Adira Pendragon
by xxjonasangelxx
Summary: How would our loved legend play out, if Arthur had a twin sister? what would her relationship be like with Merlin? How does she fit into Camelot's great destiny? well read to find out. Merlin/OC.
1. The Dragon's call

**This is just a rough copy of this chapter... it's not in my best 'read through' abilities. Though I did have a quick read through. Depending on just how well the response is, will depend on whether I continue to write. I also want to disclaim that Merlin isn't mine, if he were mine do you really think I would be sitting here writing this? lol. But yes Adira is my OC. As the chapter proceeds I will explain more of her history and how she came to be, considering how Arthur was born in the show. I'm going clear it all up for you, if you want to know more, then you'll just have to fave and wait for me to write ;) **

**Enjoy :D **

I stood on the balcony with my brother and father as I watched a most horrific sight. My father the crowned king of Camelot 'Uther Pendragon' address the people. Camelot was one of the strongest and most powerful kingdoms in all the world. But that thought was far from my mind as I stood here, my hand placed in my brothers. He stood strong for the peoples views of him, for me as his sister and for his own pride. But I could sense the fear in him. The fear that father had manage to put within the word 'magic' since myself and Arthur were born. I believe it is not so much that the people fear the magic, its that they fear what father will do to them for ever seeing or hearing about magic. That fear was in mine and Arthur's hearts too and this fear seemed to be strong in Arthur's mind at this moment. I turned my head to my twin brother, the un- crown prince of Camelot 'Arthur Pendragon' and smiled sadly at him so at least he knew he wasn't alone.

Me you may ask, I am the un-crown princess of Camelot 'Adira Pendragon'. Me and my brother are the only heir's to Camelot's throne, a kingdom where magic is banned. Which over fathers life time has lead to most magic users holding some form of grudge against him so that of course you realise is my fathers most obvious weakness as well as 'us' as a wave of people dealing with these grudges and so father takes extreme lengths to make sure I'm under his radar at all time, Arthur be obident and kept happy with the responsibilities he has and also destroying every person associated with magic, it was a cycle no one could beat. Though for some reasons unknown, I found my myself sympathising with the magic users even as I grew up with threats to my life on a daily bases (at least that's the way it seemed to me) and I recieved far more than Arthur, because I was deemed the easier pray I still found tears forming at the cryings of a relative of these 'innocent' people and makes me wonder 'if father hadn't started killing people because of what they are would these people still have happy lives today?'

I looked down once again to the crowd as my eyes scanned the scene before me trying to avoid the sight of the man being placed in his finally place to experience life. Just beyond the crowd was a young man, no older than 20 years of age with raven black hair, a sort of wisdom weaved into his glimmering eyes and rather oddly big ears which I found strangly handsome stood out to me. The mystery man had a smile on his face, one that made me want to smile but I forced myself not to give in, being in this current situation smiling would be stupid and life threatening.

My eyes dared to not leave the young man as his eyes questioned the crowd and that's when he looked up at us as he was following the eyes of so many members of the crowds. We are of course the royal family of the kingdom. He looked from Father, to Arthur, to me. His eyes meet with mine and his smile grew for a moment before it was gone as the young boy understand the situation as he tangled himself within the crowd to hear my father speak those awful words.

I always knew my father's views on magic were twisted with revenge though I'm not sure Arthur will believe it if I ever told him that many of Father's views were wrong. Unlike me Arthur idolized our father and I did well to remember that. I agree that some of the supposed magic users deserved the fate they got. But I believe only 1 in 10 of father's murders (yes that's what I think they were) were justified and that caused some deep unresolved anger in me and I found as I grew older the only way to vent it was to used it in my secret training with the knights and if father ever found out, if Arthur ever found out. I shrudder to even think what I'd do.

But when I was much more strong headed about these things, I always argued with father and it came to the point where I was locked in a cell at least once a month. That's when Arthur pleaded with me to stop arguing, he had concerns for my health which were probably jusified as he banned me from eating for weeks at a time. That's when I finally realised there was very little I could actually do for these people but to make sure that father at least gave them some sort of a chance before they were exercuted. But as present times came Father decided my answer weren't deemed important enough it be considered as they once were. Bringing my thoughts back to the recent events was Father moving.

Father raised his arm and let it fall as did the hanging anticipated axe. With a swift blow the man's head cut straight off. I had to look away because even after years of seeing the horrid sight I still felt sick to my stomach even hearing the sound of bone hitting the metal axe's blade. I leant into Arthur's chest, he hugged me as he rested his head on top of mine,it was his way of comforting me and protect me from this terrible scene. I may not tell Arthur about my views on Father but he knew my views on not having a real justified reason for killing, but even if it was justified it doesn't mean I have to like the horror scene of someones head being chopped of, does it? I forced myself to looked back towards the horrible scene and looked everywhere but where servants were no cleaning the blood. I saw Morgana starring down at the body from her bedroom window, the emotional battle going on within her was clear for all to see. She caught my eye and I tried to send her a look of comfort, of shared sorrow. But her attention focused on father, her gaurdain as he started to speak once again.

"When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos... but with the peoples help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate 20 years since the great dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery" The crowd remained silent as they had all (myself included) heard the familiar speak repeated for many years. Father raised his arms and declared

"Let the celebrations begin" The crowd started to dissipate, but the crowd moved less than a foot or said a more than 2 words before a waling cry caught everyone's attention. The people surround the origin of the piecing screech backed away, this made it clear for us to see where it had come from. The cry came from what I had earlier learnt was the recently slain's mother. She looked up at us with such hatred in her eyes, I could not keep her gaze for long. My eyes rested on the young mysterious boy as he listened to the words she spoke and the thing I'm sure most people within Camelot thought

"There is only one evil in this land and it is not magic, it is you. With your hatred and your ignorance... you killed my son" she cried her words turned bitter "But I promise you before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye. A tooth for a tooth. A son for a son" I clang to Arthur, so tightly he could barely breathe. But I didn't care what pain he felt, but there was no way she was getting my brother, no way in hell.

Somewhere in my mind I wondered why I wasn't the target, wasn't I good enough to be a threat against father? But thoses thoughts were buried as my concern from Arthur grew. Arthur was rubbing my back in reassurance as he put on a brave face for his people, but I could feel his hands shaking as he tried to reassure me, so I clung to him tighter to reassure him. Father pointed to her, to everyone else he just seemed to be doing his job as king. But to me and Arthur he was shaken, even shared, the fear was clear to anyone who looked close enough.

"Seize her" That's when the women I no longer sympathized with disappeared in a puff of smoke. Father rushed inside, not wanting to seem weak or even emotional infront of the common camelot people. I looked up to see Morgana closing her window as her tears began to fall. Then I cast my eyes to the young man that had caught my eye looked like he too was on the edge of tears and for some strange reason i felt more sympathy for him rather than my father or sister. He looked up at me once more, even though he looked scared and his emotions running high he spared me a kind smile. A smile that I returned to the best of my ability before Arthur pulled me inside and I just let him pull me as I let ever figure of the mysterious boy appear in my mind.

That night at the feast, I sat between my father and Arthur, my concern for Arthur still great and that stopped me from enjoying myself but everyone else was laughing and having a good time. Though did not let people know I wasn't having fun, because I'd also learnt from experience that if I didn't at least look like I was having fun father would punish me so I planted a 20 years of practice smile on my face and only spoke when spoken to. I strongly believed that no mans death should be the reason for celebration, no matter what evil the man has committed. Deciding I had had enough and with father out of the room I excused myself from the normal chatter that Arthur was kindly having with Leon about the knights and made my way out of the throne room and made my way down the hall.

I needed some fresh air, knowing father had gone probably in search of Morgana. Seeing this as my best course of attack and the best excuse for not being in the hall. I made my way to where I knew she'd be, wondering just what Father was going to say to her if he found her of course. I do worry about Morgana someimes she's always too fiery for her own good, never really thinking before she argued with father and from personal experience I knew the consequences. Not that I blamed her though, I'd had found my anger relieve, she just left it bottled up until it came out mostly at Gwen (her maidservant). But most recently it was aimed at fathers every decision, especially the ones involving magic. Most of the time she was right but she didn't have the control and the consistant reminder that she was the heir to the throne nor obligations to the man as a father, unfortantally her biological father deid. I always stopped myself from speaking out of term, though after hearing Morgana views I finding myself having to fight with myself more and more, which only made me train harder and longer with the knights.

I stopped at the corner near the window's that looked out at the courtyard, which I was sure still had the execution stage placed there. I got there just in time to hear father say yelling at Morgana about there being no room for magic in his kingdom, we had both heard these words so many time that if I had a compliment from father every time he said that, I'd actually feel as if he cared about me. I sighed to myself as I heard father tell Morgana

"You'll be there when I greet Lady Helen. You are my guardian, I expect you to do as I ask... if you show me no respect at least show respect for our finest singer" Then he walked around the corner as Morgana yelled another failed attempt to make him see reason. Knowing he was coming my way I made it seem as if I was just walking the other way. I bumped into him accidently on purpose. He grabbed my arms that were down at my side and he said

"Adira why are you doing here? Why are you not with your brother?" _As if it's my job to look after Arthur all the time, you're the parent, you do _it. I thought angerly but I smiled sweetly at father and spoke

"I saw you weren't having any success in find lady Morgana, I knew this is where she goes to think, so I thought I would see if she was here. But it seems you beat me here father" Father looked sceptical but he nodded. He looked at me for a moment before he squeezed my arm and headed back down to the hall. I made sure Father was around the next corner before I walked up to Morgana and hugged her, not a word uttered because I knew she didn't them just simply the comfort of knowing she wasn't alone. I smiled at her and then lead her back to the throne room. She didn't fight me as she knew not attract attention the rest of night's feast because it would just end up making father even angrier and we both knew that that normally lead to a night in the cells and Morgana was cut up enough about the mans death and worries for Arthur's life to even consider spending the night with nothing but an empty cell and your thoughts for company.

Later that night before I made my way to my chambers I made my way to Gaius, the courts physican to ask for another sleeping draft. I found my nightmares of beasts, of dragons and Camelot's fall haunting me more and more every night. As I reach the door I knocked and patiently waited for an answer. Gaius came to the door, smiled widely at me and opened it wide for me to enter. As I walked in I asked

"Gaius... I am here to collect my medicine" Gaius smiled sweetly at me and handed me a small bottle from the table next to him. I loved Gaius dearly, me and Arthur both did though Arthur would stubbornly disagree with it. Gaius was like the grandfather we never had, he was the man we turned to with concerns about almost everything as we were growing up. I found during purperity (As Gaius had called it) I was going to Gaius once a week with another drama to share and like the great man he was he always listened, always understood and always seemed to know what to say and when to say it. I took the medicine from his hand and went to leave as the young man that I had earlier today pondered on walk into the Chambers. His presents forced me to smile at the boy as he tripped over his own feet, falling to the floor with a thud. I laughed lightly and put my hand out to help him up. He took the hand with grace and landed on his feet with a bounce to his step. I tried not to notice the shiver his touch sent up my spine. He said

"T-th-an-k- k my lady" I nodded to him, letting go of his hand

"No worries-"asking his name. He come to the realization and said

"Merlin sire" I put my hand out for him to take, he took it with a smile

"Well Merlin try to not fall over your own feet too much and don't let my brother intimidate you because of it, if you ever had the misfortune of meeting him" My tone not too serious. Merlin laughed as he nodded

"I will keep that in mind my lady" I smiled at him

"Adira please... when it is just us or other servants around please call me by my first name, most other people in the castle, servants and nobles alike" Merlin smiled at me with such a wide smile I felt my heart bursting with joy, to think I had caused that. I then turn on my heel and made my way out of the chamber, not wanting to show my blush as I bid them farewell. That night Merlin plagued my dreams which was a happy relief to me, considering just how many nights I've gone to bed without getting more than a few hours of comfortable sleep before the nightmares returned

I woke the following morning with a bright smile on my face. For once I had gotten a full night sleep and it felt nice, as I walked with Morgana around the training grounds on this beautiful morning. Morgana excused herself as she needed to sort out an outfit for tonight's feast, wanting to apologize to father by seemed as involved and happy as she could.

As I made my way to the knights training field I saw Merlin walking into the field too. I smile at him

"Hello Merlin" Merlin stopped and stood next to me.

"Hello Adira... how are you today?" I turned to him surprised. He's expression changed to panicked.

"Calm down Merlin. You have done nothing wrong. I am just not use to servants asking how I am. Normally they are too scared, even if I am kind" Merlin laughed a little. As he watched the servant that was being teased by the knights grabbing a big target.

"Well Adira, I do not see why not to ask you. I can already see you are happy today, the bags under your eyes are lighter and you smile remains on your face" He smiled at me with such genuine care I had to blink a few time. I changed the subject

"As you can properly tell the blonde knight is my idiot of a brother, he is always like this with the knight. A complete stubborn annoying prince" As the arrows were throw at the target Merlin seemed to become more and more on edge, he started shifting from foot to foot. The servant holding the target lost control, he dropped the target as he turned to get himself stable on his feet.

The target rolled in front of me and Merlin. Merlin's foot landed on the target as he shouted

"Hey" at Arthur. I covered my eyes as I watched the scene which ended in Merlin yelling at Arthur

"Who do you think you are? The king?" As much as I wanted to step in I forced myself not too. I didn't understand why Merlin acted as if he didn't know who Arthur was. I had just told him. The guards grabbed Merlin and let him to the dungeons at order of Arthur. I spent the rest of the day arguing with Arthur to realise him. But he couldn't be realised until me , Arthur and Morgana had attended the arrival of lady Helen. I sat in my throne as I impatiently waited for Lady Helen to walk the length of the great hall. One Uther had spoken words of praise to the lady Helen, she and father left hand in hand.

I sensed something was wrong with her, not her usual self. But I was too distracted with trying to realise Merlin to try and figure out more. As soon as I was able to dismiss myself I went to Gaius's chambers to tell him to realise Merlin, not wanting to seem too eager for his affection. Which is what I dreamt of last night of him loving me as if he were my prince. Even though I had only known him a day, I couldn't help but think he was going to become a permanent part of my life whether I really wanted him to or not.

After that I headed to my chambers, next door to Arthur and went to bed after drinking Gaius's draft. But instead of my dreams being sweet as I prayed they were. I dreamt of lady Helen's performance the falling evening and how the beautiful music caused cobweb's to form and everyone to fall asleep. Then I saw Lady Helen throw a dagger right at Arthur. I woke with another startle, bolting straight up on my bed and my eyes burned they're usual morning gold. I got out of bed and dressed myself in my normal simple style of dress. I didn't like theses dresses much, but I was princess and was expected to wear them, so I did. I decided to go and see Sire Leon after I had finished my breakfast about training the following night. But something still felt off to me and no matter what I tried to convince myself of, I still felt on edge.

As I made my way to Leon's chambers, I bumped into a determined looking Merlin.

"Merlin... how are you?" Merlin spared me a smile before answering

"I'm okay considering I still have rotten vegetables in my hair" he laughed a little. "Thank you My lady. I was told my Gaius is was due to you I was released as quick as I was" I smiled at him

"I know how unfair Arthur can be. It would seem he takes after his father" Merlin didn't ask anything or demand I explain. He just nodded in understand and excused himself explaining he had to do a job for Gaius. I told him I too was busy and we parted. A smile spread on my face until I reacted Leon's chambers. I knocked on his door; I heard a call for me to enter. I open the door and smile at him.

"Leon I was hoping you were still here... I came to ask whether you were up for training tonight?" Leon offered me a chair at his table, which I accepted. He nodded as he continued to eat his breakfast.

"you sure are a slow eat Leon" He laughed and said as he finished his mouthful  
>"No, It's a strategy... Would you rather I be dealing with the gossiping knights right now because they tend to gossip about the royal family a lot and I'd be inclined to tell you. So if I don't hear it, I can pass it on and that way the gossip stops before they end up getting hard" I laugh at that<p>

"I guess that makes sense, though it does make me wonder what they say about me" Leon nodded in understanding. If you wish to know then just as the servant's who hear it all, they will surely tell you. We ended up talking like we usually do, all day, about the usual things. Somehow Merlin was brought up.

"Arthur was a complete jerk. All Merlin did was defend someone in need and he went and threw him in prison... urgg I hit my brother sometimes" Leon suddenly burst out laughing.

"It would seem this young servant has made quiet the impression on you Adira... be careful to not fall for him" I gasped. Fall for him? How could he think I would fall for him? No of course I don't like him. He's a bumbling idiot who did a heroic thing and I respect him for him. Nothing more.

"Love him? You're talking rubbish Leon, He is just a servant" Leon lent in me and whispered

"That doesn't mean you can't like him Adira" I shut up after that and Leon laughed as he saw me consider his answer. I stuck to Leon like glue for the rest of the day as he went about his daily business. The good thing about being the princess is that I could do this and Father wouldn't complain. I used to do it with Arthur all the time but stopped as Arthur grew older and wanted to spend more time with his 'knights'. His little group and I just got teased and bullied by them all. Arthur did very little to stop it or he even a few times joined in and so I found myself making excuses more and more. I would then spend the time with Morgana or Leon. It was my way of socialising and father accepted that even if he'd rather me be working on finding a husband. After I had my dinner in Leon's chambers (which wasn't anything new) Me and Leon and the other knights spent the late night training. But I knew what time to be in bed by because I knew father was dining with Lady Helen tonight and getting caught now would only mean more trouble for me.

The following morning I was once again woke to the same nightmare of Lady Helen's singing seeming adding to the beautiful yet haunting scene that ending with Arthur being killed by a dagger thrown through his chest and that uneased feeling seemed to only grow stronger with each repeat of the nightmare. Yestaday I could forget my worries knowing whatever happened Leon was at my side, but right now yestaday seemed years ago and my fear for my brothers life growing ever strong. As I sat up in bede I realised I had no rush to do anything today or be anything apart from tonights events and I was silently thankful for the time to come to turns and control my emotions.

I spent the morning curling my hair, which I didn't do unless I had a few hours to kill. I hummed a tune that I know was one of my mother's favourite song. It was one of the ways I stayed connected to her, as Arthur had the necklace with a scetch of mother and father inside, it was nothing special but it showed how happy and in love they were. Bringing me from my bittersweet thoughts that had set tears strolling down my cheek was a knock on my door. I shouted enter quickly whipping my tears and putting up a well practiced wall around my heart. I turn to the door to see Merlin entering which was very unusual yet I couldn't help but feel instantly better. He didn't look at me as he pushed open the door and speaking

"Adira... Gaius told me to bring this to you, he thought you'd need a fresh bottle"He looks up at me still fiddling with the flask with a absentminded tendence. I smile at up him from the stool of my dresser and thank him

"Thank you Merlin, I take it you also had to deliver one to lady Morgana too. It would seem she too is plagued by nightmares" Merlin nodded

"Yes I know Adira. Gaius explained to me, I do wish you Morgana the best of health. Though Morgana seems to be rather annoyed about this evening, something about Arthur not inviting her.." He seemed to hesitate for a moment and placed the bottle on my bed side counter before closing the door and then slowly and fairly asked "If I may be so bold Adira. what is wrong? I saw you crying as I entered. I only mean to ask I do not want to offend you" I laughed sadly and nodded

"yes Merlin I'm fine just thinking about my mother... and about Morgana and Artur even though they have a sibling like bond they tend to be prone to going with each other to the royal events and I stick to Sire Leon as I know he is good company as well as he the only knight who I feel comfortable talking to about anything" Merlin again nodded in understanding and what surprised me is it wasn't that kind of social understanding where you just say you understand for the sake of being a good friend. Merlin actually looked like he meant it.

"Yes Sire Leon is very kind. He came to Gaius's chamber asking for some pain relief for his back and when I told him Gaius was unavailable and that he couldn't get his medicine until later that day... He did not get angry or yell at me like most of the other knights I've had the misfortune to meet... he just smiled and nodded and told me to let Gaius know of his request and when I then forget considering I was in jail and all, he only laughed and called Arthur a prat..." It did not go unnoticed by me how he left the subject that angered me alone, knowing better than to try and express it and also the way he left the most emotional topic to last. The smile slowly fell from his face as he said "Adira I do understand what it is like to not know a parent and still somehow want to know if you are like them. If you've made them proud, if you even look like them and with every mistake you wonder if they're disappointed, upset with you and the not knowing is almost as bad as your pain of not knowing them... I never knew my father" I laughed I don't know what I was, it's not like what Merlin said was funny. Maybe it was the way he understood how I felt maybe it was the way he always spared me a smile, maybe it was the way his presences just made me want to simple ear to ear. I like hearing Merlin speak, he's sweet and he had a way of making himself seem kinder than any act he could ever explain and he knew I was crying though I know from looking in the mirror that I did not look as if I was.

"Yes indeed he is right he is a prat... Though do not speak of it to anyone else. Arthur will find out eventually...Thank you Merlin, yes that is how I feel, but that was not why I was crying. I was crying because I'd hate to think that father was so happy with her and he seems to have a happy bond with Arthur, yet he treats me like I am nothing more than another member of the royal family... Anyway how are you enjoying life in Camelot so far?" He's smile turned sad and his tone understanding, he knew I did not want to talk about it but still keep what he said sweet and each insult through towards Arthur was heartfelt even now I knew

"Well apart from having been thrown in Jail, hearing voice, rotten veg thrown at my head, see the beautiful Lady Adira cry, Oh and Gaius yelling at me for being an idiot, it's been just peachy" I laughed and patted his shoulder I loved how that properly wasn't even the worst and still managed to smile brightly at me.

"Thank you Merlin, it's nice to know someone finds me beautiful, Ahh as for the other things, at least you're never bored" I shrugged and we laughed. Merlin turned to look out the window as if noticing the time. He said suddenly and almost reluctantly.

"Sorry Adira... Gaius wants me to help with some more stuff only one man and a whole kingdom of patience... I have to go. I liked talking to you though. And Adira if people say you are not beautiful they have no eyes to see and no soul to feel. You're a nice change compared to your brother" I laugh at his comment and waved goodbye to him as he fled the room. He left a smile on my face for hours. How did he do it? no one could make me smile, yet he did it with ease and left it remaining hours after he had left my company and all the while he was here my heart was in a flutter.

Later that day. I was inside the throne room (which was the usual destination for royal events)for the preformance. Leon had me hanging on his arm, during our day together he had asked me if I wanted to go with him, because he knew if I was with anyone else I wouldn't have much fun. I still remained quiet as he laughed and joked with another older knights. Thats when I saw Merlin and Gaius enter the room and Merlin had a smile plastered on his face. That's when Morgana came walking in. Her entrance drew attention of all the knights and Merlin. I got the most sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach as Merlin started at her in 'aww'. I was glad when Gaius's harsh words snapped him back to reality and the smile wiped off his face.

I considered going over there, but as soon as I worked up the courage someone else seemed to catch his attention, especially Morgana servant Gwen, she seemed rather friendly with him, which only make the sickening feeling in my stomach worse. I stayed with Leon until the horns were blown and Father's entrance was announced. Father then kindly announced lady Helen and I tried to ignore the fact that everything looked exactly like my nightmare. I looked around as everyone took their seats to see Merlin standing to the side, looking at Lady Helen. Waiting for what I was sure to be a brilliant performance.

As she began to sing I listened in amazement, her voice soft, beautiful and all the more familiarly haunting. After a while I began to fell sleepy more so than I usually felt in these dreadly bored events. It was felt like a drug is in my system something forcing me to sleep, forcing me into unconsciousness and nothing scared me more. I felt cobweb gather around me, but I found myself powerless to do anything. My worry was Arthur, It was happening, my nightmare the one which ended with Arthur's dead blood soked body slumbered lazily into his throne, now colour in his face, the look of shock still clear in his eyes and all at the hands of a revenge seeking women.

As my thoughts turned to the fact that my nightmares were coming true, at the fact that the very thing that had kept me up for days was coming true that my dream was merely more than a dream I started waking up. When I looked at the scene before me I saw the imposter of Lady Helen uncloaked and on the floor with the fallen chandelier on top of her. At the back of my mind I wondered how it had fallen at just the right time but I dare not think of that as the grieving mother threw the dagger straight towards Arthur. I hitched my breath feeling powerless to do anything. But just when my fears seemed to becoming reality somehow Merlin manage to gain a path to Arthur and pull him out of the way just in time. Never have I felt so relieved, never have I every wanted to run up and kiss a man on nothing but pure impulse before

Father turned to Merlin his hand resting on Arthur's shoulder only seeming to now be taking in what had happened and said

"You saved my boy, the debt must be repayed. From now on you are Prince Arthur's man servant" Arthur looked shocked, Merlin tried to protest. I stepped in

"No Merlin, you did a great deed... You should be happy" Merlin nodded and thanked Father and me. But as Merlin once again tried to argue Father made it final. Arthur spoke

"Father" he was angry, Father just walked away not hearing any protest from Arthur. I laughed, which everyone joined in with and went back to their royal festivals and at once a few knights and guards were pulling the chandiler out of the way and removing the body from the room. I loved this scene, not only did it mean that Merlin could irritate Arthur but I would see more of Merlin because he would be right next door... and father agreed to it all. Oh how today was a joyous day. Arthur slumped back to his throne, his expression livid. I got up and patted Merlin's back

"Well... good luck" we both laugh which earns us a glare from Arthur. Merlin said his bravery returning

"Thank you My lady... Are you okay considering what has just happened?" I smile at his caring, he always considered me

"Yes Merlin I am fine, a little shaken up from the fact I almost lost my prat of a brother. But I'll get over it" Merlin nodded in understanding

"If you need someone to convince you why not to worry I'm always around" I laugh with him. He sure was brave to say such words in earshot of Arthur. But I figured it was Merlin's revenge for being thrown in jail. I found myself laughing and spending the rest of the night laughing with Merlin, which did bring us the attention of everyone in the room. But I found with every fact I learnt about Merlin I liked him more. But I was trying to convince myself to not fall too hard and too quickly.


	2. Valiant

**A/N: I tried my best to get this right and this 'adding someone into a already known story' is new to me. So please be patient I will get better at it I promise and I might add a chapter somewhere were I explain Adira in complete detail and we get to know what everyone else thinks of her and how she managed to grow with Arthur (God know's that must of been impossible sometimes). **

**But please I worked soooo hard on this I REALLY hope you enjoy it. Also I'd love to know what you think, let me know if you know of any ways I can make this easier for you to read and me to write, cuz I'd sure love the help. Tho please don't be hateful to me. If you don't like it, don't read it. It's really that simple. **

**Oh and if it wasn't already clear I'm writing the story during each episode, starting from season 1 episode one and I'll hopely (if popular enough) write this until the end of Series 3 and continue into season 4, but we shall see. But I will also try and sure that any gaps in time between episodes on tv (for example the year Morgana was missing) will be explained from Adira point of viewEnjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. *Sobs* **

I woke to the sound of loud chatter outside my bedroom window,I got up and looked outside of my window. I was knights from all different kingdom's. I sighed, is it really time for that tournament Again? I hate it, Arthur's a bigger prat than usual when his 'fellow knights' are in the kingdom and this event is a disaster because it just means all the knights of the realm who think they can compete come to Camelot. This invokes me to be walking around Camelot, trying to find a suitable partner. Or so Father says I should be. He always said 'use this chance to get to know the knights from our fellow kingdoms and see who you prefer'. I sigh once again, As I turned away from the window and tried to take my mind of it. I wondered how Merlin was getting on with Arthur, today was his first day as Arthur's servant and I prayed from him to do well.

I walked to my dresser and braid my hair, knowing it looked nice and I didn't have to spend forever doing it, as much as I wish I could use it as an excuse to say my chambers. But I did that last year and this year father made sure that as soon as the maid had taken my breakfast, she had to tell the guards down the hall to get my out of my room within the hour, or I would be dragged to see father. I growled under my breath as I sat down to eat my breakfast. I hated this tournment because it just gave all the knights reason to try and suduce me. I put on one of my usual 'every day' dresses, it was the light blue one that was easy to slip into and out off and headed out.

I made my way to the lower town, I needed a long walk and some fresh air. As I walked around, walking in no particular direction. I saw all different knights with all types of family crests. Most of them were starring at me, obviously they knew who I was, most of them had a glint of 'want' in there eyes which unnerved me. I found myself looking down at my feet as I walked, not wanting to meet any more knights in the eye, but as I looked up to see my way around a corner one man, another knight looked rather shady. I was ready to bolt it back the castle, where at least I could say I was feeling unwell. But just as my convice to head towards built enough to put into action I saw Merlin heading my way. He was carrying heavy arm, Arthur's by the looks of it. He stopped in front of me, obviously seeing my distress he said

"Your brother will be the death of me My lady" I found myself giggling at his comment as I took the helmet from him and made him walk with me.

"I did tell you to come to me with any problems, so what did he do this time?" he raised his eye brow at me when I enthasised 'this time' and then he frowns at me

"He decided it'd be fun to use me as a training tool" I shrugged and said

"Yeah and? Look Merlin, the point in being a servant is that you do what your master commands and as much as I wish it were that way. That we could all be equals and that Arthur would stop using the fact he is royal to bully people, it just isn't so" Merlin nodded, obviously thinking best to leave the convosation where it stood instead of arguing, I must admit he's smarter than people would think. SilenceAfter moments of silence and me having no clue as to where we were heading I asked

"Are we going in any way particular... cuz I'm more than happy to walk around with you all day, In fact it'll be the highlight of my day, but It seemed you were busy" Merlin laughed

"Yes My lady. Gwen, Morgana's maid has offered to help me learn how to put on Armour, so I can help Arthur during the tournament" I sighed, the tournament again. This week was going to be hell and I just knew it. I planted a smile on my face.

"Oh well okay, do you wish me to walk with you or do you wish to go by yourself?" he laughed at my comment

"My Lady I should be asking you whether you wish to company me, not the other way around, I was about to say, would you walk with me? I do not fancy having that helmet to carry as well as the rest of this stuff and I got the impression you were ready to leave the lower town at a quick pace at the amount of starring you received" I looked at him a little shocked, so I wasn't the only one who noticed? but why did Merlin notice? why would he find out what the knights are starring at? I smiled at him, not finding his comment disturbing, I only found caring and concern in the way he said it. I nodded  
>"Well then I guess that just makes it more practical for both of us" He nodded and the rest of the walk was silent.<p>

Merlin knocked on Gwen's door and Gwen smiled wide at the sight of him and cursited at me, I nod to her, Me and Gwen had a mutal understanding, we weren't really friends, but we got along okay. She was one of the on;y people I will turn to with any problems concerning Morgana though and she pays me that same respect. I noticed Gwen starring at Merlin. It would seem I'm not the only one who has caught eye of Merlin. I cleared my throat breaking their eye contact and handed Merlin the helmet

"Here you go Merlin. Now try not to get killed by Arthur and if I do not see him, tell him I wished him luck" I kissed Merlin's cheek and rushed away, my dress trailing behind me. I just kept walking, never looking back. Never stopping for anything. I got to my chambers and shut the door and leant against it. Why was I rushing? Why was I so flushed? Why did I kiss Merlin's cheek? Was it to make Gwen jealous because the glare I was getting from her would make it seem as if she was. I sat on my bed and thought about it for the longest time and came to the comclusion that I wouldn't act on any 'feelings' I had for Merlin until we both knew more about each other and that's if I'd willingly let Merlin deal with Arthur and Father. Plus that's if Merlin even feels the same about me. A subject I make myself run away from.

An hour or so later My maid Mary brought my dinner. I ate it slowly and tried to come to turns with had happened earlier. I put it down to Merlin being kind enough to walk me somewhere were the knight could no longer cause me discomfort and went to bed.

The following Moring I woke to the opening of my curtain's by my maid. She smiled at me and said

"Good morning my lady, it is time for a bath and then you are to meet your father and Morgana at the stadium for the beginning ceremony to the Tournament" I sigh. I knew today was going to be long and properly end with me being pissed off. I bathed, dresses and eat breakfast, just before father's messenger to retrieve me from my chambers arrived

I walked down the fields near where the stadium stood. Looked around I saw Morgana laughing with Gwen as they made their way to meet father, obviously he had sent a messenge to Morgana to be up and ready to meet him by this time and considering their argument last week, Morgana was still doing everything she could to keep him happy. My eyes then casted to Arthur standing there yelling at Merlin about not giving him his sword and then the harsh interaction between them. I smiled at Merlin as Arthur walked away and was clearly trying to convince himself he did well, even if Arthur would not admit it.

Half an hour later I was sat at my throne seat with the stadium with my maid Mary at my side, as Gwen was at Morgana's. We watched as 'Knight Valiant' and Arthur win all their battles. As the battles drew to a close, I went to go and say Congratulations to Arthur. It was the sisterly thing to do, plus it got me away from all the 'congratulations, but maybe next year' Father did every year, to make sure the Tournment was as popular every year. As I made my way down to his tent I was Valiant talking to Arthur. As Valiant left I walked close enough to hear Merlin say

"Creep" and he and Arthur laugh in agreement. I approached them just as Arthur started acting weird again. I smiled reassuringly at Merlin and said

"Arthur I wish you congratulations on your successes today" Arthur hugged me and said in an almsot whisper as if he didn't trust Merlin to hear

"You say it as if you mean it, not like Valiant" I nodded and said in a normal voice, trusting Merlin enough to know he'd never say a word

"Oh so that's what he was saying... all I heard was Merlin call him a creep. Not that I disagree, there is something rather strange about him. I do not like him much" I link arms with Arthur as we leave. Arthur orders Merlin to go put his things away. I smile at Merlin in sympathy. He nodded at both of us and walks away.

After Arthur and I have lunch together he bid me goodbye with a kiss on the cheek and an explanation that he had to make sure Merlin doesn't made a complete mess of things. I let him go, knowing there was nothing I could do to help Merlin. I could only hope Arthur would one day see past his pride to see Merlin for the wonderful man he is. _Wait wonderful man? Adira stop it, you're gonna end up falling for the idiot._

Later that day I made my way to the hall, Morgana with me on our way to keep each of the knights who remained in the Tournment. Me and Morgana had a good relationship, but Morgana was more head strong than I was, not that I didn't know how to depend myself, but I guess having to act like a vunerable princess just made my in public self act that way and with all the arguements I had with father while growing up I knew the boundaries when it came to almost everything that made him angry. But in honest truth I'm sure I could give Arthur a run for his money when it came to fighting skills, Leon and the other knights have taught me well. My daydreaming about beating Arthur was stopped by Morgana babbling to Gwen about how cute valiant, I tried my best not to argue and just agree with everything that Morgana said, not wanting to seem unfair to a man that had done nothing to upset me.

I stood next to Morgana as every knight greeted us in turn. As Valiant came to Morgana, they flirted a little. He said he'd try his best to make sure won so he could escort her to tomorrow nights event. I would be forced to go with the person who came second. For some reason father had decided Morgana was a better first prize than me. I didn't hate father for it, I just thought it was because she was more into the fighting and could talk about each individual battles where as I would us, shrug off each fight as if didn't matter. Not that I didn't like the fighting, I loved fighting and showing skills but competition that get you Women and Money really didn't appeal to me as it might do to the other knights and I didn't see the point in risking my life for something so pathetic, Oh big deal someone beat you. Doesn't that just make you train harder? It was stupid how many men I'd seen fall because their pride stood in the way.

I was brought out of my thoughts my Valiant caming to me. He kissed my hand and I painted a bright smiled on my face and said what I've said to most knights today.

"I wish you the best of luck for the rest of the tournament Lord Valiant" He smiled

"Thank you my lady, though I am sure you are wanting your brother to win" I smile at him, so sweetly

"Well of course, he is my brother and I have faith in his abilities... through don't be fooled when I say this. He needs a good challenge every now and then and I believe you can offer it" He nodded and walked to shake the hands of the other knights. Morgana politely waited for the knights to kiss her hand, after they had spoken to father. Then it came to Arthur, who nodded at Father in respect and then he came to Morgana who ended up bickering with each other as I sigh at their silly argument. Morgana was trying to embarrass Arthur by saying he was jealous of Lord Valiant. Arthur argued. Father gave Arthur a point glare and that's when Arthur came to me. He pulled me into a hug and whisper

"There are times when I wish to kill her" I laughed as he pulled away, if he only knew I thought almost everything Morgana did. I wondered if I'd ever be confident enough again to tell him what I truly thought of his attitude some times.

"But you see Arthur that is what sisters are for" Arthur nodded at me and walked away knowing I had another knights to dazzle, as I knew he'd later tease me about. I went to bed that night relieved I would not have to experience that awful thing for at least another year. I went to bed happier than I had in a quiet a few nights. My dream was a strange on I dreamt that Merlin saved Arthur's life with Magic, the images were vague but something about a shield and snakes inbedded in it and Merlin using magic to bring them out to convince Arthur was telling the truth. Of course I just put it down to my 'feelings' for Merlin and my worry for Arthur's life.

The next day the tournament continued and as the opponents got tougher, it seemed so did Arthur. I knew Arthur would not let anyone beat him and as the fights continued I realised the knights that were winning were Valiant and Arthur. Something I prayed not to happen, purely because of the fate one of the knights fighting him had received and if they were in the final together I dread to think what could happen. So as soon as we were dismissed and Arthur, Valiant and Father, as well as most other knights in the tournament went to change for their dinner. It was a usual dinner I was use to not being a part of the tournment. In fact it was properly my favorite part of the tournament for me. I could get away from all the chatter around the castle and just say in my room.

On my way to do just that, I made my way to Gaius's chambers, to ask how the knight who had been injured was. Not that I knew him persoanally but considering no one else seemed to pay his injuries much notice I thought it was the least I could do. As I was walked up to the closed door of the Physican's chambers I heard Merlin say he had seen Valiant's shield and how they needed to get the venom from the snake from the shield to heal the knight so that he could explain to the king that he was using magic. Panic set in me, why was I able to know this through my dreams when everyone else had to wait for them to become reality? why could I seem them in the first place? Why did my eyes flash gold afterward? So many unanswered questions and so few people to turn to with them. Just as the convosation seemed to stop, I was about to knock on the door when Merlin opened it, crashing into me as he did so.

"Oh my lord, Adira I am so sorry" He then started dusting off my clothes, obviously checking me over to make sure he hadn't made an permant damage. But something told me he was doing it to make sure that Arthur didn't have another thing for him to complain about. I burst out laughing

"Merlin... I'm not royalty when I'm around you alone or with Gaius so don't feel as if I should get any special treatment" He pulls his hands back as I slap them off me. He face wincing in mocked pain. Merlin said deciding it was the best way to get me to forgive him. I looked over at Gaius as Merlin said it and he just rolled his eyes and turned back to his work.

"But Adira you see you are getting but the same treatment I give any beautiful lady I meet" I blushed deeply, he sure did know how to charm a women. As Merlin excused himself obviously in a rush to get away from me before he could emabarass himself further. Me Feeling the same way. I walked into the chamber just as Gaius patted down the knights head with a wet cloth.

"How is he Gaius?" Gaius smiled sadly at me, he decided to forget about Merlin's words because he saw the look of 'don't talk about it' on my face.

"Not so good Adira. How are you?" I sat down with a slump on one of the stools at the table.

"Don't get me started Gaius, this tournament just gets under my skin more and more every year. I wish there was something I could do. Something to stop Arthur arrogant pride as well as make sure no one takes away the title from the families honour. It's like no matter what happens I lose" Gaius laughs as he eyes went from me to the knight. He calmly said

"Well at least you have the life to lose my dear, this poor boy isn't so lucky at the moment" I nodded and bid Gaius farewell, knowing he had a job to do and I did not wish to get in the way. I was trying not to think about the fate Arthur faced.

The following day, when I was in the middle of my breakfast I was called to the throne room. I wondered why, but as I entered the room I saw Arthur explain to Father events of what Merlin believed happened, I shook my head as the knights death was announced and the scene took an ugly turn, which ended with Father yelling at Arthur for believe the word of a servant. I wished to intervene but I feared to only make it worse for Merlin because father always assumed that if someone could get us both on his side, they had enchanted us or some form of magic was used, so I bit my tongue as I saw the painful look Merlin had in his eyes. Deciding I had to do something I went to go to see if I could convince Arthur that Merlin was only doing what he believed to be right.

As soon as my absents from the hall was permitted I left for Arthur's chambers, which were just beside mine. As soon as I got close enough to his chambers door I heard Arthur yelling at Merlin and a moment later Merlin fleeing the room. He did not notice me as he ran, as I watched him go I saw the tears began to fall. I sighed this was going to be harder than I thought. I knocked on the door gentle

"Arthur?" Arthur turned to me, his anger still strong. I calmly say

"Arthur Please... He did nothing wrong. In fact he's one of the only servants I know to do something right around here. Do you really think that any other servant would have the bravery to tell you of what they saw even if they had sure evidence? Cuz I don't know of many. Don't hate him for what he did. He did nothing but try and be a good servant to Camelot's safety as well as yours. For that I have huge respect for the man and ever after no concrete evidence was shown to father. I still believe he speaks the truth. Even with that in mind I will not try and convince you to not fight because I know it will not work, your too much like father letting your pride cloud your judgment. But just know I don't like your honour, your pride because what good is it to me once you're dead hmm?"I was yelling by the end of the speech I flee the room which left little room for him to argue with my argument and before he saw my tears.

I ran down the hall and into my room, not bothering to stop my tears as I went to bed.

I slept that night having nightmares of Arthur's demise and I could not tell whether they were just my worries plaguing my mind or whether it was my usual visions. As I had stubbornly decided to not look into the mirror until after I'd eaten my breakfast. I got dressed and left my chambers.

I looked around myself for a moment deciding where to go, I looked over to Arthur's chamber door to see Morgana walking in. I walked just beside the door so I could hear what they were saying. Morgana was worried, I could tell, she fixed him armour and explained she helped her father with his. Just as I heard Arthur say 'thank you' I walked into the room, Arthur bearly had time to register it was me before I pulled him into a tight hug. If he were to die I wish not for us to leave on bad terms. he hugged me just as tightly and whispered 'I love you Adira' in my ear and walked of, with his head high. Like I said there were times I really HATED his pride.

I walked down to the stadium with Morgana, both of us silent with worry. The final was today and as the battle went on I became more and more worried for Arthur's life. Tears were rolling down my cheeks as Arthur fell to the floor._noo Arthur get up, fight back, do something! _

I couldn't believe it when the snakes drew themselves from the sword and my worries were only hightened. Morgana grabbed father's sword and threw it to Arthur with a call of his name. Arthur then defeated the attacking snakes and Valiant within a few minutes of fighting. He whispered something in Valiant's ear before letting him fall to the ground. _That should teach him to mess with my brother, creep_. The crowd cheered and I hated myself for joining in, wasn't my argument later that day that No man's death was worth celebrate. I guess I learnt something important today, if someone attacks your family and friends and it's either kill or be killed. I love it when they die. People can think what they like of me because of that but aren't we all the same really? would you rather the attacker or your loved one to be killed? honestly?

As soon as Arthur turned to leave the stadium, I ran down from my throne and found my way to him just to hug him

"I'm soo glad you're okay Arthur..." I then pulled away and slapped him right across the face

"Don't ever do that to me again, you hear?" he nodded, his smile wide as he rubbed his cheek. He then linked arms with me and lead me inside the castle to spent the day with me before going to the feast this evening. I think it was his way of saying sorry and that he'd forgiven Merlin and I was right 'for once'. The smile never left my face all day. My father's views on magic were once again right and that person got punishment, even it wasn't the punishment I would give him. But no matter what I found myself happy that I had a strong health brother still running around the kingdom, being a prat and as me and Arthur talked all day I knee his faith in Merlin he been restored, but he still hadn't had the chance to tell him yer.

Later that evening Arthur arrived at the feast with me on his arm, he kissed my cheek and left me to Sire Leon. Sire Leon seemed pleased for my company and Arthur many years of convincing Arthur knew I wasn't Leon's lover, just his best friend and that no matter what he would never ever hurt me and that was when his and Leon's relationship grew stronger, they too were pretty close, even if Arthur still made sure the act of it just being a 'knightly' relationship. Arthur gaved Leon's arm like the knights do and they nodded to each other in respect.

Arthur then walked over to Morgana and lead her in like he did for this event for as long as I can remember, so the feast could begin. After a few moments they were arguing about the fact that Arthur didn't need help from a girl. They truly were never going to change and I laughed a little, Leon smield at me and rolled his eyes. He too thought the samet thing. I then sighed and walked over to Merlin as Gaius walked away from him. During the tournment I could have sworn I'd seen him do something to make the snakes appear, because as soon as they did. Instead of worry and shock. He had a grin plastered to his face. But like most of my thoughts on Merlin I told myself to forget them.

"Merlin, you having fun?" he smiles wide at me. Which makes me have to look away from him as my urge to hug him became too much.

"Well as fun as serving nobility can be My lady" I laugh, He was defendly happier than he was the last time I saw him and from the way he was always looking over to Arthur to his if what had happened was the truth. I knew it was because of Arthur's safety. I found myself agreeing with him on the nobililty fact though.

"We're not all that bad. What are you going to do now that you are fired Merlin?" Merlin shrugged and with that I knew he was still going to stay in Camelot for a while, even if Arthur didn't want him around and I found myself respecting him even more. Anyone who's gone up against Arthur knows if you can deals with a night in the dungrons, a full on argument with him and have the bravery to still show up and stay around Camelot then you truly are a strong and brave.

Arthur walked over the Merlin, either one of us standing either side of Merlin and by the looks we were getting more and more people were becoming interested in who Merlin was to have caught both of our attention. Arthur then whispered "like I needed any help" I sighed, he really was a prat. If it wasn't for Merlin, he wouldn't have even known of the risks Valiant posed and something tells me if not for Merlin I would be grieving my brothers lose. Arthur then said

"I wanted to say, I made a mistake and I'm sorry" Merlin genuine smile grew. He was obviously pleased with the apology that Arthur had given. Even I had to give Arthur a double take to make sure I had heard him right. To apologize to someone after only knowing them a week? well this was very unlike Arthur. That's when Mary came up to me distracting me from what Merlin and Arthur were saying. After I thanked Mary and she went to my chambers to complete her tasks I turned back to them,, to hear Arthur giving Merlin list of things to do. Merlin only laughed as Arthur tried not to but even with his attempts to hid it his smile was still wide.

I smiled at the scene before me Arthur was getting on with a servant, they were laughing. Arthur laughing with someone who wasn't family, the knights or nobilitys (which he mostly faked the laugh) was new to even me and I'd known Arthur all my life. From that point on I knew, I just knew Merlin and Arthur were going to be friends for the longest time.

"Congratulations Merlin... Oh my Déjà vu" Merlin laughed, knowing what i meant  
>"Thank you my lady, thought I am still unsure as to why to congratulate me for getting a job, you know is nearly impossible" I hmmed in response. I too did wonder why I congratulate him. I all I knew was I was glad the tournament was over and I was having a good time for once. Arthur then decided he'd be fun to tickle me for the little remark about him being an impossible master. I pleaded with Merlin for help, but his shook his head and said<br>"I do not wish to lose the job that you so kindly congratulated me on getting" Arthur finally lets go and I end running to hide behind Merlin. Arthur only laughed and patted Merlin's shoulder before going to talk to father. I still stayed behind Merlin, in fear of him coming back as he usual did when he tickled me. Merlin was my protection and I tried to ingore m y heart busting with joy as Merlin seemed more than willing to stay with me and be just that. My protection.


	3. The mark of Nimueh

**I'm yet to look over it probably but I couldn't wait to share it. Give me a little while and I'll go over it for spelling mistakes... But if anyone wants to look over it. make a few chances maybe stop me from repeating myself within my relationship. I dont own Merlin and Enjoy :) **

The mark of nimueh

Weeks had passed very uneventful. Arthur and Merlin had become closer, but still neither willing to admit it. Life finally seemed to be getting back to normal. I spent my days wondering the town or with Arthur or Leon. I even found myself spending time with Merlin while we watch Arthur train. No relationship was nothing but friendly and people were noticing. I was just glad Arthur nor Father had said anything yet. I feared for Merlin's life if they saw how close we were.

I was walking down to the water pump to get some water. Mary had fallen ill with a cold and I had to find a servant who could replace her while she recovered. So I found myself fetching my own meals, getting my own water. I saw Merlin and Gaius hovering over a body on the floor. I ran over to them just in time to see the blue face of the servant who was dead. I gasped and whimpered a little. This brought me the attention of the Merlin and Gaius.

Merlin grabbed and sheet and covered him. I took in a deep breath and tried to act as normal as possible to the servants who were walking by. As soon as they were gone Merlin stood up straight and rubbed his hand up and down my arm

"My lady are you okay?" I leant into him and cried a little. Seeing that sight had brought back the dream I had had that night of a plague spreading through Camelot. Merlin hugged me as best he could. But made himself feel uncomfortable because Gaius and others were watching. I pulled away wiped my tears and nodded

"Yes Merlin thank you. I am just a little shocked to see such an unnatural death... How did he die Gaius?" Gaius shook his head.

"I do not know Adira. If you wish to know, why don't you help me and Merlin take him back to my chambers while I examine him and Merlin can fill you in on all the details" I nodded in agreement. Merlin grabbed the wagon they brought with them to carry the body back to the chamber. I walked beside Merlin, though I gave him little help. Knowing if I did people would suspect something more of me and Merlin than just friends.

As we came under the bridge Gwen came up behind the wagon. She said

"What are you doing?" I wanted to growl to her. Not even a hello or how are you Merlin. Merlin ran behind the wagon to hide the body on it. Not wanting to cause a panic. Merlin really did think of everything. He said

"Er.. Erm.. Just moving something" He turned around to face her, she tried to look at what was on the wagon. I gave her a point glare. Okay Yes I'm possessive whatever. I'm jealous Give me a break. she said

"Looks heavy" Merlin stood up straight at this point and changed the subject. In the last few weeks I had come to realise how quick Merlin could avoid what he wanted to talk about, sometimes I think he does it without even realising. He said

"Ooh look someone got you flowers" Gwen laughed and shook her head. Ignoring my presence completely as she said

" Oh... Oh no... would you like one?" she picked on of the purple flowers and handed it to him. "A purple one... Purple suits you" _Oh please where's a bucket. _"Not... Not that I'm saying that red doesn't suit you" she finally decided to shut up and Merlin smiled at her kindly and placed the flower inside his scarf.

"Well eh thanks" Gwen smiled at him brightly at him as he said

"See ya" She then mumbled bye as I grabbed Merlin handle of the wagon and helped Gaius pull as Merlin pushed it. Too angry to worry about my public image. We finally got to Gaius's chamber and I stormed inside and sat on the chair, waiting for Gaius and Merlin to carry the body in.

I really needed to get control of myself I had hardly knew Merlin a month and I was always becoming possessive. I was scaring myself, why was I like this? What was it about Merlin that made him so god damn irresistible to me? He isn't even my type.

I don't mean that he's a servant, in fact I think I'd rather be with a servant than a noblemen mostly because Noblemen would be high in pride and encourage me to attend royal events. What would happen if I didn't want you go? I think a servant would love me for more. Not just the status in the court.

I sighed I needed to get control of my emotions before I forced myself on Merlin when I still have no clue if he even likes me. I know he cares about me but is that because it's his duty or because it's his free will to do so and even though he cares, does he care for me in a special way? Or just like every other girl he knows? Like Gwen? Gwen I hated her for liking Merlin. I didn't hate her really but I hate that she is more Merlin's type than I am and if Merlin couldn't see that then he truly was blind. But then again I don't think I'm very at hiding how I feel yet he seems to have no clue.

I came out of my thoughts with the sound of Merlin and Gaius struggling to carry the body to the table. I got up and helped them lifted the boy. I saw the shock in Merlin's eyes as he saw how strong I was. I smiled at him before placing the body on the table. Merlin spent the next 10 minutes explain to me how the situation had come around, while Gaius examined the body. He then called us over and he said as he used a medical glass to look at the pale blue face. I still found myself still not able to look the dead man in the eye.

"I have never seen anything like this before" Me and Merlin exchanged panicked looks. If Gaius hadn't seen it then we sure were in trouble. Merlin asked

"What do you think it could be some sort of plague?" As Gaius continued to examine the body he said

"I fear something like this could never come from nature" Anyone who knew fathers hatred for magic would be as sceptical to say the word as Gaius is now. Which meant someone was attacking Camelot, but how and why. Well apart from the obvious reasons. As Gaius looked up and looked Merlin in the eye

"But who has this kind of power" All our faces struck with panic and worry. I then asked

"What you think it was caused my magic?" Before Gaius had the chance to answer me Arthur's echoed voice called out

"Merlin" His voice was angry. I ran to hide behind the door and whispered to Merlin

"He can't know I'm here Merlin please" Merlin nodded and then rushed over to the door and said

"Erm... I'm on my way, sorry I'm late" Arthur flat toned said

"Don't worry I'm getting use to it" I looked at the whole situation from behind the door. I saw Arthur look at Merlin's neck was. I had been too caught up in talking to Merlin to noticed that he still had the flower in his scarf. Merlin then grabbed the flower and said

"Oh erm..Gwen... She gave it to me" Arthur Ignored Merlin and said

"Tell Gaius my father wants to see him now. Oh and if you see Adira tell her that father has been looking for her all Morning" Merlin nodded and shut the door. I then jumped up and grabbed Merlin's neck for a hug.

"Thank you Merlin" He laughs and puts me back down on the floor. I was losing myself in the situation of being so close to Merlin. So Merlin turned to Gaius and said

"Gaius..." Gaius with a point glare said

"I heard Merlin" Merlin and I walked back over to the table. Merlin then said

"Why couldn't he tell you himself?" I sighed and snapped.

"Because that's the way it is Merlin, you're a servant" Gaius decided to change the subject before I had another go at him. I found myself doing it more and more lately, snapping at him for being so naive about the way Camelot and Royalty worked.

"Right now cover this up Merlin" Merlin argued

"Hey I'm not your servant" I then said

"No but you are to follow my rule so do as he says" Merlin looked at me in shock. As we made our way to the castle to meet with father I avoid looking Merlin in the eye. As we got there I snuck off to walk around the back, to the door behind Father and Arthur and I stood just behind Arthur. Making it obvious to everyone that I had been standing there longer than they thought. Neither one of my father or Arthur noticing me. I looked at the man lying on the floor, dead and still it shook me up to see such a thing. Gaius knelt down to look at him, placing his back beside him. Father asked in a low voice, Otherwise it would have broke from fear.

"What's happened to him?" Gaius looked up at Father and shook his head. Merlin standing a few feet away from Gaius. I wanted to run to him in apology but restrained myself. Gaius said

"I don't know Sire. This is the second case I've seen today" Father unnerved but this fact and it came out in anger, as it always did in father

"what? Why didn't you report it to me?" I looked at Merlin, knowing it was the only person or object I could look at that would force me to not look at the person lying on the floor's eyes. Something about the way the eyes glassed over by this disease unnerved me. Merlin was looking down at the floor, trying his best to avoid my eye.

Partly because he didn't want me to be caught until Arthur and Father were so engrossed in the situation they would have no choice but to conclude I had been there to whole time. But also because he was upset about earlier. I didn't blame him either.

"I was attempting to find the cause" I was surprised that Father would let Gaius talk to him that way. But then again Gaius was one of the only people who father would let talk to him in such a way. Even me and Arthur were not tolerated when it came to arguing back. Father then said

"What did you conclude?" Father was desperate for answers. Still my eyes stayed on an upset Merlin, the whole situation made my stomach churn and I hated it. I knew why Gaius was hesitant with his answer. Say the word sorcery and you had very little chance of getting father to listen to any agreements and what would happen if Gaius was wrong? Anyone with the disease who still lived would be killed by father just so he could be sure 'our kingdom was safe'

"I don't think it's time to hurry to conclusions, the scientific process is a long one" Father wasn't stupid he knew that Gaius was keeping something from him. I put my hand to my mouth to try and stop myself from answering. As father asked

"What are you concealing from me?" Gaius's face became one of worry as he said

"Sire I have seen nothing like it, the victims are dying in 24 hours and it's spreading fast" Father looked down for a moment before saying

"What is the cause?" Gaius's expression was one of honesty as Merlin finally looked up to look at father a kind of glare to his expression and I wondered why.

"I think we should say the cause, the most likely cause is sorcery" And there we had it, we have a winner the one word father was blind too. Father's expression was nothing but hatred and what I knew was hidden concern. Father then grabbed Arthur's arm, noticing me for the first time. But he didn't even consider me as he pulled Arthur to the side and said

"we must find who did this, conduct door to door searches, increase your presents in the town, double the guards on all the gates and lead the Physician your servant" I was still looking at Merlin. He and Gaius bent down to the body. As I heard Arthur say  
>"Merlin? But..." Father looked back at the Physician and Arthur's servant before saying in hushed tones as he cut Arthur off<p>

"We need Gaius to find a cure; he needs all the help we can give him, if Gaius is right the city will be wiped out... This is the kind of magic that undermines our authority, challenges all we've done, if we cannot control this plague people will turn to magic for a cure, we have to find this sorcery and quickly" I had been listening to the little speech Father had given Arthur. Apparently I wasn't worth trying to convince magic was evil and that's why Arthur always did as Father wanted and apparently I was the 'naughty' one, the one father didn't trust to tell. I hated it absolutely hated it.

Arthur of course had listened and accepted every word have had said and followed every order father put to him.

"Yes Father" being the last words I hear Arthur speaks until he walked out the room and got to work. I stood there for a moment, wondering why Morgana had not attended and pondered on whether or not to fill on in. Deciding it was probably best for me to do so, I left at a quick face and I felt Merlin's eyes on me as I moved.

I made my way to Morgana's chambers and as I went more and more people around me seemed to be ill. I found myself running there without any reason to as to why. I ran into her room and slammed the door shut as I leant against it for support. Morgana was sitting at her table eating her lunch. He eyes met mine and her face filled with concern

"Adira what's wrong?" I look at her as a tear streamed down my face.

"I... he... disease..." Was all that came out. Morgana walked over to me and helped me into a seat. She then passed me a tissue and gave me a moment calm down. I finally calmed down and said

"Sorry Morgana... Merlin is angry at me, I sort of yelled at him and now he's avoid me and when I do see him he does everything to avoid my gaze... I hate it. I never meant to make him so mad. Plus father is now sending Arthur for a day of work that will get them no where to find the sorcerer that had sent a plague to Camelot" Morgana stopped her fork mid way to her mouth as she tried to take in all I had said.

"Wait Merlin? Arthur's servant? Why would you be upset if he's upset with you Adira?" I sigh. Was it so hard to believe me and Merlin get on?

"Me and him are friends Morgana. I won't hide it, well we were until I yelled at him" I look down and sigh. She laughs and says  
>"Adira you're not the type to be 'friendly' with anyone unless you have a reason and if you don't have one then you like them. As more than a friend" I sigh I knew Morgana would be able to see right through me. She always did. By now I've given up stopping myself from accepting it. It's causing me nothing but grief.<p>

I spent the rest of the day with Morgana, we needed to catch up anyway. Even if I resented Morgana for being favourite girl to father. We laughed, argued and just generally caught up until Gwen came in and I made my excuses to leave. Morgana always managed to argue, she was feisty and never get punished the way I did even when she was more involved with what had happened than me. I hated her for it. She will always be my sister but I hated the way she didn't even see it.

I went to bed that night with in the intend of apologizing to Merlin the following morning and feeling frustrated with myself for my unreasonable hate for Gwen and my uncontrollable feeling for Merlin, which I've given up all hope of denying.

That night same dream plagued my sleep, the image of the familiar courtyard with 20 or more bodies wrapped in white sheets to cover their faces to not haunt people, but to me the image of the faces being covered haunted me more than knowing who they were because at least then you could deal with who the victims were and come to terms with your loses, but not knowing just made every single body look like the shape of a loved one. Ever movement of the sheets since to echo a breath and ever rustle in the wind sounded like pleads for help.

I was screaming to wake up. When I finally woke it early morning, I sat bolt upright in my bed with a startle, I was so use to the fear within me after these vivid dreams that it was rare for me to scream, but I did have a quick bath that Mary had set for me the night before. I dress and braid my hair quickly, not caring too much how I look and forced myself out of the chamber.

I quickly made my mind to go to Gaius's chamber silently thanking god for the cold wind that blew this morning because it calm my fears of what Merlin's reaction was going to be. On my way towards the chamber I lost my nerve and took the excuse to go and check on Rosalina my horse because I hadn't check on her in days. On my way back toward Gaius's chamber trying not to lose my nerve I found Merlin using the water pump, his face looked plagued with worry and the sight made my heart ache in a strange way.

I was about to call to him in an attempt to start some form of convosation but before I could a crying girl in a long red cloak pushed passed me and knocked me to the floor. I heard Merlin shouting after the girl which identified her as Gwen.

I bring my hand to where my head ache with it's impact to the floor. I look around and see servants too scared to offer me help. That's when Merlin pushed through the gathering group and bent down at my side

"My lady Adira are you okay? Where does your head hurt? I'll take you Gaius come on" he puts his hand out and I take it, feeling the sparks as we do. I was unsteady as I tried to stand on my own. I fell slightly into Merlin and he took the dizzy as an excuse to put his arm around my shoulder in an attempt to quickly and effectively towards the place I original planed to go.

Once we were there Gwen was pleading with Gaius to save her father who had contracted the plague. Even with my hatred of her feeling for Merlin I did not wish this on anyone. As Gaius told her he'd found no cure she rushed out the door almost knocking me over for a second time. But the fuming anger I felt for what she had just done had faded as her situation became clear.

"Gaius Gwen knocked her over on her way here. She banged her head could you check her over and I'll test the water? There must be something we can do for Gwen" He lead me to a stool. Gaius looked at Merlin with a slight annoyed look as if Merlin should be keeping his mouth shut and that makes me understand that there is more to this than meets the eye. Gaius says

"Hopefully the water will tell us something... Test it with the flower Gwen gave you this morning it should show if there is anything other than water there" He walked over to me and started checking me over, doing the usual tests as he spoke to Merlin. He then placed a bandage on my head and told me to not move too quickly for a couple of days.

I sat there for a while trying to take in all that was being said and I heard Merlin say

"But that could be too late for Gwen's father" and then he set off to his room as if a man on a mission and I decided it was probably best to leave him to make his plans and I hate to go and 'report' to father considering I've been away from the castle all morning. I went to the throne room where Father was pacing as he looked down towards the town, still waiting word from Arthur.

He turned to see me and rushed over to me in an attempt to see my cut. He muttered

"What happened? Adira?" I smile at him, pulling his hands slowly away from my face, the skin still sore

"I went to go and see Rosalina at the stables, but she lost control, she's not feeling too well still getting over her injuries, she knocked me to the floor and I was knocked out as I made my way towards Gaius's chambers a young upset girl ran past knocking me to my feet. Lucky Merlin, Arthur servant and Gaius's helper in curing the plague was there collecting water, so he helped me back to Gaius's chambers and once I was checked over I stay for a while to provide a little help and to just think and then I came straight back here" I knew he had stopped listening but I kept going otherwise he would have asked me to continue and demand why I stopped

"Alright go to your chambers. Get an early dinner and head to bed. Oh and also if you can go and see Arthur he's just gotten back get him to come here as soon as you have" he gentle kissed my forehead before almost strutting out of the room, his cloak tailing behind him. I growl under my breath and start towards Arthur's room.

I knock on his door twice and enter without for a response. I look in to see Arthur struggling with his armour. I laugh as I walk over him undoing buckles and placing each piece on the table as they fall free. He says as he turned to face me

"What happened to you Adira?" I laugh a little..

"Lets just say I got knocked out and Merlin helped me to Gaius. But the reason I'm here to see you haven't got the plague and that you are to see father as soon as possible. So get going and I'll talk to you soon okay?" He nodded kisses my forehead like father but with more care

"Well I'm glad Merlin took the sense to help you otherwise he'd have me to deal with and okay but come and see me in the next couple of days when you get a spare moment Morgana's been babbling about the fact that you've been distant lately and I wanna know why" I sigh and nod as he rushed out the door.

I go sleep that night my dreams as vivid as ever before and hoped that they would never ever come true. Of course again that morning I work in a sticky sweat and walked over to the window to get some air in the room the sight I saw almost stopped my heart. My dream reality. I fumble back to the bed and try to come terms with everything. Okay so maybe I just have a vivid imagination and I saw this as predictable.

I was in denial and I knew it too. I sigh as I get dressed and leave not bothering with my hair apart from a quick brush and I start towards the throne room but on my way I heard laughter coming from Morgana's room. But the laugh belonged to Gwen not Morgana and there was a laugh joined with hers that I instantly recognised as Merlin's. My heart jumped at the sound whether it from jealously or love of the sound that came from his lips I will never know. I stood there to hear Gwen says

"You're strange. I don't- I don't mean that in a nasty way. you're just funny. I like that" Oh god how corny can you get. Even from here I sensed the awkwardness as Merlin remained quiet for a few moments before saying

"I'm pleased for you" and I slide through a crack in the wall, but I could still hear Gwen say

"Thank you" and Merlin asked his (and mine) curiosity needing to be batted.

"I dunno. Just for asking" I sensed the kind smile on Merlin's face and Merlin said

"I didn't like seeing you upset" Oh of course you don't like seeing anyone upset Merlin that's who you are. Again a silence fell and Merlin make his excuses

"Anyways I have to... Get on" and his footsteps came my way. I pulled out of my hiding space, pulled my hair over my face so I couldn't see him and bump into him. He grabbed my arms to steady me and to put a slight gap between us. He smiles and said

"Adira... daydreaming again I see?" I laugh a little.

"No Merlin. My hair is in need of a cut and because of that I can hardly see things through the mess. I'm sorry I did not mean to bump into you. Are you okay? you look a little sheepish?" He smiles

"Yes I'm okay. Just tired, I've been working all hours helping Gaius find a cure. If you'll excuse me must get back to work" I smile and say

"Of course Merlin. I must go see father he likes to see me before I head out about my daily business" Merlin then said

"Of course. It must be nice to have a father who keeps an eye on you at all times. I wish I knew my father that way" I look down at my feet for a few moments.

"Do you not know who your father is?" He smiles painfully.

"No Mother was the one who raised me from a baby. if you'll excuse me" I nod slightly and he rushes off and I wish I'd kept my mouth shut. I make my way to the throne room, taking my seat next to father, a crowd shuffling in and muttering about the culprit being found and moments later Arthur marched in and Gwen being dragged into the room pleading her innocents. She was thrown to the ground and I wanted nothing more than to help her to her feet but I knew I could not with father in the room and what she was accused of doing.

Father looked Arthur, who was trying his best to look composed but I saw the way he believed in Gwen. The way even he didn't believe it was Gwen

"Well done" My eyes were glued to Gwen, as she started to look around the room Merlin shot his head away as if he couldn't meet her eyes. I put it down the thinking she was guilty and the betrayal he felt. I couldn't blame him considering how close they seem. Morgana stomp in and said

"I believe you... maybe this is an illness that isn't always fatal did you ever think of that?... maybe he recovered naturally" The arrogance of her really annoyed me. If that was me I would be sent to the dungeons so I could 'learn my lesson'. But Father remained calm and said

"What of the potus you found?" Gwen looked around fanatically asking about the potus she obviously had no clue about, but of course Father would not see her innocents, he'll see her guilt. He's words echoing my thoughts as he stood up

"It was found in your house. Undo this enchantment. put an end to this cotangent" Gwen pleaded

"I can't" Uther was absolutely and positively evil as he spoke

"I will show you no mercy" I wanted to cry, scream, laugh I don't know. I wanted this to be one of my nightmares that didn't come true I wanted this to me some vengeful dream I made up in my head because I was jealous. I got to my feet, standing on the other side of Gwen, silently giving her my support. Gwen started crying  
>"I'm not a witch I don't know how to stop the illness" Uther spoke too calmly for my comfort<p>

"If you will not undo your sorcery, you will force my hand and I must find you guilty" Gwen started to plead but father wasn't listening

"It is therefore my duty to pronounce judgement and under the circumstance I have no choice but to sentence you to death" Gwen was staring at him in fear, in anger, in shock. Shaking her head as ready to wake up from this nightmare as I was.

"I can only hope when you die this evil plague dies with you. Take her away" and the guards drag her away, me, Morgana and Arthur all shaking in anger, confusion and pain for Gwen's not so obvious almost too good to be true guilt. The crowd files out of the room and I saw the look on Merlin's face, one of deep guilt as he forced he way through the crowd and out of the room in a rush.

Morgana turned to father in a desperate attempt to argue with him. I pick myself and leave the room not needing to hear fathers hatred for sorcery's once again. I was just about out the room when Arthur spoke up and his words shocked me into place

"She's right Father. you hear the word magic and you no longer listen" Father still was not listening as Arthur made the strongest argument against fathers word I'd heard in a long time, about how one magic is of kindness and the other of evil and how he doesn't believe it is in Gwen's heart. But father wasn't listening claiming to know better than all 3 of his children. Then he started using Arthur's royal blood against him 'one day you may become king' speech.

Then Arthur speaks up once again. I don't know what has got into him but this is the first time EVER I've seen him speak up to father in such a way about how he'll be a far king and that when he sentences someone to death it will fit the crime. Morgana's look of shock was almost funny if it wasn't for the fact I had the same look on my face. He then turned to me unexpectedly

"What do you have to say Adira? Normally you are more open with your opinion about the way I sentence people to death?" I laugh unhumoured

"Father do you ever think to wonder why I do not argue. For I do not want to end up like Gwen, over stepping your rule and ending up dying because of it and I have no doubt if you thought me guilt of what Gwen is you'd sentence me to the same fate. Yes I think you are wrong and yes I think you are blink when Magic is involved but I will no longer speak of it for I wish to have the ability to see the day your arrogance is your undoing. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go and see Gaius about some pain relief for my head" and I stomped out of the room hearing fathers words

"The girl decided to play with and now she will die by it" I ran towards Gaius's chamber and heard Gaius's speak in hushed tones

"What have I told you about the responsibilities of being a warlock Merlin?" Merlin didn't reply he just said

"I must see her" and then his footsteps came my way I knock on the door just as Merlin opened it. He nodded at me an rushed past me, not noticing the shock my face. Gaius got up and turned to me.

"Adira is there anything I can do for you?" I slam the door behind me.

"A warlock.. Merlin? So he's the reason Gwen is accused of this, because he thought he'd save her father. How stupid and naive can you be?" Gaius laughed

"You must be hearing things my girl for Merlin being a warlock in completely impossible" I paced up and down the room as he sat back in his seat.

"Gaius don't even THINK of lying to me. Merlin IS a Warlock and Merlin is a GOOD man and He isn't responsible for this plague. But now father is going to believe anyone close to Gwen is responsible because it will not end and they'll turn to Merlin of course. We have to help him Gaius" Gaius didn't even speak he just remained silent

"Okay don't say anything then. I am going to follow him and get the truth from him if no one else" I ran from the chamber knowing where Merlin would be. As I ran down the stairs towards the dungons Morgana came running past. I whisper

"Morgana everything okay?" She snaps

"No I'm not bloody okay my best friend is being frame. Just leave me alone" I sigh as she runs of her tears still running and rush down the stairs to hear Gwen ask

"One thing and you don't have to" Merlin asked calmly as he looks inside the cell.

"What?" I rush to his side. She looked her to chains and then up at him

"Remember me" I smile sadly at her

"Gwen you are not going to die we won't let it happen... we have to go, we'll come back soon" Merlin rushes up the stairs, me at his tail. Once I saw where he was going I call after him.

"Merlin no please don't do it. He'll kill you" He wasn't listening as he burst into the throne room.

"It was me. It was me who used magic to kill Gwen's father.. Gwen is not the sorcerer I am" I rush to his side as Gaius stands up and mutters his name in an attempt to get him to back down. But of course he's a man and he's stubborn about what he believes. I turn to him

"Merlin are you mad?" He turns to me, no notice of who I am.

"I CANNOT let her die Adira, not for me" He then turns to Father

"I place myself at your mercy" Gaius looks at the king

"He doesn't know what he's talking about" But Merlin wasn't having any of it  
>"I do" A few moment of silence passed before Father gave the order to arrest him. I wasn't going to have this No way.<p>

"Father please... I can't allow this" Arthur step in standing at Merlin's other side

"This is madness father there is no way Merlin is a sorcerer" I wanted to tell him how wrong he was but if it made him seem innocent then so be it. Father looked between us

"Do you not hear him, he admitted it. Why would he fabric such a story" I laugh placing my hand on his arm.

"As Gaius says he's got a grave mental disease... he's in love" Merlin reaction was amusing

"I'm what?" He turns to look at me as if I've grown a another head. Arthur joined in

"He's in love with Gwen" Merlin turned to Uther and stated his innocence of the accusation

"I am... not" Arthur glared at him

"Yes you are Merlin" Merlin was about to argue again but I kicked him in the knee.

"I saw the way you were yesterday with that flower she gave you" To think that was only 24 hours ago was unbelievable but yet it was the truth. Merlin was pleading again but Arthur put his arm around Merlin neck

"It's okay Merlin. you can admit it" He turned to shout about he didn't think of her in that way and I wanted to believe that was the truth but... I couldn't. Uther was now leaning against two chairs around the table.

"Perhaps she cast a spell on you..." he started to laugh. Laugh of all the ways I'd expected this convosation to go. This was not one of them but the whole room apart from Merlin join in just the same

"Merlin is a wonder. But the wonder is that he's such an idiot. There's no way he's a sorcerer" I gritting my teeth with the last words. Father spoke a smile still remained on her face

"Don't waste my time again. Let him go" Arthur went back to his seat as did Father and I walked away with Merlin and Gaius with a bow at father. We followed Merlin straight back to his chambers and as soon as the door was open he started to open

"Arthur's the idiot" But Gaius walked past Merlin with me at his tail.

"No he was right to do what he did and he saved you from your own stupidity" Merlin asked

"What else could I do? It's my fault Gwen is going to die!" I cut in

"Yes but you don't prove her innocence by offering to jump into the flames you do it by finding out what's causing the disease!" Merlin was stuttering at my confession to knowing what he is.

"Yes Merlin I know. No Merlin I won't tell a soul and Yes Merlin you've got to tell me every magical thing that happens from now on in this kingdom. Understood?" He nods and then changes the subject

"Whatever this is. Arthur's isn't going to find it. He thinks she's so sharp. Even when I told him that I was a wizard he still couldn't see it!" Gaius steps answers only half listening as he looks for something

"It's because they're pretty hard to stop" Merlin seemed to get his humour back as he says

"well maybe I should walk around wearing a pointy hat" I then mutter

"I don't think you'll find one big enough Merlin. Anyways if we're going to save Gwen we have to find out what's contaminating the water" Gaius through a bag at Merlin and made his way out me and Merlin at his heel. We walked around to the outer walls of the castle to what was the underground water supply.

We stayed in silence as Gaius unlocks the door and Merlin sets alight a torch making our way down the stairs. 15 minutes later we were still walking through unending tunnels. We come to a large stone holder for the water. As Gaius explains

"The water from here supplies the whole town. Merlin take a sample" Merlin looks hesitant but hands the torch to me as he takes a flask from the bag filling it with water. As he does so I swear I heard a rumbling in the water. Merlin pulls his hand out of the water as Gaius starts to explain we should get it back to be tested. But then a ugly looking creature jumps out of the water. I almost dropped the flame as it plunges back into the water. Gaius pulls us towards the exit as Merlin shouts my thoughts

"What the hell was that?" knowing it was getting dark and I needed to go back to see Morgana I left them in search for the beast's name hopefully way of defeating it. Though my hopes worth thin the more I thought about it. Before I left Merlin suddenly pulled me into a tight hug

"Thank you Adira. Thank for trusting me. Thank you for keeping my secrets. Thank you for always being there" I laugh and patted his chest

"Don't worry Merlin. I'm not my father, I wont condemn you all cuz you have an weapons... It's how you use it that matters to me. Anyways I'm going to go mind Morgana she's was torn up about Gwen and I'm worried as to what she'll do if I'm not there to give her some kind of moral support... I'll come by later and see how you're getting along okay? and if you decide to go kill it. I won't stop you just please be careful!" He laughs and nods as he watches me leave.

I went straight to Morgana's room and pulled into a well needed hug for us both. She sobs into my chest for hours and I silently prayed as I rocked Morgana slightly that Merlin would stop whoever decided to attack my home. My kingdom. I don't know how long I sat there praying for Merlin to stop this thing but Arthur came into the room and uttered my fears

"The execution has been moved to tonight. I thought I'd come so you could say your goodbyes" He exited the room just as quickly as he had entered. Me and Morgana knew where we had to go. We practically ran to Gaius's chambers and burst into the room. Morgana wasted no time in cutting to the chase.

"They've moved the execution had been moved to tonight. Tell me what I can do to help!" I glance at her

"Tell Us what we can do to tell" Merlin set about explaining what he had come to learn within the 3/4 hours we'd been separated. Merlin then spoke of who he needed

"We need Arthur.. He's our best hope. But he won't want to disobey Uther" Morgana nodded and said

"Leave him to me... Adira you stay here and see what else you can do okay? and thank you for earlier I needed it" I nodded at her as she rushed out of the room. Me and Merlin made our way to the yard and I had to bite back my tears at the sight of the stake in the center almost complete. Merlin places his hand on my shoulder and says

"Don't worry we'll stop it and we'll save her. I promise" I laugh

"You know what's funny? I never liked her much before. Thought she was always too sweet and kind to be genuine. I hated the bond she had with Morgana, with Arthur and ever with you. It was like everyone cared more about her than anyone else. But Now I'm the one doing everything in my power to save her. Where is the sense in that?" Merlin smiles looking me right in the eye.

"It's perfect sense to me. You're not cold hearted no matter how much someone hurts you or you dislike them you wouldn't wish death on them. Especially if they meant something to those you love Adira." Arthur and Morgana enter the yard and Merlin lets his hand full to his side. We wasted no time with pleasantries as we make our way towards the outer walls of the castle. I stuck to Merlin's side like glue, I knew he had some kind of plan and I wasn't going to let him get killed.

Arthur went in first and lead us inside the tunnels, moaning to Merlin about how he'd better not be wasting his time. Arthur then turned to me and Morgana

"You'd both better stay here... father'll have our heads if we get hurt" Morgana laugh's

"And so will you if you don't get out of our way" she takes the lead, he rolled his eyes and still looks at me

"Nope. I'm not staying here. If Morgana's going... I'm going. If you're going I'm going. If Merlin's going" I step closer to him "I'm going.. so come on" and that was the end of that an I saw the look of satisfaction of Merlin's face as we made our way into a wide part of the cave. Morgana asks

"How do we find it?" I laugh and argue

"We don't" Merlin jumps in

"It'll find us" Arthur silences us as he heard something. I was always told I had good hearing but Arthur was always better than mine. So when he said he saw something I held my breath and waited. He then stated

"It was just a shadow" all four of us a little more on edge (if possible) as we continued. As we found the place where the water supply was Arthur order us to spread out. Morgana headed in one way. Arthur another and I stuck with Merlin. We'd barely taken 20 steps before a loud roar echoed through the tunnel and we were running back towards Arthur. All of us pleading to hear from him that he was okay. Morgana started to pace when she screamed I feared the worst as Arthur threw his sword in towards the beast protecting Morgana. But it disappeared as quickly as she'd seen it.

We looked around frantic to find it, to kill it. Arthur was getting anxious as he asked where it was to us who had no clue to the answer. But yet he asked. I grabbed Merlin's hand in fear but I didn't want to see weak in front of Arthur or Morgana. Merlin speared me a kind smile and squeezed my hand in reassurance. We heard the low groan of the beast and Merlin shouted

"I think it's gone this way" pulling me slowly with him towards it. Why do we always go towards the danger? It seems lately that's all I ever seen to do. We found him, it was evidence but the way Merlin's hand squeezed tighter on mine and the way Arthur held his breath before going to attack the creature. Merlin shouted at Arthur

"USE THE TORCH" and then in the mist of the loud noise Merlin mumbled words of magic and the flame grew to engulf the creature. Once the cave turned to silence and I shout

"YES" hugging Merlin tightly and laughing with him as he spins me around. Arthur then says

"Come on. Let's get back the plague could still be there... we must check" I nod at him, letting go of Merlin and rushing back with the others back to the kingdom.

I came back to Gaius's chambers with Merlin as Morgana went to find Gwen and Arthur went to report to his father. Merlin hugged Gaius tightly as soon as he returned, Gaius held him tight

"Didn't manage to get yourself killed this time Merlin?" Merlin laughed.

"Nope... Though I have to thank Adira. She kept her wits and she seemed to envoke such a surge of magic in me that the spell didn't tier me at all. But I'll go back to the chamber with you in the morning to see what we can find okay? see if we can find any clue as to who would do such a thing!" Gaius nodded. Merlin then turned to me

"Adira... what do I say? Thank you. I honestly didn't think anyone so influenced by her father's hatred of magic would accept mine so willingly" I laugh and shake my head

"Well when your father can so easily forget you because there is a male version of you roaming around you tend to not believe everything he speaks so easily... but enough of my deep held in rage. Let's go see Gwen released" I pull him out the room with a chuckle from a light hearted Gaius.

I order Gwen realised as soon as we arrived. I let Gwen's father go in first, letting them hug before Gwen and him started to thank us for her rescue. Her father led her out of the cell and Morgana turned to us

"I saw what you did!" I held my breath

"You did?" He nodded her expression amused.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone don't worry" Merlin huffed a breath of relief. I was still sceptical.

"Thank you Morgana. It's so nice to talk about it" She laughs and muttered

"I saw the way you looked at each other... Don't worry no one will know" and with that she left and we glance at each other before bursting out laughing. Merlin sighs

"Well at least it's moved on from Gwen. It's so annoying to think I was love sick or something" I laugh patting him on the back

"Well you're just too kind to the ladies Merlin. You call me 'my lady' all the time as well as Morgana. You are always there for Gwen and you talk about your mother as if she's a diamond in the rough. Sometimes being that kind and nice gets you a little grief. But don't worry about it and please Merlin call me Adira more. I like someone talking to me like a human being, not so 'royal' person no one really wants to worship... Now if you'll excuse me I must go and see to it that Arthur goes to see Gaius about that bump he got on the head when we were down there" Merlin nodded and said

"Of course My lady Adira. I must go and eat something I am positively staving" I laugh and we leave the dungeons to go our separate ways and I know that Camelot will be find if Merlin's and Arthur's friendship continues to grow and if he learns to trust me as I already trust him and I thank the lords that I might be able to get a full night sleep for what seems like ages.


	4. The poison chalice

**Okay wow. I am not a very detailed writer I normally rush and make mistakes, but this... well this is over 10,000 words long. Maybe its because Im trying to make Adira seem real and detailed in her thoughts and also try and make sure people understand where she fits into which part of the story. Anyways... I've only read it through quickly, so any mistakes, please make me aware (and considering how long it is, wht scene too) thanks you. I still need to read through, though considering that this took almost 3 full days in front of the screen trying to make it make sense. I watched the episode frame by frame almost lol! Oh... and if you haven't noticed I've changed few scenes and I've also gave Gwen a less important role in it because at the moment, she's stalking Merlin like anything and it's pissing me off so I've changed it for Adira and I've tried to make it make sense. If it doesn't, please do let me know :) **

**Anyways again the offer for someone to beta is greatly considered. and I'd appericate it all the same :) Oh and if you have any questions, compliments or critisism (as long as they are about the work) and not my writing style or offence to anyone with what Ive wrote . Don't like it don't read. Simple! Oh and Season 4 starts tonight YAY. I cant wait... what I'll probably do is start moaning about it at some point about horrible or upsetting something worse! So sorry if you haven't seen it, I'll let you know when Spoliers are involved and I'll try and keep them to a minimum! okay? :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. Who else wants to cry because they don't? **

**I know it's long winded, I just hope you all find it worth it... Enjoy, Also you'll have to be patient with chapters... this was only written so fast cuz I was ill for almost a week doing it almost the whole time so.. :) **

The poison chalice 

Something was off. Maybe it was the fact that Mary had found out the reason she was ill last week. She's pregnant. I congratulated her but now that she's a couple months along she can't do any of the heavy lifting or bending that her job requires and I didn't blame her for wanting to stay at work, but also to not do anything that will harm the baby so I had to tell her to take time off. To get some rest and I promised her I'd still pay her what I could to support her and her baby. I must admit even if that baby wasn't mine I felt some kind of responsibility for it. If it was going to grow up in my families kingdom them I was going to support it whether people knew it or not.

But still I was unsettled as I made my way towards Gaius's chambers to learn a little more about 'magic' or 'skills' as we've learnt to say in a public place. We got weird looks and I'm sure some people think we were more than friends, that we were romantically involved and the 'skills' we were talking about were the sexual kind. Which made me shiver even after almost a month of coming to terms with people obviously thinking it. Not because it angered me but because the thoughts the words brought haunts my secretist of dreams.

Or maybe the reason I was so on edge was because of lord Balan of Mercy, our neighbouring kingdom that father stupidly started a feud with when he was a mere prince. Sometimes I wondered how many allies Camelot had before father became old enough to destroy them. But I'd always found the man pleasant enough, kissed my hand, called me 'my lady' and whenever the rare times I did see him he always stopped to ask how I was. Maybe it was the fact that he had a daughter my age, who was already married off and in another kingdom quiet a distance away and I reminded him or her. But whatever the reason I had little reason to hate him, father did on the other hand but I'm too tired to try and understand or even listen to the reasons to why from Father. Looking up at the sun from the big glass window I knew father and he were probably already in their meeting. I was woken this morning by a dream I dare not even think about, not that I could actually remember it but the haunted way my heart sank as I tried to remember was almost unbearable so I left it and to hooves loudly making their way through town. They (like father) had to be known and had to be bold about it.

I made it to Gaius's chambers in time to not have to catch any of mercy's native people, not that they were unpleasant or anything, it was just I got weird looks from servants never knowing how to treat a foreign princess and the knights just treated me like some prize to be won, but I was already won, to someone who couldn't even see it. Where is that logic in that?

I let myself in feeling welcome and having done this a few times before. I knew Merlin would be at the meeting and Gaius doing his morning runs. It was strange how well I knew almost every day where they'd be or what they'd be doing, well apart from maybe when we have a magical problem with town. Now I knew their little (quiet well hidden) secret, Gaius was more hospitable than ever. Let me read, drink and eat whatever I liked as long as he hadn't instructed me otherwise. I made it a rule to only drink water if I was there and make sure I got someone to return a full bucket for my taking and only took food when I'd been there for most of the day and Merlin was practically forcing me to eat it. The food tasted better here! Strange isn't it? how I prefer the food of two people who seem to barely get by and how skinny Merlin is just proves that... maybe it's the fact that Merlin cooks it, or the fact that I have people who don't care about what they see of me and who don't expect anything from me apart from being myself that it tastes better.

The day seemed to be going well... I'd read up on many creatures, something I was both interested and I feel required to do for the sake of Camelot if Merlin wasn't going to do so, Merlin hated doing himself. I hated the way he was lazy about his abilities, but I guess when he'd had it his whole life it's not really that much of a 'gift' as a part of him, as my royal status (as little as father actually recognises it) is part of me. Realising how much time I'd been away and without reason I quickly put the book back in it's safe place, make sure everything was as I left it and made my way towards the throne room. I was just out of the chambers when Morgana called after me

"Adira... wait please" I stopped as she rushed over as best she could in her overly dramatic dress. She loved to look her best all the time. She hooks arms with me and quickly leads me away towards the throne room chatting a hundred miles an hour about some guy in the Mercy's guard being really good looking, to be honest I gave up listening after she started repeating herself as if to make herself believe it. The closer we came the more blue capes I saw, the more people we had noticing us in awe and that's when the whispers became. That's when we both heard whistles at us. I hated it, I wasn't some object to be used for my beauty I'm a human being with feeling. But Morgana was loving it, the way men were finally noticing her effort, as they always did when they were foreign to our land and our ways. If only they knew my eyes were set somewhere else and Morgana would beat half of them to death before she even felt they were worth of her well apart from this one knight of course.

The thought of that one I had my eyes set on kept me going as the whistles continued. That's when I saw them like a god send. Merlin and Gaius talking and a strange brightly coloured, almost too well dressed servant purposely trip in front of Merlin. I wasn't stupid I knew how to fake trip, I wasn't the only one who noticed either because Morgana had stopped in her tracks just about the same time I had.

"Will men ever learn. Don't worry honey he's eye are only for you really" I shushed her just in time for the girl to walk to us with a wide grin, a small bow and a unnerving glare and almost 'magical' essence in her eyes. I shook my head and ignored it as I pull Morgana along to see father. Turning back only once to see the girl disappear at the call of her supposed name. I had fully intended to pretend I hadn't seen Merlin by walking straight past him while talking to Morgana. But he wasn't going to make it that easy. He never did.

"My lady Morgana, My lady Adira... is there anything I can do to help? it is uncommon to see you at such an hour around here when the king is in meetings all day" I turn sideways on my heels to face Merlin.

"Well who am I to report to about my presences and what have I told you about calling me 'my lady' Merlin. You know it's just Adira" We could all sense the eyes now on us and the silence that had filled the gossiping corridor. But Merlin wasn't going to take the bait so easily. I sometimes wish I hadn't spoken about my childhood and how manipulative me and Arthur were sometimes. Plus how Merlin knew how to look out for things to stop himself getting embarrassed.

"My lady Adira... It is improper of my to call you such a thing, my apologise if that offends you. Report to Arthur who is currently in his chambers" He mumbled "probably being his usual pratty self" he cleared his throat and continued "He will tell the king of your consciousness and that you are well my lady. Do you wish me to accompany you? I am heading that direction myself any how" I smile sweetly at Merlin. Always the perfect gentlemen even in the most frustrating of situations he find a way to make you feel better about what ever made you anger by treating you like you are worthy. A skill I'm sure he will surely come to wisely use in the future. Morgana spoke for the first time, I don't know what she was thinking when she said

"seeing as you are heading our way anyways why not come with us now. We'll get someone to take care of this!" That's when I heard Gaius's laughter which was quickly disguised as an old man's cough, which I knew he used to cover up his actions or to seem weaker or older than he actually was for whatever reason he needed to be so. I found it funny that people us saw him as just an innocent man that has us been too nice to bitter old king. I glanced at him as he bowed quickly before making his presence scarce. I suddenly realised what Morgana was doing when I saw 'Kara' coming back with way.

We headed toward Arthur's chambers in mostly silence, that was until Morgana broke it with being her usual blunt self, which earned her a glare from me.

"Soo.. Merlin. Any ladies caught your interested lately?" He smiles and pats both our shoulders

"Why would I need ladies when I have you beautiful ladies to keep me company and get me out of heavy lifting work?" Avoiding the question isn't going to get him far and he knew it too. But neither of us pushed him on the subject.

I laugh quietly, if only he knew we were doing it to get him as far away that maid 'kara' who I'd heard being called when she had to rush away from Merlin. Something about her was off, wrong, evil even though I'd dare not speak of it to anyone. Morgana was convinced I was in love and jealous. Which indeed I am, but she doesn't need to know that yet and everyone else would likely think the same as her. well everyone apart from Merlin! But Merlin was the 'innocent till proven guilty' type and he was obviously attracted to her in some way. So I just kept my lips shut about the topic which I'm sure I would be proven right sometime soon.

Hours later I was falling asleep, in bed you may think. Well no you are wrong. At the banquet. It was one of the worst parts of being royalty and even with all the power and servants in the world you still needed to listen to other rulers moan about petty things. Not that this treaty is a small thing, but the small issues they put up around it, like walls to stop it and the way the knights of Camelot have kept their wife's or lovers as far away from the Mercy men as possible. But I wasn't completely bored Arthur's bet with me to see if he could get Merlin to wear something more outrageous then he already does (even if I found it very 'him', cute and endearing) and Arthur had won that bet. I was glad all I had to do was deal without my servant for 2 weeks which is what we agreed on if he won.

For Arthur that was punishment. For me... well that was just 2 weeks I would be busier and sleepier than usual and with the nightmares distressing me but me forgetting them by the time I wake up sleepless and unease. I welcomed the chance to keep busy and forget them when they do come and to be so tired when I go to bed that I had little time to worry about nightmares haunting my sleep.

There was far too much clapping and getting up and down during this banquet and watching Kara stare at Merlin as if he was some kind of puppy wasn't helping the turmoil or anger, boredom and aching from getting up and down from my chair was causing.

Oh and here comes another speech as the goblets are brought out as a gift of 'everlasting friendship'. That's when I saw her... rushing towards Merlin, grabbing his arm as she was explaining something distressing to him. Something that for some reason made me restless in my seat, even more so than I already was, my heart was loud in my ears and my breath was forced and uneven. I didn't think my unrest could get any worse until they left together, Merlin sending me a look I know will haunt me. Those moments that they were gone as the goblets were filled with liquid were the most agonising of my life and I feared for what that meant.

So we stood, goblets in hand, of course me and Morgana didn't get a present goblet we just got our usual ones. I tried to plant a small smile on my face, mainly because Morgana was looking at me as if to see if I was still breathing obviously seeing my distress.

"To your health Uther, Arthur..." Arthur went to take a sip "Lady Adira" I nodded at him in politeness, again Arthur went to drink "Lady Morgana and to the people of Camelot" I could almost see Arthur's 'finally' look on his face. But then father spoke

"And to fallen warriors on both sides" And that was it. The moment to get us all out of here. The moment I had to stop myself screaming, I knew something was wrong. I had this urge to spill Arthur's drink, make a fool out of myself but keep Arthur... To keep Arthur what? I had no idea what I was thinking. I was frozen in place and that's when I heard it. Merlin's shouting, pained voice

"Stop, don't drink it, it's poison!" That's when he appeared, he snatched the Goblets from Arthur's hands and I felt myself breath for the first time in what felt like ages. But that didn't last long as Father and Arthur argued over what to do with the situation. My mind kept repeating 'don't drink it, no one drink it, don't drink it' as if some sub-conscious chant was breaking through the cracks in my mind and it scared me soo much.

MERLIN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? I wanted to scream at him. I wanted to make him stop, I wanted to punch and scream at father for causing this death death situation for Merlin for doing nothing but trying to protect Arthur's life that he so preciously cares about himself. Arthur was going to drink it, Balan and now Merlin. I'd drink it if I had the ability to speak, this was a 'men's' situation and father always made sure me and Morgana were quiet in these situation and besides I was starring at Merlin so intensely I saw nothing else. He held out the goblet before turning to me and smiling weakly and said

"I must say... if these are my last words. It's been an honour serving you" he's eyes met mine as he took in the whole goblets condense and I held my breath as tears misted my eyes. No don't you dare Merlin. What felt like days had past and if I hadn't been so scared of what might of happened and the look of downright fear in Merlin's eye I might have spend that time starring at Merlin in such an affectionate way. He pulled the goblet away from his lips and waiting as the whole room seemed to be holding its breath.

Arthur was looking at him with a look of fear, let's see him try and deny how much he cares now. Morgana was looking at me in such pain as if he was already gone, I dared not to look at her. Father's face was trained into a blank expression but I saw the fear for the situation, not for Merlin though. Gwen was just as teary eyed as me and I found little reason to care about that as he looked down as he continued to wait. Merlin turned back to see the other king his expression of disbelief, of slight anger that it wasn't poison. But something kept me in my place, something deep within me fuelled the tears that were streaming down my face. The room was so quiet as I mumbled

"Oh Merlin... you idiot" He looked at me in an apologize. Why must he be kind even in his death situation? He's apologize for dying? what kind of a bloody idiot is he?

Everyone was waiting for something so when Merlin finally spoke. He said

"It's fine" Father merely sat down from the place he stood in front of his throne chair and stated.

"All yours" But no it wasn't over, he was going pale.. Too Pale for it to be from the fear of the sword Balan was now drawing to him, he was becoming unwell, he was becoming affect by the poison and that's when he brought his hand to his throat. It obviously hurt and I was at his side before he had the chance to fall to the ground. I grabbed his limp body as he fell doing my best to get him to the floor safely. The chalice rolling out of his hand as I rested his hand in my lap.

"Merlin... please" I whispered to him. The room had become painfully silent, the atmosphere filled with mistrust and vengeance for a life they surely did not even care about. I wasn't even paying attention as I continued in my attempts to wake him. When I look up at Arthur Gaius and he are already with Merlin, checking him over. Arthur's hand on my shoulder as my tears continued to spill. Father was shouting at the guards and all swords were once again drawn and the tension in the room, even with me crying I could sense the swift change and the thoughts of betrayal heavy within it.

But was it so wrong that I sided with Balan? I knew Balan wouldn't do this. I knew he wasn't the type of man to poison someone to get to father. Even if he was aware that Arthur was fathers prized child, he wouldn't do it not after he had to suffer losing a child during birth. Most men wouldn't have been affecting considering how often it happens but Balan he took it so hard it almost crush him.. Even if I never actually knew the situations I knew pain and I knew the type of pain he bared every day as he wished his child was with him to see what he had.

So who was to poison Arthur? who was the poison actually meant for Arthur, anyone knew that Merlin knew he would protect what was right and Arthur with his life. Those who knew what Merlin did the first day he arrived is prove of that. So who? Kara? Could it be? I turn swiftly to see her smirking face as Arthur picked Merlin up at the order of Gaius to bring him to his chambers, with a quick instruction to bring the goblet I picked it up before fleeing the door, sparing Father my most hateful glare before rushing with them, almost glad I had the style of comfortable dresses and flat shoes that I could move swiftly on my feet in.

I wasn't even aware Gwen was with us until we got to the chambers and Gaius started ordering her about after Merlin was placed on the bed. As she brought the flannel back to Gaius, he handed it to me, knowing I need to touch him. Needed to feel him still breathing to control my tears, my worries. That's when Gwen asked the most stupid question

"You can cure him can't you Gaius?" It's poison you stupid girl. Unless the poison is known antidote is still unknown. Gaius speaking my explanation more calmly as I rested the flannel on his forehead, forcing it down the stop the burning heat I felt from it. Gaius then got up and took the Goblet from a slow moving Gwen. Doesn't she realise time is of the essense?

I continued to pat his forehead, wetting the flannel again as Gaius found the flower petal inside the goblet, Arthur patted my back quickly reassuring me before asking Gaius what it was. I grabbed Merlin's hand as I continued to keep his head cool.

"His brows on fire Gaius" Gaius merely turned to me and spoke

"Keep doing what you are doing Adira. I promise I'm doing everything I can" That's when Gaius explained what the flower was and where the antidote is. That's when his words I couldn't understand turned to 'cockatrices'. Nasty creature they are. I turn to them

"Cockatrices guard the forest of Balor, their venom so poisons one drop and it's certain death" Gwen was quietly shocked, Arthur on the other hand was nodding in understanding. Even at a young age I was the sort of person who liked to know what we were dealing with before we did something, even if it was a simple prank. I liked to know when where who would it be most effective. Arthur teased me that by the time I die I'll have read almost all the book in the library, if only he knew how completely wrong he was. I've read most of them by now, that's why I was so glad when the magical books became available to read, a new topic. A forbidden one but the most interesting.

As Gaius spoke the rest of the passage in the book, I was Arthur's plan. Even before he'd considered it. I knew he'd do it, for me who cared about Merlin a great deal, but also for himself, he care about Merlin and if he ever tried to deny it again I would remind him of this. Gaius was arguing with Arthur when he set to leave for his mission and that's when he asked the question, the question in my head I've been so determined to avoid

"If I don't get the antidote what happens to Merlin?" Gaius then went into his scientific knowledge and explaining he had 5 days before Merlin would surely die a most painful death. My heart was being ripped in so many directions that I didn't know what to do apart from cling to his hand stronger, in a silent plead to get him to wake up. That's when Arthur left, to armour up to leave with or without fathers permission. Thought he'd still ask for it whether I wanted him to or not. I shouted after him just before he left

"Arthur... bring him back, bring back my friend please" He nods "Oh and Arthur, I love you and be careful" He didn't make his usual snide comment, he merely walked up to me kissed my forehead softly, rested his hand on my cheek a little too long and then left before anyone could try and stop him (including himself). Gwen made her excuses to leave, saying she had to tend to Morgana. As soon as she was gone I turned to Gaius

"Is there nothing magically we can do Gaius? there must be something!" Gaius pulls me into a quick hug as my tears became too much to bare

"I'm sorry my dear girl, the best we can do is use what little magic we can to prolong his life for the amount of time Arthur needs, though it won't work indefinitely. There will come a time where the poison is too strong to be fought with anything but it's antidote" I nod, sopping silently into his chest for a moment, before whipping my tears and grabbed a chair to sit at Merlin's side. No way was I going to leave him if he needed me. Gwen walked back inside obviously spoken to Morgana and feeling better about being here. How selfish she is sometimes, even if Morgana had kicked me out of Camelot for not serving her I wouldn't care if it was truly for the man she supposedly loves.

She smiles at me gently and says

"Morgana says to make sure you get some Rest before the night is over my lady. Though I doubt even Gaius could pull you away from his side. But heed her words please my lady" I smile gently back her, this was no time more my stupid jealous and said

"I will Gwen thank you. But I'll be here for a while, you go and see to what you need to at home. I'm sure your father is worried about you and come back once you are rested and fed" Gwen nods in understanding that I wanted alone time with Merlin. Gaius had fled the room in search of some more in depth books about this poison and who could get their hands on it.

Moments later Morgana came rushing in, over hearing Fathers and Arthur's arguments and Arthur's banishment to his room, guards escorting him. I rushed out of the chambers after I'd instructed Morgana what to do if something happens and to keep his forehead cool. As soon as she understood I ran, not caring who saw me so un-lady like towards Arthur's chambers.

As I came in hearing distance of the room I pulled my dress down, out on the heels I always kept hidden behind the flower plants by Arthur's room, in case I need to be heard when walking, it'd happened as a way of me not disturbing Arthur while he was 'talking' to girls. I made sure my clip up in some many places hair was as controlled as it could be before clicking my heels and entering the room slowly, my hands held in front of me in a royal, lady like way.

When I entered the room the doors where wide open, Arthur was leaning against the fire place, obviously distressed and just as restless as I was.

"Arthur" He turned to me.

"There is nothing I can do Adira... father had me under watch" I smile at him

"And you think that's going to stop you? stop us? hmm? what happened to the Arthur would could avoid 5 guards just so he could ride on his horse on the outer parts of the kingdom?" He wasn't laughing but a small smile as playing on his lips.

"Same old plan then my lady?" he bowed at me, I curtsied and rushed for the plan. I walked past the guards outside Arthur's room, only 2 of them. I smile at them sweetly and I trip over my heel. Falling snack on my face, it didn't even hurt the amount of time's I'd done it while trying everything (but failing) to learn how to walk in heels properly. Both guards were fanatic enough to offer me a hand up, as Arthur slipped out and ran out the corridor as effective as he could. I smile at the guards sweetly as they dust me off and ask again and again if I was okay.

I try to walk but stumble onto one of the guards and answer their question

"No I'm not...my ankle I think it's bruised. Could you help me to Gaius? I know he's busy but I would like to be around him when he gets a free moment.

"But my lady the prince might try to leave!" I laugh and rest my hand almost suductively on his chest

"He doesn't even have to know you were gone... He's so anxious he won't try anything for a while cuz he thinks you are still there... please? I don't think I can get there with just one mans help" My plans were brilliant I just wish I'd know how good an actress I was around Merlin, my walls came crashing down around the man.

Minutes later, I heard the rumours start to fill the corridors and the fact that Arthur's horse had been stolen by a mystery knight. I was trying my best to hide the smug smile on my face as we reached Gaius's chambers. Merlin still looked ill and pale, Morgana was jumping at the sight of me being moved into the room by two guards. Morgana took control

"Leave us, get back to your posts. There might be others who are poisoning people! Goo" The guards took little time arguing as they rushed out of the room. Morgana then spoke to me from the chair

"What happened to your ankle?" I jump down the chair and take my seat next to Merlin and put the flannel back to his forehead, answering Morgana's question

"Nothing... I had to help Arthur get away from the guards Father had placed on him so he could go and get the antidote for Merlin" Morgana nodded in understanding

"No wonder the men took such little persuading normally I need to offer to tell the king of them being away from their posts for them to leave... anyways he's not getting much better, fevers gotten worse, pulse is a little weaker. I can't watch this and if Father find out we were both involved in this he may never let any of us live after this... I'll go back, be there for him and try in the nicest way possible to get him to see how wonderful Merlin is for Arthur's sake, if not yours okay?" She hugs me from behind quickly and then rushes out of the room in her heels. I pull off my heels and place the flats I made the guard carry here under my feet and slide them on.

I spent the whole night sitting there, I wasn't sure when Gaius returned because I had fallen asleep, my sleep of course plagued with images of reality. I don't know what it was in my dreams that made Gaius wake me, but when I sat up and heard Merlin whispering old tongue words to a lullaby that I couldn't quite understand, something about mothers and trees or something. Merlin had taken the chance to help me understand old tongue in it's basic form with the help of many books from Gaius.

Gaius smiles softly at me before handing me a cup of water

"Adira... You need to drink something please, I don't want another ill patient" I smile at him and accepted the cup, realising the hand of Merlin's which I had been holding all night

"Thank you Gaius, how long has he been humming that lullaby? It's sounds beautiful what is he saying?" Gaius sat down beside me and stated the words Merlin continued to sing

"Sleep, baby, sleep  
>Your father tends the sheep<br>Your mother shakes the dreamland tree  
>And from it fall sweet dreams for thee<br>Sleep, baby, sleep  
>Sleep, baby, sleep<p>

Sleep, baby, sleep  
>Our cottage vale is deep<br>The little lamb is on the green  
>With snowy fleece so soft and clean<br>Sleep, baby, sleep  
>Sleep, baby, sleep... It was one his mother use to sing to him all the time, he told me that whenever he thought of it, it brought him comfort to know his mother was wishing him pleasant dreams... He's obviously using his magical tongue to sing it to you" I glance up at Gaius trying to swallow the water in my mouth<p>

"Me?" He laugh a little

"My dear girl, you've been so restless in that chair all night. Merlin obviously sub-consciously senses your distress and was singing to you. You did settle for a while, in fact for most of the night you were still and quiet and Merlin just hummed it over and over... until just now when you were waking but your dreams still turning sour, so he started singing again" I smile at Merlin's sweaty ill form.

"Even ill he's thinking of others" Gaius only nodded checking his fever, pulse and then his arm. That's when he saw the rash  
>"Rashes aren't meant to come till the very end..." I got up, placing the cup down<p>

"So what does that Mean Gaius?" Gaius sighs

"It means that he only has 2 days. It says in this book that if an Enchantment is used the effect with come quicker" We locked eyes, there was only one person I knew of that would even attempt this. Gaius stated

"But she wouldn't dare do this" I shake my head.  
>"Kara... that girl who was talking to Merlin before he came stopped Arthur drinking from the goblet... she was brown haired and quiet beautiful. God I knew something was wrong with her, no maid is that well kept" Gaius then says<p>

"Go see if you can find her... we must find her" I rushed out of the room, handing Gaius the flannel I still had in my hand and went to the cell with all the Mercy's maids and servants were. I checked and double checked no Kara and I knew her face well enough to be sure of it. As I rushed back to Gaius's Father caught me

"ADIRA... MY CHAMBERS NOW!" I swallowed my fear of father's tone and followed him towards Morgana's chambers, were she too was going to get a firm yelling at. Once inside he started rambling, about how irresponsible we were, how stupid Arthur was over a lowly servant, I wanted no more than right now to hit him. But Morgana's hand on my arm held me in place.

"I parasitically told Arthur NOT to go, I put guards at his door" I muttered

"I see it worked like a charm too" Uther pointed at me.

"Not another word from you" I smirk at him, Morgana giving me the same smile

"My lips are sealed" Then father started rambling again

"I should have put him under lock and key" Morgana then spoke

"You can't chain him up every time he disagrees with you" Morgana meant it to be reassuring that sometimes he'll do what he wants whether father really wanted it or not. But father of course was having no such argument

"Just you watch me... I will not be disobeyed" Oh if only he knew how little we actually did obey then he might think differently. "Especially by my own children" Morgana slide into the chair and started writing. Trying very hard to act as if she hadn't heard me mumble

"No of course you won't" Father was piecing me with accusing eyes, leaning against the table.

"You knew about this didn't you Adira?" I avoid his eye.

"No" But he wasn't having it

"Adira, Morgana. Don't lie to me" I sigh

"Arthur's old enough to make decisions for himself. As am I" Father stated

"He's just a boy and you still only a girl" Erm hello we're 23 years old.

"Have you seen you're son recently? have you actually been paying attention at all... just last week one of the knights offered to marry me because he thought I was some kind of angel" Morgana cut in before father could process what I had said and start asking about it

"You have to let him make his own mind up" Father was always dramatic but this was one time he actually was being serious but it doesn't surprised me how 'caring' he seems to me, all he cares about is his authority being challenged. If Arthur had gone with father's blessing I'm sure he wouldn't have battered an eye lid. There was many times father had risked Arthur and My life for reason that got in the way of his pride and his perfect image as king.

"Even if it leads him to his death" I stormed out of the chambers and back to Merlin's side as quickly as possible to relay the information I had gotten hours ago. I rushed inside the chambers and Gaius started  
>"Let me guess she wasn't there?" and that's when I noticed Gwen sitting in my chair next to Merlin.<p>

"No, No one has seen her since the banquet. Guards said someone had left on a horse mere minutes after Merlin was rushed here. But they couldn't see her face, it was covered with a dark cloak" Gwen stood up

"But who is she?" I sigh at her nosiness

"A powerful sorcerers that was the reason for the plague a month ago. Which means- Oh No!"Gaius seemed to followed my train of thought. Gwen was clueless

"What?" I sigh at her, was she really that clueless?

"Arthur... She obviously knows the place to get the antidote if she can get the poison. She could be setting some kind of trap for him" I dreaded to think of what she would do and once again my tears became uncontrollable I was angry, at myself, at Merlin, at Arthur, mostly at Father and Nimuer. But what could I do, I just sat at Merlin's side and prayed.

Prayed for his safety, prayed for Merlin's life, prayed for my sanity. Merlin seemed to sense something was deeply wrong, because he started whispering Arthur's name and repeating over and over  
>"Don't trust her. It's a trap. Don't trust her it's a trap" I grab his hand, re-wet the flannel and sing to him<p>

" Sleep, baby, sleep...

Your father tends the sheep  
>Your mother shakes the dreamland tree<br>And from it fall sweet dreams for thee  
>Sleep, baby, sleep<br>Sleep, baby, sleep" Merlin started mumbling it with me, I smile slightly at him

"Shh Merlin it's okay. It'll all be okay we won't let anything happen to you... but promise me you'll fight it. For me, for Arthur, for your mother you HAVE to fight it" He started chanting something, the old tongue was more rhythm like. I knew he was seeing something awful, somerhing heart breaking because he started chanting loud, more despite for it to work.

He started complaining about how dark it was for Arthur and then his chanting changed an Gaius pulled the blanket away to reveal a ball of light in his hand, that's when it all became clear, He was trying to save Arthur, not himself. He feared for Arthur life and he was seeing where he was. I grabbed his hand and pulled it to my face, I whispered into the light

"Follow me Arthur... Follow this light, don't look back, don't ask question, trust me. Trust that I'm your only hope... Move Arthur don't stop keep going. Keep moving. Please" The ball disappeared and Merlin was shaken with a violent shake, he was getting hotter. And not in the looks kinda of way.

I didn't dare think of the amount of strength he lost just doing what I take could have been quiet a simple spell, The last day at been the most painful of my life. I could come to turns with his death. I would seek revenge for Nimuer all my life but I would still understand and come to turns. But this waiting to see if he'll live. To see if he has the mental strength to fight what will eventually kill him for long enough for Arthur to bring the antidote I was sure he now had. The question as whether he'd get home in time to save him.

I was ready to say goodbye, I was ready to hug him and cry of joy when he survived, I was ready to do anything but sit here his hand held to my face, as more tears fell. Again he was singing his lullaby, his voice was weaker and his delusional state was become more and more panicked and I've never been so scared of anything in my life. Just when I was losing my patients with sitting still while looking at Merlin's ill form Morgana came bursting through the door. Out of breath and red with sweat

"Arthur... arrest... talkin... Uther... has flower... Go!" She said between breaths and I wasted no time waiting around. I ran full speed, let the wind in my face wipe my tears and ran to the dungeons where Arthur was. My presences was sooo unexpected that Father couldn't stop me from rushing into the cell and pulling Arthur into a tight hug. Arthur laughed as he hugged me back, placing something inside the pouch I always had around my waist. Arthur pulls away kissing my forehead

"Hey hey... No need to cry... Look your good old brothers okay!" I slap his arm playfully

"You prat. You could have gotten yourself killed. God I hate you..." I then pull him into another quick hug, whispered my thanks and turned to Father.  
>"So Arthur what happened?" It was a logical question and father too seemed to want to know.<p>

"A women, she found me in the forest led me to the flowers, but she attacked me. She was a sorcerers and a powerful one. I think she may have been the one who poisoned me" Father growled

" It was Balan of course it was" Arthur then pulled a flower out of his pouch.

"Gaius knows what to do with it" I was about to grab it when Father reached and pinched it

"Adira... Out now!" I didn't argue, father soon followed slammed the cell door behind himself and then said

"You have to learn that there is a right and wrong way of doing things... I'll see that you are let out in a week... Adira you are not allowed to visit him, Morgana either. Are we clear? and then Arthur can find himself another servant " I bow my head even though I was just as enraged as Arthur looked right now

"Yes sire" Arthur was glaring at him in such a rage, I thought he'd burst but as soon as Father was turns his back, he winked at me and that was my cue to leave. Father had taken the flower with him after crushing it in his hand. I rushed back to Gaius's chambers with the flower in my pouch now in hand. I rushed into the chambers

"Gaius the flower... it's here" I looked over at Merlin was who shifting restlessly and wheezing his eye a blocky red. His lips as pale as his ill skin. Gaius grabbed the flower from me quickly and set to work. It was lucky that Arthur had two flowers. It was lucky that I'd gone to see him when I had, but still I couldn't help but dread the 'what if's' and 'maybe's' in my mind. I rushed to his side, grabbing his sweaty hand

"Merlin come on.. hold on, we have the flower... Arthur is save admittedly under arrest, but still safe and a prat, you cannot and will not die on me. You're my friend. You are the only man who sees me, father and Arthur try but they don't see it. They don't see I am a women with needs just like Morgana or Gwen or even you're mother. You treat me like a lady because you want to. You treat me like a human being because you believe every person has the right to be heard, to be cared about and I'm so glad you decided to stay. I'm so glad you saved that pratty brother of mine's life... I saw so glad when you stood up to father because of how just a kind of man you are. You felt guilty, I know that but I reckon you would have done it anyways... I reckon you would do almost anything for the people you care about and your home" Gaius stopped stirring.

"Adira come here a moment... I need you to repeat after me. I want to see if I can add magic to the poison to counter the enchanted part of the poison... Don't ask question dear girl just do as I ask okay?" I nod, trusting Gaius completely. And so I repeated his words, I had barely enough time to understand he was saying them to repeat them. I wasn't sure what he was saying. But I knew it had something to do with healing and poison and that was enough to convince me that he was getting me to cast a spell of healing.

As I continued to enchanted Gaius put the mixture tub in my hands I closed my eyes to concentrate. It was only when the spell was over that I realised I was saying it without Gaius speaking it. The mixture bubbled a horrible witchy green. I just knew the spell without being told and I felt a surge of power run through me and a burning in my eyes, I saw enough in the mirror to see them shine that familiar gold that had long since faded when I had my nightmares. I always knew my dreams could be magic, but I've learnt to deal with them and learnt to mentally prepare myself for whatever happens during the dream. Even if the dream of seeing Merlin like this was forgotten. Something told me that it was just too painful even if my sub-conscious to deal with so it blocked it out but leaked through just enough to give me a sense of warning. Magic was an instinct I was only just becoming familiar with.

Gaius poured it in the container on the table and instructed me to hold his nose. I don't know where Gwen was but she was suppose to me here. Morgana had obviously left ages ago, trying to sneak past the guards who were stopping Arthur from escaping. Gaius poured the liquid into his mouth, almost pleading with him to swallow.

That's when my most feared nightmare can true. His heart stopped, the pulse I always made sure I could feel when I held his hand had disappeared

"Gaius... No he can't be de-" I couldn't finish it my throat closed and my emotions took control, I was shaking, well more like rocking back and forward, my tears stung with each blink as I tried to clear them.

"He can't be dead, it was his destiny to rule at Arthur's side. His destiny to be the greatest and kindest wizards all of the world and time had ever known... he just can't be" He stood up his anger taking form, with men always thought they'd be angry in the worse of situation, but Gaius wasn't just any man he was a man of healing and he wasn't angry when he couldn't save people, he felt guilty that maybe if he'd known more, been fast giving him the antidote maybe he would have lived. But it wasn't his fault, it was mine

"It's my fault Gaius.. if I'd been here quicker, if I'd been able to use the magic to save him" Gaius pulled me to my feet, kissed my forehead and hugged me close as my tears continued to fall.

"My dear child it is no one's fault but Nimuer you understand me? but if you must blame someone it's me, I should have looked after him better " I didn't move, he kissed my head as I shook with tears and that's when Merlin voice rang into my ears. Was I hearing things? was I seeing thing? when Merlin pulled himself up onto his elbows and said

"ewww you're old enough to be her Grandfather" I laughed, choking my tears for mere 4 seconds before they fell again, but this time of happiness. Gaius had to speak the words I'd wanted to

"Merlin.. you're alive" He laughs, shaking his head

"No... I'm a ghost come back to haunt you" I laugh with him before leaning in and pressing my lips to his quickly, instantly no more than 2 seconds. I pulled away silently and he laughed

"Now if I'd known you'd missed me that much" I laugh as I hug him so tight it must of hurt but he did not complain, he merely wraps his arms around me best he could with still lying in the bed. I could think of a come back to his remark, because the truth was I had missed him and his usual sarcastic sense of humour and the way he reminded me of Arthur in ways no one would know. I didn't have much time to fully come to terms with the fact he was still alive and that I was still sane because a messenger came requesting I return to my quarters as Gaius went to see Father after he was 100% the poison wasn't in Merlin's system and that the colour returned to him and that he ate every meal until he was satisfied Merlin was okay.

During the next week I spent little time denying my presences in Gaius's chambers to visit Merlin, as he was on bed rest for at least the week as Arthur was locked up and no one in desprate need of a servant. I walked in 3 days after I'd had the worst experience of my life to hear Merlin humming a tune. A familiar tune I sang along with him

" Sleep, baby, sleep..." He turned to me, obviously not hearing my approach as I sat in the chair next to him. We sung the rest of the song together

"Your father tends the sheep  
>Your mother shakes the dreamland tree<br>And from it fall sweet dreams for thee  
>Sleep, baby, sleep<br>Sleep, baby, sleep" Merlin smiled sweetly at me

"You know that lullaby is the only one that sooths me anymore... most others are just a sweet tunes with meaningless lyrics to me. But My mother always said to me 'Merlin Dreams may turn into nightmares, but ever nightmare has the essence of a dream' I think was she was trying to say is that even in all the bad and the pain there is always something worth fighting more, worth loving and that thought has brought me more peaceful sleep than any of Gaius's sleeping drafts" I smiled at him as he explained

"Did you know that during your illness, you started singing it to me in old tongue? I fell asleep the night you were ill, still clinging to your hand. You according to Gaius started humming to me as you stroked my hair because I was having my nightmares... well more like visions. Did Gaius explain to you what my abilities are?" Merlin shook his head

"He said that if and when you wanted to tell me you would and that if you did have magical ability that I wasn't to true to teach you anything apart from how to defend yourself" I laugh

"Very Gaius that is. Anyways I'm basically a Seer, someone who see's the future... According to the book's I read the ability varies, it can be so strong or trained that you can call on the vision if and when you need them, others like me who haven't had training and has come from a very strict bloodline will have these visions in the form of dreams... To be honest I think I'd preferred it when they were just bad dreams. I was the one who cast that spell on your antidote that cured you... the point is, is that I can be more helpful in these situations as long as I can do it when father won't cut my head off" He laughs removing a stray hair from my face, causing me to lose my words

"Adira... I hope you know that I'll be honest with you. If you are always honest with me. No secrets no lies... just you and me fighting whatever plans to attack your father and his twin children comes our way. But that means every nightmare, or vision whether they become real or not you come and tell me. And I'll tell you when I'm worried about things, about when I can't cope! Can we agree to that please?" I nod, still feeling his hand on my cheek, his finger tips leaving a burning on my skin.

That kiss we shared was so magical, but it was so short it wasn't a romantic kiss it was a relief that you're alive kiss and there is a different. His eye were glancing into me at this moment as if he could see my soul but I was still to understand whether Merlin felt the same for me and I wasn't going to get into a relationship with him that I knew was going to end if Father found out. I grabbed his hand and kissed his forehead

"Thank you" He laughs

"You save my life and you're the one saying thank you. why?" I smile

"For not getting embarrassed when I mentioned what you were doing to my hair, for helping Arthur escape Nimuer... for accepting all of me and caring about me all the same. Thank you for being well... You" He laughs

"Well then no problem" I laugh lightly with him as Gwen walks in

"My lady Adira... I did not realise you would be in here... I should leave" I pat Merlin's hand once more.

"No no Gwen please stay. I have to go and see to Morgana's cell, she too has now been locked up for trying day and night to see Arthur. It would seem I'm the only sensible royal child that actually does what Fathers wants..." Merlin scoffed  
>"Yup you're a little angel" I smile at him, winked so Gwen could see and said<p>

"That's me, not only beautiful but brilliant" Merlin mumbled

"And there you had me believe you weren't related to Arthur" I smacked his arm playfully

"I also have excellent hearing Merlin. Now please if you'll excuse me. Oh and you Mr." pointing at him from the doorway "Eat everything, sleep and if I hear one more sarcastic comment, I'll have you under bed arrest for 3 weeks more" Merlin groaned and shouted at me as I left

"EEEVVIILLL" I laugh and shout back

"AND YOU'D BETTER KNOW IT" he laughed and I left going to talk to father. I was dreading it, but both my siblings were locked up, I needed to get them out a.s.a.p. or at least get father to forget it as soon as they were realised. How did this happen? How did I become the sensible sibling? I mean I was never one for disagreements or confutation but I was never an perfect, do every things Daddy says kind of girl. I was the kind to be silently rebellious, how that got me in more trouble than Arthur and Morgana in the past is still a mystery and how when I rebel in the worst possible way they both end up locked up is either poetic justice or someone upstairs has a set goal or making me confused and frustrated.

4 days later me, Arthur and Morgana stood at the top of the castle looking down at the crowd of Balor's men leaving on horses after the treaty had finally been signed by both kings.

Standing there taking in the wind and trying my best to keep the bright smile that was playing on my lips at bay as Morgana asked

"Let the bragging begin... How did you manage it?" I too wanted to know what Arthur thought of the situation with the ball of light.

"I'm not too sure. All I do know is I had help" Morgana turned to listen to him more. Me I hooked my arm around the one he was using to support himself as he lend again the wall. He continued

"Someone knew I was in trouble and sent out a light to guide the way" Morgana asked, most confused

"Who?" I held my breath, not sure what answer I wanted and what answer I expected

"I don't know Morgana. Whoever it was I'm only here because of them" Why Arthur must you say words that make that smile return to my face. Morgana smiled slightly at him

"I'm glad you're back" She patted my back and then walked away.

"I'm glad you're back too Arthur... and whoever saved you was obviously a kind person... Do remember that person when you look at magical people in the future" I wanted nothing more than to show him the books I've been reading for a month, tell him of my abilities and what my nightmares actually are. But most to tell him of how Merlin's managed to save his life twice now, but I wouldn't and couldn't, because He nodded and kissed my forehead, pulling me into a hug as we watched the blue caped knights and guards leave on a lot of horses and carriages with supplies. We stood there for a moment longer and I noticed Merlin in one of the fields down below sneaking out to get some air. I growl as Father called Arthur. I understood that that was my que to leave. I kiss his cheek and whispered

"I'm going to beat up Merlin for sneaking out on Gaius... if you'll excuse me" I rushed away towards Merlin's location, once in shouting distance I shout

"MERLIN.." He ducked behind a tree "Oh Merlin don't be bloody stupid I know you are there... and don't you use magic to escape Father and Arthur are watching from above" I came up him from behind. He laughed

"Okay okay you caught me, but please don't make me go back... Gaius is singing, it's driving me mad... stay with me a while please" I sigh and nod

"Okay 5 minutes... but after you go home, wrap yourself in a blanket and stay warm understood?" He bowed a little

"Yes ma'am" I laugh and then asked

"Look at them... Father's probably telling him all about Nimuer... I heard him ask as I left and now he's patting Arthur on the back? for what disobeying him? for you saving his life? bloody arrogance of them both" Merlin laughed and put his arm around my shoulder carefully to not be seen

"Aww is the little princess jealous of her brother. But seriously though Adira... He may have your fathers approval. But once Arthur takes one step too far with the belief he shares with you that not all magic is evil then he'll be disowned. You will be disowned and hunted if your found out your abilities.. so if your father disowns you both, Arthur will bond with you more" I laugh

"It's typical of you to use my hatred for the situation now into something better for the future... Now come on. Home" Merlin growled but walked with me at quick pace to get him home as he started shivering. Just as I placed the blanker around his shoulders, sat him down and got him to drink something warm Arthur walked in.

"Still alive then?" I didn't know whether he was referring to me going after him or him being poisoned. Merlin laughed

"yeah just about.. I understand I have you to thank for that and Adira too for getting it to me on time" Arthur started being cocky

"Yeah well it was nothing.. a half decent servant is hard to come by these days... only dropping by to check you were alright... you'll be back to work tomorrow" Merlin was most eager to hear those words

"Yeah yeah of course, bright and early" just as Arthur came close to the door to leave "Arthur... thank you. You too Adira" Me and Arthur glance at each other and said in unison

"You too" and Arthur left with a smile and it was a telling smile, he obviously cared about Merlin he practically just admitted it to him.

I stayed for another hour or so, getting new piles of books that Gaius had said that if I was going to learn I might as well learn it all. Merlin kindly helped carry the count of over 15 thick books to my chambers, not wanting to let them into others hands and so I could get to bed and not have to return for a second load, considering it was now quiet late. As we walked I realised just how strong Merlin's small, fragile frame is. Once at the doors to my chambers I opened it to find Mary sitting inside. I place the books down on the desk, gestering Merlin to do the same. Mary without warning got up and pulled me into a tight hug. I was so stunned I barely had time to speak

"Mary... squeezing me and the baby" She let down and bowed clearly remembering who I am

"Oh my lady I am so sorry and the baby is fine... Gaius gave her a clean bill of health and me too. I came because I was getting tired of being stuck at home, I wanted to talk to you about names as Derrick is working all hours to help support the baby" She then turned to Merlin "I'm sorry I haven't come to see you yet Merlin. I do hope you are well and that you didn't get Arthur in too much trouble" Merlin laughs puts his arms out to hug her, which she accepted gracefully

"I don't know what you are talking about Mary. But I am fine and don't worry you come first with that baby" She smiles at him, from day one Mary and Merlin always got along, always speaking and laughing, Mary was the kind of maid that no matter who she served she would be loved and easily spoken to and got along with but she was also the kind of maid whom you can forget is there, one that if she wanted could hide in the shades and never be seen, that's why I've always tried to stay on her good side. Noticing the books Mary said

"Well you'll be busy for days reading those My lady... though knowing you and your reading still it could be 42 hours if you really wanted to" I smile at her

"Erm... Guys how about we continue this in the morning? I'm rather tired and had to save my sibling from prison" Mary nodded

"Of course my lady, I'll come and bring you your breakfast in the morning and then we can talk if that is to your liking?" I laugh

"Of course... the other maid never bring the right cheese" She nods and makes her way out of the room. Turning to Merlin I smile

"You'd better get home. You're starting work tomorrow... I'll come and see how you're getting along at some point tomorrow..." he nods and kisses me cheek  
>"Sleep well my lady and thanks I'll need the rescue" Once he had left me to my thoughts, I was more than ready for a good night sleep and another magical book to read while I winded down and to get comfy in my night clothes. That night Merlin's lips were the thing I thought of as I fell into a smiling sleep. Something tells me I won't be able to hide how I fell for much longer... but I'll keep it in as long as I need to, as painful as it'll be. Right now I'm just happy to be his friend.<p> 


	5. Lancelot

**A/n: Hey Guys. How ya'll? I must say that this chapter was heartbreaking to write...cuz of what happened in the most recient epi in Season 4 :'( I won't give it away cuz I know some of you are from the states and won't be able to see it for a few moments.**

**Anyways... I think I'm getting better at this 'adding' someone into a story thing. It just seems to make more sense than the earlier chapters. I can't believe how many chapters this story is gonna be by the time I'm finished and I'm eager to finish it quickly... and to the best of my ability. Ohh yeah, I did actually read through it this time and how many stupid mistakes did I make? stupid amount is the answer. **

**Oh and whoo saw Doctor's ending? :D EPIC 3 **

**Enjoy :) Oh.. and Me no own Merlin... *sobs uncontrollably* **

Lancelot

Weeks had passed since Mary had come to my room as bored as ever. She had said she was looking for someone to talk to because her husband was working all hours and that all her maid friends were working still. I could understand the boredom, that's the reason I started reading at such an early age was because I could forget myself in the words, image myself in the stories... and even the books with facts inside whether they are magical helped me understand the way the world worked and as naive as Arthur may think me I'm sure if I was stranded I would know how to survive for longer than he does. No matter how much experience he had with it.

Merlin was as ever sarcastic, he did whatever he could find ways to entertain himself, whether it be providing evidence to Arthur about how much of an idiot really he is or talking to me mostly about how annoying Arthur is and how much he wished father hadn't given him a gift he couldn't refuse. Even Gwen was becoming more of a friend, don't get me wrong I would avoid her when she was around Merlin and kept the convocations about Merlin as short as possible but when it was about family, or about flowers or dresses she was quiet intelligent and knew little trips that I'm sure her and Morgana spent ages perfecting because that is what my sister did to ward of her boredom and I must admit that the advice that Gwen gave me on the down low helped my skin and how comfortable I felt inside the most uncomfortable of dresses.

Even Arthur is keeping himself busy with training and challenging the noble men who want to become knights of Camelot, one of the biggest honours a man could receive. Today was the day he was doing these tests but before I went to go watch the noble idiots get told they cannot fight, as I usual did because I was there to remind Arthur of his arrogance and bring him down from his high horse, it wasn't that I didn't want him to believe in himself but sometimes he was so full of himself he didn't see how insensitive he was being and besides who doesn't love seen nobles knocked to their knees specially those who are harsh on others.

Before I went to see to that task I went to return the last of the books I had borrowed from Merlin a few weeks ago and that was when I walked into Gaius's chambers to see him writing, it was what he did in his spare time. It was a form of magical diary, it was a detailed account of all the magic that threatened the kingdom and how they managed to stop it, whether it's an old tongue spell or herbal mixture. But was also Gaius's thoughts on events, he's let me read it sometimes and I'd realise time and time again just how wise a man he is. He wrote about me saying 'Adira Pendragon, a princess in clear sight but so easily forgotten, so beautiful just under judged and I wait patiently for the day her father realises just how beautiful, talents and kind hearted his daughter is. Though I will not hold my breath'

"Hello Gaius... is Merlin here? I wanted to give him this" Gaius put down the book and quill and saw the thick book I held in my hand.

"Yes he's in his room, though he's with a friend at the moment. A young man named Lancelot was injured, Merlin brought him here for me to treat. Arthur and your father had set out riding to see the destruction a flying beast has causing thought I know from experience that you will not always be told. Lancelot has only just woke up this morning and back on his feet... feel free to go inside Adira" I nodded at him in thanks and set for the door of Merlin's room.

But instead of playing it safe and just knocking. I opened the door without knocking and talking before I saw the view inside

"Merlin I wanted to give this back-" I cut myself of seeing the young man starring out of the window. He was indeed very handsome and from what I could tell a very modest man. It was clear by the way he saw me and bowed instantly. Merlin got up from the chair he sat in looking rather comfy. He took the book from my hand and said

"Adira hi... I wasn't expecting to see you today. Is that the last book you burrowed? how fast do you read?" I laugh

"Hello Merlin. Well unbeknown to me Father and Arthur have gone in search of that beast that supposedly causing havoc, so while I waited for Arthur to return to test the men wanting knighthood. I thought I'd bring the book back and see if you had more of a supply I could possibly borrow. I was told off by the man in the library for reading too much. But if you are busy I can go... Don't let me intrude on you and- Oh I'm sorry how rude of Merlin" I winked at him "Hi Lancelot right? Gaius told me all about you. I do hope Merlin is making you welcome in my families kingdom" I put my hand out and he kissed it softly.

"Yes my lady that is correct. Merlin had been most hospitable when not many would seek help when attacked by such a beast. I am glad he lived here close to a medical man" I smile at him sweetly to hide my anger that Merlin had been attacked and did not tell me.

"Please call me Adira. Merlin does. Gaius is very good at his job and Merlin is never one to run away from a fight, no matter how stupid and idiotic it may seem to a normal person" Merlin scoffs, a cheeky smile on his face

"And you are calling yourself normal, now there's something I'd like to see" Lancelot took in a sharp breath

"Merlin... you should not talk to a princess in such a way" Me and Merlin glance at each other and burst out laughing.

"No no Lancelot it is okay. Merlin and I are friends, at least when others aren't around. My brother and father would never permit me to be so close to a servant. But Merlin is someone who treats me proper and isn't afraid of a little argument. That's why he's as close to Arthur" Lancelot looked shocked

"You know both Pendragon twins?" Merlin laughed

"Trust me it's not as great as you might think. But come on, let's head down the training grounds. Arthur should have returned by now" I wasn't sure what Lancelot thought of me and I wasn't sure what I thought of him, but he seems pleasant enough for me to handle and it's nice to have someone who knows of mine and Merlin's close friendship.

At the fields, Arthur was giving one of his speaking. I was trying my best to not shout out some sarcastic comment about how he wet the bed until he was 6 or how he'd spend more time on his hair than any man in the court I knew. But I held my tongue, mostly because I wanted Lancelot to see what Arthur was like when no one censored him and the look of confirmed beliefs on Lancelot's face was telling more than enough. The fight lasted 5 seconds if even that and Arthur quickly took the mans tag to say he'd won and then ordered to take the man away, it was rather pathetic and Arthur seemed to be growing bored even after one battle of the lack of skill in men who were noble, noble blood does not always make then loyal or even good fighters and we've both silently agreed the law would change as soon as we could change it. Merlin ran after Arthur before he could shout some rude comment about Merlin's idiocy as they walked away Merlin was being handed piece by piece of Armour as Arthur discarded it.

Me? I stayed with Lancelot. I offered to walk him back to Gaius's chambers where he could wait until Merlin returned with news of whether he could indeed become the knight he so wanted to be. I didn't have the heart to tell him only Noble blood could be so. As we walked I put my arm in his and he seemed uncomfortable with the looks he was getting. I laugh slightly

"Lancelot would you quit worrying? If I'm seen with Merlin then I can be seen with you and besides most of the women starring are probably just once again jealous of the gorgeous man I have on my arm" He laughs slightly, placing his hand on mine as we continued to walk, he visibly relaxed into the walk and the hold.

"But I am indeed not where your heart lies?" I swallow, the smile on face disappearing quickly and ask

"Wha- what do you mean?" He laughs, no one other than Morgana who had actually seen a display of affection even knew it could be possible. I sometimes wonder what a stupid and blind kingdom I live in, but then I remember if you don't see anything you can get into trouble and I presume this is what people will do, though I would never punish someone for seeing the obvious unlike father.

"Your secret is save with me my lady. But please understand I did not ask around nor have I spoken to Merlin, just the moment you walked into the room Merlin's face lit up and you seem to physically ease up when he's around. Your smile too is a little brighter when he is mentions... ahh see? that smile right there. You always walk as close to him as you possible can without drawing attention and you almost seem protective of him whenever anyone bumps into or does something that you think might offend him my lady. I am not saying what isn't true and I'm not stating the nature of your relationship, whatever it is or isn't I shall not breath a word of it to anyone. You have my word and honour of that my lady " I hug him, I don't exactly know why, but I felt the need to thank him. I felt the need to show him he wouldn't go unrewarded for being such a kind man. Even if it such a gift as my friendship.

We once again walked and I felt the need to finally admit my feelings in words and Lancelot stayed silent until I was ready to speak.

"Lancelot he's perfect, he's beautiful and not only in body but in his heart too.. He treats me like a lady. A women to be cherished, a women to be loved and respected by any man. He is also very funny, he makes sarcastic comments so stupid and inappropriate but still you find yourself laughing. He has a smile that lights up the whole room. Plus he knows and cares about Arthur and Camelot things I would expect no less of from any man I have feeling for. I love him... of my grace. I love him" Lancelot nods and smiles at me, the revelation only now seeming real

"I sense you feel better after saying that secret aloud?" I laugh a little and nod in agreement

"Yes... yes.. Thank you Lance. Thank you so very much" He smiles and decides to change the subject as we walk into Gaius's chambers

"Lance. My mother use to call me that.. Before she died. No one has ever called me that in a very long time. It's nice to have a beautiful women once again call me by it" I smile placing myself in a chair next to Gaius

"Oh how you charm me Lance.. Please sit down" Lancelot sat down opposite me and Gaius

"How can you ask someone to sit in a place that is not even your own home my lady?" I laugh a little.

"The amount of time I spend in here it is actually more my home than my room in the castle. I even now get my maid to bring meals here when I am too lazy to sleep there... I even find myself enjoying cooking things myself, Merlin helps me with the recipes and ingredients. But he is kind enough to leave me to the job when he is serving Arthur. He does not wish to distract or embarrass me. I even sleep here on occasion. Mostly when I've fallen asleep with one of the many books here... I always wake to find a knitted blanket over me and the smell of fresh strawberries when I awake. It seems Merlin takes pride in making sure I even here I am treated like royalty and for those few moments I don't mind being related to my father" Gaius had a smug, knowing smile on his face.

Lancelot kept his face blanket apart from a slight teasing glint to his eyes. I sigh, knowing that if I didn't at least admit it to Gaius while he had that look I'd regret it

"Alright... I'm completely in love with man. Can we move on" Gaius put his arm around my shoulder, hugging me the best he could sitting next to me and seemed to act as if some great burden had been lifted.

"Finally at least girl you admit it" I laugh for a short time and sigh to him, though I don't know if it was relief or the fact that I could no longer deny it.

"Yeah well... so what nothing can happen. Not with father keeping the close eye on me he always does. I'm surprised he hasn't told me to stop seeing Merlin as much as I do to be honest" Merlin walked in at that moment obviously hearing what I had just said, I lost my breath as if silent praying he had heard me admit that I loved him. But with the answer he gave it was obvious he hadn't.

"Maybe that's because he knows he won't have to deal with your and Arthur's pranks around the kingdom if you are too busy being friendly with your brothers servant" I nod in agreement, too heartbroken to really do or say anything more on the subject.

"So how did it go?"Lancelot asked him. The answer was of course an upsetting one and I found myself hugging him, but quickly leaving Merlin to think of a plan I already had. So the following morning when he knocked on my door I opened it already dressed in my Pendragon red dress, my hair in one of the many styles I knew Merlin liked. He rushed me out of the room, me grabbing my pouch as he did so barely having time to close the door before he was pulling me towards the library. Once inside the library, Merlin explaining the plan on the way in hushed tones that I knew was getting us some strange looks, I started the plan once again putting acting to good use.

"Merlin how can you not know the crests of the noblemen in this kingdom if you are Arthur's servant?" Merlin frowned a little, though anyone who knew him saw the mischief in his eyes.

"Is that why we are here my lady?" I nod briefly at him making my royal persona known. Even if it was acting I was glad to have some authority.

"Yes.." Grabbing the massive book of crests on the shelf, the book was part of the studying Father made me and Arthur learn as we grew up. Father felt it was important we knew all crests and all friends, enemies or neutral crest. To be honest I learned them quickly but learned not to always trust what Father called 'enemy'. The king Edwin was example of that. A man who trusted magic, a man who Father calls Enemy but when I got lost on one of the many hunting trips I went on with Arthur and the knights, I was separated from that others and the kind king took me under his wing and taught me that not all magic is evil. He sent word that I was safe with him, but father took it as a threat and declared war on the kingdom because supposedly I was kidnapped. The king and his two daughters escaped (barely) with their lives because I ran to the knights, fainting in front of them and making them all rush to get me safe home. I still pray for the day I hear from the kind man, who even now doesn't blame me for my father's actions. I turned back to Merlin pushing the memories away.

"This'll be your homework while you don't have to follow the prince everywhere" Merlin sat down at the desk and started reading through. He then smiled at me in a knowing way.

"Merlin... Eyes on the paper, not on me. You may think I am unlike my brother but I promise you. Testing me will not be a good idea" I turned to the friendly man at the desk, giving him clear instructions.

"Leave him be... If he starts to fall asleep you have my permission to hit him. Oh and once you're done getting to know the seals within the kingdom at the moment. You make sure come and report to me. Understood idiot?" Merlin bowed his head

"Yes my lady" and with that fantastic acting I left the room, the man almost feeling sympatric for Merlin. It only took Merlin 5 minutes to grab the book from the best, a magical copy of one of the seals I told him would never be in town and that Lancelot could get away with being. He had told the man that he had to clean Arthur's armour and wished to read as he worked. Carrying the heavy book with him. We rushed for where Lancelot would be, Gaius's chambers.

I took the book from Merlin as we entered and placed it on the table as Merlin presented the eager man with a seal and I hated the way Merlin used Lance's own desires against him. It was not his fault what he wanted and yet after understanding the reasons behind his dreams only made Merlin's argument all the more stronger. I was only doing this because he had accepted my feeling for Merlin so whole heartedly and it took a man of greatness to be able to keep a secret for a royal women who he could have used to get anything he wanted. I knew if people wanted to get to father was to go through me and Arthur, some people felt me unworthy or unloved by father to be of any importance, but the smart ones. The one's who knew father would do anything to keep shame from his family would come to me, either kidnapping or manipulate or threaten. I sigh, Like the great man Lancelot is he argues

"But it's a lie. It's against everything the knights stand for" Merlin wasn't going to back down so easily, I did not even have to turn my head to know determination in Merlin and when he was about to say something so convincing many would have difficulty arguing.

"You have as much right to be a knight as man, I know it" Lancelot came to sit in front of him

"But the rules Merlin" I took that chance to step in

"We are not breaking any rule Lance, merely bending them" Merlin smiled at me, I knew Merlin hated the way he felt as if he was making me use hatred of father to do anything against father to protect magic or people worthy of a little 'rule bending'

"You get your foot in the door and after that you are judged on your merit alone and if succeed. If they make you a knight.. It'll be because you have earned it. Noble or not" I patted Merlin's shoulder

"Neither one of us can change the way things are around here. My father is stubborn like no other man and if he wants loyal noble men then of course that is what he'll get whether they really can defend this kingdom properly. I think he's mad... skill is skill no matter the blood" Merlin then stated to him a question.

"You could change that. Only if you let us help you"

But that was when our plan went haywire. Gwen... of all the people Merlin could ask to aid us to make him look like a knight. It just had to be Gwen. I shoved myself against the wall, my arms folded and my face a look of controlled rage. Lancelot was head over heels for her the moment she walked into the room in her usual yellow dress and loveable sweet smile. Lancelot was thanking her again and again as she measured him. But then Gwen was buttering Merlin up and I was barely in control. So I played on the words Gwen spoke, having to do some to relieve my anger.

"Oh yes Merlin is the honourable type. Best man I know" Merlin went bright red at the compliment. Gwen swiftly changed the subject noticing a stuttering Merlin.

"I'm glad Merlin got you this chance. We need men like you" And that's when the stammering embarrassing moment began and Merlin was giving me a knowing look. Especially when he called her a lady and kissed her hand like a respectable man. I was almost sniggering in laughter as Merlin pulled them part before I could actually start laughing. I had to cough a few times which provoked Gwen to ask

"My lady Adira are you okay?" I smile at her best I could still trying to hide the frustration I felt.

"Yes yes. Just lost my breath. He's quiet the remarkable man isn't he?" Gwen's brow raised in confusion, as we were left alone in Merlin's room.

"Lancelot Gwen... he's a good, handsome man" Gwen smiled and nodded

"Yes he rather is a gentlemen too" I laughed a little at the way she blushed and if she'd rather love Lance than Merlin then I'd be totally cool with that. Oh god How selfish did that sound?

"Gwen it's okay you know. He may be becoming a knight... but you are still welcome to your feelings" Gwen was about to argue but I continued "Gwen I am not stupid. You were both feeling that magical spark. Not sorcerer kind the romantic kind. Do not try and deny it for I have seen first hand this kind of magic, it has even happened to me" Gwen wanted to ask more but I walked away at a quick pace which gave her the silent notion to never speak of it again.

So the plan set in motion the moment Gwen brought the armour 10 minutes and we were now standing in the training field, Lance talking to Arthur, saying he ready. Just when I thought Arthur'd say yes Lancelot was hit my Arthur. He fell to the floor in a clump of chains. I was other to his side in seconds giving him a hand up to his feet before turning to my arrogant brother.

"Arthur Henry Pendragon you treat a friend of mine like that again and you'll be the one who'll muck out the stables once I tell father you were using violent abuse on noblemen" Arthur looked sheepish but held his ground

"He'll muck out the stables and then we shall see about him being prepared next time. Won't we Lancelot?" Lancelot nodded and I sigh before growling at him  
>"You won't hear the last of this Arthur. you hear?" He walked away ignoring me.<p>

The following morning Lancelot was shaping his sword, me sitting laughing with him. I found he was rather a humoured man and could make most mocking whole heartily and dish it back just as heartfelt, if my heart wasn't Merlin's I could see myself fall or him. I sensed Arthur from around the corner as soon as the stick when flying our way. I went to grab it but Lancelot was on his feet and swinging the broom in his hand with such skill. Arthur smiled

"Not bad. Now kill me I know you want to... hell if I were you I'd want too" I mutter under my breath

"Oh many want to" Arthur sent me a quick glare before he and Lancelot pulled of the brooms ends and started fighting with the sticks. The saying 'boys and their toys' had no better understanding than this. Their fight seemed to wager for minutes and I wasn't surprised when Lancelot could at least keep up with Arthur to the point where he'd only got hit once. Arthur congratulated him on making basic training and that's when the whole atmosphere changed. The alarm bells started ringing and all the knights, guards or noblemen rushed away to investigate.

I stayed with Lance, who quickly suggested we go and find out what's happening by find Merlin. I didn't need convincing, my curiosity was being overpowering, thought I'd always be careful being around cats when I get like this... and beside as the Royal princess I had the right to know what was going on and why. We found Merlin and Gaius helping the injured people just inside the gates, Lance was the first to speak. Asking what had happened and Gaius replied with troubling yet most predictable news. The winged beast and I saw the look the two young men either side of me exchanged. The rest of the day I was weaving through the town back to the castle, back to the town's seeking out people with Medical knowledge and asking them to help the people we send their way from the villages that were abandoned because of the beast.

Not knowing much more about this beast than it could fly I was struggling to image it in my head. I knew it was a magical being and I knew that Arthur was to set out at dawn with his army of knights to attack it and I knew it was going to be no use. Maybe it was the dream I had of Arthur being knocked out by such a beast that I knew or maybe it was the fact that Lance had fought it and barely made a dent. Either way between all the stuff I had to do I still found time to worry and complain about how stupid their plans was.

That morning I woke early and I told father I would be helping out in the outer villages, a guard with me at all time little did he know that was going to be Merlin and Lancelot and I was so busy by the time I got to my chambers Mary had left a note saying 'you haven't eaten yet I'm sure... got the chef to make your favourite and got her to add some of those chocolate cookies I know you like. Enjoy.. and please don't overdo yourself. That's my job, with being pregnant in all... love Mary' I smiled at the note and eat it quickly only starting to realise how hungry I was. I got a knock on the door just as I upbraided my hair for bed, I pulled on my night gown and told them to enter. It was Merlin and Lance.

I would have asked them what was happening but Merlin was pulling me into his arms and lifting me up to spin me around, laughing at the carefree behaviour made both men join in laughing. Merlin placed me on my feet and hugged me tight. I mumbled to him

"Merlin... as much as I'd love these hugs more often but what's the occasion?" Merlin smiles with such brightness I felt I almost needed to avert my eyes

"Lancelot is going for his test tomorrow so he can fight with the knights tomorrow" I take a step back.

"And you are happy about this Merlin?" Merlin smiles

"Yes I am... he'll get his dream, okay then what can I do to make your dreams come true and then we'll see how grateful you'll be?" Lance decided to jump in at that moment knowing I probably won't be able to hold myself in.

"Anyways... We had to come and tell you and ask a favour. Would you 'my lady' be able to train with me in the early morning before I fight Arthur so I get an idea of the sort of fighting I'll have to expect... I know you know every move he does, maybe even more. Please?" I raise my eye brow at him in question. He laughs

"My lady I mean no offence really. It's just you cling to sword whenever you have one... and I know there is one underneath your bed for good measure... You are the kind of lady that likes to be the image of beautiful but danger... just remind me to never get on your bad side" I burst out laughing.

"You never will Lance. Well with the amount of time's I was forced to spend watching Arthur, being around Arthur and the knights, I sub-consciously learnt more than I ever meant to and the day came where Arthur lost consciousness in a battle in a camp on the way back from a foreign kingdom. So I picked up his sword and fought and I bet them and ever since then I've been willingly learning it. Arthur's never had to face me before apart from in rough and tumble play when we were little. I wonder who'd win nowadays... But sure Lance. I'll meet you at sunrise on the training fields okay? Now boys... as much as I love the company of 2 very handsome men I do need sleep after the long day?" They both kiss my cheeks and walk off, to their beds I presume. Though I heard them laughing and chatting lightly as they left and it was nice to know that Merlin could actually be proper friends with a man who wasn't as dim witted at my brother is.

The following day, me, Gwen and Merlin stood on the side lines as Arthur and Lance fought. The fight went well, even played until Arthur got the upper hand and I worried for him as he closed his eyes but then he got the better of Arthur, best fighter in the kingdom beat by a mere servant of the irony and that's when the guards pulled him away. Arthur got up from the floor angry and demanding Lance on his knees. I rushed over as Arthur put his sword to his chest.

"Please Arthur..." Arthur suddenly smiled bright and I knew what that meant I was on my knee's hugging Lance before he could even register what was happening. Lancelot rose to his feet, me clinging to his neck an laughed as he swung me around. He laughed and kissed my forehead. I had met him for training and I had beaten him but it was close and we ended up making so much noises and falling to the ground so much that we stopped, beside I had to get back to the castle and clean up to look like a princess. It wasn't often I could to let my fighting side out, it was nice for the change.

An hour later Lance was being knighted and the smile on my face wouldn't leave as I stood next to Merlin. We all clapped happily and Merlin and Lance were doing that male bonding 'proud of you silently' thing. I'd never get it myself. Morgana was on my other side and she was talking to Gwen and even as Morgana asked her who he was, she held her tongue and agreed that indeed Lance had come out of nowhere. Gwen was nothing if loyal and true to her word and even with my irritation with her she still was loyal to the kingdom.

That's when things took a sour turning, Father was sending Lance's seal to be tested and Lancelot looked more nervous talking to father than he was on the battle field and I understood completely. That was before he was dragged away by his fellow knights, them congratulating him on his quick knighthood. Lance and Arthur were talking most of the afternoon and I love how Arthur seemed to be saving him from mingling with all the knights at the banquet we were having in Lancelot's honour. I joined after dismissing myself from Sir. Leon. I wrapped my arm around Lance's shoulder, he sent me a welcoming and relieved smile. I laughed

"That nervous Sir. Lance?" I bowed at him with enthusiasm. He smiles, pulling myself up straight and sitting between him and Arthur

"More nervous that I was to take my first kiss my lady... and please do not bow it would not be proper!" I laugh

"Lance... Come on, you're a knight. I am now to be protected by you, so if I show a little respect you'll have to excuse me" Arthur scoffed

"This girl has no respect for the knights... once she order them to training saying that I had ordered them to go in their underwear and made some mad excuse that it built up resistance to cold and climax changes... I was so angry with her that I didn't speak to her for a week" I mumbled jokily

"Too short a time if you ask me" He shoved me gently and say

"Oii" All three of us laugh. As I calm down I see Morgana coming inside with Gwen and say

"Sorry boys..." patting both their knees "I am going to have to love you and leave you. Well at least Love Lance here... you brother can go drip your head in a bucket. I must go and see why Morgana so late. Though I'm sure she'll say she was fashionable so" I left with a peck on both men's cheek. I didn't know what Lance and Arthur talked about but Lance seemed to turn red and was look at Gwen as I pulled Morgana into a hug. I Keeping my convosation sweet with Morgana as she bit her lip in an attempt to look sexy for the men and it seemed to be working too.

Arthur then gave a speech, a short and sweet one a lot like the man he was toasting too in fact, I clapped, laughed and cheered for him as the crowd did the same. Merlin had been drink all through the night and it wasn't until the bell rung 11 that I dragged Merlin on my arm back to the chambers, a little help from a just as drunk Lancelot. He drinks like a knight already, he'll fit in just fine. Once I had Merlin laying on his bed and Lance on the mat Merlin had prepared for him, I set out to my own room. Trying hard to not think about the compliments Merlin had slurred at me on the way to his room.

The following morning there was an unease in my stomach, unrest again and knowing what Merlin had asked of me I rushed to his chambers once I was ready and saw Lance being dragged away. I rushed inside and asked what had happened. Not knowing was going on, I slide in quietly and Merlin at my side keeping to the shadow's he almost seemed to be able to move them. I wasn't surprised if he actually could move them. My unrest was once again set right as Lancelot bowed his head in shame.

The meeting was over quickly and Merlin followed Lancelot as he was dragged out, doing his best to keep his expression sweet and unemotional. I nodded at him in understanding before he ran off out of the room. Arthur then started to question father law saying he only wished to serve. That's when those famous words rolled from his lips

"How can you trust a man who's lied to you?" I scoff softly, but obviously loud enough to be heard. Father then said

"Speak Adira. if there is something on my mind-" I cut him off.

"Something on my mind? Oh no what could possibly be on my mind? Oh how about that my father just banished my friend from my own home or how about the fact that you contradict yourself every bloody time you speak. You've lied to us, though all the knights in this kingdom still follows you. Even Arthur follows your rule like if he's not doing it actually physically kills him. So Yes there is something on my mind and I shall leave it at that before you start lying to me more" I growl at him, he stood shocked for a few moments.  
>"ADIRA MARIA PENDRAGON" I laugh, turning half way down the hall.<p>

"My full name? is that even my birth name? Are you even my father hmm? cuz you NEVER speak of her, never even bother to tell us what she looked like, what she was like as a wife. No all you see is the bad the fact she died while having us. Is that why you hate me so much cuz I look like her? is that why you keep me at arm's length because you lost her to gain a little brat of a daughter... I'm soo sorry if you can't accept the past, I'm soo sorry for being born. And most of all I'm sorry you are my father" I flee from the room quickly, Arthur rushing after me screaming my name until I slowed myself just outside the dungeon entrance.

"What Arthur... If you've come here to gloat about being favourite... or about knowing Lance was a servant all along. I DONT wanna hear it... I have to go see him and Merlin so please" My tears were spilling before I'd finished and he was pulling me into a hug

"Hey, hey no I wasn't going to boast or have ago at you. I was going to say I'm proud of you, those words, those words I've harboured inside myself for so long you spoke them and fathers reaction was needed. Even if he doesn't know I feel that way, which if it comes to it I will tell him. I just hoped you're not going to get punished" I laugh and shake my head, pushing him off slightly

"No he won't punish me! 23 years of self hatred and guilt for something I couldn't control... and one of my quickest and closest friends of all time being jailed for following his dream... No I've suffered enough Arthur and he bloody well knows it too" I rushed down the stairs, not wanting to listen to Arthur's pep talk and I knew he would understand, with his many faults, he also seemed to know when to leave me alone and when to demand the truth. I found Merlin blaming himself to Lance. I step beside him

"Merlin you wanna blame someone, blame me! I just let you break the law and I'm the royal princess for heaven's sake. Oh but I did just tell Father to quit blaming me for Mother's death and stop treating me as if I'm some kind of constant painful reminder of her" Merlin grabbed my shoulder

"Well done, I know how much you wanted to say that... but seriously there must be something we can do Adira... please!" I nod and then start planning what to do. Me and Merlin excuse our self from Lance, promising to be back with news. As we rushed towards Gaius's chamber I said

"I remembered that I was thinking of the wrong place about the beast. I was looking for actual seen beasts. This beast is one of legend, no actually sights of it... well until now" As we got inside the chambers Gaius wanted to explain to us the exact something. Merlin cut him off and spoke rushed

"Yeah yeah... beast of legend, Adira has the whole page memorised in her head.. she's a walking book" That's when the alarm sounded, me and Merlin exchanged panicked looks before rushing out the door to find Arthur and the knights, swords and Shields in hand in the courtyard. The screams were echoing throughout the city, the alarm bells only seemed to be getting louder and the beast was screeching sounds only dogs could understand. The chaos around me was distracting but if training in secret had taught me anything it's that distractions are things to use to your advantage and that understanding and knowing what around is around you, using all your senses helps.

The screeches continued as the beast hovered above, e before swooping down and attacking the guards, only knocking a couple to the floor, after already being crouched. The beast landed and the knights charged at the beast at the orders of Arthur. I stood by with such anxious . The only think that seemed to remotely affect it was flames. It's always flames I thought sourly. I rushed after Arthur as he hurried to report to father, the knights regrouping and checking to any injured. Merlin had run off while I watched I hadn't even realised.

"Arthur are you okay?" Arthur nodded to me as we entered the castle where we met father, not wanting to really talk about what I knew was worrying Arthur around father Arthur took to reporting to father as we walked back to the throne room. Father was being predictably and annoyingly stubborn because believed the creature now known as a griffin will be killed by steel and somewhere I wondered in the back of my mind what would father do if Gaius hadn't against his rule and hadn't kept all the books on creatures. Of course Father had ordered a few books to be saved but nowhere enough to help anyone get anywhere and make any use of them alone and I'm sure father planned it that way. I glanced at Merlin was as now tense with worry and the burden of once again having to secretly save us.

I speared him a look of known pain and a smile which promised to do whatever I could to help him and the kingdom. I quickly hugged Arthur telling him to be good and to not get himself killed (what he wouldn't know is that I would be fighting with him whether he really wanted it or not) before following Gaius and Merlin out. Father would think I was merely trying to help again and I would let him believe what he wanted. The weight of the air around us turned thick as Merlin was thinking, well more like worrying about Arthur. He asks

"Is it true that a Griffin can only be killed by magic?" Gaius turned to us

"Yes Merlin... if Arthur rides out to fight it, he will surely die" I panic

"He must be stopped" Merlin pleaded

"Uther must be see reason" Gaius sighed deeply

"Where magic is in concern our king is blind to reason" Even Gaius knew for god sake how many people can father deny the truth to until he starts doubting himself?

"And yet Magic is our only hope!" I turned to Merlin, my expression of one remorse and some kind of pleasure.

"You're not suggesting-" Gaius stepped to my side and nodded with me in agreement

"It is your destiny Merlin... the true purpose for your magic" Merlin started shaking his head, he looked very nervous and I knew why too.

"You saw that thing Gaius... I can't go up against that thing" I grabbed his arm, pleading with him

"But if you do not... then Arthur will perish" Merlin was never one to see death as an easy thing to consider, but still he was arguing for the fear he wouldn't be able to do anything to help.

"No no... I can't do this. I don't have magic that powerful, there must be another way" Gaius shook his head and kept his reply simple

"This is the only way" Merlin then got angry, something very odd to see

"Do you even care what happens to me? Either of you? Do this Merlin, Do that Merlin, Go and kill the Griffin Merlin... I'll just sit here and warm my feet by the fire" Gaius cut him off before he could continue to babble

"Merlin...You are the only thing I care about in all this world. I would give my life for you without a thought but for what? I cannot say Arthur.. that is not my destiny you know" I then turned to him

"Merlin you are my closest friend. You are the only person who can make me want to laugh and cry at the same time. You're the only one who'll ever treat me like royalty and yet a normal person all at the same time. But Arthur? Do you think I wouldn't get my horse and go after him, sword and Armour ready if it would help? But it won't and even with my little magical ability you are the only person with enough to make any use of it again the griffin so please" Merlin starred at us both for a few moments before he whisper, almost teary eyed

"I'm sorry" I laugh and hug him tightly, trying my best to make him feel better. Gaius sighed

"I don't know what else to say" Merlin held me close to him as he answered Gaius

"So let me say it for you. We have 2 hours to find a way to kill that thing" We spent the next hour or so looking at the many books with powerful enchantments inside them. Gaius found the book that had the most power of them all inside. He then passed a wooden sword to him and told him to try casting it and of course we knew it'd be too easy if it worked first time. So he kept trying pacing around the chambers as he does so. He'd tried so hard and started to voice his worries of Arthur dying because of him. That's when Gwen burst in claiming Lance was riding out, that was all that needed to be said before me and Merlin rushed out to meet him near the stables, horse just about ready to leave.

We stopped in front of him, breath trying to return and Lance almost looked in pain to see us. That was until I realised he was.

"We're coming with you" Merlin knew better than to convince me to stay.

"My lady, Merlin no you are not knights" I scoffed

"Just try and stop us Lance" Merlin backing me up

"And I thought you say Arthur could use all the help he could get?" We ran inside the stables, I grabbed Katharina and Merlin grabbed his usual horse Henry and we quickly all left the gates of Camelot in ride after my brave but very stupid brother. I wasn't sure why Lance had brought the Jilts, that was until he'd been told about its magical origins and quickly set to attacking the Griffins. He reared his horse as Merlin spoke to himself to encourage his magic to work. Knowing having physical contact with another magical being helped I grabbed his hand as he started to enchant the Jilts that Lance was now pointing straight at the Griffin.

The world seemed to slow down at the Griffin and Lancelot rode straight towards each other and I chanted with Merlin in an attempt to help the magic boost a little. As we chanted to Jilts caught alight in a most beautiful blue light, a lot like the light Merlin had sent to Arthur, but this was to kill not to aid. As the Jilts hit the griffin (finally) it screeched and rolled over Lance's head and to the ground in what looked like a most painful stumble. Lance continued to ride away but slowing down, we took this moment in time to celebrate, both of us laughing in slight disbelief. He pulled me into a hug, sweeping me off the floor and spinning me around, that's before he cast a little spell and a single red rose appeared in my hands. He kissed my cheek and thanked me for always being there for him.

I held onto the red rose and cheered at Lance's as he slowed to a stop and pulled his helmet away from his face. He looks slightly shocked and I put that down to using a normal Jilts to kill a not so normal creature. That's when to my right I hear Arthur moaning in pain and took at as a que to leave grabbing Merlin's hand and pulling him away as Arthur rose to his feet to see Lance and in a obvious 'I killed the Griffin' pose. We rushed back to chambers, Gaius waiting patiently.

"You did it?" I laugh, nodding at Gaius a bright happy smile on our faces

"He did it" Merlin turns to me grabbing my hand and chanting another rose into it.

"No we did it" Gaius smile brightly and hugged us both quickly and lovingly.

"Thank god you're both okay" The moment was sort lived as I was called to the throne room, I rushed to see Lancelot at the door and Arthur talking to Father, obviously about what had happened. I pulled him into a hug

"Lance Oh thank god, when Gwen told me..." He smiles and kissed my hand

"Thank you my lady" he then bid me a quick farewell and walked inside the room, taking off his gloves as he did so and I saw the way Arthur's face dropped as Father started become angry before ordering him to wait outside. As the doors closed behind him Merlin joined us and Merlin asked a stupid question

"So what are they doing?" Lance looked just as nervous as the feast the night before.

"Deciding my fate" I patted his back

"Don't worry. I won't eat for a week if he decides to imprison you, if he banishes you I'll cry and if you die well then god help my father cuz I will just disown him" He laughed figuring I was joking. But I set him straight, shaking my head

"No I'm serious, that is what I'll do!" Merlin then said

"They'll reinstall your knight hood, they have to, you killed the griffin" Lancelot shook his head

"But I didn't kill the griffin... You did, both of you" Merlin smiled that famous fake 'I know you are joking' smile.

"That's ridiculous" and that's when I realised that Lance had accepted it. Had listened, had seen and yet still accepted Merlin, accepted me. He then said that words to the spell

"I heard you, both of you and I saw you" and if the look of fear was any truer in Merlin's face I think he'll start crying and Lance seemed to sense it too

"Don't worry your secrets are safe with me" Merlin almost smiled but he kept it in knowing Lance faced my father in a moment. I pulled him into a quick hug, letting him silently know we were both grateful.

"But I cannot take the credit for I did not do... there will be no more lies, no more deceit" He pushed passed us and I rushed after him, expecting Merlin to follow but he did not obviously being a good friend and finally letting Lance do what he thought was right. As Lance pushed into the throne room he was grabbed by the guards. It was the look at father from me that told him to at least listen to the man who saved his kingdom and even with our previous argument he couldn't disagree with me

Once Lancelot was let free he said

"Forgive me sire. I've come to bid you farewell" Arthur looked almost sad to see him go

"What is this Lancelot?" I asked him, but I of course already knew the answer.

"I lied to you both and now there is conflict between you, I cannot bare that burden" I mumbled under my breath

"At least you have a choice" Lancelot half smiled at me as he continued

"As you should not bare mine, I must start again far from here an maybe one day fate shall grant me another chance to prove myself a worthy of Camelot" But Arthur was ready to argue so I hushed him

"No Arthur... this is something he feels he needs to do, prove to himself that he is worthy. Let him go" Lancelot spoke bowing

"your highness, Prince Arthur" He then he turned to me.

"My lady, I am sorry I must go. You look after Merlin for me and don't let him get into too much trouble and my lady? I shall send word of my permanent address so you can letter me about your life so far. I do hope to see you soon. You are a dear friend my lady" I whack him around the head gently before hugging him.

"Lance, it's Adira and if you don't stare calling me I'll find a reason to make you stay! But yes, please do sent words of your wellbeing from time to time and I shall do the same. Oh and don't worry about Merlin, he's young and an idiot but he has a heart of gold and the strength will get him through anything... Goodbye Lance! I hope this isn't goodbye" A sadden tear streaming my face.

"Adira... please, do not cry for me. This isn't forever, just time for everyone to grow up and learn" I kiss his cheek before he returns a quick bow to my brother and father before strolling out the door, tears apparent in his eyes. Oh my dear Lancelot you really are more like Arthur than you give yourself credit for.

I watched him leave from my chamber window, wondering just how long it'll be till I see him again. For he was only one man, but he made me feel more cared about and valued than ever Merlin he kept my secret merely hours after meeting me, now that... that is true kindness.


	6. A remedy to cure all ills

**You'll be relieved to know I have taken to reading through my chapters more throughly before sending them out... personally I apologize for my lack of general english skills.  
>hmm? Oh yeah these are coming along a lot quicker than I realised. Oh and if you have any issues with it like someone said it me 'it's a little hurt to tell who's talking at times' I did my best in this chapter (and all the following) to correct that. I just hope it'll go noticed... oh again the offer for betaing or helpful critism is more than welcome... just send me a review or PM and I'll answer any questions you may have as well. <strong>

**Oh and for those of you who bother to read this... that chapter I promised with who Adira really is? and what everyone in the kingdom thinks of her... will come at the end of this series. I think thats the only way I can do it without making it seem too random in the story.**

**I do not own Merlin... my worst nightmare :'( **

**and please do enjoy :) **

A remedy to Cure all ills 

Everything had been fine in Camelot for months, though the land seemed emptier without Lance, strange how one man can make the whole world seem emptier. It was as if I was expecting some over kind remark every time I walked into Merlin's chambers (which was where Lance always was). Maybe it was my wishful thinking that Merlin would compliment me on a constant basis. Maybe I just wanted Merlin to sweep me off my feet and show me the most beautiful things magic could offer.

But still even now with Lancelot gone I found myself at peace with things because Morgana and Gwen had been spending so much time together that I didn't have to deal with her starring, I'd even got to spend a little time with Arthur. We went for a ride around the fields on the outskirts of the city walls, we ate lunch there with Merlin serving us. Well I say serve, more like talking and joking with us but just without eating anything and with having to tend to the horses a few times. I would have complained about even that but I knew just how precious these times were to Merlin when Arthur was preoccupied with something that he didn't yell at him or start a sarcastic argument which normally ended with him having more stuff to do.

Even with Merlin's constant moaning about Arthur I saw the way he was more respectful of Arthur and defended him against almost anyone, including me. I knew the banter between them was just playful and just a male way of bonding and caring in the opposite way. Though these thoughts are secretly thought because Merlin would deny it the second I spoke them aloud. Not that I minded really, it was just another thing I needed to hold my tongue with around Merlin.

I found myself spending more and more time riding around the fields of the lower town, trying endlessly to stop or at least get better control of my emotions when I thought or saw Merlin. Even now almost 8 months after he'd moved to Camelot and me finally admitting my feelings out loud only 3 months ago I still couldn't find the courage or the will to ask him how he feels about me, to admit whether what he really thinks of me and considering how close we were I was more than willing to wait for the day he felt he needed to tell me what he felt and I will take what he says with acceptance even if he did not want me. I did not want him to be with me if it truly did not make him happy. But that was just another battle I preoccupied my thoughts with on averages in the summer days of Camelot.

Everything was okay till this morning when I woke from my dreams turned plague like. I saw Morgana sweating laying in bed very ill. At that thought not really caring to take note that it was just another vision and it might not be this morning that the dream will happen I got dressed in my dark blue royal dress barely brushing my hair fully before putting it up in a large pin that kept my hair out of my face before I was rushing down the hall and into Morgana's room. My worst nightmare (Literally) was coming to life as I saw Morgana's pale still form laying on her bed being checked over by Gaius, Father sitting at her side fanatically asking Gaius what was wrong and I knew that Gaius was holding in what was really wrong and from that I rushed out of the room crying.

I didn't even know where I was going until I saw Merlin entering Arthur chambers. Before he could fully shut the door and rushed inside the room behind him, tightly hugged him from behind I felt the way he froze under my touch until he recognised the sobs as mine.

"Adira? hey hey..." He twisted in my arms, now facing me to put his hand to my chin making me look him in the eye "Whatever is the matter?" I rest my head on his chest, I was trying to explain what all that came out were choky breaths. He hugged me soothing me and that's when I looked passed Merlin to see Arthur still in bed, obviously Merlin was running late and had only just got there. But the thing that surprised me most was the small smile that played on his lips as he watched Merlin hug me stroking my back while I cried the sight of him distracting me from my tears. His eyes were open slightly and for once I realised maybe Arthur isn't as blind as he makes out to me and with that I wonder just how much he really knew about Merlin.

I pulled away from Merlin slowly, smiling small at him as I explained

"Sorry... it's just Morgana's she's really ill. I went to go see her this morning because I wanted to see if she'd wanna go for a ride. But that's when I found Gaius and Father checking her over. She is still unconscious. I got out of there before father could really have a go at me for seeing something I shouldn't necessarily need to. I was so upset I needed a hug someone to comfort me. So thanks Merlin" Merlin nodded quickly and opened the blind in the room, calling to Arthur

"Rise and Shine" Arthur groaned and covered face but not before winking at me. Arthur sat up and took in the view of the familiar room before going over to the screen as he asked

"Adira what are you doing here?" Not even other to take note of Merlin as he started picking things up from the floor. I smile at Arthur and answer him

"I wanted to come and tell you about Morgana. But... you were still asleep!" I kept the answer short and clear not wanting to show any sight of his notice of what had just happened.

I spent the next two days at Morgana's side making a decision I didn't care what father thought. Arthur was there too apart from his training and any knight issues he had to deal with. Gwen was in the room most of the time too well apart from when father was around which was quite a bit, he was forever asking me and Gaius if there was any change and our answers only ended up angering him. I had asked him to stay but he said 'it's not the kingly thing to do' to be honest I wasn't at all surprised. But I kept my frustration to myself not wanting more issues while my sister was ill and dying. Father was becoming more and more suspicious of me and Gaius and the way we avoided the subject of how she became ill so quickly.

On the 3rd morning I saw Merlin standing inside the castle at the bottom of the stairs that lead to Morgana's chambers. Gaius came down just as I came to stand beside Merlin, Gwen cut Gaius off asking him desperately if there was any chance, the news as always it seems was bad. He came to stand with me and Merlin and he said

"She's all but dead" I hated Gaius when he couldn't fix things he was meant to be the physician but I'd come to learn he was only human and venting my anger at him would do me no good. Even with me thankful for his honesty, Merlin started trying to be positive

"You have to cure her Gaius... You have too" Tears now streaming my faces, I'd hardly gotten any sleep the last few nights because I was either sick to my stomach with worry or my nightmares plagued my sleep. I'd gone almost 3 nights now with very restless sleep and I was sure it was showing too. Merlin then asked what I knew he would

"I was wondering... if I could-" A guard walked passed at that moment so Merlin kept his words low and simple so if anyone did hear they wouldn't be able to understand just what he was implying. "Help"

Gaius wasn't having any of it and to be honest I was glad that he was, we didn't need more reason to suspect wizardry especially with the close eye father now had on Morgana. If she made a speedy recovery with no explanation Gaius would be suspected too... and as much as I wanted her up and moving magic wasn't the answer not unless magic was defiantly the reason for illness... which the more I thought about the more I was convinced it was. I cut in the convosation.

"Do you not remember what happened with Gwen's father Merlin? No magic is not the answer" My voice in a whispered hush. Gaius then added

"This is not a magically illness and it will cured in the same way. We keep going" That's when he sent Merlin off stubbornly to find some ingredients I knew he would need to help Morgana feel more comfortable. I was surprised at how simple medicine was once you understand what each ingredient need to mixed with each other. I watched Merlin go in frustration but said little to oppose what Gaius had asked. If Gaius thought it best to keep him busy, then I trusted his judgement. With that I decided to go and find Arthur because I hadn't been given much chance to ask him what he thought of mine and Merlin relationship and my curiosity was becoming too strong to ignore any longer.

I found him walking across the courtyard looking troubled

"Well if you keep making that face it'll get stuck like that" He turned swiftly on his feet and laughed lightly before pulling me into a tight hug as I came close enough to him. He sighed in content

"Promise me if you die you won't leave it for days... I don't have the patients" His tone was light, but I knew the comment was serious. Deciding it best to reassure yet humour him I said

"Okay... but only if you promise me that if you die in battle and I'm around you don't start crying about your regret for living Camelot without you. We'll be just fine" He laughs as he links arms with me, walking towards the gardens which I knew was his place of thinking and clearing his head if he wasn't hitting something wooden with his sword or arguing with Merlin or me. After an hour of silent walking he sighed. I break the silence my voice barely a whisper.

"You know the other morning you saw Merlin and me hugging? why were you smiling?" Arthur said down on the wall as he thought of how to answer and when he finally did I was very surprised.

"Merlin's a good man, no matter how much of an idiot he is most of the time. And I see the way he's protective of you yet knows not to do anything too 'caring' while I'm around. Whether that's him just being wary of how protective I am or is trying to get my approval of your relationship without directly asking I don't know. But what I do know is... he makes you happy and you obviously trust and care about him because you spend most of your spare time with him. Whenever I ask Mary where you are because she always seems to knows where you are most of the time she'll say 'at Merlin's chambers, out for a walk with Merlin, Oh just eating dinner with Merlin in her chambers' She was just reporting to me but I know the smile of women who thinks something is going on between a man and their friend, I've lived with you and Morgana long enough to know. But he cares about you too. You must know that... because apart from Gwen who I'm 100% positive has some kind of feeling for Merlin. You are the only female I see him smile with. That cheeky grin on his face is no wider than when you are in the room next to him"

I had stood there listening to it all and I couldn't help but smile

"So if I am completely in love with him and tried to pursue a more than friendly relationship with him you'd say?" Arthur laughed pulling me into a quick hug

"I'm not a monster Adira... and I am not father either. If you want a relationship with someone then go get it no matter their status which I am sure is what has gotten in your way now or what you've made yourself believe will get in the way. But don't think I'm forcing you to do it. You do it when you are ready and when you are sure he loves you just the same. But please be careful and if you do and he hurts you I will forever make his life a living hell" I laugh and nod, knowing it was just the brotherly think to say

"What more than you already do?" He laughed and got up to walk again, me following at his side. He quickly changed the subject

"I saw a man this afternoon, just before you saw me in the courtyard. He had a scared face, a hunched over manner and claim to have an all illness cure" I scoff

"Trust me. There's no such thing otherwise Gaius would know!" Arthur nodded

"I know.. but that's what worrying me. What if Gaius's is finally becoming too old for his job?" I laugh at that comment

"Arthur... Gaius has been our medical care for as long as we've lived. He was mama's medical care since she was a young adult and father has an almighty trust in him and you know just how stubborn father is about trusting people especially those who aren't of royal or noble blood. No... Gaius is the best man for the job and when Gaius finally does become too old to treat people, which is years away yet which I sure will be on his death bed. Merlin will take over... or I will. I know more about medicine that most people in this entire kingdom" Arthur scoffed

"Don't be so modest" I laugh as he leads me into his room and sits me down at a chair at the table, ordering the guard down the hall to get a maid to bring up his and my dinner. The sun was setting in the sky, turning it a wonderful orange.

We ate our dinner laughing and trying to not worry about Morgana because we both were worried, whenever her name came up a painful silence filled the room and that was even more so as Merlin started to pace as me and Arthur sat by the fire worrying about our sister hours after dinner.

Merlin was still pacing as the sky turned dark and Arthur was ever growing ever impatient with his comments of 'it'll be okay... it will, it has to be. I know it will be' he says it for about 15 minutes before Arthur finally snaps and said

"mmerrlinn" Merlin was quick to answer and I tried my best to hold in the giggles at the situation as Arthur said

"You're making me anxious" Merlin leant forward to him and said

"But I'm not worrying" and he started to pace again. Arthur gritting his teeth as he said

"Then stop pacing" I let out a cough as Merlin sat down at the table, tapping his fingers on the wood. It was driving Arthur mad. Just when I thought he might yell at Merlin he got up and started pacing himself. I let out the giggles I couldn't help it. Arthur and Merlin's expressions mirrors each others as they look at me as I continued to giggle

"Seriously? you talk about hating each other. But the truth is you care about each other as brothers... no two men I know could do something so funny with caring for the other" Arthur was close to arguing back so I cut him off

"Anyways...it's late I'm gonna go check on Morgana before heading to bed okay? I'll see you both in the morning. Any changes you promise to wake me? no matter the hour?" Merlin nodded as Arthur seemed reluctant to answer

"Of course we will... you have a right to know your sister is well again. Though I may send Mary or Gwen inside to wake you up. I do not wish to be inappropriate when walking in" I wished he would just come in and see me and wake me. I wished no deeper thing than to be woken by Merlin and his face is the first thing I see. But I did not disagree

"Okay... but Merlin don't go to any great lengths to find them if the news is urgent. I wish to see her as soon as possible. I promise you no matter what you may see of me I will not hold it against you or tell father...it is what I have asked. It is what I wish of you so please do as I say" Merlin was red in the cheeks by the time I was finished and it was Arthur who seemed to be holding in laughter as Merlin nodded obviously too flushed to answer.

I made my way down the corridor pass my bedroom and to Morgana's chambers, to see Father and Gaius entering. I hid in the curtains that hug on the window and listened to them. They both sat at Morgana's side for ages. I do not know how long I stood there before Arthur was inside the room asking Gaius for a report. Father too was asking and Gaius answered with the gravest of answer and Arthur was not holding back his anger. What I was most surprised with was how calm father was, I could just about see him through the curtain and he looked red in the face, as if he'd been crying for hours and it seems once again Father shows little signs he has a heart and as soon as I come to accept it he'll prove me wrong in the cruellest of ways.

Arthur was desperate so he said the one thing he could think of this man 'Edwin' who calmed to cruel all ills. He said

"we should at least hear him out. What have we got to lose?... Please father" Gaius was abdomen that it wouldn't work saying he was after some quick money but Arthur was stubborn, just like his father.

"If there is a one in a million chance he can save her. We should try" Father then spoke, his tone of complete hopelessness.

"Sound for him" I sighed quietly and did my best to keep quiet until Arthur left the room after him which Father quickly followed at the word that Edwin was in the throne room waiting for him. I then took the chance to come out of the curtains. Gaius half smiled not the slightest bit startled to see.

"You always seem to know when to barge in and when to stay hidden Adira... did you hear all that?" I nod

"Don't worry Gaius... this man Edwin may be a physician but there is nothing he can do with medicine you cannot, at least without magic being involved" Me and Gaius then decided to go and see this man for myself. The second I saw his face I knew Arthur's tales of a scared face were not exaggerated but something about him and the way he spoke to Gaius put me on edge and on edge with me was a reason for distrust, a reason to suspect dark use of magic, to suspect assassination attempts or manipulation. Somewhere in the back of my mind I wondered when all of that had become so familiar to me.

That's when father got down to business asking him questions and his answer that his cure wasn't as simple as Gaius made it seem was a troubling part. Father then introduced Edwin to Gaius and even though Edwin bowed with words of praise I did not like the manner of which he did it. He then turned to me

"And you of course most be the lady Adira... the wonderful twin sister of the prince" I smile falsely and said

"Yes and you'll do well to remember it is my lady, only those I trust can use my name when addressing me" Father snapped at me.

"Adira be polite. He may be able to save Morgana" I smile at father and bowed quickly at him and Edwin quickly

"My apologizes it is just a personal preference. You understand?" I then decided to change the subject before he could argue "Gaius could you explain to him what exactly has come over Morgana" Gaius quickly told him and I saw the slight smirk Merlin had when Edwin was dumb strut my rudeness.

Edwin then did the unthinkable accuse Gaius of wrong diagnosing a patient. In all the years I've done Gaius the only time he ever got a medical matter wrong was when it looked non-magical but was actually was magical. Father seemed to believe this man's word against Gaius his loyal servant. I was enraged.

"What would your diagnose be?" He then somehow managed to get access to Morgana, access to a chamber within the castle and worst of all to Merlin. If he so much as orders Merlin to do something suspicious I will spent his arse to the spirit world. Merlin always told me that magic was effected by emotion. Most of the time I was able to control it, it normally came out in more and more vivid dreams if I was stressed or worried. But I saw the way the flags in the room had started to rustle as Edwin left the room.

Merlin and Gaius were looking at me strangely but could do little about it as Arthur ordered Merlin to help Edwin move his things. Gaius swiftly left the room with a quick bow at father and Arthur. I followed him wanting to ask him how to control my magic. We entered Gaius's chambers and I quickly lent against the door as I shut it

"Gaius what was that? I've never lost so much control" Gaius only smiled at me

"Well your mistrust in Edwin and the fact that Arthur gave Merlin to Edwin and your worries for Morgana must of angered you so much so that your magic feed it outwards into wind. You are lucky you noticed the change and were able to control it so your father and Arthur were none the wiser. But I will ask you to use the spells you know to let out your anger. Merlin does that... he's go to the fields nearest the forest and cast spells until he was almost falling asleep at the lost energy or coming home with a smile on his face that had been missing for days. Either way I'm told it helps him gain control and test the limits of the magic... as long as you don't cast anything that will give you too much attention... normally Merlin just casts spells of earth, of growth... It helps the farmers cuz it spreads wide" I smile at him and said

"I'll maybe ask Merlin to join me next moment he can. But thank you I think testing and understanding my magic will help me control my visions even get them on will" Having about half an hour to ourselves I asked Gaius to continue to work on what little he could do for Morgana WHEN Edwin fails.

Gaius finished his work and we walked arm in arm to Morgana's chambers. I stood by Gaius's sides as Merlin entered first with Edwin's stuff and placed it on the side before he asked father for everyone to leave. Gaius wanted to stay but Edwin was adamant and Father order him. Wanting to do it alone I knew something was wrong. I knew something was very wrong so before I left the room I whispered in Morgana's ear 'he may seem innocent... may even save your life but don't trust him. I love you, never forget that' I kissed her cheek and rushed of the room just behind Gaius, Merlin quickly followed.

Merlin had said little of any mistrust he had of Edwin he was smart enough to not voice it because he knew Gaius would argue with him even if Gaius believed him and Father and Arthur would see it as sign not wanting Morgana better. He came out 5 minutes later after a very confused angry looking Gwen. I wanted to ask but her glance that the other royalty told me not to ask but from the way she looked up at Morgana's room I knew Edwin was the course.

Edwin then said it was a hemerage of the brain. Which meant she was bleeding from the ear and even if the cloth looked covered in blood I was at her side seconds ago and there was indeed no blood and there hadn't been any blood before this and I trusted Gaius to check for it. We all filed into the room to see Morgana sitting up and well. I stood behind Edwin starring at him in suspicion and he seemed to realise the sight of a well again Morgana (which I was over the moon about) wouldn't calm any mistrust I had. But I spoke nothing as I saw Father kiss her forehead and Gaius's question as to what he had given her.

Gaius turned to him as Morgana stated just how thankful she was. The look of stratification on his face made me want to punch it out of him. But I refrained myself and after Father had left to tell the courts, Gaius went off after Edwin and Merlin seemed to have an idea. I sat with Morgana and Arthur on her bed. I was so relieved to see her safe my eyes were becoming heavy from exhaustion.

I must of fallen asleep because it was only when I felt someone picking me up. I stirred in this person's arms

"Arthur? you have carried me to my room since I was 15" The man laughed and my eyes shot open. Merlin? Merlin was carrying me up the corridor to my room.

"Merlin... w-why-?" Merlin smiled

"Arthur's orders if you can believe it. He said to let you sleep as long as you needed but to get you to your room... He even said 'carry her if you cannot bear to wake her' I apologize for waking you Adira... please go back to sleep I will stay with you as long as you need" I rested my head on his chest and smiled contently. I close my eyes before drowsily muttering

"Thank you Merlin. Could just continue to hold me? knowing someone friendly'll be there when I wake will help me sleep" He kissed my forehead and mutter  
>"It would be an honour to be that friendly face my lady" To my surprise he started singing me the lullaby he'd sung when I was worried about his health while he was poisoned, he seemed to know it would calm me.<p>

"Your father tends the sheep  
>Your mother shakes the dreamland tree<br>And from it fall sweet dreams for thee  
>Sleep, baby, sleep<br>Sleep, baby, sleep" I was asleep before I even got to my bed, the sleep dreamless and restful.

I woke to see no one at my bedside holding me, but a note that read

'Adira

Had to go and give a message to Edwin,

I will try and find out if my suspicions are right... which I fear they will be

I will come and find you as soon as I know something. it's for your and the kingdom's future.

Please do not worry yourself and do try and sleep more, you've looked worryingly ill for days.

I am sorry I could not be there for when you wake this could not wait. I hope you understand

from

Merlin'

I couldn't help but smile at the note, Merlin was using all his spare time to protect Camelot and from the way it seems, I was at least one of the reason's he was doing it.

Merlin was gone for ages, I was just about to send out a search party for him when he burst into my chambers and started babbling a mile a minute about what had happened, from what I could tell there were bugs, magic and teaching somewhere in what he was saying. I then cast one of the spells I've been most eager to use. I whispered the words in old tongue. Merlin's mouth clamped shut as I got up and started pace while speaking to him

"So... Morgana was cured by some magical bugs that Edwin had that you believe not only cured Morgana but got her ill as well? How did you come to that conclusion? and what this about him wanting to teach you magic?" He went to talk but his words were a mumble so he merely nodded and crossed his arms telling me silently to undo the spell. I then cast the counter spell, laughing as I did so and let him answer

"Well... The bugs can't have a all heeling power... I believe they can only cured their own poison, it's the same with snakes. If they bite their own kind they have a natural immunity... He said we could achieve a lot with our 'gifts' I had to gain his trust so I used magic in front of him and made it seem as if I was fed up of Gaius forever telling me to not use it" I whack him around the head

"Ouchh... I didn't mean it.. mostly. I was just trying to get some idea of a way to get some evidence of his guilt to show you and Arthur before I came forward with my claims... But I do not worry about that now considering just how much you dislike the man I felt it safe to tell you this time" I again whack him around the head

"Oww.. okay what was that one for?"

"This time Merlin? Hmm? what happened to our promise of honesty? You've gotten so use to keeping things to yourself that you can't even realise who's really there for you anymore... I mean all those trips to the dungeons to see the dragon, all those lessons for me to use attack spells you've not told Gaius and he's suppose to be like a father to you!" Merlin sigh and dramatically fell on the bed. He had reluctantly become familiar and comfortable in this room, which I loved the idea of.

"Adira.. I'm sorry. I never meant to offend you and you are right I've become so good at lying I swear sometimes I don't even know who I am anymore... I guess you'll remind me?" I sat at his side as he sat up, hands on face resting on his knees. I run my hand friendly through his hair.

"Yes.. Merlin I will remind you. Now what are we going to do about Edwin?" Merlin smiled at me in thanks

"No we'll discuss him later what I wanna know is... how long you've wanted to use that lip locking spell on someone!"I laugh whole heartedly

"Longer than I'm going to admit to you Merlin"

We spent the next few hours doing what Gaius had suggested riding to the fields to vent and even with the worry of Edwin I enjoyed myself. I lost myself in the laughter as Merlin used his magic to create a creature known as a lion appear, thinking he would have control of the creature, but ended up being chased by it I spent almost an hour lying on the grassy field laughter in tears. After that we left the magic alone deciding it would be best to vent frustration another time and this time just have some fun with one another, which in all honesty was better than venting in my opinion.

We spend all afternoon in the field, I would have asked Merlin if he had to get back to Arthur. But something told me that Merlin wasn't needed or he wouldn't be as care free as he is now, Merlin though stubborn about going to work has a strong sense of duty even if he does complain every step of the way and even more stubborn to admit it. We rode back into the kingdom as the moon started to rise, it was only when we set back trotting close side by side I noticed someone watching us, Morgana and Arthur seemed to be hiding in the bushes, their horses obviously out of sight but nearby. I turn to Merlin and in hushed tones ask

"Have you noticed-" He cut me off laughing lightly.

"They probably noticed we were gone. Wanted to get away from your Father so they joined us in the field just after I got rid of the Lion. I'm quiet glad we haven't used any other magic" I smile and nodded at him

"Well laughing at you is so much more fun" He laughs but then shoves me slightly. But hard enough for me to almost slip of my horse. Merlin quickly pulled his arm around my waist to keep me steady. I smile at him in thanks before he said (his hand still on my waist which almost burned at his touch)

"I'm sooo sorry Adira I never meant-" As best I could I jumped off my horse and sat in front of Merlin, My legs dangling of the side, still holding the rail to Isabella. I tie her rains to Merlin's horses rains and then smile up at Merlin. Who was looking at me with a suspicious look but a smile bright and peaceful on his face.

I laugh, resting my head on his chest, the sound of his heart beat relaxing me instantly. He puts one of his arms around my waist to keep me from falling off and the other slowing his horse down to barely trotting. He whispered

"Adira... are you okay? You seem to be overly tired lately. Do I need to get Gaius to make some of his sleeping draft" I smile up at him taking my head of his chest to see his face.  
>"No no Merlin... I'm perfect. Right here Right now I'm perfect. I've been sleepless with worry for Morgana and then when I do sleep it's plagued with those nightmares. The nightmare of Morgana dyin-" I choked on my words. He rubbed my back<p>

"Hey hey shh shh it's all over now isn't it?" I nod into his chest trying to stop the tears.

The following Morning I woke to someone entering my chambers, leaving a letter on the table and quickly leaving. I realised it was Gwen who'd place the letter recognising her hair as it was the only thing of the person leaving the letter I saw properly. I sat up and read the letter

'Adira,

Gaius's work is being looked over and I think (Even with the fact that he saved Morgana's life) he will try and get Gaius's job. Please we have to find a way to help him. I did not want to come to you directly with worry that he may be watching and hearing ever word. I am getting Gwen to give you this because I believe it will just seem as a maid checking up on her ladies sister. You need to talk to Merlin.

Your brother

Arthur'

p.s Hope you didn't have too much fun last night'

Just as I'd finished rolling my eyes at the last comment a loud bang came to my door. That made me finally realise I didn't remember falling asleep, must of done so while I rode in Merlin's arms back into the kingdom gates. I shout to the person at the door

"Come in" As I climb out from under the covers still in the dress I wore yesterday. Merlin appeared looking angry and impatient as he came through the door. He obviously noticed I was not yet changed.

"My lady... I am sorry I never meant to wake you. It's just... Gaius was up all night last night reading some big old book. It turned out to be the records from years ago... I looked through and found Edwin, his parents were killed my Uther. He's probably here taking revenge. I was up this morning collecting supplies for him when I returned Gaius was gone so I went to Edwin's chamber to return the supplies and Gaius was there. I'd heard their argument through the door. Gaius was threaten to tell your father about him but then Edwin said he'd tell your father about me! What should I do?" I grab his hands as he started to stress, almost panic

"Merlin calm yourself. There is not much we can do. But now I know of his true nature I will use it to my advantage. You see Arthur has given me this letter, Gwen left it for me this morning. It would seem Edwin is after Gaius's job... Stay there" I walked over to my cupboard and pulled out my red dress and went behind the screen.

"Merlin we must find a way to expose him" I heard Merlin start pacing again

"well I could cast a spell that'll expose him. But in front of Arthur and your Father they might hear me" Before I had time to answer Gwen came rushing in

"My lady? You must hurry your father want you all in the hall for Edwin's findings" I tie up the last part of the dress, pulled on my pouch and quickly ran a brush through my hair placing a small flower into the twists of my hair before leaving quickly with Gwen and Merlin close by.

I reached my throne just as father noticed my presence

"Adira... you were meant to be here minutes ago" I bow at father

"My apologise Sire. I fell asleep last night in my dress and it took me a little longer to get ready than I first though" Father's brow creased

"Why were you so tired Adira?" I saw the looks of holding down laughter on Morgana and Arthur's faces. I once again bowed

"I had still not caught up from my sleepless night of worry over Morgana's health Sire" Father merely nodded and I took that as permission to sit on my throne which I did at Morgana's side who was almost crying of silent laughter. Not wanting to discuss it in front of Father I shouted 'Enter' down the end of the hall. Which left Morgana and Arthur to control themselves as Edwin entered.

I knew what he was going to say before he'd even said it. So when he finally left the room saying 'Age is a horrible Curse' I almost spat out my own curses at him. Morgana was quick to start arguing with Father's decision I wanted to join but I believed to make Edwin trust me that I trusted him I had to make father believe I have changed my mind about him.

I spent the rest of the day with Merlin trying to come up with some kind of plan. Both of us agreeing if he'd magically bring his bugs to life in front of father would be the best way to get him to expose himself. But we were still to figure out how to get father into a room without Edwin first noticing and to get him to use his bug. I sigh that night as I went to bed worried about Gaius's future in the kingdom.

I had expected when I woke with a start because of another dream and for there to be bring sunshine coming in through the curtains. But instead I woke to a somehow wise voice whispering my name over and over and over. I curse realising straight away who it was

"Kilgharrah What do you want with me?" His laughter ran out through the silence, but it did not come from the world, it came from my head. His laughter was as Merlin one commented, it made you want to join in with it and yet it seemed to also be almost insulting to you. I'd only spoken the Kilgharrah a few times and I did my best to avoid talking to him directly. He then spoke and wasted no time with pleasantries, which I appreciated

"Gaius. I fear he may let the worst happen to Merlin. It is your destiny to protect him! Do what you must!" I sigh 'oh so I do have a destiny worth something then?' I agreed with Merlin when he'd told me all the dragon had said to him since the day he moved to Camelot that he was arrogant and yet wise, he was like a bad husband, someone who you loved dearly but then would treat you like rubbish and insult your intelligence indirectly with little snide remarks and a arrogant laugh. He seemed to take pleasure in the fact people were always looking for someone with more knowledge to tell them what to do.

"Dragon.(which is what I'd always called him) You hear me. I may not be worth a lot. In fact when my dying day coming I think half of the kingdom will forget who I am before the week is up. Even father will probably just batter his eyelids and state that I was troublesome but loved. But even with all that I do not need you telling me to protect Merlin, as his friend I will do it with my life. Do not think just because I now realise it is my destiny that I will be any more grateful or bow in your power... I've had enough of people who use power to make people bow to them" The dragon only answered

"You destiny is so much more complicated my young child. But I am sorry if me contacting you offended you. I only wished to warn you" I was pleasantly surprised at his answer. So I answer

"Next time... do just that. Don't try and act all superior you'd be surprised how far a friendly attitude will get you" The dragon answered.

"Indeed it would seem the world has misjudged you. You are far wiser than your eyes my lady. Now get some sleep the day of tomorrow will be a busy and tiring one" I nodded, landing back on the soft comfort of my pillow and drowsily said

"You too Kilgharrah" I then fell asleep quickly in a slightly more happier attitude than when I'd been woken up.

I woke up the same morning the sun beaming in bright and blinding. I had a well needed bath, got dressed, braided my hair in one of the most time consuming one I could think of as a way of keeping myself busy. It was coming close to 10 o'clock when my hair was finished and I started to read waiting for Merlin to come with news. Merlin barged in tears in his eyes he didn't explain as he gently took my book from my hairs chuck it on the bed and grabbed my hand so gently it was almost as if it were a ghosts hands and rushed me out the room. I did not know where we were going but I wasn't going to ask if it was coursing that look and I think I had a good idea anyways.

We entered Gaius's chambers to see him packing. Merlin wasted little time in saying what he would do to help him. I was standing in the door way my tears no longer under control. Gaius was starting to Merlin just how much he loved him as a soon. I couldn't control myself any longer. I ran over to him tears still clear and stinging my eyes as I hugged him close.

"Gaius you must not go. You will NOT go. I forbid it. I-" He hugged me just as close

"Shh Shh my dear girl You are like a daughter to me. You are forever showing me your kind heart and with your gifts you are one of the best people I will ever know. But please child I must go. I must. I will not stay where I am not needed. You must look after Merlin" I shook my head angry at him for thinking that he wasn't needed, that I didn't need him.

"But who will look after me? who will make me coco at 3 in the morning when I found my dreams too much to bear. Who will be there for me when I want to learn, read and talk to someone about the things I may not understand, about the mistrust I may have with certain people, with the naive views I may have on the world. Who will smile and accept me for who I am? Who will be my father figure when my father too arrogant to notice me upset, angry or in love? the man I can talk to when no one else will listen. You may not be needed so much by everyone else but you are wanted and even needed by me and Merlin Please Gaius!" He hugged me tightly.

"You both have great destiny's and you both belong here and if I've played a small part in it then I will think myself lucky. You both should look after yourselves, each other and this kingdom.. I am leaving tonight and there is nothing you both can say that will persuade me, I am sorry!" I pulled away from him

"I am not going to let this happen" Merlin stood at my side

"WE... won't let his happen" and we walked out more determined than ever to find out a reason to make him stay. We both went to Arthur who looked too calm to be 'just training' he was angry I could tell and he was doing everything in his power to control it. I growled

"I can't believe Father would sack Gaius over one error" Arthur turned to face me and Merlin

"One that almost killed Morgana, Adira and it was not the only one" He went back to hitting the training dumpy. Merlin quickly asked what he meant, to which Arthur replied

"Edwin says Gaius's work was riddled with errors" I just sat straight down on the floor my arms crossed in anger. This is one thing I was willing to be childish about.

"That a load of nonsense and you know it too Arthur" Arthur bent down to me

"Look Adira... No one wants him to go, he's like another father to me, one who actually listens to me. But there is nothing anyone can do" Arthur then pushed his sword into the ground and sulked off, obviously not wanting to seem too emotional about Gaius's situation which I knew he was just as cut up about as me and Merlin.

I didn't get to sleep that night at all. I had gotten out of bed and left for Merlin's chambers feeling light headed and was stumbling as I went. When I finally closed the door to the chambers, I felt dizzier than before and my eyes rolled back in my head and what I saw frightened me. I saw Edwin telling father he was paralyzed and that his face will be the last he sees because father took his childhood away from him. I don't know if I had screamed or just because I had fallen to the floor and made a noise that I found a newly awoken Merlin at my side. His face stricken with worry as I came around.

"Adira... Adira.. Wake up wake up... what did you see?" I don't know how he knew I'd seen something, but maybe it was the way my eyes seemed to burn with magic. I knew from that they were flashing gold and I wondered if I would ever be able to get some control over when I got these vision. I took his hand as he helped me to my feet.

"F-F-Father... Edwin had poisoned him and using his bugs to kill him... Ohhh god we have to help him Merlin" We rushed from the room up to Father's chambers, but on the way to just that place, Arthur came out of the room. A quickness in his pace and I saw the relief on his face he saw someone reliable up at this late hour.

"Merlin... My father has Morgana's illness.. you must find Edwin" He then ran off just as quickly as he had came and Merlin and I barely had time to exchange looked before we were running to Edwin's chambers that being at least starting point to finding him. We ran inside to find Gaius circled in flames, smoke thick within the room. We had little time to be relieved he was back before Edwin started to speak to Merlin, completely ignoring my presences in the room.

"We can rule the kingdom now Merlin, you at my side. What do you say?" Merlin shouts angrily after Gaius explains that he wanted to kill my father and that he couldn't let that happen.

"Release him" Edwin's face darken, almost disappointed as he said

"Your lose Merlin" He then noticed the axes on the wall and magically picked one from the wall and flew it straight towards Merlin. Merlin slowly time and with all his might stopped it from moving just as it came close to him. I was worried about his safety but in these situation screaming or panicking would do me little good. So I did the good I felt I needed to do and grabbed Merlin's hand and whispered old tongue words of reverse movement and the axe flew straight back to Edwin, his eyes wide in complete stunned shock at my magic and just how strong it was. The axe cutting of his head in one quick move and after I'd realised what I'd done, I swallowed my fear and did my best to avoid looking at the grimace sight.

I heard Merlin mutter words of thanks to in breathless moments. I nodded at him as the flames around Gaius faded to nothing. I rushed to his side

"Gaius are you alright?" Gaius looked shook up okay, so he answered

"Y-yes... I'm fine. Thank you. Both of you" I hug him close as Merlin grabbed the container of beetles. We wasted no time in getting to Father realising that we would use the bugs to save him. As we entered the room I noticed father looked worse than Morgana ever did moments before we thought she was going to die. Something told me Edwin only made it seem a fatal moment with Morgana but this is the real deal and that worried and scared me.

"How do we get the beetle into him before it kills him?" Merlin asked in a hushed worried tone, still holding the books close to his chest. I answered him in a dark tone

"There is only one way. Magic Merlin" Merlin went to argue but I continued

"Please Merlin this is one of those times where we have no other choice. He's my father... you have to do this. Please" He kissed my forehead quickly before he went to fathers side and cast what I knew was a natural instinct spell as he grabbed fathers face and close his eyes. I was becoming worried it wouldn't work when Merlin pulled his hand away to show a died bug in his hand. I jump onto him clinging to his neck. Gaius looked shocked an relieved

"Has anyone ever told you. You're a genius" It was then that I realised that his knowledge of the fact that the bug was causing the illness not going to cure it that made him cast the spell he did. Merlin was hugging me close as he answered Gaius

"Well you certainly haven't" we all burst into hushed tones of laughter, which was filled with relief. Father then stirred and we kept our lips tight shut. Gaius ordered me and Merlin back to his chambers with the knowledge he would nurse father back to health with the resources he always kept in fathers chambers just in case.

We got back to Gaius's chambers to see Arthur sitting there worried looks on his faces. I hugged him close as he stood at our entrance to the room

"Merlin... is there any news is father okay?" Merlin kept his face grim and I had trouble hiding my laughter, so buried my face in Arthur's chest. Who took my laughter as crying. Merlin then spoke

"Well Edwin had poisoned him and yet we have no one to cure him.." Arthur's face dropped "well that was until Gaius came back and saved your father" Arthur picked me up and spun me around and left Merlin looking at the scene with a happy smile. Arthur said as he put me down to my feet

"I must go back to my chambers...I'm exhausted and I am glad that Gaius is back please tell him to come and see me when he gets the chance I wish to see him well" Merlin nodded before turning to me

"Adira... Go to bed. Go on go. We don't need our little beautiful princess sleeping the days away" I laugh and kiss his cheek, Arthur standing in the doorway waiting for me.

"You get some sleep too, Arthur doesn't need his handsome servant being late all the time" Merlin laughs and bows as we leave. Arthur called back

"Night Merlin" Merlin sounds back to him

"Night" Arthur links arms with me as we walked towards the castle.  
>"Handsome? and kissing his cheek? Girl you've got it bad" I sigh, rolling my eyes.<p>

"I know I know.. Lancelot told me to see how he feels first" Arthur smiles, knowing just how close I was to Lancelot.

"Have you got a letter from his yet?" I nod smiling

"Yes he's somewhere over the boards of Camelot helping one of the more kind hearted kings save his kingdom from foreign bandits who are taking over the smaller towns and stealing everything they can and killing those who get in their way. Apparently Lancelot had done such a good job protecting people while visiting the kingdom that the king offered Lance a place on his guard and a home within the kingdom just until he was ready to move on. He said the prince there was almost like a brother too him and that he'd always have a home if Camelot wouldn't accept him. He also said that no women was as beautifully hearted as Gwen. He's head over heels for her. Personally I can't see what so special about her. But then again Love works in mysterious ways" We stop in front of my chamber door

"Indeed it does.. Now 'beautiful little princess'" Mimicking what Merlin had said "Get some sleep and I'll see you for a ride in the morning"

The following morning Merlin came in with news that I was needed in the throne room and guessed what it was about the second I saw the smile bright on Merlin's face. I walked over there with Merlin and he seemed to be staring at me. But I had little time to ask him as Morgana was rushing me inside the meeting already taking place. This was one of the only times I was glad that Father wanted to celebrate something and it actually felt worthwhile.

Father handed him a parchment stating he was a free man of Camelot and Gaius took to shaking people's hands as everyone applauded him. When Father dismissed people, I rushed to keep up with Gaius and Merlin who seemed eager to leave. We walked down the lower town in silence until Gaius said

"It seems ridiculous I didn't save Uther. You did" Merlin smiled at him  
>"No no for once I'm happy for someone else to take the credit... you were prepared to sacrifice your life to save me" That's when Gaius said<p>

"Where did you get that from?" I was starring at Gaius in shock, how could he say something the denied the truth. But then I saw Gaius's eyes and the glint of humour in them

"I just thought-" Gaius cut him off

"No no... you saved me and Uther... Maybe you are a Genius" Merlin almost dared to smile at he asked

"You really think so?" Gaius then said  
>"Well almost... one day" I exchanged looks with Merlin and we both laughed lightly as we ran to catch up to Gaius. That was the moment I realised that Gaius was twice the man I thought he was and he loved Merlin more than Merlin even thought possible even with the honesty of Gaius's words just before he left Camelot and it made me wonder why Merlin did not want to tell him everything that ever happened to him and I was coming to realise he was doing it to stop Gaius from worrying (and telling him off) because he cared too much about Gaius to make me worry so needlessly, he was trying to be kind. I think that's why he tried to do the same with others... he was spearing them the burden and even with his secrecy I couldn't help but fall for the man all over again and somewhere in the back of my mind I wondered when Morgana would get the chance to tease me about it.<p> 


	7. The gate to Avalon

**_Hey ya'll... I know it's been like forever but I finally got this episode done and when it came to the moment between Merlin/Adira (you'll know what I mean) I didn't know whether I should change it considering I still have to include Freya into the story at some point, but I figured I'd create a little bump in their relationship. _**

**_Anyways... this took me forever cuz I had to work out how to add Adira in and Morgana having the dreams too. I did my best. Let me know what you think... and again I babbled and made it really long (I dont even mean to write it that length) And don't forget to enjoy and I'm gonna start publishing my Hotch/Reid stories for criminal minds and Maybe Beckett/Castle from Castle... but we'll see :) ENjoy xx_**

The gates of Avalon

The dream was so vivid, well more like nightmare... Arthur laying in his usual chains with red royal colour underneath in yellow dirty water, if it wasn't for the fact Arthur was obviously underwater I could have honestly believed he was okay, just sleeping. The scene almost looked peaceful as his chains dragged him to the bed of the water. His hair afloat with beautiful golden strands as he continues to sink. That's when I saw what was really happening. That's when the dream became alarming and troubling, a beautiful brown haired women wearing a yellow dress similar to Gwen trade mark yellow dress. Her hair braided just so the strands do not get in her face. Her hand was over the water and she looked as if she was almost smiling. Arthur then flooded out of sight in the dirty water.

I woke and sat up straight trying to come to sense of the sudden waking and the dread I felt for my brothers safety, the magic was causing a kind of pleasant burning in my eyes and I knew they must of being flashing gold at that moment. My sheets and clothes were dripping with sweat and even without really acknowledging it I knew this dream scared me more than any illness, witch, dragon or magic could ever cause. Knowing just what the dream meant I took a few depth breaths, took in the time which seemed to be about 7am and got in the bath that Mary kept warm for me knowing I'd want one in the morning. I smile at the thought of Mary she was about 8 months gone by now and still managed to consider and do things for me that most maids and servants who took over her job (me not really wanting another permanent servant) would over look.

I climbed into the bath and anyone who would have seen me would see I relaxed instantly in the water that I magically heated to just the right temperature. After the water had gone cold from the start of winter air floating bitterly into the room, I climbed out and took my time getting ready to leave. I knew I had to tell Gaius and Merlin most importantly but they could understand if I waited a few hours to come to terms with what I saw. Which was still causing me violent shivers of angry and dread whenever I thought about it.

When I finally did got to the throne room to see if Arthur was around, just wanting to be sure he was okay at least for the moment, I saw Father pacing up and down the length of the room, something obviously troubling him. I walked up to him, smiled at him as he stopped pacing and did a little curtsey as he noticed and then remained respectful. It was something I'd done since father knew about my opinions of his treatment of me because I reminded him of mother. I was not going to apologize nor was I going to become overly friendly with Father all because he felt the need for 'bonding'.

"Good Morning Father... I hope you've slept well. I was wondering if you may know where Arthur is? I have something urgent to talk to him about!" Father waved his hands dismissively

"He went hunting with that servant of his... Leave me be I am the middle of some important thinking" I bowed my head quickly before leaving to seek out Morgana, who was still unusually in her room. Father had enraged me with his dismissal of Arthur and Merlin and mostly me but I kept it undercontrol as I knocked on her door, after a few moments, it was Gwen who answered the door.

"Hello my lady how may I help you?" Even though Gwen tried to move the door so I couldn't see Morgana I saw her sitting on her bed hugging one of her pillows looking scared and mumbled 'Arthur, water, witch, Arthur... Water... Witch'. I turned to Gwen and made my opnion plain

"Let me see my sister Gwen... I have the right" Gwen bowed her head obviously not wanting to test my anger when I saw Morgana in such a state. I rushed to her side with a quick glance back at Gwen who stood at a distance while clearly listening to everything as he occupied herself with tiding up.

"Morgana my dear whatever is the matter?" But I already knew, I already deep down someone within my heart I knew what she was talking about, the vision, The dream... she too had seen it which meant.. Which Meant she too had magic. The thought of that was rather unnerving to me and the look of terror on Morgana's face as she starred at me as if to remember who I was wasn't helping the racing of my heart or the light dizziness I felt in the head with all the thoughts spinning.

"Adira... Oh thank god. Arthur died he drowned, he...he... was killed by a witch a most beautiful wicked witch" If this was how she was going to react to a simple vision I knew she would not be ready for the knowledge and power that came with being a witch. I smile at Morgana pushing her hair away for her face as she clung to the pillow in her arms tighter.

"Morgana sweetheart... It was just a dream, a very bad nightmare Morgana. Arthur's fine. In fact Father told me he was hunting with Merlin right now. Probably screaming at Merlin for him being clumsy and his noisiness as he tries to aim at a deer. Merlin probably tripped over a few times too and Arthur moaned about just how much of an idiot he really is!" Morgana smiled a little before it quickly faded, but even with her face in a stern frown she seemed to be more herself as she put the pillow aside moving to stand up. Me too coming to stand straight. She ran her hand through her hair and then gave me a weak smile

"Thanks Adira... I've been so worried about Arthur's life I forgot to tell myself it was just a bad dream" I smile back at her

"My dear you have no idea how many times I have dreamed his death... watching him be killed in the most horrible of ways all because of father's hate for magic. But the one thing that also helps is Arthur's strong arms around me and the sound of his laughter. It's the only thing that will calm me down enough to sleep again. Why don't we go down to the gates and wait for him and Merlin to return just so you can do just that?" Morgana laughed whether it was from the fact I always remembed Merlin when most forgot or the fact that I actually offered to go and meet him and then get teased for days about being overbearing.

"You know Adira... I sometimes forget you are just as strong willed at handling things as Arthur, maybe even more so... But yeah please lets go down the gates. They shouldn't be too long if Arthur's alone with Merlin" As I left the room I told Morgana I would meet her at the gates so she could get dressed Gwen was giving me a strange look, she seemed thankful that Morgana was herself again but almost jealous that I had been the one to bring her out of it. But in all honesty I couldn't bring myself to care... she hated my friendship with Merlin, with Lancelot and now Morgana, I really couldn't be bothered to deal with it.

As I reached the gates, telling the guards I would be waiting on one of the low walls that ran just beside the gates I came to realisation about Morgana. She probably had this gift as long as I have. The way she seemed to mistrust the people who have done nothing but have been kind to her. The way she always seemed to have good and bad night sleeps and moments when fear of something totally irrational would happen and then with the weeks after the dream that event would surely happen. I also had to wonder if Gaius knows and if so what he had told her because if she was that worried about a simple (yet fearful) dream I'd dread to think how she would react to the many more attempts people wouldm make on our dearest brothers life.

I had little time to ponder upon it further as Merlin and Arthur came riding back into the open field at the enterance to the castle. They were bickering as usual and when they came with hearing distance I heard Arthur called Merlin an Idiot and return got called a prat. But even with the friendly banter between them, they weren't alone and once I saw the women clinging to Arthur as his horse came to a skidding halt in front of me I did a double take of her and starred ideally in shock, Arthur was smiling at me before sliding of his horse, but I knew Merlin would see the slight twinge to my lips, the slight tenseness in my shoulders, the clenching of my fists and somewhere in the back of my mind I wondered when Merlin came to know me that well, but shoved it aside at the face of the lady beside my brother. Merlin had slid of his horse, the older man he had on his horse sliding off with the help of Merlin before he turned to me an eyebrow raised and a smile of reassurance. At the same time Arthur was helping the lady (as the gentlemen he rarely is) off the horse. Once the old man was at his daughters side obvious by their simplier cheekbone structer. Merlin turned to me as Arthur took the reins of both the horses and started up the hill, the strangers just beside him.

Merlin walked with me tailing behind the horses so we could talk a little more privately. Merlin had remained silent for a while keeping close but at a respectful distance before he spoke to me, his arm on my back to help control my anger as I saw the women and my brother laugh whole heartedly at something.

"Adira... what is the matter? These people were attacked by bandits that Arthur (and me saving Arthur behind again) we came back to seek aid for them with your father. But why were you starring at the girl as she'd hurt someone you love" I growled under my breath giving her a oblivious death stare.

"Because she has... or she at least will. I had a vision last night Arthur drowning and her standing over the water smiling and enchanting something... I recognised the movement of her tongue to be magic. Oh yeah and Morgana had the same dream too" Merlin stop right on the spot, me taking a few steps forward before noticing the absense of his calming hand, I look back at him in confusion to see him starring at me as if I'd grown a second head. He seemed to recover quickly and continued to walk with just in time to hear Arthur shout something about taking the horses inside the stables (which we were standing right outside of now) and then to joining him in the hall for the audience with Father.

Merlin took the task gladly gesturing for me to take one of the horses so we could talk inside. Once inside and the horses tightly in place and the stable carers taking control, me and Merlin walked arm in arm towards the castle. Mostly in silence at Merlin processed the thought of Morgana having magic, it didn't seemed to be sinking in very much. A little ahead of us we saw Arthur in the distance with the lady and her father in the courtyard just in sight of us. We saw Morgana suddenly running and hugging him, Arthur taken back expression in my mind even if I couldn't see his face, his back to my.

Merlin noticing the scene and then finally deciding to ask about it, he asked

"So... Seerer? Like you. I mean it'd make sense... she always had had a way of knowing who and why to trust people without any given reason for trusting a convict or hating a man who'd saved her life" I knew he was referring to Edwin, who had been a rather sour topic ever since he'd been cut to pieces by my magic. I nod at his words

"Yes well... Gaius must know, if shes having bad dreams the first thing you do is go to be physican about trouble sleep, but I thought considering he knows you might do too" Merlin then slapped himself on the forehead as if realising something totally obvious.

"Oh my god how stupid can I be? No.. wait.. don't answer that" I giggled as he noticed I was about to answer "The sleeping drafts she's been getting from Gaius since I've been in Camelot. Almost every day nowadays either me or Gaius has had to take a sleeping draft to her because of her dreams becoming so vivid with the scariest of things attacking and hurting those around her that she cannot sleep. I just figured living in Camelot would do that to some people. Make them fear for all those around them" I smile at Merlin as we walked across the courtyard. By now the fact that me and Merlin walked together arm in arm, laughing and joking had become almost second nature to the people of Camelot, who we both knew were whispering all sorts of gossip about us.

The latest was that I was secretly married to Merlin and that I was carrying his unborn child... If it wasn't for the fact that this was my deepest wish I might have found it laughable that they thought all these things. But Merlin was becoming more and more impatient with the rumours and he just waited for the day Arthur heard of them and even if he feared for his safety i kind of waited for the day to come. Which surprisingly he hadn't (even if people didn't want to tell him at the risk of Merlin's life) but maybe he did know and just wasn't listeing, I mean he was never one for gossip, pranks and having a laugh at people expense yes, rumours and gossip no.

We got to the hall just as Father started talking to them, Merlin and I stood at Arthur's side and he seemed to think Father was being fair to these 'nobles' but I knew it was all politics to keep noble families all over happy and to not unintentionally start a feud or even a war. It was the look that 'Sophia' the girl gave Arthur that brought me out of my thoughts, the smile was flirtatious and Arthur brought right into it starring after her for as long as he could. I rolled my eyes at him as Merlin almost smiled at the sight of Arthur almost smitten. He'd never seen Arthur taken with a women, he'd always seemed to treat women with respect and a noble head, never a romantic one.

I left Merlin and Arthur arguing in Arthur's chambers about where Sophia should sleep and Merlin saw right through Arthur from the get go and even if I wished to see the whole argument, which seemed to play straight into Merlin's hands I left all because Arthur was trying so hard to seem honourable. I would have stayed but I needed to talk to Gaius and the sooner I dealt with my curiosity the quicker I would be able to start figuring out just who Sophia and her father truly were.

I arrived at Gaius's chambers to see him doing some kind of experiment but even if I wished to be polite my anger was becoming in controllable

"And just when were you going to tell me that Morgana has magic Gaius? hmm?" Startled he dropped the tongs in his hand, turning to face me

"Wha- what? Oh Adira you gave me quiet the fright. Morgana's been having bad dreams since she was a child you know this. She's always come crying you to about the worst dreams I figured you'd already knew Adira" I let out a long growl and I (with much dramatic effect) sat down at the table within the room. Hearing the click of heels a moment later I rushed behind the door so Morgana wouldn't see me. Gaius rolled his eyes and bent down to his experiment, which was catching fire as Morgana noticed after Gaius spared her with a kiss on the cheek. I clung to the open door to hide myself and listened as Morgana explained the draft was not working and so Gaius gave her a small bottle that can induce deeper sleep and then Gaius told Morgana not to tell Father. How long had she not been telling Father about these dreams.

I don't know when everything became so confusing, Merlin was doing his best to keep Sophia happy but keeping check for any strange behaviour, but also finding the fact that she was next to Arthur's room and blessing and curse. A blessing because Arthur wouldn't be complaining about him being late. But still Arthur would come in search of him as an excuse to see Sophia again and talk to her and with the knowledge she was going to attack Arthur, Merlin was trying his best to see that he'd be close by if anything did ever happen. I had spent the day at Gaius's chambers as he explained everything that had happened with Morgana and I realised that she went through just as much as me, maybe more without the knowledge that someone was always there to talk to and an understanding why she has these nightmares.

Merlin had come back as the sky turned orange with the sunset and started to explain all that he had found out about Sophia and then explained that her father had gone missing without warning and when he returned and Merlin asked him where he'd been he became rather snappy claiming no servant should be butting into others business especially that of a noble origin. Merlin had then had a half hearted argument with Gaius about Morgana. Knowing I was the reason they kept their voices controlled I figured the best way to be helpful was to get out of their way and as such I did and went to bed with the knowledge the dream would haunt me again.

When I woke at the sound of crows coming out for winter season I was quiet surprised. I did have the dream last night and I did wake up... that's when the person who'd gotten me back to sleep snorted a snore and rose quiet as confused as me. Merlin had known I would have trouble sleeping and he'd been late in returning home tending to Sophia (or more keeping an eye on her) and heard my screams... knowing I needed soothing he sat on my pillows and with my permission rested my head on his lap as he stroked my hair and sung that lullaby that always calmed my most painful of nightmares and fears. I didn't dare move from his lap as he took in his surrounds I heard him chuckle as I pretended quiet well to be fast asleep.

He stroked my hair almost absentmindedly as he spoke to my supposed sleeping form

"Adira Pendragon, beautiful in more ways than one, charming and very good at getting whatever you wants from whoever you want, stronger than any women I have ever known and one of the only people apart from thoses in my family to see me with such honesty and still care about me and dare call me friend and you are truly unforgettable. Well at least to me. I just hope... Just hope you know how much you mean to me Adira" He then did something I never expect he climbed carefully from under me and placed my head on the pillow and before he left he made sure the covers were snug around me and then just before he left he... he planted a small fragile kiss on my lips and left with mutter of stupidity about himself. I waited until the door shut with a soft click because even as frantic about what he had done he still did not wish me to wake, I smiled at his caring thoughts before I opened my eyes.

I laid there for a long moment, my lips still tingling from the contact and a huge smile on them too. I got out of bed, dressed in dress that was quick and almost painless before braiding my hair in the most out of my face way I could think of and then just as I was about to leave Merlin came running through the door. He hugged me tightly and then pulled me out of the room and into the throne room. But before I was able to ask him to explain why the hell he'd done what he did Father came through the door from the other side of the hall and asked

"Where is my son?" Merlin smiled painfully

"I don't know my lord, though I'm sure if I had reminded him to come he would have been here" Father looked outraged as he steped closer

"You know if this was a time of war-" I cut him off, knowing no one would ever dare to do so.

"Father please this is my fault... Merlin was with me till quiet late last night" I was carefully wording this to not provoke father more then he already obviously was. Seeing as he remained silent for me to explain I continued with hoped permission.

"You see I went to bed early... bad dreams, the same one is haunting me as of late and Merlin heard me scream as he was tending to Sophia, he came in and made sure I was alright. Then with my permission stayed within the room, singing me lullabies at my order to help me sleep, I am unaware of what time he left as I fell asleep quickly but if he'd had the time he would have told Arthur. I am so sorry" Father didn't know whether to be angry or pleased with Merlin. I do love the way that people never know whether to punch or kiss Merlin.

"You" Pointing to Merlin "Will spend an afternoon in the shocked for not doing your duty to my son, but I thank you for caring for my daughter... and as for you Adira next time bad dreams haunt you... Go and see Gaius, Arthur, Morgana heck even me but do NOT let servants do tasks that are not their job" Father then left in a hurry and Merlin hugged me tightly and I was doing my best to not bring up what he had said while he thought I was in peaceful sleep.

"Well I'd better go and tell Steve he's got someone else for town's people to through rotten food at" I had almost laughed at the sarcastic comment but refrained myself and watched Merlin go. Not knowing what to do with myself I went to Gaius's chambers and helped him with what little medicine I actually understood and Gaius promised that when the days were warmed and he was less busy he would gladly teach me the art of what Merlin lacked the interest to learn about.

I was surprised how much time had passed when Merlin came back dressed in rotten food and smelt worse than the rubbish that came from the kitchens. Even with all the time today spent with Gaius I left out the part where Merlin got put in the stocks.

"You been playing with your food again?" Gaius started at Merlin sarcastically but Merlin then turned to me

"You didn't tell him?" I turned sheepish and turned back to needing the herbs when Merlin let out a frustrated sigh "King put me in the stocks.." Before Gaius could ask the obvious question, I turned to him and answered for Merlin, feeling it was the least I could do.

"he did nothing apart from let Arthur run off with that Sophia girl and have a 'date' and I helped Merlin get out of a worst punishment by telling (oddly enough) the truth that Merlin was with me last night.. and nooo it not what you are thinking he'd helped me sleep when I woke up screaming from the same vision Morgana's having" Merlin laughed as he started to clean his hair

"Guess it must have been love at first sight" and that's when Gaius took that thoughtful tone to his voice that meant he was planning something. I growled at Merlin and shoved his head in the bowl as I helped him get all the rotten fruit out. Not getting anywhere I drag him about to set off in such of the nearest maid returning to my chambers with him, once one was found, an hour later he was inside my bath tub behind the scene as I took to magically cleaning his clothes he would of objected but I was eager and beside he had no other clothes within my chambers he would wear as he started cleaning himself from top to bottom.

As Merlin got back into his clothes I started to wonder if Arthur would ever come back and what Gaius really thought about Sophia and what plan he had in mind. All did become clear as I looked out my bedroom window and saw Arthur and Sophia riding into town, obviously wanting a guard to take the horse down the path they came and put them in the stables. Arthur helped her down from her horse. I told Merlin then to find out what Gaius thought and I set out in search of Sophia, if I was going to be of any use in figuring her out I had to know her.

I was on my way down to courtyard when I saw Morgana and Sophia exchanging unpleasant words I saw it as an oppocunity to step in

"If you hurt Arthur I will find you... no matter how long it takes" I smile at Sophia and grabbed Morgana's arm affectionately

"Now now Morgana is that any way to treat our guest?" Sophia bowed a little

"Thank you My lady Adira... It is okay I know of her feeling for Arthur and I do not blame her jealousy, though I don't appreciate threats" Oh how I wanted to make happy on the threats I'd made in my head towards her but I smiled at her kindly

"Of course I understand. Morgana won't you apologize?" Morgana shook me off

"Noo... she can go die in a hole for all I care" She then sulked off down the stairs her anger showing in the loud clapping of her heels with stone. I shake my head after her

"Please do accept my apologize Sophia I do hope her jealousy does not tarnish your opinion of Camelot" Sophia smiled stepping up and readying herself to leave

"My opinion of this kingdom is as it has always been my lady... if you'll excuse me" We both bow quickly and parted ways. I spent the rest of the afternoon with Gaius and Merlin looking up symbols that Gaius saw on the staff and he wished to brush up on his understanding of the language. It was only when dinner time came that I decided it best I go check on Morgana, it was then that I heard Arthurs laughter joined with Morgana's troubled voice. I knocked on the door not wasting time with waiting for an answer, which came as a sigh of disbelief and language from Morgana I have no desire to repeat.

Arthur sat there tapping his cup looking confused and a little amused. I growled at him not wasting time trying to make him understand in a calm way

"You REALLY are an idiot aren't you? She tries to do the sisterly thing and tell you what she feels in her guts is wrong and yet you ignore it and you spend so much time telling people to trust their instincts that when it comes to women using it you find it amusing... honestly what is the matter with you?" Arthur gapped at me and then put his cup and head down on the table

"Women... so angry over every little thing" I laugh unhumoured

"Well maybe If men actually listened then we wouldn't be a problem now would we?" I slammed the door and leant against the wall outside the room trying to defuse my anger... It didn't need much help now because a smiling Merlin came around the corridor, obviously having heard the argument and hid just in case it was Arthur storming out. He slides down the wall to sit next to me on the floor and says

"You know I've never know a women to be so head strong... I mean Morgana's head strong but she gives up easily as her anger takes control... You. You just use such a strong arguments that even the smartest and moat reasonable of people wouldn't be able to argue with it. It's one of you most charming and yet annoying qualities" I smile at him not quite sure why he was saying this. He then got up and offered me his hand.

"The king told me to tell you to get to your room, as punishment you are to stay in there for the rest of night... said it'd teach you to call on servants if you were locked away for a few hours. Though if you need me come wake me up okay?" I nod as he leads me to my door down the hall. I went to bed that night with the intention of having the dream and going to see Merlin. But I couldn't even manage that. In the end I read in the candle light until the sun was high in the sky and I was still not drowsy enough to sleep.

I stayed in the room not wanting to see anyone and besides it was about 8am before I put the book down and registered the heaviness of my eyes not even realising it I must of fallen asleep because when I awoken I was still in my night clothes and the sun was high in the sky. I then got up and looked out my window and saw Arthur and Sophia returning.

I had asked myself why I had let Sophia go with him when it was obviously it was not Fathers wishes but then I realised if they are not what they seem, the best way to get them to reveal themselves is to befriend them and then catch them in the act but even then I feared for Arthurs life and used the logic that if she were to kill him it would be obvious who and no person (or magical creature) would be stupid to do that... I hope.

I quickly dressed and left for Gaius's chambers needing to speak him and Merlin. I walked inside to see Merlin once again covered in fruit once again I realised that Arthur had asked him to cover and like the loyal friend he is he did it. As I came to sit at Merlin's other side, doing my best to ignore the smell I listened to him say

"Surely even if Morgana saw what she saw she would just tell herself it was a dream and do nothing about it" I scoffed

"Merlin... she threaten Sophia in front of me. Warned Arthur about her and got angry when he laughed at her supposed jealousy about the whole thing and she came to Gaius telling him the dream, while I hid behind the door.. She believes it to be a magical and she isn't the sort of person to back down when someone she cares about is in trouble and we must act soon I fear that Sophia and her father are hatching their plan as we speak I want Arthur to have the freedom to fall for a girl no matter her standings but I also do not wish him to die... Merlin we have to do something" He nodded wanting to hug me but then went back to washing his hair as I raised my eyebrows at him. Before I could drag Merlin to take a bath Gaius told us of what he saw the night before of Sophia's father and his eyes flashing Red.

He smiled in plead and we then went to see the same maid as before to get a bath ready. I let him have the bath in piece while I went in search of Arthur. I then realised the time and figured considering we have guests that he must in the hall and true to my thoughts he Sophia and their fathers were sitting chatting happily, Morgana doing her best to keep her word at least sounding half meaningful and not bitter. Realising the starters had not even been brought I came into the room. I bowed at Father, obviously not expecting me to join them.

"Father would it be possible if I joined you? I have not eaten yet and I wished to get our guests a little better if I may?" Sophia smiled at Father

"Please sire may she join us. For I wish to know her too" Father smiled at Sophia

"If it is our guest's wishes. Pull up a chair Adira..." And so I did, sitting across from Morgana with Arthur to my left and Sophia next to her, something told me this seating was not her choosing.

We sat mostly in silence, but even in the silence I saw the difference in Arthur, the way he pleaded with Sophia for her touch, the way he would do everything from pouring her drinks to feeding her (Which to my relief she refused to let him do). It didn't take only to realise what had actually come to pass, Arthur was understand some kind of spell and I feared that this the plan that they were planning. I kept myself silent for most of the meal, well apart from the little comments I made towards Sophia when Arthur was practically forcing us to bond.

Towards the end of the meal, Arthur got up and took Sophia hand making their way towards the door, when I shout after him getting to my feet

"Arthur Pendragon you stop right there" Arthur turned around to face me, his eyebrows high as Merlin started clearing the table with the rest of the servant.

"I wish that you leave me in Merlin's care while you 'have fun' with Sophia. Is that okay?" Arthur smiled sweetly

"Of course... Merlin, be back at my chamber to being me dinner, good day to you all" and with that left. Father left the room just as quickly as Arthur and Sophia had, leaving me Merlin and Morgana alone

"How can Arthur be so smitten with her? She's revolting and arrogant and—"Merlin laughed

"And perfect for Arthur" Morgana was about to argue but then she thought about it for a few moments and small smile came to her lips

"I suppose you are right Merlin. Still doesn't mean I don't want him to come to harm from her!" Merlin smiled

"Don't worry Morgana, she may be horrible but Arthur can look after himself and if not a knight or myself is always nearby, you needn't worry my lady" Morgana smiled coming to stand in front of Merlin

"Thank you Merlin. You really know how to cheer a lady up as well as calm them down" And kiss his cheek and exited with a quick nod in my direction. The day went by as quickly as any other, laughter, little arguements etc between me and Merlin. As I accompanied him back to Arthur's chambers Merlin noticed Sophia's father walking passed the door and pulled me to my back against the wall, I took a deep intake of breath wondering why he had pushed me against the wall so suddenly, him to my left at the corner. It was then that I heard them talk about Arthur being 'ready' and we quickly took to following the man

As we started towards the forest, Merlin keeping me close and as hidden as possible we continued to follow them until we came to a lake, a very familiar lake to me who had grown up playing around this lake, we hid behind tree's at just a far enough distance we could hear him talking and see clearly was he was doing. We had been walking for about 20 minutes before we reached the lake and my leg were shaking in the wind.

It did not so surprise me when the man took to seek an audience with something. The thing that did surprise me is when time to seem to slow around us, whom I realised was Merlin's doing with a flash of his great golden eyes, that's when the pixie like creatures came from the lake. Merlin had this small smile on her face as he watches them fly beautifully and if I wasn't concerned for my brother's life I might have enjoyed it too. But then they started speaking and even before they had finished talking I knew of their plan. Sacrifice Arthur's life for the immortal life of Sophia, what a horrible thought. A woman like that forever? I shuddered to think.

The horrid old man laugh echoed through the silences of the wind and I pulled Merlin away quickly before the man could see who had been following him, as we took a stroll towards the castle, taking seem as if a late night stroll was normal for us I linked my arms in the usual manner to Merlin and started laughing too loudly after Merlin had given me his jacket making it seem as if another Gentlemen thing to do and I was happy for the extra warmth and the smell of Merlin around me. Sophia's father caught sight of us heading inside the castle walls and looked at us with suspicion, I then do something I didn't even know I was doing until it was over. I shoved Merlin quickly against the wall and kissed with passionately on the lips, it was just one of those distraction things you learnt to deal with but that kiss, that only kiss that Merlin had even responded to and closed his eyes was magic and not in the magical sense of an ability, not magic as in the heart, the soul and when we saw that Sophia's father had walked away not thinking much of us kissing, I turned to Merlin and I saw the confusion in him, the fear.

But to my great relief he just grabbed my hand and pulled me towards Gaius's chambers, both of us too awake to even think about sleep. As we entered the chambers we noticed that Gaius was snoring loudly and Merlin put the usual silencing sleep on the man. He turn stood in front of me, starring at our interwined hands as if not sure what to do. What to say so I took control really needing to know if he felt the same way. I stepped closer to him, kissing the fingers that were still holding mine and took my other hand to stroke his face.

Was this really happening? Was this a dream? Was my whole life a dream? Sometimes I could swear it was because even with seeing the strange and wonderful things I have, I still want it, still want the one man who seems to attract it so much more than any man I know. He doesn't mean to do it and I sometimes wonder how Camelot ever run smoothly without his constant look out for magic. But that wasn't why I loved him, no I loved him because he loved him in the personal sense of seeing me for me and still caring and I know how sappy and easy that is to say, but its the truth. How many people can honestly say that there life partners knows them inside and out and loves them all the same? Perhaps knows them better than they do themselves.

"Merlin... Tell me.. Tell me if you want to stop. I want this and I hope—" Merlin suddenly kissed me straight on the lips looking me in the eye beforehand, He hand tangled in my hair as the other let go of my hand and grabbed my waist pulling me closer. The kiss was hungry, needy but we both pulled away breathless before anything more could come of the action.

Our foreheads were put together as we huffed in each others face and the kiss was causing a great massive smile on my face and even with the thought of Arthur's doom, I just forgot the world around me, all those words in songs were finally making sense about becoming one with that person. It was beautiful. Merlin had his same wide grin on his face, pecking me lips a few dozen times before finally talking

"You have Nooo idea how much I loved you Adira. How much every lick of your lips drives me crazy, how ever smile makes my heart sour to the stars. You're showing me a whole different kind of magic but you were royal even if a close friend and Arthur... well Arthur would kill me if he knew. If your father knew Oh dear lord I dread to think about it" I laugh slightly pecking his lips a couple times, reassuring him in the best way I could

"Merlin... shh no more about the problems with this, lets just enjoy this moment. Think about ourselves for a moment. All we ever do is think of others, Arthur, father, Camelot, Gaius, Morgana even the knights when they're in danger we never just take a step back and enjoy this and Merlin... I love you 2. Told Lance that day we went for that stroll. God he was so understand I almost fell for him, but your smile just brought all those feeling flooding back and every time I see you I love you a little bit more" A smile spread between us and Merlin then said, very nervous now

"Would you erm... come and lay in b-bed with me A-Adira? We won't go that far until you are ready, but having someone to hold—" I laughed quietly and kissed him passionately for a second before taking his hand and leading the way to his bedroom. We both fell asleep almost instantly.

The following Morning I woke to the bright sunlight in my ears and the smell and touch of something warm wrapped around me, it was only the sleepy groan from this persons lips that made me realise it was Merlin. I hadn't even realised I'd fallen asleep and most importantly I hadn't had a vision even though the day of this event was drawing ever near. Seeing the sun in my ears make me gently slide out from under the warm of the lovely man, as much as I wished to stay Father would ask question if I wasn't at his beck and call and if the guards who went on their duties outside my room didn't hear me inside my room. I quickly grabbed Merlin's book of plain parchment and magically scribble (something I took pride in doing)

'Merlin my love

I had to go. Guards are due at my door within the hour and they have permission to come in and check me sleep, so if I'm not in my room, father will go crazy and you're in enough trouble as it is my dear. I shall come as soon as I am changed and the guards have seen me in my bed. Tell Gaius what we saw as soon as he is awake enough to listen.

I'll be coming if for nothing more than for you convince me that last night was not a wonderful dream and I do not regret as I am sure you will be thinking at some point. Get that thought out of your head now

Talk to you soon, miss you already

Love yours always

Adira' I placed the parchment on his bedside, kissed him on the lips and then took my leave slightly but quickly making my way to my chambers just ahead of the guard. I chanted a spell that I had only used once to transports myself into my room and I fell back with a clutter on goblets and bowls. The guards came in rushing and looking fluttered. I quickly climbed to my feet

"How dare you enter without knock, what if I wasn't decent? Get out and next time be aware I will go straight to father" The guards left in a hurry and took their place outside my room. I got changed into a new dress, unbraided and put little beads through a few of the strands with a plate and a twist of them to hold them up and then rushed out, telling the guards she'd bumped her head when falling and had gone to see Gaius just in case.

She surprised herself how quickly she had managed to move towards Gaius's chambers, but just as she was crossing the courtyard I caught sight of Arthur kissing Sophia's cheek as she mutter under to breath, to anyone else it would just look like romantic babble but I knew the flick of the tongue when magic was involved it was one of the few things I noticed almost sub-consciously now as well as the little changed details in and around Merlin. I had to stop her chanting, do only what I knew, I continued to rush but then fell to the floor with a dramatic cry of pain, Leon who had been around come rushing over bending down to ask me if I was okay. Only seconds later did Arthur come to his side and ask the same question

"Arthur my ankle.. It- it's hurts so m-much, Arthur" I clung to him, resting my head in his chest. He half smiled at the hug.

"Shh shh it's okay. You always were dramatic when you hurt yourself. Let's get you to Gaius okay?" He then put his arm around my waist and the bend in my knees and picked me up bridle style. I clung to him, looking over at a livid Sophia and I sent her a quick wink before returning to my false tears. I was a better actor than anyone would ever know. We reached Gaius's chambers quickly and I found myself surprisingly comfortable being carried around like this. Gaius rose to his feet quickly at the sight of us, Merlin rushed over to us as Arthur put me down on the bed.

"What's wrong what happened? Are you okay?" Arthur laughed a little

"She's fine Merlin, just overacting, don't think I don't know an attention seeking act when I see it Adira. You're upset with the amount of time I'm spending with Sophia" I slapped him straight across the face.  
>"Arthur bloody pen dragon if you become any more of arrogant sod people might think you actual like the idea of your sister in tears... no leave me alone to your bloody girlfriend and let me be seen to in peace" Arthur let out a deep sigh<p>

"Okay okay sorry... erm I have a meeting with Father this morning. If you all can make it I'd be grateful... it's rather important" Arthur stormed off and I jumped to my feet. Merlin scrolled at me

"Adira would you quit make me have heart attacks?" I smile sweetly at him, swaying myself side to side innocently

"Oh you know you love me" Merlin smiles brightly pulling me into a tight hug and whispered

"You know I do and thank you for the note this morning, it made my day" I smile at him sweetly as he pulled away. Gaius was eyeing us with suspicion but I would not about to tell him if Merlin wasn't going to obvious about it either way we both know the less people who know, the more safer it will be. So after Gaius and Merlin had explained what they had discussed this morning we set of for the throne room, me staying just as close to Merlin as ever.

Once inside, we got there Arthur had started talking father with Sophia close at his side and me and Merlin made our way to the back of the crowd as he asked the most impossible thing. To marry her? Are you joking Arthur? Have you lost it? Oh yeah he is, he's enchanted. It was one of the few times I was glad of Father's strict rules but instead of being angry he laughed, how could he laugh? Can't he tell his son is sick? Under the influence of magic? And Morgana she was avoid Arthur's eye and glaring at Sophia with a heartfelt content and when Arthur told him he was serious Sophia looked as if she might actually be complimented with the words, but she had this suspicious look about her that made her so obviously untrustworthy.

That's when things turned ugly and Arthur said he'd marry her no matter father's thoughts and with that he turned to leave; I stayed close to Merlin as the guards cut of the horribly paired couple from leaving. That's when things turned typical of Father the threat of be-headings if Arthur didn't so him respect. I wanted to scoff I wanted to slap Arthur and for once be glad to see someone died at the edge of that axe but then Father realised them and I took to holding Merlin's hand as a way of calming myself down, which he took with the same thought in mind.

Arthur bowed and left the room in a hurry, we both knew what he planned to do as Morgana and father spoke. We went to his chambers and knocked on the door and pushed out way in

"Get out" Arthur looked up at us, angry

"Get out" He repeated this and Merlin sighed

"I thought what the king said was unfair... but I think he had a point" Arthur looked up at him with such anger I took a step back

"I ordered you to get out now leave me" I growl at him

"Arthur we know what you think you are doing and we know you think you are in love with Sophia" Arthur stepped closer from the side of the bed he was leaning against packing bags.

"Who are you to tell me what I am thinking?" Merlin shook his head at the obvious bewitching of my brother, Arthur please snap out of it.

"I'm your friend Arthur" and that's when Arthur turned heartless

"No Merlin, you are my servant" Merlin swallowed the pain those words brought and continued

"She cast a spell on you, you are enchanted" That's when Sophia and her father appeared in the room, I stayed close at Merlin's side as he tried again and again to convince Arthur and he seemed to be confused for a moment, coming out of it. But then something horrific, something heart stopping happened.

For once Arthur's eyes flashed red and I knew there was no way we were reaching him with logical words now and then Merlin went to grab the staff, accusing Sophia's father of magic, even if it had been the truth it was a stupid thing to do. A reckless thing to do but I wasn't mad I was afraid for his life as the magical beam from the staff hit him and pushed him high into the air with a thud against the wall. I screamed

"MMEERRLLINNN NO PLEASE, GOD NO!" I rushed over to him, trying to shake him awake. I rest his head on my lap, rocking him softly as the tears fall. I felt his heart beat, I felt his breath but still that painful sight and so soon after I'd told him I loved him. I started mumbling to myself, not even taking in we were alone in the room  
>"Don' t you die. You have to wake up. You've just got to... I can't live without you. After I'd told you I love you I thought he knows how much he means to me right? Well you've got no clue, not in slightest you hear me and I want to be able to spend the rest of my life proving to you just how much I love you. Even if that means doing what Arthur is doing right now. But it'll be for true love not some enchantment. Please Merlin—" I choked on my own tears and hugged him close.<p>

It was only when the door flew open with a loud bang that Merlin stirred and woke. Gaius rushed over  
>"What happened? Are you okay?" I and he helped Merlin to his feet as he mumbled about buzzing.<p>

"Where is Arthur I have to after him... I have to" Gaius tried to argue but even I knew not to try and stop him. He tried to run of but I grab his arm and did something I would never considering doing in front of someone unless the situation was as dyer as this. I kissed him passionately; Merlin seemed stunned for a moment but kissed back and whispered

"I love you... always know that Adira" He pecked my forehead contently before running off at the sweep of a flying arrow and shot off towards the lake. I asked Gaius if he was okay and then deciding I had to go after the 2 most important men in my life (Gaius only a small smile at the sudden affection between us) and then I rushed off best I could in my dress.

I ran and ran and ran in the direction of the lake, not caring for the rips or cuts I received along the way. I was so out of breath my lungs were on fear but I continued to run, continued to move at the fastest speed I could imagine. My hear pierced with pain as a vision swept through my mind, I did not want to see it, but I did but I kept running anyways ignoring the pain the best of my ability. I got to the lake just as the staff landed with a swing in his hand and he cast two quick spells before jumping into the water and dived in to grab him.

I was at the river bank for what felt like ages before they both appear, Merlin holding Arthur up and dragging him to the bank. He had stopped breathing, Merlin did some more quick thinking magic and got him to cough up the water, but still he did not awake. Not having thought to bring a horse Merlin took rest of the bank for a moment, laying Arthur at his side, he had still not noticed my presences. I ran up to him and jumped into his lap sideway kissing him with so much passion I left I could burst and I wondered just when I'd come to get used to Merlin's lips. Merlin seemed confused for a few moments but then laughed into the kiss and kissed back.

The kiss had turned into a need to make sure the other was okay, the kisses turned into groans and kisses along the jaw line and holding each other really close. It wasn't until Merlin's hand went to my cheek that he pulled away breathless and confused. He looked at his hand, sticky with blood and my face cover with a cut that one of the low braches had scratched along the side of my face, it was deep unclean and seething with pain but as long as Merlin and Arthur were still breathing I didn't even care.

"Adira... it's infected, we have to get you both back to Camelot. As much as I want to stay and continue. Morgana going mad, Gaius is worried and you are injured. Now help me with your brother please?" I kiss him deeply but quickly, before standing up and pulling Merlin with me. Deciding it best not to carry him, we used magic to make him a lot lighter and we pulled a arm each over our shoulders and set off for Camelot.

We got to Gaius's chambers to see Morgana pacing the floor with a look of deep worry and anger and Gaius attempting to read. When we walked through the door Morgana looked so relieved that she might have kissed Merlin. But she turned to me instead

"Ho—" I smiled at her as we placed Arthur in the bed.

"You really think after Arthur's disobeying Father so clearly that I was just going to assume nothing was wrong and that he wouldn't try something like running away. I may not know much but I know my brother even if enchanted" Morgana went to say something I had come over all dizzy and the next thing I knew my head was against something beating, something soft, something warm. I forced my eyes open to see Merlin holding me in his arms as Gaius tended to the wound on my head, Morgana only noticeable by her wavy long hair

"Wha—what happened? M-Merlin?" Merlin smiled down at me, sweetly but painfully

"Hey there beautiful. You passed out with the infection and the loss of blood you passed out. Arthur only woke up an hour ago, he's getting ready to meet with your father because he missed his patrol this morning. I will tell you about it later. But for now how are you feeling?" I sat up slowly and Merlin's hands stayed on the small of my back to whole time telling me no matter what he was there. Gaius continued to woke slowly on the cut, it was only when he put the bandage on that the pain seemed to fully sink it. He was screaming I clung to my hand trying to stop the room spinning.

"Gaius do you have anything for my headache?" Gaius smiled quietly and handed me a bottle and he mumbled as I shot it down my throat

"Specially made for you Adira... you seem to have certain pain killers that help more than others... now would you feel up to coming to see your brother explain his actions?" I whispered yes and Merlin took it upon himself to help me slowly walk towards the castle, Morgana left ahead of us telling us it's better if she got there to be seated before Arthur could make a bigger fool of himself. Gaius followed behind us at a distant space obviously wanting us to just get use to each other being alive again and I was happy to have the excuse to lean my head on Merlin's shoulder, his arm around my waist as we walked towards the castle.

The painkiller kicked in straight away and the pain was far more barable and I could now tell the difference between a book and a bowl on the table. When we reached the throne room, Gaius took to quickly explaining why Merlin was supporting me and even though father did not seem to like it and had asked if I would rather sit down I wrapped both my arms around him and mumbled 'comfy' to which Merlin had to stop himself from laughing at.

There had obviously been a discuss I did not know about because Arthur's excuse was stupid and well the fact he kept expecting Merlin to take the blame and the fact that Uther said he had no brain I was ready (even with father's face blending with his robes in my eye) to defend him. But Morgana cut in wondering how hunting could mend a broken heart and I had despite myself laughed slightly, but muffled it into Merlin's shoulder to which Father sent a disapproved look at but I was too dizzy, tired and in pain to care. Father then punished Merlin to the stocks for the afternoon and I just clung to him mumbling how unfair he was as we walked slowly back to the castle clinging to him as closely as I could and still able to walk.

While Merlin took to taking rotten vegetables in the face I took to, resting my head against Gaius's shoulder as he spoke and read and did as much as he could while I just sleepily layed there. I would have layed down but without Merlin there I knew I would end up falling asleep and when I woke the pain would be much worse and beside I feared if I layed down and got comfy I wouldn't be able to get up with the thumbing my head was now producing.

Gaius had taken to give me a small sleeping draft to get me to sleep and the sleep was uninterrupted and peaceful for once. I smiled at the smell of a familiar man, a man who spelt of bleach, potato and surprisingly flowers. I felt a hand gently stroking my hair as he mumbled that familiar rhyme only me and knew the comforts it could bring.

I opened my eyes slowly and peered up to the raven haired man who had been sitting there a while from what I could gather.

"Hi" I mumbled softly, my head feeling much better for even a little sleep. Merlin smiled down at me

"Hello gorgeous. How's your head?" I smile lightly

"Better thanks... though" My stomach grumbled "I am rather hungry would you be able to-" Merlin smiled at me brightly

"Sent word you were staying here until your head was better so could Mary, who's just had her baby by the way to bring you your meals here. Yes I have informed them and it's sitting on the table if you feel up to eating. It must have been getting late if the cabin was requiring candles to see. Decided my hungry just could not wait Merlin helped me slowly over to the table. I sat next to him my head resting on his shoulder, freshly bandaged and eat lazily.

I was just content on a meal before falling asleep in Merlin's arms until Morgana came in saying she'd had troubled nights and seemed to seem uncomfortable talking about it in front of us.

"Arthur told me what happened... you must have hit him over the head pretty hard" Having heard the story from Gaius while we walked, I couldn't help but quietly snort at the comment at Merlin, Merlin mumbled

"I feel really bad about that" before turning to me and glaring in a mockery kind of way. Gaius handed her a new poison and she took to leave thanking him before she finally turned to me

"Adira how are you?" I smile small at her

"I'm doing okay... Head fills like the castle fell on top of it, but I'm doing better thanks to Merlin... I should have known better to run after Merlin and Arthur" Morgana smiled seeming to get some of her old self back again

"Well love does make you do crazy things Adira... I'll come and visit properly tomorrow and I'll make sure Arthur is aware of just how hurt you are... he needs to feel a little pain for making Merlin cover him like that" I laugh slightly, before groaning in pain and Morgana left with a bid of goodnight and a get well wish.

"She must never find out the truth" Merlin looked shocked

"But why not?" I scoffed

"Can you imagine what father would do if he ever found out about it?" Merlin didn't seem to like it

"Yeah but she's like us, she has magic" I sigh and shake my head, much to my painful realisation

"She'll find out about it one day dear, but until she can accept fathers views on magic and not be so hard headed. She wanted to go straight to father the second Arthur was in danger... there will be many vision in the future of us events and I am sure she will try and do the same. She needs to learn as much as love him he just cannot accept it no matter how helpful it really is" Merlin sighed again

"But she has the gift" Gaius starred after her in deep thought

"For her sake I hope not..." and with that he fell silent and slumped back into his chair to continue his dinner, to which we all eat in a familiar peaceful silence, I was glad for the silences because it meant no more noise to cause me pain, but then the silence made the pain much more noticeable.

That night I lay in Merlin's arms and I heard Gaius say something to him as he left to get some water leaving me in the bed, wrapped up warm

"Treat her well Merlin, Love may know no bonds like a royal princess and a servant. Besides she deserve a lot" Merlin smiles at the older man, I could see through the small gap in the ajar door

"Gaius I will protect her with my life, love her with my heart and cherish her in my soul, you needn't worry about how I treat her, more to whether this is all some practical joke on me" and with smile shared between them Merlin returned to bed, me hugging him close glad at for the warmth of his body and the knowledge that at least someone could accept us as a couple. Though I knew the future brought hard times.


	8. The beginning of the end

**Couple of things I feel that need to be said... First of. Thank you all so much for your support of this story, I have never written so much and put so much effort into a character of my own creation. I mean sure I've had characters that I would LOVE to add into a story. But never have I been so determined to make her/he so detailed. Tho if you guys have any issues with her behaviour, things that contridict each other or you just don't quiet understand about our young witchy princess (sounds sooo cool saying that xD) Ohhh yeah I also wanted to ask if I've my attempts to make her appealing makes her too well 'perfect'. She's good with a sword, magic, medicine. What I might do is explain some of her short comings, would that make it a little more believable? **

**2nd... That song in the middle 'Baby it's cold outside' yeah I am aware how recient it is, but when I think of the song, it reminds me of a snowy Camelot (even if None of the characters have both parents). It just made sense... and that whole 'random dancing' thing just was a spur of the moment thing. But I think that's good every now and then instead of explaining her thoughts before and after she wakes and maybe her nightmares in between. Also about her nightmares do I make them seem real enough? detailed enough? scary (if necessary) enough? I want to know what you honestly think. I was going to have Arthur be all 'how dare you touch my sister' but after his acceptance of it in a previous chapter it just wouldn't make sense. Though I'll be sure it's not all smooth sailing for them when it comes to Merlin's romantic relationship with Adira. Whats a story without a little argument? without drama?**

**Anyways I've babbled enough. I really hope you enjoy this... and that if you see any mistakes or any advice you wish to give, please I'm all eases. Enjoy :D **

he beginning of the End

Life was great. Life was as best as it could be in Camelot considering just how many strange things happen here. The people of Camelot have become more and more weary of new comers to the castle though, but this was nothing new. They would never turn away their business but any suspicious behaviour and they would be calling to the nearest guard. It was a habit now in Camelot and it took A lot for people to trust in those who are passing through.

Merlin was new to this city, but he proved himself by dealing with the rumours, dealing the pain and most importantly dealing with my brother. Which after 23 years I know is no simple job. You see my pratty brother had decided that because Merlin knows his secret about the supposed Eloping with Sophia (who had also turned into a no go subject around Merlin and Arthur) he would do everything in his power to make sure Merlin knew who was in charge. Merlin being the man he is just took it, took the scrolls to the floor full of tasks for him to do and he did them in stride. He always let himself make a couple mistakes so Arthur would never know he used his magic (and mine) to get such a list complete.

The sensation was strange to me. I had just got out of bed myself, on my way down to the kitchens to collect some well needed and desired cookies. According to Merlin he would have made me some, but then the chef might become suspicious of my weekly visits to collect such a delicious treat came to stop. Of course he promised if I finished a batch before I was due to get another he'd made some magically appear. I would have done it, as my magic grew stronger and stronger with every spell cast. Every dangerous encounter and every person I am forced to use it against. I know my magic would never match My dearest partner Merlin's, but I was pretty good at it, if I do say so myself.

That's when it hit me, down that long quiet, empty corridor I heard a scream, a scream a child, a boy no older than say 10 maybe. My heart rang with an unpleasant ring to the scream. It had been my nightmare, it had been the start of what again would be another long and dangerous adventure in Camelot. As I started to rush down the hall, seemingly forgetting where I was going. I needed to find Merlin, I need him to tell me what it was, what I could do. To just hold me close. I know I shouldn't be so dependant on the man but after all we've been through together I could hardly blame myself for wanting him by my side, for his safety and my comfort.

I didn't know where I was going until I was at the courtyard, as normally busy as it was on this Tuesday morning. That's when I heard his voice in my head again, a desperate cry of 'help me'. That's when I saw Merlin, he had not noticed me, as I was a few feet away, still trying to catch my breath. But I could hear them talking, asking why the guards wanted him and the boy just look terrified, absolutely terrified and I don't know if it was motherly or womanly instincts that kicked In but I rushed over to the guards and pointed them in the other direction to the boy, into one of the many buildings.

I then grabbed Merlin quickly by the arm and pulled him to one of the tunnels that lead up to the royal chambers of the castle. I then looked directly at the boy, causing a very startled Merlin to hold his breath and thought hard. I don't know if he'd hear it I was never good at this kind of magic, it was the sort of thing you were born with, not develop later. But as I screamed in my head 'THIS WAY' to him. He ran towards us quickly as he could but the guards saw him. Grabbing a hand each and with silent communication made our way to Morgana's chamber's. Not really knowing what else to do or where else to go.

Morgana looked startled but she accepted the boy was in danger and no really danger to her. The guards quick on our tale I left him in Merlin's and Morgana's care as I started walked towards the guards, my hand and arm covered in the boys blood. I made a dramatic note to look down at my arm at that moment

"How did? I-" And then I faked collapsed in front of them, the guards spilt up two with me and two now passing Morgana's door and rushing towards the kitchens and where ever else they could think to look. One of the guards shook me quickly but gently muttering

"My lady, My lady... " I stirred for a moment, before trying to sit up. The guards were so preoccupied with me they didn't see Merlin slip out the door of Morgana's chambers at the end of the hall. He seemed to be leaving for medical supplies because he had that look of someone needs help and I'm determined to give it look about him. It was that moment that he came rushing over me, kneeling down at my side. Asking frantically what was wrong, though I saw the slight twinge in his lips, as to show he was forcing down a laugh.  
>"N-nothing... I just f-fainted at the sight of blood, the druid boy I saw him in the lower towns, must have got blood all over me and I've only just realised" Merlin smiled slightly<p>

"So you are not hurt my lady?" I shook my head, grabbing it as if to say I was still a little dizzy. Merlin then asked

"My lady, I am heading home now anyway, would you like me to carry you. You look pale and the quicker we get you somewhere safe, the druid boy is still lose, the quicker I can clean that blood of you" I nodded slightly and with the suspicious looks of the now running away guards Merlin pulled me into his arms bridal style. He seemed to enjoy this, as if knowing that he was taking care of me and that I was safest in his arms and I wasn't about to point out to him that if I was in his arms he wouldn't be able to use the full force of his magic.

He carried me all the way to his home, something I was quiet surprised it took him so long to call. He then chucked me a clean cloth from one of the tables and sent questions at me about what ingredients would work best on an arm, without it look too suspicious that I was taken. So I took to helping him feel his bag and then told him that I always carried a bag full of the basics anyway. It was something Gaius always made sure I did now that I understand medicine in a greater detail.

We returned to Morgana's chambers and started to tend to the arm best we could without Gaius, which was difficult because any complications and I would be just as helpless to treat him as Merlin would be without his magic to save Arthur's life. About 20 minutes later a crowd had gathered and I couldn't bring myself to look at Father made yet another one of those speeches, just like the one he made when killed that women's son that almost lead to Arthur death.

Just like the one he was preaching as Merlin came into town and I saw the small hesitant smile on his lips, it was slight so slight that anyone else looking would just think his cheeks had twitched, but me I knew his smiles, I knew what every movement he made meant and I prided myself in that knowledge, even as I clung to the boy in front of my whispering silent sorry's into his head about his father. That was when father took explaining that 2 of his 3 children and two of the most loyal servants were traitors to Camelot, the irony of it was almost unforgivable but I forced a hallow laugh as if this was some kind of justice for all the times he made us feel just as unwanted as those who use magic.

I clung to the boy as he heard the last words his father would ever say, that he pitted my father and selfishly I thought I should be me he pitted, he is the man I'm suppose to call 'father' after all. Morgana was on the verge of tears as she declared she could not watch and too clung to the still unnamed boy. As the axe fell myself and the boy let a horrible angry scream and mirror crack. Merlin looked guilty, scared and remorseful at the boy's anger.

He looked at me, as if finding some comfort in knowing I was still breathing still okay. He then mumbled

"I have to go" and we watched him hurry about the door, his tears clear. I kissed the boy on the forehead still mumbling sorry at him before explaining to Morgana I had to make sure he was okay. Morgana understood, she always did understand. So I rushed after him, knowing I wasn't going to catch up to him until he stopped, which would be at his chambers.

I breathed a huff of relief that he hadn't gone for a walk to clear his head like he normal did when something this important was troubling him. I know he felt guilty for mine and Morgana's and Gwen's involvement. He felt guilt that he broke the law,, but also had condemned the boy to a life of secrecy and shadows, like he has been. Then there is the fact that the boy trusted him to keep him safe and Merlin was not about to let him down now.

I found him pouring his soup over and over and over again from a foot above the bowl back into the bowl. Even with his back to me I knew his face was one of thoughtfulness and pain. Gaius was writing something in his diary over the counter closest to Merlin's room. Merlin asked about the druid, it wasn't a shock that he had asked. He wanted, needed to know. If Gaius hadn't been so concerned and right about Merlin being careful I might have laughed, but I didn't find it amusing that Gaius would say that such a young boy could be an evil person. Evil is breed in the soul and the only thing I've seen so far is pain and anger for the loss of his father or at least the man who he cared about like a father and I couldn't not blame such a reaction.

The following Morning after having changed and stayed in Merlin's chambers, No it isn't what you think. Unfortunately we were both as naive and insecure about that part of our relationship as each other, but it had become a habit to stay over and seemed silly that I did not keep at least some clothes in Merlin's chambers, as well as some jewellery and a 'females touch' to the room. Of course apart from the flowers I kept laying in a pot beside the window, the smell of lavender I kept magically circling the room and the wideness of the bed had magically changed too, though to those who looked at it, It would look the length it always did.

We grabbed the supplies we were going to need and we took to Morgana's chambers, arm in arm as usual. On the way we bumped into Arthur, who had given Merlin the day to clean and tired, which he said he would do after he had made deliverers for Gaius. Arthur looked tired and angry. As he was about to leave I turned to him

"Arthur?" He turned back to me, his face of patients waiting for answer  
>"You know I love you right?" He looked at for a second and then laughed a little<p>

"Yeah I know honey. I'll talk to you later okay? Father's got me searching the whole kingdom... I'd better get going" I wave at him in goodbye, as I sigh at the obvious stress he was feeling. Merlin pulls me a little close, kissing me softly on the lips and then walks me to Morgana's chambers, the bag still in my hand.

That's when the most amazing thing happened. Morgana explained to us the boys condition and I set about tending to the wound. But then Merlin says

"You know for a minute there I thought you were going to hand us over to the guards" He laughed nervously, I shook my head slightly at the comment. Merlin should know better than angering Morgana and accusing her of such things.

"Well it's so nice to see you have such little faith in me Merlin" Merlin swallowed nervously

"No no sorry... I just meant you're the kings ward. You're taking a huge risk helping him" Morgana shrugged as If it was obvious

"I would not see an incident child excuted and besides I was not about to let Adira be punished for seeing that innocents at any rate" Merlin nodded in understanding. "What harm has he ever done anyone?" I sigh and Merlin answered

"Uther believes he has magic and that makes him guilty" His tone was calm, but there as an underline tiredness to the comment as there always was when Merlin and the subject of Father's hatred for it arose.

"Uther's wrong" My head shot up at Morgana, had she really just said that? and Merlin seemed as shocked as I saw

"You truly believe that?" Morgana looked down at the boy once more and looked pain struck and I wished to tell her all that I knew but I knew I could not.

"What if... you don't choose magic? What if magic chooses you?" For a brief second there seemed to be some greater understand between the 3 of us. Some unspoken communication of agreement. But Morgana noticed the look of relief on Merlin's face and asked

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Merlin looked nervous so I turned to him and asked

"So why exactly are you helping him Merlin?" He seemed startled by my question, but keep it controlled as he muttered

"I would not let a child die and besides it was a spare of the moment thing.. it was never planned" That's when Merlin as expertly as ever changed the subject away from the one in which he did not wish to discuss. We decided to my reluctance that we had to get him back to the druids and that meant mud, magic and mess. 3 things that individually I could handle, together it was going to be my worst nightmare.

I spent the day caring for him and Merlin went about getting the jobs he had promised to do for Merlin, he then walked me down to the hall to have dinner with Father. I usual ate by myself but I feared for Morgana if she were alone with father what she might say. Not that I did not trust her, just not her temper.

I sat down and took to eating and making pleasant convosation with Father trying to hide just how distracted and unusually distant Morgana was being, Arthur on his patrols. Father had kept up with most of the meal, he kept answering my comments with his views and more question and that was when 'Merlin' Came up in the convosation. It was my own fault

"I was just glad that Merlin was willing to care me back to bed that night. I had lost nights of sleep because of my worry for Morgana" Father took another sip of his wine before asking, too calmly for my answer

"You do seem to get alone with this boy, why is that he is only a servant?" Morgana had obviously been listening because she gave a low growl in fathers direction. I sighed at his question shoving a tomato in my mouth

"He saved Arthur life, on more than one occasion, has saved Morgana's and mine too. Loyal to the point of death to this kingdom even when believed wrong and would do anything to keep this kingdom safe. That is why I care about him... as well as the fact he's a lovely person, funny and he treats me like a human being not just another person to be served... you have a similar relationship with Gaius I believe.." Morgana sent a warm smile, obviously having liked the way I used his own relationship with Gaius against his argument to mine with Merlin.

Father then took the subject I wished to not discuss more than Merlin, Morgana's silence. Which Morgana tried to convince Father was nothing, but neither of us were fooled by the act. But she was saved by the opening of the door and the person missing from this very table walking inside.  
>"What news of the hunt for the druid boy?" Hunt? was he just another animal to be hunted? is that what Father really thought of this sweet little boy? Both me and Morgana took to listening very carefully to Arthur's answer. Which was a good and expected one for me and Morgana, not so much for Father. To my great pleasure even Arthur was defending him to Father. He knew just how little it would work but tried anyway. Morgana then did something so unexpected, she agreed with Father. Maybe this was to make sure she could be told of any information know about the search for the boy.<p>

"The druids would have your kingdom destroyed" I stayed silent. It seemed like the smartest thing to do. As Arthur snapped at Morgana on her comment and father took to accuse Arthur's work as lacking and Morgana of being right, as if she always as. I wanted to scream of pleasure for the boy or anger for Arthur I did not know.

Arthur left us to eat and soon after he had left I excused myself saying I needed to go and get the bandage on my head redressed. The cuts I had sustained while chasing after Merlin when he saw saving Arthur from the clutches of Sophia and her father was still causing me considerable pain. It had been two weeks since that event and Merlin had offered to heal it magically knowing that the only person who had seen the cut was Gaius.

I told him no, said it would give me excuses to be in his chambers and more so to leave quickly and with authority. I sent Morgana a look of slight anger before rushing away to find Merlin. When I did not find him at his chamber I knew he was either in Arthur or mine, which were just down the hall to one another. Seeing him humming along in Arthur's chambers as Arthur was changing behind the screen. I couldn't help but to lean against the door frame and watch the scene. Merlin looked worried but happy, Arthur (who had just come over to the bed now dressed for bed) was smiling at Merlin's tune but I could see the happiness he felt to be now climbing into bed.

I couldn't help the smile on my face, the tune was familiar to me, very much so that I sang alone when the tune started again in his hummed tune. It was my favourite song for Christmas and winter times.

"I really can't stay" Merlin and Arthur both turn to me at that moment, wondering who was singing along, smiling Merlin sang the next part

" Baby it's cold outside" Arthur to both our surprises started humming as we continued to sing. I walking into the room while singing  
>"I've got to go away" Merlin bowed at me, as if to ask me to dance as he sang<p>

"Baby it's cold outside" Merlin pulled me close, one hand on my hip and the other in my hand.  
>"This evening has been" Spinning me around quickly, a large smile playing on his lips as he started to sing again<p>

"Been hoping that you'd drop in" The song continued as we twirled around, grinning at one another

"So very nice" I sang softly stroking his face before he twirled me out of his arms and then into them again

"I'll hold your hands they're just like ice " And so he did as we continued to spin around  
>"My mother will start to worry"<p>

"Beautiful, what's your hurry" He lifted me from the floor and once again held me bridal style, I was so into the moment I forget that Arthur was sitting there still humming the tune.  
>"My father will be pacing the floor"<p>

"Listen to the fireplace roar  
>"So really I'd better scurry "<p>

"Beautiful, please don't hurry" He placed me back on the floor and I pretended to rush away, but he wrapped his arms around me from behind, I smile up at him over my shoulder.  
>"Well maybe just a half a drink more"<p>

"Put some music on while I pour" The duet was the one that Father use to sing to me as a kid, it was one of the few songs that was upbeat, beautiful and yet light and heavy with meaning throughout. I didn't even know Merlin knew the song as I started to sing.

"The neighbours might think" I twist in his arms to face him

"Baby, it's bad out there" Merlin laughed into the line and spins me around again.  
>"Say, what's in this drink" Pretending to place a glass on the table.<p>

"No carriages to be had out there" I shrug romantically at him  
>"I wish I knew how" A daydreaming look appearing on my face<p>

"Your eyes are like stars right now" I kiss his forehead.  
>"To break the spell"<p>

"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell"  
>"I ought to say no, no, no, sir" wiggling my finger at him.<p>

"Perhaps if I move in closer" He grabbed the hand I had in his face and pulls it around his neck  
>"At least I'm gonna say that I tried" I smile into the line<p>

"What's the sense in hurting my pride?" Once again I shrug.  
>"I really can't stay" Feeling swept off my feet and completely in love with the man all over again.<p>

"Baby don't hold out Ahh" Merlin sand beautifully, into my ear in barely a whisper.

"but it's cold outside" We sang the last line together. We starred at each other for a while, still hugging each other close, trying to catch our breath back. That's when a single pair of clapping hands break through the silence. It seemed as if Merlin was just realising where he was. He left me go and stood red in the face, glancing at the floor facing Arthur.

When I looked up at Arthur I saw a massive smile on his face, he was giving me this 'whatever you think you are hiding you're not doing it very well' I sigh and laugh aloud

"How long have you known?" Merlin took terrified

"I am sure I don't know what you mean my dearest sister" I glare at him accusingly

"Yeah right... you're not shocked, so H.o.w l.o.n.g?" Arthur smiled

"Ahh well you see my dear, you should learn to not be kissing in my chambers when you think I won't be back... like last week. I was going to tell you I knew... but I thought the less you knew I knew the safer it'll be when and if it comes out... Merlin don't give me that look, she love you more than she's love anyone and even if it is this early in your relationship you've both proven in the last year that you'd rather risk dying than let the other be in harms way... Just promise me you'll protect her when I cant Merlin?" Merlin smiled nervously

"Yes Sire" I shoved Merlin a little and then pulled him into a hug.

"Call him Arthur you idiot... you'll have to get use to him being a kind of brother to you Merlin" Merlin moaned with a smile on his face

"Do I have too? can't he just be 'the prat'?" I burst out laughing

"Of course... but brother too"

That night we stayed in my room and Merlin had left by the time I woke, another note explained he'd gone to check on the boy. By the time I got to Morgana's chambers, Arthur was half way through explaining he needs to search every room in the castle. Morgana followed him around and I used my magic to move the table a couple inches quietly in the way of the view of Merlin and leant against it, picking up the boots and throwing them behind me, in reach of Merlin.

Arthur took in my presents but remained oddly silent about it. Morgana then told him where the boy was, I ended up choking on my own air and if I hadn't used the same techique on his only last week to get him to give me extra training lessons with a sword I would have found it laughable. Arthur left with me still choking on my laughter and Morgana looking cheerful she could fool our brother. I high fived her as soon as Arthur was far out the door and his foot steps died away.

Merlin had said that he needed to find some king of special ingredients in Gaius's collection to help a child with infection. I had offered to do it, but he seemed determined that he do it and I wasn't about to stop him feeling useful. It wasn't until the sky turned dark that he arrived again at Morgana's chambers and started rambling about how Gaius's talks on anatomy were long winded and indeed he was right... I had once asked him what the bones in the ear was (because I had an ear infection) at the age of about 17, I ask there for almost 12 hours listening to him go from the bones in the ear through to the ones in the feet, to how they were useful and important to bodily function to how to heal or treat an injury to that part of the body. I had obviously sub-consciously taken it in because from that day on I avoided certain food and activities that could cause of the graphic things Gaius had explained that day.

Merlin had started to stir the dressing and to my delight, he was doing a good job. Maybe the not best he could, but still good enough for it to be effective on the boy. Morgana went to get some more water when the boy one again spoke or thought to spoke. He had said

"Thank you Emrys" I had known that Merlin's last name was Emry's but as the boy explained that Emrys was this that was his name. Merlin glanced at me startled and worried but before the boy could answer he fell once again unconscious. I put my hand this back as Merlin asked him desperately to talk to him.

"Merlin honey... he's ill, lets get him better and then we can see about getting to him to talk okay?" Merlin nodded and continued to treat the wound. I sat there stroking the boys hair as Morgana came back obviously hearing what I had said

"I don't know if he can't speak.. or if he's just scared too" Merlin went to rush out of the chambers, after Morgana had asked us to leave so she could sleep.

"Merlin... you move another step and I'm cursing you to that spot" He stopped and turned around to face me.

"Adira please. I need to go and speak to Kilgharrah about this boy. If he knows who I am" I nod, stepping close to her in the dark corridor  
>"Then I'm coming with you..." He looked as if he was going to argue "Merlin it's either you let me come or I follow you down there and you know there is no spell you can put on me when I'm prepared that will stop me doing so" Merlin looked as if he might yell, but was in such a rush didn't seem to care too much<p>

"Fine.. but if you don't like what you hear it's not my fault okay?" I nod at him and we take the familiar route of the castle, but a sleeping spell on the guards, set fire to a torch magically and rushed down the stairs to the large cavern under the castle. Merlin was barely checking to see if I was still there, but when he was this determined I was not going to distract him in such a way that stopped him doing what he thought was right. Me and Merlin had an understand, we share but if there is something we feel we need to do alone, we let them.

"Hello?" Merlin seemed uncertain for the first time since he made the decision to come down here. But then the sound of a roar to our right and I jumped into the side of Merlin's back burring my face there for a few moments while I heard wings flapping and chains clicking were heard and so in sight came the large familiar dragon and Merlin trying to stop his heart beating just as fast as mine while telling the dragon to stop doing that, scaring us.

"The young Warlock and the Beautiful Princess... no doubt you are here about the druid boy" Merlin looked slightly startled and I knew he sometimes through the dragon could see the future but I just think he has the same ability me and Merlin do, to hear the thoughts like that. But obviously his is magnified if he can hear it through miles of rock and as the dragon spoke the very thing I knew I couldn't help the smile of satisfaction.

Merlin started asking him 101 question and I knew they had been troubling him for some time. But I also knew from other encounters with this dragon he was going to say ANOTHER riddle and such I predicted

"There is much written about you, that you are yet to read" But then he said something troubling, something that I knew was going to affect Merlin's trust (and mine) in him for a long time.

"You should not protect this boy" I sighed and then asked calmly

"Why?" Merlin nodded in agreement

"He had magic, he is just like us" I growled at him openly as another riddle spilled from his massive face

"You and the boy are as different as day and night, Heed my words Merlin" With that he full off upwards, his wings flapping and chains clicking and Merlin sounding unanswered question after another and I didn't blame him either. We then took back to the castle and Merlin told me to go to bed in my own chambers and that he needed to think and that he needed some time. He said as soon as he'd figured it out he'd come and find me and I understood time apart was just as important as time together so I let him go. I ended up regretting it as the boys escape was seen in my mind and it seemed more troubled than what we all seemed to think it would be.

When I got to Morgana's chamber that day Merlin rushed passed me not a word or a glance in my direction and I took to practically forcing Morgana away so Gwen could take care of him while I made her go to sleep after figuring out he had awoken thirsty and she said with him most of the night. I sat with her soothing her best I could until there was a bang at the door, waking her up and making me jump. It was Merlin with Gaius and Merlin only glanced in my direction quickly before keeping his eye on Gaius as he crouched to tend to the boy. Gaius make his views very clear, as soon as he's well we get him out and that's when the plan was set in motion, Morgana was going to smuggle him out as soon as Merlin got her the guy from Arthur.

Merlin still would not look at me and I was determined to figure out why so I made my way to Arthur's chambers knowing Arthur would be eating dinner and Merlin would be attempting to steal the key. When I arrived at Arthur's chambers, the door open I saw Merlin jangling the keys around his head and I had to snort and cover it with a cough to stop myself laughing. When Arthur pushed passed me testing his eyes I smile almost too brightly at him and watch Merlin dish the key out of the soup.

When I saw Arthur was gone I burst out laughing, Merlin joined in with me for a few moment before he sighed and stayed silent

"Merlin-" He cut me off with a strong kiss. He key now in his hand, magically soup free. He pulled away and rested his head on mine

"Adira I'm so sorry... I just... the boy... My destiny I just sometimes forget you're there to help me all the way through it. I really am-" I cut him off with a few quick pecked kissed

"No need to apologize, though next time you want to do something on your own. Just say okay? say you need to do it alone and I'll accept that honey okay? Don't just say you need to think and then leaving me hanging all day you made me think I was going to-" Merlin shook his head

"Never... ever going to happen okay?" I nodded at him smiling brightly "Now we'd better get going to Morgana's chambers if we're going to be of any use to them yeah?" I nod and he grabbed my hand tightly and pulls me down the hall to Morgana's chambers. He bangs on the door letting them know it's him and me and Gwen opens the door to us a worried smile on her face. Merlin handed over the key and left with me, his hand on the small of my back to provide what little comfort he deemed fit in front of so many people.

We stayed with Gwen for a little while waiting for Morgana to come to collect the food and prove that she had at least gotten out of the kingdom, trying to convince ourselves of just why Morgana cared so much, my anxiousness was meeting new pacing levels when the warning bells sounded and I almost jumped a mile from my own skin. They came in minutes later and Merlin set to explain to plan of the horse. But Morgana argued

"NOO I could not bare it if anything happened to any of you, I'm the kings ward I'll take my chances" and with no room for argument she left with the boy, but time seemed to slow as he looked at me

"Thank you and good bye Adria Pendragon, Emrys" Then they were gone and I clung to Merlin in worry, he took to soothing me but I could feeling him shaking with worry too. We stood there for such a long time and it was the noise of the alarm bell's being stopped and the Arthur rushing inside and pulling me out the room without a second glance. I can only assume that Morgana had told him where I would be, whether she had told him my involvement was another matter and If she had I wouldn't blame her.

Merlin had tried to stop him, but one quick glance at him with a very serious, angry look he let him take me and I held onto his hand as long as he I could, sending in a backing glance of apologizes and for them to not worry. Arthur stood me next to him as we watch Morgana and Father argue. Which as expected did not end well and Arthur answered him with his usual 'Yes... father' I was seething. Uther then went to strangle Morgana, I grabbed his hand as she was pushed against the end chair of the table

"You may be our father.. but you have noo right to touch her like that" Father sent me a dirty look before taking telling Morgana to no talk to him until she says sorry. As he and Arthur left the room I screamed

"LIKE FATHER LIKE SON" I then lead Morgana to her chambers knowing her responses to deep thoughts. It was about an hour later when Merlin was playing with a chair pushing it onto two legs, then back to four. I was leaning against the pillar closest to him deep in thought too, when Morgana's tearful words echoed in the silent room. Merlin seemed to have given up and I knew he hadn't really just scared of the dragon's warnings.

"I will not let him die" Morgana starred at him for a few moments "Can I count on your help?" Merlin nodded, a slightly smile finding its way to his lips, to reassure Morgana if not to convince himself this is what needed to be done.

"What about you Adira?" I scoff

"You think Father's threats and a few locked gated doors are gonna stop me? I think not" Morgana smiled slightly.

"Thank you, both of you" With that she set out of the room her heels clicking behind her. I had decided that Arthur needed convincing of the very thing I knew he believed but did not act upon. So I set to his chambers, when I arrived at the chambers Arthur and Morgana had their backs to me arguing over getting the boy back to his people.

As he set to explain there was nothing he could do he noticed my presences within the room. He even went so far as to say

"I don't have a choice" I growl under my breath

"Arthur don't give me that crap... we've always had a choice" Arthur looked at me confused

"Don't tell me you're involved in this too?" I nodded

"Who do you think found the boy in the first place Arthur" Morgana took to using the old 'what kind of ruler to do want to be' speech, one I had heard so many times over the years I could almost recite it. I then added to the speech

"Arthur if you can't do it for the boy, do it for us. Please" Arthur stood there a long time just starring out the window. It was then that I noticed Merlin walking across the courtyard he saw the axe and I knew that in that moment he just could not let the boy die. But Arthur had get in his chair and took to getting me Morgana to explain just what we planned to do when Merlin opened the door and spoke

"Sorry did I interrupt something?" Arthur then said

"Nothing you need concern yourself with, now make yourself useful muck out my horses" I was ready to slap my brother.

"I trust him Arthur" Morgana smiled slightly at me and then at Merlin  
>"As do I" A simple hand gesture and Merlin came into the room, shut the door behind himself and came to stand close at my side. So Arthur said<br>"We are going to break the druid boy out of the dungeons" Merlin said just a little too fast

"You can't do that" Morgana looked startled

"But he'll be executed at dawn" Merlin shook his head

"No you can't be seen a second time with the boy, Uther will never forgive you, it'll be sucide Morgana" Morgana set to argue but I shook my head

"Morgana he's right... you must not be involved" Arthur said before she could argue anymore

"Go to father, apologize to him, dine with him that way he cannot accuse you if you are with him when the boy escapes" That's when Arthur set with the plan, Merlin went to argue but I grabbed his hand

"Merlin if you don't they'll be caught is that what you want? will you help?" He looked at me, a plead in my ears and Morgana was slightly shocked at the gesture that he took to convince me, a kiss on the hand and a stroke of the face but I think what shocked her more was Arthur lack of surprise instead he seemed to smile slight at the gesture though his instincts to pull Merlin off me did not go under noticed in his eyes.

"I'll go with Merlin... that way if we are caught out late we'll just make it seem like a late night stroll or something okay?" Arthur looked hesitant but the look of relieve on Merlin's face that I was going to be with him and the slight awed face of a still very shocked, very silent Morgana but nodded in agreement. Arthur left the chambers and Morgana soon followed

"Adira?" I hmmed at him as I walked over to the window, he wrapped his arms around my waist, his head on my shoulder

"Would you mind if I disappeared for an hour... I want to talk to Kilgharrah on my own. He seems to be more gentlemen like when you are around and I'm not sure I want you to see my angry side" I giggled as I leaned into his embrace.

"No no it's okay. Thank you for telling. Come and find me when you are set to leave and don't forget all the stuff Arthur said... Oh and Merlin?" Who was now by the door ready to leave

"2 things, one if you aren't back in an hour I will be coming in search and 2nd honey I love every side of you angry, evil, sexy, cute and whatever else you can think of okay?" His cheeks flushed red slightly but he nodded and rushed out of the room. I sighed leaning out the window missing his warm embrace already.

I had decided around 10 o'clock that I needed to find Merlin. When I walked into his chambers I heard him say 'I am going to do nothing' I set my opinion on him straight there and then

"And what about Arthur hmm? What about the boy Merlin? Are you really going to stop doing what's right all because of a uncertain future? Merlin you really are half the man I thought you were" Merlin stood up and didn't hold in himself

"And what that uncertain future ends up with you in danger? You.. D-dead?" The word causing a lump in his throat "Are you going to make me choose? Because that just isn't Fair Adira... Why does it always have to be that had to set the future? Decide what is for the good of it? hmm? I'm just a stupid servant who can't even carry hot water more than 5 minutes without spilling it all over myself! Adira you deserve me, you deserve-" I cut him off with a slap. One in which I am not sorry for

"No DON'T YOU DARE.. You are both more than me, that's the truth Merlin. You are this person with this great destiny because you have the power and wisdom to do what is right and even if you make a few mistakes along the way you'll have to learn from them and deal with them Merlin. We haven't got time for this Arthur... Quick" I don't know whether he had made his decision yet but I do not care... if saving the boy meant my brother being safe from the actions me and Morgana made him proceed with them I was happy.

We ran quicker and quick, we were almost on the outskirts of the Castle Leon shouted

"SHOW YOURSELVES" Merlin had been quicker than me and was a few feet away. Leon pulled my head as I turned to him putting on a look of deep embarrassment. He bowed at me quickly realising who I was

"My lady forgive me. I thought you were the one trying to get to the druid boy" I covered my face and pretended to cry.  
>"I am soo ashamed Leon. I was... I was chasing Merlin. You see. me and him... him and I have been. How do I put it? 'rolling around in the hay'! You mustn't tell father. Leon I beg of you I would be... Merlin would be... I could not stand it" My face cover. Merlin had taken my distraction as a reason to leave, with a whispered magical word of 'thanks' in my head. Leon put his arm around me and lead my back to the entrance to the Castle. Leon smiled at me as we sat on the wall<p>

"My lady... I knew it to be true. You and Merlin. I've served this kingdom so long I almost saw you grow up, you've never taken a slight interest in men as a partner, more as an attacker or a brotherly figure and with the way you were raised I can hardly blame you. Though running around this late is a little reckless. Please let me take you back to your chambers..." I stifled another loud cry which was actually magical words to make the bucket by his side hit him square in the head. The warning bells just had time to register in Leon's head before I ran off in search of Merlin and Arthur.

I reached the horses just in time to hear Arthur say

"You'd better make yourself scarce otherwise Father'll execute in his place and maybe you too Adira.. If Father asks" I nod in understanding

"You've gone on a hunting trip... we understand. Now hurry" With one glance our way the boy thought 'thank you both and goodbye. I know one day we will all meet again' and with that the sound of hooves ran until we stood in silence. I took Merlin's hand in mine I knew he was still trying to decide whether he'd made the right choice

"Merlin... whatever happens. It was both of us who bear the responsibility for this. You are not alone. Am. I. Clear?" Merlin wrapped his arm around my shoulder and walked me slowly back. Inside the castle walls, that's when I saw Leon lying on the ground. I whisper in Merlin's ear and he nodded before running up the path to hide. I layed beside Leon and closed my eyes, pretending to be knocked out like Leon, who was starting to stir thanks to my spell. I waited till Leon started to try and wake me before I attempted to open my eyes.

"My lady, my lady are you okay?" I sit up slightly, rubbing my head in pain

"Y-yes I think so... W-what happened?" Leon shrugged as he pulled me to my feet, as he let go of me I almost fell but Merlin came running up at that moment grabbed me before I could fall  
>"Wow wow my lady, are you okay? what happened?" I almost growled at him<p>

"Yes and that is what I'd like to know" Merlin made his face looked troubled

"Did you see who attack you? The druid boy escaped. I came to your chambers, wanting to tell you in person. But then I go sooo worried when you weren't there. Are you sure you are okay?" Leon had this weird smile on his face. Merlin look terrified until I laughed

"Don't worry Merlin, He knows. Leon knows about me and you. I had to tell him that I was chasing you because you were tickling me" Merlin nodded and looked Leon flushed and nervous. That was about the time that the rest of the guards and knights made their way down. They started accusing Merlin of all sorts until Leon set them straight and left me in Merlin's care. Who slowly and dramatically so turned me towards my chambers.

The last 3 days had brought enough drama to last a life time and I was ready for a good night sleep. What I had not expected was for when we got to my chambers for there to be rose petals everywhere and a candle lit dinner set out for two. We were alone and I can't remember the last time I had never felt so loved. But before I could even sit down Merlin pulled me into a hug and into this hug he said

"Adira. I'm sorry. I never wanted you to see my self conscious side, my angry side. My horrible sides and I am sorry that I was so quick to just leave your brother to harm or worse. You have to know there was nothing more painful to me than that. Just the thought of a unthinkable future to me and do you know what I realised? That my future would be nothing without you. I mean it Adira... you've become more than a want in my life. You are a need. I know we'll forever be danger with the history of this kingdom uncertain and I also know there will be times when we will both have to deal with the possibility of life without the other. But before that comes I need you to know how much I love you" He took a deep breath and released it as unsteady as the last. I smile at him

"Merlin... My dearest Merlin like I've said before... from where I'm standing every side of you, even the ugly one is beautiful to me and I'm sure I could find at least 3 more people who feel the same. I also know that whatever the future we'll get through, together. Always, we'll get through and I know our happiness comes before the kingdom but at least for a little while we can afford to be selfish can't we?" He nodded and that's when a knock came to my door. I sighed and set myself down in the chair and told Merlin to sit in his before calling for the person to enter hoping against hope that it wasn't father. To m great relief Morgana appear and once she saw the scene she couldn't but the smug smile on her face

"Well, well, well who knew Merlin was the romantic type? Anyways I've come to hear news of Arthur and the boy" Merlin flushed at the comment

"We saw them ride of into the dark, both safe and out of Camelot and as such that is as much as we know. Morgana would you like to join us? I know you have not eaten much and I am sure Father threatened your safety if you cross him again. Do not worry he does this all the time... it'll probably take a near death experience but he'll forgive it. Always does" Morgana smiled

"Thanks for the advice Adira... and Thanks for the offer but I don't want to intrude and with all this effort I would feel bad if I stopped whatever he has planned for dessert. Don't do anything I wouldn't you two and be protected. I'll see you in the Morning" With that she sent Merlin and wink and I spent the next 10 minutes laughing at a tomato red Merlin. She obviously did not know our relationship was only two weeks in and that I was not doing that until I was married but if it meant it caused Morgana to avoid or even concentrate on a subject it was worth knowing.

It was that morning about 11am that Merlin had came inside with Arthur and explained the events in which Arthur explained as Merlin awaited his return at the stable and explained that the boys name was 'Mordrid' and for some reason just hearing the name caused me to shiver and Merlin merely nodded to me in understanding. What it was about this name was unknown as of yet but I knew that it was nothing good and the look of guilt on Merlin's face was enough to make me pull him into a hug and for Arthur to find the excuse of telling Morgana and then reporting to Father about his hunting trip to leave us alone. Merlin simply said

"I just hope no more innocent people die because of what your father deems right" To which I had no answer apart from an understanding of the words a sweet kiss on the lips.


	9. Excalibur

_**Hey guys. I want to apologize for the realllyyyyy long delay between this chapter the last. I promise it was not my intention and I've had this written up for some time now but I just couldn't find the time to post it. I've taken today off sick from school because well I'm SOOO tired I'm barely tying straight and well I needed a day to recover. Plus I've had a moutain of work to do before xmas. Anyways this chapter has been read through quiet throughtly (I hope at least) I took my time reading and rereading most of it. I hope you enjoy and I should have the next couple week to post more chapters 3**_

_**P.s: I DON'T OWN MERLIN :'( x**_

Excalibur 

What was the point of It all? the coming of age ceremony. I am and always will be the Princess of Camelot, I will always be Adira Pendragon, brother to Arthur Pendragon and daughter to Uther Pendragon. So what was the point of the crowns (or tiara's)? what was the point in servants dressing in red (even if Merlin look cute)? what was the point on me being on my knees in front of father being crowned Princess of Camelot and something about being the heirs to Camelot. While Arthur, my pratty brother seems to be keeping a straight face but I saw the happiness in his eyes as he looked at Father, who was giving him looked of extreme proudest and me, well what about me? He never so much as says he loves me anymore so as we come to our feet when the clapping started I just turned away from him after a quick nod.

I looked over to Merlin, who was talking to Gwen and I saw the smile on Gwen's face and looked as if he was trying to make a point to her. But he didn't seem to be listening to Gwen's words, he was bowing his head low and when he saw Gwen turn away to talk to someone else and took the time to blow me a quick kiss. I smiled happily at him and that smile remained for a few moments before I heard a crashing sound. Glass flying everywhere and the screams echoing the hall. It wasn't until I realised it was a horse that Merlin had jumped forward and pulled me quickly out of the way before it's hooves could hit me. He held me close in the shock and anyone who saw (Which wasn't many as they were starring at the horse) just seemed to take it as a friendly gesture.

I was shaking. It was coming true. I knew it would, it always does. My dreams, my horrible painful, yet accurate dream. Merlin felt me shaking and only seemed to hold me closer as I buried my head to his chest, but still looked at the horse horrified. All the knights had drawn their swords and I too would have had grabbed one but I've learnt that showing my fears that I can hide so easily in front of the knights will get me further and possible safer if I was thought to be just a simple, scared princess (and officially now too) and that's when the enemy would make a mistake and so far that skill has not let me down.

Gwen was clinging to Merlin's elbow as the black horse, ghostly so and the rider in shivering yet oddly black to the sight armour made its way towards Father and the knights. I knew recognition on father's face, I saw more horror on his face that should be considering that so far he'd only smashed a window. That's when the stranger threw his armoured glove on the floor and I started mumbling to myself.

"No, no, no, no, no" Merlin was now looked at me quizzing.

"Adira what-" I shook my head, telling him silently to wait for an answer, just when I thought Arthur was going to pick up the thing I dreaded for him to pick up more than my dread at the thought of the loss of Merlin. Another knight, one of the newest recruits, Sire Owen. Nice man, lovely kind, very young man and now being sent to his death and Arthur and Father were just going to let him? There was never a time I've hated Knight's code more and the horse thudded away again. Father was about to lead Sire Owen away, but I left Merlin arms and called out to him

"Mathew" The young knight turned to see me and bowed quickly at me.

"My lady what can I do for you?" I sighed as he straighten up and without warning I hugged him tightly, so much so I felt him struggle for air

"Just...Just be careful okay? I have a VERY bad feeling about that challenge and if you - if I- If I do not see you after noon tomorrow I wished you to know that there is no other knight I will be more proud of that protected my brother. You understand?" Sire Owen flushed a little as I pulled away, him only having heard the words of whispered from me as Father tapped his feet impatiently.

"Of course my lady... and I would like to say you are the kindest women I will ever have the fortune to meet, protect and serve" He kissed my cheek and then walked off with Father who was giving me that 'distracting my knights needs to stop'look. I took no notice of the look and hurried to catch up with a question filled Merlin and very vague and misleading Gaius. I knew then that he knew, he knew who (or what) that knight was. He knew just how terrible it was and he knew, he knew a grave reason to keep that information from myself and Merlin.

I had remained quiet as Gaius set to work absentmindedly on a poison and Merlin took off his red 'apron' thing and usual brown jacket as he still threw 101 questions at Gaius. I leant on the wall on the first steps to Merlin's room. Gaius had become accustom to me there, considering myself and Merlin were now into our 5th month of being together! I think it was 5, with the amount of times I've been dizzy or had to save Merlin's behind it just seemed as if time flies. Merlin still continued to ask the questions as he stepped behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and Gaius look just as frustrated as he continued to answer, not finding our embrace the least bit cute any more.

"Gaius?" Just as we get up to go to bed, I called to the old man who didn't even respond and Merlin grabbed my hand and turned me around to come into the room with him.

"Merlin" His head tilted to the ceiling in obvious frustration at the questions.

"Do you think Sire Owen can defeat him?" As if the older man's word was law, Merlin held his breath as we waited for answer.

"We'll find out soon enough.. now bed" Merlin only nods, a slight disappointment at the answer Gaius gave. Once in my pyjamas I slid into bed beside Merlin and even with the comfort of each other's embrace neither of us fell asleep until the very early hours of the morning. I was worrying about Sire Owen and his wife and children if they lost him. Merlin was deep in thought I wondered what about but dare not interrupt his through process, if there was one thing you tried never to do with Merlin was interrupt him when he was thinking, it would result in snappy comments and a sudden decision made without really having gone back to think about it.

I must have fallen asleep because the sound of the chamber door closing made me jump so much I sat up bolted up in bed. Merlin was sitting up beside me, soothing me was rubs my back but he did not go after Gaius who had obviously just left.

"Merlin... That fight, it's to the death, it's the knights code and that crest on that knights, I recognise it. It's Tristan dubua... Father killed him 20 years ago. I remember it well because I was there... I was hiding in camp when this man went to attack of some of the knights, Father being newly king was sitting awake slightly drunk, it did not take father very long to push his blade through his stomach... How can- can he still be alive after all that time Merlin?" Merlin shook his head.

"It's simple honey. He isn't alive" A involuntary shiver ran through me and Merlin pulled me closer to him as he continued to speak "There is only one person I know of who would challenge Arthur in such a way but dare not show herself" The shiver was violently so this time Merlin just holds me close as the fear shook through me.

"Nimuer" Neither of us got much sleep for the rest of the night. Giving up as the sun only started to rise we got dressed and headed for Arthur's chambers, he was pacing and with a dreaded look in our direction and words of

"Morgana's already tried it's the knights-" I shook my head

"The knights code Arthur I know. You may not believe it but I too live by it... I understand this is Sire Owen's battle and I only wished to come and offer my support to you both" Arthur nodded and kissed my forehead in thanks. Us three then sat there in dreadful silences contemplating what noon was going to bring but I saw something else in Merlin, he was worried about Gaius. I could tell he felt betrayed slightly by whatever he was not speaking of and rushing off in the middle of the night.

As the castle became nosy with its usual day to day business there was a knock at the door and Mathew Owen came inside with his wife and twin son and daughter by his side. Her face was stricken with worry and her children seemed to not want to let Mathew go.

"Daddy Daddy" The twins rushed over to Mathew and had hugged his leg. Mathew bent down and hugged them both tightly

"Now remember Francis, Frankie that I love you and if I die a hero to-" The boy cut him off

"Look after Mummy and serve Camelot, as it has always served us. We know Daddy" They must have been about 7 years old. The girl who was looking at me and Arthur as if having some complete understanding of our relationships. She run over to me, who was still sitting in a chair, it's side against the table. She corseted at me and waited for me to give her permission to speak. I glance over at Arthur and Merlin who were looking at the little girl with such affection. I then grabbed her arms and pulled her up onto my lap. She looked startled for a few minutes and Merlin had come to stand at my side, crouching to talk to the little girl.

"Francis... what a beautiful name. Are you proud of your Daddy?" The little girl looked up at Mathew with gleaming pride.

"Of course I do Merlin... you always ask silly questions" Patting him on the head. Merlin laughed

"Well I've been told I'm a bit of an idiot" The girl looked shocked

"By who?" Merlin laughed

"By Prince Arthur... And the very women holding you right now" The girl giggled

"Well, you may be an idiot Merlin, but you are a very loved one" I awed at it. I didn't even know the kids knew Merlin, but obviously they did. Mathew's wife had remained silent until then but then as Frankie run over to Merlin wanting to hear the convosation Merlin picked him up holding him close.

"Frankie, Francis you'll see Merlin soon. Please, he's at work" I shook my head at her  
>"No no it's quiet okay, Arthur'll be fine with me and Merlin tending to them for a little while. Won't you Arthur?" Arthur nodded to the lady<p>

"Please, I do not wish to go against you, you are their mother but anything to get these 2 kid out my hair would be great" Merlin said

"Oi... We're not that bad" Arthur laughed along with Mathew

"Who says I was talking about you Merlin?" Merlin flushed for a second "You are of course right this time Merlin" Merlin turned to the boy in his arms after glaring at the Prince.

"So... does the Princess look pretty today?" Frankie smiled

"Of course she does Merlin, silly. She is always beautiful. She's a princess... why don't you think she is?" Merlin smiles at the boy

"I think she's like an Angel fallen from the heavens, in beauty and in heart" Francis had awwed at the comment. I on the other hand was a little taken back by the comment.

"What are you on Merlin? I'm merely a princess" Merlin shook his head as I stood up, Francis in my arms.

"Nope... beautiful as Angel. Don't you guys think so to?" He looked the twins, who were nodding eagerly at the comment and Merlin shrugged

"Nothing more purer honesty than the eyes of children" The situation only seemed dark at the event nearing when Gwen entered the room and offered Mathew something of luck from Morgana and one Gwen left, me Merlin and Arthur did the same to leave Mathew with some time with his kids and wife. As we walked down towards the stadium I muttered to Merlin.

"Promise me one thing Merlin" Merlin looked at me giving me his full attention "Never risk your life so stupidly" Merlin shrugged a small smile playing on his lips

"But Stupidity is my best quality" I slap his arm

"Merlin I'm not kidding.. you risk your life stupidly like this, for some kind of 'honour' other than to protect Camelot, if whatever you risked your life doesn't kill you. I.. will" Merlin nodded in all seriousness as we took our place in the crowd and Arthur wondered of to help Sire Owen.

Gaius met us on our way down, I left Merlin and took notice of Father wanting me in my throne so I left to do just that. Arthur was giving Mathew advice and my heart sank at the familiar sight of him in full body armour. My dream, no my nightmare.. this was it. This was his.. death.

I covered my face slightly as Arthur commenced the fight. I could hear the worrying cries of his wife, the touch of metal on metal and then I heard cries of triumph and Merlin's clear yes of happiness. I took to looking and making myself think it was going to be over, the black knight dead, but instead all I saw was the reality of my dreams and I couldn't hold in the tears that struck my face as the sight of his bloody death.

The knight then had the nerve to try and ask again and Arthur was more than ready

"NOOO ARTHUR" Father grabbed his arm and pulled him back, startled for a moment gave another one of the knights to take up the challenge and with that the Knight left, the crowd started to shuffle away the subject of death just a grave part of their day and I rushed after Sire Pelinor to convince him to stop, even as hopeless as I knew it might be.

As the hour of 3pm came I had left Sire Pelinor to rest from my constant threats and warning. He just babbled about knights honour and I left furiously at the order of Leon, who pulled me away and told me that what I was doing was pointless and what I could do was to find a weaken to this knight that is yet not known. I got to my chambers to hear a sobbing coming from inside, I opened the door slowly preparing myself for whatever I might find and what I found was a tearful Francis laying her face against the window. She glanced up at me and the look she gave me shattered my heart. To have known such a father to and lose him to the very think he gave his pride and life to must of been heartbreaking.

"Francis? where is Gemma, where is your Mother?" She got to her feet as I knelt beside her

"She doesn't even care... she doesn't even care that Daddies gone. Said it was the only think that could have and would have happened. She said the reason he loved him so much was because of his love for defending our home... What good does that do he's died?" I pulled her close and hugged her.

"Dear.. I know your pain, you may feel you are alone. You feel as you are suffocating, as if nothing will ever be right, normal or happy again. But you know what got me through so many losses?" She shook her head on my chest

"Their memories. I remember what they stood for. What made them the very person that I loved so much and I thought to myself 'hold on, would they really want me to sit around crying all day?' and 99% of the time the answer was no, no they wouldn't they'd want me to make use of the years I have and I remind myself every time that I help save Camelot or speak against fathers law is because of those people, they would want me to protect their home, protect their loved ones and that's what makes it so easy for me to say 'no' that's why I allow myself to cry through the night until my eyes ache with the motion. But Francis, you listen here okay? you listening?" The girl pulled away and wiped her tears nodding at me

"If you ever... and I mean it. Day and night need me to talk. you come and find me, I'll be here or at Gaius's chambers with Merlin, you like Merlin right? you get along with him?" The girl smiled at the very thought of the man

"Merlin is the best, he doesn't care that we are noble blood, he just cares that we are nice, kind kids and even with all we get, he still comes over every so often to help Mama cook dinner or sharpen Daddies sword and he listens. Always no matter what the problem, he always listens and gives the best advice and no matter what mistakes I make like the time I dropped the cookies we were making, he didn't yell even though I was crying at their lose. He just said that he was more worry about the fact the tray fell on my foot" I smile at the words from her and I had to wipe a tear of my own away.

"Well anyways Francis... you come and find me and Merlin and we'll listen or just hug you if you want to Cry.. but honey you shouldn't walk away from your mother like this... she's just lost your Daddy she needs to know that you and Frankie are safe. You're all she has left. Should we go and find her?" I picked her up as she nods in agreement and took her towards Mathew's knights chambers on the other side of the castle.

Half way there Leon came running down the hall

"Francis Thank god, you're Mother is really worried" Leon was about to take her but she clung to me, burying her face in my shoulder. I smile at Leon

"Don't worry... I'll take her to her. Found her crying in my chambers, I didn't know what else to do so.. Go on you go and help Sire Pelinor and make sure he continues to rest I've got her okay?" Leon runs off, relieved he could concentrate on his friend.

I knocked on the door to Mathew's chambers and within seconds the door was open and Gemma's face went from extreme worry to extreme relief.  
>"Oh thank god, thank you so much my lady. I don't what I would have done if-" I shook my head<p>

"She was in my chambers crying and we've had a nice long chat having me Francis?" She nodded and reached out for her mother, who took her eagerly. I smile at the tightness of the embrace and Francis's words

"Mummy, I'm sorry I was just angry I thought you didn't care. I thought you didn't love Daddy, didn't love me" Her tears started again and Gemma looked shocked

"Oh sweetheart of course I care, I haven't stopped crying, of course I loved your Daddy, still do and always will and that goes for you and your brother too" She kissed Francis's forehead before putting her down and telling her to go play with her brother and she invited me inside. I sat down and did my best to be as understand as I could.

"My lady. I know it is a lot to ask but-" I shook my head

"Mathew was a good knight and a dear friend, whatever you wish of me do please ask" She nodded

"Would you erm... prepare a speech for his funeral? it is to be planned after the Black knight has left, so that if any more-" She need not continue I understood.

"Of course I would be glad to Gemma, it would be an honour. It might be no good, we usually have people who write them for us, but I will take pride in writing one. Though may I ask a request of you?" Gemma nodded

"Could Merlin say one too? He was closer to Mathew than I ever was and he's only been in town a year and the twins I think would take peace in knowing even servants cared about him" Gemma smiled gravely at me

"I think it a wonderful idea my lady. Could you ask him for me though? I don't want to leave the twins and well you see more of him than I do" I nod

"Of course... Gemma I am sorry but I have to leave. Arthur is probably fuming at father for stopping him taking the challenge and I must take to keep this castle standing" Gemma laughed for a few moments and then remembering herself with tear filled eyes she saw me out.

She was still in shock, the way she just stood there glancing back at the door still expecting him to walk through every now and then. I wanted nothing more than to be there for her, but I knew if I took that upon myself I would find any other deaths harder and the more graver to deal with. But one of the things I always make sure that the knights know is that even if they are serving the kingdom they will be missed and it will be openly shown. I never took kindly to the dismissal of knights lives the way Father does. Arthur cares and I know this because he has a book in his chambers full of all the knights he's ever known and to die. It was detailed with their hobbies, names even a painting of them and how they died but he dare not show it to anyone but me.

I left Gemma starring out the window a lost expression on her face and made my way quickly to Arthur's chambers. I had expected to see him tearing apart his room in frustration but instead I found him with his head against the table from his chair and him starring out of the window a look of deep thought on his face.

"You know... if you keep thinking so hard you might hurt yourself" Arthur sat up and smiled slightly at my comment as he looked at me.

"Why can't father just accept that I'm a better fighter than most knights and will be able to do better than Mathew?" I sighed as I put myself in the chair opposite him

"Arthur... He's just being his stubborn protective self. I personally am glad he stops you but I also hate how he can use his status as king to protect his children, yet Mathew and Sire Pelinor have to fight and die to an almost unbeatable foe. Have you noticed the way Fathers looks at the knight as if not believing he isn't there? I think maybe-" I wanted to say but something stopped me

"Maybe what?" I shook my head

"Nothing, it's stupid, forget it" He shook his head defiantly at me

"No come on whatever your worries you can tell me" I hesitated, would it really be so bad to warn him of the dangers of this knights?

"Well... I think the knight might be magically, I was looking at his crest and it was of a man I saw Father kill at camp when we were little. With my own two eyes he dropped the floor stabbed in heart with a blade" I hadn't realised just how scary that possibility seemed until I had just spoken it aloud to someone who didn't understand magic. Arthur looked to be considering it.

"But surely if it were true Farther would stop all the knights from fighting him" My laugh was hallow as it echoed the room

"You know for someone who understands the knights code so well you sure can be stupid. Someone HAS to pick up the glove, you know that. It's a challenge no knight can ignore even if they want to. It's the very reason noble men are so few because they are so full of themselves they can't see that sometimes running is the safer option" Arthur smiled slightly at me

"Yet you would do the same as any knight would if Camelot, father, myself or most importantly Merlin were in danger" I growl at him under my breath, he knew me so well and I hated it sometimes. The chamber door opened and Merlin came through looking sheepish and pain stricken.

"I just saw Gemma. I've never seen her so lost before. The twins are always sleeping and then waking up with cries for a Dad that will never come. It's heart breaking" He slide down in the chair next to me.

"Merlin... I'm.. I..." The tears came at no warning. Merlin was embracing me, grabbing onto my hand as Arthur grabbed the other.  
>"Hey hey, it's okay. They're fine... or they will be I'll make sure of it okay? Don't you worry! There is no way I am letting the twins grow up without at least a little laughter in their lives... and as for you it's okay to cry you know. You've been so busy trying to persuade Sir Pelinor, then finding Francis, who seemed happier to know you care and then coming here.. you've not had time to register it. You need to come to terms with it honey" Arthur smiled gravely at me<p>

"He's right, go get some rest in your chambers, Merlin can even stay with you if you want and try to process it. I've got to go and see Edward (Sire Pelinor) about his technique when defeating this black knight" He stood up to leave, but at the door he turned back

"Thanks for the warning Ad. I don't know what good it'll do but I'll make sure It's not a complete waste okay?" I nod at him quickly as he leaves, my tears leave my eyes and fall to my cheeks. We spent most of the afternoon in my chambers just laying together. I had wondered what Merlin was thinking about. So I look up at him from where my head was placed on his chest

"What you thinking about?" he looked down at me and sighed heavily, a little annoyed I had asked but he seemed to be considering something and that was never a good thing in my books.

"Oh... just how many knights are going to take the challenge before Arthur puts himself in a position where he is the only one who can accept the fight" I laugh gravely at the comment

"It won't be long. He takes every death as a failing on his own part and well if there is one emotion that Arthur can't deal with well it's guilt. I just wonder if we can find the Black Knight's weakness before such time happens"

Merlin was nothing but understanding and supportive and the thought of Arthur risking his life was enough to make us both want to protect him even with our lives. It was this time to ourselves that I told Merlin of his offer from Gemma to prepare a speech for Mathews and possibly Edwards funeral. He seemed honoured in a half hearted kind of way, he would be more honoured to be just the man's friend, not a speaker at his funeral. I hadn't come to terms with the loss of a friend, but I defiantly felt life could at least continue without the man's smiling face, it would be more graver, less fun and cheerful but it could go on and I wondered how long it would take the twins and Gemma to realise this very thing.

It got to about 9pm, the sun already having set and me having barely ate because of the sick emotion I was feeling that there was a knock at my chambers door. Merlin who had been sitting at the table with me took to a stance of prepared magic if anyone started asking too many questions as I gave permission for this visitor to enter. The person at the door turned out to be most unexpected. Gaius.

"Gaius... what are you doing-" He cut me off.

"Adira...you'll forgive my rudeness but I must take Merlin for a few hours. I fear I know who this black knight is" Merlin exchanged a look of great peril but even with that Merlin shook his head at Gaius

"She has the right to know Gaius... and I thought we agreed she was to be involved in all magical affair from now on?" Gaius sighed

"Well yes that is true... just with the loss of her friend I thought she might want time to deal instead of coming to a tomb of coffins" I shot up in my chair

"I may have lost a friend, but nothing would do me greater honour than to kill the very person who caused all this. Now lead the way Gaius" Gaius looked as if he were about to argue but Merlin left him little room, with turning him quickly on the spot and pushing him out the door and I could hear Gaius sigh loudly as we continued down the corridor.

Merlin was becoming more and more nervous about the direction we were heading. I knew Merlin took pride in knowing the castle better than possibly even myself but I also knew there were things within these castle wall more horrific than anything someone could think of. Merlin had done something I had never expected, he had actually gone around the castle putting good omens at almost every corner of the Castle, it would prove no use to those who were corrupt already but it did help the castle seem more brighter.

I had thought it was just his entrance in my life at the time and I would never convince myself that that didn't have at least a small part of it, but the Castle's whole atmosphere seemed a lot brighter in day to day life and even now that effect was working, it couldn't go a day without hearing and seeing the bright smiles of those people who were going about their daily lives and even with the worst dangers looming it never failed to ease my soul knowing people had something to fight for, something that made their lives seem worthwhile, even if it was being caused the very thing some of them hated just as much as Father.

We were just as the stairs that lead down the familiar tomb, Merlin holding onto my hand a little too tight

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Gaius sighed at Merlin's obvious discomfort.

"You're not scared are you?" Merlin shook his head very unconvincingly.

"Noo... I love cribs, tombs you can't see things dead anywhere else" I laugh but it was cut of by the sudden loss of light, leaving us in the pitch black darkness. I don't even remember asking myself to create light, but the torch to my right set alight and my eye burned with a familiar sense before I could even register what was going on. Gaius looked slightly startled

"I wish I had brought a torch... but it seems you two are just as handy" I pulled the torch out of its place in the wall as Merlin set alight to another and did the same. He then set off into the darkness leaving Merlin and I to exchange looked of mixed excitement, dread and confusion before rushing to keep up with the surprisingly fast old man.

We walked through a few dusty cobweb covered corridors which lead to at least 20 different tombs before Gaius started for one of the dustiest looking rooms, us both quick at his heel and I wondered just what we were about to find. My hand almost white knuckled clenching the torch as we walked into the room and I knew Merlin was nervous by the way he squeeze my hand, he didn't like tombs he preferred the burning of the body to realise the soul and I guess with his home life I couldn't expect anything else. He then asked a little too much confidence, that I knew he was not feeling

"So what are we looking for" Gaius weaved himself between the tombs and left Merlin's question handing as he waved us over

"Bring your torches over here" We obeyed quickly and quietly. Growing up in this castle you get use to the strange ways in which tombs made and each person was placed within said tomb. But nothing gets a person familiar with the way they all seemed to be praying, as if somehow their dead stone models in a pray stance was going to resurrect them, or the way their best dress seemed horribly uncomfortable, even if made of stone and one thing that always haunted me as a kid was their eyes. Eyes are meant to be the part of the person that shows you who they really are yet all you see in them is a stony glare and a look of soulless emotion within each person, even those in which I personally knew.

"I feel like we're breaking into someone's grave" I didn't even register the words until Merlin's arm was around my shoulder careful of the torches flames in silent support. That's when the very sight of a broken tomb made me cling to Merlin's shirt in pure terror, the very man whom Father had buried in request of his noble skin had broken out of his stone cage and was now killing the knights of Camelot.

"It's too late I think someone's already broken out" I could feel the tenses in Merlin as Gaius spoke, I could feel the fluttering of his heart at the sight of the tomb and I could feel him taking in just as much comfort in my embrace as I was in his. This did not make sense, who was this man and why just why did he seem so content on attacking our beautiful kingdom.

It was only when we got back to Gaius's chambers that did he start explaining and the words were as shocking as they were hurtful. Father had killed my uncle, my Mothers brother, my mother's flesh and blood and he had killed him. I don't think I could have ever hated Father more than I did right that moment and now it all made sense the single combat, the way he stood in the outer walls of the castle from dawn to dust and also even the way he seemed to only want to attack father, whether that was through himself, me or Arthur. But even as Merlin and Gaius started to discuss just how it had happened and his tales of one day returning. I had slumbered into the closest chair as I knew they were understanding of my pain, but they were trying to save the knights and the kingdom so if they were to ignore my pain for a few minutes who was I to disagree?

Wraith? what was it about that word. Wraith? It just seemed to chill you to the bone, even without knowing what it was, which was a spirit rose from the grave the very sound of the word was causing an uncontrollable shiver down my body as if someone had walked over my grave. That's when the subject turned to mine and Merlin's earlier beliefs. Nimuer, a very powerful sorcerer to conjure such a thing. Gaius was being stupid to say nothing could stop it until it got what it wanted. Revenge. I would not let it even if Father was the source of my anger at the moment, this kingdom was not going to suffer any more this things hands and Father's past actions.

But of course it did, the kingdom will always suffer at fathers hand. Edward was killed just like Mathew even after fighting like the world's best knights and stabbing the Wraith in the stomach, yet still he was disorientated and lost thought and was killed swiftly. I had to look away at the bloody sight and tried to force my tears down at the man's death that had left behind his sister.

But before anyone could even take in the death of yet another loved knight, Arthur challenged him to the very thing he'd been wanted since he arrived, a chance at revenge. I wanted him hit it, I wanted to slap him silly but something in me freeze at the very thought of hurting someone who was only doing what any goo leader would, take the responsibility, the fight instead of his men and I think after 2 deaths he wasn't going to stand for anyone else other than himself taking this black knights challenge.

The knight walked passed Gaius and Merlin once again and my heart clenched at the sight of such a thing so close to them. I let out a breath of slight relief when Arthur walked off before Father could yell and Merlin smiled half heartedly at me. I wasted no time in finding Edwards sister and explaining my sympathy and that maybe talking to Gemma would help and she seemed content with someone to understand. I then set off to Gaius's chamber asking what we were planning to do. But before I could even speak Gaius was ushering me to convince Merlin's plan of using his magic to save Arthur, of course I was more than willing to try whatever we could to save Arthur and set to searching for the texts that Merlin wished me to.

Hours passed before there was a knock at the door and the very person I was dreading to see for the thought it could be our last sight of each other. I'd gotten use to his sudden death threats and my fears I would one day lose him were never completely at ease. There were random moment I would hug him or do something spontaneous just show him how much I love him.

"Hey... Erm... I was wondering if, you would mind if I stayed here for a while? Father's not talking to me and Morgana's already sobbed her eyes out and well I wanted to see you all" I nod at him and he sat down opposite me where I was reading a book on powerful nature forces and just how magic controls them. I tried not to notice Arthur's eyes on me with a small sad smile on his face as I continued to read but closed it with a slam and looked directly at him.

"You listen here. You are not going to die. You are not going to get hurt. You are not going to say goodbye and one more important thing... You are not live to see after that battle if you beat him because I'll be the one killing. Are you thick? or just stupid? I know this bloody knights code but why you? why do you have to always risk me being left as the heir to this god forsaken throne. I don't want it. I don't need it so why?" Arthur growled and grabbed my hands from where they were holding the book on the table between us and said

"Because it's my duty, as prince to be able to say I fought my best, fought my hardest. I have to show my courage.. I know you understand Adira, you're the only one other than the knights could completely understands. You're just mad that you may have to deal with father alone, being his only blood child left and I'm sorry, truly honest I am sorry that my death may cause that but I will not back down" I sigh heavily as Merlin slides down into the chair next to me, both my hand still being held my Arthur. Merlin did not speak merely put his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek and Arthur then surprised me by letting go of one of my hands and putting it out for Merlin to shake.  
>"Merlin. you're the worst servant I've ever had. No I mean it honestly worst ever" A grin bright on his face as Merlin rolled his eyes smiling just as bright as he took Arthur's hand.<p>

"Now Merlin... Promise you'll-" Merlin cut him off with a shake of his head Here

"No need to ask Arthur" Once again proving to me just how strong their friendship was "She'll be as cared for as she always is and I'll take it upon myself that Morgana does not destroy the kingdom with her painful lose of you, If... which it won't. But if it does happen you needn't ask again Sire. I shall look after them as I always have" He nodded as he got to his feet letting go of my hand.

"I guess I'd better go, Father will come to his sense before Noon tomorrow and I just hope that you all will be there to send me off or congratulate me on my success. Gaius take good care please... I know it'll take a lot for to admit it, but his pride will be devastated at me for losing this battle... make sure he pulls through please?" Gaius knew Arthur was just angry and wanted to make sure Father was not alone when he was gone and Gaius did as any good friend will do.

"It'll be more than his pride Arthur (letting him know he was talking to him, not his royal self) but yes I shall make sure someone tends to him... you take care of yourself okay?" Arthur nodded and left with a quick word of thanks and love to us all.

Myself and Merlin continued to read as the night fell and it wasn't until I had woken from a uneasy sleep that I realised Gaius was no longer there. Merlin looked as if he was trying to sneak out as he was just pulling open the door.

"Where do you think you are going at this hour?" Merlin jumped and turned around to face me.

"Adira... you scared me" Clucking his heart " you sounded so much like Gaius. I was just going to see where Gaius had gone" I shook my head coming to stand by his side

"No you were about to test whatever plan you have about attacking this black knight before he can attack Arthur. What's the plan?" Merlin laughed kissing my forehead.

"You really are as bad as your brother come on, I'll show you what I wanna try" And so we set off towards the back entrance to the field just outside the castle gates. The black stood there looking almost peaceful, almost protective of the Castle to no ends. Merlin wasted no time in mutter words of magic, which I was close to copy with him. A line of the fire rose at our feet heading straight for the knight, it circled the knight and engulfed him in the flames, yet he made no sound of screams made no sound of pain or sorrow instead continued to stand there looking still as peaceful.

When the flames finally subsided the knight did not move for what seemed like minutes but then his head snapped towards us and Merlin quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me away and back Gaius chambers, to which he then kissed my forehead told me to stay there and that he was going to see about persuading Arthur in a friendly way when I was not there to merely give Merlin support. I understood and set to pacing up and down the chambers Gaius having finally returned.

Deciding I could not deal with Gaius's stressed yells at my pacing and muttering I set to find Merlin. I checked the throne room to find Father drowning himself in whatever wine or gin he could. But before I could leave to continue my search for my beloved partner, the candles suddenly went out and it wasn't the kind of off darkness caused by wind, but something much powerful and haunting and that's when she appeared. She had uncovered hair, she looked a little slimmer and a lot less innocent look about her but it was still her. It was Nimuer and the maid who had poisoned Merlin. But what surprised me from the door at the back of the room, which was no closed and I was slowly walking to stand beside my throne was Father's reaction, he merely sighed and said

"I should have known" I knew father well enough to know that if he didn't try and attack, didn't try and defend himself from her, if I hadn't known better I could have sworn it was just an old badly ended friendship of fathers and he was not short on the number of those. The women smiled coldly at Father

"It is more than I had hoped for Uther... Soon Arthur will be slain. You will have sent him to his death" Father turned to her, my presence still seemingly unnoticed

"Don't you tire of revenge?" She smile slightly

"Haven't you? You began this war when you threw me from the court and slaughtered all of my kind" Father was still as calm as ever and I wondered just 'who' this women was to be part of Camelot's courts.

"You brought it on yourself, you practiced evil" Ahh and then came my suspicions

"I was your friend Uther, you welcomed me here" I sat carefully in my throne and I knew that Nimuer had seen me there but she did not show any evidence in it.

"You betrayed that friendship" That was all she needed to hear to lose it and if I was honest I could not blame her.

"I did as you asked. I used the magic you so despised to give your wife a son. What I had not foreseen is that Adira would too be born and your wifes father to die the same day she did" Father looked tearful  
>"Don't you... ever speak about her that way.. she was my heart, my soul and you took her from me" So that was it was it? He used magic to give himself and mother children and it backfired? was that the whole reason he treated me like second to none? was that the reason he killed and slaughtered SO many innocent people? was that the reason he did not want Arthur fighting because he felt guilt about Mother's death and then had to kill my brother in an attempt to stay on the throne? was that why I've spent the last 23 years thinking I was nothing to him?<p>

"She died giving birth to your children. It was not my choice, that is the law of magic.. to create lives there had to be scarifies, there had be death for the balance to be restored" Father was once again his stubborn self and was still completely unaware of my comfortable eager listening on my throne

"You knew it would kill her" Nimuer looked almost livid.

"You are wrong" Oh how those words at Father felt so right most of the time. I hated him for his actions, but he only did it because he loved mother right? only did it so they could have family but destiny and magic had other plans. There was no one to blame was there? not even a women who had poisoned my most loved person and now sending my brother to his death. What was wrong me with?

"If I had foreseen her death and the terrible retribution you would seek I would have never granted your wish" So we were his wish? Pfft I'd like to try and see him convince me.

"I wished you hadn't" So there it was, the words in which he FINALLY speaks the truth. I could hardly contain my anger and more so my tongue

"So you wish you didn't have myself and Arthur? Well it seems by tomorrow you will no longer have to wish that as all your wishes come true don't they father?" Nimuer was laughing evilly, as if considering my words a kind of taking sides

"And you... You poisoned one of my Best friends and now are about to kill my brother all because this arrogant pig didn't give you a reward you expected and even if he did kill 100's upon 100's of innocent lives I know of at least another 200 that wouldn't have been so innocent. You think I fear magic? You think I hate it with all my will all because I'm related to my father? Sometimes I wish I had my own magic, could get away from all this but that's beside the point Nimuer" Nimuer smiled at me

"Child you are more than I could have hoped for and I am sorry, but your brother must die for the good of the world. You will one day understand! and Uther I have seen some many people I love die at your hand, now it is your turn" and with a struck of thunder she disappeared and father was staring at me

"Adir-" I waved my hand in his face as I walk away

"No you won't have you try and justify this, not with Arthur's doom looming tomorrow. You're just lucky he has enough on his plate or I'd be telling him EVERY WORD and you'd have to deal with a blade to your throat and a painful explanation as to how your most cherished son was and still is not wanted. You know what? You're just as bad as those who used magic to attack Camelot. I know I'm unimportant just a by product of Arthur's birth. But I have just as many feelings and heart breaks as him yet I'm just another painful reminder of what you lost right? well now you don't have to worry. If Arthur Loses tomorrow... I am leaving and you will NEVER see me again" He looked as if were about to argue but I stormed out of the room tears streaming my eyes.

I don't know where I was going but that was until I bumped into someone, both of us falling to our feet, I got up quickly and saw that it was Merlin who I had bumped into. He quickly got to his feet he picked up the sword that was covered in red cloth and checked it quickly before taking note of who I was.

"Adira.. what.. what's the matter?" I shook my head and wiped the tears

"That doesn't matter for the moment. Can you just explain to me why you've been visiting Gwen at such a late hour and why you are in such a rush?" Merlin laughs as he puts his arms around me, the feeling of them instantly making me feel better and leads me quickly in the direction he had been heading before

"Remind me to never try and have an affair with someone while in a relationship with someone as smart as you okay?" I laugh slightly, glad for the sound of humour Merlin said

"Well I found out that a dragons breath can kill anything alive or dead so I am going to see Kilgharrah to get it enchanted so Arthur can use it in battle" And with that understood we hurried down towards the dungeons the guards as unaware of our illegal visit as ever.

We found him sitting there as if ready for our arrival and I wonder if indeed he was. Merlin wasted little time in asking the dragon

"Do you know why we are here?" The dragon peered closely at Merlin

"Merlin it may surprise you to know but my knowledge of your life is not universal" I sniggered at that comment, which got me a smug look from the Dragon and half a glare from Merlin as he rushed to explain to the beast just why we were there

"It's to do with Arthur. His life is in danger... he will die unless I can create a weapon that will kill the dead" So down to business it was, sometimes Merlin was such a drag. I mean sure I wanted Arthur safer than anyone.. but his fight was not till noon tomorrow what good was rushing a little fun beforehand going to do?

"And what have you come to ask of me" At that Merlin looked slightly startled from where he was crouching, unwrapping the sword from the cloth. At that very moment the sword came to float between the edge we stood on and the large rock on which the dragon sat. The sword glowed so beautifully I could hardly (almost) belief it was a thing in which to kill. The dragon starred at it as if appreciating it in a way I would never understand. Merlin starred at the dragon's last face as if to see any indication to the decision he was making about saving my brother's life

"Will you burn it? will you save Arthurs life?" Kilgharrah looked as if Merlin was being secretive

"The dead to not return without reason...Who has he come for?" Merlin glanced at me and I mutter

"Uther.. My father" The dragon leaned back away from the sword

"Then let him take his vengeance and the wraith will die without my aid" I had wondered how he knew of the wraith and then I realised that if he was seeking vengeance the only thing it could be was a wraith, even more of an unnerving thought he really does have a way of seeming almost physic. I was now becoming desperate

"But it is Arthur who is going to fight him. You have to save him" He turned to Merlin as if my words had been spoken by him

"That is your destiny young Warlock, not mine" Merlin was now getting just as annoyed as me at his refusal to help

"But if Arthur fights and dies, Camelot will have no heir. Not in the sense in which you all seem to think Arthur is. I will have no destiny" The dragon seemed to realise (for once) Merlin's wisdom in this kind of situation

"A weapon forged with my assistance will have great power" Merlin nodded in understanding

"I know" The great dragon then got angry himself  
>"You do not know. You can only guess. You have not seen what I have seen if you had perhaps you would not ask this of me" We were both now as intrigued to hesr the dragons wise tales<p>

"What do you mean?" I asked it before I could register what had been said.

"In the wrong hands this sword... could do great evil. It must be wielded by Arthur and him alone" Merlin nodded a fresh torch now alight in his hands.

"I understand" I never thought the dragon to be of great moral standings, not with being locked down here as long as he had

"You must do more than understand. You must promise" I knew Merlin understood the seriousness of the situation just not necessarily of what would happen if something went wrong and I knew the dragon was going to be fuming mad if anything did go wrong from the very thing he had just promised. Then Merlin grabbed me and pulled me so he was standing half in front of me, so I could still see but was protected from the bright dancing flames magically connecting with the blade. If it wasn't for the heat I would be so hypnotised by the sight I would want to grab the blade and examine its beauty with loving eyes.

As the flames died away the blade started to sing, a gleaming tune of music that made the sword seem heroic and beautiful in its self. The sword hovered in mid-air as if standing up and floating romantically. I turned to Merlin who was starring at the sword with just as much admiration as me.

"Heed my words. The sword was forged for Arthur and him alone" Merlin barely had a chance to nod in understanding before the sword was blown softly to hover in front of him. In one swift graceful moment he grabbed the handle and swung it around in his hands as if he was familiar with the weapon, I couldn't help myself starring at him with a new fond appreciation. Merlin smiled as he once again swung the sword in his hand gracefully. Merlin looked up the dragon serious for a moment

"Thank you" and with that he grabbed my waist and pulled me out of the dungeon and even with his serious convosation moments ago I heard the low chuckle of the dragon as we left. When we returned to Gaius's chambers it was empty and even with the doom of tomorrow looming I knew he would not be out so late. Something was wrong, something was very very wrong. Merlin seemed to realise the same thing as he started to swing the sword around becoming accustom to its new found power. I knew he loved the idea of him being a fighter and he did have some natural talent with a blade but it just didn't come when he was trying to be impressive. It came when he was in danger, when he was...calm.

I didn't sleep a wink of sleep as I headed to the armoury with Merlin, the sword wrapped in the familiar red cloth. We both stood to admire it for a moment, I slowly picked it up and smiled at it's almost natural beauty, twisting it in my hands and then swinging it around from stance to stance in battle. Merlin stood leaning against the table top smiling admiring my blade ship. I was standing with my back to the door, the blade at Merlin's throat in mockery threats. The smile bright on Merlin's face as a familiar voice spoke

"That is a fine blade" I swung around with the blade, balancing it in my hands softly as I stood to my feet. I saw the hesitation in father standing in the doorway dressed in chainmail and that's when a horrible thought ran through my mine as I answer him

"It's for Arthur" The venom not quiet kept from my voice and it was then that it remember Merlin was still unaware of what I had overheard.

"He won't be needing it today..I will be taking Arthur's place" Figures he'd try and do the one thing he seemed to deem fit to protect his kids yet would let innocent men die. If he was naive enough to think this would cause my forgiveness he was sadly and surely mistaken.

"Father... Arthur should be the one who fights today" Father was now pacing in front of me

"Boy dress me for battle" I growled at him under my breath

"His name father as you so rudely seem to forget is Merlin" Merlin shook his head, covering the sword as he set to dress my father. Father then grabbed the blade before I could take it and seemed to be admiring it with just as much affection as Merlin had been most of the night. Merlin then said

"Sire... surely you would be better off with a sword you trusted"

"No..it has almost perfect balance, fit for a king. Who made it?" I answered for Merlin

"Tom the blacksmith" Father looked confused

"Tom's not the royal black smith... I'm surprised he went to him" Merlin answered quickly to that

"No sire... that was me. I felt he needed a better sword" I smiled at the slight shock on Father's face.

"You've shown a most extraordinary loyalty" Merlin answered in his usual modest kind of way

"It is my job sire" I had to pull my hand over my lips to cover the bright smile appearing on my face.

"It's beyond the line of duty" Merlin looked shocked that father had noticed, but after the sword on top of everything else how could father not see it? father may be blind to most things but even I have to admit things this obvious were hard to miss and he was right (even if it was a rare occasion) Merlin did so much more than the line of duty would ever permit

"Well sire you could say there is a bond between us" I was uncertain whether he meant me and him or him and Arthur, but either way I didn't really care. Father took the helmet from Merlin and spoke words I had never thought would come out of his mouth

"I'm glad. Not just for Arthur, but for Adira too. Look after them" Without another word and a heartfelt glance my way he left. Merlin then started to panic, he'd gone back on his promise. I didn't know what to do, follow father and watch the fight or go and find Arthur and ask him why in the hell he would ever let father take his place. Gaius... him being gone last night he must have been planning something with Father. I turn to Merlin who was pacing quiet desperately as if it was the only thing stopping him from bursting inside. I grabbed his hands and held them to my chest.

"I think Arthur's been drugged or somehow been 'gotten out of the way' so father could take his place in the battle... I'm going to go look for him. Can you handle going to watch the battle by yourself?" Merlin smiled slightly

"Of course dear, you go. Try and make him understand I tried and stopped him but... with him being king-" I laugh lightly, pecking his lips a couple times

"Do not worry Sweetheart... he shall know you tried your very hardest, now go" He kissed me so passionately I thought I was going to melt with the magic of his lips on mine, but then he pulled away and rushed out. My breath was taken away and not just physically but having little time to dwell on such passion I rushed up the castle the sound of battle growing more and more faint in the distance.

I burst into Arthur's room with a simple unlocking spell that I hadn't even realised I had used until the familiar room of my brothers came into view. I ran to the side of bed he was leaning on and starting shaking him

"Arthur... you've got to wake up. Father he-" But he was not listening, he still out cold but I was the slight twitches in him that meant he was close to waking so I stepped back and magically pulled his cover with him on them off the bed and with a thump to the floor. He shot up to his feet so quickly, dazed that when his sense came back. I had to grab him and support him.

The sound of the battle being waged outside seemed to attract his attention enough to make the grogginess within him disappear as he rushed out of my arms and over to the window to see the battle on the familiar battle fields before him. Without realising what was going to happen next Arthur zoomed so fast out the room I had to twist the locks in all the doors in his way that he with brutal strength managed to get through as I chased after him in an attempt to slow him down enough to let father use the blade to kill the wraith.

We got to the battle field as Father was on the ground being protected with his shield and the sword laying hopelessly on the ground. Arthur pushed through the crowd and grabbed the sword, rolling quickly out of the way of the sword now being concentrated on him. I had stopped at Merlin's side explained that I had done all I could. Even without his armour on Arthur was a lot faster than father in battle and within a minute he had stabbed the beast in the underbelly and it was dead... gone. vamoose. I sighed in relief into Merlin's side heavily as Arthur reached to help father to his feet.

As the crowd started to cheer I caught Nimuer eye, she half smiled at me and I merely mumbled  
>"I'll find you" The smile was wiped of her face and father, even through the loud cheers and full on hug Arthur was now giving him but he was looking at me as Nimuer had now disappeared from sight. He was giving me the oddest look as if relieved I would not be joining her side and to my great surprise he didn't even seem to notice or care about Merlin's arm around my neck and even if Father would never accept it at least he could not say he had not seen it coming.<p>

Father quickly set of with Gaius telling him he had a wound on his back that needed tending to, the sword and his helmet in either hand as he laughed his way back up to castle with Gaius. Meanwhile Arthur was being congratulated by Morgana, who was now hugging him tightly telling him to at least bother with armour next time to which Arthur stubbornly agreed. Myself and Merlin walked about ten paces behind my father and Gaius, we dare not look too close but Merlin was using the excuse I looked faint (with all that had happened, I did feel faint) to wrap his arm around my shoulder.

As we reached the castle me and Merlin decided to enter the throne room from the back doors so we could hear Arthur's angry speech, knowing Arthur the way we did meant it defiantly happening and just as we heard Father confess to Gaius that Merlin was the one who gave him the sword and from the stunned silence and looked of controlled anger we both knew Merlin (and me knowing Merlin could bring me into it) would get in trouble... just how much is yet to be seen. Arthur burst into the room and Gaius quickly dismissed himself and even before he had left the room Arthur was screaming at father

"You had Gaius drug me... I was meant to fight him" Father shook his head

"You did" Arthur then said

"The knights code-" Father glared at Arthur

"Can be damned but I believed your life to be in danger, that you would die and that was a risk I could not take, you are too precious to me.. you and your sister mean more to me than Anything I know, more than this entire kingdom and certainly more than my own life" Funny how rules bend for him isn't it? Too precious? So bloody precious he wished we didn't exist!

Arthur looked startled  
>"But I always thought-" Cutting himself off too quickly Father asked him 'what' "Well that I was a big disappointment to you" Disappoint to him? Arthur please he's the disappointment to us.<p>

"Well that is my fault and not yours... you are my only son I would not wish for another" I couldn't take it anymore I burst into the room from the doorway myself and Merlin had been hovering in.

"Defiantly your fault Father. Wanna tell him you wish we didn't exist too? like you did to me?" Arthur look startled at my statement and slightly angry at father, almost believing me.

"Adira... surely not after all I just did you can say that-" I shook my head

"Of course I can father. It was out of remorse you did that. You'd rather die than have to deal with another death being your fault. Another loved one lost at the hands of the thing you are so blind to you don't even see it when it really is a danger... oh yeah and what I said before I meant it" With that I left the room, fuming and disappointed. Had I really expected him to convince me that he actually cared? Was I ever going to be able to look at him and say 'I'm proud to be his daughter' because if he keeps this up, he'll only have one daughter to worry about.

Merlin was quick at my tail and before I could start moaning about Father he offered that I have dinner with him and Gaius and that I explain when I ready and calm enough to give details. The fact he didn't force the information from me was enough to make a smile to grow on my face and the soft kisses he place on my lips and neck as we walked to his chambers helped too.

We sat down to dinner a couple hour later, me having told Merlin all that had happened and he was really angry to know that I hadn't told him straight away that I was in the presence of the person who had poisoned him in the past. I couldn't blame him for being angry with me. But he needed to know and half an awkward hour Merlin had told me that he didn't want this to affect our relationship but to just next time tell him something that important straight away and if I was honest that was more than I deserved and as for Father Merlin just said

"Adira.. he may not be perfect, far from it in fact but he does love you. You can wish to believe it or not but no man I've ever met would feel remorse so painful that they'd suffices themselves to prove someone wrong without caring about that person a very great deal. I can't say that you'll ever be close because you've got too much of a biased opinion on his blind stop because of me and I'm not sorry about that, but still maybe you should try seeing things from his side. He had 2 children to look after, after a magical rule took his wife away from him. I'm not making excuses but maybe you could understand perhaps a little why he said what he did. Maybe he just wanted it all to stop, to be with your mother again the one person who made his life worth living because I know how that feels. To have someone in which you depend on for happiness and for just breathing"

How could I remain mad at anyone after that speech? and I gave Merlin my word I would at the very least hold my tongue until Father could think of less desperate ways to convince me he actually cared and it was going to take a lot more than some extra privileges and more picnic rides. I had been dwelling on what father will have to do when Gaius started glaring at Merlin, which brought my attention back to the room and my food. Merlin caught Gaius's eye quickly before Gaius started speaking.

"You know why I am looking at you. Uther told me you provided him with a sword today... must of been a very powerful blade to slay the dead, did you enchant it?" I coughed into my soup trying to cover my laughed as Merlin answered honestly

"No, I didn't" Because indeed he had done nothing to the sword, but Kilgharrah had. Gaius turned his head in that 'this is no joke' kind of way

"Well who did then?" Merlin answered just a little too quickly

"It wasn't me" I could sense Gaius was turning to me

"Don't look at me" I had expected a ramble for Gaius, but all we got was

"Shame, it saved the kings and Arthur's life and I would have been very proud of you" That's what confused me about Gaius, the things you'd expect him to understand he got extremely mad at and the things you think he will get mad and then compliments you on your work. It made no sense to me and apparently Merlin neither judging the by the look on his face.

"Well.." Merlin started and Gaius cut him off

"Oh never mind" And for a moment Merlin looked heartbroken, that was until he caught Gaius's eye again and they both could barely controlled their smiles and from the aching of my cheeks neither could I.

That night I woke with a start, a dream was pushing through the barriers that Merlin's company and my strength against them. But what took me as strange is Merlin wasn't there and it wasn't until my memory of the dream came flooding back that I knew where he would be and I rushed towards the armoury trying to talk sense into myself, but the closer I became to the room the more I felt dread and but also as if it was the place I needed to be.

I found him in the armoury. Swaying the sword from side to side as if to defend himself. I don't know what made me pick up the sword, what made me silently sneak up behind him and prepare to strike just to have the swords clash as he turned around him sensing my presence. I smile at him sweetly as I continue to attack to which he seemed elegantly defending, the sword was gleaming in the light and it was if Merlin's soul was being flooded into the sword and into every swing it took. I was about to attack again when Merlin's free arm wrapped around my waist in a familiar motion and kissed me again with just as much passion.

We spent the rest of the night just talking as usual and kissing sweetly. When morning light came I gave him a horse and the promise I would tell Arthur he'd gone to collect some rare herbs only found deep in the forests for Gaius and that he'd be back by the end of the day. I watched him set of for the lake. The lake I'd watched him kill Sophia and her father near, the lake in which he saved Arthur from and the lake in which a beautiful magical village was hidden and we both knew no matter their hatred to Camelot they would protect such a sword with their lives. With that in mind I wondered if and when we would ever see the beautiful enchanting sword again and something, a feeling, an instinct told me I would.


	10. The moment of truth

**Okay first off... YAY I'm back. Secondly I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait, I'll understand if people don't want to read this but I vent this for my own sake more than others, I love the loyalty of some people to the story but I guess this is just me trying to find a way of venting my love for Merlin and him having no-one to understand him throughout the show. I know at the moment she seems like this perfect little princess, but I promise in the later episodes/Chapter's she'll be less perfect, but then... she's being selfish with her want for merlin so maybe that makes her human enough? I dont know. please let me know what you think. **

**Oh and I apologize for the long wait, firstly I had a mountain of h/w which still hasnt managed to go down much, I have my Dad lose his job, Mum almost lose hers and the only reason I'm telling you this so openly is cuz there is a worse stress and pain for me to deal with, about a month after my Dad lost his job... he died. so suddenly, age 44! Still grieving but I'm not going to stop what I love because I lost him, he wouldn't want that. **

**Oh and the length of this chapter is all again my fault, I just had trouble making it, so much went on, so much happened in the story and well this episode was soooo HARD to write, with Hunriths and Adira's relationship. Merlin's arguements with her about her fears of him not wanting to come back to Camelot, the explination of the silent communication between Arthur and Merlin just made the word count so long. again. sorry. Not to mention the complicated relationship of Will and Adira. **

**But for those of you who actually still want to read this. Please do enjoy and if anyone want to beta the chapters, I can give you my e-mail and you can just copy and paste from FF and get them back to me. I'll appericate it big time :) xx let me know what you think :) xxx**

The moment of truth

Why was it that almost every dooming event in my life begins with a dream? Can't I just experience a horrific event without losing sleep over it until it's actually happening? Sometimes magic is a burden. Not that I would ever wish it away but sometimes I feel restless for days even weeks before an event comes to pass and it usual lead to me being snappy and emotional in times I really didn't need to be.

The dream of choose tonight was a village being attack my raiders they were looking for someone, causing havoc and destroying things as they went, the loathing I felt towards the leader of these raiders an ugly man, almost matched the loathing in which I felt for my own father. Not only did this man slap a women who was trying to stop him from taking their food but she also looked strangely familiar but just when I thought he couldn't do anything else to made me hate him, he shot a man with an arrow who tried to come to her aid. I recognised it as one of the villages on the edge of Cenred controlled lands but something about the people within the dream made my heart skip a beat with fear for their very lives and made my throat swell in fear. I do not know why but when I woke this morning with a bolt upright, panting and a cold sweat clinging to me horrible and a half scared Merlin soothing me and what it all the worse was I couldn't shake the unwanted need to know who the people were.

Merlin decided it would be best to get me out the chambers and offered a walk around the lower town to get water and I could not resist the happiness at the chance for some time to just forget the dream, or nightmare as it should be rightly named. This 'nightmare was unusual, not because of the events, I see this far too often to be remotely this scared, what was different is that I couldn't bring myself to tell Merlin about it, the guilt and confused I felt is what drove me to resolve to find out all I could about this village and its people. As we left the chambers Merlin's arm hooked in mine, he smiled across at me, the admiration in his gaze me blush.

"You know you're cute when you blush" I smile up at him the redness of my cheeks only growing. He talked to me as he usual did, how relationship was no secret though to those who directly asked, we were just good friends who spent too much time together. By the time we reached the tap we're both laughing openly about how much weight Arthur seemed to have gained. Merlin filled the bucket he'd carried with him and smiled up at me as he did so. That's when he saw something behind him that caused him to freeze and I had to pull his hand away from the tap to stop him wasting valuable water.

Merlin set the bucket down while I starred at him in confusion what could he possibly see that would cause such a shock? That's when his spoke a word I never thought I'd hear from him.

"Mother" I spun around so fast I almost tripped up, that's when I saw the women from my dream standing there being held tight by Merlin, questioning her bruise. The dream finally made sense, the reason I felt a connect to it, the reason I couldn't bring myself to tell Merlin, the reason it caused me so much loathing. It was all becoming clear but as to why the women was here I did not.

I saw Merlin shake his mother almost violently and I step closer to them and place a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"Merlin... calm down she'll tell you in due course. Please won't you come and rest a while? I'm sure Gaius will be glad to see you and treat your wound and I wouldn't mind the chance to get to know Merlin's mother" The women looked up at me, obviously shocked at the comfort Merlin was taking from my gentle touch, how at ease he was with it and most of all how the princess became so close to her son. She bowed low

"My lady. I love to get the know the lady in which Merlin has kept so quiet I might have thought you weren't real" I chuckled a little trying to hide how offended I was that Merlin hadn't even mentioned me. Merlin started talked to me

"Adira please-" I wouldn't hear it not in front of his pain stricken mother

"No Merlin. I'll deal with your excuses later for now you're mother needs medical treatment okay?" He nods and follows us in suit. When we get the chambers Hunrith is hugged as if a lost child has finally found their way home and Gaius quickly tended to the cut. Hunrith explained why she was there and I don't know whether Merlin saw the look of guilt clear on my face. Gaius then left us to sit alone with nothing to talk about and nothing to ease the awkwardness or bordem.

"So My lady? How well do you know my son?" I smile at her

"I know him as well as I know myself. But you needn't worry he'll always be safe from my father when I'm around" Hunrith looked startled

"I am sure I do not know what you mean" Merlin growls, his impatience about him needing to explain being taken out on his mother.

"Oh give it a rest Mother, she knows about my magic, heck she knows about everything now-a-days before me. Don't you Dear?" The venom in his voice was clear. I look down at my knees

"Merlin I'm -" Merlin couldn't contain himself any longer.

"No. You knew, you knew that my village had been attack, you knew my mother had been slapped across the face by a man I wish the slaughter upon and you knew my friend died by the hands of that very man. WHY did you keep it from me Adira? Did you fear I would go home and save my people? Did you fear I might not be here for a couple of days?" I stood up and screamed at him

"NOOO I FEARED YOU'D NEVER COME BACK" had I really feared that? was that why I kept it secret? was that why I was screaming at him now? I covered my face as an uncontrollable sob rippled through me. Did he not understand that every day I had remind myself that he actually loved me, that he actually loved me in the way I love him. Did he not understand that I fear he'll go home one day and never come back? In two quick strides Merlin was pulling me close to him, making me look at him through the tears even if I was reluctant.

"Adira you stupid, stupid Women. You are my life now. You're my world do you really think I would be able to let you go even if I wanted to? Even if my duty to my mother or Camelot comes first, you are just as important to me as she is. You and Gaius are my Family Adira you must know that. You must know that even when I have to protect my village this kingdom is just as much home to me as it is?" I shook my head in disagreement.

"N-no. Y-you have t-t-to protect your village. I'm unimportant, I'm a waste of space... I'm nothing" Merlin stamped his foot and growled so loud he made me jump

"DON'T YOU DARE. You're fathers an evil arrogant man and if you start letting his opinion of you get to you then he'll have won won't he? he'll be adding another thing to the list of things he's done to you. You're worth more than the world honey and if you dare forget it again I'll just go and reveal my magic to the world" I growled at him as a small smile spread to my lips and I pecked his half a dozen times. Hunrith smiled at the scene as we finally noticed her presence again.

"Sorry Hunrith. I didn't want you to see that I just-" She cut me off grabbing my hand.

"No dear, you needed to know that he'll be there. I know the feeling dear. Think yourself lucky he's normally so nerve around women he's as clumsy as a chicken" I snort with laughter

"Oh trust me I know, when he first met me he fell flat on his face " That's when Gaius walked back in with all people. Arthur. Hunrith shot to her feet and bowed low. Arthur couldn't help but laugh at the scene of me and Merlin arm in arm not bothering to move and her being respectful to him.

"Dear women you didn't worry with formalities I am actually here to help with whatever I can. Merlin's kind of like family now and I'm loyal to family. I hear your village was attack? I have already called a meeting with father and court so you can ask for his aid. I wish I could do more but-" Hunrith smiled at Arthur and before he could register what was going on she was hugging him closely. Arthur looked awkward for a few moments but he shrugged, smiled and cherished the hug. Once she pulled away I saw Arthur liked the Motherly love she was giving him. It was something we both wanted and needed just never got and if Hunrith keeps it up I'll have to go right ahead and marry him now.

A quarter of an hour later we were standing in the throne room. Father on his throne, Arthur by his side, me between Merlin and Gaius, Hunrith head of the crowd talking directly to father. It'd been about a month since Father's true nature became clear to me and I still had not forgiven him. Hunrith was a strong women, considering she was addressing the king she sure was forceful with what she wanted. She spoke of children dying and my heart bleed with the knowledge of Merlin probably knowing them. Merlin who had been starring at his mother since she started talking had a look of barely controlled emotions. Not only did it look like his friends were being attack which was hard enough for him considering how loyal he is to anyone he cares about. But also to see his mother beg on her knees was causing an anger, a rage within him that I had to control.

I stepped forward and helped the women to her feet as Father argued that helping a village in need would cause war. Likely excuse he just doesn't want to her help the women out of spite and the fact that not helping her will anger me. Arthur was trying to defend her and I appreciated the attempt but the look of controlled satisfaction was clear on his face. Hunrith was now holding onto my hands as Morgana took to pulling on the sleeves of her dress to control her anger at father. Morgana's been acting strangely ever since that dream she had of Arthur's death. She's been hiding herself in her chambers whenever someone dangerous is happening and I knew she was trying to not believe her dreams were real. She deserves so much more than what fathers given her, in fact I've noticed she's been lovely and sweet towards him when around him but whenever she could sent him dagger eyes or just leave his company as soon as possible and if I was honest I wish I could do that too.

After father had finished speaking Morgana grabbed Hunriths other arm and we led her out of the room both of us not even attempting to hide our hatred. Merlin and Gwen followed us in suit and even before we left the throne room Merlin was muttering curses under his breath, which Hunrith skillfully pretended not to hear and Morgana was moaning to Gwen about Father. Hunrith was silently crying as we reached the corridor to Gaius's chambers. Morgana turned to Hunrith sweetly

"You are Merlin's mother and Merlin is a dear friend. If there is anything I can do to help please do let me know... legal or not. You understand?" Hunrith spared her a smile as she and Gwen walked off towards Morgana's chambers muttering to themselves about sweet revenge on Father. Hunrith looked at me with tear filled eyes.

"Oh Hunrith. What can I do to help you? I wish there was something! How about we get Gaius to take you to his chambers and you can catch up properly while we see what we can do okay?" Hunrith nodded

"Thank you dear. You are truly a kind heart..." With that I turned to leave, Merlin smiling at me as he grabbed my hand.

"Oh and Adira?" I turn back to look at my (hopeful) Mother in law.

"yes Hunrith?" She smiled at me

"You have my blessing and my sympathies with my dear boy" I snorted a laugh and neither one of Mother or Son could keep the loving smiles of their faces.

"Thank you Hunrith. It means a lot to me. I wish Merlin would have fathers, but that'll only happen when hell freezes over" Hunrith understood and left us to find someone who I am sure is like a father to her. We went wondering for an hour in search of one man in particular but it seems he was making himself hard to find. It wasn't until our idea to check the battlements that we saw him looking over the city with a sad and thoughtful eye.

We came and stood at either side of him and for a moment we all looked down at the kingdom's normal busy day and no one taking any notice of a village in need and pain stricken royalty.

"I'm sorry" I had to actually turn to look at him to make sense of what he was saying. Why was he sorry? "If it were up to me we'd be on our way there now" So Arthur too wanted to help a village, a mother and his friend from these raiders and I found myself having a new found respect for my dear brother, though knowing him I'd probably want to punch him by the time this issue is resolved. It was just the way our relationship worked. Merlin shrugged

"You tried, you both did and Arthur thank you for getting an audience with the king"

"I wish Camelot could help people no matter how far away they live" I knew this was in the core of Arthur's beliefs, he'd seen village after village destroyed because Father wouldn't dare let knights travel that far away 'what if Camelot needs protecting?' he said. 'I won't let my son go into bandit infested lands' he said. It was one of those rare things that Arthur openly argued with father about instead of keeping his mouth shut. The silence that now filled the space between us was as thick and as terrifying as a wraith. But then Merlin looked over to us, his face determined but pain stricken

"I am going back to Eledor" It was a simple statement but I saw the way Arthur flinched at the sudden thought of the man he'd slowly (reluctantly) come to all friend never returning. I knew I wouldn't be able to do without Merlin so I added

"And I am going with him." Arthur looked as if he were about to argued so I stepped in "Arthur... I'll ask you to respect my decision. It's not many things I will be stubborn about but Merlin's safety is the most important thing to me. So please" Arthur wrapped his arm around my shoulder

"Of course I understand" Merlin did something I was not expecting, he turned to us and bowed low, lower than usual when regarding his partner and his prat of a prince.

"It's been a honour serving you both. An honour calling a beautiful princess my one and only. An honour being pelted with fruit and rotten veg. It's been an honour saving your behinds more times than I dare to count" Arthur burst out laughing at the comment. It was the way men said 'I don't care how stupid it is, I love you and I'll miss you' and it wasn't as if I was going to deny them this final word if.. if... well if the worst happened. But before I could even register what Arthur had said

"You'll be coming back" Merlin was defending himself.

"She's my mother. I have to care for her before anyone else... But Adira is just as important to me. You Understand?" I knew those last words were said avoiding my eye and making sure I knew I was important to him even if he was willing to go home instead of staying here with me (even if I was coming with him)

"I'd do exactly the same... well you've been terrible, really I mean it, worst servant I've ever had" Merlin smile was enough to make me realise (as if this news would never stop being surprising) just how close Arthur and Merlin were.

"Thank you sire" And Merlin took Arthur's crap in stride and saw the man behind the prat and I knew Merlin must have seen the good man in him because otherwise I don't think he would have bothered with Arthur, even if his destiny said it was so.

Merlin held out his hand and silently spoke the words he was ready to leave, but I didn't know if I was. I needed to make sure that father wasn't going to know exactly where I was going. I took his held out hand and pecked his lips a couple times.

"Honey you go with your mother. I'll catch up I promise. It's just I wanna get my affairs in order if it does turn out I'm staying with you. You must understand that without me we'll have no money to our names. You go, I'll leave by daybreak tomorrow okay?" He wiped my tears as they fell.

"Okay sweetheart, but you must promise me something? if these loose ends include men you set them straight about us okay? I don't want to be protecting my home and come back to find you've run off with some blonde bimbo who can't even treat you like the women you are" I laughed loving at that.

"Of course I will. Now go, you're mothers waiting" He started to run off. But Arthur shouted at him, to which he stopped and turned

"Good luck" Merlin smiled at the words, knowing it was just as good as saying 'you mean a lot to me don't get yourself killed'

"I Love you" His smile brightened

"As I love you my dear princess" And with that and my hands held to my heart in slight heartbreak as I watched him go. That night I dread the thought of sleeping without Merlin there so I set about doing all the things I needed to and being packed before eating dinner. It was only about that time that Arthur came running Into my chambers shouting about Morgana and Gwen having gone with Merlin without Father's permission.

Within the hour we were on a hard ride towards Eledor and by the time the sun had completely disappeared we were already about a 1/3 of the way there. We set to riding at a trot and by the time I was fighting the sleep with little success Arthur said that he could see a camp that was set up in the way Camelot knights were always taught. We climbed off our horses and although it'd only been a few hours I was more than ready to be reunited with Merlin.

10 minutes later after Merlin had almost cut off Arthur's head with the sword Gwen had obviously given him and he'd kissed me half a dozen times we set down beside the fire, me sitting between my two favourite men after having tided up the horses with Morgana's, Gwen's and Merlin's for the night

"How much further is it?" I knew Arthur was trying to tell Merlin in casual words that he'd do anything to help him and his village.

"maybe a couple more hours" And that's when the words turned to something I really did not wish to discuss the odds of our success, the odds of our failure.

"How many men does Caen have?" Merlin wasn't as good as remember these facts as Arthur or maybe it was deliberate so he could be at least a little hopeful.

"Erm.. I don't know, I think my mother said something around 40" I felt his cold hand slip into mine for support. So I say what I could

"We should get some rest, it'll be a long day tomorrow" Merlin smiled softly at me before turning to Arthur

"Thank you, for coming I know you didn't have to come" Arthur got up and muttered words of needing sleep before walking off towards his bag to lay our his bed role. I knew Arthur was trying to hide the hopelessness he was feeling towards the situation, wanting Merlin to hold on to whatever hope he could for as long as he could and even if Arthur just made himself seem like an arrogant prince he really did care about Merlin, more than maybe any knight he protects Camelot with. He trusted Merlin to look after me and I know just how much trust that is considering how every other man I've been with had ended up beaten or banished from Camelot's land. He trusted Merlin's opinion in dire situations, hell he probably trusted Merlin's opinion more than mine and he trusted Merlin to take care of him to the extent of the silently understood deep loyalty between the men.

Merlin and me layed in separate bed rolls a few inches apart not wanting to cause any unwanted knowledge of our relationship, especially with Morgana and Gwen who were still (unfathomably) oblivious to our love. I feel asleep holding onto Merlin's out stretched hand and woke to find his hand still in mine and him smiling lazily at me, even though my eyes were still closed I knew he knew I was wake and the smile was so familiar to me I could just image it in my mind as if I were actually seeing it right that moment. Morgana seemed to squeal from behind Merlin and I wondered what was wrong and Merlin's squeeze on my hand told me to stay exactly where I was and to keep the image of sleep and the silent communication was understood with a squeeze of my hand to his.

"Awwww Gwen, look they're holding hands..." Gwen's voice then echoed through the camp to my ears.

"Yeah it seems she's just worried about him and Merlin's just worried about his village. I'm sure it's nothing too serious" I was expecting them to continue to believe that till Merlin did something I wasn't expecting, he rolled over and rested his head on my outstretched hand as he let go of it and rested the same hand on my waists. His forehead gently knocked with mine and I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face.

"Even in sleep they take comfort in each other... it's adorable" It wasn't Gwen or Morgana, it was.. Hunrith? Was she really saying that? was she really joining in with the gossip about her very own son? It was that thought that made me wonder where exactly Arthur was and why he wasn't doing something about this. I didn't have to wait long for my answer as I heard footsteps from behind me and a breathing on my ear.

"Sorry to break up the party sis but we're on a time limit here" He then ran his hand through my hair and as if it was a natural waking up I stirred, muttering words of wanting to continue to sleep. I don't know if Arthur was uncomfortable with Merlin's hand on my waist and his closeness to me, but the way he stroked my hair was as tender as ever and he seemed to have a sweet smile on his face when I finally looked up at him. I smile back before turning back to Merlin, who was doing a good job of keeping the smile from his face and the image of sleep as real as believable.

"Merlin..." I shook him a little "Merlin, come on you have to get up" He smiled before he'd even opened his eyes.  
>"Morning" I laughing softly<p>

"Morning sleepy. Now come on we're gotta get going"

Within the next half an hour we were all on our horses heading towards Eledor at a faster pace than before and I don't know if Merlin knew how much I was struggling with riding for so long because it'd been a while since I'd had to ride so hard and for so long. It wasn't until Merlin announced that we were about an hour away that the vision took over me. That the ability I so often didn't wish to use in my dreams were seeming into my conscious mind, Caen's men search the village searching all the things the town people needed to survive.

I don't know how long I watched the men search, my heart pounding with the worry for these people but Merlin was whispering my name in a harsh worried tone. It was his hand on my back that brought my out of my vision. I was panting, sweaty and lightheaded. Arthur seemed to have noticed I was ill with worry so he set of at a faster gallop the town now in sight. The rest of us struggled to keep up and something made me not want to catch up that there was something that Arthur needed to do alone, only something his abilities would allow.

When we did finally make it to the village, Arthur was in the heat of battle with Caen's men and Merlin was off his horse drawing his sword and fighting with the ability I knew he had, even with his ability with the sword he was shoved against the wall with a harsh shove and I had to leap off my horse, ignore the pain it was causing me and set my sword into the man's back as Merlin used magic to make the sword burn to his touch.

Things were happening too quickly, Merlin was peaking my lips before standing back to back with me ready for anyone else who attack us, but it seemed they were unconcerned with us, the one man remaining went to attack Arthur as he killed another man. But Morgana stepped in and I couldn't have been more thankful of her teasing and her sword ability, I guess she really did pay more attention than either myself or Arthur thought (it was clear of Arthur's surprise by the dumbstruck look on his face).

A man, a young, familiar man was standing there and it wasn't until Merlin gave him the look of recognition as Caen fled with his life that I realised he was Merlin's best friend 'Will'.

"So you're still up to the same Magic tricks again I thought I told you I didn't want your kind round here" They were pacing slowly towards each other as I stayed glued to the spot not wanting to interfere, if there was one thing I knew Merlin wanted was some life that wasn't to do with me. I knew he loved me but sometimes spending too much time with someone can be just as damaging to a friendship as spending too little.

It didn't take more than a few seconds for both men to start smiling and to embrace in a friendly hug.

"Good to see you too Will" Will the handsome if not anything else man smiled as he took in Merlin's changes, the weight, he had lost some... God knows how he has any to lose in the first place.

"Good to see you again, how you been? I hear you're skiving for some prince?" Merlin shrugged.

"I wouldn't say skiving" I stepped forward.

"I'll have you know young man that is my brother you are talking about" Coming to stand at Merlin's side.

"Sorry, I hadn't realised. You must be Adira right?" I smile, it was nice to see at least he'd mentioned me to Will.

"Yup, how come you-" The boy laughed

"If there is one thing that is common in Merlin's letters of his adventures in Camelot. It's the constant mention of one beautiful princess named Adira" I smile up at Merlin, who shrugged as if it were nothing.

"MERLIN" Arthur was interrupting once again. "Get the towns people together I need to talk to them" Merlin sighed before rolling his eyes at Will. I turned to Arthur

"You'll wait a moment we're are talking" I mumble "Arrogant pig" Will bites back a laugh as Arthur shouts at me to stop complaining that we didn't have much time. Which I guess was true.

The next hour was spent with me being introduced to everyone with the village as Merlin told them were to go for Arthur's talk. I was surprised at the amount of people who took me in so willingly, most of the women told me just what a lucky catch I had and it wasn't that I didn't already know but it was the amount of women who seemed to be in love with him or love the person he was and I knew how easy that was but I couldn't starve my jealous for long. There were a few moments when Merlin would talk to a person about something and left me alone with someone else. One lady had even smiled across the room at Merlin

"Lovely boy isn't he? I don't understand how he can be such a fine man without a fathers touch and his father was a good man too" I had always known he didn't know his father but to think that he had lived with them for a while was news to me and probably even Merlin.

"His father? you knew his father?" The old lady smiled at me

"Oh yes dear, many years ago now... He was a lovely man always willing to help anyone with anything. A lot like our young man over there but then he had to run, he had magic you see and had to go into hiding, I was one of the few people he trusted to keep it to myself. if there was one thing you knew to hind especially when Uther was on a raging hunt was magic. So he ran I don't know if he survived but I do hope so... he deserves to live that great man" I had to blink back my tears and my hatred for my fathers actions was once again rekindled.

I stood beside Merlin as Arthur stood on a platform address the Eledor people. That was when Will interrupted Arthur to which Hunrith tried to stop him after Arthur had declared who he was. I couldn't understand Will's frustration but I understood his beliefs about Caen come back in more force. Hunrith was almost screaming at him until I stepped in.

"No no Hunrith please. This is his home... What would you have us do Will? Let him have what he wanted? and then what hmm? I'm sorry Will honestly I am but what about next harvest? you just going to let him keep stealing until you turn against each other for food and water? you're going to keep going until people start starving to death? Because he will be back, men like him will ALWAYS be back the only way you will survive is by standing up to him" Will wasn't having any of it

"Noo you just want the honour and glory of battle that's what strives people like you, look if you want to fight then go home, all of you and risk the lives of your own people, not ours" I sigh and run my hand through my tided back hair.

"Will please. You really think that little of your best friend's most cherished person? you really think I would risk the lives of people he loves for the sake of what? Glory? you can screw glory to hell for all I care. I fight because whatever he's fighting for I am too. Whatever he needs from me whether it be a sword or a hand to hold he'll have it. Hell I'd even search high and low for magic if I thought it'd help" Will sighed and stormed off but not before shouting

"So nice to see you have someone who can care about you" Merlin looked up at me and takes me hand.

"No don't you start blaming yourself and thank you for all those kind words it means a lot. I'm gonna go in search of him you stay here and help Arthur okay" He pecked me forehead a little longer than necessary before shouting and running after Will. It seems Will had reasons for not wanting to fight but the rest of the village wanted to go out fight and so the rest of the evening was spent talking to the towns people and even some of the children came up to me and offered me with flowers, I accepted them all and that very same old women from earlier sat down next to me outside Merlin's home.

"Seems you made yourself very comfortable in this village" I smile at her sweetly

"I don't see what I did. Merlin deserves all I said and a whole lot more though I cannot understand why Will hates me so much" The lady's laugh was haunting and hallow.  
>"My dear girl It is nothing you did. His father died at the hand of a king for stupid reasons and because of that he hates any royalty he can take his frustration out on. You must not take it personally and if I'm honest you got through, you did make him understand that you were doing this for him and not for glory of battle. The boy is naive he shall learn" I smile<p>

"Well I just wish that Merlin would stop trying to argue a mute point to him. I understand their the best of the friends but trying to tell him to care for me and Arthur is like trying to convince Arthur that he's not handsome. Stupid and pointless they just won't believe it" The old Lady snorts with laughter

"You are indeed his brother, how you can convince a man something that they truly believe is a skill even in my old age I have not mastered" I smile at Merlin comes out of the house looking stressed and tired. The women stands up

"Dear girl it was lovely chatting you, try not to lose too much sleep with worry over him he's stronger than any person would have believed" I nod as she walks away and Merlin slides into the seat next to me.

"Why is he stubborn about it?" I sigh

"He'll trust us when he sees fit not with your words no matter how much your opinion means to him. He'll come around he's kind-hearted enough for that. Now dear shall we get some sleep?" He nods and walked me towards the bedding place. Myself Gwen and Morgana sharing a tent next to Arthur and Merlin. Though I wasted little time in moving over to rest my head on the confessed pillow I could find, Merlin's chest.

"Do you always sleep on the floor?" Arthur asked after a long silence.

"Yes. The bed I've got in Camelot is luxury by comparison" I snug myself tighter to him and his wraps his arm around my waist as Arthur speaks with a tone surprising even to me.  
>"It must of been hard" Merlin either misunderstood or was trying to find humour in a hard convosation, I could never tell anymore not with these two involved.<p>

"It's like rock" I had to hide my snigger in Merlin's chest and the way I felt his belly move I knew he understood what Arthur was saying.  
>"I didn't mean the ground. I meant-" He cut himself of, I loved how Merlin brought out the compassionate side to him without even noticing. "For you it must have been difficult"<p>

Merlin sighed lightly, I could never understand the hard ships in which he had to deal with in a day to day life.

"Not really" And the way he always saw the positive in the worst things "I didn't know any different... Lives simpler here, we have crops to grow and everyone pitches in together as long as you've got food on the table and a roof over your head you're happy" Arthur hesitated for a moment

"It sounds... nice" I couldn't hold in the laughter anymore when Merlin said

"You'd hate it" Arthur went back to that sobering soothing tone of voice

"No doubt... why'd you leave?" I wanted so much to say 'cuz of you and his stupid destiny' but I bit my tongue and waited for Merlin to find the excuse.

"Things just... changed"

"How?" I knew from this one word Arthur was trying to get to know Merlin, trying to understand his pains, his suffering and he wasn't trying to do it by going behind Merlin's back and just asking his mother like most people might do to understand just what Merlin was like. But asked him instead, starting him to trust the prince in the same way he trusted his servant. It was the silent communication again and I was getting slightly annoyed with them not being able to speak it.

Merlin remained silent for too long because shoved his feet in Merlin's face and said

"Come on stop pretending to be interesting and tell me" It actually meant, I'm sorry I asked if you don't want to tell me you don't have to.

"I just didn't fit in anymore" By that he meant Magic. "I wanted to find somewhere where I did" Arthur appreciated even that much trust in him even if frustrated at the vagueness of it all.

"Had any luck?" It was now Arthur turning to lighten the convosation and who was remaining sober in thought.

"I'm not sure yet" Arthur then changed the subject.

"We start training the men tomorrow it's going to be a looongg day.. get the candle" and turned onto his side so he had his back to us as Merlin surrounded us in darkness. I didn't know what Merlin needed, did he need time to think? did he need time to prepare for the loses he was about to face tomorrow? Or did he want to hold someone close so he didn't feel so alone. It was times like these that I wish I could call upon visions when I saw fit not when destiny decided something was important enough to disturb my sleep or sometimes my awake self.

I layed there beside him but did nothing more and Merlin did nothing to reassure me about I should do, so decided that he didn't me I rolled over to get up and go to the ladies tent next door. But before I could even open the flap that hung between the rooms I heard the soft sob that broke my heart and the barely distinguishable words of

"Don't go, don't leave... please stay" That was all he needed to say, that was all I needed to hear to lay back down beside him and rest his head on my chest as I ran my hands through his raven black hair soothing him best I could with the tears that continued to fall. Why he was crying I couldn't be sure. Fear was a defiant but fear of whether Will will come around, Fear for his villages safety or the safety of his mother or maybe even the fear of pain he'll inflict upon his friends from Camelot, It could indeed be a mixture of them all. I just muttered whispered words of comfort such as

"It'll be okay, we're all going to be safe, we won't let him win. Will will come around" It wasn't until the soft even breathing of the man beside me that I knew Merlin had fallen asleep, his head still on my stomach and I took that as permission to fall asleep myself.

The following morning we all sat in Merlin's house, eating breakfast which wasn't the tasted of meals but it's not the worst I've had, the worst by far is the meals in which I had to eat to get into a dress for my 18th birthday, Father had gave me a size too small dress and he refused to have it mended and that I should be the size of that dress because it was a princess size. I spent months avoiding eating around him and or wearing dresses that didn't show off my figure and it was probably the lonest months of my life.

Arthur was just helping Merlin pull on his jacket when Morgana started smiling wickedly at Arthur

"Still haven't learnt to dress you're then?" I had to snort and choke on my food trying to hide my laughter.

"You don't have a dog then you have to do things for yourself... no offence Merlin" Oh he meant offense alright and in front of his mother too.

"Arthur Pendragon you will learn your manners, you are in Merlin's home, treat him with respected and while you are at it you will finish your breakfast, otherwise I'll tell Morgana about Rebecca and I'm sure you don't want that" Morgana raised her eyebrows at me

"Oh what Rebecca the young lady who keeping following you around? Do I really want to know how that story ended?" Arthur put the last spoon in his mouth with a death glare at me.

"Happy now? Right we need wood and lots of it" And with one final glare and a pat on Merlin's back he left with Gwen and Morgana.

"He must care for you a great deal" I snort in laughter

"Yeah that'll be the day. I'm sorry about my prat of a brother Hunrith. I'll be telling Father something to get him punished for a while" Hunrith shook his head

"No no not after he came all this way" I shook my head handing her the bowl

"No I will have none of it. He may have travelled far, but it's by far not the worst thing he's eaten and he will learn to respect that he's staying in your home"

"Beside Mother Arthur would do the same for any village, that's just the way he is" I knew that was Merlin's way of saying I'll be getting payback and I welcomed the planning.

"It's more than that... he's here for you" Hunrith was trying to get his son to see his worth and I will help her any way I can.

"I am just his servant" I shook my head, taking his hands from the brim of the jacket he had just slid on

"Give him more credit than that. He likes you" Merlin sighed at his mother

"That's because he doesn't know me" I slap his chest gently.

"No.. you won't start listening to Will and his babble all because of what happened to his father... Oh don't act so surprised? You really think I want to stand there and hear Morgana moan with Arthur about every part of the plan? I'd rather make sure you were okay so I stood outside, watching, listening. I'm sorry I didn't mean-" He pulled me close and kissed me passionately before pulling away and kissing my forehead.

"Where would I be without you honey?" I smile at him

"Six feet under, that's where" He laughed. He turn bowed low and said

"My lady would you do me the honour of accompanying me to get some fire wood?" I giggle and nod

"It would be an honour young sir" I offer my hand out to him and he takes it spinning me around in his arms a few times before leading me towards the door, a smile and a word of visiting before lunch. We strode slowly towards the forest on the edge of town. Getting greetings of a good morning from whoever we passed. I don't know what It was that made a smile play on my lips the whole way towards the field, maybe it was the simple way of live that what you see is what you get and you learn to appreciate it.

"Camelot seems like a world away doesn't it?" I smile up at him

"Is it wrong that I can't decide which one I like best? I love the feasts and designer clothes but the whole simple way of living is so peaceful, so nice... Makes me wonder how you ever got use to Camelot the crowds?" Merlin laughed

"It was like a holiday... well until I met Arthur it was and before I knew it I had a job and a place to call home. I don't think I could ever get relaxed here I'd have too much free time" It was about that time that I did something even Merlin hadn't been expecting. I mumbled words of magic and created an axe. It was one of the many things I'd been trying to improve about my magic, including the ability to call on visions at will and I was slowly becoming better at it.

"Well aren't you a bundle of mysteries. No wonder every man you come across the land falls in love with you" I laugh

"That might be true but my heart belongs to one man. Handsome, kindest heart I'll ever know" He smiles

"Well I know that isn't me" he laugh with me and that was the time we hear as Merlin takes the axe from me

"MERLIN, where you doing with that thing?" We turn to see Will rushing towards us.

"What does it look like? We need wood!" He pulled me towards the forest and up a small hill where the trees were still thin.

"We both know you don't need an axe to cut a tree" It was words like these that made me wonder just how much trouble Merlin got into while learning to control his powers.

"And I remember the trouble it got me into. I nearly flattened old man Simmons" I smile at him

"Is that the man you almost burn his house down?" Merlin laughed at the joined memories

"It's no wonder he hated me. Yes dear the very same man, though that wasn't the worst of it... I once was so angry at him I had a storm cloud follow him around for days. I've never laughed so much in my life but Mother grounded me for months"

"Yeah well the old man deserved it, stupid old crow" Merlin hummed keeping hand firmly in mind

"He never did like me anyways" I smile up at him

"And I image after all that even less" Merlin smiled brightly between me and Will. Merlin then asked

"Why are you being like this?" Will shook his head as he quick paced caught up with us completely

"You know why" He sat himself on the log and I turned to Merlin

"Would you boys like some time alone?" Will and Merlin said in Unison

"Yes-"

"No-" Merlin glared at Will. "If he wanted to hang around with me he'll have to learn that you're a part of that too. Don't worry okay? Anything he has to say I won't be needed to hide it from you" I nod and place myself on the floor beside Merlin.

"Why did you leave?" I knew it was a burning question the young man had been wanting to ask his best friend since the moment he left

"It was what I wanted. Mother was worried, when she found out you knew she was so angry" Will looked offended

"I haven't told anyone" Merlin shook his head in reassurance

"I know you wouldn't" The silence was painful but what was more painful was the thought that I saw forming in Will's mind.

"I bet you could defeat Caen on your own couldn't you?" Merlin was touched but he shook his head

"I'm not sure maybe" Will looked just as determined as Arthur is about him not being fat.

"So what's stopping you? So what if Arthur finds out? Adira knows and she doesn't care" Merlin got to his feet

"I wouldn't expect you to understand" Before I could register what was going on both men were on their feet and I was struggling to get back on mine

"Try me" And Merlin sighed as he helped me up.  
>"One day Arthur will make a great king. But he needs my help, they both do. If anyone ever found out about my powers... I'd have to leave Camelot for good" Will look even outraged than before<p>

"Are you saying that you'd rather keep you magic a secret for Arthur's sake instead of using it to protect your friends and family" I sigh

"No it's for my sake he doesn't not wish to leave Camelot" The silence that hung between us was guilty and painful I clung to Merlin in plead. It wasn't until Will had wandered off that Merlin looked down at me

"Now why would you be crying? Why would you be so upset? Such a beautiful face upset is a punishment" I sigh

"Merlin don't you get all sweet with me. He's right. Your home, your first home, your mother should be your first priority not me and my selfish needs" Merlin shook his head magically casting wood in his hand and leading me towards the village.

"Adira... it's not just your selfish needs, it's mine too and beside I think Destiny and that god damn dragon will have something to say about me revealing myself so early on" I sigh and took some of the wood from Merlin's hands and carried it back into town. Once we got there the training session was in full swing and Will was watching with a emotional eye as we set the wood down beside the house.

An hour later I caught Morgana's eye and she called me over and explained what she wanted to ask Arthur and I was all for it. I knew we'd get the reaction we did when asking if the women should fight. The 'its too dangerous' and walk away excuse. I knew Arthur was just being protective, that he wanted to make sure that myself, Gwen and Morgana were okay even if we were stubborn enough to come all this way to help a friend and I was at the point of telling him that he ran off in the middle of the night probably with fathers permission to save Merlin's home.

The rest of the day was spent helping Hunrith around the house. It wasn't what I was exactly use to. But she appreciated the help that I could give her and that if I ever wanted to stay for desperate measures that housekeeping is what I could do to earn my keep. She was a kind women, in fact she is what I'd always imagined my mother to be like, calm, beautiful in her own right and the most kindest of hearts but what surprised me was how angry she gets when Merlin is careless with his magic and that's what provoked me to ask as we stood beside the inside fire waiting for dinner to cook and for the others to return.

"Hunrith?" She hmmed in response stirring the soup.

"Merlin told me you were angry at him when you found our he'd told Will about his 'unique abilities' yet when he told you about me knowing you just accepted it. Why?" Hunrith laughed at the question. Though for the life of me I couldn't see the humour behind the question.

"My dear Adira. The reason I got so angry with Merlin was because he didn't tell me that Will knew. Okay I was worried that he'd end up on the next chopping block in Uther's rule but I knew that he suffered enough and that if one person Merlin trusted knew he had magic then what harm would it do? Especially someone as kind-hearted, if a little naive as Will. But the fact he kept it from me for almost a year and was going to continue to do so hurt me. See you must understand Merlin is all I have, he's what I life for and for him to do something so unheard of in our relationship broke my heart.

But when I found out you knew back in Camelot. I was relieved beyond all measures, Not only did he have a guide such as Gaius to show him what his abilities should really be used for but a women who despite her bloodline loves my son to the most extreme measures I've ever seen in a couple and the smile you bring to his face is the happiness I can say I've ever seen him. But please my dear to understand he is a fragile soul no matter how much he seems to be able to cope" I shake my head at her, she need not tell me this.

"You need not tell me Hunrith. Not only is he fragile but every little act that doesn't live up to the expectations of a person he knows hurts him so much he cries. He's not a weakling and for all that is good and magical in this world I will never ever let him deal with his pains alone. But I want you to understand. I will be neither selfish nor foolish when it comes to loving Merlin. Sometimes when you love someone you have to let them go even if goes against the core of your beliefs and if a time comes where his abilities or his secret protection of Camelot causes his life to end, god forbid, I shall live life because he could not. I will do everything I can to make sure he stays in the world and in people's hearts. He deserves that at least"

Before I could even register what was happening someone was hugging my from behind, it took me no more than a second to take in the scent of my beloved but what surprised most was Hunrith pulled me away from him and hugged me herself. I didn't know what was more heart-warming that Merlin had heard and appreciated what I had said or that Hunrith had too.

That night I layed between Merlin and Gwen trying my best to resist the urge to snuggle close to Merlin not only because I was close but because he had been starring at me as I pretended to be asleep for a while now. I knew Gwen and Morgana were lying awake with worry and if I was right Arthur was the only one of us who was actually asleep and his snoring was evidence enough of that.

"We don't stand a chance" It was that kind of hopelessness spoken aloud that really caused me nightmares not my magic.

"Arthur can't see that" And Morgana was too, Arthur was just as stubborn as he was stupid sometimes.

"Why do you think he came here?" Well no duh Gwen, if there was one thing you cannot actually be blind to is the relationship between must dearest brother and dearest partner.

"Same reason we did... Merlin, Arthur may act like he doesn't care but the truth is he wouldn't be here if he didn't" Those thoughts plagued most of my sleep. I knew I must have been violently stirring because I was awoken to a scream of my name and the feeling of someone binding my hands above my hands and someone sitting on my legs to restraint them. I opened my eyes to see that it was Merlin a look of deep relief that I was awake yet a worry to his eyes.

"Adira, Thank god you're awake, I was about to do the unthinkable" It was this that brought my attention to Arthur, Morgana and Gwen all crowded around me. I looked up at my arms still pushing into the floor

"Erm? Merlin as much as I would love you to sit on me like this usually can I please get up?" I saw Morgana cover her face in a faked yawn to hide her snigger. Gwen was looking embarrassed at even the mention of what I was implying and Arthur, well he looked as if he didn't know whether to punch Merlin or smile. Something told me that he was the one who told Merlin to restrain me and that he didn't know how to do it without hurting me. Merlin turned slightly red and I smile at him as he helps me to my feet.

"Can someone tell me what I was actually doing?" Merlin smiled worryingly

"You were... erm... shouting about what would happen if I died. screaming 'no please, you can't die, you can't there was so much I wanted to tell you, so much I wanted to show you" You then started arguing with someone, I think possibly your father, shouting angrily about how much I'd done for Camelot and how little respect he gave me was unforgivable and then you start mumbling, words that didn't make any sense" Arthur looked me up and down as Merlin explained

"You sure you're okay?" I smile at him, knowing those 'non-sense' words were actually words of magic, aimed at my father.

"Yeah of course I am. Everyone gets bad dreams I guess I just missed my bed" 'and Merlin's hugs when asleep' I added silently. Truth be told I was scared. Scared that Merlin would reveal himself stupidly because of Will had said. Scared that even when this Caen's six feet under he'll remain here even with his constant reassurances he won't.

I clung to Merlin like anything for the rest of the morning. Will came by to the house as we cleared away breakfast and started the morning fire.

"Morning. Merlin could I erm... have a word?" Merlin sighed before nodding

"Yeah sure, but like I said, you got something to say you say it in front of Adira. I'm not keeping secrets from her. Not again" I knew he was talking about my reactions to the littlest pieces of information he had kept from me. Will growled

"Why would you trust someone so-" I put my hands on my hips

"So what?" Will glared at me

"Arrogant and full of themselves" I scoff

"First of William. I am not Arrogant or full of myself. I may not be perfect but I came here to help someone I love. I came here to save your villages as did Arthur. You judge people so easily because of their status. You're not unlike my father you know? So blind is anger and hatred that you would hurt innocent people without even giving it a second thought. I am NOT the king that killed you Father. I am NOT someone who's going to order you around like the lowly servant you seem to believe you are. And yet so we're clear.." I push my hands out to the fire place and within a familiar second the flames dances on the logs.

Will looked totally shocked, the very core of his believes shattered

"Look Will.. I'm not trying to be harsh. I'm not trying to make you hate me. Despite your beliefs I love Merlin, god help me I can't live without him. But please don't judge me on my bloodline, I can't exactly help being related to my prat of a brother and Father" Will looked startled and before I could even understand it he was laughing

"Merlin's right. You are a tough and honest to the extreme" I glance at Merlin in question. He raised his hand as he continued to scrub the pots

"What? It's one of your best qualities and besides it's exactly a lie" The moment Arthur came through into the room with most of the men from town, talking aimlessly as at them as he set to stand and talk to them about setting some kind of trap. I wasn't really listening as Will snuck out the door and Merlin stood just behind Arthur, leaving the dishes at the order of his mother who had come in with the men and set to the task.

Arthur hadn't been talking for more than five minutes before we heard a terrified scream. A scream so familiarly coming from my lips I almost jumped onto Merlin as the sound reached my ears. Arthur rushed out to find that the man that he had sent to keep watch, Mathew, had been shot in the back with an arrow with a note attached. The scene was surreal, the only town was struck with the pain of his loss and the atmosphere took a turn for the worst. Everyone had a grave look about them and I found tears stinging my eyes as we watch Arthur pull the note from the man's back.

I don't know where I found the strength or the courage but my voice trembled as I asked

"W-what does it say?" He looked up at me, the painful guilt within him strong

"Cherish this day, as it will be your last" I swallowed and closed my eyes as I tried to get my anger and tears under control. That's when a women came running through the crowd screaming Mathews name she was at his side hugging him sobbing and screaming for him and the more I heard but couldn't bare to see the more I wanted Merlin to take me away from this but the only comfort he could provide was an arm around my shoulder and side hug and I knew it was the best he could do to provide for me while dealing with his own grief.

"You did this" I heard it before I opened my eyes to see Will pushing through the crowd "Look what you've done, you've killed him" I wasn't having this not now. I took a deep breath

"This is not his fault" But was just dismissing me with a wave of the hand and started shouting at Arthur.

"If he hadn't been striding around treating us like his own personal army this would have never of happened" Arthur wasn't going accept this and god help me neither was I.

"These men are brave enough to fight for what they believe in even if you aren't" Will scoffed and looked livid

"No not when it's sending them to their graves... You've killed one man how many more have to die before you realise this is a battle that can't be won" He then turned to his villagers  
>"When Caen comes you haven't got a chance.. you all are gonna be slaughtered" Will ran off and I screamed at him<p>

"COOOWWAARRRDDD" I took effort to stop my tears. Merlin did little to sooth me as he pulled me after Will. He stormed into the building paying little mind to me whether I followed I was mad but I knew not to be because this wasn't about me. Merlin felt betrayed and well that was far worse than your partner crying over the death of a man, even if the man was a close friend. I leant against the door frame just out of sight

"Don't bother Merlin... I'm not interested" I heard Will say in that kind of 'don't mess with me I am not in the mood' kinda tone.

"Well.. you should be because tomorrow Caen attack and whether you like it or not you're going to have to fight" Ahh but then why was he packing his bags?

"Not if I'm not here" I sigh not being able to control myself but no anger in my whispered voice.

"Well that's up to you Will, but the rest of us are staying. Join us Will, this isn't about Arthur, it's not even about me. This is about your friends, are you really going to abandoned them" Will looked from me to Merlin accusation.

"What like he did for you?" I scoff, my voice raising

"So just because he decided to move away and make something of yourself? you felt it fair to be selfish wanting him here? He's here now isn't he hmm?" He continued to collect his things

"Yeah he is and he could end it, couldn't you Merlin? And you as well you could both end it. If you used your magic no one else would have to die" Merlin was staring at Will with tear filled eyes.

"You know I can't, we can't" Will looked from me to him the same look of accusation.

"Can't? Or won't? I'm not the one abandoning these people Adira, Merlin.. you are!" With that he left the room. A silence covered us of unspoken pain! I hated Merlin feeling as if he'd let someone that stubborn and selfish down but then I understood didn't I? For years growing up I feared I'd let father down even if I hate him now. I still love him, he's my father its my job to love him and letting him down still hurts me even if I do everything to disobey him anyway.

Merlin stomped off to see Arthur and left me to go inside to see Hunrith. It was then that I heard of Merlin's silent decisions to use magic and it was at that moment that I understood Will's and Merlin's friendship as he argued with Arthur, keeping him positive. Will had accepted him, done everything unexpected and Merlin had come to appreciate his friend more than his gift. So that night when Arthur called us into the town hut and set to speaking to the towns people I stuck close to a distant and determined Merlin.

"At first light, the women and children should take what they can carry and go to the woods!" I stepped towards Arthur.

"We're not going anywhere" Arthur turned to me and he has this 'kingly understanding' look about him and I was ready to scream at him  
>"I know you want to help Adira, but the women can't stay here. It's too dangerous" I scoff<p>

"You know I've faced worth things than this without so much as a batter of an eyelid from you. But that's not the point these women have just as much right to fight for their village and their lives as the men do" Arthur looked as if he was trying to find any excuse.

"But none of you know how to fight" Gwen stepped beside me

"The more of us there are the better chance we stand" Arthur nodded at me in understanding and a little mocked annoyance. He looked down at the sword he was carrying addressing everyone.

"This is your home. If you want to fight to defend it that's your choice, I'd be honoured to stand alongside you. Caen attacks tomorrow, Caen is brutal and fights only to kill... Which is why he'll never defeat us. Look around... in this circle, we are all equals. You're not fighting because someone is ordering you to. You are fighting for so much more than that. You fight for your homes, for your family" I saw him cast a barely regesterible glance at Merlin, filled with determination and I shall him lose the will to speak. So I stepped in

"You fight for your friends, for the right to grow crops in peace... and if you fall, you fall fighting for the noblest of causes. You are all fighting for your very right to survive and when you're old and grey and trust me it will happen" The circled echoed in laughter " You'll look back on this day and you'll know.. you earned the right to live everyday in between" I circled the crowd

"So you fight, for your family, for your friends. Free Eledor" And the motion was set all the men hung sword high in the air repeating 'free Eledor' in whole hearted want for the fight and what it would achieve. Arthur smiled at me with that appreciative look of not making him look a fool for his emotions and worry over the protection of this village controlling him in a time of great importance to these people. I could be cruel but this village meant the same if not more to me and I would do anything to make sure they believe in what the fight would achieve.

The hut cleared out fairly quickly after that, talk of battle and the peace afterwards rippled through everyone in the village, well almost everyone. Will was still sulking in the corners with a look of frustration and a confusion as to what Arthur was doing or more as to why he was doing it.

Merlin linked arms with me and we set towards his home, saying he needed to say goodnight to Hunrith before going to bed for the busy day tomorrow. I was trying not to let him know of my fear of tomorrow something about the day was going to cause us both some serious amount of pain. I don't know how or why I knew this. I just did and I feared for his pain and suffering as I always did.

We entered the house to find Hunrith sitting on the bench in front of the fire, barely seeming to register our entrance. As Merlin took of his jacket I sat to her right and shook her slightly

"Hunrith honey why don't you go to bed? you look tired" She shook her head and patted the seat to her right.

"Come here, Merlin please" The desperation in her voice was more frightening to me than the events that loomed on us for tomorrow. As Merlin sat down she stroked his cheek, lovingly, motherly and it to my great surprise that she grabbed my hands in my lap with her free hand.

"I do love you my dear boy... you too my girl" Turning to me with such motherly love I had to blink back the tears. Merlin smiled concerning at his mother

"What's wrong?" She breathed and took her hand to twist nervously in her lap

"I should have never gone to Camelot. I've ruined everything for you Merlin" He shook his head

"No, no you haven't why would you think such a thing?" She looked at him and then it all fell into place and I couldn't help but realise how many times I figured out things just before they were about to be voiced.

"I know what you're planning to do Merlin" Merlin looked at me as if he could even try and get help in denying his plan. I shook my head at him and he breathed deeply thinking carefully on how to word things

"If it comes to a choice saving peoples lives and revealing who I am" He shook his head "There is no choice" Hunrith shook his head

"You can't let Arthur know about your gift" Merlin shook his head

"I know mother, I know. But maybe it's meant to be this way. But if he doesn't accept me for who I am... he's not the friend I hoped he was" I couldn't take it any more I got up and knelt down in front of him, my head in his lap. I avoided the fire carefully as Merlin took to stroking my hair in smoothing patterns not only for me but for him too.

"Merlin tell me you love me" Merlin laughed slightly as he gently lifted my chin to look him in the eye.

"No matter what happens I'll stand by your side even if I'm not there, that star that shows you the way home, that instinct that you can't help but want to follow without logical reason for following, that scent of lavender, that magic in the wind that'll be me brightening your days and making sure you are safe. I shall rise from the dead if I knew you were in danger" I couldn't help but smile at his words. He knew he might not survive this ordeal and he wanted me to know that where ever or whatever I was doing he was still going to be there for me, even in death.

These's words mixed with the loving gaze in my dearest eyes is enough to make any women weak at the knees and I was glad to already be on mine otherwise I was sure they would give out. Hunrith smiled at us and patted Merlin's back

"Who knew you were the romantic Merlin?" He shrugged

"Well I guess anyone can be when a princess is concerned" Hunrith laughed getting up and walked towards her room.

"Just make sure you save some of those heart-warming lines for other situations like this. Otherwise you'll be repeating yourself and no women likes to be told what she already knows" I nod and laugh slightly knowing only was that Hunrith saying that we'd be fine and also that she accepted and truly understood just how deep our connect was.

We retired too and I don't think either of us cared much of what Gwen and Morgana saw when they woke up. But still we kept the way we held close to each other looking needy instead of familiar and completely comfortable. That morning I woke to find Merlin whispering in my ear fanatically about bad dreams again and I woke to a cold sweat and quickly took to dressing and looking as if the dream had never happened. It was a vision of the battle yet to come and had to swallow my fear because what I had seen was heartbreaking. Arthur accusing Will or Merlin of sorcery and that they needed to tell him who.

Morgana and Hunrith were the only ones around, Gwen had gone to give Arthur some food as he left before breakfast in the morning and I dreaded to think what Arthur was going to say when it turned out to be the same thing he'd turned his nose up at yesterday.

They both returned about 15 minutes later and I couldn't help but notice the way Arthur kept glancing over at Gwen as if he'd seen her for the first time ever and was enchanted by her looks. I personally loved the idea of them as a couple but then... I knew it would be a while before even they would know what I shall right at this moment. Arthur and Merlin got changed into chain mail as us girls dressed somewhere else. Morgana smiled to me as she set her eyes on my glancing over towards the room in which the boys occupied

"Merlin seems... Smitten with you Adira" I hadn't really be listening. I space out at her and she laughs " I said... Merlin seems smitten with you. And you with him" I laugh

"And what would make you say such a thing?" Morgana smiled knowingly

"Oh I don't know how about the last 3 nights you've one way or another snuggled close to him in the night... how about the look he gives you when you're busy concentrating or the same look you give him when he's busy with something to notice you starring. Or how about how jealous you get any time any other women even batters their eyelids at the poor boy" I scoff

"I do not give him looks. Those women grew up with him, they should know by now that if they couldn't have him then they can't have him now and besides I can't exactly help what I do when I'm sleeping can I?" Morgana shook her head at my obvious denial of feels she knew I had. But before she had time to argue another point to me one of the villagers on watch came rushing in and with one glance at him and Morgana I ran towards Merlin's home. Morgana quick on my heel and I knew I'd interrupted something the moment I spoke the words the watchman had given me

"They've crossed the river" Arthur rushed out Morgana following him in suit and I took a brief moment to stare at Merlin as he drew his sword and starred at it for some courage. We silently took comfort in having the other at our side as we went to find Arthur and start the event haunting me for days, even weeks.

Caen's men rode into town which looked deserted and Arthur kept saying over and over to wait until he gives the signal. They were all just sitting on their horses waiting for an attack but then Gwen pulled the gate up. But Morgana's fire wasn't being set and before I could stop him Merlin ran off towards her, I followed in suit and when Caen himself shot an arrow at Merlin I jumped up pushed him out the way, the arrow piercing my shoulder. I clung to my shoulder to extreme pain but got to my feet and pulled Merlin towards Morgana.

I set myself down by the gate as Merlin took over from Morgana. Morgana saw my bleeding shoulder and took to inspecting it which gave Merlin the distraction he needed to set the fire with magic. The plan was going well trapping Caen and his men within the village so they had to fight. The fight started and the chaos that was insured after did not disappoint my dream events. One of the men saw Morgana myself and Merlin huddled in the corner and he set to attack me, the weaker one but Merlin was crossing blades with him before Morgana had to chance to pull me to my feet and drag me away best she could.

Merlin joined us and took on anyone who was attacking me and Morgana between all the confusion had whispered in my ear

"And you say he doesn't care about you" Merlin had heard, I knew he had because he took another one down he smiled brightly at me and winked it was that few seconds saying still that one of the men on horse went to attack Merlin and I scream his name and just as he came to realise this could be the end, giving me a look of apology, of love, of compassion Will jumped out of no wear wearing his fathers old armour and pushed the guy off the horse back. They faught for a few moments back to back, trusting and heroically.

I ran out of Morgana's arms and carefully but quickly into a hug with Will and Merlin. Merlin's arms were around me in seconds supporting me but careful of my shoulder. I saw the guilt in his glance at he kissed my forehead quickly. Will had escaped my grasp and he muttered hopeless words

"There's too many of them" Merlin smiled slightly at Will as he held me close to his left side and said

"Not for me there isn't" He glanced back quickly at Arthur before muttering words all too familiar to me. His eyes flashed a beautiful gold again and he slowly raised his hand to give more power to the spell. Will watched in awe and with that look how could I resist mutters words of the same power, same flash of gold in the eye and the same whirling affect on the wind. Will starred at me as if shocked my magic seemed to be as strong as Merlin's.

The spell seemed to have a mind of its own after that and knocked riders of their horses, villagers of their feet. As the spell dissipated the few men still on their horses rode away a few ran beside the horses and the villagers kill or knocked out any man who still dared to oppose their village. That's when the cheering started and I smiled at Merlin's messy hair. Knowing everyone was safe I finally let the pain I had been ignoring with an arrow still in my shoulder I put all my weight onto Merlin's side.

"Adira? Adira talk to me please" As he gently took me to the ground as I put too much weight onto his side

"Merlin...we won" Will crouched beside me as Caen attacked Arthur and all I could do was watch as they evenly faught. I had after a mind to use my remain strength to cast a spell but Merlin stopped me just in time to see Arthur kill Caen where he stood. I was expecting him to come rushing over to us to make sure I was okay but all he asked as

"Who did that? Wind like that doesn't just appear, I know magic when I see it" I had half a mind to snort at him and tell him just how wrong he was but that just caused more pain in my shoulder. I clung to it and groan in pain but before I could register anything Arthur was being pushed out of the way and Will had an arrow in his side. Merlin, Arthur and a couple of village men carried him inside and I sat there feeling abandoned and worried about Will's life. Morgana came over to me, Gwen quick at her tail

"Adira my god your shoulders is infected, we'd better get you inside" With one arm over either women's shoulder I was carried inside and placed beside Will. Arthur and Merlin tended to him as I rolled onto my side beside him and grabbed Will's hand. He glanced at me and with what little strength his arms he could find to bring my hand to his lips and kiss it a couple times and I felt his silent tears touch my skin. With my hand still in his he turned to Arthur

"You know that's twice I've saved your life. It was me who used the magic" I shook my head

"Will no don't" He smiled at me as best he could with his rapid breathing and pained movement

"Will..." Merlin started to talk but Will cut him off.

"It's alright... I won't be alive long enough for anyone to do anything to me.. I did it I saw how desperate things were becoming. I had to do something" Arthur looked dumbstruck and I just squeezed his hand harder

"You're a sorcerer?" Will nodded with a short laugh

"Yeah... What you gonna do? Kill me?" The irony in his believe for royalty to kill him was too pain for me to bear, I buried my head in his shoulder and sobbed. He reached his free hand and stroked my hair but not before I caught Merlin's pained glance at his mother.

"No course not" To most that answer would be a surprise but to me it was just expected though it was a step forward for Arthur to admit it out loud. Arthur with Morgana, Gwen and Hunrith who'd been watching the scene and left with orders to Merlin to take care of Will (not me) but I'll moan about that later.

"I was right about him you know Merlin, about him getting me killed" Merlin leaned towards him, placed his hand on the intertwined fingers of me and Will.  
>"You're not going to die" Will wasted no time in arguing with Merlin, another thing to show me just how well he knew Merlin.<p>

"You're a good man Merlin. A great man and one day you're going to be in service of a great king and now you can still make that happen"

"Thanks to you" Merlin muttered. That's when Will kissed my head that was still buried in his chest

"You'll also marry a girl worth a million diamonds. This place has been boring with you, but knowing you were spending the time with someone so cherished and kind of heart even with a father such as hers is worth the boredom. It's good to see you again friend" Merlin smiled through his tears

"Yeah and you too" Will started to cry at that moment and I just clung to him tighter

"Merlin... Merlin I'm scared" Merlin was trying to comfort him but even I knew that was little help at this point

"It's going to be alright"

"Merlin..." And with that his chokes of pain stopped, his face unease from the expression of pain and his grip on my hand loosened. All I could do was cry into his chest, I heard the sobs of Merlin close by me and it wasn't until Merlin lifted his head up and took noticed of me did he come around the table and pull me off Will body and sitting upright at the edge of the table so he could hug me properly. He ran his hand through my hair again and again as we both cried.

Will may not have been fond of my but those words he spoke about me rang in my ears, 'worth a million diamonds', 'worth the bordem', 'cherished and kind of heart' as if he were whispering in my ear a thousand times over. Merlin ran his hands down my arms and I flinched at the touch it was only then that Merlin saw the desperate state of my wound

"Oh Adira, why did you not just tell me instead of hugging me for the last god knows how long" I stroked him face

"Who says I wanted to tell you. Merlin you've just lost your best friend the last thing you want is me moaning about some stupid cut" He kissed my forehead and smiled slightly

"Yes but don't you realise that now more than ever I'm going to be keeping you by my side to make sure you never leave me?" I smile at him

"And who says I'm going to let you stand by my side at every waking hour?" He bumped his forehead with mine

"And my dear Adira, who says you have a say in the matter?" I laugh at him and kiss him for a few seconds. He held the kiss and somehow he'd managed to send magic through his lips and within seconds of the spark in his eyes my shoulder felt instantly better, completely healed even.

Arthur came in to see my resting my head into Merlin's chest as he starred of into space with a vacent expression.

"Merlin?" Merlin seemed to flinched at the sound of his name. He glanced at Arthur as I stayed very still. Arthur said

"How is her shoulder?" Oh so he did actually notice.

"Will healed it as his finally act of kindness... she was upset so I gave her a hug and well I guess she's fallen asleep on me" Arthur nodded and spoke

"Do you think you'll be up to carrying her out of here? We're going to add Will's body to the fire we're setting up for all those who died in the fight.

"Of course Sire.. Would you mind if Morgana and Gwen could see me carry her, even in this situation I wanna see their reaction" Arthur sniggered

"Adira always was one for the drama and the gossip even if she never joined in with it... I'll make sure that when you carry her out they're on their way to bring Will's body out, give me 5 minutes okay? Oh and Merlin? Make sure the horses are ready by morning okay?"

"Thanks Arthur, Yes sire" 5 minutes later Gwen and Morgana made an entrance but suddenly stepped out of the way to listen as Merlin to spoke to my supposed sleeping form

"Adria Pendragon... beautiful, wonderful, charming princess. Thank god you're save... you're not only my princess but my friend and you will always have a special place in my heart" He sigh and muttered in defeat "If only you were actually awake to hear just how much I love you... Oh well, nothing I can do. Let's get you somewhere to rest shall we?" He lifted my up bridal style in his arms. I delibrately waited until we were in the doorway, close enough to a hidden Morgana and Gwen for them to see me snuggle closer to Merlin's chest and mutter

"Merlin, sweet smell...kiss... hug..." Merlin must of blushed because I heard the faint 'aww' come from Morgana and the 'eww' come from Gwen. Merlin then did something even I was expecting. He kissed me straight on the lips. Softly and without realising it I started to response, my arms going around his neck.

"Now if that's the way I get woken up every time I fall asleep I'll do it more often" Merlin laughed and pecked my lips couple times.

"How can a man resist such a beauty?" I smile brightly at him

"Well it's not my fault I'm just plain loveable" Merlin giggled at me

"Well aren't you just full of yourself?" I shrug

"It comes with the territory I guess... Oh and Merlin?" Merlin looked down at me in question

"Just so you know, I'm glad you're safe too and that I love you too" Morgana must have had a dumpstruck expression cause I heard her moan ow at Gwen for obviously hitting her.

"Do you reckon people will ever really notice just how close we are?" Merlin asked me, obviously loving their reaction just as much as me

"Well Morgana and Gwen are totally oblivious, Though if I'm honest I'm surprised Arthur accepted us so quickly. But then again... Arthur cares about you too and maybe he just sees how much you care about me and want you to know that you're one of the few people he won't beat to a pulp for hugging, kissing and touching his sister... and I'm glad, that beautiful face black and blue just isn't as attractive as it use to be" Merlin smiled

"Gwen and Morgana will come around I'm sure... Morgana already has some idea, I heard her talking with Gwen the other night, apparently I look at you like some lost puppy, that I'm just out of my league with you... seemed harsh considering Gwen has a massive crush on Arthur, even if she's not willing to admit it to even herself and Morgana well she's so use to falling in love with noble blood that she can't imagine you ever loving me. I'm just glad to prove them wrong even if I can tell them" I smile at him and kiss his forehead.

At that moment Arthur comes walking towards us

"Don't tell me you've been soppy all this time. I can only stand so many I love you's and glances of longing before I feel as if I have to throw up" Merlin laughed

"Sorry Arthur, we do try and keep it as secret as possible" Arthur half smiled

"I understand it must be hard, not being able to sleep in the same bed, have all night in each others arms while we're away from home and around those who won't accept your relationship just please keep the sappy fairytale moments to when I'm far enough away! Have you seen Morgana and Gwen, I sent them here like 15 minutes ago to get Will and they're still not come back, they haven't passed you or anything have you?" I shook my head

"No no, we've only just come outside. Did you want us to search for them?" Arthur laughed and shook his head

"No no I'm sure Morgana's just side tracked them on with one of her women problem... Merlin would you be so kind as to place my sister down on the floor?" Merlin didn't move

"The princess deserves a little special treatment considering we forgot about her when tending to Will" I saw the pained glint to his expression as he said his name. Even with the drama and the magic and the kisses and this wonderful hug he'd been shaking and clinging to me more than usual. Arthur groaned

"I have to get me a damsel in distress at some point, Fine then you carry her but you miss pretend to be asleep and by god if I hear any inapproriate talk in your 'sleep' I will tell father about where you actually were on the day he was meant to show you to all the becholors in the land" I glare at him

"You wouldn't dare" Arthur smiled and tapped his nose

"Just try me sis. Now hush you're sleeping" And he winked at me. I cures under my breath at him

"Yeah and I'll just tell him about the time he put pepper in all the knights food as a pratical joke when we were playing truth or dare as kid" Merlin had to choke on his own breath to keep himself from laughing as Arthur walked ahead of us.

A couple of hours later, Morgana and Gwen had found their way to Will's body and brought to the hut were all the bodies were to be set alight. I had 'woken up' when Gwen came rushing over after having done her tasks for the day and asked if my wound as okay and delibrately being loud, but I kept up the act and when Merlin finally put me on my feet I toppled to the side swaying as if still trying to find my footing.

"My lady, are you okay?" I smile slightly at Merlin as I steady myself as his arms held me up right.

"Of course, how long was I out? How's Will?" Merlin obviously didn't like the fact that I had brought this up but if Gwen was going to believe just how far we were going to go to keep this secret I had to.

"He erm..." Merlin's pained face was enough for me to tear up.

"No.. No..He can't be. He just can't" Merlin wrapped his arms around me

"hey hey, my lady don't you cry. He'd not want you to" He nodded pulling away from him.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. Where is Arthur?" Merlin smiled slightly

"He's just setting up the fire now, we should really get over there" I nod and we walked side by side until we came to the crowd were, the fire already alight.

Hunrith grabbed my arm and pulled me to stand with her as Arthur gestured for Merlin to join him and I sensed it was going to be one of those 'say something but have hidden guy meaning within them'.

I watched as Merlin and Arthur spoke and I saw the pain in Merlin's stance even if I couldn't hear the words they were saying and as Arthur walked away from Merlin, obviously slightly angry at the supposed secret he'd kept from him. Hunrith and I moved to stand either side of him.

"You'd best be going" Merlin then said something I never thought he'd say

"I don't have to go" Hunrith shook her head.

"No you must go" Merlin turned to her

"But if anything should happen to you" Hunrith smiled at him

"I'll know where to find you... You belong at Adira's side, at Arthur's side. I've seen how much you need him, how you need her and how much they need you. I've seen the way you and Arthur are... you're like two sides of the same coin and Adira is what makes it so shine and beautiful" Merlin glances at his mother in shock at the metophor she decided to use for the situation.

"I've heard someone say that about us before.. I'm gonna miss you" He pulled her into a hug

"And I'm going to miss you too" Hunrith fiddled with his clothes as she said

"When you left, you were just a boy now look at you, I'm so proud of you" Hunrith then pulled me into a hug

"And you will always a daughter in my eyes. You care about my son and you are welcome in my home and in my son's life. You have my blessing for your relationship" I smile at her and hugged her close

"Thank you for bringing such a wonderful man into the world to love me like no other" Arthur, Gwen and Morgana came over, other the girls giving me and Merlin knowing looking but I was too busying listening to Hunrith say to merlin.

"When the time is right the truth will be known but for now you must keep your talents hidden.. it's better for everyone" Arthur handed us our horses and gave Hunrith a quick hug and promise that if she or the village need anything that he'll be there to listen.

We rode off into the mountains, I glance back at Hunrith who watched us go and blew her a kiss. Morgana and Gwen start having girl talk as Merlin snuck a quick hand onto mine with a piece of paper in it. I opened the paper which read

'Do not think any less of him for caring to Will first. I do hope you forgive him and one day I do hope you'll wear my mothers ring in which Merlin has with him now. You have my sympathies and my congratulations on your engagement if you chose to accept. Though please do not feel as if I'm forcing you to marry my son. Do it when you are ready. Know that I will love you like a daughter all the same.

my best wishes

Hunrith'

I turned to Merlin dumb struck. Merlin smiled slightly at me.

"You mean it?" Morgana, Gwen and Arthur all shocked by the volume of my voice.

"If you would have me?" I smiled bright at him and grabbed his hand.

"Yes, a thousand times yes. Can I have it now or do I have to wait?" He laugh

"Women and their jewellery I will never understand, promise me you'll cherish this as much as you cherish me and I'll let you have it" I scoffed

"Well I can't promise that" I winked at him

"You're an evil women you know that right?" I shrug

"An evil women you're proposing to so I must be doing something right" Merlin laughed

"Perfect in every way" And he slipped the ring onto my find and pecked my hand a couple of times as I admired the ring on my ring finger. Arthur voice cut my magical moment off

"I thought I said no sappy stuff, now I have to put up with for the rest of my life. Why can't you love someone else Adira? You have to love the one person I spend more time with than you or father" I burst out laughing.

"If you want I could start sing to express my feelings how would that make you feel about the sappy words?" Arthur glared at me mockingly

"Okay don't get dramatic gosh. Please just don't start singing" I burst out laughing at him.

"Oh and Adira?" I hmmed at him after severally seconds silences

"Congratulations" Which I knew silently meant I accept it but good luck getting father too but I smile at him all the same and wait to see just how many screams I'm gonna get from Morgana once she stops imitating a fish.


	11. The Labrinth of Gendef

_**Hey guys… just wanted to thank all of you 3 For your support, for your advice, for your comments and most of all… for your loyalty to this story… I know how long winded it is trust me. SO thank you sooooo much :D **_

_**I hope you enjoy and I apologize for the gap again… trying to find my motivation again I guess… Missing my Dad lots :'( but I won't depress you any further. Enjoy.. **_

The labyrinth of Gendef

How was I meant to survive a whole afternoon without Merlin here? I sigh to myself as Morgana pulls me around the town looking at scarfs and things I already owned or did not want to own. She refused to let me just mope around the castle when Merlin was away.

Not really caring for what Morgana and Gwen were deep in convocation about I slipped away heading back to my room to mope knowing Merlin might not be back for another couple days. So I set along the courtyard corridor when I saw Arthur in strut in front of Merlin who had a pillow in his arms with two guards either side of him. I saw what was on the pillow and rushed over glad to he returned so quickly

"Mer-" Arthur had noticed Merlin stopped and stormed over to me.

"Adira would you please let him walk we are on the way to father" I growled at him

"I'm allowed to talk to whomever I wish and for your information brother, this will never be the gift you expect it to be. There are legends that misfortune will come to those who bring harm to a unicorn" Arthur waved his hand dismissing my thoughts. I sigh loudly

"You mark my word Arthur. Nothing but suffering will come of this horn. Such a pure creature's destruction will bring nothing but destruction in it's path" Merlin was looking at me as if I've just told him his worst nightmare has come true and Arthur looked at me as if I'd grown a second head. But when he finally started marching forward ordering Merlin to follow, I felt Merlin shiver slightly at my side.

My ring to which I kept around my neck as father would ask questions if it came to be on my finger while around the kingdom seem to cling to my skin tighter as it always did when I was nervous or upset. I think it might be of some magical origins because I found it glowed when I was happy but then dimmed and dulled at the thoughts of fear or sorrow.

"Father a unicorn horn... has graced the walls of Camelot" Father was in one of his usual meetings in the throne room and with the mention and sight of such a horn he turned to Arthur and the horn in splendour

"Magnificent" He mutters to Arthur as he picks it up and much like Arthur to Merlin, he turned to Gaius to show the wonder of this new item. One in which I did very carefully to stay away from.

"Gaius look at this" Gaius glanced over the 4 of us, totting quickly at Arthurs and Uther's excited and shared mine and Merlin's worries even if none of them have been spoken between us yet.

"It is very impressive my lord" His voice isn't excited and even father can tell something is wrong

"What is it Gaius?" Rolling his eyes at Arthur as if Gaius was just an old fool and even with all Gaius has done for him he'll still believe Gaius would speak of doubt just to ruin is fun. Again just like Arthur to Merlin… funny how the relationships ran in a similar pattern sometimes

"Unicorns are rare and mystical creature and there is a legend that says that misfortune will come to anyone who slays one" Glancing at Arthur in fear of his life and I sigh under my breath... Why did he have to be so stubborn. Father patted Arthur shoulder as Arthur followed him saying how please he was that he likes it. I follow Merlin and Gaius out of the grand hall in which all this had commenced.

"I don't understand how Arthur could have taken any pleasure in killing the unicorn"

"Arthur is a hunter, it's in his blood as in yours there is something different" I scoffed

"And for me then Gaius?" Gaius laughed

"My dear girl you are a women and one of power and love beyond Arthur's understanding" Merlin sighed

"It was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.. I wish you could have been there" I sigh grabbed the rips of his jacket and pulling them closer together

"So do I, though there are very unicorns left in this world" Merlin grabbed my hands that held his jacket and sigh

"Try telling that to Arthur" Gaius smiled at him and as he turned towards his chambers

"I can imagine it'll be difficult" I almost wanted to curse at Gaius but I couldn't think straight as Merlin pecked my lips and rushed off to find Arthur who was evidently in his chambers. It wasn't long after Merlin had gone in search of Arthur had I heard the gossip between the knights that crops were dying all over the farm lands of Camelot and I knew even if I had not dreamt it to be that this was the unicorns death misfortunes in which the legends spoke.

I was just getting bored of following the knight to get all the information I could when I saw Arthur rush out of his chambers looking flustered and worried, never a good sign but I let him go not wanting to get in the way of wherever he was going and to what important business he must attend to. I stepped out and moved to go towards Arthurs but someone grabbed my from behind and picking me off the ground.

I squeal and giggle as Leon sets me back on the ground.

"Now my dear princess why would you be spying on my knights?" I look down at the floor guilty

"Sorry Leon. I could have just come to you I didn't think. I was just wondering where all the knights were going and why this courtyard was so empty to feels almost abandoned" He laughed lifting up my chin looking me straight in the eye.

"Now now, you know whatever you need to know, whether your father permits it or not I will tell you. You need only ask. I'm sorry my lady but I must go, you're father is waiting for us to ride out... I'll get you all the details when I get back?" I nod at him and he strokes my hair as he kisses me forehead and runs off with a sad grin back at me. Little did I know that Merlin at seen the whole scene and was now standing next to me.

"What was that?" I shook my head

"Nothing" He stepped closer to me

"So why do you look so guilty?" I shrug

"Guess I knew you'd take it the wrong way and get jealous" It was a snap at him I was worried about the curse and like usual I vented at Merlin.

"Well can you blame the jealousy when knights are kissing you and hugging you" I scoff

"Merlin it was a friendly kiss on the cheek and secondly he's always done that. I grew up with him!" Merlin shook his head in disapproval.

"Firstly Adira... No other knight or person you 'grew up' with treats you like that other than Arthur and secondly, he doesn't always do that only when he knows I'm around to make me jealous cuz he wants you all to himself"

"Merlin, I'm no only loved by you, you know. I do have friends and people in my life who care and cherish me. But you wouldn't see that you just want every moment of my time to spent complimenting you on your gifts and that someone with high standings will accept it" Merlin scoff

"So that's what you think our relationship is? So all those kisses? Nights spent together, that was just 'keeping me happy' was it?" I scoff, swallowing down the tears

"If I don't make you happy then I'll go... you'll never have to see me again" And with that I ran off, he'd obviously realised his mistake the moment he saw the first tear fall but he let me run off.

Even with the fight we'd had I found myself laying in his bed cherishing his smell. It was stupid of me to over react of course Merlin was going to worry that Leon or any other knight was going to be able to offer me more than what he could. Even if I knew that would never happen and Merlin would always provide me with what I needed and wanted he would never be able to ease those worries even as hard as he tried. I must have fallen asleep cuz when I awoke Gaius was sitting in the stool by himself. It looked as if Merlin had just ran off so I waited until I heard Gaius leaves and enter his own room before I quickly sneaked out of the chambers unseen.

I ran knowing that wearing my flat shoes was a good idea today. The sun was already hidden and the moon shone bright in the sky. I knew not of what was going on within the kingdom specifically but I knew it was bad because no one walked around the courtyard even at this late hours, in fact the only people outside I found were guards and Merlin with Arthur. Deciding I did not want Arthur to know of our argument I kept myself hidden and almost burst out laughing as they were arguing about a rat of all things.

That when I saw a hooded figure sweep past me so much as I had to hold my breath to stop the screams. Arthur saw it too and within the time it took me to let out a breath they were both running off after this figure. I took another deep breath and ran at lightening speed to keep up with them. We tailed this figure until it took us to the entrance to the dungeons, where the dragon slept. I stopped myself at the top of the stairs, making sure Merlin and Arthur could still not see me and watched the scene as it unfolded.

They ran through the corridors and it seemed as if the figure had just disappeared and it was only when the boys let their guards down and started bickering did the figure flash in front of them.

"Are you looking for me? I am the keeper of the unicorns" Spoke a wise voice, one that did not seem real.

"What is your business here?" The man, half smiled

"I am here to deliver a message" Arthur stepped closer to the man

"And who is this message for?"

"For you, Arthur pendragon"

"Is it you who is responsible for killing our crops, turning our water to sand"

"You alone are responsible for the misfortune that has befallen Camelot" I told him didn't I? I told him but does he listen? No stubborn just like his father.

"ME? You think I'd bring draught and fanon upon my own people?"

"When you killed the Unicorn you unleashed a curse for which this Camelot will suffer greatly"

"If you have put a curse of Camelot" Really Arthur, Really? "You lift it or pay with your life"

"The curse was not my doing" Arthur stepped even closer.

"Undo the curse or face excruciation" Not wanting to keep my presence unknown.

"Only you can do that" As I stepped down the stairs "You will be tested" And in that spilt second both of them were looking at me the man disappeared.

"ADIRA!" I shook my head

"You wouldn't listen would you? Wouldn't heed my warning, Gaius's warnings and now you're going to blame me for the man you want to blame for your own wrong doings. You'll face this Arthur, you won't coward away from responsibility for your actions, you won't hide behind your power... you will be tested, more than once, if you fail any of them Camelot is doomed forever" I glanced over at Merlin.

"Make him see sense would you. It's one thing I know you won't get emotional over" Then I storm off, not knowing where I was going but needing some fresh air. I end up leaning on of the many pillars lining the courtyard and I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I felt was a cold hand stroke the hair out of my face.

"Typical you Adira, sit in the cold, make yourself suffer until you've solved the problem. I swear you'll get yourself killed one day. But even if you hate me I would never let that happen. You could kick and scream but I'd never let you neglect your health for the sake of pride" He then leaned in a kissed me, softly but enough to make my self control weave and for me to grab him by the neck and kiss him back.

"Arthur told you off I take it?" Merlin laughed as he pecked my lips a couple more times.

"He almost strung me up... but I made him understand it was just me coming to terms with just how many men will fall at your feet" I wrap my arms around his neck and his lifts me up.

"And Many a men may do that... but hey what's not fun without a little challenge. You'll have to work for me" He laughed

"Haven't I already" I smacked him playfully on the chest

"I'm sorry I should have understood how inappropriate Leon was being. I just got so use to the hug and when being princess and no one wants to hug you or even attempt to give you any physical contact. It's nice to know someone outside of family is willing to just be playful with me every now and then" Merlin sighed

"And I should have realised that you have just as much right to be playful and have fun with Leon, as long as it's friendly without me jumping down your throat about it. I apologize for my jealousy" I shrugged

"Nice to know you still think I'm worth getting jealous over"

I went to bed that night safe in his arms, glad that our argument was over. I should have known better, I should have stopped the argument. But then what is a relationship without a few disagreements that keeps you on your toes. I've always moaned about my dreams plaguing my sleep when something dreadful is coming Camelot's way. But never have I wished that they would happen. If I knew how this was going to end maybe I could stop it, maybe I could warn Merlin on what to avoid or what to do and the worry that something was up with my magic as such a critical time more sleep disturbing than the actual dreams.

FInding myself hungry as I woke up I went back to my chambers to change and to seek out Mary. Who little girl was now 6 months old or more. I ate what little I could before heading out to find Morgana only to find out from Father that she was visited friends in a neighbouring kingdom, at least she was eating well right? In need of some company and comfort I found myself outside Arthur's chambers, questioning whether or not if I should intrude. So when I heard Arthur angerly mutter the words

"My father told me about sorcerers like him, they will not rest until our kingdom is destroyed" I slowly open the door to hear them facing each other the table between them.

"Well I believe his telling the truth"

"Then you're a fool, you cannot trust a single word a sorcerer says, you'll do well to remember that" I had to speak up

"And if I too believe him? Arthur you heard of the curses that would befall Camelot when you killed that unicorn and this all started minutes after you returned with that horn. So do not tell Merlin he's a fool when you believe it even more strongly than we do. But you're hiding behind what magic is, behind what someone is just so you don't have to face what you are"

How do I manage it? How do I manage to get myself caught up in Arthur's plans and Merlin's secret business within minutes. We had sat there for what? 6 hours and Merlin had fallen asleep my head on his lap.

"Well I'm glad you could make yourself comfy" I half smiled as I sat up shaking Merlin out of his sleep. Within seconds of me shaking him awake we were stopping a man from stealing grain and to my shock and disbelief Arthur not only speared him, from the punishment of his crime but still let him walk away with a bag of grain. It wasn't until the man said

"This will bring it's own reward" Did I realise that this was one of those 'tests' the unicorn Keeper had warned us about. Yet Arthur seemed oblivious to it's nature probably just put it down to his thirsty and hungry state. With that thought in mind without answers to Merlin and Arthur I rushed to the well and to my deepest hopes. It was not sand, it was indeed water. I grabbed a bucket and carried it back to my chambers, before returning with another bucket to take it Gaius's chambers. When Merlin returned to the chambers he almost drunk the whole basket, well what was left anyway after me and Gaius had had our sharing's.

Everyone else figured it out in the morning. It would seem Gwen is either very lucky or just observant or maybe she thought she was seeing things I really couldn't say. But the spirits in Camelot were brighter than they had been for days. I drunk so much water that night I thought I might be sick but that morning I found Arthur drinking cups after cups of the stuff.

"Never knew water could taste so good" As he emptied yet another cup.

"My throat was so dry I thought I wouldn't be able to talk" Merlin said as he grabbed the flask and silently offered Arthur another cup as I watched unnoticed in the doorway.

"Well at least something good would have come from the drought then" But I saw the smile in Arthurs voice. If he was happy enough to joke and tease then it means Merlin was being a good servant.

"Sands disappear, water returns to the well, it doesn't make any sense" Merlin tensed for just a second, enough for someone who knew him to know he was hesitating to speak his mind. To my surprise Arthur then said

"I suppose you have some explanation for this, Merlin, let's hear it" Merlin then spoke the very thing I had thought last night and it once again reminded me just how on the same wave length we were sometimes. But of course Arthur was stubborn enough to just believe the man was grateful.

"I know you don't have to listen to me" I wish Arthur would say 'no I trust you're opinion, you're a good friend' but of course he said

"Glad we agree on something" And even more to my surprise Merlin didn't back down. Normally he would have stopped himself from speaking out of term but instead he spoke out.

"If you are tested again you can stop your peoples suffering, I know you want that more than anything... Perhaps we should seek Angora out" Ok so maybe Merlin was spending too much time with Arthur, but if bringing the fight to the people who wanted to make us prove ourselves what better way than to go to them instead of waiting for more people to starve then why not?

"We do not negotiate with sorcerers my father wouldn't hear of it" I had to wonder what had gotten into Merlin today, maybe it was his fear of the fact I did not see this, maybe he was just annoyed that he was hungry than usual or maybe he just wanted to save Camelot, it could even be a mixture of all those things.

"Then it's best you not tell him" I knock on the door softly bringing attention to myself

"I think it's a great idea if you're looking for opinions" Arthur stood up and walked up to me

"No I did not ask nor did I want your opinion, I need to go check in with the guard. Merlin do what you can to find me some food" I ready to scream at him before he had the chance to leave but Merlin grabbed me by the waist probably knowing what I was going to plan.

"We all want food" I grumble after him but then we both hear a russle from the other side of Arthur's bed and Merlin was obviously thinking on the same thought as me because he had that same vengeful smile on his face as I did. If Arthur wanted food, he's sure as well get it.

The following day I was walking around town and before long I was noticing the long lines of people coming to fetch food from the outlining villages and just as I was ready to march into the castle in search of the person responsible for all this. I saw him with Morgana

"Who are they?"

"They come from the outline villages in search of food, we barely have enough rations to feed those already here" Morgana then said the most false statement there was

"You shouldn't blame yourself I'm sure you're going all you can" Arthur glanced at me and then said to Morgana as he stormed back towards the castle

"It's not enough" That's when I saw something that almost made me laugh in obviousness. Morgana getting Gwen to steal food from the palace to give to the people. I just turned my head and pretended not to see, plausible deniability is what I wanted with something like this. I spent the next few hours finding what little food I could fresh and multiplying it with magic, not enough as I would have liked but enough to keep people alive until Arthur could prove himself worthy of food for this kingdom, I only prayed it would happen soon or who knows how many will starve to death because people could only last a week without food at the best of times and it's not like the lower towns are well feed as it is. The sun had set by the time I had feed enough people to my satisfaction. I didn't even make it to my bed I feel asleep against one of the carts. It was only the sound of rushing hooves that awoke me with a start.

They zoomed past my sunlight adjusting eyes and it wasn't the riders I recognised, it was the horses. Arthur and Merlin had hurried past in determination, no doubt they hatch some kind of plan to find that man that appeared about the unicorn and the test that will feed them and the rest of the kingdom. I growled in frustration as rose to my feet and without much thought rushed up the castle and into my chamber.

I may have wanted to follow them with every fibre of my being but there was only one reason Merlin would not seek me out and tell me about sometimes, either Arthur hadn't given him the chance too and he knew to let me know in kind of way that he had sometimes to tell me or the most likely option, he was protecting me from whatever danger he felt his venture might bring me too. I always found it more frustrating than sweet if I was honest.

I grabbed my bowl that sat still shiny and silver on the table and poured water into it and cast a spell that I hadn't in quite a while. It felt strange watching Merlin and Arthur as they chased the familiar looking man, well more like ghost. But it didn't long for Arthur to out run Merlin which with the speed in which Arthur was running no wonder he couldn't keep up. I trained the spell in on Arthur, knowing Merlin would find him in his own time. When Arthur finally stopped he was at a camp and the hooded ghost of a man had once again disappeared.

The man who he had given spare grain to for free at the mill turns out to be a thief, though I have no doubt this man will only exist until Arthur passed the tests so why does Arthur insist on listening to this 'pretend' mans insults about him not making a good king, saying he was a disappointment. That Father was shamed of him… if Arthur knew anything he'd have realised he is the only person Father truly loves.

So the sword fight starts, I almost growl infrustration but realising Mary had walked in and started cleaning I just starred at the water like some crazy person. But as Arthur lost his sword I worried for his life but then something shocked me, my brother the honest and good hearted man killed someone (no matter how pretend) over his honour? What happened to the brother who use to skip lunch to give it to a pregnant poor women? What happened to the brother would have protected his sister from many-a-men but would always let them live out the shame they have brought upon themselves?

It was this moment that the ghost man appeared and once again Arthur took to his rage and sword to solve his problem. I started mumbling to myself and pacing as I help the bowl in fascination

"Arthur you prat, don't you realise just how much Camelot will suffer because of all your stupid deeds? Sometimes I wished I was an only child, idiotic prat" The man mimicked my words to Arthur (Without the insults) and disappeared once again and it was only then that Merlin's calls could be heard and Arthur rose from the place he had fallen in his attempts to attack and magical man.

I watched until they had both gotten on their horses back and with little explanation to Mary, whom the poor dear seemed confused as ever I rushed out to the city edge and leant against the post, as if I'd been there a while and waited only mere minutes before they came back at a galloping speed. Merlin jumped of his horse just as Arthur took off at the sound of the alarm bells leaving Merlin to tend to the horse. I waited until Arthur was out of sight until I slapped Merlin around the head.

"Owww what was that for?" I glare at him

"I could have stopped him killing that man, I could have helped him see his pride if a stupid thing to kill over but no you had to 'protect me'" He sighed as he handed over the horses to the stable hands and took hold of my hand.

"I'm sorry okay, But no matter how stupid and idiotic he is, he does care about his people probably more than he cares about himself… that's why he was so quiet on the way back here. You know when he's angry at you because he'll let you know but when he's angry at himself Adira he's a completely different person, in fact its one of the only things I think you have in common, apart from parents I mean" We walked towards the mills, seeing Father and Arthur talking just outside and me just being curious.

Once inside Father explained what had happened and then he stormed out in search of some food no doubt. Arthur looked over at me and Merlin, us interwined hands and then I saw it. That defeat, that given up expression on his face. I sighed to myself and grabbed his hand.

"We'll find a way to fix this Arthur" Arthur took his hand out of mine and stroked my cheek for a second

"The how is what I can't figure out" With those words he slowly walked out an air of depression around him. Knowing him he'll starve himself until he finds someway to help the people of Camelot. Merlin set home for dinner then, probably to tell Gaius of all that has happened. With things 'non-magical' (Well ish) he tends to tell Gaius about. I set out to find Morgana who was indeed still hungry and laying on her bed hugging her stomach as Gwen took to tidying her things.

It took me almost five seconds to realise that I had been listening to a private convocation between the two girls before I quickly made my way to the grand hall, knowing that was where Arthur would be. I was just about to walk in from the door behind the throne when I heard Arthur speaking to someone, father I realised.

"We had some spare food in the palace storage and we've started giving it to the people. But it is not enough to live on for long" What surprised me was Father's answer was almost predictable.

"Then you must stop distributing food to the people" I almost shouted out in frustration but held it in.

"They will starve" Father took a deep breath as if disappointed Arthur would care for the people.

"we must conserve the food we have.. for our Army" Arthur started to argue but Father once again cut him off, the authority rising in his voice

"We must Defend the kingdom at all costs" Arthur argued back and I mentally cheered him on

"what's the point of having an army if our people starve to death… ask the neighbouring kingdoms for help"

"The moment they realise we are weak they will attack" Arthur sighed

"You don't know that" Father's voice was closer to me now I knew he'd be pacing it was what he did when frustrated.

"I will not give in to our enemies, have you no pride?" That's when the realisation hit me, this was again… a test. It was not over he could still be proven to save the kingdom.

"I cannot think of my pride when the people are starving, my thoughts are on them"

"Give the order to stop disturbing the food" I snuck into the room and I saw the small smile appear on Arthur's face as he saw me as he looked at father.

"You'll have to give that order yourself" With that he walked away and I retreated back into the corridor thinking that was it.

"Very well Arthur, but if you'd caught the sorcerer I wouldn't have to, that's your responsibility, one day you will know what it takes to be king" I laugh aloud and father finally takes in my presences

"You seem to like Listening to private convocations Adira" I smirk at him

"Oh I'm soo sorry was I not meant to see how Arthur's realised his mistakes? That he knows more of the responsibilities of being king than you do. He'd do anything to protect the people but you would let them die, let them starve for you own stupid pride" He looked as if he were about to say something so I cut him off "Don't even try arguing Father, I've got your stubbornness? Remember?" and with that I walked away.

To say the least I got little to no sleep that night I found my sleep confusing, in a fog and somewhere in it I could hear Merlin shouting something, but what wasn't clear and then I would see Arthur laying, dead on the floor on wounds on his body but the live no longer in him. The dreams would scare me so much I would wake in a cold sweat to find Merlin looking at me wide awake with worry, he was humming the tune to my favourite song as I fell back and relaxed and the same cycle happened about 7 times during the night. It was like my magic was trying to tell me something, trying to get me to understand but that something was blocking my perception, no doubt the same thing that stopped me seeing all these ills that would befall Camelot.

Arthur told us that following morning as we watched the masses line up for food as to what he planned. I did not let on that I had actually hurt this when he argued with father but I was sure he was telling Merlin because I did not have the heart to. I've never seen him so low, so convinced that so much suffering was his fault and it pained me see him so down, I let him wonder off, time to think in these situations was normally bests.

Merlin spent most of the morning with me wondering the lower town trying to replicate what little food we could, by lunch time both of us a little more well feed but not more happier Merlin grabbed my hand and pulled my off out of the city gates and into the forest to find the 'unicorn' man. He did have a name, a name Merlin was now showing to the heavens in some hope he'll hear. I sat myself down on a log and hummed by favourite tune while I magically braided my hair in front of myself, it gave me something to do while the man who obviously had time to waste took ages to appear.

"Lets just go Merlin, he's not coming" and with those damned words he appeared

"You called to me?" I answer

"I'm in search of your help, the people will soon die" The man stepped forward

"you must believe me when I saw it brings me no pleasure to see your people suffer" Merlin cut in doing his best to keep calm but I saw the crakes

"If it pains you put a stop to it" The man shook his head

"It is not in my power to lift the curse" I took a deep breath, bored of the repeated words. Merlin than said somethings that made me love him even more

"You have to give Arthur another chance, he's accepted it as his responsibility and he will pass the test if you give him one more chance" The man who seemed to get paler the more I saw him then said

"You believe in Arthur?" Merlin half smiled, turned to me quickly and said

"I trust him with my life"

"Arthur must go to the The Labyrinth of Gedref and there he will face his final test. If he shall fail the curse will destroy Camelot" With those cheery words he disappeared from our sights. I screamed to the heavens in frustration, Merlin grabbed my hand to distract me from my frustration

"Come on honey, he's been doing that for years he knows what he's doing. We must go and tell Arthur of what we have discovered"

It was then that Merlin turned to me, so suddenly, so without warning as to why he would wish to stand so close and stroke my hair I started to worry he had planned in his little head about saving Camelot.

"You trust me don't you?" The words were whispered with so much emotion I almost had to blink back the tears.

"Of course I do. With my life, Merlin what—"He kissed me with so much passion I actually did go weak in the knees. He kept me up right with his arms strongly around my waist. When I finally did look around we were standing…. In my chambers? How on earth…

"Merlin how—" He pecked my lips a couple more time, laughing through them.

"I'll explain later, now we much find Arthur" With a peck on the lips we set our separate ways to find Arthur. It was clear after an hour of searching that Merlin had found him because he wasn't sending me some form of magical signal that he was still in search so I decided to check Arthur's chambers one last time before heading to bed and trusting Merlin to tell him of all he needs to know.

When I open the door, the sun already set and most people in Camelot heading home from a long day of work. I was Arthur and Merlin arguing, Merlin wanted to go with him and Arthur demanded he stayed here. Maybe it was because he wanted to protect Merlin I saw the look of fear, of letting me down, of letting merlin down, the one person who's always believed in him and most importantly he didn't want to let Camelot down… He wanted to do it alone because it was his responsibility and he wanted to fix it on his own.

"Well then I'll die knowing I did all I could" Merlin wasn't going to back down, even if they had both now taken in my appearance in the room.

"I'm coming with you" Arthur turned back to him, having grabbed his helmet and was half way to the door.

"Merlin you are to stay here and help the people best you can is that understood?" He then turned around to me and kissed my cheek and whispered

"You'll make a great Queen if I don't come back" and without any time for me to protest that remark he left us dreading for his life. I should have known it wasn't going to be that easy because the moment Arthur was running down the stairs Merlin rushed after him.

"BE CAREFUL" shouting as he ran at lightening speed. I sat down in the chair and sighed. Why does Merlin have to go running after him? Why would I ever think this wouldn't happen? No matter how much they complain about each other they need and want each other around. It's the honesty between them, it's the unspoken bond of friendship and loyalty that master and servant should not have. It goes beyond the level of trust and even though I was glad they had it I kind of wished they didn't because then if I were to lose anyone it would only be one person, not two.

I grabbed a bowl of water that Merlin had obviously left on the table for me to use. As soon as I whispered the spell I was Merlin and Arthur within a maze. One so huge and confusing I almost wanted to send them some help but if I sent some to Merlin I don't think would make things any better and Arthur had to face this alone.

I knew something was wrong the moment he saw the ghostly man in a path that was obviously a dead end. I sighed as I watched him be magically tangled into the vines of the bushes as Arthur continued to search for an exit. Why was it that Merlin always found a way of getting caught when he doesn't want to and doesn't get caught when he wants to be… it's infuriating.

Arthur finally made it the exit of the maze and felt the same way I did with the view of Merlin sitting on the stall next to a table with 2 goblets on it.

"Merlin" Was all Arthur had to say and Merlin knew just how annoyed he was.

"I'm sorry" it was an attempt to make amend when it was hopeless just like the current situation. Arthur turned to the man who strangely seemed more solid on the sea line.

"Let him go, I'll take your test but not until he is realised" The man simply stated

"That is not possible, Merlin is part of the test…Please sit" Merlin was part of the test? Two goblets? Test of loyalty? I curse aloud

"Really Poison? Hadn't Merlin been poisoned enough for one life time? Hmm?" It was then that Gwen came rushing through the door of Arthur chambers

"Merlin's been poisoned?" I turn around so quickly I almost knocked the bowl over almost disconnected the spell. I grabbed the bowl and in those few seconds I flashed my eye and turned the spell to silent.

"Merlin poisoned? Gwen What are you—" She put her hands to her hips

"You were dreaming weren't you? About Merlin being poisoned?" I clear my throat… well if she was going to give me an excuse for screaming, then yes sure I was dreaming.

"Sorry if I worried you Gwen. I just worry, it happened once and it could happen again" Gwen took a step into the room.

"Merlin isn't going to get poisoned. Though I haven't seen him today. Any ideas where he went?" I shrug

"Probably after Arthur because of his 'quest' to save Camelot from this starvation. Probably a waste of time, but at least he's trying right?" Gwen sighed

"He's doing more than your father is.. do not think ill of me for speaking out my lady" I burst out laughing

"Gwen trust me I've said worse and called my father worse names than what you just spoke but do be careful to whom to speak those words to. Any knight and they are law bond to slay you on the spot, harsh but true" Gwen sighed

"I know… I have faith that he has some good in him. If he married a women that made you and Arthur the people you are then he must have some good to have loved that at some point" I shrugged

"I guess I never looked at it that way but.. you have more faith than I. Gwen would you please bring me my dinner here? I have not eaten yet.. is that okay? Or is Morgana in need of your services?" Gwen smiled and bowed

"I shall see to your dinner, would you like to eat with Morgana tonight? As she too is eating late?" I nod

"Please bring them to her chambers and I'll arrive when I'm ready, thank you Gwen" With that she left. I flashed my eyes and the Arthur voice rung out

"I thought I told you to say at home" he said to Merlin as he sat down, laying his sword on the table. When Merlin failed to find words Arthur turned to the man and said "Well lets get on with this then" The man then explained the rules and it was just as I thought. Arthur was non to pleased

"What kind of ridiculous test is that? What does that prove?"

"The meaning is for you to decide" Even as they argued about just how to solve the issue they seemed to be saying things to each other.. it was soo frustrating.

"This is no time to be a hero Merlin, it really doesn't suite you" Merlin lost it

"You think I'll do this for you? I'm doing this for Adira? Do you know how upset she was that you ran off like that not even a proper goodbye? I won't let her lose the most important person in her life" Arthur scoffed

"And you think that's me? Merlin have you been paying attention? You're the most important person in her life. That's why I can't let you die… she'll never forgive me for one and I won't let her turn into father by losing the love of her life. Did you ever think that maybe you're worth more than you give yourself credit for?" Merlin looks down at the goblets forgetting what Arthur had said, I would be having a word with him about that later.

"I had no idea you were so keen to die for me" Merlin didn't even look at him as he mumbled

"Trust me I can't hardly believe it myself" Arthur let out a breathy laugh, as if to say 'thanks' sarcastically.

"I'm glad you're here Merlin" Wow where did that come from? He's never been so open with him before. Even with the situation they were in I had a small smile appear on my lips.

"We'll pour all the liquid into one goblet, we'll be sure it's posion and it'll be from a single goblet" I was going to have to talk to Merlin about his 'catching' on ability. But then even I took a while, it was only because I had time to think about it while Gwen was talking to me and then hearing the rules after already understanding the game.

"You never seize to surprise me. You're a lot smarter than you look" Merlin leaned back and I saw the smile creep on his fave. Those words coming from Arthur actually meant he cared enough to notice his ability, even if I knew they'd turn it into some manly joke.

"Is that actually a compliment?" Arthur took that chance to point to something behind Merlin giving him the oppocunity to take the poison without Merlin being able to stop him. Even as he swallowed the poison and Merlin screamed protest telling him it wasn't his destiny and to listen and Arthur just telling him he was wrong and that he'd never listen to Merlin I just starred at the water as if my own life depended on it.

He swallowed the poison and within seconds of heavy breathing he fell backward. Merlin rushing to his side. Merlin tried to shake him away and I just starred at the water with misty eyes and the image becoming wave as my salty tear connected with the water in the bowl. After minutes of screaming at Arthur to wake up he turned to the man who'd been watching the situation in silence.

"Please.. let me take his place" I didn't know what I wanted. I wanted my brother back but then if I got that I didn't want to lose Merlin, he'd become the rock in my life and the only person who knew the full me and loved me for it. But Arthur was my brother he helped my grow up , helped me through so much from lessons with the librarian on how to read and write to boys and crushes.

"This was Arthur's test, not yours" I heard the man mumble as I tried to not let my thoughts consume me.

"But you've killed him" I heard Merlin scream voice strained with emotion "I was meant to protect him" I wipe my eyes

"He's not dead he's simply consumed a sleeping draft, he will be conscious shortly" Those words were so shocking I said 'what' the same time as Merlin did and almost laughed at my emotional state.

"A unicorn is pure of heart, by killing one you must also prove you are pure of heart, Arthur was willing to sacrifice his life to save yours, he has proven but is truly… in his heart. The curse will be lifted" I ran.. I ran so fast probably spilling the water as I went. I ran straight into Morgana's chambers and before she could mutter questions I was hugging her so tightly.

"The curse.. it's been… lifted" Morgana pulled my away from her

"Adira what are you talking about? I'm too hungry to consider your nonsense on curse" I took a deep breath

"You trust me right?" Morgana nodded "Could you send order to send all avalible wagons down to the crop fields. Don't question it and pay the men whatever they want to convince them. Just get them down there and back to the Villages as soon as possible. Can you do that for me?" She laughed

"Sure I can. But why?" I smile and kiss her forehead.

"Do questions remember I must rush. Merlin's in need of a firm talking to and who better than the princess?" I wink at her and she giggles as I rush away. I didn't wait till they met the city walls as soon as I saw them in view I ran to meet them. I didn't care about the guard who shouted protest at me. I didn't care that Arthur was looking at me as if I'd grown a second head I just ran until the point where they slowed down to not trample me.

"Thank god. I was so worried. Grain is being brought in from the field as we speak and I've put Morgana in charge of bring the food from the fields to the villages in whatever form of transport possible. Well done Arthur" Arthur spotted and put out his hand for me. I grabbed in and within seconds I was hugging his waist as he continued to trot towards Camelot.

"How did you know that I'd—" I laugh

"The crops of course, they magically regrew and I knew it was to do with the curse I figured you'd passed the test and therefore were on your way home so I rushed to the edge of the castle the moment I knew that and I waited" Arthur smiled

"I guess that makes sense, so is the food being distributed amoungst the people?" I nod

"Yup So what was the test?" Arthur laughed

"Get Merlin to explain later, we need to check in with father" I nod and winked at Merlin was riding a little behind Arthur. I reached out and grabbed his hand

"Thank you" He raised his eyebrow in confusion

"For looking after Arthur. I know you wouldn't have gone if I hadn't been so upset and well if I haven't already told you. I love you" Merlin kissed my head and mutter

"I love you too" Arthur fake puked

"Save the romantic stuff for when I'm not around please" Merlin laughed and kissed my hand once more before letting it go with a look of wanting later. He wasn't the only one but I wanted time to just hold Arthur close for the moment just to know he was safe, even if he wasn't in danger in the first place.

As we came to a stop and Merlin helped me off the horse, careful of seeming too familiar with the notion because he noticed Father coming down the path. He bowed low and spoke clearly

"Is there anything else you wish of my lady?" I nod

"Merlin could you please escort me to the Lady Morgana" Merlin smiled as I took his arm. As father walked away from Arthur and Arthur telling him he'll see to whatever it was Father wanted I still caught the glare he sent Merlin's way. I simple pulled myself slightly loser to Merlin as he walked away.

Me and Merlin had barely walked a dozen steps before Arthur caught hold of my other arm and walked with us up to the castle telling us there was one last task me must complete. Confused as ever we followed him to the vault and to the unicorn horn. That very horn was the reason why I found myself at the very edge of the castle walls that was engulfed in trees and root. The one part of the forest me and Arthur avoided growing up because it seemed so fragile at the time we felt best to leave the structural weakens of the castle to fall on their own not by our doing.

The horn was being buried by Arthur as I clung to Merlin's jacket. It had become a comfortable stance for us considering the amount of time I was emotional about something father/Arthur/Magic had done to confuse my life. After Arthur had finished speaking we both grabbed a rock and help him bury the horn. It took all of two seconds for us to sense a magical presence, look at each other and notice the presence in the distance, glowing beautifully.

"Arthur" Merlin whispered to not scare the creature away and to hopefully show Arthur the beauty he had not seen before. I smile and mumble words I knew from the start of the curse just never thought I would see to happen.

"When he who kills a unicorn proves to be pure of heart.. the unicorn will live again" I kissed Merlin's cheek and smiled. I then grabbed one of Merlin's hands and one of Arthur's hands and walked them back the a castle

"So who's up for an all you can eat banquet?" Arthur laughed

"I thought you hated banquets" I smile

"With how hungry I am Arthur I could eat all and more of what is usually served in a banquet" Merlin laughs

"And yet you'd remain skinny as ever how do you do it?" I scoff

"Hello Merlin I put on every calorie I eat, you eat just as much as me and yet you seem to get skinner" Arthur nodded in agreement

"He even steals some of my left over sausage" Merlin shrugs

"Blame my mother" I laugh and look at them as they continued to banter. The brother like relationship between them was beautiful and stronger than possibly my love for Merlin.


	12. To kill the King

**Uploading for the first time in what feels like ages... but as promised the next part :D **

To kill the king 

The day started as any other, but something didn't set right with me. Not a vision or bad dream just a feel or bad presence, as if it's tainting the heart of those around it. It felt stronger around the lower town. I of course had not mentioned this to Merlin, what was I meant to say? I sense something bad? How would that look even if he were to believe me? He has enough on his mind without me adding my stupid suspicions to it. I sighed to myself as I wondered around the lower town trying to find something to entertain me as Merlin tended to Arthur. It was frustrating to think all because of my brother I couldn't spend every day with him but if it wasn't for my brother I won't have him to want to spend every day with.

That's when I saw Gwen being handed a new dress from her father, a beautiful dress that I had been planning on buying from the market the moment the tailor was finished fitting me for yet another dress for yet other banquet Father 'might' have. I had a whole room within the castle filled with dresses that I 'might' wear.

Her father walked away a few moments later and I walked over and she took to hugging the dress. I laugh slightly

"Beautiful dress there Gwen" Gwen smiled holding it up in admiration.

"Thanks. Father just brought it for me I don't know where he got the money but I trust him enough to take care of me" I smile gentle grabbing the fabric of the dress.

"Best silk there is Gwen, you're one very luck girl. I don't even think that's on the market yet and I would know, the tailor is always telling me and Morgana about the latest stuff before it's put up for sale" Gwen smiled

"It's the one Morgana showed me the other night. I must have mentioned it to father because it's the exact one I wanted… Anyways My lady do you need my assistance with anything?" I sigh  
>"Yes starving off my boredom. When Arthur's got Merlin on the run around like this I hardly ever get anyone to talk to. Mary off work because her little baby isn't feel well and Arthur training with the knight. You'd never catch me dead spending volunteer time with father" Gwen laughed<p>

"What about the lady Morgana?" I smile softly

"She obviously didn't tell you the reason she didn't need your services today did she? She's gone down the fields, you know that daisy fields on the edge of the lowest part of town? Well father told her many years ago that today was the very day that he parents abandoned her and according to father her mothers name was daisy so Morgana goes down there this day every year to feel closer to her" Gwen sighed as she hug the dress on the edge of her bed as we walked into her house.

"Oh my… there are moments I feel like I know her better than myself and other when I wonder just what she really thinks of me" I smile reassuringly

"Oh no Gwen you must never think that. Morgana treasures you… there is no doubt. It's just the subject of her parents has always been a sour topic because father hardly ever mentions them and when he does. He insults there honour and you know my father and being tact. He just can't do it so Morgana habours a lot of anger and resentment for him over that. Probably the reason she's so much better controlled than me in emotional situations" Gwen smiled

"I shall have to see if one day she trusts me with that knowledge of her own accord. But for now.. considering I am not spending the night with father. It would be an honour if I could cook for you my lady" I smile and nod

"It's Adira, Gwen and that would be brilliant thank you. I just hope you don't shame the kitchen staff in the castle with your amazing cooking" Gwen laughs as she set about yet another choir in the house.

"For the moment though, if you wish for something to do you could help me sew some of these fabrics together for the knights armour and even a dress that I myself might wear. Oh erm do you know how to—" I cut her off

"Mary taught me knitting and Merlin taught me sewing. Call it one of his hobbies if you'd like. He's forever making himself little patterned fabrics that colour in the inner linings of his jackets. It's his way of making them personal, he's rather good at it" Gwen smiled as she took a seat opposite me and handed me a couple piece of fabric and told me what needed to be done with them.

I must not have realised how much time had gone by because between us getting more work done that I've ever done before and chatting like us young girls do Gwen was putting on the stove and cooking the meals. We sat in happy bliss that was until I felt… something. Powerful, VERY powerful magic in Camelot.

It took all of ten minutes for me to have realised the grave situation in which Gwen's father had placed himself into. Caught consulting with the sorcerer and the only reason we knew was because Morgana had seen it happen becoming back from her day in the meadow and came rushing here as soon as she'd heard. She hadn't expected to see me there but shoved it aside for another days issue. Right now we had other things to deal with.

"Gwen quickly go and find Merlin and Gaius. They will be able to look after you until me and Morgana can get to the bottom of this okay?" She nodded and quickly grabbed her red cloak and pulling it around herself as she ran as fast as the wind towards the castle and into the care of Merlin. I knew Merlin would be awake because that magic.

Morgana sighed and grabbed my arm and pulled me quickly towards the castle. I didn't know what kind of mood father would be in. Happy that someone had been caught, mad that he'd gotten away, mistrusting of me because I had saved the man's life once already. With father and Magic, even though Anger and denial ability were a given the rest was speculation and that was worse than father being livid with you any day.

We rushed into fathers chambers and asked him what was going on. The alarm bells were ringing and there had been no guards at our doors (we made sure to check). Once father had finished 'Magic is evil and manipulative' speech which me, Morgana and Arthur were all mimicking under our breaths Father said

"We're charging him with treason" Morgana look shocked

"Treason?" Father looked at her as if frustrated with her disbelief.

"Yes Morgana treason, the blacksmith was seen consulting with a known enemy" I raise my eyebrow  
>"Enemy what Enemy?"<p>

"Toron" I sigh

"What that renegade sorcerers leader who threaten to kill father? That was one blimming time and besides fathers had worst threats than that" Morgana cut in before father could argue with my statement

"And where is this Toron now?" Arthur's posture changed, disappointed.

"You let him escape Arthur you idiot!" Morgana answered

"but if he got away how can you be sure—" I sigh

"Because the word of the prince and a dozen guards means more than a loyal blacksmith and friends who'll believe his innocence"

"Exactly Arthur saw it with his own eyes" Morgana almost snarled at Father, not the best move

"You can't sentence Tom to death for being seen with him"

"We have reason to believe he was forging weapons for Toron" Morgana spat out her words

"Rubbish Tom would never do such a thing" I sigh leaning against the table crossing my arms

"Every man has his price" Morgana turned her anger one me

"Why do you condemn him Adira? I thought you like him?" I turned to her

"You think I don't care about him? He's a wonderful man. But every man has his price and he was obviously desperate enough to turn to a shade character for some extra money. Though I don't believe he'll ever intentionally consult with a sorcerer and no amount of solid weight gold evidence or your word Father is going to convince me otherwise. As for you Arthur Pendragon. I thought you knew better than to believe a man guilty till proven innocent" Morgana paid little attention to my anger

"You condemn a man with no proof" Father shoved off her words like a bad smell

"I have all the proof I need" Arthur was silent, Morgana was looking hopeless

"Father we know he commit a crime but it's not certain it was treason" It was funny those words sounded so much like Arthur but they came out of my mouth

"No nothing is certain, but the law stands or Camelot will fall" Morgana jumped in quickly

"he'll be given a fair trial" Father almost smiled

"He'll be found guilty because that's what he is" Morgana then muttered

"You execute Gwen's father and I'll never forgive you… ever" Father took a sip of his drink watching Morgana as she stormed away. I smile softly at him

"You think you're so clever don't you? You know it's funny… an innocent man would face his death and make you happy but a desperate man would turn to the very thing you think they are just to escape you and your stubborn arrogance" Arthur grabbed my arm

"Adira don't talk—" I slap his arm away

"Don't talk to father like that? Oh well okay then Arthur. Whatever you say dearest brother… It's not like you've ever been accused of anything wrongly and wanted someone to believe you. But father won't see it that way so I'll say this… you execute him and I'm tell Arthur the WHOLE story of what happened when Nimuer came to town… or have you forgotten our little secret? Should I really tell him what you think of your precious children?" Father's arm fell to his side

"You wouldn't dare!" I smile

"Oh but you see father I would…You want to arrest me? Go ahead I'm sure the towns people would just love to know why the same day you arrest a man consulting with a sorcerer you arrest me. Ahh but you won't.. public humiliation is not an option is it Daddy dearest? Your pride is too important to you isn't it?"

Father wouldn't take this from just anyone and I knew I probably got away with Murder with father but I couldn't bring myself to care, Gwen was sweet girl if a little naïve but kind of heart but no way did she deserve this. It took me all of 5 seconds to realise my mistake, Father was going to punish me… and I knew I probably deserved it.

"Guards…" He waited until the two guard outside his door come rushing in. "Take the princess and lock her in the dungeon cell for the night, don't let anyone see her" I wished so much to use magic to get myself out of this situation but I wished more for people to question fathers loyalty and judgement. The guards went to grab my arms

"Yes yes boys I know where I'm okay. Thank you…. Oh Arthur would you please do what I asked you to do earlier please" Arthur nodded

"Don't worry he'll know. I'll make sure" Funny how he could remain so loyal to father yet be even more loyal to me and Merlin who is the 'He' we are referring to.

Hours later I sat in my cell twiddling my thumbing trying to strave of my boredom. My cell being right next to Tom's I could hear Gwen and Tom arguing. Gwen telling him he was being stupid and that she was happy and was content with what she had. Though I too understood Tom's side of the argument. He wanted a better life for the most important person in his life and if to do that he had to spend a few moments doing some shady things for some shady people then he would. Gwen walked past, glanced into my cell and then double checked.

"Adira?" I half smile at her

"Hey Gwen" Gwen turned to me

"What are you—" I shake my head

"Don't get caught by the guards talking to me. Father decided that me defending you was too much an insult on his pride so he locked me up" Gwen whispered

"Does Merlin know you're in here?" I shrug

"Arthur was meant to tell him. But I don't know if he's had the chance considering it's still late at night" Gwen nodded

"He's just outside… I'll make sure he knows okay. Please take care and please don't get yourself arrested over me again. Father is bad enough" I nod in understanding

"Hey at least I'm beautiful in this light" The light being dim and dark. Gwen bit back a laugh but couldn't quiet control the smile and left before the guards asked her to move along. I don't know how I ever dealt with this when I was younger… all this sitting around being bored. It might have been because I was too hungry or angry to notice just how much I contemplated on things or maybe it because I have someone on the other side of the bars who want to see me live and believe me when no one else will.

One thing I had learnt while being down here as a teenager was to tell the time of day by sunlight, a big help in almost any situation even if to just save you time than having to ask or figure out from one of the points around the castle you can tell more clearly. Also you learn to entertain yourself, I'd got the guards to store a rubber ball behind a lose brick in more of the cells just to give people something to do, the only people who ever figured out where they were were people who father would never kill, ie Me, Arthur, Morgana, even Gaius.

Where was Merlin? It was now close to morning and no one had even come past, no way I couldn't sleep knowing just how much trouble Tom was in. I knocked on the few open spaced bars between our cells.

"Tom?" Tom rushed over to the wall and within seconds of him facing me I saw the fear in his eyes

"Have you eaten?" He shook his head

"No my lady, you're father says a dying man has no use for the kingdoms precious food" I grab the apple from my plate and toss it through the bars and shrugged  
>"One perk to being the kings daughter I guess.. he won't be so harsh as to let me starve AND lock me up" Tom raised his eyebrow in question as he bit into the apple<p>

"Defending Gwen and you doesn't vote well for my father's pride" Tom looked shocked and bowed low

"My lady you did not—" I shook my head to stop him

"No Tom, It's Adira and I did what I thought right, as did Morgana and If I had the choice I would do it all over again. Innocent till proven guilty.. and I know you would never do such a thing" Tom half smiled

"Then at least let me thank you my L—Adira. For being kind of heart, just like your mother" I smile and lean heavily against the wall.

"Adira… Adira" I knew that hushed toned voice anyway and I ran to the locked door to my cage.  
>"Merlin?" Merlin's face appeared out of the darkness.<p>

"Adira, thank god you're okay? Why did you have to go and be so stupid and do that for?" Tom cut in  
>"You watch your tongue dear boy" Adira ignored Tom's comment having heard it so many times before<p>

"And why didn't you come rescue the princess sooner?" Merlin shrugged and smirk leaning confidently against the bars

"I wanted to make you sweat a little. Make you want me even more" I scoffed

"What makes you think I 'want' you at all?" Merlin half laugh, grabbing my hand that clung to the bar.

"You know you do" And kissed my hand half a douzen times still keeping eye contact. I giggle, trying to hide my fluster in the darkness

"Merlin stop with all the stupid romantic stuff, even If you do look gorgous in this moonlight.. I can barely see you" Merlin pouted through a smile in his eyes and I slapped his chest

"So what's going on in the world? Met anyone to make my place?" Merlin smiles

"No matter the beauty, no matter their shine. I am yours and you are mine" I cover my mouth to try and hold in the giggles. I clear my throat

"Sorry, hmm… " I just couldn't help it I burst out laughing and it took all of 3 seconds for Merlin to join in.

"okay gosh a guy tries to be romantic and it just gets thrown back at him" I wanted to see the look on Tom's face but couldn't bare the embarrassment or the laughter I would have to face. "Gwen is now asleep on my bed…" Tom looked outraged

"No not like that… merlin for god sake stop getting yourself into stupid situations… and stop talking to yourself. She was so distraught, I told her to lie down, Gaius gave her something to help and sung her to sleep and I rushed down here the moment neither of them would notice I was gone… The guards are kind of knocked out, sleeping draft in their drinks" I nod in understanding

"And what of the sorcerer Tolon, I was told his name was?" Merlin grumbled

"Figures he'd show up again" I raise an eyebrow "I don't know him personally if that's what you mean, I've just heard stories from Mother about the havoc he's been causing the neighbouring villages… I would love to get my hands on him and—" I almost shout at him

"MERLIN" Merlin half smiles

"Turn him over to your father?" I smile and nod

"The results the same either way and I still get my guilt free fiancée" Merlin shrugs

"Meh I don't think I'd be guilty either way, not when I have such a beautiful sight to come home to" Merlin held up his hands "Okay gosh, don't give me that look, I haven't kill anyone yet you know? Anyways I'm going to have to dash… I'll come find you in the morning when you're realised. Usual code yeah?" I nod

"Yeah okay, but first…" I tap my lip and his kisses the palm of his hand and blows me a kiss

"Would give you a real one, but then I don't think I'd ever leave" I giggle

"Good point, go… Oh and Merlin honey?" He turns back to me just a few yards away

"Take care of Gwen and find out all you can about this sorcerer okay?.." He nods

"OH AND BE CAREFUL" I sigh "Idiot" Tom crosses his arms at me

"Okay, what? Is it really that big a shock I love that skinny idiot?" Tom shrugs

"No I guess not. Just how you've managed to keep this a secret from Arthur let alone your father" I look down

"Arthur… kinda already knows" Tom looked for shocked at this than anything else he'd seen tonight.

"Well that he really is a better man than most would give him credit for"

I fell asleep for only a few hours before I was been awoken by Arthur.

"Adira, you're free to go" I dashed up and out of the cell. I turned back

"Thanks Arthur, do me a favour next time you need to tell my fiancée something don't wait till the morning after.. tell him as soon as I tell you to" Arthur only nodded before I hurried away.

When I almost fell into the doorway of Merlin's room, I stopped in my track and I knew Merlin had felt the same thing as me because he glanced over at me with such annoyance that someone was using powerful magic to do wrong but he couldn't stop it. I knew the feeling.

"How is she?" I slide down the pillar he was leaning against and rested my head in his lap

"She's doing okay, she reminds me a lot of you when dreaming, she screaming and punches and lets the emotion of the dream come through. It's sometimes painful to watch" I sigh

"I'm sorry… Did you want me to go so—" He cut me off

"No no, I'd rather you here where I can protect you than miles away. Though maybe you should grab a dress from the wardrobe and brush your hair it's starting to smell" I slap his chest gently and got up and pulled a dress out and got changed behind the screen.

Just as I slightly tightened up the dress. Morgana came bargaining into the room.

"Merlin" Merlin who obviously not been paying attention said

"Morgana" in a shocked tone.

"How is she?" I almost had stop myself from answering

"She's doing okay" It was times like this you could tell just how painfully honest Merlin was with me and even in this situation, the trust and loyalty brought a smile to my face.

"We must let her rest" And with that they both walked out and Merlin left the door slightly open for me to still hear

"Have you spoken to Uther?" I heard him say "Surely he must know this is a mistake, Tom couldn't do this. He wasn't plotting against the king" Morgana sighed

"I know that, of course I do.. But Uther only sees Enemies, I mean he locked up Adira for speaking out of term too much. Didn't you hear? "

"Oh I heard, she came and found me when she was released. A friendly face helps I guess. But Tom couldn't have done it. He's the gentlest soul I've ever met"

"I know but he was seen with Toron and that makes him an enemy"  
>"Then there is no hope" And he glanced back at Gwen and me with such dread<br>"There is no hope Merlin, None at all" As soon Morgana slammed the door behind her I rushed over to Merlin.  
>"We must do something Merlin" Merlin pushed my head to his chest<p>

"I fear Morgana has already set a plan in motion. She was optimistic before now she is just pain in denial because if she's caught she doesn't want anyone to be in the same precision she is already in. If I had to guess I'd said she'll steal Arthur's key and bring it to Tom" I sigh

"I won't stop her but what does she think will happen when Tom does escape and people ask why? They'll think sorcerer, then notice the thief and then we'll all be questions about who took it. It'll be a no win situation for us" Merlin sighed

"I guess there is nothing we can do but hope she sees sense or pray that Uther doesn't kill her if he finds out" I growl

"Sometimes I hate being related to that man… No wait scrub that I ALWAYS hate being related to that man" Merlin let out a bitter laugh

"And for once I must agree with you… Come on lets go find Arthur" I nod and he looks down at me

"Did you brush your hair?" Opps I knew there was something I was forgetting to do. I quickly flash my eyes and my hair braided itself into a beautiful pattern. Merlin bit back a laugh as he grabbed my hand and walked me out the house.

We found Arthur just in time for it to become clear just why Arthur had been absent all morning. He had been rounding up all those who had even breathed the same air as the man who'd got Tom arrested. Merlin was more outraged than me

"They're to be executed?" Arthur had his arms crossed as he watched the guards drag them men away

"Yes Merlin" Merlin looked as if he was gonna lose his top

"By order of the king?"

"They Committed a very serious crime" I was hearing the words from Arthur's mouth but I couldn't quiet believe I was hearing them. Crime what crime? Giving a common looking man a bed? And food? That's not crime that's called making a living and DOING THERE Job.

"Giving a man a bed for the night.." He would seem Arthur's progress has collaspsed to the point of me wanting to punch it back into him

"Not a man.. A sorcerer" I wonder if Arthur knew just how much those words took of Merlin to say and just how much his words were hurting him… and me.

"Maybe they didn't know that" Arthur then lost it at Merlin

"It is not for you to question my fathers actions…Is that understood?" I clear my throat

"So when did you turn back into fathers puppet again?" Arthur sigh

"You're really in no perdition to be having a go at me. Did you enjoy your night in cell?" I smile at him  
>"It was fine thank you. Tom gave me excellent company and I found out somethings about Gwen and even Morgana that will shock you… Come on Merlin, you have armour to polish and I have to see Morgana about something" Merlin nodded bowing his head low at Arthur.<p>

Once we had walked a good few yards away from my prat of a brother I whack Merlin in the side

"Owww what was that for?" I sigh

"You shouldn't let him walk all over you Merlin. Don't you see you're just giving him permission to take his anger out on you and the rest of the servants and though I know you can handle it. Some servants can't and it just isn't right!" Merlin stopped in his track

"If Arthur or your father was doing the right thing Adira do you think I would be walking down here, racking my brain for some way to help Tom, Gwen and still stop Tolon from hurting Camelot. Do you think I would have let Morgana go and risk her life like that if I could think of a better way to save Tom's life for the time being?" I sigh

"I'm sorry okay? I just sometimes forget that there are something with you being a servant I won't be able to help you with. Arthur angry is one… My father is another" He smiled and kissed my forehead as he always did when I was upset.

"Don't worry about it okay? I can handle Arthur… at least I'll try to handle him. You just concentrate on protecting Morgana okay?" I nod and with that we set out separate ways, he went to do his daily chorus and I set out in sight of Morgana as Gwen remained safely in the care of Gaius.

I found her sitting in Gwen's kitchen, her head down on the fur on the table. I laugh quietly as I set myself down opposite her

"Morgana honey you need to wake up" I rocked her slightly and within seconds she was awake

"Tom don't die" She shook a little, obviously upset and cold.

"Hey hey It's okay. Tom's fine…for the moment but I wanted to talk to you about what you did" She shook her head, rubbing her eyes as if confused "Oh come on Morgana the moment you walked out of Merlin's chambers he knew what you were up to" A light seemed to go off in Morgana's head

"Merlin's chamber… Adira how did you know I was in Merlin's chambers?" I blush slightly.

"I came to check on Gwen the moment I was let out from my cell and well… When you came in I was getting changed behind the screen, No it isn't that like I was just messy and with the amount of clothes Merlin has to tend to he had some extra thing hanging around his chambers so he said I could burrow one" Morgana raised her eyebrows as if to say, I don't believe you but I won't argue

"Oh come on Morgana do you REALLY thing me and Merlin are compatible? He's a servant? I'm a princess? He's wimp and could shoot a bird with my eyes shut. It just wouldn't work" Morgana laughed.

"No one told you what happened did they? When you and Merlin slept side by side at eledor? Every single night he pulled you close or you him. Whenever he looked at you it was like the world was being rediscovered for the first time. Every time you looked at him it was as if heaven could be built as a man" I sigh

"Yeah well you're obviously seeing thing" Morgana giggles

"And you are obviously in denial" I shook my head and changed the subject

"So what are you doing here?" As if only taking in her surrounds she seemed to realise where she was.

"I came here in case Gwen came back, but Merlin's bed is obviously more comfortable than her own" It was at that moment that Merlin came rushing inside… his face was image enough to make me jump at the sight of it

"Tom… he…" Morgana shoved past me and Merlin within seconds. Merlin looked at me, guilty

"I should have stopped her, I should have made her see sense.. I could of—" I cut him off with a kiss

"No dear, you were not to know. You knew she would do it whether you tried to stop her or not. Do not blame yourself" It was only when Gwen came rushing back home that I knew Morgana was going to do something rash. If she wasn't going to be there for Gwen, she was going to vent her anger at either Arthur or mostly likely Father.

"Merlin take care of her would you? Take her back to your chambers, don't let her be alone. I will see to Morgana" He nodded.

"Adira, please be careful with your temper. I fear you may l lose it again and you may be locked up and restrained as I fear Morgana will be" I nod

"As I fear too"

Mine and Merlin's fears came true as I ran towards Father's chambers to see Morgana being dragged away swearing every curse under the sun at father. I slid into one of the gaps in the wall and hide from sight until Morgana (the guards dragging her) and father had passed.

I kept myself hidden as I followed them down to the dungeon and into a cell very familiar cell to me. Growing up this cell was considered the worst type of punishment. Nowadays its just another form of torture father can inflict on me. I hid until father left and then whispered a few words of magic and the guards fell asleep on the spot. I smile briefly to myself, forgetting why I had just done what I did.

I shoved the door to the cell open to see Morgana sitting crossed legged, leaning against the far wall.

"Oh Morgana, how.. why?" She was obviously giving me the silent treatment. "Oh come on Morgana you know I would have done the same and besides you blaming yourself for Tom's death with never set with father. He'll consider you weak… you should at least act as if it doesn't affect you and then hit him when it'll hurt" Morgana sighed

"Sometimes I wish the bastard dead" I let out a bitter laugh

"At least you're not related to him by blood… I have no choice but to accept part of him is within me" Morgana half smiled

"You are a lot like your father" I cross my arms, pretended to be offended

"In appearance, in heart you're a much better person" I half smiled

"I'll make sure you get extra food, oh and that rubber ball is in its usual place" I kiss her forehead. "I'm going to have to go before people see that the guards are knocked out but.." Morgana raised her eyebrows, I shrug

"What a girl sometimes needs to be able to knock men out? Anyways I'll come back soon okay?" She nods and I rush away out barely looking back to bring the guards to consciousness again. When I found Merlin he was walking the courtyard with Arthur.

I quietly walk up behind them not wanting to disturb them and I caught Arthur say

"She deserved more than what her father did for her" Merlin shook his head

"Tom had been a friend to me since the moment I walked into Camelot and I would stake my life on his innocence, no matter what you or your father believes" Arthur sighed

"If only it were that simple Merlin, I tried to get him to give him a fair trial but once he escaped Father was more determined than ever to see him dead and well I tried, I almost got myself locked up. The best I could do was convince him that Gwen had no part in it and that she needed the house and job, if to keep the blacksmithing trade in Camelot safe and Morgana with a servant who could stand her… he reluctantly agreed" Merlin sighed

"Thank you for doing that. But you're right, she deserved so much better… How do you think Adira's taking the news?" Merlin had obvious taken note of my presence, but Arthur had not

"She's taking it hard I can imagine. She never dealt with death very well… I guess you could say it reminds her of the mother she never got and that people will have to go through similar situations to her. She's always a sympathiser, even to those who don't necessarily deserve or want it" Merlin smiled

"I know she blames herself, if she could have stopped him from escaping. If she could have made your father see sense. Wish she would stop it's not like she actually put the sword through his chest" Arthur sighed

"Well that's Adira for you, just as stubborn as her father but about the goodness in people and the belief its her fault for everything bad thats happens in Camelot. In fact if Camelot had a ruler like her so many people would still have loved ones and Camelot would be a much safer place…but life is the way it is" Merlin nodded

"Sire?" It was official mode now "I have your horses to attend to, please do excuse me and I must go and see if Morgana is okay for myself" Arthur looked confused "Figures your father would wait for the gossip to tell you. Morgana has been chained up in a cell because she said your father wasn't a good king or at least that's what I figure from what the guards have told the knights and the knights told me" I half smiled, I'm sure the knights told him nothing but he simply overheard a convocation he wasn't meant to, to get confirmation of what we already suspected.

Arthur nodded at Merlin

"Well then I must go see her. Do me a favour and keep this from Adira until I've seen Morgana lord knows what she'll do" Merlin laughed

"Something tells me she's already seen Morgana and left her… Adira had some idea of just how far Morgana would go when she found out of Tom's death" Arthur sighed

"I guess I'd better go check that Morgana is still breathing and that Adira isn't locked up some where else" Arthur ran off and within moments of him leaving I took hold of Merlin's arm  
>"I cannot believe he didn't notice me" Merlin laughed<br>"You're becoming better at the whole sneaky thing… how is Morgana?" I sigh

"livid but understanding. Guess there is nothing more I can do for her until I see just how angry father is at her" I smile at him best I could

"Can we go home? I'm really tired and feel like I haven't slept in a month… I really need a hot bath considering I haven't had one since being locked up and I need you to snuggle close to" Merlin laughed.  
>"Go home, conjure yourself a warm bath and I'll come home as soon as Arthur's horses are tended to and I think I'm going to go check on Gwen, she left the house this morning while Gaius was in his room and no one knows where she went" I nod and smile lazily at him.<br>"Okay well, please be quick and careful" He nodded, tenderly touched my cheek with his palm and then ran off in the direction of the stables.

The following night I found myself relaxing on Merlin's bed almost falling asleep in a more comfortable dress and my hair magically tied into a comfortable bun when Merlin came storming in.  
>"Adira my love, I'm sorry to have to get you up, but I fear for Gwen's life. Tolon visited her last night and told her to come to the forest by this time tomorrow with that stone Tom mentioned. I was walking past Morgana's chambers, having heard from Arthur he'd managed to get her realised and well what I heard worries me" I growl damning Camelot and it's drama.<p>

I climbed out of bed and grunted in frustration and glared at Merlin, he smiled and said

"If it helps, you look gorgeous in that dress. I take it your sewing with Gwen the other day did your wardrobe wonders" I laughed

"Thanks, but no it doesn't… can you notice the difference in the dress?" Merlin smiled

"It had blue ribbon instead of yellow and you've taken off those horrific frills. I notice these things" I peck his lips laughing

"You're a man after my own heart" Merlin smiled

"I'm a man who has your heart" I shrug

"That's besides the point" Merlin smiles. The sun had already set and well he seemed content on forgetting Morgana

"Merlin –" I cut myself off sensing the same magic she did. We barely registered the reaction but we both went zooming out faster than an arrow out the door and down the castle corridors towards the source of the magic. Just to see Morgana leaving on her own to somewhere she said she was sending the knights to stop.

We glanced at each other, forgetting the magical stone ( subconsciously having guessed Morgana has it) and ran just like before to catch up to her. It didn't take long before we did because she was walking fast we were actually running. When I finally had a chance to stop and breath my heart stopped with the sight of Morgana being surrounded by Tolon and his men, swords at her throat.

"Where is your maid?" Morgana let out a small breath as if glad the man was able enough to ask her her defence, 'more than what father would do' I bitterly thought knowing it to be what was running through Morgana's head.

"I've come in her place" But that faith in the lasted 2 more seconds before Tolon ordered his men to kill her but fightened she pulled out the stone and handed it to him.

"I have brought the stone" But Tolon was quick to jump on that comment

"What else have you brought my lady?" So even in deadly situations he had some respect for her status, it was nice to know even if it would make little different in the end. "Knights of Camelot?"

Morgana let out shaky breath as she muttered

"I'm alone I promise you" Merlin being scared of being seen even more so than ever now knowing it would put Morgana's life in immidate danger pulled me behind a tree.

"You were foolish to come here" The Tolon muttered as I heard him pull open the leather sack that held the stone. "I had no quarrel with your maid. But you my lady Morgana are Uthers' ward" I was expecting a scream, a cry of pain but instead I heard a most painful silence and then Morgana say

"If you kill me you'll regret it.." Tolon answered as if more confused than determined

"And why is that?" Morgana's answer was more determination than desperate and I knew right then that she would never be able to hold her anger, her sense of revenge until Father was indeed dead. But I knew also that she was only thinking of Tom when she said it. Of Gwen and all the suffering she'll have to face without her Dad being around.

"You?" Tolon laughed "An Enemy of the king… why would I believe that?" When I took a peak around the trunk Morgana looked so much like father with a look of determination and a resolve of absolute truth no matter what anyone said, remind you of anyone you know? It was ironic to think that by defying Father she was becoming more like him.

"Well why else would I be here?" Tolon wasn't buying it obviously

"I can only guess at your motive my lady, you could be a spy for all I know"

"And this?" I heard the flap of fabric and I knew what she was showing him without me actually looking at her. Those marks on her arms, the marks the chains in the dungeon caused. That rash with a mixture that reacts with the skin to cause that. It was one of the other forms of small tortures father invented to make people talk or to feel punished.

I almost had to stop a tear from falling from that moment, didn't she know I went through it the same as her and yet I came out the other side, mostly due to Merlin but still.

"Is it common for Uther to chain his friends to a dungeon wall" After another long moment of silence Morgana asked

"The stone you took it to the forge…why?" Tolon to my surprise replied

"With it a man can hold the very essence of things. Turn a lump of lead into gold" Morgana's voice was stranded at best explain the situation to Tolon

"A good man dead in your search for Rich's Tolon, His daughter Is now an orphan" I knew Tolon to be a better man that what Father believed and the next words that came out of his mouth was evidence of that

"I'm sorry for that…Truly, but we didn't want to go line-up for the led. The gold is just a means to rid this kingdom of Uther Pendragon… once and for all"

Tolon then set to explains his plans to Morgana, it was typical that with the right words she could get any man talking.

"The guards may be fools but the king is not. To get to the king you need someone close to him. Me" Merlin cursed an unforgivable word under his breath.

Merlin then grabbed both my hands and within seconds we were in our room in his chambers. He growled as he set himself down on the bed

"You know there are times when I wonder where you get your good heartedness from Adira. Your father really is an evil man, the taints of hearts I know but you having been raised by such a man. You should be running for the murder of your father or murder of Morgana for trying to kill your father. I just don't understand" I sighed and slid down next to him.

"That's because you assume I'm capable of downright murder. In my defence yes, in the defence of Camelot yes. But in the defence of Father? Now that is another question. I'm not saying Morgana's right… Father had kept this kingdom safe for so many years but he's also introduce it to many enemies and has killed more than enough innocent people, Tom being a prime example. Morgana was never a good controller of her emotions no matter how much she could fool you into thinking so. I knew this day would come Merlin… I should been there for her more…I should have" Merlin cut me off

"No Adira, No. You've done more than most ever would for her and as worried for her future as you are. I would not blame myself. She choose to do this and I don't think me, you or Arthur could have been able to stop her"

Merlin looked at me with a look, a look of an idea, a idea with a bad spin but the guilt he seemed to be showing.

"We could go see Kilgharrah? See if he knows anything to help us stop her without harming her.. that is unless you don't want to—" I cut him of

"You think I want her to commit Murder. To go down a road that will never ever end in a good way. No way we're stopping this… But before we do go. Tell me how the hell you do that transforming thing, it'll be handy at some point for me to know" He smiled

"I wondered when you'd ask. You basically just have to want with to be in a certain location with all your heart… it usually helps that you're with me because you are my heart. I don't mean that romantically I literally find that I'm lost without you. I once tried to do it without you and well I got lost for a couple hours" I laugh and nod.

"Would you mind if I give the spell a go?" He nodded and stood up grabbing my hands

"Imagine in your head us standing on that familiar ledge, imagine that it's a life and death situation" I laugh

"I don't have to imagine it Merlin, it's happening" He sighed

"You know what I mean love, find the image in your minds eye… okay once you've got it, let the magic follow through you and then say 'location' in old tongue over and over and over in your head" I felt the wind swirl around us and when I opened my eyes I found Merlin giving me his goofy smile

"You never cease to surprise me" I smile

"And the sight of him never ceases to surprise me" Kilgharrah echoed laughed filled the rocks under the castle.

"So young wizards what have you come to ask of me?" I smile encouragingly at the massive dragon

"We need your help" The dragon's tone was sarcastic but I sensed the emotion behind it

"Of course you do" His tone turned serious "But this time will you heed my words?" I nodded at him but Merlin did not reply… I probably should be less trusting. Merlin hastly explained to him just how bad the situation was.

"Do nothing" Do nothing? This was my sister and my father we were talking about

"If we do nothing my father will die and my sister will have committed a horrific crime" The dragon bowed its head at me

"I'm sorry my dear girl but it is your father who slaughters your kind, murders the innocent!" I sigh

"You think I don't know that? Don't you think I want the peoples suffering to end at his hand but I also know that two wrongs don't make a right. Killing him will make us just as bad as him" But he was obviously talking from a personal place and logic was playing no part in his argument… remind you of someone else I know?

"Until Uther is dead, Magic cannot return to the land, until Uther is dead you will both not be free. You father's rein is at an end… let your and Arthur's rein begin. For fill your destiny" Merlin screamed at him as he flew away, the rattling of his chains a strain on my ears

"WHERE DOES IT SAY MY DESTINY INCLUDES MURDER" I pat his chest

"Merlin don't bother… you can never argue with a stubborn man or dragon. Lets get out of here okay?" Merlin nodded and held onto my hand loosely as I transported us back home.

The following morning I woke to find Merlin already out of bed and out in the other room with Gaius. I slipped into my night gown and quietly entered the room. When I saw Merlin sitting there shaking like a leaf I wanted nothing more than to comfort him, but what happens if he decided to kill my father? What happens If he doesn't? Will Morgana still plot? Will Arthur be ready to take over the kingdom and be the kind of king destiny promises? So many un answered question which had caused me so much unease sleep.

"Do you think Uthers a good king?" I heard Merlin asked Gaius

"Pardon?" Gaius heard the question I just figured he was just trying to get more of an explanation from him.

"Uther do you think he's good for the kingdom?" Gaius looked at him as if it were the most obvious answer in the world

"Yes, yes I do… in light of recent events you might find that hard to believe" I sighed and the words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop myself

"Hard? No. Impossible? defiantly" Gaius looked worried more now than ever, if I was saying this

"Everyone hates him Gaius" Gaius got up as I say down besides Merlin

"It is not Uthers job to be liked… it is his job to protect the kingdom, most of his methored are right, sometimes he might go too far" Merlin didn't seem all too pleased with that answer

"What like murdering Gwen's father? Or murdering someone who even passes a sorcerer on the street" Gaius sighed and set opposite us

"Yes okay, buy dispite his failing he's brought peace and propertity to this kingdom" I scoff

"Yes Gaius but at what cost? Women? Child? Fathers? Son? When will it ever end Gaius? And most of the wars this kingdom has faced is his fault in the first place, one way or another" There was no anger in my voice only unease of a true fact.

"It will end Adira, when your brother is king?" I heard Merlin say in a voice so different to anything I've heard him say before

"So why not let that time be now? Why not let Arthur be King?" He shook his head

"Let me ask you this would you feel that if Arthur and Uther were not around that Adira would be able to deal with every situation being Queen would in tale? No of course not… and it's the same for Arthur he is not ready Merlin. As great as he may be, he lacks experience, lacks judgement"

Gaius stood up, the fathering figure in him clear now.

"Is there anything you'd like to tell me?" Merlin looked at him pleading

" No… no You're just going to have to trust me. It's something I've got to figure out for myself" Gaius looked at me and I shook my head

"I'm sorry but no matter how involved I may be it's his decision to tell you not mine" Merlin looked at me with a look of guilt

"You should be running to your father to save him, running to morgana to talk sense into. Whichever one you do you mustn't be sitting her comforting me" I grab my necklace with the ring settled there

"Merlin do you know what this means? It means I support you in whatever decisions you make. Good or bad. Right or wrong. It means that no matter what happens I will always love you and always be at your side guiding you and making sure you know you're not alone. It also means you can screw your logical thinking and just accept that you're not ever going to lose me" Merlin sighed

"What did I ever do…" I smile

"More than enough but less than you deserve" He kisses my forehead. Gaius cut in

"I do trust you Merlin and I know whatever it you'll make the right decision" I jump up

"You know what… what do you say to a stroll around the kingdom? Arthur's busy making sure the knights haven't messed up while he's been away trying to care to Morgana and well I haven't had you to myself in a couple of day… that is of course if Gaius doesn't mind?" Gaius smiles  
>"It's totally fine. It may help you clear your head"<p>

Somehow we ended up in the old battlements close to sundown. Comfy under a magical blanket

"We're not here for a romantic evening are we Merlin" I felt his heart race and his breathing quicken under my cheek on his chest

"No my love, I'm sorry Morgana has been oddly controlled today, which I fear means she's keeping herself in check before setting a plan and I saw this to be the best place to see or hear anything that happens below the edge of the city walls. You don't hate me do you?"

I sigh

"It's ironic to think that after breakfast in bed, a stroll around the kingdom, a ride with Arthur, a picnic for lunch, walking the dogs and a romantic dinner, followed by a night under the stars you still think I'm going to magically leave you all because of one part of our day keeping our home safe. Merlin how swallow do you really think I am?" The humour clear in my voice

"As shallow as a puddle but as wide as the sea" I laugh

"So you're trying to say I have all the resources to be a nice, kind hearted person but I'm a bit all over the place" Merlin laughed

"Well if that's what you're understanding from the saying" I whack his chest playfully.  
>"Shhh" I heard Merlin mumble and within seconds I was sitting up and looking down towards the ground, Tolon's hooded men surrounding the nearby walls.<p>

Moments later Morgana came rushing down the path, her green hooded cloak making her beautiful and mysterious. Too bad I never suited those cloaks very well.

"Uther took the bait we ride down in the morning for the old caranal hill" Caranal hill? Her parent's burial ground.

"Morgana you sly bitch" Merlin looked as if he were about to ask but I hushed him when Tolon asked

"My lady are you sure you're 100% committed to this?" Morgana nodded

"I want Uther dead just as much as the people in this rotten kingdom" That right there settled my resolve… this is HER kingdom, not some foreign land she wishes to claim.

"Then the deed is as good as done"

We waited until Morgana had disappeared back into the castle and Tolon and his men were a few miles ride away before we deemed it safe to talk normally.

"Merlin we have to make her see sense… stop her" Merlin sighed

"But what if she's doing what's best for the kingdom? Hmm?" I should have known buty his shaking this morning that his decision was taking more than a massive effect on him. What was he meant to do? Obey the dragon or face the fate in which defying him seems to bring? He was trying to make a life and death situation for a person while being emotionally attracted to me.  
>"You know what Merlin?" You stay out here.. stay up all night if you think it'll help. Think about what your destiny means you have to do…Your emotional connect to this should not be because of me. It should be because you choose to care about every life and want to make the best decision for everyone. Sometimes to be kind you have to be cruel. At least that's what father always told me" He kissed my forehead and walked me back into the apartment. He places the basket and blanket on the side and then turned to me<p>

"Lets get you into bed. Maybe it'll be best you sleep in your bed for the night. Mary needs a messy bed to clean up every now and then. And you know I'll be tossing and turning all night and will only disturb you" I half smile at him.

"Okay then… Would you mind—" He smiled grabbed my hands and leading me out the door

"Walking you there? Of course not. It'll give me a distraction for a while" I smile and for the first time in a long time he pulls me close to him and doesn't care about how it looks. Even now whenever we're together in public, especially around the knights we keep the whole 'touching' thing to a minimum and I make sure that the ring is hidden well from peoples eyes.

The only person to have seen the ring and to approve of it, is Arthur and there were moments when he would stare at the slight indent it made my clothes in either disgust or envy.

As we arrive at the entrance to my room, one in which I haven't felt like I'd seen in ages.

"My lady…" Merlin bows and it wasn't to me he was bowing to. Morgana has obviously heard my laughter as Merlin gave me a piggy back up the stairs.  
>"Merlin… What are you doing this my dearest sister this late at night?" Merlin looked at me as if panicked.<br>"Oh sorry Morgana did we wake you? I went to see Gwen, not having returned home and still not being able to go home I went to see Gwen to give her the guest bedroom in the castle" I knew Arthur had offered her the room until she could face going home so it was a believable lie. "Arthur offered this morning but I came up here, to see if she'd gotten to the room okay after having dinner with Gaius and Merlin and Merlin demanded I be walked home. So here we are" Morgana raised her eyebrows, trying her best to not bring attention to the fact she was still wearing outdoor clothing just before bed

"And the laughter? And screaming?" I swallowed a lump in my throat. But Merlin cut in before I could say a word

"Sorry about that My lady, Adira was falling asleep walking up the stairs so I offered her a piggy back she must not have realised she accepted because the moment I grabbed her she screamed and clung to me and being tired she must of found it extremely funny. I really do apologize if we woke you" Morgana smiled

"Oh no not at all, Gwen gave me these new riding gear and before I went to bed just wanted to see if it fitted… Though next time do remember father is just down the hall and Arthur just over there" Pointing to the opposite side of that door. As if by magic (or irony) Arthur came out the room groggily

"What is all this racket?" Morgana slipped back into her room obviously not wanting to deal with a tired Arthur… and to change and hide the evidence of her betrayal I thought bitterly to myself.

"Sorry Arthur" Arthur waved his hand non caringly and quickly went back to bed. Merlin kissed my cheek

"Do not stay up worrying about me My lady. I will come to discussion and I promise you being part of my life will not effect it, though I pray you don't hate me if my discussion turns to me to your disliking" I planted a passionate kiss on his lips.

"Merlin I will be by your side till death do us part or at least until you realise your mistake of wanting to marry me. I do hope you don't lose too much sleep over this and please, if it please you come in here at any time, even if it's just so you feel like I'm safe whether I'm asleep or not!" Merlin simply nodded as I opened the door to the room that left more like a room I rent instead of a room that is actually mine. I remembered to get myself ready quietly but slowly.

I knew Merlin had gone stalking the stables the moment he knew I was in a full intend of sleeping. The stables brought him peace and I found it funny the amount of times he'd actually fallen asleep in the stables because it reminded him of home or just because he was too tired to move himself (even with magic) to his bed. I went to bed that night so tired for the long day that I almost forgot just what life/death discision my faincee had to make.

When I woke the following Morning I knew someone was in my room. It was first light and I'd sleep a solid good 9 hours, a surprise for me. But then I noticed that the person in my room was Merlin and he was probably singing my lullaby's must of the night and he knew they always kept me asleep or at least they soothed my nightmares so I could still sleep peacefully.

First thing I noticed as I set eyes on Merlin was that he hadn't slept at all. He was in the same clothes and there was this stressed 'couldn't sleep' tension to his body. I kept myself quiet, not wanting to disturb his though process and that's when I realised that the hooves I heard in the short distance was Morgana getting ready to kill Father.

The next thing I noticed that the door to my chambers were open, Merlin must have either forgotten to close it when he walked in or he must have left them open in the intend of something else, to what I wasn't quiet sure… that was until Gwen walked in slowly

"Merlin?" Merlin blinked a few times and turned ot him and I saw the horrible looking bags under his eyes.

"Gwen what are you doing here?" Gwen replied simply

"I could ask you the same thing"

"How are you doing?" He asked her worryingly

"again I could ask you the same question" I almost laughed at her defence answers

"I'm fine, just fine" Merlin replied a little too quickly and I knew he'd still not managed to make a discision. Gwen must have been watching Morgana and Father leave because she muttered

"Morgana's been amazing these last few days" Merlin body turned nervous

"I think you've been amazing. I mean after.. all that's happened… you're getting your life back together" Gwen turned to look at me in my bed and sighed (as I pretended to be asleep)  
>"Well it's better than sitting in an empty house waiting for my father to walk through the door. The thing I cannot bare is the fact that people will think he's guilty because he tried to escape" Merlin like he always did tried to comfort a crying women.<p>

"I believe he was innocent" But Gwen just seemed to not hear him

"I think he tried to escape because he knew what ever he said or did he knew he'd be killed. Uther had already made up his mind, that's the kind of man he is" I knew my eyes were now open but neither seemed to notice I was awake and listening to every word.

"I wouldn't blame you if you wanted him dead" Gwen slowly turned to Merlin

"If Uther died I'd feel nothing, he means nothing to me" Merlin looked as if his answer was becoming more and more clear.

"If you.. you know had the choice.. what would you do? If you had the power of live and death other Uther. Would you kill him? For what he did" Gwen's answer was different than what I thought it'd be

"Noo" Merlin too seemed surprised at her answer

"No?"  
>"What would that solve? That would make me a murderer, that would make me as bad as him" I'd never thought about it that way. Father's death wasn't going to solve anything if anything at this moment in time it'd cause more chaos, death and fathom than what he brings upon this land.<p>

"You're right" I knew that glint in his eye, he was getting to run. I quickly grabbed a dressed magically put it on, brushed my hair the same way and waited until Merlin was half way out the door before I took to chasing after him

"Is anything wrong?" Merlin shouted back

"No everything's fine. I'll talk to you later" I stopped in the doorway.

"Arthur shouldn't come looking for merlin or me, but if he does please tell him we've gone with Morgana to pay her parents graves a visit" Gwen nodded in complete understanding to keep this hush hush unless Arthur specifically asks.

I rushed after Merlin who wasted no time in grabbing the staff under his bed, grabbing my hand in silent understanding I would not take stay here as any kind of answer. We rushed so quickly through the forest but I quickly haulted to a stop and grabbed both of Merlin's hands

"I have a faster way to travel because I know the location of the grave" He nodded and trusts me completely when we did appear in the location it was behind the great Oak just a few meters away from them.

Merlin took the taking out the men who were slowly making their way to attack Father, I took to magically placing myself behind the tree behind the grave so I could hear their words but they could not see me.

"When I took you into my care, you fought me from the beginning, you became a trusted friend, you challenge me like your father did in his time" Morgana's answer was as blinked by anger as father was most of the time.

"And when I do you clamp me in irons" Father answered in a calm tone that only a grave site and the memory of my uncle would bring, I was merely 12 when Morgana was taken into fathers care, at first I was glad… she had been like a sister to me from the day we met and well even know I knew that one day she would betray her kingdom and that day a huge chunk of my heart would go with her.

"I know I'm not an easy Man" Well you can say that again father… or maybe a hundred times? "My temper blinds me sometimes, there are things that I regret" Morgana's voice was a barely controlled sob as she spoke in a hushed tone

"Gwen's father?"

"Yes" Father spoke it in such an honest, caring manner that if I didn't know him better I'd say he actually felt sorrow for his actions.

"Are you saying you were wrong to have Tom killed?"

"Yes" With that the convocation ended and my attention was prevoked by the same magical sensation the stones magic brought, I quickly allowed my magic to silently take me to Merlin, where I knew was the location of the magic. As I found myself by an unconscious Merlin I saw a cloaked figure Toron and he was setting towards Morgana and Father.

I quickly ran, deciding it was what Merlin would want, even if his body lay dead on the ground where I left him. I ran at faster than an arrow speed and just as Morgana screamed in regret and father turned to see what was causing such panic in his ward I knocked him to the ground, grabbing the sword that father early planted in the ground.

We struggled for a moment and met each other as equal opponents for a while but I knew without his magic he was a mere mortal man. I let my eyes flashed as the shock set inside the man's eyes I stabbed the sword through his heart and watched as the shock turned to pain and the pain turned to a dimmer and dimmer light and his body fell to my right and rolled down the hill a little way, taking the sword and danger to my life with him.

I covered my face and pretended to sob as I sat up. Father knew not of my abilities to face such dangers with a such normalcy to them. Merlin seemingly only hearing my cry came running over and before Father or Morgana could reach me and fell to his knee's in front of me, being careful as to how much touching he did in front of Father and Morgana's watchful eye.

"My lady, My lady!" But he knew not to call me that in front of even father so he quickly changed to name, just so he could see my face and make sure I was truly okay.

"Adira, please look at me" I slowly lifted up my head and real tears were following, of joy that Merlin was okay but that was besides the point. Without even so much as a care to what Father would think, I jumped forward and let my arms tightly wrap around Merlin as I buried my head in his shoulder as I let my sob of relieve come out. Merlin's hands hesitantly touched my hips and let one of his hands rub my back in soothing motions

"My lady you're fine, he cannot hurt you anymore… I won't let him.." But that seemed to only make me cry harder, I had no idea why I was crying so much. Maybe it was that Morgana did not let father get killed, maybe it was my relief that my father and Merlin were both okay? I really didn't know why I was such an emotional wreck.

"Hey hey… now there is no need for that, such a beautiful face should not cry, not should such a beautiful soul whither or die" I felt myself laughing through my tears and the sound was obviously reassuring to Father because he barked orders at Merlin.

"Pick her up boy, she's a mess I don't want to be here for too much longer, danger may still come. Do what you must to calm her down and get her onto the horse as silently as you can and we shall make our way back to Camelot" Merlin slowly lifted himself to his feet careful to pick me up bridal style as he had done so many times before and carried my sobbing emotional wreck self.

Father took to retrieving his sword and Morgana took to walking by Merlin;s side a little too close to me or Merlin for it to be comfortable as if scared that some of Toron's men would kill her in revenge because she was the one who came up with the plan that killed their boss. Merlin had obviously taken to being honest with her.

"So realised your mistakes?" Morgana head snapped up to Merlin so quickly I thought her head might snap off, not that I actually saw this through all my hiccups and silent tears that Merlin was still silently trying to comfort out of me.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean Merlin" Merlin sighed

"Do what you will, but know if not for my quick realising that Toron was going to attempted to kill Uther the minute he was a safe distance from the castle he would have probably turned on you too.. you're are just lucky that Adira has a fast pace of running, lord knows I'd have never got to him in time to keep your father alive" Merlin had only admitted that he knew of Morgana's part in the plan, not of the stone, nor of how we got here so quickly. I realised just then that once again Merlin's skills at keeping his and my secret (and not just our intended marriage) but the magic secret safe were getting better and better to the point that if I wasn't part of the very thing he was keeping secret I would have probably believed him.

We got to the horses and Morgana climbed onto her trusted steed at Merlin slowly laid my on the horse, my head resting softly on it mane as he climbed up and lifted my head so it was comfortable on his shoulder, my legs hung over the left side of the horse and one hand rested comfortable on Merlin's other shoulder but the other grabbed the fabric of his shirt to cling on as we moved.

Merlin waited for no order of off Father or Morgana to leave, the king had ordered him to keep me safe and so he did. He grabbed the reins to Morgana's horse and one of the now died guards horse, leaving one for Father rush upon when he'd finished checking the area and retrieving his sword. Merlin barked a quick order at Morgana for her to hold onto the horse and with a start we left the grave site at a very fast gallop, to which I'm sure was all an act for my father to believe.

When we were at least a couple miles away we came to a trot and with a few cursed words from Morgana and a reassuring word that she's stick close to him he left her have control of her horse back and kept the other horses rein's tided to our own. The silence dragged on and if it continued I knew I'd fall asleep even with the solid nights sleep I'd gotten last night.

"How did you find out about my part in the plan then?" Merlin sighed and took a couple deep breaths and I knew his quick thinking was going to be (mostly) plausible.

"I saw you the other night find the stone in the pouch and when I heard Gwen say the man wanted the very stone I knew you wouldn't just let it slide but I also knew your anger at your own part in Tom's death and instead of confronting your emotions, just like Uther you deflected it to something that was much more easier to believer and even though I'm defending him I do know that he regrets what he did, whether he's actually shown it to you or not I cannot say, so with those thoughts in mind when I followed you that night, I didn't mean to intrude my lady, nor do I mean any offence in this. But you were blinded by an anger that so much like Uther I couldn't just let you make the same mistakes he did. So when I heard of your plan I was rushing inside to make sure you were going no where else and that is when I bumped into Adira.

She is blissfully unaware to all this and I would hope you keep it that way. She has no reason to be a part of this and after all you've made her worry these last few days you can spare her one extra worry… That's basically how I knew you'd be here and when Adira saw he rushing out of her to which he has especially requested I clean she dressed and bolted after me. I cannot say why he trusted I could keep her safe but she felt the need to come though completely oblivious as to why I was in such a rush"

Even though I dare not open my eyes I could tell these words were effecting Morgana.

"I will not speak of this again, neither will you. Though I have to ask why you care for someone who would supposedly have you rotting in the dungeons for some of the improper behaviour you have shown towards her and her body" I could feel Merlin blush even though my closed eyes and I couldn't help but smile. I pretended to snuggle in closer as if part of the dream and mumbled

"Beautiful, so beautiful… blue eyes… raven hair… Meerrrlliinnn" Morgana laughed and Merlin did a good job of blush and running a hand through my hair.

"Shhh my lady, I'm right here" I lifted my head up so that I nussled my head into his neck

"Adira… call me—" Merlin cut in

"Adira, I know… god even asleep she's arguing with me. As for your early question my lady morgana. I do not mean to be inappropriate and if it seems I am please do tell me. I merely care for her. Not only is she the most beautiful princess I could ever hope to set eyes beyond, well apart from you that is my lady… but when I first met her she told me to call her by her first name. Talk to her like a human being on my level and well I guess you could say my head knew the logic but my heart would not hear of it as my heart was pleased by her smile, touched by her kindness and wild at her touch… I had no control over what lessons my heart wished to teach me. I dare not say she feels the same, I know she trusts me and I know she cares enough to cry over my lose but whether I'm mere friend or someone she would precieve as something more is up to her to decide" Morgana laughed

"For someone so shy, you have a lot of confidence around such high powered ladies. You talk to me like a troubled soul, you speak about her like she's an acheievable goal… what makes you think you are worth the time of such a person?" The question was light and just a simple question no accusitions behind it but then could you really tell by the tone of a voice?

"I do not assume such a thing. I just know what is fact and what is fiction and I know that my fantasys may cloud those very lines but I do trust that she at least respects people enough for anyone to be enough to love her, even as lowly a servant as me. What of you and Leon?" Morgana's face must have been a sight because Merlin laughed

"Seems only fair I hear of your affairs as might seem most obvious to you. I have seen you close and whispering. I wish not to pry merely to be a listening ear" Morgana laughed

"It would seem with every passing day our relationship becomes more and more a burden than a duty of love, he's so occupied with the knights he barely comes to see me any more. Not even since Tom and I thought he might be there to comfort a women in need" Merlin smiled softly

"I can assure you Leon would have come, had it not been for Arthur's searches for Toron and his feelings of giving you space to grief. If there is one thing you learn well in a village of wise women is that when I women's grieving, give her a little time to come to the knowledge she needs you around before you force yourself upon such a women, especially one so dear to your heart. When my Mum's friend died a few years back I didn't hardly talk to her for a whole week that's like a year in mum and me time and when I came home one day from collecting fire wood she just run to me, sobbing and crying until she fell asleep. Give it a few more days and I'm sure the man with realise you need him to stay more than to run away"

When you heard Merlin talk so wise like this it was easy to tell just how he could be the person his destiny had told him to be. He was going to be a wise old man, just like Gaius who had a true heart, a kind word and a tale to tell everyone young interested person.

"I do hope you are right Merlin… we are almost home, I am surprised father has not caught up yet" Merlin must have shown her his reassuring smile because he then said

"Do not fear, if by the time I get Adira to the safety of Gaius's chambers to check her over after such a battle and I have not reported to Arthur the dangers in which your fathers may face then I will set out with him to find him" Morgana nodded.

"Sometimes I think you'd make a better knight than half those idiots with noble blood" merlin only laughed

"If only such an injustice on the justice system could be gotten away with so easily" That's when we (More like they) fell silent and within the time it took us to set the hooves of the horses onto official Camelot kingdom soil there was a sound from behind us and I did my best to not look at father came galloping down the path and came to a trotted stop just beside the 3 other horses.

He started barking orders at the guards, who I knew had taken the rein's of every horse and lead them to the stables before we all climbed down. I did my best job of trying to stir in my sleep believably and it would seem I'd gotten away with it as I felt Merlin carrying my bridal style once again and slowly set off towards the castle when the shout of his name called him to a stop.

"My lord?" Merlin answered as father walked fast over to us

"Morgana has just explained to me that you grabbed her horse and the rein of the other and with her distinct order to wait for me you still rode off to safety" Merlin nodded

"Sire I didn't mean to over step my mark or disobey an order but your order was to keep Adira safe and in turn I knew you would mean Morgana too so I took that order over Morgana's" I felt Merlin stiffen as fathers hand landed on Merlin's small shoulder.

"Dear boy I thank you for doing the job I couldn't at the time. You have once again proven your loyalty to this kingdom and just how far beyond your job entitlement you are willing to go. I'd also like to thank you for being the one to realise the danger we were in and with no time to explain to Arthur you can as quickly as you could. Adira followed of her own accorded, to which I prayed to god for letting it be so. Now I have two more orders firstly take her to Gaius, to which I hear you already intend and then go in search of Arthur and as many knights as he's willing to bring and fill him in before he reaches me"

Merlin bowed low and nodded

"Yes my lord… Erm… would you like for Morgana to come with me so she too can be checked over?" Father laughed.

"I shall send her your way I know Adira is okay. She did very well today I'm proud to call her my daughter" I knew Merlin wanted to say 'try telling her then' but instead he smiled and said

"As I am to call her my lady and my friend, now sire if you do so wish I shall be on my way" Father nodded and hmmed in response and lead me the short way towards the familiar chambers

"Are you actually asleep or—" I laughed which seemed to answer his question.

"Serious, father said he was thanking you TWICE for something you ACTUALLY did! Someone pinch me—" He looked as if he might "Do it and you're not getting kissed for a month" Merlin only laughed and pouted for a second.

"I was just as shocked as you Adira. Are you okay? You've never broken down like that before. If it was because you saw me unconscious. I'm sorry I worried you I didn't mean to honestly but you decided to save him even after all he's put you through and after you though someone who might want to kill him would want to kill me. I'm proud of you" I stroked his cheek

"And that means a thousand times more to me than the proudness father feels" We got to the chambers and like always Gaius quickly and quietly got to work checking me over and within 5 minutes he was sure I was fine and said

"You two really shouldn't be more careful" There was knock on the door and Morgana walked in and just at that moment I gripped Merlin's arm so tight and my eyes rolled back and a vision of Nimuer with a smirk on her face and a storm brewing over her head flashed, though the image was only that it panicked me to my very core.

"Shhh" Merlin had sat down on the pillow part of the best and had pulled me so my face not my shaking from the vision were visible to Morgana or Gaius, though I knew both sensed something was wrong. I gasped for breath, panting harder and harder and the name I whispered sent a visible shiver through the whole room, possible the whole kingdom.

"Nimuer" With that Merlin merely hugged me closer whispering words of safety and loved and I knew that for the moment I was safe but I was surprised how little comfort even Merlin brought me as Nimuer's evil face flash again and again in my mind.

Last time she'd almost killed Merlin and Arthur, next time, who knows she might actually manage to kill them both and with that terrifying thought I clung close to Merlin than I ever thought I could.


	13. Le Morte D'Arthur

**As promise... more :) Everyone who reads this seems to like it. Just wanted to mention the music... it's a big part of my life and I've paid special attention to lyrics to make sure they'd be plausable in this time period and that it expresses that they are feeling. You can just skip those parts are they are not to your taste, but if you have a question as to a song, please just ask. I'm more than willing to spread the word of good music :D Anyways Enjoy :D**

Le Morte D'Arthur

I'd gotten very little sleep for weeks, it would seem my dream of Nimuer were so important it wouldn't let me sleep peacefully without it plaguing me. I had just woke again screaming from my sleep (making sure a spell was stopping it waking anyone) and with a jolt I realised something was very very wrong.

Deciding I couldn't bare this I got myself dressed and then made myself appear a few feet away from Merlin, when I saw them they weren't hunting or sleeping like I thought at this time of night, they were riding towards Camelot with a grave expression and a silence only filled with one thing. Death. Something had attacked them and one of the knights had died I could not be certain of which one as I didn't know who had accompanied them on their hunt.

Merlin was hanging back a few trots behind the other knights on their horses, he was thinking, that was clear and by the expression he was giving off he was feeling guilty about what had happened. I quickly refocused and made myself appear on the back of his horse, he let out a little start but none of the knights seemed too conscious thinking to have heard him.

"Adira" He whispered sounded a little pissed, I had interrupted his thoughts and he always got pissed at me for it. "What are you doing here?" I buried my face in his back as I clung to him

"I couldn't sleep that dream keep haunting me and now it seems something terrible is going to happen to Arthur… something awful, something—" I hadn't realised I'd been crying until I felt Merlin's hand land on my hands that rested on his stomach as I clung to him.

"Hey shh, it's going to be okay, that beast will not kill him I promise" My head snapped up

"Are you referring to Nimuer or the beast who killed one of the knights?" Even though his expression could not be seen I knew it so well I knew what he'd be thinking 'how the hell does she know?' I smile even with the dreaded situation

"I know the look of death Merlin, I've seen Arthur come home far too many times from hunting trips with bears going wild or a creature attacking them. So what did this beast look like?" Merlin hesitated for a moment

"It had the head of a lizards, the body of a leopard and there were other animals too but I couldn't quiet see" I curse outload

"Oh sh-. It's a questing beast" Merlin didn't say anything for a moment

"And remind me again why questing beast are bad?"

" It's said that the Questing beast only appears in a time of great upheal, which means crappy business for us. It's Nimuer I'm sure of it… but what she plans is still a mystery to me"

"MERLIN" Arthur's voice was loud and clear and without a second to even register what I has said I disappeared and he knew he'd see her in mere minutes, but he also knew she'd try to be clever about the way she heard about what was happening. If there was one thing he knew about her is that she found a way to be sly about what she actually knows, she could avoid a topic like the plague, even more so than Merlin could.

"Sire?" He pushed his horse a little harder to get in line with Arthur

"When we enter the city walls I want you to put all the horses in the stables, make sure my chambers are prepared and then come and join us in the throne room. I have no doubt we will still be convening when you have done it all… then I want you to talk Gaius about this beast, get all the information you can just so we're safe when father sends me to attack it" Merlin simply nodded in response his order but he looked eager to say something.

"You've always spoken your mind. Why stop now? Spit it out!" Merlin half smiled before he did just that.

"You really believe your father is going to send you to kill it?" Merlin always had to remind himself that Arthur was as loyal to his father as he was to Arthur (not that he'd ever actually tell Arthur that)

"Of course he will, I'm the prince and the leader of the knights, it's my job to keep this kingdom safe and I cannot expect father to trust anyone other than me. Though I know this is may seem odd, please take care Adira if something does happen to me. She will have to take the throne when father dies and lord knows Father will put more pressure on her than usual so.." Merlin nodded and responded so with oath some of the knights took in a deep gasp of shock

"I promise to care for her as I always have, I promise to show her an honesty and kindest most would not think to give a princess and most importantly I'll make sure she doesn't cut of your father's head herself" One of the knights argued

"You're out of line to speak about the princess and king in such terms" Arthur threw up his arms to stop the man from talking.

"I also promise to tidy your room so that if anyone seeks comfort in there they actually think you know how to keep a room clean" Arthur laughed

"Thank you Merlin, not many would swear to protect someone so arrogant" It was a joke and Merlin played right into the light banter they played between them

"She's related to you, what else was I expecting?" Arthur smiled

"Promise me one last thing if you will… promise me you'll be the kind of man she deserves to have around her, to guide her every day if I can't be" Merlin nodded serious again

"That is a honour for me to do and if making the promise means even more reason to do so then so be it" Arthur patted Merlin's back

"Thank you. You're a braver man than I" Again the banter was back.

"I'm sure that's true but thank you for saying so" They rode into the walls of Camelot and with one stern look at Merlin he left the horses in his care he ordered the knights to follow him. As some of the knights past him a couple gave him looks of respect to have Arthur trust him, others of disgust that he would talk about royalty in such a way and one even patted him on the back and called him friend. Merlin was use to it, every trip he got the same old treatment and he was starting to see that the knights played a bigger part in the day to day running of Camelot than even Uther or Arthur did.

I had been popping up beside them listening to their convocation as they rode into Camelot. I found it good practice for the popping into places a lot. It was very helpful but very draining on her and she found once a headache started it was almost impossible for her to concentrate enough to go anywhere. I waited until the knights had left and then took to silently helping Merlin do the job's Arthur had asked him to do.

When we got to the throne room Father was ordering Arthur to go in search of the beast at sunlight with the guard. I had to stop myself growling in frustration as Father did not listen to Gaius's warning and then strode of with a confidence in Arthur's abilities that will surely get him killed on day and that day may be tomorrow.

I noticed Arthur had pulled Merlin with him, probably asking him to clean his sword and armour. Which in times like these Merlin was happy to do by hand to extends no other servant would because he was so worried Arthur. I walked arm in arm with Gaius back the chambers and I knew he would start searching through books the minute we got home. I knew most creatures by discripition and by what they did to people but the questing beast was one that I hadn't memorised fully. I concentrated on the ones that might appear in everyday life, such as fairies who steal your gold, trolls… stuff people knew existed. I hadn't much concentrated on the legends of the old religion that hadn't been seen or heard about in over a thousand year and even though I took account of most of the beasts I mentally reminded myself to top my knowledge of these beasts when I knew all was safe or until I saw so filled with guilt at the death of someone I love that I did so.

Merlin walked in ten minutes later and we wasted no time in explaining what he needed to know and I knew without any doubt he was going with Arthur and I almost hated to admit it but I would rather have Merlin here with me safe than out there protecting Arthur, how selfish was that. When Merlin finally pulled me to bed the moment I was asleep a dream flashed in my head, one of Arthur lying dead, of the beast, of Killgarrah, of Merlin screaming, of Merlin and Arthur running through the forest and once the imagines had plagued my sleep enough I woke with a piercing scream. Merlin was laying me down within seconds as the tears flew freely.

"Arthur, he's going to die… he's going to—" Merlin cut her off

"We've changed the future before and we can do it again Adira, I promise you I will protect Arthur with all I have" With that I could not sleep any longer. Merlin pulled me over to the closest and softly handed me one of my more difficult dressing and told me to get dress and to face the day with a smile and if he knew she could do that then he wouldn't spend the whole trip worrying about her instead of concentrating on protecting Arthur. He knew it was blackmail, he knew I would resent him for it later, he knew I'd be so zombie like he would probably get no response and he knew that he was doing it all because of what he'd promised Arthur and I found I could not hate him for it.

I slowly got dressed and by the time I was dressed and braided my hair free hand the sun was high in the sky and I knew Merlin would be going soon with Arthur. Just when he was about to say he'd see me soon I asked him if I could walk with him and he took little convincing. Hand in hand we walked towards the courtyard where I knew Arthur would be prepping the knights. Merlin and took the same place just behind and beside Arthur as he continued to speak.

I was barely listening as he spoke words of what I'm sure were wise and full of leader ship, after about a hundred or more of these speeches even with my preoccupied mind it was still hard to concentrate on. I was woke from my sorrow filled thinking by Morgana screaming as she rushed down the stairs and begged Arthur not to go, maybe now Merlin believe the seriousness of the vision if Morgana was having it and screaming with sorrow about it.

"Sire she had another bad dream I'd suggest taking her to Gaius" Merlin said in a low voice as Morgana tried to push Merlin away still screaming. I grabbed Morgana's arms and lead her up the stairs.

"Arthur" I called back Morgana sobbing in my arms

"Please take care, I may not say it enough but I love you" Arthur smiled softly

"As I do you Adira, Take care of her" Merlin was half way between Arthur and me with Morgana now quietly hiccupping from her sobs in my arms. I glanced at him the longest time before I drew my gaze away and started slowly walking up the stairs when I heard Merlin shout after me

"My lady Adira" I stopped and told the guards to take old of Morgana for a moment. Merlin got down on his knees like I never seen him do before

"I wanted to say. It's been an honour serving you my lady. A beautiful sight whenever I saw you. A smile to face even the darkest of days and a arrogance that could only come from your bloodline" I laughed aloud and as he continued I spared a look at Arthur who took had laughed at the comment but the knights looked as if they were ready to arrest Merlin any second if Arthur so preserved it

"A grace no other lady does possess, an honesty that any man would love to know and most importantly a heart of the purest of gold I could ever have seen. I say this because I wish you to know as well as Arthur that you are protected in life and in love" Arthur clapped at the scene with the brightest of smiles and the other knights slowly followed in suit and I couldn't help catch Leon's eye who knew the truth about Merlin's and my relationship.

"Get up, come on I don't need a servant on their knees to tell me just so special I am" I flashed one of my cockiest smiled and Merlin merely laughed, then to the surprise of everyone in the courtyard I grabbed Merlin's hands

"You must let me give you some kind of response to what you have just been so honest about. You Merlin are one of the kindest souls any person will ever know, you are true to your word no matter how much personal pain it may bring, you are honest to those who most need it while still caring for a persons emotions when regarding the truth but most importantly you're as loyal as Arthur is to Camelot, heck maybe even more so. If you are protecting me I know it will be more than just the physical sense. I will feel happy and safe and you have no idea unsafe I feel sometimes" I then did something no one ever would have expected I kissed his cheek and hugged him.

Arthur was smiling brightly at the scene, I also saw the roll of his eyes the indicated it was more soppy stuff and that seemed to be giving the knights the reassurance they need to be sure it wasn't some crazy dream, which I'm sure with what they are about to face they wish it were so. I sighed and resisted the urge to kiss Merlin so hard he would fall down the stairs.

"Now my dearest Merlin. My sister is unwell and I must tend to her. Be safe, please!" With that I ran up the stairs and caught up with the guards who were now simply walking Morgana to Gaius's chambers. Gaius tended to Morgana by first getting her to explain what she saw then telling her she was merely worried about Arthur, gave her a strong sleeping draft and send her to her chambers for an early night. I laid back the on the patient bed that was so free and sighed deeply trying to shake of every worried bone in my body. I was shaking so hard I had to sit up and concentrate on making myself seem normal, I had to stay in control otherwise I'd never be able to be the Queen I needed to be if Arthur does die and every bone in my body was telling me to be weak just in the hope that Arthur will be king one day but I had to stay strong, if not for Arthur then Merlin.

His very name brought me comfort, I thought of his smiling face, of him explaining something so stupid that he was laughing over dinner with a sip of dream of whether it be pillow talk late at night when he was worried about something and he needed to vent. I felt myself drifting to sleep the dreams plaguing my every sleep for almost a month. Gaius must have slipped me something too because I was far too sleep too quickly to be able to fall asleep so quickly with so much worry within me.

When I came around it was because of the loud noises of a table being cleared quickly as I opened my eyes the very thing I dreaded most was happening Arthur had been bitten by a beast that one bite kills and Merlin was frantically looking for a cure in magical places. I looked at the scene as an out of body experience, I don't think Merlin knew I was even laying there and Gaius knew not I was awake. Merlin tried a couple of spells but nothing worked even though I felt my eyes flash I tried to help him with the spells. I then heard Gaius arguing saying there was no way to save him after the Questing beast had bitten him.

I could feel the tears streaming down my face, I felt my vision go blurry as they continued to come, but I felt nothing more, no anger, no pain, no sorrow or grief I just felt… numb which right now was a good thing because any moment Father would be walking in. I forced myself to lay back down and close my eyes even though no matter how hard I tried my tears just wouldn't stop. Father came running in

"Where is my son?" Father took to trying to wake him and then he did something even I was unexpecting he grabbed Arthur's body demanding that he take his body to his chamber. Gaius and Merlin followed him and I slowly followed behind, feeling more like a ghost than an actual person losing her brother. How could this happen? He wasn't meant to die, Merlin destiny was to marry me and be at Arthur's side while he ruled. It was one of the few dreams I'd had that I felt more sure they were dreams than visions but wished they were.

We got the courtyard when father finally broke down with emotion. I did not want to comfort him, it was his fault he died and even thought anger was meant to come along with that thought all I felt was instead of being an opinion it was just a fact. A painful horrible fact, but a fact non-the-less. Knight's rushed over to where my father knelt was his sons barely alive body and carried him silently away to his chambers. I came to stand at Merlin's side and he didn't instantly grab me, I think even though he knew I knew he'd do everything in his power he was scared I would blame him for Arthur's death so I took to burying my face into his chest as the tears only continued. He slowly wrapped his arms around me as if not sure how much comfort was welcome.

Even though I wanted nothing more than to curl up and die myself Merlin whispered words of magic, obviously having a harder time concentrating on a spell with his emotions raised and we appeared to the place I knew we would. Under the castle where the only dragon left known as Kilgarrah lived to seek out Arthur's cure, his rescue. Merlin let go of me and within seconds the stress of my emotions took over my body and I almost fell forward, if it wasn't for Kilgarrah's wing supporting me up. Merlin took hold of my waist using his eyes to set fire to one of the torches that lay on the floor. He stands me up right keeping hold of my waist to make sure I don't fall again and then picks up the torch

". I failed Arthur, I'll failed in my destiny" The large beautiful dragon didn't even flinch

"And yet you would not be here if that were true" I felt took weak to do anything other than hear their convocation. I closed my eyes and leaned heavily against Merlin. I knew he was worried about me by the way his arm went tighter around my waist

"He was bitten by the questing beast. He's going to die" Merlin was never one for sugar coating the truth those he trusted enough with it but that truth seemed to spark something within me, maybe it was denial. Maybe it was the part of my soul connected to Arthur dying because he was whatever the reason there was a fight in me to keep going, to keep pushing until every option magical or not had been explored.

"Does he still breath?" The question was so calm that I had hope yet.

"Only just" Kilgarrah wasted no time in comforting Merlin's tears and I knew he was crying.

"Then there is still time to heal him" I spoke for the first time since then and Merlin's tear only grew quicker as he heard the confidence within me

"We have tried. We cannot save him. Perhaps you know a way how"

"Perhaps" The word was evidence he knew of a way but there was something stopping him for spilling the beans. "It will not be easy" Merlin replied

"I would do anything!" Kilgarrah knew something about what Merlin will have to face and for some reason I feared for my own life in the quest to save Arthur.

"Anything?"

"Please just tell us what we have to do" I almost screamed at him. I could not be bothered to deal with the hassle that came with 'riddles' and 'puzzles' that this dragon and I suspect most dragon's before him possessed.

"The questing beast is a creature conjured by the powers of the old religion" I nodded

"Yup one of the oldest forms of recorded magic there is. I know this what else?" The dragon breathed a laugh and with that he continued

"you must use that same ancient magic to save him" Merlin then commented

"The old religion died out centries ago" Kilgarrah took to almost screaming at Merlin and laughed a little

"Merlin you really should learn to pick up a book, it says that the old religion is the magic of the earth itself, the escence that ties everything together and It will last long beyond of men, but how does that help us save Arthur?" Kilgarrah laughed

"I can see why you're destined to be at his side. You must fine those who still serve it, those who hold power over life and death" I knew of this legend, but once again I always presumed it to be myth, stupid, stupid,stupid.

"Where?" Merlin asked and me and Kilgarrah said at the same time

"The Isle of the blessed" Kilgarrah nodding approvingly at me and I had to say I was quiet proud of my ability to remember facts I'd only read about one or twice. Kilgarrah continued

"It's where the power of the ancients can still be felt, there you will find Arthur's salvation" Merlin started muttering thank you's and before we had time to even concentrate enough to leave he called Merlin back

"The young Pendragon must live. No matter what the cost" Merlin nodded and once again that shiver of fear for own life was sent through me. Kilgarrah was giving me a look, that looked like pain, regret but something within his eyes made me realise just what was guilty about and at the end of the day. I was happy to pay the price thought I might need to pay. With that defining thought in mind we found ourselves back inside Merlin made us appear just outside the chambers because Gaius was inside and for some reason he did not want Gaius to know about our ability to flash teleport (Or so I'd cooly named it)

We opened the door and Gaius was making a brew that would ease Arthur's pain as he 'passes' as he'd called it. I turned to Merlin

"You know if I know about the Isle of the Blessed surely Gaius must too. I read it in one of his books" Merlin looked more outraged than I've ever seen him and that included the jealousy that almost broke us up months ago.

"Why did you keep this from me?" It almost wasn't a question, but a statement

"Because it's too dangerous Merlin" I growl

"It's our only chance, we have to save him" Gaius sighed

"And once you get there what will you ask?" Merlin sighed

"For Arthur to be saved" Gaius was convinced my brother was a condemned man and it pained me so much

"The questing beast choose Arthur, that means the old religion has decided his fate" Merlin wasn't taking it and he screamed at Gaius

"Then I will convince them to change their minds" Gaius screamed as equally back at him

"It is not that simple… The isle of blessed does have the power over life and death but there will be a price to pay, they will demand a life in return, Merlin please. I beg of you" Merlin looked him straight in the eye

"I'm sorry Gaius, but whatever the price is… I will pay it gladly" I slumped myself down on the chair and cried, cried like I never had before. What was worse is I was now going to lose the one man I truly cared more about because my father sent my brother to his death. When did my life become so full of death I could not see straight?

Merlin had spent the whole night gathering things he might need for his trip and I just sat there crying. I should have been helping him. I should have been telling him to stop but just like Arthur I would not get in the way of his choose to be a hero. It was one of the many things I loved about him and a less man would not be loved by me, nor would they be traveling to their deaths.. ironic isn't it? Gaius silently helped him pack all night and by morning light they between them carried all the stuff in a couple of loads to Merlin's familiar horse at the stables. On the last load Merlin took my hand and led me out to where the horse rest and where they were putting the last few items to hang on the strong horse.

Gaius and Merlin said goodbyes like any Father and son would, well any normal father and son to see this kind of bond in my father and brother would be a miracle, more so than saving Arthur's life at this moment. With one last demand that Gaius keep Arthur alive till he came back and the horrid truth was none of us knew if he was coming back. He moved over to where I stood on the opposite side of the horse, where I had stood stroking the creature as I continued to cry silently.

"Look after yourself, promise me you'll do what I've always wanted and make me proud!" The tears only came faster as I blinked them out.

"I don't want to make any promises because you're coming back. I know you are coming back!" Merlin rested his forehead against mine

"I wish I knew if there were really true… you have to know I love you. Like I've never loved anyone else. Take care of yourself and please make sure Arthur isn't a complete prat" The insult was light and full or words I knew he wanted to say about Arthur but couldn't quiet find them with the dyer situation he was in right now.

"You have your ring?" I asked him in a voice was hoarse I didn't even recongise it as my own. He smiled half heartedly an pulled out the necklace he too wore beneath his clothes.

"I want you to use it as a good luck charm, when you think you can't go on any further remember I'm there with you. It's the only thing I can do without putting myself in danger and as gladly as I would be to do that I know you'd never forgive me" Merlin smiled

"You my lady are far too beautiful to die young" I put both of my hands on either of his cheeks and with tears still streaming I kissed me passionately. I didn't care who saw at that moment, I didn't care how angry father would be if he ever found out. All I cared about was that Merlin knew he'd always been in my heart and that I loved him.

"Now go, before I lock you up and never let you leave" He reluctantly moved out of my embrace and climbed onto his horse, with on look back at us as Gaius cuddled me close as I waved with all my strength goodbye to the love of my life. Crying so much Gaius led me to the castle and to Arthur's room. He didn't speak until he was sure I was concentrating on him.

"I know it's hard my dear, but you must say your goodbyes if it turned out Merlin cannot indeed save him. It's not an order it's merely a request from someone who was too upset to say goodbye to his own father when he passed" I pulled myself together, maybe it **was **Merlin's name. Maybe it was the fact I could hear father within the room, whatever the reason I stopped crying since the first time yesterday and forced myself into the room, knocking lightly on the door.

Father barely even looked up at me as I entered room, as I moved closer into the room Father saw Gaius behind me and waked away with him to talk to him. I slowly buried my head on his good shoulder, like I always did when he felt unwell or injuried in the shoulders.

"Even now you've probably got girls crying themselves to sleep because they are worried about you. Pathetic" I felt Arthur's body relax slightly and I knew he was probably glad I wa still able to talk around him even though his eyes were closed and I was almost certain he wasn't conscious. "You know what makes me laugh? Is the fact that I'm one of them. I've cried almost 2 days straight because of you. Well and Merlin too" He tensed up slightly at that, ,it might be my tired mind imagining it but he seemed to become unsettled with the thought of Merlin making me cry

"Oh don't worry we haven't had another argument, nope much worse. He's gone to a place known as the Isle of the Blessed to swap his life for yours. It's stupid and pointless and what's worse its it's probably going to happen and I'm going to lose the one man apart from you who I can say anything to and they'll still stand by my side" I babbled for what I was sure as hours until I fell asleep.

I don't know how long I slept but I knew it was probably a good thing I slept the first most pace worth hours of Merlin's trip because I would like to think I'll know if something happens to Merlin. It was only when I tried to move that Arthur's unconscious body hugged me tighter and that little movement but so much hope inside me I knew I would feel worse before I ever felt better. Gwen came in while I laid awake with my head on his chest. I heard the rinse of water, she must be rewetting the towel on his forehead as she spoke.

"You're not going die Arthur, I'm telling you because I know that one day you will be kin". I felt her wet his chest next to my hand and few drops running down to my hand "Greater king than your father could ever be" I knew those words were laced with grief of her father's death. "It's what keeps me going, you are going to live to be the man I've seen inside you Arthur, I can see a Camelot that is fair and just, I see a king that the people will love and be proud to call their saver, for the love of Camelot.. you have to live"

I knew when she said the love of Camelot some part of her was saying 'for the love of me' and I almost cried at her words. She was right, I could never be the warrior, protective leader Arthur could be especially not without Arthur there to guide me. Gwen grabbed this hand that rested on my back lazily and kissed it before she tended to the rest of the things in the room. I knew it was night because the windows were dark and the candles were bright. I also knew Father would probably be awake the whole night, in this very room. What surprised me is that Morgana had not come to visit because I was sure if she had I would have heard her come in.

I knew Merlin would be close by now and that thought woke me more than any other thing could I jerked upwards so fast Arthur's little strength to keep me with him would not keep me down. I got up and with a question from Gwen and a need to find myself alone I rushed out the room, no worried to her about why I was in such a rush. I found myself on the barricades, in the spot where last month Merlin and I had heard Morgana condem the king, my father to death.

I sat there and cried, I sat there till deep within the middle of the day and it was only when I heard the familiar sound of hooves that life seemed to fill within me. I ran as fast as I could after the horse that had now gone far with the castle walls. I rushed towards Arthur's chambers knowing I would miss Merlin going to his chambers. I got there just as Arthur and Gaius were walking away from the chambers and I took quick note that the cure had been given but a life will need to be given in return and once again that sense of trouble in my own life was there and I knew against all my wishes and deniability that the life would be mine.

I was just about to call out to Merlin when he was pulled aside by Morgana, or looked more worse for wear than what I possibly did.

"Merlin please, you have to listen this is only the beginning" Merlin looked so scared at her words he could not find the strength to speak. Why Morgana went to Merlin for help was beyond me. I waited until Morgana had disappeared from behind her little gap in the wall and run after Merlin screaming his name. He turned around just at the end of the corridor and a huge smile plastered itself to his face and he held out his arms and so within seconds I was being spun around by him and even though I knew the very life that would be taken was mine I let him bath in the glory that Arthur was safe.

Merlin and me stayed in his chambers the rest of the day, Merlin mostly paced I mostly treasured every memory of him I could. Gaius who had returned to Arthur's chambers to change his bandages and tend to his other medical needs came slowly in and with news that Arthur will life he kissed me square on the lips and breathed a happy sigh of relief. We went to bed that night with bittersweet hearts. I knew I would not wake up and I knew Merlin would be heart broken.

So the following morning when my eyes opened and let out a cry of happiness and I rushed to find Gaius, who was tending to someone who'd collapsed by the door, I rushed over even with his orders not to. I cried out

"No.. no this cannot be. She was meant to take my life, not hers" Merlin quickly came running after and the three of us tended to her, her face scared with illness. Merlin swore to fix it as Gaius started mixing something to help her skin. Too angry to care about anything else, even to hear his mother speak her last words to him. I sighed controlled my emotion's and my magic and got to Kilgarrahs chambers minutes before Merlin. He was too angry to control himself to come down here.

"You knew this would happen. Didn't you?" Kilgarrah didn't look happy but he didn't look beside himself with grief either

"Does her life really mean that little to you?" Kilgarrah sighed

"Her life is a heavy price for Merlin to pay, but like his oath to do anything I knew he wouldn't like it… he Is young, he does not realise that just because he says that the sacrifice will be on himself, that does not always happen" I sighed too tired from the emotions to even care about his personal motives and that's when his motives hit me. He could not help out so willingly, especially in the past to save my father's life.

"You want your freedom and you hope that Arthur's ruling the kingdom will lead to that" Kilgarrah's laugh was unhumoured

"It would seem once again I underestimate you Young Pendragon" I shrug

"As I your kindness" It wasn't meant to be an insult, it was merely a fact and Kilgarrah seemed no more offended but this that he was that Merlin had stormed in screaming. I knew Merlin was too emotional to deal with this right now. I left him and dragon fight it out and I merely blended in with the background… I don't even know if Merlin knew I was there and I was more convinced than ever that he didn't know I was as he stormed out of the cavern, not so much as a backwards glance. In his rage Kilgarrah had flown off, his chain rattling as he set himself on a ledge miles above her.

"I'm sorry" She whispered more to herself than to him, but she knew he could hear her.

I appeared in the shadows outside Merlin's chambers just as he tried to walk in still emotional and angry. I shoved him hard enough to stop him but not hard enough to hurt him.

"Merlin… stop, just stop. You're mother's dying. You need to stop thinking about who is to blame and start saying goodbye" That's when he looked at me. His blue eyes shone with painful tears and I could not bare to look at them for more than a few seconds without feeling a deep dread within me. Merlin stepped behind me kissing my cheek as he did so, a silent apology for leaving me in the carvern I was sure. I followed him inside and he grabbed the stall next to Gaius and swallowed his emotions as he spoke to him and I set myself leaning a against the table.

"I have to save her" Gaius shook his head

"You can't" Merlin's eyes caught in the candle light for me to see, his tears were barely at bay. I could almost not bare to watch

"If the balance of the world needs a balance then Nimuer must take mine" There it was again, there feeling that I was the one who needed to die.

"No Merlin" I heard Gaius mutter the words but they seemed distance.

"Yes, I must return to the island" That woke me slightly, the Island is where I would have to go. I would have to face Nimuer.

"No you are too young, your gifts and your destiny are far to precious to sacrifice" Merlin was arguing with Gaius again but it felt even more of a whispered convocation I couldn't quiet hear, it was like my mind and my magic were working together to find something, search for something but it couldn't quiet reach, couldn't quiet bring it to my conscious mind.

"My destiny? This is my mother, my powers mean nothing if I cannot save her. You've taught me so much, taught me who I am, taught me the purpose for my skills, That magic should only be used for great deeds" Somewhere in my mind I wondered if he'd remembered all the flash teleporting we had been doing. That's when it snapped in my head, the flash teleporting was my and Merlin's magic giving us extra power to get the job done in time for this very day to come. For this very event, the minute it was done the power would be gone and I felt a pinch of pain in my heart at the thought. "But most of all you have always taught me, to do what is right"

Gaius was torn up and I realised what was happening in their own way they were saying goodbye to one another. I couldn't let it happen, but still they cried with emotion and Merlin mumbled words of needed to say goodbye to Arthur, the very man who still did not know what Merlin had done for him. He was just about to leave when I caught his sleeve, the only part of me that moved was my arm. My head hung love, my hair covering the glistening tears that once again fell. As I took in a deep breath my emotions causing my breath to catch in my throat.

"Merlin.." Oh god why did I have to say his name. He rushed over and pushed my hair out of my face and I could tell the sight of me was causing his speechlessness.

"Adira—" His tears shamelessly streaming. "Please, you already let me go once, you must let me go again. You must do as I asked, take care of Gaius, of Arthur, Morgana, Make sure your father always knows the opinion of those with magic, though please be careful with your anger" I shook my head not wanting to hear it.

"I- I- I let you go because I thought you might come back and I might have to say goodbye with you in my sleep, I don't your last moments to be without me at your side" His tears seems to only fall faster

"Oh Adira, you're always with me. Remember? The ring? But most importantly your in here" Point to his heart. "I must go before I never want to let you go..." He kissed me so hard I thought I might pass out from just how much air my lungs needed but he pulled away and rushed out the door, only glancing back once for a second his eyes saying a thousand words his tears were expressing. I let him go, knowing I was probably only going to cry more and find even more reason to not do what I needed to save the man I love.

I sat there beside Henrith, Gaius explaining quickly that he needed to go get some supplies, which meant he was going to think, hard. I let my eyes flash as he moved to exit and made sure the thought of going to the Isle of the Blessed himself never entered his mind. I grabbed one of the notepads of paper and a quill and with practiced handwriting I wrote letters, saying them aloud as I did so, knowing Hunrith was listening only gave me comfort. I wrote ones for Gwen and Morgana but decided to give them to other people to pass on.

"Dear Father

I DO love you, no matter how much you may have convinced yourself otherwise and while you worried to lose one child, you are losing another. But your sorrow will only be half of what you felt when you thought Arthur might not return to this world. I can't say I'm not jealous of Arthur because in more ways than one I am but know I never held a grude for that fact. The grudges I hold are for those innocents who die while you condemn so many… My dying wish if you will is to give EVERY SINGLE suspected sorcerer at least some form of fair trial, turn to Gaius and Merlin for the wisdom to decide their rightful fate.

Also know Merlin was more than just a servant who went above his line of duty to protect me. He is more than just the young man who saved my life so many time I can hardly count how many debts I owe him. But he is my friend, my best friend if you will. Though there are something even I must keep from him, he knows more about me than most anyone so if you wish to know anything (though please let him deal with his grief, even in disrespecting you) about me or my past Merlin is the one to ask, he could probably quote it the amount of times I've told him stories of how a dog bit me when I was nine or how I used to sneak of the Barricades at 14 to watch the Knights train in the early evening because my heart belonged to one of them.

As I'm sure Merlin will say to Arthur, be as wise in your listening skills as you are in your battles and you will be a better and more loved king than you thought ever possible.

Love your daughter

Adira" I took a deep breath my tears surprisingly at bay. But I wrote father's first because it was the easiest. I then took to writing

"Dear Gaius,

My wished father, my mentor, my friend. Like you've taught Merlin you too have taught me to accept every part of me to it's fullest extent. Whether it be the part where I babble for days or whether it be the part that I must keep hidden from the world. You taught me how to care for any ill person and create cures to poisons and illnesses that I'm sure if I'd have had more time Merlin's life and so many others would have been saved because you took the time to teach a silly little princess about the kindness of medicine and science, even though that is not all this world is.

I wish I knew what to say to make your pain ease Gaius, you are the very man in which if Arthur becomes even a fraction of I know he'll make Avalon and his destiny proud. This is my destiny Gaius, you may not want to believe it and neither will Merlin but I choose this of my own free will, I choose to sacrifice myself for the man I love and I do love him Gaius, you have to make sure he knows that. Make sure he knows I didn't do it because I felt his life was more important, I did it because the thought of living life without him for me is no life at all and that Arthur needs him. Camelot needs him, get him to channel his emotions into slaying the next attacking beast, channel his frustrations into polishing Arthur's armour.

Know a part of me will always live on in you Gaius, you're like Dad I wish I had, heck if I didn't have an uncle I'd say you could be that. But however I precieve you, you have to promise to see me in the same light, that little bubble girl who had far too much time to laugh and love instead of doing something productive with her days. You have to remember the me I want people and make people remember the me I was because I'm not sure some will remember the good in me after this.

Love you to this life and the next

Adira" I saw a tear slide down Hunrith's face as she moaned in weaken and I grabbed her hand

"Merlin will be here soon, don't worry he's just saying goodbye to the knights, the few who have been kind to him and then he will be here" I pulled another piece of paper from the pad and used my pulled up knees as a rest as I wrote the next letter.

"Dearest (or should I say prattest) Brother Arthur

Remember that night you figured out mine and Merlin's relationship? The one where we dancing around singing baby it's cold outside while you hummed alone only looked at us with fondness. You saw Merlin for who he was, you saw him for the MAN inside him not the servant he was. Heck that night when Merlin pruposed to me while we were riding back to Camelot with you and I kissed him so strongly even you were shocked, let alone my dearest Merlin.

Look after him will you? Promise me you'll do what you need to, to make sure he doesn't kill father when he hurts someone he cares about because unlike you who just vents his anger at people he knows can take it Merlin's temper is long fussed but once blown he does not think straight. Know it was him who found the cure for your bite, not Gaius. Thought I would not ever tell you the details (and one day I'm sure you will be ready to know) Promise me, as a dying wish to hear him out when the time comes when he must revile himself to you, he's a shy young thing when he comes to exposing himself.

I love you dearest brother, though you are as arrogant as you are handsome your heart is kinder than you realise and you will become that king I know you heard Gwen talk to you about when you were sleeping. You may have been dying but you were still hearing every word and just don't get all cocky about it, she was worried about you okay, that does not warnt your attitude or big head and by god you have a large one. I write these insults because you can take them and you already know deep in your heart all I feel and all I would ever want to say to you.

I love you, forever and always

Adira" Then the hardest letter on them all came and I felt Hunrith's hand that held my free hand squeeze slightly giving me the encouragement to write the next letter, I'd been stopping and starting so much while writing these I feared she may have fallen asleep to rest her eyes but she only opened the wider and bared me a weak smile.

"Merlin…

My servant, my protector, my friend… my love.

You were never just one thing to me, you were a perfect a gentlemen as ever (okay I have to say that your mother's here while I'm writing these)" I could feel hunrith shake with a small laugh and it only helped me find the strength to continue "You were my teacher, always teaching me new magic and non magical skills. I feel part of the community now. Before I knew of most people's struggles just not a productive way to help and who know unstitching my old dresses and turning them into children's clothing could be so rewarding, not only can I Say I'm a pro at sewing but the smiles we brought to those child's faces is only a small reason I love you.

You want to know the others? Handsome, smart, magical in the literal and emotional sense, clumsy… you never know when the floor need a hug and you just like most other things will spare their feelings, your mother… okay that seems like a silly reason to love you but your mother made me realise just the kind of heart you have, she raised you all on her own without the support of a man or a steady income of money especially with your gifts and for you to turn out so well? And not drowned in hatred I realised the strength she has, even now lying on this bed knowing she's dying for you she is smiling and listening to me read this aloud to you. That very strength is what will get you through this sweetheart.

I'm going to the Isle of the blessed, I'm going to die… I'm going to sacrifice myself to make sure the balance is restored and your mother, Arthur and all other life is restored, Nimuer can try and take people away from me who I care about but other than you and Gaius she's already tried to take most of them away and I will not stand for it no more. You will read this before you leave, I'll be leaving it with your mother and you must read to the end before you decide to follow me and I know you my life, my love, my world, you will. But make sure your mother is well before you do? Considering it one of the many favours I owe you for.

Now for my dying wish… and yes I do have one. PROMISE ME YOU WON'T CHANGE THIS. If I die then I'm gone, I'm not coming back… you'll learn to live without me. It'll maybe take you months, years who knows to be able to love and to hold someone again but must promise you won't give up on love. Don't give up on what is in your heart, I will hope to always have a special place in your heart and I know you always have a special place in mine.

I could write you a thousand words as to why I have to go and why you must let me and how much Iove you but there are not enough words in this language of the old one to express this so for now I say… I must love and leave you. You would have made me a proud and happy wife Merlin, you must know that… keep my ring and like before remember I am always with you.

Love your wife to be for eternity and more

Adira" Tears had wet the page and dried as quickly as the ink did. I wiped my eyes and put all the letters in corresponding envelopes, I let set 3 within the pockets of my cloak that layed over the chair and placed on in Hunrith's hands.

"Tell him to read it. Make sure he does. I'm sorry Hunrith… you are the mother I never got and I would have been proud to legally call you mother. Take care of him because I know I can't" She nodded and moved her free hand weakly to my face and tears wet the hand but she only smiled sadly at me.

"You are my daughter, legally or not and I will always love and moron you as such, now go you don't have much time" I nodded hiss her forehead and with a flip of my cloak and the handful of letters within the pocket I controlled my emotions and appeared outside of Morgana's chambers, I knocked quietly and Gwen unsurprisingly to the door. I held out the letters

"I do not have time to explain, They are addressed to yourself and Morgana, make sure she gets her when she wakes up. You may read it as soon as I go but please do not try and stop me just do as the letters say and I will be happy. Gwen nodded once again understand the request of a serious situation and like always making the decision easy for me. I then checked the hallway and appeared outside of fathers chambers. I knocked slowly, Father called entered.

"Father…" Father smiled brightly obviously overjoyed that Arthur was to live. "Father I have no time to explain, A letter was written to you like most others I care about. You must promise not to read it until I am gone, you must promise to do as I asked within the letter and you must to not cause ask any question before I leave" I handed out the letter to only snatch it away just before he grabbed it over the table and he nodded in understanding he'll keep his promise

"Break these promises and I shall never forgive you" He took the letter from me and set it on the table and for once he actually looked at me as if worried. I smiled softly at him

"May the fates of the gods be kind to you father" With one quick glance back I stepped out of the room and made sure he didn't come looking for me before I flashed myself outside Arthur's chambers, deciding I really did not have time to give Gaius his letter in person I placed it on his desk before leaving the chambers earlier. When I knocked on the chamber door Arthur was sitting on his bed

"Please tell me you're here to explain Merlin's earlier behaviour" I took a deep breath

"he had his reasons to fear for his life but now he has not a need. Here this Is for you. You cannot open it until I am gone and like all the others you must promise to do as the letter requests" Arthur's eyes shone with a deep confusion but he nodded and I allowed myself to rushed over to him, hug him softly to avoid his injury and kiss his forehead before I left the chambers feeling like that had taken more out of me than a powerful spell.

I leaned against the wall taking a deep breath, that took all of the strength I had and for some reason the thought of death at this point only seemed welcoming. I made sure I myself was completely hidden in the shadows and then with another flash I was on the Isle of the Blessed on the familiar scene only familiar through my dream, as long as you longed for a location enough, even one you may not specifically know the location of was possible. Nimuer stood there with her usual scatty ripped dress with her barely looked after hair style, but her only aura gave of power, vengeful power.

"With all my powers of prediction, why a Pendragon here… escapes those powers" I almost smiled, if I was going to die I was going to have a little fun first and It wasn't like any of my feelings were lost on her.

"Oh dear, are you scared that little only me could harm you? Because I promise you there are many things you have unforeseen" Nimuer laughed

"Oh and what such things might they be?" I shrugged she might as well know, it's not like it was going to harm my any more now that I was coming to a definitive end. I pulled at the necklace around my neck and showed it to Nimuer.  
>"Would you like to take 3 guesses as to who I am engaged?" Nimuer's face was only the expression of shock for a mere few seconds<p>

"You would come here and tell me this, why?" I laughed

"Oh come on even without that magic of yours surely you must know he intended to trade his life for his mothers and you surely know with this news I will never let that happen. It is me who must die, I've been sensing it since this life for a life thing started, it is me who must sacrifice myself to make sure Merlin and Arthur are able to build a world that is only believed in even the deepest of myths and legends, but like most they come from the very essence of truth. You will take my life willingly because it will harm my father, you will take my life because as long as a life is taken and you cannot trick me like you did my dear Merlin, you will take my life because it is the very thing I know you've craved to do since I was born unexpectly out of my mother 24 years ago" Nimuer had been pacing around the tomb like stone that stood in the middle of the isle as I spoke.

"Oh but there is something else, something you're not telling me and you are right I will take your life for all those reasons but I need to know what it is you keep secret even on your dying day" I smiled

"It doesn't take much figuring I guess, it's the part of myself that apart from Merlin no one else has ever truly trusted even when I was unsure as to what it was… even Kilgarrah did not completely accept my destiny" The name shook Nimuer to the very core

"You spoke with that creature?" I let out what anyone would preserve as an evil laugh

"So he's not on good terms with you either, figures he'd know what you'd try and do and yet do so little to stop you even with your conflicts" Nimuer smiled

"The dragon always plays to his own selfish reasons, though a kind dragon he was, like most people needed something in return for every deed… so you know of the dragon, you know of this isle and you know of my past, only 2 things this could mean. Gaius's trusts you with the knowledge or he had reason for telling you the knowledge and there is only one but reason.." She sent a simple lighting bolt of magic towards I need not move or even look at the ball flying towards me to turn it around and fire it back to her. She smiled

"Impressive power, perhaps there is less reason to kill you than you think.." I smiled brightly at her

"Either you let me take his place, or I kill you to take his place, I really don't think the world cares which life is taken" Nimuer's almost human expressed disappeared so quickly a lesser warlock might have thought they imagine them.

"Smart too… you are someone who has been under estimated so much that you've proceeded even the most unique expectations of a princess and become one of the most power sorcerers on this earth… too bad it's kill or be killed" I knew by now Merlin would be half way here.

"Though before you kill me, please don't make a mess of it. I was an unexpected result of your magic, the least you could do is make sure I'm buried my full self" Nimuer only smiled

"Considering you power and the fact I really have no quarrel with you, I'll grant that wish" We stood beside the altar in the centre, starring at each other with a connection that almost made me glad I was giving my life to help Merlin. Almost!

That's when I suddenly felt it, the drain on my spirit, like someone had unplugged my soul and was letting it go down the drain, that lead straight to the earth of the isle to the power the old religion has placed in this isle. I crumpled forward barely getting my body up onto the altar before I felt my limbs go numb. My eyes closed and I felt the want to just let it slip away to let myself and all I was fighting for mean nothing. That's when I heard Merlin's voice

"What have you done to her?" The anger evident

"Your mother is safe, isn't that what you wanted?" She wasn't being emotional about it, she was trying to make him see that letting this issue be was best for all of us and for once I had to agree with her or maybe that was just my weak body talking.

"Have you killed her?" Nimuer didn't start a triumph speech like I was expecting her too and with little to no strength I realised she wasn't that bad after all, she just took to the darkest forms of magic to do what she felt was right for the kingdom and I knew no one else would ever see her this way.

"It was her wish" The words a little too forced for me to actually believe she was just trying to get him to leave, she wanted him to leave, she wanted him to be safe and not dead. The next words were screamed so loud I almost didn't recognise it as Merlin's

"I BID MY LIFE FOR ARTHURS, NOT MY MOTHERS, NOT Adira" His voice breaking with emotion and I felt my heart break. Nimuer was still trying to convince him

"THE OLD RELIGION DOES NOT CARE… or lives and who dies, only that the balance of the world is restored. To save a life, a life must be taken… Adira knew this" Nimuer's anger was rising to the point where the evil inside was ruling her.

"It is not the old religion that has done this. It is you" If I felt strong enough to question it I would have thought another presence had come to the events that I was hearing evolve around me. But it was Nimuer's 'dark' side if you'd call it that. She was letting her hatred, her anger and her revengeful journey take control so much so that I fear she may not know what to do with her life if she ever gets the revenge she so eagerly seeks, thought whether she lives to see that day seems questionable with her temper.

"Come now, we are too valuable to each other to be enemies" Merlin screamed

"I set nothing with you" Nimuer's heels were clicking as she walked closer to Merlin.

"With my help Arthur will become king" The topic had changed so drastically I was barely understanding it now, as every second past more of my strength drained and I felt myself falling into unconsciousness, the only thing keeping me from it was from the very man who was wearing his bright red scarf as he ususal did, with his bue t-shirt and brown jacket, it was his trade mark look but the very look that made me love him so much.

"No I will make Arthur king, but you will never see that day" Merlin's magic reacted so quickly that I almost had to wonder just how much of his power did he truly hold back when was fighting normal monsters and dragons and not so emotionally connected to killing someone. What fightened me even in my weaken state is that Merlin was still holding back, he was trying to harm… NOT kill and Nimuer was playing right into it. If I was her I'd learn never to underestimate an enemy, as she and so many others had me.

"I'm not going to fall for your childish tricks Merlin, I am a priestess of the old religion" I could see the glaze of the fire she was aiming at Merlin. Merlin had jumped out of the way, he did not trust he deflecting skills, it was something I'd have to make sure I haunted him with in the spirit world.

"you too are a creature of the old religion, you should join me" I could sense the fireball behind held at bay In her hands and even in his presumed outpowered state Merlin stood proud and answered

"You think I would join forces with such a selfish and cruel magic… never" I could sense the few seconds of hesitation and I could almost imagine Nimuer's look of confusion to Merlin's response that would quickly turned to determination and anger.

"So be it" Her voice was that of an angel, if you listened long enough you could almost hear her wisdom in the voice, the very essense of a leader, a caring, beautiful and powerful leader that could guide so many, save so many but instead thanks to father's stupid sense of revenge she'd turned into this. Evil… there was no other word for it and I almost pitted her. Almost.

My weak heart almost stopped as I heard Merlin hit the floor with a thumb moaning in pain, he'd been hit. I take it back, no one could pity her and her evil ways.

"Pity, together you and me could have ruled the world" I knew he was okay though, for some reason I did not fear for his life, I felt relieved and feared only slightly for Nimuer's fate when she realised what she had awoken in him. I could hear her heels click as she made her way to me and her hand stroked my face for a moment.

"I'm sorry" She whispered to me. The world so quiet I almost thought I was imagining them in my state but then I felt her place something in my hand. I don't know what it was, it felt like a necklace and a note with it but I was too busy listening to the storm suddenly raging above to take much notice. Thunder crackled so fast and so quickly that I knew only magic could make it. Then lightening struck and I felt myself think _You're forgiven_

Brilliantly it started to rain, the rain seemed to wake me up and I almost didn't realise my strength returning to me, I layed still daring not to disturb whatever power was bringing my strength back to me and clung onto the note and necklace tighter though still getting extremely wet.

"Adira" I heard Merlin scream, he came running over and even though I felt my strength returned my body would not responsed to his calls

"Adira?" His voice a question as I felt him shaking me hard, then I heard a sound I never wanted to hear. He was crying, so strongly that his breath was barely coming out of him. I felt him cradle my head as sat down on the stone, rocking and forwards. The very sound of feelings of him cradling my seemed to awaken the strength I needed to stir and bring his attention to me again, instead of crying.

"Mer—" My eyes opened slowly to see a very wet, very emotional Merlin looking at me. In the few seconds it took for him to register I was actually alive and for me to realise the same thing he pulled my up to his and kissed me. He kissed my cheek, then my kisses a douzen or so times and then he will a little help from my rusty bones sat me up so he could hug me. He hugged me so tight I barely felt the cold raindrops, all I felt was the happiness for being alive and a warmth from being in my lovers arms knowing he is now as happy as I am.

The wind through the rain seemed to whistle and with one last piece of concentrate and a regret to lose such a convienent power myself and Merlin (along with the horse that the isle seemed to have helped me bring here) appeared in the daisy field, the very one in which Morgana visit's every year and just to think that I might be there for when she does that again the smile on my face only got wider. Merlin got to his feet and helped me, soully letting me lean on him if I felt the need but my strength was fully returned if not anew at the emotions I was feeling.

Merlin climbed onto one of the horses and I was just about to climb onto the other when he spoke for the first time since he'd started crying.

"Let me carry you… Let it seem as if you gave me a letter like you did all the others and I couldn't bare to let you do so. But how can we explain Nimuer's death?" I smiled as I rested myself familiarly on Merlin's body making sure the rain to the other horse was tided to the one we rode and we started at a very slow trot.

"I'll say that she started to take my life, you came and distracted her and with that distraction you got hurt and I stabbed her with a dagger I always kept with me. You then carried me back to the horses and we set off home, but the spell was still taking it's affects on me so I feel asleep. You know how much I love pretending to be asleep when I'm really not" Merlin sighed and nodded

"Pretending or not, I reckon that you should try and get some sleep.. and don't worry about the wound, it's a scratch" I cast my eyes on his chest where the fireball had hit him and it looked like the questing beast had taken a scratch out of him… not magic, but I did not argue as he didn't seem to flinch in any pain as I rested myself tightly and comfortable on his chest. We stayed in silence for a long time after that… It wasn't until we got to Camelot's outer walls that I realised that Merlin had done so much for me. How selfish could I get? I mean really? I what told him to let me go, he comes after me and saves my life after getting hit and killing a powerful sorcerer.. for me!

But just when I was about to voice my gratitude to him, Hunrith came rushing down the path, slowly followed by Gaius, both of them shouting emotional relief at Merlin. It was only when Merlin climbed of his horse, carrying me that his mother seemed take to being concern for him as she caught sight of the burnt cloth of his shirt and the 'scratch' he'd gotten.

"Merlin let Gaius take a look at you… I'll take Adira" Merlin was defiantly

"I almost lost her Mother. I'll be fine carrying her back to the house. It's what I want" Hunrith did not argue though even with my eyes closed I could feel her careful watch of Merlin as we made our way to a location that with the relief and safety I felt in it I might actually just fall asleep. I felt Merlin lay me down softly on the patient bed that was surprisingly only ever used for royalty or Merlin, I would have to talk to Gaius about investing in another bed to always be used for the patients.

"What happened?" It was a simple quiet question, but Merlin's sleepness seemed to be fogging him mind

"Nimuer is dead…" It was all he could say before he pulled himself off the chair he'd sat on as Gaius's rubbed the usual cleaning mixture on his wounds to push me slightly to the edge of the bed and squeeze in beside me. He grabbed my arm and wrapped it around him, something that if I were 'awake' enough I would have done myself and then kissed my forehead

"let's just hope your future husband is as able to save you in the future as I did today" I rolled in slightly closer to his chest and set the silent response _as long as you try I will always love you_ Merlin seemed to take my answer as a drug to let out his final worry that made him cling to consciousness and let the sleep he so well desired to over come him and I slowly did the same. But not before I heard Hunrith mumble

"Many days like today will befall them both. I just hope they always come back to this" I smiled slightly as Gaius's replied

"If one of them dies, the other will be a shell of their former self so I hope for both their sakes they are wise beyond their years" I let those words become a lullby for me fall asleep and this time I welcome my unconsciousness and a night of sleep filled with nothing but glorious thoughts of the man I held in my arms and the man I would still die for.


	14. The curse of Cornelius Sigan

**This season as been so difficult to get right... all the changing in characters, all the more detailed plot lines and do not even get me started on how I got throught Lady of the Lake without crying. **

**I would like to thank you, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. So much for all your loving supporting... I've enjoyed writing this hopefully as much as she you've enjoyed reading it. **

**If you see a song... it's because I wanted to add my own personal twist on it with music and songs that speak to me. But I made sure they make sense in this time period and fit the events well enough to work. Any questions or comments you may have. Please submit them I'd love to know if it's all be worth it or whether I need to re-write some if it... even better still if anyone wants to BETA read it for me, that'd be brill and I'd reall appericate it :D **

**Please enjoy and know I shall eventually catch up with the show on Tv, so long like 2 and 1/2 series to go xD **

SEASON 2

The curse of Cornelius Sigan

Why was it that whenever Merlin hears screaming and sees people running way he runs TOWARDS the danger, it was like he liked being in mortal or for most of our cases Immortal danger. I grabbed another torch they lay in the wall and screamed mumbled curses after Merlin who mumbled his usual words that sobered me up instantly

"Shhh" It may have been a word but it was a command and a command from Merlin meant your lifes in danger, care about it. I sighed and wished these kind of things stopped in my life. It was hard to believe it'd been six month since Merlin had killed Nimuer to save my life. I won't go into it because every time I think I of it sent a shiver through my spine and I quickly clung to the necklace around my neck besides my ring necklace.

Nimuer had given it to me, turns out mother and her were like Merlin and Arthur, reluctant to admit they cared but would do almost anything to help the other person and in the haste of keeping a necklace that my mother had received from her admirer that wasn't strictly aloud with mother. If I'd have had to guess I would say my uncle Agravine he seems to have a soft spot for her even now and the tales he could talk about her. The note that came with the ruby jewel was a riddle that apparently her admirer sent her

There to protect,

though can cause a harm,

There to lift sorrow

And bring a calm

Though use it wisely

For it connects to you

Stores you greatest desires

And if allowed, tells you what to do

From what myself and merlin can figure it means that the necklace would start to tug towards something I desire and for the most part that had only been towards a strawberry cheesecake slice that the chef especially cooked for me or Merlin who I reluctantly let leave me as he tended to his job and my prat of a brother and yes you're right to remember I almost died for him… and not the last time since then either.

We came to the enterance to what looked like a normal tome, but I sensed something within the tomb and then I saw it, the blue heart shaped gem sitting in the place of the body shape carved into the stone. I tore my eyes away, not wanting to step or do something that might hurt me but then I saw it, the body leaning against the tomb, I quickly grabbed it's shoulder and let it fall to the ground almost parrarrel to the tomb owners stone. Merlin mumbled words of needed to get Gaius and to not touch ANYTHING.

So I get to do what I could, looking around and trying with all my might to remember the name of the man who rested in enternal piece beside me. I sat down and sighed aloud as I leaned against the pillar having already touched it as I entered the room I figured it was okay to sit down and lean against.

"You know your luck right? You actually get to live, work and die… an unfortunate death I must say but die you still do. Seems destiny's got another plan for me. God I hate being brought into this world with magic" It was meant to sound noon-chalice but it was only when I felt Merlin's hand rest on my shoulder speaking to me did I realise just how much I actually felt like that

"Trust me I know the feeling" He wasn't trying to deny my destiny, because if I could deny mine he could deny his but he was simply saying he understand how I felt and once again he showed me just how much truly cared. No false hopes, or assuming or promises, just what is and what isn't. It was then that Gaius appeared in the doorway and I rose my feet.

Merlin, who had obviously taken Gaius's bag of examining tools and took to checking the man. It was only then that Gaius took a step forward and I heard the push of a button and as if a reflect I floated the golden plate that sat on the table beside the pillar in the way of the arrow that was closer than an inch to Gaius's face, had I not been paying attention he would surely be dead.

"Th-thank you Adira" I smiled in response, you'd think saving a life would get you more than that.. but it would seem these events are so common in my life I have no time to be bathed in apperication and glory for every life I save… maybe that was why I was so level headed and Arthur's was so big and arrogant. It was a thought.

This is another thing I started doing after Nimuer died, I started turning every life/death experience into insults, into something familiar, something normal and it helped. It made me realise why I lived and why life was so precious and most of the time I kept these thoughts to myself until I deemed it necessary to talk or because I was too pissed or upset to care what people heard.

"You're father and brother are coming" With those words from Merlin's lips, the plate that had still been floating beside Gaius dropped and rolled along the floor and with a shake of Merlin's head he went to retrieve it and it was just typical that father picked that moment to walk in, insulted Merlin and then talk to Gaius as if he didn't exist.

I should be used to it, I should just learn to be okay with because father nor Merlin's bad timing was never going to change but it was straining my last nerve to reserve my anger… and it was as skill I knew I needed to practice. Arthur followed slowly behind Father a look of apology but anger to anyone other than me and Merlin who looked. Merlin nodded in simple understanding and he took to listening to Father's and Gaius's convocation.

I slide down the wall, Merlin bent down close to the body as I landed on my butt. Ever since my letter, Arthur been more protective of Merlin even if I was still there day to day, Morgana and Gwen had taken to thinking they owed me for my honest words and Father like he usually did took it as a threat, not on him… but me. He seemed to think that Merlin was the cause of all my life threating experience and most of the time I had to force myself to remember it was not Merlin but my destiny that was causing this.

I heard Father order Arthur post guards at the door and Gaius started to explain after Arthur had agreed, like per-usual. As father continued to look over the treasures, little concern for any more traps that may be placed within the room. Gaius then asked Merlin to go and get a stretcher and Merlin quickly obliged and I with an excuse to leave offered to walk with him back the house.

"You know your father is only going to get angrier if you wish to leave every event that makes him happy" I growled, remembering it was the early hours of the morning. I had gotten so much sleep the last few nights because of the hammering the servants were doing to find hidden parts of Camelot's under city. Okay I know how weird that sounds but when you're use to the heart beat of someone you sleep with to be there or even the sound of terrifying events to ripple through your mind the moment you become unconscious the hammering seemed a welcome change and surprisingly enough it only seemed to relax me further… another thing that's changed for me and I can't even be sure when it started happening… when nosy and chao became relaxing and calming for me. Maybe it's always been there with my father being who he is my life is always noise and busy.

Merlin grabbed the stretch that rested just beside the door and kissed my cheek

"Adira you need to relax, he's just worried you're being cursed into caring for me. You know how he is but I don't think even he can deny all I've done to save your life so just find your happy place and remember he loves you.. in his own twisted way" I growl

"Why must you always be right?" Merlin laughed

"Because someone needs to remind me that your brother actually needs saving" He pecked my lips for a moment and then he rushed off with the stretcher in arms.

When Merlin and Gaius returned with the body later and I'd taken a relaxing magical made bath and braided my hair manually, Merlin rushed off again saying he needed to go get the horse ready for Arthur and his usual hunting trip with the new nobles who want to be knights, it was the first of many tests that would lead to see whether they were indeed ready to be a knight of Camelot. I let him go knowing little would stop him and the fact he would be gone at least the rest of the day.

Gaius had set out in search of the crest that would lead to us finding out who this tomb indeed belong too and I couldn't help but wish the undead would stop being as persistent and as 'undead' like even in death. I spent the day knitting, I know what you're thinking… and no I am not some granny in a rocking chair making a scarf for all the kids. I was knitting it for children but not mine, Mary had been complaining that her son did not have any warm enough jumpers as he continued to crawl around the house in this cold weather. I was indeed happy to have an excuse to work on a project. That's when I realised, I'd not had a servant actually tend to my every whim for almost a year now. I barely slept in my own bed and when I did Mary was more than happy to make it again, when I did eat in my room I made her eat with me so she clear that up straight away and the clothes I'd taken pride in buying and or making myself, the rest such as drawing baths were things magic could do.

I hadn't even realised the day had gone by until Mary came in with her usual smile and her words to Gaius about the welfare of her son as she set the 3 plates down on the table. Mary made herself scarce the moment Merlin walked in looking glum. I shouted a thank you at her and then offered my chair to Merlin to set down.

"What's the matter honey?" stroking my hand through his raven hair, he body relaxing instantly into the touch.

"I saved Arthur's life and someone else got the credit, so the same old" I half smiled at him, I understood his frustration but it made me laugh how he could turn such serious experiences into some petty reason to not get noticed. So I said the magically words any good fiancée would do

"What happened?" Merlin set into a ramble about who this guy was and why he was an idiot and how he trying to steal his job and I nodded and hummed and answered the appropriate times. Gaius grabbed the plates and fitted them at the appropriate places and it wasn't until Merlin took the first bite that he took a deep breath and saw that Gaius had been working on something all day.

"What are you working on?" It was again one of those questions you would ask almost anyone at any time for something normal about but every time we seemed to ask them was when It was something related to magic, destiny and or death.

"I found his encryption on the tomb" he held up a piece of paper with the symbols written on it.

"In fact he sound them and I had the common sense to write them down so he could bring them up here and study them, but then from what I understand Sigan knew many languages" Merlin looked confused and I realised Merlin didn't know my family history as well as I did.

"Merlin he was the most powerful sorcerer that ever lived" Merlin looked a little shocked as he took yet another bite of what looked like another well needed dinner

"Really?" I smile at him and answered

"Really, you didn't grow up in Camelot but for those of us who did Sigan or Cornelius as most knew him by, was an evil man. A figure of nightmare and darkness evidentially why his crest holds a raven, one of the most barbaric and hurter like birds there are" I thought for a second "Excluding dragons and indigoes and stuff like that of course"

"Of course, but why?" I sighed

"He could turn day into night, turn the tides and legend has it that magic and spells helped build Camelot itself" Merlin looked slightly more understanding as he took In the information

"So what happened?" Gaius answered that as I continued to eat

"He became too powerful and the king of that time ordered his execution" Merlin then looked at Gaius in an expression that only meant 'I know you better than you think'

"But if he's dead, why do you look so worried?" I nodded as if encouraging him to answer his question

"Sigan couldn't bare that his wealth and power would die with him so he became obsessed with finding a way to defeat death itself" Once again it was the whole dead/undead thing and I almost wanted to summon death and tell him/her to get their butt into gear and actually keep the vail between life and death stricter because they sure were slacking from where I was standing.

"You think he might have succeeded?" Gaius looked deadly serious as he stopped eating

"Lets hope not for all our sakes" We eat there eating in silence. But Gaius quickly eat and then excused himself and I could only imagine where he was going. Though something told me Father was involved somewhere, he usually is. Merlin and me went to bed that night and I knew even before I shut my eyes that I was going to be plagued with visions and when I did sleep I saw a raven flying above Camelot. I woke with a start like I usually did and when I realised it was only the early hours of the morning I layed there, surprised Merlin hadn't woken up yet but then I realised that the hunt must have taken more out of him that I thought and so without that thought I could not bare to wake him.

I should have learnt to check in on Morgana more often, as she seemed to be having the same dreams as me more and more frequently but since she tried to kill Father I found myself less eblidged to help her and I couldn't really figure out why I miss trusted her when in the end she had decided to do the right thing. So when Gaius left to see Morgana and Merlin to see Arthur about breakfast and I bored too to pacing the lower town again. I was just getting ready to scream when I heard a commotion. Rushing over I saw the horses had been let free, I grabbed the rains of one of the galloping horses and with a flash of hidden gold in my eyes grabbed the other 6 horses rains and with the help of a few servants we walk to horses back to the stables, I took the 3 I had to the stable where I knew they slept and when I had tied them all in I saw Merlin lying face down in mature.

I shook him softly whispering his name but that's when Arthur walked in and kicked him away. I took a step back and that's when I noticed the ball of herbs in the corner stinking up the place. Someone had mixed just the right herbs to make a quick knock out draft to the person directly near it as he was set to a cinder. I cover my sleeve, grabbed one of the empty bags from the side of the stables and put it inside. I was just about to rescue you Merlin from Arthur's assumptions that he'd was having more than a bad day when the servant who's name I couldn't even bothered to remember appeared at the edge of the stable door

"Sire do not be too hard on him, he's just tired" Merlin looked outraged

"I am not" Was his only defence and I wished my instincts would stop telling me with every fibre of my being that this man defending Merlin had not so honest means. I kept my smile bright as I stepped to Merlin's side.

"Maybe if he had the evening off, a good night rest" Merlin argued back straight away and if it wasn't for my wanting to punch this man so much I would probably have found the scene very amusing

"I don't want the evening off" Now that answer did put a smile on my face "I did not fall asleep" I had to agree with him there and I nodded in understanding and when I took a look at Arthur the amusement I felt disappeared. He actually believed this crap? Really? Is there nothing I must not save my brother from more than his own stupidity.

"I'm more than willing to take over his duties tonight sire" I knew it, he wanted something… something that only Arthur and Merlin (being his servant) had access to and when I thought about it only one thing popped into mind as to why NOW was the time he decided to act. There was no mystery to me that the day we find a hidden tomb with gems and riches within a man does everything in his power to become Arthur's servant.

"Perhaps you're right" Merlin looked like he might scream so I cut in before he could.

"Fine, Merlin come on take the night off, but I'm warning you right now. If something happens because of you trusting a stranger, it's all on you and you can go tell father it was… or god help me I will" I then grabbed Merlin's hand and pulled him out of there. I turned back to him last second

"Oh and by the way? The horses are all safe, no thanks to you. Maybe if you'd been able to collect them together like I did within minutes you'd realise that Merlin had done any damage, you just want someone to take your anger out on… Patience's is a virtue dear brother, I just hope that lesson gets through your clot pole head before it's too late"

We took a slow walk back to the house and I knew the whole replacing him thing had Merlin hard, he looked slum and defeated as we walked slowly home. When we got in, he sat down on his bed and I grabbed the bucket and cloth and started to clean his face softly. He would need a bath but for now this was what I could offer him.

"I just want Arthur to trust me and see me for who I really am" I sighed

"One day he will" Merlin looked at me

"Everything I do is for him and he just thinks I'm an idiot" I sigh

"Not everyone thinks you're an idiot… though look at you now I can understand why" Merlin let out a small laugh, it was enough to lift his mood and I was glad to help him. I sat down on the bed beside him.

"I know how it feels, Father's thinks I'm just immature and doing things just to annoy him, Morgana thinks I'm crushing on you so hard I can't even think straight and Arthur well… he seems to see me as a women with a voice that doesn't matter" I left out the part where Arthur thought I was a lovesick puppy because I didn't want to hurt him any further. "But merlin you can't be questioning your destiny, your destiny for greatness along with Arthur – if you can so believe it. Your calling is to protect him and Camelot"

Merlin nodded in understanding as he spoke as he took the cloth from me and continued to whip himself off.

"I know… but it's hard Adira" I smiled softly

"I know it's hard, trust me I've been living with him for the last 22 years and still want to knock him unconscious half the time, plus I find myself becoming more and more accusation to live and deaths situations, I shouldn't have to be doing it at my age, neither should you but we are. But Camelot needs us when it's in great peril, such as now if Gaius doesn't get that inscription translated" It was just at that moment that Gaius knocked on the door to the room with a curious look at Merlin's mature covered face he said

"I've just finished it 'He who breaks my heart, completes my work'" Oh god now I was going to have to stop that stupid servant getting in there even more.

"Sigan soul is inside that gem isn't it?" Gaius nodded, this is one of those things I've come so accusation too… I think it was linked to my powers, my powers were visions of the future so because of that my logical mind and reasoning powers were probably stronger than most and that is why I'm usually able to guess people's actions even before they do them and it's also the reason I can guess things such as the gem being the guys soul… I mean it did make sense why else would such a man have a gem so beautiful sitting on his tomb in such a unique way on top of what we know about him it seemed only logical. Merlin seemed to be on my way wavelength because he said

"So if the stone is removed from where it sits, the heart will be broken and his soul released" God I hated it when we figured out things that meant we had to act quickly.

"Serdick… he's in the tomb, we must hurry" With those words me and Merlin ran ( our powers of transport revoked…sadly) we got to the entrance to the tomb just in time to see Sedrick being possessed by Sigan. The only think that surprised me was that Merlin ran and got Gaius leaving me once again alone outside the tomb, I stayed hidden not really wanted to confront Sigan until I knew more of his means. Hiding in the shadows had become a good skill of mine since I saw a child, if you did not want to be found strongly enough you found places no one would dare think to look for you. Sigan moved away and I watched him go with a heartbeat so loud I swore he could have heard it but he continued to walk and I lost sight of him as I entered the tomb.

I growled at myself as I opened the door to the tomb once again and cursed loudly

"You know what? Good and bad people die all the time but the least you could bloody well do is STAY DEAD. I mean it's not too much to ask, hell it's not even anything to ask if you value your fight enough and what makes anyone think we need more spirits and ghosts and god knows what else on top of everything else and what's with all the riches being around you when you die? Erm not to sound insensitive but you don't need them when you're dead, but Ohh no so many of you like being undead that you leave them there just in case… you're a spirit you don't need ruby's, or gold plates, or pearls. Sometimes I wish I was dead so I could come over there and thump so heads" There was a small laughter coming from behind me I spun on my heel to see Gwen standing there a bright smile

"You seem to think this man is back from the dead my lady, any particular reason?" I shrug

"I was just saying that they're stupid to bury themselves with all there treasure because they sure won't need it when dead and that a logic of 'what if I do come back' is just again plain stupid" Gwen laughed.

"You are indeed right, but sometimes when a man searches for the treasure's he loses the true gold in live… love, comfort, humanity, compassion. They learn that letting go of people and giving into their greed is their own way of burring themselves with something they love" I hmmed in response.

"I hadn't thought of it like that. Thank you Gwen, is there something you require of me?" Gwen smiled

"Only another knitted scarf to the list. Seems Leon's nephew is coming to down and he asked that with all your free time and abilities could you possibly make him one?" I smiled brightly

"Oh course, Charlie will like one… Could you go and ask Leon of the specifics like colour, thickness, pattern and come find me back in my chambers in the morning with the answer and I'll to making it?" Gwen nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh and Gwen, if you see Merlin on the way out of here, please tell him I don't have all day" Gwen smiled and nodded.

Merlin appeared moments later with Gaius and when they both saw that the stone had turned white and the person in which Sigan possessed was defiantly Sedrick was confirmed, Gaius went to inform the king and me and Merlin sat there against the wall. We must have sat there for hours, just thinking in silence because father had come and gone claiming the gem to be a fake and went to bed with an order of not being disturbed again and told Gaius not to believe or spread painic with foolish tales… if how he knew the true meaning of fooling was him in the dictionary (well in mine at least).

Merlin cuddled me close and sighed

"Did you want to go to bed? I went in search of Serdick but he's long gone, probably to some discrete part of the city he kept with his powers and things, nothing we can do until he resurfaces. Are you okay though? He walked straight past you" I let out a shaky breath, he had indeed scared me but no more than half the other crap we'd dealt with.

"I've found when I want not to be seen, my magic helps me stay hidden. Even though I am pretty sure he saw me, I don't think he was interested in some well dressed girl with no meaning to him or getting in his way" Merlin nodded squeezing my shoulder a little in a comforting gesture, but all it did was unease me more. If Merlin was scared enough to ask if I was okay, I was scared enough to try and keep it hidden from Merlin.

Merlin fell asleep before I did, today had taken more out of him than he'd ever admit to even me. Arthur was someone he was seriously loyal too and for him to just throw him away like he does matter cut him deep. I would ba having words with Arthur when the whole Undead situation is deal with. I fell asleep sorted after and I had slept soundly.

Awaking in a tomb isn't so great, being woken up by your father who had came in to check on the things Gaius had said was even worse. Merlin who had felt my jump in his arms was awake quicker than I ever thought possible for him as he set eyes on father. He stumbled to his feet and father without so much as a backwards glance went to withdraw his sword. I jumped up and in front of Merlin so completely.

"I will kill this boy for what he has done. Now stand aside, I wish no harm to you" I shook my head

"What did my letter say? Merlin is a good friend who's listened and been there for me through pick and thin, I came down here to check the treasure for in depth for myself when Merlin found me I was asleep and he wanted to carry me to my room but indeed I was budging, so he offered himself as a pillow. To wish I accepted, I'm the one who wrapped his arm around me as I was cold I was the one who rested my head on his chest. So any punishment you wish to deliver is for me and me alone. Kill Merlin and not only will you dooming the whole of Camelot but you'll find so many people's loyalties towards you will be gone as quick as you deem think" Father slow seethed his sword and when he finally did leave I let out a breath of relief

"We really do need to be more careful Adira, If he sees us again like that, I doubt you taking the blame s going to help any" I nodded in complete understand. Merlin took my hand and lead me out of the tomb, only when we got to the entrance to the main corridors he kiss quickly kiss my forehead and run off to evidentially tell Arthur of what had happened, but like father he would it as jealousy for last night and will insult him for a while for it.

I spent the day with Gwen, so when Arthur came storming and screaming Merlin's name

"That's stupid husband of yours shouting such nonsense about the danger Camelot is in just attacked Sedrick and I threw him in jail, he cannot go attacking my servants, knocking me over and scream at me while insulting me" The rage that ran through me was imiedate.

"YOU WHAT? Arthur you complete Clot Pole. He was TELLING THE TRUTH. Sedrick's been possessed and I bet you anything he's putting into action the plan he's had all along" I ran from the building aware that Arthur had followed me and it was only when I came to the courtyard that the Gargoyle in the shape of a winded baby dragon, that I recognised from the top of the guards tower swooped across the courtyard and many people screamed in terror.

I unlike so many did not scream, I ran towards the castle to have Arthur scream at me to where I was going because he assumed I'd be going straight to father when I took another corridor

"We can tell father once we are geared up and ready to fight. I saw more than one of these creatures flying around so if we plan to mount an attack we must be dressed for such a thing and then we can report to father all we know" He nodded and ran so he was parallel to me. We wasted no time grabbing armour, swords, chainmail and while we were inside many of the knights who had gone home ran inside and that's when Arthur started barking orders at them as to where and when to go. I shouted at them to stop them.

"A couple more things, these creatures are the very Gargoyles that line the walls of Camelot so they are stone, so do not try and kill them unless you are sure you have a way concentrate on moving people to safety, within stern walls, the chapels and castle wall should be fine. Oh and if you come across a man dressed in black, with eyes as black as his clothes, kill him because he is control all this" The knights all stopped and looked at Arthur and before he had the chance to answer I stepped forward

"I may not be Arthur or a knight, but I know how to defend my kingdom, do not disregrade the word of women because she is just that. Learn that women have ears to listen while men have fists to fight. We know more than any of you will ever know… but there is no time for this stupid argument, Defend your kingdom. GO GO GO" With the barking orders they ran out and Arthur who stood there crossed arms looking smug

"You're more like me than you think" I glared at him and the smile disappeared instantly

"Do not think you can talk to me like you have not insulted me. Merlin told you this would happen but ohhh no you were too caught up in people fighting over you to give a flying care… Go tell father what is happening I have to realise my future husband" Arthur grabbed my wrist

"Do we really have time to go save your boy toy now?" I growl at him, well more like snarl at him

"He's the one who knew this would happen before anyone. If anyone knows of a way to stop it and Sigan, it will be Merlin" Arthur nodded and wasted little time in running towards the main of the castle. I turned in the opposite direction towards the cells. As I ran at a slower pace than before, scared that the roof may fall upon me and keep looking at it as if ready to jump back if something more than just unsettled dust decided to fall.

As I jumped down the stairs that lead to the dungeons, the celling in front of my collapsed and I had to jump back and use magic to slow the pieces down and move them down the corridor where they would not destroy our path. As I got there I was Merlin sitting on the floor watching the ceiling with as much concentration I had. As I drew closer to the cell I pushed my hand out let the magic of what I wanted to happen take control of me and the door to the cell blew away with a loud thunder.

Merlin was weary to exit the cell but when he saw me through the smoke and rushed towards me. I don't know what he planned to do but something told me I'd had time to think about it while he was locked up. He'd probably been locked up all day and Arthur only came to see me as he could come to me without Serdick or Father Side tracking him, plus I knew he was in the middle of training yet another lot of to-be-knights and that was taking up a lot of his time. It was why I never saw him because he was hunting with Merlin, training the knights that are and that are to be or hunting with them as well.

Merlin grabbed my hand and lead me quickly and silently towards the courtyard, it was only when I saw one of the beasts flying towards Arthur did I actually scream, but luckily Gwen came rushing over knocking him down. They exchange a few words and the beast turned around for another attack and again Gwen pushed Arthur down but stayed on top of him to keep him low. Merlin cuddled me low and we ran quickly behind Gwen and Arthur. We ran to one of the many rooms and corridors that had turned into kind of infirmary for the ill, the wounded and sad to say even the dead.

I was about to walk over to Arthur and give him a piece of my mind but Merlin grabbed my shoulder and hugged it holding me in place.

"Look at him, really look at him. He's a love sick puppy" I looked at the awkward exchange between Arthur and Gwen and Merlin was right they were actually showing some form of emotions for each other. I'd always thought they looked good together but now that I really see them together and Gwen having saved his life they looked like future king and Queen of Camelot and something within me sparked, something made it feel right. It was like a reason to fight had been buried into the very core of my soul with one single thought. But why me like the next thought was 'god what does she see in him?' and I laughed aloud at the thought and Merlin smiled

"You'll get years of fun out of that I promise you" I looked up at Merlin.

"I'm glad you never held back, I don't think I could have survived the last 18 months without you there to guide me through and redeem the good in me that was slowly fading" Merlin gently placed his palm on my cheek and stroked it lovingly like he did sometimes when he was seemly realising some more magical about me (no pun intended). To my surprise merlin recited a poem

"The good in you will never die

Because of where your future lie

Your past will blood and hate

You've saved yourself, it's not too late

Think not what you've been

Not of what you've seen

Think of the king of person you can be

We'll have to wait and see – It was one of the few things other than lullaby's that mother used to help me see the good in me and through many situations when I doubt myself this poem brings me a little comfort" I smile at him softly placing my hand over the hand that rested on my face and leaned into the embrace as I said

"It's beautiful and wise, where did your mother hear it from?" Merlin smiled

"Matters not where it comes from Merlin, remember that you are responsible for your own doings and that as long as you're making yourself proud I will be proud" Merlin's high pitched very creepy voice that sounded like his mother end and I giggled gently.

"Sounds like her… How is she, have you had any word?" It was typical for us to be talking about such trivial things while Camelot's people might be dying

"She's fine as far as I know, I got a letter last week saying the harvest was thin but they'd get by and that she may try and visit once Will's mother and sister are coping more with their grief. She said they're heart broken shells of themselves, I can understand it but I knew Will better than most and I'm dealing with my grief just fine" I smile at him squeeze the hand of his I held.

"Remember you're here surrounded by hundreds of people and a job that barely lets you sleep or even eat and the time you do relax you spend with me so you've still got the grief you're just learning to cope with it more than most. For them they only have each other, who are both grieving equally as much when doing jobs that leave all the time in the world to think. Sometimes a person's worst enemy is their ability to use their minds" Merlin sighed

"Indeed it would seem true… I suspect your father has never sung you lullabies much?" I shook my head

"No it was most the servant who tended to me at the time Amy, she could sing like an angel and make me feel like I was safe and happy when I could hear the very dangers around me. The only think I get from Father was a lesson about how EVIL magic is and how 'an enemy of my enemy is my friend' not very useful when the world is never so black and white"

Merlin's hand pulled away from mine so quickly I thought I had done something wrong but the sight of father only made me straighten up and Merlin rested his hand on my back to let me know he was still there just didn't want father to know about it. I heard father as Arthur how he was and even with the lie Arthur told Father and the rest of the room could see through it but father wasted little time in worrying about the wound instead he concentrated on the creatures being driven out.

"I'm sealing of the citadel" Arthur was outraged just like the rest of us

"What you can't do that?" Father looked frantic

"I have to give the people hear a chance otherwise we'll all die" Arthur stood up and started to walk away, Morgana staying strangely silent as father spoke such usual works.

"Where you going? You'll get yourself killed" Arthur turned back to father with such strong defiance I could almost believe he accepted magic to this kingdom

"It's my duty to Camelot, to myself" With that he stormed off and some of the well and less injured Knight followed him in defiance. It was only at that moment that Merlin moved and slide down one of the shadowy corners of the room. Father had been told about his arrest but not his release and if Father did see him, especially standing next to me I doubt in his current state he'd be very forgiving. I grabbed Gaius's arm and lead him to the corner in which Merlin hid and we set about discussing how to save Arthur and like so many of the events before us the Great Dragon was the only answer but Merlin was less than willing to talk to him after he told the dragon he would never be free from his cage.

"Merlin isn't at least worth a try?" Merlin sighed loudly and then nodded

"Okay fine, but he's going to be less than cooperative" I sigh and walked away from Gaius with Merlin by my side, I turned back at Gaius and mouthed sorry to him. He nodded and looked at Merlin more worried than he'd ever actually show Merlin.

"He was only trying to help Merlin" Merlin sighed

"I know, I know… I just get so frustrated that that stupid Dragon won't help us" I understood his anger, but I didn't feel it. I still had a good relationship with the Dragon even if Merlin still wanted to be angry at him for all he'd done, I found myself only understanding of his situation. He'd been trapped and for almost 2 years he came his knowledge freely and with warning of danger what he's help might bring so I felt it only far that he get something in return but what is there to give to a creature that has nothing but the want to be free?

We arrived at the stairs to the tunnels like we always did and as perusal the guards were knocked out with a sleeping draft. When we entered the familiar cavern it lacked presents of any life so Merlin called to him. But we got no reply, again he called and still nothing. We waited a long while and just when I started doubting the dragon's wisdom to help Camelot he flew into view and perched himself on the usual rock.

"You told me I would not see you again" The anger evident in Kilgharrah's face

"I'm not here for myself, I'm here for Arthur" I spoke softly

"For Camelot" But the dragon was not having any of it.

"Arthur's path lies with yours, you've made it clear that you do not walk in step with me" I almost wanted to comment on just how hard it would be keep in step with a creature with such large feet but I felt it wise not to say anything.

"You could not want Cornelius Sigan to win, You are not evil" I sigh

"Nor do you wish the future you've foretold to become untrue" Kilgarrah seemed to not care, but in my eyes I saw the freshness of his hurt in his eyes. He did care; he just was too hurt and angry to show it.

"At least Cornelius knows where he's loyalties lie" So I was about loyalty? Really? "You have shown that you do not" Merlin looking angry and frustrated said a little too calmly for my liking

"So you will let Camelot fall?" The dragon shuffled on the rock as if uncomfortable.

"I did not say that" If I hadn't heard the rest of this convocation or saw their expressions I might have believed it was just a discussion on a full on argument.

"Then you will help me" Once again I corrected him

"Us" The Dragon gave us basic information, nothing specific.. as per stupidly normal

"To defeat Sigan you will need a spell more powerful than anything you know" Merlin answered with a little more desperation than anger in his voice.

"Please, I have to try" The dragon's wise persona took over again and the argument seemed all but forgotten as he said

"Very well.." But I knew there would be more to it "But you must give me something in return" Merlin tensed like more of the time when he was shocked and wouldn't allow himself to show it (like how many sock Arthur actually owned).

"What?" The dragon was calm but I saw the seriousness in his eyes

"A promise that you will one day free me" I knew I'd have been right and like so many things within this kingdom I wish I could go back to being blind or non-caring about them, but then I feel a sense of juty and feel guilty that I want to forget some of the best moments of my life (even if life endangering they were).

"If I release you what will you do?" That thought had never occurred to me. He'd probably attack the kingdom in which has imprisoned him for so long, another thought popped into my head at that point what did the dragon eat? Not that I was scared he'd eat me but he'd been down here for many years, he couldn't have survived without food for long considering its size and weight… could it?

"That is not your concern" I bit my lip finding it best to hold my anger until Camelot was again save to walk.

"I don't trust you" Merlin's anger a little untamed.

"Never the less you must promise or Camelot will fall" The ground around us started to shake, only slightly but if it was strong enough to touch the deepest parts of Camelot I wonder just what was going on up there… nothing good I knew for certain. It was this that seemed to rush Merlin into an answer

"I promise, now please give me the spell" I sighed

"Us Merlin, Us" Merlin looked frantic and apologetic as the dragon spoke

"I'm going to give each of you different magic from the old religion, one the attack and stun spells and the other spells of healing and sleep and peace, using what I give you, you must figure out what spell is best to work… Though while using this magic you must be together. So I also give you the ability to sense each other's emotions, you seem to mostly do it now so if the other feels in Mortal" Or Immortal I thought bitterly "You will be able to come the others aid" We nod and he continued "No close your eyes and clear your minds" With one flow of the Dragon's breath, at first all I felt was the chill of the breath.

That's when it happened, it was like someone was cramming all the knowledge of spells like you would read in a book into my head, they each had a proper name, instructions on how to say them in old tongue, warning labels (if you will) and each spell seemed to waken a new part of me. I felt like I was now being complete and that's when I felt it, Guilt, sorrow and determination all I which I knew must be Merlin's emotions. We turned to each other at the same time and the only think we could seem to do was grin stupidly at each other.

"Thank you" The dragon bowed it's head

"Young Wizards do not forget you made a promise" With that we ran out of the chamber and straight into the courtyard. I could feel Merlin's panic when he didn't see Arthur. But we saw him and I had barely time to notice Merlin's panic because I was too busy feeling my own.

Arthur was being blocked off towards the entrance to the castle by one of the flying Gargoyles. He stood there as if waiting for death but ready to fight with all he had left until he does so but that wasn't until he'd ordered the knights to retreat and the only Knight who stood beside him, even if he was standing by the pillar near me and Merlin to start attacking it if Arthur didn't make it. I watched as Arthur got thrown a good few hundred yards and I shouted at Leon

"Go back inside, get Gaius quickly" Leon nodded and I ran other to Arthur as the creature flew off and came around for another round at me. But I held my hand up and screamed 'rest in peace spirit' As I heard Merlin whisper 'explode' in the old tongue. I don't know how just saying the words in a different (even a magical one) could make such terrific things happen but with all of my being and new found powers I was glad Magic existed and that I was able to do something meaningful with my gifts. I grabbed Arthur's unconscious body and felt my magic start to work before I became consciously aware of what I was doing. I was healing him… not directly sealing the wounds which bound him but I was giving his spirit light to continue to heal the body and healing to wounds enough to make sure he lost not another drop of blood.

It was only then that Merlin came running over, all of these things happening too fast for me to grasp. Merlin tapped my shoulder and told me with his 'Feelings' to concentrate on Arthur as Sigan/Serdick appeared looked much like a raven from the smoke the clouded most of this night.

"Who would have believed it, You a sorcerer and a powerful one" He'd obviously not seen my part in the spell or the fact I was healing Arthur right this second but I felt my thoughts (like usual) were left best inside my head.

"I won't let you hurt him" Merlin did not concentrate on playing his stupid game and I was thankful for that. Merlin had a lazy kind of determination to him most of the time that most people (Even me sometimes) will miss judge and assume he's never as serious as he seemed, feeling his emotions now I could tell he put on an act around everyone, something you have to play the bumbling idiot just to save the people you care around and my love and respect for Merlin seemed to trip at that point.

"And you think you're going to stop me?" Merlin took a few long steps to his left to make sure if spells were fired they would not risk harming me or Arthur.

"I will Stop you" His voice so full of whispered promise I almost found it seductive. Almost.

"He doesn't deserve your loyalty, he treats you like a slave" I knew that had touched a nerve with him

"That's not true" the word so broken I knew he felt they were true even if I didn't know his emotions.

"He cast you aside without a moment's thought" Merlin's determination and anger only raised

"That doesn't matter"

"But it must hurt, so much, so put upon, so over looked when all the while you have such power" I felt the seething pain through him and into me. By god did he really care about Arthur that much? Was he that hurt? I knew he was but until now I never knew how much

"That's the way it has to be" Sigan was not giving up so easily and I knew perfectly well why.

"Does it? You're young Merlin, you are yet to discover your true power, I can help you. Think Merlin. To have the world appreciate your greatness, to have Arthur to know you for what you really are" Merlin's emotions were so confusing to me, some part of him wanting what Sigan offered so badly I was scared of what he might do but others was angry at Sigan knew one of the only weaknesses he had other than me, another part telling him that no matter how much he wanted Arthur to understand he couldn't. I concentrated on that part of him. I focused myself on my love for him I focused on all the good he had done, the better person so many people have become just by knowing him, especially me. I thought with a small smile all those nights hold each other, making love to one another, crying in each other arms and without a thought my hand lifted to the ring hanging around my neck.

Merlin must have felt it because he glanced at me with a silent shock in his eyes and for a brief second I dared myself to believe he might take the undead guy up on his offer but then Merlin's eyes filled with tears.

"That can never be" Sigan did not seemed any the wiser to the exchange between us.

"It can, if you join me… together we could rule over this land. Arthur will tremble at your voice, he will kneel at your feet" Now I knew Merlin would never want that, if there was one type of ruler he hated it was the type that took tax and riches from the people just to pay for their expensive dining, the kind of ruler that made women cry and men tremble with fear, for the whole land to talk munity because they dare not live under the rule of such a ruler for any longer… a man, a ruler like my father.

"No" Merlin shook his head softly, his eyes showing a disgust that only I would ever truly feel. "I don't want that" Sigan looked angry to say the least

"You'd rather be a servant?" Merlin smiled softly only shocking Sigan more.

"I have all I need, family, friends, a lover who's more than I'll ever deserve. Better to rule under a good man than to rule with an evil one" Little did Merlin know those words would help both us out of a lot of sticky situations in the future.

"So be it, if you will not join me. I will become you and your power will be harnessed to mine" Sedrick's body let out a gasp and I thought perhaps he would just lay down and die like a good evil spirit. But it was only when Sedrick's body fell over and the blue spirit that had turned the crystal heart it's colour flew to Merlin he started to chant a spell summoning the spirit away, sending in it ever lasting peace. I stood threw my hands out and spun on the stop slowly mumbling over and over just how much Merlin and all those still alive needed to life. I asked that Sigan's spirit be able to lay in rest for eternity and with my new powers of peace and healing I sensed it working and even Merlin's emotions were showing hope.

Merlin had taken in all the spirit and with a scream of silent emotional pain he became unconscious and with them so did his emotions. I caught him before his head hit the floor and dragged him over to where Arthur laid. It was only when Merlin opened his eyes and the flash of black flooded through them did I let myself cry for help. But that's when I caught sight of something in Merlin's hand. He must have grabbed it before he went to see the dragon but I did not care because I saw a bright grin on his face as his emotions became clear to me again and he did… Feel like Merlin as he slowly sat up I helped him but apart from a few bumps and bruises he seems totally fine.

He only then seemed to catch eye of a badly bruised and beaten Arthur and worry set in I smiled softly at him and it was funny how much you could tell someone with just a feeling or a thought linked to a feeling. But I still spoke

"He'll be fine, I think he had 4 broken ribs which is now heal apart from a couple brusies on them. He also broke his arm with the fall but again now that is only fractured and most of the other stuff looks worse than it is. He'll be able to boss you around just fine in a couple weeks time" Merlin scoffed trying to show displeasure but I felt the happiness sore through him.

I grabbed one of Arthur's arms and silently with a feeling of displeasure in having to carry Arthur. With our combine forces we were able to take a completely unconscious Arthur in the direction of the room in which I knew father would be waiting for word. Gaius was standing a view paces from the door and when he caught sight of us and the cystal back to it more beautiful and restful state his smiled widely and then as perusual barked orders so he could help Arthur.

When Gaius started to check him already a look of confusion settling more in his eyes than anywhere Father turned to me.

"Are you okay my dear?" Not so much noticing all the blood over my dress or the fact that Merlin was standing on Arthur's other side doing jobs for Gaius. I nodded never the less

"Yes father I am a little bruised and worn out but I'm fine, no wounds of significant" He simply nodded

"I'm glad to hear and what of the evil sorcerer that attacked this kingdom?" I smiled softly

"Laying back at rest Sire. He shall not bother us any more I can assure you" What always made me laugh about father is that, he believed almost anything about killing someone magic included one of it's creature's turning on him and he had no vessel in which to rely so he fell back into his tomb where Gaius will burn the ashes (Which means melt or hid the crystal) to assure this never happens again. I could see Merlin smiling gently as he soaked Arthur's forehead.

"How did you escape the grasp of the man before he creature turned upon him" It seemed fair enough a question. My smile got tighter as I continued

"He was more content with having me – your daughter and someone he may use to get to this kingdom to be his ally, knowing it was only a matter of time before someone or something would come and kill the spirit, though I morn the death of Serdick a man who served Arthur well when Merlin had time to himself I feared for my life so I kept him talking, he asked me to join him and I have to admit I felt the pull of the argument, to be gone with all the things about being your daughter I don't like.." I was surprised how honest I could be without it exactly being a lie either "But if not for Merlin and he determined words in your honour and that choosing the right path was my own choosing but that revenge and evil can only lead to more of such things. When he was gone myself and Merlin carried Arthur back here"

Father had listened all the while his face it's usual stubborn form, though I saw flashed of guilt when I said there were things I didn't like about being his daughter.

Dinner time had came and with the knowledge that Arthur would fully remove I set myself comfortable at the dining table and started eating the rare dinner that involved rice and chicken within it. Myself and Merlin were just about to dig in when there was a knock at the door and Arthur came through.

He looked like his usual self, so much so that he did what he usually did, called Merlin a couple of insensitive insults, told him he was right and then set him to work on something in a pace that no one who didn't have magic had no chance of completing. But what did make me snigger under my breath was when Arthur said

"This is punishment for calling me a 'clot pole'" Arthur looked like he too was having a hard him hiding a smile. I kept my eyes on my food until Arthur had walked out. Gaius leaned over to us

"Clot pole?" I glanced at him the same time Merlin did and we both burst out laughing and I swore I could have heard Arthur's soft chuckle from outside but then Merlin grabbed his spoon and dug into his food only to almost spit it out when I said

"Don't forget Dlop head" We spent most of the hour eating making up new nicknames for Arthur and I laughed like I knew I had not done in a while and even with all the dangers this kingdom faced I was starting to realise that you should prepare for the worst but hope for the best while you live each and every day like it might be your last… because in my line of destiny every day might just be my last.

**Thoughts? comments? Constructive critism? I'd love to hear them all. But please no hating I have partly dedicated my life to this story. :D **


	15. The once and future Queen

**Okay I'll admit I struggled with this... I have good and bad days, this one was really hard. I couldn't find the balance between her worry for Arthur and her loving moments with Merlin. I mean I've been so in love before I could forget what my own name was let alone worries about the future so I was trying to make her seem understandably worry but completely in love with Merlin. Did I do a good job?**

**I also want to thank you all again for your Amazing support... I hope these chapters are taken in well and that you all have positive opinion on it. Again if any would like to Beta read, it'd be greatly appericated :D I do not own this show (if I did do you think Arthur would still NOT know who Merlin truly is?!) and I hope you enjoy :) **

Once and Future Queen

This kingdom though has many difficulties I knew Father would never call upon a killer for revenge, oh no… he'd find a way of making his own resources kill evil. The reason I speak is because a king of an unknown name has sent an assassin after Arthur, Arthur my brother… the one who's a prat, clot pole and many other things in which will never be known to anyone other than Merlin. I know this because my visions had foreseen them, not that I really got overly emotional with the threats anymore, they seemed more frequent than my breathing.

Merlin had been repeating the same sentence to me for all but two weeks because he knew I was dreading this tournament. The one in which declared the future knights, which let the loyal knights fight in front of the king to prove not only their loyalty but their ability. I had decided to spend more time with Arthur, even if it meant hanging around with men on horses playing javelin. I had slumped myself lazily on the build stage in which many of Camelot's servants considered an honour to build. I was sat in my fathers' chair as I knew he would not dare come out and see the knights practicing in fear or ruining the atmosphere.

Arthur had knocked one knight down and with a quick handing and words too far away for me to hear of a javelin. Arthur set to fight Leon, Leon my trusted friend, the protector of my brother like no other. He was the closest thing Arthur had to a 'best friend' that didn't include Merlin. Something had gotten in Arthur's eye and with regrettable emotions I realised It had been my ring catching the light and hitting his face.

I was about to grab and hide it when the Javelin began but Leon didn't even attempt to hit Arthur with the Javelin and I felt my blood boil. I knew why they did it, he was the future king harming the future king not only meant hurting someone close to My father who would hurt them if they did, Arthur would probably hurt them too and if he was seriously injured they would have killed the heir to Camelot causing a list of problems too long to even begin. I rushed down in time to hear Arthur shouting

"-I don't need special treatment from you, from any of you… is that understood?" I tried to get Arthur attention but he sulked in fuming anger until we burst into his room, Merlin close behind.

"How can I prove myself if my oppenents aren't giving their all" Merlin grabbed the arm plate in which he threw on the table, as well as each item of armour he threw on the floor.

"I'm sure it's not happening all the time" I covered my mouth and stepped back a few paces.

"So it's happening some of the time?" Came Arthur reply. Merlin shook his head too quickly

"No sire" Arthur lifted the chest plate off and with a subconscious thought I realised Arthur could actually take of and put on his own armour if he ever so saw fit but that was best not to be voiced.

"Now you're doing it, telling me what you think I want to hear" I looked down at the floor and kept extremely quiet. I wished not tell him just how untrue I'd been with him the last few years.

"Yes, No.. what was the question?" I could feel the nervousness flying straight off of Merlin and onto me, but I also sense his humour rising, he found this funny and that didn't help for me to stay quiet.

"That just proves it" Arthur let out a long breath. "All my life I've been treated like I'm special, I just wanted to be treated like everyone else" Okay that was it, I burst out laughing and but quickly covered it up with a cough.

"Really?" Merlin's voice not so convinced as he lifted the armour and placed them on the table.

"You have no idea how lucky you are" Merlin was tending to the Armour as he subconsciously spoke his thoughts

"Well any time you want to swap places let me know"

"That's not a totally stupid idea" Merlin shook his head, not only had Arthur called one of his idea 'no so stupid' but actually wanted to be swap places with him. My laughter now gone and replaced with a slight sense of worry for Arthur's sanity, maybe a Javelin had actually hit him in the head?

"You're Prince Arthur, you can't change who you are" Merlin walked off to put Arthur's armour in his chambers to clean for the following day knowing Arthur would do just that. That was when I heard Arthur mumble to himself

"Yes I can" He then turned to me with a glint in his eye and I had to swallow my dreaded thoughts I wanted to speak aloud. He started speaking aloud at me, he would convince father to let him leave Camelot and not to be returning till the end of the tournament, that he would need a residence more suitable to hide during this stupid test of skill and that he would need new clothes. I almost burst out laughing as he excused himself to run after Merlin. That evening like Merlin sometimes did he had to tend to Arthur and My father while they were dining for dinner when he wanted me nor Morgana present. Thinking of Morgana I decided it was time to have a girls day while Merlin had to tend to Arthur and his crazy ways.

I was only half way to Morgana's room when I felt the humour in Merlin's emotion rise, Arthur had obviously explained his plan to Merlin. Knowing Merlin's emotion's was almost natural to me now. It'd been weeks since the dragon had given us this power and Merlin had tested it's lengths when he went on the hunting trip with Arthur. The length of the spell seemed endless, though one thing I did notice is that when I or Merlin was unconscious you can't feel their emotions, unless they are terrified awake in their sleep and I think since then Merlin has been far more understanding and supportive of my visions.

Merlin's dread set in and I could almost hear his 'I hope you're feeling this Adira' thought. I laughed aloud to myself as I knocked on Morgana's door.

"Come in" Came a soft casual reply, when I walked in Morgana was sitting at her desk trying to make her hair wavy.

"Hi Morgana, thought since I had nothing better to do you'd considering spending the day with me?" Morgana laughed

"You know to get a girl to want to hang around with you, you really shouldn't say that she was your last resort of entertainment… just a thought" I smiled

"I'll keep that in mind thanks…Can I take your answer as a yes then?" she smiled and nodded

"It's about time I had a catch up on yours and Merlin's relationship… I saw the way he touched your face in the hall when Sigan was attacking" Opps I'd forgotten about that and my expression must have shown it because Morgana started to smile at me.

"He'd been doing that a lot, but with the amount of times he'd saved my life and wanting to make sure I'm okay and the danger in which we were in I think he was just being friendly" Morgana smiled

"That was no friendly jester miss. You've had a Crush on him for years" If only she knew.

"What else am I to think Morgana? He's a friend, a best friend. The one person to whom I can say ANYTHING to and he will just make me realise that part of me deserves just as much attention as the rest of me does… I feel good about myself when he calls me beautiful" Morgana jumped up and pulled me to sit on the bed with her.

"he called you beautiful" I decided to play on it.

"He wrote me a poem after I told him I didn't feel beautiful… I can remember it if you'd like to hear it" Morgana nodded and stayed silent

"Beauty is a mystery

Never can be defined

But those who cannot see yours

My lady they're truly blind

Your smile is enchanted

Your touch as soft as snow

Even without make-up

You have a lively glow

A heart so kind

A mind a wise

Don't doubt yourself

I'm telling no lies

But that's not all there is

To me it's simple to see

That you are more than beautiful

You're an angel to me" Morgana squeaked at me and then said

"You think he likes you as just a friend? After that? Adira are you blind or stupid?" I half smiled and I could feel Merlin's amusement, he must be doing something that Arthur had ordered to make the plan work… cleaning the clothes he was going to wear probably.

"I don't know Morgana, I was doubting myself around the time Father locked us up" That set her spine a little straight but I pretended not to notice "Told him no one would even miss me when I was gone… If I'd not been able to save you and father from that man. I—" I cut off as I wiped my tears, had I really thought that? Is that why I was turning everything into something sarcastic because I couldn't face the fact that maybe no will actually miss me when I'm gone? Then I realised it was actually the whole almost dying thing with Nimuer was actually cutting me up.

"Oh Adira, I'd miss you honey, more than this world itself and I'm glad Merlin took to creative ways to tell you he feels the same… I mean you always did hate boring and ordinary.. that's why you surprised me when you showed an interest in him" Okay so I guess that makes sense I never did go to the easy, fall at your feet type I preferred the win your heart without forcing you to like them… Merlin had done one better he was being honest while still being respectful, so hard to find now-a-days.

"Well he must be special if he can put up with Arthur for so long" Morgana laughed

"Truth that… Speaking of Merlin, how is he after Arthur threw him aside for Sedrick?" That spun a pang of pain within me.

"He's doing as well as expecting, he's doing all the work expected of him in record timing. Arthur really is clueless to how lucky he is" Morgana hmmed for a moment

"Does Arthur know you like Merlin?" Now that was an awkward question to answer.

"I think so… I mean he's caught Merlin talking to me in a way that he shouldn't and he's merely told me to be more careful as to what is said in public place, so I think he is okay with it… which again proves to me how special Merlin is" Morgana nodded

"I've never seen him so accepting of someone being your friend, especially a servant" I nod

"I think it's because he's too sweet to actually try anything inappropriate with me. He's generally the sweet servant who came to spent time with his god father and became Arthur's servant" Morgana smiled

"Not to mention someone who can sleep on the floor, do whatever is needed to survive and still find the time to be there for anyone who needs him and all the while falling in love with you and saving Arthur's life in more ways than one" She's shocked me by saying that and with my look she continued

"When we were in Eledor Merlin was so loved, every single villager knew him, asked him how he was and seemed to know a lot about his time in Camelot. Some had even started talking about odd jobs they needed doing and without second thoughts he was collecting the firewood, or harvesting the crops… all the while humming a tune and seeming generally happy with life" I smiled deeply, that truly did explain Merlin

"He always did appreciate what he has. What makes me laugh is he moans about every single job Arthur gives him but never once complains about them in his home. I think it's because if he acts like Arthur is just his boss, he won't let people see that he's really happy to do… most.. of what Arthur asks of him" Morgana nodded

"I just think that sleeping in a bed has made him lazy" I burst out laughing

"Now that I cannot deny… especially Arthur dear lord is that boy lazy in the Morning" Morgana smiled brightly

"I've missed this, it's rare I get girl time.. especially with my dreams being so terrible, I need these light convosations" I smiled apologetically to her

"Morgana I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, honestly it's just with Gaius teaching me the craft of healing and me looking at his rather rare collections of books I've been preoccupied" Morgana smiled

"It's fine.. I spoke to Gaius and I've crying to Gwen if it got too much and since Sigan it's not been too bad, the occasional one where Arthur is killed by an assassin, but there is no bounty on Arthur's life so I know it's just a dream" I smiled softly

"If you want there are a couple of herbal creams I can suggest that will help calm you down before you sleep and if you use them with the sleeping drafts you should rest more easier?" Morgana smiled

"You know how to make these remedies?" I nod

"It was one of the few things that Gaius taught me that actually helped me. Helps me sleep when I'm worried about the days events, like I was last year for the competition for Arthur life" Morgana nodded

"Well if they really work then yeah I'll give it a go… maybe I could help" I got up

"We could make it our project for the day and it'll give me a reason to take over Gaius's working desk which he guards more than Arthur does his keys" Morgana links arms with me.

We didn't see Merlin for most of the morning, when he did come in he walked straight past me and Morgana who were giggling like I'd hadn't in ages. I almost reached out and grabbed his hand, but he seemed to sense my hesitations and then with one quiet gasp he took in Morgana's presents

"My lady, I did not expect to see you here do close to dinner" Morgana smiled

"Merlin relax, Arthur been wearing you thin?" Merlin slumped into the chair comfortably next to me and I saw the glint of mischief in Morgana eyes and I sighed to myself, Oh here we go

"You can say that again… You'd think the man realised his arrogance isn't going to get him no close to any girls heart…" Morgana smiled

"The day any man marries Arthur is the same day I turn to Magic" Merlin smiled softly

"You may be closer to it than you think" I sent him a dagger look and along with my emotions he seemed to slump even further "You must excuse my rudeness my lady I am indeed tired" Morgana's eyes had that glint to them again

"I know you are, but could you possibly do me a little favour?" Merlin hmmed in response.

"Dance with Adira" Merlin's attention seemed to be snapped back to her at that moment

"W-what w-hy?" Morgana made up a stupid excuse

"She says she's no good, I figured I could sing while you dance" Merlin smiled and I knew he was going to tease Morgana more than she will ever have teased him with her trying to get me and him officially together.

"I have a better idea if you my lady have no objections" He bowed and held out his hand to me. I took it and curtseyed. Merlin gently and carefully acting just nervous enough to convince Morgana he wasn't completely comfortable

"When I think back on these times,

And the dreams we left behind

I'll be glad cause I was blessed to get

To have you in my life" The words spoke right to me and as he slowly spun me around I saw Morgana captivated by the love flowing through us. I started sing and Merlin seemed to be the only person in the world at that moment.

"When I look back on these days

I'll look back and see your face

You were right there for me" Merlin's smile got bright as he spun me out from his arms and then back into them as both sang

"In my dreams I'll always see you

Soar above the sky

In my heart there'll always be

A place for you for all my life

I'll keep a part of you with me

And everywhere I go

There you'll be" It was funny how the song was meant to be about a lost love one but almost explain Merlin's and I relationship from pretty much the get go. We continued to dance around so completely lost in one another that when he had finished singing I found Morgana's clapping a surprise for me to hear. Morgana's voice clear with jealousy

"Beautiful, honestly I lost myself in it. Your voices feel the emotions of the lyrics, another, another" Merlin sighed

"Okay one more, but then I really am doing to sleep for a day" I laughed and waited for him to continue

"Why don't you pick the song this time Adira" I know he was trying his best to not use his nicknames for me. I think he knew what song I was going to start singing before I did.

"Lyin' here with you so close to me

It's hard to fight feelings

When it feels so hard to breath

Caught up in this moment

Caught up in your smile" Merlin sang the next part as he led me around the small space we had to dance. Every time I danced with him I felt like someone really love me.

"I've never opened up to anyone

So hard to hold back

When I'm holding you in my arms" I joined in as he tipped me backwards

"We don't need to rush this,

Lets just take it slow" As he pulled me quickly up right we sang together, our lips almost touching

"Just a kiss on your lips

In the moonlight

Just a touch of the fire

Burnin' so bright

No I don't wanna mess this thing up

No I don't wanna push too far

Just a shot in the dark

That you just might

Be the one I've been

Waiting for my whole life

So baby I'm alright

With just a kiss goodnight" as we continued to sing I knew someone else had entered the room. When we did eventually pull apart breathless Morgana was on her feet hugging us

"Oh my god, you have to be the entertainment at the next ball. I'll talk to Uther about it. It's a no no situation Adira" I sigh

"Fine but don't expect Father to say yes" Morgana tapped her nose in a kind 'I have more tricks than you think' She smiled

"My lady if you'll so excuse me I must go to sleep before I fall and hurt myself" Morgana nodded

"You go sleep then… Adira, you coming?" I shook my head

"No no I'm okay there is something I want to discuss with Merlin before he go to sleep" She winked and me and said

"Okay well good luck" I rolled my eyes as she walked out the door. Merlin's arms were around me the second he knew Morgana wasn't sneak peeping.

"God I've missed you" I laughed spinned to face him in his arms

"And I you handsome, how was your day with Arthur? And his alter Ego" Merlin smiled walking to me bed.

"Me and Gwen spent the whole dressing Frank and making him ready for the parties and the tournaments, I think it's the first time Arthur's not been happy that there are more parties in one week than there are beautiful women in this kingdom" I laughed, he was right these parties were what Arthur lived for every year, the beautiful women… being able to dance with them and talk to them only seemed to brighten his cocky mood.

Day's later after he wasn't so hung over he'd realise just how swallow most of the women of nobility are and for the last 3 years I'm glad I've had Gwen and most importantly Merlin to keep my company and to keep my mind occupied as another drunk knight tries to chat me up. Merlin seemed to notice the shift in my emotions and laughed softly

"You know it's funny, I know when you're thoughts are taking you on an emotional ride because I can feel the shift in emotions, it's funny how many emotion's women experience in one thought" I smiled at him as we curled up in bed. I should have been worried deeply about an assassin coming Arthur and I knew he would probably try the trek he was meant to be riding to save Camelot from an imaginary beast and wouldn't find him there so would come here in search.. maybe Arthur's plans were more convenient than I first thought as I curled softly and comfortable into Merlin.

You'd think even my dearest brother would look bad with even a long hood covering his whole face, but in fact I saw the improvement straight away. If you can't tell I was trying to distract myself from the niggling feeling within me that someone had happened last night, something to do with the Assassin on his way to kill my brother… so my sarcasm and humour plays in. I could sense Merlin watching me more than Arthur and I sent him daggered eyes to tell him to concentrate on Arthur for both our sakes and he seemed to understand because he did not take his eye of Arthur or the task at hand for the rest of the afternoon.

Arthur played match after match and like the warrior I knew he was he won every single match, fair and square and with a regretting though I realised that this would not do his ego any help, well okay it would do it tremendous good, but that did not mean it would do me or Merlin any good. As the matches drew to an end I decided I had to at least take my seat in my throne and pretend to be please for the man I had so willing gone and praised on every match.

As I slid into my throne seat, Father not battering an eye lid. Morgana winked at me figuring the reason I was going down there was to see Merlin who was tending to this knight. I caught sight of a face that had been haunting my dreams and as Frank walked on the stage and the crowd went mad with cheer, I noticed he was talking to one of the more 'less accepting of Father's ways' guard.

When this was all over I knew he'd either be dead or reported to Father… so yeah either way he was pretty much dead. I stood up and cheered with the rest of the crowd and to my greatest surprise he walked over and bowed his head low at me. In respect and wanting to play up to the role that he was the knight I'd been talking to most of the day I held out my hand and mouthed 'kiss' at him. He nervously nodded and grabbed my hand and kissed it. I smiled bright at him and loudly spoke

"Congradulations Sir Knight. You battled well" Frank smiled and answered

"It's easy when you become someone else on the playing field" Uther took over the convocation as the crowd started to thin out and Father spoke with Frank leading him to the castle. I laughed softly as he glanced back in my direction with a look of pure panic. Morgana grabbed my arm and muttered

"He seems smitten with you, He's different to what I'd expect from a man with his ability" And I felt myself subconsciously reply

"Oh you have NOOO idea.. I mean erm…" Morgana shook her head

"I get it, Merlin didn't let you talk to him properly last night so you're trying to make him jealous by flirting with the champion knight, it's brilliant" I let her babble on making my excuse for me. I realised Morgana was more than just good company, she was a normal thinker and I realised with all the craziness in my life I barely had time to realise what normal was, let alone appreciate and experience it. Father had left Frank at his tent and Merlin was tending to the horse Arthur had given Frank for the tournament a little in ear shot.

"Adira, how are you?" I smiled softly at him

"I'm fine thank you. I wanted to introduce you formally. Morgana this is Sire William of Dayra. William this is Morgana La Fry, my sister and the kings ward" Morgana held out her hand

"Sir. William a pleasure I'm sure" Now familiar with the gester 'William' grabbed Morgana's hand and kissed it softly smiling his bright smile at her, obviously enjoying every moment of knighthood. I rolled my eyes as I caught sight of Arthur peeking out of his tent.

"Excuse me a moment, I think I left my cloak in here early" I shoved on Arthur's chest hard and with an angry whisper

"Arthur are you damaged in the head or just plain stupid? Do you realise how much trouble you and Frank for that matter is going to get into if anyone sees you especially another knight, which fyi this whole field if full off, not to mention if Father saw you… " Arthur held up his hands

"Okay geez relax, no one saw me. No one apart from you who is worrying far too much about the fact I wanted to see the way Frank could act in front of you and Morgana in public, he seems to do an okay job" I scoff

"Considering what we are asking him to do, he's doing a darn good job and you should be more thankful that he's kind enough to do this.. I wouldn't do this for no amounts of cash" Arthur scoffed

"That's because you don't have a family of 4 to feed and a dog that will eat anything it sees… I do listen" I scoffed right back at him

"No you listen to Merlin giving you the footnotes after you'd fallen asleep when he explained his family life. I know you and I know Merlin's duties as your servant probably better than he does" Arthur sighed

"Look, he needs the gold, I want to prove myself and I promise to be more careful! Can you leave me alone now? If you want to go and do something useful go and help Merlin" I growled at him but then Frank walked in I threw myself out of the tent mumbling under my breath. Merlin caught sight of my pouting

"He ordering you about again?" I sighed loudly as I grab another brush from the bucket and help scrub down the horse.

"Try acting like king. I promise you one thing when he's king Noooo way am I taking orders from him, he's a clot pole and controlling jerk faced one at that" Merlin smiled and looked at me over the horse

"Feel better?" I smiled softly

"A little thanks, did you need me to start sewing the patchy to 'Sir. William's under armour before tea?" Merlin's eyes met mine and the thankfulness in them as more than enough to make the job worth it , not to mention I felt his relief that he didn't need to go near needles

"Still afraid of those needles are we Merlin?" Merlin shook his head

"I'm merely cautious of pointy things near me… that's not fear, that's caution" I laugh and scrub quickly but gently and only when Merlin started strapping the last few things to the saddle did I walk away smiling at him being the only goodbye I could give.

That night was long as I sat there and sewed up Arthurs armour. I had not stopped moving since Merlin come home at about 9 oclock, he scrubs the floor, chairs, did the washing, clear unwanted stuff all of which he had written on a parchment that the rolled to the floor so when I fell asleep on the floor I found I couldn't bare to wake him. I couldn't bare for him to get into trouble with anyone especially Arthur so I spent the whole night doing all the jobs I could do in the comfort of the chambers. I must have fallen asleep just having finished the last job that I could on the list… cleaning the leech tank.. yuk, horrible.

I woke to the sound of Gaius coming in and quickly wiped the dripple from my mouth, it was at that moment that I realised the floor was the job I couldn't do because Merlin was laying on it. Merlin was awake now too as he groggily got to his feet.

"Arthur may be away but that doesn't mean you can sit around a be lazy all day!" I knew this would provoke a reaction from him just after waking.

Merlin was a peaceful man, most would see his only bad sides as being his laziness (which wasn't that bad compared to what he dealt with day to day), his bumbling way (which was useful to help save Arthur's life) and the fact that sometimes he could be an idiot and say the wrong thing in front of powerful people (well I wouldn't called Arthur powerful, influenced yes but no way powerful) so all in all the bad that people saw in Merlin was really things he played on or deserved to have. But one of the things I'd learnt never to do, unless seriously upset or in danger was to make Merlin grumpy in the morning… not for long of course. By the time he got to Arthur he could deal with him like the rest of the day with a baring grin and a bucket load of protection and sarcasm to match but just after he awoke Ouchie.

"You think I sit around doing nothing? I haven't had a chance down and do nothing since the day I arrived in Camelot, I'm too busy running around after Arthur do this Merlin, do that Merlin, if I'm not running around after Arthur, I'm doing chorus for you or if I'm not doing that I'm fulfilling my destiny. Do you know how many times I've save Arthur's life? I've lost count. Do I get any thanks? No, I have fought griffins, witches, bandits. I have been punched, poisoned, pelted with fruit and all the while I have to hid who I really am because if anyone find out Uther will have me executed, sometimes I feel like I'm being pulled in so many directions I don't know which way to turn" I shouldn't be smiling, Merlin was being deadly serious. I could feel it.

But him saying that all together like that find expressing his tiredness, his anger, his frustration for all that is expected at him and I found it amusing. I knew he could sense my humour because the corner of his mouth started to twitch. He grabbed my hand and walked out without so much as a glance at Gaius. It was only when we were half way back to the stables to retrieve the horse did I allow myself to laugh so fullheartedly I was attracting attention and Merlin looked amused but displeased it was at his expense.

"Oh come on Merlin. You standing up to Gaius like that was just amusing.. did you see his face?" That set Merlin into a light laughter.

"Hey Adira?" I turned to him and was surprised when he pulled me into the hidden shadows of the stables and kissed me so completely I forgot all the worries about being seen, forgot that an assassin was in the kingdom, hell I even forgot who Arthur was. As he pulled away he smiled

"Thank you. I saw what you did with the Leech tank. I wanted to say thank you in the best way I knew how" I pulled slowly away from him allowing my body to miss his heat.

"You thank me properly later" With a quick wink at him I grabbed the rein of the horse and waited for a lovestruck Merlin to catch up and as the years had gone by he'd been less shocked by my love, more enjoying and pinching himself when days like this came along. We had barely anytime to think about our future plans because Arthur got himself stuck in as the days events began. I sat in my throne the whole time not wanted to make Morgana find any more reasons to torment me. The day came to an end with Arthur being Leon and god was Arthur's attitude clear as he rode the horse back to his tent.

I sighed and I saw Gaius sit beside Gwen and ask

"You don't seem impressed by by Sir. William" Gwen's answer made me laugh aloud

"I think he's an arrogant pig" I covered my mouth and Gwen caught my eye and it set us into a fit of giggles that I quickly covered by saying I needed to find word of my dress for tonights events. To which father merely dismissed with a wave of his hand and continued to clap as Frank came out of the tent and soaked in the crowds cheers. I was just about to enter the tent when I caught sight of Merlin talking to the man from my visions and the shiver of emotion I felt made Merlin look around for me quickly when he caught eye of me the confusion was clear in his voice. Deciding I wasn't going to let Merlin spend too much time alone with the man I walked over in time to hear him say

"I see your Master had made it to the final, he is incredibly skilled with a Lance" Merlin smiled brightly, none the wiser to the pains reasons to be in the kingdom.

"Yes he's doing well, just one more match to go" Merlin glanced at the man as he patted Arthur's horse.

"What's he like to work for?" Merlin leaned forward which only set my nerves more on edge

"Honestly? It's okay, though he can be a bit of a prat" That set the man into laughter that if I didn't know any better I would believe.

"So are you not working for Prince Arthur any more then?" I stepped in then

"Yes he is, but while he was away on business that did not require Merlin I asked him if he could ask Sir. William because no servant could be speared for him while he stayed here and Merlin needs the money so was happy to take the job" Merlin nodded. The man in which I could still not remember the name of spoke

"Do you always let a lady speak for you Merlin?" I snapped at him careful to remain in my authority.

"I'll kindly remind you that the lady you are referring to is standing right here to which I find rude. I am of royal blood so I will speak whenever and for whomever I deem fit. Oh and if you so acknowledge my presence or do I need to inform father someone was speaking of magic around here?" The black man, with a studded ear, a cloak of a traveller and a smile forced he bowed low

"My lady, I mean no disrespect. I'm merely asking why Merlin could not answer for himself, though I now understand you choose to answer and that should be enough. If you will so excuse me my duty calls. I wish your master luck in the finals tomorrow Merlin" Merlin's smiled wearily as the man disappeared into the crowd.

"What was all that about Adira? He was merely saying how beautiful the horse was" I slapped his chest.

"Erm hello" I hushed my voice "Have you not noticed the fact that he was only trying to talk to you to gain Arthur's whereabouts so he can KILL him" Merlin glanced back where the man had disappeared and back to me

"You mean to say—" I growl again

"Yes Merlin that's exactly what I mean.. now please stop being such an idiot we need to stop him!" God for someone who's meant to be protecting Arthur he sure was slacking. But that's when I realised why

"You like the fact that Arthur can't publicly order you about while he's away don't you?" Merlin smiled guilty

"Okay yes, but only because he would make fun of me in front of the knights and there is only so many insults a man can take before he realised he doesn't want to save his fat behind anymore" The answer was so honest, I found it laughable.

"Merlin you don't really mean that" Merlin sighed

"Okay fine, no I don't but it helps to think I do" We started walking back towards the castle after a stable hand took the horse and Merlin said he'd come down after dinner and polish the armour. We were almost home when we saw Gwen, grabbing the skirt of her dress and swaying it in a way I knew better than any women. I kissed Merlin's cheek and run over to Gwen

"So what has my annoying brother done now?" Gwen's eyes seemed to glisten with admiration for Arthur, he had her hook line and sinker.

"Nothing, well loads of stuff so I kind of yelled at him for it and then he said to make it up to me he'd cook me dinner… how sweet, a man cook me dinner" I bite my lip and drew on all my strength.

"Oh well, that's… erm nice. A little unbelievable though, you sure this is Arthur we are talking about? The same Arthur who get's called prat by Merlin every other hour, the man who can't dress himself properly? The very same man?" Gwen nodded

"The very same… seems there is more to him than even you knew Adira" Then like some love sick puppy she walked off. More confused than amused I grabbed Merlin's arm again as he came walked over.

"Dear do me a favour? Go and find Arthur and ask him just where in the hell he's going to find the skills to cook dinner for Gwen!" Merlin looked shocked.

"Cook? Arthur? Same sentence? Tell me I'm hearing things" I shook my head

"Please go and make sure he's not being held against his will and tell them that if they wish to teach Arthur useful skills, try a skill that won't kill us all either. Him in control of an oven? He'll burn down the whole kingdom!" Merlin nodded completely serious.

"Okay I'll go, find out what you okay?" I nodded and he ran off and I knew he must be being watched, but with little or not evidence as to that very fact I had to let him go off like normal.

I set myself the path towards my chambers and that's when I noticed that Arthur's door was slightly open. I slowly entered the room. I search the room quickly but found no trace of any intruder so I turned around and found myself face to face with Merlin, to whom caught me as I lost my balance on the under hem of my dress.

"Oh Merlin erm.. thank you" He smiled brightly

"It's okay, anything for a beautiful lady" That's when my emotion's and need for him to play along so he quickly started acting "I mean not to over step my mark my lady" I smile in thanks at him

"It's okay, a girl needs to know she's beautiful every now and then… what are you doing in here?" Merlin smiled

"Oh Arthur asked that I specially wash a few specific shirts while he's away and with every other job I've had to tend to I hadn't got around to it. So here I am" I smiled

"Okay well quickly grab them. I think Gaius was looking for you early, why don't you go put those shirts in some soaking water and then we'll search for Gaius" Merlin nodded

"If that is your wish my lady" Merlin actually bowed low and then quickly grabbed a couple of shirts from the wardrobe before holding out his arm for me to take and I took as we walked at a quick pace out of there. It was only when we were in the safety of Gaius's chambers and Merlin set the shirt in the washing bucket he allowed himself to asked

"Why would the assassin go to Arthur's room?" I smile softly

"Because you forget Merlin, everyone thinks he's away adventuring to kill some beast and for the most part that is what people are going to believe" Merlin nodded

"Okay well I've got to go and get some place dinner, seems Arthur's eager to impress Gwen so.." I nod In understanding.

"Okay but hurry back…. with an assassin ready to kill you to find out Arthur's wareabouts be quick and careful and the slightest jumpy emotion from you and I'm coming running" He nodded, kissed me quickly and left.

It got later and later and I was so nervous I was pacing, I hadn't realised just how nervous I was until Merlin came inside looking cheerful, chicken in hand that I wrapped myself around him quickly.

"Hey no need to worry, the assassin thinks Arthur is miles away he would not spend long searching here" I sigh

"I fear that you are wrong but let us cook the chicken" Merlin's eyes seemed to gleam with the same mischief as mine because he placed the chicken on the table and with my hand enterwined with his we chanted a light cooking spell, nothing to serious. Just mainly fun. Gaius then walked in and the boys set to apologising to each other as I pretended to not be present.

"I owe you an apology too dear Adira, you were only helping and I should realise that like so many things you're going to help Merlin even at the expense to yourself" I smiled

"Well after almost dying for him and my prat of a brother, cleaning a leech tank seemed like the least of my worries—" I was about continue when Leon barged in.

"The king demands your presence straight away" With little thought to whom he was actually talking all, 3 of us set to moving follow Leon.

"My lady are you sure this is such a place for a lady?" I scoff

"You know I've seen 3 times worse than what any danger to Camelot can bring and with Arthur being gone, it's my duty to make sure this kingdom is safe, even if I have to put on armour and fight for it myself" Leon seemed to nod in amusement. "Is my dedication to Camelot amusing to you Leon?" Almost forgetting he was one my best friends instead of just another stuck up knight. Leon bowed quickly as we continued to walk

"No my lady, it's just I would wonder how well people would perceive you in the competition" I almost growled at him

"I do not need to hit men with long sticks to prove that I am worthy fighter… nor do I need to hide the fact I'm a women… As most people will assume I'm a weak 'princess' they will never see their fate coming before it's far too late. Oh and I'll have you know laughing at me does not earn you any respect" Leon smiled softly

"I mean no offense my lady, you are as always right…" We walked up to father on one of the barricade bridges as Gaius checked the body.

"Why did you bring her along Leon?" I sighed once again, my emotions too tired to be angry

"I'm here because I was helping Merlin cook dinner as he was tending to Sir William's armour till late in the evening and I was with them when Leon came inside… Oh and I ordered him to. I do have some authority" Father sighed

"Fine but the sights you see, are at your own risk… how did he die?" What surprised me was Gaius called to me.

"Adira would you care to tell us?" Father looked confused.

"Broken neck, trained killer, knew what he was doing I'd say" Gaius nodded in approval to me as Leon said

"We had an intruder in the lower towns a little earlier tonight but he escaped capture" Gaius then said

"It must be the Assassin that Oden sent to kill Arthur my lord" Father then turned to Merlin and asked

"Have you had any word from Arthur since he left?" Merlin quickly shook his head

"No nothing" What surprised me was how quickly father could forget that Merlin had stopped using the respectful 'My lord' at the end of every sentence spoken to him and I found It a lovely change. But my mind was preoccupied and Merlin's emotion's seemed to mirror mine as Father barked orders at Leon and Gaius. Merlin and I left quickly when we felt it safe and run straight to Gwen's chambers. When we finally got to the house Gwen and Arthur were obviously in the middle on something. But Merlin seemed to not notice

"Arthur there is an assassin in Camelot here to kill you" I stood quietly behind Merlin not needing to say anything it was only when Arthur's face seemed to drop and he paced way to the other side of the room did I say

"He killed a guard and Oden sent him" Arthur sighed loudly and Gwen asked

"Why would Oden want you dead?" I sighed, Arthur obviously not going to answer the question

"Arthur killed his son. He felt as if he had to prove himself and Arthur tried to refuse, tried to get him to back out but he would not hear of it and because of the stupid Knight's code… you know Arthur when you become king you change that stupid law otherwise I will be telling to court your most embarrassing secrets" Arthur held up his hand

"I will be don't worry… I can still see his face" I knew Arthur had a heart, more than he'd let most people know. "He looked so scared" I sighed and was going to jump in but Gwen beat me to it.

"You cannot blame yourself" Merlin deciding he couldn't let this convocation continue

"No one but us knows where you are. If the Assassin can't find you, he can't kill you" Arthur then spoke directly to Gwen

"May I continue to stay here?" Gwen answered quickly with a yes.

"Thank you … I'll sleep on the floor tonight" Gwen started to argue but Arthur was having none of it. It was only when Merlin was the only one in his ear shot did he asked him to bring his mattress down here. I sighed as Merlin and he continued to argue

"Merlin come on… might as well get this over with" Merlin laid his arm lazily over my shoulder

"Fine then" Gwen looked shocked

"Merlin you should not touch a women of Adira's standing without such permission" I smiled softly at Gwen

"He has my permission to touch me anytime and anywhere he wants" Arthur cringed

"Okay you may be a couple but that does not mean I ever want to hear that kind of talk around me" Gwen looked from Arthur to me and Merlin

"C-couple?" I laugh

"Yes Gwen, me and Merlin are a couple. We have been for almost 2 years now. Though you must not tell Morgana, I'm having fun pretending that I'm head over heels for Merlin and he does not know it" Merlin smiled

"I'm not sure I do know it" I slap his chest gently

"What must I do convince you? I mean how many times have I almost died saving your stupid careless behind?" Merlin laughed

"More times than I'm ever going to willingly confess" I laughed

"But how many times have you saved me from my own stupidity" Merlin voice grew soft

"You are not stupid Adira… but I have saved your life quiet a few times" I nodded

"Exactly… trust me honey if anyone's stupid it's me. Can't tell left from right half the time" Arthur was merely watching the scene with a small smile

"And you're okay with this?" I heard Gwen ask Arthur. Arthur looked shocked by the question

"As long as they are not stupid enough to get caught by my father, I have no problem with Merlin making my sister happy. Even if I sometimes can't see what she sees in him" I sent him a daggered look. He put his hands up in surrender

"I said some of the time Adira, sometimes I can see why you love him… though Merlin knows he treats her wrong and I make his life a living hell" Merlin mumbled

"What more than you already do?" I laughed aloud at that comment.

"Come on sweetheart, we have a mattress to get for my idiotic brother…" We left then as I'm sure Gen was going to give my brother another ear full about ordering Merlin to do ridiculous tasks. I don't know what came over Merlin at that moment, maybe it was the fact that he felt I thought he didn't love me.

"Might be her smile,

Cuz it can change my day

Blue eyes that chase my blues away

Might be her touch,

That keeps me coming back for more

Her loving words that keep my growing strong

That Heart of hers I hang my future on

What it is, well I can't say for sure

It's just she's got this thing about her

She's got this thing about her

Like the magic in your favourite song

You just can't put your finger on

In her arms when we're all alone

I get the feeling that I've

Come back home" He wasn't singing it loudly, he was merely muffling it into my ear as we walked home. I felt so loved in that moment I just wanted to grab him and kiss him senseless.

"She stops time when she

Moves through a room

When she leaves shes

Always gone too soon

And I'm counting down the minutes

Till she's back

She's the love I've known eternally

It always feels brand new to me

I can't separate the fiction from the fact

It's just she's got this thing about her

She's got this thing about her

Like a hymn in a cathedral hall

Watching april snowflakes fall" I watched him sing it softly as we walked through the door to his chambers. He looked so carefree just singing a love song, about me.

We got changed and got into bed and before I set my head down on his chest like I usually did. I gently placed myself on top of him and kissed him softly. It was just meant to be a kiss, a kiss to relief how loved I felt but like most things in my life it turned into something more and for once that thing was more beautiful, more eternal than any Father's love or any grief I felt. This was love in it's truest forms and I realised once again Merlin was indeed my one and only and I felt that perhaps I was his too.

When the sun creped through the following morning I opened my eyes and the memories of the following night flooded through my mind I couldn't help the large smile that found it's way to my face. I turned over and I felt Merlin pulled me slower to him and my eyes met his as they opened.

"Morning beautiful" He kissed my forehead.

"Morning, handsome… I love you, you know what right?" Merlin smiled

"Course I do and I love you" I kissed him half a doesn't times not wanting to break this beautiful spell, it was like the only thing I had to worry about was what dress to wear and just how many times I was going to kiss Merlin before I decided to get up. Merlin sighed deeply after I'd sat up

"This fairytale can't last any longer can it?" I smiled sadly at him, taking the duvet over me to hide my naked body.

"Merlin they're called fairy TALE's for a reasons. They're not really, but there will come a time when we don't have to hide our relationship. When we don't have to be sneaky" Merlin smiled brightly

"What if the sneaking around is what makes it so much fun?" I kissed his lips slowly

"Merlin the sneaking around might be sexy every now and then but at the end of the day we both want to get married and that isn't happening until we solve this problem and then probably a whole bunch more" Merlin nodded in understanding but he didn't look all too happy about it. I slipped into one of my more revealing dresses. As Merlin turned to me as he wrapped his scarf around his neck

"Darn Adira, must you tease me?" I stick my bum out and wink at him.

"You like?" Merlin grabbed me so quickly I only had time to let my laughter escape

"I looovee" his voice low and husky. If only he knew just how badly I wanted to stay. Merlin let me out of his arms as he followed me out of the room, he grabbed a slice of buttered bread from the table and then with a quick wink at me he wondered off to tend to the job Arthur needed him to. I sat down opposite Gaius and I knew I had this goofy so in love it's great smile on my face.

"You really love him don't you?" The question was quiet a shock

"What makes you ask that? You know the answer Gaius" Gaius smiled

"I've just never seen you so…" As if looking for the right word

"Happy? In love? Head over heels? Gaius Merlin is the love of my life and hopefully my future husband. So there are going to be days when I'm glowing with happiness. So why did you ask?" He sighed

"I'm happy for you both, really I am. I just don't think your father or even Arthur would be accepting of the relationship" I leaned forward

"What makes you think there opinion is going to stop me?" As I spooned another mouthful of porridge into my mouth.

"Adira, you cannot get married if the king does not accept it" I scoffed

"I can be and do a lot of things the 'king' doesn't accept. Whether that be a user of magic or a wife to the man I love" He knew by that reply I'd obviously thought out it.

"You've thought about this.." I nodded

"I'd rather be an outcast with Merlin than a princess without him Gaius and If my father or Arthur cannot accept that then screw them" I got up as I put my bowl in the sink

"I have to go, Merlin might need some help carrying the armour from the Castle. I'll see you at the finals" I walked out a little more pissed off than I should have been. Why does everyone have to tell me father has to accept my life. It's my Life. He has no say in it either way.

I spent the morning helping Merlin get Arthur into his armour. I could feel the dread of the day, something was going to happen, something not good. Not good at all. Arthur went out and fought and just like I thought Arthur was hurt and I caught eye of the sword hidden in the Javelin that hit him. Merlin grabbed my arm and pulled me quickly towards Arthur tent. When we got there Arthur was telling Gwen he had everything to prove to himself but I knew by the look in his eyes he meant her… I also knew the look of hidden meaning, something had happened between them… possibly a kiss though I had little time to speculate. Merlin whispered in my ear

"Tend to Arthur, help his bleeding what you can without getting caught and I'm going to check on the other knight" I nodded and let him go. I made myself known just as Arthur was about to get up.

"Let your sister have like 10 seconds if this is going to be your last day?" Arthur slumped back into the chair answering my question silently. I grabbed the cloth and a vial from my bag.

"This may sting but it should help the bleeding, close your eyes it'll help" he did as instructed. I made sure no one could see my eyes and let the magic flow through me and into the liquid (that was actually just water) and I heard Arthur take a deep hissing intake of breath and I watched as the bleeding slowed to the point where it could clot on it's own. Arthur kissed my forehead and pulled the helmet on.

Myself and Gwen followed him as he climbed onto his horse, was handed a Javelin and rode of. Merlin screamed my name.

"ADIRA, where is Arthur?" I looked towards the arena

"He's just started the match" Merlin grabbed my hand and we ran to the edge of the field. I grabbed Merlin's shirt

"You'd better be ready to come running in" I caught eye of the strap of the Assassin's harness and I whispered damaging words, Gwen too emotional to pay little mind. I ran onto the field just as the assassin fell to the sand. I skidded to a holt

"Adira what are you doing?" I held up my hand

"Father if you will" I noticed that Arthur let Merlin lead him off the field supporting the heavy weight of my brother and all his armour. He caught my eye and I nodded at him.

"This man is not Sire. Eion… it is the assassin who came to Camelot in search of killing my brother" Talking more to the people than to father. I pulled of the helmet of the dead body and everyone including father gasped. I couldn't help but almost smile as the crowd broke out into playful chatter and father ordered the guards to take the body away and make sure he really was dead.

"I do not know why he decided to attack Sir. William. I can only assume he thought that killing someone who his servant was in service to somehow made up for it. But the assassin is now dead and that is all that matters" With that and the trotting I heard and the whooping of a familiar man

"I give you… SIR WILLIAM" Frank rode out on the horse and cheering just as loudly as the crowd. What surprised me was when Sir. William climbed of his horse and grabbed my hand and held it up. I couldn't help but laugh so I jumped up on the horse and as If I were his prize he pulled his horse away and I only smiled brighter as I heard Father's protests and I caught sight of Morgana winking at me. The atmosphere was great and I had almost forgot my worries… almost.

I spent the afternoon with Merlin tending to Sir. Eion body and making sure that Arthur was well enough to have an audience with the king.

I deliberately waited until Arthur was well into his speech about how Father should understand the king who sent an assassin after Arthur.

"Arthur" I can running in, with a bounce to my step. Arthur laughed and hugged me quickly.

"Opps, sorry… How did you hurt yourself anyways? A bunny attack you?" Arthur laughed

"Oh hahaha. I was attacked by the beast in which I was going to kill" I smiled brightly at him

"Well I'm glad to see you are okay, so how was the rest of your trip? Fruitful?" Arthur smiled

"Very, I learnt a great deal, how was the tournament" I caught the look he gave Gwen and I nodded slowly

"I see. Very good we have a new champion, Sire. William of Dayra" Arthur smiled and I knew he was having a hard time controlling his emotions and I caught sight of Merlin smiling brightly beside a Oblivious Gaius. Even I had a knowing smile on my face

"I'm sorry I missed all the excitement" Arthur voice barely under control. Father then stood up telling Arthur to follow and Merlin was about to follow them all but I held him back

"Leave them too it for a while yes? Gwen's just been heartbroken and Arthur's gonna turn into a prat again. Let them have this moment" Merlin sighed and nodded

"Okay fine, if we must… are you sure you managed to aid his bleeding?" I nodded

"Almost got it to stop, Gwen looked shocked when she saw it… but hey magic's magic" Merlin laughed and it was only at that moment did we remember that Gaius was there the whole time. Oh dear…


	16. The Nightmare begins

**I'm sorry for the very late delay... super busy! **

**But I have caught up on Adira's story ALOT, I've almost finish drafting the end of seasons 2 episodes with Adira in. Anyways again I want to thank you all for your wonderful wonderful support and I know that you continue to enjoy this... this episode was hard to write considering I know what a *itch Morgana turns out to be!**

The nightmare begins

I don't know why I'm so restless. Nothing massive was happening, nothing dangerous was happening, well if you don't count the mega scary storm blowing away outside. I was pacing up and down outside my bedroom door, for some answer as to why I might be so restless and that's when I caught sight of Gwen coming out of Morgana's chambers a little down the hall and for some reasons something pulled me towards that direction.

Merlin would have known what to say, he would have said Destiny was pulling me that way. That there was something I had to see, something I had to help do or prevent others from doing… he'd always said it in a way that would calm my nerves but right now he was too busy doing damage control for this storm. He took a cloak for shelter and then went towards the lower town and helped people move crated good out of the rain. I would have helped but I was scared of storms and I felt that I needed to be here.

It was at that moment that I heard Morgana scream. I knew that scream well and rushed inside her room

"M-morga—" I cut myself off as I caught sight of the smashed window, aflamed curtain and a covered in cold sweat terrified Morgana. I quickly grabbed the bucket of drink what that was usually set in every royal chamber and threw it at the curtain using magic to make sure it went out with one bucket.

"Morgana hey shhh, it's okay" I ran over to her forgetting the burnt drapes and now concentrating on my hysterical sister. I rocked her softly and it wasn't long before Merlin came running, he must have sensed my alarming emotions. He then silently did something unexpected even to me, He walked to the other side of Morgana and with a flash of her eyes she fell asleep in my arms.

"Her Magic?" I nod as he took her unconscious body in his arms.

"I think so, it's not surprise she's had no training with it. AT ALL!" Merlin nodded as he carried her out of the door and down the hall.

"Well she's okay now… Maybe we should find a way of filtering her emotions, like a way she can be emotional released without her knowing she's using something father would never permit" Merlin sighed

"Are you sure that Morgana isn't ready to know how her gifts? I mean you could handle them!" I sighed

"Merlin she tried to KILL FATHER… all because he killed a man someone she cares about cared about.. if that makes sense. Imagine what she's do once she knows of her powers and that father will never accept them she'll go haywire and do more than set alight to a curtain…" Merlin sighed

"I guess your right, but I think she could handle it" Merlin set Morgana down on his bed and then he set out a plan and I forced myself to listen as I knew he wasn't really listening to my warning about Morgana.

"Go and wake Arthur tell him you're worried, hell cry like you've forced so many times before. Make him see your extremely worried about Morgana, then tell Arthur to double the guards outside yours and Morgana's chambers and while he does that tell him to come and find me because I was within ear reach when I heard Morgana scream, say we stayed with her until she fell asleep in your arms and then tell him that I carried her back here scared that she wasn't safe in her room. Then go find you father, tell him all the same thing and he should call upon you, Arthur, Gwen (as shes Morgana's servant) and Gaius upon the chambers and no suspicion will be on her.. it's all we can do" I sighed and sat there

"I'm sorry" He looked confused, he bent down on his knees

"Oh dear don't worry… she's okay, I promise. I just fear you get lonely, being your status and having to deal with so many burden's alone even if I am here to help as much as I can. If you had Morgana to talk to maybe she'd understand more than I could, being a women and in the same status as you" I stroke his face

"Is that what you think has been worrying me for so long?" I laugh

"Merlin Honey, I've been worried You've not been feeling as if you can talk to me. Which is stupid because you can talk to me about anything" Merlin nodded

"I have no secrets from you Adira…" I stood to my feet and kissed him quick before pulling off my cloak and mumbled "Can't look like I was out and about at that time" he nodded and I ran out into the storm. My beautiful new dress got soaked but it made me feel as if I was ready to act my butt off. I should be in more performance I swear. When I got to Arthur chambers, I imagined my life without Merlin and with those thoughts in mind the tears were easy to come by, the sobbing was put on as I frantically knocked on Arthur's door, after half a dozen knocks and barged right in.

"Arthur, Arthur Please—" I collapsed on the floor dramatically on the way to Arthur's bed. When he heard my sobbing and caught sight of me wet on the floor he rushed over pulling me up quickly.

"Adira what's the matter why are you all wet?" I sat down beside him while I sobbed.

"Morgana she… her room… I…" I was surprised how easy it was to act this emotional. But then I had so much going on in my life that I had to keep secret. Crying felt good whatever the reason I was doing it. Arthur grabbed my sopping wet hair from the places it's stuck to my face and pulled one of the pins to hold it out of my face. He then grabbed a couple towels and draped them over me. He then pulled me into a tight hug and shushed me telling me over and over that it was okay and I realised I hated looking so weak, but oh well it's only an act. I waited a long while ( knowing there really was no rush). Waiting until Arthur pulled me up to check if I'd fallen asleep.

"Adira? Sweetie? Do you feel like telling me what happened? Take It in your own time" I nodded.

"Could I have a glass of water?" He nodded and lifted me up and sat me in one of the chairs on his table and poured me a glass of water, when I took a sip I started to talk as he took the seat opposite me.

"I was being walked to my room by Merlin, he'd just been out with other men helping move stuff out of the storm because it's too important to tell leave out in the rain overnight. But he'd seen me walked back dressed like this and he gave me his cloak and we walked back together. Anyways… I was just about to go into my room when I heard the most terrifying of screams… I ran towards Morgana's room too scared for her to really care for my own safety. When I got in there, the window was smashed and then curtain was burning a bright orange. I grabbed the drinking water and then I threw it over the drape. When I was sure it had gone out I ran over to Morgana" I hesitated for a moment, it had to be believable right?

"Take your time Adira, honestly" I nodded and took another long drink from my glass.

"Morgana was crying hysterical mumbling words like 'it's all my fault', 'I did it' and stuff… I don't know what had happened seconds before but…" I let a couple tears stream down my face. "I cuddled her much like you just did with me until she fell asleep… while I was doing that Merlin who'd heard the screams came rushing inside and when he caught sight of her drapes and her sleeping form he.. well I say ordered but really he just told me to. He told me to grab a blanket and wrap it around her, which I did and then he carried her back to his chambers, figuring Gaius would need to over look her and knowing she'd be safe there, when they left I started crying…Not caring much for a cloak of any kind and Merlin now wearing his I ran here. I was meant to go to Father but.." Arthur stood up

"I'll go do that now" He was about to leave when I screamed

"NNOOOO" I looked down guilty "Sorry I just, I don't want to be alone" He smiled softly

"You won't be alone Adira. The guards are right outside" I looked at Arthur as if to say 'not what I mean' and he only laughed glad to see some of the normal me, well what little of me there is normal.

"Arthur?" He hmmed "Could you do me a favour? Could you double the guard outside Morgana's and my chambers, just in case? Merlin has then asked you go and check on Morgana yourself as Father probably won't believe me if I tell him shes fine and she's doesn't need to be awoken by him just to have her upset more" Arthur nodded

"Okay sure but what are you going to do?" I smiled weakly

"I'm going to those guards to get them to take me to Father so I can explain" Arthur nodded and kissed my forehead as I stood up.

"Though Adira, I'd get changed and grab your cloak… you may not venture outside but it'll still be chilly and we don't want you to catch a cold now do we?" I smile and nodded refreshed by the idea of becoming warm and to stop shivering (sometimes these things came at a price)

Arthur wondered off, ordering the Guards to keep me safe. I then did what he'd asked I got changed grabbed the furriest of cloaks I had along with using magic to make sure my fire was burning for me when Father would send me to there to rest. I then rushed to father's chambers, the guards always in pursuit.

The following Morning I woke up in my own bed I could have almost believed that last night and the last 2 years hadn't happened but they had and I was both glad because my life would be dull as hell without Merlin and worried because Morgana's powers were all over the place. I took my time getting dressing knowing Merlin was probably going to be arguing with Gaius about Morgana because he sure as hell wasn't going to leave this alone… I could feel it.

When I finally left my chambers I rounded the corner where I saw Arthur bump into Merlin and he quickly hid something behind his back.

"Ahh Merlin I need you to-" But he cut off when he caught sight of Merlin's almost knight like stance

"What have you got there Merlin?" Merlin tucked whatever it was inside his trousers and held up both hands.

"See… nothing" Arthur started walking towards Merlin and while always facing Arthur he kept what I now knew to be flowers hidden from Arthur

"Honestly I would never lie to you Arthur… I respect you far to much for that" I let out a small giggle and quickly hid myself behind the wall. A strange silence spread between them.

"You wanted me to do something?" Merlin asked breaking the silence.

"My chainmail needs cleaning" Merlin smiled

"I'll see to it right away" I waited until Merlin had come completely around the corner and Arthur had secretly looked at what Merlin was holding and then walked on.

"Ahh are those for me?" I let my voice ring from the shadows and Merlin almost jumped up to the ceiling

"God Adira don't sneak up on me like that…" I laughed

"Sorry dear, so are you getting me flowers?" he smiled

"No but I can do one better.. hold out your hands" Checking that the corridor was clear and that I was in fact holding my hands out his eyes flashed a beautiful gold and a dozen red roses tided in a beautiful red ribbon appeared in my hands. I saw something glisten between the petals on one of the roses and when I looked I saw a card and on it read 'Dearest Adira, my love, my life, my everything happy 2 year anniversary, love 'You know who'' I awwwed and looked up at him.

"I know our anniversary isn't for another 3 days, but I figured…" I smiled and with notice that people were around I hugged them closer to me

"We'll talk later... I take it Morgana got moved back to her chambers?" Merlin nodded

"Yes, your father tripled the guards on her room and has ordered Gwen to stay by her side while she tries to sleep. I've just had an argued with Gaius about it all, he's determined to keep her in the dark about her powers… I figure that's a huge mistake but we'll see" I nodded

"Anything else I miss while asleep? Seems sleeping helps me miss all the good gossip" Merlin smiled

"No not really, Morgana thinks she has magic though, she's confused and scared" I nodded

"It's understandable but she'll learn her powers in her own way until she seeks out help no one can really help her properly" Merlin sighed as we started to walk towards Morgana's chambers.

"I guess… Oh and Arthur defended Gwen in front of your father" He knew exactly what to say to peek my interest he spent the rest of the walk to Morgana's chambers talking about how he thinks they'd kissed when he started with her last week. Merlin and I handed Gwen the flowers who opened the door to Morgana's chambers, us all ignoring like 12 guards outside. She said she'd make sure Morgana knew who they were from and I noticed the tossing and turning she was doing. I would come back later and calm her with magic if I had to but for now it would just look like I didn't trust Gwen to look after her for the night.

We were all alone in the corridor and I saw the glint in Merlin's eyes and I suddenly heard him sing

"Don't go breaking me heart" I let out a short laugh and joined it

"I couldn't if I tried"

"Oh honey if I get restless" I stroked his cheek

"Baby your not that kind" The song was silly and stupid but it cheered me up, so Merlin continued to sing

"Don't go breaking me heart" I smiled

"You take a weight off of me"

"Honey when you knocked on my door"

"I gave you my key" Merlin grabbed my hands and spun me around and around

"Nobody knows it" Merlin smiled

"But when I was down" I made a funny face which set Merlin into laughter

"I was your clown"

"Nobody knows it"

"But right for the start"

"I gave you my heart

Gave you my heart" We sang the whole song mucking around, being stupid. I hadn't realised how loudly we'd been singing until Gwen started clapping as we finished. Merlin grabbed my hand and we dramatically bowed. I started laughing as Gwen started mumbling words of apperication but all too quickly she ran back into the safety of Morgana's room because Father had called my name down the hall. I turned quickly to face him, putting on a bright smile.

"Adira what was that?" I smiled softly at father, deciding if he was going to punish me I was going to have fun before hand.

"Just a little bit of fun, I didn't mean to disturb anyone" Father starred down at Merlin

"And what is your role in her fun boy?" Merlin nodded his head respectfully

"I was having fun too sire. I lost track of time... it won't happen again" The next words to come out of Father's mouth were all but shocking to me.

"I would hope not. We need an act I can trust to open the balls within the kingdom. Morgana has already expressed her like for them and you don't sound too terrible" I mumbled under my breath

"Well thanks" But father just ignored that and continued.

"I'll expect you to practice and I'll tell Arthur to let you have a couple hours off each week to practice" Merlin nodded respectfully again but I could practically see the grin he was forcing down and I could feel the joy bubbling through him.

"Yes Sire" I nodded as answer and he left quickly and Merlin spun me around in the air quickly and quietly making sure not to bring father's attention back to us and our embrace. Merlin grabbed my hand and we walked home feeling happier than I know either of us had in weeks.

Later that night I was sitting there in the corner of the room on the floor with a pillow brought from my room on the floor for me to sit on. I was sewing a blanket, I figured after all the other stuff I'd knitted and sewed, making a blanket for myself and Merlin would be a good idea, with every patch came a new adventure in our lives from the dragon to Merlin's trademark scarfs, it was a part of who we were. It was time's like this when I really didn't know where Merlin ended and I began because no more than ever he was a part of me. I heard the door slam open (as I knew it was closed) and the clicking of heels caught my ear.. Morgana.

"Is Gaius here?" She was talking to Merlin, whom was going through positions trying to find something worth helping her and I did feel sorry for him, he wanted to help her... he wanted to do the core thing that made him, him... be nice. But with all the risks being nice would only cause more issues (If I'd had known just how many issues they would have caused I maybe would have tried harder to make Merlin see the light).

"No, he's not here at the moment he should be back soon though" when I caught eye of her face my god did she look terrible.

"I need to speak with him, where is he" Merlin was acting more flushed than usual.

"He's gone to see the king, What's wrong?" He wanted her to admit it and she seemed hesitation to trust him, not because Merlin was untrustworthy, it was because this subject was more forbidden in this king than Murder was against the law. "You can trust me Morgana, you know you can"

"I'm scared Merlin, I don't understand anything anymore... I need to know what's happening Please" I was about to make my seemingly unknown presence known because if there was one word Merlin could not refuse it was please. But I saw the change in Merlin's eyes and that only seemed to deepen my guilt.

"Gaius will be back soon, maybe he'll be able to help you" I sighed I should have figured Merlin would say that.

"He won't, I don't want anymore remedies they don't do any good" Well I knew that feeling, I'd tried every form of sleeping draft, even the ones conquered by magic to stop my visions when they disturbed my sleep for months at a time with images that every night become more and more dreaded and it seems all the more scary.

"It's magic Merlin" The words were barely a whisper but I could feel the slight relief in Merlin that someone else that he hadn't been able to be close to before was going through something similar to his earlier situation and he felt a responsibility to help and that was one of the reasons I knew he'd make a great teacher one day... the same day I'll be his wife and have kids with him because it was also one of the reasons I loved him.

"What?" Merlin's answer was breathless

"I'm your friend Merlin, I wouldn't make this up you know I wouldn't" Merlin only nodded and said

"Of course" he was so emotional I barely had time to recognise the fact that he wasn't calling her 'my lady'

"Then you believe it? you think it's magic too? Please Merlin I just need someone else to say it so I don't feel as if I'm imagining it" I almost feared Merlin might call the guards or worse, actually say it but then he said the only think he could think of

"I wish there was something I could say" She backed away slowly and rushed out of the room as Merlin shouted after her. Merlin kicked over the bucket and with an emotional flash of his eyes the vase that held the roses he gave me washed into pieces. paying little mind to them I got to my feet.

"Hey honey there's no need to for that" He turned to me a look so angry I took a step back

"I did that because of you. I made her feel unwanted, like she couldn't trust me with her powers... She NEEDS TO KNOW!" I turned around myself the tears in my eyes too hard to keep in.

"I'm sorry" My voice broke "I never meant to cause you problems Merlin I just... I worried that if she knew she might do something horrible with them but I think the real reason is I'm jealous. I'm jealous that if she confides in you like I have you'll choose her over me... Most Men do" Merlin let out a laugh which wasn't the best response.

"Adira Maria Pendragon. My beautiful Wife to be. Not only is that the most absurd thing I've ever heard, Men would choose you more and besides me and Morgana?" He stroked my arms and lowered his voice "I'll tell you a little secret... Morgana scares me" I burst out laughing and my head fell to his chest

"I have an idea, why don't you go and talk to Kilgarrah? Get a second opinion and I'll go find Morgana say I saw you upset, say you regret every dismissing what you said and that I came to make sure she was okay" He nodded and I smiled, Merlin could always make me feel like a million gold.

I knocked on the door to the chambers softly.

"Morgana honey?" Not getting any reply I opened the door and asked talking even though I didn't know if she was even in there

"Morgana? I bumped into Merlin; he said you and he had an argued. He says he's sorry, said he didn't mean to make you feel like you couldn't trust him... Morgana?" Her head popped up from behind the table.

"Adira hi" She looked sheepish "Erm... Did Merlin tell you what our argument was about?" Hello I was there, but I felt it best not to actually say that.

"No he just said it was sensitive, something he knew you wouldn't want father to know about...But he said he wouldn't tell me, no matter how much I flirted no budging.. that guy is more loyal than a dog on treat day" Morgana laughed lightly

"That he is... that he is" She looked as if she might say something else but stopped, I figured pushing her wasn't going to get me anywhere so I waited until the next (predictable) words came out of her mouth

"So how is the whole seducing Merlin thing going?" I laugh unhonoured and then slumped down onto the edge of her bed

"Like nails on a chalk board, painful, embarrassing and unbearable" She said down beside me and said

"So what happened?" I sighed loudly

"What didn't happen Morgana? I saw him with those flower he brought you, assumed they were for me. When I found out they weren't I got all mad and yelled at him and then the following day I find him holding a dozen roses with a note that said 'Roses are red, violets are blue... you're so beautiful and I think I love you' So happy I hugged him.. father caught us and almost chopped his head off for being intimate with me. Like the amount of time's he's seen Merlin carrying me into the kingdom isn't enough" Morgana laughed

"That was sweet...so was there a kiss?" I couldn't help but smile at the hundreds of kisses I'd had with Merlin went flooding through my mind at once, the one he always gave me when he left for work and left me in bed, the ones he'd give me when I was upset, the one's he'd give me when distracted and my favourite were the ones when he was being romantic, they were full of promise and love and forever.

"I'll take that smile as a yes..spill it" She had sat down beside me at this point and I realised she'd been cleaning up glass from the floor when I had walked in obviously not wanting to cause more alarm.

"This was a couple days ago. He took me for a walk... which was nothing out of the ordinary for us.. walking around town while he tended to jobs for Arthur were some of the best time I get with Merlin... He'd placed the Armour down on the bench, it was getting late and I was about to leave but he grabbed my sleeve" I took a deep breath, playing the memory in my head and it was funny how I could tell a lie without actually lying.

"He had that soft smile on his face, the one that meant he was content with something... as if lost in thought his hand moved to touch my cheek. It was only when I looked down nervous did he seem to realise what he was doing he cleared his throat and got adorably nervous like he usually does. So I grabbed his hand and moved it back to my cheek moving closer to him... one thing led to another and we kissed" Morgana smiled

"He's adorable when nervous but kind of awkward to be around too but he'd defiantly had a new confidence since meeting you" I nodded

"Anyways how are you holding up? I hear your sleep hasn't been too well? You could always come back to Merlin's chambers if you'd like. Stay in the guest bed, after how sorry he feels I'm sure he'd do anything" She smiled

"No no I'll be fine, if you don't mind I'd like to get some sleep... it's getting quiet late" I nodded and pulled up the blanket for her to crawl under.

"You may have to sleep but there's nothing wrong with singing a little lullaby to make you feel better" Morgana smiled and didn't complain.

Beautiful dreamer,

Wake unto me

Starlight and dewdrops

Are awaiting thee

Sounds of the rude world

Heard in the day

Led by the moonlight

Have all passed away

Beautiful dreamer,

Queen of my song

List' while I woo thee

With soft melody

Gone are the cares of

Life's busy throng

Beautiful dreamer

Awake unto me

Beautiful dreamer,

Awake unto me

As the last lines came softly out in soft sweet sounds, Morgana was asleep and I was just about to leave when I grabbed her shoulders and let the old tongue and words of healing take control. Her body seemed to relax more and with a convenience she'd sleep through the night

I slowly made my way back to my room. I knew Merlin would find me there if he needed me but right in that moment the call of a soft bed, a good mirror and basic luxuries were calling me. Normally I would be happy with what I had but every now and then a girl needed to be spoiled with diamonds and satin and things girls always dream of having.

"Adira quickly you have to get up" Those words usually meaning some seriously wrong I shot up almost lost when I remember that I was in my own bed.

"Wha-what is it?" Merlin was setting beside me waking me softly.

"Your father is arresting anyone with any form of contact with sorcery. I'm going to go and find someone who can help contact the druids. If we can't help Morgana maybe they can" It was a good thought and was that that made me notice his sleepless eyes.

"Oh honey you know if you're have trouble sleeping, sleeping in here one night won't kill you you know?" He smiled

"Yeah I know Adira and I would have but I needed time to think and I knew you were tired so I left you to it. I do hope you're not upset" I smiled at him

"I would only be upset if you weren't honest with me" He kissed my forehead and got to leave

"Enjoy the rest of your day I will come and find you the moment I have more information okay?" I nodded and he left with a quick passionate kiss. I smiled after him and got myself up and dressed. I started walked around the lower town, it was what I usually did when I was deep in thought and it always gave me the longest walk to and from the castle to think about things without having to inform father of where I was. It was then that I caught sight of Morgana too wondering the lower town, across the market from me with Gwen, she had a well-rested but worried expression that she hid in front of Gwen very well but I knew Gwen wasn't fooled and for once I wasn't glad to her obliviousness to the situation.

Deciding I didn't want to make my presence known I continued to walk, humming the tune of the song me and Merlin had been singing yesterday. I hadn't realised how hugely I'd been smiling until Leon, who was obviously in charge of the guards rounding up people to be brought in for questioning about the attack on Morgana came wondering over

"I wouldn't let your father see you so happy, he'd think you were bewitched" I laughed

"Bewitched, enchanted, in love... all the same thing if you asked me" He smiles

"So things with Merlin going well? He's surprised me with all his public affection. I'd half expecting Arthur to cut his head of" I smiled best I could but the thought of Merlin meeting an untimely death set a horrible sickness in my stomach.

"Well Arthur knows if he does that not only will he be losing my respect, but the respect of Gaius and a few very loyal men to him. Merlin is the one servant who knights actually sort of respect... some just can't understand why Arthur puts up with him, others like yourself see him as a refreshing change to the boot licker servants. He actually challenges Arthur to be a better man, a better fighter and a better leader and more importantly a better friend" It was nice to talk about it a man who knew Arthur probably as well as I did and was actually accepting of Merlin.

"Well Merlin needs to keep it up. Arthur's been good to the knights... some don't remember the way it was before... when Arthur was angry all the time, he use to train us till we passed out. Now we barely get through a round of training without him telling us to stay well fed and hydrated. But mostly I've seen Merlin standing there admiring Arthur with a sword... I think he wishes he could use a sword" I smiled brightly

"He can use a sword, as well as Arthur I'd say, with a little training (to which he won't accept) I reckon he'd be one of the best fighters in the kingdom but he refuses to use a sword, said he doesn't trust himself with such a weapon... he says he'd rather die a weakling than kill a hero. One of the many reason Arthur unappreciated him" Leon smiled softly

"Maybe I could give him a lesson or two if you'd like... heck maybe you could you always were a quicker learner than your brother and you were willing to sweat blood just to get better... Arthurs sure he'd die for honour, but he'd never get sweaty for it" I burst out laughing.

"You are too right Leon, I've missed you but as much as I have I think you'd better go before your guards can't control the riot.." I pointed in the guards direction to see a group of people fighting heavily and Leon sighed and ran off. I watched him run off and order the guards about looking straight at Merlin, shy but with the right confidence a great teacher, leader and person.

"You know starring at another man isn't going to get you anywhere with Merlin" I heard Morgana say as she moved close, A confused Gwen at her side.

"Yeah well gotta keep the boy on his toes, don't want him to think I'm easy or anything, but for him I probably I am" Morgana laughs

"Adira please too much information" I smiled brightly

"You said it, I responded" Morgana hooked arms with me.

"Thank you for singing me to sleep last night, it really helped, I slept like a dead women" I smiled

"Well good I'm glad but please don't wear yourself out with worries about Merlin" and whatever you told him "He really didn't meant to sound harsh Morgana" Morgana smiled

"I know, I know just please don't force me to go talk to him... I'll see him once I'm ready to face him and what I told him" I nodded in understanding and let the convosations linger on other things.

It was that night that I sat there and continued with my blanket that I realised just how far Merlin was going to go to make sure Morgana got the help she needed, he asked Gaius if he could deliver Morgana's remedy and after a little convincing he went up there.

I must have fallen asleep because I was awoken by the sound of the warning bells and Merlin was standing at the table setting a few things up. I almost screamed out loud

"Merlin for god sake. I meant help her not make father think she's been kidnapped. What am I going to do with you?" He sighed

"I'm sorry I helped her in the only way I could, you understand?" I nod

"I understand why you did it, doesn't mean I don't worry about the consequences of what you've done. But like everything else you have my undying support in it" He smiled and let out a short breath of relief and I could feel his worry ease a little.

"You really feared I would be that displeased" It wasn't a question but Merlin answered it as if it were one.

"Can you blame me? You father things your sisters been kidnapped, when she's gone in search of something your father sets to destroy and I know you don't like it when I do things without telling you first" I smiled weakly

"I may not like it Merlin but you had to act quickly so I can understand" He smiled and nodded and I set out getting dressed. I was in the bedroom changing when I heard Gaius walk in and say pretty much what I had to him. I sighed loudly and dreaded the day ahead and the day was just as bad as I had feared Father threaten to kill all the prisoners if Morgana was not found and Merlin started panicking so I did the only thing I could I closed my eyes and let my magic run through me and into Merlin I felt him instantly relaxed under my hand on his back. He let out a feeling of thanks and I gave the slightest of nods to which he seemed to understand.

It was around the time Arthur and Merlin were talking in his chambers and I was standing there that a vision hit me, so strong was it that I felt my kness buckle and Merlin's familiar hands grab me just in time for me to be lead to the bed. The vision was of Morgana being attacked by giant scorpions and if there was one thing I hated more than any beast it was bugs. I hadn't realised I'd been crying out Merlin's name over and over again until I felt him rocking my back and forward close to tears but not crying whispering over and over

"I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, shh" I clung to his chest so tightly.

"Merlin.." I kept my eyes close scared they might still be flashing gold.

"Adira hey, you okay?" There was no humour within in.

"I.. I think so. I'm sorry I worried you" He let out a laugh so unlike him.

"You don't need apologize. I'm always worried about you and that not so level head of yours" I smiled weakly the tears still clear on my face

"Well what's life without a little adventure" Merlin's voice had a smile to it

"Adventures good, but you like to take things to a near death experience all the time... is it really worth it?" I felt the burning in my eyes stop, it wasn't an unpleasant burn it was just a kind of flame to my eyes that I knew meant magic was going through them.

"It's worth every second if you're the one who's gonna look after me" he smiled

"Wish I could say I wouldn't but you know me too well to believe that... you know loving you is a pain in the arse sometimes?" I shrug

"Yeah and loving you is a ray of sunshine all the time too" it was light banter and the smile in his eyes that meant I was okay was something I would never get tired of seeing. It was that that made me realise that Arthur had been watching the scene from the window ledge with a worried but humoured look in his eyes... When I caught his eye I swore I saw jealousy in them, but he hid it so well I couldn't be sure.

"Hey honey" He walked over to me. "Glad to see you're okay, what was that all about?" I smiled and said the first thing that came to my mind.

"I have a rare condition. The name is too long and complicated to say even for me but it basically means my emotions will overtake me at random points, I'll babbling nonsense about things but most of the time I've realised all I do is call out for Merlin... My eyes hurt after, Gaius says it something about the fact that my minds eyes is pushing imagines so close to what I think I see that my eyes have trouble understanding what's going on... I haven't told Father yet... nor do I think I will ever. They've never happened in front of him, they're quite rare normally just when I'm too stressed or worried about the future like with Morgana"

Merlin left at the next chance he could and I knew exactly where he was going, before he had the chance to leave I kissed his quick and told him I loved him and to be careful, worry set in my as night fell and I knew he was gone. I lay in Arthur's bed for the rest of the day. Arthur and me caught up, he told me about the new knights, I told him about the latest drama with mine and Merlin's relationship... keeping the details about our secret to a minimum and he seemed none the wiser. It was nice to catch up but I knew he sensed my distress so it shocked me when he actually asked

"You really do feel lost without him don't you?" I smiled false

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean" he laughed

"Adira you're checking that door more than a starving man for food. You really do miss him when he's gone?" I sighed and pushed my hair out of my face and said to him

"I guess I do. I worry about him when he's gone but then I don't want to seem over bearing. He has to be his own man, make his own mistakes and like everything I love about him I'm going to be there for him... whether he really wants or thinks he deserves it or not and it doesn't help that he attracts danger like he does me" Arthur smiled

"Can't help but be jealous Ad, He really does love you you know that right?" I smiled as I got to my feet.

"Of course, sometimes I wonder why he puts up with me but he does and always with an open heart, mind and arms for me" Arthur smiled

"He's the same about you know. When you disappeared when I was dying, he was tending to me and I've never seen him look so lost" I smiled a sad smile

"He worries far too much" Arthur then said something shocking to me

"I'm glad he does otherwise I don't want to thing where you would be right now" I grabbed the door handle.

"I'm gonna do for a walk, I need to clear my head... can I interest you in joining me?" Arthur smiled and surprised me when he took my hand and walk around the courtyard with me. It was only when the knights were nodding at Arthur respectfully that I realised what he was doing. He was sending out the image that he would protect me, that he loved me and would look after me and that is what he did with Morgana and will continue to do.

"You know..." I leaned in closer to Arthur "If you wanted a show of your protection abilities all you had to do was ask" Arthur looked at me confused but then shrugged

"If you want to help me make the people feel safe then please do what you can" I nodded and winked at him as I caught sight of Gwen. I ran over to her

"Oh Gwen how are you?" Gwen looked tearful.

"I'm worried about Morgana but I'm fine" I pulled away from her

"You think she's dead... you think she's already gone!" Gwen looked shocked and I almost felt sorry that I was using her as bait. I turned around and screamed at no one in particular

"WHY DO YOU ALL THINK SHE'S DEAD. SHE'S NOT DEAD..WHY ARE YOU ALL BELIEVEING THESE LIES" Tears streamed down my face freely but I made myself flinch a little as if the acting was almost too much for me to handle. Arthur came rushing over

"Adira... what's going on?" I knew pretty much everyone in the courtroom was watching us.

"She's not dead. She's can't be... can she?" My voice loud enough for people to hear but quiet enough so they think I was trying to keep it private.

"We'll find her I promise" He pulled me into a hug.

"Promise me you'll protect me... I might be next if they went for Morgana" Arthur nodded

"You'll be safe as long as I'm still alive!" He then walked me off towards the entrance to the hallway where we were alone and the minute we were I pulled away from me and twirled around like a little girl.

"You're acting skills are amazing, no wonder you've been able to fool father for so long!" I smile

"Oh you have no idea" He smiled

"I'm sure I don't... you'd better go get some rest, Go sleep in Merlin's bed. I know you'll find comfort there and well with him just running off like he did I don't want you feeling alone and Merlin always makes you feel safe and happy so..." I nod and started to walk away.

"You'd better go and apologize to Gwen in the morning. Let her know you didn't mean it" I winked at him.

"I'll make sure she knows just how much of my hero you are" Arthur smiled and nodded

"Thank you" I shrug

"Hey it's not me who's head over heels in love" Arthur crossed his arms

"Okay so maybe I'm head over heels in love with Merlin but that's no excuse for your feeling for Gwen, but you don't want to talk about it. I get it... I'm gonna go get some sleep unless there is anything else?" he let go of my arm and I made my way to Merlin's bed.

That morning I awoke to more alarm bells and I was seriously wishing I could crush them into pieces. I got up and found Gaius being told to meet father at the tunnel entrance to the castle. Merlin he must have had to escape that way because no one was allowed to leave or enter to kingdom. I followed Gaius silently until we reached the tunnel entrance, Father and Arthur already there. Once Father caught sight of Gaius Arthur stated as Father bent over to get a better look at the broken lock.

"There is some confusion as to how these marks were made" Father stood up and continued.

"There is no confusion. it was magic, the same magic that was used to start the fire in Morgana's chambers" It was the same spell but not the same person but I wondered if Father would ever believe that. I hadn't meant to ask but it slipped

"Where does the trail lead?" Arthur answered quickly

"To the forest of Astoria" I didn't know for sure but I could swear that was the place Merlin sent Morgana and where Merlin was on trek towards at the moment and I just hope he reached her before she really did decide to turn against father.

"We've long suspected that the druids have lived there" Arthur answered softly

"The trail will lead us straight to them" I had wondered why father had called Gaius there if he was saying nothing.

"Take no prisoners, it's time we rid ourselves of theses druids, once and for all" It took all but two hours for Arthur to round up dogs, trainers, knights, guards and a good few other fighters and they departed for the forest all wearing the Camelot red cloak, I grabbed mine, a horse and blended in with the knights more easily than you'd think. Arthur rode in the middle of everyone and I knew by the look on his face he was worried Merlin might be more involved than strictly possible. I knew when we were close because my head started throbbing... voices, druid voices Morgana, Modrid and even Merlin's thoughts echoed in my mind. Desperate to communication with him I sent out a thought

"Merlin.." I could feel his shock even if I knew he was miles away.

"Adira" I smiled gently, glad he was safe enough to reply.

"Arthur and the knights are on the way to destroy the druids, have you found them yet?" Merlin shook his head

"No but I think I'm close, keep the communications to a minimum they can probably hear us as well as we're hearing them" I nodded

"Okay we'll sent emotions then, they can't understand that" Merlin sent a feeling of relief and reassurance my way and I almost had to remember that I was hiding who I was from everyone around me. The trip to catch up with Merlin was a long and painful one. I knew we were close when I saw a fire, magically set my Merlin.. I knew because I felt his magic distinctively especially when it comes to elemental powers we didn't stop for long and I was glad for that.. if we were to ever catch up with Merlin.

I was going to follow Merlin when I felt myself being pulled in another direction, deciding I trusted Merlin and my magic I followed the path. It took less than an hour's journey for me to spot Merlin hiding behind a cliff, obviously starring at the druid camp. I quickly rushed over to him and lay beside him.

"You know I've never been so glad to see you safe?" Merlin was so shocked he almost screamed out but I covered his mouth quickly and let it go when I felt his breathing return a more normal pattern.

"God Adira, you're as quiet as a mouse when you want to be" I smiled brightly

"It's one of my many gifts... now what's the plan of action" Merlin didn't speak, he merely lead my silently towards the camp and I was surprised as how quietly we could both move. As we listened to Morgana's and the unknown Druid man's response to all her questions and his answer that magic if just as good as it is bad and I caught the smile on Merlin's face to that answer, it was only when the Druid man left and Morgana was laying alone that Merlin did something unexpected, he pushed his way into the tent and quickly spoke to Morgana about the fact that Father thought she'd been kidnapped and that father has arrested a lot of people and is going to execute them unless she returns. I snuck my head in

"Not to interrupt of anything but Arthur is kind of sending an armour this way, you may want to prepare yourself, we can go back father will never know of this, nor will a single other living soul" Morgana was determined, convinced the druids were more her people than we were.

"What about me? You feel alone with me? Morgana who caught you when you fell of a tree branch age 8, who cooked you soup every day you felt ill? Who kept every secret you ever had?" Morgana had tears streaming.

"I'm sorry Adira, truly I am" That's when the commotion started and I sighed loudly

"I TOLD YOU" Morgana and Merlin quickly left the tent and I soon followed after grabbed a stick from inside the tent, if I was going to fight then I had to make myself look defended. We caught sight of Modrid and I knew he'd spoken to Merlin but we wasted little time and ran ahead of Morgana who was being held up by the druid man. We got to a narrow passage when Morgana stopped.

"What's wrong?" Morgana breathed in pain

"My leg it's too painful..." I thought Merlin might lift her and continue but instead he said something unexpected to even me

"I'll try and create a diversion. Go, you have to hurry" Morgana seemed reluctant to go but Merlin answered for her

"It's my fault they're here, now go" Morgana then looked at me and I knew she understand my point of view.

"Thank you, both of you. I won't forget it" Merlin grabbed my hand and the Druid man wasted no more time in pulled Morgana's away. Merlin obviously knew what he was doing, he casted a mist spell and pulled it to hid the path in which Morgana had taken and then with a grab of my hand as we hid behind the tree and pulled me straight forward and I hadn't realised I'd been hit by the arrow until Merlin pulled me under a rock as he let Arthur and all the others jump over us. Merlin swore aloud when he caught sight of the arrow embedded in my shoulder.

"Adira... I'm going to pull it out" he pulled his scarf and then put it in my mouth.

"Bite on it as I pull, we can't make too much noise. It's going to hurt and I'm going to heal what I can of it with magic okay?" I nodded biting firmly onto the scarf. he snapped the arrow at the back and then with a quick and apologetic pull the arrow was no longer in me. The pain was so much I felt unconsciousness trying to take hold of me but I wouldn't it. Merlin then lifted me slowly to my feet and he made quick work of resting me on his back and ran. I could hear the druid boys cries and that was what brought Merlin to a stop and we saw his screams knocking the guards down who seemed quite content on killing a child and I knew to make sure the guards knew children were...well children and not to be harmed.

Modrid ran off after that barely wasting a breath on the guards either dead or unconscious. Merlin heard the guards come running and we knew Morgana was once again in Camelot's 'control' if you'd like. Merlin then ran off in the direction of his safe horse and we took the ride to Camelot. I must have fallen asleep in the familiarities of Merlin's arms because when I woke Merlin was carrying me towards the courtyard in turn to see Morgana being pulled of her horse and into a tight hug by my father and I realised in that moment that he will love her as more of a daughter than he ever will me.

I felt a pang of jealous but I was surprised with how okay with it I was. I mean sure I loved my father despite all his short coming and not being able to ever accept who I really am, I still loved him and something made me wonder if I would cause the same reaction in him that Morgana got if I were to ever go missing.

I felt Merlin move to set my feet on the floor then he draped his arm around my back and comfortingly pushed me towards our room. I knew Gaius would tend to the wound and I was going to have to come up with some excuse as to how I got an arrow in the shoulder but I'm sure like everything else I would play the role of the innocent and for the first time in a long time I was too emotionally tired to do anything and I realised this was probably the worst time to be this way as Morgana sure wasn't going to forgive Father or Arthur for killing her friends.

I must have fallen asleep (again) because when I woke Merlin wasn't beside me and I knew instinctively where he would be but decided if he wanted to speak to Morgana it was his choice, I'm sure he just wanted to check she was well considering her injury. But intrigued to see him I started walked down the corridor to Morgana's chambers and caught sight of him just coming down the stairs. I was just about to make my presence known when I heard Arthur's voice and I saw him walk out of the alcove beneath the stairs.

"This has to stop, the king will have your head if he found out.." I took in a deep intake of air as Merlin asked

" Found out what?" Arthur's answer was so quick I had to cover my mouth to keep myself from giggling.

"You're affections for Lady Morgana... you can't have both the ladies I mean father doesn't even know about you and Adira if he found out about Morgana too" Merlin let out an easy laugh

"Right" He stepped to continue to move and I don't know what made him notice me up on the top of the stairs but his eyes stayed on Arthur but were concentrating on me his smile still a little large than it should be.

"Take advice from someone who knows about... women" Merlin's answer was quick

"Well if such a person existed I would" I had to bit my lip to stop the laughter.

"Stick to girls who are more... How can I put it?... on your level" Merlin grabbed his shoulder as he grabbed Merlin's

"Adira isn't on my level and yet she seems to like me alright, but thanks" Arthur's answer was annoying

"Morgana, She can't be your friend, let alone anything else" Merlin looked as if he were about to burst out into laughter which wasn't helping the control I had on mine.

"Yeah I know" I heard Merlin reply.

"You can't hide anything from me Merlin" Arthur then walked away and Merlin finally caught my eye and with a quick glance back at Arthur he whispered

"Wouldn't dream of it" He then ran up two steps at a time to stand in front of me.

"How is the shoulder?" noticing the sling and bandage carefully strapped around my arm.

"It's okay, thanks to your healing. How did your little talk with Morgana go" He wrapped his arm around my waist and we started walking home as he spilled the details. Maybe if I'd been paying more attention I would have noticed that Arthur was watching us from just around the corner with the kind of look that made me want to ask him what was wrong.

If I'd have been paying more attention I maybe would have realised that Father was watching us as we crossed the courtyard and I was bending over with giggles and Merlin holding me as he held me up and kept glancing at me in worry. If I'd been paying more attention I also might have noticed that my monthly letter from Lancelot was almost 3 weeks late. That means only one thing... but of course I wasn't paying attention.


	17. Lancelot and Gwenieve

**I've gotten into the habit of reading the chapters before I post them or repost them when im in the mood to reread them.**

**I'm super excited for the new season... what do you think will happen? I'm kind of hoping for an in the air dragon fight between Merlin and Morganan or is that wishing too much? **

**I hope you enjoy, though I kept this short... I dont like breaking Lancelots heart so...**

Lancelot and Gwenieve 

I watched her leave mere weeks after she was supposedly kidnapped, but was actually was seeking out people to help her understand her magical powers. My life is complicated, to sum it up I have more secrets than I do truths from loving a servant (completely forbidden) to having magical abilities (even more forbidden) and there were times I loved it because it saved my kingdom and my life. But there were times, like right now. Where I wish I could just scream to the heavens. I'm fed up with all the white lies and the half truths. I sigh to myself as Arthur keeps glances at Gwen as she rides of with Morgana, if only I could be totally truthful with them all!

I knew it would happen, even before Arthur returned from his training with Merlin looking worried, even before father was informed of her party not arriving at Camelot again safety. I hated it.. I had told Merlin of course and he just told me what he always do that we will sort it and do what we can to stop it. I had tried to persuade Gwen and Morgana not to go but I knew better than argue with a grieving upset Morgana and very loyal Gwen.

I stayed in the stables, next to my horse who was saddled and ready to go the moment that Arthur came storming in with Merlin. Arthur looked at me as if to argue but Merlin grabbed his shoulder briefly and it seemed to say 'you worry about Morgana and I'll take care of her'. Within 10 minutes myself, Merlin and Arthur and half a dozen knights were galloping down the trail to which Morgana would usually take. I started to slow before anyone saw the group of horses and knights laid on the floor, Merlin followed in suit quickly and quietly after me. Today had been one of those 'everything that can go wrong, will go wrong' and it was taking it's toll on Merlin and me. Merlin knew not to say anything too out of order with Morgana and Gwen missing.

I went straight for the note, before anyone had even pulled their swords out, Merlin took to sticking close to my side and I ignored the either jealous or outraged looks the other knights were giving us. Caring little for my dress or my safety I slum on the ground and to my surprise Merlin sat beside me as Arthur ran off in the direction of the tracks and the knights followed him. Tears were streaming and Merlin's arms were around me in seconds, no words needed to be said. He knew not to reassure me she would be okay, because he didn't know for sure. He knew not to try and make me laugh because I had a temper as bad as my fathers, he knew not to treat me like a baby either.

Every time he comforted me I fell just a little more in love with him and everything he does. He's a beautiful man, not only in looks but in soul. Sure he's not perfect and sure he's done some things others may find unnerving but to me he was everything I wanted. Everything I needed him to be and he did it happily, openly. Just dwelling on Merlin and knowing how safe I am in his arms I started to relax a little. It was amazing how worried I could be about someone's safety yet feel so cosy and comfortable and loved and it made me feel a little guilty.

"Adira?" Arthur sounded down the forest before we saw any of them. I knew this was to make sure me and Merlin was composed enough to be seen by the knights. Merlin stood up and helped me to my feet as Arthur came into view with Morgana in his arms. The relief washed over me so quickly it was like having a bath after months of not washing. It felt so good, so consumingly good and I wondered if this would ever get old, the dread, the worry the panic was horrible enough but with relief I always felt afterwards it all seemed worth it, it was like the knowing how bad alcohol is for you but then drinking it anyway because it'll ease your pain and give you that buzz.

Morgana clung to me as I drove the horse home at almost record speed with the knights, my future husband and my brother in pursuit. Morgana wasn't too bad off, a few cuts and buries and her mutters of apology to herself and Arthur for leaving Gwen behind and I knew how hard that must of been for her. As she loves Gwen probably as she loves me. We got through the gates of the castle and I directed Morgana towards her room, as Arthur and Merlin go to tell Father that Morgana was safe. As I shut the door to her chambers door behind me I told her to sit on her bed and I grabbed a bowl of water, and a damp cloth and told her to clean the cuts and that we will go see Gaius after she's changed into a dress.

Morgana strolled into the throne room with such confidence even I envied her. I took my place beside Arthur and Merlin.

"I believe Mercian, we've received reports that Hengous had crossed the boards" I couldn't help my deep sigh, another one of fathers 'enemies'. Father looked more confused than angry but that quickly changed as Morgana demanded he send a search party out for Gwen. I dared to take a look at Arthur and he looked (for lack of a better turn) heartbroken, disappointed and guilty. How could he think this was his fault?

"Afraid she's dead already" Slipped out of Father's mouth. No not now, not now of all times. I quickly excused myself to the corridor behind the throne room and as the vision over took me my relief was eminent. She was alive, in grave danger but still alive. The vision showed her in a cage, a horrifically dirty and ugly cage and then I saw him. Lancelot, it was just a flash of his face but I knew what it meant. He was close to Gwen and that he was involved somehow in whatever was going on with Gwen.

I don't know how long I was in that corridor for but the throne room was silent and I knew that Father had probably reduced Morgana to tears and angry screams. Merlin came running into the corridor as if looking for me and when his eyes set on me on the floor leaning against the pillar with a familiar cold sweat on me his beautiful blue eyes glisten with worry.

"Adira, what did you see?" I smiled softly

"Gwen" Merlin's smile was bright

"She's still alive then?" I nod

"And Lancelot has something to do with all this... I'm sure of it!" That did generally shock Merlin but he shrugged it off, as if determining whether he really wanted to believe it and then I realised why he was so heart stricken by the news. He liked Gwen. So did Arthur... Arthur's heart would see a horrid bound of pain if he found out just how he felt. He helped me to my feet for the second time in as many hours and I hugged him close

"Don't you ever tell me you love someone else" He laughs

"I've told you enough times you're one and only! Or do I need to sing to you again?" He bit in my lip and smile

"I always do love your singing, but probably not a good idea right now. You coming home or you going to see to Arthur?" That's when something flashed in his eyes.

"Arthur's going after Gwen, after a very public display of denial in front of the court... and I'm going with him whether he orders me to or not. I'd like you to come with us. But only if you think you can handle it and want to come" I nod

"Of course I want to come, give me say 5 minutes and I'll meet you outside your chambers? I want to pack a travel bag and grab my cloak okay?" He nods

"Arthur's going to hate me after this, he ordered me not to tell you, but I think he knew I would anyway, I'll see you in a minute my love" I smile and kissed his lips quickly and run off in the direction of my room. It was sometimes easy to forget that mine and Merlin's emotions were connect and it always surprised me how long we could go without actually talking and still seem to understand and love each other.

10 minutes later I found myself hidden behind crates of god-knows what with Arthur and Merlin looking at the guards who blocked out entrance.

"I'll get the horses, you distract the guards" I heard the humour in Arthur's voice at this and I couldn't help the small smile on my face.

"How do I do that?" An idea pop in my head and I knew Merlin had sense my amusement.

"I don't know, do I have to think of everything!" He disappeared after that and I couldn't help the bright smile as Merlin looked at me and rolled his eyes at me, indicating how annoying my brother was and I had to agree with him. Merlin turned his concentration to guards and muttered a few words of usual magic and a single barrel rolled towards them. I had to cover my giggles with my hand. It was amusing how scared someone can look at a barrel. Merlin then magically forced the rest of the barrels towards the guards and my laughter could no longer contain as the knights were knocked unconscious on the floor.

Merlin grabbed my hand and pulled me up and clung me to his side as he admired his work. I was still giggling a little and Arthur's reaction didn't help

"What did you do? I said distract them, not knock them out!" I buried my face in Merlin's chest finding their usual banter more amusing than usual.

"There's just not pleasing you sometimes" it came out honest but I knew he wasn't being too uptight. I cleared my throat and straightened up. It was down to business a life was in danger. We climbed onto the backs of our horses and rode quickly in the direction of the tracks in which were layed down from where Gwen and Morgana were kidnapped.

Morning had come quickly and I was tried but not tried enough to even think about sleep. I had been sleep well the last few weeks and I'd gotten use to months of restless sleep a while ago so a night without sleep isn't so much a difficulty. Merlin on the other hand was extremely tried and I knew it was due to Arthur pulling him around more than usual the last couple of days and he hadn't fully recovered.

Merlin fell of his horse and with lightening reflects I grabbed hold of his horses rains before it could run off. Arthur noticed our stop and he called to Merlin

"Merlin what are you doing?" Merlin was laying in a ditch

"I must have fallen asleep, so tired" He looked as if he might fall back to sleep and if it wasn't for Arthur's dead set expression I might have found Arthur throwing water at him humouring.

"Gwenieve life is at stake we cannot waste a second" The love in that sentence almost made me fall off my own horse. Merlin got up and climbed onto his horse and I grabbed his hand as we speed up to keep up with a desperate Arthur.

"What's got his feathers in such a ruffle?" I smile sadly at him

"Imagine if it were me kidnapped Merlin. You'd be just as determined, probably even more so to my rescue. He loves her... he'll never admit it and he'll never act upon it apart from moments like this. He wants to be her hero... if only he knew he already was" Merlin raised his eyebrows at me

"Please do not tell me you've been oblivious to the attraction they have for one another?"

"Oblivious no. Shocked yes. how can one man go from having just kissed a girl in a tent to being so completely in love with her... it just seems unrealistic" I smiled at him

"Wasn't it you that once said 'matters of the heart do not always consider the brain'? I loved you from the moment I saw you Merlin standing watching that man being executed in the town square. Best day of my life so far that was" He smiles and kissed the hand he held in his. Hours passed and I convinced Arthur to let us sleep as it was becoming dark and I was hungry.

Arthur set off to find us something to eat and I set out making the fire and Merlin leaned against a tree looking extremely tired.

"Get some sleep Merlin, I'll wake you when foods ready" He looked at me as if I've grown a second head

"Do you know how mad Arthur will be if I do that?" I shrug

"I don't give a crap out him. He's being unreasonable Merlin, you're tired and I bet he's rather you were rested and compliant than the other way around. Now sleep" He smirked at me

"Yes ma'am" I lean over and peck his lips and I took his jacket to which he had laid beside him and threw it over him. It was no more than 5 minutes before I heard his regular breathing and the occasional snore. I magically lit the fire and laid back on my bed roll waiting for Arthur to return.

I sighed to myself as I leant against a log and grabbed the book from my bag and started to read it.

"Adira?" Arthur's voice brought a relieved smile to my face.

"Arthur... did you want me to start cooking that?" He nodded and handed it to me and I got to work silently.

"I thought you'd be sleeping" I smiles up at him in the glow of the fire.

"I couldn't sleep, I'm worried about you Arthur" Arthur looked confused

"Worried about me?" I nod at him

"Yes. Worried. About you. You've not been sleeping, eating, you've had this bittersweet smile on your face for weeks, not to mention your half a dozen extra training sessions. Only one things makes all that makes sense... a girl" It wasn't an accusation, merely an observation and Arthur seemed to appreciate that I'd noticed.

"Is it that obvious?" I smiled brightly at him as I grabbed the prepared stick and stuck the meat above the fire.

"Oh honey, you've been obvious since you stayed with her months ago. But it's not my place to say anything and just so you know... no matter fathers disagreements I won't have any troubles with Gwen as your lover or future wife" Those words set his eyes wide with shock, the thought of marriage had obviously been a deep hidden one of his.

"You'd really be okay with it?" I smile softly at his whispered question.

"Of course, she cares about you just the same. But please don't go breaking her heart, she's more innocent than even myself" Arthur's eyes flickered with amusement

"You innocent? I don't think so" I glare at him jokingly. He's okay, just worried and crazy in love... and I knew how that felt. The food was done so I kneel down besides Merlin.

"Merlin sweetheart you've gotta wake up" His eyes flutter open and he smiles at me, he grabs my waist and sets me on his lap, which sends me into a fit of giggle.

"Merlin really you have to get up and eat something" He pushes my head softly to his chest and mumbled

"No beautiful. I want to sleep" I lift my head up and kiss his lips teasingly, he seems to wake up to his and starts responding and then he realises where we are and sits up a little too quickly.

"Oh how long was I out?" I laugh and peck his lips one more time.

"just a couple hours... foods ready, you want some?" He nods and leans against the log I had just been leaning against as I hand a bowl to Arthur and then to Merlin and then eat my own. We eat in silence. It was one of those 'family' silences where you didn't need to say anything to understand the suspense and worry in the air but it was still comfortable.

I set to packing up the stuff I could as Merlin goes back to his comfy place beside the tree. Arthur ties up the spare food and when I finally made myself lay on my bed roll and get a few hours sleep I notice that Arthur keeps the fire burning and he's playing with it deep in thought I walk over to him and kiss his hair.

"I love you bro" He smiles

"I love you too sis" He never says that very much. He was man of proving words through actions than actually saying words.

I wake the following Morning to Merlin rocking me gently.

"Honey come on. Arthur's already on his saddle we have to go" I sit up slowly rubbing my eyes and he helps me up folding my bed roll and tying it to my horse as I find the energy and climb onto my horse and he quickly jumps on his and we set of in tail of Arthur. It amused me slightly how Arthur probably didn't sleep a wink last night but it also worried me. The wind waking me up enough to be talkactive I turn to Merlin and start chatting about Morgana and other things that were suitable in Arthur's earshot.

You know where there's somewhere on the map that you know you shouldn't go but you're in a rush and you do go to that location anyway to save time? yeah remind me to never do that again. Wildren and then horrid berries rubbed on my face to hide our scent...kill me now...please! I'd have rather gone over the mountains. Those horrid things right in my face... urg! I cringe inwardly as we find ourselves by the river.

"The berries worked" I almost hit him straight across the face but Merlin beat me to it.

"You didn't know if they worked?" His question laced with anger.

"Oh what's the wildren eating? It's alright it's just Merlin" Arthur smiled and it's the first time I've genially seen him happy all week and that only making holding my smile even harder.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have risked your life like that" Merlin was trying to be coe with his responds and I almost wanted to smack him for it.

"Well they say love makes you strange things... I would know" Arthur was still in denial, urg... men!

"What are you talking about?" I laugh lightly

"Why don't you just admit your feeling for Gwen?" It was one of those things that men do, shrug off emotional problems like they're just another thing to avoid... like common sense! I shouldn't be so harsh but I've come to realise that as great as men can be... they have their flaws. I'm not arrogant I know I have just as many, probably more.

"It's so obvious; a blind man could see it. It really that hard to admit you like her? just say it" Merlin cut in, trying to get him to be honest with himself more than us but I think he was being forceful but it seemed to annoy Arthur enough to provoke a reply.

"I can't.. How can I admit that I think about her all the time? or that I care about her more than anyone" Okay I should be offended by that but... he's admitting it and the child within me was running laps screaming with joy and I couldn't help but look up at Merlin as he continued to speak. "How do I admit that I don't know what I'll do if any harm comes to her" Oh my heart can't it, he truly loves her... it's beautiful.

"Why can't you?" Was the quiet whisper from Merlin.

"Because nothing could ever happen between us. To admit my feelings knowing that... hurts too much" I look down at the ground guilt obvious in my stance.

"Who's to say nothing can happen?" Oh I can think of at least one horrid man.

"My father won't let me rescue a servant do you really think he'll let me marry one?" I knew why he'd brought this up, oh dear.

"You want to marry Gwen?" Was the very surprised response from Merlin, I needed to catch him up.

"NO no. I don't know" Merlin held up his hands to say 'okay I'm sorry' Arthur got the message and calmed down a little.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled quietly.

"What have you got to feel sorry for Adira?" I look at Arthur has taken a few steps closer to me.

"A lot of things. For putting more stress on you to think about marrying Gwen, for not coming to you sooner how about you felt but most of all for acting all close with Merlin and you're dealing with your own problems. It's very selfish of me. Of us" Arthur laughed and patted my shoulder

"Adira I envy you, sure. You're lucky to have found someone who will wait... who will give you up at the blink of an eye if it meant making you happy. He would put you above himself every. Single. time. I love how you can look at each other and just seem to have an hour's of convocation in 10 seconds. I love how you can tell what the other is feeling just with one look at the other. But most of all I envy how he holds you. So care free about your status, he holds you like a lady should... he doesn't take advantage or push you to be anything but yourself and that is what I would want with Gwen, but I can't expect her to wait for me. Hell to even love me back... I just can't. It's all talk and that's all it can ever be"

I nod understandingly at him but I knew that was hard for him to say, Merlin looked as if he'd just realised something... magical his emotions seemed to say 'shh I'll tell you when he's not around' I don't even have to nod or so much as move I understand it straight away.

"If you so much as tell anyone about this, especially you Merlin I'll make your life a living hell" I scoff

"More than you already do?" Arthur was serious as he nodded as Arthur started walking away and Merlin sounded after him

"We could talk about your feelings, while we walk" I burst out laughing as Arthur tells him to shut up.

It was nightfall before we found the place where Arthur suspected they held Gwen and we made our way silently and quickly towards it and climbed the castle quietly and quickly. I think Arthur was impressed how strong I was. We made our way in and saw two guys sitting there obviously guarding this part of the castle and unfortunately we needed to get passed them. Arthur threw Merlin out in front of them before either I or he could stop him.

"If something happens to him I swear to god.." Arthur shoves it off like it's nothing. Merlin made sure they were facing the opposite direction and then I wasted little time in hitting them over the heads as they were brought to my attention my Merlin.

"Hi honey, need a hand?" Merlin smirks

"Always need your hand my lady but yes thank you so kindly for the rescue" I laugh

"For you my love, anything" Arthur scowls at us. Merlin and Arthur change into the guards armour and I moved the bodies into the corner, again I think Arthur surprised at how skilful I was. Maybe this will convince him I can handle myself. We quietly made our way to where the most noise was and where presumably Gwen would be. When we got there Gwen and Lancelot were tied together and being attacked by a wildeln, in a cage for peoples entertainment... urg I felt pissed and sick. Not a good combination for anyone to be on the receiving end of.

You know how I was saying Arthur just LOVED to be the hero. This was very obvious as he climbed up the wall of the cage, jumped over, uncut Gwen and Lancelot, tossed Lancelot a sword and pulled Gwen behind him. I caught sight of Hergous arming his bow and I took action before Merlin even had time to blink and the candle holder on the roof fell on top of him and I realised just why Merlin loved to do that. I grabbed the cage wall the minute I realised Hergous was still breathing and Merlin pushed me over and then pulled himself over quickly and the five of us made our way out of the cage through the tunnel connected to it.

Lancelot was ready to wait and hold them off, after Gwen protested but then as Arthur pulled Gwen far enough away I whisper words of magic, cut the rope to the gate the covers the tunnels. Grabbed both of their hands and ran.

"You're full of surprises my lady" I grin at Lancelot

"Oh you have no idea" We got the end of the tunnel and a gate was blocking our way.

"It's good to see you all... where are the knights?" I smiled softly at him

"Just us" He nodded in understanding and Merlin grabbed my waist as the gate came close and Lancelot's eyes twinkled with amazement but he didn't know that the people with us knew and had little time to explain as he helped Gwen to her feet and there it was the loving glance that would break Arthur's heart and I knew Merlin felt it because his arm became tighter around my waist as if protecting me from that sort of experience. We make our way out of the gates and into the safety of the forest.

We walked a good while, through the tunnels again... urg! and then set up camp very close to where we had before.

"I'm surprised you would undertake such a rescue mission just the three of you" Arthur nodded

"Father would not give resources to rescue the life of servant" Lancelot answer with conviction.

"Yet you disobeyed him anyway and came?" I glanced at Arthur and sighed, he was going to deny it so I set it motion for him.

"Myself and Morgana begged him to do it" Lancelot nodded and Arthur glanced at me in silent thanks. Gwen excused herself to rest, very aware of what was going on and I didn't know whether to be glad she was safe or pissed at her for breaking my brother's heart. Arthur went off to sleep a little while away from the camp. He needed to think and Merlin mutters

"I'll just sit here then" As Lancelot said he'd take first watch. I laugh and wrap my arm around his and kiss his cheek

"And my love I shall stay with you" He smiles and stands up

"Come on I know you want to check if he's okay" I jump with him and thank the lord that he understands me so well. Merlin sits down beside Lancelot and I stand just by his side

"Is it true that Arthur came to get Gwen because you and the lady Morgana begged him?" I stayed silent, not wanting to lie to him but not wanting to hurt him either. He was a good friend and I knew he'd liked Gwen since the first time they met

"He has feelings for her doesn't he?" I looked down at the ground not knowing how to answer.

"What about you? Do you have feelings for Gwen?" Merlin asked the question and it seemed like an obvious answer to me.

"My feelings do not matter... I will not come between them. Tell Gwen.." This was very hard for him and I was hugging him before I even realised what I was doing. "Tell Gwen that she has changed my life forever, but some things just cannot be" He was leaving that was what he was doing and I was crying before I even registered it. Damn this hot man and his true heart... heck if I wasn't in love with Merlin, he'd be mine and he wouldn't have such heartache.

"Oh Lance, I've missed you and your letters. Tell me you'll write... Soon" He pulled my face up and smiles

"Oh course I will... but before I go. I need details" Pointing between myself and Merlin and I start giggling.

"If only I could sum up the last year in a word... Sweetheart?" I turn to him and he smiles as if this is common, which it is for us but Lance is generally really pleased.

"Well heck... it's been dramatic. Tense. Secretive... but mostly I'd say it's be wonderful... best year of my life" I smile brightly at him

"Oh and why's that?" He knew I was teasing.

"Because of the fact I get a real bed!" I scoff and he laughs, Lancelot joining in.

"No indeed my dear you know the reason, because you make every day seem worthwhile, every minute is worth living and every troubled sleep night worth it" I sigh

"You know I don't mean to disturb you with my dreams if I knew-" He stands up stopping me in my tracks

"No Adira, you miss understand. I'm glad I'm there when you're upset... I can chase your troubles away and when I can't this will" He grabs the ring connected to my necklace and Lancelot cuts in and grabs it, totally completely shocked.

"You... purposed?" Merlin nodded and grinned his winner grin. The kind of smile that made my heart flutters with love.

"It was a shock to me to" Merlin scoffed

"You knew since the moment my Mum mentioned my Grandma's ring" I would have denied it had it not been true.

"Okay so I had an idea, but I didn't expect you to do it IN FRONT OF ARTHUR" Merlin laughed

"Well you're the one always telling me I need to keep on my toes, only fair I do the same to you" I shrug

"I guess..." Lancelot reply was a stutter

"W-w-what? A-a-arthur knows about y-you?" Merlin smiles

"He's been rather accepting of everything I do when Adira is involved" Merlin seemed to think for a moment, but I felt his joy.

"Well Congratulations. Really you really were made for each other!" I smile brightly

"I'm sorry you're happy ending couldn't be so easy" He sighs and nods

"I'm gonna go okay? I don't think I can last another second knowing they love each other!" I sigh and hugged him tightly. Merlin hugged him quickly and I smile at their embrace and then he winks at me and walks away and I knew the second he stared walking it was to be a while before I saw him again.

I cling to Merlin for a moment upset about Lance, but happy I still had Merlin... I was appreciating him again and it's a good thing to, you start to take what you have for granted and Merlin is not one of the things I want to do that to.

"I'll keep watch... you go tell Gwen what Lance said, I don't have the heart for it" Merlin nods

"Okay... we should be leaving soon, I don't think Arthur will want to stick around so give it 10 minutes and then come back?" I nod and kiss him quickly

"I love you you know that right?" He smiles

"It always helps to be reminded" He kisses my forehead

"And you know I love you right?" I nod and smile at him as he starts to walk away. I couldn't listen to Gwen's heart ache. I just couldn't hear it, I had too many personal reasons to be conflicted. I love Arthur, I wanted him happy of course I did, he's my brother. But I also wanted Lancelot happy he is a good man to the very core of his being and he deserves to be loved and cherished as Arthur does. But then Gwen had been my kind of friend for as long as I can remember... we were not sisterly close, but I trusted her with secrets and she was just confused about her emotions and what hurt me is someone I love is going to get hurt at the end of this.. It's not even my own love triangle and I'm stressing over it!

We rode quickly and quietly, I gave Gwen my horse and I sat in Merlin's arms like I had many times before and just cherished the closeness with him. Arthur rode slightly ahead of us and Gwen stayed at the same pace as us. Camelot's spectacular familiar view came into view and I couldn't help but smile softly at the sight of my home. This kingdom my love my life, my home. When we finally pulled into the stable entrance I was surprised there was no screaming angry Father to be found and Arthur told Gwen to follow him and he'll take her to Morgana to which she seemed most eager while myself and Merlin put the horses in the safe hands of the stable workers and then set towards the castle.

We sat on the stairs of the entrance to the castle waiting for Arthur come out, when he came out he had changed and I knew by his deeper look of sadness father had found him. I grab Arthur's arm as I stood up and kept up with him down the stairs, Merlin running to keep up.

"Look on the bright side, you still have me" Merlin was doing that 'male bonding' thing and it made me giggle.

"Is that supposed to cheer me up?" Came the slighter lightened voice of my brother.

"Yes, I thought it might" I smile brightly between the two of them.

"You really are a complete idiot aren't you Merlin?" Well yes but he's our idiot Arthur and Merlin turned to me

"I don't see why you're enjoying this so much Adira" I laugh aloud

"Because my two favourite men are practically brothers already" Arthur shrugged it off as if he hadn't heard me but I saw the small smile appear on his face. Merlin was giving me that twinkle in his eyes that said he believed my words too and once again everything was safe in the world... at least for the moment being.


	18. Beauty and the Beast part 1

**This two parter was fun to write but considering I've been neglecting this story for a while I figured I'd post 2 chapters in one night... so here's the cliffhanger than made me dread a week of school more than usual. Please enjoy and just so I'm clear Merlin is not mind and this is the same for ever chapter or story related to the show I have on my account. But of course Adira is my own creation! I'm quiet proud of her if I'm honest. Oh and let me know of any spelling or grammar issues or even better become my beta writter?  
>Enjoy <strong>

Beauty and the Beast part 1

Thursday afternoons were always the same. Collecting pots... it's so frustrating. I was just getting ready to back up Merlin in his argument with Gaius about how boring and reparative 'pot collecting was' when a man, a scatty horrid smelling man handed Merlin a seal, when Merlin flips it over it's the seal of a house known as Tracor.

"Where did you get this?" The man bowed slightly and said

"It does not belong to me" He pointed us towards a hooded figure who unmasked herself and revealed her royal beauty.

"It belongs to me" Something was wrong... I could feel it in the core of my being there was something very... odd about her and as Gaius bowed low, Merlin followed in suit and he was looking at me with an odd kind of 'must you over think everything' look and It pissed me off.

"My lady-?" I asked her unaware of her name

"Katrina and you must be Adira Pendragon" I nod.

"If you'll do me the honour of following me I will lead you to an audience with the king if that is your desire" She nodded and I lead her towards the castle, Merlin and Gaius quick to follow along with her unnamed servant.

"My lady I'd like you to meet the court physician Gaius and my brothers loyal servant Merlin... if there is anything you so wish please do not hesitate to ask myself or one of them. Between us I would hope to provide to your needs" She smiles lightly, glancing at Merlin and Gaius with dismissive eyes and it sent chills down my back.

We made it inside the castle walls and I snapped a guard, still on edge

"Inform my father, brother and Morgana that The lady Katrina of Tracor is here and wishes an audience with them... come on snap, snap get to it" The guard hurried off. When I turned back to them.

"I'm sorry my lady, if we were aware we could have been more prepared for your visit" She shakes her head

"Of course I understand I only wish to inform your father of some important news" I nod, knowing she wasn't going to share more than that. The guard came back 10 minutes later telling me all of them were present in the hall and before I could stop Katrina she made her way straight into the hall, Merlin having left to stand by Arthur's side and Gaius following me inside. I listened to Father and Katina's convocation... She fell forward onto him. Pfft I know that move better than anyone.

Merlin had this very tight smile on his face, that said 'I think I see why Adira's so weary' When I glanced at the others Gaius had an unemotional look (as usual) , Morgana looked slightly worried, Gwen looked broken and I understood why. Father was falling for it? and letting her and her smelly servant stay the night? Oh please lord have mercy.

When we left the hall Merlin was mumbling to himself about just how much Katrina's been through and Gaius was replying by agreeing with repeating of Merlin's words, he felt the same way I did, he'd never openly admit it without prove but he had suspicions I knew him and his worried faces enough to know.

"Merlin. I've got a job for you" Merlin sighed, kissed my forehead softly and then ran off after Arthur leaving me to walk along with Gaius. We talked like usual, about medicine and my relationship with Merlin, careful of the people who might hear us. I sighed to myself, knowing that Father was going to want a meal as a 'family' with our guest, so with that in mind I set out to finding one of my more delicate dresses and I put many hours of labour into making my hair as beautiful as if someone had done it for me.

Merlin walked in just before dinner time and I knew he was coming to get me at Arthur's wish

"My lady" He bowed, very aware of the knights talking to Gaius at the moment

"Merlin what have I told you? Call me Adira, now what is you want?" Sounding a little harsher then intended

"Adira, your father had wish your presences at dinner this evening, Arthur has asked for me to escort you as he seems to think you'll get lost" I scoff, that's when I realise Merlin's eyes had flashed a darker blue as his eyes skimmed over me. He wanted me. He really was looking at me as if I was the most seductive, beautiful thing he'd ever seen. I hold out my hand

"Well escort me you shall then..." He links arms with me as the knights tried very hard not to show any form of jealousy, which was poorly hidden. I knocked on the Throne room door and father's 'come in' call came, I blew Merlin a quick kiss and pushed the door open

"Father, you wished me to dine with you?" Father at in his usual place, Lady Katrina was to his right and Morgana besides her and I took my place opposite Morgana, next to Arthur quietly, bowing in formal respect to them.

"It looks divine father. I hope I'm not too late" Arthur glanced at me and his eyes read a plead and I had to hold in my laughter as I beamed at him knowing full well of the soppy stuff Father had obviously been saying was something I was use to with Merlin. Morgana had a knowing smile on her face and held my breath as I controlled myself. Father was complimenting Katrina left right and centre and I'd only been here 5 minutes.

5 minutes turned into an hour and I had finished eating as had Morgana and Arthur, but Katrina hadn't touched hers, it would seem after days of living in caves and things she wasn't hungry... how odd. That's just what this women was... beautiful and charming but odd... very...very odd!

I found myself yawning unexpectedly.

"Oh my... I'm sorry. My sleep has been very troubled and I'm very tired. Could I be so rude as to bid you all goodnight?" I stood quickly.

"Adira" Father said as he smiled at Katrina, god talk about love sick puppy, but maybe she'll be good for him... maybe I'm just over thinking things as always. Maybe... I'm wrong. But that thought seemed to cast more pain than wanting her to be something she isn't. I knew Arthur and Morgana left quickly after me because Morgana was gossiping at 10 miles an hour to Gwen who she had bumped into on her way to her room and I could hear them behind me as I steered towards Merlin's chambers.

When I got there Gaius was mixing a potion, one that seemed to take much care and consideration... it was not one of his usual mixtures, I knew that much. But I figured he had good reasons for making it. Merlin turned to me

"Adira, good you're back... I think you have it wrong about Katrina, she was lovely as I showed her to her room" I scoff

"Yeah but just because she's nice to everyone in the kingdom does not mean she is a nice Merlin. Besides... Something is off!" Gaius glanced at me as if wondering if Merlin had lost his head.

"She is very graceful" This was defiantly news.

"You met her before?" Gaius nodded

"Very long time ago, don't think she remembers... now Merlin could you deliver this to The lady Katrina, she will know what it is" He sighs, obviously unhappy but does not complain and walks off to do just that.

"Gaius what is it?" He smiles softly at me

"I won't know anything until Merlin comes back, but the Katrina I knew suffered from a rare bone disorder that only was relieved by that tonic. But she's walking fine now" I gasp

"So she's a fake? or she's bewitched or cured or something that makes her walk normally again?" He nodded and I sigh

"Another magical attack on the kingdom from the inside out.. urg"

I don't know when Merlin came back or what had progressed since then but when I woke there was a letter on my pillow, like their normally is if Merlin has gone to do something not in his job description.

'My lovely Adira...

Gaius explained to me the issue and I have decided to go and check her room, please do not be worried I shall return shortly, Oh and I thought you'd like to know your father and Katrina are going on a ride very early this morning, they will probably be gone by the time you awaken, but I felt you should be aware.

I would have woken you, but you were so beautiful... it seemed almost as much a crime as magic is. Please know that I love you and that if you wish to find me, you know what to do!

With all my love, my heart, my soul

yours truly

Merlin'

I couldn't help but smile at the letter, it meant he believed us and was doing something about it, something productive, and something I've been failing to be the last few weeks. I laid there deciding if I was not useful I could be lazy for a few hours longer. But it would seem only half an hour could go by as I laid there with my eyes closed when I suddenly heard

"I know you're awake" I'd been so busy listening to my thoughts I didn't hear Merlin move into the room or side beside me on the bed.

"Merlin, how did your search go... "

"well her bed hadn't been slept in, Jones had a tail oh and all the fruit in her chambers was gone" I sat bolt up

"Tail? as in-" He nods

"Yes as in a rat, long tail" I sighed and fell lazily onto the bed.

"Must we always save the day?" Merlin chuckled as his fingers stroked my arm causing Goosebumps.

"My dear it would seem we do. I must go Arthur wants his horse tended to and he wants it done in the courtyard... lord knows he loves making my life difficult. Did you wish to join me or stay in bed?" I smile lazily at him

"You go, I'll bath and be with you shortly. My hair still needs a little unknotting from last night" Merlin smiles softly

"Do what you can... but if you deem it your wish I will brush it later and tend to it softly" I smiled, that was one of the favourite things he did. It told me that he was a gentlemen, that he could be gentle, kind and loving with all things, not just his general self and that he was willing to spend the time making me feel and look 10 times better.. it means a lot to me.

"That would be lovely Merlin thank you. Now go before Arthur throws you in the stocks again" Merlin cringes and then leans down and kissed my softly on the lips.

When I found myself walking through the courtyard toward Merlin my father was helping Katrina off of her horse and as I came close to Merlin I muttered

"Urg... look at them" Arthur nodded

"Disgusting. Father's never taken to a women so quickly" I knew there was a pang of sorrow about mother in that sentence and if I was honest that thought hadn't even crossed my mind until then. Merlin continued to brush the horse as Arthur walked off, leaving me and Merlin alone.

"She's bewitching him... jokes on him" Merlin looked at me as if to say 'you don't really mean that do you?'

"Okay no it's not a funny joke, but after claiming so many times that others were bewitched and now he's becoming so himself. It humours me slightly" Merlin nodded

"I sometimes wonder how this kingdom ever got by without me and you saving the day" And come to think of it I really don't know... maybe I was just as oblivious to these kind of dangers before Merlin arrived and I shudder to think how that could have ended.

"The future of Camelot really does rest with us... Oh for heaven's sake look at them" Father had his arm around her closely as he directed her inside the castle. Merlin laughed slightly

"That is us most days my lady" I smile, the 'my ladies' have always been a formality we joke around with.

"And you my lowly servant boy may be right but we've got a consensual relationship... I bet the kingdom that she is more than she claims and has other motives other than to... seduce my father" Merlin looked at me for a second

"You don't think that's why she's here? To seduce your father? If I'm honest it's the only thing I've seen her do so whole heartedly, well apart from looking glum I mean since she arrived" I sighed

"Heck I don't know maybe she's here just to make crazy, god knows my destinies done enough of that" I felt it before I saw Merlin's face. He felt, guilty. "Merrrllinn?" It was a voice of authority and he sighed

"You wouldn't have had such a trouble destiny if not for me" I wanted to growl at him.

"Merlin listen here... and you listen good. My destiny would be six feet under if not for you. my Destiny would be lonely and miserable and probably turned evil if not for you. You're the reason I stay loyal to Camelot, you're the reason I face each battle with a sense of humour and a kind smile to match. Heck Merlin you're the reason I breath each day so... if my destiny cannot and will not ever be without you so get use to it" He felt loved but I also sensed the hesitation and the low opinion of himself.

"Merlin before you start getting all 'I dont deserve you ' crap. Know that you deserve me way more than I do you. So please just drop it and learn to smile" He smiles softly at me

"For you my dear, anything" I tried not to let the song that was popping into my head get a hold of me and I smiled brightly at him

"Good now do you need any help?" Merlin hands me the brush as he grabs the shampoo for the mane and we set to work and while working Leon came over.

"Merlin would seem you've made an honest woman out of her yet" I laugh and glare at him mockingly.

"I'll have you know I always tidied my room, made my bed, did my own hair and dressed myself most days since I was about 4 so please if you can't say anything nice..." He smiles as Merlin watches us with assessing eyes.

"My lady it would seem you have once again proved to me how little I know about you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay... the lady Katrina is quiet pain stricken with her father's loss..." I almost could have forgotten just how much he knows and how more well informed Merlin was on the safety of Camelot than the kingdom's knights themselves. The thought brings a sad smile to my face.

"I think my father has taking care of the lady Katrina to a reasonable level and I don't think my help would be welcomed or needed so I stay away and I'm helping Merlin because one of my life passions is horses and besides what else am I going to do on a Friday morning?" He nods

"I mean no offense Adira honestly. Enjoy you tending to the horses, I have training with you oh so wonderful brother" I laugh

"Good luck Handsome" He blows me a kiss as he starts walking away

"Gonna need it beautiful" Merlin was trying to hide his expression but I could feel how jealous he was and I can't help but smiling at him.

"For someone so prone to women swooning at you. You sure do get jealous of me a lot" He can't help the small smile that appears on his face and I know he'll forgive the playful flirting with Leon. I spent the whole day with Merlin doing odd jobs with him. It was one of those days that was so busy with flirting and working that I barely noticed the sun setting. Merlin finished his last task and then sat in front of me.

"Adira honey, I'm going to follow The Lady Katrina tonight when she leaves your fathers chamber, we have to find out her plans and well after what I saw this morning I don't think we should leave it too long" I nod at him

"Okay please be careful honey, I don't want her turning you into a rat too" He laughed aloud at that and that brought Gaius's attention to us so he quickly settled down.

"I won't be long dear... and I'll defiantly be careful" He kisses me quickly and then leaves leaving me with a familiar sense of worry and a heavy heart but I knew better than to try and protect him from everything, especially something that might be nothing... even if none of us actually believed that. It took merely an hour for Merlin to return and the familiar rush of relief come over me. But it didn't last long as I took in Merlin's face and the words that came out of his mouth

"She's a troll!" Wh-what?

"What do you mean a troll?"

"I mean a stinking, ugly, horrid troll... urg I need a bath" Okay I should not find this funny but I burst out laughing, my father attracted to a troll.. it seemed only fitting.

"Adira why are you laughing?" His expression one of 'have you gone mad?'

"Because my father likes her. I find it amusing that the only lady my father can attract is a troll" Merlin laughed lightly at that but Gaius cut off.

"Trolls hate every other living creature... especially humans. They fed on rotten filth" Urg my dinner suddenly didn't seem so welcome in my stomach.

"And Jones? What is he?" Gaius shook his head

"I don't know what manner of creature he is" Oh great, we seemed to have more questions than answers at the moment and this was the worst part of any situation.

"So if trolls like their caves so much what is one doing in Camelot?" Gaius answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Trolls are greedy, lady Katrina and others of her kind lust after wealth and power" Then it seemed to click into place

"Father's wealth and power to be more specific" Gaius rose to his feet

"We have to tell your father the truth" I scoff

"Gaius, that's suicide trust me. The first women he's like in years and you're going to tell him she's a troll? Good luck" He nodded

"Thank you. I think I'll be needing it" Merlin and I stayed up stayed up late that night trying to understand how she could get father's wealth and the only thing we could think of was marriage and I prayed for once we were wrong, but like many things I knew I wasn't.

Gaius had left instructions for myself and Merlin to create some potions and Arthur had not called upon him so we stayed happily inside doing the potions. Gaius returned around midday and he looked glum, his talk with father had not gone well.

"Please don't say anything" I shook my head in understanding to what he meant.

"I wasn't going to say anything" I heard Merlin say and Gaius eyed him with suspicion

"You were going to say I told you so..." I smiled softly.

"He will listen, he may be in love but he's not stupid" I sigh and mumble coldly

"Let's hope you're right... otherwise I may have a troll as a mother" I shudder at the thought. We didn't do anything too difficult today and Arthur popped in close to dinner time.

"Erm... would you mind if I had dinner with you? Father wanted me to join him for dinner but I said I was eating with you Adira" I giggle

"Of course, please sit down dinner's almost ready" He sat opposite Merlin and their usual bickering convocation filled the air. It was all kind and playful and once again I remember why I love them both so much. I placed a plate in front of Gaius, Merlin and Arthur and as I sat down to eat the content on my own plate Arthur turned to me.

"So Adira, did you know that Merlin had been peaking looks at the Lady Katrina through my bedroom window?" I almost choked on the bread I had in my mouth.

"Wh-what... Merlin what aren't you telling me?" He sighs

"Arthur seems to think I was getting a peak at the Lady Katrina naked when she was in her room, to which I was not. I was merely... checking to see if she was herself" It made sense to me now... he was seeing what she was doing in her room and her looking like a troll startled him enough to wake Arthur and I can't help but giggle.

"Oh my dear future husband, if you wanted a women's body to see all you had to do was ask" Both Merlin and Arthur turned shades of red I never knew possible for them which only made me giggle more.

"Anyway... What do you think of Katrina?" I narrow my eyes and take in a deep breath, time to start lying again.

"She's very beautiful. Very Elegant when I see her... always a manner of kindness and control. I must say I find something very unnerving about her... but that might just be the attraction father has for her and the fact that I'm still not quite sure how I feel about him finally moving on from Mother" Arthur nodded, my answer was plausible and I had not technically lied, just didn't speak the whole truth.

"I agree she is beautiful and she is always controlled and kind when we're around but sometimes I feel like she's too kind. No women who's been through what she has would just be so kind to all people, you'd be defensive, scared someone is still trying to kill you and you'd be mourning too... at least that is how I would react, maybe she's dealing with it from the inside out" I had to take a shaky breath to control my laughter as we continued to eat.

A silence stretched around us and I noticed that Gaius has been rather quiet but decide he's probably dwelling on how to tell father the news and well if I'm honest the wording is probably very important so I leave him to his quiet thoughts. Arthur was looking at Merlin with a 'sometimes I can't believe you're 2 years older than me look' and I smiled at the small smile Merlin had on his lips as my eyes met his.

The following morning the sun was high in the sky by the time I awoke. Merlin and Gaius were talking idolly outside and as much as I wanted to snuggle the tone of worry reached my ears and set in my heart a dreaded fear so much so sleep would not claim me again. I clamper out of bed grabbing my familiar thin silk gown and stood at the bottom of the two steps that lead to the main chamber.

"So what do we do?" I heard Merlin ask as he leaned against the table looking somehow relaxed yet worried and I realised it was because he didn't have to do any outrageous fighting and a small smile set on my face. Gaius was pacing in front of him, contemplating his response to Merlin's question but his response was more of a thought out loud than an answer.

"We must open Uther's eyes, show him who she really is, but how do we do that?" Pfft good luck doing that he's as enchanted as Merlin is powerful.

"Use magic" The words slip out of my mouth before I register what I'm actually saying.

"Adira you're awake, you look well rested" I smile softly at Merlin's usual response when I wake up after a long and deep night's sleep. He likes it when I sleep the whole night, no interruptions.

"I feel well rested. but back to the matter at hand. Using magic is the only way we're going to get her to reveal herself" Merlin shakes his head

"But she's never leaves his side for long" I knew this was hard for him and I grab his hand before I replied

"I know dear" The realisation hit him hard and true and his eyes reflected a pain I dare not look at so I avoided looking into them.

"you want me to use magic in front of the king?" the words were no more than a stunned whisper and I cuddled close to him sub-consciously.

"Yes dear, I'm sorry" He gets up starting to pace in front of me and Gaius.

"No, I'll never get away with it" Gaius spoke up because I was too scared too.

"I'm sorry Merlin, I know how dangerous this is but we cannot allow her to get any more control over the king, who knows what the consequences might be?"

It's like my magic actually responds to questions lately, my visions have been far and few between lately in my sleep but the visions during deadly situations seemed to come when someone asked the right question. I felt my eyes roll back and images flashed through my mind, like memories of a drunken night that you only get flashes of but these flashes were not full of laughter and too much wine, these images were filled will filth covering almost ever surface through the kingdom's walls, the ugliness of the troll finally known to me and I inwardly cringe as the image of her wearing a Queen's crown and is swimming in gold and silver happily, flashes of Arthur, Morgana, Father, Merlin, Gaius either locked up or dead.

"Adira... please say something" Merlin's voice so raw with pain.

"Merlin, I'm okay, I'm okay... what happened?" Merlin looked slightly relieved but that did not take one bit of the worry in his eyes

"You started having a vision like you sometimes do but you started crying, shaking uncontrollably.. it must have been a bad one. You couldn't hear me and that's rare for you. I was-" I hush him with a quick reassuring kiss

"Merlin I'm fine. I just... saw the response to Gaius's question... the consequences are bad. VERY VERY VERY bad" He cradles me on the floor where I had evidentially fallen.

"Help me up" Came my breathless reply and he does as instructed and once I'm steady on my feet

"Now before we do this, Dear I'm very sorry we do... do you know anything about troll magic?" The flush on his face gave me my clear answer and Gaius went to retrieve the books from up on the upper level of the chamber and within minutes we made ourselves comfortable and got to work.

Hours had past and Gaius had fallen asleep within our hour while me and Merlin kept looking... me refilling his pot of tea whenever it ran out and making sure I was careful to memories some of these spells if they were so needed.

"Here that's it" Merlin's thud of the book woke Gaius with a start.

"What?" He places the book where both me and Gaius and see

"The truth of the thing shall be revealed" Gaius looked hesitant

"But this is only for objects, things" Merlin nods

"Yeah but the principles still the same isn't it?" I smile

"We have to at least try right?" Gaius sighs and then nods

"But Merlin pick your moment careful trolls are terrible creatures" Merlin was about to reply when there was a knock at the door. Gaius shouted a 'come in' and a guard came to the door( the knocking having woken Gaius), one of the more 'expensively' dressed guards and I knew this was not a serious matter of danger and a dread set in my heart... this was part of my vision, urg. I was expecting to have more time than this...gosh this troll moves fast for someone who can barely stand on feet themselves.

"The king has requested your presence" I nod and the man leaves and I caught sight of the look Gaius and Merlin gave each other. We all rose and quietly and quickly followed this guard towards the throne room and once again I bathed in the glory of my own status

"What is this about?" I ask with an annoyed snap, the guard bows low as we set foot inside the chambers, Morgana, Gwen, Father and most of the more 'closer' members of the castles staff and nobility hung confused in the room.

"The king only requested you presence, he did not say as to why he wanted you all here" I growled at him and I realised just how like my father and Arthur I could be.

"Did you not think to find out before you dragged me away from the important research I was going?" He bows low "Go, if you slack again I shall put you in the stocks, are we clear?" He nods and rushes of with a fear I'd only set in a few heart and I instantly felt sorry for what I had done but I was worried, worried about the safety of Camelot, worried about the safety of my father (despite how stupid he's being right now) and I'm worried about Merlin revealing himself in the process of trying to save my father from the troll and himself. Merlin was giving me a 'what's going on in your head' look and dropped my head and let my worry overwhelm me and Merlin sent back a reassuring smile along with a hope only he could find a way of showing through emotions.

I couldn't help the smile on my face as I caught Morgana's eye, she was giving me this 'you're having one of those silent convocation things...again' look (if you can actually put that into a look) I rolled my eyes at her. My happiness was short lived when father and the troll walk in arm in arm, once they stood in front of the thrones father started speaking like he had an audience, to which I guess he did.

"Thank you all for coming" Had it not been for the huge smile that never left his face I might not have believed Katrina could ever work her magic on my father... seems I under estimated the way to a man's heart, again.

"You are no doubt wondering why I have gathered you here today" well that's no mystery, people are just oblivious and quite frankly stupid. ADIRA PENDRAGON, get a hold of yourselves, these people are the ones you're trying to protect stop putting them down like you're better than them. Sometimes I hated myself more than anyone else in this world.

"Know we live in dark times...today I bring you light" Yeah light on her true form, I shiver in response to that disturbing thought.

"And love" Okay urg gross. I glance around at Arthur who was rolling his eyes, obviously not happy as to where this was going, Morgana was giving Gwen a 'can you believe this' look as Gwen gave her a 'it's really happening smile'.. okay when did I get so good at reading peoples expressions?

"It gives me the greatest pleasure to inform you that the houses of Tracor and Pendragon are to be united" if that women does not wipe that smug smile of her face I may her to just punch her right here and now.

"In the closest point of all.. I am to marry Lady Katrina of Tracor" Okay can I be sick now.. pleaseeee? Marrying a troll... can you say ironic? Everyone slowly starts to clap as the news sets in peoples minds. Arthur looked sick and Gaius looked shocked (though I didn't know why). Katrina whispered something in his ear and he continued

"I am to marry the Lady Katrina, tomorrow" Okay seriously put a time limit on a plan why don't you? Merlin took a step back and I stood beside Gaius looking happy and excited not really listening to what father was saying anymore as Merlin started mumbling the spell and her safe started to crawl... every attempt made her skin literally move and I was just beginning to think it might work when everyone clapped again and then Katrina dragged Father out at an alarming speed, that was when I realised her 'rat' servant had been standing in view of Merlin's magic the whole time, I knew in his eyes he'd seen something that both shocked and enraged him but I had little time to dwell as he rushed after Katrina and everyone within the hall started to scatter out, gossip and mumbles breaking out throughout the crowd.

Merlin had gone with Gaius back to the chambers while they figured out what had gone wrong with the spell, deciding Arthur needed me more than they did I rushed after him as he made his way to his chambers.

"ARTHUR" He turns just outside his chamber door and I realised he'd been wanting to avoid meeting anyone on the way to his chambers, a sunken expression on his face.

"Do you might if I come in?" He merely nodded and we walked inside.

"What is it you want Adira?" I sigh at his usual 'ask the obvious' thing.

"To see if you need someone to talk to... that news was... sudden, surprising too" Arthur sighs

"It's father's life. He can do what he wishes with it... Though I wish he'd get to know her more before deciding to just marry her" I knew the marriage part was the thing that ticked him off the post

"If anyone has a right to think the marriage is unfair Arthur it's me. I've been engaged now what? a year and I cannot tell a soul, wear the ring or even admit who my beloved in and the first girl who takes his fancy can just marry him like that? No questions asked!" Arthur nodded as he grabbed his other jacket and threw it over his shoulders as Merlin came rushing into the room and he stood there looking like a goldfish, it would have been an amusing sight had I not known what he was about to do.

"Arthur..." He started as Arthur set his sword in its usually place on his waist. "I'm going to tell you something.. it's not going to be easy" Was Arthur actually listening?

"Right" came his questioning response for him to continue.

"It concerns the Lady Katrina" I rest my hand over my mouth to hide the smile, of course Arthur would assume it was something perved Merlin had done.

"You're not using my chambers to spy on her again" I bite my lip but both seemed oblivious to my amusement.

"Oh no. Trust me... I saw everything I needed to see" Arthur with his head turned away from us had not noted the sarcasm in Merlin's voice not the look of complete horrid terror on his face, again I couldn't help but find this funny.

"I'm sure you did" Came Arthur's causal reply. Oh dear lord... it's like they like making this convocation awkward and for once I wanted their usual 'speak in code guy talk' language instead of this.. even if I was trying with all my strength not to laugh.

"Arthur... she's a troll" Arthur's full belted laugh came out and I had to cough to hide mine. Merlin would not understand or be very pleased if I did started laughing.

"She's not that bad" I looked down at the floor, not really wanting to be a part of this convocation.

"No I'm serious, she's an actual troll" I grab hold of Merlin's hand silently telling him it wasn't going to work

"Merlin I know what you're trying to do and I appreciate it and you're a true friend" Okay wow. true friend? am I actually hearing this? have my eyes and ears betrayed me? My smile sure as hell betrayed how I felt though. "But it's not about whether I like her or not, it's about what makes my father happy and when they announced the wedding today I realised lady Katrina does just that... she makes him happy" Pfft yeah sure.. that's really how you feel Arthur. Men.

"Well he won't be so happy when he finds out his wife's a fruit munching monster" Arthur liked the sound of it but he had to be respectful to father... like always.

"That's enough Merlin" Merlin looked as if he might continue but I kissed his cheek

"Dear it's okay, if he doesn't believe you'll find a way to prove it, he'll see" Merlin sighed and walked off, kissing me swiftly saying he'd like time alone to which I would gladly give him if it was what he wanted. I went in search of Morgana.

I found Morgana pacing up and down the courtyard like a girl worrying about a guy I quickly stepped into the familiar pacing routine we used to take when we were young restless about something or another.

"Morgana what's wrong?" Morgana stops for a moment and glances at me

"What's wrong? Your father is marrying someone at the blink of an eye and yet if Lady Katrina had say seduced Arthur he would have killed her already... she's obviously done something to him. He would not just be so wreck less with his power.. his wealth" I sigh and decide that wording it like Arthur is probably best.

"Morgana, she has done nothing but tame his heart and make him happy by loving him. I don't like it either but we must respect his wishes for her to be the Queen, though if she thinks I'm calling her anything other than 'Katrina' she has another thing coming" Morgana laughs slightly

"I guess you're right. I just worried that maybe mag-" I cut her off with a growl

"Morgana do not use that word here, it'll do nothing but put you in danger" She nods and I continued "And besides...father knows it better than us so he'd be able to tell the signs and react accordingly" She nods a little more assured but no more thrilled about the wedding tomorrow, which reminds me if we can't solve this by tomorrow we were going to have to perform (me and Merlin) at my father's marriage to a troll, which only lightened my mood the tiniest bit. Morgana and I decided a day shopping for clothes for the wedding and talking may make us at ease and I could sense that the new of Father's news had spread like wildfire.

Morgana and I were laughing aimlessly at one of the memories of us as a childhood and the private jokes we always shared, I'd missed this. I'd missed this kind of good girl, no worries other than what to wear Morgana. It was getting late, we'd eaten dinner a few hours ago and the sun was low in the sky and it wasn't till I sense Merlin's racing heart of sneaking around and familiar feelings with that did I make my excuse and start to leave. Just as I shut the door to Morgana's chambers I sensed his deep panic and then pain, I sensed his physical pain and it was heartbreaking. I ran... I don't know why I ran and I don't know to where but I knew I had to be quick.

"MERLIN" I shouted, I knew Merlin was around here somewhere

"MERLIN" I searched corridor after corridor until I came to the cave in... I cared little for my own safety and as I turned to corner and I heard Merlin scream my name I felt a pain in my head and I fell unconscious beside the rubble that trapped my husband-to-be.

When I woke I grabbed my throbbing head. where was I? The memories came back with a painful thud against the throbbing pain in my head

"Merlin" I whispered.

"Adira are you there?" I rushed to my feet, my pain mattering little to me if my beloved was beside a wall of rubble. I could hear the chimes, to say it's mere minutes till the wedding and I shall had to get dressed nagged some thought at the bad of my mind. That's when a more unsettling thought came I'd rather be here rescuing my lovely partner than saving my father and probably the kingdom from a worse fate than death.

"Yes Merlin I'm here love... are you okay?" I could sense he's emotional ease at me asking the question

"Yes I'm fine, little shaken and my head kills but I'm fine. You?" I smiled and nodded to myself repeating over and over 'he's fine, he's fine' until my shaking started to control itself

"The same for the most part, got knocked out from behind.. must have came along a little too quickly so she knocked me out knowing my worry for a servant and an explanation to father wasn't going to get my anywhere. I could imagine Merlin's roll of the eyes with a sigh.

"Dear what do I need to do to get you out there?" He was smiling now I could tell.

"Stand back okay? I'm going to push the rocks, you need to pull them, together it should be enough force to push them out of the way, but please stand clear of the rubble baby the last thing I want to have to explain to your father and others of the court why you were injured while trying to rescue me okay?" I hmm in response

"Ready?" He calls and I step to the side slightly and take a deep breath

"Ready" I felt my eyes flash and my heart hammer in a familiar release of power as the rubble started to shift with the words I was mumbling. Fear set in my heart, knowing the time was almost up. We both shouted a spell at the same time and wall of rubble flew out the of gap and through the dust I saw Merlin merge from it covered in dusty and scratched a little all over, but other than that he looked... normal and a rush of extra relief washed over me.

Merlin grabbed my hand so quickly I barely had time to keep up, he was dragging me towards the kings chambers and I heard the chiming of music, the ceremony was in full swing.. shit! I'm so busy swearing to myself for being late I stagger to the floor just as Merlin round the corner, his feelings of regret for leaving me behind after followed with my quick understanding.

We're too late, we're too late. No Adira Pendragon you will expose her for the monster she is whether she's married to your father or not. I got my feet and came to a halt just by the corner that lead to the throne room because Merlin had been pushed across the follow and I held my breath, Merlin's eyes caught mine and I knew he was telling to stay still and quiet. I gave the smallest of nods in response.

Merlin rose to his feet and charged at him again and I could hear him being flipped over and tossed aside. I glance around the corner and Jones 'rat' boy is facing opposite me. Merlin looked on the verge of passing out when Jones picked him up and shouted

"LEAVE MY MISTRESS ALONE" Merlin kicked him in his private area and he was thrown against the wall and I had told my breath not to wince out loud.

"Oi knuckle head" He spins on his feet, finally taking note of my presence and I shove him against the wall opposite Merlin and a vase falls on his head knocking him out cold. Merlin took one quick glance at Jones, one thankful relieved one at me and then grabbed my hand and we ran towards the throne room.

I push the throne room doors open just as the applauses start and I realise we are too late, far far too late. Gaius glances at us in sorrow and I look down at the floor, releasing my hand from Merlin's. Katrina caught sight of us standing there then... a look of worried shock on her face and I was relieved to see we were at least a little bit of an issue for her.


	19. Beauty and the beast part 2

Beauty and the beast part 2

I was walking along the east wall of the castle, my feet leading me as I dwelled in thoughts of how I'd let the kingdom down. It had been a long night as I walked around the kingdom, my thoughts more occupying than my location or the sudden wisp of gossip hurrying around the kingdom. I have not seen Merlin since this morning when he found me sulking in the battlements and brought me an apple to eat with the promise that we will fix this but had to rush of to do the morning chores for Arthur.

"Adira where the hell have you been?" I turned to see Arthur running towards me his voice was angry but there was an edge to something else... something more hurtful than anger.

"Arthur? What's going on?" I then took note of the guards following his orders as he shouted them, they were on a man hunt. This much was clear... it all started making sense my vision

"Where's Merlin?" Arthur asked me carefully as to tell me to say I wasn't sure in front of a crowd and the guards.

"I don't know, he found me this morning, bringing me my breakfast like he always does when I've been out all night" Arthur's eyebrow raised in confusion but I shrugged it off.

"What has he been accused of?" Arthur's lips tightened

"Of stealing her majesty the Queen's seal" Oh that bitch... that was it! How dare she accuse him of that... she's the one who almost killed him and me. Married my father for his wealth oh yeah she's a ugly headed troll. God could this be any worse.

"He wouldn't do that" Arthur gave a very very small nod, telling me he did believe me but he had his orders.

"Come on, you can wait in my chambers in case he comes back there" I nod and let him practically drag me into his chambers. Merlin was there folding pillows so normal. So safe.

"Merlin thank god" I rush over and kiss him half a dozen times.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" Arthur was checking the servant's exit

"You must go Merlin, The lady Katrina has accused you of stealing her seal, I don't want to know but if you value your life you will leave Camelot right now!" Merlin was pushed towards the servant passage

"She is a troll, she's trying to set me up" Arthur looked as if he might just believe him, which was progress... I think.

"We've been through this" His voices almost a wince of pain.

"He's telling to truth Arthur... why do you think I'm still dressed in this dress covered in dust and ash and god knows what else all this stuff is.. urg" He smiled softly at me.

"I don't care you need to leave Merlin" There was a knock at the door and I knew we were rushed for time and I knew I couldn't go with

"Go baby go, I'll get into contact, you know I will... please go for your own safety I couldn't bare if you got hurt"

"Go" Merlin looked hesitant but he smashed his lips passionately to mine one last time and then he fled so fast I was almost knocked of my feet... wow that was intense. The knocking at the door so loud I was becoming frustrated with it. I was about to cry... I missed him already as Arthur opened the door to them and let them search well and truly the room and I caught Leon glancing at me with a pained expression and I glared at him. If he doubted Merlin then I doubted his friendship.

Once the knights had deemed Arthur's chambers safe Arthur bowed at me in an act to cheer me up

"My lady would you like to accompany me to tell my father and the Queen that Merlin had indeed escaped?" I giggle, oh how loyal he was

"Yes... please" I take his hand willingly and we find the lately Katrina and Father talking idly in the throne room. We took our place in front of them and father walked towards Arthur as Katrina sits at the edge of her throne. urg... how I'd love to throw the throne at her... the thought brings me a smile sweet enough to ignore her intense glare.

"Well have you found him?" Arthur says my acting skills were appraisable... he should see his own.

"I fear he may have slipped through his net" Arthur stood one arm behind his back, the other holding my arm.

"You're very quick to give up the chase" No he's not he just knows who the real enemy is here and if he isn't I sure as hell am.

"That is because I know my query is long gone" He's not that long gone but GO ARTHUR!

"How can you be so certain?" It was the anger of a man trying to impress a women, well... barely.

"Well... despite appearances, Merlin isn't stupid" Well that's a first for him to say and I can't help but frown at that.. he could have told him this earlier... urg. Men. "He must have got wind that we were looking for him and left" Katrina was trying to affect Father's and Arthur's relationship and I was all for letting her try... she knew I wasn't close to father as Arthur was and she didn't seemed interested in his bond with Morgana but I kept this in mind for later use

"Evading your army in the process" Arthur looked slightly angry but I saw the amusement under it

"It appears so" No defending himself? So blame himself? and let Merlin leave to freedom? Okay what has he done with my brother? No really the brother I have would rather hand him over and do my father's bidding them let him escape and risk his wrath.

"I thought your men aspire to the same high standards my father instilled upon you" pfft what standards of being an arse?

"When I lead the army they did!" Arthur gave father a 'what the hell'. But got me is that father wasn't jumping to the defence of his army or his son instead he was still on the mission to impress his... urg.. wife!

"We don't even know if he's still in Camelot, he could be anywhere" Came my soft squeaky reply.

"And that's good enough reason to give up?" Give up on your man hunt? Yes? Troll hunting now I'd gladly take part in that.

"No" Came Arthur's quick response "I just think our resources-" Father cut him off

"I've heard enough of your excuses" Wh-what? Isn't it funny how the one time I actually want my brother and father to get along? and yet all the times I want them to be arguing... they get along like they're on the same page. Urg.

"We both have" Urg please someone hand me a bucket. "I want the boy found" Urg..wasn't he the one who said that Merlin always went to lengths beyond his line of duty to PROTECT Camelot and the those important to it and his. name. is. MERLIN!

"Sire, My lady" I bow my head quick and Arthur leads me out the room quickly. He was enchanted, I don't know how... I don't know why but he was. He'd never ever use that tone with Arthur unless he'd done something father knew was his fault and had either embarrassed him and his pride, Merlin escaping spoke more of the army's inabilities to find them and Merlin quick thinking to escape. Arthur's smile was a little too bright for me to ever believe again that he didn't trust Merlin instinctively and I couldn't help but hug him a little tighter.

"Thank you" he raised his eyebrow in the 'what for' kind of why "For doing what must be done and believe his word when not many will... thank you" He smiled softly at me and nodded, he had not spoken a single word and no one could (if they heard us) could say we were talking about Merlin.

When I finally left Arthur eating his supper, well more like playing with his supper I went home. When I got there Gaius was pacing and I knew by his limp he was in pain. I grabbed his arm and wrapped my arm around to waist and lead him to a seat and made him sit down, he was about to protest when I snapped at him

"No, he's gone, he's safe. I'll know it if he isn't... but you ignoring your health because you're worried is not going to get either of us anywhere. So please, look after yourself and then maybe we can find a way of looking after Merlin"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry" I smiled as a single tear fell

"This is not your fault. it's that troll women and I swear if she doesn't die by the end of all this... I'll kill her myself. My poor baby out there all alone, in the woods" Gaius laughed slightly

"He can look after himself Adira" I nodded

"I know but I feel so helpless being here... without his usual words of advice, telling me what I need to do to get out this situation" Gaius sigh and I sat beside him.

"Dear girl, your instincts are just as sharp as Merlin. You're the one would looked past her beauty and knew something was wrong... even thought you had no idea what or how something could be wrong. You were the one who knew magic needed to be used to save Uther from his own affections. You also had to the instinct to go and find Merlin after when no knew he was in trouble... you're instincts are bright my girl and if you follow them and your heart you'll never go wrong" I hugged him tightly and then sent myself to bed.

I knew I probably wouldn't sleep... Merlin was like a blanket, of safety, of warmth. It was like that favourite teddy as a child that no matter how many years of people sleep in your bed with you you can't help but want to hug that very teddy. Merlin as a teddy would be extremely adorable and the thought made me laugh out loud. My beautiful gourgous handsome teddy was lost in the woods for now. I closed my eyes and let the images of kisses, hugs, words of kindness, me starring at him while he worked, me catching him starring, our nights spent not just sleeping wash over me like a protective blanket and I realised that's what Merlin was, he was my safety net, the one thing that no matter the consequences or thoughts of his own safety he'd be there protecting and loving me to the day I die.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke the sun was high in the sky and I saw still dressed in last nights clothes, I bathed quickly and got dressed, did my hair because if anyone saw I was worried about Merlin enough to neglect my image Katrina might noticed and just find me worthy of killing and I did not want that. I was ready to leave the chambers but I felt it... Merlin's love as if he had seen me and I knew he was here somewhere... in this very room.

"Merlin stop being stupid come out already" His head popped out from the barrel of grain and when I caught sight of him safe and grinning I let the bubble of joyful laughter escape me.

"Merlin by the love of god I'm so glad you're safe" I wrap my arms around him and he nested himself around me after he climbed out of the barrel.

"How long have you been in there?" Merlin smiles

"Only a couple hours... Gaius knew where to meet me. you know that place we always met if we were in trouble? on the battlements besides the east tower? Well Gaius had set that a while ago as our 'go to' place if something went wrong and one of us was forced to leave Camelot. I felt your worry all day yesterday... I'm sorry I've worried you" I laugh

"Oh I always worry but right now I'm just glad to see you safe and unharmed, how did you get back here?" He sat down and started explain what he had been doing yesterday and how he got to the battlement and then he explain that Gaius had gotten the guard to help him carry the grain back here.. the irony was laughable. Gaius came in as Merlin was explaining and I couldn't help but have a new found respect for the man... he really did care about Merlin as much as I did.

Merlin had left hours ago and as much as I worried for his safety roaming Camelot I'd rather he were here than anywhere else and he'd been able to avoid the guard for long enough that I knew if he could he would merely make the guards confused... which if I'm honest was never that hard to do. There was a knock at the door and I wanted to scream.

"Come in" I called

"My lady, the king had requested your presence in the throne room" I nod

"Thank you, I'll be on my way shortly... any news on the boy?" Keeping my tone unemotional.

"Last word is that Merlin had made it half way to the north board, they shall find him soon my lady, of that I am sure" Not as sure as you should be. I nodded at him and he left. What is it now? I swear if she tells me she's pregnant I will actually be sick right then and there.

I strolled into the throne room to find Morgana hiding just outside the door, not wanting to come but curious as to what they will say and I can't hid the amused smile I found on my face as I stroll in and stand beside Arthur as he said

"It is what I see everyday" See what everyday?

"So they would have us believe" Katrina hissed this out as if she knew the truth but didn't want it to be spoken to father.

"we are introducing a new tax" Oh please I want to throw this women.. troll.. whatever. out the window

"People must pay for the sanctuary of staying in Camelot" Arthur looked outrage and to be frank I'm sure I did too

"You can't.. the majority can hardly get by as it is"

"The people who refuse to play will be arrested and publicy flocked" Urg I was seriously starting to think his old age was the reason for all this but I caught sight of a new necklace, one that seemed to glow in approval every time he did something Katrina wanted... so it is enchantment, how was I going to get that necklace off his neck if she never left his side?

"We've lived this way for years... you've never suggested anything like this before" My words were compassionate, words of confusion rather than anger and that seemed to register in his head for a moment. Arthur was looking at father in a 'believe your kids' kind of way.

"Maybe not to you.. but the king confided in me that he's been considering this for sometime, haven't you?" Father looked at Katrina a enchanting smile on his face .

"Yes I have" Came his soft reply but I saw the necklace glow even brighter and Katrina was looking at me smugly, I smiled far too sweetly at her and her eyes narrowed at me.

"Arthur you are to begin the collections at once" Arthur took me hand and let me to the door where Morgana quickly linked with my other arm and I realised for once we were all in agreement about something and the 'something' was Katrina's horrible control over father.

We have ended up in Arthur's chambers, Arthur was sat at the end of his table looked glum, Morgana was pacing beside the fire and I sat on the edge of the table watching Morgana pace when suddenly it came clear.

"I've got... Father thinks we don't like Katrina right?" Morgana nodded

"Well yeah I don't think anyone does... other than maybe Uther" I nodded

"So we need to prove to him that we accept her and throw her off the scent. If we throw a congratulations banquet tonight... he'll see we're accepting of her and then she can't try and create a wedge between us!" Arthur shook his head

"It's a good idea, we'll do it but I still think Father would believe her if she told him I was the one who stole the seal.. he's just so love sick, it's sickening" I smiled slightly

"Yeah but we have to try right?" He nodded and started babbling about details we needed to sort out. I wished Merlin was able to sing with me tonight but I knew it would be so.

The party was in full swing, knights were half drunk already, Arthur restraining effectively... it was amazing how he could avoid alcohol if he wanted to. Even the servants seemed to look more relaxed about Katrina, who was sitting on her throne holding Father's hand with a tight smile on her face. I tap my glass and slowly the whole hall turns to me. I stood in front of the royal table facing father.

" Thank you all for coming tonight, I know it was last minute, but my father deserves a party to celebrate the love he's realised with the rest of the kingdom... Father this is my present to you. Unfortunately my partner could not be here tonight but I shall sing the song we both agreed would be perfect for your wedding. I hope you live long and happy" for her it was short and miserable but I couldn't say that. I nodded at the violin players and they started playing the familiar tune and I heard Arthur let out a loud laugh as I started singing

"Know all about

About your reputation

And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation" I didn't know which one to whom I was singing about but I ran up to Leon and lifted his chin and smirked at him and walked away from his dramatically

"But I can't help it if I'm helpless

every time that i'm where you are

You walk in and my strength walks out the door" Father smiled brightly at me

"Say my name and I can't fight it anymore

Oh I know, I should go

But I need your touch just too damn much" I hug myself swaying dramatically to the music

"Loving you isn't really something I should do

Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you, yeah

Well I should try to be strong

But baby you're the right kind of wrong

Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong" My eyes met Katrina's and she looked darkly amused and I smiled through my singing

"It Might be a mistake

A mistake I'm making

But what you're giving I am happy to be taking" I spun around to the people behind with

"Cause no one's ever made me feel

The way I feel when i'm in your arms

They say you're something I should do without" I pretend to be dancing with something and being spun around beautifully.

"They don't know what goes on

When the lights go out

There's no way to explain

All the pleasure is worth all the pain" I cling to my heart dramatically and I realised I loved this.. the acting in public, it's my lifelong pleasure. The song came to an end far too soon everyone stood and clapped, a standing ovation, my worries almost forgotten in my joy.

Father left with Katrina that moment and Arthur gave me an approving nod as he exited behind them... the hall was now deserted and the mess was one to which servants would be cleaning up most of the night and I let out a breath of relief that I didn't see Merlin anywhere around otherwise I think I might have hit him.

I went back to my own bed that night, knowing Merlin and Gaius were probably working hard on some way to save the kingdom, but I had to seem normal.. because if there is one thing I knew that being underestimated saves your life more than you'll ever think. It was hard sleeping without Merlin but I did so knowing he was safe. I woke with familiar lips on mine, I kissed back softly and smiled as my eyes opened and bet his beautiful blue ones. My gourgous man was safe.

"so have you managed to find a way to stop Katrina?" He nods

"She has to take a potions to keep her form beautiful so I merely got Gaius to create potions that taste the same but have no magical effect.. she'll be revealed in no time" I smile a heavy relief weighing on me

"And what about you? How are you?" he laughs

"Adira I'm okay, I've gotten use to avoiding the guards remember, in fact the last couple of days I've learnt more of their routine to avoid them more in the past so you need not worry" I kiss him fiery

"Merlin... I always worry" He nods

"That you do, how was the Banquet? I heard you singing, I couldn't risk seeing you but I heard it. You sounded beautiful, the song very very fitting" I laugh

"That's why I choose it. I can't wait till the next banquet to sing together" Merlin got up and filled my bath tub with water.

"Merlin what are you doing?" he smiles

"I figure we both deserve to relax, so I'm giving you a bath... no argument. It's the least I can do for worrying you so much!" I smiled brightly at him and went behind the screen to undo my dress.

Merlin was brushing my hair, the kind of motion that was soft and gentle so much so I could almost fall asleep again. I can't remember the last time my body felt so unwound. I plated my hair to one side because it was quick and easy and Merlin cleared away the bath stuff. There was a knock at the door.

"My lady, the king has requested your presence in the council chambers" I nod at Leon.

"Thank you Leon, any news on Merlin?" Leon shook his head

"The trail went cold and we still cannot find him. Are you sure you trust me so completely?" I smile softly at Leon

"I trust him as much as you trust your sword in battle. He is not a thief and no matter who speaks against him no one will convince me differently. He's a good man, no matter how strange something he does may seem" I shut my room door behind me and wonder how Leon knew I was here and maybe every time someone came looking for me they always checked here first.. that thought was unsettling.

"I understand you love for the man Adira but can you truly say he has not offended the Queen?" I scoff

"Everyone's insulted the Queen, because no. one. likes. the. Queen... she's a troll I swear it" Leon laughed

"not quiet as ugly though" I mumbled

"I wouldn't be so sure" I knew Merlin was following but I knew he'd disappear to get to the doors behind the throne to hear what was going on. We enter the room just as Arthur and father are shouting the odds at each other.

"We live in dangerous times.. I cannot allow you to undermine my authority" Okay seriously what's going on? I'm so lost.

"You've always welcomed my council in the past" Father looked pissed and I knew how he felt.

"You stood against me for all the people to see" Arthur looked confused

"I'm sorry, any future disagreements I have with be held in private" Father shook his head

"It's too late for that"

"You are to be disinherited, both of you with immediate effect... you are no longer crowned Prince and Princess of Camelot" This was bull. Gaius stepped forward

"Sire, they are your children, you're natural heir" I grabbed Gaius's hand

"Gaius, please" He nodded slightly but looked heavy hearted. Arthur took a deep breath and stepped forward

"you've always taught me to be true to my heart and that's all I've ever tried to do, to be a man you wanted me to be. Someone you were proud to call your son" For a minute I thought he might listen but I knew before the words were spoken the enchantment on his was too strong.

"My decision is final" I grabbed Arthurs hand

"Come on Arthur, we don't need him and his horrid wife" Father looked as if he was about to cut in "Oh Uther, you're more than welcome to punish me for those words... but I'm sure one day, you'll see just how ugly hearted she truly is" I smile sweetly at them, strangely okay with the whole disinheritance thing... which surprised me and Arthur lead me out of the room.

3 hours later I found myself sitting beside Gaius my head in my hand and almost on the verge of tears, Arthur had gone to hit something quite a while ago and I was sullen by the news Gaius told me.

"It's done, She drunk the fake potion" Came the cheerful words of Merlin, but then he caught sight of our expressions.

"What's wrong?" I sigh as he kneels down beside me

"Father has disinherited me and Arthur... made Katrina the heir to his throne" His head rested in my lap.

"So if your father dies.." He did not continue but I nod anyways.

"Yes... she will rule Camelot and all its riches"

"Are you okay? Being disinherited" I smile sadly at him

"If I'm honest I've felt this way since I found out about my magic so it was a shock but I'm okay.. I've learnt my father is never going to accept all of me. But Arthur he's in pieces I know" He sighs

"I'm sorry baby, If I would have been there" Oh Merlin...

"There is nothing you could have done Merlin.. she's manipulative, she'll have found a way to do just this either way so.." Gaius stood on his feet.

"Adira we must go, your father wants you and your brother to be at the ceremony of her taking the oath..." I wanted to cry but I get up and cling to Merlin, it's so horrible having to pretend I didn't know he was safe, that I thought he was guilty.

"Oh honey, you have to go I'll be by you side before too long.. just you wait honey" He kissed me quickly and let Gaius take my arm and lead me out of the chambers... this women had taken the peoples money, enchanted my father, make him disinherit me and Arthur... I had a right mind to just use magic right in front of everyone.

I saw it before I smelt it, she was itching her arm as she tried to agree to the oaths, her true form obviously needing to come out and it was the first time I'd smiled since this morning... which felt like days ago now. Her true smell was only slightly sickening but I knew this was the minium and the end result was going to be ugly... very very ugly.

She kept snapping at the man reading the oaths and I had to hide my amusement again... she grabbed the crown from the pillow and then shoved in on her head as she ran out and I let my laughter take control of me. I caught eyes with Merlin who was on the level above and he gave me clear instructions to follow her. I did so and so did Arthur and Morgana... we followed her to one of the empty throne rooms, it was empty and held nothing but a place for use to hold parties sometimes.

"Katrina" father kept calling lovingly at her and my eyes flashed gold and closed the doors before she had time to see who had used magic to shut it. She turned to us

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. I just suddenly felt so hot... do you know. I think I just need to be on my own" Morgana asked

"Are you alright?" The question too high pitched to actually be concerned.

"Yes yes I'm fine really... thank you" She tried to open the doors but I could feel the magic from Merlin locking them.

"Here let me" Arthur called as he kept shaking the doors for them to open but she caught sight of her hand and her true form started showing.

"What's happening?" Morgana asked confused... oh how naive I could believe they were

"Somebody help her" I step back

"I may be kind but no way am I helped her... urg gross" I glance back and saw Merlin who had a bright smile on his face to which I quickly returned. The smell and sight of her got worse and worse as the seconds went by, Father was looking at her lovingly and I think I was gonna be sick right then.

"You're a troll" Came Arthur's shocked response. Jones was hiding behind a pillar looking ready to step in at a moment's notice.

"How dare you speak about her like that" Morgana looked at father as if he'd grown a second head which I couldn't help but laugh at.

"He was right, he's always right"

"What is wrong with you father.. Look at the state of her.." Father continued to look at her smitten.

"I don't believe it" Came Morgana's shocked response. Katrina then did something I wasn't expecting, she ripped the door of its hinges and run off as Arthur almost shouted at Father

"She just ripped a door off its hinges... doesn't that tell you something" But father wasn't listening.

"Enough" Arthur was now shouting at him in desperation from him to understand.

"She's a troll, a giant grey..." Morgana helped him with the words

"Stinking" Arthur nodded and continued

"Stinking troll" Father moved to pick up her shoes and crown.

"Enough, insult my wife again and it'll be the last thing you ever do" He rushed off. Arthur looked shocked

"Merlin was right.. he was actually right" Jones had run off out the door and that's when Merlin came out

"I'll have you know I'm right more times than you give me credit for" Arthur laughed as Merlin stepped out of the shadows

"I figured you hadn't left yet... so what are we going to do" he sighed

"I don't know Sire... he's enchanted, that much is obvious but troll magic is strong according to Gaius so how to break it I am unsure... maybe I can take the lady Adira and study the books in my chambers for the answer" Arthur nodded

"Yes please do, see what you can find... I'm going to find the knights and see if they can help me figure out how to attack this... go and take as long as you need but please be quick" He nodded and bowed low at me.

"My lady Adira... would you so do me the honour of sneaking your way back to my chambers" I giggle

"Well if you say it like that" He flushed and Morgana laughed slightly, I figure she was shocked that Merlin was here and we went through a hidden corridor to the left side of the hall.

The following evening we were still looking through the books, Gaius pacing as he spoke to us, dwelling on his visit to talk to father.

"You won't find anything in there to stop the enchantment... it's too strong" I sigh

"So what do we do?"

"You must talk to the dragon" Oh wonderful.. he hates us!

"Yes but surely he wont help us... Dragon's and Trolls have been allied in the past" Gaius nodded

"But as long as you're careful you should have no issues" I scrawled and Merlin sighs

"Okay fine... but it's not my fault if he refuses to help us okay?" with that we made our way quickly to the familiar cabin.

"... so now she looks like a troll but he's still completely in love with her" I finish and the dragon takes two breaths and then bursts out laughing and I couldn't help the smile that befalls my face... it was amusing even though it threaten Camelot's future.

"This isn't funny" Merlin's sharp voice coming out. He misses being able to sleep in one place, having breakfast at home etc.

"Oh it is... it is... the thought of Uther marrying a troll, was it a very public affair?"

"Public enough" Came Merlin's confused answer and the dragon burst out laughing again.

"Don't laugh... if she isn't stop. Arthur won't become king" I whisper after Merlin

"And Albion won't be born" He takes a deep breath

"I'm sorry... you are right of course" I smile in thanks at him for getting down to business

"How do we break the enchantment?" Kilgharrah's reply was annoying.

"This is no silly tricks, this is serious troll magic" Merlin sounded desperate

"There has to be a way" the Dragon gave an annoyingly dangerous answer

"The only way to break the enchantment is to make him cry tears of true remorse"

"How do we do that?"

"That I cannot answer Merlin, Uther's heart is as cold as stone... He's never been sorry for anything" I said or did nothing... I couldn't disagree with him but then I knew he had some compassion within him.

"Thank you... we must think upon it" But he wouldn't let us leave

"Young warlock... The help I give is not unconditional" I grabbed Merlin's hand and lead him out. That was... interesting I guess.

"That's it Father must see Arthur die.. it's the only way!" Merlin sighed

"But how are we going to do that?" he asked as he paced back and forward in front of myself and Gaius back at his chambers. This has turned into the longest week of my life... my sleep was far and few between, my repeated vision has plagued my sleep (not that I'm going to worry these men with that) My father has just disowned me, my fiancée has been publicly shown as a thief and is on the run, Oh and my step Mothers a troll... my life is a pile of crap right now. Merlin kissed me broke my thought chain

"You haven't heard a word of what I just said have you dear?" I try and look innocent and he laughed and pecked my lips again

"I said, I'm going to go ask Arthur for help... but wait until I come back, Gaius has to prepare the potion first" I nodded and he laughed "We're going to use a potion to slow his heart beat dear...Come up to his chambers when you are done" It took all but 10 minutes for the potion to be finish and for myself, Gaius and Merlin to find ourselves in Arthur's chambers and explaining to him how it all works.

"Don't be late" Arthur said to Merlin, trusting him with his life completely.

"Am I ever?" All of us decided to ignore that question.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this Arthur?" He nods and kisses my forehead

"It's the only way to save Camelot and father so yes I'm sure" Gaius left and Merlin went to check the cost was clear... I knew the second something had happened to Merlin but I could do little to aid it as I heard Father's footsteps coming down the hall. I started bawling my eyes out resting my head on Arthur unbeaten chest. Father slowly walked over falling to his knees the other side of Arthur.

"My boy" He whispered "It's my fault...I pushed you away" Tears clear in his eyes. Katrina came in as father clung to Arthur.

"I killed him, my only son" As Katrina tried to get him to move away from him. He then turned to Katrina and saw her for what she really was. An butt ugly troll.

"Katrina? What's trickery is this?" I grabbed the sword on the table.

"Oi ugly over here" She smiles ugly at me

"Oh I'll enjoy this" I smiled brightly at her

"Yup I know the feeling" I swung the sword at her but her skin was tough and the sword didn't so much as mark her skin. I sense Merlin in the room before Father called the guards into the room and they too tried to seize her at Father's order. I managed to hold my ground but the guards were knocked out in seconds...father should really train them better. I caught sight of Arthur up and wake. Arthur charged at her but got thrown against the wall and one of the guards turned his attentions to 'Our Queen' as Jones tried to attack Arthur.

"Oi rat boy" He looked up at me just in time to register the sword running him through. He started crying as he fell to the floor, Arthur laid dazed on the floor and our lady the Queen turned her attention to me. Merlin caught my eye and smirked, his eyes flashes as the rug moved under her feet. I wasted no time in running my sword through the fat of her stomach. She farted terribly as he let our her last few breaths. Urg... I covered my nose and mouth not caring how little I'd breath. The smell subsided as the guards got busy removing the bodies and I presume they burn them.

I stood there starring at my Father, wondering what he was going to do... or say. So exhausted my eyes briefly met Merlin's and he knew right away, he was on the other side of the room but he ran, straight to me as my eyes rolled back and I fell

"Wow Adira" it wasn't faked, I was actually so tried that my knees gave out but I always did a flare for the dramatic. I could feel Merlin holding me up right

"A-arthur you would like me ermm..." Arthur voice filled will concern.

"Merlin take Adira to Gaius, check she's okay please. Have him come up here and check father when you come back.. Oh and if the next time you drop the antidote to a poison I took I will not be responsible for my action" His voice was light, silently thanking him

"Yes Sire" Merlin pulled one of my arms around his shoulder and with a bend of his knees and a hand on the back of my knees he swung me up into his arms.

"P-put my daughter down" Merlin didn't say anything.

"Sire with all due respect. You disinherited her so by your own law she is no longer your daughter, but she is however a women in need of medical care" Uther founded outraged

"You talk to me like that boy" Merlin laughed, his outburst must being leaving a shock on Merlin

"You accuse me of enchanted Morgana's servant, you then disown a young girl who has done nothing but protect you and your kingdom since the day she was born... You then accuse me of stealing something after many times you telling me I've always protected Camelot and it's rulers as safe as I possibly can...Oh and while you're at it I think you owe Gaius an apology... He told you but just like your son you're too stubborn to listen to the advice of a trusted friend when most important" I could feel the atmosphere in the room change and I heard movement.

"You would dare lay your hand on a servant who holds a helpless women in his arms? Father what you are becoming" The words so painful from Arthur's throat.

"Merlin Take Her Now... make sure that everyone knows that Katrina is dead. Oh and get the cleaning staff to clean her room throughly as well as getting rid of any rotton fruit that may still be around the castle" Merlin moved towards the exit door.

"Oh and Merlin?" I felt Merlin's neck move so he was looking at Arthur "Thank you for telling me the truth... I realise sometimes you're not a complete idiot" I knew Merlin was smiling

"And it's nice to know you aren't always a clot pole, Sire" Arthur laughed and we left and I Fell asleep in Merlin's arms... oh how I've missed these arms, thin but strong.

When I come around I heard Father's voice

"..and you've been a better friend to her than I was her father. Thank you for putting Camelot before my own orders. Even a king can make mistakes even if I was enchanted" Pftt yes blame it all on magic.

"Sire... I... I didn't meant to have a go at you like I did. It's just I saw her being so strong. She kept telling me 'He knows what he's doing, he'll recognise magic better than anyone' and for a while I believed her.. until you disinherited her. She was distraught... crying bubbling about how if she'd just been a better daughter she might have deserved such a good father" Merlin you lying little... but I love you for it. It was how I felt but I'd learnt that sometimes being your own person is more important than living up to an image your parents may have of you.

"She... she said all that?" Merlin reply came softly

"She said all that and a lot more Sire. You can talk to her if you'd like... she's been starring at us for minutes now" Merlin's back was turned to me and Father's eyes finally cast at me from the middle of Merlin's chambers... I laid in the medical bed.

"H-how did you know she was?" Merlin smiled

"I've become accustom to recognised her piercing eyes and besides... the mirror over there confirmed my thoughts" Father nodded

"I think Arthur said he'd like you to come to his chambers as soon as you felt Adira is well. Go see him I'll stay here with Adira... that's if you feel her safe enough with me" Father looked so cute up, Oh Father!

"Sire, it is not my place to tell you when and if you can see your daughter... Though please do be warned her temper is much like your own" Father looked slightly annoyed but nodded. Merlin came and bent down beside me

"Hey you. Arthur needs me in his chambers.. you want me to stay or go?" I grab his hand for a moment

"I'd always like you to stay, but go see what Arthur wants. I'm sure it's a task you can do here" Merlin smiled and surprised even me when he kissed my forehead.

"My lady even here you are as beautiful as you are complicated" I laugh a little

"And you dear boy are as handsome as you are idiotic" He smile beams at me, making me feel 10 years younger and 50 times better. He got to his feet

"My lady, Sire" He then left and when Father's attentions were on me, he blew me a kiss and I waved slightly at him. Father grabbed a stool and sat beside my bed

"Adira I.." he was lost for words. My own father was lost for words and I sat up leaning heavily against the end of the bed and the wall behind that.

"Father please. You were enchanted... you could not have helped it" Father sighed loudly

"No but you, Arthur and Morgana are the 3 most important things in my life and well... I should have been more loyal to you. I'm sorry" I laugh

"Father you sharing a bed with a troll for almost 2 weeks has been enough payment and besides... maybe now when I tell you something you won't be so quick to dismiss it or others suspicions" Father groaned

"urg I feel sick just thinking about it" I cringe

"I'd rather not think about it thank you" he smiled slightly at me.

"Why did you pass out after killing Katrina?" A shiver running through him as he spoke her name

"Because I'd worried sick about you and the future of the kingdom and the only person who even believed me enough to check was Merlin. He just took my words for it and went looking... Because of what he found I had been sleeping less, pacing and worrying more.. it does little good for my wrinkles I tell you but we got through thanks to Merlin. Somehow managing to avoid the guards... and pretty much anyone else...I must say I'm impressed" Father looked slightly sceptical.

"Are you sure you trust him to know Camelot so well to be able to hide like that?" I sigh

"I trust him with my life, my kingdom. If you and Arthur died tomorrow... the person I'd trust most to make sure the kingdom gets what's best for it is Merlin...he'll go to great lengths to make sure Arthur me and even yourself are being the best we can be at our jobs" Father sighed

"I should not fault him for that... and if he has your trust so then maybe I should learn to be more accepting. Anyways Adira I have duties to attend to like reinstating you and Arthur so please rest and I'll see you later okay?" I nod and he walks out and I wonder idlly if he'll ever truly know the nature of mine and Merlin relationship and realise it was a probably secret he would never take to the grave with him.


	20. The Witch Hunter

**I realise it's been a while and I know it's going to be a while till I can upload again… So I'm trying to read through this as quickly as I can to make sure that it's suitable to upload. **

The witch hunter

I sat there at the top of the hill waiting for Merlin to come back. He'd been depressed all day, I know it's been hard with him and keeping his magic secret and I knew that some days it affected him more than most. Today was a bad one.. he'd been moping around and I decided I would take him out of the kingdom, just far enough out of reach of proper people that we could actually breath and talk about things without having to whisper.

"Sometimes I wonder what I ever did to deserve you" Came the whispered call of someone standing right behind me I jump forward from the log I sat on.

"Merlin... dear lord you gave me a heart attack" He smiles but it didn't reach his eyes, oh this was bad.. very, very, very bad. The only time I'd ever seen him like this was when Camelot was in serious danger or when myself, Gaius or his mother was in trouble. He threw the fire word on the floor and let them burn... smoke was coming a little way up the forest and before I could stop him Merlin's eyes flashed and the smoke too shape, of a horse... it was so beautiful I clung to my heart.

"Oh honey I'm sorry" He smiled sadly

"So am I" Suddenly a women came running up to us

"My, my lady did you see that? The smoke... sorcercer is near" I took on my royal role

"Ma'am... I saw nothing. The smoke, is what it always is... smoke" Which wasn't a lie.

"We must tell the king" She ran off before myself or Merlin could stop her.

"Oh for heaven's sakes... it was a horse in smoke, not a blood dragon" I screamed at her too angry to care who heard.

"Come on... we must go. Your father will be wanting to know you are safe and if you saw anything yourself" I sigh

"Don't worry honey, this will get better I promise" Merlin nodded and I knew he feared for my life just as much as his right at that moment. We practically ran back to the kingdom and we stood in one of the longer halls, used for ceremonies of great importance, why we're here instead of the throne room I'm still unsure but I let it slide as the women explained what she saw. Arthur obviously didn't believe her

"I feared for my life Sire" oh that's bull! I was pissed at her...

"I will hunt them down father.. they will not get away" Came Arthur usual quick and steady reply but father shook his head and I sighed, he was going to call someone... someone more able to get to the bottom of this.

"No stronger methods are required" The women was led away by a knight. "Send for the witch finder" Oh god no... The whole atmosphere in the room changed and for one niggling little moment I wondered why I stood beside Merlin instead of at my place on my throne.

"Sire.. Is it necessary to resort to such measures?"

"The witch finder is a trusted ally Gaius. His help will be invaluable" Pfft more like valuable.. to him. Stupid stuck up arrogant arse who thinks he can control father with the mention of magic... which for the most part the man can. The second we were given permission to leave I started growling

"Adrian that arrogant pompous arsehole" Merlin looked at me

"Adrian?" I sigh

"The witch finder... well more like witch hunter. You know I told you about my friend growing up Lily?" Merlin hummed

"The man decided it would be fun to seduce her mother... she fell head over heels for him. 3 days later she was being executed for using magic and Lily killed by association and all because that man sound one stupid herbal book with a spell written inside and it wasn't even a spell... it was a potion myself and her had created jokingly as a love potion and it came with a spell" Merlin looked slightly amused but his hand was on my shoulder supporting me through the pain I was reliving.

"So Adrian he's a bad man?" I growl

"I hate him probably more than I do Father" Merlin blinked in shock

"Okay you really hate him... how come you never, you know stopped Lily being killed or something?" I snap at him

"I tried, I begged and pleaded with father, even told him I was the one who wrote the spell that it was me who was guilty of the magic and that he might show me some mercy but he said 'her spell will be broken once she's gone' and sent me to bed with sleeping draft mixed in with my dinner" We entered his chambers, Gaius finally catching up and shouting the odds at Merlin for being so careless and then told him to go and hide anything associated with magic... NOW!

We hide all the magical spell books in the hidden bookcase in Gaius's chambers and we talked normally as we continued, it got to around 7 when I sensed the Witch hunter in the kingdom. It was a familiar skin crawling feeling that only seemed to get worse the closer he got to me. Merlin glanced at me

"Do you... feel it?" I frown and nod

"The Witch hunter is here... I'd love to run him through"

"Does Arthur know this Adrian?" I shook my head

"He was too busy flirting with girls and training to be a knight and get fathers approval to even noticed the ginger haired blue eyed girl was even missing from Camelot" Merlin sighed as she slummed into the chair beside me

"Sounds like we need to be careful" I smile sadly

"Merlin we always need to be more than careful, but more so now he's in town. No magic what-so-ever. Do not even speak the word unless you are required to" He nodded taking it like an order "Oh and be sure that if he does question you, keep your answers short... he's will take every word and twist and turn it against you...trust me" He nodded once more.

"Oh honey I'm sorry this happened, you were only trying to cheer yourself up. That women was just terrified and well honestly... stupid"

"I too was stupid for being so careless. Any consequences are mine to bare alone" I shake my head

"We've talked about this...you go down I either go with you and die trying or I help you out the situation... whatever seems like a good idea at the time"

The following morning I was just about to go in search of Adrian when Gaius found me on the way to the lower town and he said

"Adira... Adrian has asked Merlin to go to his chambers... he went, I couldn't stop him. We must do something" I did not stop or even reassure Merlin I ran and that's when I felt it, his nerves... with merlin almost everything was nervous apart from me. So I tended to ignore them because of how common they were. I burst through the door of Adrian's chambers.

"Adrian how lovely of you to come back into town..." He stood from where he was questioning Merlin.

"Adira Pendragon... even more beautiful as you get older. Say have you managed to stay away from magic users yet?" I smile sweetly

"We get one from time to time, but I've always managed to weed them about before they caused an issue. Now I would like to know why you are questions Merlin, as he has nothing to do with magic" Adrian smiled his I-know-something-you-don't smile. Urg my blood boiled

"Merlin says he was at the scene when the women supposedly saw the smoke turn into a horse... why would you be so worried about a lowly servant?" I smirked at him

"Arthur is searching for him... and if there is one thing you need do this early in the morning is leave Arthur waiting. Merlin are you okay?" Merlin bowed his head

"Yes My lady... can I g-go?" Me and Adrian spoke at the same time

"Yes.."

"No.." I sighed

"Anything Merlin claims to have seen can be spoken for by me, I too was there as I'm sure the lady told you. You would just have rather scared him than ask me... so why don't you interview me to.. or does a princess's side of the story not matter?" Adrian did not like it one bit and so I rested my hand on Merlin's shoulder

"Merlin would you be so kind as to give me that seat and possible go and save some poor servant from my brother wrath. Oh and while you're at it could you possible tell Gaius I'm sorry for running off on him so suddenly" Merlin nodded and bowed low

"Yes my lady. Is there anything I can get you? Some water maybe?" I knew he wanted to have an excuse to come back.

"A glass of water would be lovely... thank you Merlin. Go see Arthur first though yes?" Merlin nodded and smiled tightly.

"Adrian... my lady" He left quickly.

"You have him on a tight rope Adira" I smile

"He is my brother's servant... I'm sure if you spoke to Gwen, The lady Morgana's servant you'll find I'm just as close with her"

"Yes but surely you have your own servant?" I smiled

"She had her baby 2 years ago...She still does serve me when I require her but I'd rather she's at home being a good mother than doing things for me I'm more than capable of doing for myself... but that isn't what you want to ask me is it? Yes I was there, I was going for a walk when Merlin found me and asked if I'd like company to which I replied yes because as much as I liked walks, someone to talk to is always nice" He nodded sharply as his quill squirreled on paper.

"Just how close are you with Merlin?" My body did not move at all.

"How close does it look like I am with Merlin. He's my brother's servant. He's saved my life and the rest of the kingdom a couple times... not exactly warlock material now is he?" Adrian smiled

"Looks can be deceiving" I wanted to speak 'yeah and your looks do nothing good for what I think about you' but I held my tongue.

"As karma can be a bitch... but that doesn't mean I'm going to around accusing people of things without cause. Are there any further questions... or would you rather I wrote you a minute by minute account of my afternoon... I'd be more than happy too" My smile was forced but sweet.

"No I have all I need, thank you.. My lady" Never 'yours' you ugly pig.

"I hope for your sake I'm never in here again, we don't want to waste anyone's time" I stalked right out of there and as soon as I rounded the corner Merlin was walking towards me cup of water in his hands.

"My lady, Adira are you okay?" I knew I must be pale.

"I'm fine Merlin thank you. Go to your duties I shall find you if I need you" He nodded

"My lady.. be well" I nod and he walked off and I knew Adrian is watching with questioning eyes. Merlin was looking at me with complete understanding... he knew and could act as I wished for him to be.

Toads? goblins? Seriously this man is just using magic to claim Camelot is infested as I stood beside Merlin and Gaius who I knew had nothing to do with all these accusation these women were making to the king in the hall where we stood, to my father... I swear I was going to either cry or scream, hmm maybe both.

"He stands in this very room..." I saw Morgana practically be sick from her throne, she was worried it was her and I sent her a brief smile but that was cut short as I heard Adrian say

"The facts point to one person and one person alone, the boy Merlin" The whole hall was quiet before Arthur left out a you're kind right

"Merlin? you can't be serious" I almost screamed

"You have no proof, other than that of a scared half to death women..." He turned to father ignoring me

"The tools of magic cannot hid from me, searching his chamber is all we need" Father looked to me and then to him

"Merlin?" It was a question, I was surprised he even knew his name.

"I have nothing to hide from him" The 'sire' all but forgotten in the shock. My worst fear came true... Merlin arrested and dragged away him looking at me to say 'make sure he doesn't find anything' I nod ever so slightly at him and then I glare at Adrian, he would pay with his life if he had to. Merlin, my man, my friend, my love deserves better than this... this kingdom has been nothing but horrible to him since the day he arrived and the depression he felt was finally starting to make sense.

Oh god. Gaius can't he just can't

"Gaius no!" I shouted at him as the guard dragged him away much to Adrian pleasure... arrogant bastard. Arthur was hugging me still in shock at Gaius's confession. The chamber was a mess, papers, books, bottles, ingredients EVERYWHERE. I shut the door behind me after Arthur and everyone else is gone, I cast a silent spell and then magically put half the chamber back in order so it at least looked half good. I had spent only 15 minutes clearing at the papers when Merlin came through the door slowly.

"Adira..."

"OH Merlin.. I'm sorry. I should have stopped them" He was hugging me before I could register it

"I'm just glad you're safe... I can't believe he did that.. for me" His voice breaking at the end.

"Oh Merlin he did it because he's the one person who Father will have trouble believe is a sorcerer, no matter his past with it" Merlin looked shocked

"You mean you.. know about Gaius's magical past?" I laugh and nod

"Yes of cause I do Merlin, I figured out quite a while ago that nobody would be that knowledgeable about Magic if they had not studied and practiced it themselves and I asked him about it a couple months into being with you...He told me that he had always been a good friend of my mothers and that of fathers too, but more through the fact he was the prince at the time, not because of my mother... so when Father lost Mother and then decided magic was to blame Gaius made sure he was on the right side of the royal family, not because he turned his back on magic but because he made a promise to my mother and that he also wanted to help those father wrong all he could" Merlin and I had continued to tidy up as I talked

"That sounds very Gaius like" I sigh

"I just wish we could help him... I know of the witch hunters methods and I fear Gaius is too old and fragile to survive such an ordeal... but there is nothing we can do" Merlin grabbed my hands as he placed a pile of papers on the table beside me

"Honey we'll figure it out…we always do and Gaius is a lot stronger than anyone will give him credit for"

We spent the rest of the afternoon sorting the chambers out, Arthur coming by later that night after dinner with Father and Adrian demanding to know if I knew anything about Gaius's past. To which I gave a brief side to a very long winded story.

"...He's still the man we know and love Arthur you must believe that" Arthur was pacing the now clear floor as the evening turned into night

"I'm starting to see how everything he knew made such sense. But why does father trust him so much? I mean he never given anyone such trust especially when he knows they have magic" Merlin laughed

"Because he is the last tie he has to your mother... Gaius was your mother's best friend, he told me when her father died and your father was still too 'proud' to just hold her while she cried, Gaius did just that. If I'm honest... I believe Gaius was just as in love with your mother has he was" That thought sent a shiver down my spine. Arthur looked at Merlin as if he was not even there.

Days past, the witch hunter was still in town and every time I past him in the corridors a horrid chill ran through me. It's been almost a week since Gaius had been accused of sorcery and it was very early in the morning, the Witch hunter in his chambers and the guards knew to not let anyone see Gaius. I whispered words of magic as my eyes set upon the guards and they merely sat in their chairs and fell to sleep. I rushed over to the cell door, knowing it was probably magically protected. I slide a beaker of water and a full meal under the door.

"Gaius, Gaius" He stirred and then he saw me

"Adira you shouldn't be here" I shrug

"Oh well... I don't care. He can arrest me all he likes I'd gladly give him a taste of what he does to people... now drink, eat please" I set myself on the floor by the door and Gaius moved to eat and drink eagerly while I talked to him

"Adrian is really starting to test my patience's. Not only does he beat up an old man.. no offense. But now he's accusing all sorts of others of sorcery too... heck he tried again to frame Merlin for using magic, to which I had to explain that having a little more money than strictly given to him. I told him I gave Merlin the money, for always being a good friend... for almost always serving me just as much Arthur" Gaius continued to eat whole heartedly nodding to let me know he was listening.

"Gaius take your time otherwise you're going to be sick" He seemed to slow down, but I saw his shoulder slump. He was at least a little better feed and hydrated. Merlin had gone to see the dragon tonight so I took the liberty of making sure Gaius could survive with what little I could provide.

"Adira please go. I do not wish for the guards to find you here or Adrian for that matter, he'll turn your father against you" I scoff

"Yeah well I'm done a good job of that all on my own, I do not need his help and besides we will get you out of here Gaius, by my dying day I will not let my own father kill you. I WILL NOT" My anger taking control of me. Gaius pushed the tray back through the gate and then reached and took my hand.

"Adira dear... I appreciate all your concerns but my life is but just one. If you and Merlin were to die it would cause a terrible fate for the whole of Albion" I growled

"I don't care about Albion if you're not there to see it formed Gaius" Oh my old man, will he ever learn.

"I love you for saying that Adira but maybe this is meant to be. Now go... it is almost light and I do not want you getting caught here. Please and thank you for the food" I nod, kiss his hand and then ran off with one final glance at the one man who stood by me since the day I was born. The one man who's taken me at my word from the get go and always, always tried to do everything he can to help me. Well apart from Merlin in the last few years.

4 days later I hear from Arthur that Morgana has been taken in for questioning. I knew what he was trying to do... undermine every single thing Gaius has ever done as a physician. It took only 2 hours after Morgana found me crying about how Gaius's arrest was her fault because of what she said to Adrian did I get a message ordering me to the throne room quickly and swiftly.

"I'm a sorcerer" NOOOO GAIUS WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I couldn't help the tears that fell that moment. Oh my dear poor man!

"You've betrayed me Gaius" I did not look at father; I knew the minute I did my anger would lose control of itself.

"You betrayed your friends. Above all you've betrayed yourself... by the laws of Camelot I must sentence you to..." Father eyes met Gaius's and then mine, pleading with me to see how sorry he was "To death" Came his shaky reply as I shook my head at him.

"He shall be burnt at the stake tomorrow at dawn" Oh I wouldn't bet my arse on it you arrogant little... I took a deep breath and controlled my emotions noticing the shaking of the window of the room from my anger. I could not help him if I lost control now.

"Bare witness and heed this lesson" Gaius was dragged away and I gave Gaius the secret 'I'll get you out of this' look.

"You're a liar" Merlin called to Adrian as he went to attack him, like literally running towards him ready to snap his neck. I didn't care what anyone thought as I shouted at him to control himself

"Merlin you listen to me. STOP THIS" he stopped right in his tracks a few feet from Adrian, his eyes never leaving Adrian's. Arthur grabbed Merlin and dragged him out of the room quickly as Merlin started shouting words of truth at Adrian. He had this smug look on his face so I turned to father.

"If you'll so excuse us father.. Adrian I swear to the lord above, if you harm one hair on Gaius's head... I will hunt you down like you do witches and believe me when I say there's a lot more to me than meets the eye. As for you father I don't know why Gaius ever called you friend. Stupid arrogant little..." I took a deep breath and shook my head "No I will not give you the satisfaction.. You can disown me again if you'd like, hell have me arrested, sentence me to death, you'd like that wouldn't you? but I will get out... I'm a lot more resourceful than you'd think" I wink at them and then left... feeling slightly more at ease with myself.

I knew where they were and I ran all the way there.

"Oh thank god Gaius, Merlin" I gave Arthur a thankful kiss on the cheek and then I threw myself into the hug they were sharing.

"I can't believe Uther would do this to you" Came Merlin's shaky words. Gaius defended him even now

"He had no choice. After Adrian found the amulet" I sigh

"That little bastard planted it didn't he that stupid little scumbag" Gaius nodded

"I presume so... I mean I don't remember ever owning an amulet like that. But you must not do something about it. You've got to let this go" I rolled my eyes

"Gaius I know you're protecting Merlin, me probably even. But I will not stand by and let my father be manipulated again all because of false evidence and a title he is blind to. I just won't let him... you can tell me not to but I'll do it anyway" Gaius looked defeated and Merlin said

"I don't understand" I sigh at Gaius's response

"I don't want either of you to die, you surely will if you get too close to Adrian" I scoff

"I'm not sure it's us who'll be doing the dying Gaius.. I know what he's like… he uses every piece of information you don't mean to give against you, to incriminate you. I know but I don't care"

"Adira please... if you died because of me" Oh god, here come the tears.

"Both of you, you have to let me go..." I clung to his crying as he comforted me. Arthur came back inside telling us we have to move because the patrolling guards would be coming by in a moment.

I hugged and kissed Gaius goodbye... my final goodbye. Merlin did the same and then he pulled me close and led me in the castle. I don't know how we ended up half way up the stairs towards the right side of the courtyard and stood watching Gaius's stake being built, both of us in deep thought as we stood opposite each other leaning against the window sill.

Merlin took my hand as the afternoon turned into evening and led me to the chambers. I was so deep in thought I didn't even register we were there until he sat me down and made me drink something.. And I realise him caring for me is what made him feel useful.

"Merlin, Adira" Came a call from Gwen after 5 minutes or 5 hours I really didn't know... all I could think is his minutes are numbered, his minutes are numbered over and over to the pointed of crying.

"He won't stop.. He's questioning Morgana again and she's close to breaking" Merlin looked pissed

"That's what he does, he keeps going until he breaks you down and then he makes you confess whether you're guilty or not" Gwen looked confused

"But why would he do that?" I answer before I register why

"The money, as long as he get confessions, he gets the money and he doesn't care whether someone is truly guilty or not. That amulet wasn't Gaius's it was planted"

"But how do we stop him without any proof?" I stood up and Merlin grabbed my hand

"We get some" He then turned us around and we blotted out the door. We started at his chambers. Merlin went inside and I stood outside, Merlin sensed my panic of him coming well before he ever entered the room and I could feel his relief as I caught sight of the man leaving his room. Merlin stayed where he was and only came out when I banged lightly on the door.

An hour later I found myself along with Gwen and Merlin looking through herbal and flower books to find the flower that Merlin found in a locked case in Adrian's room.

"This is hopeless" I slummed into a chair. Gwen looked just as effortless as me

"we don't even know if the flower means anything" Merlin was more determined than I'd ever seen him and he is right...for once I let his emotions wash over me to fuel my own and I grabbed another book

"No we don't but it's all we hav-.. Here..Elle donor" I jumped up from my chair

"Oh my god, that was one of the books I read a couple months ago, I knew the flower looked familiar... if the flower is used in a certain way it can create hallucinations" Gwen looked confused

"So?" I sigh at her

"It wasn't magic those women were seeing it was hallucinations" Merlin said finally looking happy.

"It makes sense if he's faking the evidence...But how do we prove it?" Gwen's answer came and Merlin's answer made sense to me

"He's too clever to give it to them directly... so there must be someone else involved" I nodded

"Yes but they could have gotten it from anything... is there anything they have in common?" Gwen answered

"They were all women?" Merlin's face fell

"Yeah but that doesn't tell us much" What do all women buy... beauty products. It's made sense

"No it tell us that they were all buying or have been given something only women will use... beauty product Merlin. We all buy them" Gwen nodded

"I'll go see the shop keeper... you need to find some evidence that even he can't talk himself out off" Gwen ran off and I turned to Merlin

"You should go to his chambers... find a way to plant something in there that he can't deny!" Merlin nodded

"Are you sure you'll be okay here?" I nodded at him

"I'll finish putting these books away. I'll see if I can find a more detailed description of the flower and I'll wait here for you and Gwen okay?" He kissed me softly

"I love you Adira, don't you ever forget it" I smile at him.

"As I you my love, as I you.. now go we don't have much time till dawn" Merlin came running through the door and ran off.

Gwen had come back hours ago, telling me that it was the eyedrops that the shop keeper had been forced to sell it. Dawn had come and Merlin was still not here. Where the hell was he? I said plant some evidence... not a tree.

"That's it everything in place" Merlin's shouted as he ran into the chambers. Gwen's answer was grave

"It's too late, they've already moved him from the dungeons" Merlin looked desperate and only one idea seemed to fill my head

"Arthur... we must get Arthur's help... I'll go talk to him" Gwen shook her head

"No leave Arthur to me" I nod, knowing he'd probably listen to her more than me anyways.

When we got to the prye to burn Gaius my heart sank a I caught Father's eye from the top of the castle. There was one day before this that I had seen such a crowd, such an event and that was the day 2 and a half years ago that Merlin came walking into town and changed my life forever and now I was in the crowd clinging to Merlin's side like my life depended on it... which it probably did. Aridan lit a torch and smiled at me sweetly, I glared at him deciding that an outburst now would not do anyone especially myself and Gaius any good.

I don't know what Gwen was saying to Arthur but she seemed to be getting through to him because I saw his face fall in that oh-god-what-am-doing kind of way and I couldn't help my tight smile. I caught Gaius eye as he took that breath that said 'I'm ready for my life to end' I shook my head at him slightly and that put a confusion on his face, only to turn to shock as Arthur shouted

"STOP" Aridan did as instructed and Arthur made Gwen, myself, Merlin and himself to go to the council chambers... Arthur ordered a guard to call father and the witnesses back into the council chambers along with the shopkeeper. Gaius looked a little disappointed.. but only because he probably knew we were getting ourselves into trouble.

We got the chambers around the time that Father walked in, all of us there and present.

"Sire" Merlin stood in the middle as I stood beside my throne, too anxious to sit down.

"The witnesses saw nothing but hallucinations caused by the bellladoner in these eye drops" Uther turned to the witnesses

"And you brought the Belladonner from this man?" All 3 nodded as father pointed to the shopkeeper

"And where did you get it from?" The shop keeper looked extremely nervous and the words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"Don't be afaird, no harm will come to you here... on that you have my word" The shop keeper spoke then, his eyes on me kindly

"The witch finder... He gave them to me" I then asked

"Did he tell you what it was for?" I only asked because I wanted this man cleared of all charges

"no, he said if I did not sell them he would burn me at the stake" Father turned to Aridan and my smile could hardly restrain itself

"How do you answer to these accusations?"

"They are absurd... it's just the boys feeble attempts of saving his master" I smile sweetly at him

"Well then you won't might if I sent the guards to search you chambers now would you?" Father snapped at me

"You do not have the authority to do that Adira" Father gave me a dismissive look as I stood beside Merlin.

"Father?" Arthur asked as he stood beside Merlin "lets settle this once and for all? If Merlin is lying, he'll bare the consequences, but if there is some truth to what he says..." Arthur glanced at me and then Merlin and nodded at him in thanks. Merlin was looking at Aridan in false innocence which only made me feel more happy.

"I have nothing to hide" Came Aridan's slow reply.

I burst out laughing as the toad that came out of his mouth hopped away, not only had there been hundreds of braclets found, magical ones I'm sure Merlin had made sure along with vile upon vile of potions that I'm sure will cause hallucinations. My laughed died as he grabbed Morgana and held a knife to her throat

"Think about this Aridan, you'll never get out of this alive!" Came fathers calm words... too calm.

"I will if you value the life of your ward" I grabbed an apple and threw it at his head. It gave everyone the distraction Merlin needed to cast magic and made the knife in his hand burn hot and for him to step backwards, slipping on the apple and fall from his chambers to the bottom of the castle... ouch a horrible way to die. But one I am no doubt he deserved. I grabbed Morgan and as Father and Arthur looked out of the window Merlin took hold of a chair and helped me set Morgana in the chair. I wanted to kiss him... he'd do just the same for me as he did Gaius and that thought was more reassuring than anything else.

"Morgana are you okay?" Came Merlin's questions, she nodded briefly

"Just in shock Merlin thank you. Are you okay?" he laughed

"My lady you need not worry about me I matter little to you" She jumped up and hugged him tightly much to everyone's surprise.

"Merlin don't say that... if not for you Gaius would have been killed this morning, if not for you I would not understand myself and if not for you I'm sure none of us would be here this very day, you are but the most important life in this kingdom and I hope yours doesn't not end for a long long time" Merlin laughs

"I plan to live till Gaius's age my lady... erm my lady as lovely as it is to have a beautiful women hug me I've having erm... trouble breathing" Morgana instantly let go. Father spoke then

"Boy would you like to go and unlock Gaius from his cell and make sure he's properly feed?" Merlin bowed his head

"Yes sire... Lady Adira could I persuade you to accompany me?" I nodded

"Try and stop me, Arthur can you make sure Morgana is not hurt please?" Arthur nodded silently, knowing I was not talking to father and we left. Everything seemed back to normal and the only person who was worse off for all of this was father, thank god.


	21. The sins of a father

The sins of a fathers

I HATE KNIGHTING CEREMONY... just thought I'd put that thought out to the world. I stood by my throne in my most uncomfortable dress, with my most formal smile, my future husband in the crowd trying to keep his eyes off me. I know I must look radiant, I've spent my whole life being told I'm beautiful and I'm not so self-centred for that to be all I care about but it was nice when the one man who thinks who I am is just as beautiful as everyone says I am I can't help but appreciating the compliment more.

I could mouth this speech, word for word... it was the same speech Every... single...time. But for the life of me I could not relax, I knew 'she' was coming. Morgause, the women who was going to cause more of a rift than anyone here (maybe other than Merlin) will ever truly know until years after she is dead. How I know? Because this vision has been plaguing my sleep as well as my waking hours for weeks… heck even months. Summer had changed into the fall quickly and the weather was frosty most nights.

Father started boosting about Arthur and I almost wanted to laugh, follow his example and you are surely to end up dead, but I couldn't dwell on this my eyes flickered from Merlin to the entrance door knowing many knights would be dead in this warriors path as she made her way here and that's when we heard it the cries of the guards outside the door being killed. Every sword within the room was pulled out and ready to use.

She dropped her glove to her armour on the floor beside Arthur... the traditional way of asking for a duel, between her and Arthur. I knew Arthur would accept

"I accept your challenge, if I'm going to face you in combat do me the curtsey of showing me your face" She removed her helmet and showed me a face that has haunting me for a very long time.

"My name is Morgause" So that's her name and somehow... the name seemed fitting. Everyone in the room looked confused or shocked, unlike Merlin who was looking at me in that kind of 'what now' way. Everyone piled out of the room at Father's orders, Arthur ordered Merlin to make his bed and then see that someone tends to the bodies of the guards.

Father and Arthur were talking most of the evening, myself and Merlin watching her from the window in my bedroom as she practice to fight, her sword skills were something not to be messed with. I could probably face her, so could Merlin and Arthur if prepared for her attack and I knew nothing would do me greater honour than taking his place in the duel because unlike my dear brother I could hit a girl. Merlin had been laying on my bed for about an hour, giving up watching her train. He knew her dangers but he refused to even attempt to communicate with her. But then she didn't seem like that kind of person who would give much away if you forced her for hours...she reminded me a little of Morgana but I was unsure as to why.

Arthur knocked on my door, he must of known we'd want to stay close by in case he needed anything.. he always seemed to know that people cared but never actually asked them for it. It's one of the few things that I find endearing about my dear brother.

"Adira, Merlin I thought I'd find you here... Merlin could you erm..." Merlin nodded

"I'll tend to your sword and armour sire. Do you need anything for dinner?" Arthur nodded

"Yes thank you Merlin, bring it in here along with your own and Adira's please" He nodded, kissed me in pasting and then walked off.

"Adira, are you okay? You looked like you saw a ghost when Morgause walked in" I smiled softly at him

"I guess you could say my mind is playing tricks... I've been having dreams, well more like nightmares and she reminds me of the women in my dreams. I know it's not her really but.." Arthur nodded

"She's human like everyone else Adira, I don't want to fight her but…if I don't fight I'm a coward and if I kill her... what am I then?" I sigh

"Someone who took the challenge given to him by order of the knights code, no one can fault you for that" Merlin walked in with the armour and sword in hand, a couple of servants following with our dinners. Once the other servants had left Arthur sent Merlin to ask Morgause to withdraw, but I knew she nor him would.

The following day, I sat in my throne as the crowd cheered Arthur inside the arena. Arthur looked glum, Morgana was looking at Morgause with intend to figure out who she was, father looked pissed (not that I could blame him) I too was pissed but for his stupid reason for not withdrawing and the fact I was very sleep deprived. Merlin followed Arthur but stopped at the edge of the Arena, he turned to me and bowed his head in slight respect.

"The fight is by the knights code and to the death" Came father's slight upset voice. Arthur tried to ask her to withdraw but he knew it was hopeless, as did I. They moved into stance and the battle began, at first it looked like Arthur might just win... but then Morgause surprised everyone by knocking him down easily and pushed a blade against his chest in threat to kill him. I was ready to jump in, paying little mind to the knights code but then Morgause spoke words echoed in my dreams.

"Make me a promise and I shall spare your life" I mouthed with her.

"What is you ask?" Came Arthur's desperate question, I too mouth that with him.

"Come to me three days hence and accept the challenge I set you"

"And the nature of this challenge?"

"That is for me to decide, Oh and bring your sister too this concerns her" Arthur nodded

"Do I have your word that you will accept no matter what?"

"You have my word" Oh Arthur honey why must you always be so honourable? Morgause then ordered him her hand, to which he accepted and he jumped to his feet. Morgause sent us a quick bow and then she left the arena. Gaius set off after her, obviously to give her medical help. Merlin followed Arthur out of the arena as father walked out angry. The whole arena silent so I took to making orders.

"Guards... get the servants to dismantle this arena the minute everyone leaves. Oh and if I hear one breath of gossip about this event I shall be telling Arthur himself. Am I understood?" there were a few mummers and then I left angry, just plain angry.

I didn't know where to go, I knew Arthur would be moaning like crazy to Merlin, I knew somehow that Morgana was going to go and introduce herself to Morgause and Gaius was probably now running his daily tasks. I decided sleeping might do me some good but on my way to my chambers Morgause came through the door of Gaius's chambers, to which only held me.

"My lady, I apologize I did not wish to disturb you" I smiled

"Don't be silly, is there something you needed?" She nodded

"Yes... the dressing to my wound is getting a little ichy I was wondering if maybe Gaius would be able to change it?" I stood up from the book I was reading

"Why don't I do it for you? I'm qualified to do so... unless you'd rather Gaius did so" She shook her head

"No no you can do it my lady, thank you" I directed her to a stall as I grabbed a spare bandage and the cream that always rests on a healing women.

"I'm surprised you know how to do such a thing... surely someone of your standing wouldn't need to know such a skill" I smile at her as I set to work.

"No I do not need to know the skill, but I feel safer and more helpful knowing the skill. It's like using a sword, you don't need the skill but you have it because it makes you feel like you can do something worthwhile"

"You sound experienced with the sword my lady" I smile

"Adira please, I have a passing knowledge of the art, Arthur exceeds more at it but then father allows little ability for women other than to look pretty and clean and sweep, I know my place"

"Sometimes knowing your place makes you wish you knew or had something even more.. I know that very well"

"Yes well... under estimating someone is usually what will be your undoing so... Arthur has mentioned to me that you requested I accompany him on this 'challenge' to which you wish to set for him. Can I ask what my place is in this?" Morgause smiled as I finished with her new bandage

"It involves your mother... and I thought you would be just as interested to know what the task in tales just as much as Arthur" I sigh

"I should have guess, no one would challenge Arthur so forcefully in front of father if not enough reason than involving secrets their parents keep" Morgause laughed

"Seems you know you father well..." I sigh again

"Or not well enough... my mother is but a mystery to me, But I know she was a killer cook, a great physican, a dress maker in her free time and loved my father unconditionally" Morgause's eyes flashed with understanding.

"You know more about her than probably your own father and he was married to her for years" I smiles softly

"A different man back then or so I've heard" she smiled

"A very different man indeed but it would seem who he is today is tainted with hatred. My lady I wished to tell you more but I'd rather you and Arthur find me in 3 days and then we can discuss it with him" I did not trust her AT ALL. But if she wanted to believe I did, then so be it

"Oh.. of course, of course... is that better?" Mentioning the arm

"Yes, it's feel much better thank you" I nod

"Good, if you have any more issues before you leave tomorrow please come and find me and I'd be more than happy to pack you some spare bandages so if you need to change it yourself.." She nodded

"A kindness only a mother could bring upon her child. Thank you Adira" I nod and she left just as Merlin walked in

"Merlin hey, how's Arthur?" Merlin smiled obviously amused

"He's sulking but he'll be fine... what was she doing here?" I smile

"She wanted a change for her bandage and she said the challenge might have something to do with my mother" Merlin looked surprised

"Oh really? But what can she tell you about your mother that you don't already know?" I shrug

"I don't know... but remember I know more about my mother because of Nimuer, it would seem sometimes a person you hate will be more honest than someone you love" He sighed

"Because they only wish to hurt you, not protect you. You must remember that Adira" I smile and nod

"I'm not an idiot Merlin, I know... but I have to go for Arthur's sake especially if he figures out it has something to do with Mother" Merlin pulled me into his arms

"I'll be coming with you... I will demand he take me, for as much your sake as his" I nod and peck his lips

"I'd have it no other way dear... Arthur is probably going to try and get Father to agree tomorrow so.. I suggest we get some sleep and try our best to relax until we leave. Who knows what form of trap this could be"

By midday the following day I was ready to hit Arthur, he was just meant to tell him that we had to leave but no he got himself confined to his chambers. Arthur you complete idiot.

"Arthur are you a complete idiot or what?" Arthur was sitting by the window point a blade at the wall.

"It's not my fault, you have to find a way of getting me out of here... you have to pack and we will leave tonight" I let myself slum into the chair, where Merlin put his hand on my shoulder as he continued to make a basket of dirty clothes... I was ready to hit him. I sigh and nod

"Fine, Merlin please pack everything we need I shall get some rope and things" Arthur nodded

"Okay but are you sure you'll be able get it?" I smile and tap my nose

"I have a way of getting almost anything I want" Arthur laughed

"Of that I have no doubt"

"Are you sure you want to do this Arthur... I mean I'm just as curious about our Mother as you, but she died when we were born Arthur, what can she possibly know that would be so important?" Arthur sighed

"That's exactly what we need to find out... besides don't you want to know everything about her so we can at least feel like we knew and loved her?" I smile sadly

"I've loved Mother since the day I started loving you Arthur... the day I was born" Arthur looked slightly blown away

"I may love you idiot, but you're still just that an idiot and a clot pole" Arthur shook his head

"I sometimes wonder why I ever let you two confide in each other... all you seem to do is insult me in the same way" Merlin smiled

"Yes but at least you know her ones are because she loves you. Me, Meh... I just like insulting you" Arthur smiled slightly

"And I like punishing you for it Merlin" Merlin nodded

"I expect nothing less" This was going to be a LONG week. I could just tell.

By midday the following day, myself, Merlin and Arthur found ourselves at a cross road.

"Which way?" I asked. Arthur replied

"Left" But it seemed his horse did not like that idea and started leading him right.

"Morgause told me... when the time comes you will know your way" As Arthur disappeared around the corner I heard Merlin mumble

"The horse knows where we are going... great" I laugh and grab his hand and we hurried to catch up to him. By now I can imagine that Father would be furious with us and Gaius would be extremely worried, to which I was sorry for. Sometimes to do what is right you must seemingly do what others feel is wrong. I also figured that a search party will be sent out more for Arthur's sake more than my own because father knew I knew of how myself and Arthur were born.

What amused me was that Merlin rode between me and Arthur and was questioning Arthur relentlessly about the challenge, asking what if he didn't want to do the challenge and I too was curious and as amused as I was... I was more worried than anything else... the closer we got to the location in which the horse was leading us the more anxious I became. I realised that might be why Merlin was asking so many questions and looking at me in worry. He knew better than anyone sometimes my feels could not be explained, that they were more magical instinct than actual reasoning and he trusted that just as much as he did the horse he rode on.

Just as that thought crossed my mind an arrow hit the tree just in front of Merlin and he was thrown off his horse and hit the ground to which I had flashed in my visions, urg I hated how right I was sometimes. I was still on my horse as Arthur started sword fighting with one knight of Oden's land. Another came and tried to attack Merlin, I grabbed my sword and jumped off my horse

"Oi idiot" The guy turned around and I pushed the sword through his stomach, oh how I really wished I didn't have to kill so many people, but it's all in self defence. Another man started attacking Arthur and I caught sight of a man in a tree as another came to attack me.

"Merlin..." I pointed quickly to the tree and his eyes flashed gold just as my sword clashed with the knights one, we fought equally for a while, but I came back to back with Arthur and if there is one thing you never do is push enemies together because they will have plans in place if this happens.

"Arthur, these men seem to think they can just attack us... what do we say?" Arthur smiled

"In normal circumstances I would give an apology and then ask permission, but I'm not in the best of moods so... what do we do about it?" I smile

"I'd say we prove to them, whether we are in Camelot or not that Camelot's people or royal family should not be messed with" Arthur nodded

"Sounds good to me" He pushed off my shoulders as I did his, we swung to hit our own targets but then we went in opposite directions and pushed our blades into the other's attacks stomach. They fell to the ground almost at the same time and Arthur high fived me and I ran over to Merlin and grabbed his arm, pulling him up and we wasted little time in rounding up our horses and setting off again. We rode mostly in silence until we decided on a place to rest for dinner, to which Merlin insist he cook.

"What was your mother like?" The question was aimed at Arthur.

"Adira didn't tell you? I never knew her, She dead right after she was born" Merlin nodded

"I'm sorry" Arthur just continued

"I barely know anything about her" Merlin looked to him

"Can't you ask your father?" Arthur gave a false laugh

"He refuses to talk about her, apart from what Gaius has mentioned about her cooking I've not been told anything. Maybe it's too painful for father to remember, sometimes it's like she didn't even exist. I still have a... sense of her, as though she is part of me" Merlin let out a breath, I knew he understood this

"It's the same with my father... I never knew him, My mother barely spoke of him.. I have this vague memory but it's probably just my imagination" I clung to his side and he held my hand a little tighter than he usually would. It wasn't until the words came out did I realise I had spoken

"I'd give anything for a vague memory"

"Is that why you're both so determined to find Morgause, to see what she knows about your mother?" Arthur asked him then

"Is that so wrong?" Merlin shook his head his eyes speaking to Arthur's.

"No" Their eyes connected and there was an understanding there... an understanding that if I hadn't known better I'd stay they confided in each other.

"Come we should get some rest" He then left for his laid out bed roll. I laid in Merlin's arms that night to comfort him but more so to put myself at ease. My sleep was a troubled one has it had been for the last few months.

I woke with a start

"ARTHUR" Merlin was on his knee in front of me in seconds

"Adira, honey. I'm here" I smiled at him, thank god he'll never leave me

"Hi there handsome" He laughed

"Nothing compared to the beauty of you my lady. Did you want breakfast?" I nodded as he helped me up my feet.

Arthur and Merlin had cleared away all the stuff, all I had to do was eat and then they would take care of the rest. They had a silent communication going on between then and I was far too tired to try and figure out what was going on. Arthur's horse lead us to a lake, it was a beautiful sight and to the shock of us all the horse led us into the lake behind the waterfall and to a castle, to which I shivered at in response. Arthur and Merlin were bickering about how Morgause must have beaten him in the duel, I on the other hand was enjoying how refreshed I felt since going through the very cold waterfall.

We got of our horse and Arthur lead us inside the castle like structure and up some stairs, as Merlin linked arms with me and lead me in. We came to an empty room

"Now what?" Came Arthur's confused reply and Merlin replied

"Maybe we should ask the horse" I laughed slightly as Arthur rolled his eyes at us. Morgause appeared then, she looked beautiful in a very revealing dress...she looked strangely like Morgana, I was so confused as to why she would look like her.

"You kept your promise" She walked forward, her heels evident by the clicking sound... how you could wear heels in this place urg…talk about a waste of good shoes.

"What is the nature of this challenge you wish to set me?"

"Place your head on the block" She pulled the axe out of the head chop board. Okay seriously? Killing my brother in front of me...she'll know my wreathed if she touches him.

"You gave me your word you would do anything I asked" Merlin voiced his disagreements but Arthur did it anyways. Arrogant prat. I will not let her execute my brother. She swung the axe up but then she merely let it slip through her fingers and placed it on the ground leaning against the head chop thing.

"You have proved you truly are a man of your word Arthur Pendragon and for that I shall grant you one wish..." Oh wishes. never ever ever trust wishes. Arthur, have you learnt nothing? "Tell me what it is your heart most desires" My hand instantly reached for Merlin who smiles fondly at me for a moment.

"You said to me you knew my mother, tell me all you know about her" Morgause then said something so shocking

"Perhaps you would like to see her? Both of you would like to see her?" My reply came

"You cannot talk to the dead just as you cannot bring them back. I wish to speak with her sure but I know better than to know it true" Arthur's reply came as if he hadn't heard me

"I want that more than anything" Stupid, stupid brother. He knows she a sorcerer, we established that so WHY is he asking for her to send Mother here.

"As you wish" Arthur then stupidly followed her.

"I swear to god if she isn't the death of him.. I sure as hell will be" Merlin nodded as I mumbled to him before we ran to catch up with them. We were taken to a very dark magic place, the ceiling looked like smoke and the whole room was infested with plants and a alter stood in the middle, candles lit and very dark magically ingredients set on the table. She worked silently as if we were not there

"You realise Father is never going to forgive you for working with a sorcerer right?" He turned to me

"As he will you Adira, but what if Father's attitude towards magic is wrong?" I blink at him. Completely shock...

"Do... do you really believe that?" Arthur replied softly

"Perhaps it is not as simple as he would have us believe. Morgause is and she has caused us no harm.. surely not everyone who practices the art can be evil" Yet... Arthur, Yet. she will cause so much harm I almost can't keep eye contact with her.

"We don't actually know why she is doing this Arthur" Arthur looked like he wanted to say more but Morgause spoke

"It is time.. come" she grabbed both of our hands and told us to close our eyes. Merlin had backed into the corner. Terrified of this magic. I heard her openly speak the old tongue but I did not like the translation I was making in my head. I felt a wind blow and then time seemed to slow down.

"My children" I opened my eyes and scarcely believed the beautiful blonde women that stood in front of me.

"Mo-mother?" I choked. She ran and hugged us and we both clung to her for dear life

"When I last held you both, you were only babies, minutes old. But I remember the blue eyes I gave you. so beautiful, so precious" Arthur spoke to her

"I'm so sorry.. it is my, our birth that caused your death" I held her hand for dear life as she stroked Arthur's cheek

"No it is not your fault... besides its your father who should shoulder the blame" Oh here we go... father was not going to take this well. At all.

"What do you mean?" Mother was protecting him, even in her death, she blamed him for her death but did not only any anger or remorse over it. She merely accepted the truth as it stood, the kind of kind heart everyone tells me I get from my mother.

"It is best left in the past, what is important is that you both lived" Arthur looked at her desperately

"Do not leave me with more questions please" She took a deep back

"Your father.. he was desperate for an heir. Without an heir the Pendragon bloodline would end with him. But I could not conceive" I asked the question, only to seem as interested and shocked as I was before.

"How was I.. we born, tell us please Mother we have every right to know"

"Your father betrayed me... He went to the sorcerer Nimuer and asked for her help in conceiving a child, but she went too far and with that I had twins. I do not regret either of you but you were born of Magic"

"It's not true" Came Arthur's broken answer. I merely let the tears I'd been holding in fall.

"I'm sorry but your father had been deceiving you, as he did me... to create a life, a life must be taken... your father knew that so myself and my father died because of that"

"No" Arthur was in denial and I took his hand to which he held onto as if to look for something familiar after the shocking news.

"He scarified me so the Pendragon's bloodline could continue.. it makes you no less my children or me any less you Mother or any less proud of you. Both of you. To protect you I would have given my life willingly" Arthur started crying at that.

"Do not let it change you. I must bid you both farewell" She kissed both of our foreheads hugging us both in turn.

"Mother? Can I ask you one thing before you leave?" She nods

"Adira you may ask me anything"

"What did you ever see in father?" She laughed

"You must remember at that time, he was a different man, accepting of magic... for you see he did not know the lives that would be taken when he asked Nimuer for help so when I did died he blamed her and the rest of the magical community for my death. He was a rather handsome charming young man, much like Arthur" With that she disappeared and time seemed to run at a normal pace. Arthur demanded she be brought back but I merely looked at the ground trying to control my emotions, even though I knew all of what happened, it was difficult to understand father's reasoning for magic and even though this made more sense than any answer I'd ever gotten from him I still didn't quite believe this was all there was to it.

I could hear Morgause speaking, she was edging Arthur on to do something to Father for Mother's death I knew it but the words weren't registering but I could feel Merlin's panic at her words through the haze of emotion that consumed my brain.

"Are you alright?" Came Merlin when Morgause left. Arthur did not reply, he merely stood there for what felt like hours, which was ironic because the whole convosation with Mother happened in what 2 seconds? I turned to Merlin

"No, No I'm not but..." Merlin pulled me into his arms and lead me outside, Arthur followed in suit but more out of not wanting to feel alone that actually wanting to come with us. I knew this news had cut him deeply and I don't think he'd ever know just how much it hurt me to hear Father say all the things he did to make sure he's family did not end with him and mother... I should be greatful, but times like this I wish I were never born, maybe many lives would be safer and happy if I hadn't, but then would I have been mattered? I mean it always Arthur he wanted from the day he was born... I was just an 'extra'. Made me feel sick.

The ride back to Camelot was quick but painfully quiet, Merlin had tided his horse to mine so we both kept up but so he could keep an eye on me while keeping a firm eye on Arthur. I knew something was wrong by the time past the stable hands and straight into the courtyard. I took a quick glance at Merlin before I jumped off my horse and ran after Arthur, Merlin close at my side. Both of us fully aware of the fact that Arthur had just drawn his sword from the belt connected to his horse. Merlin and I were just about to walk in when Leon shut the door behind us.

"NOO Leon I have to get in there" Leon wouldn't budge, neither the guards. I would seem even now father's word meant more than mine. They said nothing about me listening though, I heard Arthur accuse Father all of the things I've ever longed to tell them, Father being his usual self had said he was enchanted... Yeah he would know. I thought bitterly. They were screaming at each other...

"Leon please, this is a family matter, I have every right to be in there as Arthur does" Leon looked sorry for me. But I did not want his sympathy.

"Okay fine, but Merlin must stay here" I turned to Merlin

"Merlin please I have to, you know what to do if worse comes to worst okay?" He nodded and grabbed my shoulder and then I pushed over the doors to the chambers as Father screamed at Arthur about respect. The doors shutting behind me.

"Respect, yeah like you know what that even means, even now you're willing to lie to your own son all because you're sorry little pride would get hurt... I'm not saying Morgause didn't have her own agenda for telling myself and Arthur this news" I gave father a pointed look 'you tell him I know, I tell him you never wanted him' and he seemed to understand

"But you have NO RIGHT, to keep this from us. I have every mind to pack up my bags and leave the fate of this kingdom to those who seek revenge for all of your wrongdoings" While I was spitting at him Arthur threw his armour glove at the floor besides Father. No NO NO NO NO... not my nightmare, not my vision. Please god no! They exchanged words and Arthur spoke words I dare not believe, he sounded so much like his father which was painfully ironic with Arthur's next sentence being

"I no longer thing of myself as your son" Why was I just standing here paralyzed. They strikes with swords became horrible well matched, I never knew father could fight so well. It played out just like my dream, Arthur finally pushed father into the throne and held the blade to his throat, paying little mind to the murderous glint in my brothers eyes I jumped across the table, kicked Arthur back as I grabbed the sword and put myself openly between my father and my brother... by god when did my life become so complicated.

"Adira, get out of the way. I do not wish to harm you" I scoff

"Well then put down that sword and we can discuss this... like adults" He dared to swing forward and my sword clashed with his.

"You know Arthur, for someone who claims not to be his son you sure are acting like him. Since when did we take our revenge out on people by attacking them downright. Since when did we not give the person a fighting chance?. AND SINCE WHEN DID YOU EVER THINK KILLING HIM WOULD MAKE IT BETTER?" Tears were streaming down my face.

"Do you have ANY idea how the people will see you the moment they realised you had the ability to kill your own father in cold blood. Do you realise what people are going to think when you start striking down people who are loyal to father? The people will see you as another king like him. They don't want that Arthur, they want and heck no thanks to him NEED a king, loyal understanding king to make the future I've heard almost every sorcerer I've ever met tell me about...well the ones who weren't trying to kill me but still. Do you see that by doing this Morgause is only killing you both from the inside out. Father will be dead and you'll be in no fit state mentally or physically to run this kingdom, which means to falls to me but I don't know how to run the kingdom and no man I plan to marry is of royal and loyal blood so please... tell me how doing this helps anyone?"

Arthur's eyes met mine, they were pleading with me to let him do it.

"MERLIN" I shouted out the door and he came running in Leon not being able to control him. As my eyes caught Merlin's Arthur clashed his sword with mine and held the sword to my throat.

"If you will not get out of my way, I will make you" My eyes met Merlin's. Help me, please.

"ARTHUR NO, please... don't, don't hurt her. You don't want to do this...She's your sister, what has she ever done but try and be honest with you?" Arthur's right arm wrapped my around neck holding my back against his chest as if I were his hostage. His sword met Father's chest and there was little I could do.

"My mother died because of him" Arthur spat at Merlin.

"Killing you father won't bring her back, you've lost one parent don't lose another" Father spoke then

"Listen to him Arthur" Merlin stepped forward, his eyes never leaving mine as he edged the word close to his skin.

"Arthur please.. Put the sword down" He was trying to remain calm but Arthur just glared at Arthur trying to convince Merlin and that's when I realised I was never actually in any danger, he knew if Merlin came the one way to make him try and persuade him into his own better judgement then maybe everything would be okay. I let out a breath and Merlin seemed to relax slightly at my relaxation, but he still continued to talk to Arthur

"You heard what my mother said, After everything he has done.. You believe he deserves to live?" I sigh

"Arthur we do not have the power to control who lives and who dies, no matter how much we want to... it just cannot be" Arthur was now trying to convince me

"He executes those who have used magic and yet he has used it himself" Oh Arthur how long I wanted you to say those words...my beautiful brother if only you knew how often my pleasant dreams have included those words, but not like this... not with violence. It's never the answer and it never will be.

"You have caused so much suffering and pain, I will put an end to that" I mouthed the words along with him at Merlin, I then felt Merlin's pain and I knew what he was going to say... oh how I wish I was in his arms.

"She was lying. She's an enchantress, she tricked you that was not your mother you saw... it was an illusion. Everything.." Oh honey, this was so hard for him to say, my eyes found his and I nodded at him ever so slightly saying 'till death do us part' and he continued finding a strength in me

"Everything your mother said to you was Morgauses words" Arthur didn't want to believe it, he had heard Merlin and I realised for the last surprising time in so many weeks just how much Arthur trusted Merlin, which is life, effectively with his kingdom, with his sister, with a throne and a title one day too I hoped... but that was too distance future, if this didn't even the way I hope then none of that will ever be happening.

"You don't know that" I sigh as my silent tears continued to fall.

"This is what she wants, to turn us against father...but I do not believe the word of those who use magic Arthur, nor should you. I told you what will happen if you kill him, it's what she wants"

"He speaks the truth Arthur" Arthur looked as if he was about to put his sword down, mine having clutter to the floor as Arthur pulled me into him. Father please we had him until you spoke, shut up!

"Swear to me it isn't true, you are not responsible for my mother's death, give me your word" he shouted and screamed at father, Well yes, he kinda was... but you need to believe the lie for a while longer.

"I swear on my life, I loved your mother... There is not a day that passes that I don't wish her safe and alive, I could never have done anything to harm her" Arthur slowly dropped the sword and fell to the floor beside father and hugged him as best he could from where he sat. I took one look at Merlin and he ran, not caring who saw and wrapped his arms around me spinning me around.

"Oh thank god, thank god, thank god. I thought I'd lost you... not again. I will not go through that again" I let him stroke my hair and almost suffocate me all he wanted because I was crying so hard and clinging to him so tightly.

"Merlin I'm sorry... I should have stayed with you I should have-" He cut me off

"No no Adira, you did what you thought was right and at the time you had every right to intervene I just wish I'd not left you alone... if anything had-" He cut himself off the words too painful to even speak. Merlin pulled away from me, but kept hold of one of my hands

"My lady, please do me the honour of leading you to your chambers" I shake my head.

"No Merlin, I am going nowhere, not until you tell me why you always do the right thing" Merlin smiled softly

"Because some very beautiful blonde lady once said to me 'Do not think of what you can gain from the lose of life, but rather how others will precieve your prevention of it' and this rather elegant young lady also once told me 'sometimes it is better to be hated for doing the right thing than being loved for doing the wrong'... seems I have a good friend to steer me right" I smile, knowing I'd ever actually said it quiet like that.

"Oh I see and whom may I ask is this women? I'd love to meet her?" Merlin laughed.

"She is standing right in front of me, with a beautiful smile and a most stubborn trait for being right" I shrug

"it runs in the family I guess?" I cast my eyes over at Father who was eyeing us with a kind of kindled interest, oh crap.

"Merlin would you do me a favour though?" He nodded

"Anything" I smile

"Take Arthur back to his chambers, get him out of his armour, bathed, dressed in more comforting clothes and then make sure all the equipment from the horses are stored in their rightful place please... oh and when you've done that, there is something I wish to give you to thank you for all your wonderful work today" Merlin nodded and turned to father, nodding respectfully and then Merlin bent down beside Arthur

"Sire I am going to lift your arm over my shoulder and take you back to your chambers, if I may be so bold as to say maybe when you are changed you should consider apologizing to Adira, she feared for her life from her own brother" Arthur looked straight at Merlin, father took shocked to see him speak out of line terms in which Merlin spoke. Arthur nodded at Merlin, the first sighs of communications since his mumbles of sorry to father for trying to kill him I'd heard while myself and Merlin spoke.

I went back to my chambers and got changed out of my riding dress and put on one of my more comfortable dresses. I walked slowly to Merlin's chambers and before I'd pushed the door open all the way I started calling in

"Merlin I was wondering if-" I cut off as I saw father.

"Adira what are you doing here?" I sigh, why must I explain my actions.

"I wanted to see if Merlin knew where Gaius was, I was looking for him... what are you doing here?" Father looked down at the floor "You know father.. you really have no idea just how many times Merlin's saved your life and I'm started to believe him being here is for the good of the kingdom" Father looked like he might shout but then something in his eyes changed and he held his hands nervously.

"I know he has always been loyal to this kingdom, Arthur and you to extents that go way beyond his required duties... I also know you and Arthur trusted him more than you probably trust me right now" I scoff

"Not just right now...since the minute he walked into this kingdom and saved Arthur's life because he wasn't going to let someone else die... do you have any idea what that says about his character? And yours? You've arrested him what twice on the charge of sorcery, even though both times he's been proved innocent and still ever so loyal to this kingdom... do you have any idea how much a better man he is than you?"

"I'm fully aware I'm not perfect Adira, but as my daughter I expect respect and commitment" I step closer to him.

"I may have helped save your life, I may be your daughter and I may protect this kingdom from anything that harms it But I will not put innocent lives at stake just to prove to you just how badly you rule this kingdom, I will not speak badly about you because you have the respect of the knights and Arthur, but... I will not be ordered to respect and be commitment to you. It is something you shall have to earn because you forget I know more about my mother than even you probably" Merlin walked through the door and placed his bag down on the table.

I knew he'd heard almost every word I could feel it but I did not flinch or move or weaver and this is exactly what the dragon meant when you can communication without tipping off anyone.

"My lord, My lady" He bowed respectfully.

"I wanted to thank you in person for your actions this morning, you are a loyal servant to Arthur and a good friend to Adira and I am most grateful" Pfft grateful my arse.

"I was just doing my duty my lord" I stepped closer to Merlin, relaxing the closer to him and I knew father eyed that with suspicion but he would have to prove that anything was going on and well no one who knew would ever rat us out, especially not us so..

"You have proven yourself to be a trusted Ally in the fight against magic" I almost snorted in surprise at his words... against magic? how obvious do thinks need to be by god!

"Me?" Merlin looked shocked, a amused smile spreading on his face.

"Those who practice magic will seek to exploit Arthur's and Adira's inexperience, they will attempt to corrupt them. you must be extra vigilante" Okay since when did a compliment turn into a threat?

"I will keep my eyes piled" I nod

"And so will I" Father smiled at Merlin in one of those rare... you're a good person in my eyes looks that made even me dare believe Merlin will never be thrown against Father's hatred for magic and come out the other end a little more patience but even more a better man.

"I know you will" His tone almost soft as he turned to leave "If you ever speak of what happened between me and Arthur to another living soul, I will have you hanged Merlin" He turned to leave and Merlin sounded after him

"Right of course, yes my lord" I waited until I knew Father wasn't listening.

"Right of course, yes my lord" I mimicked and Merlin grabbed me and kissed me fiercely as we laugh into the kiss. He pulled away but still held me close as Gaius came in

"Was that Uther I just saw leaving?" Gaius's face a picture as Merlin sat down, pulling me onto his lap and Gaius sitting opposite us.

"Yes, he just popped to say hello" Gaius looked confused

"Merlin what did he want?"

"He wanted to thank me for being a trusted ally in the fight against magic" Merlin kind of shook his head as if he still didn't quiet believe it had happened. Gaius's reply came as I snuggle into his chest.

"How you manage to keep that head on your shoulders is a mystery beyond our greatest mind... Uther should be grateful, your life, both your lives would have been easier and safe if he had died.. you must have been tempted?" I don't know who he was talking to but Merlin's reply came.

"Maybe for a moment, but Arthur would not have forgiven himself if he had done it. It would have destroyed him" Gaius's reply came to Merlin

"I'm proud of you Merlin" Merlin leaned back

"Arthur's thanking me, Uther's grateful, you're proud and this lady loves me... I've never been this popular" For one of the hardest things you've ever had to do. Gaius tried not to laugh but I rested my head on his forehead

"I'm almost certain it won't last" Merlin looked mockingly wounded

"You loving me?" I giggle

"no everything else.. me loving you is the one thing you'll never lose" Merlin smiled lovingly at me

"I guess I can handle that... are you okay though? Arthur still hasn't come and found you?" I shook my head

"No not yet, I assume he'll walk through the door any moment. He thanked you?" Merlin sighed

"For proving to him once again that magic is evil and not to be trusted" I hug him a little closer

"Oh honey, he'll know when the time is right... he'll know when destiny persuades fate to hurry it's arse along and in the mean time you can rest safe knowing that you stopped him from doing something that might have shattered his very being" Merlin scoffed

"I almost wish I hate... he's an clotpole when he's not crying over magic" I burst out laughing

"Seems you have the gist of my brother.. only took you 2 and a half years..." I didn't care about the lies right now, I didn't care that Gaius was watching us with loving eyes, I didn't care that Arthur would be walking past any minute, heck I didn't even care if Father walked through that door instead. I loved him, he's just put his heart and feelings on the line to protect the future of Camelot.. he deserved a little love and respect in return... and unlike father he had mine earned and with interest too.


	22. Sweet Dreams

**I've slowly come to realise that the chapters in this story are becoming shorter and shorter so I'm trying to add in some more characters and Arthur/Adira moments. I hope you enjoy it and continue to enjoy it while I write for months to catch up with the current episode and I'm quiet proud of how far I've gotten so far **

Sweet Dreams

Ever get that feels as if your bloodline has condemned you to mystery? If not then I shall have to share some of mine. The 5 largest kingdoms, ones in which fathers relationship has been rocky at best were meeting together to sign a peace treaty. One in which I would hope to stop at least us being attack every time we leave our borders but like so many times my magical instincts were telling me something was wrong and for the sake of my sanity I hoped Merlin and I could sort it quickly.

I was ordered into my most beautiful dress with my long red Camelot clock over it and to meet all the kings as they arrived into the kingdom. Alanet or Alan as most called him was worse a man than even father. He treated his servants like rubbish, he let every type of practice of magic be lawful in his lands and he has at last count 7 wives, but like father he knew who to be and when to be polite and kind around. I took Arthur's arm as he helped me down the stairs to where Father was already making talk with Alan about the treaty.

"Alan I'd like you to again meet my son Arthur" they exchanged pleasantries. "And my daughter Adira" He bowed low as he kissed my hand.

"A finer beauty than you were a young girl my lady. Have the years treated you well?" I smiled kindly… I could almost believe I enjoyed seeing him again.

"The years have treated with most precious memories and friends to whom I cherish. I hope the last few years have treated you just as well" He smiled

"Oh I believe my best days are yet to come my lady… if you'll please excuse me we have to rest after that long ride" He nodded

"Of course" I turned and caught Merlin's eyes "Merlin?" He ran over and smiled bowing low

"My lady how can I be of service?" I smiled softly, but careful to keep it pleasantly social.

"Would you escort Alan and his men to their rooms and see the kitchen staff are aware of their arrival please… Oh and see to it that Arthur's bed is made I can't stand him to be lacking of sleep during the talks" He bowed again

"It would be my pleasure my lady. Sire if you will please follow me" Alan kissed my hand and Merlin lead him away with only one quick glance in my direction and he smiled a little too brightly because of the look on my face to which Arthur was silently scrolling at me for.

An hour later Merlin had gone to do his jobs in Arthur's room and myself and Arthur found ourselves being introduced to Olaf was a good man, very protective of his daughter but a good enough man himself. His daughter Vivan was as spoilt and as condescending as they come. But over the years I'd gotten use to that quality in people so could handle it quiet well and kept my convocations with her friends and polite and it was only at my moment of need did I wonder where Morgana was at. Surely Father would not allow her to miss such introductions?

Father suggested that Arthur show Vivan to her room and I secretly enjoyed it as Father and I introduced the other kings to the kingdom by the time I got to my room to change Merlin was already inside holding out a dress

"I thought you were working in Arthur's room until the banquet?" He laughed softly as I walked behind the screen to put on the dress.

"It would seems after one confession Arthur is not so easy to admit it again about his feeling for Gwen and I may have pushed too far" I shrugged as I stepped out from the screen and indicating my back for him to help me do the back of the dress up.

"It got you a couple hours off and besides, I always like to know which dresses you like" He smiles softly as he mutters he's done and I turn in his arms.

"You look beautiful with riding gear on and a face covered in horse dung. But blue has always been your best colour and what else can I do but show others what they are missing by your being mine?" I laugh

"I just hope you always want me to be" He shook his head

"I had a lapse in judgement Adira, not a change of heart. I love you and I now know you are more important to me than magic which is the very core of myself. Surely that should be of some comfort?" I sigh as I flash my eyes to put my hair up in a most beautiful bun.

"It's of little comfort to think that something might again get in the way of what I want… what I need. But I'd let you go, I'd always let you go if it's what you wanted. What you needed… Please we've repeated this so many times I'm becoming sick of it. I don't know how you can ever make it up to me but knowing you dear… you'll find some way" He kisses me softly then.

"Would you at least do me the honour of allowing me to escort you to the banquet?" I smiled

"I'd have it no other way, Though keep your eyes on Alan and his men I don't trust he's dear for peace at all" He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Yes Merlin it's my instincts telling me but they're not always trust them so please just keep your eye out and I'll keep an eye on the devil women" He laughed

"The lady vivan is not the devil women Adira" I scoff as he opens the door

"Well she's as close as many human I've ever known" He smiles and links arms with my after locking my door and sliding the key into his pocket like he usually did.

He was good I'll give him that… but the illusions weren't that at all, they were magic. He's eyes only gave the faintest glow and I knew he avoided father's eyes closely by 'breathing fire' and Vivan and Morgana were so in awe at him bringing butterflies into the room. I so wanted to just make a rabbit appear in the room or something much more magical but I restrained myself by clapping but when he got closer and caught a butterfly from behind her eye I knew they he wasn't after that at all… he thinks he's so smart, I felt the small field of time slowing and the snip of her hair. If only I knew why he wanted it… whatever the reasons it couldn't be good.

"And now for the final act of the night My daughter Adira Pendragon" There was a lot of confusion around the room. No one apart from Myself Merlin and father knew of this performance. I stood slowly and stood in the middle of floor around the C shaped table.

"Ladies and Gentlemen and kings, I hope you are enjoying your meals at that it's to your scarification" I heard Vivan snort and mummer something hateful. "This kingdom is grown on tradition and beauty and love. There are a few people in this room who for me represent all these things and so I dedicate this to them…To help me my duet partner and a good friend and servant Merlin will be singing with me… I hope you enjoy" There was a soft noise from the band that were scattered around the room. There was a quiet gasp from the kings but father shrugged, Vivan looked repulsed and Morgana was holding her heart in anticipation and I caught sight of Arthur with a softly smile in Merlin's direction as he put down his jug and stepped to the edge of the stage and nodded at me to start singing.

"I hope the days come easy

and the moments pass slow

And each road leads you

Where you want to go

And if you're faced with a choice

And you have to choose

I hope you choose the one

That means the most to you" The kings were starring in delightful shock at my voice, even Father seemed surprise. Arthur was smiling so brightly I thought he might break, Morgana winked at me when I caught her eye around the table.

"And if one door opens

To another door closed

I hope you keep on walking

Till you find the window

If it's cold outside show the world

The warmth of your smile" Merlin grabbed my hand then and spun me around a couple times as we moved into the floor.

"But more than anything

But more than anything

My wish for you

Is that this becomes all

That you want it to

Your dreams stay big

Your worries stay small

You never need to carry

More than you can hold

And while you're out there

Getting where your getting to

I hope you know somebody

Loves you and want the same

Things too" Merlin pulled me close and we danced as elegantly as we always did around the floor while we sang and when we were back at the middle of the floor we went opposite each other singing the words to people around the table. I went to the knights and Merlin to Vivan and Morgana. When the second verse came we turned to each other at the same time and Merlin stepped towards me singing directly to me.

"I hope you never look back

But you never forget

All the ones who loved you

In the place you left

I hope you always forgive

And you never regret

And you help somebody

Every chance you get

Oh you find god's grace

In every mistake

And always give more

Than you take" I know he was trying to tell me to forgive him and while he sang I almost wanted to forget our past, more on and just be us. But I can't… he wanted to leave me and I thought we were stronger than that. I join in as I find myself in his leading arms again.

"But more than anything

But more than anything

My wish for you

Is that life becomes all

That you want it to

Your dreams stay big

Your worries stay small

You never need to carry

More than you can hold

And while you're out there

Getting where you're getting to

I hope you know somebody

Loves you and wants the same

Things too. Yes this is my wish" We spun around and around in a ballroom dance that we'd practice over the years of our relationship. Merlin knew my body instinctively… he knew where I didn't feel comfortable being touched and he knew which to keep his hands firmly placed on in front of father, which is one hand on my waist and the other in my hand.

The song came to end too soon and everyone stood on their feet and clapped and Merlin bowed quickly and then indicated to me and I bowed a couple of times and allowed Merlin to lead me off the floor and that's when Father declared the baquet over and for everyone to sleep well. I would have left early but Merlin had to tidy up with the other servants and I have Leon rushing over to me and hugging me as the hall turned into another mess the servants would spend all night cleaning.

"Adira why did you never tell me Merlin could sing?" I smiled softly

"Because Leon you've heard me sing many times in front of court and Merlin is much more shy than I am and he was only doing it because it was ordered by the king. If not he would not have done it" Leon nodded

"Well tell him today did not damage his manhood in any way. In fact tell him that dancing with such a lady he is becoming the envy of most single knights" I smiled softly

"I'll tell him and you tell those knights if they so much as—"Leon laughed

"They know Adira, they know to not flirt, touch or be anything but professional around you unless circumstances permit it" I nodded and sighed as I watched Merlin help Gwen lift a table out of the room.

"Its hard seeing the one you love do work they don't deserve to do" Leon pats my shoulder

"It also would hurt to know that he only wants you for your riches, but instead he works because he's happy to do so and loves because what's not to love" I shrug

"When you put it like that it's hard to argue… Leon I must be keeping you please go rest you must be tired" He laughs

"No more tired than a young lady who's been awake since dawn with bad dreams and demands duties to for fill… come let me lead you to your door and I'll inform Merlin of where you've gotten to" I nodded

"Thank you Leon but there is no need to tell him he'll always know where I am, he's good like that" Leon smiles

"Seems you are more made for each other than I first realised… I hope he treats you like you deserve" I sigh, It felt good to have his listening ear again as we walked the path to my bedroom.

"He does for the most part. But we did have a bit of an argument a while ago" Leon slowly and met me with concern

"Oh do you wish to speak of it my lady?" I nodded and I could sense Merlin's slight angry but understanding.

"He fell in love with another girl. She was a 'love at first sight' kind of love because of the things they had in common, she was more understanding his 'status' in life than possibly I am aware and he was willing to leave Camelot and me for her because she had no one else and when she died suddenly he came back begging for my forgiveness… and those days he was aware I was a mere shell of myself would not eat, sleep or breath normally. Some part of me feels like I deserve what I got but others things that maybe we really just aren't good for each other" We were in my chambers now.

"Okay can I ask you a few questions?" I indicated a seat to him and he took that as my giving permission.

"Did you give him permission to leave?" I nodded and he continued to ask

"Did you find yourself in the end sympathising with the girl?" I nod

"Would you have ever considered not coming to his rescue all because he was not yours to love any more?" I shook my head.

"And most importantly Do you love him?" I nod

"Of course I love him Leon, he's been my partner for what 3 years now. He stood by me for that time like no one ever has" Leon smiled softly

"Then maybe that's just it. He fell in love with another girl because of her circumstances not for who she is and when he was confused you basically just told him 'go, let me get over you' You didn't fight for him or your love and I know you felt that was what he wanted and he probably thought so too but sub-consciously he probably wanted you to fight for him so when you did he left and so when the girl died he came back to you, begging for another chance to make you love him enough to fight for him next time" I starred at the table thinking for a while.

"That sound's plausible but why doesn't he just tell me this?" He laughed softly

"Because nothing makes a man happier than a women doing anything for him without being told or ask to do so. It's like you said, he know's where you are because he knows you without being told or asked to. Maybe you should start considering what he does for you and just how well you can be there for him when he need, not wants you there?" I smile softly

"I can at least try, you seem very knowledgeable about this?" He smiles

"When you become the listening ear for the knights because Arthur's too busy you get used to hearing and giving all kinds of good advice" I nod and he kissed my cheek wished me goodnight before he left and I felt like a weight had been lifted…talking really did help sometimes.

It was only as I was snuggling into bed with my fluffed pillows when Merlin knocked on the door softly as he walked in and as he caught sight of me laying there with my head on the pillow smiling at him he laughed and whispered to me as he moved closer

"Never have you looked so beautiful dear" I smiles lazily at him

"And never have you looked so tired. How do you feel about a more comfy bed tonight?" I felt more than saw a note of hesitation within "Merlin don't worry my father's so busy with all those kings and royalty he barely knows how I looked today let alone where I'm sleeping and who with and if that doesn't reassure you I have our kind of protection on the room at all times, so considering I'm never in here it's never much used" I felt his tireness take over his body and he walked up the bed and climbed in the other side.

"Can you feel that?" Merlin hmmed

"magic, very close by Merlin we must be careful" Merlin was almost asleep I could feel his emotions cutting off

"We will dear we always…are" He was snoring and I had to laugh softly. For someone to be proclaimed to be lazy but works super hard he sure has his moments of laziness.

I must have slept well because it was Merlin's full belted laughter than knocked me conscious

"Mer-Merlin what's so funny?" He faulted for a while

"You were still asleep? And here was me thinking I was tired. I'm laughing because Arthur is asking me to go and buy flowers for Gwen to declare his love with a note 'that's moving' but yesterday he seemed adamant to keep what he felt to himself, I slightly fear for what has changed" I smiled softly even if I was still tried and didn't feel 100% right about what he'd told me.

"Well as long he's doing something romantic about it. Knowing he could probably just kiss her and be on his way" He nodded and kissed me softly.

"I'd better get going honey. I'll come find you if I decide he's enchanted or something" I laughed faulty and I knew Merlin was just pushing aside his worries and mine because he had more than reason to believe this might be true. I left him go and with no reason to rush or do much else I set myself time to bath and ready in normal human timings.

When I found myself clean, dressed and comfortable I set out for a stroll and I found myself in lady Vivan's path and she practically knocked me to the ground. Merlin was there helping me to my feet in seconds but Arthur walked off after a very loud slap on Merlin's cheek

"Okay why did he just slap you?" He sighed

"I thought the flowers and note were for Gwen… but they weren't they were for Lady Vivan" I was sick in my mouth.

"For all that is good he's enchanted. He always used to tell me 'she is one of those things that is beautiful on the surface but the deeper you go the more sick you become'… he's actual words. No way he'd suddenly change his mind so quickly" Merlin nodded

"And He told me that anyone who tries to woe her does at extreme peril and that he was being rude to Gwen and all of a sudden he's defending her by slapping me? He must be.." I sighed

"But another reason why to defeat a man you always go through his heart" Merlin nodded

"Then I must hope you are never lost or harmed otherwise I will lose mine" I awed at him for a moment and kissed him on the cheek.

"You go and see if you can save the flowers before Gwen sees them and I'll go read through books about magic love posions… see if locks of hair are required" He raised his eyebrow at me and I shrugged

"Nothing important. Go quickly. I can explain later" He bows low

"To once again being under pressure by a thing we never seem to have enough of. I bid you farewell my lady" I had wondered why he was being formal and that's when I heard footsteps and father talking with Olaf.

"May time be a blessed thing Merlin, now please do as I requested" He nodded and left quietly and quickly.

I spent the whole day reading over old love poems, some quiet beautiful if you understood their meaning. From what relevant stuff I've found it would seem the poison is only temporary and will only last if the enchanted lock of hair stays close by the persons side which means I needed to get access to Arthur's room and I only prayed this was the right one as many of them had side effects even I dare not dream off. Merlin came in at that moment and sighed as he sat down

"Too late to save the flowers, but Arthur sure looks over the moon about Vivan" I growl

"That women is more vile than horse dune. I know Arthur had low standards but. Really?" Merlin smiled softly

"we must do something he said his job was to woe his lady by the end of the day" I understood then.

"The peace talks are tomorrow. If Olaf finds them together before it begins he will be so angry he'll try and hurt Arthur which will end the peace talks and Alan will have what he wants. A kingdom that needs swords and weapons which is what his kingdom is most known for. It all makes sense… though how to stop Arthur?" Merlin shrugged

"Maybe if we stopped his advances on her long enough the spell with either become ill effective or the peace talks will finish before it can complete itself" I nodded

"But how do we make sure he doesn't try?" Merlin got a glint in his eye then and ran off quickly. Deciding I didn't want to run and that they'd end up in Arthur's chambers I waiting sitting at the end of his bed. When they finally returned 20 minutes later Merlin was trying very hard not to laugh and Arthur looked like me when I'd lost Merlin, only without so many words or tears.

"Come on Arthur surely there is one girl who sparks your interest more than Vivan? What happened to that ugly on the inside point of view?" Arthur would have killed me if looks could do so.

"She is of royal and beautiful blood and she is just not interested" I sighed

"She may not be. But maybe it's best considering her father's behaviour when he finds Men with his daughter?" Arthur sighed and took the drink Merlin finally gave him. I walked around the bed as Arthur placed his drink down and laid his head down I reached under his pillow picked up the hair lock I knew I'd find. Pretended to fluff up the pillow, kissed his cheek and left with Merlin quickly and quietly as Arthur's muttering turned into depressed cry for Vivan… urg.

Gaius was testing the lock of hair as Merlin and I explained what we thought was happening and was only confirmed by what Gaius knew of Alan from those year he was a mere boy. I had to wonder just how we were going to stop this without breaking Arthur's heart or Gwen's and making it seem as if nothing too serious was going on. This was going to be a long few days… I really wish I could have an uneventful year.

But whether it be magic, manmade or father made we always seemed to run into trouble every couple of months and myself and Merlin had almost become lazy at saving it and it only made me smile to think of those first few times that a creature attacked we were so scared we would not venture outside, now we can cast it away from where we sleep or actually in our sleep. We needed to figure out how to un-enchant Arthur and fast but first a night of sleep.

That morning I woke with a horrid dream of war, blood, battle all those things Men prepare for but never want. I must have slept much better than I realised because there was a usual note of the pillow that said

' Dearest Princess.

Arthur wanted boars head scrubbed down… will be in Arthur's chambers if you need me. Love you like the sun that shines.

Merlin' I smiled at the note and quietly added it to my memory box of Merlin. I had it engraved with his name in Old tongue 'Emry'. I kept it spell hidden underneath a floor board under Merlin's bed. It had the magical rose he gave me that never died, had all those letters from him whether it be because I was asleep, it had a necklace he'd given me for Christmas months ago and one of his neck scarfs that still to this day smelt of him. It was nice to have him to return to when life got tough, I know I could always feel what he did and I know he'd always be around but if the worst should happen I want to have something to capture the memories with.

I got dressed and made my way to Arthur's chambers when I got to the door it was already open and Merlin was arguing with Vivan who was declaring his undying love for Arthur… For sure someone much notice how unlike herself she is? Urg. When I burst into the room Vivan is clinging to Arthur's bed as if her life depended on it. I shrug and somehow we both manage to say

"Enchanted" At the same time, if it wasn't for the fact that I looked out the door and Arthur was coming in one direction and Olaf the other… must things always be difficult?

"Vivan dear…" She cut me off babbling about a love stronger than time as she stood on her knees, Barely being able to contain my joy I laugh as I flash my eyes and unconsciousness takes over Vivan's body. Merlin picked her up and locked her inside the cupboard as I rush up to Arthur

"Arthur where have you been? I've been searching for you all morning!" He held up his hands

"Sorry I didn't realise you wanted me… what can I—" He was cut off then as Olaf called after Arthur accusing him of having Vivan in his room. Now how would he know she was in here? Hmm… Alan! Merlin's thoughts seem to come to the same conclusion as Arthur polite asks when he thinks he has done.

"Trickler here says The lady Vivan is in your room" Trickler the man who I now despised cut in

"And she wasn't even dressed" Arthur's big mouth needed a flitter.

"If only that were true" Olaf grabbed him by the shoulders. I cut in

"Olaf sire… he means if there were true you would not look so foolish. He's not seen Vivan all morning I can be sure of that… if my words does not mean much then Merlin's servant can vouch for her" Merlin bowed low

"I saw her leave her room for a brief moment because she was sleep walking my lord. I directed her back to her room and that is when Lady Adira found me carrying her to her room. If I bear the consequences for caring for a lady I shall do so but I assure you no indecent things happened and Arthur was nowhere involved" Olaf nodded

"Thank you… Merlin was it? For taking care of my girl, not many would have been so kind and yet so honest about their actions knowing my views on men around her" Merlin smiled, happy that at least one king can remember his name. Olaf apologized to Arthur then, it was so refreshing if I wasn't trying to save Arthur's stick I might found it lovely.

"CHECK ON THE LADY VIVAN" Olaf sounded to his men and they rushed out of the room, Trickler was looking at Merlin as if ready to kill him which made me want to kill Trickler. Trickler left when I silently gestured for him to do so. Arthur was babbling and muttering to himself as he got changed and Merlin was already half way of the door with her. I smile

"Arthur do you know where Pippa went?" Pippa was the only animal for a long time I believed to be haunting us, I knew otherwise but it proved most enjoyable and sometimes helpful to act dumb and be upset "I saw him again last night… His main needed a wash again but he ran away when I tried to stroke him.." Arthur came out the chambers and saw my already streaming tears and rolled his eyes as he pulled me into a hug.

"It was just a dream… Pippa's in your heart, not haunting you. She was just visiting you in your dreams to tell you to relax and move on. How much sleep have you been getting?" I shrug softly as he pulled away to see my reaction.

"And how often have you spoken to Gaius about it?" I look down guilty. "Adira, you must know Gaius will never judge you" I sigh

"I know that, but he's so busy, with father's drafts for those old wounds, Morgana's sleeping drafts… half the knights including yourself have special medicine you must take to keep strong and healthy. I didn't want to burden him with more and besides I know how to make most the drafts myself and it seems pointless to trouble him" Arthur sighed

"Adira come on you have to talk to him… I'll come with you now if you'd like?" I nod and he leads me out of his room like so worried kid. Pfft for someone who claimed to know how good my acting is he sure falls for it a lot.

That evening Merlin came back home after a long day at work and I was expecting him to tell me that Arthur was asleep and no long trying win Vivan but instead he just sighed and said

"Olaf challenged Arthur to a duel in front of your father and Alan and he accepted, the duel is to the death and is happening at first light tomorrow" I rest my head on his shoulders for a moment.

"For all that is sacred I swear if that boy does not one day repay me for all the times I've saved his arse then I may just kill him myself" Merlin laughed softly knowing I was not happy with saving him but would do it till my dying day because I loved him.

"There is only one thing I can think of to break such an enchantment… if Arthur is willing to risk his life for his 'love' then it means it's captured his heart, the only way to his heart is…" Merlin laughed softly

"Through true loves kiss… who ever said Fairy tales were dead" I laughed softly with him for a while. It was true this was very clique.

"So who is Arthur's true love?" I smack Merlin's forehead.

"Either you're as blind as a bat in the sun or you really are clueless…" He shrugs

"I know he loves Gwen, but is she his true love?" I sighed at him

"I don't know… all I know is, is that it's all we've got and if we don't try…" I dare not let my emotions or my dreams take over at this point. Merlin sensed this and hugged me closer and I fell into a comfortable sleep.

That morning I was awoken by Merlin, who had set me on the medical bed with my special blanket

"Adira dear, Arthur's battle has started already, quickly… you must go to Gwen and convince her to kiss Arthur otherwise we have no hope of stopping Alan, I would go but I have to make sure Trickler and Alan don't start anything and tend to Arthur's injuries until he realises the truth" I sat up and with a quick flash of my eyes I was dressed and rushed out with him quickly. He kissed me quickly on the cheek and left as I rushed towards the lower town.

I knocked Gwen's door after taking a quick deep breath, I've been awake 10 minutes and already I was exercised and dress… it was a rushed morning and I knew after this was all over I am going to be extremely happy. I pushed open the door slowly and saw Gwen asleep at the table, crying in her sleep.

I sat down beside her and nudged her softly

"Gwen honey you need to wake up" She stirred but the crying only seemed to get worse

"Gwen come on, I need you to take up… please for the sake of this kingdom" She finally seemed to become consequence

"Adira?" I laughed slightly

"So when you're half awake you see me as a friend? How's that meant to make me feel… putting that aside Arthur needs you Gwen" She scoffed and wiped her eyes

"He didn't seem to need me last night" I sigh

"He's enchanted Gwen" She nodded

"I can see that Adira thank you. He's very enchanted with the lady Vivan" I shook my head

"No I mean properly enchanted enchanted like magically Gwen. It says that the only way to break it is for someone he loves romantically to kiss him and it'll break the spell. I think the only person I can turn to in this situation is you… please you must help" Gwen stood up

"He doesn't need my help" I sighed

"Maybe not, but I do. Merlin does. This whole kingdom and possibly four others depend on your saving Arthur… please" She took a deep breath

"What happens if he doesn't love me?" I laughed softly

"You know Arthur loves you just as much as Merlin loves me" She scoffed

"I don't believe that to be true. You and Merlin are soul mates, of that most can tell" I raise my eyebrow

"Really you think so?" She smiled softly

"Of course I do, do you realise just how silent you are around each other? Apart from when you're being formal. You have this way of sensing the trouble and distance in the other, even though it's not necessarily that important at first. Then there is the way you move together… like you're one… he moves towards danger, you step to his side to face it with him. If he moves towards you your body seems to reach out for him sub-consciously" I shake my head

"I'm not sure that's all true, but we can discuss this later… please you must help me" She sighs

"Okay fine but if he doesn't love me…" I shrug and push her out the door and we both ran quickly towards the battle arena that had been put up overnight. It always amazed me how quickly it was build.

"Gwen you must go and find Arthur… I'll see to it that Merlin and Olaf are okay" She nodded and rushed towards Arthur's tent. I rushed towards the area to find Merlin standing beside Gaius who was voicing his worries that the plan might not work. When I finally came to a stop beside him

"Adira you should have seen it this morning, you father walked into Arthur's chambers and actually asked me what has happened to him. I almost laughed it was so funny" I smiled softly at him.

"At least he's not as blind as he is stupid" Merlin patted my arm but like so often in a crowd many were shocked or disgusted by a servant touching me in such a way, but like so many times Merlin was either oblivious to it or choose to be so and I couldn't decide which decision made me love him more.

Arthur walked back onto the field again at that point and as he walked past he kissed my cheek and I knew instantly he was himself again. He sent Merlin a kind of silent brotherly nod which Merlin returned and then he walked to face Olaf for the last time. The battle was short but intense, neither one giving up and I knew Olaf was a better warrior than many would ever believe because apart from his rage at any man touching his daughter he was a man of peace, of kindness and that was more than I could say about most of the other kings.

The battle got the point where Arthur was standing of the worn out king his sword at his chest, but I knew Arthur would not kill him, instead he reached out for the kings hand and said

"This is not a way to achieve peace" the whole kingdom cheered and Olaf took Arthur's support of the battle field. I glanced over Trickler and Alan who looked livid and I let my happiness and laughter take over me. Most people who attacked Camelot died for what they believed or died because they went too far, but they would both live and I was slightly annoyed that that had to be the case. But you can't win them all can you?

Gaius tended to Olaf injuries before all the kings set to leave. Alan along with father and the rest of the kings left the stadium to gather their horses. I followed Merlin to Arthur's chambers where he was leaning over in pain, I grabbed his arm where he lead him to the bed.

"Arthur honestly" He groaned at me.

"There is little I can do today. But I will go and create a pain medication to help you sleep and ease your pain, though for the rest of the day you're going to have to deal with it" He nods

"I'm alive I can deal with a little pain" I nodded at him and let Merlin tend to him while I went in search of Gaius to go and tend to Arthur in more of a professional way. By the time I got Gaius to tend to Arthur 2 of the 4 kings had left. I supported Arthur out the castle to see Alan chaining Trickler to his horse and muttering to him words of running home.

"Why so cross Alan?" I shouted up at him, Arthur replied back

"Anyone would think you didn't want peace" His answer was so false even father wasn't believing it as he looked at me in question to supporting Arthur up.

"But of course I do, Peace I love it" I coughed a little to cover my laughter. Father answered then

"You may return any time to review the treaty" I smiled at him softly as Merlin came to stand by my other side.

"Thank you, you're very kind" With one last look at us he left with his men. I got a feeling there was something I was forgetting and the moment Olaf walked past with Vivan practically dragging her away I actually started laughing as she exchanged words with father. Merlin Took Arthur's other arm and we lead him to Gaius's chambers for a check-up and Arthur once again started muttering his disgust of Vivan. I leaned over Arthur and caught Merlin's eye who was looking at us as if the world had finally turned back to normal. If only it would stay that way but we both knew it wouldn't….


	23. The witch Quickening

**Yet again another chapter of catch up, I'm slowly getting there with reading through the chapters before posting them, I hope you are still continuingly enjoying them **

The Witch's Quickening 

My dreams were none to pleasing me. Modrid and an unknown man killing knights and the rest is blurry for now, mere flashes of Morgana and some crystal. My dreams were stopped and I was brought into the world of the living as his voice echoed in my head like it did when he was here all those years ago.

"Keep going" Went the voice. "Just keep going" If I could hear him, he was close. Merlin was shook out of his sleep too at the same time as me and as his eyes caught mine I felt his extreme worry. I felt magic a couple times as we quickly got up and followed the voice, the louder it was the closer we were. We found ourselves running before too long and then Morgana's chambers were mentioned and without so much of a second thought we both bolted towards her chambers.

As we ran someone grabbed Merlin by the neck and held him against the wall and I almost screamed but when I saw the person who grabbed him I was more angry than upset.

"Arthur… let him go, they're in Morgana's chambers, quickly" Arthur let go of Merlin and rushed down the corridor so fast" We burst into her room and found no one. But that was until I caught sight of Modrid behind the door. I was about to grab him when he whispered

"Please Adira, we wish you no harm" I took a step back and caught Merlin's eye as Morgana argued with Arthur. I closed my eyes and concentrated

"Whatever you have planned… and however this crystal plays into it, Please remember you owe me your life" He nodded gently though looked surprised I knew of his plans. We left and I got a screaming match from Arthur but I just shrugged it off after he left and I pulled Merlin back to our chambers knowing there was little we could do if Morgana wanted to be involved with this crime.

Merlin left earlier the following morning and by the look Gaius had on his face he'd spoken to Gaius about the events of last night. I had little reason to bring it up so I remained quiet as I ate my breakfast. I was getting fed up with the danger, I am getting fed up with the risks of my life and how often it seems to happen… I wish there was some way to stop all the danger but then would I trust anyone other than myself and Merlin to save Camelot?

I was in so deep thought my breakfast was long since cold and Arthur has to shake me

"—what's up with you?" I shake my head and focus on him

"Wh-what?" He laughs as he sits down opposite me

"Adira you look like you've seen a ghost, what's wrong?" I laughed nervously

"Oh nothing… just… I'm just worried is all. I swear I heard them stay they were in Morgana's chambers and wasn't it odd how she demanded you leave instead of who and why someone had broke into Camelot" Arthur shrugged

"I just figured she was pissed at me waking her up… I doubt she's hiding anything though" Oh trust Arthur to see the good in people now!

"Oh well never mind maybe I'm over thinking it a little… Merlin's been so busy with things I thought I might spend the day with you. But I figured you'd be busy looking for the people who broke into Camelot" Arthur sighed

"I've looked over the kingdom twice, Father's demanding I do it again. Leon is on the case for the moment so I can spend a little time with you. What did you want to do?" I smiled softly at him

"Whatever you want. You know I've never been one for complicated fun" Arthur laughs

"Oh I remember how entertained that ribbon brought you at 5 years old. You've not since changed although I don't see you wear ribbon much anymore" I sigh

"Well when someone tells you it makes you look childish and like you're too innocent for your own good then you tend to think twice about wearing it" Arthur was about to ask and I cut him off "It was father who said that to me Arthur… It did make me look silly but it was my trademark look and something I believed Mother use to have" Arthur nodded

"You look remarkably like her sometimes from that vision Nimuer gave us. So I can understand why Father might not want you to wear it" I sigh trying to take my mind of it

"How about a sword fight?" He raised his eyebrows at me and I shrug

"Oh come on like you've actually got any other source of entertainment apart from bullying Merlin and kissing Gwen" He looked as if he was about to argue with him but I grabbed his arm and pulled him out the room and I winked at a smirking Gaius as we left.

By the time I'd made it back to my chambers it was very late, so late Merlin had come home and was sitting around reading one of the few books he seemed interested in.

"Oh hey honey how come you were out so long?" I smiled

"Training with Arthur… I really need to stay in shape with the sword you never know when a war might permit me to defend myself" He nodded

"We can make it a regular thing. I may not be as fit with the sword as Arthur but I'm pretty good you know" I laughed

"If you trained you'd match Arthur easily… what you looking at?" He shut his book

"just some stuff about truth spells… nothing helpful. Morgana was in Arthur's chambers earlier today and she took something, I couldn't be sure what but I know the act of a nervous person. She took or planted something in the room. I didn't get a chance to check as I had so many things Arthur would kill me for if I didn't get done. I don't think she's trying to kill him… yet. But she's up to something for Modrid" I sighed heavily

"Why is it up to us to figure out why?" He smiled and kissed my forehead

"Because dear it's either us or Arthur and the knights" The very thought made me shudder which only made Merlin laugh more

"Dear I know it's hard, but it's our destiny. Our duty and our job and I know as much as you hate it you'll continue to do it because it's your bloodline's responsibly and this is your home, where your friends and family live and no matter how much it may bring it upon itself you and I will continue to save it until Arthur can know the truth and we can live in a time where every day is normal" I scoff

"Yeah normal… I've spent my whole life feeling abnormal Merlin that if I suddenly feel normal I think I'll find it unnormal" He smiles

"You see this is why I love you… I don't want you to be normal. The parts of you that make you different are at the top of the list as to why I love you" I kissed him softly on the lips and rested my head on his shoulder.

"And the same for me Merlin, the same for me… I just wish life wasn't so full of deadly situations" Merlin sighed

"You think I don't?" I was about to reply when the alarm bell sounded, we didn't so much as glance at each other as we ran towards the castle. As we ran through the corridors trying to find the location of the distress Arthur came running around the castle.

"Merlin good, you're here. The dungeons, someone found something was stolen" Merlin nodded and they both rushed towards the dungeons and for reasons unknown to me I stood there and closed my eyes and concentrated and heard

'Thank you Morgana, this helps us greatly' that was all I needed to hear for comfirmation and I ran after Merlin and Arthur. Yet again other crime related to magic. It was times like this I could almost understand fathers point of view.

When I reached them Arthur was screaming at Merlin.

"… whose job is it to insure that something like this NEVER HAPPENS" I jump in

"Hey you, I know you're pissed that someone stole your keys, but don't you dare scream at Merlin for it. He does his job better than anyone before him and you know it. I dare you to go and tell Father it was Merlin's fault, going on off you go. The second you even mention the fact that it was Merlin's job to protect your keys I will do some unthinkable things—"

"Adira please" Merlin pleaded with me "He's right it is my fault and if your father-" I slap him crossed the face and he winced

"Merlin DON'T YOU DARE say another word. It's a bloody crystal and anyone with enough fire power could get to it" Arthur sighed

"Look I'm sorry, come on both of you, you have to help me explain this to father" I nodded and waiting for Merlin to fall in step with me. Father was waiting in the throne room when we found him, him and Arthur exchanged pleasantries as Arthur explained the story. That is when the convocation took a turn for the worst

"The crystal of Nearate was locked for good reason" I spoke up then

"Why was it so important? I've not even seen it" Father turned to me quickly then

"and that all the better, it is an instrument of magic and during the purge a great many sorcerers died trying to protect it, whatever it is it's important to them" So even father didn't know. I cast my eyes briefly over Merlin who merely nodded and me. It was only then I realised how right Lancelot had been when he said that Merlin reads me and I read him like a book we know off by heart and with one simple look I could tell so much. He was reassuring me, he was telling me the situation was grave and he was most importantly telling me we HAD to find out what this crystal is.

"I will search the lower towns see what I can find" Arthur going to leave when Father called him back

"Arthur… this crystal cannot fall into enemy hands" He nodded

"Yes sire" He got to the door and I called him softly

"Arthur… thank you" He smiled softly

"just know I won't forget this" I nodded and understood I'd lost a little respect in his eyes but right now I could not deal with that.

Why is it no matter what we end up doing, we always end up visiting the dragon and at ungodly hours too and why was 'Old religion' and 'Great Dragon' always in the same sentence it was becoming very irritating.

"I need your help" Merlin called up the dragon who rested on the rock.

"I'm sure you do young warlock but first you must honour your promise" Merlin sighed

"I said I would set you free and I will" The dragon was having a bad day of that I am sure so I cut in

"When we are sure Camelot is safe, please trust us"

"Why Should I?" Merlin cut off becoming impatient

"Because you don't have a choice" I saw the dragon breath in his anger and ask far too calmly for my liking.

"What is it that you wish to know?" Merlin replied quickly not giving him any excuse to stop giving us the important

"What is the crystal of Nearatid?"

"To those who know how to use it, the crystal holds great knowledge" I stepped up

"What kind of knowledge?" The dragon's answer was almost too painful to hear

"The knowledge of what is, what has been and what is yet to come" Merlin looked shocked, to me it seemed an average idea and it gave a reason why Morgana stole it for Modrid.

"You mean it shows you the future?" The dragon nodded

"Amongst other things yes" Merlin sighed a breath of pained air, this was going to get complicated I could tell.

"The crystal has been stolen" The dragon asked the only logical question.

"By whom?"

"The lady Morgana" Came my hesitant answer which set Kilgarrah into a fit of giggles.

"That witch does not have the power to yield the crystal" Of course that's why it was being given to Modrid.

"Does the druid boy?" I had to ask

"Modrid? It's possible, why?" Merlin replied quickly

"Because we believe they are involved in this together" Kilgharrah's reply as an annoying reminder of the past.

"Once again I warn you about the druid boy. It is his destiny to bring about Arthur's doom" I knew it to be true for many years but would not quiet bring myself to believe or act upon the thought.

"It may be the time is upon you. The legends speaks of an alliance of Modrid and Morgana united in evil" You know there were times I felt lucky to know such facts but to believe Morgana was ally herself with someone whom is destiny to bring about Arthur's death… and I know better than anyone you cannot run away from your destiny. To think my own sister could… I shiver in pain at the thought. Kilgarrah paid little mind to Merlin as he put his hand on my shoulder for support

"But this union MUST BE STOP whatever the cost" And I had every intent of keeping Morgana on the kingdom's side. I fear I may be too late though and for once I didn't like the gut wrenching feeling of how right my thoughts were. Merlin lead me out of the dragon's chambers at this point and it wasn't until half way home did I realise I was crying. Morgana was destined to betray father, this kingdom and me and once again I cursed my own destiny.

"Adira I want you to listen to me very carefully. Morgana is heading out of Camelot and is right behind us. You must not do anything hasty we must follow her.. you understand?" I took a deep breath and nodded and felt a determination within me which seemed to ease Merlin's worries at my actions. It surprised me when she grabbed her horse from the stables and set off at a galloping speed, myself and Merlin wasted no time being quick and quiet in our pursuit.

I must have fallen asleep at the helm of my horse because I found my head resting on Merlin's shoulder and us slowly following Morgana into the sunlight hours. I knew not to distract him from his thoughts or concentration of Morgana. It got till the crow starting singing did Merlin seem to come out of his daze and glance at me lovingly.

"Thank you for letting me think" I laughed softly

"I don't want to add to reason you may be cranky this morning" He smiled

"You'll never be a reason I'm cranky" We continued to follow Morgana in silence until we found she was dismounting her horse so we tied up ours and followed. I knew people would be wondering where we were but I could worry about that right now. We followed her to a druid camp where she united with Modrid a season that almost made me sick.

We got close enough to her while she talked to the man unknown to me but instantly I did not like him.

"It is my hope…" I heard him speak to Morgana "that Modrid will one day master the crystal and will slay Uther down and all those who serve him" Not on my watch he won't! Okay revenge for my father is nothing new but everyone who serves him doesn't necessarily believe magic is evil, they're trying to fight war with war and it will only end if bloodshed and pain.

"All those who serve him?" Morgana questioned him. The man replied

"If we are to win this war there can be no half-done jobs" Pfft yeah like you'd find every person to serves Father… he'll have fun devoting his life to it and I'll have fun stop him.

"I see this troubles you Morgana" Troubles her? She practically gave you the weapon, it's me it troubles.

"Yes, yes it does" I heard her say and despite my feeling of betrayal it was good to know that at least some people loyal to father meant something to her.

"My lady we fight for our very survival" Oh and you think we don't? it's because of people like him that we fight in the first place. "As do you" Okay what?

"The boy he told me you have magic" The body language in Morgana changed so completely and I knew it well.. when someone knew your deepest secrets you feel vulnerable like the world or someone you trust is against you, betrayed you and you don't know what is worse the fact they know or the fact you can keep it to yourself.

"You need not be afraid" I shook my head, be afraid be very afraid because it means your cautious, aware of a danger and do all you can to stop it hurting you, because it gives you strength to carry on.

"I know, I'm sorry" Oh someone get me a bucket, Sorry for what? Betraying the only person who's defended you till the end of this earth and back "I've come so used to concealing the truth" You don't know half the truth my dear.

"Believe me" The man spoke and for once I was glad not to know his name, it made him easier to hate and less easy to sympathy with. "I understand, I know what that feels like" Yeah well try being in my show buddy, I have a future husband who's my brother servant. I have a sister who betraying my kingdom, Oh and if that isn't enough we have a magical secret with dragons and many mystical creatures and far too many secrets to count to take to the grave with us, you wanna know how it feels like live hiding yourself… then welcome to an expert.

"Everyday I must look Uther in the eye, knowing…If he were to discover who I really am" trying being Merlin then tell me how hard it is to look someone in the eye and lie about who they are.

"You have been very brave" The man spoke as he moved closer to her and Morgana replied

"I don't want to be brave, I just want to be myself, I don't want to be alone anymore" Oh and being yourself means being a lying betraying bitch does it? Oh right well okay...I sighed softly and Merlin's hand found the small of my back and started rubbing softly. I knew he'd been sensing my emotional rollercoaster and to his credit he wanted me to deal with it, be free to deal with my own emotions and be independently strong… ever feel like you have a limit to love someone but then they say or do something and that limit hits another roof you didn't even know you had within you? Well Merlin had broken through so many of those roofs, I'm starting wonder why I put them up in the first place.

"You are not alone. You need never be alone again. You're here with us" Oh god are they leaning in to kiss. Merlin had to cover his lips to hide his amusement.

"I must be heading back, the castle will be waking soon" She rose to her feet and he held her hand for a while

"Farewell then my lady Morgana" Morgana left and she walked away I caught a smirk on his face… Oh how I wanted to punch him. This man now after reassuring Modrid to seeing Morgana again had a women on his lap complimenting him on playing Morgana well… Okay as much as I hated her and her actions Nobody romantically played my sister loyal to me or not!

Merlin grabbed my shoulder and pulled me out of our hiding place and towards the horses.

"Come we must tell your father the truth" I almost screamed

"What how can you say that?" He sighed softly

"We don't have to tell him everything just that the druids stole the crystal and that they are located in this valley, it's not hard as long as we word it right" I nodded as I mounted my horse.

"Maybe Gaius can do it? He can use his 'I have many contacts' thing and make father believe that the source of this information is honest from an honest man who wants nothing more than to protect his family but wishes to remain hidden for his own safety" Merlin nodded.

"That's a good idea, we must do that… though don't expect much sleep it took a nights travel to get here and by the time we get back here…" I nodded

"It'll probably be nightfall and Arthur will be pissed, I know, I know but what else can we do?" Merlin shrugged.

Gaius told Uther of the news as soon as we managed to explain our plan to him and he was all for it, if it meant so he had to do was report to the king and we assured him it was all that was required of him. Father predictably sent Arthur after the druids and Morgana not so predictable tried to talk Arthur out of it. Doesn't she know the way this kingdom works better than that?

By the time we'd gathered our forces, Morgana was probably half way there. The traveling was long and I spent the whole time between Merlin and Arthur talking idely to distract myself or them I could not be quiet sure. By the time dawn fell upon us, all the knight were looking tired but used to this kind of hardship and I knew by the sneaky looks they were giving me they were surprised I was there and was still awake and lucent, If only they knew just how little sleep I normally got then maybe they'd understand. Merlin on the other hand knew I was fairly well rested considering the situations and the dreams that had been plaguing my every sleep.

"I don't know why I bring you half the time Merlin, you spend the whole time terrified" I took a deep breath to control my amusement. It was terror he was feeling but it was for Arthur's safety and the power of the crystal not his life at all.

"I'm not terrified" He sounded so convincing he sounded unconvincing and Arthur picked up on that straight away.

"Yes you are, I can tell" Merlin's tone remained indifferent but I could sense his amusement.

"No you can't" I realised a long time ago that Arthur reflecting an emotion on Merlin normally meant he was feeling it too no matter how much he felt it.

"If you weren't scared you'd be talking rubbish as usual" Oh he missed Merlin's banter to ease his nerves is that what he was saying?

"Well I am talking rubbish usual, I mean I am… talking as usual… so clearly I'm not scared" Arthur's smile sent an emotion of pride through Arthur, I knew how hard it was to amuse Arthur so for Merlin to do it without so much as a thought really meant something to him.

We got to a fork in the road and Merlin got of his horse to concentrate as Merlin told him Gaius had given him directions. Arthur was shouting at Merlin so loudly

"Hey shh, he needs to concentrate. Give him a sec he'll get it" Arthur looked at me like I'd gown another head but I smiled softly and him

"Arthur if there is one thing I trust Merlin on whole heartedly is his sense of direction in dire matters. It's creepy how he knows to be in the right place at the right time, or the worst place and the worst time depending on how you look at it" Merlin spoke then

"The reengage camp is this way" Pointing to the path on the right

"And how to do you know that?" Came Arthur irritated answer

"He obviously remembered Gaius's directions, Do we have time to waste or do we have to go kill some druids? Please make up your mind" Merlin climbed back on his horse and we rode forward quickly.

"Thank you my lady, you are most kind to believe in my abilities" I smiled at him

"Merlin a little trust and honesty goes a long way and with the amount of times you've actually saved my life, it seems only fair I give you those" Merlin nodded understanding what I was really saying but knew in front of the knights I had to remained formal and I loved how he understood me.

We didn't get far before we had to tie up the horses and go by foot. We quietly made it to the camp and I knew something was extremely wrong. It was too quiet considering the voices I'm hearing in my head at this moment. I then heard the word 'Attack' echo in their minds and I grabbed Merlin's and Arthur's head and pulled them down to duck away from the arrows I knew was coming. Arthur screamed at his knights as they fell one by one to take cover. But then the men came running towards us and I grabbed my sword on my waist and fought like I always did.

Merlin grabbed one of the knights had dropped and fought my back for me. We were about to go in search of Arthur when I caught sight of Modrid trying to run away, Merlin used basic magic to trip him up but as two guards went to attack him I screamed at him

"NOOOOOOOOO"

"I shall never forgive this emrys and I shall never forget" The boy spoke I smiled at him and stood slight in front of him

"And I shall never forget what you just did.. I saved your life and this is how your repay me? You're as mad as the man I call my father" I sensed a slight anger in his tone as he said

"Beware the future Adira and Emrys" I smiled evilly

"Oh it's you who should beware my dear boy" All these words echoing in our heads and Modrid ran away at that moment. Modrid may be gone but I saw the man who spoke to Morgana still alive and going to attack Arthur I barely had to break a sweat to slice my sword with his.

"Women you fight well for someone who doesn't know what's really going on" I laugh at him and Arthur was ready to take over but with one look and Merlin's arm and a whisper in his ear he allowed me to continue to talk.

"Oh I know more than you think… for you see I do my research, you are an evil man to use Women's emotions to get what you want. Oh and by the way that crystal will NEVER give you the power you seem to seek, I know because the future is changeable… it's not as solid as the crystal you hold in your jacket right… there" I aimed my sword softly at it and the knight who was holding it up grabbed it and threw it at Arthur.

"So maybe you do know more than I think but how many lives were lost this day for crystal you don't even know how to use?" I smirk at him

"Ahh but you see neither do you otherwise you'd be using it right now. I think you need someone more powerful, I wonder would the famous sorcecer Emry's do the trick?" I felt Merlin's shock

"My Lady…" I smiled back at him

"Oh don't worry so much Merlin, it's not like they actually have any proof as to who this sorcercer is only that 'he/she' was born with magic and that they will bring Albion together… So tell me" I lean closer to him and whisper in his ear

"Are you willing to risk your life for a crystal he is destined to find?" The man, who's name was still a mystery, his eyes lit up with shock and I laughed at him

"You do not have the power… none of you do" I laugh

"Oh I know dear boy, but as long as you can't bring it to someone who can, we've done our job" Knights pulled him away then and I went slightly wobbled as Arthur pulled the crystal out the bag.

"Wow wow My lady Adira… are you well?" I smiled softly at him as the knights moved off to set up camp somewhere before the long ride home.

"I am well enough thank you Merlin, Just feel a bit light headed today has been a long day" Merlin smiled

"And faced with dangers you bring upon yourself, I do not see why you come" I smiled at him and I knew that the knights were listening.

"I come the same reason you do. To protect Arthur… to make sure he isn't a complete prat the whole time and to make sure that if the worst happens I bring Arthur back to where I know he'll need to be to rest in peace… but I pray that won't happen" Merlin nodded in understand and with his support we walked over the camp.

Dinner was bland but eatable. Merlin had remained painful quiet and I'd had to practically force Arthur to bed to let me talk to him, but I knew what was bothering him… the power of the crystal. He had it set on the log between us and I knew he was waiting to use it. Arthur had given him permission to protect it and said between us we needed to guard it till morning. He was scared, scared of what fate awaits him in one week, one month, one year. He does not know when or how or why these events will happen only that they will and that scared him, hell it scared me to the point of wanting to drop the crystal in a lake and burn it magically till it was rendered powerless, but such a magic had a purpose and I knew instinctly Merlin had to see what the crystal said and there was only one way I think of him gaining the courage to do so.

The fire in front of us had burnt out the knights and Arthur were out for the knight and Merlin was sitting there shaking his head as if his last once of self-control of losing. I pick up the crystal and Merlin almost screamed at me, but I was not listening. I stared at the images the crystal showed. Kilgarrah flying free and us running through flames I was sure he'd caused. Then the castle burning and screams of towns people, Arthur laying on the grass looking ghostly. I pushed the crystal out of my hands and it feel to the floor with a light thud.

"Adira talk to me please" I turned away from him

"Look" Merlin ignored me

"Adira please look at me" I turned to him and practically screamed

"Look" Pointing at the crystal and so he slowly picked up the crystal. The same images flashed through the crystal I could tell, this is the future we needed to see and I hated to see like most things it wasn't an easy or pain free one but then what did I expect? I had this dull headache and Merlin reached out for me the second he'd dropped the crystal. It was the image of Merlin crying that spoke to me most of all… there were only a few things that Merlin could not handle enough that he would cry losing his mother, me, Gaius and probably Gaius would all make him cry and none of that sounded any better no matter what way I tried to think of it.

The ride to Camelot was full of deep and painful thoughts as I ran through every possible why the events the crystal says will happen could happen and they all started with us releasing the dragon. Arthur was in high spirits considering we had a prisoner and we'd just killed half a dozen men.

"Come on you two you look like you're awaiting some horrid fate" The prisoners ears seemed to peaked up at that point and I looked back at him with a determined look, he was so shocked it was the only emotion I could perceive in his eyes and it only made me smile.

"The only fate I await is a life of living hell from you… sire" Arthur laughed

"Now that doesn't sound too bad to me" Merlin scoffed

"No I didn't expect it would" Humour aside we had a lot of problems ones that I knew would only end in more bloodshed than I cared to think about.

Within an hour of being back home I found myself on my throne in front of the man to whom I still did not wish to know the name off. He was asked if he was acting alone and he smirked at me as he caught my glance at Morgana.

"I acted… alone" I knew he'd say it just to piss me off. He was dragged away after being sentenced to death. I knew then things would change, Morgana would be blinded by revenge for a man who never even loved her and yet would kill her own brother who had never wronged her in an serious way apart from follow his father/king's orders. The room started to clear and I knew she'll have her heart wall turned from plaster to stone in no time.

But there was little I could do but something made me grab Merlin's arm and rush to the side of the room so neither of them could see us as we listened to Father and Morgana argue.

"How many more must you kill before you are satisfied?" I'd asked him that thousands of times and the answer remained the same.

"He was guilty he confessed his crimes you heard him as well as I" Morgana's reply was more honest than I'd ever be willing to be with him

"His only crime was to defy you" Father looked slightly pissed now… as he should be.

"Why are you defending this man? He was" And still his, he ain't dead yet "A sworn foe of Camelot, you know this" Morgana's glint eyes changed then, evil was consuming her and I knew right that second I would try and save her but I knew in the end I would never succeed.

"Is it any wonder he wanted you dead? You have procured his kind, day after day… year after year" Merlin gasped softly to himself.

"I will hear no more of this Morgana" She stepped closer to him and I realised the look on father's face, it was a look of understanding of self loathing. He knew what he deserved and that made me feel a little bit more at ease with the situation. But not enough to make me want to just let her murder him

"Because you're an arrogant fool, you are deaf and blind to the very needs of the people you say you are there to serve and protect, people will tolerate it no longer… they are rising up against you… from this day forward I do not know you… from this day forward I disown you" Father was screaming at her to stop and I'd never seen Father so angry at anyone of his children, especially me and that was saying something. He was shocked to, that much was obvious so his emotions took over as they always did

"You will go to your chambers" As Morgana stood there ready to push open the door but would not.

"And you Uther… you will go to hell" If she wasn't truly serious and prepared to send him there I would have laughed at her honesty toward him. Father walked out of the hall and we made our way back to our chambers.

"Adira what do we do?" As he played with his dinner and explained the story to Gaius

"We shape a future we wish to see Merlin, as Gaius said it's we, you who shape the future so do what must be done to protect Camelot isn't it you who told me better us than Arthur and the knights?" He smiled slightly at that. I ate in peace for a while but I knew, I knew there was nothing I could to stop her and I knew she would do it anyway so when the alarm bell went off Merlin looked at me as if the future we saw was on it's way to becoming true already and I grab his hand for my own support as well as his own.

We made our way to the hall just in time to hear of Arthur's failed search attempts and the fact the knight's guarding him had been drugged, evidence that he had help was all so clear and for once father knew who it was.

"Let this be known, the person who did this will pay, if I ever find proof of who did this they will regret the day they were born" I'd heard these words before, so many times before but to have it so close to home and Father aware of whom had done it, it set me in an unease. One in which was painful to feel. Morgana turned to leave and Merlin looked at her as if the lady he'd once sworn to protect was his enemy and if I was honest she pretty much was just that… our enemy and the pain that accompanied that realisation was so deep I almost wanted to lie down and cry for days like when Merlin left.

The night we went to bed and Kilgarrah was plaguing Merlin's sleep so much I could hear his voice, but I'd gotten use to noise with his snoring and the rainstorms I'd dealt with since a child but these words were too much to deal with right now and I don't know what's worse. That the future we saw had Kilgarrah attacking the kingdom or the fact it was being attacking from the inside out right now by the sister I grew up with. Life is a git and that's putting it VERY mildly.


	24. The fires of Idirsholas

The fires of Idirsholas 

The day started as any other would, a visitor claiming to have information for father, information I was most eager to hear and whether father liked it or not I would give this man at least one hot meal before he leaves the kingdom. He spoke of where he was resting and spoke of smoke and the legend associated with the smoke were amongst the worst to ever want to come true. The riders of Nedir will ride again when the fires of Idirsholas burn. These riders were horrid, it spoke of 7 knight who grew still after the sorcerer that seduced them and in the highlight of their power they left only death and destruction in their wake and if they were awake… Oh dear lord. Another perfectly good day.. ruined.

As predicted Father sent Arthur out to check on it which meant that Merlin would be gone too. I waiting until he mounted his horse before I handed him a medicine, I'd been meaning to give it to him for a while now and making a public ideal of it only seemed fair.

"Merlin… would you do me one thing before you ride off?" He nodded from up on his horse "Take this" I handed it to him and he looked taken back, Arthur saw what I'd given him and his eyes met me with a new founded shock.

"But Adira this was your mothers I cannot bear to—"I cut him off

"I have many things of my mother's Merlin, but none of precious to me as that medalling. I meant for you to have it a while… it's one mother always used to wear to protect her from her plagued sleep. Said it would chase most demons away… I thought with where you head—" Merlin smiled softly

"My lady I am very honoured, but I cannot take this… I would feel wrong to do so" I laughed

"Merlin there are many things to feel wrong about but accepting a gift from a caring women is not one of them. Please I will not take it back" He clipped it to his bag and bowed his head low at me

"I thank you then my lady, I will thank you properly later for now I must go… are you sure you do not wish to accompany us?" I shook my head

"No no, I wish to make sure the kingdom is safe. I am going to go in search of some flowers for Morgana to cheer her up maybe?" Merlin smiled

"It sounds like a beautiful idea, do not spend too long along in field my lady you know how I worry" I smile

"And I for you and I for you. Now go before I won't let you leave" He nodded and with one envious look from the knights Merlin's smirk was as bright as it was worried. The afternoon may have been boring but I took comfort in knowing I would sense any immediate danger he was is and would do all in my magical powers to help him. For now though with my mistrust so fresh I did not trust Morgana to be alone in this kingdom. I decided maybe a girlie day would help her realise what she'll miss if she goes over to the other side if for nothing else than to make it painful for her.

So with flower's picked and a bright smile I knocked on Morgana's door, she rushed to do the door and smiled when she saw me

"A-Adira what are you doing here?" I laughed

"You look surprised to see me sister? Can I not come in?" Morgana stepped aside.

"Of course sorry, I'm tried my nightmare returned last night" I had always wondered why her dreams never haunted her as they did me and I realised it was probably the bracelet she never took off because at the mention of dreams she flinched towards it as if scared it's magic will not work.

"Oh no that's not good, anything I can do to help? I could sing you to sleep again if it'll help. Please I wish to help" She laughed as she took the flowers

"No no, they are mild at the moment and my sleep is only temporally interrupted each night… what are you doing here? As much as I love you being here surely you'd feel more comfortable going with Merlin and Arthur?" I smiled, she knew me better than I thought, I'd have to be careful as to not give any weaknesses away, or at least use the ones she thinks I have against her. I don't wish to do it, but her betrayal become very clear to me and I knew one day she'd force me into action and that day would be painful for the both of us.

"Oh how I would love to sit on a horse and watch them bicker, they are so adorable… Arthur pretending not to care when we all know he's never had a servant last this long" Morgana hummed for a moment seemingly thinking about it

"You are right the only one to last a couple years was Andrew and that was only because he was a long time servant to the nobles of the kingdom" I laughed

"I remember those days when he'd go through one a week and he'd tell me just how cruel he was to get rid of the next. He hated his servants and he hated that father always picked them out so he deliberately made their lives a living hell. If only Merlin knew how easy he had it" Morgana sat down beside me at her table.

"Oh indeed how long he's survived Arthur's schemes and has smittened you enough to make you blush at the very mention of his name" As if on cue I felt my cheeks fluster, but it was not from embarrassment, Oh no it was from anger.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean" She laughed

"As you wish… anything new happen between you?" I shake my head

"No not really, I find myself wishing I could be more open and make a public display of my romantic affections but with the thief from a few weeks back to the legends that seem to become more than just that around here I feel I have more important things to worry about" And so do you dear Morgana". Morgana nodded completely oblivious to my emotions and for once I understood how it must feel like her world was turning in a way that she couldn't keep up with. That someone you thought who would never betray you and does it in the most horrific of ways.

I never have seen the world as good or bad because why should I? The one thing I've been raised to believe is evil, I have and use and I don't think of myself as a bad person… I mean how can I after all the lives I've (with help sometimes) saved. I know people do bad things for the right reasons or because their emotional or the other way around and being betray so strongly makes me feel so lost… like the worlds balance that I was finally coming to understand was shifting again and into a more darker way than I ever wanted to believe is possible.

I knew there would come a day that I would cry and let my emotions out, probably in bed with Merlin one night, but I would not let her see me weak. She can try and cut me down, she can try and hurt this kingdom but she will NEVER get away with it no matter how honest she thinks her intentions may be. Camelot was my home. My future husband's home and I would not be letting her destroy it from the inside out.

"Adira?" I shook myself out of my thoughts

"Y-yes? Sorry million miles away… you were saying?" She smiled

"I said would you like to spend the day together?" I smiled and nodded, having her in my sights would be easier than assuming she was up to no good

"I would be delighted, what did you have in mind?" She threw a few ideas out and we decided going to see the knights train without Arthur was always fun.

When we got to the field Leon was fighting with one knight, one of the more 'cocky' knights of them all. Morgana got her usual my ladies and I got a few 'hello Adira' to which Morgana laughed

"Always so friendly with the men Adira?" I smile at her

"It always helps to know that you are approachable, otherwise how can we ever expect anyone to be honest about things they are scared of?" Morgana nodded

"A lesson you have not learnt from Uther" I sighed

"Morgana he may not be the best of men, but he does his best with a bad situation and you of all people know how hard that is for me to say. But it's the truth" Morgana was about to cut in but Leon came running over

"My ladies, what do we owe such a pleasure?" I smiled at him

"We were interested in seeing what the knights were like without Arthur around… much nicer I must say" Leon laughed

"They are the same as always, maybe just a little more free speaking because they do not fear for what him or your father might do if a man were caught being too friendly" I laughed softly

"Well then Merlin truly is a lucky man" Leon nodded

"If only he knew how so" I could sense the change in atmosphere, so I grabbed one of the swords on the stands.

"Fancy dancing with me?" He smiled that kind smile

"I just hope you can keep up my grace" I winked at Morgana who let out a cheerful but false laugh.

"But you see Fighting is an art form as anything else is… it's all about know the painter and his technics" Leon hmmed as we bowed in respect to start the battle and I noticed straight away the knights and servants gathering around to watch.

"I never much thought of fighting like that… most here just see it as a way of living" I smile

"And that is why some will die before they know what they're missing… you must let your body become part of the art or you have no hope of staying alive" We were circling each other playfully. I knew he'd make the first swing and unlike Arthur (and even though I was a girl) Leon was never too easy on me. He would never hurt me so badly that I could be over it in a couple of days, but he pushed me and I wonder how well this would go considering the last fight I had with him was over 2 years ago.

"I don't take threats kindly my lady" I laughed

"It was not a threat I assure you merely an observation. One I have no doubt will be proven right" As if on cue Leon leaped at me and our swords clashed and through the blades I caught Leon's face and he was smiling bright in determination. The battle was set a fast pace, but surprisingly I found myself keeping up better than I thought… but then that made sense. I'd lost a little weight, I've been on more walks and horse rides since meeting Merlin, I'd run further in heels than I ever thought humanly possible and even further on flats and I'd learnt my energy limits and how far I could push over them. All in all I was fitter, healthy and enjoying thisa whole lot more than I should be.

"My lady it would seem you've improved" I smiled as our swords continued to make a familiar clashing sound.

"Well I guess when you have smug knights to beat you become more determined than ever" He smiles softly at me as our battle continued. It must have been half an hour before Leon called it quits as I knocked him over for the 3rd time. I helped him to his feet and he laughed after he'd ordered his knights back to training.

"Well that defiantly hurt my ego" I laughed

"Aww does the little baby need a hug?" he smiled as I pulled him in for one.

"I missed this… I've missed you" He sighed

"And I you myself, but you have a man to properly take care of you and I have knights to train and your brother to put up with when he's in his most horrible of moods" I nod in understand as Morgana came wondering over.

"That was amazing Adira, I never knew how able you were…" It was only then that maybe Morgana watching me fight wasn't such a good idea.

"Oh it was nothing a little training and hard work wont get you… I'd not be able to beat Arthur" Leon laughed

"Oh I'm sure you could but you won't because despite your complaints to his pride you don't want to hurt his very delicate one" Morgana nodded in agreement but I was quick to come off that topic.

"Come on I'm hungry, we can eat in the kitchens… the staff in there are always lovely to me" Leon laughed

"Everyone's lovely to you Adira, unless they either have something to hide or have a huge crush on you" Morgana laughed

"Or both… I've known men to have both"

The day was as eventful as it was fun but I knew to cherish it as it would probably be the last honest day I get to spent with her without me feeling as if I have to check what games she's playing behind my back. There was nothing I could do when she requested I leave so she could sleep and much earlier than I deemed her able to sleep. I left anyway but I knew to keep my eyes out for something odd.

So when I saw a darkened hooded figure run towards the castle walks edges, I knew it was Morgana whether it be instinct or how much I knew she loved her cloaks I don't know I followed her and when I caught sight of the person she was meeting… I wanted to grab her by the throat right then but that would not only lose me all advantages over her but Morgana would scream blood Mary and I had no idea if I could survive such an emotion where Father could see at any moment… He did not have to know of her betrayal until she decided there was no going back.

I could not hear what they were saying but my instincts told me they were setting something in motion as I watched them from above… Morgana why must things always remain a difficult matter with you? So when she fell unconscious and Morgause started making her glow with magic I knew things were taking a turn for the worst. My panic must have set in Merlin's mind because I felt his confusion back and the dread I sent but to him was something I didn't do easily, he needed to face what it was that Gaius feared was heading this way and I had to keep a close eye on Morgause.

You'd think by now she'd realise she wasn't going to get away with this but still. I felt dizzy for a mere second but I closed my eyes and after a few moments I was fine. I put it down to tiredness so when Morgause suddenly disappeared with Morgana and a flash of powerful magic I'd only known once. I sighed… wouldn't it be so much fun to be able to do that again? And as if my wishing only I found myself in the hiding place outside Morgana's chambers and as I slowly crept towards the slightly open door I caught sight of Morgause whispering to Morgana

"I'm sorry my sister… You are the closest thing to an inside ally I have and to kill the king you said you'd do anything. Oh my sweetest sister we shall be toward soon" She'd made Morgana something… something that was going to affect Camelot. When Morgause disappeared again I flashed myself to the barracked and slide down the wall.

I really must learn to make it to my bed before I sleep, no matter how dier the situation. I was shook awake by something, a vibe of something so evil the very feeling of it woke me from my plagued sleep. The dream was of plague… an illness that caused people to die within days, father was sick, Gwen was sick, Gaius was becoming sick in this dream and by the time I'd gotten word to Merlin of what was going on I died in his arms. I wiped the tears that had been falling and practically ran to Gaius's chambers.

When I found he was not there I was just about to go in search when Leon came in.

"Adira…" When I caught sight of him I gasped

"Leon god, you look like crap. Come sit down" He took no objections.

"When did you come down with this Leon?"

"L-last night… I woke with a dizziness I could not shake" I nodded and grabbed a bottle of something.

"Take a mouthful of this…It's horrible tasting but it should help your balance" He nodded and did as instructed, when his eyes were on the bottle I made sure the liquid did it's job with magical ability and I knew Merlin's worry was increasing because he either sensed my distress or he had arrived at his destination and I don't know what unsettled me more.

"Now I want you to lie here for a moment…" He layed back on the bed and spoke with his eyes closed

"Your father, he has the same illness" I swallowed and breathed heavily.

"There is nothing I can do for him… Has Gaius seen him?" Leon answered quietly

"Yes I called him first thing when the king was not up for his usual drink this morning. I came into his chambers in concern" I nodded

"Good thing you did too… where is Gaius now? I need to speak with him urgently"

"Tending to others with the same symptoms I believe, he asked me to come and find you and make sure you're not sick" I smiled

"Typical Gaius…" Gwen came through the door and the second I caught her eye I rushed over to her

"Wow Gwen… come lay over here" She let me place her on the bed. I sighed

"God this place really needs more beds" Gwen laughed slightly.

"Always one for humour in a bad situation Adira?" I smiled at her

"Well at least I don't have to correct you with the 'my lady' crap today" I saw her smile as she raised her hand to her head.

"I'm going to give you the same thing I gave Leon, take a mouthful and keep a wet flannel on your heads too… we need to keep your temperatures down" Leon peaked open one eye as I set a wet towel on Gwen's head.

"Since when have you been so knowledgeable?" I smiled and winked at him

"Wouldn't you like to know.." Leon laughed

"You know Adira if I didn't see you as a sister you really would be a women after my own heart" I rolled my eyes

"I'll take that as a compliment… I think" at my confused expression he laughed again.

"Well at least you have a more cheerful bedside manner than most Adira" I smiled at him

"I always like to make sure people know life is worth living, even if that means putting up with a bad joke or two" I felt Merlin's worry for Arthur's life set in. It was a very distinctive worry and I was glad I could tell it was because that means they'd run into trouble… and if the fire had truly been lit then may we all pray for the future that seemed to be going from good to horrible in a matter of hours.

People started falling asleep quicker than I could keep up, Gwen and Leon were amongst the first to fall asleep and if I had to be sure I'd say father was asleep too. I let them sleep knowing for now they were just affected by whatever magic Morgause had get upon the kingdom.

But soon he started taking ill, dropping things so instead of letting the illness torture him I set him to sleep and I kept myself awake. It wasn't too hard as long as I stayed concentrating on something so I knitted for a while, then I tidied up I did whatever was deemed necessary to stay awake but I realised it probably wouldn't affect me anyway but I was far too worried about Merlin and the situation to actually sleep.

As I cleared away the last of the rubbish of the chambers I felt slightly pleased at how much I could get done when I set my mind to it. It was the sound of someone pushing open the door did I jump

"Oh Adira thank god" Arthur was standing there and he hugged me tightly and knowing he was safe was good for me.

"What happened?" I sighed

"I don't know… Gwen and Leon complained of a temperature and then Gaius become ill and so did everyone else… It's like a ghost city, everyone's effected. The only person who I've seen still awake was Morgana but she's locked herself in her room. I stayed here doing what I could to stay awake. Someone is trying to make Camelot defenceless but I can't think why when you were away" Merlin was watching from the room with that same look of realisation and then dread

"Merlin? What is it?" Merlin's eyes met mine and for a moment I smiled at his safety

"The Nedir riders are still coming for Camelot and Now the kingdom is defenceless to it's attacks, but who would do such a thing? And why?" Arthur shook his head

"I don't know and for the moment I don't particularly care… we must find Morgana and my father" I sighed

"Arthur… Morgana's been at the cantered of this for a while… it's like whomever she's around actually falls asleep at the sight of her… I don't know how she's involved and I don't know how I'm the only one who can resist it but you need to keep that in mind" Arthur nodded but I knew like so many times he would not believe it or take me seriously. Merlin grabbed my hand and we rushed after Arthur.

Just before we entered Morgana's chambers I grabbed Merlin's arm and pulled him aside

"Merlin you're going to have to leave me here… Magic is obviously protecting us and if she makes that connection and I'm awake…" Merlin nodded

"Okay fine, but promise me you'll try and find a way to fix this, just be careful not to run into Arthur while you're doing that" I nod and with Arthur screaming at Morgana I kissed Merlin passionately. It was the kind of kiss that a life depended on and I was so glad I got to give him one just one more time. I nodded at him and I fell limp in Merlin's arms as he screamed for Arthur.

"ARTHUR" Arthur came rushing out with Morgana at his tale.

"She lasted so long why did she fall asleep now?" Merlin was quick thinking

"She said Gaius gave her a potion, but it might take for her to fall unconscious for it fully work… this is probably the potion working, which is what Gaius gave Morgana and that's the reason why you're awake isn't it Morgana?" Morgana answer was hesitation but expected.

It took less than 5 minutes for Arthur to order Merlin to place me in my bed just down the hall and try and find the potion to wake Gaius. Pretending to be asleep made me so tired but I'd had worse than this so after Merlin kissed my cheek and told me that Arthur had left Morgana to defend Father and that I should make sure she doesn't kill him. Something big was happening; something I knew was going to take more than an easy magic spell and a couple false potions.

I decided the best place for me to be was in close eyes with Morgana, so I set out and sat in the servant corridor outside my father's chambers were she was defending Father. I knew something was wrong when both Merlin and Arthur came back and with Morgana's help carried him to Arthur's chambers and as father snored and I stayed in hearing rang of them I almost laughed like Merlin. There was nothing for me to do, I was merely pretending to fall asleep to keep my magic hidden and as long as Morgana wanted to do the same the potion plan would work.

As I set myself in the doorway to the servant's corridor of Arthur's chambers I heard them speaking of themselves become ill and that's when I felt it… Merlin's slightly weaken strength, nothing compared to what I could see on Arthur but still it was enough to affect him then we really do need to worry. As Merlin left to find father some servant clothes I followed him and grabbed him just as one of the knights of the Nider came around the corner and I covered his mouth, once he past Merlin let out a breath of air

"What would I do without you Adira?" I smiled

"I dread to think. You must go see Kilgarrah…I know you don't want to and I know he'll probably demand to be released afterwards but you must do so" Merlin did not look pleased at all, in fact he looked tired with all this trying to protect the kingdom with an uncooperative dragon and if I were honest I felt the same.

After only 10 minutes I got fed up with Morgana's and Arthur's bickering and I trusted than Morgana could do no more harm to Arthur than she already was at this moment, the worst she could do was scream at him and for once I was glad we hadn't taught her about her magic and how to use it. Merlin ran into his chambers to where I was magically elevating Gaius to his bed. I had sensed a deep seeded dread within him about half way through his talk with the dragon, but considering the situation we were In could I expect any other response from Merlin?

So after he grabbed his blanket and bag in silence and stopped just before he left and caught eye of a vile so strongly signed for 'poison' I grabbed his arm, a little more aggressively than I intended.

"Adira? When did you get in here?" I raised my eyebrow at him, something was very very wrong.

"Merlin what did the dragon say? And why do you need potion?" he slummed into a seat as a tear strolled down his face.

"I have to kill Morgana" I almost choked on air… what?

"W-what? Why?" Merlin took a deep breath

"This kind of spell needs a vessel and the only way to stop the spell if to kill the vessel" It all clicked into place

"So that's what she was doing and behind her back too, so much for sisterly love" Merlin gave me the look I'd just given him.

"Adira what are you talking about?" I realised then with all the excitement I hadn't told Merlin about Morgana's meeting with Morgause. Merlin's response to the story was a word so rare out of his mouth I almost couldn't believe he said it,

"Adira I can't kill your sister" I stood up and shook my head

"No you can't think of her like that, not even as father's heir, Arthur and my sister or your friend, at times like these you do what you must to protect this kingdom, no matter the future consequences okay? If you feel you must do it! You do it! And just so we're clear nothing you do or don't do won't make me think any less of you or your abilities to protect this kingdom" He kissed me then as if his life depended on it. I could forget to worries of the world with Merlin this close to me but against my sub-conscious wishing I pulled away and told him to go, handing him the veil of poison and to do what I know he has the strength to do.

They must have moved father because when I came to Arthur chamber door no one was inside and just as I was about to leave when Morgause and the 6 knights on Niter came strolling down the corridor. Playing the oblivious always helps

"Morgause? No way that cannot be you!" Morgause looked shocked to see my walking about.

"Adira what are you doing awake?" I fell forwards into her arms. The one rule of this is… the more they suspect you obliviousness to a situation the less they'll perceive you as a threat and that means they underestimate you and leave themselves open for attack.

"I I was visiting a friend… everyone's asleep. Are you the rescue party?" Morgause's smirk was almost catching.

"Something like that" and with a flash of her eyes and a familiar word I fell forwards and limp in her arms as if unconscious. She dropped me to the ground gently

"Sometimes I wonder how this kingdom ever survives" I muttered back in thought 'trust me neither do I sometimes' Once she ordered the knights to split up and they had all disappeared I got to my feet and followed the path towards Morgana's chambers.

I was almost there when Merlin shoved one magically against the wall and when his eyes met mine they glistened with a kind of fun I'd not seen in a while. But as I looked at him he was pale, almost ghost like and I was sure Arthur was probably worse because of his exposer to Morgana and the fact he did not have magic to resist the effects, I had been close to her in hours… but even I was starting to feel the effects.

I followed Merlin knowing we had little time till they found father and killed him. I stayed hidden in the doorway of Morgana's chambers and the very knight Merlin just knocked over had followed us here. Coming from my hiding place I got to the door just in time to see Merlin and Morgana's pulling Uther out of the door and Arthur fighting the knight. I grabbed a sword and stayed with them ignoring Morgana's looks of surprise to my consciousness.

I was just about to explain to her how I'd woken when another knight came and attacked. Morgana fell over as we were sped up. I clashed my sword with his and we fought but he was strong and I fell beside Morgana but when she screamed the knight looked at her and then caught sight of Merlin with Father… they were somehow programmed for kill father and anyone who got in the way, anyone other than Morgana who was the reason why Camelot slept.

We got to the throne room and came up with a plan, lower father on to the cart from the window but someone needed to bring the cart to do window… it was a good plan but with Morgana still with us it was most likely to fail. Arthur handed the door bar to Merlin and spoke to him as he pulled out his sword

"If I need a servant in the next life" Merlin was quick with a humouring joke

"Don't ask me" Even I laughed along with Arthur from where I sat beside father holding his hand. Merling poured the poison into the water sack and I caught watch, I couldn't. I grabbed my sword.

"I am not leaving him out there alone…" I hugged Morgana then. "I love you, you know that right?" The words barely a whisper, she laughed and nodded

"Of course I know and I you Adira" I pinched Merlin's hand once and left to fight the knights as once again Merlin put the lock on the door. I fought for what felt like ages, I felt it when the magic of the spell finally wore off, but when Morgause who'd finally caught up with her knights felt the magic change as I had she pushed past us and knocked open the door.

I followed her to help them and protect father if need be. The sight I saw caused me to start silently crying. Morgana barely alive in Merlin's arms who was being pushed aside by Morgause.

"What has he done to you" She examined her and spoke once more

"I had to" Merlin caught my eye then and I nodded at him slightly though I was heartbroken and grieving I was standing by him like I always did.

"You poisoned her?"

"you gave me no choice" Merlin stood up

"Tell me what you used and I can save her" Merlin shook his head

"First stop the attack" Morgause looked outraged and confused

"You're nothing but a simple servant, you don't tell me what to do" Really that's her argument?

"If you want to know what poison it is then you will undo the magic that drives the knights" She was screaming at him now

"Tell me the poison or you'll surely die" Merlin calmed down at that point.

"And she'll die with me" Morgause seemed to realise the dread of the situation and I sensed her dread take over

"I don't want this any more than you but you give me no choice, Stop the knights and you can save her" Came Merlin's almost apology response. She then set her magic to work and I recognised the words of immortal magic and fell against the wall in relief. Arthur came in then screaming for her to stay away from father

"He's safe" I sounded at him as one by one the knights appeared in the room. Father awoke just in time for Merlin to throw her the vile for the poison and for her to disappeared in a whirl of wind. I didn't bother to get up, I didn't bother to listen to father go from confused to angry to upset, the knights set out checking the town and Merlin came and sat by my side.

"I'm sorry I'm so so sorry" Merlin could not contain his tears. I touched his cheek father took that moment to walk out the room from the throne entrance.

"Merlin sweetheart no, you did what you must and she will live, of that I am sure. Morgause is a resilient women, an annoying one but she will do what she must to protect what is her own and Morgana is her own blood so she will do all it takes just like you did here" I buried Merlin's head in my chest as he cried. This was so hard for him, my poor man had killed someone he had come to care about no matter their motives or loyalties to this kingdom.

That evening I sat at the dinner table with Gaius and Merlin as the alarm bells because a dull noise in my ears, it had been ringing since this morning and the whole town was being searched but I knew how far those transports could be out of Camelot all together by now you never know. There was a heavy silence in the room and it had been going like this for hours. Gaius sneaking looks at myself and Merlin. Merlin deep in thought as he played with his dinner and myself trying not to be seen crying.

"You did the right thing" Came Gaius's finally speaking and us having explained the details of the attack.

"You don't mean that.. Morgana was your friend too, you cared about her"

"Maybe I did but I fear unlike you both she choose not to use her gift for good" I cut in

"You had no choice… would we be sitting here now if you had not made that decision?" Merlin's mind was turning and a realisation hit him. He stood to his feet and I grabbed his arm

"You want to do it now? Merlin can't it wait?" Merlin sighed

"We waited for Morgana to make her move I'm not about to let him do the same" I nodded

"Then at least let me come with you" He looked hesitation "Merlin I told you nothing is gonna change between us. Not again" He cringed inwardly at those words and he nodded silently.

I knew Merlin had grabbed one of the immortal knights sword because that's what Kilgarrah told him to do. So when we found ourselves in the carvern under the castle for the last time ever it was almost bitter sweet. But my mind was still plagued with the memories of what the stone in which showed the future showed me. He was going to attack Camelot I feared the moment he is released is when he'll start.

The chains in which held him looked tiny from where we always stood but as Merlin lead me down to the floor of the cavern sereval hundreds of steps below Camelot I saw why the dragon could not leave. They were made of an unbreakable magically element that even dragon's can not burn through or destroy with force. Merlin handed me the sword as he looked up at the dragon

"Before I do this promise me that no harm with come to Camelot" Kilgarrah's as open a threat you can get from someone waiting to be released. Merlin sighed determined he'll stop Kilgarrah at any cost and I vowed to help him. Today seemed to be a day of allies turning against us. Merlin chanted and just as he finished I smashed the sword against the chains and they snapped in half. Kilgarrah flew off and I sighed to myself out loud

"Seems this is one of the bad days" Merlin's reply set fear in my heart

"Darker days are yet to come"


	25. The Last Dragonlord

The last dragon lord

3 days, that's how long Kilgarrah has been attacking Camelot he'd already killed hundreds of people including Mary's husband, he was a good hearted man with so much to live for. That man did not deserve to die but I had little time to think of that as the great hall had been turned into an infirmary and I had many patients to attend to with being one of only 4 people to have extensive medical knowledge I was obligated to treated people and during this time I found myself closer to the people than ever…how ironic is that? It took them almost dying for me to learn their names let alone anything else.

Merlin my dearest, heartbroken man was with Arthur (where he belonged) making sure he does not die and with every little relief I felt from him the more sure I was he could pull through something so hard. Kilgarrah was seeking a revenge he planned to take his time with and whenever he caught sight of me directly (the rare times I was in the open) He always smiled sadly at me. He didn't want to do this but like so many before him he was blinded by revenge for his kind, for his life, for his imprisonment. He had a right to be angry but killing innocent people made me hate him Almost as much as father, only difference was I knew Kilgarrah was a good person (can I even say he's a person?) at the end of the day despite his bad doings, father I'd seen him do bad my whole life…what he did was who he was.

"We have no clean water left" I heard Gwen shout at Gaius

"I know but it's too dangerous to go out there" Gwen was about to run off but I grabbed her arm.

"Here hold this to his forehead and keep him talking, I'll go" Gwen looked as if she's about to hesitate

"My man is out there probably close to dying every day if I cannot face going out there for some water to help people then what does that say about me? Now please" She nodded and took over from my job I nodded at Gaius and he looked unhappy but nodded back. I grabbed the bucket and decided I'll magically keep it refilled if it was ever to become empty again but someone had noticed so I had to do this manually this time.

"ADIRA" I heard Arthur scream at me as Kilgarrah came flying directly towards me. I grabbed the water and ran. Arthur was directly behind me and it was at that moment my visions took control of me. Fires, the castle unrecognisable rubble, everyone dead and Kilgarrah seeks his last revenge on slowly killing father.

"Adira" It was Merlin's voice I heard that brought my out of the my dreams

"Adira please talk to us" I heard Arthur say. I dare not open my eyes

"Merlin for heavens sakes… must you always make me worry" I could sense his smile

"I could say the same about you dear. Now do you feel?" I sighed

"Dizzy, really really dizzy" Merlin picked me up like he had so many times before and carried me over his shoulder, using his free hand to carry the water while he had hold of Arthur's good shoulder and lead him towards the doors, once there Gwen was waiting and helped with Arthur and gave him medical care. Merlin laid me down on one of the beds and as I sat up slowly knowing the familiar burning in my eyes had gone I turned to see the loving scene between Gwen and Arthur as she cleaned his wound and he held her hand. Merlin laughed slightly

"Even now he's in denial" I smiled at him as his eyes met mine

"Well it's better than being completely oblivious, at least he knows what he feels he just refuses to act upon it… there is a difference" Merlin smiled

"Always hopeful my dear?" I sigh looking around the wounds and blood and pained expression around us

"For most things yes, for this kingdom my hope is wearing a little thin" Merlin nodded as his hand squeezed my shoulder. Gaius walked over at that moment

"You're not hurt?" I don't know which one of us he was referring but Merlin shook his head

"No we're both fine, she just had another episode… at the worst possible time" I sigh

"I know well sometimes the future destiny seems more important to it than my current one, not much I can do" Merlin sighed

"Speaking of nothing I can do, Gaius my magic is useless" I sigh

"Mine too, I tried last night not so much as a scratch or dent" Gaius nodded as if it wasn't a surprise

"Dragon's are creatures of Wonder and magic, you must realise their immune to your powers" I growled in frustation

"Kind of makes me wonder how father managed to kill so many in the great purge" Gaius's eyes grew dark and I knew it was a thing I did not want to know. Merlin sighed hopelessly as I intertwined my fingers with his. Morgana gone, Father either grieving for Morgana or pissed at the state of the kingdom and Arthur trying to put his personal feelings aside and work at killing the dragon, which I knew he would have little success.

I got a rare nights sleep in the busy sea of injuries, after Merlin's and Gaius's whispered shouting match as to what to do next I zoned out and fell asleep but the vision which plagued my waking hours only got worse in sleep. I woke with a scream of Morgana's name. Merlin who had his head rested on the side my bed woke with a jumpy start and within seconds of seeing me he jumped up and stroked me face and leaned close

"Close your eyes they are gold" I slammed them shut and let my senses of Merlin's touch take control and my heartbeat and body seemed to calm down in record time with his touch. After a long couple of minutes I heard Arthur walk in and call after Merlin, at the sight of me in a bed he came rushing over,

"What's the matter with her?" He probably assumed I was asleep. Merlin shook his head

"Nothing more than the usual, had an episode while the dragon attacked and then she fell asleep here and woke screaming for Morgana. Stroking her hair is just instinct for me" Arthur nodded and grabbed my hand.

"Adira honey, if you're awake father needs me for a report of last nights attacks, I know how much you feel the need to know the details so I was wondering if you wanted to come with me" I opened my eyes slowly and caught sight of Merlin and Arthur side my side them both smiling softly at me. I sat up

"Okay I'll come but only if Merlin's there to help me if I need it" Arthur nodded and with that we slowly made our way to the much used 'war' room. One of the most secure rooms within the castle. For many years of my life Father spent his days with the men and spoke of battle whenever I would try and sneak in I got punished so after I'd finally succeed in getting in and hearing a meeting without getting caught I lost interest in what they spoke about.

Arthur wasted no time in giving the report I held in my emotions more than I should be able to. Father next question was one that Merlin flinched emotional at

"Do we have any idea how the creature escaped?" Leon answered with a grave but polite no.

"There must be some way we can ride ourselves of this beast.." Arthur sat down in the chair for a rest, When no one answered fathers unasked question he turned to Gaius as Arthur would Merlin. Gaius bowed his head and then spoke

"We need a dragon lord sire" Oh great more magic we probably will regret to find… okay seriously I needed to sleep more if that was my attitude to magic.

"You know very well that is not an option" Oh so father killed them all… great.

"Sire what if there was indeed one last dragon lord left?" Father started to argue so I cut in

"But what if there is" Father walked over to us then

"What are you saying Gaius?"

"It may just be rumour and I'm not exactly sure but I think his name is Balinor" Why did I recognise that name? Someone has spoken it to me before.

"Where does this man live?" Arthur asked and Gaius told him Cenrids kingdom and that did not set my mind at ease at all. Cenrid was a man of dark magic, genocide and slavery to the point of monsterism.

"If this man exists then it's our duty to find him" The words were out my mouth before I could stop them. Father argued with me.

"Our treaty with Cenrid no longer holds we are at war… if they discovered you beyond our borders they would kill you" Arthur backed me up then

"We will go alone" But father argued

"That way we won't be detected" But father was hearing none of it

"No I won't let you go, it's too dangerous" I scoffed

"No more dangerous than staying here at the moment" Arthur joined in at that moment

"I will not stand by and let my men died when I have the chance to save them" I sighed as father shouted at Arthur 'as his king' But to my surprise Arthur still argued

"We will ride immediately"

"My concern is for you both" I sighed at him as Arthur walked by Merlin towards the door

"And ours is for Camelot, we will send word when we have found him" I knew he was grieving Morgana because he usually wouldn't let us go but he did. Arthur had ordered Merlin to prepare the horses and supplies to the trip. I went to my room and grabbed my male trousers and shirt, I could not and would not risk going in a dress to Cenrid's kingdom.

Myself and Merlin were packing inside the chambers and something was bothering Gaius but I was barely listening to Merlin asking who the dragon lords were and why they were no more. My ears peaked when Gaius said he helped him escape… why did I already know that?

"Merlin have you never heard the name Balinor?" Merlin shook his head

"No why?" I stood next to Merlin then as he continued to pack

"Your mother never mentioned him?" Hunrith…oh my god. I now know how I knew the name.

"My mother?" Came Merlin's shocked reply

"She took him in" I wasn't shocked but Merlin sure was

"She stood up against Uther? She was brave" Gaius nodded

"Yes, when Uther discovered where Balinor was he sent knights to Eledor to hunt him down, he was forced to flee" Merlin looked slightly angry

"Why didn't my mother tell me any of this?" I grab his arm

"I knew the name was familiar…. But I promised your mother I would not tell you unless it was deemed completely necessary and she only told me because I practically bribed it out of her… Balinor Is your father Merlin" He took a step away from us.

"I had a right to know" I nodded

"And I knew that but your mother said it would only make you go in search of him when it was safer for you both for you not to do so" Merlin snapped at me

"I HAD A RIGHT TO KNOW" I jumped slightly and Merlin left the room to pack in silence. I turned to Gaius

"Don't worry Adira, it's just a shock is all" I nodded

"I know… it's just so rare to see him so angry" Gaius nodded

"I know because anger is not in his normal nature he will come around" I nodded and he changed the subject.

"Are you almost packed?" I nodded

"Yes I was about to go and tend to the horses" With that and a kiss on Gaius's cheek I left.

We galloped a long way in silence and it was apparent to me that Merlin was in emotional pain and Arthur in physical, Rain fell heavily just as we reached the town, As I came off my horse Merlin caught my arm to steady me

"I'm sorry" I whispered at him

"No I'm the one who's sorry" Arthur was a while ahead paying the stable to tend to the horses for the night so we couldn't really talk then. We tried the tavern and the men would not see to any amounts of money for the information as to where Balinor was and at that new Merlin's emotions were mixed as were mine.

That night as Merlin and I squeezed in a bed (Which was normal for us) and Arthur pulled off his shirt I shot up at the sight of his wound.

"Arthur please let me at least clean the wound it could be infected" But he was as stubborn as he was stupid I guess. I slept quiet soundly but my instincts were on fire suddenly and without thinking the blade I hide under my pillow and was pushing a man against the bed.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"I have a family to feed" I kept the sword to his throat but when he tried to escape I pushed hard against Merlin's bed where he and I were sleep waking him.

Wh- what's going on?" I smile at Merlin sweetly

"Merlin would you be a dear and grab a few coins for Arthur's purse?" He looked hesitant so I continued

"If we survive this I will pay him back and give you the interest" Merlin smiled slightly. He was troubled and it was troubling me.

"Now tell me where Balinor dwells and I'll give you the coins to feed your family" He gave the answer hesitantly but told us of a cave where Balinor dwells.

"But don't get your hopes up" Came his arrogant reply

"Why?" Came a little too quickly out of Merlin's mouth.

"He will not welcome you, Balinor hates anyone and everything. That caves the best place for him" He ran off at that moment and with a snatch at the coins Merlin held and a slam of the door he was gone. I slumped back into the bed and leaned my back against Merlin stomach

"What happened?" Came Arthur's suspicious reply which only set me in a light hearted giggle

"Nothing just someone trying to steal money and with my threating of his life he told us the location of Balinor" Arthur looked shocked

"You carry a weapon?" I wink at him

"I carry more than one weapon on trips like this Arthur" Arthur eye met Merlin's who shrugs

"I'd expect nothing less from a women of her standings… to be honest I'm surprised she hasn't needed these weapons before now" I shrug

"I guess I had other means of protecting myself in those situations" Merlin nodded in understanding and we both laid back and fell to sleep.

The following afternoon I was getting ready to start up a playful convocation when Arthur became ill with dizziness and I demanded he let me take a look.

"Quick get down" Merlin said and grabbed both our arms and pulled us down just as Cenrid's men past.

"Arthur?" He wasn't barking whispered orders like usually and I found that's because he'd fallen unconscious. I roll my eyes at him

"I swear to the lord above this man is stubborn to the point of death" Merlin grabbed one of his arms and gestured for me to grab the other. We pulled him to his horse and pushed him on the seat and when we strapped him to the seat Merlin grabbed the rains of his horse and we rode at a steady but fast pace.

"Merlin you've been upset all day is that about me keeping secrets from you?" Merlin shook his head

"Well maybe a little, but then again I tell you almost everything other than the secrets I promised mother I'd take to my grave. What I'm more upset about is that fact that Mother never told me and after 26 years I'm meeting a man who I now find had no choice but to abandon me and my mother and I'm confused… what happens if I don't like him will I change because I know he's my father? Will he be a better man than me—" He was about to continue

"First of Merlin no man is better than you, trust me you can ask almost any person who knows you and they'll agree. Secondly you'll still be you for knowing him, just maybe you'll understand why certain traits are yours that you did not inherit from your mother and lastly you would do that same if it were me you were trying to protect me so maybe imagine what it's like to love someone so much you want to protect them from things they may not want to know" Merlin sighed and nodded

"Doesn't make my fear any less real" We came to the foot of the mountain then and Merlin slide of his horse.

"There is nothing we can do with him like this… have you tried your magic?" I sighed and nodded

"I've stopped the bleeding but it's doing no good, the wound is infected so closing it up will only keep the infection in and I don't want to do that. We're here we should hide him and go into the cave maybe your fath—" I was about to say the word but Merlin's eyes darkened

"sweetheart I'm sorry that was insensitive of me" Merlin shook his head

"No it's just I'm not use to it… please continue" I nodded

"Maybe your father… knows of some herbs here that can aid such a wound" Merlin nodded and with a quick hiding of the horses and a grab of my hand he lead me into the cave. We travelled quiet a way into the cave and Merlin was fitter than me so he was quite a while ahead. So when a long haired man grabbed merlin by the neck I put a blade to his back

"What is it you want?" Came the man's rude reply. Merlin spoke

"Our friend, he's sick"

"Fetch him" Merlin was staring at him.

"Honey would you rather I fetch him?" Merlin shook his head, glancing once over the cave

"No I'll go.. please don't hurt anyone you know what you're like when you're angry" I smiled at him

"Ahh but you love me angry" Merlin nodded

"That I do" Merlin walked past and walked back out the way he came. Balinor turned around slowly my blade still in his chest

"What is such a beautiful women doing dressed like that in my cave?" I scoffed

"I dress as I damned well please and lets just say I have reasons beyond my own safety and good sense for being here" Balinor nodded

"Oh and that boy has something to do with it?" I nod

"Something like that" I knew I was being snappy but this was the man who broke my man's heart. The first person who ever showed him the grief the world could befall a person and I'd be damned if he doesn't know how unhappy I am about it.

"I still do not understand why you would venture so far out" I laugh slightly

"Because you… are a hard man to find" Merlin came back in pulling Arthur with him and again I was shocked at Merlin's strength.

"Lay him over here… with the ladies permission of course" Merlin sighed

"Adira for heaven's sakes put down the knife" I shrugged as I put the knife away

"You never can be too careful" Merlin nodded in understanding as he lay Arthur down.

"I know but sweetheart this man offered to help when you held a knife at him if that doesn't say kind hearted I don't know what does" I sighed, he wanted to see the good in the man and I understood that more than anyone.

"We've spoken of this many times, just because someone's intentions seem good doesn't mean they are… much I mention the troll incident again" Merlin physically shivered

"No that troll is a vision of horror I shall never forget" Balinor watched us with interest as he put some kind of paste on Arthur's wound. Merlin grabbed my hand

"Must you always drive me crazy?" I smiled at him

"Only to keep you sane dear only to keep you sane" Merlin scoffed

"I'm sure you've failed" I laughed

"So am I" He kisses my forehead before he turns to his father. It was amazing how easily we could forget the world around us to the point where our worries were forgotten and I was glad he could learn to smile in front of his father.

"Will he be okay?" Referring to Arthur. Balinor nodded

"In the morning, he needs rest" Merlin nodded

"Thank you" Balinor silently cooked for the three of us so when he ordered us to sit down we did as we are told.

"It looks good" As I take the bowl and take a sip and it wasn't that bad until I realised what it was and almost choked. I've never been one for discouraging food but this… urg.

"How long have you lived here?" Came Merlin's eager question.

"A few winters" I sigh

"It must be hard" he was a typical hard to trust man

"Why are you here?" I jumped in, we still did not know this mans name so I jumped in

"Traveling, we are looking for someone… they say that well… they say he lives around here. His name is… Balinor" Merlin asked quietly

"So you've never heard of him?" Balinor did not answer

"Who are you?" Merlin took a deep breath

"I am… Merlin" no recognition register on Balinor's face and I realised he may not even know he had a son.

"And the two of them?" I smiled softly

"I am Adira and that is my husband's master… Lancelot, he's a knight, you know a nice one" Balinor shook his head

"No his name is Arthur Pendragon and he's your brother Adira Pendragon… This is Cenrid's kingdom you're looking for trouble what do you want from me?" I sighed

"You know dear he reminds me so much of you it's almost creepy" Merlin nodded

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean… are you Balinor?" he was emotional I knew better than to make jokes. When we did not get a reply I almost snap

"The great dragon Kilgarrah? He's attacking Camelot" Balinor looked shocked

"Where did you hear such a name?" Merlin cut in

"We cannot stop him only you a dragon lord can" I sighed at Balinor's response to his son

"but he does not act without reason, this is Uther's doing" I nodded

"Yes but he's killing innocent people, women and child" But Balinor's rage took control of him

"Your father pressured me, hunted me like an animal" Merlin's response came too calmly for an angry man

"We know" Balinor jumped from his seat

"What do you know about anyone else's life boy? Uther asked me to use my power to bring the last dragon to Camelot, he said he wanted to make peace with it but he did not he lied to me" I mumbled

"That's what he does" but it seemed to fall on deaf ears

"He betrayed me and you want me to protect this man?" Merlin's answer seems obvious to me

"I want you to protect Camelot" Balinor was raging

"He killed everyone of my kind, I alone escaped" Merlin took another approach

"Where did you go?"

"Eledor, I had a life there a women, a good women… much like you have their despite her bloodline she does not seem to threaten or hate magic" Merlin smiled

"She is but a diamond in the rough" I smiled at him softly. Balinor continued his story

"Eledor is beyond Uther's relm" Well barely "And yet still he pursued me, why would he not let me be? What was it that I had done that he wanted to destroy the life I'd built, abandoned the women I loved. He sent knights to kill me, I was forced to come here to this. So I understand how Kilgarrah feels, he's lost everyone of his kind, every one of his kin you want to know how that feels? Look around boy. Let Uther die, let Camelot fall" I jumped up

"How dare you, be vengeful, be hateful heck you can join the club we all hate him. But letting innocent people die for a cause you believe in doesn't justifies it. Doesn't that make you just as bad as my father? As Kilgarrah? And what about your son hmm? He lives in Camelot you want him to die" Balinor looked shocked at my outburst but still responded with

"I don't have a son" I scoffed

"Yeah sure and I'm not my father's daughter… time to face facts" At that moment Arthur stirred

"Merlin" He mumbled coughing horribly. Balinor left then and I tended to Arthur's wound with a bandage and a spell that set him to sleep again. I knew I would not sleep so I followed Merlin outside to the entrance of the cave where the stream ran beautifully.

When the sun was high in the sky Arthur came walking out the entrance of the cave

"I feel great, what did you give me?" I sighed

"It's all down to Balinor" Arthur skipped down the edge of the rock we sat on

"So we found him then? Thank heavens for that" I nodded

"It doesn't mean he's willing to help"

"Does he know what's' at stake?" I nodded "What kind of man is he?" Merlin sighed

"I don't know… I was expecting something… more" I squeeze his hand a little tighter. I know he wanted a hero, a man who ran because he wanted to protect those he loves, a man who can overlook revenge for the good of innocent people, a man that explain why he was who he was and if I were honest having a man to not idolise meant he can be the best man he thought people wanted him to be and it worked so well he became the man every other man wishes he was.

Arthur walked over to him

"Arthur…" But he was not listening and I sighed

"You realise if Arthur cannot persuade him he's only going to end up hating him?" Merlin sighed

"No more than what I do right now I assure you" I sighed

"Merlin, please. He's choosing not to help a man who made him abandoned anything he loved. I understand… even if I don't agree. I can understand!" Merlin sighed, this was taking a toll on his emotions. Arthur came back over

"What did he say?" I asked out of curiosity more than of hope.

"Just give him a moment" Balinor walked over and Merlin looked at him so hopeful I wanted to cry

"Farewell then" and he moved to go into the cave and Arthur was (unsurprisingly) outraged

"That's your decision?"

"I will not help Uther" I sighed as Arthur asked

"Have you no conscience?" I stood ready to step between them

"You have no right to ask me that question, you should ask that question to your father" I wanted to snap but Merlin was emotional, Arthur was well… Arthur and I had to be the adult… again!

"And you are no better than him" Came Merlin's surprising snap, Arthur responded to his comment

"Don't bother Merlin" Arthur started to walk off and I sighed

"I guess Gaius was wrong about the nobility of dragon lords" Merlin nodded in agreement as Balinor turned back to us

"Gaius?" I turned to him

"Yes" Balinor's comment did not surprise me

"A good man" I smiled softly

"One of the best….We wants—" Arthur screaming after us cut me off

"YES ALRIGHT WE'LL BE THERE IN A MOMENT" Arthur's reply was instant

"NO NOW!" I Growled. I pulled and resistant Merlin away.

It came to early evening and I was watching the two men I love bicker about how quiet Merlin was and how arrogant Arthur was, so nothing more than normal and at least Merlin was feeling okay enough to bicker. That was when I heard a russle and a twig snap.

"Shh" Arthur called obviously hearing it too. But Merlin sensed my worry and shut up. Arthur heading in the direction of the noise and Merlin followed him and that's when I saw Balinor come out to bushes behind Merlin and once again but my knife to his back

"You know someone would think you enjoy this?" Merlin and Arthur turned around at hearing me speak.

"I assure you I do not. I thought you might need some help, these are dangerous lands" I nodded and pulled my blade away and was about to walk past him when he pulled his blade out and with lightening reflex my sword met his and he laughed

"You're a knight in your own right… No women I know could ever have met that blade and lived" I scoffed

"And you think that's the way to offer help? Men and their contradictions" Balinor laughed

"I know only one women who would have ever dared speak those words in front of a man attacking her" I smiled softly as his sword fell to his side. "Merlin you were right, there are people who risk their lives to save me in Camelot and that is a debt that needs to be repaid"

Arthur's comment was both typical and unneeded, father was probably going to kill him anyway.

"If you succeed in killing the dragon, you will not go unrewarded" I scoffed

"Arthur the man doesn't want a reward" Balinor looked at me swiftly

"How can you be so sure I do not want a reward?" I smiled

"Because I know a good man like you and he never wants a reward" My eye caught Merlin's and he smiled at me softly.

"Oh and to whom Is this man?" I smiled knowingly at the man who help create the man I love

" A man who wants nothing more than to survive his destiny by being kind and forgiving to all and he does so much for so little" Balinor nodded

"Ahh but you see dear if someone like yourself is acknowledging his achievements he has it better than most ever dream" I smiled and Arthur spoke cheerfully

"Let's eat"

You know when you aren't meant to be listening to a private convocation but it's so good and you're so happy for the people involve you forget boundaries, well that's my excuse anyways. Merlin was asking his father questions about being a dragonlord and the old religion.

"You spoke of Eledor?" Merlin asked him changing the subject

"That was a long time ago" Merlin nodded

"I grew up there" Balinor looked at his son shocked

"Eledor?" Merlin nodded

"I knew the women, she is my mother" I smiled as tears glistened in mine and Merlin's wonderfully blue eyes

"Hunrith? She married, that is good" Merlin shook his head and I gasp as he blunted said

"No she never married… I'm your son" I cheered inside my head and I almost exposed myself.

"I don't know what it is to have a son" He spoke, so at least he wasn't rejecting Merlin

"And I a father" Merlin smiled nervously at him and that's when they saw and heard Arthur a little way off in the woods

"But you cannot tell Arthur"

"And Adira?" He asked and I held my breath. The smile grew brighter on Merlin's face.

"I have no secrets from her and I never shall have, she's known you've been my father for longer than I have. Mother told her when I introduced them and she risked herself saving Eledor for me" Balinor smiled

"You are a lucky man Merlin, she is beautiful, smart, witty and accepting of you in your status… does she know of your—" He nodded

"Like I said no secret, she knows of my magic, of my history and every other aspect of my life" Balinor nodded

"You must know it cannot last" Merlin grabbed at the ring around his neck

"Then why would she agree to marry me someday?" Balinor looked shocked and even more so when Merlin shouted out

"Adira please do not mock my intelligence" I laughed as I came out from my hiding spot

"I need not mock it as you have none" He laughed

"Oh and if I do not then what Is it you have? Swiss cheese?" I scoffed

"Oh I'm offended you would compare me to the worst of all the cheeses, cheddar maybe, edam I can live with. But Swiss do you not care for me?" Merlin laughed wholeheartedly

"I apologize that I offended cheese by comparing you to it" I slap his arm playfully. I turned to Balinor

"Your secrets are as safe as Merlin's are" Balinor nodded in thanks and handed the wood over to Merlin. The silent communication was obvious as Merlin's tears almost split and his face showed only what it could of the happiness he felt. That afternoon Merlin did his work with extreme happiness and eagerness, one which even Arthur had noticed.

As we sat for dinner, myself beside Balinor and opposite Arthur. Arthur asked Balinor

"Those people who helped you escape Camelot—" I cut him off

"Arthur Pendragon stop being so insensitive, you would never give your protectors away in enemy land, he deserves the same respect" Arthur put his hand up with a spoon in it

"Okay sorry, don't bite my head off. I was just making convocation" I nod

"So make convocation that doesn't give away trait secrets" Balinor whispered over to Merlin

"Do they always bicker like this?" Merlin laughs

"This is quiet tame for them" I heard him but ignored it if it meant they were bonding over how amusing our bickering was. Arthur went to bed quickly after that and was asleep so quickly that I realised he was still ill from the wound and still needed to catch up from all the hours he spent awake during the dragon attack. Balinor was working on carving something and he looked experienced with it.

"Why did you never return?" I asked for Merlin

"Adira—" I cut him off

"You've been wanting to ask all night, I get impatient. I'm sorry" He sighed

"I guess I have been wanting to know" Balinor smiled fondly at the argument.

"I thought her life would be better without me. Your father would have killed me and her for taking me in, I wanted her to be safe" Merlin then whispered

"We could have come with you" Balinor looked pained

"What kind of life would you have had here?" as much as I wanted Merlin to unite with his father I worried he'd start regretting ever coming to Camelot, of being the man he is, the life he lived, the women he loved.

"We could have been… happy" A silence fell and it was only then that Merlin noticed my pain

"Adira don't you dare!" Balinor looked confused.

"What has she done?" Merlin smiled sadly

"She thinks I regret ever meeting her, loving her all because I imagined what my life would be with you" Balinor still looked confused.

"And how do you know this?" Merlin shrugged

"Her slightly hunched frame, her twiddling fingers and her sad smile and there was only one logical train of thought she is following to have all those symptoms" Balinor laughed surprised

"Adira if he knows all this about you by your stance you needn't worry about him not loving you" I shake my head

"Him loving me now is not the issue" Merlin snapped then

"Adira I don't see what else I can do to prove I love you! You tell me to go and I'll go. You tell me to stay and I'll happily stay. I follow your every wish your ever dream. Why must you always deny yourself the truth" Tears filled my eyes

"Because the truth is too good to be true and if there was one thing I grew up believing is nothing this amazing ever comes easy" Merlin sat back down beside me.

"You're an impossible women you know that right?" I smile through my tears

"I'm aware…does this mean I've finally push you of the edge?" Merlin kissed the hand he was holding of mine

"I'm only jumping of that ledge if you're coming with me Adira" Balinor was smiling at us

"What?" I asked him and he shook his head

"Nothing it's just Hunrith always used to say that 'I'm only jumping if you're with me'… brings back good memories, ones I haven't thought about in years" I nodded

"When we are finished we shall take you to Eledor… Father can go cry for all I care" He shook his head

"She would not recognise me" Merlin looked hear fallen "I see her in you" I smiled at the comment.

"Yeah?" I glanced at Balinor and we said in sync

"You have her kindness" Balinor smiled brighter at me for a second in understanding

"And you have your Mother's Adira" I almost choked

"You—you knew my mother?" He nodded

"It's how I knew who Arthur and you were, you are the spitting image of her… the same golden locks of wavy hair, the same burning blue eyes, the same beautiful smile that every men wanted to see and bring upon you and most importantly your willingness to accept what is different, you don't judge Merlin who he is nor me for that matter" I smiled

"I do not see why magic must be more hated then a murderer in cold blood. Magic is in everyone If they're willing to listen and learn from it as is it the same to learn how to use a sword" Balinor nodded and so I continued

"With that all in mind, how did you become a dragon lord? It makes no sense"

"You don't choose to become a dragon lord It is a sacred gift" I nodded

"But like any gift you must practice to make it useable"

"Yes for over a 100 years its been handed down from father…to son" I gasped and Merlin was shocked to silence for a moment "And that is what you Merlin must now become" I almost wanted to cry, did Kilgarrah know about this? Seriously? I was going to kill that dragon myself.

"I would like that" Merlin's final answer

"Of course you'd like it, you'll save Camelot" Balinor shook his head

"But like all dragon lord you will not know if you have such power until you face your first dragon" I almost laughed, of course it was the only way… urg!

"You should both get some sleep, sleep well daughter, son" I smiled up at me as he rested his hand on my shoulder

"And you father, and you" Merlin smiled at the exchange and then spoke to him

"Sleep well father" The smile on his face was so beautiful I hugged him close.

"I'm happy he turned out to be the man you wanted" Merlin smiled

"I'm glad you love me either way"

When I spoke to a hand ovwe my mouth and Merlin whispering Cenrid's men in my ear I grabbed my sword and was fighting before I could even wake up, god I hated this kingdom.

Balinor, Merlin and Arthur were all preoccupied and I took to protecting Balinor first and stabbed the man in the back. Balinor nodded in thanks and we glanced over at Merlin who had lost his weapon and Balinor raced to stop the man from killing his son unfortunately I did not get there in time to stop the man stabbing Balinor in the stomach, a killer blow.

Merlin was too busy holding up his father to care much for the man attacking.

"Oi idiot" He turned to me and with a few mumbles under my breath he was flung against the tree. I stood there as Merlin magically tried to heal to wound but Balinor would not allow it. He spoke

"I see you have your fathers talents, you must listen to me a dragon's heart is on his right not it's left. I have seen enough in you to make me proud" He then reached out to me and I crouched at his other side, my tears already flowing

"You have made me proud too, I could not ask a better women to love my son. Take care of him and your talents" I nodded not being able to find words and that's when Balinor's head rolled back and his body grew limp and the grief Merlin felt at that moment was overwhelming. I grabbed Merlin's hand and got him to help me pick him up.

"Camelot is doomed" Shouted Arthur was Merlin tried to hide his tears. "We must leave" I nodded in complete agreement

"We are taking his body" Arthur shook his head

"We do not have time" I screamed at him

"MAKE TIME. He was a good man and he deserves more than to be eaten by nature… he'll be carried on my horse and I shall share a horse with Merlin" Arthur nodded not wanting to disagree and we wasted no time in setting that plan into motion.

The ride to Camelot was painful, Merlin was crying silently pretty much the whole time and my magic (what little I could use with Arthur right beside me) and touch was not comforting him at all. When we finally rode into the gates of the kingdom, the body having been burnt at the lake like Freya's.

We went straight to see father and Arthur explain Balinor had died and the words being spoken alive set Merlin into a tearful state, one which both me and Gaius felt a great deal of pain about. Arthur then surprised me and said we must meet the dragon on an open battle field on horseback and father gave him his blessing, oh how I wished those words, funny how wishes come true when you don't want them too. Arthur then spoke to the knights in the room and told them how grave the situation was.

Leon was the first to make me smile by standing with Arthur like he always did firstly and then the rest of the knights joining him and formed a circle around Arthur and I realised it was what the stone foreseen all along and through my grief I smiled because this kingdom would fall on honour if it were to fall at all and that was something I knew this kingdom had more of then possibly sense.

Merlin went to his room the second Arthur starting ordering the knights to do things. I stayed wanting to know their plan and knowing some time alone might do him some good. Gaius came up to me then

"What happened?" I let a tear fall

"we could not save him and Merlin believes he's failed as his fathers son because the fact the last time he faced the dragon he failed" Gaius nodded

"I shall go speak with him" I nodded

"Be gentle… he's been crying almost all the way home"

"I dare not smother him and make him resent me for it" Gaius nodded in understanding and left as I hugged myself against the wall. One by one everyone but Leon left the room, I had been leaning against the wall listening with a deep seeded hopeless to talks of protecting Camelot.

"My lady?" He asked, his hand resting on my elbow of my crossed arms.

"Hmm?" Not wanting to look at him and see the hopelessness in his eyes.

"Would you please look at me. I want my best friend to be honest with me if these end up being our last hours" I sighed and looked up at him, too tired and heartbroken to even fight his hopelessness.

"Leon don't you have a crumpled kingdom to protect" He did something unexpected, that I almost forgot all the events of the last couple days. He grabbed me by the waist and lifted me over his shoulder. I was kicking and screaming at him not paying much attention to where we were going until I heard Leon shouted

"MERLIN" Into the familiar surrounding of Gaius's chambers.

"Leon? What has she done?" I was put on my feet then and with a quick smoothing of my hair and dress I argued Merlin's point

"I've done nothing this looney decided it'd be fun to CARRY ME HERE, Just so you know I'm telling Arthur" Leon laughed

"Fine, tell him and I'll tell him you lost your fight. The Adira I know would have argued my statement and not called Camelot a crumbling city. I had to do something to get you pissed enough to care" Merlin took one glance at Leon and burst out laughing, even though it was half hearted.

"Next time Leon, just start tickling her, she hates it" Leon nodded and smiled between us

"I'll keep that in mind thank you. I have to go get ready do you think you can keep her feeling for a while?" Merlin nodded

"I have to tend to Arthur in a moment, I'll just take her with me" Leon nodded

"She'll never doubt Camelot again" Merlin smiled and nodded. The second Leon left however, his whole deminer changed, his frown pulled at his face, his body was slumped. I grabbed his arm

"Gaius we'll see you soon" He nodded from the doorway and I dragged Merlin out of the room and straight up the Arthur's room where he sat deep in thought. At the notice of our entering Merlin with one look at Arthur took to silently applying his armour over the chain mail.

"Look on the bright side Merlin, You'll never have to wash this again" I sighed

"Don't say that Arthur" Arthur's eyes shone with apology but I had no time to voice my understanding before Merlin spoke

"You must be careful today" Arthur's response was almost funny.

"Yes sire" I covered my mouth to hid my slight smile, the sun seeming too bright for such a dark day.

"I'm being serious you must not force the battle" Arthur's comment was light and that's when I saw the understanding, Arthur knew Merlin was upset about Balinor whether he knew he was his father or not did not matter, he merely knew he was upset and was using their usual brotherly banter (even with Camelot in such dire situation) to try to cheer him up.

"I can see that" I smiled fondly at the two of them. I knew Merlin sensed my content emotions because he glanced at me with slight amusement.

"Let matters take their course" That was almost like saying 'trust in your destiny, and me'

"Merlin if I die…please" I knew he was going to say something sarcastic but when Merlin asked him

"What?" He turned to him as Merlin had finished and said something serious

"The dragon lord today" I took a deep intake of breath "I saw you" Oh dear lord it can't be true. He then grabbed Merlin by the shoulder and it was so sweet even if my heart was pounding a mile a minute

"One thing I tell all my young knights…" I let out a breath of relaxation as I crossed the room to stand beside Arthur and said it with him

"No man is worth your tears" Pfft yeah like he'd actually believe that if and when father dies, or hell even Merlin. Merlin let out a shaky breath and then smiled at him

"You're certainly not" Oh the hidden Merlin again… wonderful. But at least they had this bonding moment.

"Oh and I my dear Merlin?" Merlin smiled

"You are not a man but you are worth eternal tears" I smiled sweetly at him.

"Good. Good" Merlin walked over to the table and I knew he would do It before he even picked up the sword and saw it for it's beauty. My sword was already on my waist belt.

"What you doing Merlin?" Merlin smiled at Arthur's question

"I'm coming with you" Arthur looked touched

"Merlin changes are I'm going to die" Merlin smiled at him

"Yeah… you probably would if I wasn't there" If only Arthur realised the truth in that sentence. Arthur's reaction was shock but I saw him smile at it anyway.

"You know how many times I've had to save your royal backside?" Merlin, dear you may be pushing it.

"Oh at least you got your sense of humour back" and clashed his sword with Merlin's as he headed for the door. Merlin caught up with him and I kept up with them both

"Are you really going to face this dragon with me?" Merlin nodded

"I'm not going to sit here and watch…" I nodded

"I second that" Arthur shook his head

"No way Adira—" I cut him off

"Merlin is going, I'm going. Even if he's not, I'm still going get used to it" I left no room for argument so Arthur turned back to Merlin with a look so genuine shock

"I know it's hard for you to understand how I feel.." Merlin smiled at Arthur "But I care a hell of a lot about that armour I'm not about to let you mess it up" We all know what he meant but Arthur didn't argue with me. But they both smiled brightly at one another in their understanding of their 'men' thing.

When we got to the field the full moon was high In the sky, if it wasn't for our damaged Camelot was I may have enjoyed a midnight walk in this moonlight. We did not leave horse back and Merlin kept me extremely close and even tighter when Kilgarrah flew over head over our group of brave knights.

The plan was clear and it was working well as we circled the knights, but his tail wiped half the knights, Merlin and myself off our horses, I landed next too Merlin. We quickly rose to our feet as did Arthur and the knights. Kilgarrah then blew out a breath of fire killing or knocking unconscious the rest of the knights other than Arthur. Who bravely grabbed a spear and was willing to fight till the death and I screamed at both of them to stop but neither listened until Arthur was knocked back by a breath of fire but not without stabbing Kilgarrah himself.

"Oi dragon breath over here" Kilgarrah turned away from Merlin who was the only one still standing apart from me. If he needed to connect with his dragonlord powers he needed time and I was willing to give it.

"Lady Adira, no one can save you now" I smiled at him.

"You may think so but please enlighten me. You think just because I don't have 'dragon' magic I can't stop you? Just because I don't have a tough shell I can't beat you? You think because I can't fly I can't beat you?" Kilgarrah raised his eyebrow and I knew instantly when Merlin was ready to use his powers

"Oh but you see I have something far far better… and he's comfy too" Merlin shouted these words at Kilgarrah and as if some pet that was being soothed by a lullaby he folded in himself and became relaxed and I slowly walked back to Merlin's side. He just picked up the spear and I thought he was going to kill Kilgarrah

"Merlin I am the last of my kind, no matter my wrong doings, do not make me the death of my noble kind" He pointed the spear upwards so quickly I gasped but it did not leave his hand and as he cried he shouted at Kilgarrah

"Go, leave…if you ever attack Camelot again I will kill you" Kilgarrah looked surprised at Merlin's mercy but not of his powers of a dragon lord. Merlin dropped the spear and Kilgarrah looked ready to leave.

"Hold on before you leave, answer me this" Kilgarrah looked as if he was ready to disobey me but I shook my head at him

"Kilgarrah you're the one who connected us and Merlin would want you to answer any and all question I might have… don't you dear?" Merlin nodded and spoke to him

"Treat her as much your master as I am" He bowed low at me.

"Well now all the attitudes gone, what a surprise. My question is did you know of Balinor? Of Merlin's father being a dragon lord?" Kilgarrah nodded

"I knew one version of these events would be Merlin stopped me. The looking glass to the future shows you many versions and your own actions contribute to what happens. So yes I knew of his father but I knew not this to be the reality of this world" I nodded accepting the truth.

"Okay thank you for the honesty. You must go… Arthur is stirring". Merlin shouted at him then

"I have shown you Mercy, now you must show the same to others" Kilgarrah spoke to him then

"Young warlock, what you have shown is what you will be, I will not forget your clemency… I'm sure all our paths shall cross again" Kilgarrah nodded and with a flap of his wings and one backward glance he was gone. I fell onto Merlin heavily then and without so much as a word he got my plan, oh how I loved a Merlin who understood me.

"What happened?" Arthur asked through his moans of buries and I layed my head in Merlin's lap.

"She got knocked down but I caught her, she's fine but you did it. You dealt him a fatal blow"

"He's gone?" Arthur asked in complete happy disbelief. Arthur burst out laughing at that moment of relief, oh tiredness, of pain. Merlin joined in with him at that moment and I knew for once he was not saddened by his family memory. I stirred at that moment and when I opened my eyes slowly to see a beautiful man smiling down at me I grabbed his neck pulling myself to sit on his lap to hug him.

"He'd be so proud of you" I whispered in his ear "As am I" Merlin's eyes shone with happy tears and I knew dispite his grief and his pain he'd worth through it. He'd still be… him.

I heard a groan from a couple of knights then and got to work in helping them. I bent down beside Leon first and I smiled at him.

"Leon he's gone, you did it. Well done you" Leon laughed and then coughed out his pain from the horrid cut on his shoulder

"you and Arthur I'm sure…Camelot's safe again?" I nodded "Good a good time to die" I almost wanted to hit him.

"No it is not a good bloody place to die Leon… DON'T EVER SAY THAT" Leon's hand reached for my face as my tears split

"Don't cry, such a beauty should not cry for me" I gently pushed his hand away

"Well tough luck she's gonna cry and she's gonna help, no matter what you want" Leon looked confused

"What can you do without medical supplies or Gaius around?" I smiled sadly at him

"The only thing I know to do, close your eyes and rest… I'll be here when you wake up" it took a few moments but he fell asleep, I then used my magic to heal him and I realised that the damage to Camelot was going to last long before the physical things were rebuilt.


	26. The Tears of Uther Pendragon Part 1

The tears of Uther Pendragon

A lot has changed in a year. Almost exactly 365 days since Morgana had been kidnapped, I mean if you're talking about the important stuff then no Camelot was still strong (though still rebuilding the corner parts of the castle from the dragon attack) Father was still stubborn and controlling with a new reason to put curfews on me, a dress code when in his presence and another warning to keep my relationship with Merlin to a minimum.

None of which I actually followed apart from the slight dress code thing just to keep him on my side. Arthur was still an arrogant prat but now that the dragon threat was gone and Merlin was dealing with his grief for his father, he was 100% focused on searching for a missing Morgana by traveling to areas of Camelot lands even I would avoid. They went on weekly missions to the point where the search teams were barely fed and rested before father would send them out on another hunt.

Then there was me. Little old, magical princess, secretly future wife of a sorcerer who is destiny to make Arthur the best king this world has ever known. Yup and that's just what I can think of this Morning, he's also a servant, a kind hearted man, a dragon lord, a legend known as 'Emry's' amongst the druids. Oh and I mention he's my brother's servant?

Merlin had gone with Arthur to one of the more far away lands in which I dare not even think of. I knew my magic would send me to him if he needed me so I let that thought keep my emotions at bay. Hundred's of men have died in this search for Morgana and Father was not listening to reason, I've tried, Gaius has tried, Arthur's tried, he just will not rest, think or do anything until Morgana was found. He'd be an emotional wreck until the day we find her. This was going to end badly one of two ways… we will find Morgana and she's as evil as she is stubborn or we don't find her and this kingdom falls to ruins (again) because father cannot find anything else to fixate on other than the fact that one of his 'children' has gone and not even care for the emotions of the two he has left.

I felt the danger and worry from Merlin but nothing to make me move from my chair but I did stop the sewing the blanket to concentrate on Merlin's emotion's instantly and when he felt shock along with sarcastic happiness I knew it could mean only one thing…Morgana. Oh that's just bloody fantastic. You know It's ironic how the whol kingdom keeps asking me how I remain so calm about my emotions about Morgana being missing and as heartless as it sounds, I didn't want her back. We were finally getting along without her, if Father could just learn to deal with his failure of a child then maybe it would be all good… but then it's too much to ask for a perfect life isn't it?

I was there when Arthur rode into town with Morgana laying in his arms sleeping. Merlin caught sight of me and slowed down enough for me to jump on the front of his horse and I smiled at him sadly.  
>"Too good to last wasn't it?" Merlin nodded<p>

"I did not want her dead, but if she is back to bring harm upon Camelot we must be vigilant" I laughed

"That's a very wise thing of you to say dear… now want to tell me what happened?" He climbed off his horse and caught me as I came off it too and handed it to the stable staff.

"Same old thing really. Arthur thought I was laying down on the job, when I actually saved myself from 2 men and killed another protecting him. Feeling unappreciated seemed almost expect nowadays and she came running out of the tree's looking lost and confused, good sister Morgause turned out to be. How was your weekend? I'm sorry I could not be here" I smiled softly at him

"Oh no it's fine honestly. I was adding the new patches to that blanket" Merlin rolled his eyes sweetly at me

"You realise that blanket is to be endless by the time we get to having children" Children was a thing we both wanted but something we dare not conceive not with all this danger around and our destiny lurking and I still believe Father would have both our heads if he were to find out.

"That's the point, we add all our adventures, this blanket is more colourful than your scarfs. I have some form of every enemy we've ever fought. A patch dedicated to almost every person in our lives, though you may have to add one for me somewhere on there as I do not know what to pick" Merlin sighed at me as if it was what had expect.

"I shall design one as soon as I can" Merlin stayed with me that afternoon knowing that Morgana being home meant, Arthur would be tending to her every wimp and making sure Gwen knew she was okay before deciding to actually eat. Merlin was pacing and I knew why he was worried. He'd poisoned Morgana and she knew it, if she spoke to father about it… not only would Merlin be in danger of being executed but I would probably too because I knew Merlin well enough to know what he was planning. I sighed loudly

"Merlin it's fine. If worse comes to worst I'll tell father I did it but you tried to cover for me. I'll tell him it was all me, that way Camelot and it's destiny will still survive" Merlin's laugh was unhumoured at that moment.

"You don't think you play any part in Camelot's history Adira? Come on, you're the women who kept your brother sane, you're the women who kept me grounded and sane and not to mention you have some of the strongest magic this world have even known, Apart from mine but that's because my destiny permits it to be so" I laugh

"What is it with Men and the size of their abilities?" Merlin laugh was actually humoured then

"Because ladies such as yourself would never expect anything less" I sighed

"Well at least you know how to make a joke, it's good in these situations" Merlin slumped back into his seat just as Gaius stormed in.

"Gaius did she say anything? About Merlin? About me?" Gaius shook his head

"She's asleep. Does she know of your magic?" we both shook our heads

"No Gaius no one does, you know that" Gaius let out a shaky breath

"Good" Merlin shakes his head

"But she knows I tried to poison her…" Gaius's reply was true but it didn't make the worry any less real

"You had to, she was the source of the curse, it was either her dying or the kingdom falling" I nodded my head at him

"That's all fine and dandy but she doesn't actually have to say that, because no one knows it but us she could just say Merlin poisoned her" Gaius was out of advice

"We can't be sure Merlin" I sighed and fell back into my chair and a rare thing happened… Merlin's words surprised me

"What do you think Uther will do to me?" I grabbed his arm

"We won't know anything till tomorrow and even if Father placed me under lock and key with guards… god knows I've got past those issues enough I'll break out with magic if need be and get you out of Camelot. It's not what I want to do, but I'll sure as hell do it if it comes to it" Merlin knew not to argue with me. He knew not to stop me because I would do it.

The following morning when Gaius came in and told Merlin Arthur wanted to see him in Morgana's chambers I took it upon myself to accompany him. We slowly entered the room and Morgana was speaking to Arthur, telling him how the bandits who had killed the patrol of over 200 hundred men were preoccupied and she took her escape. I didn't believe it, those men killed some of Camelot's best and all because they had riches to fuss over and not her she was about to escape? I believe that as much as I believe Arthur when he tells me he doesn't love Gwen.

Arthur got up to take his leave and Merlin was about to follow him as he was the one who requested him and quite frankly I knew Merlin was sick with worry about Arthur's opinion of him but I saw nothing in Arthur that he knew what had gone on.

"Merlin" Morgana called just as he took to stepping in the doorway. "I want to speak to you" I never realised how enchanting and persuasive her voice was until that moment, another reason she probably always got what she wanted, well apart from our father dead.

"I know what you did" She didn't seem at all concerned with the fact that I was in the room, but maybe she was so emotional she didn't notice.

"You tried to poison me" Oh dear lord, the evil and anger in her voice put my nerves on edge.

"I- I didn't want to" Came his barely there voice and I just wanted to hug him, my poor baby. But then Morgana smiled one of the falsest smiles I've ever seen and said

"It's alright Merlin I understand, you were just trying to protect your friends… I would have done the same" Over my dead body was she ever poisoning Merlin.

"Really?" For once I couldn't tell if Merlin was falling for it or playing along, which was odd for me.

"I was so naïve Merlin, I don't think I ever really understood what I was doing, but believe me I've seen the evils of this world, I've seen first hand what Uther fights against" Yes and that's all fine and dandy because so have I, but it doesn't mean I believe his every word.

"You don't know how much I regret everything that I've done, I hope you can forgive me" Oh please… you should be forgiving him and now all because of some stupid 'fake' kidnapping you're saying he needs to forgive you? Erm hello controlling much. I bet the second we are gone she's smirking evily.

"I am so sorry for everything you've been through, it's good to have you back" Came Merlin's once again shocking revelation. In what Universe was it good to have someone who was probably going to kill us whether she knew she was or not a good thing? Urg. I sound like a heartless bitch, but your trust goes down when someone willingly admits to wanting your Father dead and would do anything to see it come true and then be used to make such a thing possible… it didn't set well in my books because if the spell on Morgana hadn't happened I'm sure her and Morgause would have found some other way to get to father and kill him.

Morgana then seemed to notice me and she gasped and crawled over her bed at me.

"Oh Adira, you mustn't hate Merlin for what he did" Maybe it was the look of shock I was giving him but she seemed to think I was angry at him for poisoning her? Really?I laughed and shook my head

"I don't know what to be more shocked about, the fact that he kept it from me or that he could hide his guilt from me an entire year… maybe I don't know him as well as I think" Merlin looked at me speechless then.  
>"My lady, you must understand I did not want to burden you" He knew how to play along, thank god a Merlin I could understand.<p>

"No it's because you didn't trust the fact that I would go straight to my father with the news… sometimes Merlin, Ignorance doesn't want to be bliss "I turned to Morgana and kissed her forehead softly and smiled at her

"Don't worry we'll leave you to rest, please know I do not ever want to lose you again" I straight up after she shared a hug with me.

"Merlin" I said a little too controlling.

"Yes my lady?" I turned towards the door

"Follow me" He bowed and with one look out back into the room I winked at Morgana who's facial expressions were exactly what they should. I saw it then…her rage, her magical strength (she had learnt a lot), her survival skills at being whatever she needed whether that be a damsel in distress or a warrior princess, she knew just how to play people… especially the ones she knew.

Later that Morning I knew Merlin was getting on with his chorus and he was happy, maybe Morgana's forgiveness meant he felt safe, at least for the moment. I decided walking would clear my head and the atmosphere was ecstatic, the traders were noiser and perkier than usual, the women around town were happily gossiping about what they could, which always set them in a good mood. Even the knights who I found walking out of the training grounds, it always amazed me how some good news and bright day would bring out the best in human nature.

I caught sight of the knights laughing and playing around like they usually did. Most were in their causal clothes, some had their chainmail on but none of them looked weighed down by it. They all looked more handsome in the sunlight, even though Merlin was the only kind of handsome that did it for me, it helped to appreciate what was out there right? Mary who was holding her now 2 year olds hand as they went on a rare shopping trip walked over

"Anything take your fancy?" and I knew she wasn't talking about the stalls products. I laughed

"They're all handsome Mary, but days like today you can really tell why they represent the best the kingdom has to offer. Beautiful in style and in heart… or so that's what Merlin always tells me" Mary laughed, she'd knew for a long time that the subtext of mine and Merlin's relationship was more than 'just friends' but she kept her thoughts and the knowledge to herself, which I appreciated to a great extent

"Oh Merlin again, how is he? He's not had the best year" I smiled softly at her knowing she referring to his trip back home to find one of his neighbours had died along with the yearly battle wounds you got from running from bandits, magical creatures and dealing with Arthur.

"He's okay considering, smiling like crazy this morning, can you not feel the happiness in this kingdom right now? It's like the sun is putting a light on the things that shine brightest in us" Mary smiled as her son ran towards one of the servants I knew to be one of his babysitters.

"You always did have a way with words Adira, be careful though it's easy to see why more men fall at your feet than they have sense" I smiled brightly at her

"Men rarely has sense Mary, but I shall take the advice in kind thank you" It was at that moment that I felt a familiar sense, Mary had never seen one of my episodes so when I fell forward she screamed and as the images of Morgana's evil to come… things that put me even on edge I could hear people screaming for Gaius to be called and I knew instinctively Merlin was on his way. He ran faster than any man I knew and within the 5 minutes it took for the vision to finish with flashes of Kilgarrah, murder attempts, set ups, manipulations but it was all vague… as if to warn me it was to come but not enough to be helpful but the last thing I saw before I heard Merlin shouting at people to get out of his way was Morgana's evil smirk… a look that if I hadn't known what it meant I might have said it looked good on her.

"Adira, Adira… please" I kept my eyes closed and I knew that Merlin was lifting my aching head onto his lap.

"Did no one thing to support her head?" searching the crowd which was now being controlled by the knights that had looked so carefree. I mumbled and stirred

"Mary? Mary where is Mary I need Mary" Mary who had been watching from the front of the crowd rushed over, the knights having heard my interest in her being at my side. I did not open my eyes as she grabbed my hands

"Mary, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean—" I could hear her sobbing

"No no Adira it's fine honestly. But why did you collapse" Merlin spoke then

"She can tell you later, privately but for now she needs to be seen by Gaius before she is moved and then she needs to rest, drink and eat" He spoke to me then

"Adira when did you last eat?" my hand fell to my face

"Last night…" Merlin's angry grew slightly

"What have I told you about caring for yourself? You're just lucky I do it for you" I rolled my eyes (that were still closed) and laughed when Merlin said

"Don't think I don't see you rolling your eyes at me Adira, that's not polite especially when hidden" Mary laughed at the banter and I smiled softly at him and I wonder just how many knights were looking at him in disgust

"So tell me Merlin now many is it this time?" Merlin laughed

"Just the 3, I'm surprised to be honest. I always get some form of jealous glare from Leon" Who was probably out of ear shot. Merlin answered Mary's silent question.

"Oh the knights get jealous of how easy and comfortable I am around Adira and how she lets me be so comfortable… but like she always says 'gotta keep me on my toes'" Mary nodded

"I did tell you be careful" I laughed as my eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the bright sun which was being blocked by Merlin's big head

"Merlin did I ever tell you how big your head is?" Merlin laughed whole heartedly at that.

"Oh and would you rather I move it so you get blinded by the sun?" I shake head and I realised why people hated us like this, we were flirting, I'd never thought of it that way. Just that Merlin always knew what to say and when to say it.

"No, but I do have a question? Why are you all wet?" Merlin sighed

"you Need to ask?" I sighed

"You know I'm gonna kill him. You scrubbed the whole floor and let me guess he walked over it? You told him he had no idea how to use a bucket of water to which he threw it over your head?" Merlin nodded

"You know you're freakly accurate sometimes" I smiled brightly at him

"One of my many charms I guess" I sensed a change in atmosphere, Gaius was here and he did not look impressed.

By the time I had been given permission to leave Gaius's chambers having to explain why my episode was so long and had search Morgana's room just to be sure and found her gone I was pissed. If I did not know where she was, I could take a good guess as to whom she was with and it had something to do with Father and Camelot and betrayal but to what end I did not know and it pissed me off to think such a thing.

By morning and knowing Merlin had gone to the training session as he sometimes does, to know the knights ways of fighting so if any were to betray Camelot of not seem themselves he could tell who they were by their battling ways. He knew Arthur's ways best of all but that didn't surprise me as Arthur was the one he saw fighting most and feeling dizzy and in need something to do I allowed myself the ability of seeing Merlin at work without him knowing, mostly due to the fact if I walk over I'm going to get looks of sympathy and words of kindness for something I'd rather not think about. It was rare you could catch him unaware of the people around him because he was so conscious of what he did or said in front of certain people and if I was honest the habit had come easily to me too.

I got to Merlin's side just as Arthur turned to his knights

"I don't need a blindfold I'll just fight like Merlin here" Doing a whimpering cry of a scared man. I wonder if I could spill the fact that was Arthur exact reaction to the dogs at age 5 when he was forced to spend a day in their presences.

"I'm Merlin don't hurt me" I shouldn't have laughed at the words but it was rather funny and he caught my eye after sharing that 'I got you now' look with Arthur.

"Adira please, he's embarrassing me" I scoffed taking a seat next to him

"When is he not embarrassing you… give me a moment and I'll prove to you what embarrassing is" I found the right moment to make the weapon hit Arthur in the stomach and make him fall in the mud and I did nothing to hide my laughter. When he stood up he wiped the mud off his face and turned to me, the only one who wasn't afraid to laugh at him.

"Adira That was not funny" I smiled as I walked over to him winked at Merlin with one glance.

"Oh dear brother it's very funny the knights are just far too scared of you to do so… me on the other hand… meh not so much" Arthur crossed his arms

"I'd like to see you do any better" Leon was about to step in and I held my hand up to him  
>"No no Leon, if he wants to make a fool out of himself, again. Then so be it… any of you knights have any objects to me fighting him one on one?" The knights all bowed or shook their heads in agreement to me fighting him and Merlin was at my side bowing and handing me a sword within seconds of realising just what I was doing,<p>

"My lady, a beautiful sword for a beat—" I took the sword

"Beautiful lady, aww even when predictable it's cute…Now Merlin watch and learn this is how you're meant to fight someone" Merlin nodded and stepped back to join the crowd of knights. Arthur and I shook hands like a traditional battle and then circled each other testing each other's limits and patience.

"Do you really think a girl can beat me? Why are you so focused on proving what I already know?" I smiled too brightly at him

"Because sometimes that ego of your needs a little… nope HUGE deflating and if I have to prove women are just as able as men to do so then so be it" I was bored of all this circling I felt dizzy as it was. I stepped forwards and made my sword clash with his and for a while we fought and I was holding back making Arthur think he was just as good at me. I stepped back a moment close to Merlin  
>"Dear could you do me the honour of helping me pick a dress for the feast this evening?" Merlin laughs and nods knowing I knew exactly when and what Arthur was going to do next<p>

"Of course…" We fought a little while longer and I stepped near the crowd again to catch Leon

"Hey Leon don't suppose you wanna be a girls friendly date for this evening?" Leon smiled

"You know the answer before you asked I'll find you at Gaius's chambers at the usual time, be aware your father is in a strange mood" I was about to ask but Arthur's roaring charge made me concentrate on him. He was pissed I could keep up and have a convocation.

"How can you—" He says between clashes of swords "fight me" I smile softly at him "With such an effortless pace?" I stepped close to him and smiled our sword caught in air.

"Because it takes a couple years to realise you're training is to improve the knights fighting ability and yes over the years you've gotten better but you fail to realise knowing someone way of fighting is almost as important as knowing how to fight" I smiled at him

"For example…" with one quick move I had Arthur on the floor and my sword pinned to his chest. The crowd cheered especially Merlin who was giving me his famous happy grin. Arthur should now know never to insult Merlin publicly like that again… at least I hope that's the message he got.

"TO LADY MORGANA" The whole hall shouted and I saw Morgana share a hug with father and then father almost fell over. I caught his arm as did Morgana with the other and he excused himself for some air. Merlin who I still didn't think truly believed in Morgana's intentions again did not see the evil smile on Morgana's face… urg seriously how in a room full of people can she be able to get away with it?

I knew I had to follow father and so the next moment I could I caught Merlin's eye and told him to follow me to find father. Of all the things I was expecting to find, what we did find surprised me, he was crying on the floor screaming a name, a name I had not heard him speak for almost 20 years… mother's name. I knew then something was wrong, mothers name was almost as avoided as the word 'Magic' around Father. Merlin and I grabbed his arms and I told one of the knights to get Gaius, who too was inside enjoying the feast. He caught up with us as we were half way there and to my disappointment Arthur and Morgana had followed him. Gaius set to asking us the events and then examining them best he could.

As we entered father's chambers I heard this horrid screech, it only last for one second… but it set the very base of my mind and my hearing on edge. I felt Merlin flinch and Morgana's eyes darken with the sound… magic! it can only be heard by people with magic but did that even mean anything?. Arthur soon demanded answer from Gaius as him, Merlin and I left the room to let Gaius get on with his job. Arthur continued to scream at Gaius and we had to tell him to calm down as Gaius is only trying to be respectful to father imagine and health.

I knew Morgana had probably already left to see Morgause or someone to whom she could get the message to Morgause, I didn't know how I knew she would do this or how the screeching noise I heard in fathers room has anything to do with Morgana or the reason father felt ill, but I knew it did. Maybe my vision was telling me sub-consciously? Maybe I just have the ability to put two and two together to get five. I really don't know.

By midday the following morning my nerves were on no good ends. Arthur had reports that Cenrid is building an army and here's me thinking Morgause and her little band was all I had to worry about. Father had another episode when Arthur was delivering that news and that we should set up patrols, a good idea if Arthur ever had one. Gaius was worried more than usual about father and Merlin was trying to act as if Morgana wasn't smirking eviling at the very idea of Cenrid attacking and the thought of her being so happy for the destruction of this kingdom wasn't getting to him.

But to top it all off, one of the knights who actually treated me with respect was found close to death by Leon. I had been with Gaius when the alarm bells sounded and ran with him and Merlin to find Leon standing over him. Leon picked him up on Gaius's instruction and carried him to Gaius's chambers. The man Cedrick awoke an hour after Gaius had treated him. I refused to leave his side.

"L-Lady Adira" I smiled at him

"Cedrick, thank god you're awake. How are you feeling?" He smiled softly at me. Merlin had left to tend to Arthur and Gaius had his usual herb collecting to do.

"Good I'm waking up to such a beautiful face" I smiled softly at him

"Awww so sweet…Cedrick who—" He cut me off and grabbed my hands

"The lady Morgana, she—she—" He fell unconscious then and that was the final straw. To say I was angry was an understatement.

Deciding to grab a jumper and then head out to find Merlin, tell him what Cedrick said. I couldn't decide what to wear but I heard Morgana shout for Gaius and Merlin, obviously not expecting me to be here by myself. I kept hidden knowing Morgana would not hesitate to kill me if she thought she had to. I saw her grab the poison bottle and I wanted to step out and stop her. I wanted to make her pay but I was frozen to my spot, paralyzed by fear, by anger, by betrayal. I watched as she smirked at Cendrick's shocked eyes showing emotion for the last time and then she left quickly and quietly that if I had not seen it clearly to be her I could fool myself into believe it wasn't her, but I had and nothing was going to stop the nightmares I got from these memories.

Merlin and Gaius stepped in moments after that, Merlin who had probably noticed my emotional state then seemed to know where I was in instinctively. He walked into his chambers and was cradling my crying self as soon as he could. I could have smiled because he knew where I would be and after a long moment Gaius was tending to the body the best way he could and I had finally stopped crying

"I'm sorry Adira, I know he was a friend of yours" I smiled hollow at him

"Oh I didn't know him that well, but he was a kind man and one that never failed to make me feel valued, can't believe Morgana killed him" Merlin almost jumped

"W-what?" I scoffed

"Yup Morgana stabbed him the first time around and then poisoned him the second time and I was here to see the whole thing" Merlin cringed to me tighter then

"Adira you could have been serious hurt or—" I cut him off by flinging my arms around his neck and crying again into his shoulder. I was never one for crying but I'd just seen a women who supposedly loved this kingdom and what it stood for, kill a man who lived his life by those standards.

Merlin spent the day clinging to me like I've never seen him do before, I think he fears Morgana more than he'd ever actually tell anyone and the thought of her being able to kill me sent a fear in him he wanted to assure himself that that was not going to happen and if I was honest I couldn't promise it wouldn't happen as if ever faced with evil I'd rather die at her hand than turn against what I've been born to do and that was protect Camelot with my dying breath.

Evening came and I asked Merlin if he'd take me to see father, just to reassure myself of the fact he will be okay and in turn Camelot. Merlin kept his distance from me as we walked into the room not wanting to be shown as intimate with me especially if Father was aware enough to notice our relationship and I was thankful.

I went to stroke his hair as Merlin stood by the door when I stood on something sticky I bent down to check what it was when someone loudly pushed opened the door right into Merlin who flinched only slightly but hid behind the door, taking the hint I hid under the bed when I caught sight of a weed, I was about to grab it when the person who walked in grabbed the weed obviously having placed it there and as the person walked out of the room I caught sight of Morgana's familiar dress.

I wanted to run after her and slap her but Merlin grabbed my arm as I tried to and he whispered to me.

"Adira we need to figure out what she's doing! For all we know this is just part of what's making your father like this… we need to know more" I nodded and we silently and quickly followed Morgana. We got half way there when I had to stop because I'd twisted my ankle slightly, not enough to stop anything but it made me slow in following her. I told Merlin to go on ahead because my magic was linked to his so I'd always find him. I was just hidden and out of ear reach when Merlin's panic set in and I knew that was a 'I'm in a dangerous situation' panic not a 'I need to protect Camelot' kind of panic. I rushed as quickly as I could and what I saw stopped me dead in my tracks.

Merlin unconscious being dragged and put in chains. I followed them as they were too busy pulling Merlin to notice me limping and following them. When they finally came to a stop and threw Merlin on the ground I found a good hiding place and waited, I don't see what else I could do considering Morgause would see me coming and I knew Morgana was probably around somewhere and I couldn't carry Merlin out of here myself, magically or another wise.

I must have fallen asleep because I stirred and awoke with a deep intake of breath and I knew Merlin was conscious as my sub consciousness had noticed. I turned and looked at the scene in front of me. He looked okay, he looked scared and slightly pissed but he looked unharmed for the most part.

"You intrigue me Merlin, why does a lowely servant continue to risk everything for Arthur and for Camelot?" I was expecting rage for harming her sister, I was expecting physical and emotional abuse and for once I was glad something didn't live up to my expectations. When Merlin's eyes fluttered to the floor and then looked across the forest in panic I knew he'd sensed me because he was staring straight at me and with one long distance glance he knew I wasn't leaving whether he liked it or not.

"You know the answer but you're not tell me… why?" Merlin refused to answer, good on him, words meant communication and communication meant manipulation and pissing her off which was always a good thing in my book

"Come on, time and time again you've put your life on the line…" She crouched down beside my man "There must be a reason" Merlin didn't look her instead he cast his eyes on me.

"I believe in a fair and just land" Morgause seemed to think Arthur was as bad as father and I had to disagree, he was arrogant and stubborn but his heart is as true to Camelot as It was Gwen's to hold.

"And you believe Arthur will give you that?" Merlin nodded

"I know it" Ahh secrets, good keep her interested and keen.

"And then what? You think you'll be recognised Merlin, is that it? All this so one day you can be serving boy to the king" Oh how she needed to know her enemy, he was to be my husband and continue on our family line if Arthur shall fail with that job, but the less Morgause knew the better.

Morgause seemed to be reading Merlin well, but I had a feeling Merlin was playing into her interests just enough to give him time to come up with an idea of escape that didn't involve me attacking them down right and if I was honest I was all for him coming up with another idea.

"No there is something else…There is something you're not telling me" Merlin looked at her then

"I've told you" Morgause didn't so much as flinch

"Well you can take your secret to your grave" She magically made the chain's bind Merlin and stepped closer to him

"You choice to poison one of my own, you may regret that" If only she knew how much. They walked away then leaving Merlin to his side. I wanted to run to him but he shook his head he knew something was wrong, some kind of reason why they'd just leave him alone in open space like this. If this was his wish I would abide, he was in no immediate danger from what I could see. We both tried to do damage to the chains with magic but nothing worked, In fact every magical attempt to break them seemed to only end up with the chain's strangling Merlin a little more.

It was around the time that I heard a creaking sound coming from the distance did I know something was coming, something I was more than happy to remain a shadowed mystery for the rest of my life.

"Merlin let me just help you up and we can walk away" Merlin shook his head  
>"No Adira, If whatever is out there reacts to you grabbing me then I won't live with myself, just trust I know what I'm doing okay?" I nodded<p>

"At least let me come and sit with you… I hate being here by myself" Merlin nodded reluctantly and with his permission I rushed over to him and came to my knees in front of him. Just as I was happy to at least be at his side we finally saw what was coming.. urg, HUGE BUGS. I hated bugs more than Father and that was saying something. HUGE scorpions.. but wasn't it someone who said the bigger they are the better? That advice did not seem valid with the size of these beasts. Then there were spiders as massive as a table… urg, I ran at the size of one the size of a fist. They were coming from all directions, I grabbed Merlin's face and whispered in his ear, he got the message well enough and started sounding magic out to the world instead of on his chains.

As the bugs grew closer I was clinging to Merlin so hard as he shouted magic at the scorpions that I didn't see the one from behind and hit him in the back… he was poisoned. I stood up and let the seeded anger spread around me through my magic and pushed all the bugs a good few metres back and grabbed Merlin just as he fell forward. I knew Father was probably dying, I knew Camelot was to be under threat from Cenrid's attack any day now… and yet all I could do was cling to Merlin and hope that his help arrived in time to help him. I used my healing magic to aid the wound and get out as much poison as I could.

Night was falling and the beasts still lay at the boards of the horizon, still affected by my magic. Merlin was weak but was slipping in and out of consciousness, telling me over and over to tell Gaius he was sorry, that he loved him and me and that I had to do his job if he did not make it. If he did not make it I would rather die with him than see a world without him. That's when I heard the familiar roar and that seemed to stir something in Merlin and he woke again and caught sight of Kilgarrah in the sky and smiled slightly, help was on the way.

Why hadn't I thought of that? Bugs hate fire… they repel it like I repel them and as Kilgarrah set a line of fire between us and the things so close to killing us. I looked up at him in irony, he'd been the reason Camelot was falling last year and this year he might just be the reason why it will still stand. Kilgarrah grabbed Merlin in his claw and put his head down so I could ride his back… we were safe for now. Being safe I realised just how long the road was to actually being safe again, an army, a sorcerer of the most evil kind, a traitor I would love to kill myself and a weaken Camelot by a falling king and a prince who would not take control… god how does Camelot get through a day? And I feared today may be it's last


	27. The Tears of Uther Pendragon Part 2

Tears of Uther Pendragon 2

Ever had a dream that you know is a memory or will be happening? No of course not because they're dreams, mine were not so lucky, stupid magic with it's stupid haunting of me.

"Kilgarrah?" I asked, it had been two days since he'd picked us up and taken us somewhere safe.

"Yes Adira?" (a name that took him much persuading to give me)

"Is your enchantment going to work… I don't want to sound ungrateful, it's just he's been out for almost 2 days and Camelot is still under threat and I'm not sleeping and—" Kilgarrah laughed slightly

"Another vision?" I nodded "You must not ignore the call of your magic, it is telling you of a path you must change, of an event you have to correct in order to fore fill your or Merlin's destiny" I sighed

"Yes and all my destiny is filled with is worry, dread, fear, anger, revenge… this list is negatively long… what makes you think I want to deal with that?" Kilgarrah's response was that of a wise man/dragon

"Destiny only chooses those who have the strength to come through in the end, not those who don't want to deal with it or think they deserve it… those who don't deserve something usually get it because fate thinks it will make us a better person" I smiled

"If I wanted a reason for living all you had to say was Merlin and I'm there" He laughs, our relationship was good considering how angry I was about him attacking Camelot, but then he had his reasons and had been stopped at the right time… Morgana had been stopped and she never died or faltered in her plans.

"I'm envious of your relationship with Merlin" That took me by surprised

"We're nothing special, well apart from what destiny says" Kilgarrah shook his head

"You, Arthur and Merlin are the foundations in which we will build Albion, Arthur will be the greatest king Camelot will ever know, Merlin will be the one who keeps Arthur grounded and introduces magic and understand back into the land and you…You bring something neither man can do without you. You bring in trust, respect, loyalty and an imagine of the healing powers of women… something Albion will need if we are ever to be what destiny wishes" I thought over those fond words

"I still can't see what the big deals is, both Merlin and Arthur have enough of the important skills to see this kingdom through" Kilgarrah shook his head

"And I'm sure Merlin feels the same way about his destiny, being aware of what's expected of you sometimes makes you wonder why you. What makes you so special? What makes you so desired by the grand design to make the world a better place. But those questions are the very things in which make you do the best you can to prove the destiny you are to provide" I leaned back against his stomach, it was warmth up this high and his wing was a comfy blanket during the night

"Urg… too much deeply involved convocations…I wanted to say thank you though, I know our relationship was never that good" Kilgarrah laughed

"Merlin's call could not be ignored even if I wanted it to be and Merlin's mercy last year was unexpected and now I owe him and if being your friend helps him feel more safe and makes you both trust me more than I'm more than willing to help" I smiled at him.

"Okay, whatever your reasons… Morgana, urg. Is going to notice I am not within the kingdom, what is a likely excuse that won't leave her suspicious that I was with Merlin… you know when we eventually do get back to Camelot…" Kilgarrah thought for a moment

"Have there been any trips in which you take regularly without no ones knowledge?" I nodded

"I sometimes as a kid use to go down the lake, where Freya rested and watch the stars, sometimes I'd go for days at a time to clear my head" Kilgarrah nodded

"Okay well then use that…Write a letter and get Merlin to post it to the right person and see where it leads. You might find no one has actually noticed, with Morgana concentrating on Merlin, Arthur more worried about war and Uther otherwise occupied and Merlin being here… the only person I can see noticing your absence is Gaius and possibly your maid" I nodded

"I can make excuses easy enough with them, thank you. It's one load of my mind at least—" Merlin stirred at that moment and I rushed out towards him and as he saw me he smiled

"You stayed" I scoffed

"Where did you think I was going? I'm sorry but Camelot is helpless without you… that much is obvious" He sighed and tries to sit up but I push him back down

"No don't move dear, the poison is still fresh Kilgarrah has given you an enchantment that should help, but it will take a while, so please sleep" he didn't argue

"Okay, are you okay?" I smile

"Now I am, yes" He smiled and I kissed his cheek and sung to him as he fell asleep again, this time I could relax… he was sleep not unconscious, there was a difference. I sighed heavily, it was rare for Merlin to be so ill or hurt that he would sleep on order and whatever the reason for Merlin being this way I always worried he wouldn't make it out the other end.

"Young Witch the enchantment will work…. The poison did not have the proper time to spread so it will just take a while for the remained to become absent in his body. Can I make a suggestion?" I hmmed at him as I stroked Merlin's hair absentmindedly

"May I suggest you go back to Camelot now, as you returning the same hour as Merlin will raise more suspicions than answers, especially if you wish to remain discrete for the Lady Morgana" I hmmed and looked down at Merlin and I knew with one look at Kilgarrah that it was best for both our safety in the future and I knew Merlin would be in good hands if no other reason than Kilgarrah HAS to follow Merlin's instructions.

"May I ask but one favour?" Kilgarrah bowed his head low allowing to climb on and with one last magical blessing from my lips to Merlin we set off back to Camelot.

Back in the grounds of Camelot everything even at night was chaos, guards running after any person walking the streets so I hid best I could not knowing the back ways like Merlin did and by the time I got to Gaius's chambers and shook him awake I was tired enough to sleep…again.

"Adira where the hell have you been? Where's Merlin?" I sighed and got him to take a seat as I explained what had happened

"…And so I left Merlin with the dragon as to keep us both safe for the future and it may help with Morgana in the very near future" I finished and from the look on Gaius face I knew he couldn't believe it

"I can't believe she'd just betray the kingdom like that" I shrugged

"If I'm honest ever since the assassination attempt last year I knew she had it in her, but now she's chosen magic as her weapon not a sword" Gaius nodded

"So that means we must see your father before—" I cut him off and grabbed his over garment

"We must be quick as the weed works quickly from what I heard of Morgana's and Morgause's convocation" He nodded and we both ran.

After I threw the weed in the flames came a most horrific scream came from the plant, we placed father in bed and reassured ourselves that at least father would get better soon. We found our way back to the chambers and I fell into a chair

"All I have to stop now is an all-out war.. This job is soooo much fun" Gaius laughs

"It's a shame we can't just tell your father" I scoffed

"He'd even kill me if I spoke out against her, she's the found lost princess, the one thing he was determined to keep safe and finally did. Typical if I'm honest… cares more about a child that he can't even speak of as his own than the children that he makes publicly known are his" Gaius shook his head grabbing my hand

"I know that's what you think… but haven't you noticed? He's letting you spend almost all day with Merlin, instead of going for your daily check ups, you've been able to go out on trips that he'd never usually let you go on" I scoffed

"Yes because he doesn't care what happens to me" Gaius shook his head

"Or he's realised controlling you isn't going to work, so he's taken to indulging you and only yelling at Merlin and Arthur if you are. You're his little girl, the one he doesn't want to grow up so he avoids being anything to you at all. He has his own twisted way of loving you Adira" I sighed

"If only those words could come out of him instead of the man who's been a father figure all my life" Gaius smiled

"I would be proud to call you child… and I am proud of you. For all you are, all you have done and all I'm sure you will do" I clung to him. These moments with Gaius were rare and I cherished being his 'little girl'.

By the time morning came Merlin walked into the kingdom looking well rested and happy. Everything seemed to get better from then on…. Arthur was expressing his worry in anger which I couldn't help but laugh at as I passed Merlin on his way to grabbing Arthur something for breakfast and telling me to steer clear of the princes room… I had the full intention of taking his advice.

It got to around midday before I came to settle back home, I kind of enjoyed the time away from Camelot, a chance to talk to someone who knew more about what is going on in the world than just what knowledge you can read in a book, plus there was no lying, no half truths and I'm starting to realise just how complicated those lies can be. I was walking around the kingdom singing under my breath to myself when Leon came wondering over to me in the courtyard.

"Someone's happier than they should be" I laughed

"Ahh but the world is looking bright, father is okay, no magical danger immediately threatens to destroy my home, Oh and my fiancée just told me he loves me… what more can a girl needs?" Leon smiles at me

"You are one lucky lady, you deal with all the hardship your father and brother miss and yet you still seem to get everything" I scoff

"If I got everything Leon, I'd be married to Merlin, Arthur as king and my father understanding those with magic… but this is not a perfect world so I shall take what I can" I was about to continue but Merlin and Arthur walked past and to my very surprise Arthur was the one who came over to me.  
>"Tell me the truth did you really go to the lake to think?" I caught Merlin eye and nodded looking away from both their eyes as if embarrassed<p>

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry anyone it's just with father ill I just…" Arthur hugged me then

"I understand but next time would you tell me first? Instead of Merlin who decides to bunk off for two days" I gasped at him

"Oh Merlin why?" Merlin shrugged

"My own thinking time, besides I never do get a day off" Arthur scoffed

"You get more days off than most servants" Merlin replied in kind

"Yes but most servants don't have to save your clot pole behind from whatever danger you seem to attract…Nor do they have to go hunting once a week, nor do they have to put up with your constant insults—" I cut him off

"Honey as much as we all agree I think he gets the point" Arthur looked mockingly outraged.

"I'll have you know I'm a lovely person to be around" I smiled

"Arthur I love you, but you are one of the most annoying and arrogant people to be around most of the time, your hearts in the right place just some times people can't see behind that!" I noticed Leon was smiled kindly at the convocation as if seeing something in his minds eye for the future that only made him smile. It was strange at that moment I felt someone watching us, I looked around the courtyard and I caught Morgana's eye from the window above and I waved at her, she waved back quickly before walking away from the window.

We were walking all together when Merlin decided it would be best to clean out the stables now while he suggested I spend the afternoon with Arthur, to which suggestion I kindly agreed with. I was laughing with Arthur, dancing around his chambers, playing whatever games and talking about what we found easy and fun. It was almost an hour late when I knew Merlin's 'I've finished a choir' relief did I suddenly feel his panic.

"—so I hit him over the head with a stick and—" I blocked Arthur out listening carefully for the sound of the warning bells and to Merlin's emotions, to which seemed for forced panic than actual panic, as if he was playing the 'innocent servant' again and that's when it made sense. Morgana had seen Merlin alive after being in the clutches of Morgause and now she wanted to make sure he never spoke of it. I closed my eyesn and set a wave of encouragement towards him and I could sense his slight relief that he wasn't alone in emotion.

"Adira? Hello earth to crazy sister are you even listening to me?" I shook my head finally hearing him

"Huh? What? Sorry… it's just is Merlin taking his time" At that moment Merlin knocked and opened the door I was his arms quicker than I should have been.

"Hey Hey, I'm fine, if I can survive a dragon I can survive mucking out the horses" Arthur laughed

"That's debatable" I barely had time to think of a comeback when Leon was asking for all our presence in the throne room. I knew it was Cenrid's army.

The meeting went as well as expected I guess, Arthur did better than father… he saved peoples lives, he didn't keep people locked in the lower towns just to keep the castle safe. He put the best tactics against the number of lives. I could see why he'll make a good king one day. I left Merlin to talk to Arthur privately as I knew that's what he wanted so I turned to Morgana who had this evil smirk on her face

"Can you believe this is happening? Do you have any idea who'd want to hurt father with an enchantment?" Morgana smiled sadly

"No, I don't… it must be someone very brave, I would never go after him directly" I nodded

"Or very stupid, Not many who attack father, especially with Magic and live to see the day they can ask for forgiveness" It was ironic to think the one lady who I'd looked up to, been best friends with, loved as a sister turned out to be one person who I could fool into thinking I was an innocent fool even with half the things she knows I've done. I don't know whether to be upset she doesn't know me as well as she thinks or glad that my enemy underestimates me.

I was just about to walk into Arthur's chambers to give him some advice and comfort, but when I got there Gwen was already there holding his hand, being supportive and I was just happy to watch from the door way. Both so preoccupied in each other to notice me. The way they looked at each other was as if the sun rose and fell with the smiles on their faces, it was as if their very lives were tied by an emotion even I could not dream of escaping.

I felt a set of familiar arms snake around my waist and I smiled over my shoulder at him

"Remember when we used to look at each other like that?" Merlin smiled at the scene and then whispered in my ear

"I look at you like the goddess you are" I blushed slightly, never truly getting used to being 'his goddess' and all the compliments that came with it. It truly Is the best feeling in the world, to know that this feeling of love,of surprising affection, of trust will never get dimmer and will never fade away, it will just get stronger and better as the years go by. Being with Merlin for 4 years seems like a dream, a dream too close to what my visions intaled for my liking but a blissful dream nonetheless.

"Ever wonder if they'll ever be honest with each other about how they truly feel?" I heard Merlin ask me and I sighed softly

"Time will tell but I'm sure if the looks in their eyes are anything to go by, they already know how the other feels and are just waiting for a time to be.. them and grow. It was hard for us. But we decided being 'us' was more important than just plain lusting after each other… But Arthur is the future king, he cannot love just any women" Merlin smiled

"Gwen is not just any women" I nodded in agreement.

"Yes I know that, you know that, heck even Arthur knows that but it's father's opinion that matters and you know Arthur… anything to please father" Gwen turned around to leave and jumped slightly at the sight of us, she nodded her head at us with a small smile, The positions we were in was not one you want to see so soon after walking away from your true love. I was leaning into him as his arms rested on my waist with his head on my shoulder.

"Must you always be so nosy Adira?" I smirked at my brother who finally noticed our presences too.

"Till my dying breath dear brother… I've seen some of the siege work… impressive work I must say they've already got most of the food stocked and the weapons are being moved as we speak" Merlin continued  
>"And most of the young women and children are scattered amongst the halls… I've been running in and out all evening making sure everyone is there and attended for and making proper notes as to who are too ill or weak to aid but those who are able to help prepare the castle and give them jobs accordingly, you needn't worry sire, Camelot shall be ready"<p>

Arthur nodded with apperication… Arthur had not asked him to do that job, but it was a job that needed to be done and a job most knights would hesitate to do as they did not wish to class anyone as weak, but Merlin had a way with people and he knew many people but more importantly thanks to his close relationship with Gaius a greater understanding of what these people were capably of doing to help.

"That's easy but we will still be out numbered 4 to 1" Arthur hopelessness spoke

"We are doing what we can… which is all we can do. If it is our destiny to die in this war then shall we die fighting?" Arthur shook his head

"There is no way you're fighting this war Adira—" I cut him off and to my surprise Merlin spoke before I could get a word out.

"Arthur why do you bother arguing. You know she will find a way to be helpful and risk her life aimlessly, so why not just make sure she's properly equipped to survive a few hours more until we can both knock some sense into her" Arthur laughed slightly

"Funny how even he's given up on you Adira" I scoff

"He's merely abiding by my previous behaviour and making sure I'm doing that in the safest ways I can" Arthur sighed

"Fine but you go at your own risk!" I smiled

"Of course… Arthur know the men and I will follow your rule till our last breath, you just have to believe you can do it, which we all know you can"

The next day was hectic, I did not sleep a wink because I was busy helping prepare the castle for sedge, I helped move boxes, weapons, make sure all the women and children had the medical care and attention they needed while keeping an eye on any knight who might not be completely able to fight in a battle I knew was coming.

Merlin was busy most of the night too doing what he could to make Arthur's life easier, whether it be by collecting his favourite foods, cleaning his armour while he had those rare hours without it and then Merlin did something I never thought he would, he tended to father… like cleaning his forehead, changing his clothes so he was comfortable, making sure he had food out for when he woke up and most importantly spoke to him, told him what was happening, expressing his trust in Arthur's abilities but his fear for his life… it was sweet of him to do but I realised he may be doing it for my sake as well as Arthurs.

Midday came and I was just about ready to sleep for the next year but there were still jobs to be done and battle was only hours away. Merlin was with Leon and Arthur as they overlooked the final preparations for the battle. I made my medical carry bag light and easily hidden and then I changed into chainmail, not caring much for the looks I got for wanting to be a part of the battle.

I was walking around finally in search of Merlin when Arthur grabbed my waist and lead me silently towards fathers room. I don't know how long I stood beside Arthur at the side of Father's bed but I looked at him as if he were able to see the look on my face, Merlin came in a moment later and as he told Arthur it was time the battle began Merlin silently hugged me into his chest… this is what I'm fighting for, The love in my heart for this man, the love for my father, my brother, my kingdom.

Arthur kissed father on forehead with words of not letting him down. I followed in suite and then followed Merlin and Arthur to the barricades. The size of Cenrids army was enough to make me nervous and fearful, but our men will fight no matter the odds or risks. Arthur took to making the final orders and putting hope in the knights hearts before he got Merlin to help with the last of his armour, I watched the scene in awe, Arthur called Merlin wise… times were heading for a new age I knew that much and part of me would miss the old way but I knew the future has to be this way so Albion can be what legend says.

Battle started and I stayed close to Merlin's side, fighting whomever I could that slipped through the cracks. I looked around and all I saw was battle, all I saw was blood and death and anger. I was about to follow Merlin when I saw Morgana rush off in the other direction and Gaius following her. I stopped him

"Gaius you go tend to the ill and injured I'll follow her, I've lost sight Merlin as it is okay?" He kissed my forehead and silently let me follow her. When I lost her, I followed her magic… every magical being had a kind of magical scent that was unique to them and Morgana's was one I'd familiarised myself with a while ago, for her own protect at first but now because it helped to be able to track her. It wasn't an exact science and only worked for short distances but it helped. I caught sight of the stairs to the tome just as a huge pulse of magic flooded from the tome. It struck me so hard I was knocked back a few feet and took my breath away and drowned out all sound. I took a deep breath and followed the stairs quietly down and just as I found a cove to hide behind I caught sight of the source of the strange pulse and it was bringing all the skeletons within the tomes to life and it was freaking the hell out of me.

One by one they all walked up the stairs I had just walked down and I worried deeply for Merlin and all those who fought in Camelot's honour, but I could not worry about them now I had to make sure Morgana had nothing else planned for this kingdom. I stepped out from the cove

"You know dear sister, it's easy to see why Morgause choice you" Morgana jumped back

"Adira I—" I laughed at her change in facial expression

"Oh please, you weren't a good two shoes before you were poisoned why would ever be afterwards?" Morgana's face changed again, an evil familiar smile playing on her lips

"Seems you're not so unassuming as I think" I smiled as I circled her

"You know it makes me laugh, I knew of your first assassination attempt and I helped prevent it because you wanted it be so, now I'm doing all I can to stay loyal to who I love and to what I believe in. So I ask why do you hate me so much dearest sister?" Morgana laughed

"I am not your sister…You were the one person who never tried to stop me being me but you never defended me or magic when it mattered" I scoffed

"Yeah well with the bad example you're setting can you blame me?" Merlin came running from behind Morgana then.

"You should get out of here while you still can" She spoke to both of us and Merlin begged her

"Morgana please" he then tried appealing to her better nature as he tried to make his way to where I stood on the opposite of Morgana.

"Please Women and children are dying, the cidital will fall" Morgana barked back with a typical response.

"Good" I shook my head at her

"No you don't believe that, no matter how much you've been through in that year away from home, this is your home. This is the kingdom you believe you should rule… you would never want this castle to fall or you lose the kingdom in which you so desperately desire" She couldn't argue with me either.

"Uther hates me and everyone like me, why should I feel any differently about him?" Merlin's answer came as a slight shock to me

"you of all people could change Uther's mind" I scoffed

"Sorry Merlin but that's bull father's mind is as set it will be" Merlin glared me

"Not helping Adira" I smirked at him

"Pfft yeah right like you were… Though I can agree that If there is any way to save Father from his blind hatred you doing this will not make it any better"

"You do not have magic, either of you… how could you hope to understand" If only she knew how wrong she was and I caught the almost smug look on Merlin's face… in the face of danger we sure could realise and gloat at stupid moments.

"I do understand believe me" I glanced at him with a silent warning to be careful what he said yet, knowing her intentions and her knowing of our magic are two different things and two things I wish I didn't have to worry about.

"If I had your gifts.." Which he does " I would harness them for good, that's what magic should be for, that's why you were born with these powers" Was it ironic the more the convocation went on the more I understood Morgana's point of view?

"You don't know what it's like to be an outsider, to be ashamed of how you were brought up, to hide who you are" I scoffed

"And what gave you the reasoning for hiding yourself from me? I never once told you to be anything but yourself, I was there for you every time your magic scared you. I would sing you to sleep… I didn't push you to reveal your secrets but to know I was there… I saved your life that day you became the source of the illness to Camelot and this is the thanks I get? To you know how betrayed I feel?"

"And do you think I deserve to be executed because of who I am?" She was as blinded as father, I saw it now. She had a list of excuses, of acting that could put possibly even mind to shame, she had an innocent air about her around Camelot no one suspected her and she played right into that… and looked back over the years she always had played right into that, especially when father was concerned properly why Father and Arthur were so unassuming.

"No…No I don't. But it doesn't have to be like this…We could find another way" I remained silent as Merlin offered this to Morgana and it took all but two seconds for her to shake her head

"There is no other way" I sensed the atmosphere change then and she was going to attack Merlin before I could do anything. She moved to attack him, even with the knowledge of my abilities to fight, with my sword in hand it took all but a few clashes of my sword to knock her back and hit her head against a tomb… I hadn't meant to hurt her but if it kept her out of the way for us to save Camelot I was all for it. Merlin swung his sword to break the staff in two and I dropped my sword fell to the floor. It wasn't execution that took hold of me, it was relief.

I smiled brightly up at Merlin who laughed in disbelief that the kingdom was finally safe once again

"What are we meant to do with her?" Merlin sighed

"She will awaken soon, but for now I suggest we make sure that the battle is going in our direction and tend to those who are injured" I nodded and he took my hand and helped me up. He kissed me slowly for a moment and when he finally pulled away

"There are battles I think we are going to lose if not my life then you so forgive me if I show my relief" I smile and kiss him again

"And there are times when I think your bravery and luck will finally run out and I'll have to live without you" Merlin kissed my forehead

"I'm a luck man everyday I have you to call my own" I rolled my eyes are him

"Cheesy much?" He laughs as we slowly walk out the tomb

"Yes but it is the truth and you love it" I smiled

"It is not the words I love but you" Our little romantic relief filled moment aside, Merlin set to finding Arthur and helping in what little magical ways he could as I found Gaius to inform him briefly of our victory to which he hugged me and told me once again we've both made him proud and then I set about doing as Gaius asked and tending to those who are need of attention.

The following morning all knights, servants of the royal family and those who are invited to come were ordered to the throne room. Father took to quickly explaining how the battle was won. As father droned on and on about the victory, about how Morgana had single handledlt saved this kingdom… load of crap and almost everyone but father could see it.

I caught Morgana's eye as she smugly smiled at me and I almost regretted not killing her to begin with. I smiled brightly back at her which I knew confused her, she then exchanged glances with my dearest Merlin.

At least for the moment the kingdom was safe, once again repairing itself from a battle with Magic at the heart. Merlin was moaning about Arthur again. I was sleeping calmly without plague and Gaius was made to rolling his eyes at mine and Merlin's cute moments… Morgana was back to her 'extra sweet self' and Arthur… well he was just… Arthur. The world was right for once and we are safe for at least a few days to come, which makes me smile like Merlin on Christmas.


	28. Goblin's Gold

Goblin's gold

I could almost laugh at some of the situations Merlin put himself into. Some were not completely his fault, others… let's just say I could understand Arthur's anger towards him on rare occasions. Most of the time in the face of danger, he was serious, determined and protective as any man but there were rare situations...

But this was just plain funny, Gaius had sent him in search of a book within the Library of the castle, this library was probably the largest room within the castle and Merlin managed to find a secret section, a room filled with hidden magical books. I wonder if Gaius knew of this secret section. According to Merlin's detailed description it held magical books that were more powerful than anything Gaius had in his entire collections (something I will look into). So when he told me of the creature he'd released that had caused far too much noise for his own good I had burst out laughing knowing exactly what it was, especially when he told me of the ball like orb it turned into and then floated through the crakes in the wall into Arthur's bedroom to where said creature had created a mess even Arthur would have trouble creating. He said it looked like the creature was in search of something. I had burst out laughing.

A goblin, there was as sealed box, with a goblin inside that he'd let out…Oh god, how come someone who knows NEVER to open something no matter what you hear from inside because most of the time whatever you're hearing has good reasons to be in the box in the first place. Oh it was funny.

"So you're telling me? You released a goblin on Camelot?" Merlin shrugged over my laughter

"It was bound to happen sometime or another… would you please stop laughing!" I covered my lips just as Arthur walked in asking for all of our presences to see father. Too curious to laugh any more we followed Arthur to see father. When we got close to the door to father's bedroom he stopped us and pointed at Merlin

"Don't even think about laughing" I glanced over at Merlin who gave me a confused looked. Arthur called out to father

"Father?" Father's voice was angry

"I'm behind the screen" Arthur mentioned for us to see him and what I saw make me jump almost a foot back, father hairless. I took one look at Gaius's and Merlin's face and quickly excused myself out of the room and into the hallway to let out my barely contained laughter. When they finally exited Gaius was explaining

"It must have been an enchantment to make Uther lose all his hair like that, if I had to guess id say the goblin is to blame" I nodded joined them and Merlin had this infectious grin on his face.

"We need to catch it, but how do we do that?" Gaius's answer was horrible

"Gold, lots of gold" I sighed

"Fine let me go get my chest, if I don't get it back… I'll cry" Merlin kisses my forehead and laughs along with me, finally having silent permission to express it. By mid-afternoon We were trying to trap the goblin, to which we were doing a good job of…until it disappears, like seriously just vanished into thin air. I was looking .behind the crates in the storage room when Gaius slapped Merlin over the head and sent us out of the room in search of it. When I got my hands on this pesky creature I'm doing to more than lock it up! Urg.

By the time we got back to Gaius's chambers, explaining that we couldn't find the goblin we saw that the creature had indeed been ransacking the chambers. Gaius then ordered Merlin to clean it up

"Where are you going?" I asked Gaius as he turned to leave, I was becoming more and more confused with his behaviour.

"To the Tavern" Merlin spoke then

"You never go to the tavern" Gaius rolled his eyes and answered as if it were simple

"Then I'll find out what I'm missing" He left then, I turned to Merlin shocked

"I'm seriously considering giving him a check over" Merlin shrugged

"Gaius is his own man, but that was weird even for him" I nodded in agreement. I then cast my eyes over this mess.

"I don't suppose you want to cheat a little?" Merlin's eyes grew dark with mischief and nodded. At the same time we spoke the same old tongue words and everything went back to its proper location, vases unsmashed, potions once again restored to their bottles. The spell took all but 10 minutes and the chambers were back to its specifically organised way about it.

"So with this Goblin amiss and you having the afternoon off, what did you want to do for the night?" He smiled softly at me.

"I had been saving this for a day you felt like you needed cheering up, but…" He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the chambers and towards the barricades that looked over a meadow of flowers. With one quick glance around the usually abandoned barricades just for safety measures he conjured a handle full of red roses along with a blanket and dinner to which I was happy to see as we had not eaten yet. We had done this a few times before… But I noticed the difference in the sky as the sun slept the night, the stars in the sky seemed to form words

'A,

I promise to love you more than the world,

M'

The words disappeared in an instant but the emotions I felt at that moment were something I'm never likely to forget. I kissed him strongly at that moment, so much so that he was holding me in his arms bridal style. I kept my forehead against his smiling at him softly

"You never fail to make me realise why I love you. How long did you take coming up with that idea?" Merlin laughed quiet content to just hold me in his arms.

"I've had it ever since that day last year, while going to save Gwen's life…That night you told me the stars were what reminded you that Lancelot was only a few miles away not a life time or a untameable distance away and so I thought that you might like the idea that our love is the same" I awed at him.

"Not only have you proven you listen, which Merlin is a skill you learnt well" He mocks me with a little stick out of the tongue "But you've always turned that thing into one of the most romantic things you've ever done" He smiled softly and put me down so he could lay on the blanket, I layed with him and rested my head comfortably on his chest. He started absentmindedly stroking my hair.

"You reckon we'll ever find that goblin?" Merlin sighed

"Yes, but not before he's caused more havoc than he's worth." I nodded in complete agreement

"He seems to only aim at those who can been seen as embarrassing themselves, such as father, Morgana, Arthur… me" Merlin hugged me a little close

"Yes maybe but surely you and Morgana will have some defences due to your magic?" I shrugged.

"Maybe but Goblin magic can affect anyone, of that I know" The convocation turned to other things then and we tried to forget our worries about what a night without pursuit can insure the goblin to do.

When I woke in the morning Merlin was gone and so was Gaius. I sighed to myself as much as I loved a lie in, waking up to my future husband and 'father' like figure is nice too. I decided I didn't want to be cooped up all day, so with nothing but entertainment in mind I set myself towards the hidden chambers within the library to do some reading and see what I could find in my own pace. I stayed until my hunger got the better of me and feeling content with the fact I knew more about magical creatures and more words in old tongue I set home.

When I arrived however Merlin was screaming at Gaius, claiming he was the goblin. Thinking back it did make sense, all the screaming orders and the gossip I heard on the way here. I sighed as I shut the door behind me

"That isn't your body, it's Gaius's, what are you done with him?" Anger lacing his voice, but I could sense it was more about the fact he hadn't sensed it straight away.

"He's still in here somewhere" I stepped to Merlin's side then

"Gaius has done you no harm, leave him…" I knew the sarcasm was being spoken, if it wasn't for my worry for Gaius I might have found it ironic that we'd finally found an enemy with a sense of humour.

"Alright you've convinced me… On second thoughts, I think I'll stay where I am. I like it in here…the freedom, the gold ,the beer… did I mention the gold?" Merlin was pissed  
>"If you hurt Gaius... I will kill you" The goblin spoke words too true at that moment<p>

"You'll be killing him, you see the problem. I'm him, he's me.. we're all jumbled up together in here" Gaius's Goblin controlled body walked away then and Merlin or myself had little power to stop him. I sighed heavily

"It's bloody typical he'd choose the one person who probably can't survive a near death experience like we can" Merlin laughs was unhumoured

"It's also typical that he's the one person who has more contact with your father, Arthur, yourself and many other people around the kingdom" It was then that the king called me to the throne room.

I sighed heavily when Arthur started talking of vandalisms and a thief of his money… Gaius must have found a way to take it during his times away from myself and Merlin today. That's when odd things started happening, Gwen, Morgana and Father were all farting uncontrollably, it would have been funny once or even twice, three times from three different people was just disturbing and quite frankly annoying. I caught sight of the goblin winking at us and I had a right mind to… Oh I don't know. What exactly could I do in front of the court?

I left in a hurry not caring much for who followed. I slammed myself down on the table with as many of the goblin related books I could find…we had to find a way to get him out of Gaius and I sure as hell wasn't going to let it go on much longer. Merlin had walked in 10 minutes later and just paced, back and forth, back and forth I was about to snap at him when Gaius/Goblin came walking in. They argued and I tried to pay little mind to it, as I was concentrating on the book but when Merlin magically shut the door I jumped up, ready to snap at him again but this time for being so reckless. But they continue to squabble until the goblin threw a knife at Merlin. I stepped in and stopped it without even blinking.

"Terrible mistake their buddy. For you see now I really have to get you out of there…" I let the dagger drop and spoke to Merlin though I didn't look at him

"You okay?" He nodded

"I am now, thank you" I smiled

"Of course dearie. Might I suggest we find a way to stop this greedy little—" Merlin nodded and grabbed my hand and we walked out, leaving the goblin to his own devices knowing that Camelot was safe…ish! He is only in Camelot to cause mischief and collect gold. We were walking around trying to find a way to stop the Goblin and as we walked past Arthur's chambers Arthur came towards us with two guards. I knew the look on his face, I knew the stance between two guards well enough to know what it meant and I also knew the sorrow in his eyes were as real as any man could feel. I cut Arthur off from what he was about to say  
>"No Arthur, please god no" Merlin looked confused between Arthur and Merlin. Arthur was pleading with me that he didn't want to do this or hurt me.<p>

"Arrest him" He ordered the guards and they grabbed my future husband.

"What? Arthur what are you doing?" Arthur then ordered the guards to take him to an audience with the king and stayed with me his face full of apology.

"Adira I—" I shook my head at him, cutting him off

"Don't say you're sorry. I don't give a flying hell what you're sorry for. I will defend him to my dying breath… I'll die protecting him. I thought you should know so you're not surprised if I end up lying to protect him" He grabbed my arm as I tried to walk away but I shook him off

"No… you'd do the same for Gwen, he's the love of my life, my future husband… I defend him in sickness and in health, right or wrong, magical or not" I ran after him then. I got there just as Merlin was pulled to a stop in front of Father and Gaius standing at his side

"Is it true?" Merlin looked extremely confused

"Is what true?" Father was becoming angry and I knew although Merlin was strong and brave he feared my father.

"Is it true that you are responsible for these afflictions we've all been having?" Merlin looked outraged

"What? No" I wanted to smack Morgana for looking overjoyed and punch the goblin out of Gaius. The goblin then spoke

"I found this… a book of enchantment and spells in your room" I scoffed

"Yeah and you probably put it there you stupid Goblin, that isn't Gaius that is a goblin, he's lying"

"You expect me to believe that Gaius is a goblin?" I muttered under my breath

"You're the one who married a troll" I saw both Merlin and Arthur's mouth flicker in the slightest hint of a smile at my comment.

"It's controlling him, Gaius is still in there…Somewhere" I shook my head

"No point Merlin, save your precious breath" Arthur asked him then

"Do you have any proof to these accusations" I shook my head as Merlin's answer was a no.

"I fear Magic has corrupted you, it pains me more than I can tell you" I stepped in front of Merlin

"I really doubt that" Merlin shouted at him, it was the only emotion he seemed to show around this goblin.

"Oh I'll show you corrupted you batter old fool" Merlin's hand reached out and grabbed my shoulder.

"Adira it's okay. Protect yourself not me" I sighed

"If you weren't so selfless I might just believe that to be true" Father looked outraged at the touch but I just kept my eyes on Merlin.

"My lord I have been harbouring a sorcerer, for that I offer the most sincere apology" Father was supportive of Gaius so suddenly.

"You were not to know Gaius" Even Morgana now suspected Merlin's words true as she was looking at Gaius as if he was mad.. Arthur had this thoughtful expression on his face and I just glared at him while staying close at Merlin's side.

"He's fooled us all" I laughed and scratched my nose, completely amused

"Oh father, it's not Merlin who's been fooling anyone, The Goblin is fooling you and you're a fool not to believe Merlin after so many good deeds, or at least trust his word enough to question Gaius's. He's saved my life more times I dare remember, he's saved Arthur's probably more, he's saved this kingdom and your life in more ways than one and you're willing to believe he'd just start these pranks now? What on this earth for? He's had plenty of times to embarrasses you and trust me he could do far worse than make you fart and bald" Father barked at me then

"SILENCE" I glared at him as he turned to Merlin

"You have been found guilty of using magic and enchantments, especially on my daughter" I looked at him shocked

"You think he—" I burst out laughing completely. "You know nothing of which you speak which surprises me considering you've gone through such an enchantment yourself" Father just shook his head and continued as if he had not heard me.

"In accordance with our laws you will pay with your life, take him away" They dragged Merlin away and Father turned to me

"Do I need to lock you in your room?" I smirked at him.

"Oh you need do no such thing father… one day. One day you will know of what he has truly done for this kingdom and one day your heart will shatter more than a thousand pieces and know I may save your life but your soul is yours to drown in despair" Father looked confused

"Adira what are you talking about?" I smiled, my eyes flashing to Morgana for a moment

"You think what he did was bad? Oh how badly this kingdom will fall without him And you…" I turned to The Goblin in Gaius

"I swear to god I will get you out of Gaius and into the dark hole and which you came… Oh and so much as go near Merlin, even in his cell and I'll put a blade through your back, Gaius or not!" I stormed off then and Arthur came after me.

"ADIRA, ADIRA PLEASE WAIT" I stopped, too upset to even look at him

"Adira please you must know I would never—" That's when he saw my tears shedding.

"What's wrong Adira?" I snapped at him  
>"What's wrong? Oh lets see I've not slept well in 3 nights, I have Morgana's hammering in my ear all week, Gaius is possessed by a creature I wish to stomp on and kill, Oh and the love of my life has been arrested for doing something he did NOT do and is being sentences to death… Oh I don't know what could possibly be wrong!" I then sensed a planned determination from Merlin and decided that being with Arthur until he escaped was probably as best an alibi a girl could have.<p>

"Adira, I wish it weren't true that Merlin was a sorcerer" I sighed  
>"It's ironic that you say that. I kind of wish it true" Arthur looked outraged<p>

"Why would you say such a thing?" I smiled sadly at him

"Because then maybe I would be enchanted and this is all just some dream I'm trying to forget and it'll mean he'll be able to protect himself" Arthur wrapped his arm around my shoulder and lead me to my room.

"Why don't you eat with me tonight, that way we can talk" I nodded, too distraught to even care about eating.

By the middle of the night I had finally stopped crying enough to fall asleep but it was mere seconds later did the alarm bells ring, bringing me out of my hoped for peaceful slumber. Arthur had stayed with me. He did most of the talking as I starred at my food like it was as interesting as my favourite book.

"Adira stay here… I'm going to go find out what this is all about" I sighed

"I think we already know" Arthur laughed slightly

"If only he was this able when we were in mortal danger I might just believe it's him" I smiled sadly

"He does more than you think" Arthur kissed my forehead

"And you need him more than you think" I sighed

"The curse of loving him is that I know just how much I need him" Arthur nodded as if he had some idea as what I was referring. Arthur came back looking beat almost 4 hours later, he was checking in, probably thinking I was asleep so he was surprised to find me awake and pacing.

"Adira what are you still doing awake?" I scoffed

"I could ask you the same thing" Arthur shrugged off his armour and spoke to me from behind the shield in my room.

"I was doing my job, you were just worrying yourself to death about Merlin" I sighed

"Yeah like you haven't been doing the same. I know how much you care about him. Despite your constant need to tell him how bad at his job he is. If he didn't see anything good in you he wouldn't spend nearly as much time with you as he does and you know it too" Arthur didn't reply for a long moment and then he spoke  
>"Merlin is a good man, but that doesn't make him any less a sorcerer" I sighed<p>

"Are you really going to let something like that horrific goblin convince you over the trusted word of a man who has done nothing but been your friend, companion and adviser" Arthur slumped into the nearest chair.

"If only it were up to me" I kissed his forehead

"If It were up to me I would have that goblin in a box, Merlin in my arms once again and father less hateful towards magic but I'll stick to the first two for now"

That morning a couple hours later when Arthur went deliberate with Father I took my chance to go to the only logical place I can see Merlin going in such a time. I knocked on her door in a way I knew Merlin would recognise

"Merlin NO—" She cut off when she saw it was only me. I held up my hands and Merlin quickly from the shadow's pulled me inside.

"How did you know it was Adira?" I smiled at Gwen

"The knock. One of the many emergency things we have in place for times like these… it's good to have these kind of things between us when our lives are as dangerous as ours are" Merlin kissed me quickly

"I thought you'd come and visit me last night" I smiled at him

"I was about to, but Arthur wouldn't leave me alone… by the time I could get free the alarm bells were sounding and I knew you were at least out of your cell. I'm sorry if I disappointed you" Merlin smiled

"The only way you'd disappoint me is if you stop being you" I awed at him and then turned serious

"So how do we get the goblin out of Gaius?" Merlin shook his head

"I dunno, I can sneak back to Gaius's chambers maybe I can find something there, in one of his books" Gwen spoke up then

"Okay but what can I do?" I smiled at him

"You can convince Arthur, if you talk to him I'm sure he'll come around" Gwen shook her head

"No after what happened in court yesterday I cannot face Arthur ever again" Merlin was trying to convince her

"Come on Gwen it's not that bad, all girls do it don't they?" I shook my head at him  
>"Yes Merlin, but never in public and never in front of the man they have feelings for" Merlin looked shocked<p>

"Surely you know something like that would not bother me?" I smiled at him

"I know that dear and over the years I do sometimes let myself relax completely but Gwen is still new to the 'feelings' thing and I know Arthur would never judge you for it but still it's embarrassing, Gwen if Arthur likes you, he likes you… nothing you can do about it honey" Merlin spoke up then

"Warts and farts in all" I rolled my eyes at him and laughed

"Dear you really need to learn to be quiet in these situations" Merlin nodded

"I know, I know it's just…" I smiled and finished the sentence for him  
>"you're trying to help I know dear, but women like to be told they are beautiful not that the men accept their warts, farts, burps etc. It's a matter of wording"<p>

"Please Gwen you have to? For me? For Merlin?" She sighed but I knew she was coming around so when she finally agreed I hugged her. It was only then did I get a call from the guards to come and find me and bring me to Arthur's chambers. I turned to Gwen in confusion and she just shrugged and said she'd speak to him when my meeting with him was over.

I got to Arthur's chambers and knocked on the door. When I popped my head in Arthur rushed over grabbed my arm and pushed me around the corner near his bed, pushing me into the dark shadows of the corner… what the hell was he doing?

"Stay there… don't move until you feel you need to" He then did something surprising he grabbed a sword that laid on a table and handed it to me. I nodded trusting he knew what he was doing. Arthur made his way over to the window and within a few moments there was a knock

"Ahh Gaius, come in" The goblin moved inside and it was surprising how well he could play Gaius when he wanted to

"I believe you wanted to see me" The Gaius I knew would say sire at the end of that sentence.

"I wanted to thank you in person…It couldn't have been easy for you exposing Merlin like that" Where on the god's green earth was Arthur going with this?

"My loyalty to Camelot and your father comes first"

"Well it's appreciated, I should also thank you for ridding me of the most incompetent, rude and lazy servant Camelot has ever known" I rolled my eyes, again with the false insults? No one but the goblin would believe it. It made sense then, he was testing his reactions because he at least suspected Merlin was telling to truth, woo to my brother for seeing the light for once.

"I'm just sorry you had to suffer at his hand for so long" Pfft if only he knew what real suffering was.

"And when we catch him we'll see him hanged" I covered my mouth at those words.

"Ahh, I shall look forward to that" That's when Arthur knew, I could sense the change in atmosphere.

"Is something wrong?" I heard Arthur place his goblet down

"The Gaius I know would never look forward to seeing Merlin hanged no matter what he'd done" I fear Arthur may still believe that Merlin is a sorcerer but believe he was telling the truth so where did that put him? Was today the day he was meant to know of all the deeds people had done to make him the man he needs to be? I shook my head I could not think of that now. I heard Arthur unseath his sword.

"Merlin was telling the truth" His tone was one of surprise mixed with disbelief and happiness. I then heard a crash and next thing I knew Arthur was passed out on the floor with the most shocked thing ever appearing on his head, at that moment Gwen knocked on the door then and with the sound of his voice he crawled down by the side of his bed that hid him best. I covered my mouth and with a kiss on his forehead and promise to fix this I opened the door for Gwen and then left quickly, my laughter barely contained.

"Donkey ears? He has… Donkey ears" Merlin burst out laughing so much I joined in for a good moment  
>"He's braying" Merlin continued to laugh along with me. When Gwen finally returned to the house we both took a deep breath to control ourselves.<p>

"Did you find anything?" Merlin shook his head

"I have an idea, but it was so extreme I didn't want to suggest it before… We have to make the goblin believe Gaius is dying and then he will be forced the leave" Gwen stepped forward

"You want to kill Gaius?" Merlin shook his head

"Only briefly, we then must trap the goblin in a box lined with lead" Gwen looked confused

"And how do we do that?" I nodded at Gwen

"Leave that to Merlin, he knows this castle better than he knows me… I'm going to go find Gaius make sure he's not dong any permanent damage" She nodded

"What do you want me to do?" I knew what she needed to

"Grab the purple vile on the far back shelf, it's poison to those to taste it… pour that over the gold that is hidden in the woven basket near the fire place. On the next shelf is a vile of cloudy liquid that is the antidote, guard it with your life. Hide in Merlin's room when you are done, I shall come just a few minutes before he arrives and Merlin should be back with the box by then. She rushed off and for once it felt nice to have allies, but it seemed it was only the most obvious magic that they seemed to notice and those who did not try and use it sneakily but outright… it was a start I guess.

Gaius had given Leon and some other knights a skin disease and although rare was not incurable like he had told them. Leon looked heart broken when Gaius explained the illness would kill him.

"Leon" Leon turned his back to me

"Do not look at me my lady" I scoffed

"Leon if I only cared what you look like I wouldn't have been honest with you about my relationship with Merlin, the disease you have is curable, Gaius is possessed at the moment forgive him… Do me a favour though? Make sure Arthur isn't doing anything stupid, he too has been affected by Gaius's magic" Leon nodded but still would not look at me.

"Ironic that men seem to care more about how women perceive them than how they perceive women" I ran away before he had a chance to think of reply. I got to the chambers just as the goblin left Merlin, I had obviously missed the beginning of this battle. Gwen tripped on the floor as the goblin attacked her in orb form and knocked the vile amongst all the other small same shaped viles to the floor… I sighed, this would only happen to us wouldn't it?

I rushed over to Gwen and with a quick flash of my eyes as Merlin called her to tell her the goblin was now inside the box, the vile glowed quickly and I grabbed it and rushed over to Gaius to give it to him. Merlin and Gwen crowded around us and seconds felt like hours… Come on Gaius, my wished father, my mentor, my friend, you NEED to wake up for Gwen's sake, for Merlin's sake… for my sake!

"Gaius come on, please you stubborn old goat" I let a tear fall before I heard him mutter

"Who are you calling an old goat" I laughed and hugged him tightly. A relieved laughter set between us and tears of such emotion rang in all our eyes.

It took an hour for us to find ourselves in the throne room and Gaius explaining his guilt and Merlin's innocence to which Morgana looked livid, so I smiled brightly. Father had asked who had released the goblin in the first place Gaius's answer was one of great relief to me, Arthur went to secure the goblin in the volt and I had planned on meeting him on his way back up but he bumped into Gwen and I found myself once again spying on them.

I almost laughed at the relief looks on their faces as they agreed to forget the events the Goblin had posed on them. I felt a breath on my ear and someone whisper

"Spying is rude" I laughed

"And sneaking up on a girl isn't?" He spins me around

"Come on there is something I wanted to show you" I took his hand thankful he was able to walk around this kingdom free once more. He walked me to the training grounds and waited for Arthur to arrive, once he was training he knocked a man down during a battle and he laughed like he does on many occasions during training but he then brayed. I burst out laughing

"You really should get rid of it" Merlin sighed

"Just a couple more days? It's too good" I laughed and agreed in a couple days he must return him back to normal but for now I could enjoy a little amusement at Arthur's expense. I kept hold of Merlin's hand as we walked around the training field  
>"Adira as much I appreciate you defending me. You must keep a level head where I'm involved" I sighed<p>

"I know and I will, but I can play it to our advantage if Morgana thinks you're my weakness, then she's try and use you to get to me which means she'll tell you her plans which mean we can save ourselves hours of headaches" Merlin laughed

"Only you could turn your weaknesses into advantages against your enemies in such an elegant way" I bowed mockily at him, Merlin was the one weakness I knew would make me blind to the dangers I would have to be careful as to what I did in the future.


	29. Gwaine

Gwaine

Next time I ask to go on a hunting trip with Merlin and Arthur? Please stop me! It's torture. Arthur was in his element, the target, an arrow and the skill to kill with one shot. It almost scared me how much he enjoyed 'the hunt' (as he calls it) sometimes.

The hunting had come to an end THANK GOD and we were heading back towards home when Arthur sent us in the direction of a tavern. A tavern known for its fights and thieves

"You know what we need after a good hunt?" Merlin jumped in

"Sleep?" Arthur pretends not to hear him and said

"A nice tankard of mead" I knew Arthur drunk, in fact most mornings after a banquet or feast you would find Arthur in bed passed noon with a hangover and no matter how bad he persuaded himself that the next feast would be different he would still make himself drunk… god knows what Father was like as a young lad!

We finally rode to the entrance of the tavern, a place to tie up the horse

"No better place to learn the mood of your people than the local tavern" Merlin rolled his eyes as he tied up his horse.

"This is one of those times that I tell you something's a bad idea and you ignore me isn't it?" Arthur nodded patting his horse one last time

"You're learning Merlin, slowly but you're learning" I cared little for alcohol or gossip and it would seem Arthur was the complete opposite.

"Remember in here, you are not my servant, I'm just a simple peasant like everyone else" I sighed and shouted back at him

"We don't call ourselves peasants you know!" Merlin laughed at my comment and then said  
>"The fact that you put yourself amongst the lower people means a great deal to me" I smiled at him and grabbed his hand, he looked hesitant and I laughed<p>

"In here Merlin we can be married if you so wish" We slowly walked in, Merlin on my arm, both of us laughing slightly as we walked in. We found ourselves a table and Merlin let me sit down first and then he sat beside me our hands joined at the table. Arthur turned to me

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" I smiled

"Now what give you that idea?" A bar maid came over grabbing the cups already on the table and cleaning the table with a cloth.

"So what'll it be?" Before we had any time to make up our minds she started speaking again "Hmm.. you're a handsome fella" Arthur smiled and responded

"Well… you wouldn't be the first to say it" Merlin was smiling that 'I'm so going to hate you by the end of today' look.

"Oh no sorry…I was talking about your friend here" My hands flew to my mouth to hide my laughter. Merlin flustered like he usual as Arthur asked her in shock

"Him?" Merlin smiled softly at her

"Thank you" I rested my head on Merlin's shoulder

"I happen to think he's one of the most handsome man I know" Merlin smiled down at me

"Two takers of meads please" He may have said please but he didn't sound like he meant it at all. Merlin smiled at her in a knowing way before she walked off to get our drinks and Merlin turned to Arthur once more

"I was wrong, coming here was a great idea" I knew he was enjoying this far more than he should. I sighed keeping myself close to Merlin side, I was just about to speak when someone walked in and the whole place fell silent and I knew the whole place was going to be in hell in moments. I buried my face in Merlin's shoulder and mumbled

"Trouble, Trouble where ever we go! When will it stop? It seems no one knows" Merlin laughed slightly his hand finding mine in my lap. We watched as the man who had just walked in threatened the barmaid, we were just happy to give her money to help… Arthur however was standing on his feet before I could stop him.

"Always playing the hero, urg" Merlin sighed and I sensed the change from 'relaxed Merlin' to 'Protect Arthur Merlin'. It took once quick push for the man to find himself on the floor to which he rose to his feet and spoke to Arthur  
>"I'm gonna make you pay for that" I scoff probably a little too loud<p>

"I'd like to see you try" The man turned to me and I smiled sweetly at him

"Got a problem?" That's when he whistled and a group of 10 men came walking through the door and Arthur spoke calmly

"You had to open your big mouth" I scoffed

"Yeah and you had to get involved in a public place, this isn't all me you know" A man, a very handsome man walked from the corner of the tavern and spoke to us

"You seem to have yourselves in a bit of a pickle" I shrugged

"As pickles go this isn't our worst" He turned to me in surprise then

"Oh?" I nodded

"You're be surprised what can happen when you have him for a brother" The very handsome man wasted no time in starting the inevitable fight. I grabbed the nearest weapon and fought, quickly and calmly for a long while and despite my best efforts to get to Arthur I ended up behind the bar with Merlin.

"So what do they call you then?" The very handsome man spoke to Merlin

"Merlin and this is Adira" If he recognised the name he did not say and for that I was thankful.

"And you?" He smiled

"Gwaine" A fitting name for a fittingly handsome man.

Men and their heroic tendencies, I fought for protection, for safety they fought for honour and it was stupid how far they would go to defend something as stupid as their pride. But Gwaine, a man who looked like he'd always done what he wanted when he wanted, but he had a sense of pride… of honour to protect us more than his pride and it was nice to see. So when he saved Arthur from a knife (a knife that ended up in his leg) I was more than happy to offer him medical help but as he fell he hit his head on the corner of a bench and he was knocked unconscious.

We left quickly then and I without hesitation offered for Gwaine to be carried on my horse and I would ride with Merlin. When we FINALLY got back to Camelot not only was I pissed at Arthur but was gravely concerned for Gwaine's life. I had done all I could with my medical bag before leaving and had told Arthur off lightly for the mistakes he'd made (even if I didn't really blame him for it) and Merlin had been a support telling me it wasn't my fault because he probably would have called the men in anyways and tried to kill Arthur, which did little to sate my worries but it was nice to know he was trying his best, as always.

It was the following morning when I woke to find myself in my own bed I could almost believe the last 4 years had been a mistake. That I wasn't magical, that I wasn't loved, that I wasn't part of some great big grand plan. Merlin had left a note on my pillow

"My love

I went to tend to Gwaine's breakfast, I stayed the night like you asked but you were so tired I'm not even sure you remember asking. I'm sure you'll be coming down to see to Gwaine so please come and find me there or with Arthur if you need me at all. Gwaine is fine and he will recover

Love you

Merlin" I smiled softly and let a relief flood over me and quickly made myself eat, get dressed and be out the door. When I got to Gaius's chambers he was humming along as he worked

"Gaius you're in a good mood this morning?" he smiled at me

"Well I managed to save a life, finally got Merlin to take in some of his medical teachings and I've finished my rounds for the day what more could a man need to be cheerful?" I wanted to reply but kept my lips shut

"Oh well, maybe you can help me come up with another patch for the blanket, it's so big I'm thinking of starting another" Gaius nodded  
>"It would be my pleasure to start another if you so wish" I nodded<p>

"Thank you, I'd appreciate the starting of one… is Gwaine awake?" He nodded

"Though be careful, his attitude towards nobles is… temperamental" I raised by eyebrows at him but got no further response so I made my way to Merlin's room and knocked on the door

"Gwaine? It's Adira, is it okay to come in? I wanted to talk to you" There came no reply and I put my hands on my hips

"I'll stay here all day if I have to, you can at least let the women who probably kept you alive till you got proper medical care some face time and respect?" I heard him sigh and call

"Come in" I opened the door to see him lying there with his muscular chest on show. I was expecting my heart to fluster, for my body to want him. But I didn't I realised that once again I preferred what Merlin is, a little skin but what was there was all muscle

"Merlin told me he'd given you breakfast? Was it to your liking?" He nodded

"it was as good a meal as man like me can get" I nodded and sighed

"You know I'm not that bad right?" He raised his eyebrow at me so I continued "I mean as a noble… Yes Merlin told me, he tells me everything" Gaius response was quick

"What like the fact he hides a fruit basket by the side of his bed?" I looked down slightly embarrassed as he grabbed an apple and bite into it

"In fact… that's mine" Gwaine looked shocked

"W-why would you have a fruit bowl in Merlin's room?" I met his eyes then decided I could not do anything to hide it

"The same reason he tells me everything, the same reason he keeps half my clothes here and the same reason why I had to sleep in my own bed last night" Gwaine looked down right shocked and I laughed

"You can't imagine us together?" Gwaine shook his head speaking of what most people expect princesses to be…

"If anything I'd imagine you'd be with a knight, properly behind your fathers back because he would never approve of you marrying someone that doesn't benefit him" I sighed

"Well behind father's back is right… and you're right about him wanting to marry me one day but I'd rather run away from Camelot and all my duties than live a day without Merlin" Gwaine looked more shocked than before… and here I was thinking that wasn't even possible.

"Are you joking me? You're mucking me about to see if I'll believe you or not right?" I stepped a little close to the bed, anger spreading through me.

"You'd do well to remember my love is as real for Merlin as my loyalty to my kingdom, Not my king!" That was when the front door to Gaius's chambers slammed shut and I knew it was Merlin straight away. I opened the bedroom door and rested against the door way

"Dear what has he done to you now?" He looked up at me and he seemed to relax a little

"Throw a goblet at my head… I swear to god if he wasn't the crown prince of Camelot—" I burst out laughing

"If he wasn't the crowned prince of Camelot you would be his most supporting and best of friends Merlin. That friend that drives you CRAZY but you're there for them no matter what is going on in their lives" Merlin stepped up the steps slowly

"I'm not sure how true that is… I'll have to take your word for it. You're the one always saying 'it's a male bonding thing'" I smiled at him softly

"That's because it is… come on, sit down on the stool and I'll give your neck a message, should help the bruise and you're muscles" He nodded, taking my medical advice straight away. He sat down on the stool facing Gwaine

"Not sure I know what to believe more… the fact that the princess is actually treating people medically or that you are trusting her word for it" Merlin's eyes grew darker then and I had to slap him out of it  
>"Hey you, I can defend myself no need to be getting all 'heroic' on me" Merlin smiles softly up at me<p>

"And if I just want to be your hero?" I laughed as I needed my hands into his back

"Then you just keep being you. That's hero enough for me, though if you wanna give Arthur a clobber over the head for me—" Merlin laughed and Gwaine watched in wonder.

"Speaking of clobbering heads, the tournament starts today" I cursed out loud

"Great, another reason to lock myself up for a week… any dangers this year? You realise we might as well be on guard at these things as someone always tries to cheat with magic" Merlin laughed humoured

"It would seem magic is drawn to us as we are to each other" I smiled at him as he leaned into my touch

"Always one for turning danger into romance Merlin?" Merlin shrugged

"If you didn't enjoy the danger at least a little, I think I would have scared you off years ago" I hmmed in response

"You're probably right… There are only so many life/death experiences one girl can go through and not find some kind of thrill in it" Merlin laughed

"One of the many reasons you are my love" Gwaine was watching us in wonderment. I don't think he'd ever seen two people so wrong in image be so right for each other.

Merlin stretched his back pleasingly and stood up  
>"Thank you my lady" He bowed respectfully.<p>

"There are more than one way to thank a lady Merlin" Merlin laughed and grabbed my waist pulling me close.

"Oh and what did you have in mind?" He breathed at me as he leaned in, our lips met for a wonderful kiss. I pulled away and Merlin sighed

"I'm sorry My dear but Arthur's clothes require washing" I smiled softly at him

"And I have to tend to Gwaine. Go.. I'll have tea ready by the time you come home!" He pecked my lips and rushed off and when I looked at Gwaine he laughed

"Seems you found a loving man" I smiled after Merlin

"He is the best man I know and the bravest" I then grabbed at Gwaine's blanket to which he grabbed back and smiled seductively at me

"Gwaine I'm going to redress your wound not undress you. Though if you'd so prefer that a women of my standings find you unattractive I shall gladly deflate that ego" He let go of the blanket as I laughed and Gwaine asked

"Seems you are used to good looking men taking an interest" I scoffed

"Not modest either. I am use to the attention yes, but I am only affected by one mans affections" Gwaine nodded as I got to work on his leg

"You should be able to walk once this is done, if you so wish we can go on a walk around the lower town, help you keep the muscle working and some sunshine always helps" He nods as if happy to finally be able to move.

An hour later I found myself walking along the path with a limping Gwaine as he again tries to flirt with me

"A flower for the lady?" He holds it out to me as Gwen walks past

"My lady, it would seem the more I see you the more male company you seem to have" I laughed

"Oh and this one is very lively, has tried every line in the book and yet he still does not win my heart" Gwen pats my shoulder

"Maybe because it already belongs to another" I rolled my eyes as Gwaine puts the flower in my hair

"He has seen me but kiss Merlin yet he refuses to believe I cannot be swayed" Gwen turned to Gwaine

"A little free advice, the lady Adira is as available to you as a lady who actually believes those lines" Gwen then left and we walked in silence

"How come you were in Mary's tavern?" I asked him, deciding maybe getting to know him is how to get past all the flirting.

"Just passing through, But how does one like yourself enter such a place?" I smiled softly at him.

"My brother had just finished his 'hunting trip' and he decided it'd be fun to get some mead before we head home. Though I regret to say I didn't try very hard to convince him not to go because it would seem you still got hurt" Gwaine smiled softly

"I am fine, I have you to thank for that… and I fear for how that may have played if you, Merlin and Arthur weren't there" I could see the extreme pain in his face at that moment and I grabbed his arm and supported him

"I think that's enough walking about for a while, you must rest… Come I'll take you to Gaius" He nodded too badly injured to complain as he hobbled back to the castle. As we got to courtyard I saw Merlin and Arthur greeting another melee guest. Merlin gave me a look of anger and I gave him a sympatric look that I would come and find him once Gwaine was seen to.

When I did find him after spending hours preoccupying Gwaine, he was carrying a heavy box up the stairs and so I grabbed onto a side and helped him pull them up. Once we were up the top I helped him lift it into the room required. The moment I was noticed the knights changed the tune , knew what they were playing

"My lady, such a women should not be helping a servant" I smiled at him too sweetly

"And such strong men like yourselves should not be allowing such a servant to carry a box like that by himself. Mistreat him again and I'll have you both dismissed from the tournament and your crack at my brother. Which is every man's goal here It would seem" They both bowed their heads in respect.

"Merlin have you eaten?" Merlin shook his head.

"No my lady not since breakfast" I grew outraged

"Go, go eat something… heck tend to Gwaine if you must. Just please don't skip meals" He nodded and rushed home. As soon as Merlin was gone the knights once again became arrogant

"What an idiot" I raised my finger at him

"You'd do wise to remember who's servant that is and to whom he is trusted by. One wrong word and your banished" I left with a slam of the door and a deep breath. I HATED arrogant men like him. I went home to find Merlin Wolfing down his soup and he sent me a relieved smile

"Thank you Adira, I don't think I would have survived that much longer" I swore aloud

"Men like that are the ones who are an enemy to Camelot not Magic" coming to think of it the man to whom he was presumed to be does not match what I was told about Sir Oswald. How odd… according to most of the men I came across who knew him by name said he was a caring understanding man who did a lot for himself and believed in earning his own way in the world. I was brought out of my thoughts with a comment from Gaius

"You must remember Merlin that not all masters are as good to their servants as Arthur is to you" Merlin spat right in Gaius's face and I burst out laughing

"I don't know what's funnier what Gaius said or Merlin's reaction" It was at that moment that Gwen walked in and she looked troubled.

"My lady, Merlin I need your help" I gave her a questioning look but she just shook her head and told us to follow her. When we got the location I sighed out loud. I kept out of the way as if I were to intervene it would seem like royal favouritism and that can cause more problems than a drunken Tavern full of men.

"You drunk all this?" Merlin asked Gwaine as the bartender handed him the list

"With the help of my new friends" Every person in the tavern cheered at him and I rolled my eyes, so that's how he stays away from trouble, or in others opinion's finds it.

"He says he hasn't got any money, so it looks like you'll have to pay" He then did something that made me step him

"Put him down… Gently right this second or I'll have you arrested for over charging and other things I'm sure Arthur and then Knight would be so happy to agree with" He step Merlin on his feet.

"My lady I—" I cut him off

"Save it for someone who cares. Merlin are you okay?" Merlin nodded

"My lady I am sorry for all the trouble, I really hate to be a burden" I smiled softly at him  
>"Do well to remember that people will try and threaten you for helping, just be more careful" I turned to Bartender as Merlin grabbed a falling over Gwaine and carrying him out the door quickly<p>

"Now as for the bill, you'll put it on my tab, if I don't have one you make one. If you find you cannot get the money you come and find me. If you tell anyone about this I will go to the king with things I've spent years turning a blind eye to. DO I make myself clear? Oh and if you hassle Gwaine, Merlin or anyone else I care about the same thing applies" He nodded

"Yes my lady" I snatched the list of him and swore under my breath. When I walked outside into the drizzle of rain I found Gwen sitting there.

"Gwen why aren't you with Gwaine and Merlin?" Gwen smiled

"I wanted to make sure you got out before I was forced to call on Arthur" I laughed

"I thank you for concern Gwen. Please go and get some rest and I shall see you in the morning" To my surprise she gave me a quick hug and walked away.

When I made it home, I heard Gwaine talking about not knowing his father and Merlin saying he understood. I stood in the doorway, out of sight.

"Arthur not like that" Gwaine laughed in disbelief and Merlin continued

"Okay what about Adira? Do you think she is one to turn away someone in need? She saved you arse with the wounds and then again with the bar keep today. I serve the king for her, not because I believe in what him or what he does. She showed me that wanting someone's rein of misdeeds to come to an end does not mean you kill them or harm them to do it. Some people are bad and if Adira taught me anything is that true colours never stay hidden for long and eventually they'll get so sick of hiding who they really are they'll make mistakes" Gwaine smiled softly at Merlin

"You really do love her don't you?" I smiled at the emotions I felt in Merlin and the words he spoke

"I could fill a hundred pages for the way my heart beats for her. But I'll just say this, she is everything I want, everything I need and as long as she's around I'll be able to believe in the good in the king or at least in the good Arthur will bring when he reins as king. I understand your distrust but sometimes you have to deal with the bad to get the good" Gwaine smiled leaning back in the bed, I was slightly annoyed at how comfortable he looked stealing Merlin's bed.

"Seems to me like I need to find me an Adira" Merlin laughs

"Well maybe If you stopped using pick up line so cheesy even cheese would be ashamed you might get someone" Gwaine raised his eyebrow at him

"She told you about that? Most women don't like to mention when they're hit on by my good looks" Merlin smiled

"We have no secrets Gwaine. She told me a couple of them and the advice Gwen gave you, don't suppose you'd ever consider taking it?" Gwaine laughed

"Women like to know they're beauty captures someone's eyes" I stepped in at the moment

"But they also like to know that their beauty is not all someone sees" Merlin smiled and didn't so much as glance back when he spoke in a louder but softer tone to me.

"How long have you been listening?" I smiled at his question  
>"Long enough to know you really need to talk to me about your father if it's upsetting you" Merlin sighed<p>

"But I don't wish to burden you Adira, with any of my doubts" I sighed and buried my head in his shoulder.

"Ahh but you see a burden is something you feel like I'm going to regret hearing or knowing. I will never regret knowing anything about you Merlin" Gwaine rolled his eyes and said

"And you said my lines were cheesy" we all laughed then and I realised Gwaine was more of a hidden hearted man, he would not show fear or worries but he had a very fragile heart and belief system in himself.

The following morning I woke to Merlin slipping on his boots and he did not look happy

"Honey what's wrong?" Rolled over to see him better.

"Arthur found out the bill you had to pay to the bar Keep and now as payback he's making me and Gwaine clean in entire Army's boots" I laughed slightly

"Gwaine deserves you. You however don't" Merlin leaned over to pecked my lips

"Biased maybe just a little honey?" I shrugged

"And so what if I am? You did nothing but be a good friend to him" Merlin smiles slightly

"You always did say I was too nice for my own good" There was a knock at the door and Merlin did what we always did when caught in my room together, he slipped slightly under my bed. I stood up grabbed my robe and called for the person to open the door.

"My lady—" I cut him off

"Gwaine next time you want to order drinks for your friends make sure you have your own Money. Merlin does not deserve such harsh punishment for your doings" Gwaine nodded looking only mildly surprised that he had told me and Merlin slipped out behind him and knocked on the door pretending to have only just come in.

"Gwaine there you are" I smiled and covered my mouth  
>"Merlin… I been looking for you to, we need to go and clean the boots" He nodded and walked in between us and pecked my lips<p>

"You're going to be okay?" I smiled

"I survive without you most tournaments, why should this be any different?" Merlin nodded and followed Gwaine out

By the time Lunch time came around I was both prepared for the meal but was going to surprise Merlin and Gwaine. I slipped into the throne room to which had been leant to them to store all the boots. I snuck in the back door and hearing them talking, once again about their fathers something I've found Merlin is comfortable to talk with Gwaine about.

"If there is one thing my father's life has taught me is that titles don't matter it's what's inside" I scoff, making my presence known.

"Oh so that's why you've been treating me like a criminal since you've arrived" Gwaine looked sheepish

"I know and it would seem my heartlessness had found new bounds I am sorry for my mistrust" I nodded and smiled softy at him while handing him a container of sandwiches and grapes. I then handed one to Merlin as I sat down between the two men.

"Adira, it would seem I would not eat if not for you. Thank you" I smiled

"Of course… can I help at all?" Gwaine looked shocked

"Yo-you want to help us? Scrub boots?" Merlin handed me a pair of boots and a brush "And you're just going to let her do it?" Merlin shrugged

"She has a way of getting what she wants Gwaine. If she wants to help I suggest you stop complaining and accept that not only does she work for what she earns but is not afraid to get a little dirty" I shrugged off Gwaine's shocked look

"What's life without a little hard work and adventure?"

By late afternoon we were done and Merlin had to rush off to tend to Arthur, I said I wanted to see the training and that I'd catch up to him once I've tended to Gwaine's wound again. When I reached the fields I saw Arthur and Sir Oswald in a very heated battle for training. The fight ended with Arthur walking away smug and oblivious as ever to the murderous glance in Sir Oswald's eyes. Either Oswald was a changed man or he was not Sir Oswald at all and if I was honest I don't know which one I found more terrifying.

Merlin caught my eye then and I gave him a very apologetic look as I went after Arthur to ask him how that fight felt and if it matched up to the rumours of his fighting skills.

"Arthur?" I caught up with him as he entered his chambers.

"Adira what do I owe the pleasure?" I smiled if only to get the pleasantries out of the way.

"Sir. Oswald, did his fighting skills keep up with rumours you've heard of him?" Arthur answered

"He fought as if he favoured his right hand when I know he is left handed" I hmmed at him "Why do you ask?" I smiled softly at him

"Just worried about you is all. Rumours of a man's abilities sometimes hold more merit than I dare dream" Arthur laughed at the comment which confused me.

"Do you hear what the knights and most of the people in the kingdom call your fighting skills?" I raised my eyebrow as if to edging him to continue

"They call you the warrior princess, with your fighting skills linked to your title it's a nice way to see you" I smiled softly

"I never saw myself as that, just a women who knows how to survive in a man's world" I sensed a worry then, a deep 'Arthur's in danger' worry from Merlin which distracted me from my next comment and then I felt another pain from him, physical pain… it wasn't like emotion, emotion you could identify but physical was just a dull kind of pain, it wasn't desperate but it was enough to make me curious about his safety.  
>"Where's Merlin?" Arthur rolled his eyes<p>

"He's tending to Sir. Oswald's armour, must you always ask how he is?" I sighed

"And must you always be such an arrogant prat? Some things are just a fact of life" Arthur sat in his chair with a hint of annoyance and amusement.

"You would not be saying that if you didn't know Merlin" I smiled

"I would be oblivious to the world without him so you've gotta take the good with the bad!" Arthur smiled softly at me

"You know despite how much of an idiot he can be most of the time, he gives me hope that one day I might be able to find a women who'll love me as much as you do him" I smiled

"If we're being truthful you already have a women who does, it's just you'd rather impress father than let your heart win for once" Arthur sighed

"if only I could let my heart win..maybe one day. Speaking off… are you actually going to come to this tournament?" I smiled softly at him

"I wouldn't miss the chance of seeing your arse being kicked. But please be careful Arthur… I don't need another reason to go crying to Merlin" Arthur was about to ask when there was a knock at the door.

"Arhur, can I burrow Adira? Merlin's been hurt" Arthur looked deeply concerned "Nothing too serious, but I thought she'd like to see him" I nodded at Gwaine at the door

"Thanks Gwaine I'm coming" I kissed Arthur's cheek "I'll sent him your love" Arthur rolled his eyes but did not argue. When we reached Home Merlin's hand was being bandaged by Gaius.

"To the eye to blade appeared blunt, but when I touched it…" His eyes fell to the now covered wound.

"You were Lucky" Gwaine explained "I've seen those blades in action, they're forged using sorcerery" Gaius then spoke between us

"What would they want with such a blade" I sighed

"What every other strange behaviouring knight wants in this stupid kingdom" Merlin nodded and we spoke together "To kill Arthur in the melee" I smiled sadly at him

"But in front of all those people?" Gwaine nodded

"It's the perfect cover, if they succeed no one will expect it was intentional" Merlin tried to stand up while explaining

"I need to warn Arthur!" I laughed hollowly

"Oh and that'll go just dandy. You can't accuse a knight of such a thing without proof, it's that simple" Merlin did not seem to be listening to reason

"Then we need that blade" Merlin stood up and Gwaine spoke to him then

"I'll get it" I put my hand on his shoulder

"What reason would you have for being in his chambers? No it's best that Merlin gets it, but I'm coming with you" Merlin looked as if he were about to argue but he gave in straight away when he saw the look on my face  
>"There will come a day when such a look does not have such an effect on me" I laughed and kissed him quickly<p>

"And that is the day my love you stop loving me" Merlin shook his head

"Then I pray such a day does never come to pass" I smiled

"Oh and is there any other days you wish not to pass?" Merlin shrugged

"The day you die, the day you realise when a fool I am, the day you wish not to marry me" Gwaine choked on his breathing air

"M-marry?" I laughed

"Oh but of course" we pulled out our rings together and showed him

"You're going to marry a servant?" I cross my arms

"Would you rather I marry a stubborn arsed knight?" Gwaine shook his head

"No, no of course not but you'd really marry someone for who they are not their status?" I sighed

"Gwaine you're going to have to learn that not everyone judges on what appeared to be but by what they believe and the true nature of a person. Take you for example… you are of noble blood yet you know how to work hard for something you believe in, like your mothers safety and wellbeing, I know you drink and flirt to deflect and protect your heart and fighting is the only passion you allow yourself to enjoy and connect to your father with" Gwaine smiled softly and his words of flirting came as of no surprise to me. Merlin spoke then

"Okay what about me?" I laughed

"Now I know I'm being biased. You are clumsy, you are annoyingly oblivious of some of the teasing you receive, but you are loyal to your friends and this kingdom to the point where I might even question my own. You listen, respect and help anyone who you believe needs it, despite risk to your own safety or those around you. You fight for what you believe in, a skill your mother has weaved into you. You have your father's bravery and fighting skills" Gwaine looked shocked at that comment

"You fight?" Merlin shrugged

"He fights as well as Arthur, though he dare not trust himself with a blade long enough to appreciate his own skill with it" Gwaine nodded and told us to follow him. We did so curious as to what he wanted. He grabbed two swords from the emergency supply kept in the courtyard and threw one to Merlin. Merlin looked hesitant but took to defending himself quickly as Gwaine's attacks kept coming.

"Okay so you can defend yourself, what about attack" Merlin had his rare devious smile on his face as he quickly changed Gwaine's attacks to defence. Gwaine watched in wonderment as Merlin quickly pushed the sword out of his hands and had the blade at his throat in mere seconds. Gwaine laughed as Merlin offered him a hand up and pulled him into a quick hug

"Not even Arthur could beat that" Merlin laughed

"I don't know about that, but I would love for one day to actually be able to show him the full extent of my skills" Gwaine laughed

"Well if the fight we just had is anything to go by I'd say he'll have one hell of a shock" I smile and watched the two men interacted. He reminded me of Lancelot A LOT. I mean his charming looks were just as nice to look at, his loyalty to those who he feels deserve it is tear worthy and they can look past Merlin's status to see the loving man he is all of which make them more loved by me.

Night fell as Merlin and I found ourselves outside sir Oswalds chambers. I stood in the doorway just in case someone came. Sir Oswald who laid in his bed with his back to us as Merlin reached into the chest rolled over to show a glowing gem and I felt it's magically energy almost instantly. Merlin went to touch the gem but Sir Oswald grabbed his hand before he could surprisingly awake and angry, I took a deep breath before hiding behind the wardrobe in which I stood next to.

Sir. Ethan who had been sleeping in the next room came running in at that moment and they both started throwing knifes at Merlin's head and I was doing my best from where I stood deflecting blades from Merlin face as he sat on the other side of the wardrobe. Merlin kept arguing with him about how he was just trying to help him stay warm but it wasn't working as the sword kept missing him by a stone's throw. I sighed to myself, was it wrong that I sat on my arse, not even trying to hide while my fiancée is hair ways away from getting killed. When did near death experiences become so well… average for me?

When Gwaine walked in and took out the knights so easily I almost wanted to smile. But then Leon walked in to see what would only look like Gwaine trying to kill 2 knights while Merlin and I stood by watching completely terrified.

"What's going on here?" Sir. Oswald or that idiot from the tavern wearing a crystal knocked Gwaine to his knees and I rushed over to him paying little mind to what Sir. Oswald was saying

"Gwaine, talk to me… are you okay?" Gwaine smiled up at me and to my surprise his hand stroked my cheek for a moment and Leon rushed forward to stop him after Oswald said that Gwaine at attacked him

"Take one more step Leon and I will be so kind as Gwaine was to these two" Leon looked shocked

"My lady he—" I glanced up at him from where I kneeled on the floor

"He what? You want to tell me what he did that does not come from this pigs mouth and then yes you can speak about him in such a way. Until then learn your place" Gwaine laughed at that moment

"Ever get tired of having so much power and beauty?" I rolled my eyes at him  
>"Ever get tired of flirting with someone so out of your league it's almost painful?" He shrugged and I laughed helping him to his feet. Before I could do anything Gwaine was being grabbed by the guards, handcuffed and taken to an audience with the king.<p>

"I swear to god—" ready to hit Oswald. Merlin grabbed my arm

"This will solve nothing, come we must go and see this meeting" I nodded and let Merlin pull me away.

"I told you… one wrong move your gone. In fact I've told you hmm… 3 times and you know what they say about 3 times" Oswald held up his hands as if to surrender with a smug smirk on his face. Merlin pulled me out of the room then and we rushed into the throne room. Oswald and Ethan a little behind us. The guards shoved Gwaine to his knees and so I did what I knew best I stepped in and sat down beside him

"Hi Gwaine" He laughed despite his situation

"Always one to go against the grain my lady?" I smiled

"Always one to find trouble where ever you go?" he laughed

"It would seem it is as attractive as you" I gave him 'you can't be serious look' Oswald spoke then

"Sire this man attacked me, with a sword, tried to kill me" I scoffed

"Yeah and you're really sir Oswald. He stepped in saving mine and Merlin's life father"

"I tried to talk to him but he was a man processed" I smile softly at the two knights

"Yeah after you threw knives at an innocent man;s head" Oswald pretended not to hear me

"I'm sure Sir. Ethan will back me up" Of course Ethan'll back you up you pig

"Indeed I can sire" Gwaine lost it at that moment and tried to attack them. I stood quickly and pushed him back gently

"Gwaine, look at me" He glared at them "Gwaine for all that is good would you look at my claimed beauty for but one moment?" Gwaine couldn't help the small smile on his face as his eyes finally met mine

"See now was that so hard?" Gwaine smiled

"Now that is true nobility, it is defined by what you do, not who you are" I smiled

"Wise words there Gwaine" He shrugged

"Bound to happen one day I guess" I smiled "These men at anything but, they are arrogant thugs" Oswald spoke up then

"So you see Sire what I have to put up with" Father put his hand up in that 'stop talking' kind of way.

"I've heard enough, for a commoner to attack a noblemen is a violation of the knights code" Oh two of my deepest hates, the knights code and noble's.

"I couldn't agree with you more Sire" I pointed at Sir Oswald then

"He may not be able to insult you but I sure as hell can so my two favourite words to give you right now are shut and up. I'd use it wisely"

"He must be made an explain of" Arthur cut in

"Sir Oswald please" But he wouldn't have it

"Nothing less than his execution will give me satisfaction" I mumbled under my breath

"And nothing more than yours would give me the same" Gwaine smiled slightly at that but what surprised me is when Arthur stepped in

"Father I understand how this must look, it's an embarrassing situation, sir Oswald is a dear friend and our guest here in Camelot, but Gwaine is my guest here too, he may not be of a noble blood but he has a noble heart"

"How can you say that when you see the way he behaves?" I cut in there

"Because father, he'd rather risk his life to save Arthur, myself and Merlin than stand by and do nothing. I beg you if a knights word is his bond then I give you my word and Arthur's that Gwaine is a good man, he deserves Clemency" Father looked at me as if to see what kind of trick I was playing

"You think I've got some kind of angle?" I laughed "I want nothing but a dear friend to see another sunshine. If that makes me a bad person then please, arrest me too" Father continued

"You are banished from Camelot, To return would be to set your execution, you have till dawn to leave" Oswald stepped toward me then and I knew Merlin was ready to step in

"My lady, you look ravishing tonight… maybe you'd like to join me in my chambers and I can finish what I started earlier" I smiled brightly at him  
>"The day I find you attractive is the day your head is not connected to your neck anymore…" Arthur tried to cut in and I sighed and turned to them.<p>

"Really? you'd think I'm not able to defend myself with the way you two worry" I stepped towards Merlin  
>"Merlin come" Merlin nodded and I noticed the look of fear on his face.<p>

When we got back to home Gwaine had already packed his bags and Merlin stepped up to him that moment

"I'm sorry" Gwaine shook his head

"No need, I never stay in one place for very long, people get annoyed with me to0 quickly" Merlin smiled sadly

"I didn't" I grabbed Merlin's hand

"Neither did I" Gwaine looked surprised

"After all the trouble I've caused?" I smiled softly at the man and it was good to know even after he'd accepted everything about Merlin and my relationship I could surprise him.

"you liven the place up" Merlin nodded in agreement

"Make sure you look after each other and Arthur for me" I jumped up into his arms. He held my up where my feet could not touch the floor and I buried my face in his shoulder.

"Now if I knew me leaving would invoke such a response from you" I laughed

"Never going to happen Gwaine but.." I kissed his cheeks

"Thank you. For everything" He smiled as he set me down on the floor and let me sweep myself into Merlin's arms.

"Merlin you have but a noble heart… and a noble women" He kissed my cheek, gave Merlin one last hug and then walked out the door slowly. Dawn was finally falling when I sat myself down in a chair feeling glum.

"A lovely man leaves my kingdom, while my brother's life is in danger… if this is how my life is going to be I'd rather not live it" Merlin smiled sadly at me, knowing what I meant.

When the mid morning came I had gotten no sleep, as my nightmares of Arthur's death at the battle plagued my every dreaming hour. Sir. Oswald and Ethan were no closer to being stopped than I was than being okay with father's decision to banish Gwaine. I found myself sitting in Arthur's chambers watching Merlin lay out Arthur's armour as Arthur got into his under armour clothes.

To my surprise Father came in and gave Arthur his first Melee weapon when he was a lad and took part in the tournments, the weapon had been dulled down and was harmless unless wacked over the head with it. Arthur took the blade silently and Father wished him a quick victory before he left. Merlin then helped Arthur into his armour… if there was some way to stop him (apart from Merlin using magic in front of everyone) then I would gladly hear it.

"You know those moments when I tell you something's a bad idea?" I heard Merlin say to Arthur.  
>"And I ignore you?" Merlin nodded<p>

"But I'm proven right" Arthur fought the urge to roll his eyes

"Your concern for my wellbeing is touching" Merlin was not in a 'I'm trying to tell you cuz I'm worried' but rather 'I'm your friend and I know of a danger coming your way'

"I'm serious Arthur, I think you should withdraw" I smiled sadly at Merlin, there was no yelling. No demands that he does so. He was merely asking him to make a sacrifice so he wouldn't have too. If Arthur knew just what he was asking Merlin to do then maybe he wouldn't be so eager to dismiss his advice as mere concern.

"Look I know you think the melee is some kind of stupid game" I scoffed

"More than stupid" Arthur turned to me and sighed as he continued

"But it's about proving to the people that I'm fit to lead them" Merlin merely nodded at him

"I know. Just be careful" He then handed Arthur his sword. Arthur nodded at him, kissed my cheek and then left for the tournament. Merlin caught my eye then

"Come on we have to find a way to save Arthur" I nod in complete agreement, question is how?

"You did a good thing today Merlin" Merlin smiled at me, as if accepting my compliments was a great honour for him.

"I am yet to do anything good, what are you referring to?" I smiled softly at him.

"With Arthur… I've never known him to just accept your opinion so openly, to just accept it and tell you that it matters to him even though he must go against what you believe. You did a good thing" Merlin smiled finally understanding my compliment.

"Let's see if he can live long enough to know why I have such opinions" I nodded and rushed with him towards the grounds in which the tournament was being hosted. We quickly found Gaius amongst the crowd on the floor and I watched nervously as the battle took to a start.

One by one the men fell off their horses and it just looked like a chaotic mess. I was just about to use magic when Arthur defended himself against one of the knights with the magical swords. He was then dragged off his horse and was close to being killed. Merlin then did some quick thinking and stopped sir Ethan from killing him by horse back. I thought Arthur was a goner but then someone in armour stepped in

"Who is that helping Arthur?" Merlin shrugged and Gaius said

"I don't know but we should be thankful he is" There was a move the mystery man did that was very distinctive and I laughed with glee

"There is only one person I know who can do that" Merlin smiled along with me. Gwaine had ended up saving Arthur's life more times in 2 minutes that I have in a year, god I loved this man… in a brotherly kind of way.

Gwaine and Arthur stood to fight against each other but thought it only fair to each other if they removed their helmets. When Arthur saw Gwaine's face he laughed and spoke to him and I hugged Merlin so tight. Finally someone who'd rather break the law and do good than abide by it and watch innocent (if you can call Arthur that) people die. Then Gwaine got arrested and I rushed after him.

I stood in the hall with Merlin and Gwaine, de ja vu setting in.

"I thought you said you'd never die for a noble?" Gwaine laughed, I loved how his humour worked in these horrible situations.

"You and Arthur have been nothing but good to me, I should not judge of your role… this whole situation has proven that to me" Arthur came around the corner at that moment

"Father is willing to look past the fact you took part in the tournament" I scoffed

"Woo hoo" Arthur sighed and I knew what was coming

"But he says the banishment still stands, he is a stubborn man" I scoffed, typical… bliming typical

"Yeah and My name is Adira, can't we talk to him?" Gwaine cut in

"No no it's fine Adira" Arthur spoke to Gwaine with such clarity I almost wanted to cry

"I'm sorry Gwaine, my father is wrong. If it were up to me" He nodded

"No need to explain yourself" Arthur and Gwaine shook hands it spoke of a brotherhood, a kinship.

"you have till sunshine, I'm sorry" Gwaine nodded and Arthur let him go with once again words of thanks. We slowly made our way home.

"So my lady… had any sudden changes of heart now you've seen me in action twice?" I smiled and leaned in closer to him

"The day you beat Merlin is the day I tell you what I really think of you Gwaine" he nodded

"I'll hold you to that" Gwaine grabbed his stuff from Merlin's room once more and we once again watch Gwaine leave

"You'd think the second time round it'd be easier" Merlin grabbed my hand and lead me out the door

"Let's go see him out of the kingdom from the battlements" I nodded with enthusiasm. Gwaine waved up at us as he walked away, I blew him a kiss as a joke and he laughed aloud and bowed low.

"It's a shame, he would have made a good knight" Merlin wrapped his arm around my shoulder

"Maybe someday he still will" Arthur sighed

"The rules wont allow it, knights are noble men… always has been always will be, it's tradition" I smiled softly

"And yet I haven't met a more noble man. Ironic isn't it?" Arthur kissed my forehead and when he casted his eyes down to Gwaine to see him talking with Gwen I almost laughed

"They seem very friendly" Merlin smiled, obviously going to toy with Arthur… why he did it I didn't know but I figure it was probably revenge for the amount of crap that Arthur had put him through, but to also subconsciously let Arthur know he shouldn't worry.

"Why should you care?" He was almost asking Arthur to admit his feelings.

"I don't" I hide my laughter in Merlin's chest.

"She can do better than that" Merlin spoke words I knew he was going to regret later.

"What? She should be setting her sights higher?" Literally in this situation, Arthur shrugged as if not wanting to confirm nor deny Merlin's words.

"Oh but I forget she can't a girl Gwen standing could never consort with a noblemen that's the rules" I burst out laughing at that point and held my breath and my laughter in the moment I caught sight of Arthur's face.

"Merlin?" Merlin smiled

"Shut up?" Arthur nodded

"You guessed it" Oh I had my boys back and all was right again in Camelot and it was only now did I realise that magic was not mention once during the situation, this was a purely none magical situation. I will learn to cherish it.


	30. The Crystal Cave

The Crystal Cave

Being chased by about 20 bandits was not what I considered fun. Having come along once again on Merlin and Arthur's little adventure I found myself ripping the layers of my dress from my waist down so I could run freely with my under trousers on and not trip on every rock and stone. Merlin had hold of my hand and despite the fact that he was faster than I was we were still running at wind speed.

Arthur ran just a little ahead of us until we found a hidden ditch to hide in and everything turned quiet

"Are they still chasing us?" I asked trying to peep from our hiding spot

"I told you we'd out run them" I sighed as Merlin spoke his hesitation

"You sure?" Arthur scoffed

"Why is it you never believe me Merlin?" We heard the battle cry of the bandits

"I think that's why" Pointing in that direction, one glance at each other and Merlin had my hand again and we were running for our lives once again.

"Come on this way" Merlin followed him but shouted

"But where are we going?" I heard Arthur faint but serious

"Trust me" And so we followed him again. We had barely made it anywhere when a sudden magically field hit us. We stopped in our tracks and noticed the two very large statues that were in our path.

"Can you—"Merlin nodded, but we barely had time to register it because Arthur was pulling us with him, screaming at us to hurry up. As we went lower and lower down the steps I realised where we were

"Arthur did you really have to take us here? Of all places?" Arthur rolled his eyes as Merlin asked

"Why where are we?" I smiled sadly at him

"vallis cado Regum, better known as the valley of fallen kings, legend has it, it's cursed by the souls of fallen kings" Arthur laughed

"But that's only if you are superstitious, they wouldn't follow us in here, they wouldn't dare… trust me" Merlin rolled his eyes to the view of the back of Arthur's head and muttered under his breath

"You say that one more time…" I patted Merlin's chest softly and followed after Arthur. Of course the slow part didn't last long when we realised the bandits were indeed following us.

"Great plan there Arthur" Merlin half laughed before taking my hand again and running with me. That's when I caught sight of three bowmen hiding behind the bushes, I tried to knock them down with magic but the last one got one shot off that ended up in Arthur's back. Merlin helped Arthur to his feet and half carried half dragged him to safety as I killed the last bowman and sent a fog after the other bandits to at least disorientate them so we could get away, I then grabbed Arthur's other arm and help Merlin pull him to safety.

We managed to find a place to hide where they would not find us and without the noise Arthur's armour makes to guide them we managed to stay unseen and unheard. I then got to work on his wound.

"I'm going to have to pull it out Merlin, if I don't…" He nodded and got to work on some bandages and something to keep his temperature down. I grabbed the edge of the arrow and pulled as quickly as I could. I felt Arthur's body convulse with the pain and I quickly took to magically healing the wound. I tried every spell I could and I had managed to slow the bleeding but it had hit his shoulder and his shoulder was already weak with many injuries and I don't know how long his body could sustain a resistance to such an attack.

After almost 3 hours of Arthur unconscious and Me cradling his head in my lap and I was mumbling to him as Merlin made more medicines with what he could find.

"Come on, Arthur do you have any idea how many times I've seen you die in my head? Either through imagination or through what is yet it pass? Do you have any idea how many ways I've almost seen you die and this is NOT one of them. I will not see you die from an arrow in the back from a bandit, I just won't allow it" Merlin grabbed my hand and directed it to hold another temperature pouch on his forehead.

"Listen to me Dollop head, I don't care if you die… there are plenty of other princes, you're not the only pompous supercilious condescending royal imbecilic I could work for. The world is full of them" I smiled ever so slightly. That was his long winded way of saying he cared about Arthur and he wasn't going to give up on him.

I had tried every spell I know and even with merlin's help only so much could be done for him. With nothing else to do and my tears spilling so strongly that I was shaking Merlin turned away to wipe the blood of his hands, he could do no more and I wanted to comfort him but I was too deep in grief to even consider it.

"Tell me why are you so sad?" I heard a voice ask Merlin and I noticed then that Merlin too was crying, Oh Merlin…

"Its… my friend, he's dying and I can't help him" The old man who seemed wise even beyond his own years spoke so clearly even my grief could not hold me as I listened to him

"Do not waste your tears, I can tell you the day for him to die is not yet upon us" Oh? The man walked past Merlin and up to myself and Arthur

"Young Pendragon please allow me" I nodded, if a man is to ask permission I figure he must be at least kind hearted enough to help.

"My name Telias" Merlin went to tell him his name but I shook my head

"If he knows we are Pendragon I'm pretty sure he knows who we are Merlin" He nods at me

"Wise word Mrs. Emrys" No one had called me that before, I couldn't help the small smile

"Nothing but that name would bring we greater pleasure Telias, can you help him?"

"Indeed I can, the moment of our meeting has been written for many, many years" I smiled

"So you're a seer?" The man smiled up at me as he mumbled a word of magic I was surprised to see had such an effect on Arthur's wound and Arthur stirred

"Of such Miss. Emrys. He is sleeping within hours he will be fully recovered" He held out his hand and I took it to help him to his feet

"You're sure?" He nodded

"If my memory serves me well" Something about his man made me trust him, like he knew of your fate and you want to stay on his good side to prove him right about all the things he's seen. Merlin spoke distrust

"What do you mean?" I grabbed his hand

"Merlin you must learn to trust those who help you" Telias shook his head

"Your mistrust is what will keep you alive more than trust will, at least until such a time when you are both free to be who you wish the world to see you as. Mr and I wish to show you something if you'll follow me"

"What is it?" He smiled back at us as he led us away from Arthur, I flashed my eyes to put a movement spell around Arthur so if anyone but him moves within this area I will become aware of it.

Merlin took my arm and led me to follow Telias. We were introduced to a cave… a cave that showed me things I never wish to see again but I knew I would.

"What is this place?" Telias smiled softly at my question

"This is where magic began this is the crystal cave" Images flashed through my mind from the crystals, Morgana on the throne with the Queen's crown on her head with her evil smirk so large I feared for camelot's stability around it, a face though aged 50 years I knew to be Merlin's. I closed my eyes

"No, no I won't watch I can't bare it" Telias voice rang through the cave

"Mrs. Emry's you must not be afraid much will be reviled" I shook my head

"I've seen this before in the crystal of Nearatid, the things I saw came to pass and I fear for what the future may bring" Telias stepped closer to me

"The future is not what you must fear is the how you are going to stop what they have shown you…. The crystals show you the path you are on, not the path you will follow, look young ones, you will learn a great deal" Merlin grabbed my hand then

"Adira I'm right here, remember that" I nodded and opened my eyes to find his looking at me in worry.

"Tell me you're okay Adira" I smiled softy at him  
>"All the better by seeing those blue eyes" He smiled and kissed my forehead<p>

"On the count of three we look, only watch what you can do not force yourself to see too much if that is not what you wish okay?" I nodded

"Only if you follow your own advice" He nodded and squeezed my hand for a moment

"One… two… three" My eyes found the crystal I looked in before and what I saw what so painful. I saw Morgana holding a blade, a horse rearing his head, dripping of blood, Merlin's screaming after the dragon, Morgana using that very blade to kill father. I realised that these images were linked directly to me… they were things that I needed to know and what scared me was that more death and betrayal was in my future than I dare imagine.

I pulled my eyes away and took a deep breath keeping my eyes shut for a few moments to catch my breath when I opened them Merlin was on the floor crying and Telias was all but a figment of our imagination. I grabbed Merlin's arms as I knelt down beside him and rocked him back and forward as he cried.

"Merlin shh, come on we've got to get back to Arthur… make sure this does not happen" Merlin met my eyes

"How come you not be upset?" I sighed

"Oh I am Merlin, I am livid too… how dare she think she can just get away with such a thing" I realised I was seeing red and shaking with anger and Merlin was calling my name.

"Adira" I blinked a couple times and helped him to his feet.

"I'm fine, lets go" He nodded knowing it's best to give me a few moments. When we got back to Arthur he was still sleeping and I was resting my head on Merlin's shoulder as he was deep in thought. We stood like this for a long while, I would have fallen asleep if not concerned for Merlin and Arthur. To bring us both our of our thought Arthur threw a bag at Merlin that only just missed my head. Even their usual interaction made me laugh as Merlin slipped on his jacket.

"Come on lets go" Arthur called him back

"Aren't you forgetting I'm the one who give the orders?" Merlin nodded

"Right you ready? Come on lets go" I let out a humoured snort of laughter and followed Merlin. The whole way home was amusing… Merlin being unusually stubborn and serious and Arthur trying to get the events of the day out of Merlin. I just kept hold of Merlin's hand until we reached the fields outlining the castle.

When we did finally get to our audience with Father, Arthur explained the end of the story

"How we got out I'll never know but credit must go to Merlin and Adira" we both bowed low at the king and Gwen gave Merlin a well done poke but he just starred at the floor only half listening. Gaius caught on to Merlin's distress at that moment, convocation turned to Morgana's birthday and I rolled my eyes as everyone cleared out of the room other than Gaius myself and Merlin.  
>"Merlin for heaven's sake would stop dwelling" He grabbed my shoulders<p>

"How can you be so calm? How can you have watched her kill your own father and be able to laugh?" I winced

"Merlin you're hurting me" His hands slid down my arms silently apologizing "You want to know why I'm so calm? It's because I know you won't let anything happen to him… I know we stopped the dragons attack and I know we will stop Morgana's. I also know that dwelling on it will only bring us to overlook something vital" He sighed and Gaius asked us if we could the convocation to home.

When we finally did sit down and eat dinner at home Merlin was more depressed than anything else, but I noticed he was avoiding touching me and I knew him hurting me had affected him more than he'll ever let on.

"I can't get those visions out of my head" Merlin spoke more to Gaius to than to me.

"You're both very lucky to have seen the crystal cave" I scoffed

"Sure as hell don't feel like it. I feel like I've been burdened with something so haunting that even I can't stop it" Merlin looked at me shocked

"You really feel that way?" I scoffed again and here I was thinking he knew me.

"Oh what? you think I'm so heartless I'm not affected by visions of my brother and Father being killed?" Merlin shook his head

"No, it's just you seem unaffected by the visions the cave gave you" I looked down at the floor

"Maybe because I have become use to seeing the horrific future that lies ahead" Merlin smacked his head  
>"How can I have been so stupid? Adira I am so sorry" I smiled sadly<p>

"Next time just don't think less of me all because I don't show my emotions" He nodded a complete understanding in his face and thankfully he changed the subject.

"Who was that man who spoke to us?"

"Who was he? He died I'd say about 300 years ago" That's why the name was so familiar to me.

"He was a seer to the great kings, Legend has it that he used the crystal cave, it was the source of his power,… the very kings that fell in that valley were amongst the few he used to be seer for" Merlin nodded and wanted to grabbed my hand but hesitated to do so.

"He said there was a reason we were meeting him at that moment in time, which could only mean the events of the visions are impossible to stop and Morgana will kill Uther" I shiver at the very thought and still Merlin refused to comfort me with touch.

"You must be careful, the crystals do not show you the circumstances in which the events will take place, only that they will" I shook my head

"So what we do nothing?" Gaius shook his head

"No I'm merely saying be wise in your search for the truth" I nodded and went back to the soup.

Later that evening I was sitting knitting my blanket like I sometimes did and Merlin was reading by my side. Deciding I could not bare this 'no touch' rule he had I stood up and stood in the middle of the room  
>"Merlin come here" He looked up from his book<p>

"Why?" I rolled my eyes

"Come on just come over here" He closed his book and walked over to stand at the edge of my personal space.

"Closer Merlin, Much Closer" He took only a pace and refused to go any further. So I stepped closer to him so I could feel every movement he made and could feel his breath on my skin.

"Kiss me Merlin" He looked surprised at such a demand

"Why?" I laughed

"Because I want you to touch me and kiss me? Is there something wrong with that?" Merlin shook his head

"No, no of course not I—" I sighed

"You just don't want to hurt me right?" Merlin let out a breath

"Adira—" I jumped on him then, my legs wrapped around his waist, he was holding me onto him, my lips covering his and I waited until he was out of breath to pull away.

"W-what was that for?" I smiled and pecked his lips  
>"To make you realise the only way you can hurt me is by not wanting to love me. That incident earlier you were just upset and angry and hell I would be to, hell I still am… but not touching me? That's a burden I cannot bear" Merlin sighed<p>

"You know you're priorities are a little backwards?" I shook my head

"When it comes to you, there are no backwards priorities" Merlin laughed

"That's got to be the most unromantic romantic thing I've ever heard" I smiled

"I'm full of contradictions what can you do?"

"Love you all the same?" I laughed

"Now that is something I would love for you to do… come let's get to bed it's getting late" He nodded and was about to put me down but I clanged tighter

"I said lets go to bed, not put me down" He laughed and kissed me as he carried me up the small steps to our bedroom.

When I woke with a terrified scream, one that thankfully due to my magic no one heard, not even Merlin because he was serving Arthur. I was just about to go out for a walk when Merlin came running  
>"It's happening" I raised my eyebrows confused "It's happening, the vision it's happening. I just saw Morgana struggling with a horse" I took a deep breath<p>

"She was wearing her purple dress with blue cover?" He nodded "And the horse had it's head gear on and reared on it's back feet?" He nodded again.  
>"It could be anything" I shook my head at Gaius's comment<p>

"Gaius one thing I've learnt to do is never…never put something down to coincidence especially if someone you love is in danger".

"There's something else you're not tell me" He almost seemed to laugh as I noticed

"Arthur's present for Morgana… a dagger" I took another deep breath to calm down.

"Oh and you haven't seen it yet?" He shook his head

"No he's getting it today" I nodded, perhaps I'll pop by later and ask him what he has got for her.

It came to around 1ish and I knew Merlin would be going to see Arthur again for lunch, after having done all his clothes for the banquet. I still did not have a present for Morgana… every year I went all out for her birthday and this year I was stuck, maybe because I'd been too busy trying to stop her attacking Camelot. I sighed as I knocked on Arthur's door

"Arthur?" He smiled at me as he was eating an apple with a knife to cut it.

"Adira, what a lovely surprise… what brings you here? Merlin I don't hope" I laughed

"No in fact I was wondering what you go Morgana, I have something but it's a little… well… dull and I was wondering how mine might compare to yours" Arthur pushed the box in which sat in front of him and I slide it open. The blade was dull and quiet boring and I took a deep sigh of relief.

"It's a beautiful blade" Arthur scoffed

"Not according to Merlin" I smiled

"Since when did he appreciate fine blade ship?" Arthur shrugged and he finally seemed to take note of what I was wearing.

"I'm surprised you're not getting ready yet" I smiled at him, knowing what he was trying to imply

"I still have at least a few hours to put the final touches on her presents and have a bath and get ready… I just wanted to come see you for a moment first" He nodded and smiled at me softly

"Well now you've seen me why don't you go get ready? You know how Morgana and Father are if we are late to her party" I laughed

"Worse than you without food" Arthur looked mildly offended and I laughed as I left the room.

When I arrived at the banquet everything was already in full swing. Morgana, Father and Arthur enjoying the festivities. I saw all the knights, amongst all the other guests laughing and drinking till they were drunk. The only person who seemed to notice me the second I walked in was Merlin and as my eyes met his I could tell once again he was in awe of me. I didn't deserve it and the further into the hall I made it the more men started to notice me.

I sat down besides Morgana and she grabbed my hand

"And I thought I could dress up well for my own birthday, you look stunning" I smiled at her as the happy atmosphere hit me.

"Thank you as do you" Father put a box in front her now that I was seated with only a nod as a greeting. Morgana opened the box to see yet another diamond necklace. Arthur nodded at one of the knights and he brought over a box and when Morgana pulled out the blade from the vision I starred at it in shock, as I finally managed to get control of myself I heard Arthur muttering to Merlin about how he was right about girls liking pretty things.

"Adira? Did you get me anything?" I nodded and then mentioned for Merlin to go and grabbed the gift from the back of the room. He bowed as he handed to Morgana. When she pulled open the paper to find a cloak unfolded sweeping to the floor as she held the hood.

"Oh Adira.." She took note of the detail, of the silk mixed in with her name sewed very carefully on a long red fabric. Along the lining of the cloak ran the words 'Forever in my heart, Adira' To my surprise Morgana clung to me tightly as she wiped away the tears

"It's beautiful… how ever did you get my name inside?" I smiled softly at her

"With much care and a little help from Merlin" Morgana smiled at Merlin, obviously still playing 'miss nice girl'

"Merlin thank you, I love it" Merlin nodded and smiled at her best he could through his silent worries. An hour later I jumped from my chair much to Morgana's and Father's surprise and stepped into the middle of the room where I whistle like the knights did at me when I walked past to quite everyone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are all here to celebrate the lady Morgana and I have a special performance for her tonight… This is a song she knows well and it is a song we have used many a time to express how sorrows. So please enjoy" My smiled flashed at Morgana as the instrument players played a very familiar tune and Morgana almost laughed when she recognised it.

"I think it was me, It must have been me

I guess I did something wrong

I tried to hard wanted too much

I guess that's why he's gone" I pretend to watch someone leave as I clung my heart in pain

"I lost my pride I fought and cried

I felt like a little kid

What's wrong with me?

I still can't believe the things I did" I crouched down to the floor, feeling small with the lyrics

"I couldn't change him

He was gonna break my heart

I saw it coming, yeah

I knew it from the start" I stood up and shrug along with the music, singing to person by person of my audience.

"When you love someone like that

When you give what you can't take back

What you love with all your heart and soul

It's so hard to let it go

When you love someone like that

When you love someone like that" I knew Merlin was singing along loud enough for everyone to hear him but no one could find him as they searched round the room. I was still sitting on the floor feeling small from the words. Merlin appeared directly in front of where I was placing which was the same way father, Arthur and Morgana were facing.

"Girl it ain't right, it just aint right

Don't tell yourself it was you" He stepped closer and closer to me

You followed your heart

You gave it your best

There's nothing more you can do" He bent down and slowly pushed my hair out my face as if to comfort me

"Guys like him are like the wind

And you know it's just too bad

They blow in and out again

And never know what they had" He held out a hand for me which I took as I hugging myself with my arms, acting insure.

"Girl I can tell you

He'll do the same to someone else

It ain't about you so don't be

So hard on yourself" I smiled sadly up at him as we repeated the chorus again, as if I was finally believing what he was saying.

"Oh we've all loved and lost

It's happened to all of us" I nodded and then sung back

"I hear what you say

But I feel like I'm the only one" Merlin grabbed my hand

"You might feel that but you're not,

You're alright" I nod

"I'm alright"

"You're okay"  
>"I'm okay"<p>

"You're gonna make it either way" They chorus song again and we ended without backs together sliding down to the floor. When the song finished everyone was on their feet and was clapping and cheering and I jumped to my feet pulling Merlin up with me. We grabbed hands and bowed to each direction in turn.

Morgana waved me over and whispered in my ear, I nodded and smiled at her before rushed back over to Merlin to whisper the same thing in his ear and he agreed though slightly reluctant. I quickly told the music players what song and rushed back to Merlin. Merlin sang the first part smoothly.

"Every time I try to turn the convocation

To something deep than the weather

I can feel you all but shutting down" He reached out to grabbed my shoulder but I just wave my hand at him and move away from him

"And when I need an explanation for the silence

You just tell me you don't wanna talk about it now

What you're not saying is coming in loud and clear

We're at the crossroads here" He tries to wrap his arms around my waist but I just pretend to start crying which makes him move away from me

"If I'm not that one thing you can't stand to lose

If I'm not that arrow to the heart of you

If you don't get drunk on my kiss

If you think you can do better than this

Then I guess we're done

Lets not drag this on

Consider me gone" He pretended to shot an arrow to my chest, blew me a kiss and then turned away exaggerating the fact he was leaving, I ran after him and grabbed his hands getting him to stop

"With you I've always been wide open

Like a window or an ocean

There is nothing I've ever tried to hide" I grabbed his arms and pulled them around my shoulders.

"So if you leave me not knowin'

Where you're going

I start thinking that we're looking

We're looking at goodbye" I pointed towards the direction he was headed and then buried my head in his shoulder for a moment.

"How about a strong shot of honesty?

Don't you owe that to me?" Merlin nodded and listened holding me close as I sang the chorus. I pointed to his heart, kissing his chest…push him away as if telling him to try and find someone better as I spun around my Blue dress flowing beautifully. We both sang the next part with our backs to each other as if not wanting to say good bye

"Consider me a memory,

Consider me your past

Consider me a smile in an old photograph

Someone who used to make you laugh" Merlin even surprised me then as he slide across the floor to be at my feet as we sang together the chorus. I slowly sank to my knees and when the song came to an end Merlin jumped up hugging my closer for a moment, lifting me off the floor as the crowd cheered, even father looked surprised at such an emotional performance. We bowed again I took my throne again and Morgana kissed my cheek surprisingly

"Thank you, you've made my birthday perfect" I laughed

"Let's just hope it stays that way" The banquet was over in a flash then, I had drunk a little bit too much I remember stumbling home until Merlin found me crying in a corner. I must have fallen asleep then because after that I don't remember much.

I was woken to a loud bang on the door, I quickly robed myself and looked through the hole in the door trying my best not to be seen by anyone who might not know I was sleeping in Merlin bed, when I saw it was Arthur and Gwen with Morgana I rushed out to see Morgana with a head injury and Merlin looking (and feeling) extremely guilty. Oh dear god!

Gaius asked Arthur to give him some space and unable to watch he left quickly with a pained look at me. Merlin mixed herbs as he listened to Gwen's and Gaius's hopeless convocation about her fate. Merlin took no more of it and rushed into the bedroom. Gwen looked like she was going to follow him but I shook my head at her

"Best give him time, if he feels upset the last thing we need to do is smother him" She nodded "Tend to the lady Morgana I'll check on Merlin" She nodded once more and I went up the 3 steps and into the room to see a guilt ridden Merlin.

"I was only trying to stop her from meeting Morgause Adira, I was only trying to—" His voice broke and he covered his face. I knelt down beside him

"I know you didn't mean to hurt her and I know you were only trying to stop the visions, but Merlin you must understand, sometimes knowing of the vision is what makes you act a certain way towards a certain event and then it becomes the event in which you wish not to happen" Merlin sighed

"Seems you're use to this" I nodded unhappily

"Unforcantly I know most the horrific things that are coming to Camelot before they do and most of the time I've realised there is more to what the vision is willing to show but you have to just take what you see and act accordingly" Merlin kissed my forehead.

"I didn't mean to do it like this, I wanted to stop the future I saw but not like this" I kissed his hand

"It was not your fault Merlin, for now it would seem you have prevented something terrible from happening and I know you'll watch father and Arthur's reaction to the injury and feel guilty but just remember you did it to save their lives" He nodded and fell silent and I knew no matter my word his guilt would still remain. Nothing more could be done tonight so I undressed Merlin and got him into bed and I cuddle up next to him but I knew neither of us would get any more sleep tonight.

"Merlin.." I spoke as the first signs of day light trickled into the room.

"Hmm.." came his response

"Do you ever wonder when this will all stop?" He looked down at me as my head rested on his thinly cover chest

"What do you mean?" I sighed

"All the magic, all the secrets, all the lies" Merlin kissed my hair

"I wish it was over some days and other I love the thrill of keeping it a secret but when it is used for harm I—"I just him off

"You were not to blame Merlin, I shall go to my dying day believing that" Merlin looked down at me again as if confused

"I practically kill your sister and you're willing to defend me… isn't that a little—" I spoke for him  
>"Sick? Wrong? Enchantment like?" He nodded to all that I listed "That's because it is Merlin. Love is made to be this beautiful thing but I knew the day I said yes to marrying you that there were going to be some things we both did that the other should hate, should despise each other for, but just ends up loving you more for it. I will love you through right and wrong and no matter the events in which these days bring I promise to always do that" He pulls my chin up and kisses me half a dozen times.<p>

Merlin left quickly after that claiming he should get Arthur's things ready, I got dressed slowly and when I exited the room I saw Father sitting beside Morgana's bed with Gaius by his side it made me feel sick, not because of what I've seen Morgana and Father do to each other, no…because this is what I imagine Merlin and Arthur will be like, next to each other… both heartbroken and both silently there for the other. I snuck past them both and out the door not wishing to disturb the moment.

I headed to my chambers wanting to clean up the mess I had made while getting ready for the banquet but on my way I saw a sight that should bring me happiness but only saddened my heart more. I stood there and watched the way they clung to each other… Arthur being the protective man and Gwen just letting him comfort her. It reminded me of myself and Merlin a little, okay A lot!

"Funny how when you love someone you're willing to do anything for them" I heard myself mumble so I was surprised when someone spoke back

"Not so funny as it is a necessity" I felt Merlin's hand on the small of my back

"You okay? I heard him ask; I wiped my tears and nodded

"Yes, fine" Merlin wrapped his arm around my waist

"You never were a good liar" I laughed through my sobs

"I've can be a good liar to anyone but you" Merlin nodded

"I'm sorry" I heard him mumble  
>"Only be sorry if you meant her hurt Merlin, if not then please stop apologizing" Merlin grabbed my hand and led me home and promised to come and find me (after sneaking me past father and Gaius again) after he's seen to Arthur. I laid there and sobbed for almost an hour. Gaius came in once and let me cry into him for a long while.<p>

"Why don't you come out there and speak to your father?" I shook my head

"Because when she or Arthur are injured or dying I am nothing but a thing in his way" To my surprise father's voice rang up the stairs.

"You really think so little of me?" I shook my head at him as Gaius got up and Father took his place beside me of Merlin's bed and for once I was glad this room was so 'unnoticeably' feminine.

"I'm talk from experience and emotions" Father sighed

"Then I must apology, I do not wish for my daughter to hate me" I shake my head

"Despite all of which I disagreed with you on I do not hate you per say" Father's next comment made me laugh through my tears

"I assume you're putting that lightly?" He smiles ghostly at me .

"I'm sorry father" Father looked confused

"For what dear?" He hadn't called me dear since I was about 10.

"For being such a burden, for Morgana, for well…being me. I know I must be some great disappointment" Uther looked shocked

"Is that what you really think I think you are?" I shrugged as if not knowing how to answer

"Adira I think you are the most beautiful, talent, head strong, argumentive person I've ever met and that includes Morgana or your mother, you will never be a disappointment to me as long as you are loyal to this kingdom and it's laws" I'm half way there right?

"You really don't hate me?" Father shook his head

"You must think I'm a terrible father after everything that's happened and how much of my anger I throw your way and even disowning you and I didn't even so much as apologize" I shook my head  
>"You were enchanted I don't—" Father laughed cutting me off<p>

"That's what I mean, you're defending me even when you think I think so little of you? Do you know how wrong that is?" I shrugged again  
>"You expect me to be pissed at you?" Father nodded his head "I'm fed up with being angry at the world and everyone in it. It seems like everywhere I go there is betrayal and mistrust" Father kisses my forehead to my surprise<p>

"A lesson well learnt my dear, is that Merlin boy causing you any trouble?" I shook my head

"No not at all, in fact he's probably the only stable thing in my life at the moment" Father smiled softly

"Seems you've grown quiet attached to him, should I be worry?" I laughed

"No more worried than you should be Arthur falling in love with the next princess he meets" Father nodded not knowing how quiet to take that. Father kissed my forehead

"I'm going to go sit with Morgana a while you want to come and sit with me?" I shook my head

"No I'll be fine here for a while, in fact I might go and see if I can find Arthur" He nodded and left and for some reason I felt like a weight had been lifted like I finally knew something I didn't before. Merlin crept into the room moments later having obviously seen father come in and speak with me

"Well that was… new" I smiled softly at him  
>"You can say that aga—" I about to continue when I heard Father and Gaius arguing, Father asking Gaius to use Magic to save Morgana's life. Merlin looked shocked and so I'm sure I did to.<br>"Gaius you don't understand" I heard father say in a voice so small I might not have believed it was him

"There is something you should know…something I've told no one, Morgana is my daughter" I almost fell over from where I leaning against the door to hear, had it not been for Merlin I surely would have fell. HOW THE HELL CAN MORGANA BE HIS DAUGHTER? He then spoke of the affair, an affair he had while her father was away and my mother undoubtedly dead and both of them grew tired of loneliness. I could not believe it...after all this time of assume Morgana was a sister like figure and she was ACTUALLY my sister?! I faintly heard Father leave after asking Gaius to keep it a secret for Arthur's sake. Oh great so visions of Morgana taking the crown is plausible? Great like I needed more drama.

Once Gaius was sure both Morgana and Uther were satisfied he walked into the room to find Merlin hiding behind the door and me sitting on the bed just staring at the wooden floor

"It explains everything, like why he spent a year searching for her" I spoke then

"At least now we know why she can do no wrong" Oh great so now we had to stop her WITHOUT father's help? I slumped back onto the bed and spoke softly to the two men in the room

"You know there are times I wish I lived in a village like Eledor with nothing but family, food, friends, and peace…" Merlin laughed softly

"You'd get bored within a month I bet you" I shrugged

"Probably but still a month's break from all this sounds welcoming" Gaius sat down besides where I laid

"How are you girl?" I shook my head

"Too emotional to process my own thoughts, can you just leave me please?" Gaius left quickly and Merlin knelt in front of the bed

"Do you wish me to leave as well?" I nodded

"Only for a couple of hours, I wish only to drown in my sorrows for that long" Merlin kissed me slowly

"I will be only a thought away if you need me, I'm going to go give your father a remedy to help him relax and then see Arthur who's probably drowning his sorrows in combat" I nodded

"Be careful with them both, they tend to lase out when angry" Merlin laughs

"If I can handle a women's scorn I can handle theirs" I smiled softly and watch him leave and the minute I knew he was out of the chambers to go see father I broke down in unbreakable tears, tears for what I could not let out earlier, tears for what I hope not to come, tears for all my confusion and sorrows over everything that's happened.

Merlin did not return till early evening and he did not look happy. He said that Father had broken down in front of him, told him he liked the way that Gaius was like a father to him and that he had actually noticed how much Gaius cared about him, about me. It surprised me to hear about such things because apart from those very rare moments when father was nice, he never noticed anyone other than himself or magic and sometimes us. I knew we meant a lot to him and now with all the drama of Morgana dying I found that he cared probably a lot more than I'll ever give him credit for.

Merlin was sat next to me on the bed where I still laid. We could hear Gwen sobbing from the other room. Merlin then told of me of Arthur's grief saying he hit a dummy with a sword in the pouring rain till the early evening came and Merlin practically had to force him away from it to get dry and into to bed. Arthur had been like a zombie apparently not moving or talking or doing anything 'Arthur' like. Merlin on the other hand looked torn and shattered and it was horrible for him because every time he came home he was faced with the dilemma that he was facing in a more serve way than anywhere else within the kingdom.

Merlin was still dripping wet and was slowly making the bed sheets and my night gown wet, but I refused to tell him to dry up and mind the mess when he was talking to me. If he was talking it meant he was at least trying to deal with it. I got up as he talked, grabbed a towel and slowly made my way around his body drying him off and got him to change into another outfit, one that matched exactly what he wore before. I then magically dried the clothes and hung them back up, I then grabbed one of the blankets I had sown over the years and hung it over his shoulders and snuggled it around him until I saw his shivering finally stop.

"What have I told you about Neglecting your health?" Merlin sighed

"Can you please not yell at me? I can barely deal with everything else that is going on" I grabbed his hands

"Yes and despite what you might believe I'm not against you" Merlin sadly smiled at me and I could see he almost wished I was. I it would make him feel absolute about his guilt… as if my opinion was what made the guilt a fact not just something he was feeling. But I wasn't going to give him that satification… he had me despite everything else and that was what he's gonna get whether he likes it or not.

As night fell and I sat at Morgana's side talking to her aimlessly about normal things, letting my tears flow freely I could sense a change in Merlin's emotions and turned to look at him from behind the screenGaius had put up for her privacy and to not distract Merlin from his traveling to and from his room, just in time to see him leaving out the door. Gaius looked as if he might go after him but I grabbed his arm.

"I'll see to him, you just do what you can for her okay?" He nodded and I rushed out the door to find Merlin. When I finally did catch up to him he was close to the stables, without so much as a backwards glance I grabbed my horse and followed him as we made our way towards a place very familiar to me. I heard Merlin call for Kilgarrah then and watched for about 20 minutes before he finally arrived, Merlin neither spoken to me nor acknowledged my presences even though I stood right beside him.

I watched in silences as Merlin and Kilgarrah argued about Morgana. Merlin won of course demanding for him to help him save Morgana and if he any idea just what she would rein upon Camelot maybe he wouldn't be so willing to save her. But he was dealing with guilt either way and I felt sorry for him for that. Kilgarrah was pissed at being forced to breath the knowledge on Merlin, the knowledge which would save Morgana, he'd done this before and despite the fact he didn't like doing it… he always gave Merlin the new knowledge… as if he knew just how much knowledge Merlin had to have before he could achieve his true destiny, while pondering such a deep thought the beast flew away. I closed my eyes and spoke to the dragon then

"I'm am sorry for all you have to do when you know of only harm coming from it" Kilgarrah sighed in my head

"Merlin will one day be the wisest and most true of heart person this world will know, but if he cannot respect that in which he does not understand I hold no hope for the future I have seen" I smiled sadly at him in my head.

"Ahh but everyone he loves loves her. Would you let your friends suffer just to stop a future they will know nothing about?" Kilgarrah spoke words even surprising to me

"I'd rather have the friends learn to deal with grief than be forever dead" I sighed

"oh so it's just that you don't want to deal with grief? Kilgarrah Merlin is a kind man, best of all I know in fact but he'll make mistakes and his ones are ones I will stand by him till the day he grows old and weary" Kilgarrah laughed in my head

"Then he is luckier than he shall ever realise" I nodded and opened my eyes to see Merlin standing in front of me, just close enough to know he was here but far enough away to give me my space. I grabbed his neck scarf and slammed my lips against his he laughed through the kiss. I pulled away from him and set straight for the horse, knowing I had left a speechless Merlin in my wake. He quickly recovered and we rode towards Camelot. He had been on a mission tonight and yet he would still rather do that alone… maybe he didn't want to give me an actual reason to blame him for Morgana or something else that shall bring about Camelot's doom. Whatever it was I wasn't going to give him the satifiation.

When we got back to the chambers Gwen was still sitting with Morgana. I grabbed her by the shoulders standing her up  
>"Come on Gwen, let me walk you home… you look like you need some sleep, Merlin will watch over her" Merlin nodded and kissed my forehead<p>

"If she wakes up" Merlin nodded at her in kindness

"I'll come find you both I promise" I nodded at him and walked away Gwen still in my arms.

"Do you ever wonder what it'd be like to lose Merlin?" Her word were so small I struggled to hear them and I shuddered at the question

"Only in my most feared nightmares. Why do you ask?" Gwen shrugged

"I never thought I could lose Morgana, she is one of the strongest and kindest people I know, apart from you Adira" I smiled at the compliment. "And thinking I might—"Her tears started to follow again

"Hey shh, it's okay. She'll be fine Gaius will help her even if it means, you know" Gwen gasped knowing exactly what I meant.

"Really?" I Nodded

"Heard them speaking earlier today. Gaius will do it but only for Father, oh and Merlin" Gwen smiled

"And you" I raised my eyebrow in confusion and Gwen laughed

"Gaius would risk such an unlawful thing for 3 people and one of them is you" I scoffed

"No that can't be right" Gwen smiled

"Only you believe you are unworthy, I on the other hand think Gaius and Merlin are the people who keep you grounded, you truly are a family" I smiled at that thought

"I never much saw us like that" We got to Gwen's home then and I walked her inside and helped her with a few things before giving her a hug and setting myself back home. When I did get back home Morgana was wake and I rushed over

"Morgana… tell me it's not a dream" I hugged her softly, she clung to me

"Wha-what happened?" I noticed Merlin pouring her a glass of water.

"You fell down the stairs, what were you doing up so late?" Morgana smiled softly in that 'I'm going to lie to you now' kind of way.

"I wanted some fresh air after the banquet and I thought I'd try out the new cloak you gave me" I smiled

"Well next time just open the window or something, the thought of you getting hurt all because you wanted to use my present it—" She hug me off by pulling me into a hug. Merlin watched from the corner his emotions were rather bittersweet about the whole situation.

"There was nothing you could have done and I probably would have gone anyways" My suspicions grew then but like her I knew how to put on a smile and pretend everything was okay. Merlin walked over with the glass of water and handed it to Morgana who smiled and accepted it. I was surprised despite the fact we were alone she was still acting like she was her usual 'sweet' Morgana, it confused me to no end. I could only hope that she'll act this way so much it'll be who she is… but maybe that's too much wishful thinking for my own good.

"Can I get you anything my lady?" Referring to me. I shook my head  
>"no thank you Merlin. Could you possibly go and find Gaius? And Father? And Gwen?" Merlin laughed<p>

"Of course I shall, did you wish for me to leave breakfast here for you while I'm gone?" I shook my head

"No, no thank you… would you like anything to eat Morgana?" She shook her head

"Although all the drama I'm still full from the feast we had at the banquet… those songs were amazing by the way" Merlin nodded in thanks from the door and I laughed

"They were average at best, I miss a couple notes on the second song" Morgana pushed the criticisms aside, like the old Morgana. I knew these sisterly moments were limited especially when I knew she had a sister she was more loyal to than me even with me being her actual sister. I sighed and cling to her

"I wish you could stay this way forever" She raised her eyebrow at me

"What without make up and a clean dress?" I laughed and shook my head

"No, though it might help. I mean innocent… innocent of any permit damage. Do you have any idea how the death of any of us would ripple this kingdom?" Morgana nodded

"But at least I'm okay right?" I nodded and kissed her forehead

"Although you're better I'm still going to pray for you" Gwen came running in a moment later and I let Morgana and Gwen bond in relief as I stepped away and watched this Morgana, no matter how fake she may be. This is the Morgana I knew… the beautiful, cheerful girl who never let father or anything change who she wanted to be, she believed and protected this kingdom like I would.

Early morning came and I must have fallen asleep in the bed because Merlin was standing at the end of the bed, looking out to the scene between father, Morgana and Gaius. I could feel his twisted emotions

"You realise she may still do what the vision said?" Merlin turned back to me and nodded as he sat down and lifted my feet onto his lap.

"I know but I could not watch their grief" I grabbed his hand and smiled softly at him

"And that makes me love you more than you'll ever know" He did not smile back but I could sense a relief in him.

"You'd really still have spoken to me after everything I've done?" I pulled my legs back and put myself at eye level with him.

"I would have spoken to you till you told me to shut up" Merlin laughed

"Good, then whatever else happens I can survive" We kept our voices low as Gaius was now helping father help Morgana out the door and probably to her room. I let out a breath of air as they left

"I never thought I'd be so glad to see my own father not take an interest in my life" Merlin laughed  
>"Be careful in the next few weeks, he's already told Arthur to be inside the castle before night fall now so I figured the same advice applies to you" I crawl onto his lap knowing we were alone<p>

"Oh and would you rather I stay inside all night and do something more enjoyable?" Merlin smiled

"I would love for you to do such a thing, but unfortunately though your brother may be inside the castle he's still as bossy a prat as he ever was" To both our surprise Arthur's familiar voice rang up the stairs

"I'll have you know it's my job to be bossy and Adira would you please get off him?" I sat myself down and hugged him tight and I felt Merlin lightly chuckle as I saw Arthur's slight glare at me. He sat down at the other end of the bed and sighed

"I just saw Morgana, it's a miracle" I smiled

"Yeah almost too good to be true, I'd almost believe magic was involved" Arthur laughed as if it was some joke

"Yeah the day father uses magic to save one of our lives is the day I promise to make the use of magic legal when I'm king" I shrugged

"I'd get the law written up then" Arthur laughed and Merlin went along with it but I could feel his mixed emotions and I felt the same. I spent the day with Arthur and Morgana in morgana's chambers. So when I was walking home with Arthur and the alarm bells rang, Arthur, myself, Merlin and Gaius all found ourselves by the body of a dead servant. As I crotched down by the body as Gaius lifted the boy's hand up I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as a tear fell from my cheek.

"Adira what is it, whats—" He cut off as he saw what I did.

"That's the next image in the crystal, I didn't stop anything" I grabbed his hand where it rested on my knee as his other around my waist to keep my steady.

"I'm going to find her, see if she's planning on leaving her chambers…Can you take care of this?" I nodded at him, understanding my role to help Gaius

"Of course go, usual message if you need help" He nodded and ran so fast I was worried he might fall

"How did he—" Gaius shrugged

"From what I can tell he appears to have a broken neck, but until I examine him back at my chambers I won't know for sure" I nodded and helped him turn the boy over. I had barely managed to take in the boys face and realise who he was when I sensed Merlin's panic and then nothing… which could only mean one thing. I jumped up

"Merlin's in trouble, can you—" He nodded

"Go, go" I nodded at him and rushed towards Morgana's chambers, I shoved into the room, not caring whether she was in there or not and what I saw broke my heart more than any other thing in this world could.

"NOO MERLIN" I was too distraught to think straight. I grabbed his head which laid beside a blazing fire and I rested it on my lap. I flashed my eyes and with one quick flash the fire was but ashes on the floor. I then turned my attention to Merlin and as a tear steamed down my face for what felt like the 100th time in so many days. I closed my and let my healing magic take control, praying beyond all belief that it wasn't too late and I prayed for Morgana's life if I ever got a hold of her for what she has done.

To my great relief Merlin took In a deep breath and took in his surroundings.  
>"Adira? Where's Morgana?" Oh crap…" He wasted no time in leaving me laying there, I wish he hadn't let but he always promised me he'd protect those I love above my pride and feelings and to this day that is a promise he has never once backed down upon. I pulled myself off the floor and stumbled into my own room. Once there I poured out my soul to the noisy air of an intruder and if I had to guess as to who it'd had been I'd say Morgause.<p>

It wasn't until I heard the birds singing in the distance did Merlin finally come in search of me. When he saw me curled up like a ball in the middle of my bedroom floor he looked sick to his stomach

"Oh Adira" My mind ran blank, I could not see anything of importance until his hand rested on my shoulder and I finally saw him, really saw him. It took seconds for me to grab his neck and curl my thin arms around it and cling so tight I might have been scared to choke him, but he clung to me just as tight around the waist as I sobbed at him

"You laying… unconscious… not moving… barely breathing… I.." He pulled me away from me a moment as if trying to think of the best way to stop my pain, so he did the only thing he knew how… he kissed me. It wasn't passionate or needing. It was of protection, of understanding, of love and patience's, but what I got most of all out of the one kiss was kindness, the pure of heart he was and how much he loved me to find me once the danger was gone. I must have fallen asleep in his arms after the kiss that I desperately need was over because when I woke up I found a note on my bedside table with a glass of water with my favourite cookies. It always amazed me whenever I read a note from Merlin I could hear his voice speaking the words

"My love,

I did not know how to either wake you or say this without fear of upsetting you again. I am okay… thanks to your quick thinking I am well and safe and true hearted to you (like I always have been). It is only events like today that I realise just how much you love me and you have always brought much enjoy to my heart. Most people think I'm stupid for thinking such a beautiful and true person could love me and if I'm honest I will still spend the rest of my life trying to figure it out.

After all I did, to Morgana, to you! Sometimes I feel this kingdom would be safer without me. But I won't leave because you are here and it is what I call home. But most importantly I fear for your life Adira, I truly do… if the events of today are anything to judge by I'd say Morgana knows more than she's letting on about who she truly is, your sister… which means… you and Arthur are all that stands in her way (if she eventually ever gets around to killing your father) to the thing I fear she wants most of all…the throne to Camelot, something she now feels entitled to.

I shall came in with breakfast… but I thought some cookies and some of your favourite strawberry water might make you feel better… know I love you to the end of time and back.

Yours and yours only,

Merlin" I read the letter over a dozen times. He was right for me to fear for my life and to know that he knew how much I loved him said more to me about his character than saving father's life did.


	31. The Changeling

The changeling

There were few moments I got to see Father Trip on words, but the arrival of Princess Sophia and her father seemed to be one of those rare occasions. I caught Merlin's eye within the throne room, he in turn smiled humoured back at me and I cleared my throat to not only stop father babbling but so I could control my own laughter. Just when Godwin, Sophia and a servant walked through the door did Father explain why he was babbling so much. He was trying to break the news that he had arranged a marriage between Arthur and Sophia. I covered my mouth in drop dead shock and amusement as Father greeted our guests.

"It's times like these Arthur I'm glad I'm not you" He gave me a death glare and Merlin looked confused at our interaction and when Sophia fell down when Father introduced us to her I just glanced at Arthur in a 'good luck' kind of way and I knew we would not have to stay here much longer as father and Godwin were already deep it convocation, but he cast his eyes over me as I helped Sophia to her feet.  
>"Adira Pendragon, my my, how you have grown?" I bowed my head<p>

"And how you have grown grey hair my lord?" He burst out laughing and Father looked pissed

"Adira—" Godwin cut him off as he put out his arms for me to embrace him which I did happily

"Uther it is fine. I've always admired her honesty. How are you dear child?" I smiled and took a second to peak at Merlin

"I am as well as I have ever been and you my lord?" He smiled

"Adira you of all people know how I dislike that term, call me—" I spoke with him "Godwin"

"I know I know but I would not be polite if I did not at least acknowledge who you are" Before I had a moment to continue speaking father dismissed everyone and Merlin left with Arthur instructions to carry their bags to their rooms. Father seemed eager to get me away from Lord Godwin so I concentrated on something else which is what lead me to glare at Arthur and then took half the bags from Merlin who merely smiled and mumbled a 'Thank you'. When we got to the hall we saw Arthur and Gwen chatting both of them depressed about the arranged marriage.

"Merlin it would be nice if the bags got there before they did" I flung one of the bags over my shoulder and straight into Arthur chest because of his snide comment.

"Then why don't you get off your high throne and give him a hand, stupid arrogant little—" I didn't finish the sentence but left Arthur to exchange confused looks with Gwen who I can imagine rolled her eyes and walked away. We got the room and we were placed the bags down when Godwin walked in.

"Oh Adira you didn't have to do that" I almost wanted to sigh, did no one think to thank Merlin

"Well no way was I going to let Arthur make Merlin lug them all up here by himself and besides I'm always happy to help" He kissed my forehead as was the usual friendly greeting from such a lovely man.

"That you are my dear girl. Thank you Merlin too, I know they're not exactly light" Merlin bowed his head knowing he was talking to a king.

"Sorry he's a little shy around kings, doesn't want his head chopped off, rather wise sometimes" Godwin laughed

"Very indeed around such people sometimes, but me I'd only cut your head off if you hurt my daughter" I rolled my eyes as Merlin just kept his head down

"Merlin for all that is good in this world will you at least make eye contact with the man?" Merlin glanced at me, slightly annoyed and then smiled up at Godwin and Godwin even surprise me by putting his hand out to shake Merlin's hand

"Any man who holds the heart of Adira deserves respect from me" Myself and Merlin exchanged looks in horror and he laughed

"I will not tell a soul Adira…" Merlin took his hand slowly

"How did you—" Godwin smiled

"I've been around love enough to know it when I see it, much like Arthur and that young maid girl… you and Arthur sure like making life difficult for your father. I'm just sorry Arthur has to marry my daughter" I laughed

"I'm just sorry you can't witness his sobbing when he can't marry the women he loves, no offense to Elena of course"

By dinner time Godwin and Elena were asked to join myself, Morgana, Arthur and Father for a catch-up feast but after spending the whole day with the king I feel like I'd heard all I need to. That evening I was walking towards my chambers after having wished King Godwin goodbye and Merlin had left with Arthur to tend to his bed time routine (I make him sound like a big kid… maybe he is?). Morgana had left the meal early probably to plan her next evil scheme. When I finally got to my room and started getting ready for bed Merlin knocked on the door.

"Adira are you in here?" I smiled to him from behind the screen

"Yes darling, I'll be out in a moment. I thought you'd be with Arthur for at least another hour?" Merlin laughed

"I was trying to cheer him up and he threw a pillow at me but then your father walked in and well I was ordered to leave so here I am"

"Well good I'm glad, can you be a dear and help me with the ribbon at the back?" He wasn't hesitating at all and helped me quickly and quietly into my night gown. I was just about to turn around and kiss him when I felt an odd kind of magic.

"Did you feel that?" Merlin nodded

"Something is at play, something I fear may have something to do with our guests" I sighed

"Why is it most guests end up banished from the kingdom or are trying to attack the kingdom and end up dead or injured beyond repair?" Merlin laughed

"I think I'm the only guest that see Uther and Arthur on a regular basis who has actually stuck around long enough to call Camelot home" I smiled

"You are right, I just wish it wasn't so" Merlin wrapped his arms around my waist  
>"Trust me so do I, now you need some sleep come on" HERE!<p>

The next morning, Elena and Arthur had arranged a ride, to get to know each other better and I had tagged along to keep Merlin Company. Arthur's happiness that more people were involved in this 'date' was quiet unnerving. Elena to our great surprise rode off on her horse so quickly and easily I was impressed and I knew Arthur was too. Merlin glanced at me and we both burst out laughing, it wasn't often you saw Arthur climb on a horse to go chasing after a women.

Merlin helped me onto the back of my horse, he then climbed onto his and side by side we left to follow Arthur and Elena. I caught eye of Morgana and Father watching us leave together and I waved brightly at them both… I knew Father was annoyed at how close I was to Merlin and Morgana was probably trying to frame him (or me) for something again… either way acting oblivious seemed to be the best way to save my life in the future.

When we finally did meet up with them Merlin asked Arthur where to set up. I watched while hiding my giggles at Arthur as he told Merlin to never leave him alone with her again. Merlin set up Elena's and Arthur's picnic and then walked over to where I stood with the horses by the stream and Merlin grabbed something from the side of his horse and when I saw it to be another picnic basket I smiled brightly at him.

"Aww Merlin you didn't have to do this" He laughed and he pulled the blanket out

"No I know, but I thought why not. Arthur going to be busy and if we are seen to be enjoying ourselves I pray he may leave us alone long enough for him to actually pour his own drinks" I giggled at that.

"Well thank you… it means a lot to me" I laid on the blanket and watched as Merlin got out and apple and past it to me as he laid beside me. We starred up at the beautiful summer's day and Merlin sighed contently

"Beautiful isn't it?" Merlin smiled

"Indeed but only one thing in his world is more beautiful than a day of peace and that my love is you" I rolled my eyes at how corny it was but I couldn't help the flutter in my heart and the smile on my face as he said it

"Merlin if you get any sweet I may have to eat you" Merlin leaned to whisper in my ear

"I'd love for you to try" I shivered in pleasure but contained myself

"Why must you affect me so?" Merlin shrugged

"Why must you tease with the way you eat that apple?" I looked down at the apple which I had only taken a bite out of.

"You're turned on by me eating an apple?" Confused and Merlin laughed

"I'm turned on every time I look at you Adira but I've learn to contain myself" I blush deeply at that, to think I can have such an effect on anyone is… heart warming

"You think I'm that beautiful?" Merlin shook his head and I almost felt disappointed

"No… I know so" I smacked his shoulder as I engulfed him in an embrace.

It got to 3pm in the afternoon and Arthur called to us to start packing up, looking desperate for some time away from the princess. We quickly packed and arrived at Camelot, Arthur with Elena side by side ahead of us and myself and Merlin a few feet away from them. Merlin jumped off his horse and helped me off of mine gracefully, always holding me a little longer than he should in public places. I saw Morgana was still looking out the window she must be avoiding Elena, she never much could stomach her clumsy ways.

I had barely allowed myself time to get to my room and dress to ready for the banquet in King Godwin's honour. As I sat between Godwin and Arthur I could hear all convocations, Father and Godwin were making pleasant convocation about how their hearts were in the marriage, but Arthur's and Elena's did not seem to be. Well no duh.. Elena's just happy to ride a horse and be in the wood as Arthur is just happy training his knights, bossing Merlin around and secretly be in love with a maid. He had no time to fall in love with a princess.

I was happy just watching the hassle and noise the banquets but then I caught sight of something that made me want to burst out laughing, Gaius trying to calmly push away the servant that accompanied Godwin and Elena and she did not seem to pick up on any of the hints that he wasn't interested. I caught his 'save me' look. So I stood up and both kings obviously noticed my movement. I grabbed Godwin's hand as I kissed Father cheek

"I must go save Gaius from unwanted women attention… okay there is a sentence I never thought I'd say" Godwin laughed glancing over at Gaius

"It's very unlike her to take an interest but she can be very full on, be careful how about you go about it. She can be very… persuasive and pushy" I nodded taking in the advice

"I think I can deal with Persuasive and pushy, I have Arthur as a brother after all" I notice Arthur was too busy noticing Elena's faults compared to Gwen's to hear my insult. I left them chatting as I moved towards Gaius.  
>"Gaius.." Gaius jumped from his chair<p>

"My lady are you feeling ill?" I smiled softly at him  
>"Just a little dizzy, could you possibly take me to my chambers?" Merlin walked over at that moment.<p>

"Adira are you well?" I smiled and patted his chest much to Father's dislike

"I'm fine, I'm just—" Great now of all times for my visions to take control. Merlin seemed to recognise my panic and was pulling me up into his arms and out of the hall as quickly and as unnoticeably as possible. The vision was an odd one, It would seem like Elena was some kind of imp or fairy or at least she had something of that sort possessing her, the image of her face turning into one of these creatures flashed over and over in my head as well as Arthur's wedding to Elena along with other disturbing things to do with Imp's taking over the kingdom… No way in hell would I let my kingdom be taken over by little flying things… it just wasn't happening.

When I came around again I was in the cold night air with Merlin carrying me slowly and was muttering to Gaius about another threat he feared may be upon Camelot.

"I know you're awake you know" I laughed and squinted at him

"Can't blame a girl for trying" Merlin kissed my forehead

"I can and I will, but do you wish me carry you or can you walk?" I smiled brightly at him

"I love it when you carry me anywhere so yes please" We got home and Merlin set me on my feet and I explained my visions to them and Gaius spoke then

"From what you describe it sounds to me like Elena was cursed at birth to carry a fairy with her. The fairies are a patient people, live over a 1000 years, they've probably been planning this since she was born in the hopes of having a she-Queen at the throne of Camelot" I shiver

"So Arthur's marrying a fairy?" I burst out laughing which caused both Gaius and Merlin to look at me confused. It took me a few moments to explain

"Sorry sorry, it's just… father marries a troll, now Arthur a fairy it's just amusing" Merlin smiled a little brighter at me

"As much as I'd love to laugh at this it would seem we have to work fast, though what can we do to stop the wedding?" I shrugged

"If I knew how to change father's mind a lot of good people would still be here today, if he is determined for Elena and Arthur to marry then that is what will happen" Merlin nodded and spoke to me

"Would Godwin believe you?" I shook my head

"Come on Merlin, how am I meant to tell the man who saved my life all those years ago that the one thing he cherishes above all in this world has been infested with fairies or pixies or whatever you call them at birth and is one day going to become possessed by the thing and kill Arthur to get to the throne of Camelot… heck if I hadn't seen it in my visions I wouldn't believe it myself" The dread of a dire situation set it and I realised with every problem there seemed to be this point, where it seemed hopeless… no way out and every single time for the most part we managed to get out alive

The following evening Gaius and Merlin were still no closer to figuring how to stop it and Gaius had accidently found out that Gwenhilda, the servant women that accompanied Godwin and Elena to Camelot was also a pixie and as Elena's Fairies guardian and to Merlin's complete disgust had a weakness for wanting to 'make love' with Gaius. I slapped his shoulder as he spoke those words aloud in front of Gaius.

"Merlin You learn your manners, Gaius is a lovely man that any women would be lucky to have. We've all be crushed on by a mystical creature at least once, it's just Gaius's turn" Gaius smiled softly at me

"Thank you my girl, someone with manners" I sighed and glanced out the window

"Oh great, I'm late for a dinner with father, I'll see you all soon okay?" I kissed Merlin's cheek and rushed out. When I eventually got to the throne room, I managed to slide into my seat beside Arthur unnoticed as he and Father argued over him not wanting to marry Elena and father demanding that he does. When Father used that tone of 'you listen to me or else' Arthur glanced over at Gwen looking heart broken and I grabbed his hand in support. The rest of the meal was spent with Morgana glancing between Gwen and Arthur as if she'd finally figured something out.

To my surprise Father turned to me and spoke

"King Ceegan wishes to marry you to his son" I shook my head

"You get Heirs from Arthur, you get screaming matches and misery from me, besides what about Morgana… she's just as much your daughter as I am" Morgana's and Father's head's snapped to stare at me "I mean… in view of the people, she is your daughter isn't she?" Father nodded recovering from the shock of what I had just spoke and I smiled softly as Morgana glared at me.

"Of course but Morgana can marry whom she wants, I shall not force her" I laughed

"Of course…she was always your favourite I understand" Father looked as if he might snap at me when Arthur cut in

"It is true father you do hold them to different standards, Morgana can do pretty much what she pleases when she pleases, but Adira you make her check in with you or a trusted guard or knight on a regular basis, you stop her talking to almost any servant she spends time with and yet if Morgana asks to spend time with a servant, such as hers you let her go far and wide with her" Father shook his head

"That's only because Adira seems to like male company more than females and she knows how beautiful I think she is and I worry a man may take advantage" Arthur to my surprise still fought my battle for me.

"And you think my servant would do such a thing? He's a fool and an idiot in many a ways but taking advantage of anyone, especially Adira is not in his nature… Unless you really think he did all those things you have accused him off in the past?" Father sighed

"I think no less of Merlin than I do Gwen or Mary but all I'm saying is I don't wish her to get hurt" I smiled softly and subconsciously remembered that father did actually know the names of our servants.

"And you think marrying me off to some pompous prince is the way to do that? I've met Ceegan's son Henry and by god if I spend another second in that boys presents I'll grab the execution axe and cut off his tongue myself" Morgana sniggered at that comment.

"I'm sorry Uther but amongst everything Adira has said she is correct about Henry, he is a womanising little toad" I scoffed

"That's insulting to toads" Even Arthur laughed along with us for a few seconds and even father smiled slightly but shook his head and spoke disapproval. It was moment's like this I liked… peace, laughter and agreement amongst us.

To my even greater surprise for this evening, when I left arm in arm with Arthur talking about childhood memories Merlin came running down the corridor. Arthur was first to speak to him

"Merlin what are you doing out here so late?" Between breaths he spoke

"Adira.. plans… need… her… please" Arthur glanced at me and I smiled

"I promised Merlin an evening walk around the castle, you don't mind do you?" Arthur shook his head and kissed my cheek

"No not that's fine, have fun. Merlin take care of her" Merlin nodded still trying to catch his breath. I watched Arthur walked away before turning to Merlin

"What's up?" Merlin grabbed my hand

"Gaius can explain it better than I can" I nodded and took his word for it. When we returned to the chambers Gaius asked me

"How much do you know about Pixie magic?" I answered confidently

"Not as much as I should, I know they are mystical creatures, love to eat toads and such things, they live for a 1000 or more years and have a knack for wanting a she-he to be in a place of power" Gaius nods

"That is as much as I know, we have to find a way of getting the She-he out of Elena before she marries Arthur" I slumped down into the chair

"Great I guess we're having an all-nighter" Merlin sighed as he said beside me

"Trust me I wish it wasn't so" It was typical that by 4 in the morning both Gaius and Merlin was fast asleep and I was reading the book. When 7 o'clock rolled around I told Merlin to go and tend to Arthur to which he lazily did and I left Gaius sleeping as I read through the books, it was fascinating if you could look past just how much of it there were.

It was midday that I found a potion that would do what we asked, but... the ingredients were either unknown to me (which means unknown to Gaius) or were so rare and/or magical that I dare not imagine how hard they'll be to get. I spoke about it with Gaius and to Merlin when he returned from tending to Arthur and both seemed hopeless about it, but there was no way I was letting Arthur marry such a thing, no matter how amusing I may find it.

"Arthur was almost in tears earlier. I should have mentioned it… I tried speaking Gwen's name and he just—" I should have realised sooner and kissed Merlin quickly before rushing out the room, I quickly turned at the door and said

"A broke heart healing is a women's greatest gift, see if you can find those ingredients though" He nodded and I rushed towards Arthur's chambers. I got to the door to find a crying Gwen running away. She tried to get past me but I grabbed her arm and swung her around so she was facing me again.

"Gwen do not think I was ever going to let you run away crying now… tell me, is there anything I can do?" She shook her head so I pulled her in close and hugged her until her sobs had turned to mere hiccups. She pulled away slowly

"T-thank you My lady. I- I'm sorry ab-bout you're dress" I laughed

"Oh I'll wash it later, it's not an issue" Gwen smiled up at me

"You're lucky" I questioned her statement

"I dare not believe I am" Gwen laughed lightly

"Oh but you are the luckiest women alive to have a man whom may not be in the same league as you but still loves you like you should be loved" I smiled and nodded

"In that respect yes, I am lucky. But I am not the first in line for the throne and therefore I am not required to marry or love into royalty, no matter how much father may insist. But one thing I have learnt is the mind does not choose who is sensible to love but you heart chooses who is easiest to love" Gwen nodded

"Wise words to understand" I sighed

"Unforcantually I understand them all too well, as do you Gwen… go clean up. Arthur had an announcement to make later this afternoon and I wish not anyone, especially Morgana see you so upset" She nodded and hugged me tightly

"No matter my relations with Arthur you have always been like a sister to me" I smiled

"And you to me, now go, go on" She laughed and with a bow she walked away, I could sense Morgana watching me from the doorway to her room which she had just left. I knocked on Arthur's door and walked in wasting no time on 'go away' mumble I heard. I saw Arthur laying on his bed his face facing away from the door.  
>"You realise I can tell you've been crying whether you look at me or not? I also know why and how, so waste no time in being stubborn" Despite all my best efforts, seeing Arthur this upset always set my heart on edge.<p>

"Oh dearest brother I wish I had words to make it better" I sat on the bed and Arthur buried his face in my lap. I just let him sob it out as I had Gwen, it amazed me how much some people could trust me with matters of the heart yet anything else and I always felt like a spare part around them, Merlin on the other hand had shown me the best of both worlds and over the years I would like to think I have proven my worth in whatever situation Camelot or the people I love may face.

"Why does Father wish me to rule the kingdom a shadow of a man?" I laughed  
>"Because a least that way you'll fit in your throne" Arthur glanced up at me slightly annoyed at the insult that he was fat and as he realised what I was doing he laughed.<p>

"But on a serious note, I don't think you should marry her but then I would never wish to go against Godwin or father for different reasons… sometimes our duties must come before our commitment to our hearts" Arthur sat up and smiled softly

"You've been spending too much time with Merlin" I smiled softly

"I cannot argue with that, but why do you say that?" Arthur smiled

"Because you're saying very wise things and you defiantly weren't wise before" I whacked his head for that

"I'll have you know I've always been wise but Merlin just brings out the best in me" Arthur nodded

"That he does, that he does… if only Gwen could bring the best out in me" I smiled and kissed his cheek

"You do not need to be marrying her for her to do such a thing… just knowing her makes you a better person Arthur. I know whether I am kissing Merlin every night or I don't see him for months I know he loves me and I know despite everything there is a standard of person he expects me to be and so without even trying I am the person he wishes me to be and that makes me love him and him love me even more" Arthur smiled sadly

"Sounds like you've put a lot of thought into whether you should be with him" I sighed and looked down at my lap

"Well yes, he's a servant amongst other things which made me consider if the rewards outweighed the risks and I realised no matter what way I looked at it or him they always would"

"Thank you Adira" I looked at him confused "For being here, for being honest, for loving one of the only people I would ever be completely comfortable with you loving" I laughed

"It's not like I could help it anyway, but you're welcome" I stood up then and sighed

"Go on, get ready for the announcement, I'll meet you in there with Gaius and Merlin, provided he's done the few jobs I've asked him to do" Arthur nodded and watched me walk out. Leaning against the wall outside the chambers I took a moment to collect my thoughts and remember this was not I and Merlin.

While the announcement was being made Morgana watched as if happy it were happening, what made it worse was that I knew she was aware of Gwen's pain, I stood beside Gwen and Gaius, grabbing her hand in support, she managed the tiniest of smiles but I sensed it was taking all her control and strength not to cry at the scene of Arthur down on one knee. I preoccupied myself for the rest of the evening within the company of lord Godwin, spending a little time with Elena, comforting Gwen while keeping Morgana's preoccupied and somehow managed to have dinner. I spent the later evening with Arthur until the sky grew dark and as it did so I could sense someone leaving Camelot, I knew it was probably Gwenhilda but without any reason to follow her nor the energy I went home.. I mean she was waiting for the wedding right? Which is still tomorrow whether she went down to see the Pixies now or in the morning.

I went to bed that night ready for many hours of sleep but once again they were plagued with terrible images and when I jumped awake I heard a buzzing, a most familiar buzzing. I flashed my eyes as I caught sight of just what was attacking me I rolled over onto Merlin and pulled him off the bed with me.

He woke with a start but once he become aware of the situation quickly grabbed the staff from under the bed and went to attacking it. Merlin opened the door to his chambers and fell back down the steps. Realising he wasn't going to be able to make an accurate shot he threw it silently to me and I hit it after a couple of missed hits, one of them knocking over one of the wall shelves which held the potion needed to get the she-beast out of Elena.

"Great just great… I'm sorry" Merlin shook his head grabbing my hand

"It wasn't your fault" I fell into the chair

"If Arthur dies beca—" Merlin shook his head

"He won't we'll make more won't we Gaius?" Gaius nodded

"Dear girl, we will be able to make more in time… are you ready to work all night with me to get this done?" I nodded no argument in my mind.

"Anything to save Camelot" Gaius nodded and we quickly got back to work.

It was morning by the time the potion was made again and I was glad we had the sense to store more than enough ingredients for 3 tries. But despite all my small hopeful thoughts the tiredness of the latest few days was getting to me. All I wanted was to sleep for a week undisturbed.

"How are we going to get it in her with Gwenhilda around?" Merlin smirked and as soon as his eyes fell on Gaius I knew what he was thinking.. oh poor Gaius. So an hour later Myself and Merlin hide ourselves in the vault where Gaius and Gwenhilda were having their 'secret meeting' and as she flirted, Gaius pretended to be interested and I promised to make myself, Gaius and Merlin never speak of this again.

I grabbed Merlin's arm and pulled him out of the vault while I'll gestured for Gaius to hurry out the gate. Once he was through I magically shut the gates and made it un-unlockable with my personally created spell. We then rushed towards the royal chambers and I thanked god that I had a couple hours this morning to get myself royally dressed enough to be presentable at a wedding. As we walked closer and closer to the throne room the chatter and hustle of the kingdom became louder and busier

Gwenhilda had managed to get out of her cage and I realised my mistake the lock on the door may be unbreakable but the wall around it was quiet easily broken with enough force of magic. I grabbed the staff from Merlin's hand

"Go, give it to her… be quick" Merlin nodded and within seconds Merlin and Gaius were in Elena's room and I was hitting Gwenhilda with the staff's magic over and over and over again. She just would NOT die…I finally managed to push her against the wall and with one last final push she magically turned into a pile of ash, literally.

"ADIRA" I Heard Merlin shout, I rushed into the room and quickly killed the She beast that had infested Elena and hide the staff behind my back.  
>"Elena you looked pale, are you okay?" She stood up<p>

"I feel fantastic, I haven't felt this great in years" I smiled softly at her

"I can't imagine, come we must get you ready" She smiled at me and for once she looked like royalty despite her messy hair and clumsiness.

"Where is Gwenhilda?" I smile at her pulling her behind the screen

"Merlin and Gaius will look into it, won't you?" They both nodded and I hushed them out the room so I could get her ready.

"Excited?" She turned to look back at me as I fastened her wedding dress onto her

"Not really, you'd think for marrying such a handsome man" I laughed

"Indeed but don't tell him you said he was handsome… you really will own his heart and his ego" She smiled back at me and I got her ready in silence, once I was ready I handed her over to the wedding planner and walked off in search of Arthur and Merlin. When I finally tracked Arthur down and evidentially Merlin. I leaned on the doorway watching the scene unfold

"I brought you your ceremonial sword" Arthur was not looking at Merlin but I could guess his expression.

"Is that for me to fall on?" Merlin laughed lightly

"Hopefully not" When he received no banter back he mumbled "What's wrong?" Arthur shook his head still not facing Merlin

"You wouldn't understand Merlin, you don't know what it's like to have a destiny you can't escape" Oh dear Brother if only you knew just how much he understood him.

"Destiny's are troublesome things" Arthur turned around then and took the sword from Merlin. I had heard this speech for years and so when Merlin started speaking it I could only speak it along with him

"You feel trapped, like you're whole life has been planned out for you and you've got no control over anything and you really don't know if what you're destiny has decided is really the best thing at all" Merlin laughed only slightly as I came to stand beside him

"It would seem you have once again proven to me just how much you listen" I smiled softly

"I have almost every word or noise you can make commit to memory Merlin" Arthur sighed slightly bringing our attention back to him, I walked over to him and grabbed his hands

"Arthur you will be fine, honestly" He sighed again

"Should I marry her?" I stepped back

"I am not one to answer that question and no matter how you ask it I will not respond" Arthur turned to Merlin and Merlin sighed

"It is not really my place to say sire" Arthur was determined

"I'm asking you, it's your job to answer" Merlin nodded

"If you really want to know what I think?" He was making sure that Arthur wasn't just looking for a quick excuse from his servant why not to marry Elena, he was looking for friendly, brotherly advice about matters of the heart.

"I think you're mad, I think Uther's mad. people should marry love, not conveniences and if Uther things an unhappy king makes for a stronger kingdom then he's wrong. You may be destined to rule Camelot but you have a choice as to how you do it" I smiled softly at Arthur hanging on every word of Merlin's. It was beautiful to watch them… Arthur was basing a life decision on what Merlin thought… times really were moving forward.

I stepped into place beside Merlin as the doors swung open. I should be happy this was happening, it was my brother's wedding day… but I could not feel butterflies like I knew I would if it were Gwen wearing the engagement ring. The wedding ceremony begun, myself and Merlin took our place standing beside Gwen. I caught Arthur glancing at Gwen with longing. Elena turned to me and smiled sadly at me as if she knew what was happening and I smiled silently back to her knowing she was okay with it.

"Wait" I heard Arthur say and I glanced around looking for father.

"There is something you wish to say Arthur?" Arthur nodded

"Something I should have said a long time ago. Something from the heart I dare not speak…Elena, you are a wonderful women, a beautiful bride, but I cannot deny my feelings" Elena smiled softly

"You do not love me?" Arthur shook his head hesitatingly as if waiting for a slap or something. I caught sight of Father's disappointment and Godwin's surprise.

"And if you were honest, You do love me either?" Elena shook her head and I caught sight of Godwin's hurt.

"Then we are both here out of duty, am I forgiven?" Elena nodded

"I agree with all you have said, Thank you Arthur…" I glanced over at Gwen who looked relieved to say the least, Morgana looked pissed and that only helped the smile I felt as I grabbed Gwen's hand once more in support and she grinned at me. Merlin had hold of my shoulder as the crowd started to disperse out the room.

A couple of hours later (after dealing with a rather livid father) Arthur myself and Merlin found ourselves waiting for Lady Elena and King Godwin to come to meet their horses to head home. Elena was first down the stairs and Arthur's comment made me almost want to giggle.

"There is something different about her" Merlin smiled at him  
>"You're not changing your mind are you?" Arthur shook his head<p>

"No, no" Elena came to the bottom of the stairs and held out her hand and Arthur kissed it, surprised at her sudden princess like behaviour.

"I wish you well Arthur Pendragon" Arthur looked shocked at her words too "I hope one day we both find the love we deserve, for now though if you ever want to be beaten at a horse race you'll know where I'll be" Arthur looked as if he were trying to control his witty come backs and I laughed

"Elena I do hope you find a man you are waiting for" Elena hugged me softly and nodded

"A love I know you have found" I pulled out of the hug holding onto her arms

"You mean you—" Elena laughed

"He's very presences make you happy Adira, though I sense your father is not too happy with it" I glance up at our fathers talking

"You have a good eye, no he is very… intolerant of Merlin's physical and emotional relationship with me and just how far it goes, not that he'll ever truly know how far it does go" Elena smiled and tabbed her noise

"And that is a secret I shall take to my grave" She turned to Merlin

"Take care of them both Merlin" Merlin nodded

"And you your father my lady" She shook her head  
>"Elena please" He nodded and kissed her hand when she held it out before she turned to her horse. Godwin took a few steps ahead of father after giving him a hug<p>

"Adira, Merlin… Please come and visit out kingdom anytime" I smiled as Godwin pulled me into a hug

"I shall keep that in mind if father ever threatens my execution date" Godwin pulled away from the hug to look me in the eye

"He shall never set such a date" I sighed and glanced at Merlin

"Every day feels like my last" he kissed my forehead

"Then you are living life as you should my dear girl" He turned to Merlin then who bowed as he did so.

"Merlin please, I said all I had to say before" He held out his hand and Merlin with a glance at Arthur, who stood beside him trying to fathom the shocked at the events and father who looked like it might be Merlin's execution he was planning, took Godwin's hand

"And I shall continue to do all you have requested of me Lord Godwin, though if Gwenhilda does ever show up again, please let me know I'm sure Gaius is most eager to know where she has gotten to" He nodded

"I shall do so in great eagerness dear boy" Father walked Godwin to his horse and before we even managed to climb the stairs to the castle Arthur caught sight of Gwen coming down the stairs. One glance at Merlin and we were heading down the stairs again and in the opposite direction. I knew to avoid such situations eagerly.


	32. The Castle of Fyrien

The castle of Fyrien

If there was one thing I took pride in. It was knowing when one of my friends was keeping something secret, like Mary with Henry or Merlin with his haircuts. So when I came to breakfast this morning with Morgana, Father and Arthur and Morgana spoke of Gwen not turning up for work I knew Morgana played some part it in. I took a brief moment to glance up at Merlin who merely nodded ever so slightly at me to say he'd look into it the moment he could.

I stayed with Arthur in his room as Merlin went to check Gwen house at Arthur's order.

"I hope she's okay" I smiled softly at Arthur's repeated worries

"I'm sure she either over slept or is just ill with a cold or something" Merlin came back an hour later and I knew by his emotions he'd found something. He walked in slowly as if uncertain how to explain

"Merlin?" He smiled softly at me

"Here smell this" Arthur looked outraged by such a demand but I took the cloth off his hands and slowly brought it to my noise, Urg…

"That's just.." Merlin nodded

"Enough to knock you out" Arthur quickly took it from my hands and shoved it straight over his noise, I glanced at Merlin and rolled my eyes

"Prat" I mumbled as Merlin magically moved the chair so he wouldn't fall.

"You could knock a man out with that" I heard Arthur mumble. I sighed

"Or a women" Arthur finally seemed to get the gist of what was going on. Arthur reported it to father and Arthur along with Merlin spent the whole day searching. I on the other hand sent the whole time at her house in case she came home. I held out little hope for her return but I still prayed.

I must have fallen asleep because when I came too someone was shaking my awake

"My lady, my lady" I glanced up and at the sight of Gwen I jumped up and hugged her so tight I thought I might be hurting her

"Oh thank god, if anything had happen—" I cut myself off as I noticed tears streaming down her face.

"What happen Gwen?" She shook her head tears turning to sobs. I grabbed her and made her sit down and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. She only sobbed and I only let her cry and I tried not to notice the buries on her wrists. She fell asleep with my hugging her and I let her sleep till morning came.

"Gwen sweetheart…you've got to wake up" She bolted up right

"ELYAN" She screamed so loud I knew what had happened; she'd had a dream about her brother

"Elyan? That's your brother right? Is he in trouble?" Gwen rocked back and forth

"Cenrid" I jumped back slightly

"Cenrid has Elyan? I swear I'm going to rip that man's throat out one day.. and I bet Morgause is involved too… she always is" Gwen got up and got changed behind her screen

"I must tend to Morgana my lady" She was a women on a mission and the mission seemed to be distract herself enough from it to tend to her work.

"Okay fine, but come back here straight after and I'm getting Merlin" Gwen grabbed my arm

"No I can't.. I won't.." I shook my head

"He probably already knows your safe by the fact I'm not home yet and besides… if it was me in trouble I would always turn to him, you and Arthur so I'm paying you and him the same curtsey with each other.. Besides he keeps every secret he is ever asked to keep" Gwen nodded and we walked together up towards the castle.

"Remember Gwen… your house midday or I really will send out a search party for you" She nodded and smiled sadly at me.

By midday Gwen, myself and Merlin were talking amongst ourselves in her chambers. Myself and Merlin on a mission to try and cheer her up. So after a couple hours of half smiles and false laughs I grabbed her cloak and Merlin's hand.

"Come on you, I know what'll cheer you up" Gwen looked confused but let us led her towards the castle and into Arthur's chambers anyways.

"Arthur…" I opened the door slowly and when he caught sight of Gwen he pulled her into a hug

"Gwenieve I'm glad to see you're okay" Gwen smiled shyly at his sudden embrace. I just leaned against Merlin who wrapped his arms around my waist from behind

"Remember when we were like that?" Merlin whispered in my ear and I smiled up at him

"We still are dear, I know if you were kidnapped I'd either let all hell break loose on the sons of bitches who did it and then I'd give you a suffocating hug" Merlin laughed

"Well then I best hope not to get kidnapped… for the sake of the kidnappers, not my hugs" I glanced up at him and smiled softly and I got a kiss on the cheek in return. Arthur sat Gwen down on one of the chairs in Arthur's chambers and explained her story again for the third time in so many hours. When she was done explaining the castle Arthur spoke of a castle I feared never to hear the name of again.

"Sounds to me like the Castle of Fyrien, I'm sure of it" Merlin spoke from where he leaned against the chair I now sat on.

"I've never even heard of it" Arthur shook his head at Merlin

"Fyrien was a Merchant, he build the castle on the sea of Meridore as an outpost for traders from the east, but when war broke out with Carlson, the trade dried up the castle was abandoned" I shiver

"Seems almost fitting for Cenrid to hide in such a place" Merlin nodded but asked Arthur

"So it's ruins now?" Arthur again shook his head

"No it was built to withstand anything, Like Adira said Perfect for Cenrid"

"Doesn't sound like an easy place to get into" I shook my head

"No it isn't…It's probably well defended with another immortal army or something" Arthur looked shocked

"That was Cenrid? I just thought someone had taken the oppocunity to help destroy Camelot" I laughed

"He knew you could not win on two fronts. It was a brilliant plan if the staff hadn't be broken" I avoided speaking of whom had actually done it.

"I'm sorry.. I should not have brought this to you" Arthur moved towards Gwen and leant against the table to be more to her level.

"Your brother will come to no harm… I promise" I reached over the table and grabbed her hand

"Trust me dear… I don't let family get hurt or manipulated so hell yes we are helping, aren't we Merlin?" Merlin nodded in complete agreement.

"How can you be so sure he won't come to harm though?" Arthur glanced up at myself and Merlin

"Because we're going to rescue him" I nodded and Merlin though looking hesitation nodded too.

"But Cenrid is doing this to kill you" Gwen was always the voice of reasoning

"Pfft don't we know it Gwen, he's wanted The Pendragon family dead and the throne of Camelot for as long as I dare remember"

"So we'll be walking into a trap?" Merlin voice on of scepticism

"Not necessary" I glanced over at the door when I heard taps much like heels, Morgana!

The following Morning I waited by the horses while Merlin and Arthur went to speak an excuse to Father. I was becoming impatient and worried about Elyan when Merlin and Arthur finally got to their horses, put their bags on their shoulders (mine already strapped to my horse). Merlin handed me one of his bags and I strapped it to the side of his horse closest to me.

"Don't you ever get fed up with doing things for a servant?" Arthur asked from where he jumped up to saddle his horse. I sent him a glare

"Don't you get fed up with a servant doing everything for you? I help because it's what is expected of a future wife, I help because if it weren't for me you'd have starved him years ago and I help because he knows I would not have it any other way" Merlin nodded as he sub-consciously helping me into my horse and then jumped onto his own

"You should see her when I'm trying to take care of her washing and things, she refuses to let me do it and even my own most of the time.. it's like she likes doing for me" I reached over to his horse and patted its back

"You need only ask and I'd so almost anything" Merlin raised his eyebrow in question

"Oh and what are the exceptions to this rule?" I glance up at him with a deadly serious answer

"Giving you up. You can ask me to anything other than give you up, let you die and stop loving you" Merlin's surprised grin fell on his face. Arthur was just about to cut in when Morgana and Gwen came riding from inside the stables to where we were preparing.  
>"Morgana.. what are you doing here?" Morgana smiled softly<p>

"I'm coming with you, didn't Arthur say?" I glanced at Arthur who merely shrugged, one day I will remind him of this moment and he can dwell in his own self-pity.

The five of us rode through the forest quickly and quietly. Arthur and Gwen were riding a little ahead of us, passing not-so-secret glancing at each other. I rode close beside Merlin and Morgana. They were even flirting, which seemed to spike Morgana's interest in them and not us. Arthur glanced back at both myself and Merlin giving us one of his big old grins.

"What about Adira do you need protecting?" I scoffed

"It'll be you from me in a moment dear brother if you're not careful" Morgana laughed

"Make that two of us" Gwen joined in

"Oh and who going to protect Merlin?" I smiled softly at her

"I don't want to seem like he's weak but I would of course" Arthur laughed

"There is no seeming about it" Merlin just took the insults in stride and I knew he was trying to keep an eye on Morgana and I think even Arthur could tell he was upset about something. A little while later we came to a stream to which we decided to set up for lunch. Morgana had gone in search of firewood and when Arthur spent the whole time starring at Gwen I leaned over from where I was helping him untie things from his horse

"Come on… lets give them so space" Merlin had obviously been so preoccupied he had not noticed subtle hints, I grab his hand and lead him away from the camp, Arthur mouthing a thank you to me. I walked along with Merlin for a while in silence until we caught sight of Morgana collecting wood.

"What do you want Merlin?" Morgana snapped when he walked towards her with a purpose, telling me to make my presence hidden.

"Arthur sent me. He wanted to make sure you were okay" Morgana replied but I heard anger in her voice

"How very thoughtful of him" Merlin smiled

"Well he care for you, Gwen, Adira too, they're your friends Morgana… they've always been loyal to you" I watched as she turned to Merlin with anger.

"Why are you telling me this?" Merlin shrugged

"Because I don't understand how anyone would want to hurt their friends" Morgana started walking towards Merlin as if to slap him and if she did I would be slamming her arse against the nearest tree.

"No they just poison them" Ouch, I could feel Merlin's sorrow at that comment and I couldn't help my hollow laugh making my presences know to Morgana.  
>"Adira?" She called and I pushed myself from the tree and walked to stand a little way between Merlin and her.<p>

"What's so funny?" She asked as I continue to laugh, I shook my head

"Oh nothing, nothing. It's just you almost tried to kill Father once, twice, three times. Bring Camelot to it's knees and yet you're willing to hold a grudge over a poisoning he only did to PROTECT CAMELOT" Morgana laughed

"Oh and have you always had Camelot's best interest at heart?" I smiled softly at that question.

"I may not be perfect but I know I've never actually tried to kill father or Arthur or anyone who I call friend" Morgana threw the fire wood on the floor and stormed off. Merlin and myself picked up the wood and went back to camp, a little while behind Morgana. This Drama getting a little old and predictable for my liking.

Merlin was trying to stop Arthur from telling Morgana how we were going to get into the castle and so when he push it so far that he just looked crazy I grabbed his arm and told him silently to put the beans down and that we'll stop her later. He silently got the message as he always did and Arthur explained the tunnels that lead from the castle to the sea and vies versa. It was amazing how our history lessons in world geography and history would come in handy in actual real life situations, Arthur always had a knacker for remember the locations and details especially if Father explained the situation to him as a former glory situation (which at the time Arthur idolised).

That night with Morgana near I dare not lay close enough to touch Merlin though I did lay close to him. Gwen and I noticed the minute Morgana got up to leave and I notice an hour later when she returned, deciding not to follow her as the last time that happened I almost lost Merlin. That morning we rode in silence. I stayed at the back deliberately staying behind Morgana. She was trying not to let me stay behind but I would let my horse come to a stop so I could stay behind her. It was funny to think I'm so mistrusting after I spent (only a week ago) days crying over her assumed of death. Irony did not begin to explain how betrayed I felt.

It was even a surprise to me when Merlin used magic to make a snake attack Morgana, it was to wound her to make us stop so Morgana could rest and we could find time to think of something else and hopefully delay or stop what Morgana had planned. Unfortcantly it did not work as well as we hoped, but I let myself relax a little knowing there was little she could do to stop us now and that she was feeling at least some kind of pain.

We got the castle about an hour later and we made our way on foot to the tunnels, Arthur was confident that Cenrid was unaware of the tunnels and I watched as Merlin tried to stay at Arthur's side, deciding whatever Morgana had planned she would attack us in the tunnels. I felt his silent 'watch her and be careful' message loud and clear. The tunnels were full of cobwebs and I thought that was all we had to deal with but skeletons soon became apparent. I shivered and moved close to Merlin as Gwen did to Arthur, despite my fear I still make sure I could sense Morgana at all times.

The tunnels seemed to go on forever and ever until we heard footsteps behind us and in front of us. We were under attack within seconds

"I told you Arthur" I wasted no more time speaking but I did unsheathe my sword and attacked from one side as Arthur did the other, Merlin helped with the flames of the torch he now carried as much as he could while keeping Gwen safe and keeping an eye on Morgana. But one of them got a hold of Gwen and that was enough to make Arthur stop and in turn all of us stop fighting too… figures Arthur's heart is the way to win almost every battle.

We were dragged into the castle one by one, each of us having two men hold us in place. I smiled playfully at them

"If you wanna play rough boys all you had to do was ask" It was a feeble attempt at staying calm and for a while it worked but then we were dragged into the throne room (or what looked like one) in front of Cenrid.

"Oh look we have Prince Arthur" and then he turned to Morgana and he bent down to her level "Oh and the lady Morgana" Morgana moved away from his touch

"You so much as breath on me you pig" I laughed at the comment which brought Cenrid's attention to me.

"Oh and the beautiful lady Adira" I saw Merlin's fidget as Cenrid's hand stroked my face and I smiled up at him

"Funny how only an ugly man would ever call their kidnap victims beautiful" He slapped me across the face and as I turned my head to stop the ache I caught sight of Morgana smiling at Morgause. Morgause caught my starring and winked and I glared at her.

"I'm the one you want Cenrid let them go" I scoffed at Arthur's comment

"Arthur you really are stupid if you think him and that witch are ever going to let us go" Arthur turned to me shocked.

"Witch?" I laughed at his question

"Come now dear brother you don't think this bastard could really trap us all by himself Oh no, and this witch you know rather well too"

"The girl is smarter than I give her credit for" I laughed at him again

"And that my dearest Cenrid will be you downfall"

"Fair is for fools, take them away" Ignoring me and Arthur's screaming.

I found myself waking in a cell, my head in a soft lap

"Merlin?" I heard a familiar laugh that was not Merlin's, I opened my eyes to see Gwen

"Gwen? Wh-what happened?" She laughed

"You bit one of the guards so he knocked you out" I groaned as I tried to sit up, still tasting the disgusting cloth of the man's garment in my mouth.. ewww  
>"Remind me that the only person I'm allow to bit is Merlin" She gasped<p>

"My lady" I giggle along with her for a moment before moaning in pain.

"Oh come now Gwen, you have the very same thoughts I'm sure" That's when someone unfamiliar cleared their throats.

"My lady" He bowed and I laughed

"If a lady is lying on the floor in pain is it really the time for stupid customs dear boy? Help me up please?" He looked at Gwen with a knowing look and I leaned against him for support.  
>"You must be Elyan right? Gwen's told me a lot about you" He glanced at Gwen again<p>

"Oh and how does Gwen know such a lady?" I patted his chest

"It's Adira and because he's my sisters maidservant, oh and the secret lover of my brother prince Arthur" Elyan turned straight to Gwen with a 'tell me everything or else' Gwen splattered

"I… he… we…" I laughed

"Oh come now Gwen, he loves you that's why he here, I love you that's why I'm here… Merlin's your best friend that's why he's here" Elyan slide down the wall across from Gwen  
>"Seems things have change for you for Gwen" Gwen shrugged from where he leaned against the wall<br>"I guess they have" I smiled softly

"For the better I hope" She nodded

"Oh defiantly" I turned to Elyan then

"Before we go any further Elyan can I just say… I'm really sorry about your father, I tried to do something, heck I got arrested by my own father. I just wish I could have done more" Gwen patted my arm

"Adira you did all you could, as did Morgana and Arthur… sometimes there is no hope for a vengeful man" Elyan looked down at the floor

"I just wish my last memory of him wasn't a screaming argument" I turned to Elyan then and smiled sadly

"He told me all about you. I was in a cell next to him when he was arrested once and I must tell you he idolised you both.. he spoke of that time you fell out of a tree aged 8, he spoke of your mother with so much love I wanted to meet her myself and he mostly spoke of how he knew no matter what happens you'll both have each other" Elyan looked surprised  
>"Did he want you to pass on any messages?" I nodded<p>

"I never told Gwen this because I never found a time to bring it up but he told me that if he should ever die and you were both in my company could I tell you both he loved you dearly and that if you ever want to visit him, to just look up at the sky at night and he'll be watching. He also said to make sure that you don't kill each other too" They both laughed slightly at that

"Sounds like father.. I cannot believe it's been 2 years" I smiled sadly at her

"I can't believe it's been 5 years since Merlin came to Camelot… time truly flies I guess" A silence fell then, minutes past before Elyan turned to Gwen as if I weren't in the room  
>"You're angry with me aren't you?" Gwen was honest too<p>

"A bit, where have you been Elyan?" It was a good enough question for a brother she hadn't seen in years.

"Here and there" That was a 'I have secrets I'm not willing to share' response.

"It's been four years Elyan since you left and not so much as a word, you could have been dead for all I knew" I kept my eyes on the floor as Elyan paced. This was not my issue.

"I meant to get in touch, it just never seemed like the right moment" That's when the brotherly sisterly communication started and I laughed slightly as Elyan sat beside Gwen. I sat on the other side of her.

"What's so funny My—" I glared at her so she stopped and said "Adira, Adira" I laughed again

"It's just I never understood why you always understood why I was angry at Arthur in situations I shouldn't be or why I could take one look at Morgana and tell what was wrong without so much asking or having a clue about it. Now I'm finally coming to understand" Gwen smiled

"It didn't take much figuring to know you care about Arthur more than I probably do" I scoffed

"You still see him as a good man, to me he's just a pompous prat who can't treat his servant with respect and dignity" Gwen laughed at my sarcastic insults, she knew I never really meant them, not really.

"You see all of what I do in him Adira and you know you do" I sighed

"Maybe, but it would help if he gave Merlin a day off every now and then!" She turned to me and mumbled

"What so you can bit him?" I glanced at her and giggled.  
>"Amongst other things" The door was pushed open at that moment came to relieve a very heroic looking Arthur but probably not a very much so one.<p>

"You alright?" He spoke as if everything was fine and that's when I caught sight of Merlin as Gwen nodded and smiled

"Yes" Merlin pushed past Arthur and hugged me close

"You are unharmed?" I grabbed my head "How-"

"I bit him" He laughed

"And here was me thinking I was the only one you were allowed to bite" Arthur then asked shuddering at Merlin's comment.

"Where's Morgana?" Gwen looked upset then

"We thought she was with you" Arthur grabbed Merlin's sleeve and pushed him out the door after Elyan and Gwen

"Guard them with your life, ride straight for Camelot you understand?" Merlin shook his head

"Where are you going?"

"To get Morgana" I sighed

"No Arthur it's too dangerous" He shrugged at me

"When has that ever stopped me?" I sighed as Elyan and Gwen ran for the door

"Elyan" I heard Merlin shout "Take care of Gwen and Adira" Merlin then ran off after Arthur I looked torn and to my surprise Gwen hugged me quickly

"Go after him... go on" I kissed her forehead

"If this day does not end well, know you will always be my sister, married to Arthur or not" She smiled sadly

"As will you to me Adira" I rushed off after Merlin, who I caught up with as he was peeking into a room with Morgause turning to face Arthur as Cenrid back away from him as he pretended to hold Morgana hostage. I rushed past him before he could stop me.

"You look surprised Arthur" I laughed which brought my attention to all of them

"Hardly Morgause, you always did associate yourself with scum"

"Oh you have no idea" We circled each other for a long time, Arthur watching from the side lines

"Tell me Adira, do you always face danger with such certainty?" I laughed

"When it's a witch such as yourself or present company" glancing at Cenrid and Morgana "I feel it best to just prove to you how cocky you truly are" She laughed

"Oh and how would you plan to stop me?" I smiled

"Oh have no intention of stopping you this day, I'll let Arthur or even Elyan have that satisfaction later on for now I'm just going to warn you" She laughed as if I were a joke

"How do you plan to stop a powerful priestess such as myself?" I smiled and leaned forward and whispered

"With good old fashion kindness" She made a whirl pool of fire appear and started to push it towards Arthur and myself, I knew Merlin would do something then so I grabbed Arthur and pulled him behind a table as the whirl pool exploded around us, knocking Cenrid, Morgause and Morgana to their feet. Merlin rushed into the room  
>"Adira, Merlin what are you doing here?" I shook my head<p>

"Because you needed help" I turned to Merlin

"Get Morgana out of here, now!" He grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her out the room with only one last 'good luck' glance my way

"You should go with them" I shook my head

"And leave you alone with these two pigs? No way in hell" He nodded and grabbed my arm after he grabbed Cenrid's swords and run with me towards Merlin and Morgana. We met up with Morgana and Merlin in the tunnels and to my great pleasure and surprise after Morgana complain of her ankle hurting Arthur picked her up and ran with her in his arms all the way to end the of the tunnel, where to my not so surprise we found Gwen and Elyan.

But we had barely two seconds before being attacked again, myself and Arthur dealt with most of them as Merlin kept Gwen safe and Morgana from run away again or being attacked (if they should decide to be disloyal). Arthur caught sight of Elyan fighting and looked impressed

"Not bad" he muttered so I couldn't help but comment

"I'd like to see you fight with such grace Arthur" He glared at me slightly and I high fived Elyan

"Practice makes Perfect I guess" We quickly climbed onto our horses, Elyan was about to ride with Merlin when I shook my head

"Elyan you ride on my horse, I need a rest anyways with my head, that's okay with you Merlin isn't it?" he nodded

"Of course my lady" Elyan looked surprised

"You are sure?" He asked and I couldn't help but smiled softly at him

"Elyan you just saved my brother's life and was kidnapped by a man too horrid for words, I think riding your own horse is the least I could do" He smiled softly and it was at that moment my dizziness caught up with me and Elyan caught me gently and lifted me up and into Merlin's arms. I make myself comfortable as I mumbled a quiet thank you to Elyan who laughed and spoke a 'you're welcome' response.

I was in a haze most of the time we rode to Camelot, Merlin was the only thing that kept me clinging to the real world at this moment. We got to Camelot when I finally fell unconscious. When I awoke to my surprise it was Elyan who was at my bed side wetting my forehead.

"Well I must save people's lives more often if that's the smile I get when they wake up" I laughed at his genuine comment

"And I must remember to always be thankful for the loved ones of others" He smiled as he put the cloth aside

"How are you feeling?" I smiled  
>"Odd someone other than Merlin asking me that question, no one much else cares" He shook his head<br>"Gwen does, I do for what little I have known you. Arthur does, he came down here earlier and I'm sure Morgana does too" I smiled

"If only I believed that to be true" Merlin came into my view in the doorway to our room.  
>"You're awake then I see" I smiled up at Merlin<p>

"Would you rather I was still asleep love?" He shook his head

"You know what is true dear. Elyan thank you for looking after her while I tended to Arthur's chores" I sighed

"What's he got you doing now?" I hadn't moved my throbbing head from the pillow yet.

"The usual after a long trip, Gwen's promised me that she'll make the silk dresses just in case your father asks" I nodded ever so slightly in response.

"Just get her to take a couple of mine, heck after they are done being used for the excuse for father she can keep them" He leaned down and kissed my lips softly and quickly

"I already did, I gave her those two very complicated ones I know you hate" Elyan watched in amazement

"Seems love truly can conquer all" I smiled softly at him

"Merlin told you" Merlin looked guilty

"What? he saw your ring, he also heard me talking to you while you were unconscious like I always do. I couldn't deny it especially after your pun about biting me" I smiled brightly for a moment

"I am not angry Merlin, why must you assume I am?" He smiles softly

"Because a man never can tell when a woman will be angry at him, so best be sorry for everything… just in case" tapping my nose as if I were 3, it was adorable though and probably true. Elyan laughed

"Wise, Wise words there Merlin… anyway I must go and tend to the blacksmiths, again I want to thank you both for coming to my rescue" I smiled up at him as he walked towards the door  
>"A man not afraid to be rescued by a women… now you Elyan are someone I will call dear friend before too long" He smiles<p>

"Then I look forward to getting to know you my lady" he bowed again and left. Even though I was glad we were all safe I had to wonder just what was next in Morgana's plans to become Queen. As if he sensed my worries (he probably did) he grabbed my hand

"We can worry about Morgana when you are well rested Adira, for now sleep, eat and breath some safe air and we can approach her attacks in a new light" I nodded in understand, funny how Merlin could be so pissed off and tired with our current situation but make me feel as if the problem can be solved with a little sleep and food.


	33. The Eye of the Phoenix

The eye of the Phoenix

It was rare to see Arthur so peaceful, so silent… all dress in white. He looked beautiful and quiet… did I mention quiet? Merlin and I were sneaking a peak at him. He had to pick a quest for he himself to embark upon alone. Merlin and I decided to stay with him after Gwen had come peaking a look and asking Merlin what he was thinking off and Merlin had spoken honestly and said her.

I sat down at the spiral of the stairs, a pillow under my bum for comfort.

"You know as much as I'd love for Arthur to have a vision, this seems a little clique for my liking" Merlin smiled as he set himself down beside me.

"ahh but at least you haven't had any vision about a danger he would face on this quest so hopefully, it should be as simple as waiting for him to return" I slapped his arm

"You've probably cursed it now" He kissed my forehead

"And for that my love I apology" To my even greater surprise Leon decided to pay us a visit.

"My lady… Merlin" Merlin moved to stand up but I stopped him

"It's alright Merlin… he won't hurt you" Merlin smiled

"It's not him I'm afraid of. It's the rest of the knights…last time I even spoke to you around certain knights I feared for my safet" I smiled softly at him

"Then they should fear for theirs too. I shall not let anything happen to you" Merlin sighed

"You realise in doing that they're only going to torment me more?" Leon smiled

"They may not like how you are around Adira, but they won't say or do anything too bad because both Arthur and Adira would notice and one thing the knights know never to do is piss of Arthur" I smiled  
>"not that it takes much" Merlin nodded<p>

"Trust me I know" Leon walked over to the door and peaked in

"So how's he doing?" I shrugged

"It always amuses me how Father condemns magic but says that a night of meditation will give him visions. I mean if it was really that easy every person in Camelot would be condemned to death already" Leon nodded

"You make a good point, anyway I have to go check the knights aren't causing issues with knowing Arthur leaves in the morning" I nodded and watched him walk up the stairs.

The following Morning, Merlin was snoring away against the wall to the stairs. I awoke early and took an hour to rush home and change. So when I was found my Father waiting patiently at the door he would just assumed I was eager to see what challenge he would face. It was one of the few times I was glad that I wasn't the prince. Father wasted little time even talking or noticing Merlin and went straight in to talk to Arthur about his quest.

"I see but one path sire" I heard him speak to father as I shook Merlin awake "I am to enter the realm of the fisher king and find the golden trident, spoken of in the legend of the fallen kings" Okay seriously does he know that's impossible? Many men have tried and failed, hence the word 'Fallen' in the legend.

"You do understand that if you are to prove yourself worthy of the throne you must complete this task alone? And unaided?" It was like destiny was willing myself and Merlin to be the only things that kept him alive. Perialless lands… was he serious?  
>"I do" Came his reply. I sighed and let my head fall as father pulled him away telling him just what he was allowed to take. I on the other hand went home with Merlin to eat who rushed so much that he was hiccupping most of the morning and I knew Arthur would be annoyed as he researched the maps of the Pervilless lands.<p>

I sat at home knitting nervously until Merlin comes along and explained his worry for Arthur's life

"Surely he cannot be expected to get through it alone" I grab his hand and smiled sadly

"It is the way it has been and as it will always be in Camelot, the only fear I have is what Morgana will try to do to make the task harder for him" Merlin raised his eyebrow  
>"A vision?" I shook my head<p>

"No more like an instinct… besides it'll be perfect timing wouldn't it? Do something to make him die while he's on the quest and Father will just assume he didn't make it through the quest and she'll still be in his good books" Merlin sighed

"Just when I thought Arthur's safety was the only thing I have to worry about" I laughed slightly

"When is Arthur's safety all we have to worry about dear?" I smiled slightly at my comment

"You have a point" I caught up with Arthur at his bedroom door and tried to hid before he noticed I saw him leaning in to kiss Gwen. I waited until Arthur started walking towards me to continue

"Oh Arthur good… I wanted to—" He cut me off with a laugh and kissed my forehead.

"I'd expect nothing less, come walk with me" I nodded and took his arm winking back at Gwen as we turned the corner.

"Promise me you'll be careful, no stupid risks or acts of bravery, you go there get the trident and come straight back no stopping other than to sleep and eat okay?" He bowed his head low

"Yes sire" I slapped his arm

"I'm serious Arthur, I have a bad feeling about this… something's not right" Arthur laughed

"You always did worry too much" I scoffed

"Yeah and how many times has that worry saved your pratty behind?" He looked saddened and serious then

"More times than I'd dare count" I nodded

"So please… do as I ask" He nods and we walked down the stairs and he let me go half way down the stairs as Father and Morgana came to stand at me side. He walked over to his horse and bows his head at us. I heard Morgana speak to father then

"Come now sire, you look worried" Father's answer was both predictable and painful

"He is the sole heir to the throne Morgana" I smiled softly

"Do not worry Father I'm sure a Pendragon will rein over Camelot for a long time to come" I then smiled too sweetly at Morgana who glared at me as if to say 'if you get in my way… I'll push you out of it' I sensed a panic in Merlin then as he caught sight of something on Arthur's wrist and I took a deep breath to steady myself, I couldn't hear what they were saying but the expression on Merlin's face was one of great worry and caused a panic in me like you would not believe.

Arthur trotted off then leaving Morgana grinning at Merlin evilly. I rushed over to Merlin once Father and Morgana had set themselves towards the castle

"Merlin what is it?" He grabbed my hand and spoke

"You trust me?" I half sighed

"You know I do" He nodded

"Good because I think you're about to have a vision any second" I looked at him as if he were crazy, how could he predict my visions?

"How do you know?" I asked him as he pulled me towards home.

"Because I've noticed you've been sleeping a little trouble but not enough to warrant what is about to happen and usually certain words or events will trigger them. Right?" I thought about it for a moment and he was right.

"Yeah so?" He pulled me in through the door and grabbed me as if to support me the minute I start having a vision. It wasn't a pleasant hold on me neither

"So Morgana gave Arthur a bracelet and I'm worried that—" I couldn't hear the rest of his sentence as my eyes rolled back and images flashed through my mind. Arthur feeling sluggish. Morgana speaking with an enchantingly aged Morgause in Camelot, Merlin, myself and… Gwaine? Going after him, Dragon like beasts, the fisher king alive? What the hell?

When I came to Merlin was glancing at me with worry but not enough to warrant magical help, just the worry of what pain the images might cause me

"You realise my vision are more emotional than physical pain right?" Merlin half smiled

"Doesn't make me worry any less, what did you see?" I sighed

"Arthur is in danger and I think I know what from, come on we need to search the books…" He nodded, a little hesitation with the mention of books but started searching with the parameters I had set, Gaius has walked in an hour later and with hearing our situation went straight for the right book

"There that's it Gaius, I knew I'd seen the rock before. It's an eye of the phoenix.. oh crap" Merlin looked confused so I answered his unasked question "It sucks the life out of whatever wears it and if Arthur wears it for too long—" I couldn't bring myself to say it. Merlin sub-consciously pulls me into his arms.

"We have to go after him" I nodded in agreement but Gaius shook his head

"This is not a task to be taken lightly, you must get help" I smiled slightly  
>"And I know just where to find it" And within a couple of hours and many 'be careful' from Gaius we set off in search of Arthur. I should be happy that we finally got the chance to ride alone with a destination in mind, but it seemed to only bring my consciousness more worry than it should.<p>

That night I lay in Merlin's arm restless and agitated. Merlin was calm, too calm for my liking

"How can you be so calm?" Merlin sighed

"Because I'm trying not to make you worry even more than you already are and besides, I'm more worried about you than Arthur at the moment, he can cope by himself for a while, even with a little less strength than he usually has" I sighed deeply finally managed to stay still

"I'm sorry it's our first time alone away from Camelot in ages and all I'm doing is moaning about Morgana and anything I can find to complain about" Merlin laughed

"One of the many ways you are like Arthur Adira, honestly… I'm used to it by now from him. If you weren't moaning I'd be worried you were bottling it all up… I'm not sure which would make me worry more but there you go" I buried my face in the familiar fabric of his shirt and Merlin sung to me. The same lullaby that he only sung when I was too restless to even fall asleep.

By dawn we were riding again towards the tavern I knew Gwaine would be in. I laughed when I had to duck to miss a china bowl being thrown at the door. Merlin and I caught sight of Gwaine being shoved over the tables and I burst out laughing

"Only you Gwaine, only you" He looked up and he smiled

"Adira, Merlin" He sat up to stand between myself and Merlin.

"Give me my Money" Within seconds Merlin was grabbing my arms and dragging me out the door of the tavern. I burst out laughing as Merlin ran slightly ahead and Gwaine grabbed my arm instead

"Always with the drama Gwaine?" He shrugged

"Make's life interesting" I rolled my eyes as we continued to run through stalls and crates. Trying to hide did not work so well, with one quick flash of my eyes Merlin knew exactly where I wanted to go and grabbed Gwaine's arm to pull him with him. When I was alone I flashed my eyes to make the candle stall fall beneath their feet. It would not stop them but it would at least slow them down. Taking a moment to rest at the top of the stairs Gwaine asked us

"Remind me again why you're here?" I sighed

"Arthur's in trouble and we need your help" Gwaine looked curious

"What kind of help?" Merlin answered that as we set to running again,

"He's gone to the peerless lands" Gwaine looked surprised

"You're serious?" When we came to the dead end I turned to Gwaine and spoke gravely

"Deadly" He got the message and I noticed our get away route, two horses tied up right next to a hay stake. I grabbed Merlin's hand

"You ready love?" He looked at me as if I were crazy

"You've got to be joking" I shook my head and pulled him along with me laughing as we landed. I then grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet and to the horse. I jumped on first and when Gwaine jumped onto the back of his horse Merlin jumped onto the back of mine. Holding onto my waist tightly as we rode away with escape in mind.

A couple of hours later we were trotting along at a slow place and Gwaine asked curious

"How'd you find me?" Merlin laughed

"It wasn't easy, I've been to almost every tavern in Angerd"

"So have I" I glanced at him quickly and despite my worries, despite my pains I laughed slightly along with Merlin and Gwaine.

"So my lady have you given any more thought to what a charming and handsome man I am?" I laughed

"The only charming thing about you is your willingness to help my future husband, and good looks are seen every day there is but one man whom is beautiful inside and out" Gwaine laughed

"I shall never get tired of someone speaking of a dear friend as if their lives cannot continue without them" I smiled softly

"My life but does depend on one man Gwaine and sad to say that is not you" Gwaine smiled and reached over to pat my head

"Ahh but you know that love is but a luxury that sometimes we must give up to save many more lives" I smiled sadly at him

"I'd rather not worry what dangers life holds when my brother is in one of the most dangerous places on the plant" He nodded and the convocation turned to something more pleasant but I could sense the way Merlin was clinging to me a little tighter, eying me with suspicion.

We travelled for hours and hours until early evening set upon us and with each passing minute I feared for Arthur's strength to continue. We were forced to leave our horse behind when we found a bridge blocking our way. We were hiding from the bridge to stop anything from attacking us and Gwaine said he was going to go around. Merlin to my surprise grabbed my hand and lead towards the bridge

"Merlin what are you—" I was just about to continue when a dwarf like man appeared out of nowhere, it was amazing how accustom you can become to the unknown because I barely jumped as he spoke.

"So… magic and wisdom has arrived" Merlin and I exchanged looks before Merlin asked him

"What?" The dwarf held up his hand and something in the way he spoke told me to trust his words "There is nothing to be afraid off, your presence is essential if Arthur is to succeed on his quest" I spoke then

"I dare heed your warning but who are you?" He bowed at slight respect

"I am the keeper of the bridge and I only wish to see the fisher kings lands restored and posterity rain again, till your mission is complete this cannot happen" Merlin shook his head

"It is not our mission, it is Arthurs" The man shrugged

"If that's what you choose to believe, it's no accident that Arthur choose this path and you choose to follow him" Gwaine came running towards us and as he caught sight of the Dwarf he drew his sword. I stepped in front of the tip of the blade that turned into lilies the minute I sense magic coming from the dwarf.

"I mean you no harm, I hope you to mean no harm to me in return" I sighed

"If only the world truly was that easy" Dwarf nodded

"indeed Wisdom. The three of you shall have to hurry. Your sword Strength shall be given to you the moment you cross the bridge" I leaned down and kissed the Dwarf's cheek

"May the light upon which you have shown us guide the rest of your days" he smiled softly

"And may the love in which you feel in your heart make flowers bloom dear Princess" I smiled back at him and Merlin took my hand we continued our journey… I only feared what the undead fisher king would want with us.

That night we sat in one of the creepiest places I've ever seen, I kept hearing creaking of creatures

"You can turn back you know Gwaine" Gwaine smiled

"I'm not scared of those things, pheasants" I gave him an 'are you mad' look which he just shrugged too.

"Why are you doing this?" Slipped out before I could stop myself and Gwaine smiled softly as he grabbed my shoulder

"Same reason as you, to help a friend" I smiled and Merlin mumbled

"Arthur's lucky to have us" Gwaine shook his head

"Not Arthur" My head snapped back to Gwaine then to see he was dead serious.

"You serious?" He smiled softly

"You and Merlin are the only friends I have" I laughed at that and Merlin smiled as Gwaine asked

"What's so funny?" Merlin laughed

"It's just we're not surprised" Gwaine laughed along with us for a moment before the creaking and moaning began again. By lunch time the following day I was glad to see the sun and to be moving away from what will haunt me for the rest of my life. We caught sight of the Fisher king's castle and in the distance we could see flying beasts attacking someone on the ground. Without a warning I flew off down the path to catch up to him, Merlin and Gwaine hot on my tail.

I knew Arthur was safe when the creatures starting to attack us and it was only when they did that I realised what they were.  
>"Oh dear god" Merlin looked confused<p>

"Honey what is it?" I smiled ever so slightly at the 'honey' comment

"They are wyverns, in affect they are like distant cousins to dragons, so be careful" He nodded and knew intensively what I was telling him. We got into the castle no issue and just followed the roars of the Wyverns to appear just in time to see them attacking Arthur.

"Go, stop them" He jumped in front of them and I stepped to Arthur's side.

"You know my love there is nothing I find sexier than you being bossy?" He laughs as the creatures move obediently out of sight while I grabbed the eye of the phoenix off his wrist.  
>"You can be bossed around all you like later" I laughed and pecked his lips.<p>

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Arthur sounded and Merlin sighed trying to be his normal 'bantering' self with Arthur.

"Why can't you just say thank you?" He was pissed that much was obvious

"Thanks? What for complete ruining the quest?" Merlin reply was honest

"It's a good thing I was here others you would be Wyvern food by now"

"How many times do I have to get it into your thick head? I'm supposed to be doing this Alone" A Wyvern decided it would be fun to try and attack us but Gwaine was quick on it's tale and stabbed it in the back. Arthur's next comment was sarcastic and rather annoying

"Great, this just keeps getting better and better, Are Gwen and Morgana here too? We going to have a surprise Party?" Gwaine just ignored that comment, it was very big of him considering I know how easily his big mouth gets him in trouble.  
>"There are more Wyverns on the way… we need to hurry" Arthur stood up then<p>

"I'm not leaving without the trident… it was the whole point of this quest" I took a deep controlling breath, Arthur wondering off out of the room and up the stairs.

"God sometimes I want to whack him so hard" Gwaine laughed  
>"I'll join you with that" Merlin called after Arthur at that moment<p>

"Do you want us to help you or do you want to do this ALONE?" I giggled at Arthur's angry scream of Merlin's name. "That's better… a smile is worth a thousand tears" I smiled softly at Merlin

"I am thankful but… when you get back to Camelot and he's still an arrogant little—" We followed Merlin and we found what looked like a throne room. I stepped slowly into the room, the door started to moved down fast and once again I owed Merlin my life as he grabbed my arm and yanked me into the room.

"Oh thank god, thank you Merlin" He smiled

"Any time… now how do we open this door?" I shrugged

"I'm sure Arthur and Gwaine are working on it" I took a step into the room and smiled softly

"This place I can imagine used to be beautiful… Magical even" Merlin smiled as he stepped with me

"I'm sure that is true my lady" I turned to him

"Oh and since when do you call me 'My lady'?" Merlin laughed

"Force of habit in throne rooms I fear" I smiled softly at him

"Now that… I can understa—" I was just about to continue when a voice spoke

"Mr and Mrs. Emrys you are finally here" I glanced at Merlin in surprise and we slowly walked over to the throne that was covered in cobwebs, but to our great surprise the body in the throne was still alive, the fisher king legends were true… super creepy.

"So you are still alive?" My voice was barely there.

"For now" I smiled sadly at him.

"So you're basically saying the minute we forfill the legend, you die?" The Fisher king smiled "Wisdom is indeed who you are dear child" I smiled

"Then let me say, your soul is being prayed for and your presence in this world will never be forgotten" the man nodded

"And for you I hope your love can save us all" I smiled softly at him and was about say something when there was a noise from the other side of the door

"That'll be—" The king cut me of

"Your brother and friend Courage and Strength, I know" I sighed

"Typical that there is yet another legend to boost my brothers annoying ego" The king merely smiled

"True words from the love of a caring sister" I smiled at the end

"If only it weren't true" The king nodded, wisdom I'd not even seen in Gaius shone in this mans eyes.

"But without their help you would not be here" I nodded in honesty. Merlin asked then

"What is it you want?" I smiled as if to encourage the answer to the question.

"I want…" He looked heart fallen "An end to my suffering" Merlin's face fell in all seriousness of the situation  
>"You want to die? "<p>

"I've been waiting all these years for the arrival of a new time, the time of the once and future king" I turned to Merlin  
>"We've heard these words before…" The king merely responded with<p>

"And you will hear them again, that time is dawning… and my time can finally come to an end. This is why you were brought here, Oh this is not Arthur's quest but the Emry's quest. Arthur thinks the prize is the trident" The trident which he held in his hands fell with a loud clutter to the floor that only seemed to suit this situation.

"But the real prize is something far greater" As if by magic (no pun intended) a sort of flask thing held water. "Water from the lake of Avalon, I've kept it safe all these years waiting for the right person to claim it and that is you, both of you. You are the ones chosen" Merlin looked like the weight of what was being given was too much

"What are you talking about?"

"When Albions time of need is greatest and in that dark hour you must be strong, only you alone can save her, your powers are great but you will need help, both of you will and that is what I am giving you" I stood where I was, hugging myself

"Go my love, It Is but your prize" The king turned to me then

"You are much a part of him as he is you dear girl. Claim it together" Merlin nodded

"You know I'd rather share everything then dispute it later" I nodded and grabbed his hand and with our spare hands we stepped forward and reached for the flask.  
>"When all seems lost this will show you the way" Merlin bowed his head and muttered<p>

"Thank you" The king then spoke

"I have given you a gift now you must give me one in return" I choked on those words. How could we kill someone?

"But I have nothing to give you" I laughed whisperingly. The king stood up then and I turned to Merlin  
>"I think we both know what he wants dear" Merlin shook his head<p>

"I can't" I smiled sadly and grabbed his hand  
>"You, don't have to" That's when I remembered the bracelet that Merlin had picked up "My love, the bracelet" He grabbed it slowly from his pocket<p>

"But why would you want to kill such a kind man?" I shook my head trying to control my emotions

"I don't want to kill anyone my love, but I'd rather give the man some peace after so many years alone in this world. Sometimes it's better to die than live in a world where all you love had left or dead a long time ago" The fisher king nodded. Merlin stepped forward as the king raised his arm creakingly. To my surprise and proudness Merlin got down on his knees to put the bracelet on his wrist. I moved forward and knelt beside him

"Adira you don't have to do this with me. This is my burden to bear" I laughed

"When are you ever going to learn that a burden shared is a burden halved" He didn't argue and I thanked him for that. His very skin seemed to ease away and with a gush of wind he was gone. I hid my face in Merlin's chest trying to stop my tears and Merlin muttered in my ear

"Amazing a wise man can make you miss him in minutes of knowing him" I pulled away from him.

"That's because you want their wisdom to help make you a better Person, to always do what's right… sometimes doing what's right and doing what is important isn't always the same Merlin, that you must always remember" He laughed slightly

"Now you are a wise women and I loved you after seconds" Merlin and I rose to our feet just in time for Arthur and Gwaine to come through the door. Arthur looked surprised to see us okay so he just patted both our shoulders and walked over to the throne. Gwaine walked up to us and pulled us both silently into a hug.

"Never do that to me again" He whispered so low I wasn't even sure I heard it myself. That's when Arthur found the trident, acting all excited and then demanded we leave. I turned back to look at the throne one last time and Merlin grabbed my hand from where he stood beside me

"His soul is in a better place" I nodded

"But knowing that doesn't make it any better" He nodded

"That much I know my love, but it's a little comforting at least" I pulled his arm around my shoulder and we walked out of the castle.

The trip back I laid in Merlin's arms on horseback too heart fallen to do anything else. Gwaine moved his horse closer as Arthur started polishing the trident's webs off.

"Adira are you okay? You look like someone you love has died" I smiled sadly at him not bothering to move my head from Merlin's chest.

"Sometimes the heart can love but a legend of the man" Gwaine looked at Merlin for answers and he shrugged

"I think she's just upset that the legends about the Fisher king didn't turn out completely true" Gwaine nodded

"I know of only a few kings who live up to the legend they are born to for fill, lets just hope Arthur's one is better than your fathers" I nodded

"It is, trust me I know" I fell asleep after that convocation and only woke when I felt a kiss on my forehead.

"Look after her Merlin" Merlin must have smiled and responded

"I always do Gwaine, she is but my heart" Gwaine laughed  
>"If I hadn't seen it to be true I would never believe it" Merlin leaned closer to him<br>"Neither would I" Gwaine laughed and left then with a whisper in my bare conscious ear.

"Keep him safe, he deserves at least someone as beautiful as you to love him" I snuggled closer to Merlin and smiled softly

"Almost too peaceful for word old friend" Merlin nodded

"Sometimes I can hardly believe I'm her most comfortable pillow" I snuggled even closer then as Gwaine and Arthur exchanged goodbyes. We started moving again and I sighed, Merlin must of heard because he kissed my forehead

"He'll be fine you know" I sighed

"It's not the fine I'm worried about. It's the running away from the image of his father and being a womanizing alcoholic that I fear will get him in trouble" Merlin laughed

"Well then lets just pray he is still alive when we next are in need of his help" Merlin decided to change the subject then talking about the quest with excitement, it was amazing how an excited comment can turn into more lies, bribes and male bonding.

I quickly found myself being in the throne room as Arthur was explaining what had happened during the trip, leaving my, Merlin's and Gwaine's influences out, along with his 'passing out' part. Morgana sat there with her usually false smile. I let my happiness of managing to save Arthur's life shine through for once, knowing it would set the scene for my relief and piss Morgana off to no end.

All the knights clapped as Arthur left the room and Morgana rushed off in the opposite direction and I noticed Gwen was a no show. Which was odd because she always volunteered to come to meeting such as this in the past. Curious I went in search of her, knowing Merlin was at home probably deep in explanation about the Flask the king had given us.

I found Gwen walking out of my chambers, which was odd to say the least and when saw me she tried to rush away

"Gwen don't make me order you to stop" She stopped then and turned to me looking upset and guilty.

"Gwen what is it? No matter whom or what has upset you I can promise only my secrecy and my honest advice in return" She looked like she might break down crying so I grabbed her arm and pulled her back into my chambers

"Gwen take a seat and explain please… I promise I am listening" I sat opposite her and sent a silent message for him to come find me. Gwen was half way through her story when Merlin knocked on the door  
>"Come in Merlin" Merlin popped his head in<p>

"Still slightly scary how you do that… you called for me?" Gwen looked confused.

"When did you call for him?" I smiled

"Oh before I found you" She nodded as if she believed it as truth.  
>"What's going on Gwen?" I turned to Merlin<p>

"Apparently, Morgana has been using magic. Gwen caught her" Merlin looked genuinely surprised

"Gwen you must be careful, she won't exactly take politely to you sneaking around" I nodded

"He's right Gwen, as much as I love her and wish it wasn't true… she would kill us without thinking, so be careful please… I don't want you getting caught in the cross fire" She seemed to understand my warning because she broken down in tears again, if only I had the luxury of being able to cry every time someone I loved betrayed me.


	34. Love in the Time of Dragons

Love in the times of Dragons

You know when life finally feels perfect? Like your future husband has set up a picnic with you on one of his rare days off. Your father is so happy with the tax incomes that he's not being as stubborn as he usually is and Arthur was off training and starring at Gwen when everyone but her knew he was. Everyone you love is safe…and the sun was shining.

Perfect never lasts long and my shattered happiness comes in the form of one Harrison Baker, the bakers son (yes I know, he's very sensitive about his surname) who left for another kingdom to get married, that obviously hadn't worked out. He had left my heart broken far too many times to ever consider counting.

I was young and in love and stupid. I was left alone at the flower stall speaking to the florist who was a good family friend when someone tapped me on the back, I knew instinctively it wasn't Merlin because he was would be more tactful about touching me in public. I turned around to see him, a few feet taller, a beard and a few small muscle later

"Harry?" I blinked at him in surprise and grins at me in the same usual 'I'm mysterious' kind of way.

"Adira, these last few years have been kind to you, you make the day shine bright" I rolled my eyes at that comment

"Okay seriously what is it with all men and cheesy pick-up lines?" He shrugged

"Maybe you're just too beautiful to pass up" I tried to walk away from.

"What do you want Harry? If you can't tell I've busy" I blew a kiss back to the florist who nodded and winked in response. She was a lovely lady and a women who loved to chat about hot men and apparently Harry was one of them.

"Oh what an old friend can't come and visit you without a reason?" I nodded

"An old friend yes. You? No… now please I have a busy day" I saw Leon walked towards me  
>"Leon" Leon turned to see me and looked surprised to see Harry.<br>"Harry Baker, my my you've grown" He shrugged

"What can I say?" I scoffed and Leon just laughed

"Come on meet the rest of the knights, you already did give fighting men a good run for their money" Leon tried to move him away

"I would but… I've got a date with my lovely girl here" His arm going around my shoulder. I tried to slither away from him and before I had the chance to retreat, Leon pulled him off me

"Harry you have no idea how out of line you are right there my friend, now come on leave the Princess alone" Harry sighed and started walking away with Leon but he turned around and blew me a kiss.  
>"Does Merlin know you're sneaking around with that hot guy?" I jump right out of my skin when I see Gwen standing beside me<p>

"Trust me, Hot he ain't… Please don't tell merlin… I'll tell him when I get the chance later on tonight, unfortunately Arthur and Merlin are down at the field where Leon and Harry are heading" Gwen turned to me  
>"You're all flustered my lady, is he? Was he?" Not quite sure how to ask I patted her shoulder<p>

"Was he once in possession of my heart? Yes. Did he trampled it black and blue? Yes. Does he still hold it? Hell no" Gwen patted my shoulder

"I'm sure Merlin will understand"

Later that afternoon I was knitting as I usually do, when someone stepped into the room behind me and started massaging my shoulders and with one squeeze of the hands I knew they were not Merlin and I shrieked.

"Harry what the hell get the bloody hell off me" I pushed him away but he kept stepped closer to me, trying to kiss me

"You know you still want me Adira, you never could say no to me" I scoffed

"No, no, no, no, no" Merlin came running in just as Harry was gripping my shoulders and forcing his lips onto my neck. My tears started pouring and Merlin pulled Harry off me and slammed him down in the chair. I bent over trying to catch my breath as Harry tried to push Merlin off of him, but wasn't succeeding very well and I almost smiled at the hidden strength in my Merlin.

"Come on Friend, it was just a little fun" Merlin glared at him in disgust

"One I'm not your friend, two you NEVER treat a women that way, especially one of her standing and thirdly raping a women is no way in the hell fun… I have half a mind to tell Arthur about this" Harry just laughed

"Oh and how would you be able to tell Arthur about anything? You're just his servant" Merlin leaned very close to him  
>"That very much may be but… Adira is his sister and the last guy who tried to force himself onto her ended up with a broken kneecap and an arrow in the back… it wasn't pretty" I shiver at that thought. Harry didn't look too scared of Arthur but that was always his downfall… more arrogance than even Arthur possessed.<p>

"My lady are you okay?" Merlin moved over to me after telling Harry if he so much moved he'd rush to tell Arthur about it. He checked over my neck which was slightly bruised

"Here let me get you some ice…come on sit down" Letting him lead me to the bed and I sat down at the end of the bed.

"Thank you M-Merlin… if you hadn't—"He cut me off as my tears started flowing again.  
>"Adira, honestly any time I can save you is an honour trust me. Do you want me to tell Arthur about this? Because I don't have too—"I pulled him in for a tight hug.<p>

"Thank you Merlin really... please don't tell Arthur… how do we explain this to everyone?" Merlin smiled softly

"We'll just say your new dress collar was so tight it caused bruised on your neck… Do you want anything? Your knitting back? Your favourite flower? Heck your favourite candles" Harry jumped up  
>"You think you know the princess that well?" Merlin pretended not to hear him<p>

"Adira what is it you want before I really do lose my temper with this bastard over here" I smiled

"I want Gwen… She's kind of become my best friend… other than you of course" Merlin laughed

"Of course… I'll send a guard to fetch her" Merlin stood up and just as he did Harry gave him is best right hook. I jumped up and with less than a few seconds of hand's on fight he was back in his chair a couple new bruises to boot before I pulled Merlin to his feet. Harry screamed

"HOW DARE YOU SAY YOU KNOW MY WOMEN" Leon walked in at that moment

"Hey Harry I—" He saw Harry black eye and my bruised neck

"Leon… please don't ask but hurry… Get Gwen and Arthur, Please now" He nodded and rushed off. Merlin turned to Harry  
>"Okay here's a question for you… her favourite song? Her favourite animal? Her worst fears? Her hopes her dreams? Can you tell me these things" Harry tried his best to answer each question in turn<p>

"Favourite song is It will Rain, Favourite Animal is Dog, Her worst fear is ripping a dress, her dream is to find a husband to keep her father happy" Merlin just laughed and I watched in surprise as Merlin pushed him back into his seat.

"I'll give you a little hint… her favourite song is Don't break my heart, though she has a wide range of loved songs, her favourite animal is horses and she has 4?" He turned to me to look for an answer

"No five now Primrose is all grown up and the stable hands said I could keep her in my collection" Merlin smiled

"Oh that's good, I heard she was being sold" I nodded

"Well after Arthur caught me upset about her being sold to another kingdom he decided to buy it for me as a present" Merlin smiled

"Nicest thing he'll ever do… Anyhow, Adira's worst fear is the threats that come from inside and out of Camelot's wall, the man she loves being hurt" Harry turned to me

"Baby I've never gonna get hurt" I Scoffed but didn't dignify him with a response and so Merlin continued

"Oh or her brother being hurt… she's rather protective of him and he is with her as well. And her dreams? Oh she had tons, marry the man she loves, prove to people that Arthur can be a good king when he does eventually get there, finish knitting those god forsaken blankets" I cut him off

"Hey you said you loved them" Merlin laughed

"I do, I really do… it's just do you not have anything else to occupy your time" I grinned wickedly at him

"Oh I'm sure I could think of something" Merlin turned slightly red and I laughed. Harry took the distraction to grab Merlin by the head and smash it into the table. I grabbed one of the blades in this chambers I hid and point it at his back

"Let go of him otherwise this goes straight though you" He let go of Merlin and he moved away from Harry as Harry laughed and said

"You think you can beat me with a sword?" I smiled

"There was always a lot about me you didn't know Harry, my abilities with a sword for one. My abilities to love… another. My abilities of playing Chess was probably your greatest misunderstanding of me" There was mere seconds of pause before Gwen came in and caught sight of my bruises on my neck and Harry standing at the point of my blade. Merlin sat him down away from us.

"My lady Leon said you needed me. I came running what's going on?" I smiled softly at her

"Thank you Gwen, he… tried to force me to—" I swallowed my fear not wanting to show weakness in front of him. Merlin call over at me

"Adira you have no idea how much I want to hug you right now" I laughed through my tears

"You have no idea how much I need one dear, but please keep him away from me" Merlin nodded with a look of pained understanding. Gwen grabbed my hands then

"Oh dear god my lady, are you okay?" I smiled  
>"I'm all the better for seeing you thank's Gwen, would you mind staying with me until Arthur gets here?" She nodded and sat beside me<p>

"Of course, of course… I have the day off anyway" Harry tried to stand up but Merlin pushed the blade I gave him towards him

"Move and this goes through your heart" Harry put his hands up

"I was only going to ask who this lovely lady is" I scoffed shouting over to him

"You touch her and the same thing happens, you touched Merlin you're lucky I don't run you though right now" Gwen gasped

"You… he hit Merlin?" I smiled sadly and nodded

"But not before Merlin gave him his back eye to suit" Gwen laughed

"I always knew he had it in him" I laughed and Merlin nodded in appreciation

"So did I… figures he'd only use it to protect someone he cares about" Gwen nodded

"It's the only way he'll even use violence" Merlin was about to comment but at that moment Arthur rushed in, he caught sight of Gwen practically hugging me and Merlin holding a sword pointed at Harry and he lost it. He grabbed Harry by the neck and shoved him against the wall.  
>"You realise what you've done right?" Harry nodded<p>

"Protect my women by punching some twerp servant" I laughed out loud at the comment  
>"Now you've really done it Harry" Harry looked confused<p>

"W-What are you—" Merlin rushed over and grabbed Arthur's arm as Harry started choking

"Arthur please, you're gonna kill him" Arthur turned to him  
>"That's kind of the point Merlin" Merlin sighed<p>

"You want to explain to your father why you didn't let him punish Harry for what he did to Adira?" Arthur slowly put him down, an evil smirk forming on his face.

"Good point" Harry tried to stepped between Merlin and Arthur to once again get to me but their shoulders bumped and cut his access. My boys and their love for me was super cute.

"Oh what I can't even apologize?" Merlin took a step forward

"You want to apologize you can do it publicly in front of Uther… " Arthur grabbed his collar and dragged him out the door after turning to me

"Make sure his eye gets medical treatment and then see to it you get some rest, Merlin you have the rest of the day off" Merlin nodded

"Thank you Sire" Once Arthur was gone, Gwen got up to leave

"I must be going Elyan wants me to go shopping with him unless you need me?" I hugged her quickly and let her leave happily and not worrying too much. Once we were alone Merlin and I sat side by side on the bed.

"You okay Adira?" I smiled

"Thank's to you rescuing me" Merlin smiled

"Thank you for rescuing me" I laughed at the comment.

"Where is Gaius when you need him?" Merlin sighed

"He's gone to see the Innkeeper again. That's the reason your father called Gaius this morning… apparently the Innkeeper and other seemingly hopeless cases have been cured" I scoffed

"Yeah right.. If there is one thing I know is that the Innkeeper had days…" Merlin nodded in complete agreement

"and then to top it all off… Gaius lied to your father because the Innkeepers wife used magic, I knew cause I sensed the magic of the blessing charm in their doorway" I rested my head on his shoulder

"Do we ever get a day off?" Merlin laughed

"Not any time soon my love… Your father will want a royal court with Harry and you must remember although the Baker son, he is of noble blood" I nodded

"I know… I know. Do you reckon we could treat each others wounds and then maybe get some chicken for dinner I'm starved" Merlin nodded

"Sounds like a plan. Do you want Ice or Cream on your bruises?" I smiled

"Just the cream please, they've pretty much developed to their fullest already… I'm giving you both for that cut on your forehead and your eye too. God if I didn't feel guilty about these wounds I'd find them extremely sweet that you'd get them for me" He leaned over and kiss me softly

"You know I'd die for you" I smiled sadly

"Well I'd rather you didn't otherwise I wouldn't be able to kiss you anymore" He laughed through pecking my lips half a dozen times

"Let's hope I don't have to die then"

Later that evening while I layed on the bed listening and from what I can gather from my hazed hearing, Gaius had reasons to protect this women from the accusations it was magic, even though he knew that myself and Merlin would not judge… only one thing make Gaius lie to us and that was because he was protecting someone else he loves… probably an old flame. It was adorable and it wasn't until Merlin sat on the edge of my bed and said

"Why are you smiling?" My smile only grew in size

"Because I know of only 2 reasons Gaius has to lie to us. To protect us… which seems unlikely considering we aren't involved whatsoever in the Innkeepers mysterious recovery or he's protecting someone else and by the way he's been smiling all day and looking at our romantic situations with more pleasure than usual I'd say it's an old flame of his" Merlin choked on air

"You mean a women would actually want to… urg" I slap his side

"Gaius wasn't always this Old Merlin… I'm sure he was a handsome young chap and besides… it's not all about sex or even beauty" Merlin smiled

"ahh but you give me both on a regular basis and I couldn't be happier" I laughed

"But you'd still love me even if I were ugly right?" Merlin nodded

"I'd love you even if you turned out to be Morgana's ally. I know you aren't and I hope you never will. But I will love you all the same… probably be my downfall" I stroked his face

"One of your better downfalls if I'm honest" Merlin kisses my forehead

"Why don't you sleep? And I'll grab you some cookies from the kitchen for a snack tomorrow. I figured you could use it after Harry" I smiled

"Always looking after me, but Yeah I think I will take a nap… wake me if you need to" He kissed my forehead and sung me to sleep.

The following morning I woke just as the sun was rising and I caught sight of Gaius sitting in the corner looking over a letter… an old letter. I grabbed my night robe and walked over to him leaning against the wall.

"Gaius the heart wants what the heart wants. You shouldn't deny yourself what you want" He looked up at me confused

"What are you going on about child?" I laughed

"Gaius I've been in love long enough to know when someone else is. You love this women… this magical healer women who's just arrived in Camelot, I won't push you for details… we all have our secrets but don't think just because she has magic you can't be with her. Heck if you love her that much leave Camelot" Gaius looked startled by that thought

"But how will the kingdom survive?" I burst out laughing

"Gaius I know enough about healing magic and medicine to help the kingdom in the way I can… and Merlin's always been good at healing when it really matters… All I'm saying is stop being so serious about your responsibilities" Gaius laughed fondly

"She said the same thing to me. For years she always said I put my duties to Camelot above what I wanted. She always said it was the one thing she loved most about me" I sat down beside him

"It's also one of the things I love about you Gaius, but you can't live that way forever. As your pretty much daughter I'm telling you to accept a little happiness in your life" He grabbed my hand  
>"I have plenty of happiness, I do a job I love, I have a son I never thought I'd have and a daughter I have loved since the day she was born who has grown into a women any man would be lucky to love…. And I'm glad you found a worthy man to love you as he has a women" I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder<p>

"Can I at least ask the ladies name?" He smiled

"Alice, beautiful, charming, a skilled physician oh and beautiful even now with 20 years of age on her" I asked with a tone of surprise

"You've been away from the women you love for 20 years by god Gaius no wonder you're so serious" He generally laughed at that. He then handed me the letter

"We were engaged to be married when she left" That generally did surprise me."I had just been made physican to your father when I met her, we had so much in common I fell in love with her the moment I met her… every life she saved was another reason to love her. She had mastered all kinds of healing but always had a natural love and powerful ability with healing above all… with her golden locks of hair and her bright smile that never failed to cheer me up and give me a reason to live. That letter is what she gave me the day she had to leave… said she couldn't bare to speak it so she wrote it down instead"

I looked down at the note and apparent from the age of the paper I saw tear marks that had smudged the yet to dry ink. I had once written a letter like this to Merlin and he had not let me go… thankfully. The letter read

'My dearest Gaius

I must leave, you have done so much for me already taking my name of that list is a favour I can never repay. Please be safe, stay in Camelot, with Uther… he may be an evil man but he won't hurt you if you keep being his friend. I will be fine… with the skills you taught me about camping and surviving in the wild I'll be able to reach another kingdom that is more accepting of me soon.

I will try and send letter but I will stay silent for a while… I don't want Uther getting suspicious. I will hold onto the ring you gave me as my heart smiles at the sight of it. Please don't be too heartfallen my love… we shall meet again one day.

Until then, know I will never love another. You are but my heart and my soulmate and the only thing in the world I never wanted to lose… But knowing you're safe is the way I will survive each day. Don't forget to keep learning and studying my love, you always had a knack for remembering details which saved lives.

Until we meet again my love

Forever yours

Alice' I whipped away my tears and tried to hide them

"Adira, there is no reason to cry" I felt angry

"No reason? Gaius My father is the reason you lost the women you love… my birth is the reason—" I couldn't help the sobs that befell me. Gaius hugged me close

"Oh dear girl, a kind heart you have. You are not responsible for your father's actions"

"T-then why does it f-feel like I am. Gaius I would give up Camelot for Merlin… You have up Alice for Camelot and I Know you would have left too if she had so requested, but you have to keep her safe from inside the castle. My fault, my fault, my fault" To my surprise I felt another hand on my shoulder and I knew instinctly it was Merlin.

"Adira what's going on?" I shook my head and buried my head into his shoulder and he bent down in front of me.

"My fault, it's my fault" I kept mumbling over and over again. Poor Merlin must have been ever so confused. When I had finally calmed down Merlin was still holding me.. Gaius still had his hand on my back and I was still feeling as guilty as hell.

"What was that about Adira the last time I saw you cry that much was… when you thought I was dead" I shutter at that thought

"Great thanks Merlin that really makes me feel better" he sighed

"I'm sorry baby, it's just you're scaring me" Gaius spoke up then

"I was telling her about Alice, the women who healed the innkeeper and my previous fiancée" Merlin looked shocked

"Okay wow how long ago was that?" And the details of our previous convocation rewinded. Merlin stroked my face the second he got all the details

"Adira you can't help your father and the affect it would have on your fathers attitude towards Magic I mean… Your fathers hatred towards magic has caused 99% of all the issues we face day to day. Are you going to blame yourself for that too?" I shook my head

"No because those situations, those people are exacting revenge for lives lost, I have no control over them as I've learnt with Morgana but this… I kept the man who's pretty much been my father for the last 26 years from the love of his life. If someone did that to me I'd want to kill them too" Merlin laughed

"But I know you.. You never kill unless it's self-defence or unless you're protecting someone, separating us doesn't count as either of those" I scoffed

"You are part of me, so I call it self-defence" Merlin laughed and kissed my forehead

"Only you could turn my own argument again me dear" I smiled

"And you'd better know it" Noticing the time Merlin moaned

"Guess I'd better go get sir prattness his breakfast. You sure you're okay? I can always tell Arthur you needed me. It's the one excuse he never hits me for" I laughed

"No I'm fine, go. But be back soon please… I need to talk to you about something" He raised his eyebrow but knew better than to ask. I watched him leave and Gaius stood up and spoke to me.  
>"I'm going to go see Alice, will you be okay on your own?" I nodded<p>

"I always am" He kissed my forehead

"Dear girl your birth almost makes all the issues your father has caused worth it" I laughed and nodded

"It's better than nothing I guess, thank you Gaius. You never fail to be there for me" He smiled

"As long as I'm alive you will always have a friend to talk to" I smile

"And you will always have someone ready to blabber away, now go. Never keep a lady waiting" He nodded and leaves. It took an hour before Leon came in saying my father wanted to see me. I made my way into the chamber room to find father sitting at the end of a long desk like he normally was

"Come sit, Adira. I wanted to discuss something with you" I looked confused but did what he said.

"I hear this young boy 'Harry' hit you last night? Could you explain to me what happened.. Arthur didn't seemed to be aware of the details" I nodded and went through the story skipping the argument about how much Merlin knew about me and asking Leon to get Gwen.

"I see, what was your relationship with this boy before he left Camelot 10 years ago?" I sighed I should have figured this was coming

"I loved him, now father before you say anything. He was of noble blood but his father decided he wanted to run a bakery rather than become a knight. He was all the things a 16 year old could want. Handsome, charming, mysterious, strangely innocent about girls. That was until the day he told me he was already married and was moving away with his wife who had previously come to town to bring him home to care for his children. I did the Pendragon thing I swore my revenge and slapped him right across the face. Of course now I realise what a scum he was, but when I was with him he was perfect… probably too perfect now that I think about it" Father had not mutter a single word

"And what was the nature of your relationship?" I laughed

"We kissed, we made love and before you get all woe hoe on me. It had not been my first time… you executed the first boy as far as I can recall. But Morgana, you should have seen her face the day after she made love the first time. She was grin—" Father cut me off

"I don't need to know, I understand there are something's I won't be able to help. The reason I'm asking is Arthur wants him chained in the dungeons for at least a month with minimum food. I'm just happy to kill him" I smiled at that thought

"As nice as Killing him sounds and even locking him up. Why don't you make him work for you for the rest of his life? I mean… I don't want to see him regularly but he knows not to mess with you" Uther hmmed

"I have been needing a new manservant… okay I'll do it. I'll be harsh on him you realise this" I laughed and kissed his forehead as I got up

"I'd expect nothing else, if you can't make his life hell I sure as hell can" Father laughed and I left the room feeling 10 times better than I did this morning. Funny these little moments of enjoyment. When I got home I found Gaius kissing Alice, I leaned against the door and after several seconds of them not realising I was there

"You know Gaius you have your own room if you want to move onto the next stage" They both jumped apart

"Oh dear god Adira you gave me a fright" I laughed

"The look on your face… princeless" Gaius laughed awkwardly and spoke

"Adira I'd like you to meet Alice" I stepped forward and Alice bowed

"Come now no royalty rubbish, call me Adira. I've heard a lot about you. Welcome back to Camelot" She looked at Gaius in surprise.

"You told her about us?" I smiled softly

"Don't blame him, he tried to keep you a secret, but I know the look of a man in love and well…" Merlin walked at that moment

"I swear to god—" He cut himself off and I caught sight of his bruises having another laying

"I'm going to kill him, I swear to god I'll kill him!" Merlin laughed

"Please it'd save me a lot of pain" Merlin stepped around me and Gaius introduced them

"Gaius speaks very highly of you both" I smiled and grabbed Gaius's hand

"And we him, You'll be staying here I take it?" Alice nodded

"If that's okay with Merlin?" Merlin nodded

"Of course, I'll make up the spear bed" I smiled

"Why don't you let Alice sleep in your bed? I'm sure you can survive one night on the floor" Merlin gave me a 'what are you on' type look. Gaius showed Alice to the room and Merlin whispered yelled at me

"Adira what was that about.. where are we going to sleep?" I smacked his shoulder gently

"I'm sleeping in my bed tonight, I don't want to but we can't have Alice knowing about us can we? Not until we're sure she's staying. Besides a women always gets the bed. It's common manners" Merlin sighed

"Fine but I'm getting your blanket, it smells like you" I smiled softly and sighed as Alice and Gaius came back

"Adira is there something you want to tell us?" I looked at Gaius confused and he held up one of my night shirts, I'd left it laying on Merlin's bed.

"Oh dear god this is embrassing. I gave it to Merlin, he said he wanted to make me a new one of my birthday as my other ones aren't so comfortable and he said he could sew me a silk one in time for my birthday if I gave him a frame to work with so I just gave him the dress. I promise nothing happened" Alice smiled

"You're a sewer Merlin?" Merlin shrugged

"Not as good as Adira, but I can do my fair share" Alice nodded

"And you'd get a princess a present though it takes up your time and energy?" Merlin smiled

"Adira isn't just any princess, she's a dear friend and a women in whom I entrust my life" Alice put her hands up

"I mean no harm honest. I was just saying I find it very odd that a servant would take interest in what a princess wants when they normally only want clothes, jewellery and the better looking men" I took a step closer

"Firstly I'm going to ignore that jab considering what you mean to Gaius, but I'll have you know I am betrothed to be married to a man who isn't just a servant, he is always more forbidden in this kingdom than you are. Secondly… I don't just want those things, I read more than Gaius does and I have interests around pottery, music, art as well. Oh and thirdly Merlin's free time is his own so if he wants to spend time on a present which I don't know why he bothers then it's up to him" Alice nodded

"I'm sorry okay… it's just with whom your father is but I see Gaius had told you a lot about me then" I smiled and nodded

"Don't judge me on who my father is…. I do it enough to myself to last a lifetime and as I said Gaius had been like a father to me and I am entrusted with things you don't have to worry I know about" She nodded and I sighed at this argument

"I'm sorry, I'm being rude and snappy and urg" Alice laughed

"It's no worries at all, Gaius come lets go for a walk a while" Gaius turned to us

"You two will be okay?" I nodded

"I'm going to treat Merlin's wounds and then go and find Arthur… I haven't seen him all day" He nodded and kissed my forehead

"Be safe dear child" I laughed

"It's only Arthur… on second thoughts you're probably right" Gaius laughed at that and left a happier man.

By following Morning I was well rested and my future husband was buried to the point of criminal. The very same man came running into my room

"Adira I knew something wasn't right… she seemed so off I couldn't even understand why at first, so distance yet so kind. It was odd to say the least and then I saw this ugly thing, face of a lion, tail of a scorpion urg" I covered my mouth to try and hide my giggling which failed the minute his eyes met mine

"Adira what's so funny?" I took a deep breath

"It's just you sound so much like I do" he thought about it for a moment and smiled

"I guess I did, sorry. It's your job to be you" I smiled

"It's just I'm glad to see my behaviours can at least rub off on someone. So what were you talking about when you said something seemed off?" He sat down at the edge of my bed as I sat up to lean against the board

"Alice, I saw her talking to some horrid ugly creature last night and I felt some seriously strange magic" I sighed

"Come on Merlin… I know she was rude to me yesterday but shouldn't we at least give her the benefit of the doubt?" Merlin laughed

"Now who's sounding like who? But I think we should tell Gaius" I shook my head

"You have to go with him for his treatments for today right? Why don't you tell him and try to convince him then and I'll go search the in library for some information on this creature you described?" He leaned forwards and kissed my lips

"You sure you'll be able to find it?" I smack his arm playfully

"I know most of the books in that godforsaken library Merlin, I'm sure I can find something… let me get dressed and then then I'll head to the library" He nodded

"Did you want strawberries for breakfast?" I nodded and he stood up

"I'll be right back okay?" I nodded and started getting dress, 10 minutes later he walked in with a large bowl of strawberries, I gasped at the size of it

"I told her a small bowl would do but it seems like everyone in this kingdom loves you" I let out a breath

"not everybody" Merlin grabbed my hand

"Everyone that matters loves you Adira, that's all you need to know" I smiled softly as we ate the strawberries in silence. It wasn't odd with Merlin I could be saying a thousand words or not making a sound and I could still feel completely comfortable.

Later that afternoon when Merlin was tending to my brother and had failed to prove to Gaius what he felt was real. I walked into Gaius's chambers to find him and Alice making potions together. It was sweet if I didn't know what she was really in league with, I felt sorry for Gaius. They were smiling at each other and looking incredibly happy and despite my opening of the door my presences had not yet been known.

I watched them continuing to make the potion and when Gaius handed her the potion and she attempted to mix something with it I sounded out her name, making her jump so much she dropped the vile. She was shaking and I laughed slightly

"Alice, you okay? You seem very jumpy?" She smiled at me

"No I'm fine, you just startled me is all, let me clean this up" I shook my head

"No dear, it's fine. I can do it" I nodded at her and right at that moment Merlin walked in.

"Merlin a word" He met my eye, he nodded, turned around and led me out the door and a little way down the corridor.

"Adira what did you find out?" I sighed

"That there are far far too many legends based on truth for my comfort. The beast in which you described is known as a Mandicore. A name that all feared almost a 1000 years ago" Merlin let out a worried breath

"And that vile that Alice dropped?" I shrugged

"Some kind of potion in Father's daily battle wound medication" Merlin threw his arms out wide in frustration.

"Why must it always be your father? Or Arthur? Why can't it be me? So I can actually defended myself against such things" I sighed

"Because they unforcantly have a lot of enemies who wish to attack, if I'm perfectly honest I'm surprised I haven't been kidnapped more often" Merlin laughed slightly

"Trust me neither can I… Why don't you keep an eye on her and I'll go back to the library tonight to search for a way to open that blasted box"

"Box what box?" He covered his mouth in guilt.

"Opps, I should have said I saw Alice hide the Mandicore in a box, but when I showed it to Gaius the beast was not there" I sighed

"If you had said I would have checked for information on such things" He kisses my forehead  
>"I am sorry my lady" I smiled and let out a deep breath. Just at that moment Harry came walked down the corridor, a bruise to the head in clear sight.<p>

"Adira I swear to god your father is more insufferable than your brother" I laughed

"I know isn't it just great? How'd you get that?" He smiled softly

"Why? Worried?" I shook my head

"No merely wondering what original ways my father has found to beat you is all" He growled and then he noticed how close to me Merlin was standing

"Your father decided it would be fun to get me to brush the horses and scare them into kicking me in the face… Maybe I can do that to your little friend here" I smiled angrily at him and hissed as he walked past into Gaius's chambers to see him about the wound.

The following Morning not only was I tried but I was pissed. We'd gotten no closer to finding out about the box, at least that's what I thought until I saw Merlin walk in as I was leaving my room.

"Merlin what's going on?" Merlin sighed

"I need to find Gaius and explain the box wasn't a box, it was a portal" I nodded

"I think I heard him humming past here a couple minutes ago" He nodded and ran off and I followed him. I caught up to them as Gaius started cutting Merlin down and my heart broke.

"You're wrong Merlin, Alice is the kindest and most compassionate person I've ever known" Merlin tried to cut in gently

"No you're wrong. You're just blinded by your emotions for Alice" Gaius scoffed

"Oh and if it were Adira I was accusing of such things?" Merlin's answer was painful to hear but it needed to be said

"If it came between her and my destiny, I'll choose destiny Gaius. She's the love of my life but if she's harming the very kingdom she's sworn to protect I'd have to stop her… she told me she never wanted to be like Morgana and I'll respect her wishes" Gaius seemed taken back

"You'd really choose a location over your heart?" I stepped forward then  
>"No he'd choose my morals over my actions. He knows who I am. He knows what I'm capable of and he knows how to stop me from doing things that will endanger all those I love. Alice obviously doesn't want to do what she's doing considering how shaky she has been is proof enough of that… but Gaius something isn't right"<p>

"I can see perfectly well that you cannot bare for me to be happy Merlin and you Adira are just going along with what he believes. I cannot begin to guess why that should be, but it saddens me more than I can say" Merlin looked like he was going to go after Gaius as he walked away.

"Merlin the best we can do for him now is to prove we are right, if I'm honest I would never believe you would do such a thing, but we are blinded by our hearts until evidence cannot be ignored" He nodded and seemed more determined than ever.

"Did you want to come and watch Arthur train? I'd rather not have him to deal with when I'm so distracted" I nodded

"Of course, if you so wish. Lead the way my dear" Walking down to the training grounds side by side with Merlin to our surprise Elyan came running up to us

"Hey guys, how everything going? I saw Gaius humming earlier… I haven't seen him this happy in as long as I can remember if I'm honest" I smiled

"He's in love, an old flame has come back and he's kind off in love" Elyan lazily put his arm around my shoulder

"That's sweet.. He deserves it. Are you on the way to see Arthur?" I nodded

"Yeah, Merlin asked if I'd come and watch the knights train cuz he can't be bothered to deal with Arthur's crap today" Elyan laughed

"I don't blame you. Anyways I'd best get back. Have a couple swords to make" He was about to run off but I caught his arm

"Hey Elyan, considering we saved your life and all would you mind teaching me how to makes swords? I've always wanted to" He looked surprised

"Yeah sure why not? Gwen learnt through being around me and Dad, but a women who actually wants to learn is great. Just come find me when you wanna start and we'll get to it" I Nodded

"Thank you, I will do" He blew me a kiss and walked off then and Merlin sighed

"I almost wish I could just spend the day with you" I smiled softly at him as we came to Arthur's side.

"So do I but sometimes you don't always get what you want" Arthur turned to Merlin  
>"What are you moaning about now Merlin?" I sighed<p>

"Nothing you need concern yourself with" Arthur just rolled his eyes at my attitude and got to bossing Merlin around while training. I sat on the side watching the knights train or more watching Merlin and Arthur interact, the obvious servant/master thing was very much present but more than that they were friends, the way they sub-consciously moved around each other, the way they knew what not to do or say around each other, it was also the comfortable body language and laughter that rose and fell between them, even the knights had noticed.

Leon to my surprise came and sat down beside me

"What brings you to training my lady?" I laughed

"Seems my future husband doesn't want to deal with my brother alone" Leon laughs

"He's been dealing with him for years so the sudden change of heart?" I sighed

"Trouble in paradise, him and Gaius got into a fight, Gaius told Merlin he thinks Merlin doesn't want to see him happy. Which we all know is poppy cock. But Gaius is rather insistent" Leon nodded in understanding

"I can understand why he'd be down"

That night I found myself sitting at the dinner table with Gaius and Alice.

"Where is Merlin?" Gaius asked for the fifth time and I'd held my tongue, but I couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh I don't know, maybe he's feeling upset that you told him he doesn't want to be you happy. That's a load of crap and you know it Gaius" He tried to cut in

"Adira I—" I shook my head

"No Gaius, you had no right to say such a thing to him when all he's ever wanted was to make you proud, If you'll excuse me I have an upset friend to go in search of" I stormed out the door and growled in frustration as I stepped into the fresh air. I walked into the courtyard and caught sight of Merlin sitting at the steps looking drowned in sorrow

"Keep making that face and it'll get stuck like that" Merlin smiled slightly at the sight/ sound of me.

"its only reflecting how I feel" I smiled sadly

"Trust me dear I know, I've been feeling it since your argument with Gaius and I've tried to give you space but I'm just too worried about you to do that anymore" He stands up and grabbed my hand

"You always worry too much" I pulled him into a hug

"No my dear it's you that worries too little about yourself" I let him spin us around in a slow circle

"Adira please don't ever do anything that will make me choose something over you because you are the only truly important thing in my life" I kissed his cheek

"I can't promise that, but I promise I'd never do it intentional" He looked down at me stroking my cheek

"That's good enough for me" He continued to hold me, he did this sometimes, just held onto me spinning us slowly around and around almost wanting to make sure that I was still there in his arms no matter which way he was looking and I was happy to ease those doubts by holding onto him and I was just close to actually falling asleep in his arms when the alarm bells sounded. Merlin glanced at me for a split second and we ran towards the origin of the alert. We both rushed into Father's chambers to find Father laying on the floor unconscious. I ran and sat on the floor beside him my emotions already running high.

Gaius examined him and left quickly with a vile from fathers hand that could be nothing but the vile he gave father with his daily medicine in. I cradled fathers head and Merlin grabbed my arm

"Do you want me to stay with you or—" I grabbed his shirt

"You make him realise what she's done Merlin, please. I'm not leaving him" He kissed my forehead.  
>"I'll be back soon okay?" I nodded and let my tears stream as Merlin left and Arthur rushing in.<p>

"Help me get him into the bed?" I nodded and we slowly picked him up and put him on the bed, which was greatly increased in speed once Merlin came back in and helped.

"So?" Merlin sighed

"I don't want to talk about it" I stroked his back.

"I know honey but sometimes it helps to" Merlin finished sorting the bed sheets out and when he walked around to the other side of the bed he looked like he might cry. Arthur started trying to make this make sense.

"It can't be his food and drink… the only other thing he's had is Gaius's remedy" Merlin remained quiet

"Merlin just tell him what you know" Merlin took a step towards me.

"And break Gaius apart? I can't do it! I won't" I sighed

"Fine I will, the blames all on me" Arthur jumped up

"Can someone please explain to me what is going on?" and so I explained the story, Merlin cutting in little details here and there. Arthur rushed out, myself and Merlin followed him. Arthur called a group of guards and marched into Gaius's chambers and arrested Alice. Merlin stayed out of the light and I stepped into it facing Gaius

"I had no choice, don't blame Merlin. It was her or you Gaius" Gaius started walking away from me but turned back in a calm voice

"It wasn't your choice to make" I sighed

"But you see Gaius, I'd rather protect those I love from danger than from a broken heart. I am sorry but I'll do whatever it takes to protect this kingdom in the right way and I made a very hard decision" Gaius didn't respond but I knew he heard me "I'm-" My emotions caught up with me

"I'm sorry I hurt you, but I'd rather you were still alive to feel such a thing" I walked away then and Merlin followed. I let my tears stream as we continued to walk and somehow I found myself standing outside of Alice's cell while Arthur interrogated her. She spoke of the Mandicore forcing her to do it and Arthur not believing her. Arthur stormed off angry and Merlin looked like he wanted to follow him and I smiled softly at him

"Go, he needs you" he kissed my forehead

"But I need you" I laughed

"Always with the cheesy lines at the wrong moments Merlin, go on see that he doesn't hurt someone" Merlin mumbled under his breath

"Apart from me" He kissed my lips softly and then run off. I slowly turned to Alice as she spoke to me

"I could tell you loved him the moment I saw you together" I smiled softly

"I could tell the same about you and Gaius, I really am sorry I never meant to hurt you or Gaius in all of this. I only want to protect this kingdom and my father" She nodded

"It's okay dear girl I would have done the same, I'm sorry I made you make such a tough decision" I sighed

"Trust me I make far too many of those for this to be no harder than those" She smiled sadly  
>"Gaius always used to say the burden of doing what's right but hurting those you love is one any noble person should feel at least once" I laughed<p>

"Well then I must be very noble with how guilty I feel" To my surprise Alice pulled a letter out of her dress

"Would you do me one last dying wish?" I nodded

"When I'm gone, give this to Gaius" I nodded again

"Do you wish me to not read it?" Alice smiled

"I fear you already know most of what I've written, but please let Gaius read it first?" I nodded as you wish.

I walked away then with the letter safely in my belt. I found myself wondering the battlements for most of the night troubled with consequences to my actions. I only found my destination when I felt Merlin's panic and I ran off in his direction knowing something was attacking him. I ran the door at home and I saw Merlin was struggling with the Mandicore. I used my magic to shove the Mandicore across the room just as the box exploded

"Does someone want to tell me WHAT'S GOING ON!" Merlin burst into laughter and fell back on his back to catch his breath.

"Okay serious someone want to tell me why I wasn't informed of what you were doing?" Merlin took a deep breath wanting for my lecture but it didn't come I just rushed over to him and almost strangled him with a hug.

"Don't ever do that to me again" He kissed me a couple times

"It's a promise" I helped him to his feet and jumped onto his back

"God I love you" He laughed trying his best to support me on his back and after a few movements he seemed happy that I was on his back. I asked Merlin to lead me to the dungeons so he put me down and lead me down there. When we finally go down there, Gaius who had previously gone to see if father was well, which I knew he would be because Merlin had explained that the Mandicore dying meant so would the poison in father and I trusted his opinion.

I watch Gaius and Alice sit in her cell and speak softly. Merlin grabbed my waist and rested his head on my shoulder

"It's horrible to think that might be us" I sighed sadly

"That's not what's eating at me. We should do something… we've broken people out of prison and got away with it before, why not now" As we listening to their convocation in the shadows my heart twisted with a horrible pain.

"Hey, hey… don't cry" Those words just set me into sobs and I found myself relying on Merlin to keep me from falling. I continued to sob until Gaius came out of the cell.

"Adira what's—" I just continued to sob "Oh dear child your heart is too kind. Merlin take her back to your room, there is something I have to do" He nodded knowing full too well what that something was

"Gaius be careful and if you have to. Go with her" Gaius nodded and kissed both of our forehead and I glanced back at Alice.

"Tell her to look after herself" I mumbled and Gaius nodded at me with a sad smile

"I will dear child, I will" With that he was gone and as much as I wished he would stay and knew he would. I wished more he'd go and be with the women he loves because for me a day away from Merlin felt like a day away from myself.


	35. Queen of Hearts

Queen of Hearts

I'd been having so much fun or I'd concentrating on worries that do not involve Morgana I could almost forget she existed within the kingdom. Unfortunately that relief does not usually last long when I come across her in the hall or her secret ways of meeting Morgause. I lay there in bed, feeling an odd but familiar magic within Camelot and it startled me awake, Merlin was awake with me bolting up in bed

"Adira, another vision?" He asked in a groggy voice, I smiled softly at him

"No, Morgause's magic" Merlin sat up then

"What were?" I laughed

"Somewhere in Camelot, don't worry I'd sense some big spell, it was more summoning Morgana magic" Merlin fell back to his bed

"That can't be good… I've been so preoccupied with keeping Gaius happy since Alice that I'd forget she even exists how bad is that?" I sighed

"Trust me I almost feel guilty to think I could forget my own flesh and blood" Merlin pulled me down gently and rest my head on his arm facing him.

"Ever wonder what's going to happen when she finally betrays this kingdom?" I sighed at the question

"Probably Arthur will be revenge stricken, Father will break into the shadow of a man he is and I'll be the only one with enough logic to face her" Merlin kissed my forehead

"You won't be doing so alone, I promise… we should probably keep an eye out for some plan she has"

The following Morning I watched Gwen and Arthur interact in their usual 'I'm secretly but so obviously in love with you' way at breakfast and I watch Morgana take a keen interest and my eye caught Merlin's as if to say 'she's up to something' and Father, well he remained as oblivious as he always was. I watch Morgana leave eagerly after Arthur as my face fell to the table as Harry walked in, his eyes on me still sitting at the table.

"You boots are clean my lord, is there anything else you require?" Father stood up

"No, bring me my lunch at noon sharp.. no excuses" Harry bowed his head and Gwen moved over to me.

"Is something troubling you my lady?" I sighed

"No more than usual Gwen… and you?" Gwen smiled

"Morgana was keen to point out my feelings for Arthur this morning, I fear she may be up to something" I smiled softly, carefully keeping my eye on Harry who was interacting with Merlin on a very obvious false polite pretence.

"Just don't do anything that'll get you killed okay? You're kind of the only girl I can trust in this kingdom other than Mary and she's so busy with her boy she barely has time to eat herself" Gwen nodded

"I know I visited her last week and she was doing 10 things at once and she looked like she hadn't slept in a week" I sighed

"I'm going to have to go over there sometime soon and knock it into her, if she isn't looking after herself she can't look after her little boy" Gwen nodded in complete agreement and she then bid me farewell and I called over to Merlin  
>"Merlin? Be a dear and walk me to my room. I'm feeling a little unsafe" Harry typically stepped forward<p>

"You needn't worry about danger with me around Adira" I scoffed

"It's because of you I feel such a way, please just don't talk to me. Merlin come on" He bowed quickly and walked with me at a fast pace to leave the room.

Two mornings later I was laying asleep without Merlin but I could sense a form of worry within Merlin that set my heart in a painful place, it was a Morgana related worry that much I can understand, something about the fact that Arthur wanted to spend the day with Gwen. I caught up with Merlin as he helped Gwen onto her horse.

"Merlin" He glanced at me and his relief was obvious.

"Adira thank god… what should I do?" I sighed

"We're going to have to let them go otherwise it looks like we don't want them to be happy. But if Morgana or my father's show up you must think of something quickly" He nodded and jumped on his horse.

"You don't want to come?" I shook my head

"I'm going to see what Father is doing" He nods

"Stay safe" I smiled sadly

"And you, and you" I watch them leave, Gwen completely oblivious to my worrying about Merlin. It took all but two hours for me to realise that Father had left this council matters to spend time with Morgana on a ride and that Merlin had been sent back to Camelot as soon as he had got Gwen there safely and Arthur found himself locked in the throne room and Gwen in a cell.

"Adira I'm sorry I wish I could have done something" I shook my head at Merlin as I tried to find a way to sneak past the guards of the dungeons.

"Merlin it's alright I knew it wouldn't take more than a checking up on father and Morgana to stop her from getting what she wants" he sighed

"I should have seen this coming, I mean Morgana always goes after your heart in these situations" I nodded

"Why do you think I'm careful to think we act like we're just secretly in love like Arthur and Gwen?" Merlin understood

"Trust me I get it, what are we going to do?" I sighed

"You best go make sure Arthur hasn't gotten himself killed and I'm gonna go check on Gwen okay?" He nodded

"Be careful" I smiled widely

"I always am" The guards came with Gwen up the steps and I rushed towards them as Merlin rushed off.

"I'll take it from here" The guards looked hesitation "You let her go or I tell father about the naps you take during the day" They gave her over willingly then and I rushed over with her as she cried. I took her home not knowing where else to go, I sat he down and made her tea before I started talking to her.

"Gwen I'm sorry I should have—" She cut me off

"It's my fault, my fault" I shook my head

"No it's Morgana's for probably putting this idea in Arthur's head" Merlin rushed in then

"I thought I'd find you here… Adira could I have a word?" I nodded and patted Gwen's back a quick moment.

"Morgana just went into Arthur's chambers to apologize for what happened, she's up to something… more than what she's already done" I sighed

"If only we knew what… What would she gain from having father find them together? It's not like he can kill her for kissing Arthur of his own free will" Merlin clicked his fingers

"That's it, what if it's not of his own free will she's trying to convince Uther off?" I sighed

"An enchantment by Gwen on Arthur to make her confess she has magic and be sentenced to death" Merlin looked puzzled

"She's known for at least a couple months about their feeling why wait so long" I nodded

"Unless something provoked her to do so… Morgause's visit last night and now this? It's all too suspicious for my liking" Merlin nodded

"It Is but until we know why she's planning these events we can't do something to stop it" Merlin kissed my forehead and moved over to talk to Gwen, who sobbed into his shoulder for a while and I went to visit Arthur.

"Your leaving" I stated to him as I leaned against the door frame to his room, no evidence or previous knowledge, just the knowing of my brother and his heart and what I would do in his situation.

"Morgana told you?" I took a deep breath to contain my anger

"I've not seen Morgana since breakfast" Arthur raised his eyebrow at me

"Then how—" I stepped into the room

"Because it's what I'd do" Arthur looked slightly surprised

"I don't know what I find more surprising, that facts that I find it surprising or the fact that you love my idiot servant" I smiled slightly

"Arthur there is one thing I know in this world. One thing better than myself, better than Camelot and that thing is Merlin. He is part of who I am, what I am and I know I'd rather not live life at all than without him. Call it sappy, call it stupid but he is the best part of me so yes it's what I'd do. The thing I can't understand is why Father and Morgana took a ride while father was meant to be attending Council matters" Arthur thought about it for a moment

"It is rather odd, father's very serious about his council hours not being interrupted" I agreed.

"Be careful Arthur, be very very careful. Father will not let you leave… and if he thinks magic is at play when you do you are both likely to end up dead" He pulled me into a hug

"That's not going to happen… magic is not involved in the matter of hearts" I looked up at him

"Sometimes I think the only magic that really matters is the one that happens within the heart" Arthur smiled

"You'd make an excellent poet" I smiled softly

"I write quiet a lot, mostly about Merlin... The good, the bad the ugly" Arthur smiled

"He has an ugly side?" I smiled, knowing despite all his insults towards Merlin he truly believed Merlin was a good person.

"Only the side that doesn't think he deserves me or the praise he gets" Arthur sat down at his usual chair at the end of the table and I set myself down on the chair to his left.

"Merlin deserves a lot of things, you being one of them" I smiled at those words

"And Gwen deserves much more, which is why she settled for you" He slapped me playfully on the arm.

"No I'm joking. You and Gwen both deserve to be happy and you both deserve each other, but that's why I'm telling you to be careful Arthur, sometimes you don't want to see what's really happening because it's too painful… just keep that in mind okay?" He nodded and we moved onto other topics, but that thought always lingered in the back of both of our minds.

I went to the bed in my own that night, I knew Merlin would know where I was.. he always did. When I did sleep to my great surprise my visions weren't horrid ones they usually were. In fact it turned into the one thing I feared may never happen, Gwen and Arthur getting married, Merlin and I standing hand in hand cheering 'long live the king and Queen'.

But to my great discomfort the dream was short lived and Merlin rushed over to me and whispered into my ear the situation. A potous was found in Arthur's room, magical from what Gaius could tell as he had been asked to explain it to the king. I was out of bed quicker than I dear think possible for a human being. I knew what would happen so I rushed into the throne room before Gwen had even reached the room. Merlin had rushed in search of Gwen.

"I don't know why I'm surprised you like breaking people don't you father?" The words were barely a whisper but father heard them across the room and I caught sight of Morgana smirking evilly.

"Adira I will arrest you if you cause an issue" I smirked

"You want to check under my pillow too? Find a potous there? Maybe someone within the city walls planted that too? Heck maybe I planted that potous in Arthur's chambers… I was with him earlier" Father raised his eyebrow

"You admit to doing so?" I burst out laughing

"You see what I mean? You'd rather believe anyone who even jokes about using magic… it's call sarcasm maybe you've heard of it father? I'll have you for this… If Morgause doesn't kill you like I know she plans to at the end of all this I sure as hell will" Father jumped up from his throne

"You watch your tone young lady" I smiled sadly at him

"Do you know what makes me laugh? There was a time… seems centuries ago now that Morgana would rather die defending Gwen than accusing her of doing such things to Arthur… seems that year away really did her no good in the heart… it's gone cold. She's your ward alright. You make a perfect pair" Morgana jumped forward her rage taking control, but Father seemed to hear me

"She is right, despite all the insults there was time you'd defend your maid than see her die at my hand… what has changed?" Morgana put her 'upset' face.

"Her father used magic, I feared she may use hers against me if I spoke out. But with Arthur ready to leave with her I couldn't wait any long" I smiled softly at father.

"You know what? Fine go ahead believe her crappy and quite frankly poor acting skills, but Morgana a word of warning whatever you think you have planned, whatever you think you gain from this? I'll stop you I don't care how long it takes or why you're so revengeful at Gwen and frankly I don't care but I will stop you" I stormed off then just as Gwen was being dragged into the room.

"I can't watch, I'm sorry Gwen… I'll visit you in your cell okay?" She nodded not having time to stop as she was brought to father's feet. I came across and rushing Merlin and Arthur, Arthur kept running into the hall but Merlin stopped to check on me.

"Adira? I know that look what did you do?" I swallowed

"Promise you won't hate me?" he gave me a 'that's never going to happen' expression "I kind of sort of told Morgana I know that she's planning this" Merlin sighed

"That was stupid but I understand why you did it. You just woke up… Morgana was winding you up, your father was being manipulated once again by the mention of magic and it got you upset?" I smiled small at him  
>"You're not mad?" I laughed slightly<p>

"It's not me you need to worry about Adira" I saw Gwen being pulled roughly towards her cell and followed silently with Merlin. Once Gwen was locked in her cell I leaned against the door.

"Gwen I'm sorry I couldn't watch my father destroy the one thing that Arthur loves more than life itself and if I'm quiet frank, you're the only friend I have" Gwen wiped her tears

"And you are mine Adira but please I need to be alone right now" I let a tear fall

"I'm sorry my father is taking away everything you hold dear, your father, now your life… I will take care of Elyan" She smiled through her sobs

"T-thank you" At that moment Elyan can running in and I ordered the guards to let him in.

"I can't give you much, but I hope you know I'll kill father myself if you die at his hands" Merlin pulled me away as my emotions got too much and to my surprise he lead me to the battlements and set me on a low wall.

"I know you won't go home, I know you won't rest and this place seems to talk sense into you more than it probably should" I just starred at him "Adira please say something… you're actually seriously worrying me" Those words pierced through my emotional state.

"Sorry" he sat down beside me

"You don't need to apologize but what are we going to do? Gwen's locked up, Arthur's confined to his room, you're an emotional wreck – No offense and me I'm just as useless to help with it all as I usually am" I rested my head on his shoulder as he leaned against me from where I sat.

"The irony is I cannot do anything to save her without Morgana or Father being suspicious of me. I need to find a way to be in father's presences at all times while we rescue Gwen" Merlin sighed  
>"There must be something else we can do. Gwen does not deserve to leave this kingdom for having loved" I nodded against him, glad for his constant comfort.<p>

"I'd leave this kingdom willingly if I had to choose between you living and me being a princess in this kingdom lonely for the rest of my god forsaken life" Merlin laughed lightly

"Only you would find the life of a princess as such" I pulled away from him a moment

"I guess the moral of the story is we always want what we can't have. I want you because you're forbidden in more ways than should possibly be ever spoken. I want you because you represent everything I want in love, magic, love, commitment, loyalty but for the right reasons, not status but because it is your nature… a nature I know will always remind me every day why I keep fighting" Merlin smiled softly at me

"There's that fighting spirit I love to see in you" We stayed in the battlements all night, neither caring much for the slight breeze that filled the summer air. As I opened my eyes to the first sunlight and felt a very familiar pillow beneath me I realised Merlin too had fallen asleep while trying to comfort me and I couldn't help the smile on my face when I caught sight of his. It was the alarm bells starting to ring mere minutes later that Merlin finally stirred from sleep.

He smiled softly at me as he caught sight of me awake.

"It's very rare to see you awake before me honey" I smiled brighter at the nickname

"How can one not want to stare at you sleeping" Merlin laughed

"I don't know whether to feel complimented or scared" I burst out laughing at that and got to my feet. Merlin jumped up beside me

"I suppose I'd better go see to Arthur and find a plan. Do you wish to come with me?" I shook my head

"As much as being there for Arthur is important to me. I feel he'll listen to you more… I am going to get Gwen some food and see if she knows about how all this happened"

An hour later after a rather frustrating little argument with the chef over how much food to give Gwen I made my way down to Gwen's cell and got let in by the guards. Gwen rushed to hug me the moment the plate was set down on the small table in the cell.

"Adira I don't know what's happened" I squeezed her tight

"Arthur will do everything he can, as will myself and Merlin you know that right?" Gwen sighed and turned her back to me.

"We both know your father will not change my mind" I swore a nasty words under my breath

"Ironically I'm willing to even search for the aid of magic to make him believe you are innocent. How crazy is that?" Gwen turned back to me

"The mark of a true friend if you ask me… Adira please promise me you'll look after him when I've gone" I shook my head

"Do not give up hope Gwen, there is still time" She got upset then

"To do what exactly?" I stepped closer to her

"To find the person who really planted the potous… Any ideas?" Gwen seemed to think about it for a moment and seemed to come to an answer but looked hesitate to say it.

"What is it Gwen you know I know that look well" She glanced at the guards at the door so I turned

"Guards leave us" The guards looked hesitant "I stay here at my own risk, now go before I lock you in these cells myself" They got the message and left and I wasted no more time on their presence "Gwen tell me please" She nodded

"After I was sentenced to death, I was being lead out" I wanted to cut in and say more like dragged but held my tongue "I looked back and I swear Morgana was smiling… you probably think I'm mad" I let out a frustrated growl. "I think I'm mad" I sighed

"Unfortunately Gwen, when it comes to Morgana I'd believe almost anything" Gwen nodded

"I'm starting to think that it's not a coincidence that your father and Morgana found us in the woods" I smiled softly

"Of that I am most certain… Gwen I must go, if the guards are gone for too long father will start to get suspicious. I will return… please be patient. I must go in search of Merlin he has had an idea I can be sure of that" Gwen looked at me confused

"How can you tell?" I smiled

"Because Merlin always has an idea Gwen, sometimes they're more crazier than you'd dare believe but he always protects this kingdom and with the love I have is the same level of trust I have in him" I hugged her quickly once more

"Remember my dear girl… love is not a force that can be destroyed by distance or situation. It is there and is at true as flash and blood" She seemed to ponder on those thoughts.

When I got back to my chambers I knew to expect something crazy, I had felt a good level of humour and determination mixed with magic within Merlin… a combination that could be deadly. I peaked my head through the door and saw Gaius standing with an old man, if I had not known better I'd have said it was Merlin's grandfather but that when I caught sight of his eyes, the same golden blue that lit up with the sight of me. I put my hands on my hips after closing the door.  
>"An aging spell? Really Merlin?" Merlin laughed<p>

"How did you know it was me?" I stepped closer to him trying to take in his slightly huddled over frame with a long cloak with long beard and hair to match

"The eyes of course… I know yours like the day we first met. The way they sparkle when you first see him in a while. I've come to recognise them" Merlin nodded.

"So you understand my plan?" I sighed

"It doesn't take a genuine Merlin, though the plan rather is ingenious. On a side note… remind me to let you grow you beard for while… especially if that's how you plan to have it one day" Merlin burst out laughing, that sounded more like croak than an actual laugh. He tried to stretch then

"I ache" I covered my mouth and tried not to laugh.

"Do you know what more amusing to me than the fact that you're actually going to look like that one day… it's the fact I don't feel any differently towards you. I will love you 25 or 85" Merlin smiled softly at me through his beard

"And I can honestly say the same about you… now can we get this over with?" I nodded and set the plan that need not be spoken into action. I made my way to council meeting father was in and made my presence known by calling out

"Father… I wanted to come and apologize formally. I did not mean to speak out of term. I have always believed Gwen to be an innocent person and although I still believe such a thing I should not have lashed out at you for my own anger" He smiled

"That's alright Adira, could you not have found a better time to speak such an apologize?" I held in my emotions

"I would have but I wanted to see how Merlin was dealing with Gwen's arrest. He is very fond of her as am I" he nodded, annoyed that I'd checked up on Merlin but accepting of it as more true than what was actually going on. I was just about to comment when I saw Arthur come in so I took a step back and let Arthur explain to father that this old man was the one placing the potous in Arthur's room. I held my breath trying to find great enjoyment from Morgana's shock.

"What did you hope to achieve by doing this?" Father asked the man

"If Arthur were to fall in love with a lowly serving girl… it would bring Shame upon Camelot" I stepped forward then

"And what of I? Did I not seem worthy of such an enchantment?" Merlin's eyes met mine.

"Adira Pendragon I need not enchant you as you are already in love" Even Arthur looked surprised at that.

"How can you be so sure?" I felt myself ask. The old man smiled

"It is but in the eyes, the look of a love that cannot be replaced" Father cut in then

"Have I wronged you in some way?" There was no anger in Merlin's response, merely understanding of a horrible truth

"You have wronged so many people in so many ways… You're blinded by a hatred for magic, you have tortured and executed innocent people, you Uther Pendragon are a stupid arrogant old Tyrant" I gave him a look that says 'you quiet finished?' Merlin seemed to get it and stepped back as Arthur told him to hold his tongue.

"And you… Oh I have heard how you… miss treat your servant" I let a high pitched squeak and coughed to cover it up. "They do everything for you. Do they ever get any thanks No, you're a spoilt arrogant brat with the brains of donkey and the face… of a toad" I stepped around the table that set me apart from this old man. Arthur grabbed my arm to stop me from getting any closer

"He could have hurt me ages ago Arthur, he has not done so yet… please" He seemed hesitant but let me go.

"You speak of my father and brother in such high regards I cannot think of what you truly think of me" Merlin looked surprised by the question but to my surprise Arthur edged him on

"Come on, you've been honest so far, what of Adira?" The old man stepped forward and I gave the guards a signal that told them it was fine.

"You really want to know what a sorcerer like me thinks." I shrugged

"If there is one thing you learn is that although people's opinions should not affect who they are, you should still take great value in what they believe you to be, as most of the time it's correct" The man smiled

"Wise, is one word I'd use for you. Arrogant but it's a family trait" I nodded

"Of course please go on" He nodded

"Loyal, to the point where those who love you have to put themselves in harm's way to stop you putting yourself there first" I almost smiled

"Sounds to me like you know a women with the same trait"

"Many many years ago. Her heart was as pure as your fair hair. She never saw me as a serving boy nor as a sorcerer, she merely see me as a man. A man she loves more than anyone else on this planet… I could not believe my luck when such a high standing women would love someone as lowly as me" I heard Arthur mutter

"Lowey is right" I glared at him

"No matter the heart of a man. The women who loves it deserves to be appreciated Arthur… let the man talk" Arthur sighed

"Any other thoughts on me or is that it? Loyal? Arrogant and wise?" The old man smiled

"They are 3 words I would use to summon you up yes" Father cut of the convocation then

"Alright enough, the serving girl is your accomplice?" The guards grabbed his arms then

"No I enchanted her too" Arthur jumped at that confession

"Father he has confessed" Father looked hesitant but agreed

"Release the girl… you will take her place tomorrow on the stake" I rolled my eyes and let him be dragged away and winked at him. Arthur left with them and I smiled as Morgana before following behind them. Father dismissed everyone saying that the meeting was done for today. I watched Gaius interact with Morgana when she asked him if he knew the old man.

I walked past rushing after Arthur, calling his name. I waked arm in arm with Arthur and I knew Merlin had this content smile on his face just behind me in the arms of two guards.

"Have you seen Merlin? I cannot find him anywhere" I sighed and gripped him a little tighter.

"He got upset about Gwen and took a day for himself… I promised him I was supposed to tell you earlier" Arthur sighed

"Next time you see him tell him to come visit me" I nodded and Arthur let go of my arm.

"I'm going to see that father releases Gwen" I nodded in understanding and let him kiss my forehead and walk off down the hall. I sighed and rushed down the cells, wasting no time excusing myself past the guards. When I rushed up to the cell in which Merlin was lock inside Gaius was already there, telling him painfully that he could not break the spell. My heart fell at that moment, I knew he was worried but I figured that was because he caught escaping.

"Adira I'm so sorry" I swallowed down my fears and shook my head

"You have nothing to sorry for Dear, but I can think of only one other way to break this spell without using magic… though it's going to take longer I fear you haave to make" Gaius nodded

"I know the potion in which you speak, Merlin buy as much time as you can. Come Adira we must start straight away" I nodded as Gaius turned to leave

"I shall catch up, Give us a moment would you?" He nodded and with a pat me on the shoulder before rushing off. Merlin fell against the cell door.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry" I smiled at him softly as I stepped closer to the cell.

"You say sorry one more time and I'll give you real reason to" Merlin laughed with his croaky old man voice.

"I'm sure you will. You must go help Gaius, otherwise you'll have to marry an old man" I reached my hand through the bars.

"I do not care about what age you look only that it is you" Merlin smiled

"I do not deserve you; each day is a reminder of just how much that fact is true"

The following morning myself and Gaius stood in the crowd by the Pyre in which they planned to burn my beloved on. I held in my tears,, I held in my extreme worries and watched as Merlin was being lead not dragged towards the square. I held the vile in which was needed to save Merlin's life. Father stood up the top with Morgana and a couple of knights for his safety.

"You have been found guilty of using magic and enchantments in accordance with our law you will be burnt at the stake, let this be a lesson to all those who seek to destroy Camelot" I let out a scoff which brought Merlin's attention to me and the vile in my hand. He rushed over to me and grabbed my hands forcefully. I gasped in shock as Merlin sounded

"There is a curse upon you all" I wrapped my arms around myself as the rowd moved away from me, scared of the man in front of me. Merlin let go with a look of apology taking the vile in his hands as the guards pulled Merlin off of me.

"I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE" Merlin shouted, that generally did shock me. He sounded how true to what he believed and I realised he'd always wondered why he never did what all those who Uther had wronged had done… seek revenge and I realise thankfully that reason was probably me. Arthur was hugged me quickly

"Adira are you okay?" I nodded keep the act of being an innocent bystander.

"I'm fine" keeping my voice calm but low to let him know the experience at shook me but not enough to cause extreme concern. Merlin was dragged closer to the stake then and I held my breath as the stake went up in flames. Father went after the old man and I clung to Gaius in all the confusion of the crowd. Merlin came rushing down the stairs at the moment to the courtyard and the second my eyes met his I was running towards him I jumped up into his arms… father and Morgana already inside and the crowd too confused to notice our affections.

"Oh thank god" Merlin smiled

"It's you and Gaius I have to thank Adira" I smiled

"You can thank me probably later right now you have to help me get all this mess under control" Merlin kissed my cheek

"A hero's work is never done" I laughed charmed by his attitude. By the time we had got the take at hand done and the knights had their instructions Merlin and I were walking through the castle I had Gwen gasp down the hall and I caught sight of her and Arthur talk. Merlin who absentmindedly had my hand in his. I pulled him behind a pillar a little way away from Arthur's and Gwen's convocation and how Arthur would leave Camelot for her and that his place was with her. I couldn't help the bright smile on my face as we listen to them. That's when I heard them go silent and a guard walked through the door as Gwen rushed off and Arthur disappeared behind the pillar rather sneakily if I might add. All was once again right in this world. Though I knew better than to believe it would last


	36. The Sorcerer's Shadow

The sorcerer's shadow

You know this tournament that I moan about every year? Yup here it is again… oh the joys. Sense the sarcasm? You would think that was all I had to endure but this tournament was bigger than the others… the others had rules that only nobles could take part, this Tournament meant ANYONE could take part and the one rule was: there are no rules… you can use what means you want to fight your opponent, the only thing forbidden was (that's right you guessed it) magic. Merlin had taken to expressing his dislikes along with mine to Arthur, which had landed him with a list of reasons why this tournament happens every year.

I was walking through the lower town, trying to avoid seeing Arthur during this time. I had wanted to lock myself in my room but since Morgana was busy greeting the more 'royal' guests today Gwen had asked if I would like to spend the afternoon with her and I had openly agreed. Walking along minding my own business trying to ignore all the whistles I bumped shoulders with a young boy. I grabbed his shoulder gently

"Wow there dear boy, there is no rush" The boy bowed his head low

"My lady I am sorry, please except a most humble apology" I smiled brightly

"We shall have none of that 'my lady' business you hear. Now tell me why you are so jumpy?" The boy looked panicked for a moment

"W-What makes you say that?" I laughed lightly

"I've known a scatty man for many years now and I know when he is nervous by the avoidance of eye contact and heartbeat is racing, which you have both. I would say it's because of me… but I saw you a little while down the path and you seemed just as nervous. Now come on be honest what are you afraid of?" The boy shook his head

"I've never been to Camelot or around so many people" I smiled softly

"Trust me, they're more scared of you than you are of them" He raised his eyebrows

"I thought that was for dogs" I burst out laughing again

"Well most of the men entering this stupid tournament are dogs so the rule applies… anyways dear boy you must excuse me a friend is waiting and I am late as it is" He bowed low

"My apologies for making you" I patted his shoulder

"No apologies needed, though may I ask your name?" he smiled

"It's Gilli my lady" I held out my hand and he kissed it in good grace

"And I am the lady Adira, though call me Adira" He nodded and I rushed off noticing the jealous glancing from many a men. I glanced back at him as he entered the inn and I realised I probably insulted him because I knew those who were in the tournament stayed at the inn.

I had been with Gwen no more than a couple hours when I sensed a kind of panic in Merlin.

"Gwen I'm sorry to have to rush off, but I fear Arthur may be bullying Merlin and I haven't seen him in days with all this extra preparation" Gwen laughed

"Of course I understand, say hi from me" I nodded thanking her and then rushed off. I realised it wasn't Arthur bullying him, but I feared if I had said something else Gwen would only worried, probably tell Arthur and then I would have to explain how I knew he was in trouble and that could lead to consequences even I couldn't foresee.

I knew he'd probably be in the armoury doing damage control on Arthurs armour so I pushed myself into the room without much thought to what I might be walking in on. When I caught sight of a man wiping Merlin's behind with a whip. I grabbed one of the swords and put it to the man's back

"You give put that down or I put you down, which will be it?" He slowly turned around and his friend looked like he might grab one of the swords within his reach. Gilli walked in by my side

"You touch that sword I put a sword through you" I didn't move my glance from the arrogant pig who just hurt my fiancée but I smiled

"Gilli nice to see you again" The boy nodded

"Likewise My- Adira" I nodded in approval and watch Gilli magically move a sword into his hands as the man I had at sword point lashed his whip at Gilli. The boy had managed to defend himself, but I grabbed hold of the rope now tangled in Gilli's sword and pulled it out of his hand. Before I had time to register anything else I could sense Merlin's panic for my safety before I heard him scream 'Watch out'. The whip now in my hand, I used it to pull the axe out of his hand and into mine.

"Now leave, before I really do call my dear brother you half hats" They left quickly and I let my strength drop a little and I staggered forwards a step, Merlin caught me

"Adira, I didn't know you knew how to use a whip" I smiled evilly at him

"There many things even you do not know about me Merlin" I turned to Gilli who was placing his sword back.

"Thank you Gilli, I could have been a goner if not for you" He smiled

"It was my pleasure… how did you know to be here when you were with your friend?" I shrugged

"I had come in search of Merlin to discuss something of a sensitive matter. Merlin this is Gilli, Gilli this is my brother servant and my good friend Merlin" Arthur started to call Merlin then and I wondered why we could hear Arthur suddenly and yet he had not hear all of what had happened in here... stupid brother!

"Sorry Gilli I have to go, thank you for the help and nice meeting you. As for you I will be knocking on your door at 6 be ready otherwise Arthur really will kill me" I nodded in understanding.

"If I could stop him from being a complete prat you know I would" Merlin laughed

"I know I know, see you at 6" I nodded, watched him run off and sighed as he left my sights

"Now Gilli, you must tell me how you knew those men, they seemed to know you" The young man smiled

"They robbed me of my sword on the way to Camelot for the tournament" I sighed

"I don't know which to apologise for first, my insults on your part in the tournament or the fact that they did that to you" Gilli smiled

"You need not apology for either… I've grown up dealing with bullies like them" I nodded in complete understanding.

"You know what's funny? I've dealt with bullies like that always picking on those of a lower stands or a women in secret because they fear they more skills than them. I've grown up having to hide my swordsmanship all because my father would probably put me restricted classes of 'women' learning" He looked surprised

"You can wield a sword?" I laughed

"See? Probably better than my own brother, but shh don't tell him that" The convocation seemed to die then.

"Gilli how about you let me treat you to some chocolate chip cookies? I have a fresh bag in my room. Merlin's forever giving them to me" Gilli smiled

"Merlin is good to you?" I smile got a little bright

"He's the best friend I have if you don't include the one I went to see earlier" Refering to Gwen obviously

It got to six and Gilli was talking aimlessly about his father… but I could sense there was a fact about his father he was leaving out, from the way he was tiptoeing around it I would have guessed magic, but then he was very good at keeping who he was a secret… a skill that's taken a life time to learn I have no doubt. When Merlin opened the door Gilli stopped babbling and he see me brushing the final touches to my hair and Gilli sitting at the table eating an apple he glanced over at me.

"Should I be jealous?" I heard him say as he moved around the bed to behind me and gently took the brush from hand.

"You know I live to make you want me" He smiled, this typical argument.

"Oh dear I know, you've done a very good job so far" Gilli stood up then

"Adira, I am sorry I should go… I did not mean to take up your day" I smiled softly at him from his reflection in the mirror

"Gilli I told you it's no probably you should probably go though, I'd not trust any man with my thinking's in that tavern for very long" As he left the room and grabbed the door to close it I noticed his ring glow. I saw the symbols on it before and had mentioned it was his father's gift but with that glow I knew it was more of a magical gift.

"He has magic" Merlin said once he was sure Gilli would not hear us.

"Of that I am sure… did you see that ring? It glowed and that sword just flew into his hand during that fight with those thugs" Merlin sighed

"And If he's here and fighting the tournament…" I sighed

"He's probably planting on using it to win himself, which puts Arthur in danger which is probably his plan all along… shame he's such a sweet kid" Merlin smiled as he kissed the back of my hair

"Sometimes even good people do bad things for reasons they feel are just, Adira" I let out a breath

"I know that all too well dear, just sometimes I wish it wasn't so true… wish bad would do bad and good would do good and good would win and then we can all live in happy ever after" Merlin laughed

"I know you well enough to know you do not believe in happy ever after, you believe in periods of peace which you take complete advantage of. You believe in winning a battle at a time and you believe the only constant in your life is your magic and me" I turned and patted his chest

"Seems you know what I believe before I do dear" He then lead me to dinner and I endure 2 hours of Morgana goating father on to join in the tournament. I sat there, not knowing what to do. As I listened to Morgana's words, kind but her intent to make father believe in his fighting ability to make him join the tournament… which posed the risk of him losing his life. I jumped up as Father's face set in thought

"If you'll so excuse me father, Morgana. Father a king does not need another crown to tell his people he'll protect them. He merely needs men that he commands to wield any battle… A good king is a wise and alive man…keep that in mind when making you decision" He seemed to hear me so I kissed his forehead bowed my head slightly to Morgana and left after Merlin and Arthur.

He never listened did he? I say one thing… does another and every time I think he'll finally listen he goes against all I believe and care about! I knew something was up the moment I sat myself down in my throne within the stands, Morgana made her way to hers but Father was nowhere to be seen. I cursed under my breath and met Merlin's eyes across the field and he looked just as shocked as I did from where he stood by Gaius's side.

The battles fell into a blur, I wasn't really paying attention unless it was Gilli, Father or Arthur. All reigning champions by the time the days battles ended. But it was Gilli's battles I watched with extreme interest he was using magic,that much was clear. If it wasn't before it sure as hell was now. But I would do nothing until I was certain he was using it to just defend himself and in discrete ways. Especially if he ended up having to fight with Arthur or father in the battles to come. I waited until Morgana had ended the tournament's day before rushing to find Gaius and Merlin, who were talking about Gilli's ring when I caught up and I fell into step with them I sighed

"It's so hard to find good magic users these days and now we have to stop him from hurting himself and others" Gaius's words set my heart in terrible pain

"He's either brave or stupid. If your father find out he'll have him killed" I knew all that to be true, but hearing someone saying it like that, so final got to me. He was a good lad at heart…just a little on the naïve side.

I walked around the lower town with Merlin then, knowing Arthur was already out of his armour and planning the spend the day reliving his battles with the knights like he usually did in these victorious situations. It took no more than 2 hours for alarm bells to be sounded, magic on fathers tongue and Gaius convinced it was Gillis because of the ring he left behind at the scene. He had used magic to heal a wound on his shoulder he received during battle.

I slummed onto a familiar bench in the chambers as Gaius explained to Merlin he must speak to him, alone as I would provoke worry in him being my father's daughter and for once I was inclined to agree. I didn't like it and I want to help the dear boy but I couldn't risk even more fear in his heart from me speaking to him about such forbidden topics.

Merlin sat beside me as the sun set

"What do I say to make him see sense?" I shrugged at him

"I do not know what words will convince his heart, just be honest… even if that means trusting him with your secret" Merlin looked shocked at such words

"But that's the thing we've been keeping so hidden and you just want to tell some boy?" I sighed

"Merlin… How can you expect him to think you understand if you aren't going through what he is? How can he expect you to think of him as anything more than a criminal? He's faced dishonesty and betrayal for an ability I'm sure he was taught to be weary of. Someone should show him magic should be tried with caution yes, but not murder, not the aid in victories you did not gain like other men" Merlin kissed my forehead and was about to leave but I grabbed my cloak and tied it around his neck.  
>"You can go save this boys soul all you wish, but if you catch a cold while doing so you'll have me to answer to" He smiled and kissed my forehead again before leaving with a cloak to keep him warm and the ring in his hand.<p>

The following Morning I knew Merlin had not been successful but I knew he had also not told him about his magic… but then his roommates might have caught it and I wondered if maybe Merlin had made the right decision. Once again I sat on my throne watching the battles as they went by one by one. I paid special attention the Gilli's battle with the thug who tried to kill Merlin and myself. When Gilli managed to kill him I didn't know whether to be relieved that he'd kill such a scumbag or fear for his soul at the guilt that would eat at him. The crowd was silent for a long while so I started clapping and everyone joined in as I used my usual hand signals to tell them to remove the body. He caught my eye as the crowd cheered for his victory. I mouthed

"Sorry" To him, but he was so shocked I don't think he really understood. I let out a breath as he walked off, heartbroken. The poor boy. Merlin sent me an emotion that told me he was worried about him too and went after him once Arthur's battles had finished. I was glad he understood what I was feeling. While Merlin off tending to Gilli I found Arthur pacing the floor to his room still in his armour. I got the feeling that Merlin had been ordered to leave him with little consideration to the fact he was still wearing his armour.  
>"You keep pacing like that, you'll wear a hole in the floor" He turned to face me and he sighed<p>

"What do I do Adira?" I sighed and moved over to him to and started removing his armour.

"I don't know… you know he'll never back down Arthur, but I know the strength in your pride too" Arthur sighed deeply again his mind still plagued with the dilemma, whether to allow Father to have victory in their battle or not. I let him think in silence as I pulled him out of his armour. Merlin came in half an hour later looking bittersweet. I smiled sadly at him and kissed his cheek  
>"I'm proud of you" He sighed<p>

"I know dear, I know" I knew he was down that someone like Gilli had to deal with a life time of guilt… alone.

"There was nothing you could do to stop it" Merlin slammed his fist against the table and fell into a chair causing even Arthur to jump slightly.

"Sorry, sorry" He kept mumbling, I bent down beside him.  
>"There's no reason to say sorry you've done nothing wrong other than care about a young boy who killed his first man today. You could not have changed it, he joined the tournament of his own free will" Merlin let a tear stream<p>

"That's all fine and good but do you know what that guilt does to you? It breaks you… tears you apart… you relive the moment a thousand times in your head but you still cannot escape what you feel" I rested my head in his lap

"I know how that feels Merlin" Arthur jumped forward.

"Adira no… you promised" I turned and snapped at him.

"I promised to Marry him with no secrets between us and that is what I shall do. If you're upset arrest me go on" Arthur slummed into the seat opposite Merlin.

"What we are about to tell you does not leave this room you hear?" Merlin nodded his confusion overcoming his other emotions.

"I-" Arthur grabbed my hand across the table.

"Adira please don't make yourself say it" I shook my head

"It's time I was able to Arthur, besides Merlin has no secrets from me… how can I expect him to love me if I don't pay him the same respect?" Arthur nodded hesitantly.

"Arthur and I were spoilt you see, I was always 'mine' 'mine' 'mine', Morgana was considered the nice one out of us" Merlin scoffed and I smiled briefly before continuing

"Anyways… We had this friend Rosa-Lee" Merlin nodded

"The one you said taught you how to braid your hair and attract knights?" Arthur looked surprised

"You told him about the amount of flirting you did?" I glared at Arthur

"I told him what he already knew and that was that knights were young and easily fell for any beauty and most fell for the one they could not have even if I flirted to toy with them. Rosa was a little older than us and as you can imagine Arthur was head over heels in love with her and I idolised her… We were in the forest one day, Leon and a couple others knights were our usual protection. Leon had stuck with me while the other knights gawked after Rosa and Arthur tried to compete stupidly with them. I had heard someone whisper behind a tree a little while off, I thought I was going mad as no one else could hear them… but then Leon and the other knights were slammed against the trees and someone grabbed me from behind. I bite the guy and screamed and run off towards Rosa and Arthur. Rosa managed to kick him back… when another guy grabbed her paying little attention to Arthur who was screaming at him and hitting him bluntly with little sword training he had had. I having grabbed Rosa's fallen sword stabbed the guy in the back… My first kill. When the other guy came for me Rosa jumped in front of me and died in—" Merlin was holding me closer now.

"Oh Adira why did you never tell me?" Arthur spoke up then

"Because Rosa may have been an attraction in town but she was a servant girl… and the knights caring for us had always allowed to spend time with Rosa. But father didn't approve" Merlin had to remember to hold back his tongue being in front of Arthur. But spoke up seeming to understand the rest

"So you lied to your father telling him that Rosa was killed by bandits somewhere else and he took little care in it so you secretly buried her and mourned her. I understand why you've kept it low key, but why a completely shy secret?" I glanced at Arthur and he nodded reassuringly

"She was Leon's daughter" Merlin leaned forward

"okay… I'm dreaming. He was what? But Leon couldn't have been no more than 18 when she was born" Arthur nodded

"Leon fell in love with a serving girl… who father killed just after she'd secretly given birth to Rosa… Leon has taken her in, telling father he'd found her… he practically raised her but because she was still not 'noble blood' Leon and father butted heads and so that day we promised we'd never tell anyone who she really was" Merlin had pulled me onto his lap while I was crying, I rested his head on my shoulder.

"Just when I thought all of Camelot's secrets were known to me" I laughed

"Well that's all my secrets told to you" Arthur looked generally shocked about that fact.

"You even told him about—" I hissed at him

"You breath a word" Merlin looked confused and I just smiled sweetly. There was a knock at the door and Leon popped his head in

"Adira could I—" I nodded, I waited until Leon was inside before I spoke up again

"Of course, Leon I'm going to be honest. I told Merlin about Rosa" The name brought a haunted look to his face.

"I thought you did that years ago" I looked at him confused

"You're not mad?" Leon laughed

"Adira, I know that someone who gains your trust so completely like Merlin will not go blabbing my story to the king after all these years" Merlin stood up, placing me on my feet as he did so.  
>"You have my promise and my word I shall not speak a word of this to anyone. Although very late, I'm very sorry to hear about her passing" Leon smiled<p>

"No one has actually said that to me. Adira blamed herself, Arthur did much talk about it so thank you Merlin" Merlin smiled sadly at him

"It'll be little comfort to you, but my father past shortly after I met him… didn't get to know him very well but he was a good man and every day I wonder if I'm anything like him" I smiled

"From what you've told me of him Merlin, I can honestly say you are the very much like your father" Arthur stood up confused

"You got to meet your father?" Merlin nodded

"Last visit home…He'd come to visit Mother. Mother always spoke about him like he was a hero and until he died protecting me I didn't quite know what she meant"

The night was filled with emotions I had not felt for a long time, But Merlin finding something else to concentrate on seemed to help. Merlin had agreed with me that Arthur let Father win the next battle.

The next day at the tournament I was expecting to just look forward to Father and Arthur's battle knowing Gilli was out of the completion. I was sitting in my throne just as their battle commenced and Merlin's eyes met mine, even though he was watching the battle with interest as my eyes rolled back and flashed images in my head, they lasted mere seconds and Morgana who was closed to me had not noticed my lack in concentration. Father had beaten Arthur as I knew he would… because Arthur threw the match. He caught my eye and I mouthed 'well done' to him and nodded and walked off letting father enjoy some moments of victory.

When father walked off the battle field and the next two contests fell onto the battlefield I knew what would happen. Merlin had finally noticed why I was looking so panicked and I knew we would have to deal with an intervention.

I thought maybe my visions had been wrong considering how close Gilli came to death but his ring worked much like Merlin's panic magic, burning of the sword in the hand trick. The battle was over quickly. I used that to rush off, not caring much for those other battles. I rushed after Gilli was being patted on the back left right and centre like a hero

"Oh I see… so killing makes you a hero now does it?" Gilli bowed his head quickly, still the shy cowardly boy.

"My lady…" I rushed up to him getting into his personal space.

"Be careful Gilli be very very careful. You're not winning your battles fair and square we both know it. You think killing more men will help your popularity. The more blood the more people will think your special? What a joke. Being special is about having gifts and appreciating them to help others… not killing for your own bloody benefit" Gilli didn't know how to respond. I shrug

"You're just lucky I'm too nice to go to my father with this information… Your father would be so disappointed in you right now" Gilli then did something even I wasn't expect he slap me across the face. Leon and a few other knights who saw the slap came rushing over swords pointed at him, knowing his ring would react to danger I turned to Leon

"It's fine, honestly I provoked him. Please go… Now!" Leon looked at me with concern but did as he did. Merlin came running over then

"Adira?" I shook my head

"You talk sense into his arrogant head" Merlin looked confused and then caught sight of my cheek

"Ouch, we should get that seen to...come on. Gilli I'll be coming by later and I'll expect a hand written apology to Adira. She's only trying to be your friend" We walked away then and I sighed as I tried to deal with the pain of my bruised cheek.

It took till early evening before Merlin's anger had finally got the better of him and he left to see Gilli. I had followed mere 10 minutes after and I stood just behind the doorway to Gilli's room and I heard Gilli talk of respect and how Merlin didn't understand. Merlin went to shut the door and I knew he knew I was following him. He grabbed my arm

"You might as well be in here for this… you're going to burst in anyways" I leaned against the wall besides the door  
>"You make me sound like such a burden" He smiled<br>"That's because Adira, despite all your wonders you sometimes are" He grabs my hand

"Would you rather I do the honours or you?" I leaned in and whispered in his ear and he nodded. He then whispered the word for fire into his palm and show the flame the base of his hand. I then whispered the word for water into mine and as we slowly put our hands together this beautiful glittery steam fell around our hands. The look on Gilli's face was not one I had expected, but then maybe I should have.

"It's lonely" I heard Merlin say "To be more powerful than any man you know and have to live like a shadow" I nodded, continuing

"To be special and have to pretend you're a fool" I had heard these words from Merlin the rare times he was really down about his secret. Merlin continued after giving me a look of deep care

"I know how it feel Gilli, I understand" Gilli's answer was frustrating but I didn't let it take control of me

"Then you understand why I have to fight, Adira I mean no disrespect but if Uther is killed so what? How many of our kind have suffered or died at his hands? How many more will? It's time that those with magic fought back" I scoffed

"All is true, I've grown up around it enough to know… too young to understand why a 'bad man' might be innocent. But no matter what you do you cannot not control life and death, no matter your power" He shook his head

"No you can't tell me what to do" Merlin screamed at him then

"Learn to use your magic for good,that is its true purpose, not for you own vanity" He screamed back

"I'm not going to apologize for who I am… you can be a servant and pretend you're less than them" Merlin sounded back

"No that's not what I do" I stepped closer to Gilli but kept my voice low

"No, he protects Arthur and My father from those who would see them both destroyed. Arthur has no debt to pay but many will use him and myself to pay the debt they think is due to them from my father. You think you have the right to decide why and if any man should die?"

"You would protect a man who would have you dead if he found out who you really are?" I sighed

"Despite all his wrong he is my father and my master… I do as he wishes. It does not make me happy. But I protect his life not his reputation, I know he is scum to this earth… a Villain in most children's eyes. But I will protect both you and your honour because you are a good man...Well at least I thought you were and that was before I knew even your name"

"And what of you Merlin? Have you pretended for so long that you've forgotten who you are?"

"It's time someone struck a blow for like likes of us, but if you are too weak I will do it myself" He tried to walk past me but I grabbed his arm. His magic tried to force my off the floor but mine was quicker in response and shoved him against the door.

"Do not threaten me dear boy…You will find I have merits for not killing people but I can usually get what I want from them if I so desire" I let him drop to the floor. I walked out and Merlin looked as if he was to try and talk in around and I let him if he believed it would help.

I knew Gilli's words have affected Merlin as we lay in bed and I knew the moment he would have enough of trying to be still. I knew the moment he left the chambers just what he was doing as I felt the lovely burn of his magic within me. I wouldn't follow him to talk to Kilgarrah as I did not want to push and I knew he would tell me in the morning anyways.

I watched the tournament that morning with little chance to talk to Merlin as he had taken to my safe haven in the battlements to think. I knew his dilemma without knowing what he was thinking… Merlin only felt guilt when someone's life was at state and he would be the deciding fact if one shall live and one shall die. It was amazing how someone said no one should have control over life and death, yet mine and Merlin's lives are filled with such decisions.

As the battle between father and Gilli waged on, I could feel the stress in Merlin build. I wish I could be there but with Father not on this stand I had to make it seem like I was taking an interest. Merlin used his magic to keep the battle fair if I was honest it was more than I would have done. Gilli looked at Merlin as if ready to die after a few moments of hopeless 'regular' battle with Father. When Father pushed him to the floor I cringed and closed my eyes getting ready for the noise of metal on tearing skin. But no such noise came as the crowd broke into cheers.

I felt Merlin's relief mixed with my own but then his guilt set in place and I rushed off despite Arthurs and Morgana's shock and father still being in the arena soaking in another boost to his ego. I pulled Merlin into my arms as he watched Gilli walk away.  
>"I'm sorry… why must I always hurt those who are good?" I stroked his cheek<br>"Because… you're too kind to really hurt those you hate… it's a rule of life I guess. Go speak to him Merlin. He must listen to reason, he has a good heart despite all his mistakes"

I waited outside the Inn as Merlin spoke to Gilli and when Gilli came out a few moments later I couldn't help but smile at the boy. He bowed his head low

"I cannot apologize enough for what I have done my lady. I deserve to be jailed if you shall so wish" I laughed

"If I jailed every man who hit me this kingdom would not run at all" Gilli's eye filled with pain then.

"Must be hard having a father who hates what you are" I nodded

"Hardest task is keeping my love for Merlin check if I'm honest...My abilities is something I can keep hidden. I've never much relied on them for everyday use but my love… is something I feel everyday" Gilli smiled

"I always thought you were close considering Merlin must spend a great deal of time with you for being Arthur's servant" I laughed out loud and threw my hands up in the air

"Thank you someone who can see things I'm not doing… thank you you've given me hope in normal people again" He laughed

"Glad normal people could be good for something my lady" I sighed

"I've never been normal Gilli, I've never been common. But I can tell you my heart is as normal as yours. Though I have wealth and riches, the only rich I want is someone who loves me and a safe place to call home. Isn't that every person wishes?" He shrugged

"I suppose" I smiled and nodded

"I am sure we shall meet again dear friend… we are kin" Gilli looked surprised

"You've spoken to Merlin about being kin?" I raised my eyebrow

"No...Why?" Gilli let out a huff

"No reason" He kissed my cheek and was about to walk away.

"Oh Gilli" He turned back to me a few steps away I moved over to him and handed him a pouch of coins and a few letters.

"Here is a letter I wrote to you. I thought it might keep you company… also considering you have no location in mind yet? Could you deliver this to man named Lancelot? Give him the letter and you shall find yourself with a friend and hopefully a good paying job. Do well to remember he will keep your secret" He nodded

"Of course I'd be honoured, but my lady I cannot take your money" I pushed his hand back at him

"Gilli that money is my allowance from 4 years ago that has been building up with rest of my money. I don't need it… nor want it, you need it to get buy and if you don't want it I've left enough in there so Lancelot can have some too. I'm sure there are some less forcunant souls he knows who could really use it" Merlin walked up to me then and pulled me into a sideways hug and shook Gilli hand once more before watching him leave.

"Oh crap Merlin what time is it?" He looked up at the sky

"A little after 3 why?" I slapped his arm

"Because we have dinner with father in an hour and you're yet to get Arthur out of his armour and me out of this dress!" Merlin sighed and with the empty street sweeping me of my feet and I squealed with delight

"Then we'd better get the lady back to her room" I covered my mouth and giggled like crazy and as I caught sight of Gilli having turned back a little down the road watching us with a smile on his face I closed my eyes and whispered with magic

"Go and live the life of a man who is wise to magic" His smile got a little brighter as he nodded and turned to walk away. Merlin still carrying me away towards the castle.

That dinner I sat beside Arthur holding his hand, Morgana boasting aimlessly about the fact that Arthur had lost to Father. So when Father actually depended Arthur to Morgana I was shocked to the point where I almost dropped the napkin I was unfolding on my lap.

"It was Arthur who should have gained the prize" Morgana nipped into Arthur again

"But sadly he wasn't good enough" Father and I spoke at the same time

"He threw the fight" Arthur didn't know who to be more surprised who knew. He turned to me first

"Okay I knew you knew of my worries but how did you find out?" I scoffed

"Oh come on Arthur… you've faced that situation in sword fights more times than I dare count, even I could have overcome that and besides you always do the right thing in the end"

"And you father?" Father smiled

"I've been following your progress with a sword since you were a boy, I know your abilities better than anyone… I am eternally grateful" I bumped shoulders with him  
>"And I am proud of you… see sometimes it's not always about the glory"<p>

"I hope that when you are king and have son of your own they will afford you the same honour, the greatest outcome of this tournament is that Arthur has shown me he's now truly ready to be king" I didn't know whether to be angry that it took Arthur having to show himself up in public in front of father or be happy that he meant Arthur now put good deeds after the honour of battle. Father then clicked trinkets with us all and Morgana looked like she might cry which only boosted my moods. I glance at Merlin who had a smile of fondness on his face which I returned back to him as he refilled my cup.

A couple hours later I found myself sitting at the table in Gaius's chambers beside Merlin laughing about something stupid and I realised my two families were both finally getting to a place I could appreciate… it also meant I knew Morgana would be the thing that broke it up. Gaius and Merlin argued over dinner, that I had especially brought up for them, saying thank you them both for how happy they make me feel didn't seem like enough. My life was looking up and I knew to cherish every last moment.


	37. The Coming Of Arthur Pendragon Part 1

The coming of Arthur Pendragon

They say there is this moment in life, when you can sense (despite all reasoning) that something heart-breaking and horrific is going to happen. You can feel it in good time if you're willing to believe it. But I was feeling it Way before the 'good time' was coming because of my visions. Visions of so much pain, I'm waking up wanting to tear my hair out with the images of all those I love…dying. Despite my worries building I'd been feeling oddly calm about the whole thing… which seemed odd to Merlin as he was going stir crazy.

It all started when a group of knights were killed by Cenrid and a massager brought a cloak as evidence from the scene of the mascara to Arthur. I watched Arthur give Father the names of all the knights that had been killed and Merlin had been silently comforting my silent tears, even Merlin was feeling a deep sense of lose. My heart was bound once again by a grief, I wanted to bare no witness to the continuation of the world and the one person who always knew what to do was dead. Yet despite all my grief I knew he would survive yet still my pain plagued my logical and rational thinking.

Merlin was just about to take me out of the room about an hour later as the convocation continued on how to proceed when the doors pushed open and my heart couldn't believe my eyes. Many knights within the room shook hands with Leon as he walked further into the room, not believing he was truly alive and when he caught my eye and saw my tears he moved over to me.

"Adira you promised to never cry over me" I let my relieved tears come out and I jumped up and hugged him so tight I thought I might strangle him.

"I lied. I could not bare a world without you" Merlin shook Leon's hand as he set my on the floor  
>"Good to see you are safe Sir Leon, I'm glad to see you well" He smiled<p>

"Thank you" Leon moved towards Arthur then. He and Arthur shared a knightly hand shake. As Leon explained what had happened to him I knew which druids and which cup they were referring too and my heart sank from dread… this was it, this is where Morgana's betrayal will be known to everyone, this is where she took control of Camelot with an immortal Army. This was when loyalties would be tested and hearts would be worn. I only wish, despite my continuous visions what the outcome will be.

I would not leave Leon's side even after Gaius had checked him over. I sat on the other side of his bed, my head on the pillow. Arthur sat in a chair beside Leon after Merlin left with Father and Gaius, obviously wanting to give us time with our family friend. Leon turned to me then  
>"You realise if your father catches you like this he'll think you like me?" I leaned closer to him<p>

"I do like you, but like I like Arthur. Drives me crazy with a careless regard for your own life yet I still love you" He smiles

"I am sorry to have caused so much pain" I slapped his arm  
>"Don't be sorry, be pissed at whoever killed you. I swear if Arthur doesn't run Cenrid through with his sword, I will" Arthur nodded in complete agree<p>

"Without my father breathing down your neck, what can you tell me about this cup?" Leon sighed

"I don't know sire, it was big… gold with odd writing on the rim and base" I smiled at him

"It would have been Latin for 'Here lies the power of life, be warned, be brave' both men looked at me confused.

"Leon did this cup have a silver ring running half way down the stalk with a dragons face running out of it?" Leon thought for a moment

"How could you possibly know that" I sighed

"Because Nimuer had the cup when I went to sacrifice myself in Arthur's place when she poisoned him" Arthur looked shocked

"How did you survive?"

"Emry's… I did not see his face, I merely saw a storm form above me and the lighten strike Nimuer down and the words 'The cup does not care who's life is taken as long as the balance is restored. Return to your destiny Miss. Pendragon' and I was left soaked in the rain on an island. Lucky Merlin had seen my letter and came to get me and brought me home" Leon smiled

"I knew he would not leave you to die, even then" I laughed that they focus on that.

"Hunrith, Merlin's mother always used to say to me 'Dear girl, if he can take one look at you and see nothing but good I can promise you, you are a pure soul… Though be careful because when something's wrong with you, he'll know properly before you even know you have a problem' and she was right… even before I left his letter with his mother. Even before he'd left Arthur that night he knew something was wrong. It amazes me how he knows" Merlin poked his head in

"I know because I know you Adira, You have these little tells for almost every emotion you feel and I just watch and listen, no big deal really" Arthur laughed  
>"Even I don't believe that Merlin, You could take her hand right now and you know how much or how little to touch her depending on her mood, you know how to make her feel like no matter what pain she's feeling she's never alone. No man I know has ever looked past her beauty to that side to her" Merlin smiled softly at I wrapped my arms around his waist<p>

"Her beautiful is impeccable no doubt, but that's not the reason I fell in love with her" Leon smiled

"There are many reasons to love her Merlin, which is yours?" Merlin laughed

"Does there need to be but one? Her faith in me is one, her ability to see the good in all people is another, her ability to know what the future brings yet still be there to comfort my stupid worries, her smile, her beauty, her ability to get whatever she wants from whomever she wants. Her ability to protect me from those who don't treat servants with respect or at least much worse than Arthur does me. But the main reason? Is so that everyday she knows someone does not care about her self loathing or self doubt and loves her anyways" Arthur smiled

"Sounds… perfect" Merlin and I scoffed at the same time and we both laughed.

"The last couple I saw disagree to such a comment, didn't last that month" I turned to Leon

"We know our relationship is not perfect, we know not to expect the best from each other at any given moment and situation, we also know that there will be things we need to give each other space for… things we must do alone" Merlin continued on

"We also know there is always going to be things we disagree on and some things which will probably lead us to being mad at each other… but I do not for one second regret any moment of loving her" I smiled softly

"And I you dear and I you… now enough of this lovely dovey nonsense, Leon we must let you rest and Merlin you have a dinner to eat… I could swear you're wasting away" Arthur cuts in as we leave

"That's not what you say about me" I laughed and tabbed his stomach

"That's because you eat 3 times you own body weight" Merlin smiled

"She's calling you fat basically" Arthur scoffed

"I am NOT fat" It was at that moment a guard came down telling us that Father requested Arthur's presence. I shrugged thinking it was just another trivial thing. I dragged Merlin home to eat something and during that night, I and Gaius told him of the stories of the cup. It was amazing how many legends I'd heard of as a child were coming true… maybe they all were. I shuddered to think.

It was an hour before Arthur told Merlin he was to start packing for him and Merlin to leave by sunrise. Merlin walked off to start packing and Arthur was about the follow him when I spoke to him

"I'm coming with you" Arthur turned to me

"No Adira, No this is my most dangerous mission yet I cannot let you go" I scoffed

"You better than anyone know I can handle myself and what about Merlin? You're what just going to pull him into the face of danger without so much as a sword? It's not happening Arthur… I can tell Father I'm going to visit some friends in the far towns, scared to be in Camelot cuz of the cup story and need some time. I'm going and that's final" Arthur growled

"Do you really think I'll let something happen to him? If I can't take care of my men… I take Merlin because despite all his nonsense he keeps me focused and yet distracted from the troubled road ahead. But there is no way you're going Adira and that's final" I let out a barely controlled breath  
>"You are not going through bandit infested lands, into Cenrid's kingdom to get the godforsaken cup without me" Arthur looked surprised<p>

"How did you—" I burst out laughing, but there was no humour in it.

"You really think I'm that naïve? I know father will not risk the cup in Cenrid's land especially in Druid hands… funny thing is he wants the cup but I also figure if the worst would come he would not hesitate to make his army immortal" Arthur stepped forward as if to stop me speaking treason

"Face it Arthur… I've been prepared for this a lot longer than you have" He sighed and took defeat

"Fine, but you do what I say when I say it and you stay close to Merlin you here?" I nodded

"Yes Sire" Though angry I saw the smile creep onto his face and he finally left.

By morning we left, lightly but effectively packed. I knew Morgana was watching us leaving and I know that she knew all the details about the cup that I did but I would not let fear of her actions get in my way. We rode fast and steady for most of the morning until I found myself falling off my horse with a dart in my neck… I did not like this one bit.

When I woke I found myself with my head on a very familiar cushion. I rubbed my eyes and shook Merlin

"Come on wake up… wake up" As my vision cleared Merlin sat up beside me looking concerned.

"You okay?" I nodded

"Little dizzy, you?" He nodded

"Fine I think…" I then saw Arthur grab a hand that tried to touch him

"You touch me again.. you die" The man knelt down and helped me to my feet as Arthur helped Merlin to his feet.

"Gwaine… no way on this earth" I laughed out loud and hugged him tightly

"Is this why you've not been getting my letters?" Gwaine sighed

"I'm sorry, you know I would always reply… Guess I was in the wrong place wrong time wrong drink" I let out a knowing laugh

"Never going to change Gwaine" The man in charge came over and pointed at me as the slave to fight his champion. As that seemed to be a form of entertainment these days.

"I will take her place" Arthur called up at the man

"No Arthur, I'm able to fight my own battles and if I have to guess the champion amongst all these… I'd say Gwaine is" The slave trader laugher

"A smart girl… lets see if you're as handy with a sword" We were all moved into another chambers then, one where the salve trader could look upon the battle from a closer view. He spoke to us then

"The rules are simple one man lives and one man dies… or in this case women. If you cannot or will not finish your opponent I will kill you both, Let Battle commence" I glanced at Merlin and Arthur who were being held to stop them from intervening. We both bent down and grabbed our swords and after encouragement from the crowd and hesitation on both our parts Gwaine made the first move and clashed his sword with mine and we danced around each other and I burst out l laughing

"You know if I didn't know better Gwaine I'd fear you were trying to actually hurt me" Gwaine laughed

"Oh and whatever would give you that idea? The only princess I could not charm… you broke an almighty record" I shrugged carelessly as we continued to dance

"There is an exception to every rule Gwaine, shouldn't the amount of them you've broken tell you that?"Gwaine laughed fully then and the battle continued at a faster pace than before, clashing at an even pace, somehow we ended up on the floor my laying on top of him, that was all the distraction Merlin needed to set the place aflame and for us to escape with our lives.

We ran for like an hour straight and when we finally stopped to rest I burst out laughing so completely

"You know I wonder how you ever survived without me Gwaine" Gwaine smiled his usual flirty smile

"I never said I could" I gave him a pointed look and then we both burst out laughing.

"And what brings you to such forbidden lands Adira?" I smiled

"Druid caves…. Looking for the cup of life" Arthur who was bickering with Merlin while still trying to catch his breath went to slap me behind the ear and I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back

"Do not think that will ever work with me dear brother" I pushed him away

"What part of secret did you not get Adira?" I pffted at him

"There are few men I trust in this world.. Gwaine is one of them. Learn to deal" Merlin sighed

"And besides we could use the help anyways" Arthur rolled his eyes and once again we set off. Arthur and Gwaine started arguing about who would have won that fight… me or Gwaine. Gwaine was adamant it was him and Arthur was sure I would have beaten him. Merlin got fed up with them both and surprised all of us.

"Another minute and they both would have been killed, your plan was a half-baked disaster and if had it not been for that fire we would all be pushing daisy" And slipped between the two men. I grabbed both their shoulders

"Isn't he just dreamy when he takes charge" I slipped through them too, a little squeal escaping from me. I knew they were silently agreeing I was gross and Merlin never stopped their argument, they just decided there were things more important.

I loved these 3 men, there was only 2 other men I loved just as much… one was Lancelot and the other was Leon. Surprisingly my father did not make the list...how odd. I did love him just not in that 'you'll always be there for me' kind of way. More a 'I love you cuz your my father but the minute you do something wrong I'm going to resent you'. It look less than 3 hours to reach the caves.

As we entered the supposedly empty cave, Arthur saw movement and pulled a little boy out from under the table. He was scared as Arthur demanded to know where the cup was, not being gentle at all. I slap his hands away from where he held the boy.

"Arthur you're scaring the poor boy. Tell me dear boy can you tell me your name?" He slowly reached out but Arthur grabbed my shoulder

"No Arthur it's okay… he cannot hurt those who do not harm him. It's the druid way" The boys hand touched mine and I felt the name 'George' whistle around me in the wind and I smiled softly

"You have a lovely name George. Mine is Adira. It's very nice to meet you… could you do me one little favour?" The boy nodded

"Can you tell me where I might find your Daddy? I'm sure your Daddy can help us find what we seek"

"I am the boys father Adira" Arthur grabbed the boy and held a sword to his throat, taking no consideration to the fact I was just getting through to him. Why must men always resort to violence?

"I swear to god Arthur if they don't kill you. I will. Since when did our goals become so important we must threaten children?" Arthur turned to me, anger under toning his voice.

"Since it protected the lives of all those I love" I scoffed

"The druids may not be our friends Arthur...but they are a peaceful people… the little boys whispering of his name is evident of that" Arthur sighed

"I won't give you the boy until I got what I came for" I stepped forward  
>"I really am sorry about him...you're more than welcome to take a hostage too if it's made you feel better… I'd volunteer" The man laughed<p>

"A heart as pure as the gold in the cup of life, do not lose that dear child" I smiled

"It's not my heart to tend to I assure you" The man threw me a cup, I caught one handed and I bowed my head at him in respect and whispered 'may a new dawn greet you well' in his mind. I turned around

"Now we have this stupid thing… you can let the boy go now Arthur" Arthur looked hesitation

"Athur Pendragon you let that boy go I put my blood in this thing!" Merlin jumped

"Adira no—" I smiled at Merlin

"See Merlin cares if I die.. do you?" Arthur looked confused

"Why would you die from putting blood in the cup?" I sighed

"I will not die from putting my blood in the cup… I will die if my blood within the cup is to ever be spilt and I swear to god I will do it. IF YOU DON'T HAND THE BOY over" Arthur pushed the boy towards me and I bent down in front of him

"I apologize from him. He's a real Prat sometimes… I'm sure you understand if you have brother. But anyways… I guess all I can say is I'm sorry and pray that the legends come true and you can live in prosperity again" The boy suddenly clung to my neck. I stood up but still he would not let go. I held onto him and walked over to his father and handed him over

"You have a beautiful son" The man touched my arm

"As will you one day, but by taking that cup you risk more than you know" I couldn't help my shock and turn to Merlin who kept a shy by honest grin to his face. I let out a sigh at his other comment  
>"I know of the dangers and I know of the threats within the walls of Camelot…she will not get this cup if my life so depends on it" The man nodded and Arthur left with Gwaine quick at his heel. We were slow to follow and the man's voice echoed in our head<p>

"Mrs and Mr. Emrys… the cup is in your care now. Guard it well, the future of this land depends on it"

How was it in the space of an hour we managed to make a friend, lose a friend, find the cup, and lose the cup, Make Arthur happy and piss him off. This day is full of contradictions. I knew that Morgause would now have the cup and would be sending an army towards Camelot.

"I swear to god we should never have set foot in this land" Merlin nods in complete agreement

"I fear you are right my love. Have you eaten?" As we sat beside the fire as Arthur pace uneasily

"No dear, I'm not hungry" Merlin gave me a pointed look

"When was the last time you ate a proper meal?" I looked down, guilty as charged

"Lunch time yesterday, you were too busy wanting to know about the cup for me to eat all my soup last night" Merlin sighs

"Hard to believe that was only a day ago.. I'm making you stew you must eat it Adira" I sighed

"Yes boss" Gwaine lets out a laugh

"You always let him tell you what to do?" I sighed

"Only because I know he has my best interest at heart and it give me more of a reason take care of myself" I eat the stew in silence for a while. Merlin and Gwaine talked about usual things and Arthur was still out cold from his injuries sustained in trying to protect the cup… I had done what little magic I could without Gwaine being suspicious but I knew the wound was quiet serious.

"Getting too old for all this drama Gwaine?" His usual million coin smile was hollow right then

"I'm never too old for anything" I nodded

"Old maybe is perhaps the wrong work… Tired? Is perhaps a better one. It's okay if you are… I enjoy the thrill of a chase as much as the next person but something you just want somewhere to call home Gwaine. Honestly I do know" I rested my head on his shoulder as Merlin passed me my bowl

"Merlin do you ever get tired of her knowing you so fully that you can't even thinking without her knowing so?" Merlin laughs

"There are things I miss about being by myself but then with everything I miss is another 10 reasons to stay with her so I really cannot complain" Arthur shook then and I let out a worried noise. He was getting worse I could tell, why must he always try and be the hero? I loved to sit beside Arthur, running my hand through his hair to calm him down. Merlin grabbed Gwaine's arm and pulled him away from the camp

"Come on let's give her a moment with her brother… it's the least we can do. I've still got a bone to pick with you about that last trip" Gwaine and Merlin's convocation became a blur in my mind as I tried spell after spell to heal him. The wound itself was not so bad, but infection and fever had set in which was causing him to have fits and a continued state of unconsciousness. With every shake a growing fear set in my heart… I could not do this without him and if he does die this day I will have Cenrid's head before the year is out and maybe the 2 witch sisters too.

When I woke that morning Merlin was cradling me in his arms. Arthur's scream is what jumped me in fright to a state of consciousness and with his anger about the cup being lost and him limping we set at a slow path back to Camelot.

The following Morning we were still trekking towards Camelot mostly in silence. Merlin was using his strength to persuade Arthur to take small breaks or to try to keep me calm about Arthur frustrating mood. It took less than 2 hours for us to come across bodies of some of the patrol knights… not a single enemy body. Morgause had already made Cenrid's men immortal and send them to Camelot. A few leagues later and we caught sight of Camelot in the distant, still standing but smoke pouring from almost all the towers, but with no life evidently seen, my fears set in me like never before… we were too late. Gaius, Gwen, Father, Elyan, Mary everyone I loved was in that castle somewhere my heart almost stopped from fear of losing them.

The closer we got to the kingdom the more bodies piled up around us, familiar faces amongst those I'm sure someone was missing. Merlin had his arm around my waist knowing it was probably the only thing keeping me from falling on my face. Gwaine's banishment from this kingdom seemed to have been forgotten and I was glad, we needed an army or at least a few good men. The lower town was a ghost town, we set for Gwen's home first. When Elyan jumped out and attacked Arthur my heart skipped another painful beat, but my skill and my worry about Arthur's limp the sword I kept on my waist was clashing with Elyan's in record time.

"Elyan" Merlin called out to him, letting him know it was familiar friendly faces. He pulled me into a hug

"I'm sorry I—" I shook my head  
>"It's okay, please we must know what happened" The fear in his voice shook even me<p>

"They came out of nowhere, mighty army, the weapons we used were useless against them… they were men, my lady, but not men" I nodded at him  
>"And Gwen?" His voice broke just that bit more at the mention of his sister<p>

"She was in the citadel when they attacked" Arthur nodded, clinging to whatever hope he could find in is pained condition about the women he loves.

"So there is still hope" I shook my head

"No Arthur because the citadel would have been taken" As my words set in we all followed Arthur as he rushed aimlessly towards the castle, his wound affecting him more and more. We had only gotten to the outer walls when Arthur almost collapsed and with an agreed pat on the back from Merlin I grabbed Arthur's arm.

"Where now?" Gwaine asked and Arthur tried to answer.

"Now erm… " Merlin shook his head

"Arthur you cannot go on" Arthur refused to listen

"Gwen, my father" I turned to Elyan then

"Elyan can you find the way to the dungeons? Go with Gwaine and see if you can find them…" Both men left with looks of love as if they knew they might come back, my wallowing was only stopped when Arthur tried to go with them

"No you not" Merlin said as he grabbed Arthurs other arm and pull it over his head

"That's an order" I pffted

"Since when have either of us listened to your orders" With an both holding an arm and after a few close shaves we managed to make it to Gaius's chambers. We had set Arthur down and were about to find some treatment for him when we heard a noise. I grabbed the sword and moved towards the cupboard that the noise had originated from. When I swung open the door and Gaius came falling through I swung my arms around his neck

"Gaius thank god" I clung to him so tight that when I finally let go Merlin did the same to him. Gaius tended to Arthur and I stepped into our room and I realised we were going to have to leave for at least some time to gather our forces to survive, which probably meant more heart ache. I just stood there as Merlin moved around me packing bags for both of us. I already had an emergency packed but he was packing more of my heart-warming things like the box of all the things he ever gave to me.

When Merlin stood up realising he had everything, including the magic book and the water from the lake of Avalon that apparently will help us when all is lost. He stopped and he took in the room. just staring as if it was the most painful place for us to be. He swept me into his arm in seconds

"Oh dear girl, how silly you are… this location means very little to me if not for you. Wherever you are is what I call home" I smiled through my tears

"What happens if we don't come back? What happens if she wins?" I started sobbing.

"Hey hey, she won't win I sure as hell won't let her and neither will you. I know you if you're losing your home you fight for your life to get it back" I smiled at him softly

"You really believe I am that strong?" He pushed my chin up and kissed my tears away

"You are the strongest person I know in physically and mentally" I sighed

"Your faith in me could be crushing" Merlin smiled

"I know it will not be because you exceed every expectation I have ever set for you and yet all I need is you in my life to make my life a blissful dream" It was the noise of Gwaine and Elyan's calls that distracted me from my next comment. I wiped my face and run out there with Merlin to catch hold of the convocation. They spoke of Father being dragged to the throne room. Merlin was the only voice of reasoning

"Arthur there is too many of them, you'll never make it" But Arthurs words were equally convincing

"I will not leave my father to die here...alone" He then turned to the other "Gwaine, Elyan take Gaius and make your way to the woods beyond the castle. I hope we meet again" They were about to rush off

"Hold on their boys" I clung to Elyan's neck first

"I promise you I will not rest until I know what has happened to Gwen" He kissed my cheek and smiled at me knowingly. I hugged Gwaine then

"Don't go getting any idea Gwaine" He smirked

"All up the idea of a simple hug is in my mind Adira" I scoffed and kissed his forehead

"Despite all your charms please be careful" He nodded  
>"My promise is but yours" I turned to see Gaius giving Merlin a hug and as he let go I clung to him.<p>

"I love you old Man" Gaius laughed

"Who you calling old" He kissed my forehead

"Stay safe dear child I don't expect you to be lost in your own kingdom" I smiled and nodded and watched them leave quickly and quietly

"Go on go, before my heart won't let you go" Merlin's hand was on my shoulder as Arthur turned to Merlin

"Merlin you should go with them" Merlin shook his head

"I've seen the woods already and wherever she goes, I go" He nodded and thanked god that someone was there to just be his friend. We must had hidden a good few times on the way to the throne room, Arthur slowing us only a small amount of steps this time. We made our way to the balcony that hung at the end of the throne room and watched the scene unfold but I was too worried about Arthur's health for a moment.

Morgause stood beside the throne, Father being pushed down on his knees. A crowd of Morgause's men watched as if royal guests.

"Well Uther, how the mighty have fallen" Arthur tried to move so I grabbed his arm and whispered in his ear

"You are injured and they are immortal you are but a dead man if you move" Morgause grabbed the crown off Father's head

"I don't think you'll be needing this anymore" Father's voice was surprisingly calm

"This is unlawful, you cannot do this…" And then he got Angry "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO THE THRONE" Morgana came walking onto the throne platform then  
>"No she does not… But I do" I swore, it was a whisper one I could feel was lightening Merlin's mood ever just the slightest.<p>

"She stole my lipstick… she frisking steals my kingdom and my lipstick" Merlin didn't know whether to laugh or wonder if I'd lost my mind. Arthur was shell shocked and although I could not see Father Face I knew he probably was too.

"I am your daughter after all" She spat at him as she took her place in front of the throne.

"Don't look so surprised you've known for some time" The usually vicar was then focused to crown Morgana as Queen and for some reason despite all my worries for the future I felt a great deal of relief, like it was finally one secret I could stop keeping and I had to wonder if Morgana felt the same way. Funny how you can hate someone so completely and still relate to them so deeply, it made me feel sick..


	38. The coming of Arthur Pendragon Part 2

The Coming of Arthur Pendragon part 2

There were moments in life where it wasn't your own pain that crippled you every second of the day. It was Arthur's that was causing every step to become harder and more difficult. Merlin was there to support me the whole time we have been away from Camelot. It had been weeks since we forced to abandon the kingdom in Morgana's charge so we could save Arthur's life and live to fight another day. My Father was being held captive and who knew what kind of torture Morgana was putting him through, no matter much I secret wished it upon him too.

But that isn't most immediate worry, my main worry right now is Merlin, he'd gone out to do some investigating as he sometimes did, but I could sense a panic in Merlin like he was being chased and there was little I could do without causing issues with all the men around me and I realised just how many Men I truly knew.

I waited at the entrance to the cave beside Elyan when he walked in, it was like he knew I'd be there and he smirked, slipping the sword into the sheave on his waist

"Come on then" I laughed and jumped onto him, my legs around his waist and he was carrying me like I was just another sack of rice.

"Do you ever get bored of hugging me every time I come in?" I shrugged

"That depends, do you always have to put yourself in danger and get chased by the guards in Morgana's rule" Gwaine looked confused

"How could you possibly know that" I shrugged

"It's the most local danger and besides I can always sense when he's in danger… possibly even before he does" I turned and looked at Arthur who sat in the corner, he hadn't moved for days and it getting to me, as much as I tried to not let it. My mood turned sour and Merlin set me on my feet knowing the moment was over, I then reached behind me and handed him the water. He drunk it eagerly

"Careful dear not all at once" Merlin laughed slightly as he closed the pouch up again. Everyone was watching our communication and even before it seemed logical Merlin grabbed my arms and was pulling me to the floor.

"Why now?" I shrugged

"It's—" I started shaking uncontrollably and the vision was one of deep trouble. Morgana killing civilians, a war of such bloodshed I almost wanted to die from just seeing it as a possible future for us all and then I saw hope… Gwen safe, Lancelot coming out way, Mary and her son hiding from Morgana with Gwen's help. A new face one I knew I could trust, Morgana and Father having a few convosations and father crying…

My heart could not take it and I started crying

"Merlin, please don't leave me. Don't ever leave me" Merlin voice was one of panicked reassurance

"You have nothing to fear my love, my heart is but yours to control. You wish me to stay that is what I shall eternally do…how much pain this time?" I shrugged with my closed eyes.

"11" Merlin gasped

"But that means—" I nodded and Merlin clung to me closer rocking me back and forth with all the gentle strength he could summon. My eye still stung from the magic… I could feel people watching me

"I know you're all watching me" Merlin laughed and apologised for me

"Sorry her hearing becomes super sensitive after a trauma like that" Gwaine who gently placed his hand on my shoulder so not to scare me, to which I grabbed and squeezed in reassurance and he spoke

"You never mention such an illness before… why does it happen?" Merlin sighed

"We don't know if we're honest both Gaius and I have tried everything we can to either aid her pain during episodes like today or preventing them all together… nothing seems to work. The only thing we can do is be a watchful eye and never let her be alone for too long a time period" Elyan spoke up then I knew he must have been standing just behind Gwaine.

"Why do you deal with something like that Adira?" I laughed

"Because despite Arthur's beliefs life is not about sulking and bossing people about it's about love" I patted Merlin's chest "Friendship" To which I squeezed Gwaine's hand "Loyalty and trust…and just because I've got some stupid rare thing where I 'fit' for a few seconds every few months I will not stop living my life" Merlin's hand stroked my cheek then

"Dear I think it is safe to open your eyes now" I slowly opened them and caught sight of some of my loved ones crowded around me

"I do not know how to live without any of you. My heart goes out to you all" The moment was over then, the knights went to their private 'sulking' about Arthur's mood, about their situations and they failed to realise everyone in this cave knew of their doubts, even Arthur who was so out it I'm not even sure he knew what day it is. Hours went by and Merlin had pulled me to the side and made me explain my vision and Merlin seemed grateful that Lancelot was at least on his way, but the rest of the topic's brought him little relief.

"I'm sorry I could not be of more use" Merlin smiled

"You have done all I have ever expected of you" I glanced at Arthur

"Someone needs to talk some sense into him" Merlin grabbed a plate of food and walked over to Arthur and tried to make usual banter but Arthur just pushed him away.

"I understand, your father lied to you about Morgana. I don't know why, he had his reasons but now is not the time for that. He's still your father he needs you" I stepped beside Merlin

"Camelot needs you… I need you" My voice breaking at the last word. Arthur shook his head

"I.." Arthur met my eye "We have known her all our life, how could she do this to us" I sighed

"I believe her heart was changed that year she was supposedly kidnapped. I believe Morgause did more than just lock her up while healing her wounds. But despite all of that you, we have a duty to father, to the kingdom, to the people. We can't just let them down all because of our family drama" Arthur got angry then

"We cannot defeat an immortal army… and why did you not come to me with those fears?" I scoffed

"We won't know until we try. Oh what I just walk into your chambers and say 'Oh hi Arthur you know that kind of adopted sister we've known all our lives? Well yeah she's actually our biological sister and has been turned evil by magic, has some of her own and is going to kidnap father and take the throne of Camelot… you would have called me crazy as the day I fell in love with Merlin" Arthur let out an angry sigh

"But you should have tried" I scoffed

"Arthur I had no proof that she was using magic, I had no proof she planned to do what she did. You would have taken me to father, got me to explain the story and then Father would accuse me of being the one of trying to turn Morgana against him especially considering she was still freshly home from the year long search… give me credit Arthur" Arthur turned to Merlin

"You knew of this? Is why you were acting so strangely when we went to save Gwen?" Merlin nodded

"I knew she was working with Morgause through what Adira and I suspected and I knew Morgause was in high favour with Cenrid. But only so much could be kept from her… but we got out with our lives" I scoffed

"Barely and besides how do you think I knew there was something wrong? Morgana had kept Gwen's disappearance a secret. The Morgana I knew would be sending out mile long search parties" Arthur nodded

"I remember when she went missing about 10 years ago, she was crying for a week when she realised that Gwen had gone to stay with her mother" I laughed at the fond memory

"I must have spent that whole week with a wet shoulder" I let out a sigh

"A simpler time" Arthur seemed to sink back into his depression and I didn't know what to do or say so I just slumped myself beside him. I've seen Arthur cry, I've seen him heartbroken, I've seen him angry… but I've never seen him so defeated.

By that evening like so many before I paced a small wall of this cave over and over, agitated. Merlin had gotten used to it and was blocking it out as he did his usual jobs throughout the day. Merlin had Finally had enough and took my hand and pulled me back to the very hidden back of the cave. Just when I thought the sexual tension was taking over he pulled out the water from the lake, the hourglass container in which the Fisher king had said would show us the way when all is lost.

"Do you know how to activate it?" Merlin shrugged

"I'm sure it's simple… otherwise he would have given us instructions on how to use it" I nodded in agreement.

We both tried to use our magic to get the water to work, but nothing was happening and I was just about to give up when Gwaine called into Merlin, which made him jump and dropped the hour glass to the floor and it smashed into a thousand pieces.

As Merlin started expressing his panic I noticed the water had an odd glint to it… like magic was running through it, the water seemed to pool together and when it did I saw a face that made me jump. I closed my eyes as my heart started to beat fast.

"I have missed you" I heard a haunting voice speak.

"Freya?" Merlin looked shocked

"Hurry we do not have much time" Merlin nodded

"It's really you?" Freya nodded

"I swore to you one day I would pay you both for what did you for me. This is that day" Merlin looked confused

"I don't understand" Freya's voice although haunting me

"There is but one blade that can kill something that is already dead" Of course how could we not think of that?

"Merlin, the sword forged in a dragon's breath" Freya nodded

"That weapon lies at the bottom of the lake of Avalon" All the way to the mountains? really? That's just Great… now if only someone could see the mental Eye roll I was doing.

"But Morgana's army is not dead, they are very much alive" Freya shook her head

"Those who toy with the cup pay a terrible price, the moment they entered their pack with Morgause they became the living dead… you must come to the lake"

"And you will give me the sword?" Freya's next sentence shook me

"In your hands the sword has the power to save Albion" Merlin smiled though I felt the stress of yet another world changing event resting on his shoulders.

"Thank you" Freya smiled and although her image was that of her through water still had this radiant beauty.

"No, thank you. It's given me the chance to see you again" Merlin turned to grin at me and when he looked back she was gone.

"I'm sorry my love" Merlin smiled sadly

"I would try convincing you that the whole thing didn't affect me. But I know when I'm wasting my time" I rested my head on his shoulder

"It's okay to be affected by it. I liked her too despite all the jealousy I felt" Merlin sighed

"My heart cannot even express how much I hate myself for what I did to you" I smiled

"And as much as I want you to realise how much you love me, I don't want you beating yourself up about an old mistake when we have so many new ones to make" Merlin sighed

"Don't remind me. Are you going to come with me when I go and get the sword?" I shrugged

"Depends on how you plan to get there" Merlin laughed, already knowing my train of thought.

"You're expecting me to call him like some carriage serves?" I shrugged

"Come on what else can he be used for… apart from cryptic riddles and words of warning we're probably just going to ignore" Merlin kissed my forehead and jumped to his feet

"I guess I'd better call him. Stay here.. That way I'll be able to tell if I'm being missed by anyone other than you" I smiled

"Nicely worded, now go.. any word back from Lance?" Merlin sighed

"He'll come. He always promised to and you know him and his promises" I smiled and nodded and watched him leave.

That night I did not sleep worrying about Merlin's safety, when he did not return the following morning I was getting more and more worried, even though emotionally he was fine, in fact he seemed to be enjoying himself. The following evening he returned with the sword, he looked a little tired but nothing if not happy. I did the usual hug and flirt thing every time he went away and most of the people within in cave either looked bored with it or satisfied that they could one day find a love like ours, not that I think our love is anything special even if he makes me feel special.

By that evening I was laying down with my head against Merlin's lap as he stroked my hair

"Having a little sleep Adira?" I scoffed, secretly glad to see Arthur bickering again.

"Like you haven't been sleeping either" Arthur laughed

"True, but the time for sleeping is over" Merlin smiled

"You seem better" I sat up and got to my feet and held out my hand subconsciously for Merlin, took it and stood beside me.

"You're hopeless at a lot of things, most in fact. But very occasionally quite by accident you say something useful" I had to ask

"Really?" Merlin's hit me gently in the arm as a grin formed on his face.

"Yesterday you said something… And if I didn't know you I could be completely fooled into thinking you're…"

"What?" We both asked.

"Wise" I smiled and before I had time to send back a snide remark, a call came from the other part of the cave. We ran to check what it was. We made our way to the entrance, Merlin and I keeping back as Arthur and Gwaine got ready to attack. When Arthur grabbed the person he was attacking he knew almost instantly it was Gwen. They shared a loving hug… I caught sight of Leon and pounced on him

"I'm so glad you're okay" Leon laughed

"As I you Adira, As I you" Elyan came running back towards the cave

"We've been found they are almost upon us" Arthur turned to Merlin

"Go get Gaius" Merlin nodded and rushed off towards the part of the cave Gaius dwelled in.

HERE!

Knowing the sword was back in the cave too I rushed after him, he had hidden it upon his return until he knew it could be used wisely. So as Merlin convinced Gaius to leave the cave I grabbed the sword. Merlin practically pushed Gaius out of the cave to follow the others, Merlin grabbed my hand and we ran. When we tried to run away from the cave, but before we even moves two steps from the entrance one of the living dead attacked Merlin and I let my normal skills take effect with the sword in my hand and within seconds he was a pile of ashes.

We then ran and caught up with the others, wasting little time of 'what took you so long?' questions, the knights knew the not ask and Arthur would always get vague answers if he did. As we continued to walk in a cautious advance we entered a narrow path and we saw Morgana's army, blocking out way.

But before Arthur even had time to come up with a crazy plan, rocks starting falling from the top of the cliff and I knew Merlin had not made them do so, nor had I and I knew rocks well enough to know they would not fall like that on their own. So what the hell was going on? When we looked up to where the rocks had fallen front I caught sight of a man I missed dearly.

"Lancelot?" Gwen whispered. Lancelot still loved her, that much as clear. Even if it'd only been a second glance.

"Come we need to hurry" When we did finally meet him and his friend along the path I was relieved. Arthur started talking to him once he knew we were safe to talk even for just a moment.

"I take it that rock fall wasn't an accident?" Lancelot patted his friend on the back

"This is Percival it is his strength that brought them down" The tall man nodded, a kind grace about his large frame.

"Your highness" I laughed, but Arthur ignored me trying to be the respective leader to a land that wasn't even his yet, let alone the fact it was currently stolen.

"Arthur please" I could sense Percival mere strength was causing issues for Arthur's hand shake and despite everything going on I found that rather amusing.

"Arthur it is" I caught Lancelot's eye and he bowed his head

"My lady" I tried to hold in my laughter.

"Lance just come here and give me a hug before I hurt you" He burst out laughing and picked me up and spun me in a hug.

"You my lady as beautiful as the day I met you" I blushed and scoffed in that polite way ladies do.

"Come now…" I messed up his hair

"I love the hair though, what made you to decide to cut it?" He shrugged

"Kinda hard to fight with hair covering your eyes and I felt the need for a change" I understood that, as Lance put me down I called over to Merlin

"Sweetheart?" Merlin's head turned around from where he was talking with Gwaine.

"Yes Dear?" I smiled at the nickname and the very domestic response from Merlin, even around the knights.

"Come on over here" He nodded, finished his convosation with Gwaine and came over

"What are you doing here Lancelot?" Arthur asked assuming I wanted a word with Merlin.

"I call him for Arthur" Arthur looked at Merlin confused but didn't say anything, only spared Lancelot a glance before deciding it was time to get back to business.

"Of course" Arthur turned to the new men in our group

"Well we owe you our lives, thank you" We set off again after that, Arthur leading the way. Elyan and Gwaine were supporting Gaius and helping him when the path became hard. Gwen walked beside Merlin talking aimlessly about all she'd seen Morgana do, I could not bare to listen after an hour so I fell back and even the mere slowing down my pace made Merlin notice and I spared him a glance and he gave me one back that spoke of understanding and love, I sent it back to him and Lancelot put his arm on my back helping me

"My heart does wish to love such a women as you Adira and to be loved so strongly in return" I sighed

"It ain't so perfect? Have any idea how annoying it is to know just how someone feels? So you can't keep yourself from poking into their business?" Lancelot smiled softly at me

"Better than spending all your time alone" I sigh, knowing what he was referring too.

"Seriously can you not move on?" Lancelot laugh was unhumoured

"Figured you'd know what I Meant" I scoffed

"A Blind man could see what you mean Lance" Percival spoke up then

"So this is the girl you've told me about?" I blushed as we walked through the door of the ancient king's castle and found one of the chamber rooms that despite all the dust held an amazing glorious magic about it.

"Yeah this is Adira Pendragon Percival. The very women who will save your life yet can cut it down as easily as you" Percival looked impressed

"You wield a sword?" I winked at him

"I dabble" Merlin who had fallen back as Gwen moved to catch up with Arthur.

"She's the best swords-women I've ever met" I smiled, remembering my rants about how it's always 'men' at the end of a sentence, 'Milk-man, Post-man, Swords-man' so Merlin always spoke about me with a 'women' at the end of those kind of words and it always amazed me how much he listens and remember even years later.

"You remembered" Merlin kissed my forehead

"I think you would kill me if I didn't" Our convocation came to an end quickly as Gaius asked

"You sure we will be safe in here?" Arthur and I both spoke

"This castle belonged to the ancient kings" Arthur's eyes twinkled with amusement for a moment "It shall do for a while" Elyan mumbled

"Anything better than that cave" I called out to everyone

"Come lets go searching" Merlin rolled his eyes at my child like behaviour. I grabbed a splinter of wood on the floor and started lighting all the candles I could see, Gwen grabbed another splinter and started doing the same. Soon we had the whole castle glowing in candle light. Gwaine had found enough weapons for the men apart from Merlin, who was happy to have the Dragon breath sword hidden… we must think of a better name of that sword.

Percival found a stream a little way away and brought drinks back for us all. As I started handing out cups amongst everyone, Arthur called us all over to a round table. A table with 10 chairs, the perfect amount. Arthur sat at one end, I sat between him and Merlin, Leon and Gwaine on my left as well as Elyan. Gwen sat on Arthur's other side with Gaius, Percival and Lance beside her. Merlin grabbed hold of one of my hand and I smiled at him briefly before I took sight of all these men. These loyal… wonderful, very handsome men (though don't tell Gwaine I think that).

"This table belonged to the ancient kings of Camelot" Arthur said as he stood looking at us all. "A round table afforded no one man more importance than the other, they believed in equality in all things" I could sense the happiness in Merlin. Merlin had always considered himself to be a man of serving with royal friends, not someone the royal thought of as his equal.

"It seems fitting we revive this tradition now, without each other we would not be here" Lance caught mine and then Merlin's eye. Merlin turned away from the look of praise on Lance's face and I patted his arm and smiled back at Lance, understanding that Lance was telling Merlin well done for saving his life at least a couple times for him to know what Merlin had done as normally Arthur could never know how Merlin had saved him.

"My father has perished in prison for too long, tomorrow I make my bid to rescue him, Are there any around this table who will join me?" There are moments in live, moments of such inspiration, such hope you almost cannot believe it's within those you know. It was unsurprising when Lance stood up first and spoke directly to Arthur.

"You taught me the values of being a knight, the code by which a man should life his life, to fight with honour, for justice, for freedom"

And he looked at Merlin and I and despite the seriousness of what he was saying I couldn't help but smile.

"And all that's good" Looking at Gwen at that moment.

"Adira has taught me how nobility does not matter to be a knight, that a true friend is there in spirit if not in person, that true kindness is not about knowing the nature of the person receiving it, only that everyone deserves a chance at redemption but also a change at what they dream. I believe in the world you both will build" I smiled brightly at him and blew him a kiss.

Elyan started talking then as he rose to his feet.

"Even though I was a commoner, a nobody, you were both willing to lay down your life for me, it now my time to repay you both" I smiled at him in kindness. Leon stood up then

"I have fought alongside you many times Arthur and Adira you are have become like the sister I never had. There is no one I would rather die for" Gwaine spoke up then.

"I think we have no chance" I scoffed

"Always one for negativity?" Gwaine smiled at me

"Always one to point it out?" I stuck my tongue out at him and he smiled briefly before he continued his comment.

"But I wouldn't miss it for the world" I let out an air of laughter

"Figures all it takes is some impossible battle and a tinkered of mead to get your blood pumping" Gwaine let out a laugh

"You expected something else my beauty?" I rolled my eyes

"No, nothing more from you" Percival stood up and spoke then

"Your enemies are my enemies" I smiled at the man, looks like he'd had a hard life before he meet Lance, which reminded me to ask him about Gilli when I got a moment. Gaius stood up

"If you need an old man" I laughed

"Admitting it now are we?" Gaius glared at me kind-heartedly, the smile that went around the table at that comment was endearing. I think they all liked the idea that such a man of Gaius can actually follow and want to be involved in these kind of situations. Gwen stood up then

"You know the answer" Was all that need be said and everyone on the table especially a heartbroken Lance got the subtext of that sentence. I stood up then

"I think you all need a women around you to keep you on your toes. I also think you are the bravest, loyal and friendly of men I've ever had the fortune to meet. I've known some of you many years, others I met for the first time today, but I know you will all prove to me why Camelot's runs on loyalty and commitment. I believe… well I believe all this talk will inflate Arthur's ego to the point where his head might explode" This sent a ripple of laughter through the table

"I believe Gwaine's a kind heart womaniser and Alcoholic, I believe Lancelot is the true heart of what nobility means, I believe Gaius is my second father. I believe Elyan to be like my second brother, I believe Percival to me a kind hearted man, I believe Gwen to be my friend and Merlin…" I took a deep breath

"I don't think words can describe what I think of Merlin, Only that without you none of us would be sitting at this table right now. None of us would know the meaning of true happiness, true kindness, true clumsiness" Merlin laughed along with everyone else at that comment.

"But most of all I don't anyone would have any idea of true love because despite my constant disbelief you're still standing here loving me and I keep wondering whether or not you should. I'm basically saying every one of you has a place in my heart and you are all another reason to fight for the place we call home" Merlin remained seated then.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked after a long moment of silence

"No don't really fancy It" Arthur almost laughed as he said

"You don't really have a choice Merlin" Merlin muttered an okay as he stood, but when Arthur looked at him, he got all the loyalty and commitment he would ever need. Merlin hugged me close and I reminded myself once again I had a family, a family who loved me and a home that needed saving.

"I want to thank you all for staying loyal to me in Camelot hour of need… I'll do something my father won't approve off" I was jumping with excitement, maybe it was a twin thing. Knowing that even vague commenting from each other meant. I knew I was better at hiding myself from Arthur than Arthur was with me, but that's because Arthur doesn't know the whole story and I've had to hone all my stills of survival. Especially the skill about whether or not someone is lying.

"Yay" Merlin laughed and tried to hold me down, to stop such excitement in such a serious situation.

"Adira we really must work on keeping your excitement levels under control" I smirked at him

"I'm sure we can think of something" Within 15 minutes Gwaine, Percival, Elyan and Lancelot were all knighted. Once Arthur had finished giving out speech's I ran to Percival first and hugged him.

"Congratulations, you desire it" Percival smiled

"How can you be so sure My—Adira?" I smirked at his correction.

"Because I may be a silly princess. But I know the heart of Lancelot and if you are trusted by him, you are trusted by me" Percival looked surprised

"You trust a servant that much?" I smacked his arm

"That's Sir. Lancelot to you" He laughed and I continued "But yes I do, why do you think I'm in love with Merlin? It's not the status, it's the man" Percival nodded. I hugged Elyan then.

"You my dear boy, deserve all of this" Elyan laughed

"You're the one who deserves all the praise, you were the only level headed one out of all of us when we found out about Morgana" I shrugged.

"I knew she was off since her kidnapping… just took time for her to realise what it is she is loyal too and that's Cenrid and evil and urg" Elyan to even my surprise kissed my cheek and the women in me really showed then. I turned to Gwaine then

"Come on then you, get the flirting out the way" To my surprise once again he just rushed over to me and lifted me of my feet and into a hug. I could have sworn as he twirled me around he muttered

"Thank you" I couldn't help the tear that escaped as those words registered in my head.

"You're welcome" I wish he would believe himself worthy of this honour but I knew he'd put on a brave face but didn't actually believe it. He set me on my feet and I smiled softly at him

"You deserve this" He nodded and that's when everyone walked off. Everyone apart from Lancelot and Merlin. Lancelot pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thank you Adira, I got my dream because of you. There is nothing I can do to repay you, saying thank you does not seem merely enough" I let out a laugh

"You achieving your dream is enough for me" Lancelot's hand traced my face in a friendly stroke and I kiss his hand as it stopped by my lips

"Merlin is lucky to have you" I smiled

"And he is lucky to have you" Merlin grabbed my hand then

"You okay?" He asked, my eyes travelled to a behaving normal, but looking down sort of Gwaine

"I'm fine, it's just… Gwaine thanking me and hugging me like that just took it out of me. I think he might be upset that he's letting the image of his father down…It's conflicted I can tell" Merlin kissed my forehead

"I'll have a word with him before the night is over… and if you're really that worried. Tell Arthur about his father and make him see why he might be slightly upset" I nodded, taking Merlin's advice as I always did.

"Seems that is all we can do" Gwaine glanced over at us then and when I smiled at him, he only let a small one respond. Merlin seemed to realise just how urgent this was and with head gestures told Gwaine to follow him into the corridor to which he seemed to understand.

"How is Gilli?" I asked randomly. To think that the situation of Gilli and his fathers ring happened months ago now was crazy to think, to think I've spent that long on edge just waiting for Morgana to avenger whatever she believes she's hurting her only family for. He smiled

"He's a good lad, a little nervous about his abilities, but from what you told me that doesn't make sense. I've trained him many times… but his mother called him back home last week and so he said he'd come back afterwards. Now that I'm a knight I'll have to tell him to come to Camelot to train with me" I smiled and nodded

"Sounds like sending him your way was a good idea… I'm glad you get on and that he's able to train. He deserves to be able to defend himself with a sword, not just his abilities" Lancelot and I continued to speak about common things, but a part of me was worried about Merlin because I could feel a deep pain within him.

That night I lay with my head on Merlin's chest between Lancelot and him. I had my eyes closed and was happy to just listen to them talk about Lancelot's knight hood and what Merlin had planned for tomorrow…. Even though we had not discussed it I knew that would be the case. So when Lancelot whispered to him

"You know Merlin… you're the one Arthur's should knight. You're the bravest of us all and he doesn't even know it" I couldn't help but agree with Lancelot

"He can't… not yet. That's why I need a way to get to the cup without Arthur knowing" I whispered then

"Just leave that to me" Lancelot's voice was one of surprise

"Have you been awake this whole time?" I smiled even though I did not open my eyes

"Lance, I may look comfortable but that doesn't mean I'm asleep" Merlin's hand went straight to my hair to stroke and I let out a hmm of pleasure. Lancelot laughed

"Like a married couple already" I let out a breath of light frustration

"Trust me don't we know it"

By Morning Arthur was explaining to everyone about the tunnel near the entrance to the dungeons.

"Urg I hate those tunnel… rat infested" That sent a few smirks around the group.

"We are going to need to take out the warning bell… but even I do not know the castle well enough Merlin could you come with me? And possibly Lancelot too as back up?" Arthur nodded in agreement…. Knowing Already I was going to be a part of this fight and that I was going where Merlin was.

A few moments later as we all grabbed weapons and what little protection we could. Gwaine looked like he was ready to pass out. I grabbed his shoulder and smiled at him

"Although you're a womanizing jerk most of the time… it's what's in here that counts" Pointing directly to his heart. "Don't forget that despite all your father went through he was a noble man at heart… and that is what you are. So please don't let your fathers memory upset you. I just want you to be proud of who and what you are to Camelot and me now" He smiled

"Merlin told you?" I shook my head

"Despite most peoples beliefs, Merlin does not tell me everything…But from the way he was upset about his father I could tell it had something to do with yours" Gwaine smiled

"Thank you Adira, I never thought I'd serve a king or have a best friend who is of royal blood either" I laughed

"And I never thought your drunk arse would make knighthood… We are both pleasantly surprised" I turned Gwaine around on his heel to watch Gwen and Arthur speaking quietly and when she grabbed his cheeks, Gwaine looked shocked

"Really? Another servant? It's like you like making life hell for your father" I scoffed

"It's my job.. Besides the heart wants what the heart wants" Merlin who was standing beside me handed me a sword and I took it subconsciously

"Have they confessed their undying love for each other yet? I'm getting tired of waiting" Gwaine let out a breath of laughter

"I take it this has been a source of amusement for you both for a while now?" I shrugged

"Couple years give or take… Only so many times you can tell Arthur to care more for his heart than his fathers pride" When Gwen leaned in and finally kissed Arthur. My eyes shot to Lancelot who looked like he'd just had his heart broken.

"Oh Lance" I whispered as he walked away not baring it. Merlin let out a sigh

"It's hard to see 3 of your friend caught up in a love triangle cuz no matter what happens someone you love gets hurt "I nodded

"Completely Agree" We set off then, Arthur in full 'serious' mood now that he'd got that kiss from Gwen. We made it into the castle and we were sneaking around our own home… it felt wrong. It felt odd. Merlin, myself and Lance split up with the others soon enough and as we were walking down a corridor both Merlin and I stopped at the same time.

"You-_" He nodded

"I've only ever felt that power once" I shiver

"Worse day of my life that was" Merlin looked down at the sword in his hand and handed it to me.

"You're sure… it's only meant to be used by those who can be trusted" Merlin laughed

"You are to be my wife, there is no one I trust more with this sword. Now please" He threw the sword into my hand as I threw mine into his other.

"You guys ever get tired of being so in sync?" We shrugged at the same time and then laughed. We then rushed off in the direction of the cups magic. A guard caught us a little while ahead and within seconds he was a pile of ashes and Lance had that 'I cannot believe that just happened'' kind of laugh. We finally managed to make our way to the room where the cup was being held and shut the door on a few guards but when we turned towards the cup there were 6 more guards and Merlin and Lancelot kept them at bay until I could strike them down. Lance was hit in the shoulder before I could get to him. I made quick work of the other guards, my anger and worry taking control of me. I was just about to swing the sword at the cup when I sensed Merlin being slammed against a wall and me being pulled off my feet in the same direction.

Just when I thought Morgause had finally gotten the best of us Gaius came running in and attacked her unawares, It was a stupid plan and something I wasn't going to forgive him easily for. But Understood why he did it so when Merlin blew her back as she tried to attack Gaius I was relieved.

She hit her head hard and fell to the floor unconscious, her state loosened her magical push on us as I fell to the floor in a huff. I then got my breath back, grabbed the sword and knocked the cup to the floor… all our problems solved for the most part. Morgana came running in at that point and it seemed like every time the kingdom was under threat this was how it ended, one of these sister unconscious and the other doing whatever it takes to protect them.

"It's over Morgana" Her anger was getting the better of her and despite the changing in her I knew her anger was something you could not argue with.

"No you're wrong... it's just begun" I let out a breath of relief.

"You have no idea how close I came to giving up. On Camelot. On Arthur. Letting you win. But the thought of Arthur finally knowing who you have become was the only thing that kept me going" Morgana let out an upset scream and I knew her emotions were controlling her, but I never expected her to have so much raw power. Merlin grabbed Gaius's arm and I rushed over to Lance, lifted his arm over my shoulder and carried him out of the room.

Without so much as a thought I led Lance to Gaius's chambers where he started treating Lance straight away. Merlin had gone in search of Arthur, explaining that Morgana had knocked him out and so Lance and I had to escape her chase before we could get to the warning bells. It took 10 minutes for Gwaine to walk in looking all high and mighty

"Seems you've got your charm back…. Realise that hair is too big for your head?" Gwaine let out a laugh

"Realise your beauty won't get you as far as you think?" I winked at him

"I know exactly how far my beauty will take me. So how does it feel to be 'hero' Sir. Gwaine?" Gwaine smiled, brighter than I've seen in days.

"I feel like I should be getting down on my knees just to show how much I appreciate all you have done for me. You and Merlin both have taught me so much and I can only pray I find myself a person is what you are to Merlin. Are you hurt at all?" I laughed as he sat beside me

"Shouldn't that be the first question you ask?" He shrugged

"I'm original.. You look fine. You seem fine… but that doesn't mean you're fine" I let out a breath

"Morgana has been a threat within this kingdom for almost a year now and as relieved as I am that she is no longer a threat within our walls, we still do not know if she survived the collapse and knowing how stubborn Morgana is, she is not only escaping but had become more power and she's harbouring more anger than should be possible" Gwaine grabbed my twitching hands

"You're worrying about the unknowns Adira, just start concentrating on all the good… we're all alive, for the most part. Camelot is safe. Arthur has knighted some of you best friends and you get to see my every day" I let out a breath of disappointment at that comment but laughed it off

"I guess you're right, it's just when you've been saving people as long as I have… the good is good and all but you have to consider every kind of outcome otherwise they might attack tomorrow and you would be none the wiser" Gwaine seemed to understand what I mean "So what brings you down here to our neck of the woods?" He shrugged

"Merlin told me Lance was hurt and that you were worrying, so thought I'd come and see for myself" I nodded. Lancelot was laying in the best bed, fast asleep as Gaius continued to dress his wound

"He'll be fine, just a scratch… could have been a lot worse" Gwaine looked out the window

"That is good, sorry but I must go… Arthur is sending all of the new knights out with brand new armour tomorrow to go and get Gwen and I want to get an early night, you and Lance will be okay?" I nodded

"Go… good night Sir. Gwaine. If you find either Arthur harassing Merlin or Merlin in general can you send him in here?" He kissed my forehead

"It would be my honour my lady" I smiled and for once felt like I really knew the heart of a knight beyond their loyalty to Camelot, Leon being the only acceptation to that rule.

The following Morning I waited on the steps beside Arthur and Merlin as we waited for the knights to return. I had not seen any of them in their knight's uniform on purpose.

"I reckon that you might just have to invest in some Armour Merlin…" he laughed

"What and prove to them all just how strong they really are by carrying that weight on them all day… Adira I love you but I will do no such thing" I rested my head on his shoulder

"You're going to let him talk to you that way Adira?" I shrugged

"He's only saying he wishes not to be shown to me as a knight… as some knights will laugh and he already gets enough grief from enough of them. Besides he told me he loves me … how can I be mad?" Arthur let out an airy laugh

"I do not understand you two or love" Merlin cut in before I could

"Love does not need to be understood, it merely needs to be felt. To be within your heart" Arthur gave him a 'you're turning into a girl Merlin' kind of look.

"Love is what you must feel, trust is what you must have faith in and your heart is what you might let be your guide" Arthur had little time to respond as all the knights came riding up with Gwen between them and now more than ever I knew a new time was coming. Arthur would have to take charge more. I would have to take on the role of being trusted with information those who don't completely trust Arthur and use that information correctly.

"I fear for what the future might bring Merlin" Merlin grabbed my hand, not having much reason to hide what we were anymore.

"As do I because as soon as one big issue resolves itself, another greater one appears but do you know what helps me through?" I shrugged

"A day away from Arthur?" Merlin laughed

"Yes, that. But mostly you. What you said to Morgana today was true, knowing Arthur would one day find out is what kept you going and it's the same for me, I keep going to the day where Arthur trusts magic, the day that we can be known as what we are destined to be" I smiled and kissed him gently.

"Whatever happens, at least now we are surrounded by friends" He smiled

"And love" I nodded in complete agreement as I caught sight of all the knights jumping off their horses

"And love"


	39. The Darkest Hour Part 1

The Darkest Hour part 1

A kind of Magic was in the air around Camelot. Cenrid was dead, Morgause was at the very least seriously injured. Morgana was now known as an enemy and Arthur and Merlin was getting on a treat. The few knights I knew well enough to call friend, were all having fun. I was happily in love and knitting yet another blanket.

The only person who seemed worse for wear was father. Who had since the day, almost a year ago that Morgana betrayed us, had not uttered more than a few words. There were moments when I would reminisced and talk to him about the old Morgana and that seemed to set him in a cheerier mood but there was little else I could do. Yet with Gwen bringing him his meals and myself seeing him at least once a day I could rest well knowing he was being cared for. Arthur took over as much as was necessary which left him pretty busy, he refused to acknowledge himself as king but he might as well have. Father was a broken Man, Arthur was practically running Camelot with the help of his knights.

It was only when Elyan and Leon returned from yet another lengthy trip, did my heart finally come down from the cloud I knew it was on. Morgana's name was mentioned in court once more and her powers have grown according to what they spoke to Arthur about in court.

Ahh one more change since last year, My fathers brother upon hearing of Morgana's 'betrayal' decided he would stay to care for his family. But Agravine had not seen my father once, he was always around to manipulate Arthur into doing something he wasn't certain upon and Me? Like most things I don't like, I avoid. He was always sub textually bullying me when he came to visit while I was growing up. He had always thought I was put above Morgana too often and Father would listen to him and Morgana would get some form of treat and I was left doing the horrible jobs, servant jobs. It's probably why I'm so prone to 'earning' what I get.

Once the meeting was over I hugged Elyan and Leon like I did after every horrible trip, told them to get checked over by Gaius and to get some rest. I spent the afternoon getting ready like I always did. Everyone was seated when I entered the Banquet that evening and Merlin offered me his arm and led me to my seat. Arthur nodded at me in welcome and I smiled back at him. The banquet continued for half an hour before Arthur made his speech. The banquet was being held in the honour of those we have lost, with the 'war' (as Arthur called it) against Morgana we had lost many men and Arthur wanted one day of Celebration and remember them all by name. It was a tradition I felt was fitting to those already in Camelot.

As everyone started to cheer I could feel time start to slow, my head was screaming but it wasn't over baring and like I always did I caught sight of Merlin. I jumped up from my seat as an old women appeared in front of us

"Emrys" She whispered "Emrys" I could sense a very odd kind of panic from Merlin and before time had even continued back to it's normal levels I was resting his head on my lap and despite how cold I felt (like ice), shivering uncontrollably. Merlin had dropped his flask and collapsed from the cold and pain. Lancelot can running over. I caught Arthur roll his eyes as Lance picked Merlin up and followed Gaius's instructions to take him back to his chambers.

"I see you do that again when he's in a pain and I swear to god" Arthur put his flask down knowing the whole courtyard was watching

"Oh come on he's probably just lying down on the job" I scoffed

"Or maybe you're working him so bloody hard that he isn't eating or sleeping. He's missed 3 meals this week… 3! Do you know what that does to a servant like Merlin? He'll waste a bloody way" I took a deep breath and as I did so my head become wobbly. Luckily for me Gwaine can come around the table to carry me away if I took things too far so he caught me and picked me up off my feet.

"I never new you liked me so much" My head was fuzzy

"Merlin… where is… Merlin" Gwaine laughed

"Always Merlin" I smiled through the spinning image of the ceiling to the throne room

"Finally understanding?" Gwaine scoffed. Arthur was at my side, time was becoming a blur and movements around me felt like nothing more than shadows as my vision tunneled

"Adira are you okay?" I shook my head and when that only made me feel dizzy, I rested my head on Gwaine's chest for support

"Don't care…about me… want Merlin" Arthur order Gwaine to take me to Gaius. Arthur then called the banquet to a close and Agravine was giving me this (despite how dizzy I felt I kept looking at him) 'I know your secret' type look. Pfft it's not exactly a secret if everyone but that person knows about it… it's more like a fact he doesn't know.

When Gwaine finally put me down, my sense of time muddled by how cold and dizzy I felt. Gaius rushed over and through all my dizziness I caught parts of the convocation

"What happened?"

"She was yelling at Arthur… got so worked up she got dizzy and almost collapsed like Merlin. What do you reckon is wrong with them?"

"Exhaustion I believe, though I can't know more until I run tests. Grab her a couple spare blankets from her knitted pile over there and wrap her up in them and then go and refer this new back to Arthur, he deserves to know. Gwaine did as he was told and I felt a deep warmth snuggle around me and I felt myself hmm in delight at the warmth of a blanket wrapped around me.

I fell asleep against the warmth of the blankets and didn't wake until I heard Merlin and Gaius talking. Merlin was explaining how horrible his collapse was and the women we saw. Gaius explained it was the gatekeeper to the spirit world. Gaius confirmed my fears then, the spirit world on the day the vile was thinnest had been opened into the real world, oh flipping fantastic and when Merlin told Gaius about the women calling out to Merlin by his druid name, Gaius went quiet and when Gaius went quiet it could only mean he was worried about something and usually they were life and death somethings.

"What is it?" Merlin asked "What does it mean?" Gaius's reply unsettled me further

"I'm not sure… but if someone had torn the vile between the worlds then god help us all" Merlin who finally seemed to get the wits about him turned towards my bed.

"Have you been awake this whole time?" I shrugged

"Is your magic so out of whack you can't tell?" He shrugged

"It's not my fault the gatekeeper of the spirit world gave us a visit is it? When did you pass out?" I sat up as he came to sat at my bed side

"While screaming at Arthur about how hard he works you" Merlin laughs as he takes my hands that were still shivering with coldness.

"Adira you're freezing" I nodded

"I've been feeling this since the women came… It's sometimes to do with the fact that the vile has been opened. It's the only thing that can explain these strange happenings" Merlin took a deep breath

"It was too much to hope that this year of bliss would just continue" I stroked his face

"It's a year more than we usually get Merlin" He moves into my touch

"I know I know… Just sometimes I wish destiny would leave us alone to be happy" I smiled softly at him

"Sometimes my love, it's knowing that destiny will come, that makes us enjoy what little time we have" Merlin rested his forehead on mine

"Are you ever going to stop being wise?" I smiled

"Are you ever going to stop loving me because of it?" He shook his head "Then no… I think I'll stay this way" He pecked my lips and sighed.

"You should get some proper sleep, not magically induced unconsciousness" I sighed

"As should you my love… as should you" He nodded and with each other support and I gave a quick kiss to Gaius's before we went to bed.

The following Morning while Merlin went to wake up Arthur, I had been walking past the throne room on the way to the kitchens when I heard a commotion from inside and I found Gaius and a few knights, along with Agravine crowding around a young women, a women who looked terrified.

"Excuse me… starring at the poor girls makes her uncomfortable and quite frankly it rude. Someone go get her some tissue, someone go get her some food and SOMEONE for the life of me, get Arthur" Agravine was about to start talking but I cut him off

"You can put a sock in it. I don't want to hear your excuses that Arthur's in charge. When I'm here… I am" I stepped around the few knight surrounding me

"Thank you My lady" She bowed low. I let out a thin laugh and stroked her arm affectionately

"Trust me I know how intimidating they can all be. Call me Adira please, what's your name?"

"Andrea" I smiled

"That is a beautiful name, you parents picked well… what brings you to Camelot?" Her tears starting falling and I continued to comfort her

"Take your time, no rush" I turned to Gaius

"What happened Gaius?" Gaius spoke quietly

"From what I can understand her village was attack" Andrea spoke up then

"My mother, my father and little sister Elizabeth… "She almost collapsed to the floor, her grief consuming her so I did the only thing I could, offer a womanly hug. To which she openly fell into. Arthur walked in at that point and conveyed all the information that had just been spoken to him.

"Andrea, this is my brother Arthur. He can help you if you let him… can you tell us what hurt your family?"

"It was no one. Just shapes" Arthur asked then

"You didn't see their face?" I knew what she was going to say

"They have no faces… I'm telling you. They were there but they weren't there" That when I heard a kind of shrieking from the hall, distance but noticeable and I knew Merlin had heard it too as he looked towards the door and then at me in that 'great more trouble' expression that always set my heart on edge.

"They moved so quickly" I heard Andrea continue "It was as if they weren't real, but must have been… I could hear the people screaming and then… silence, They're dead" She broke down in tears again

"That quiet enough" Agravine looked as if he might say something "She has told us all she knows and she is traumatised. Unless you wish to enforce more pain on her I suggest we let her rest and eat a good meal and if you have any issues with that, you can bring them to me" Arthur went to leave, I moved and hugged Andrea

"Andrea, you've met Gaius he is going to make sure you are okay before you get a warm meal okay?" I turned to Gaius

"They are leaving at Dawn, please take care of her… any issues with resources just tell them I gave you permission" He nodded and I rushed off after Merlin and Arthur like I usually did.

With little to no persuasion I was riding with Arthur's 'Ace Knights' as Merlin and I had nicknamed them, as they seemed to be the only knights that go anywhere with Arthur anymore. Half way through the ride at a very fast pace, Arthur was telling Merlin to stop being jumpy. I had kept towards the back of the group and keep my eyes closed for minutes at a time to calm down my edgy sense. Gwaine on a few occasions had grabbed my reins to keep in line with the group and I appreciated the support

"Adira what's wrong? You and Merlin both collapse… I mean I know you do EVERYTHING together… but that's a little worrying. You're both acting like there is something about to jump out at any moment" I thought I had done a pretty good job of keeping emotions hidden, he seemed to sense my train of thought

"Adira despite your beliefs, when you're worried about Merlin on top of trying to act calm yourself your face slips and I see pure terror on it" I smiled

"If I didn't know better I'd think you were concerned" Gwaine was being serious and that worried me

"Adira I'm not playing around. I only ever see that terror when Merlin or any of us are in harm's way or Morgana is involved" I let out an uneasy breath

"Have you any idea how scary this is for me? Morgana heading for the Isles of the Blessed and then these weird magical shapes start attacking people? No way on this green earth is that just a consequence" Gwaine shrugged

"Yeah and maybe it is Morgana but we've faced her once" I scoffed

"Come on Gwaine, she killed 2 knights… was carrying Morgause around in a cart, which probably meant she was dying and the Isles of the blessed was a way of saving her… so the vile ripped because she was revived or she dead so the vale could be opened. Either way it's scaring the living crap out of me and Agravine's crap, plus a village full of dead people and a seriously freaked Merlin… can you blame my terror?" Gwaine grabbed my hand

"I won't let anything happen to you I promise" I smiled at his kind words

"Thank you, it does little comfort against the effects of magic, but thank you" He smiled and we continued our journey in silence.

On the few quests, all these men have gone on over the last year, I've been on almost all of them. Gwaine had been the one I bantered with when Merlin and Arthur were either bickering between themselves or too serious to banter at all. Percival although still a quiet man had let me know little details about his life… details I doubt he's shared with anyone. His parent's died when he was 12… he raised his 2 sister on his own so when he crossed paths with Lancelot at the age of 16 and saved his life, they'd become good friend and Percival always promised if Lance needed someone in an hour of need he should call on him. One of his sisters was married happily and he was sure she was safe… the other sister Angelica, was more like him. Adventurous but apparently she'd sent word that now that Cenrid's lands were now Camelot's she was safer than before and knew to find a guard to bring her to him if things got too hairy for her.

As for Elyan he'd been a good convocation, he was the only knight who would talk swords and sewing with me and not get embarrassed. He told me that despite his wishing of not wanting to learn to sew he had become a master at a young age due his mother's constant mention of wanting to teaching him of it and with Gwen needing to know how to do so because of her job involving Morgana and helping with the blacksmiths trade they both became very good at it. Elyan spoke a lot of his mother and thanked me many times for listening and understanding what it's like to not have a mother to turn to at a young foolish age when a motherly advice could do the world of good.

As for Lance he had remained as loyal and as friendly as ever… forever caring for myself or Merlin when I couldn't. He always spoke of how jealous he is of Merlin and I's relationship. I told him he's find his 'me' the minute he let his heart find another women. Then there was Leon, the man who was loyal from day one and caring from even before that, despite his daughter being lost, despite all my annoying traits being aimed at him. Despite the fact he loved me like he loved Camelot but could never truly own my heart he stuck by Arthur, stuck by me and despite all that I will always love him for being himself and for not giving up on Arthur when Camelot needed him.

When we finally did get to the village something was off, there was something in the wind. Sometime magical, something terrifying. Even Arthur mentioned how quiet it was. I grabbed Merlin's hand as Arthur told us silently to split up. Merlin and I went with Gwaine and that seemed the only logical option any more. We had barely taken a few paces before Gwaine knock something over and Elyan had found something… despite a year having gone by, something's will never change. When we all ran to find frozen bodies inside the hut where Elyan and Percival were, my arms hugged myself as my memory of how cold the magic from last night have left upon me.

"We are literally chasing shadows" I heard Gwaine speak, that was something Gwaine always did… speak what everyone else was thinking, to most it was annoying. To me it was endearing.

It had gotten darker in the few moment we were there. I grabbed a torch from the wall, ran outside and around the corner, the knights too busy talking amongst themselves about what to do next to care. I walked back in with the torch alight, to find the men bickering. The only person stepping back was Merlin and I couldn't but smiled slightly before I whistled

"Honestly like a group of children. Grab a torch. One per group, as too much light will attract attention. Search each home… count the dead, any animals you see herd them up" Arthur looked like that idea repulsed him

"These animals are wild. They will either be hunted or they will kill each other. The least we can do is look after then until such time either happens. If you see anything you call okay?" They all nodded, amazing how a little charge came make grown men so submissive.

"Since when did you start ordering my men around?" Arthur asked as I lit a torch he'd grabbed and passed the torch on.

"When you started arguing with them about the next plan of action" Arthur sighed but agreed my orders were best and to do so.

Merlin and I left with Lance as we usually did. I was so busy making sure I could see where we were going and trying to hear where we were going I hadn't realised Merlin wasn't with us until I sensed his increased panic. That's when I heard the screaming and instead of following my logical sense I followed my 'Merlin' sense. He went dark for a moment, like he wasn't within this world and that scared me more than anything in this world or the next. I stopped to take stoke of myself, to find Merlin again. Lance following best he could and I took a deep breath

"Find me Merlin, you always find me" That's when I sensed him again. Scared as hell and I ran again. Having the flame as my only weapon of quick thinking, I jumped in front of a terrified Merlin and swung the fire at it. It seemed to disappear then and Merlin's eyes met mine

"Your magic?" He shook his head

"Yours?" I shook mine.

"Seems the only magic that works is the one that connect me to you" Merlin smiled

"I doubt that is the kind of magic I am referring to. But it is good to know you will always be able to find me" I wrapped myself around him as the other men came running other.

"You okay?" Arthur asked.

"We are fine, but we must leave… this is not something you can chase, nor kill" Arthur nodded, obviously agreeing.

"Come, let's leave" With no argument from anyone we left quickly. I clung to Merlin for most of the ride home.

"Adira I'm fine honestly" I let out a shaky breath

"And what if you weren't, what if that thing froze you like the rest of them?" Merlin sighed

"But I didn't Adira. I'm fine. I'm all here… my heart is still with you" I rolled my eyes

"A heart that does me little good when the rest of you is a Popsicle. Merlin please don't walk off again like that!" He bowed his head

"As you wish my love" The knight's had gotten used to hearing these kind of convocation.

Arthur either found them endearing or annoying… mostly annoying. Percival had an impassive face, but I'd come to recognise the glint in his eyes when he really cared about something and I knew he cared about Merlin and I. Gwaine would sometimes cut in which would lead to argument between him and Elyan and Lancelot, who both always had this small smile on their faces that spoke of happiness of such a moment happening around them.

When we got back to Camelot, I knew by the emptiness of the lower town something was wrong and that's when I heard the screaming

"They've reached Camelot. Gwaine and Elyan go with Arthur to find Agravine and get the latest information. Lance and Percival go and find Mary, her son and Gwen and make sure they are alright. Leon please check on my father and keep him safe, find another knight to help do it, just get him protection. Merlin and I will go and find Gaius and see what he knows" Arthur let out a sigh

"You're almost better at ordering my men around then I am" I smiled at him and patted his shoulder after we jumped off the horses and headed for the castle

"It's because they respect a women who knows what she wants. Besides I think I've proven myself as brave and as loyal as then considering all Morgana did" Arthur grabbed my shoulder in response

"You are probably the bravest of them all. Sent Gaius my way once he'd done dealing with the dead" I nodded and we made our separate ways.

By morning not only was I Extremely worried about the fact 50 were dead and Agravine was spitting the figure off like that's all those people were… a number. They were people, with loved ones and lives. These things were unkillable or Merlin would not be telling me how scared out of his mind he was, when the spirit attacked. According Gaius they were known as the 'Drocker' and that a blood sacrifice was required to realise them.

"But who would do such a thing now?" My uncle as oblivious as ever.

"Morgana" I spoke up before anything or anyone could stop me "We know she was traveling to the Isles of the Blessed, That place is more magic than I dare remember" Merlin's hand rested on my shoulder in what little comfort he would allow himself in Agravine's presences.

"How do we defeat them?" Arthur asked almost scared of the answer

"I don't know sire, no mere moral had survived their touch" I took in a deep breath, fear filling my every bone. Agravine turned to Arthur then and asked if he could have a word in private. With that I walked away but I dared not leave the castle. I found a corner in the corridor to my room and just sat down and sobbed. Merlin, who I knew was mere moments behind me caught sight of me on the floor and I felt his heart ache

"Oh Adira" I looked up at him, but trying to control my emotions onlt seemed to have the opposite effect and my tears took hold. It took him seconds to curl me around him so he was hugging me tightly, like he always did when he saw me so distraught. Arthur came out of the room slowly followed by Agravine to find me crying into Merlin's chest as he held me tight. Agravine looked ready to slap Merlin and was about to actually grab him when Arthur grabbed his arm.

"Uncle, she's scared. She's upset and Merlin was just comforting her like I would expect. He is following my orders" Agravine looked outraged

"You mean you're okay with your servant touching your sister?" Arthur actually laughed

"You would think no different of it if it were Gwen or Mary, Agravine and if there is one thing I trust is that Merlin will never hurt Adira. Merlin please take her to Gaius see if he can find something to calm her down" Merlin slowly stood up but I was too emotional to even move from where I sat. Merlin sighed

"Must I always carrying you?" I smiled through my tears

"Must you always offer?" Merlin let out a breath

"Come on then" He bent down grabbed my legs as I wrapped my arms around his neck. When Merlin turned around Arthur was standing there. Agravine had taken a step back and he looked pissed as hell, but that didn't falter any happiness that I felt being in Merlin's arms.

"Adira, it's okay to be scared… just know we are here to protect you" Arthur leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"Merlin take good care of her" Merlin nodded, gripping my tighter in his arms

"I always do Sire, if you'll excuse me"

That night, the screams of the Droker were getting to my head and I decided that searching for Gwen might keep me happy for a couple hours. With a torch in hand I was walking towards a group of familiar knights. Elyan came rushing over to me

"Adira what are you doing out here?" I shrugged

"Looking for Gwen... Have you seen her?" Elyan shook his head

"myself and Percival haven't see her—" I looked over the group of knights with him.

"Where is Percival?" With one glance he grabbed my arm and we rushed down into the town. I rushed past Percival and swung the flame at the Droker. Percival had dropped his flame to carry 3 children. Elyan took one of the children off him and I with a flame in hand took the other.

"Percival do you realise how dangerous that was?" Percival let out a breath

"I'd rather risk saving them than leaving them to die" I let out a sigh

"You truly are becoming a Knight" We rushed the children into a house where all the women and children had gathered to keep away from the Droker. We let the children go to their parents. Percival grabbed my arm calmingly.

"Thank you my lady, I appreciate all your help" I smiled at him

"Any time… you've saved my life enough times" Percival nodded

"At least let me walk to you the castle. Gwen was with Mary in the kitchen's last I saw of them… did you wish me to accompany you?" I nodded

"It would be my pleasure if you would" Myself and Percival walked back mostly in silence until we entered the castle.

"My Lady?" I sighed

"Percival please. It's Adira" Percival allowed a small smile

"Adira… how are you feeling since you collapsed 2 nights ago?" I smiled

"Apart from Merlin and Gaius you are the first to ask… Guess the fear of the shadows have overtaken their concern for me" Percival gave me one of those smile he rarely gave.

"Gwaine and Elyan had both expressed their worry. Lancelot said he spoke to Merlin about your and his welling and was convinced you're okay. Just all this trouble overtook his ability to tell you such a thing" I laughed

"Don't worry I don't hold grudges. I understand the needs of the many overtake the needs of the one" Percival nodded

"But the needs of the one should not be forgotten anyway" I caught sight of Mary and Gwen watching Harry trying to lift up the torch. I smiled at the sight and stopped in my tracks.

"Thank you for walking me home safely Percival. You truly are a great friend" Percival smiled a little brighter than before.

"My lady that is all I can ever wish. I must get back, our patrols are not complete. Will you be okay with them?" I nodded

"I will feel as safe with them as I do Merlin… could you possibly find him and ask him to come and find me when he's finished his duties with Arthur? I fear of walking even that distance alone" He nodded gave me that 'knight's' hold of the shoulder and left quietly.

"Harry dear, try using both hands" Harry smiled up at me for a moment and when he finally lifted it up he jumped up and down

"Thank you Adira" I smiled and bent down to his level

"It's okay Harry, do me a favour though and be careful with that. It can do some damage if you're not careful"

Morning was becoming more and more painful, not only were my few and far between visions becoming more and more frequent, but Merlin's heart was in a state of worry once again and hundreds upon hundreds of people were walking towards Camelot for shelter from these shadows. I had taken control of the housing as soon as I saw how unaccommodating the knights were being. Merlin came running towards me a look of dread on his face, the kind that only meant one thing. The same thing it'd meant in the years I've known him. I knew it meant Arthur was in danger.

"Arthur.. he plans to travel to the Isle of the blessed and sacrifice himself so that the Droker are no more" I let out a breath, this was nothing new and if I was honest it wasn't unexpected either.

"Gwaine" I called over and he rushed over "Find a knight to take over the housing. Someone you trust to be fair and just with all decisions no matter the person" He nodded and set to find such knight. Merlin grabbed my hand

"Where is he now?" Merlin spoke quickly

"I got him into his armour and he's saying goodbye to your father now" When I walked into the chambers Arthur was just about to leave and before I even registered what I was doing I was hugging him.

"You are a strong man, but every man deserves tears about his father" Arthur cried into me for a few moments as Gwen and Merlin watched. As I let Arthur go Gwen and Arthur shared a moment. It was my surprise when Arthur turned to me and handed me his royal seal ring.

"God no Arthur… I can't" My tears already falling

"I do not expect you to stay here when I leave… But I expect you to take care of this kingdom like I know you can" I shook my head

"No, no, no" Arthur laughed

"Adira Pendragon… that's the only time I've ever seen you refuse someone giving you authority" I scoffed

"I will not take control of this kingdom. Morgana can kill me all she wants once you're gone" Arthur grabbed my arms

"No Adira no. You and Merlin will run this kingdom like I know you both can. You will be fair and just ruler, you both will" I took a deep breath and took the ring from his held out hand.

"There is no one I trust more Adira" I smiled slightly up at him.

"As long as I have Merlin I will do but anything for Camelot" Arthur nodded and with all those decisions in mind I left Arthur and Gwen to share a few more moments.

Merlin, like most trips packed my stuff along with his own. I had gone to tend to our horses and bring Arthur around too. It was around that time I noticed there was a new kind of worry in Merlin and I recognised it well enough. But I spoke nothing off it as we rode away from Camelot, all 8 of us in a dreaded silence.

We made camp in a valley that always made my haunted memories come to the front of mind. Merlin went off to get Firewood and Lance followed. I set myself down shakily on a rock.

"Adira are you okay?" Arthur asked as he twisted a random twig between his fingers

"No, my future husband is keeping his feelings from me, you're racing off to sacrifice your life and the Droker attack by every night fall, but other than that I'm just dandy" Arthur bent down to my level, grabbing my arm for comfort.

"Adira, your fears never controlled you before, what's changed?" I took a deep breath

"No more than usual it would seem" Arthur sighed

"You're really that worried that Camelot cannot survive without me?" I sighed

"Despite your enormous Ego, you are good for this kingdom. You are a fair and just ruler as the last year has taught us all well… but me take over? Arthur I'm a women… I'm Morgana sister, someone I knew most knight still resent me for being, some look at me in accusation… As if to say 'You're in league with Morgana'. Agravine treats me like I'm a child that needs to be crushed and none of your knights will respect me like they do you" Arthur turned to the men around us.

"You would all follow Adira as you would be?" Gwaine meant down to my level.

"Adira you are the strongest women I know… you are the smartest women I know and If I'm being honest you're the most beautiful too. Any man would follow you to the end of the earth and back. Merlin is just lucky to have gotten to you first" I smiled at him

"You will find your love someday Gwaine, how do you expect me to rule when I do not know how?" Leon laughed

"Adira you may not have ruled but you've been in charge for longer than anyone… you were barking orders before you could run and you were being kind before you could cry. Honestly there is no greater Queen than the one you will be" I smiled up at Leon

"And the rest of you? You would truly follow me?" Elyan grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet

"You risked your life to save me… a mere commoner. You have earn my respect, my loyalty and my friendship Adira and besides it's always good to be on the good side of the future Queen" Percival stepped forward

"You saved my life yesterday I will not so easily be unobeying, just because of your sexuality, you are my lady and you forever will be" I touched his chest, Lancelot who had just came back with Merlin spoke up

"Considering we're all telling your reason we are following you I'll give you mine. You're my friend… you took one look at me that day I arrived in Camelot after saving Merlin and said I was a kind heart… someone you can never truly forget. But you have done so much for me since then I would rather die tomorrow knowing you were my friend, then live knowing you were upset or angry with me" I hugged him quickly. Merlin put the fire wood down and put his hand on his hip

"Are you being depressing again?" I shrugged

"Depends" Merlin stepped closer

"On what?" I glanced up at him

"Whether or not you'll stand by me if I become Queen" He smiled kindly

"Adira Pendragon… my love, my bride to be, my life. I'm standing by you for all eternity… call it cheesy… call me stupid. But it's the truth and as for reason I will follow you… there is but one. I love you. I could fill a hundred—" I smiled at him as he quote a song we both knew and so we said it together

"Pages with the ways my heart beats true, but people don't seem to write love letters like they do… this might be surprising coming right out of the blue. This is my love letter to you" I stroked his face

"Only you would use music to capture my heart" He rested his forehead on mine

"Only you would let me capture it" I let out a breath

"Promise me you'll never leave me" He smiled

"As long as Arthur is Prince I will not leave you" I shook my head

"No Merlin, no please you can't… don't make me choose.. Don-" Arthur looked confused

"What is it Adira?" I spoke while I cried

"He said as long as your Prince… which means if you die today he will never leave me. But if you do survive by him taking your place because you will grow to be king… Why must you always do this to me?" Merlin held his breath

"Because if I did not you would not love me half as much" I stepped back

"How can you say that?" Merlin shook his head

"I merely mean… if I was not as loyal to Arthur as I am, you would not love me like you do now.. because even if I die, you will grow into a fine women as Arthur becomes King" Elyan looked up at the sky

"As much as I wish for you sort this out, we must leave or night will fall before we are ready" We rode our horse for hours. Merlin right at my side

"Adira please, don't be mad" I shook my head

"I am not mad Merlin, I'm upset that you would keep such a plan from me" Merlin scoffed

"Adira we both know if I had told you before we left you would have done something to prevent me from leaving Camelot" I let out a breath, I knew it true but I dare not believe me

"Adira you know I would not do such a thing if I did not think you could survive without me" I snapped at him

"What If I don't want to survive without you Merlin? Hmm? Ever think about that?" He let out a breath

"Sometimes when you love someone you must do what is right for them… even if they do not see it and besides it is my duty to protect Arthur… as it is you. If my life must go in the place of the people of Camelot or yours or specially Arthur's life then so be it" I let out a breath of annoyance at how true it was

"There will come a day where you selflessness will be your undoing" Merlin smiled

"it'll probably kill me" Despite my anger I couldn't help but laugh along with him.

"Stop making me laugh Merlin, this is serious" he grabbed my hand from over our horses

"I know my love, I know… but I would rather you and Arthur were there when Morgana shows herself again" I let out a breath

"If not for you, Camelot would have fallen mere years ago"

By night fall we had collected little to no wood and the Droker were closing in. After using all the wood, Arthur had said he will go to collect more.

"I'll go" Merlin said answering the question, who will go with him.

"You sure you're the right person?" Merlin comment was a deflect on his emotions and I knew it

"Since when did you know how to collect fire wood?" There was a laughter amongst the knights. When Merlin started to walk away with Arthur he turned back and put his hand on his hip

"Come on then… before you knock them all out and come anyways" Gwaine scoffed

"Like she could" Merlin laughed, pointing his next comment at him

"Like you actually want to find out" Gwaine looked sheepish which set another round of laughter amongst the knights.

We had barely started collecting wood when a Droker came running towards Arthur and Merlin. I screamed and pushed them both down to the level below. Arthur quickly got to his feet and we all managed to lock ourselves in the room to the abandoned castle on the way to the Isles of the blessed. I sat between Arthur and Merlin, where I felt safest yet the most scared. Arthur was shivering after only seconds

"It's cold" Merlin nodded

"Right" As if he didn't believe him.

"You're not feeling it?" Merlin shook his head

"Adira?" I shook mine too.

"You know Merlin you're a lot braver than I give you credit for" Merlin looked surprised

"Really was that a compliment?"

"Don't be stupid" That set a kind of uneasy laugher amongst us. Merlin pulled me into his side

"Promise me one thing Merlin" I spoke to his quiet

"Anything my love" I glance up at him

"Look over me" Merlin smiles softly

"From the day I met you I always have" I smiled at the fond memory

"I remember that day I saw you in the courtyard as Father executed yet another boy associated with magic" Merlin smiled

"The moment I realise it was your father, it absolutely terrified me" I burst out laughing

"Trust me you're not the only one" The screamed of the Droker caught our attention and cut our convocation short and Arthur spoke then

"Of all the things I've faced… I never thought about dying" Merlin's answer was honest

"I don't think you should now"

"Sometimes you puzzle me" Merlin smiled

"You've never fathomed me out" I couldn't figure why Arthur's response was sarcastic or Honest

"No" Merlin next word spoke to me more than any banter between them would.

"I always thought if things had been different we'd be good friend" I smiled at those words

"And brother" Merlin smiled at Arthur's response.

"That's if you hadn't been such an arrogant, pompous dollaphead" All of us laughed at that for a while. It always amazed me how Arthur could take every insult as if it was something endearing Merlin had said and I realised it was just another one of those 'guy/brotherly' things these two do.

"We will defeat the Droker, we will Arthur… Together" Arthur nodded obviously taking some comfort in the words

"I appreciate that" The next words I almost had to check to see which reality I was in

"You're a brave man Merlin" And then the next word came I knew I was in the right one "Between battles" Merlin let out a slight laugh.

"You don't know how many times I've saved your life"

"If I ever become king… I'm going to have you made Court Chester" Despite the insult I couldn't help but laugh along with the 2 men. I let my happiness over take me just as the screams of the Droker started again. As the screams continued I heard Arthur speak

"They say the Darkest hour is just before the dawn"

"It's pretty dark right now" Merlin replied and Arthur reply was just as fearful

"It can't be long then" A Droker came rushing through the door and Arthur was about to get up but I grabbed him, thinking the Droker would just leave but when Merlin ran in front of it and got thrown against the wall I knew it wasn't going to until after it'd broken my heart

"MERLIN NO" At that point all the knight found us. As I rushed over to Merlin to see his eyes open… his body covered in ice. My heart turned to the same… ice. I was this close to using magic in front of everyone, when I felt a pulse on him.


	40. The Darkest Hour Part 2

Darkest hour part 2

I sat on the rock beside Merlin. His had weakly holding mine… it was the only thing I could concentrate on. I heard Arthur and Leon arguing about abandoning the quest and that's when I took note of all the knights faces. Percival's face was set in a stone image, Gwaine looked like he was about to cry, Elyan had anger written in his eyes. Lancelot had this extreme worry set on his face. Leon looked pained by the very sight of Merlin so ill, but it was Arthur's reaction that surprised me most. It was like he was losing one of his brothers… like he was losing a loyal knight and I realised once again that was how Arthur saw him. Like a brother in Arms, even if Merlin rarely wielded a sword.

"Let me take him" Lancelot spoke up. Merlin was sitting there like a ghost and it reminded me of how father had been acting. Like his very soul had been twisted and darkened and it frightened me more than words could ever express. My tears had not stopped since the moment he was thrown again that wall a few hours ago.

"It'll take you 3 days to reach Camelot" Arthur replied "With a wounded man, alone" I spoke up then

"Not if we go through the forest of fallen kings" Arthur looked surprised

"Adira, you can't go with him—" I jumped up then

"You can tell me to be Queen, you can tell me to kill Morgana and although reluctant, I will do so but I will NEVER leave Merlin alone when he's so—" I turned back to him "Broken" I swallowed the lump in my throat  
>"Come now Adira…" I looked at Leon in surprise that he would think I would leave Merlin.<p>

"If I die right this second I would not care" All the men around me looked shocked "If Merlin does not get help I have no reason for living. None at all" Arthur's hand rested on my shoulder

"One man cannot have you so completely" I smiled softly

"Ahh but one does… he is my love, my life, my soul mate and if you cannot accept that, then that's your problem… Come Lance we must prepare" He nodded and with shocked looks from the knights and little resistance from Lance we prepared. I moved over to Merlin and tried to lift him but couldn't. Percival moved closer to me and whispered

"Let me" And So I let him carry my future husband towards the horses. As he did so his ring that hung around his neck caught my eye and it only strengthen my resolve to save my beloved. Arthur grabbed my hand and we walked side by side heartbroken. When Percival placed him on the horse, I thanked him

"Could you lift me onto the same horse and rest him against me Percival?" He looked at me concerned but did as I requested. When Merlin shivering started to subside as he was coated in my warmth and one of the blankets I knitted that I always brought with me was wrapped tightly around him, I let my heart rest a mere moment.

"This is my fault and I'm sorry, to both of you" I grabbed his hand the only support he needed from me. Merlin spoke then

"Take me with you please" He spoke to Arthur

"If you die Merlin—"Merlin shook his head

"You don't understand... Please Arthur" Arthur refused to listen

"Do you ever do as you're told?"

"I have to help you" Lancelot grabbed the reins of my horse and I gave him a sad smile before we left at a slow speed.

By the time it started getting dark Merlin was fidgeting more and more, his strength either returning or his stubbornness was getting the best of him. We found a river to wash and rest for the night. Lance carried Merlin to the river's edge and I put my hands in the water to watch it shimmer, at that moment that a voice whispered my name over and over and that's when I saw Merlin's hand had too fallen into the river.

"We wish you no harm… we wish only to help" The voice says, from the bubble that floated in the air

"You're Velia, Spirits of Brooks and streams... Amazing" The face in the bubble smiled

"Very good Mrs. Emrys. The tear in the vile had upset the balance in the world, good spirits as well as bad roam freely… but this Peril less state cannot continue for long" I nodded, understanding more than most.

"My brother rides towards the Isles of the Blessed as we speak to heal the veil"

"He will need help from all of you" I smiled

"As I have always told him. But my love… he is sick" She nodded as she glanced over at Merlin.

"He is stronger than most give him credit for" I nodded knowing she was right, but still I could not stop my worrying.

"Indeed I know… my healing is doing little to help other than to warm his skin" She nodded once more

"You and the young warlock have a future that has been written since the dawn of time…" Oh woopie. "Even now my sisters begin to heal him… your magic can help us greatly if you so wish" I nodded, willing to do whatever I could to help them save Merlin.

"Please anything" She nodded and spoke words of old tongue for me to repeat to which I did. I kept my hands on Merlin's chest as instructed so they could draw from my magic.

"Will you protect us while we rest?" I asked them

"It would be our pleasure" When Lance sat down beside me, he let out a laugh of amazement.

"Magic is a beautiful as it is ugly" And for once I couldn't do anything but contemplate how true that was.

That night my heart seemed so at ease from all worries it was as if I were dead. As if so full of peace not even Morgana attempting to kill me would hardened my heart. When I awoke I started to panic when I could not see Merlin, but I caught him at the river catching fish. I couldn't help the relieved laugh that escaped me.

"Merlin" He smiled as he caught the last fish  
>"Come over here My love" I slowly got up and moved over to the edge of the river<p>

"Can you feel that?" I smiled softly

"Like peace and happiness is all that lives" He smiled

"Peace and happiness" He pulled me in for a hug

"You're not going back to Camelot are you?" He shook his head

"I cannot, Arthur will die" I nodded

"So I gain at least 2 more days with you?" Merlin sighs

"I am sorry my love… if there were another way" I nodded

"I know you would take it" Lancelot woke up then and joined in our hug for a few moments.

We rode hard and heavy back toward the isles of the blessed. We found a house on the edge of where we were before, the owner killer by the Droker and the fuel and warmth of walls and a roof was comforting. The happiness and content I felt earlier were mere shadows now. My heart was now in a state of acceptance… horrid acceptance that most situations made me choose between my brother and my love.

As the screams of the Droker continued outside, my heart set in that familiar notion that I was about to see something horrific. I saw Morgana, in Camelot. Agravine and Morgana ruling Camelot, I saw Arthur and the knights being surrounded by wyvern. I saw them being attacked by Droker. I then saw something in the heart of Lancelot… him sacrificing himself in both Merlin's and Arthur's place. I woke from my vision/dream and a Droker had come racing in. I grabbed Merlin's arm magically screaming at him while actually screaming at Lancelot.

As we ran away from the house Merlin called the dragon. Lance glanced at me as if to say 'What the hell is he doing?' I smiled. We made it to an open field when Kilgarrah quickly landed and used his breath to fight any Droker that tried to attack him or any of us. Lancelot looked ready to attack him so I grabbed his sword arm

"He is a friend, it's alright" Merlin bowed his head

"Thank you" Kilgarrah wasted no time

"Who is your friend?" I shrugged

"Hello to you too" The dragon let out a breathy laugh

"Adira Pendragon your charms are as endearing as ever" I bowed at him dramatically

"And your bluntness is forever rude" He smiled.

"I'm Lancelot" Lance spoke to Kilgarrah.

"Of course… Lancelot, the Bravest and the most noble of them all" I smiled at those words

"I'm not sure that true"

"Trust me Lance, if he says you are. You are" Kilgarrah nodded

"For now there are more pressing things at hand… The Droker cannot be allowed to remain in this world. The broken vial must be restored" Lance spoke up then

"We are on our way to the isles of the blessed to help Arthur heal it" The dragon spoke boldly then

"Indeed, But at what price?" Merlin's emotions set a turmoil as he spoke up

"I know the spirit world demands a sacrifice" Kilgarrah shook his head

"It is the gate keepers who demand such a price" I spoke then, desperate for another way around such troubles  
>"And there is no other way?" Kilgarrah's voice was a haunting tone<p>

"There is not"

"Arthur plans to sacrifice himself to heal the vile, it's is my destiny to protect him. You taught me that" Kilgarrah's response was surprising

"Merlin you must not do this"

"I have no choice… I must take his place" I knew of his plans but hearing him actually speak them, broke my heart.

"From the moment I met you I saw something that was invisible. Now it is there for all to see" Merlin smiled then

"A lot of what you see, Old friend, is what you taught me" Kilgarrah spoke to Merlin as kin then

"It will be an empty world without you, young warlock" Kilgarrah flew off as his voice whispered in my head

"Care for him young Witch" I smiled up at him so I whispered back

"With all my heart I shall"

The following evening we found a castle where we could stay to rest. Lancelot jumped off his horse and wondered in as I and Merlin jumped off ours. I was caught off guard by Merlin's very passionate kiss. When we finally pulled apart I gave Merlin a hug.

"What was that for?" Merlin kissed my hair

"For all the things I can't say" I smiled softly at him

"And for all the things we cannot do" He nodded. We walked inside then hand in hand. When Lance spoke obviously to Arthur and his knight, their tracks easy enough to fall here.

"Bad news" I stepped into the room my usual acting skills taking over as my tears stunned one by one. The look of complete heartbreak in these men's eyes caught my heart unawares.

"He's still alive" Lancelot let out and Merlin stepped around the corner and the relieved laughter everyone gave was the true mark of a family. The hugs Merlin that received at that moment were heart-warming. Elyan, Percival crowded around him as Lance and Arthur shared brotherly blessing. When the other knights started talking to Lance moments later, Gwaine who had stepped back and gave Merlin a tight hug

"Thank god" I heard him whisper as Arthur and I watched in pleasure. Gwaine then surprised me by hugging me too, maybe he was just glad I wasn't so broken anymore.

"Good to see you Merlin" Came Arthur slow comment. Merlin nodded

"Good to see you too" I smiled at that connection. Such simple words say so much.

That evening Merlin leaned against a log as the knights lay sleeping their happiness and obliviousness in what both Arthur and Merlin plan to do. I had just put my pot with the others and sat down besides Merlin and snuggled close to him

"Merlin?" He hmmed at me

"I love you" His face lit up in a smile

"As I you my beautiful lady" I smiled lazily. Arthur who leaned against the log from the other side watch our encounter with a warming smile.

"I wish to say that openly one day" Merlin smiled at Arthur's honest comment

"If there is but one thing I know sire is that… love? Is but a thing you say with every passing second not just 3 words" Arthur smiled at that.

"I'll try and remember that" Silence continued on as Merlin stroked my hair.

"It's going to be fine, Everything will be alright" I heard Merlin say to Arthur after too long a silence.

"I'm just tired" Arthur's response came and I realised that he thought he could keep from us what he planned to do.

"You don't have to sacrifice yourself"

"To save my people" My heart almost stopped at Merlin's next words

"I will take your place" Arthur shook his head

"Merlin…don't"

"What is the life of a servant compared to that of a prince?"

"Well a good servants hard to come by" I smiled despite my tears that I knew Merlin knew about.

"I'm not that good" Arthur's response was obvious

"True" I could not help it anymore. I let my sobs be known "One more thing… take care of Gwen, she deserves to be happy in her life" Merlin nodded

"Don't worry I'll make sure" That night I was in and out of consciousness all night, so exhausted from my previous worries about Merlin life threats than I forgot another one was even closer.

By dawn we were already setting of to continue our quest. We finally got to a point where we could see the Isle of the blessed in few and it brought back so many memories. Merlin supported me as my legs went wobbly

"Adira? You okay?" I smiled

"Just reminds me of last time I was here" Merlin nodded

"This day the Isle does not care for your life" I smiled

"It never did originally. It would seem Arthur's life is attracted towards such a place" Merlin smiled

"There are many things Arthur's life is attracted to" I let out a small laugh and then with Merlin's support we made our way to the Isles. The body wobbled as it normally did and the power of the place coated me in fear. We barely stepped onto the Isles when Wyvern attacked us. Oh great, more dragon cousins to deal with. I glanced at Merlin and nodded at him in permission to do the undoable. I smiled when it worked and Gwaine just took it that they were scared of… pfft.

We continued but they turned around and attacked again so Percival, Elyan and Leon stayed before to fight them off. I turned to them as the other continued to run ahead and spoke to them all  
>"May the gods with be with you" Elyan nodded in thanks before taking to defending himself against yet another attack and I ran off in the direction of the others.<p>

I got to see the inside of the Isles this day. But this would haunt my memory forever. We found the Vail open and that same voice that haunted Merlin and me that night at the Banquet that seemed years ago now spoke

"It's not often we get visitors" Arthur spoke up

"Put an end to this… I demand you heal the tear between the two worlds" I laughed unhumoured

"You think someone of her standing is going to listen to you? You're more naïve than a child" The women spoke up

"It's is fine Lady Adira. But it was not I who created this horror…why should it be I who stops it?" Merlin's spoke up then

"Because Innocent people are dying" This women I wanted to kill her where she stood, but I knew not of her power and I knew not to let my anger take control.

"Indeed" She spoke and laughed as if it was some joke. Gwaine obviously didn't have as much control as me because he charged towards her and she knocked him back without as much as a glance his way. I rushed over to him and checked he was still breathing

"That is a mistake you realise" The women mocked us then  
>"Is this the best you can do?" Arthur took things into his own hands then<p>

"I know what you want…" The women at least looked interested then  
>"Do you? And are you willing to let me have it?" Arthur's voice then<p>

"I'm willing to pay whatever price is necessary" she pointed for him to come. He turned to me

"Take good care of my kingdom, Merlin take good care of her and Gwen" I nodded knowing there was little I could do

"You know I always will" My tears had barely begun to fall as Arthur stepped forward and I knew he would be knocked out soon enough and so such a thing happened. He kissed my head and nodded at Lancelot and I clung to him sobbing.

"So emry's you plan to challenge me after all?" They circled around each other. "Will you give yourself to the spirit's to save your prince?"

"It is my Destiny" She spoke then  
>"Perhaps… but your time amongst men is not yet over Emrys even if you want it to be" Lance had let go of me at some point but I was busy paying attention to Merlin I hadn't realised he was moving towards the vile<p>

"LANCELOT NOOOO" My heart broke, my best friend, the one man who knew all about me and still loved me for loving Merlin. I fell to the floor in a crumple of emotion

"No, no. no"

By the time we returned to Camelot it felt like grief was all I was ever going to know. My heart was a shadow of itself, not as much as it would be if it had been Merlin but it felt pretty dang close. The cloud of Grief I felt seemed to brace the very heart of Camelot, every face I saw who knew Lance, showed some amount of grief and even those who did not know him well seemed saddened by such a loss. Arthur had taken it upon himself to give him the proper send off and be there for Gwen who since hearing the news was a broken women.

At the funeral in the courtyard, Merlin was holding me as I sobbed not caring of Agravine seeing. I was his friend in even Agravine could see, he was there for his friends. As the Prye set alight my heart broke and I realised saying goodbye is almost as hard as remembering his handsome face. Merlin had stepped away from me for a moment to hand Arthur the torch I realised there was no one like Lance who could catch me when Merlin was not around. As I almost fell to the floor with emotion, Gwaine stepped out of his line and let me crying into him. I had not stopped crying since we left the Isles and I did not plan to stop anytime soon.

I felt like my heart was trying to leave me with the strength of the emotion my tears were bringing and as Merlin and Gwaine both supported me away from the Prye I glanced back to see Gwen standing alone her heart broken as much as mine. Merlin had been letting me sob on his shoulder and about an hour ago I have become too emotional to even cry, just rest with my head on Merlin's shoulder. Agravine walked in then

"Gaius?"

"How can I be of assistance?"

"You've always been a man of knowledge and wisdom" Gaius smiled as myself and Merlin got up and watched the scene from the slightly ajar door.

"Knowledge perhaps" Gaius reply was his usual self

"Have you ever come across as Sorcerer known as Emry's?" Gaius looked at him and spoke as calmly as he could

"No, doesn't sound familiar"

"Well…" Agravine smiled, obviously believing him "If you do hear mention of the name" Gaius nodded  
>"I'd be sure to tell you" Agravine's usual<p>

"It will not go unrewarded" comment came out as he moved to leave. Once he did I let out a breath and Merlin and I walked down the stairs

"There is only one person who could have heard that name…Morgana, we know her powers are growing, she too must off seen the Gate keeper"

"But Agravine?" Gaius sighed

"I suspect he's not as fertile as he seems, you must remember he has every reason to hate Uther. We must be careful… Morgana can never know the truth, she must never know who either of you really are" Despite Lancelot being dead I couldn't help but sigh

"Great another threat within Camelot" Merlin pulled me in and kissed my forehead like he always did in these situations.


	41. The Wicked Day

The Wicked Day

There were moments in life you expect and moments that you never see coming. Moments in life I expect? My birthday to be filled with lots of celebration but no one generally meaning it apart from those rare few. Things I didn't expect? Morgana not to be here on my birthday and Merlin to be here like he had been for like last few, making me feel more and more special.

A banquet of the best riches were being made as I woke that morning. Though this time I slept in my own room as I knew I could get a knock from Leon like every year and possibly every other knight in the kingdom if sleeping in Merlin's bedroom. They all brought me gifts throughout the day, some I cherish because they know me and I what I want, and others I am thankful for but never really understood why someone would send me a gift merely for being Princess. As predicted Leon knocked on my door as I was plating my hair

"You knocked Leon?" He nodded and closed the door to my room behind me as I moved over to the mirror to continue platting my hair.

"yeah I have a gift for you" I smiled at him as I tighten the band in my hair

"I do not expect it yet yours I've come to recognise… what is it this time a necklace? A book?" He hands me a box and bows his head

"There are but a few things I know you care about deeply in this world and I took the liberty of getting Elyan's help with this task" I opened the small box to relieve a ring. Around the outside of the beautiful gold band, were the name so of the knights I trusted most, Elyan, Leon, Gwaine and Percival. Something on the inside caught my eye 'Lancelot – always loved' I couldn't help the tears that filled my eyes

"You do not like it?" I smiled up at the man

"No I love it. I can now keep all the men that are important to me close to my heart" I pulled my necklace with my future wedding band untied to knot and slipped on the knights one and with a small clang they banged together perfectly.

"Thank you Leon" Leon smiled

"You Adira are most welcome" He kissed my cheek

"Happy Birthday dear princess. I must go as Gwaine and I are helping with all our visitors" I smiled  
>"Of course, make them as comfortable as you can" He nodded and left quickly. Still in my night dress I decided that was my next step, I was just about into the dress when there was another knock at the door.<p>

"Come in" Gwaine voice rang across the room

"Adira?" I smiled

"Sorry just getting dressed. Any reason you've come to see me?" He nodded

"You sure I can't help you undress?" I scoffed

"No more than you ever have before Gwaine, though could you help me with these laces I've got to wear this annoying thing cuz it's my birthday. I heard something quietly hit the table and He walked behind the cover and started pulling at the laces, he did it quickly and I was quiet surprised at how good he was… he seemed to know when it was too tight too.

"You've done this before" Gwaine's voice was the tone of smug

"I'm a man of many talents" I smile, glancing back him with a raised eyebrow

"And subtle is not one of them" He tied the final knock and stepped out from the screen as I grabbed a head band that matched my dress and tied it into my hair with much care. As I turned to him finally dressed, he was starring at me as if I'd grown a second head

"Is there something wrong…? I should have gone with the pink one" Gwaine shook his head

"No this dark blue always makes you look like the princess you were born to me. You looked Amazing. Merlin is one lucky man" I shrugged

"So he's told me… back to the reason you're here?" He smiled and handed me a familiar shape. As I unsheathed the metal it glowed at me in a beautiful way.

"Oh wow… how did you make such a thing?" He smiled

"Elyan helped me. Look at the engraving on the handle" I glanced at the curvy writing written on the handle 'To protect and serve you as you do Camelot' I smiled at it

"Gwaine this is surprisingly thoughtful of you… I was half expecting some skimpy dress" He winked at me

"That can be arrange" I whacked on his arm laughing along with him for a few moments.

"Go on Leon's waiting for you" Gwaine sighed

"So he beat me up here… typical. You liked the ring?" I smiled

"Especially the inside" He squeezed my shoulder in comfort

"He's in all our hearts but we all thought sometimes you need to be reminded he's always in yours" I kissed his cheek as Percival knocked on the already open door. Gwaine patted Percival on the shoulder and left.

"I am not intruding I hope" I smiled

"Percival I've always got time for you...Come on it. What is it you require of me?" He bowed his head

"Just to wish you a happy birthday and to give you this" He handed me a large rectangular sized shape

"I know it isn't much and I know you've been given more sentimental gifts but I thought you might like it" I unwrapped it slowly as I placed it on the table scared I might break it. As the picture within the frame became clear to me my heart almost burst. Inside the frame was a picture. Of Merlin and I, arm in arm and all the knights surrounding us, including Arthur.

"I thought the town's painter had retired?" Percival smiled and shrugged

"It's a very well hidden skill" I smiled at him in delight

"This is beautiful… I shall cherish this always thank you Percival. Though if I ask for a wedding portrait" Percival laughed

"I'd be happy to serve my lady. I must go, but please know if you were wish me to paint anything I am here for you my lady" I smiled

"And I am always here if you want a fair fight" He let out a genuine laugh and he patted my arm and left.

There was an actual none birthday related knock at my door at that moment

"Adira?" I smiled

"Come in" Arthur stepped inside to see me putting a grape in my mouth as I stood up. When he caught sight of the beauty of the dress that hung upon me

"Like an Angel" I smiled

"Like an Eagle" He always found that saying odd. He always said I looked angel like when dressed this nice but I always told him he was an eagle because he was free to wear what was comfortable to him and he never could understand it.

"Is there a reason you knocked or have you another gift for me?" Arthur smiled

"I told you, you shall get your gift at the banquet… what gifts have you received so far. I pulled the ring out and showed him. Even he smiled at it

"My knights truly are the best kind of people" I nodded, slightly surprised Arthur was paying them a compliment so easily.

"Gwaine gave me the most beautiful and most expensive sword" I handed it to him and he admired it

"The engraving is every Gwaine" I laughed

"I know… and my favourite though you cannot tell the others… is Percival" I pulled out the frame from under my bed and showed in the art. When Arthur took in the image he gasped

"Percival did this? It's beautiful" I nodded

"It most certainly is… have you received anything yet?" Arthur nodded

"Merlin gave me few new pieces of clothing… said they are what he's either damaged or saw and thought I would like, quiet sentimental of him" I nodded

"Indeed, I almost fear what he has brought me" Arthur smiled at me

"Sometimes the best gifts cannot be brought… Father has he is coming to the Banquet" I let a bright smiled out.

"Good, it'll be nice to see him as king once more" He nodded, obviously thinking the same thing.

"I have duties to tend to and Merlin to boss around. Is there anything you require before the Banquet?" I smiled

"Only Merlin to accompany me" He gave me a knowing smiled

"Of course, I'll send him an hour before the feast" I watched him leave and after putting my gifts away I went for a walk. I got many 'happy birthday messages' and 'wow you look beautiful' and each one only lighten my mood. The last time I felt like this was when the magic of that lake was healing Merlin. I caught sight of Harry running towards me I bent down and picked him up spinning him around as the sun shone bright.

"Harry you my dear boy have brighten my most brightest day" Harry giggled as Mary came running up

"Sorry about him Adira, he saw you and went running" I smiled, waving it off with a motion in my hand

"It's fine honestly" She took note of my dress then

"Either you're making an effort for Merlin or you're trying to make him jealous" I winked at her

"Maybe a little of both… did you manage to get that barkeep off you back?" She sighed

"He wants another 20 coins otherwise he'll kick us out" I grabbed my purse and handed her forty coins.

"Give him 25, tell him if he bothers you again I'll be buying all his properties and then spend the rest on Harry and yourself. I know it's little ones 6th birthday soon" He giggled

"Happy birthday princess" I smiled at Harry's words

"Thank you Harry" Mary then handed me a small pouch

"Here It really isn't much… but I think you'll appreciate it" As I opened the pouch I caught sight of a glowing diamond

"it was an heir loom from David's great aunt… said it was meant to bring you good fortune if you knew how to use it right… it hasn't worked for me so far but I thought you might need it with how much you have to face each day. The stone had an odd pull, magical, but not quiet… like it required something's more than activation words… like it needed some form of emotion, some sort of soul. I tied the pouch to my belt and headed back towards the Castle once I'd finished giving Harry a hug and talking to Mary.

I only made it into the castle walls, when Gwen coming running over

"I could not wait another moment… please open it. Tell me you like it" She gave me a cushion like present and as I unwrapped the paper and I saw something that looked different but oddly familiar. I took the corners and let it unravel and it was huge. I let out a laugh as I caught sight of all the different patches to the blanket. Some are quotes from myself or one directed at me. Others of things associated with the things we've been through, including donkey ear, trolls etc and I couldn't but smile at I caught the middle patch

'Adira Pendragon, how those who love you perceive you" I pulled her into a hug

"Gwen, thank you… Maybe now Merlin can actually make me one and I'll have a set of about 30" She smiled

"You're sure it's not too much like yours?" I smiled

"Trust me… mine are dedicated to others… I continue them as new experiences with certain people happen. I have 5 already for Merlin and that's only after he moans at me for hours" She laughed

"Good. I really could not wait another moment" I smiled  
>"I know the feeling… Do you know where I can find Elyan?" She nodded, glancing over her shoulder as another maid called her over<p>

"Armoury as usual I think" I nodded and gave her silent permission to go back to work. She pulled me into a quick hug whispering those lovely words 'Happy Birthday' before rushing off to get back to work.

"Okay thanks Gwen"

I went to the Armoury with a couple more hours to kill. When I walked in and saw all the knights in the room, some wishing me happy birthday who had not seen me this morning others giving me greeting smiles.

"Elyan?" Who was a little further into the room.

"Adira, wow you look breath-taking" I smiled and blushed at the comment like any good princess would.

"So I've heard, could I possibly have a word with you in private?" He nodded and the other knights left willingly and when we were alone, I continued

"Thank you… you helped Gwaine and Leon with their presents and I'm sure you did it for free because of your kind heart... so here" I handed him 20 coins.

"Adira I can't… I won't" he tried to give them back

"It's to replace the metals at the blacksmith if nothing else I will not have such a beautiful sword put anyone else out" He sighed

"Truly too kind hearted for your own good, but thank you I shall put them to good use. Is that all you wished to see me about?" I nodded  
>"Unless there is something you want to see me about" He laughed, rolling his eyes at the hint that I wanted another present as I rocked on my heels innocently.<p>

"Here" He picked up a small box, I glanced at him before I opened it and when I did my heart almost broke with kindness. Inside was not only a letter that I recognise to be in Lance's handwriting but there was also a bracelet that held a very small metal horse at the clipping point.

"Oh Elyan" Elyan let out a breath

"I knew the letter would bring some heart ache and I did not want to bring it to your room as I did not want to upset your morning. The bracelet was my pleasure however I'm told by Merlin your love of horses comes only second to him and Camelot" I smiled tearing threatening to fall

"He told you right but thank you Elyan I appreciate the honesty. I won't keep you any longer" I went to walked away when he called me back

"Adira, he told me to give you that if worst come to worse. He said Merlin would know where to find his letter too… we all got one too" I nodded "He also said to tell you to not let what happened to him or Camelot change your heart" I smiled at the very Lancelot type words

"Thank you… hard to believe 4 months had already past" Elyan let out a breath

"I still expect to see him and his 'not so secret' starring at Gwen" I smiled but this one was more bittersweet.

"He truly loved her, but he was too brave and noble a man to get in the way of his prince and his loves relationship" I blinked a few times trying to stop my tears

"Sorry I must be going… tell the rest of the knights I Really appreciate their presents and that they should next time pay for your serves" Elyan laughed

"Of course my lady, you are a walking masterpiece right now Adira" I fluttered my eye and twirled with a giggle

"Thank you Elyan" With that I left, my heart a little heavier but also lighter all in one go.

That evening at the banquet I sat between Father and Arthur, laughing along with their convocation. It was one of the few times I didn't mind their rude convocations over my head. To even my surprise before any of the other entertainment started Merlin stepped into the centre of the floor and at this very motion everyone went quiet.

"I know you're all expecting a duet by me and Adira, but right now I wish to give her but one gift I can afford. A song of her own. A song very close to my heart" He nodded at the usual music people and a very familiar tune started playing. I couldn't help the smile and happy tears that came to my face as I recognised the song.

"So lately, Been wondering

Who'll be there to take my place?

When I'm gone, you need love

To light the shadows on your face

If a great wave shall fall

And fall upon us all

Then between the sand and stone

Could you make it on your own?" I started singing along with the chorus with him and which a quick head movement I knew he was asking me to join in on the floor.

"If I could, then I would

Go wherever you will go

Way up high or down low

I'll go wherever you will go" Merlin bowed his head as the second verse started giving me permission to sing it.

"And maybe I'll find out

A way to make it back someday

To watch you, to guide you

Through the darkest of your days

If a great wave shall fall

Fall upon us all

Then I hope there's someone out there

Who can bring me back to you" My back to Merlin, his hand grabbed mine in a very particular way and within seconds I was being spun around and around in my beautiful dress. When I finally stopped spinning and let Merlin grab hold of my waist and pull me back in a very dance like way.

"My life and love still go on

In your heart, in your mind,

I'll stay with you for all of time" As the song continued myself and merlin did one of our dance routines. It had become regular for us to know each other's movements not only with our connection magically and emotionally but also because of the ways we grabbed each other to start the dances. As Merlin and I finish there was an eruption of Applauses as most Knight jumped to their feet.

Merlin took a step away from the stage knowing my birthday present for Arthur was coming, at least one of a few.

"Now dearest Brother… You're knights have reluctantly agreed to indulge me in a song" Arthur let out a laughter that said he was more happy than nervous. I nodded at the knights involved which were the usual four and that stepped into a line behind me. I then nodded at the music players and the tune started. I move myself in front of Gwaine who was on the far left.

"This boy here wants to move to fast" He grabbed my waist and spun me around

"He sees my future as having a past" As he dipped my head back and I caught sight of Arthur I let the line come out

"Well I don't think so" I stood up straight and pushed in away from me and he fell back in line. I stepped next over to Elyan and stepped behind him

"That boy there" Pointing at Elyan "Well, he's playing a fool,

He thinks he's funny

And he thinks his cool" I sat down behind Elyan he reached under his legs and pulled me out from under him and back on my feet, he then spun me with my arm in the air much like Merlin had in our dance mere moments ago

"Well I don't think so" Elyan grabbed one of my arms as Gwaine came and grabbed the other and lifted me up

"Cheap date, bad taste of

Another night gone to waste

Talking about nothing in so many words" They set me down and I stroked both their cheeks

"It's not like I'm not trying,

Cuz I'll give anyone a shot one" I winked at Arthur then and he smiled

"So I close my eyes and" I rushed over to him and kissed his forehead

"Kiss that frog" The laughter around the room even made me smile

"each time finding,

The more boys I meet,

The more I love my dog" The few seconds I got to myself and the dance continued. Elyan and Gwaine fell back into their spots. I stood in front of Percival

"Here's this guy, thinks he's bad to the bone" Glancing over at him and rolled my eyes while singing.

"He wants to pick me up" He rushed forwards and grabbed my waist and legs and flung me over his shoulder

"And then take me home" He set me back on my feet out, my arms crossed across myself to connect to his hands and cleverly we twisted around with letting our hands disconnect

"But I don't think so… I don't think so"

"Cage fights, play fight,

Next game rate a nation

Oversized pants" Grabbing at Percival's waist and looked shocked

"With an ego to match

It's not like I'm not trying

Cuz I'll anyone a shot once

And I, I close my eyes and

Kiss that frog

Each time finding the more

Boys I meet the more I love my dog" I glanced at Merlin for a moment and he was trying to stop himself from belting out a laughter, then as Percival stepped back into his place. Leon grabbed my hand and we quickly danced with each other very simply for a few moments.

"Why can't they be like the ones

That means everything to me

The one and loyal, open and friendly" The chorus repeated itself a couple times and as the last chorus started playing I grabbed Gwaine's hand moved him forward to bow and I repeated this with all the knight involved. They all then kind of gave a knowing look and between the four of them I was swept off my feet and laid across their arms. I let out a squeal of delight and surprise as they did so which made even Father laugh.

I sat back down besides Arthur then who had stood up and kissed my cheek in thanks. I smiled at him and sat down in my chair. I caught Merlin's eye and I realised this was the first him he was laughing, actually laughing with no reason other than he's enjoying himself since Lance died. As the people with our birthday entertainment set up their equipment my heart set in a very odd kind of twist and I grabbed Father's hand. He was surprised when I did so

"Adira are you okay?" I nodded

"Of course Father why wouldn't I be?" He smiled

"Because the last time you grabbed my hand like that was when you were 10 and feared someone who'd threaten your life" I shiver at the mere memory.

"I am merely glad you are yourself again" He smiled brightly at me

"I was but a broken man, I will have to learn to survive without her" I nodded

"As must we all father, as must we all" I glanced at Arthur, Merlin, Gwen, Father, all the knights and I realised that even though some of us were missing I still have a family who loved me and whom I would do anything for and that for tonight that would be more than enough.

As they finally stepped forward and asked for a Volunteer and Arthur stepped up to the plate. He was tied to large wheel that spins, an apple that was practically shoved in his mouth and daggers thrown at him. My heart set at a twinge as Merlin stepped to stand beside my chair and looked ready for an attack as if swords were coming straight at him. When the last dagger hit the apple in Arthur's mouth my heart still pounding set on ease… but something didn't feel right and Merlin was giving me this 'You know I don't like when you get these feeling' look and I shrugged as if to say I couldn't help it.

As Arthur climbed off the circle I jumped up and pulled him into a hug. He picked up a glass of wine from the table nearest us and put his arm around my shoulder like drunk husbands did to their prize wives. I smiled and was happy to play along with his drunken behaviour… funny he wasn't drunk before he went on the board. But like so many signs I ignored it to enjoy my birthday. An hour later Merlin took Arthur back his chambers… his trousers around his ankles. I laughed loudly as I watch them leave. Father came and found me then

"Adira… I couldn't get you or Arthur a present this year so I decided with the amount of spare time I've had I've written you both letters. It's a bit silly but I thought you both might appreciate the sentiment" I smiled and hugged him tightly

"Thank you. I love you, you know that right?" He nodded

"Of course I do, both you and Arthur equal" I smiled as his kissed my forehead and then his usual servant took lead, to take him back to his room.

I was shaken awake in the middle of the night by a very distraught Merlin

"Adira Come on wake up" I shook wait

"Merlin love, what is it?" Rubbing my eyes sleepily. When he hesitated his dread final set in my mind

"Merlin, what's happened?"

"It.. it's your father… he was attacked" With those words I grabbed my rob and a large band for my hair and rushed out the door. Merlin close in tail. When I entered the room Elyan and Leon were helping Arthur lift Father into the bed. Gaius who was tending to a few people in the lower town after the banquet was on his way from what I heard from the knights convocation with Arthur.

"Arthur?" My voice merely a whisper as I caught sight of the entertainment guy laying on the floor a sword in his chest

"Adira" He came rushing over "I should have helped him, I should have been more alert. I didn't even drink that much" I shook my head

"If I had to guess, I'd say your apple was laced with something that made you defenceless. You're lucky you were here to have Father protect you" Arthur looked angry at me then

"How can you say that...? He got hurt because of me" He lifted his hand to punch the nearest thing to him, which evidentially was me. Merlin lightening reactions caught Arthur's arm inches from my face and to even my surprise Merlin pushed Arthur a few stepped back

"Control yourself Arthur… she was just trying to show her relief that at least you're okay" Arthur's arm fell slugged beside him

"Adira I—"I cut him off

"No no it's my fault i—"He rushed past Merlin and pulled me into an emotional hug.  
>"Oh Arthur what are we going to do?" Arthur let out a rigid breath<p>

"I don't know, I just don't know"

By morning Gaius was examining Father and I had stood there most of the night with Merlin supporting me, despite his services to Arthur… he spent no more than 10 minutes away from my side at a time. For which I was grateful and Arthur was too distressed to even notice the lack of service for which I wasn't grateful for but it was the silver lining I guess. Gaius spoke to Arthur and they both tried to keep their voices down as Gaius explained that it was just a matter of time before Father… I couldn't even think the word right now but I heard them. I heard Arthur's dread, his weakness about such things.

Merlin, with persuasion from Leon left with Arthur as Agravine brought news about who had sent the assassin. I could think of only a few people who would go directly after Arthur directly and whichever one it was I realised it wouldn't make a difference my father was still dying.

I had stood there for almost 6 hours as the sun shone into the room to show midday has come. Leon was talking aimlessly at me and after a while even he got bored of talking and fell silent, the other knights took it in turns to stay with me. Gwaine hugged me close and pulled over 2 chairs for us both so at least my legs wouldn't hurt and I was thankful if I was honest... It was only when sitting down did I realise just how much my legs hurt. Leon had just come back for his next turn when Merlin came in moments after.

"Leon would you mind?" Leon nodded happy to not have to sit in my misery. I know he would never say so but I knew it was true. When Leon had left Merlin sat down beside me

"Come on Adira, please do not stare at him all day… I can't bare to see you like this" I snapped at him  
>"And you think I can bare seeing my father like this?" As conflicted silence fell between us I sighed<p>

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry" Merlin smiled softly

"Adira if you weren't angry I would fear for your sanity. But please at least talk to me about what's going on in the beautiful mind of yours" I smiled at his compliment but even Merlin knew it was a shadow of the one I had shown last night.

"What if he does die? I know he's been quiet inactive in his duties as king. But he's still my father and he was finally getting better. Finally being himself and It was wonderful. Most feared the changed his normal self would bring but me… although our conflicts, I did not wish him to—"Merlin was pulling me onto his lap in seconds

"Oh Adira... You need not explain it. I've lost my father already remember" My guilt set in then

"Oh Merlin... I'm sorry. I've drown in my own sorrow I'm forgetting how hard this must be for you" He smiled as a tear fell from his eye

"Come now Adira… your father is hurt, you needn't worry about my pains. Yours have always been more important anyhow" I shook my head

"You've lost a man you barely knew… one who've you've wondered about your whole life and all I did was support you for a couple months and I always forget just because you're not talking about it doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt" Merlin let out a breath

"No, you're right… it take more than a few months. But having your support means more to me than my own life does. Knowing someone can love me through all those arguments, all those crying fits in the middle of the night" I kissed his forehead from where I sat on his lap

"Please do what you can for him Merlin… my Magic is no way strong enough to heal him. I won't risk it" He nodded

"I will but best not now… we shall see what Gaius's suggests. You know how I wish to save him Adira, but Magic must be the final resort if for nothing more than to preserve your father's wishes" I nodded, as hard as it is to hear I understood.

"There are so many things I want to say to him. So many things I want to hear him say to me. Like that he's proud of me. That he loves me no matter what happens…" Merlin smiled  
>"If there is something I know for sure it's that your farther loves you… he wouldn't give me so much grief about loving you if he didn't" I looked at him confused<p>

"He gave you grief?" Merlin laughed

"There have been a few times when he would actually tell me what he was glad I was there for you but that if I ever hurt you and then there was those glares he gives me during times when you're being extremely cuddly" I smiled softly

"I can't help it… you're so huggable" Merlin laughed slightly while trying to remain respectful to Father, which I appreciated. Gwen walked in at that moment.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realise..." I shook my head sitting back down beside Merlin  
>"No Gwen come on… you're fine" She smiled<p>

"Adira I'm sorry.. I wish there is more I could do for you" I smiled sadly at her

"Your friendship and caring for him is enough Gwen" She smiled and got to work with wiping father's forehead and doing all the usual things she does when Father was asleep. I watched her in silence and fell back into my 'dead' like behaviour. Merlin once again just stayed with me to support me.

Ten minutes later Arthur walked in. and starting having pretty much the same convocation with Gwen that I did with Merlin. Merlin got up and I thought he might just leave or stand to seem respectful but he bent over me put my arms around his shoulders and then grabbed my waist and legs.

"I'm not letting you sit here and mop around… You need a hot meal and a bath. Arthur permission to care for the princess by any means necessary?" Arthur nodded

"Thank god someone finally did so. Thank you Merlin it saves me an intervention later" Merlin half smiled at him

"Sire" And with that he carried me out of the room, Gwen almost giggling as we did.

Knowing I would not go back to our chambers Merlin took me to my room. He bathed me, dressed me, and even so much as fed me as I just stared into space thinking. He set me down on the window edge as dusk fell and put a pillow behind my head one of my knitted blankets over my crossed legs.

"Adira I have to tend to Arthur, get him out of his Armour and such. Please do not do anything raise while I'm gone and there is a trusted guard outside the door if needs must" Merlin then took something out of the little pocket in his jacket.

"I did not mean to pry but I was trying to put all of your presents safely away I came across your box of letters and there were 2 new ones resting on top of them. I thought maybe you could read them. Might bring you some closer… I don't want you to drown In your sorrows but maybe they'll help" He kissed my forehead and placed the 2 letter plus one more on my lap. I watched him leave and it felt like my heart had literally left the room. I opened Lancelot's one first as it was a birthday present.

'My Dearest Adira,

My heart is with you. I know I shall say 'Do not cry for me' but you will probably cry but a thousand tears? It the order of 'not doing as you're told' behaviour I'd expect from such a beautiful women such as yourself. So I will not tell you not to cry, but please make sure some of the tears are at least happy ones, the very thought that my passing misfortuning you. Before I begin baring my soul, please know there is another letter within, one for Merlin. I could not find a way to get it to him through anyone else without fear they would read the content.

I am a simple man Adira, a man of hopes and dreams and love. A man of few talents but a will to fight for what I believe is right and Camelot, Arthur and Albion is what is defiantly right in my eyes. I cannot wish to express how much you mean to me Adira. I cannot wish to express how much I envy your relationship with Merlin and I can't help but even pity you in some ways. You have a kind father… a very angry, blinded father. But one who loves you and your home. But he is a very difficult man and judges you for being a women as much as he would if he knew about your 'gift' and not sharing a part of yourself is almost impossible when it plays such a huge part in who you are. Then there is Arthur who is one of the bravest, kindest and most arrogant men I shall ever meet'

I couldn't help my happy tears as I read the words… it sounds so very Lance like.

'But he is also one of the best brothers I've ever seen despite all the absences in some of the things that matter most to your heart.

You are surrounded by danger from friend and foe alike, you are battling just not with a sword but with your heart and mind too but I cannot stop envying you. You are loved and despite all that you have a family, a man who loves you and a world that cannot survive without you… I cannot say the same for me. I have you and all the knights who are like brothers to me and I have Gaius and Merlin who provide me with enough kindness and compassion and adventure to last whatever remaining days of my life there is. There is no doubt I go heroically? Please tell me I do? I don't just flop one day and don't wake up! Gosh that's embarrassing' The more I read the more my heart felt weak

'Anyways… As I've said my heart is with you and I shall be with you, telling you what to do (and you're not going to listen) like I always have. Know I shall always cherish you and the family I've made here in Camelot.

Love your ever loving, ever thankful, ever friendly

Lance"

I took a deep breath having finished reading my part of the letter. I set them on the table a little out of my reach and took a deep breath, I would let Merlin read his part first as it was not my duty to be nosy. When I looked outside the window again I saw hundred's of town's folk having a Vidal for father… to share their grief. My heart only broke further. When Merlin came in a moment later he sat down opposite me on the window ledge

"Arthur plans to use magic to heal your father" That shook any dread, heartache or horror from me

"He's… what?" I fell back against the wall in a huff

"He's going to use magic" I shook my head

"You of all people know how dangerous it'll be if you're caught" Merlin smiled

"So you're planning on stopping me?" I shook my head

"What would be the point? You would just disobey it and go ahead and do it anyway. Just please be VERY careful, there is no doubt that Agravine has told Morgana and they are planning something to make a mess of all Arthur has planned" Merlin leaned forward and kissed me for the first time in what felt like days

"I knew there was a reason I loved you" I smiled

"What other than my charming personality and elegant good looks?" Merlin smiled

"Of course… I must go and tell Gaius what I plan, will you be okay here?" I nodded

"Of course, but before you go… Lance gave Elyan a letter to give me to when he passed and inside mine was yours as he feared someone might read it assuming it to be unimportant but knew no one would dare open mine" He grabbed the letter

"You're okay with me reading your part too?" I smiled and nodded

"I have but one secret from you Merlin" Merlin glanced up at me with a raised eyebrow "You shall never know just how much you are loved" He smiled and squeezed my hand that rested on his knee as he read mine and his letter in quiet. As he got to the final page he was a broken man

"It's amazing how you never say what you mean until you're dead" I nodded in complete understanding

"That's why I've made the most of what I love" He smirks up at me knowingly. He then took note of the two other envelopes on my lap.

"You have not opened them?" I shook my head

"Lance's emotionally drained me I was planning on reading the next one just as you walked In" He nodded

"I'll tell you a secret, content in that envelope is another of your presents. I tried to keep everything simple this year as I know you hate it when I put myself out. I really hope you enjoy it. It was meant to be given to you last night before you fell asleep and all this happened but I thought maybe it may just lighten your load a little" I grabbed the envelope and pulled it open and I recognised the hand writing straight away. Hunrith

"Adira, my Girl.

I hear it's your birthday soon and that you've been nagging Merlin with a reason to see me? Well with the extra Money Merlin made he's paid my way to come and stay in Camelot for a while. Not long as I school the children within my town. But I promised Merlin at least a weeks stay to see Camelot properly and also to discuss my preferences for your wedding, apparently you're both adamant that I have some kind of input and I'm flattered and will gladly help in anyways I can.

Merlin has also told me a great deal about all of your suffering over the last few months, well years apparently. Your sister? Lancelot? Even Balinor seemed to upset you. So for as much Merlin's sake as yours I shall be down a few days after your birthday. I do hope that's okay and that you're not upset that this letter is too short. Merlin should have all the details of my wellbeing as you fully known. Any questions send a message to me the usual way.

Love you dear girl,stay strong and stay Brave

Mama Merlin" I laughed at the nickname she'd given herself in our letters

"Your mother is the best" Merlin smiled

"I know, I could not ask for a better one" Merlin sighed after a long silence

"Keep her visit in mind. I have to tell Gaius of the latest… I shall make you aware of the details as and when as per-usual my dear" He kissed my again and left after he magically made a rose appear in my hand which made me feel a thousand times better.

To my surprise, even more so than usual when I awoke I found myself out in the open curled comfortable around Merlin.

"I know you have a flare for the dramatic but mind telling where the hell we are?" Merlin smiled

"We are on the way to find a sorcerer to heal your father. Arthur did not want to take you… it was but my only condition to getting the horses ready" I smiled

"Then my love I must thank you again… we are heading towards the forest of—Merlin are bloody mad?" Merlin shrugged

"I'm sure it's been told" I sighed

"Merlin this almost near where Lance took us on the way back from the Quest, too close the veil" he nodded obviously not that worried about it.

"I had noticed but it is the quickest way to the sorcerers health and time is but of the essence" I nodded and sat up properly

"Okay next question… Please do not tell me you left our half-witted uncle in charge of our good kingdom?" Arthur sighed, joining in as he knew the question was directed at him, who was riding beside us in thoughtful peace.

"Whatever is your matter with him?" I let out a breath

"He is manipulative. I've got half a mind to think he's in leagues with Morgana" Arthur let out a breath

"Yes I left him in charge and Adira, he may be a strong man but that does not mean he is in league with Morgana" I scoffed

"Last time you told me to quit questioning someone of betrayal they actually turned around and did it. Thinking carefully of that dear brother" Merlin stroked my hair  
>"Adira please, we are all on edge. Do not take your anger out on Arthur" I sighed, knowing my anger was not really directed at Arthur or even Agravine on this one occasion.<p>

"Why must you always be right" He shrugged

"I don't know… why must you always be so 'princess' like?" I shrugged

"Runs in my family I guess.. how much further?" Merlin shrugged and we all fell silent, the worry for my father's health playing heavy on all our hearts.

We found the hut and Merlin grabbed the horses

"Merlin could you look after the horses for me?" He nodded

"Of course.. don't be too long" Arthur looked confused but did not question it. We entered the hut and slowly Arthur walked in as I stayed at the door. Arthur smashed a vase and I rolled my eyes

"We just going to have to be patient Arthur" When he turned to me in wonder

"He's an old man… I'm sure he can't have gone far" When Merlin walked in and made eye contact with Arthur

"You" Arthur spoke

"So we meet again Arthur Pendragon and Oh look it's the beautiful Adira Pendragon" I smiled softly at him "You have come to kill me then Arthur?" I shook my head

"No, that was not our intention was it Arthur?" He shook his head. Merlin moved into the hut and stepped on the broken pot.

"I broke a pot" Arthur said guiltily. Merlin to my surprise handed him a broom and when he walked past Merlin I could feel his amusement take over him for a second. Arthur tried to hand me the broom

"You broke it, you sweep it… this isn't Camelot"

"You always were a clumsy fool" Came Merlin's response. Merlin put down the Turnips he'd pretended to pick and turned to Arthur

"So if you haven't come all this way to kill me? Why did you come here? I take it you haven't come all this way to smash my favourite pot" I could barely contain my laughter.

"If I had known who you really were I wouldn't have come at all" He tried to grab my arm

"No Arthur, not until he agrees to help" Arthur sighed and I moved into the hut much to his dislike

"Dragoon?" The old Merlin smiled softly up at me

"You know why we have come?" He nods

"Your father… I am sorry" I nodded

"I know you are kind sir, please tell me you can help" Arthur cut in

"Adira, he hate father and everything he stands for, we've had a waste of a journey" Merlin shouted at him then

"Do not suppose you know my mind young Pendragon" Arthur looked surprised

"You would help me?" Merlin got angry then

"You would have me save a man who would have me executed" I jumped in

"We know what we are asking of you and that you have no reason to help me but you're my father's only hope…" Arthur jumped in

"I'll give you anything you ask for Land, gold, Name your price" Merlin shouted at him again

"I do not want your gold. All I've ever wanted is for those like me to live in peace. Where those who practice magic are accepted and aren't hunted, that is all I ask. That is the price for your father's life" I turned to Arthur

"Come on Arthur, it's our father… Magic can be good. You know it can… there are rare moments you've picked up on it. Unexplained things that happen that mean you can win a battle, save the day, survive to see the next. Heck if I didn't know better I'd say you've got your own guardian angel somewhere looking out for you. Doesn't he deserve something in return?"

"You have my solemn word that when I'm king things will be different… you won't have to live in fear" Despite both our happiness at such words something was still twitching within me telling me not to do it. Not to trust that this will go as good as we all hope it will.

"Then… I will help you" Merlin shook Arthur's hand and pulled me into a hug

"Oh my.. you sure are a strong man" He smiled

"Only when such beauties as yourself are involved... Would you mind staying here I have a flower to give you and I wish to pick it before you leave?" I smiled

"I will only wait for one if you promise to meet us at night fall in Camelot in the lower town?" He nodded

"Of course, you have my word. Now both of you please stay here" We stayed for around 10 minutes when Merlin pushed open the door

"Adira? Some old man just gave me this flower said to tell you 'a wisdom so young is but so rare' what the hell is going on?" I laughed

"Just that sweet Man Dragoon giving me words of his wisdom" He nodded

"Come on lets go…" I grabbed his stretched out hand and let him lead me to the horses to head back to Camelot with Arthur in tow. When we finally got back to Camelot something was not resting easy within me. Something was off and I should know better than to ignore it but at the moment I was far too worried about everything that is happening to even care.

Arthur wasted no time in telling Agravine of his plans and Merlin rushed to tell Gaius and prepared for his later plans. I was left wondering the lower town after the horses had been returned to the stable hands. Gwen was the one who found me

"Adira? No offense but you look like a lost puppy" I smiled

"perhaps that is because I feel like one. Lance, now my father? Will this is nightmare never end" Gwen nodded  
>"I completely understand… I was just collecting some more water for your father. Do you wish to come and speak with him?" I nodded<p>

"At least I can say a goodbye if the worst does happen" She nods and links arms with in support

"You're a brave women my lady, you can survive anything" I smiled

"Losing the one man who's always told me what's right and wrong? How can I lose just support and survive?" Gwen smiled and barely whispered

"Because I did" I stopped In my tracks

"First Merlin and now you… how can I forgot you've gone through the same pain as I?" Gwen looked confused

"Merlin lost his father? I thought he'd never met him?" I shrugged

"Couple years ago now, it was a very brief relationship before Merlin had his father die in his arms… he does not talk much of the man and his name still puts a deep sadness in his heart, but he much better for having known him and I think that's what eases his and even my pain of the situation" Gwen looked heartbroken as she once again links arms with me as we walked and talked.  
>"You mean to say he had this pain while he was in Camelot and he didn't tell anyone?" I sighed<p>

"It's because of who his father was, he basically abandoned his mother… though he had good reasons and he was an enemy of Camelot for a time so Merlin is careful not to speak his name, nor to think of him. He's the strongest man I know" Gwen nodded

"To go through such pain while having to keep it a secret can almost kill a man" I nodded "You have no idea how true that is" Gwen looked me confused, but she didn't push me.

I spent the afternoon with Father and Gwen. I kissed fathers forehead and went to find Agravine, I know unlike me isn't it? And I was surprised to find he was still in his chambers.  
>"Adira what brings you here?" I let out a breath<p>

"Whatever you plan to do, I beg of you to reconsider" Agravine looked confused

"Adira Dear girl whatever are you babbling on about?" I shook my head, funny how such caring words can sounding threatening.

"Just know whatever you do this night, I shall never forgive you for it. Of that I can be sure" I left in a rush then and as I turned back to him quickly I saw a look of doubt on his face. I can only pray his doubt will outweigh his anger towards my Father.

If only I could think of some way to occupy myself as I could not bare to be there when the spell was cast and Arthur knew this as I had mentioned it to him in passing. I felt a sense of amusement coming from Merlin and then after a while a deep seeded dread, my heart broken into a thousand pieces.

There I stood on the battlements sobbing like no one has ever known me to, not even Merlin. I knew Merlin could not face me right now… he was drowning in guilt, but this was not his fault… it was Agravine's and Morgana's of that I have no doubt.

When Merlin did find me, he did not say a word. He merely picked me up and brought me straight to Arthur's chambers. Arthur looked at me confused

"How did you know Father—"Merlin shook his head

"My pain, she felt my pain… like she always does. Adira i—"I shook my head and started sobbing again

"You have done nothing wrong my love, nothing you hear me?" He nodded as a tear fell from his eye. I then set me down on the chair to the left of Arthur and put a knitted blanket over my shoulders

"I keep one in every one room you become emotional in" I smiled very haunted at him  
>"Thank you love" Merlin sat opposite me and spoke then<p>

"I am so sorry. I sh…" He couldn't bring the words out "I wish... there was something I could have done" Arthur's voice was a tone of weakness

"Merlin no one but me is to blame for this" I shook my head, grabbing Arthur's hand in my usual sisterly comfort.

"No one but us Arthur"

"You are not to blame this isn't your fault"

"I'm entirely to blame… 20 years fighting magic, to think I knew better… I was so arrogant" Any other time I would have been over the moon to hear him say such words but right now they only hardened my heart to the words coming from Arthur's mouth

"That arrogances cost my father" I cut in, not ready to hear where he was going with this sentence

"When are you going to learn…? OUR father" He looked at me and the dread he felt only made me feel guiltier. Merlin spoke then

"You were both only doing what you thought was right…I'm sure that old sorcerer meant no harm, perhaps the spell went wrong, Perhaps Uther was dying, maybe nothing could have saved him" I could not believe we were having this convocation right now. Arthur's painful comment finally sounded

"We will never know, All I know for sure is I've lost both my parents to magic, it is pure evil… I'll never lose sight of that again" I could feel Merlin's heart break in that moment and I rested my head on the table, too busy trying to sort out my emotions to care what I looked like.

"I am not so naïve to think all magic is evil… magic is like a sword, can be used to defend or harm and sometimes what we see is not always what is always happening" There was a knock at the door and I knew it was time to bury father.

Merlin came with us to the room they had set out to give myself and Arthur a night of deep thought about father. Gaius met us at the door and hugged me in compliance with my pain. Arthur took my hand and together we walked into the room.

The thinking was done so carefully and I could not bring but a word out of my mouth. But allowed my heart to except such grief as that was the first step to learning to deal with it. When Arthur pulled open the doors in the morning as the sun shone through, I hadn't even realised how long we'd been in here.

"Merlin" I heard Arthur say and I realised he'd probably been there all night "It's a new day" A day without a man I loved

"Have you been here all night?" Merlin nodded as I walked to Arthur's side

"I didn't want either of you to feel you were alone" I smiled and hugged him softly

"Thank you love" Arthur's words touched even my heart

"You are a loyal friend Merlin" I could not help the smile on my face and their brotherly moment without so much of the foreplay. Arthur closed the doors to where father laid and it felt like I was saying good bye to a chapter of my life

"You both must be hungry?" I smiled

"Of course"

"Staving" Arthur nodded

"Me too, Merlin you can make us some breakfast" I laughed lightly

"Don't worry Love I'll help" We got into a usual bickering argument and I realised although one men from my life was gone, as long as both Merlin and Arthur survived I could deal with almost any pain. That same afternoon Arthur was dressed in his finest clothes and was being crowd king. Despite the thoughts of how proud father would be I shouted along with the rest of the crowd

"LONG LIFE THE KING" Merlin grabbed my hand and we continued to shout… emotions were high, but even Merlin's guilt that was wrongly placed was not going to get in the way of this celebration.


	42. Aithusa

Aithusa

Hunrith's visit was one of great benefit to me, she had arrived and plucked the source of my grief within seconds and told me things only a mother would. That it's okay to feel hurt… that it's okay to cry, that without letting it out I'll turn to a deep hatred like Morgana. Merlin had been upset that she would say such a thing, but I had openly accepted what she said. Merlin and Hunrith spent a couple days talking in the lower fields, I left them be alone for a while and after only two days the burden in Merlin's heart had eased 10 fold and I think Merlin needed someone to talk to about his grief that wasn't personally involved but more so than that… he needed his mothers love.

I had paid for her room in the Inn and it was only 3 days ago had she left, she was meant to have left 3 weeks pervious to that, but she said her children were more important than others education and once she had sent letters to those who needed to know, everyone understood why she stayed.

The knights had finally gotten back into their usual 'jokey' routine and I had come to recognise once again the extreme bond between the knights, Arthur, Merlin and Myself.

I was so tired from my rare training session with the knights I slept right through a drama, according to Merlin when he shook me awake once the man whom had come to visit Gaius about releasing a dragons egg, had left. Once he explained the story, Merlin and I went down the stairs

"Gaius who was that?" Merlin asked, Gaius shook his head

"Oh no one" I put my hands on my hips

"Gaius…" He sighed

"A former pupil, Julius Borden" That confused me

"So why won't you help him?" Gaius didn't answer straight away and Merlin got pissed

"This is our one chance to save the dragons, of helping Kirgarrah preserve his kind"

"Borden is not a man to be trusted" I patted Merlin's chest as he snapped as Gaius once more

"You don't think the traskilan is real?" I was surprised such legends were being spoken of

"Wow wait the Traskillian?" Gaius nodded

"Of that I have no doubt" Merlin wouldn't not stop pushing Gaius

"Then what?" I pushed Merlin back a little

"Honey you need to calm down" Merlin ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath trying to calm down, he looked at Gaius again ready for him to answer his question.

"His motives Merlin, Even as a young man he was prone to dishonesty, who knows what path he's on now?" Merlin snapped again

"You want to egg to remain lose forever" Gaius shouted right on back

"I don't want it to get into Borden's hands. The Tomb of askani has remained untouched for over 400 hundred year, it is my belief that it should remain that way… now lets get some sleep we have a busy today ahead of us tomorrow" Gaius deliberately climbed into his bed to ignore Merlin. It amazed how little these two yelled at each other now that Arthur was in rule. It had only been a couple months since father died and Arthur was doing well as king, many were unaccustomed to the kindness he presented to everyone, not just noblemen.

I knew within seconds of getting back into bed Merlin would not sleep a wink and would probably sneak out to talk to Kilgarrah. When I turned over and found Merlin was not in the bed I knew where he would be and I was happy that he had taken the dragons life into consideration, but I also knew to be wary of any man Gaius distrusted.

That morning I felt a worry in Merlin, a 'if I'm caught I'm dead' kind of worry. But it wasn't magic related. He was helping Borner get into the volts using Arthur's key… oh great!

Deciding I could not handle it anymore, I went to a strategic meeting of our deference. Agravine looked shocked, Arthur however, with my excuse that since father died I wanted to know how I was being kept safe, was eager for me to join.

He seemed to want me to know every piece of information about our defences and I must say despite my lack of interest I did learn a great deal about this kingdom and how it works. I caught sight of the belt that held the volt key and the way Merlin was almost pacing starring at it so when Arthur's pants fell down with Merlin's help I couldn't help but cover my mouth in amusement, which was increased when Merlin jumped on him to help him with them.

By the time they were standing up I was laughing full pelt against the table and muttered between laughing fits

"Arthur when I meant you couldn't keep your trousers on I mean that you couldn't look at girls without being attracted to them…not… this" All the men who were listening had these hidden smiles and Arthur grabbed my arm

"Both of you… out" I nod

"Okay keep your trousers on" That set Agravine into laughter for a moment and for once we agreed on something when we both stopped at Arthur's death glare.

That evening after supper Merlin had climbed into bed with me like he usually did. I sat up  
>"Just go for god sakes… but I'll be following you. I won't come with you as I don't wish to upset the relationship you already have with Borner but please promise you'll be careful" Merlin kissed me passionately for a moment<p>

"I love you so much…" I smiled and watched him leave, already dressed and prepared

"I know!" Merlin went to leave

"Merlin?" He glanced back at me from the door "I love you too" He smiled blew me a kiss and rushed off and I let out a breath as I fell back onto my pillow. When I woke at dawn and realised Merlin wasn't back I went in search of him. I found him unconscious in the doorway to the tunnel that lead to the volt. I shook him awake  
>"Merlin?" Merlin shook his head and turned over to see me and when he moved the key fell on the floor with a noise.<p>

"Wha-what time is it?" I sighed

"Just after dawn" He took my helping hand and landed on his feet "Quickly Merlin… you must return the key before Arthur wakes" He nodded

"Thank you Adira, I do not know what time I would have truly awoken if you hadn't come" I pushed him towards the castle

"There will be time for this later… Go!" Merlin nodded and rushed off. I felt his relief after a few moments and just to make sure I did not seem involved I quickly found Gwaine walking around the town.

"My lady it is very unusual for you to be out so early" I sighed

"Merlin's usually quiet when he leaves but he woke me this morning as he kissed me before he left… and well—" Gwaine laughed at my embarrassed tone  
>"You need explain no more my lady, I understand. So you were awake and decided you'd go for a walk?" I nodded<p>

"Clear my head…still struggling with losing so many I love" Gwaine puts his arm around my shoulder

"Of course.. anything this handsome face can—" At that moment the alarm bells started ringing.

"What the hell could that be?" Gwaine asked

"Beats me" Gwaine had gone in search of the other knights and I headed towards the volts.

A mere 2 hours later I found myself riding with Merlin and the usual knights towards the Tomb to 'destroy' the egg. We found Borner camp a couple hours later and realised he was only a couple hours ahead of us himself. Merlin was more determined than I'd ever seen him to catch up with Borner as I tried to hold in my worry for his actions once he catches up with him.

We found place to set up camp and I sighed once again at the knights arrogant behaviours as Merlin served out the soup. He was just about to serve his own dish when Arthur called over to him  
>"Merlin have you fed the horses?"<p>

"Well…"

"Come on they must be starving"

"But.." I put my bowl down standing up

"Really you all should be ashamed of yourself. You eat love, I've got the horses" Merlin stood up

"You're sure?" I smiled at him as I past him

"If it means I get under Arthur's skin, the arrogant prat then yes I shall feed to horses, besides you skipped Lunch too and you know how I worry" Merlin kissed my forehead

"I could not ask for a better wife" I laughed

"And could not ask for a better husband, if that day shall ever come… now you heard me" He nodded

"Yes Ma'am" Arthur tried to cut in

"Adira it's not your job to feed the horses…" I scoffed

"No it is not but considering all you big strong noble knights do not have it your abilities to feed the creatures and my man is wasting away, It then does become my job… honestly the nerve of you all" Shaking my head I walked away and Percival spoke up then

"You're a lucky man Merlin" I could imagine the smile on his face

"I know" I walked a few more yards and started to feed the horses when I heard a whisper in the wind, not just any whisper. I shook my head trying to shake off the nerve the sound set upon me and fed the horses when I made it back to camp the knights were shoving the pot and the plates in Merlin's arms.

"Here love let me help you with those" I took the pot and saw that all the plates were sitting in Merlin's arms, which meant someone had eaten mine  
>"Whoever ate mine is dead… I promise you… dead" Merlin laughed<p>

"Gwaine I told you not to do it" All the knights looked at Merlin in outraged and Merlin just shrugged

"You all knew she'd get it out of me eventually… I just rather a reward than a punishment" I smirked at him

"Oh I'm sure the punishment would have been far more enjoyable dear… at least for me" The knights were surprised with my flirting.

"Gwaine next meal you're cooking" Gwaine looked outraged

"Oh don't worry Merlin will make sure you don't poison us all" Merlin started to walk away and I followed slowly behind him

"Adira?" I turned back and Gwaine pulled a plate from behind his back

"Okay fine, but I still say you all learn to cook" I grabbed the plate from Gwaine's hand and continued to follow Merlin

That night I woke with a start around the same time Merlin did with the whisper of 'Emry's' in my head

"Merlin why am I hearing Emry's its usually only you who can hear the pull of such power?" Merlin helped me to his feet.

"Because as the legend grows you become more powerful and you are Mrs. Emry's remember… so you can hear it too" We followed the voice slowly and quietly, my sword on my waist before we even left the camp. When we found a group of hooded figures I was confused and then the Druid man, the who's little boy Arthur threaten over a year ago because of father wanting the cup of life away from Cenrid's lands.

"Do not be frightened, we know of your quest"

"The man you seek stole from us" I sighed

"I knew he couldn't get the Triskilen without the Druid's knowing…"

"He travelled through this woods only three hours before you" I stepped forward  
>"Which direction did he go?" The man answered happily<p>

"East, but you must be weary… The legends tell a tale that only the druids know" Merlin grabbed my hand to stop me from unsheathing my sword.

"What do they say?"

"Askinar was a wise man, he knew one day Men would come seeking to disturb his rest, The triskelan is not only a key… it is also a trap" I nodded in understanding

"Think about it… if just an ordinary man came serarching for the egg they would not make it out alive and would destroy the egg from any further corruption. But if a dragon lord came… someone who could speak to the egg and get out using magic then the egg would be in the right person's hands and would have no choose but to care for the dragon to the fullest of their abilities" Merlin smiled slightly

"Funny how you figured that after such a small description" I shrugged

"I'm a fast learner.. but what kind of trap?" He shook his head

"I do not know…But the legends are very clear, you must beware Emries" I knew there was something else but Merlin turned to leave

"There is something else isn't there… some kind of clue?" The man laughed

"A wisdom even I will not pretend to understand… the legend says 'Only when the way ahead seems impossible, have you found it'" I sighed

"Great more cryptic clues"

Midafternoon when we were following his tracks and there seemed to be none

"He's heading east" Merlin spoke up

"How could you possible know that?"

"I can sense it" Arthur rolled his eyes

"Sense is not usually a word I associate with you Merlin" Elyan called then

"Hold on… he's right" I smiled

"Well done Merlin" Leon looked generally surprised. I laughed

"I always knew that six sense would come in handy one day love" Merlin smiled at me knowingly

"If only they knew love, if only they knew" We found a cave a couple miles ahead and the knights looked ready to turn back but then I saw found a foot print in the mud and so we continued through the cave and came to a waterfall. 'When the way ahead seems impossible you will have found it' I smiled as Arthur stopped in front of the waterfall

"Afaird of getting a little wet brother?" Arthur scoffed but did not budge

"Merlin love, fancy going to a little swim?" He jumped forward grabbing my waist

"I thought you'd never ask" He kissed my lips then and I walked backwards until we were through the water fall. I cared little for my drowned dress, or my sticking to my face hair I merely continued to kiss him. When we come through the other side, Merlin pulled away from the kiss, grabbed the hair that stuck my face and used a band he always kept on his wrist to tight back my hair and I smiled softly at him as Arthur and the other knights slowly came into view soaking wet.

"Thank you" He smiled

"For you love, anything" He grabbed my hand and we continued on our quest within an hour of the warm sun drying us we saw the tower in which the dragon egg is being held. We came to low valley when I sense something was wrong. I grabbed Percival's arm just in time to hear him scream in pain as the arrow hit his leg. I fell behind Percival as the others hugged the wall for safety as more arrows came our way

"Are you okay?" Percival nodded

"Yeah I'm fine" Merlin spoke up then

"Love, talk to me before I do something reckless" I sighed

"You reckless? Never?" He laughed despite our dangerous situation

"Your sense of humour is so much funnier when we're in danger" I smirked

"It's a gift" Arthur spoke to Leon then, but Merlin stopped him

"Love, you know that plan we have if something like this ever happens?" I nodded

"Of course… the code word dearie?"

"Trolls" I nodded

"Okay I understand.. though quick his leg is bad" Arthur looked at Merlin in confusion but trusted that we knew what we were doing. I moved closer to Percival and pulled his arm over my shoulder, staying low and I whispered in his ear. He nodded in understanding. Arthur ran across the valley taking fire as Percival and I moved the hug the wall quickly. Gwaine and Leon took the support of Percival as I moved quickly to Merlin's side

"It has to be Borner" He nodded

"I know… shh" I nodded and we noticed his movement at the same time. Merlin smiled at me squeezing my shoulder as he called to Arthur to tell him with his eyes that he saw the man whom was shooting at us. Arthur nodded and took to running to our side of the valley again. As he ran Merlin used the fact that all eyes on were Arthur to knock the crossbow out of his hands. I grabbed his hands and squeeze it in a sense of thanks and pride for him.

Arthur who had run off quickly to the top of the valley called down to say that he was gone. Arthur decided then that setting up camp was best and despite Merlin's eagerness to keep going. The knights sat and talked as if this was just a regular day for them. Around a fire that Merlin made and he was currently cooking dinner as I spoke with a troubled Arthur

"Why is he so eager to find this guy?" I sighed

"Because the last dragon almost killed Camelot Arthur and if he's raising this egg to do the very same thing… he wants to protect Camelot" Arthur looked confused

"And he thinks I don't want that?" I shook my head

"No, no he knows that, it's just that last dragon almost killed me remember in the town square all those years ago? You should seen how overprotective he came after that… he made me come up with code words for every possible situation from Morgana kidnapping each of us to me losing my engagement ring. It's saved our lives a few times and I think he's so scared he'll lose me" Arthur smiled

"He loves you that much?" I laughed

"You have to ask?" Arthur shrugged and he gave me a hug and kissed my forehead

"He loves you as much as I love you" I awed at him and he just laughed and I realised once again that he appericated how much Merlin cared about me. Arthur put his arm around my shoulder and lead us back to the others who were already eating their dinner. Merlin offered me a bowl and I shook my head

"No you're fine… I'll eat some when we've collected firewood" Merlin smiled and held out his hand

"Come on then love" I took his hand eagerly, within half an hour we had all the big pieces of wood we would need to last the night. When we got back all the knights were asleep and Merlin laughed as he put down the wood besides the almost dead fire

"Typical" I shook my head

"Something's wrong… somethings very wrong. We both know that Arthur would never fall asleep if we weren't back especially if he knew that Borner was so close" Merlin nodded

"Gwaine stays up till we're back every time" That's when Arthur started weasing and I noticed the pouch in the pot and I rushed over to Arthur

"You know what spell to use love?" Merlin asked me. I nodded

"Poison, cure poison" He nodded and we both quickly got to work on healing all the knights. I then grabbed the blankets from their individual bags and hugged them around them

"You'll make a great mother one day Adira" I smiled

"And you an amazing father… that aside we have to go and catch up with Borner" Merlin nodded

"I know love, come on quick" He nodded and with one quick kiss on Arthur's cheek I ran off with Merlin towards the tower.

We raced as if our lives depended on it and as we came to the foot of the tower we saw Borner climbing on the wall. We stayed behind him knowing the Trasikilin would be the only thing that would open the door. Merlin screamed at him to not open the door, but it was too late… he'd opened the door and a poisoned smoke filled the air. I put my arm out and with a quick gust of wind the poisoned air was out the window. Borner layed unconscious on the floor… I checked his pulse

"He's still alive, come on we must be quick" Merlin nodded and grabbed the touch Borner was using and moved into the tower further taking my hand as he did so.

After a ten minute search can came across a set of stairs that lead to the top chamber of the tower… and if I hadn't caught sight of such a open and maginificent view I might not have believed it. The dragon's egg layed on a pedestal in the middle of the room. Knowing Borner was on his way and that there was little I could do ease Merlin's excitement as he made his way to the egg I moved into the shadows of the room.

"Give it to me" Came Borner up the stairs just as Merlin's hand grabbed at the egg

"It's not yours to take" But Borner wouldn't listening to Merlin

"Give it to me and I'll give you a half share Merlin" Merlin shook his head

"No it must go free" Borner looked shocked at his words

"Don't be a fool, Think of the power it will bring us… The lands we could rule over, riches" Merlin's words were honest but I got the feeling he was fed up with everyone assuming they could bribe him with money, with land.

"I'm not interested in that.. " Again Borner was not listening

"With this dragon at our command we will live like kings, we will have the freedom and power to do as we wish" Their voices were now screaming.

"Dragon's cannot be used like that… they must be left unshackled, free to roam the earth" I smiled at those words, he truly did believe that.

"But this is your chance Merlin, your chance to escape your meaningless life, your worthless excistance" Merlin at him then

"My life is pretty good as long as a beautiful women loves me, but it's not my life I pitty upon it's yours… you've wasted it for nothing" Borner moved to pick up torch that Merlin had previously dropped and I made myself ready to attack him if he so much as hurt one hair on Merlin's head.

"I pieced together the Trislikian, I found the path that lead us here, The dragon belongs to me… now hand it over" Merlin shook his head

"No" Borner then went to hit Merlin with the torches flames. Missing the egg by mere inches, I dare not use my magic on him as I knew if I did he would likely hit the egg. Merlin was screaming at him about the fact that dragon's belong to no man and while he was too busy killing Merlin I sneaked behind him and pulled out my sword as he screamed at Merlin where he layed on the floor

"What do you know? You are but a serving boy" I spoke up then

"Oh you arrogant man, you are so wrong… he's my future husband" He turned to me slowly

"You'd marry a serving boy?" I smirked

"Like I said, he's so much more than that" Merlin's voice was low then as he warned Borner

"I am the last dragonlord… and I'm warning you leave this egg alone" Merlin met my eye then and I knew what I must do. As Borner turned to look at the egg to weight his options I stepped closer to the egg as Merlin shoved him back across the room with magic. I waited until Merlin was on his feet

"You do it… it's your destiny" He smirked

"Our destiny love, we do it together?" I nodded

"Of course" As we lifted the egg, I heard cogs turning and I knew as the first rumble started that the whole tower was going to fall upon us. Quick thinking on Merlin's part means he grabbed my waist with one arm and put the egg under the other. We ran as fast as we could and I made completely sure I knew Merlin was with me at all moments as we ran to our escape. Merlin ran towards his back once he knew we were safe and put the egg inside as I left against a tree to catch my breath. Merlin stood up, his bag on his waist

"Adira talk to me…are you okay?" I kept taking deep breaths, my chest hurting with how fast we were running

"Need.. air… can't… breath" I nodded as he supported me with his weight so I could catch my breath

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Arthur screamed as him and the knights caught up… Merlin answered Arthur's question

"Borner he got to the egg, must have activated some kind of trap and well…" Arthur spoke

"And the egg?" Leon spoke up then as they watched the tower continue to crumple to the floor

"Nothing could survive that" I nodded in complete agreement, too out of breath to even consider speaking a word. Arthur grabbed both of our shoulders and so the screaming at our lack of judgement to run off without them started.

When back on our horses I let out a breath of complete relief once I had finally calmed down enough to breath properly.

"You okay love?" I asked Merlin from where he rode beside me looking deep in thought.

"huh?" I laughed

"Merlin you act like you've seen a ghost… it's fine isn't it? The egg is where it's meant to be. The man chasing it is no more and we both survived" Merlin smiled

"It almost seems too good to be true" I smiled

"Most days with you are like that Merlin… every near death experience is the same too honest you're fine" He smiled

"There are moments I look at you and think 'Whatever can she see in me'" Arthur showed that he was listening from the front

"We're all thinking the same Merlin" Merlin ignored Arthur

"But then there are moments where I see how much I depend on you, Moments when I wonder how I would suvive without such a loving kind person to make me a better man" I smiled at him  
>"That is almost as good as the birthday present you gave" He smiled<p>

"Which one?" I let out a small laugh

"The one where you are by my side every single day… The one where your mother let me into the secret of your father and all the man he was when she came to visit. Merlin there is only one thing about me that makes me not love more… it's your ability to look at me and think you don't deserve it. Lance saw the great man you were even before he truly knew you, Even my father paid you compliments as to your commitment to Arthur and myself and Camelot. But do you know who would be extremely proud of you for being the man you are?" He raised his eyebrow at me

"You?" I smirked

"Merlin love, I'm always proud of the man you are…I'm talking about your father. If he saw the way you dragged me away from that wreckage like that… if he'd have seen all the things you do for those even with what little you have. There is no great pride than that of a father for his children,,, Of that I can be most certain" Merlin took a deep breath

"I love you so much it hurts" I smiled

"Well then deal with the pain cuz it's nothing compared to how much my love for you hurts me" Gwaine put his finger down this throat and pretended to be sick

"Gwaine… you're sooo cooking dinner when we make camp on the way home" Gwaine scoffed  
>"Make me" I laughed<p>

"I'm a better swordsmen than you and you know it, do you really want to risk such an handsome face falling of that body?" He turned back to me

"You think I'm handsome?" I laughed along with the knights

"A blind women could tell you're handsome Gwaine" His chest puffed up with pride "But modesty gets you a whole lot more than good looks Gwaine, so like I said… dinner" Percival high fived me and I caught Arthur glancing at all of us in that 'you're my family' type look.

That night after a well cooked meal, one that I didn't fear was poisoned Merlin said he had to take the egg to where it belonged and that night I found myself wrapped in my cloak shivering in the winter cold air. Merlin's arm over my shoulder with the egg in his other arm safely. We had come to the field where Kilgarrah usually met us. When he arrived Merlin started asking questions about whether the dragon is still alive within the egg.

"Young dragons were called into the world by the dragonlords, only they have the power to summon them from the egg. As the last dragonlord, this soul duty falls to you Merlin"

"How do we summon it?" I loved that despite the fact that I wasn't a dragonlord Merlin always included me in everything.

"You must give the dragon… a name" Merlin turned to me

"You know which name I wish to give it?" I smirked at him  
>"Of course love, go right ahead" He closed his eyes and with his usual magic tone spoke<p>

"Aithusa" I couldn't help but my happiness as the egg started to hatch. As the dragon appeared, a beautiful white adorable little creature

"A white dragon, is indeed a rare thing and fitting. For in the dragon tongue you named her after the light of the sun… No dragon birth is without meaning, sometimes this meaning is hard to see, but this time I believe it is clear…A white dragon boats well for Albion, for you both, for Arthur and for the land that you will build together" I had been looking at Kilgarrah as he spoke, but Merlin was starring at the creature like a father would a child.

"See you bring beauty into this world no matter where you look" Merlin wrapped his arm tightly around my shoulder.

"It's beautiful" I nodded as my tears of joy took over me.

"Just as much as any child you birth will do" He smiled at me

"You really want a family?" I shrugged

"I want every reason to love you Merlin and I don't think I can bare ever harming your mother's image of someday having grandkids" He smirked and for once the world seemed right.


	43. His father's son

His father's son

I knew there were still ways in which Arthur was untested as a king and ways that Agravine would manipulate to make him hate himself and bring destruction in his path. But this? No this is never what I had expected.

There I stood on this battle field, waiting for the battle to begin between my brother and one of the Opposing sides strongest warriors… Thousands on men from both side watching the brink of a war that could ruin everything we've all worked so hard for.

It all started a week ago when Merlin was forced much to my disapproval to wear Camelot armour and let a group of bandit chase him to a valley, where Camelot's knights would be lying in wait. I waited by Arthur's side and listened to Merlin's convocation with the bandit leader.

"Trapped as we?" He laughed, but it was short lived as an arrow shot one of his men died straight away.

"That's the idea" Merlin smirked at him. A battle waged suddenly around us and I jumped down to where Merlin was ready to catch me almost as if it were second nature to him. The man who lead the bandits was pushed against a tree by Agravine and he took of a necklace the man wore and once I saw it I let out a growl

"Really? Now" Merlin looked at me confused

"What is it?" Merlin asked me, Arthur responded

"This men is the royal crest of Carlyon is it not? Your highness?" I slapped my forehead.

The king was watched carefully, the only surviving member of the attack on my husband, as the knights took to eating and socialising like they usually did. I sat down opposite Agravine at the fire that evening as Merlin tended to a few injuries the men had. It took mere minutes for Agravine to piss me the hell off.

"I fear this is no conscience since your father died" I scoffed

"You think people feared my father? Feared his strength and convictions and now because Arthur is new to the throne they do not respect him the way they did father? "

"There is not a citizen of Camelot who would not lay down there life for you… but your enemies..You are still untested as a king, that any threat towards Camelot will be dealt with, without mercy"

"Did we not just achieve this today?" Agravine shook his head

"No sire, not enough, to turn those countless others as well"

"Then what do you suggest?" I knew the words before he spoke then  
>"I suggest we make him agreed to a treaty on our terms, he must withdraw his men…and return or land to us. He must surrender Erowick" Both Arthur and I knew that was never going to happen<p>

"He'd rather die than agree to such terms" Agravine you arrogant pig

"Then you are left with no choice" I stood up and spoke out more than I probably should

"You know Agravine I have to wonder why you stick around when you hated my father, you resent the fact Arthur and I exist and you favoured Morgana… some would think your motives are unclear" Agravine bowed his head a little

"I am sorry if I mean you feel this way Adira, I am merely expressing my opinion" I rolled my eyes

"Well in future stop trying to make my brother commit cold blooded Murder and then maybe I'll accept such nonsense" Arthur tried to grab my arm, but I shook him off

"The minute you realise that murder is NEVER the answer… you kill that man. It makes you just as bad as Morgana, hell probably worse because I know just how much it'll tear your soul apart" Arthur called over to me

"You really believe I have it in me to kill such a man?" I smiled softly at him  
>"Did you ever believe that Morgana would have the power to make you fear her?" The silence was a clear enough answer<p>

"With enough manipulation you can make anyone do anything you wish. You have always known me to be wise Arthur, so much so that you have come to me with advice for everything you cannot think over yourself… and this I hope is no different and know that if you let yourself be manipulated into thinking killing is what's right for Camelot then you have lost a great deal of my respect dear brother" I walked away after that, Merlin found me pacing back and forth a little way away from the camp

"You know you'll wear a hole in the ground if you're not careful" I sighed

"Merlin please, this is not the time. My brother plans to kill the king of Carlyton all because Agravine is trying to convince him that it's either get him to sign a treaty or take his very life" Merlin shook his head

"Arthur would never do such a thing" I turned to look at him

"You didn't seen the decision weighting in his mind when I heard Agravine say such words to him. He was conflicted Merlin like he was actually going to consider it" Merlin stepped closer to me

"Do you wish me to talk to him?" I nodded

"Maybe if we both convince him of the man he is he wont do it, though from what my nightmares have been speaking to me, that seems unlikely" Merlin sighed

"I fear Agravine is in too high regards in Arthur's mind to think clearly, but we must at least try"

The following morning Merlin woke me and just by the look on his face I knew he had not been successful in convincing him.

"I almost fear for my life right now" He let out a breath and squeezed my shoulder as that is all he would allow himself to do with Agravine sleeping a few bedrolls away.

"If we cannot convince him then we must prepare for the very war that will fall upon our lands" He let out a breath

"Will our jobs never end?" I smiled softly  
>"If only they were" Within a couple hours the king of Carlyton was on his knees. Arthur ready to strike him down after a small argument between him and Carlyton but I grabbed his arm the last second<p>

"If you plan to do this, at least let me a moment to talk with him" Arthur let out a frustrusted sigh but I ignored him and fell to my knees in front of the man

"A couple questions before you seal your own fate" He shrugged and waited for me to continue  
>"Have you ever know love so strong you'd lay your very soul on the line to keep it?" He smiled<p>

"Talking from experience? Yes, my Queen…She is a beauty and wisdom beyond even your understanding" I smiled

"I don't expect to understand your love Carlyton, I don't expect to understand anyone but my own… are you not thinking of her before you conside this?" His head fell

"I'd rather die a man she can be proud of to be with than one who would humility himself and close all he has gained while being king" I moved closer to him and Percival grabbed my arm gently

"Percival, it's okay… please" He stayed where he was let my arm go

"Can I let you in on a little secret Carlyton?" He nodded "Most women ask for gifts because they don't know how else men can express how they feel in a way that will make them happy. But true love? True love is shown in every kiss, every touch, every look into their eyes. You need not a dim to your name or a handsome face to boot, only the convintion that they are worth a thousand of yourself and that you would lay down your life to keep them safe. Can you say you love her this way?" He nodded

"With every breath in my body" I smiled

"Then don't be a fool, sign the treaty…Do not make my brother kill an innocent man" Carlyton shook his head

"I have done many bad things, many things that if my Queen knew of—"

"She would love you all the same… in fact she would probably love you more for wanting to protect her from all the bad you have done. Loving someone is knowing their good their bad, their ugly and see wanting to hold onto them with every ounce of strength you have. I sound like a boo don't I?" He nodded and laughed

"The thought had crossed my mind yes, You would use my heart to save your brothers?" I smiled softly at him

"I would use the one weakness you try and keep hidden to better the lives of all I love. Tell me you would not do the same?" He nodded  
>"You know my heart well with a wisdom beyond your years, but it is my wish to die. Do not take that away from me" I stood up and nodded<p>

"If it is such your wish, I shall tell your Queen when she wages word of all you have said and Requiescat in pace" He smiled softly at me

"I'm surprised you know such words" I smile at him  
>"I know most languages in passing, enough to know I wish you all the prays I can befall you in your good grace" He nodded<p>

"And send all those prayers back to you Adira" I smiled and stepped beside Merlin. He grabbed my hand and I faced the other way as the sword pierced his heart with a sound I shall not forget.

Back in Camelot Arthur was acting as if nothing had happened. I stood in the doorway watching Arthur and Gwen interact for hours and Merlin moving around in the background tidying up from the trip away. When Gwen had left and Merlin had finished what little tidying he could before Arthur had his bath before bed he moved over to me

"You know if you keep making that face and it'll get stuck like that" I shook my head

"How can he be so calm about ending a man's life. A man he knows will probably bring war to this kingdom… and here was me thinking he wasn't father" I walked away from him then, he didn't call me back. He understood my disappointment more than anyone else could. I didn't go far and I was back in the room 10 minutes later feeling slightly better, that was until I heard Merlin's and Arthur's convocation about how Arthur's conscience was clean and that if he ever needed Merlin he'd be there for me.

"You're wrong Merlin, I don't need anyone… I can't afford that luxury" I couldn't help snaping back

"So tell me if that's the case you needed Agravine to tell you what to do with Carlyton and why you speak to both myself and Merlin like we're meat? And you need me? Okay fine… bye then dear brother" Arthur rushed to me and grabbed my arm  
>"You know that's not what I meant, this kingdom is my responsibilty"<p>

"Oh I know what you meant Arthur… your turning into father. Killing without trial? No mercy all because someone convinced you it is what is required? Sound like father? Oh and if you so much as THINK your conscience is clean… try to talking to Carlyton wife and then see how guilt free you feel and just so we're are clear, this kingdom is just as much every persons who lives here as it is yours and the people don't respect you… they fear you. Of that I know well enough from Father's rein" I shook his arm of me and stormed off again.

It took till that evening for me to feel the need to apologize to Arthur, much to Merlin's persuade and my discomfort. I stepped into the throne room where Arthur was looking over council papers.

"Arthur I would hope you love me enough to know that my disappointment in your actions do not outweigh how much I care for your safety and us being on good terms" Arthur gestered me to a seat and I down on the right on him.

"You still believe what I did was wrong" I spoke with conviction

"I believe that killing is wrong no matter the reasons behind it. It's weaved into me much like my love for Merlin" He nodded

"But you understand why I had to do it" I let my head fall

"I will never understand a reason to kill other than it's kill or be killed and Carlyton was no way close to killing you during that battle or anytime before such times" There was a knock at the door  
>"Come" Arthur called<p>

"I didn't mean to disturb you sire" He shook his head

"Anything the matter uncle?" He glanced at me

"Perhaps it would be best if we spoke alone?" Arthur laughed

"Agravine there is no person I trust more than Adira, whatever you must say. You can speak it in front of her" I smiled at him

"Yes uncle what is you wish to say?" He smiled

"I would hope my advice had been valuable in the last few months" I held my tongue as Arthur answered him  
>"You know it has uncle" Agravine spoke slowly and in that friendly 'trust me' tone.<p>

"There is something I wish to discuss with you, but it is a delicate matter"… it's about Gwenieve" The very name brought a smile to Arthur's face

"What about her?" I had remained quiet knowing my anger would only control me more.

"Well she's a beauty women sire.. and possessed of many fine qualities I have no doubt. But she is a servant!" Arthur spoke up then

"That doesn't matter to me" I nodded in agreement

"Nor me, love is love, not matter status" Agravine was being really annoying now

"Nor to me I assure you, it's your people whom concern me" Arthur asked him not told him

"Surely as King as I can do as I see fit" Agravine was playing on my last good nerve

"No sire you cannot, you must do what is expected of you" I cut in then

"Which is to love as an human being would" Agravine shook his head

"You must present yourself in an apporiate manner, the people… your people do not wish to see their king with the daughter of a.. blacksmith" I jumped from my chair there

"I am trying my very hardest to stay calm right now Agravine. Tom was a good man, one of the best despite my father's insistence that he was guilty of using magic. Does that very fact not convict you of the type of women Gwen is? What kind of person she is to the people? I can assure you Gwen knows most servants and noblemen men in this citideal and possible all over Camelot and further and the fact that she is Elyan's sisters won't even come into your mind… Arthur would knight men with fighting skills that aren't of noble blood but he can love a servant? Do you realise how much of a hypocrite that makes you Agravine?" Merlin, pushed through the door then

"Sorry sire, I sensed her distress and thought I should come and see what is she doing" Arthur nodded

"Thank you Merlin…Agravine do you really think the people would not see my love for Gwen is a good thing?" Merlin whispered in my ear then

"Have you not tried that 'love is love' argument that usually works so well?" I scoffed and whispered back as Agravine continued to slag off Gwen, Arthur's pride and my understanding of the man he is.

"Oh no, I didn't think to try that Merlin" Agravine sat down opposite me and spoke to Arthur about how proud father would be and how he must rule to kingdom with his strength not his heart. I stood up which startled both men sitting at the table

"You'll excuse me if I go and tell Gwen she is not loved by you" Arthur grabbed my arm once again

"You cannot tell her such a lie" I smiled

"Well then stop trying to live one… Merlin come on before I blow this roof off" He followed after quickly bowing at both men.

The following morning when news that Carlyton's Queen's army had crossed our boarders I made it to the throne room just in time to see Arthur explaining all that he plans to do. I on the other hand had to hold me in extra frustrations and the fact that I really wanted to tell Arthur I told him so. I remained in the background, not wanting to draw attention to myself, but I starred idlly at Agravine who despite his concentration on Arthur's words he had this small smile on his face.

The room cleared as the men prepared for a war. Agravine wondered off soon after and Gaius walked back to his chambers leaving only Merlin, myself and Arthur within the room.  
>"You tried to warn me and I wouldn't listen" I sighed<p>

"It always has been your greatest flaw, maybe now you can believe me when I tell you what is best for you and possible this kingdom too" Arthur sighed

"I take it I can't get you to just stay here and protect this castle?" I shook my head

"You can surely try it, but after all you've done to condemn this city, you will excuse my believe that leaving you alone with Agravine is a bad idea" He looked anger at my distrust in my own uncle, but he remained quiet about such options as he was called away to continue readying the army.

By morning I knew Morgana was not only in league with Carlyton's Queen but would probably manipulate the situation so such things ended with her on the throne. I rode besides Arthur the whole way there, Merlin a little while behind us. I sighed as we rode

"Adira you act like your ready to sleep not fight" I smile at him

"I only fear the death of you and all those knight I love like my brothers" Arthur reached over and grabbed my hand.

"You will not lose me Adira… You will not lose Merlin either" I squeezed his hand

"You must be careful, but for if you have left your heart in Camelot, you are but dying two deaths in such hours and that is a thought I cannot bare" He smiled

"Such heart is in good hands Adira, despite my breaking of hers" I blinked at him

"You can never truly hurt that what makes you whole" He smiled

"Sounds to me like you've hurt Merlin before?" I shrugged

"Sacrificing myself because he would do it for you? Running off and not telling him where I was or why? Tell him I hate him in front of so many witnesses, not understanding his jealousy of my relationship with Leon and the other knights. There are but a few things I can say I've done right when not hurting Merlin. But I've always done what I thought beside and no one else could convince me of what I must it. It must be a fight between my mind and my heart" I sighed

"If only you had said so before" I laughed

"If only you could understand subtext like Merlin" We arrived within a couple hours and as the men set up camp, to rest and prepare I stood on the hill side with Arthur watching Carlyton's army gather.

"If they weren't so eager to kill us I'd probably be impressed" Arthur couldn't help his smirk

"Merlin's right…your sense of humour is very much wrongly timed" I grabbed his hand

"But it cheers those in the face of danger up… there is nothing wrong with that"

The evening I had gotten up to grab my sword from inside the Pendragon tent when I caught Arthur watch Gwaine, Elyan, Percival, Leon and Merlln and just enjoying each others company. I smiled at the very sight of it

"You know there are moment I look upon them and wonder what I ever did to deserve such loyalty and love" Arthur nodded

"Sometimes I wonder how they can remain loyal to me through all I have done" I smiled

"Much the same reason Merlin and Myself always help even when angry… it's because we love you, we care about you" Merlin who had just laughed at something funny glanced at Arthur and I. The look on his face as his eyes met mine spoke a thousand words.

"There are moments" I heard Arthur speak "When I wonder where we would be without Merlin" My smile only brightened at that

"I would be a shadow of myself, I know that much" It was Merlin's glance at us that brought the attention of the men.

"You should probably get some sleep" Arthur walked off as I moved with my sword and said right back down besides Merlin.

"What's the matter with him?" The look on all the men's faces surrounding me showed worried, confused, loyalty

"He is our king" I spoke as Merlin glanced at me and grabbed my hand "If anything were to happen to any of us, he would hold himself personally responsible" A silence fell over the group

"I can't image Arthur ever being happen I'm still around" Merlin spoke and I smiled knowingly at him  
>"He told me mere second ago he would not know where he would be without you Merlin and if I'm honest I don't want tot hink about it either… Gwaine would not have not been convinced that Arthur was a good man, Elyan would probably never have been rescued from Morgause's clutches if you had not noticed Gwen's behaviour, Leon would probably not be alive if not for your ability to get through to Arthur and Percival? Can you image where he would be if you had not made quick friends of Lance?" Merlin shrugged<p>

"They're here of their own accord and I am nothing but a servant" I let out an angry breath but before I could speak my mind Percival spoke up

"There were many stories Lance told about you Merlin, he always spoke of the bravest and loyalist man he'd ever known. He spoke of your Clumsiness and your ability to look like a complete fool while saving so many lives. After that day I met you and the way you hugged him that day and how you went with him that day to save Camelot I knew he spoke truth. You may be a servant Merlin but you are also a friend" Leon spoke up then

"There were Moments when I would look at you and wonder how Arthur could put up with you and there were moments when I wondered the same about Arthur to you… Then there was that day you spoke up to Uther telling him that it was you who used magic to hurt Gwen and I knew there was a lot more to you than met the eye, hell even that day you rescued Arthur from that blade the day you became his servant I knew you were someone who would protect those you care about before even your own life" Elyan spoke up then

"I can honesty say with you Merlin I would not have some of my best friends, I would not have words from my father before he died, not would I have a sister to my name. That moment when yourself Arthur and Adira came to rescue me I knew not only did Arthur trust you more than words could ever express. Then when I heard Adira speak of you being the only one able to bite her I knew you were a part of the very fabric of Camelot and I must say Merlin, although it will never be enough.. thank you. Thank you for giving me this chance to make a difference, to have a meaning full life" Gwaine was last

"I thought you were a fool with a hero complex towards Arthur when I first met you. The way you spoke about him… how loyal you were to him no matter what insult I through royalies way. But when Arthur brought me back to Camelot for saving his life and you nursed me back to health, that friendship is something I've explained before to you. You know if you asked me to jump… I'd say how high. I would not have my status, my friends, my nobility in the sense my father taught me. But most of all I would not have a friend who would die for me in a heartbeat" Merlin was in tears by their words. All eyes turned to me

"Need I tell you once again how much you mean to me? After so many years Merlin? After all those kisses? After all those nights together, in each others arms no matter what the law spoke of. No matter how my father would disapprove… even on his dying letter to me he spoke about how he was glad I had found someone who loved me so much they would rather risk his wrathed than not know me at all. He spoke of how unhappy he was about it but how despite all his disapprovals of me, this was the one he disapproved off most" I kissed his lips for a moment and spoke to him

"I could fill a hundred pages with the ways my heart beats true" Merlin laughed

"But people don't seem to write love letters like they used to do" I continued

"This might be surprising coming right out of the blue.. But this is my love letter to you" Merlin let his tear fall of joy. Gwaine merely rolled his eyes

"You're such a sap Merlin" Merlin threw a piece of bread at him  
>"And your such an arse, but we still put up with you" That sent a laugh through the group. Merlin stood up<p>

"I must tend to Arthur's armour for tomorrow. Adira I will come and kiss you goodnight once I know he is in his right mind"

"Good luck with that then" We all laughed for a few moments and he walked off. I let out a content sigh

"How did I get so lucky?" Gwaine moved to sit next to me

"Only you could know we were on the brink of battle and still think you're lucky" I shrugged

"I'm a girl of many talents, what can I say?" Gwaine smiled

"Indeed you are… and with all those talents can yout think of a way for us to tell Arthur how we would die for him?" I grabbed Gwaine's shoulder

"If you do not know whether you will survive battle tomorrow, just tell him straight… he'll understand and appreciate nothing less" Gwaine nodded and with a few glances at the men around him they all stood up and walked into Arthur's tent. I was quiet surprised so I followed them and between them they all complimented Arthur and their loyalty to him as king and as a man. I couldn't help but smile at each of them as they left the tent to get some sleep. Merlin grabbed my hands and held them out and played a pile of swords in my arms and one by one took them from me to put them in the stands. As I watched Merlin work I noticed a look of guilt on Arthur's face.

"Arthur they actually do mean that, every single word" Arthur didn't look at me but he did speak

"I never once questioned their loyalty…I do wonder if I deserve it" Merlin spoke up then as he put the last sword on the rack and lead me to a seat before sitting beside me.

"No one could get more out of their men than you do. Taking them into battle is not a decision you would make lightly and they know that" Arthur was doubting himself

"But was it the right decision?" I leaned closer to him forcing him to make eye contact with me

"If there was any other way out of this situation you would take it but you must defend Camelot… you have no choice" Merlin grabbed my hand in complete understanding to those words.

"I had a choice, to let Carlyton live or die, I made the wrong decision and you kept telling me but I wouldn't listen. Too busy trying to be my father and now I've brought this war upon Camelot myself" Merlin spoke up then

"Arthur, no one is willing to sacrifice as much for this kingdom as you… your decision was made in the best interest of Camelot no matter whether it's right or wrong" Arthur looked at him heart broken

"Maybe…Now my men would pay for it with their lives" I sighed and walked over to Arthur's side and crouched besides him

"I was being harsh before and I apologize that I let my emotions control me and I promise I will try and remain calm through the rest of Camelot's struggles" Arthur stroked my cheek

"I cannot blame you for wishing me to kill a man, even a man such as Carlyron" I smiled

"I never wanted you to kill unless you saw any other way. But Agravine just infuriates me to the point where I don't see clearly and I'm sorry" Arthur smiled

"After the amount of arguments you had to split up with Morgana growing up I can deal with a little lip from you" I smirked

"A little?" That generally made Arthur's laughed. I slept in my section of the Pendragon tent much to mine and Merlin's disapproval. The night I was shaken awake by Merlin and within seconds I knew something was happening. He grabbed my cloak and my warm jumper and once I had moved to my feet his put the jumper over my head and then tied my cloak around my shoulders and then grabbed my hand and silently we followed the figured in the hood. Who turned around at me tripping over a moment to show it to be Arthur. We followed him a little way and I knew where he was going before he got there and said

"Take me to your Queen" at the guards who had stopped him.

"Arthur you complete Idiot" We followed Arthur into the camp, Merlin silently determined to make sure he got out of this camp alive and I was enclind to do the same. We made it to the back of the Queen's tent and pecked in to see Arthur explained what he did was wrong… we all knew it but to hear him say it spoke so much about his character. About how he could never her or her people back their king but he would pay his life if it meant such a war with so many caulties could be avoided.

"I envoke the right of Single Combat, where 2 champions settle this battle between them"

"And why should I grain you this favour?" I smiled at Arthur's next words.

"There has been bloodshed enough already your highness, Many hundreds of lives will be saved this way"

"And your terms?"

"If my men wins you must withdraw your army"  
>"And If I win?"<p>

"Then half of all Camelot is yours" That spoke so much about him I wanted to cry of pride. I could not nothing else as men grabbed both Arthur and me and pushed us on our knees beside each other in front of the Queen

"What are you—" I cut him off

"Oh come on Arthur, you're stealthy but you can't hide anything from me. I knew this was coming before you even went to sleep… you thought I'd let you do it alone?" Merlin smiled up at Arthur

"Sorry about this" Looked more happy to see us than pissed off.

"Kill the boy" I screamed at her

"No, no… whatever you must do you take it out on me. You leave him alone" Merlin looked at me. Arthur spoke up

"He is just a simple minded fool"

"Adira No, If it between your life and mine, then I shall gladly lose mine" Arthur growled

"Neither one of you is losing your lives, so for heavens sakes stop with all the sappy stuff, Please let them go… they came in concern for me I had no idea they would come"

"That is three favours you ask of me this night Arthur Pendragon" I sighed

"Consider one of them paid unless you do not wish to know of your husband's dying message?" She grabbed my face and pulled me to my feet

"Speak before I cut your neck from you shoulders" I smirked at her

"You can try… I won't speak until you let go" She reluctantly let go and Merlin climbed to his feet

"What did Carlyton say?" I smiled

"It was more of what he feels that he wanted me to tell you. He spoke of how your love had no bind or limit… how your very beauty was par none to this world or the next and that he'd rather die a hero than live a coward" She had tears in her eyes

"He must know that did not matter to me" I smiled

"That's what I told him… be he daid at least a hero he felt like he could deserve a women such as you and that he knows you will rule his kingdom the best of your ability and make him proud" A single tear strolled down her cheek

"Have you ever known such love dear girl?" I looked over at Merlin

"I can honestly say my heart is not my own" She smiled

"Then you know what it would be to lose such a man" The very thought of losing Merlin made me reach out for his hand and he smiled softly at me

"I'm not going Anyway Adira…" I shook my head at the Queen

"My heart cannot bear such a thought, to actually go through it is not something I consider even dreaming of" The Queen sat in her throne

"Very well you shall have you combat, announce your champion by noon tomorrow"

"Thank you your highness and take these two with you" Arthur grabbed both our shoulders and pulls us out of the tent. Once we walked back through the forest Merlin turned to Arthur

"Simple minded fool?" Arthur come back was pissed

"I was being kind, believe me… you almost got me killed in there" I scoffed

"You seemed to be a pretty bang up job of it yourself… if I hadn't told him what Carlyton said I don't think you would have got through to her"

"What is wrong with you? Both of you! Why can you never just let me be?" I took a step back

"If you need ask, then you need not have my love Arthur. I am YOUR sister and despite your believes I will always be there to support you, guide you, love you. You are not alone in anything and I wish you would just believe that" Merlin spoke up then  
>"I'm your friend… I was looking out for you" Arthur stepped closer to Merlin<p>

"I appericate that in your very confused way, you're only trying to help but please don't do it again" His words were more concerned than angry now and I smiled at that brotherly moment. Arthur feared for Merlin's life almost as much I did the moment she declared to kill him.

By Morning Arthur had called in a few of those closest to him to tell them about the deal and when I caught sight of Agravine's face he almost seemed… pleased? Was that because he had choosen himself as the warrior? Or because he was sticking by his decision. I'm sure it was the first option and it was then that I realised Morgana was probably in league with the Queen, figuring it to be the only way to beat Arthur, Morgana probably prayed on her hatred for Arthur and they struck a deal.

Arthur laid asleep in his room and Merlin and I left him to rest. I sighed

"You really believe we're going to get out of this alive?" Merlin shrugged

"We've made it out of worse Adira and even if not…we can die knowing that Morgana will die in this war with us" I smiled at him

"You're never usually one for giving up" He sighs

"I fear no matter the results of today a bigger battle is always ahead of us" I sighed

"There are days I feel the same Merlin, but each battle is a victory we must continue to believe will be one step closer to the Albion we plan to build" Merlin pulled me into his arms… both of us alone at the edge of Camp catching some time together trying to take in the new developments.

"There are some battles even we cannot win Adira" I smiled and stroked his cheek

"As long as I have you… I've always won" He smirked at how cheesy that sounds, but seemed to enjoy it all the less and continued to hug me.

That following morning Merlin was getting Arthur Into his armour. I stood already in mine at the corner of the tent, leaning against one of the poles. To my surprise Arthur turned around Merlin once he was done putting on his armour and pulled off his engagement ring.

"If this day does prove to be my last… give Gwenieve this for me" Merlin bowed his head

"Of course" Merlin hesitated for a moment "Sire do you really believe this is worth the risk, you are king now, Camelot needs you,,,alive" Arthur looked happy for a moment before he turned serious

"I don't know what will happen… But since the first time I've become king, I know in my heart I've made the right decision" Merlin nodded

"Well whatever happens out there… erm.. " He looked heartbroken

"You're not out to start crying on me aer you?" I smirked through my tears as Merlin defended his manhood

"No, just good luck.. " They shared a smile

"Thank you old friend" My smile only grew at such words. They truly were best friends, brothers. They grabbed each other's arms in that 'kin' way and I only let my tears continue. Merlin turned to look at me

"Oh Adira" Arthur turned to look at me and when both of them were giving me those smiles, of happiness, of trust. I rushed over and grabbed both of their necks to hug them both  
>"Whatever happens. I love you both… Please do not make me learn to live without you!" Agravine walked in.<p>

"It's time Sire" I pulled away from both men and wiped my face, to which Merlin had already a handkerchief in his hand to pass to me. I gave him a kind smile and wiped my eyes

"Is all ready?" Agravine asked Arthur. Arthur turned to Merlin

"Merlin?" Merlin nodded

"Ready Sire" Arthur grabbed at his sword and something in my heart did not set well with me. But I figured it was just my nerves of the war. Arthur put the belt around his waist the held his sword. Arthur left with Agravine and Merlin pulled his necklace from his neck, untied it and hung Arthur's engagement ring on.

"I must keep it safe for fear of my own safety" I smiled and nodded at him  
>"It seems fitting to hang it there… come we must hurry" I went to pull him out of the tent but he pulled me back a few steps before it<p>

"Adira I could tell you in a thousand ways why I love you… but I think this will just have to survise" He pulled me close and kissed me quickly and passionately. So much so it took even my deepest expectations to new levels of love. When he pulled away I was flustered and smiling like a kid at Christmas.

"My love I must only knkow of your passion to know I would die a thousand battles for you" I smiled at his words and silently pulled him out of the tent and followed the flowing crowd. We reached the edge of the cliff and we found ourselves standing beside Percival and Leon. Percival grabbed my hand in comfort and I smiled up at him

"Thank you dear friend" He smiled back slightly as he watched Arthur down lowly meet his fighting champion who was three times his size and strength.

"Oh dear lord" Merlin who had been watching with eager interest and readiness grabbed my other hand

"It'll be alright Adira, Arthur has the wisdom to do what must be done to achieve peace" I smiled

"It's not Arthur's motives I worry about… it's Morgana's, She will know of this battle field and I bet if you were to search the enemies front line you will find her watching with eager interest" Merlin sighed

"Only speculation and besides we must have faith in Arthur's abilities and destinies journey" The battle commenced and my worries were cut short by the thumping of my heart, There were moments when I felt the battle lost and a war was going to come because no man on this battlefield would let the person responsible for Arthur's death live to tell about it. Other's I thought we would walk away from this battle without causality and hopefully a new ally to our name.

That's when the battle changed, Arthur's sword became so heavy he could not lift it. Morgana the witch. He blocked the guys attack with a punch to the face which only seemed to strength his resolve to kill Arthur and Arthur was hit and pushed back, a groan of pain escaping him. Merlin used his magic to save Arthur by stopping the sword from swiping him and giving Arthur enough time to continue, but that did not seem to matter as the man who was knocked to his feet by Arthur rose and grabbed his sword to kill Arthur. Not allowing it to continue and glancing over to see a bright smile on Agravine's face my rage took over and I let my magic take over to make him drop his sword. I hid in Merlin's chest to say the spell and glanced back, him willingly hugging me.

Arthur swiped the man to the floor quickly then, using the man's weapon against him. Everyone thought that Arthur was going to kill him, was going to complete the battle but I knew Arthur's heart and the resolve of him so when the sword pieced the grass and not the man's heart, I knew he would not do it. Whether it be the glance up at all of us that strengthen his resolve to set a good example or whether it be the fact he finally decided taking men's life was not the way to achieve anything… I could not say but both seemed to work. The whole of Camelot's Army broke out in cheers, with shouts of long life the king. Merlin was hugging me… too happy to even dare believe anything he saw. I took a moment to glance over at Agravine who looked shocked and angry which only brighten my mood. Arthur changed words with the Queen and I moved closer to them, Merlin slow on my trail I heard her say

"There is something about you Arthur Pendragon that gives me hope for us all" I smiled

"I can second that" The Queen moved to stand at my side and grabbed my arm in that royalty handshake I have only ever known Arthur to receive, so much so was my shock I could not speak

"You have a wise head on your shoulders dear girl and a caring man to steer you good and right. I have no doubt that you will also help Arthur bring about a future even I'm sacares to imagine"

"There are few words I can say apart from sending you my apologize, please if you need anything… a few extra men, someone to deal with Morgana's manipulations—" She cut me off

"You mean you knew I was working with Morgana?" I smiled and nodded

"Even that night when we met, you were consumed by hatred… but so much that you did not want an army of men to die only the one soley responsible for Carlyton's death and I recognised her signerture manipulation of facts and equipment anywhere. But knowing such fact and going something about it are very different things and I knew Arthur would do the right thing by his own beliefs and those for the good of his kingdom" Arthur's hand fell on my shoulder

"Our Kingdom Adira" I smiled

"Our kingdom" The Queen glanced between us

"Most feared you would not be able to live up to the expectations of ruling such a land as Camelot, but I can see now you are doing just a good a job as your father… possibly a better one" I smiled

"No greater compliment can be paid, but please if there is even the littlest of kindness's we can pay you to ease your transition to the only leader of your lands then please only send word we would be happy to do so, wouldn't be Arthur?" He nodded

"Anything, anything at all" She smiled

"Of course I understand, thank you. I must go clear my men… I shall send word once we have left this land" He walked away with the few men that went everywhere with her. I smiled at she leaved

"Some day I can't believe out luck" Arthur smiled as he pulled me into his arms to watch the Queen leave

"Sometimes sister, neither can I" Merlin rushed over then

"Adira… how…run… fast" I smirk at him  
>"I have my ways love, you okay?" He nodded and took my hand and I sighed<p>

"There days when I think these are the days I will remember most but I also believe that are days to come so dangerous I fear for my own sanity" Merlin kissed my hair

"Adira, Dangers are always going to face us… being Camelot's heart is part of that. But knowing that you are loved and can love in return is enough to make every battle worth it" I smiled at his words

"Sometimes I wonder what would happen if everyone could just learn to be honest. Where Morgana would be if she could be honest about her magic from the start… where we could be if we could just be honest about our feelings, heck even where father would be if he could have been honest to himself about his mistakes and not grow to blame something so natural to this world as metal for all the wrong doing in his life" I knew Arthur would not see it this way

"Honest is a matter of the heart Adira, sometimes its being honest to be kind and sometimes behind honest just hurts those you love and if we don't have the ability to protect those who mean the most to us? What good is honesty?" Merlin spoke up then

"Whatever the answer, this battle is done and I'm sure we have tons of work to do" I laughed

"Oh I think you mean. Arthur Pratting about ordering people to work while you do all of it" He pecked my nose

"You got it in one" Arthur started screaming and once again my life was returned to what little Normacy it has.


	44. A Servant of Two Masters

A servant of two Masters

We were traveling through the valley of the fallen kings, much to my dismay. Merlin had met my eye before we entered to silently tell me to stay close to him and he would protect the other knights and everyone else he could from the back. We had barely made it more than a few miles before we were attacked by a large group of bandits, a well prepared attack… Agravine had probably told Morgana of our route plan and had ambushed us. I stayed close to Arthur, fighting at his side.

A bandit was racing towards us on a horse, catching us both unawares from behind as Merlin screamed my name to make me see what was heading our way and I use my magic to force the guy off his horse. While Merlin paid attention to my safety he did not see the guy coming towards him with a mace until the last moment he got hit straight in the chest in the weapon and within seconds fell to the floor with a lifeless expression already showing on his face.

"MERLIN" My magic took control of me for a few moments and the wind blew with more power than I knew possible. I threw my sword and killed the man who hurt Merlin, the sword went straight through the chest and I didn't leave any time to feel remorse. I rushed over to him and turned him over

"Adi—" I cut him off

"No save your strength love, I'll heal you when I have the chance, but for now I must get you to safety. Do you think you can walk?" He nodded and with most of his weight on me we moved towards Arthur, who killed a few bandits who were still coming after him. Arthur took Merlin's other arm and we quickly left the battle field.

"Where did they come from…" I sighed

"The valley of the fallen kings is a dangerous place and most know that those who dare tread there will pay so will their lives"

We had to move quickly and quietly, but Merlin was practically unconscious in our arms. We moved quickly and by night fall we had travelled a great distance, I could not be sure of such distance but I knew it was a large one as even my feet were aching and my magic felt weak, so I knew I was more tired than my nightmares and extreme training with Merlin could bring which meant we had travelled a great length.

When we finally did stop I inspected the wound and Merlin gave me this look. I hated it because the only time I'd ever seen him so physically defeated and with that look on his face was when the Droker attacked him

"Adira, be honest" I smiled softly at him

"It's not that bad, it's starting to infect and I will need to wash it but there is little more I can do without proper medical equipment… but wrapping it up and dressing it with what little herbal remedies I plan to create, you shall survive with just a scar" Merlin smiled through his pain

"You always said you loved a guy with battle wounds" I smiled softly and kissed his feverish forehead

"I love no man but you, scars or not" I got to work and Arthur sat down opposite Merlin against a log.

"If I die will you call me a hero?" Arthur was serious

"You're not going to die Merlin, stop being such a coward" Merlin's come back was typical as he tried to forget the pain in which I was bringing him by cleaning the wound with a remedy I always kept in my bag and I let my eyes flash starring at the wound from when Arthur could only see the back of my head.

"So if I die I'm a hero but if I survive I'm a coward? That doesn't seem fair"  
>"It's the way these things work I'm afraid… You get the glory when you're not around to appreciate it" Merlin gave me a look that he was okay and we both spoke at the same time<p>

"Unless you're king" Arthur looked surprised that we could speak in sync, don't see why it should be so important, we do it all the time.

"Come on it must have some advantages" I smiled at Arthur

"You have a very good servant" To even Merlin surprise, Arthur actually agreed with such statement.

"You're right I do… A servant to who is extremely brave and incredible loyal to be honest, on all count, not at all cowardly and a sister who'd rather die than see me do wrong by my people, a sister who would protect me from harm even if it meant leaving the man she loves alone in this world" I grabbed Merlin's hand

"I only do that because he would do the same to me. You're the one thing we've both agreed is worth dying for" Merlin nodded

"Thank you for saving my life" Arthur nodded

"You would have done the same for me" A silence fell between us then and I didn't know what I could do or say to make this better. I had used the magic I dare use in front of Arthur. I had treated him to the best of my medical knowledge and my heart could not shake that something worse than an injury to the chest was what we were going to have to deal with.

Something must have changed in my thought process or my physical appearance, I was still unsure of how Merlin always seemed to know when my visions were coming but still he knew. Merlin screamed at Arthur to help him

"Quick, hold her down… keep her arms pinned to her side and do not let her strength outweigh your own" Arthur did as he was told as I fell limb beside Merlin. I watched as an image of Merlin trying to kill Arthur over and over spun around in my head, a snake in his neck… Gwen and Gaius were involved. Oh dear god… if Merlin succeeds, Camelot's very future will last no longer than a year. Merlin no… no don't do it, no, no, NOOOO!

When I finally came too Arthur had me on my front, he sat lightly on my legs while pinning my arms together with one hand and covering my mouth with another.

"Adira… sweetheart it's okay. Do you know where you are?" I sighed

"Forest and you're hurt—" I tried to push off but Merlin's voice calmed me

"Adira don't you dare open your eyes. I'm fine. We're all fine. You risk going blind if you open your eyes too early I will not be responsible for that… please just listen to my voice and try to calm down" Arthur spoke up then  
>"God Adira you're strong… it's taking all the weight of my body and armour just to keep you to the floor and even that was just with pure confused strength, if aimed at something… even I would fear for my life" Merlin smiled<p>

"But it's not about Strength, it's about discipline, Control, something to fight for" I smiled even though Arthur was sitting on me and my eyes were still closed

"It's about the reason we fight not the fight itself" Arthur spoke then

"I always believe you beating me in battle was due to how distracted I got in a crowd and your speed against my strength… I see now you are stronger than I will probably ever be and yet you're so… fragile" I laughed

"Says the man sitting on me" He jumps up and lets go of my arms and removes his hand from my eyes.

"Sorry" I smiled

"It's okay…Enjoying seeing me bound dear?" Merlin laughed but stopped when his pain outweighed his amusement.

"Always love, please don't make laugh, it hurts too much" I nodded sadly

"Okay love" I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Merlin's pained but smiling face

"Hi Beautiful" He spoke softly and I smiled

"Hey yourself… How long was I—" Merlin smiled

"Only a couple minutes this time… Do you feel tired?" I sat up and shook my head

"Considering it happened after carrying you across leagues of woods, no I'm surprisingly okay…You should rest Merlin" He nodded and closed his eyes. I moved closer to him and allowed him too slowly put his head was on my lap. The least I could offer him was my lap when I needed to take better care of him

"Adira would you stop blaming yourself? I got in harm's way to save you. I won't allow you to blame yourself" I sighed, his words would do little to ease my guilt, but that he knew of it was enough to make me smile

"I'm sorry my love, when you hurt because of me I can't help but blame myself… I should be protecting you" Merlin sighed

"Adira it is indeed I who should be protecting you from any pain… I am sorry I caused such pain" I sighed

"I can't bare this no longer, sleep… my love, sleep" He complied and fell asleep within minutes, once I could no longer feel his pain through his emotions, I felt myself relax and Arthur had obviously noticed

"You are an amazing women Adira, to be so strong for him" I smiled

"I'm being as strong as you Arthur, I know you will never say so unless it's those rare moment, but he is one of your oldest friends and right now before anything more happens… Can you forgive him? If he turns out to be less or more than you expect can you look past all your arrogance to see him for the man he is? Can you at least try?" Arthur looked confused but nodded

"For you I can always promise to try Adira" I smiled silently and couldn't decide whether I was talking about what I saw in my vision or about his magic… either way he had promised.

I was awoken by a sound, Arthur obviously had heard it as well because he was pulling Merlin up and over his shoulder. We had made it to a narrow valley where we were attack from all sides.

Arthur put Merlin down and we started attacking the far end of the valley, to protect Merlin. We cleared the people from that end but a large group charged at us by running passed where Merlin laid and as I caught sight of his face I knew what he was going to do before I could scream at him not too. The only thing I could do was grab Arthur's arm and pull him back so the rocks to block the attack did not hit him

"MEEERRRLLLLIIIINNNNN" Arthur shouted. I had stayed quiet, keeping a cool head being the only thing I could do right now.

I knew the second that Merlin passed out from his pain and I would know instinctively if Merlin had indeed died and I felt nothing, no tense stabbing to my heart, no shocking 'Goodbye my love' whispered into my mind. So I assumed he was just unconscious.

We made our way towards Camelot being it the only place we could think to go to get help for Merlin, it was more of a silent agreement than a written one. It was less than half an hour before I felt Merlin awake again, the relief was so tense that my leg gave way for a few steps. Arthur grabbed hold of me and supported me best he could. We caught up with Arthur's loyal servants, the ones we had been split up with because of the attack a few miles later and at the sight of them my whole weight fell on Arthur.

"What's the matter with her? She wasn't hurt was she?" Arthur shook his head as Percival took me from him to carry me much like Merlin always did.

"No, Merlin… we got separated and he was hurt and—" He need say no more as the situation sunk in for the men.

To even my surprise I was brought to the main hall… Agravine kept trying to give me a blanket to make me feel better but I wouldn't so much as let him look at me. Leon took the blanket from Agravine after a few attempts and wrapped it around my shoulders as I sat the table where Arthur and the other knights stood around discussing plans of action. Gaius came walking in, heaving heard of our return.

"Where's Merlin?" Agravine gave the twitchiest of a smile and I growled at him, which brought Gaius's attention to me.

"He's alive" Arthur said "Last I saw of him, he was still alive" I shook my head not

"Not for very long… Morgana is probably torturing him as we speak" Arthur turned to me

"They could have been any group of bandits" I scoffed

"They dare attack a group of Camelot's best knights and it's king without any known reason? Arthur you're smarter than that" Agravine tried to agree with Arthur's comment but I just glared at him

"Don't say it… I swear to god you say it and I'll punch you" Arthur ignored my comment to Agravine and bent down to be eye level with me

"We will find him, I promise you I will" I nodded

"Let's just hope he's not a shadow of the man you call friend" Arthur nodded, fear showing in his eyes

"Gaius can you take her back to your chambers… I fear for leaving her alone, Especially with Agravine" I smiled slightly at that comment

"Wise move" Gaius rolled his eyes and helped me to my feet, hugging the blanket tighter around my shoulders and wrapping his arm around me to lead me to his chambers.

That evening, still feeling cold and ill but refused to be left out of any decision making about this situation. I sat through the council meetings, shivering between Arthur and Gaius. It being the best and worst thing to take my mind of Merlin not being here, in the background sparking on the very land of Camelot. When Agravine walked in as the sun started to set I was ready to unleash all my magic at him. But Gaius's kind hand holding mine was the only thing keeping me from action before I think.

"We searched every inch of the forest Sire" Arthur was adamant not to give up

"Well search them again" Leon, who stood beside Agravine spoke up

"Sire, there is no sign of Merlin" I shook my head as a tear fell, I knew he was alive… and I could feel his anger, remorse, guilt… and pain. He was suffering and I didn't know how long he would last in such a harsh winter with Morgana as his only companion.

"None but this…" And he placed down a part of Merlin's jacket on the table in front of Arthur. I shook my head and tears fell, one after another… not knowing how to stop, not knowing what to do or say without him here to guide me in the right direction.

"I'm sorry you've lost such a loyal and—" Before I could Arthur cut Agravine off and that's when I took in Arthur's face. He looked heartbroken. I curled up into a ball and sobbed Arthur's hand on mine as a comfort.

"The Mercenary's what news of them?" I asked through my tears. Leon bowed his head at me and spoke softly

"We found no trace Adira, I am sorry" I smiled sacredly at Leon

"Not your fault" Agravine spoke up then

"It must have been that snake Alinor" I rolled my eyes and my logical thinking took over for a moment

"But how? Our routine is only ever known to a few, Within Camelot!" Agravine looked as if he wanted to snap my neck and he was more than happy to try I would gladly trade his life for Merlin's. Leon spoke then

"There is only one Conclusion we can draw Sire, there is a traitor in our mist" I stood up then

"And if I ever find out who the hell is it… they'll pay for what they've done to Merlin, on my life and my mother's grave I can swear that" Arthur tried to sit me back down by grabbing my arm gently but I pulled mine away

"I'm sorry dear brother… I will never be disloyal to this kingdom as Morgana has but I can promise Everyone in this court I would rather die knowing I got justice for Merlin's life than live a life without him… if you'll excuse me" I stormed of out of the room then and back into Gaius's chambers… everything reminded me of Merlin and I smiled as I relived some of the fond memories just sitting there and reminiscing.

Gwaine, Percival, Elyan and Leon came and sat with me around the table. All of them just sitting in silence… letting me know I wasn't alone in missing Merlin. That I wasn't alone in my vengeance to find out who it was that betrayed our kingdom.

"Adira, please… say something" I looked up at him as I absentmindedly played with the rings on my necklace.

"I can smell your socks from here" That sent a laughter around the table

"I meant something non-insulting" I smirked at Gwaine

"Well beggers can't be choosers" I let out a sigh

"If Merlin were here he'd laugh and say it wasn't just the socks he could smell" Gwaine reached over the table and grabbed my hands where they sat on the table top.  
>"Adira I swear on my fathers honour I will help you find Merlin… none of us will rest until we find him. Whether it be him alive and well or—" I shook my head<p>

"He's alive… I can feel it" The men kind of glanced at each other as if to say 'should we tell her that he might be dead' I shook my head at their disapproval

"Believe what you will I would feel it if my heart died" Elyan seemed really affected

"Gwen says the same to me when Arthur's runs off to some dangerous mission" I smiled

"Merlin, Arthur and Gwen are the only ones who would understand" Leon actually looked kind of guilty

"Leon, out with it" Leon glanced at me and looked confused

"Out with what?" I smirked

"Who's the girl?" Leon laughed

"I've kept it from these guys for almost 2 years and you take one look at me around such topic and notice straight away" I shrugged

"Ladies gift… so spill" He sighed

"Mary and I—" I shook my head and cut him off

"You and Mary? You mean you're the guy she's been snogging in the early morning? Here's me thinking I knew you both well" Leon smiled

"She said she didn't want many to know, as it would just cause too many issues, me being her husbands master family" I nodded

"So you're waiting for Arthur to see sense and Marry Gwen? I'll marry Merlin and then you can Marry Mary and adopt Harry?" He nodded

"That kid idolises you" I smiled

"I know he does… don't see why though" Percival spoke then

"Adira Pendragon you say that one more time and no more kisses from me" It sounded so much like Merlin, we all laughed and then I let out a painful sigh.

I closed my eyes for a moment and that's when I felt Merlin's dread, not his usual 'My life's in danger' Dread, but the dread of mine and Arthur's life being in danger and then I felt his physical pain… so much was his pain that I felt a pinch at the back of my neck at the origin of his own. It may be because I'm trying to connect with him… or maybe with what power he can he's trying to warn me before he loses what self-control he has to Morgana.

"ahh" I let out a scream at my neck sneered in pain, the pain was so intense I passed out and fell on the table by such pain. When I woke it was barely dawn

"Wh-what?" Gaius glanced up at me, obviously too worried about Merlin to sleep  
>"Adira you passed out from a deep pain in your neck… what happened?" I let out a breath<p>

"My connect with Merlin… the pain I felt, it came from him… something horrid bit his neck and knocked him unconscious. I guess I did the same. Sorry if I worried you" Gaius shook his head

"I am just glad you and Merlin are still alive" I nodded and sat up

"Is Arthur awake yet?" Gaius shook his head

"He promised to come and find you before he left to go in search of Merlin, but I think you want to get there before Arthur wakes, as George is now his servant" I sighed

"George… the too good to be true servant? Oh dear lord… Arthur won't last the day" Gaius laughed at my sarcasm

"No but… I don't think George will" I nodded

"Okay, I'll get changed and head right over there… I am sorry to have worried you Gaius" He kissed my forehead as I moved closer to him

"Dear girl, you shall always worry me… now go, Save George and find Merlin" I nodded and set out to do just that. When I got the Arthur's chambers, there was a feast at his disposal and I laughed as Arthur screamed at George for the last time to let him get dressed by himself.

"Oh thank God, Adira… tell him" It was like he was 5 again.

"George, please see to it that Arthur has enough water, as one flask for all this food simply will not do" He nodded

"Of course my lady… is there anything else you require?" I nodded

"Yes in fact there is, Gaius needed some help with his medicines and I am inclined to help him… Perhaps you can take my place and also see to it that my room is gleaming by the time I return this evening" He nodded he moved to leave

"Oh and George… if you're done with that polish my armour, sharpen my sword and then go and speak to the trusted knights for tasks their servants could not complete" He nodded, a bright smile on his face and Arthur laughed

"You've basically just given him every single job no other servant wants or needs to do" I nodded

"Exactly my intention… it'll keep him busy. Does it bother you how much like Merlin he dresses?" Arthur shrugged

"I never noticed" I sighed

"No you wouldn't… so when do we leave?"  
>"I should know better than to just assume you're not coming shouldn't I?" I smirked at him and nodded.<p>

When we left on our Horses, Gwaine met us at the gates with Gwen, telling us she could not bare it if we went alone. I smiled at her and she gave me a 'get the job done' nod and I would defiantly do as she asked. We went back to the clearing around the valley where we had lost him and I jumped off my horse as I closed my eyes

"Merlin" I then heard a rustle to my left and a whisper in my head

"Adira?" I smiled

"Merlin, thank god" When Arthur pulled me behind him as the person revealed themselves and it turned out to be a very muddy Merlin. Arthur rushed over to him and hugged him

"I thought we'd lost you" I smiled at their brotherly situation. That was about the time a seed of worry set in my mind.

"Merlin Love" Merlin smiled

"Adira… see I'm okay" I smiled and rushed over to kiss him

"Of course you are, you're tougher and more loyal than most would think" Merlin did not agree which was another seed of doubt that something was very wrong with Merlin, my hand reach instinctively for my neck. Merlin rode on my horse back to Camelot and I knew by the way he wasn't reassuring me that he really wasn't okay, that something was indeed very wrong.

That afternoon when Gaius kindly made Merlin his favourite meal, he insulted Gaius's cooking which Is something the normal Merlin would never do. I sat there silent as Gaius asked

"How did you escape?"

"With great skills" Okay now I knew something was very wrong, Merlin never gave up an opportunity to tell at least us how he escaped a dangerous situation. Morgana I swear to god…

"Can I ask you a question?" I sighed but nodded

"What is the strongest poison in this room?" I raised my eyebrow

"Why would you ever want to know that?" He got up to start searching the table we knew had poison on.

"I had the perfect opportunity to lace the bandits food with poison and nothing to do it with" I should have known better than to believe his excuse.

"Acanite" Merlin nodded as he grabbed the bottle of blue liquid

"I think I should take some with me from now on… you never know when you will need to kill someone" I sighed and bit my tongue. I realised I'd rather he'd be missing than having him half here. He kissed my forehead before left the room and that's when I realised there was part of him trying to fight this beast within him. I sighed and banged my head on the table

"Gaius My vision, him trying to kill Arthur….I didn't think it would happen like this, my vision showed him trying to kill Arthur and a snack of some weird going on, but I never thought I'd see him trying to control his own movements" Gaius grabbed my hand

"He is acting very odd" I smiled at the word

"More than Odd Gaius, he's acting possessed… Let me find Gwen, she was having Lunch with Arthur today and if I'm right he would have tried to poison Arthur with the Acanite" He nodded and I rushed off, I found Gwen leaving the castle as I entered it

"GWEN" She glanced over at me

"Adira… what is it? Is something wrong?" I sighed

"I'm not sure yet… did you see Merlin at Lunch today?" She nodded

"Yeah, he was very upset because I'd made Arthur lunch and yet Merlin had already made him a meal" I nodded my head

"For This time only I'm glad you never told him.. But Gwen could you please let Merlin know, he works hard enough as it is without Having to feel like his friend isn't at least being considerate" She nodded

"And with all the stuff he'd been through the last few days, I shall make sure I do. Can I ask why you here?" I smiled

"A problem I shall only share if I am satisfied you need to know, I'm sorry it has to be that way… but sometimes the less you know the easier it is for you" She nodded

"Of course… I think last I saw him he'd just returned from the afternoon training session with the knights" I nodded

"Thank you Gwen" I smiled at her and then I rushed off towards the training field. When I got there Merlin wasn't there. I rushed over to Gwaine and Elyan who were the only two knights left on the training field. I grabbed one of the swords in cast of defending myself to grab their attention during their training.

"GWAINE, ELYAN" Both men stopped their fight where their swords clashed to look at me.

They looked at each other with a knowing smile and before I could barely register such attack I was blocking attacks from both of them. I knocked Gwaine's sword out of his hand and into my own, much like his signature move and managed with two swords to knock Elyan to the ground and Gwaine to his knees with a sword on the front and back of his neck

"Now…" Catching my breath "As fun as that was… I'm looking for Merlin, have you seen him?" I stabbed the too swords into the grass and helped Gwaine then Elyan to their feet, both men looking sheepish for having been defeated by me and I could see until I had boosted their egos they weren't going to answer my question.

"You boys really do need someone to tell you tactics with their fighting methods… Gwaine you favour your right hand and right hand strikes so I made you choose you left hand to get a better attack, try building the strength on your left arm and switching between hands during a fight… it'll bring you great improvement and will probably save your life if you injury your right arm. Elyan you always go for the lower attacks because you're smaller than the other knights and it's good that you've noticed that… but they've also noticed that you favour them and will attack you low so they cannot get to you from low attacks and then when you're not expecting them attack you from above. Maybe try favouring a longer sword or perhaps keep your strikes random and that way they will be less able to predict your attacks… now please… Merlin?" Gwaine nodded, still trying to take in all I had said

"Last I saw he was heading to the changing room to help the knights out of their heavier armour. You usually don't bother him at work, is there a problem?" I grew angry then  
>"My future husband was kidnapped, tortured and god knows what else by my sister… so you'll excuse me if I want to bother him at work!" I stormed off and I Heard the 'ow' from Elyan hitting him on the head, it made me smile as Gwaine asked what he'd done wrong, myself and Elyan probably rolled our eyes at the same time.<p>

I checked the changing rooms and saw Percival still changing while Leon sat talking to him as he did. I stood in the entrance to listen to them talk, not to easedrop, just to hear what they were saying… there is a difference right?

"—But surely he must know there are some parts of her life he'll never be able to share in?" I heard Leon speak to Percival. The man in question shook his head

"The most important parts of her life she shares with him and that's all that should matter Leon. You saw the way she was when he was missing. She wasn't even a shadow of herself" Wait there they talking about myself and Merlin?  
>"But surely she knows that she can't let her heart rule her so easily" Percival jumped to my defence before I could do so myself<p>

"She knows such fact Leon and I don't think she cares… I think she'd rather let Camelot fall than know that Merlin could not live in it another day!" Leon sighed

"I would love to have a love as strong, but I can't understand putting love before duty" Percival smiles that rare smile as he puts the last of his day-to-day clothes on.

"Her duty is to Merlin, her duty is to love and to hold and to cherish him till the day she dies and that duty comes before her duty as a princess and I must say it's a pleasure to see. This kingdom has been ruled too long by a man who puts what he believes right over people's lives and love. If lives and love comes first this kingdom would thrive tenfold" I stepped into the room

"Next time I'm trying to convince Arthur not to execute someone, I'm soo dragging you with me" Both men looked at each other as if nervous as to whether I had heard their convocation and I smiled at the both of them

"Percival I must thank you for defending my honour. Not many would see my duty to Merlin as so and I cannot express how nice it is to have someone who understands. Leon, Love is not about liking the person whom you spend time with… it's about knowing your life would not be the same without them. That's why you'd risk your own life for theirs… but when you find that one special person. Wanting them in your life and truly needing them in your life become very much the same thing" Leon bowed his head

"I understand, I really meant no offence my lady" I smirked at him

"The only offence I've heard is when you call me such a name. It's Adira.. it's always Adira" He nods

"Is there a reason we are owed such a visit?" I smiled

"Gosh, Gwaine accuses me of harassing Merlin and now you're questioning my motives, do I come and visit you so few a times you need a reason?" Percival shook his head

"No you don't… but this is the men's changing rooms and—" I totally forgot

"Oh god! Sorry. I walk around this castle like I own it sometimes" Leon laughed

"Adira, that's cuz you kind of do" I shrugged

"Still doesn't mean I should be invading peoples privacy… this castle is all those who live and make a living within it. I cannot just expect to rule it as my own" I shook my head

"My reason for coming is I'm worried about Merlin, he's been… Off, since his time with Morgana and well, I've tried to give him his space but my heart cannot take the worry. Do you know where I can find him?" Leon stood up and gave me a quick hug

"I think he was sent home for Lunch… you could try Gaius?" I sighed

"I'm missing him by milli-seconds every time… Oh and by the way Elyan and Gwaine's fighting skills might have just gotten better? Sorry?" Leon sighed

"You told them? But you promised you wouldn't?!" I grabbed his arm

"I know I know, but they attacked me when I interrupted their training session and well I had them on the floor in about 5 minutes and they looked broken… I asked them where Merlin was and they wouldn't reply till I told them something! I truly am sorry" Leon laughed

"It's okay… I guess we're just going to have to learn how to fight better as to beat them" I smiled

"Anytime you need my observations and advice, Let me know" Percival looked confused so Leon filled him in

"She has this eye for fighting skills… didn't think anything of it until she was ages 12 and was beating some of the best knights in the kingdom… in secret obviously. Then aged 16 she faced her brother as a bet and beat him after only a few rounds with little to no training what-so-ever. She said she could pick on their fighting abilities… almost as if predicting their move by judging them for seconds and when she almost got herself killed by one knight who took it far enough to attack her without a sword in her hand she made me a promise to keep these opinions about people's fighting skills to herself unless I or such knights specifically asked for them" I patted Percival's arm

"Stamina is your issue Mate, you're soo big and strong that you're a couple seconds slower than the other knights. Just a word of warning" He nodded and I turned to Leon

"Try blocking as much as you attack and you'll be fine. Though don't tell Arthur all this advice, I really don't want to be dragged to every training session" Leon laughed and waved me goodbye as he and Percival headed the other way. When I got to the chambers Gaius had a look of plain confused on his face.

"Gaius? What's wrong?"

"M-Merlin" I rolled my eyes

"I know I've been looking for him all day. I think he senses me coming and so he avoids me. Has he done anything odd?" Gaius shrugged

"I dunno…he just said he had a problem, with many factors to consider and he hadn't found a solution yet" I nodded

"We must –" I was cut off by Gwen bringing a plate of food into the room.

"This killed 4 pigs earlier today… can you tell what happened?" Gaius asked her to place to plate on the table and smelt the leaves.

"Accuntine" I sighed

"Merlin.." Gwen looked confused

"Why would Merlin want to kill Arthur?" I looked at her point blank  
>"You really think Merlin has it in him or would ever want to kill Arthur?" Gwen shook her head<p>

"No of course not… I merely wonder why the food Merlin wanted to give Arthur was so deadly and why he was quiet upset when he refused to eat it?" I took a deep breath

"Because Morgana is controlling him with some kind of snake beast!... We must find Arthur" I sensed Gwen and Gaius follow me quickly. We had barely got into the castle heading for Arthur's room when I caught sight of Leon and he smiled at me

"Adira, haven't you found Merlin yet?" I shook my head

"No you seen him?" He nodded and smiled

"He was in the Armoury" I looked him confused

"What was he doing in there? Arthur keeps all his gear in his room" Leon nodded

"I think Arthur must be getting on his nerves" I stood slightly straight then

"Why?" Leon moved closer to whisper

"He said he was going to kill him" Leon burst out laughing, as if it was some joke and I smiled at him

"Of course, he'd never actually do it… Leon if you'll excuse me" He nodded and walked away shaking his head in amusement as myself, Gwen and Gaius rushed towards Arthur's room.

When I rushed into the room, Merlin was aiming a sword at Arthur and running for him. I ran in and stepped between Merlin and Arthur. Arthur didn't so much as see my dilemma as Gwen walked into the room… typical! I used my magic and the sword flew out of his hand and knocked him unconscious with the handle of the blade…My future husband trying to kill my brother, you'd think my life was complicated as it was. The sword flew that made it look like Merlin had mere knocked himself out. I pulled the sword out of his hand and threw it to Arthur.

"Arthur" He just managed to turn in time to reach out to grab it

"It's like you want to poke my eye out" I smiled

"Whatever would give you that idea Arthur?" He smirked slightly and left, paying little mind to Merlin unconscious on the floor, probably assuming his trips to the tavern had something to do with it. I much to Gaius's and Gwen's surprise picked Merlin up off the floor

"What? I'm stronger than I look" Gaius just rolled his eyes and led the way back to his chambers. I had barely made it out of Arthur's chambers towards the stairs when Percival found us

"I should be surprised you can lift him" I smiled

"I should be surprised you managed to sneak up on me being so big" He laughs and with a little protest from me took Merlin from my arms.

"Least I can do after you gave me that tip earlier" I smiled

"I'm merely make your defence of his kingdom more efficient and your training more enjoyable to watch" He smiled

"Want me to knock the senses out Gwaine next training session you attend?" I smiled

"As long as the next time you see your sister you tell her I want a match" He nodded

"It's a deal" Gaius and Gwen were smiling at each other knowingly and I almost had to wonder what they were thinking, but had little time to ask as Percival pushed open the door to Giaius's chambers and I set Merlin down on the bed. Percival smiled and to my surprise kissed my forehead

"I sometimes forget how strong a women you are and I just wanted to tell you I am as loyal to you as I am to Arthur" I smiled at him  
>"And I care about you and the other knights as much as I do Arthur… could you make sure Gwaine's head isn't too big for those shoulders after my advice? Maybe remind him I beat him and Elyan years ago before training and yet after a couple years of training they still can't beat me" Percival smiled<p>

"It'll be my great pleasure my lady" He wonders off,

"Such a sweet man" Gaius whacks me over the head

"Ow, Gaius, what was that for?" He points to Merlin  
>"The second he wakes up he's going to attempt to kill your brother again. Why are you so calm about this?" I shrugged<p>

"Gaius if I can't at least appreciate the good I have in my life while all this drama happens, I don't think I'd survive very long" Gaius shrugged and attempted to remove the snake from Merlin's back.

Merlin laid asleep for most of the afternoon and pretty much till the following evening. I should have been preoccupied with my worries for his safety but something made me walk towards Agravine's chambers close to supper time. I kept myself hidden from sight as Arthur walked into the room, telling Agravine that he didn't take the traitors lightly as he did and to even my surprise Arthur accused him of being the traitor.

"Are you seriously suggesting that I would—" Arthur cut him off

"It brings me no pleasure to doubt you Uncle" Agravine tried to convince Arthur that he would be betraying his family, he brother, my mother. My amusement at such words was cut of by his next words

"There is one other person who knew your route… Gaius" I put my head in the door then

"It's typical of you to accuse the only man who's ever treated me like his daughter… it's typical you go after the man you asked about a sorcerer known as Emrys. It's typical of you to put doubt in Arthur's mind of a man who's been loyal and kind to him since he was within my mothers womb" Arthur was starring at Agravine as if he believes it and I lost it

"Arthur look at me…" He was so shocked he didn't… I grabbed his arms and pull him out of his train of thought and he looked at me

"Arthur there are very few things I am completely clear on, One of the is that you're a good king, that Camelot is my Home, Merlin means the world to me and that Gaius would NEVER EVER EVER betray this kingdom. But if you'd rather believe a man who came into our lives just to manipulate them then go ahead… in fact when you're dead I'll pass the throne over to Morgana as that's what you're unknowingly going right now" Agravine cut in

"You think I work for Morgana?" I smirked

"I don't think… I know. You can try to get some assassin to kill me. Hell even Morgana herself, it'll be fun" Arthur grabbed my shoulder

"Don't accuse Agravine of working with Morgana, he'd never do such a thing" I laughed unhumouredly

"I hope for your sake, he still has some kind of heart that believes that to be true.. otherwise you're going to be in for a shock" I tried to walk away

"You really think I'm such a stupid man that I can't tell who's loyal to me and who's not?" I shook my head

"I think you want everyone in this kingdom to be loyal to you cuz it means you won't get hurt again like you were when Morgana left, I also think you're childhood need to impress Agravine and Father is clouding your ability to see the man's real intentions" I patted his shoulder and I sighed

"I think deep down you'd rather let someone you love betray you than deal with the fact of just how many of those are loyal to you. There are so many things I wish to speak to you about… so many secrets I must keep for the safety of this kingdom. But one day I can only pray you realise I've been loyal to you every single second of the way and NOTHING is going to change that" I walked away then and leaned against the wall heavy hearted. I caught wind of Agravine still trying to convince Arthur he was not the traitor.

How was it the following Morning after sleeping a good night, assuming that Merlin was finally himself that I stop him once again from killing my brother with bath water. When Arthur wanders out of the screen, assuming to talk to Merlin and was completely naked I laughed as he got all embarrassed.

"Unfortunately I've seen it all before dear brother you need not worry" he growls at me and steps behind the screen and we had to drag Merlin out of the room. Once back at our chambers Gaius explained what was going on… about the fact if you kill the beast inside Merlin another grows inside him.

Gaius used a numbing agent to make the beast dormant before waking Merlin up with a spelling salt. When he jumped up and waved his hand in front of his nose while coughing I knew it was really him

"What is that? Arthur's socks" I left a kind of relief rush through me. Not like last night…but right now he could be no man but Merlin.

"What are you trying to do to me?" Gaius replied before I could

"I'm trying to stop you from killing Arthur" Merlin came over rather dizzy then and I grabbed his arm for support

"Hey there sweetness" He smirked at me

"I've made a complete prat of myself haven't I?" I shrugged

"Well I should have tied you up and locked you away" Merlin sighed, conscious of the fact Gwen was in the room

"I'm sure I would have found a way to escape" I smirked

"I have no doubt about it love" His stomach rumbled then  
>"You hungry?" He nodded and I smiled and grabbed a bowl of berries from the rare collection I keep<p>

"Here you are love, Gwen would you mind making sure that Arthur knows Merlin won't be working for the next day… say he's ill" She nods and wonders off. Merlin wolfed down the berries and so I magically refilled the bowl. He smiled at me knowingly as Myself and Gaius explain just what he'd been doing, he looked surprised

"Couldn't I just have… I dunno used my magic to snap his neck? I've done it before…it seems a little odd that the snake does not know of my magic" I smiled

"I think it has no idea of your magic because you have not used it since he possessed you" Merlin nodded

"A good thing I suppose" I nodded and then the convocation turned to the fact that a visit to Morgana's hut was needed to kill the mother snake of the one living inside Merlin. I knew I could not go with him but my heart twisted in a deep worry. Merlin grabbed my hand

"Don't worry love, you know I shall send warning if she comes close to even killing me" I nodded

"Don't let her get that close" He kisses me softly then and I knew he was but the man I wished to marry. Deciding I could not go with him but could ride beside him until he reached such location where he could climb onto his horse and ride off. Merlin jumped off his horse and helped me off mine

"My lady, you are but a women I can only love till my dying day" I smiled

"And you my dear are a man I will love much past my own" He laughs and kissed my forehead

"Be safe, my love, be safe" I smiled and watched him rush off to a bush to complete his transformation. I grabbed my horse by it's reins and pulled towards Camelot, knowing it would be best to not be seen in the old man's presences.

I had barely moved a couple of feet away when I caught sight of my four favourite knight, they were going to see Merlin if I did not do something. Thinking quick on my feet I collapsed to the floor just when they caught sight of who I was.

"My lady?" Percival being the one first to me.

"Perc—" I cut it off with a scream of sobbing. Percival picked me up much like Merlin usually did

"Adira, please tell me what it is that's wrong" I cried into his muscular chest

"Sorcerer… father… died…. Over there" Point in Merlin direction. Leon grabbed my hand from where I laid in Percival's arms

"Are you telling me the sorcerer that killed your father is a little way down the woods?" I nodded. Percival put me down much to the other knight's protest and he reached for his secondary sword.

"My lady would you do us the honour of showing us such man?" I smiled wickedly at him  
>"You know me well Percival" he smiled<p>

"I know the thought of revenge can be a sweet one, but not necessarily one you should follow alone" I nodded and lead the knights towards the old man on the horse after having tied my horse up on a nearby tree. When we caught sight of the old man he was attempting to Climb onto his horse and I realised the aging magic took more physical affects on his body than I realised.

"Ahh Gentlemen… and Lady. What a pleasant surprise" Leon spoke up first

"I wish we could say the same thing… Move away from the horse, please" Merlin smiled  
>"What lovely manners, I do admire a man who says please" Leon pulled out his sword<p>

"Now" And with one glance the knights they circled him. Merlin was taking great amusement from this whole situation and he circled all the knights

"Have you got bigger?" He turned to Percival

"You'd be getting shorter if I had my way" I couldn't help the slight laughter that escaped my lips.

"I agree with the lady Adira, I like it.. very funny" He turned to me as I took my place in the circle around him

"The lady Adira, I take it, it was you who spoke to these men about my whereabouts" I nodded asking the obvious question.

"You plan to kill me?" The old man shook his head

"Kill you? No, of course not… when even Arthur doubted me you made him see sense. Though I must ask why you haven't put a sword through me yet?" I smiled

"Because I do not believe you intended to kill my father… I believe my sister and a traitor in Camelot made it possibly that your magic would not work on my father the way we intended. For all the harshness you have been through I must apologize" Gwaine looked outraged

"Adira, you were crying only mere minutes ago cuz he was here" I smiled at Gwaine

"I am a better actor than even you would dare believe Gwaine. I was shocked to see him… vengeful if just a little. But I did not wish to speak to him alone as I feared for my safety" Gwaine looked surprised

"You can act that well?" I smiled and took a deep breath

"NOOO, you can't, you can't my love, my life, my world…"The old man laughed

"I get the impression there are a few who can tell when you're not being yourself?" I smiled

"There is but one man who I have attempted to act different around, but he sees through every single barrier I put up" Leon spoke

"You mean all those times you've been crying because of something silly—" I cut him off

"There have been moments when my grief and my sadness have come to front due to something stupid or pointless… but sometimes the need for an act is important when saving my brothers life" The old man nodded

"True love, no doubt… Can I go now please? My life is of but the essence"

"You escaped the flames once, you will not escape again" Gwaine said

"And you are not what you seem" I smirked and Gwaine got angry

"What is he talking about? I have half a mind to run you through right now" I sighed

"I think Arthur'd want to see him alive. Have you told any of these men who your father is?" Gwaine looked me pleading.

"I thought not… he's a smart man, do not underestimate him" The man nodded

"Oh I don't think Arthur does want to see me. In fact.. if Arthur does see me he will be in grave danger" I knew he was talk about the snake in his neck, but the other knights did not see it that way

"Threatening the life of our king" It was amazing how easily I could forget Arthur was king of Camelot. Percival stuck his sword close to Emry's with every insult and threat he made

"PERCIVAL, it is a sword… it does hurt! Yes I'm afraid to say that if you don't let me go there is every change I will KILL YOUR KING" Gwaine was outraged

"Say that again?" Merlin turned to Gwaine

"Why you got ALE IN YOUR EARS?" despite the fact he used his magic as the knights attacked him I couldn't help but laugh. When he jumped onto his horse, the knights all unconscious

"You know I love this fun side to you. Finally being able to say what you want when you want" Merlin laughed

"Expressing my love for you in whichever form… I must hurry. I shall be back soon love" I blew him a kiss and he rode of with a kick start.

I laid myself besides Gwaine and the knights around me stayed unconscious for so long I ended up falling asleep on the ground. When I woke I found myself in Percival arms on his horse and I missed Merlin's more than I realised. To my surprise Arthur came rushing out at the sight of me not moving in Percival's arms and the expressions of guilt and anger on their face.

"Is she—" Percival shook his head

"That old man… Dragoon? He well.." I sensed the change in atmosphere as Percival past me to Arthur and the knights explained the story in a way that made me to seem a fool and Emry's an evil man… If only they could know the truth. I spent the afternoon in my bed coming in and out of consciousness pretending to be worse off by the magic Merlin had used on me. I started felling a dread, a 'I'm gonna lose my life' dread and I screamed myself awake, Screaming Merlin's name.

"MMMMEEERRRRLLLIIIIINNNNNN" Elyan who was sitting beside my bed like the four knights had been taking turns every hour.

"Hey hey shh" I sobbed believing he was gone

"He's gone, he's… not coming back. He—" my sobs taking over my words. Elyan clung to me for 20 minutes before Gwaine came in looked extremely worried. I glanced up at him and fell to his knees besides my bed

"Adira whatever is wrong?" Elyan spoke for me

"Merlin, where is he? Surely if he'd known about her being so distraught he'd be here" Gwaine sighed

"I know he would if he could be here… Where the hell could he be?" Just that question made me sob harder into Elyan's chest. Gwaine took over as Elyan stroked my arm

"Adira, I must go… I'm going to seek out Gaius for Merlin's whereabouts… I will be right back okay?" I was too busy sobbing at the loss of Merlin to consider the fact he may have survived. I spent over an hour sobbing into Gwaine's shoulder his shirt soaked but he didn't care. The door to my room opened slowly and Merlin's head popped in and when he caught sight of my messy face he rushed in

"Oh god Adira, what's wrong?" I slowly reached out to his face to see if he was real

"You're… alive?" Merlin realised what was wrong and sat down on my other side.

"Adira of course I'm alive… oh you silly girl" He rested his hand on my shoulder and all my relief and happiness came flooding through at once. I pulled myself of Gwaine and pounced on Merlin. Hugging him so tight I thought he was suffocating. Merlin nodded at Gwaine and he quickly made his leave.

"Adira…" he asked after a few long silent happy moments.

"Merlin I—" He cut me off with a kiss, so much passion I forgot the sentence I was trying to get out. When he pulled away I tried to take him in but his magnificent could not be comprehended only that he was here, alive and loving me. Merlin spoke first

"If I knew leaving you while I got attacked would worry you I'd have brought you along. I really didn't mean to worry you Adira… Honestly I didn't, I wanted you to be able to go on without me if you need to" I shook my head

"I shall always need you and most importantly I will always want you so it's never going to learn to live without you" He smiled and pecked my lips a couple douzen times.

"No more urges to kill Arthur then?" Merlin smirked

"Well no more than usual I suppose. Managed to stop Morgana killing me and defeated the Queen beast as it were to get my self control back"

I smiled fondly, letting the relief that it's all over settle into my mind.

"Sorry love but Arthur called for me an hour ago and well…" I nodded, regretfully removing myself from him.

"Have fun with George" He looked confused

"George?" I smiled

"He's a lot like you" Merlin shrugged thinking it couldn't be that bad but then I added

"A more perfect servant version" Merlin almost shivered in fear at such a thing.

"Perfect servant… pfft!" I laughed

"Indeed love, now go" He nodded, pecked my lips one more time and left. I let out a breath and layed there till the night grew dark, knowing My love was safe and well and that Morgana was probably mortally injured.


	45. The secret Sharer

The secret sharer

There were few people I truly trusted with every aspect of me, Merlin and Arthur were the two mostly but Gaius was one man who's been there for me in a way no other man could be. He was a loyal, loving, kind hearted man. I did not claim to know all his secrets nor all his friends, but I knew his heart and that was one thing I took extreme pride in… and again such beliefs were tested in Arthur and I really wish he could trust what he believed instead of the word of men he did not know, not like he knew Gaius.

So that morning when Merlin came home to collect a couple things saying Agravine wanted to speak to Arthur alone, he told me not to worry but something was niggling at my mind, something about the fact that mere days after Morgana was hurt he wants to speak to Arthur privately… it did not set well with me at all. Gaius had continued his rounds as he usually did, so when two guards came in a couple hours later saying the king wanted to see him I went with him, the guard did not seem happy about it, but I didn't care.

"Gaius what the hell is going on?" Gaius shrugged

"Another attempt to prove me traitorous I presume" I sighed

"I've got half a mind to run him threw, screw the consequence" Gaius half smiled

"Dear girl I taught you better than that" I smiled

"I know exactly why I don't act upon my emotions" We entered the room and Arthur stood back as Agravine was half way down the table, asking Gaius to take a seat

"Adira this matter does not concern you" I gave him a look

"Where Gaius, Arthur or this kingdom is involved it is my business" Arthur stepped a couple steps forward then  
>"It's alright uncle anything you wish to ask you can say in front of her" Gaius took a seat and I stood beside him<p>

"Why have I been brought here in this manner?"

"As the king's right hand man my duty is to insure his safety" I scoffed

"Funny how loosely that term is used around you" Arthur sighed, giving me a pointed look.

"Adira please" I rolled my eyes

"You mark my words dear brother you will regret this" Agravine continued on

"That means asking questions of even his most trusted servants" I smiled

"Oh and was Merlin ever going to be question?" Arthurs shook his head

"I do not believe Merlin has the mind to kill me" I laughed

"You'd be surprise" Agravine jumped at that

"You mean to say you know of a plot Merlin has to kill Arthur?" I shook my head

"I merely mean, there is more of a man in Merlin than any of you will ever realise" Gaius grabbed my hand

"Dear child please" I sighed

"Fine!" He smiled as I gripped his hand with equal strength.

"Have I done something wrong sire?" Turning to Arthur who stood at the back of the room still.

"What is your attitude towards Sorcery" And I knew exactly where this was going, that manipulative little bastard.

"It's against the law" Gaius replied

"And do you agree with that?"

"I understand the reason for it" Agravine was now being manipulative.

"That is not the answer to the question that I asked" I cut in then

"You want to arrest someone for being sympathic to magic users, arrest me. I'm the one who spoke to the warlock who tried to enchant Arthur and killed my father… I'm the one who told him from day one, even after killing Father that he did not deserve such a fate but that does not mean I wield such power… nor does it mean that if I did I would use it for the sake of destroying Camelot" Arthur really did step forward  
>"You were sympathic?" I sighed<p>

"I wouldn't expect you to understand…You think half the people that attack Camelot would attack us if they felt they could be honest about who they are? Do you think Morgana would have turned against us if she'd had the chance to express herself, express her magic while she was still confused as to it's uses" Agravine cut in

"This is not your interview Adira and this is not a matter of the rightfulness of the law in your opinion" I scoffed

"Well dear uncle, you shall get it anyways" Gaius's response cut me off before I could continue, saying he believed the law as in place to stop the abuses of such powers. The convocation turned to his uses of Magic and his ability to know the man who killed my father. He then asked accuse him of knowing the man well enough to make him make such plans to kill Father. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath

"Happy thoughts happy thoughts" Agravine looked me

"A problem Adira?" I smirked at him

"Merely trying to avoid the urge to punch you in the face dear brother… unless you wish me to do so?" He told Gaius he could leave then, I stayed there for a few moments long and I leaned across the table.

"There will come a day when you're at the mercy of the men you spend every day manipulating and you know what? I'll gladly grabbed a sword and discontect that smug smile from your ugly face" Arthur cut in

"ADIRA PENDRAGON" I smiled

"Funny that isn't it? First you believe Morgana over me and look how that ended up. Now you're believing him over me… lets just see how long it is until you wish that same as me—" He tried to once again stop me from leaving and I let out a deep sigh

"I'm tired of all this… you beginning manipulated like a child, Grow up all you won't be the only one to suffer. If you think for second that man is the one betraying you… think of all those injuries he's healed, all that advice he's given… all those times he's been a shoulder to cry on and tell me if you think he has the heart to get a man to kill father" I stormed off and screamed in frustration. Merlin found me along the corridor

"Adira what on earth is going on?" I sighed

"My bastard of an uncle… he accused Gaius of hiring dragoon to kill my father" Merlin looked shocked

"Arthur believes this?" I laughed

"He's not denying it" Merlin sighs, but I sensed no anger

"You're not mad at him?" Merlin smiled

"What will my anger do? It would merely provoke me to do something stupid and besides.. I think you're angry enough for the both of us" All my anger left me at once

"Sometimes I realise why you have the job you do" Merlin laughed

"I make so many mistakes, ones that probably cost life" I smiled sadly at him

"But you do your best and that's all that matter" He nodded

"And that's all Arthur's trying to do. He's trying to find the traiter to save lives, to protect you and everyone here…so how about cutting him some slack?" I sighed

"If only your optimism is easily come by" He smiled

"It's taken many years to even see things like this…" Merlin smiled and that's when a guard came over

"Lord Agravine would like to see you Merlin" Merlin looked at me confused

"Of course, thank you" The guard walked off.

"What on earth could he want?" Merlin shrugged

"I don't know… we shall see, are you going back to the chambers now?" I nodded

"I was going to go for a lie down, you coming home straight away?" He shrugged

"If there is a task Agravine wishes me to complete I shall do it before I come home. Is that okay?" I nodded

"Of course, as long as it's nothing legal" He smiled and nodded

"Of course, sleep well my lady" He walked off towards Agravine's chambers then and I sighed and came back to the chambers. Gaius saw me walk in as he continued to complete his day to day remedies.

"Are you okay Adira?" I sighed

"Fed up of all this traitorous behaviour and no one but us seeing it. I was going to lie down… usual warning if something goes wrong?" He nodded

"Of course, sleep well Adira" I smiled

"Thank you Gaius, for everything you do for me and this kingdom" He kissed my forehead and gave me a quick hug

"My pleasure dear girl… I may have to pop out for a moment you'll be okay?" I nodded

"It's you I'm worried about, anyways night Gaius" I got changed into my night gown and laid in bed.

Something later in the night startled me awake, an odd kind of magic in the room and as I rushed into the main chamber Gaius was gone. I stepped back up into the bed room and sat down, sending an emotional warning to Merlin as I sat on the edge of the bed. I'm glad I decide to move to the bedroom, as someone opened the door to the chambers about 5 minutes later. When I peeked through the hole knowing that merlin would have called me upon realising Gaius was not there. It turned out to be Agravine, planting evidence… is he really so stupid to make Gaius out to be so obvious? Of course he would believe Arthur will buy every word.

When Agravine left then, I quickly changed when the Alarm bells sounded and I got that whisper in my head

"I'm on my way" I was would have removed the evidence from Agravine's plant, but I feared for what might happen if he were to try again with something more elaborate and it meant he knew someone was onto him. Which wouldn't vote well for the future, so I rushed out and meet Arthur and Merlin the corridor of the castle entrance.

"Adira are you okay?" I shook my head

"No, I was asleep in my room, figuring Agravine would only find cause to irritate me more if I slept in your bed, I got dressed and rushed out here when I caught you. What on earth is going on!" Merlin shrugged and we ran, with word from the guards we made our way to the chambers I had been in mere minutes pervious to see guards and knights breaking everything. One of them went to rip my blanket

"STEP. AWAY. FROM. THOSE. BLANKETS" He turned to me in confused

"I knitted them with my own free will, if you think someone's trying to hide something within them I can promise the only thing they hold is heat… now give them here" I snatched the box I had full of them and put them down in the corridor.

"My lord Gaius was seen riding away from the city" I took a deep breath and tried to control my anger. Merlin's hand on my shoulder being the only thing calming enough to stop me doing what I threatened earlier today.

"That can't be true" Merlin's voice was one of confused and suspicion. Leon walked in then and I knew this was it… this was the moment when everything fell so perfectly into place of Agravine's plan, I should have stopped him… done something to help Gaius.

"Sire, you were right Gaius's horse has been taken from the royal stables" Really surely if you wished to leave, you'd take the bag you make the effort to pack…you take the books of magic and wisdom with you. You tell those who love you where you are going.

"Where would be going? Why would he leave at this time of night?" There were so many replies to that I could give, some of them harsh, some understanding and some down right rude, but none good.

"I could hazard a guess, Sire. But I think a thorough search of his belongs will provide us with the truth" Merlin's attitude toward Agravine changed then, he threatened the only father like figure he ever truly had and I was almost grateful, but I shouldn't' be. I screamed out at the guards

"You break one more vase, you smash one of pot and it's coming out of your pay check. AM I UNDERSTOOD?" They all looked hesitant to reply

"ANSWER ME" There was a mutter of 'yes My ladies, yes ma'am' I sighed.

"Come Merlin, you can sleep in my chambers tonight I shall not have you disturbed while these men destroy your home" Arthur looked apologetically at Merlin

"Let me know if there is anything you need, but Adira is right. you shall stay with her tonight… no funny business though you understand me?" Merlin bowed his head

"Completely. Adira I'm going to get my night clothes… is there anything of yours here you wish to take before they destroy?" I sighed

"My fist in their face" Merlin almost smiled

"Violence is never the answer… Gaius taught you better than that" I laughed

"You sound like him earlier… hurry I am tired and angry. Not a good combination" I turned to Arthur

"I want to know of your findings the minute you receive them. He may not mean much to you but he's the best father I ever had" He tried to cut me off "You know what I mean Arthur" He nodded and Within ten minutes we found our way to my chambers and as Merlin put down his small bag full of things to help him through the night I started pacing.

"That.. that.. that.." my tears fell  
>"Gaius, We must find him… what do they want with him anyways? Why kidnap him?" Merlin shrugged<p>

"I can only assume he has some form of information that Morgana needs" It seemed to click in my head

"Emrys" Merlin's eyes widened in understanding

"A wiser women I did never know" I smiled. The following Morning Arthur sat on his chair at his usual long table as Agravine showed him all the books he'd found in Gaius's chambers. Merlin leaned against a pillar within the room and I was pacing on the other side of the battle. Agravine's words were making me livid, not just angry.

"The lies and years of betrayl" I glanced at Merlin and silently pleaded with him to let me smack him but Merlin's head shook ever so slightly and his voice rang in my head like it sometimes did.

'Now is not the time for Violence… it's Gaius's safety and sanity I'm worried about" I sighed

'Why is it so easy for me to forget that?' Merlin gave him a silent smile

'Because you'd rather deal with what's easy than think of what might be happening to Gaius, I'm doing the same… don't worry. But stay calm… We will have our time" Agravine continued to talk as Arthur grew more angry at the situation. Agravine babbled and babbled on about Gaius's guilt. I cut him off

"Alright you've made your point, now kindly shut the hell up" Agravine took the snip, took happy with himself to take anything from it

"I shall send out a search party straight away sire" Arthur called out

"No, let him run" He thought he was going Gaius a kindness, he might as well be signing his death warrant. But I could not blame Arthur, Agravine bowed his head

"As you wish sire" Merlin's voice when Gaius left cut me apart

"How can you believe this?" Arthur spoke to him as if he was a child

"I know how you must feel.. We questioned him, he's been consorting with sorcerers he more or less admitted to it" I scoffed

"He only admitted his understanding of the law and was protect someone he cared about, is that not what you would wish from anyone? And if he was a sorcerer planning your assassination he'd have had many an opportunity—" Arthur cut me off and I sighed once more

"And that makes him a traitor?" Merlin's frustrations were being to surface.

"If he was innocent why run?" I was about to anger but Merlin spoke as if talking to a wall, trying to keep his anger at bay by speaking fact not opinion.

"He's given his life to this kingdom. He would never betray you… any of us"

"Then explain his actions" Merlin remained quiet for a while and I knew the decision he was making. When Merlin finally turned to look at Arthur

"They are lies, Gaius would never run off in the night" I put my hand up  
>"I can second that"<p>

"Look I know it's hard…" Arthur was trying to convince himself more that Merlin "No break in's were reported… his possessions were missing. A horse has been stolen" Merlin's tears followed then and my heart broke

"He would not leave without saying goodbye to me" I wiped my eyes wanting to go and stand with Merlin, but knowing it would do neither of us any good to see each other weak in Arthur's presences.

"Agravine has made this story up" I was shocked Merlin spoke up. Arthur sighed

"I shall ignored that last comment"

"Why because he's your uncle you aren't willing to see who he really is?" Arthur shouted at him

"MERLIN" It was a tone of control, not anger. The next words that came out of Arthur's mouth surprised me

"I've had my heartbroken enough already today, I don't want to lose another friend" I couldn't help the tiniest bit of happiness I felt at such words. Arthur got up and moved towards the door, but he turned back.

"Gaius, condemned himself… no more to be said" Once the sound of Arthur leaving the throne room was heard Merlin's tears began to free fall as he slide down the pole to the floor.

"I believe you, in Gaius" He smiled at me through his tears

"Apart from you he's the only family I have here, he's the only man who has ever been a proper father to me" I nodded

"And I Merlin, And I… we shall find him. I promise" He stroked my cheek from where I sat beside him

"You're the only women other than my mother would have ever seen my cry" I smile

"And I'm glad I can be someone you feel comfortable enough to cry with, though it pains me to see you so sad, my love" He gave me this content look

"No sadder than you are right now my love" I nodded in complete agreement

"That you are right about dear, that you are right about!" I grabbed Merlin's hand and together we rose to our feet

"Let's go tidy the chambers, it's the least we can do for when he returns" Merlin nodded and looked happy to have some form of distraction while he finds out what to do. The chambers was a tip when we stepped inside, a complete mess. We got to work and silently got on with it for hours. Gwen walked in towards mid-afternoon looking pained.

"Arthur told me what you said Merlin and your threats towards Agravine Adira, surely you don't think it's him?" I sighed as Gwen moved to help us tidy up as we talked.

"He's the one who told him not to be with you and broke your heart a few months ago" Gwen looked confused

"You knew about that?" I smiled softly at her

"Gwen I know almost every drama within Arthur's life. Within his 'straight face' there are special worries and looks especially for you and I merely put fact with speculation and came up with truth" Gwen nodded, not all that surprised I knew my brother that well.

"If only that was enough to convince Arthur of his betrayal" I smiled, Gwen didn't question my knowledge or my judgement. It made a refreshing change.

"Ahh, but I know what might tell us. There much be some form of clue in his room" Merlin nodded, putting a couple viles on one of the higher shelves via the ladder we had.

"I'll go after dark, you missy are not coming with and that's final" I stood straight and then bowed at him

"Yes Sire" Gwen laughed and joined in for a moment before spoke up

"I mean it Adira, if he catches you would no reason being in there considering your hatred towards him. If I get caught I can say I was looking for him to discuss getting such a beautiful blade as the one he got Arthur convinced to make for him" I nodded, not liking that I couldn't come, but understanding the reasons.

"Okay, but the second you are done in there, you come and find me, is that understood?" He nodded

"Yes My lady" He was completely serious and then he looked at me and we just started laughing. Gwen gave a sigh

"It's nice to see you can enjoy each other's company in such hard times" Merlin wrapped his arm around my waist

"I don't know where I'd be without her" I smiled

"Six feet under?" He shrugged

"If not from death by force, it'll be death by the lack of a heart within my chest" I glanced at Gwen and we awed at him at the same time.

That evening Merlin was sneaking in Agravine's chambers when Gwaine walked in to Gauis's chambers

"Adira?" I smiled up at him

"Gwaine what are you doing here?" he smiled sadly at me and knew he choice of topic was not going to be a pleasant one.

"I wanted make sure you are okay considering all the accusations flying around about Gaius" I shook my head at him

"If you wish to agree with Agravine's thoughts then I advise you to get the hell out of my home" Gwaine did not move an inch

"Adira I'm not going anywhere and since when has this been your home?" I sighed

"It's been a kinder home to me than my room in the castle has been. This is where my heart is… need I say the saying?" Gwaine shook his head as he sat down beside me

"Where's Merlin?" I shrugged, I wasn't about to tell Gwaine something he'd fell obligated to tell Arthur.

"Busy…Don't know what he's doing, he doesn't tell me everything" Gwaine looks at me

"He tells you more than everything Adira, I trust you both to be discrete with others secrets, but any knight knows if they tell one of you, the other will know" I sighed, almost annoyed that my excuses were only believed untrue because of the manner of how close and I are.

"Okay fine, but he doesn't tell me where he's going all the time, if he let me know where he was everyday he'd not have a job to go back to" Gwaine grabbed the ball that rested on the table and started tossing it between his hands, silently waiting for Merlin to return. When he finally did he looked determined and angry.

"What are you doing in here?" His voice a tone of frustration.

"Got bored of playing soldiers, I thought I'd come and see how you both were" Merlin grabbed his bag from the handle on the door and then pushed the door open wider  
>"Busy" The message was clear to Gwaine but still he refused to move<p>

"Doing what?" I rolled my eyes

"What do you think?" Merlin moved to sit down at the table with viles and books

"Looking for Gaius?"

"I know everyone thinks he's guilty, but he's been abducted Gwaine… He might even be dead" Those words took more courage for Merlin to say than Gwaine will ever know. Gwaine's tone of was one understanding, usually if someone used this tone with him he'd have snapped at them by now but Merlin was different… Gwaine had Merlin's respect, his friendship

"You probably don't need my help then" That's when I noticed the substance on Merlin's hand

"What have you got there love?" He shrugged at me and then turned to Gwaine

"Do you know what this is?" Gwaine stood up and moved over to Merlin

"I might do… here let me see" He took a bit off Merlin's thumb, smelt it and rubbed it against his fingers.

"That's Ironer… where did you find this?" I so wanted to share it but Merlin gave the smallest of shaken heads to make me sigh

"That does not matter, does it help us?" Gwaine sat down besides Arthur  
>"Ironer is rare in Camelot, in fact I've only ever seen it once on patrol"<p>

"Where?"

"Bridge of Cemry, there has been iron in the rocks there for hundreds of years"

It took half an hour for Gwaine to ready the horses, while Merlin and I decided upon a plan. We rode away and I knew Agravine was now probably aware of everything we were up to. It was the early hours of the morning before we made it to our location and tied up the horses for safe keeping.

We found the cave in which Gwaine saw the dust on Agravine's shoe, quickly and quietly made our way through. Merlin grabbed my hand just as a man attacked Gwaine, a strong man as it took all of Gwaine's abilities to just keep him at bay. Just when Gwaine was done for, Merlin and I connected our magic to make him fall, which lead to him letting out a scream of terror, which probably brought the attention of anyone else who dwelled in the cave.

It got to a split in the cave and I was getting anxious but Merlin took charge like he sometimes did

"We should probably split up… Adira and I will go this way, you go that" Gwaine nodded

"Oh and Gwaine? If you find him don't wait for us!" He nodded and we made our separate ways. Merlin and I held hands as we walked through the cave for a good ten minutes. We finally found a light at the end of the tunnel (No pun intended). I grabbed Merlin's arm and pulled him down a hole in the bottom of the tunnel… the man quickly moved on. This seemed rather easy considering all the trouble they took to framing Gaius in sorcery.

We entered the room in which glowed with light, but it was a dead end.

"Merlin what the hell is—" I couldn't finish as myself and Merlin were shoved against the nearest wall just as I caught sight of Morgana's face. I had been flown further then Merlin which resulted in me hit my head, I could not see a thing and my head throbbed but could hear everything

"You really are a thorn in my side aren't you?" She obviously went to attack me because I could hear Merlin struggling against the force of magic which was keeping us both pinned to the cave wall.

"Step away from her Morgana, I swear to god you so much as touch a hair and you'll regret it" Morgana laughed so loudly it must have been heard by all in the cave.

"When will you learn not to medal in things you couldn't possibly understand?" I know what happened yet or how he got to me so fast but Merlin was suddenly at my side and was pulling my head onto his chest

"It's painful isn't it? knowing there are so many ways I can finally be rid of you?" Merlin stroked my hair

"I don't care what you do to me… I want to know what you've done to Gaius"

"Gaius had some information I needed… the whereabouts of the sorcerer Emrys, if he gave it to me willingly his suffering would not be prolonged, but if he did not…" the rest was left to imagination.

"If you have harmed him—"

"Why are we discussing his fate when it's time to discuss yours? Whether you're going to die together in this cave… well it's gonna happen anyways but how? And precisely how painfully" Another man must have entered the room then because Morgana's tone and pitch of voice changed

"Alticor.. This is Merlin and my dear sister Adira, he's just a serving boy but he's the most troublesome serving boy I've ever known and she? Well she's just hopelessly in love with him. Now I take it your time with Gaius was fruitful?"

"Gaius told me everything" I could feel the heart in Merlin quicken and I would have noticed more, if it wasn't for the fact that I was unconscious in his arms, he'd probably being attacked by them both right now

"So you know who Emry's is?"

"Indeed I do" Something about the tone of the man's voice made me trust him. I couldn't say what it was or why I could trust him, but I just knew I could.

"Not only do I know who Emry's is… I know exactly where he is"

"Then tell me" I sensed the edge of fear in Morgana's voice, of pure and unadulterated fear and anger.

"Never" I would have smiled if my body wasn't being so uncooperative. I heard Morgana scream after Alticor used Magic. Merlin quickly stood up and left me lying on the floor, purely so he could defend us both if he needed to.

"Merlin I am Alticor of the Cutter… I am honoured to be of service" Merlin screamed

"You have magic" I felt Merlin trust the man before he even gave explanation.

"I understand the burden you both carry… I have had it all my life, I have been shunned, persecuted and sometimes even hunted in every corner of the five kingdoms, I understand what that feels like… you're not alone, from what Gaius told me I do not have your great powers, especially you Merlin. But I share your hopes, for I and others like me have dreamt of the world you seek to build and we would gladly give our lives to help you do it" Merlin let out a breath of shock and relief before moving over to me.

"Adira, why must you always be the one hurt… my love you pain only burden's me" He slowly picked me up and used his magic openly to heal me what little he could. Alticor helped carry me for a moment while Merlin tied our horses together and got on his

"I don't know whether you hear me dear girl, but your heart and power are true to Merlin. Make sure they remain so or we really cannot say what will happen to Camelot. You are just as important to it's future, for without you Merlin won't have a heart guiding him through his hours of need" He then passed me to Merlin and although I was still unconscious to them my ability to hear kind of spooked me. But I figured I was just whacked hard enough, that my body needed to repair but my mind needed entertaining.

We rode at a fast pace and arrived in Camelot as the sun grew high in the sky, I had awaken in time for my hunger to subside the healing my body was trying to complete. Merlin put me on a bed and saw that Gaius was home in bed being treated by Gwen

"Merlin what happened?" Merlin smiled

"Morgana… we barely escaped with our lives, she threw herself in front of the force for me" A tear fell from his eye

"Merlin you saved my life love. Nothing more should matter" Merlin took to tending to me wounds with the aids around the chambers and sat by my side for hours.

"My love I am sorry" I tried to shake my head but could not. Gwen had left and Gaius was sound asleep.

"You need be sorry for nothing dear, now please, let us sit beside Gaius as I need to see he's still breaths" He looked reluctantly, but with the promise he could sit beside me and be there to catch me he allowed me to do so. I sat there for a good hour, feeling dizzy and sick but happier that Gaius was indeed still alive. When Gaius awoke I was too ill to speak but I heard all of what Merlin and Gaius were saying about their worries about Agravine. There was a knock on the door, I did not bother to look who it was

"I think I owe you all an apology" Merlin grabbed my hand from where it rested on his lap.

"Not to me, to Gaius" He said and I squeezed his hand in silent agreement.

"Merlin Adira, could you give us a minute?" Merlin nodded and stood up supporting me completely before lifting me off the bench bridal style. As he turned to face Arthur, he finally noticed my head injury

"God Adira, what on earth happened?" Merlin spoke for me knowing I was too weak to speak myself

"Morgana—" Arthur rushed closer and checked my head gently

"When did you see Morgana?" Merlin sighed

"You think she would have just let me go alone to find Gaius? Even after Gwaine promised to help… Morgana attacked us, knocking her unconscious and threatened to kill me as I foiled her plans to make Gaius seem a traitor… I managed to knock her out with hit on the head with a dagger lying around. I quickly grabbed Adira and got the hell out of there while Gwaine and Agravine brought Gaius home. I would have stopped her, killed her if I could but with Adira's blood loss and Morgana's uncanny ability of waking up just at the right moment I didn't want to risk"

Arthur patted Merlin's back and let him carry me up to our room. I knew I would heal but I knew not to believe it would be an easy task or the future something to consider lightly.


	46. Lamia

Lamia

I always thought that no women other than myself and Gwen could grow respect from the knight around us, a love that means they were loyal beyond their duty and protective before their love. It would seem Magic could induce such loyalty too and it killed me.

I was spending a rare day with Gwen, when Arthur became king she spent all her time governing what little the men of this kingdom would allow knowing her relationship with Arthur, manning the forge and blacksmith store with Elyan or with myself Merlin and Arthur.

"You mean to tell me he rescued you single handily?" I smiled

"Less than in fact.. Gwen, Merlin is a brave man despite his clumsiness" Gwen smiled and grabbed my hand

"That I do not doubt Adira, just his motives when saving your life" She winked at me and I slapped her hand away

"Gwenieve… he does not rescue me just to touch me" She was about the comment back when there was a knock at the door. Gwen obviously knew the women, I stayed seated at her table not wanting to interrupt. The women grew upset when Gwen moved her to sit opposite me.

"Adira I'd like you to meet Mary, She's my mother's best friend wife. Practically helped raise me" The women too distraught to look at me, she wipe her face on a cloth I handed her and when she finally saw me she looked shocked

"Gwen you have royal company… you must not let me intrude" She tried to stand up but I grabbed her arm over the table

"Mary please, I am on a friendly visit not a royal one and I want to hear of your story if you'll so allow me" She bowed her head

"Of course my lady" Myself and Gwen spoke at the same time

"It's Adira" I glanced at Gwen and we burst out laughing

"And here you were saying I was unpredictable" Gwen smiled

"About many a thing, but your name is not one of them" Mary then told me her story about a plague in her town. I jumped up keeping hold of the women's hand

"Give me half an hour and you shall have an audience with the king. I can't promise what he'll do but if Gwen asks I'm sure he'll do many a thing" Gwen glared me at jokily

"Adira you make it sound like I could ask him to commit Genocide and he'd do it" I smirked

"I'd commit it for Merlin… it's a simple fact of doing what the one you love asks Gwen and I know he loves you and you, him"

I got Mary in front of Arthur, got her to tell the story, got Arthur to send word to the knights we'll be riding for her village tomorrow morning and I even convince him that between myself and Merlin we should be able to diagnosis anything Gaius could. Mary, Gwen and myself accompanied Percival, Gwaine and Elyan.

We reached the village as the sun started to fall that following day. Gwen jumped off her horse to hug Mary's husband,

"Where is Gaius?" Merlin jumped off his horse

"Gaius was needed in Camelot but I will help in any way I can" John turned to Gwen

"We wanted a skilled physican, not a boy" I was already of my horse and moving to Merlin's side

"His name is Merlin and he is one of the most skilled, trusted and dedicated servants. He has been in Gaius's care for years now, if anyone knows the trade it's him" Gwen nodded

"He was appointed acting physican by the King himself" There was something odd about this village, something about the shadows that didn't' set well with me. Nothing like the Droker but it still unsettled me. Merlin got quick to work to examine them as between us we agreed on the best treatment for their barely alive state. Gwen and john quickly set to getting the ingredients we need to make such treatments and Merlin and I tried to use our magic. But nothing seemed to work… which was odd, it mean some kind of magic was keeping them in this state, which did not set well for this villages continued safety.

Night drew dark as Merlin continued to search for a non magical cure as I rested my head and must have fallen asleep because when I stirred awake some hours later Merlin was gone. I was just about to go and look for him when Merlin came back inside.

"God Merlin you gave me a fright" He smiled

"Sorry love, I saw something" I sighed

"Of course, just next time—" he nodded

"Wake you before I do anything" He peaked my lips and laid down with me.

Morning came and we decided the best thing for these people was to go back to Camelot to seek Gaius's expert advice as Sorcery seemed to be at play. Barely a couple miles from the village we came across a warm pile of Coal – A clear sign a fire had recently been lit. As we stopped in investigate this fire, we found a group of bandits raiding a camp and tormenting a young girl.

Gwaine having seen this, attacked before the others could stop him, which lead them to jumping into the fight to make sure Gwaine didn't get killed

"You know, there will come a day when they don't have to rescue the girl to play hero" Merlin smirked

"If only that were the case love" They looked like they were having great fun. One of the bandits had tried to sneak away from the group so I grabbed the sword that rested on my waist and attacked him with great ease

"And love there shall come a day when you will not be able to defend yourself" I smiled

"You'd love that wouldn't you?" he laughed

"Only the littlest bit" The battle was over then and Percival called, a girl dressed in purple busied and ill, collapsed in Percival's arm's. Merlin went to check her when she screamed. Gwen helped unbind her and she spoke her name 'Lamia'. Merlin sensed my panic straight away.

"You follow me and I swear—" Merlin was muttering instructions to Gwen and when Merlin caught Lamia's eye again she screamed once more. Merlin dropped his bag where he stood and rushed over to me, he caught my head just before it hit the floor. Gwaine with Merlin.

"Another attack? Always at the worst times" Images of the men so loyal to one another I believed only sorcery could condemn them to fight fought. The vision was over with images of these four knights fighting to the death. I let in a deep gust of air as my conscious mind took over

"Merlin" He shed me

"Right here love. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to lift you and carry you to the horses, we are in dangerous lands… is that okay?" I smiled through a tear

"As long as the knights promise to not leave us I shall always be okay" Gwaine grabbed my hand after Merlin picked me up

"I'm not going anywhere Adira, not now not ever" I smiled

"Lance said that and look what happened to him" Merlin put me on my horse and pulled our horses in either hand. I rested my head on my horse the whole way to the place we intended to Camp.

"Adira can you open your eyes yet?" I nodded

"I dare not open them for fear of what I might see" I knew he was giving me a confused look

"Lamia, I fear for what she has truly been through and what her motives are" I whispered in Merlin's head. Merlin squeezed my hand before he offered Lamia a hand, I opened my eyes to see Percival shoving him away  
>"Get away from her Merlin, stay away" Pulling her off the horse and into his arms.<p>

"And so it starts" I whispered in Merlin's head. Gwen looked outraged that Percival would do such a thing.

"Merlin? He didn't mean it. I'm sure they're just tired" I let out a breath

"Let's just hope that's all this is as I fear for all our safety otherwise" By morning Merlin sat eating an apple convinced something was wrong with the knights. I sighed as I sat beside Merlin.

"She still won't eat, no appetite at all" Gwen moved to sit beside myself and Merlin.

"Pack your bags we ride east" Leon said, Merlin spoke up

"East? But Camelot lies west of here" Elyan spoke then

"Lamia has asked we take her home" Merlin shook his head

"But we need to get Gaius" Gwaine spoke then

"Gaius can wait" Merlin's was a tone of understanding and sympathy but importance

"We were sent to help the people of long stead, their lives depend on us" Leon stepped forward

"You dare to Question our judgement. You are not a knight, you're not even a physician you're nothing but a servant" I stood up

"Leon you watch your tongue" Leon shook his head  
>"I do not answer to you" I smiled<p>

"No you answer to my brother, a brother who put me in charge. A brother who entrusts you to uphold the rights of the many above those of the one" Gwen spoke with me

"They're right… we have to get back—" Elyan cut Gwen off

"Stay out of this Gwen this is none of your business" I scoffed

"More so hers than yours" Elyan stepped forward

"What did you say?" I smiled smugly at him

"Come on then you really think you can beat me? I've defeated you over 30 times on the battle field and I'll gladly knock you out to stop her stupid control on your weak minds" They left then with Lamia silently. I glanced at Merlin and he knew what I was thinking. Merlin shook his head

"We cannot leave them, you yourself said that if they do not get sense spoken into them they will never see the error of their ways" I sighed

"But if someone does not warn Arthur he could be walking into god knows what" Merlin nodded

"Okay but you'd best be quick about it. Go to Lanstead, Arthur will probably be there with Gaius now if the sweat sickness has cleared up… But please my love, do not use anything but caution and haste… and you know what to do if you meet any danger?" I nodded

"Of course, do your best to keep them separated but on the same side"

He kissed my fiercely for a moment before I ran to my horse, jumped on it and with no such warning headed straight back the way we came. I had been riding most of the night, in fact all night by the time I found myself near the village that lies closed to Longstead. I continued to ride, haste and caution aiding my every moment, my strength depleted somewhat since my vision but I continued on. I was just about to give up hope that I would find him as the sun grew higher in the sky. The knights were searching around when I rode into their camp. I'd never been so glad to see Agravine

"Oh thank god" Agravine caught me as my relief depleted the remainder of my strength.

"ARTHUR" He called out, Gaius and Arthur reached me at the same time. Gaius took me from Agravine's hands and checked my over

"You had another attack dear girl?" I nodded weakly  
>"Is everyone okay?" I nodded and shook my head, Arthur asked then<p>

"Did you come across a girl?" I nodded and muttered

"Lamia, spell on men… attacking each other" Gaius passed me some water and I drunk, that helped me silently as I sat up.

"We found her being attacked by bandits, they had to play bloody hero and rescue her and then Percival became all protective, practically shoved Merlin away from helping her off her horse when we stopped for the night. Then Leon and Gwaine got into a proper full on sword fight… I had to knock them both down with orders to Percival and Elyan to hold them back. Merlin had to scream at them telling them it was neither the time nor the place. Elyan shouted at Gwen, like proper 'this is none of your business' shouting. They were brothers turned foe Arthur… nothing frightened me so much" Arthur nodded

"Gaius has spoken of her, half human part scorpion" I growled

"That bitch almost bit Merlin… I swear to god I'll kill her" Arthur laughed

"Nice to see some fight left in you. Do you think you can lead us to them?" I nodded

"I believe so, I've been never been a good tracker but I can try" He smiled

"That's all I ask, how long a ride is it?" I shrugged

"I've been riding hard for hours, but then I got lost a couple times so knowing my way a little better no more than a few hours… they rest each night early to make sure Lamia gets water and food and I'm sure by now Gwen and Merlin are coming with some way to aid us in finding them. That's what we always agreed upon"

We rode strong and hard again and to even my surprise Arthur let me ride close beside him and he let me use him as a rest as we continued. I sensed a panic in Merlin

"Merlin you know they don't mean it… there are as loyal to you as they are Arthur, don't get dishearted, don't lose faith… believe in me, believe in their hearts not their poisoned minds" Arthur looked confused when I opened my eyes

"You believe they would really harm Merlin?" I sighed

"Leon practically went to put a sword to his throat and told him to shut his mouth as his opinion's didn't matter… he basically ignored my words of reasoning but did not cut me down like Merlin. I think some of their loyalty remains… I just hope Merlin knows to keep them safe, even from themselves" Arthur thought for a moment then

"How come Merlin's mind is his own if the knights are not?" I shrugged

"Perhaps because he loves me so much, even her magic cannot seduce him or maybe her screams at Merlin's touch prevent him from getting affected. I cannot say I can merely say I am glad this is so" We took a wrong turning when Agravine tried to convince Arthur that the knights can protect themselves I cut him off

"There are few things I will be ambient about Agravine and finding Leon, Percival, Gwaine, Elyan, Gwen and Merlin is the only priority I have… you can give up hope, hell I bet you've been hiding clues all day but I shall not rest until I am in Merlin's arms, Gwen is Arthur's, Lamia is slain and all the knights apologise for their bloody outrageous behaviour" Arthur nodded

"We continued to search… all night if we have to" it took less than an hour to find clues that Gwen had left to say we were close. We then caught sight of a castle and the evil I felt from even this distance haunted me. I sensed a pain in Merlin, a physical one… just after an deep sense of doom. This only quicken my pace on the horse.

"Merlin for all that is right in this world you'd better be okay" His laughter rang in my head

"Worried about me again are you?" I laughed aloud then

"I'm coming for you, don't go dying on me" He shrugged

"I'll do my best" He then had another sense of danger and I knew the battle was not so easily won.

I then got this sense of 'RUNNNNN' from him. I rode so fast that I was so far ahead of Arthur I couldn't even see them close yet. I rushed into the castle withdrawing my sword and used my magic from behind the beast that was attacking Gwen and Merlin while stabbing it in the back with my sword. It fell to the floor, dead instantly.. Merlin caught sight of me and laughed opened heartedly

"How does it feel to be rescued by a girl?" he laughed

"For once I can honestly say I am glad to have you always rushing to my aid" He jumped to his feet helping Gwen to hers. Gwen caught sight of Arthur behind me and rushed over to hug him. I rushed over to Merlin who groaned in pain as I hugged him tightly. I quickly pulled away

"You hurt your ankle?" He nodded

"She shoved me against the wall… a good couple times! Come on lets get out of here" I nodded and supported him out of the castle. The knights that accompanied Arthur picked up the knights and taking them to Longstead. I rode on the same horse as Merlin. By first light the following Morning the knights were recovering, I was enjoying the gloating of saving Merlin's life and Merlin's ankle means his work load would be shorter this week if for no other reason than I would worry so much I'd do half of it for him.

Merlin sat outside the hut, his leg aching. I wandered inside just as Arthur left

"You're okay aren't you?" I nodded

"No worse off than I've been from any other dangerous venture I've face, though I am awaiting lengthy apologies" Arthur laughed

"Don't expect much" I sighed

"You obviously do not know what it's like to see your two best friends battle it out with a sword fight to the death" I walked inside and Percival was the only one awake

"Adira my words cannot express how deeply sorry I am for what I did… I meant no harm to you only an irrational sense to protect her" I smiled

"It's not me you should be apologizing too. Merlin had to break you up… deal with threats from all four of you and got attack by a sword from Leon!" He sighed

"Again not only was he hurt protecting us, but he did so with knowing all we had said and done to him the days previous. No loyalties man I know" I smirked

"Neither do I Percival, get some rest I shall deal with punishment when you are all on your feet" He smirked and he knew it would not be too bad, but no more than he felt he deserved. Once again we were safe… for how long?


	47. Lancelot Du Lac

Lancelot Du Lac

There were few moments when I could jump into the nearest body of water with excitement. I had left Merlin to tend to Arthur and I had expected it to be a simple enough evening. But to even my surprise Merlin sent magic word to me

"Arthur is to ask Gwenieve to marry him" I jumped for my seat, startling Gaius who was concentrating on his latest concoction.

"Oh Gaius I am sorry, Merlin just sent great word to me. Arthur plans to marry Gwen…I have to go over there" I left before he could get a word in edge ways. I caught the tail end of Agravine leaving, a haste in his step and I feared for what he might do knowing of Arthur's plans. I popped my head in

"Is everything okay? Agravine looked pissed and you know such news could only bring my happiness" Arthur rolls his eyes

"It amazes me how you're always here when I need such council" I smirked

"Anything for you dear brother… now please tell me this news before I burst at the seams" Arthur grabbed my hand and whispered in my eye

"Gwenieve is to be my wife" I jumped to hug him, squealing in delight .Arthur pulled away

"She needs to say yes yet Adira" I smiled shrugged off that issue

"You needn't worry about that… she is the perfect bride for you" Arthur smiled

"I promise you once Gwenieve is Queen we will rush in plans for your own" I turned to Merlin who looked surprised

"Sire we need not to rush into anything…" I looked confused at his fear

"Merlin what are you so afraid of?" he sighs leaning against the table  
>"We've been engaged so long I almost fear marriage will change us" I smiled<p>

"For the better" Merlin shrugged

"What if we're at our best right now?" I awed at him

"Marriage is not something to change our relationship Merlin, it's how we feel about it. There is something else… something you're daring me to ask about" Merlin gave him this 'only you' look

"Morgana" And I realised what he meant  
>"You think if Morgana finds out we are engaged andor husband and wife she'd have great reason to use us against each other If such horrid days came. You think it'll give her more reason to hate you than she already does?" He shrugged

"It's not like I'm exactly her favourite person right now Adira, I foiled at least 3 of her plans in the last 2 months. She's already spoken of how much of a thorn in her side I am, as it is. She hurt you once because of me… if you get hurt because of me-" I stroked his face and I noticed Arthur watching with a small smile

"Love, I don't care about Morgana… I will not let her rule my life from afar! I will not let her put doubt in our minds. I love you… you love me and that's all that should matter and besides if die, which won't happen. But if god forbid it does I want you to be well off, that means every gold coin I've saved since I was 6 will be at your disposal. Knowing you you'll give it away to someone less well off than yourself. But what's mine is your Merlin… it always has been, at least this way it's legally so" Merlin smiled

"You're basically trying to tell me marriage is a piece of paper and all that matter is us" I smirked

"Couldn't have said it better myself" He laughed with me for a moment.

"You know everything you want already don't you Adira?" Arthur asked, Merlin laughed as I shrugged

"Only the big stuff, like the dress, the flowers, the invitations… that have been written out since 4 years ago erm…" Merlin continued on the list

"The menu for the after banquet… the decorations and all the details for the week long celebration they have for royal weddings. Oh and she's always picked out specific outfits for the knights, yourself, Gwen and even my 'royal robes'… which by the way I don't know how you can wear so long… it itches" Arthur laughed

"You really have thought of everything… you can be my wedding planner then" I jumped up and down, over the moon. I grabbed an empty notepad from Arthur's pile and started making lists and then lists of lists and who to ask for what. I sat there for a good few hours, it wasn't until Merlin had blown out the candle I was using as light that I realised that Arthur was sound asleep and I was still busy working. I sighed

"Is it took much to ask to stay up all night?" Merlin shook his head

"No, but I won't allow it. Arthur will need your help to plan to proposal tomorrow and I want your creative mind at its best"

I sighed and agreed, taking my papers… with the help of Merlin back to you our chambers and into bed we crawled. The following evening I found myself with Merlin sneaking in on something that had taken many fire hazards and much patience's to organise, but to see him propose means it'll be worth it.

Gwen was so overwhelmed when he asked her she forgot to actually answer, so Arthur had to ask and once he had his answer they both started crying and laughing. I clung to Merlin's side so overwhelmed for them.

"Beautiful….So beautiful" Merlin smiled

"Just like you my love" We saw him put the ring on her and I saw Merlin smile a smile I'd only ever seen him express when I was directly involved.

I woke the following morning to find the stands built and I received new of a tournament to be held in Gwen's honour. I got dressed and found my seat between Gwen and Agravine. Gwen reached over and grabbed my hand

"Do you ever get use to such high class seats?" I smirked

"If I'm honest I prefer it from the ground Gwen. Much more realistic and I don't have to see every ugly thing that goes on in this Arena" Gwen smiled

"I am honoured he would hold a tournament in my honour, but I've never been one for the enjoyment of fighting" I smiled, gripping her hand as any sister would.

"I must agree with you, but I think this is more for the people's benefit. They need to see the engagement accepted in a public way… this is what my father did for his wedding all those years ago. It's a very Pendragon thing to do" Gwen squeezed my hand back.

"I am just glad you are here to witness this and keep my grounded" I smiled and shrugged at her

"You don't need me to keep you grounded Gwen. I know you will make an amazing Queen, just remember to not forget the little people okay? Mary hasn't seen you in ages since you've been full on with Arthur and since the Engagement Harry hasn't received a goodnight kiss" Gwen looked guilty for a moment which only stopped when a round of applause started so we clapped along with the audience

"This is why I speak to you Adira, you've had all these riches your whole life and yet you would rather spend time with servants" I sighed

"It's that thinking that will get you hatred Gwen. We are all people, we all have feelings and all should have a chance to be considered. Man, women, young, old, a warrior or a sorcerer… not that Arthur would agree with the last one but.."

I shrugged. She seemed to contemplate my words wisely. I would have continued the convocation but a new man, someone unbeknown to us was giving Gwen the wedding rings on the javelin like all knights previously had. There was something oddly familiar about him, the closer he rode the more I dared to believe my eyes.

"Lancelot" I whispered in Merlin's head, he did not respond as the man removed his helmet and the second I saw his eyes I knew something was amiss.

Shock relieved us all, Gaius checked him over for the usual signs, I had remained in the corner daring not speak to a friend I had indeed mourned. That evening we had a meal, Arthur and Lance at either end of the table. I sat on Arthur's left as Gwen sat on his right, the four more trusted knights sat with us along with Agravine who with every detail Lancelot ventures, The more smug, more happier Agravine became and that wasn't a good thing.

As everyone turned to leave I got my usual goodbye's from the knights, a hug from Gwaine and some mindless flirting that even Arthur was now rolling his eyes at, Percival grabbed my arm in that 'brotherhood' kind way while bowing his head, it meant he respected me as a princess, but cherished me as a friend. Leon kissed my hair and left and Elyan would squeeze my hand. Gwen would give me a womanly hug before leaving with Arthur who nodded at me and on rare occasions where we were allowed dinner together and something had recently happened to either of us he could squeeze me tight and whispered his love and gladness we were both okay.

But the goodbye I got from Lance before his sacrifice was a hug, that kind of 'you're my best friend' type hug. Not tonight it would seem he nodded his head at me and left. Merlin as usual waited with me to clear the table with the help of the servants who usually did so. Gaius had told Lance he could sleep in our home tonight. Merlin would come and rest in my bed. I leaned against the doorway as Merlin cleared his bed for Lance. Merlin expressed his guilt, saying if he could have used magic to save him.. him would have. That's when Lance laughed

"If any of us had magic… Life would be a lot easier" I gave Merlin that tense 'act normal' look before leaving the room with me. Gaius expressed his worry at Merlin's expression… something was wrong, very wrong and no one more than me wants me to be wrong about this. Within the week Lancelot has been here, we have found out his is a shade, 'the living dead', we had also discovered he was not here to kill Arthur as such to break Gwen and Arthur apart.

The tournament, or engagement celebration continued the following day but having found out the truth about Lancelot I could not look at him the same. His face used to mean a great deal of kindness, relief, happiness, friendship and possibly every other possible happy emotion you can think of when a dear friend learns to love you with all your secrets and still sees you as a kind caring person.

But right now as he spares with Arthur after becoming a hit in the tournament and they both stand as champions in front of a cheering crowd and all I could feel was resentment, suspicion, angry, grief. He looked so alive, so… Lance like and it killed me to think he is here to harm Arthur in some way, if not his body then his heart and there was one sure way of doing that was touching Gwen.

I continued to clap along with the crowd until both men went their separate ways of the field and it took Gwen seconds to rush off as Agravine called the tournament to an end. I sighed and closed my eyes

"If he's not here to kill Arthur there must be another reason for doing so. He can't have been brought back from the dead to just plain 'come back'" Merlin's reply was a grave one

"I think he intends to kill Arthur's heart…Not him" I jumped from my throne and rushed off, leaving a confused Agravine behind.

"Gwen" I felt Merlin's almost smile

"I love how you knew I meant Gwen" I smiled softly as I continued to run towards him

"There is only one sure way to a man's heart Merlin and that is through the girl it belongs too, you taught me that" Merlin smiled as I came running to a stop in front of him

"Yes I did, I really wish you'd forget some of the things I taught you every now and then" I smiled

"I wish you'd stop assuming I don't pay attention" Merlin sighed as he turned to watch Gwen and Lancelot leave his tent giving each other longing looks, only now truly looking at Lance I could see the looks weren't as full as they used to be. There was no heartbreak for what he was making her down behind her fiancée's back, no remorse for making her cry over his death… all things I know the real Lance would have felt.

"Promise me if someone ever tries to come between us you will be honest with me? Promise me that nothing like this will ever happen to us" I smiled up at Merlin's need for the promise

"I promised that After Freya and after everything else we have been through I am not going anywhere nor looking for anyone else… you are the only one for me and Gwen thinks that about Arthur which is why this makes NO sense" Merlin lead me towards the castle. I paced up and down the floor to the chambers

"We have to do something… Merlin he'll kill Arthur. Not physically, but from being there myself it's almost worse than dying" Merlin's face broke apart at those words and I shook my head

"I'm not saying this to make you feel guilty honey, honestly but we do need to find out a way to stop him before he truly kills the only thing that matters to Arthur apart from Camelot" Merlin sighs

"I plan to follow Lance tonight to see where he goes and if I'm right… which with given what we know now I think I know exactly where he'll go" I nodded

"Agravine" Merlin smiled softly

"Amazes me how you can keep up" I laughed

"Amazes me how you think I can't" Arthur pokes his head in

"I really don't want to know what this convocation is about…. But Merlin I was wondering if you could change the dresses to my wound. Gaius had to go and tend to some of the more harshly hurt knights" I cringed at those words

"How is Leon?" Arthur sat down as Merlin got to work.

"He's in bed, resting. So anyways how come you didn't stick around for the celebration wine?" I sighed

"Wasn't much in the mood for celebration" Arthur looked confused

"You're not happy I'm engaged to Gwen?" I shook my head

"Oh god no, I'm thrilled. You're perfect for each other. But it's Lance…With how he died and seeing him walk into that rip to save us all. It broke me Arthur. You saw me cry for a couple weeks… in fact I cried for almost a whole year on and off. When it came to Merlin, he was my rock. He was the only person who I knew wouldn't judge me and would be gentle with what he thought about our relationship. He was the most trusted knight, the bravest and most loyal of them" Quoting Kilgarrah? That's low! But I caught Merlin's smirk as he continued to redress Arthur's wound

"So why does this have anything to do with the fact he's here now? You should be thrilled" I snapped perhaps a little too harshly

"You don't think I wanna believe he's back? That's he's the same man that sacrificed himself that day at that god forsaken Isles? Arthur he died! Despite all my happiness that he's back a part of me doesn't believe it, a part of me doesn't want to" Arthur looked surprised

"Why would you not want to believe your best friend is back?" Merlin had finished with Arthur and he pulled me into a hug

"Because it makes the chance of losing him again all that much harder to deal with" Arthur seemed to realise now and he looked guilty.

"Adira I'm sorry I should have realised you weren't handling this. I've been so wrapped up in wedding preparations that I forgot about the suspicions you have about things like this" I sighed  
>"And one day you may just believe I'm right about most things conspiracy wise" Arthur kissed my forehead from where I stood in Merlin's arms<p>

"The day I start believe you're right about everything is the day hell freezes over" I scoffed

"With Morgana out there that day may be closer than you think" Arthur sighs

"You're probably right… but till that day I shall remain annoyingly oblivious" I had the tiniest of smiles on my face but it was enough to make Arthur believe I was okay.

"I must go. Gwenieve is expecting me" I smiled and grabbed his arm as he went to leave

"Get hold of her and don't ever let her go. You hear me? And know that despite what's she does… for whatever reason in her own way she will always love you" Arthur smiled

"I know" I shook my head

"No, no I don't think you do. If things play out like I think they will in the next few days I—Just tell her you love her and make sure she knows you mean It okay?" He looked slightly worried and glanced up at Merlin who just shrugged nervously. Arthur left then and I clung to Merlin like I always did

"He really doesn't understand how much she truly loves him does he?" Merlin smiles

"Sometimes it's easier to believe you're kidding yourself that the person you love with all your heart loves you just as much back. Arthur despite all his arrogances truly doesn't believe he deserves all he has and I think it'll take more than a few words of wisdom to make him see Gwen is his soul mate" I sighed loudly

"I fear you are right love. You're okay to follow Lance tonight and make sure whatever he has plans does not come to pass?" Merlin sighs

"I fear I do not know the limit to his power. But I shall try none the less as it has always been my job to save him and this kingdom"

That evening I knitted, like super crazy. I was worried without knowing of Lance's plans for sure it was hard to know what exactly they planned to achieve which meant myself and Merlin were playing blind. That was until I felt Merlin's sense of 'god I hate it when I'm right' and I knew Agravine must be involved in whatever he saw. Minutes later I felt Merlin use his magic, probably on Lance from the guilt I felt from him and then I felt him go out cold and without so much as I glance back at a confused Gaius, I ran and I swear I heard him whisper

"Sometimes true love is tiring" I felt a sense of amusement from the comment but no smile came to mind with Merlin's state of unconsciousness.

When I found him he was out cold on the hallway floor with a bump on his head, but he seemed fine apart from being out cold. I felt Merlin stir in my arms but I really needed him to just hurry the hell up and wake up so I heal his bump with a little magic, not enough to completely get rid of it but enough so that he'll wake up sooner rather than later.

Merlin stirred until he finally woke up

"Adira what—" He seemed to realise the dire situation and rushed to his feet. I steady him as he grew dizzy.

"Come we have no time to waste" he nodded and we rushed toward where Lance was heading. When we got there Agravine was standing to the side of the room looking smug.

Gwen looked heart broken, Arthur and Lance were deep in a sword fight. I grabbed my sword from my waist band that now never left my side in situations like this and I clashed my sword with Arthur's in one swift moment as he went into a screaming rage. Gwen had decided that would be the moment she stepped in and if I had not clashed swords with Arthur then Gwen would surely be dead.

"GUARDS" four guards came rushing in, I turned to Lancelot

"I don't know what you are. But you are not the man I call friend" I turned to the guards "Take him to a cell, make sure he can't escape. Take her too" Gwen looked betrayed and I almost felt pissed that my loyalty meant more to her then Arthur's. I mouthed 'I'm sorry' as she sobbed her way out of the room.

"Merlin? Could you please take Arthur back to his room and see to it that he's tended for properly?" Merlin nodded

"Of course my lady" Arthur was a shadow of himself then and that haunting look reminded me of the days I thought I'd have to live without Merlin

"The heart does not believe what it sees when the mind tells a confused story Arthur" They weren't helping words, but they seemed to break through his shell. Merlin took his arm and with a friendly hand on his back led him back to his room.

I followed the guards as they put Lance in the same cell they locked Morgana in all those years ago, with chains that probably started her hatred for my father and this kingdom. I leaned against the cell gate

"You wanna tell me, why Lance?" He looked confused

"No one calls me Lance anymore, not since—" I smiled sadly

"Not since your Mother… I know you, told me. Much like you told me everything else there is to know about you Lance and yet you still go ahead and betray Arthur, the one man who stayed loyal to you through it all, even though he knew of your feeling for the girl he loves. Tell me why did Morgana bring you back and tell you to break them up?" Lancelot smiled

"Considering my job is done, I guess I can tell you… to stop her getting her rightful throne" I burst out laughing

"She resurrection the 3rd most important man in my life to stop Gwen getting a throne she rightfully deserves? Oh I'm gonna kill that bitch" I went to walk away then

"3rd most important?" It was a question and I knew something in there was still Lancelot. Something that probably took a good few days to get through his defences.

"Of course. Not that I like to put you in order. But Merlin, Arthur, you, Gaius, all the other knights you mean the world to me. But so does Gwen and I pray whatever part of you is still you doesn't die in guilt. This is not your fault... it's never been your fault and it never shall be and I shall never hate you for any of this" I saw tears stream down his face

"Why am I crying?" I smiled softly at his moonlit face

"Because a part of you wanted to know someone will always remember the man you were in life, not the shadow Morgana crafted you to be in death… if you'll excuse me I have a heartbroken brother and a best friend who thinks she's done the worst thing possible. I love you Lancelot… You are a good man, a kind man. What the dragon said that day was true you truly are the bravest and most loyal of us all" I walked away and when I glanced back he mouthed sadly

"Tell them I'm sorry" I nodded as a tear streamed down my face. I hugged the wall for a few seconds of quiet. I then swallowed my emotions, wiped my tears and went to stand in front of Gwen's cell door.

"One more day… One more day and he would have been yours. The man you've been wanting for as long as I can remember Gwen. WHY!" slamming my hand against the gate. I took a deep breath

"Why would you throw it away?" She just sobbed on the floor

"I don't know Adira, I just don't know. he is the love my life, my Merlin to his Adira. I was so overwhelmed by his return I could not stop myself" I sighed

"I fear you may have had no choice in the matter Gwen, tell me did Lance ever give you anything? Anything that he told you to wear at all times?" Gwen thought and then grabbed at bracelet thrown in the corner of the room.

"He told me it was to keep my safe" I felt the magic on the metal the moment I touched it.

"I fear it may be too late for Arthur to believe you were enchanted, but I won't stop until I find out who did this. You have my word… I shall also tell you Arthur does not have the heart to kill you and he shall probably ask you to leave Camelot. If he does I know it's your home, the only place you've ever known but please just be patient"

The evening Arthur had his final convocation with Gwen before she was ordered to leave her home the following Morning. I cannot bare to think that Agravine and Morgana are going to get away with this. I stood outside the chambers along with Merlin, Elyan and Agravine. Agravine spoke to Elyan as if he was nothing but a by product of his thoughts.

"Elyan I am sorry we have to put your sister to death" Merlin grabbed my arm before I could reach for my sword but both other men in our company caught my frustration

"I swear to god I'll make you pay. I'll make you pay as I one day plan to put a sword through your ladies heart Agravine. I swear to god this kingdom will sees Gwen and Arthur married and our King and Queen. I swear to every still higher power that has ever existed that You will not live to see that day" Agravine put his hands up a smug grin on his face.

"I am sorry that your friend is being put to trial here Adira, but please I had nothing to do with it" I smirked viciously.

"You believe that as much as I believe that Arthur is going to have her kill. A complete lie" Merlin grabbed my arm gently

"Adira please, Arthur needs us right now this is not the time for this" I sighed and looked at Merlin the only face that can calm me down and cheer me up

"You're right. Sorry" Merlin smiled

"You need not apology to me Adira, I am not the one who needs it" Arthur came out of the room then and he looked heartbroken. Once again tonight I swallowed my emotions and I grabbed Arthur's hand just like we did when we were kids. I led him to his room, Merlin in tow. Merlin got Arthur changed for bed and he laid down. I laid down on the other side of the bed and just looked at him.

"Merlin love could you—"He nodded and leaned over and kissed my forehead

"I don't plan to sleep much tonight as it is… I'll find you for breakfast, do what you must" Arthur whispered

"Thank you Merlin" Merlin looked confused

"For what sire?" Arthur met Merlin's eye

"For loving her" Merlin smiled

"It Isn't that hard to do my lord, if you'll excuse me" Almost the minute Merlin left the room he just broke down, tears streaming.

The last time I saw him this upset was when he broke his arm when he was 11. I laid there with him in my arms all night. I did not sleep an wink until he was fast asleep which wasn't till quiet late in the morning and he didn't sleep long either he was up and out of bed starring out the window when I stirred awake an hour earlier than my usual wake up time.

"Arthur?" He turned to me, his face covered in more tears

"Did I do the right thing letting her go?" I couldn't answer that with a yes or no answer

"The only thing you need to ask yourself is could you live as a husband, as a king, knowing what she's done. Forget about what others think and need. Forget Agravine even exists for a moment, trust me I've been trying since he arrived. Anyways just do what you think is right in your heart… then you know you've done what's best for this kingdom. That is the only advice I can give without telling you how to feel Arthur" Arthur took a deep breath from where I sat on his bed, still in yesterday's clothes. There was a knock at the door and Merlin popped his head in

"I figured neither of you would be asleep so I brought some earlier breakfast and Adira I know you slept in yesterday's dress so I brought you another one, an easy one today" I got up from the bed and took the dress than hung on his arm

"Did you bring—"Merlin smiled

"An underdress and make-up remover? Of course they're sitting in a bag outside" He placed the breakfast of three plates on the table and then went and grabbed the bag. Arthur laughed as I starred at the dress

"Always amazes me how such a simple act can make you so happy" When I caught sight of Merlin's face I knew he'd seen Gwen leave. His emotions had only just registered in my mind.

"Merlin honey what's wrong?" Merlin's shook his head

"Nothing, we can talk about it later… for now I have Arthur and you to take care of so please… sit, eat" Arthur and I did little to complain, though Arthur barely touched his food. He just stirred and played with it until he threw his fork down and stormed out of the room. Merlin went to go after him

"No, Let him go… his heart is in pain. It will take more than a few kind words from you to heal that, as much as we all wish it could be. Just let him go for a moment. We will follow once I have eaten and am dressed" Merlin growled

"I'm really getting sick of all these plots under our noses Adira, this has to be the final straw. I'm usually so patient, so calm. But she just sent my best friend away from the only home she has ever known, Broke her and Arthur's heart. I can't sit by and watch her destroy this kingdom from the inside out without even being here" I smiled sadly at him

"And if anyone understands that anger it's me Merlin. But we still have to be calm and patient and let Arthur deal with his pain. We can't solve this kingdom's issues in one day… but we can prove the hearts we have by being there to support Arthur through every challenge he faces as king, as a man, as a human being. That will have to be enough for this day" I kissed his forehead and got up to get changed.

As we walked into the large event room where the wedding was supposed to be. I realised once again it was moments like this I could do with Gwen's help. Arthur stood there and starred out at the people clearing away the flowers and preparations I had made. Such beauty gone to waste and I don't just mean the flowers or the venue.

"It's not too late Sire. I know what Gwen did was desperately wrong but she is a good person. I truly believe that" Merlin's words touched me and seemed to be affect Arthur as we stood together in the larger than life room.

"As do I Merlin, as do I" Merlin's next question was expected

"Can you not find it in your heart to forgive her?" I grabbed at Arthur's hand then

"That's not the problem" Merlin's anger didn't surprise me but the fact even he was speaking out was what shocked me

"Agravine? Well it is Agravine isn't it? He's wrong, the people won't find you weak or a fool, they will find you merciful, Understanding"

"You're brave to speak out Merlin and true friend I understand. Afraid you are wrong" He looked at us then.

"I love Gwen with all my heart" The only time he ever calls her Gwen, maybe saying her full name brings back too many bad memories.

"I'm sure in time I'll find a way to forgive her. But I'll never trust her and I can't live like that… not as a king and surely not as a husband and although it pains me… it's best that she's gone" Quoting me now was he? If he wasn't being so open hearted I might have joked about it. Oh dear god!

I could feel Merlin's heartache at that moment and like I had done so much these past few days he swallowed his emotions and allowed Agravine to interrupt the moment. At Agravine's word we rushed to Gaius's chambers, where Lancelot lied… dead. Seeing his body so dead and that broke the last ounce of strength I had.

"What happened?" Arthur asked as Agravine joined us

"It seems he took his own life" Gaius explained to Arthur. Arthur nodded

"Doesn't surprise me. Even if Death Lancelot is an honourable man… see to it that he gets a proper burial" He walked off, Agravine and the guards with him quickly following him. I let one tear stream after another.

"Losing him once was enough… losing him twice is like cutting open a barely healed scar" Merlin kissed my forehead

"And one even Arthur is feeling, he's emotions are running high. Would you do me the honour of helping me take Lancelot to the lake we took Freya to give him a proper send off?" I nodded

"Of course… Lancelot, Freya, Bailnor, Seems we are making a habit of losing those we love" Merlin sighed

"Unfortunately there is nothing we can do about those already lost, apart from making sure they don't die in vain" I nodded clinging to him for a moment before we got ourselves ready to leave.

The following day we found ourselves standing at the same spot we had stood a few times before and sent Lance of with a proper goodbye. To both our surprises he woke up and said

"Merlin? Adira? Thank you and God Bless!" Through my fresh tears I remember thinking, thank god for the afterlife… because it meant he was still him.

He still understood who and what we were which means the part of Lance that made him the man he was.. the man we called friend was still there and that would mean more to me than letting him sacrifice himself without so much as a goodbye.

On the ride home the only thought I had was 'Poor Elyan' He lost his sister and his recently resurrected best friend in one day and I don't think he knows who to be loyal to anymore… I should speak to him when we return home

"I think we should speak to Elyan" I turned to Merlin and smiled

"I was thinking the same thing" He grabbed my hand and we rode together home and I realised peace may come in many forms and we may lose men along the way, but the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. So if god gives you a moment with a love one, especially one you don't think you're ever going to get… cherish it like your own life depends on it… because one day it might be all you have worth living for.


	48. A Harald of the New Age

A Harald of the new age

We were camping out in the middle of the forest, which wasn't unusually when we had some place to knights were bullying Elyan, throwing Leon water skin between them so Elyan couldn't have any because Gwaine had drunk all of his and Elyan. Percival threw it to Merlin who laughed and shrugged at me from where I stood beside Elyan

"Merlin throw it here" Merlin kept hold of it and it tried my patients.

"Merlin give it here or I tell them one of your dirty little secrets" It was an empty threat but Merlin looked surprised.

"Come on Adira it's just a game… they tease me enough as it is" I sighed

"Yes but you can take it, Elyan's been through enough these last few months… now give me the god damn water" The knights looked at me in shock. Elyan rose to his feet

"Adira it's okay really. I don't mind" I took a deep breath, these snaps had been aimed at Merlin for as long as Gwen had been gone, knowing she was out there all alone was hurting me more than grieving over losing her. Percival stepped forward

"Adira we are sorry, we would have given it to him eventually" He handed the water sack to Elyan who thanked him. I just turned and slid down a tree, not caring for my dress or my pride.

"What's up with her?" Gwaine was asked Merlin in a not so whispered voice

"Gwaine she lost her best friend, the only women in this kingdom who ever shown her some kind of respect and love, even through Morgana's betrayal. Every other women in her life has either died or betrayed or left her. How do you think she's doing?"

I hadn't even thought about it like that, but it would seem that's the logic that Merlin pulled from it made perfect sense. Gwaine looked like he might say something then but Arthur hushed us which means he had found something, which distract all of us from my emotional snapping.

Having reached the location of where the 'movement' Arthur said he saw we searched with a suspense in the air and my heart quickened

"Merlin you realise what this is?" He nodded

"A shrine to appease restless spirits. We shouldn't be here" The odd magic in the air made me grab for Merlin's collar to keep him close. After a bird flew off making us all jump out of our skins we decided to move off, nothing there that would aid us. Everything seemed normal… the knights were being themselves for the most part.

Merlin had been trying to convince Arthur that the spirits in that shrine was still there, the whole way back. The knights had a ritual of polishing their weapons and putting it in the armoury together… most of the time I left them to it having a place for my own sword at home. But today I leaned against the doorway, paying attention to them all in turn. Elyan was the only one who seemed more quiet than the other knights, but I think the shrine got to him more than he's admitting and if I'm honest it was affecting me too.

When Gwaine threw the salt packed at Merlin it was enough to make me snap

"Would you all just stop it? Do you not think there can be spirits so twisted and hurt, that they can't live in either world? Does that seem so strange to you? With all we've through… trolls, sorcerers ready to kill at every turn, dragons, my sister trying to destroy her home town… does it seem so farfetched that this can happen? So stop making fun of Merlin's beliefs and just deal with it for heaven sakes" Merlin went to walk over to me

"Adira—" I cut him off knowing exactly what he was going to say

"Merlin don't Okay? Lancelot is gone, Bailnor is gone, my mother gone, my father gone, Freya is gone, Gwen is gone… " I let a couple tears stream "Just… don't" I slide down the wall that my back leaned against, much like I had done in the forest. Merlin bent down to my left and wiped my tears away before resting his forehead on mine

"Why won't you let me in?" I shrugged

"Because no one can help with this… I'm cursed. Everyone I loved dies… and if you—" Merlin stopped me right there

"Adira Pendragon you listen here and you listen good, that shrine was cursed not you. It's just your status, your kingdom, your heart that's making you feel like this… you're a princess, you feel responsible for every life you come across in this kingdom or not. This kingdom has many enemies and you have many loving loyal friends so the number of friends you lose to the number of life and death situations you are in are bound to be higher than most people's Adira…But what did I tell you about not letting me?" Since when has he been so logical about things

"A problem shared is a problem halved, I know love I know… it's just" I couldn't put it into words

"You don't know how to let your heart open up for yet another heart break?" I nodded, not even paying attention to the fact that all the knights and my brother were watching us

"Merlin I'm sorry I—" Merlin laughed

"Adira the only thing you have to be sorry for is letting me see you cry, you know how much I hate it. Honestly I'm glad you had some way of venting till you could find your words to explain it" Gwaine spoke then

"It's almost like reading a story, one women use to make men do things they don't ever want to do… like cook" Merlin wasn't angry at Gwaine for saying that but he did turn to Gwaine

"It's not that they make you do it, it's that you'd do anything to see them smile… including something you'd never usually do" Gwaine shrugs

"I'll take your word for it" Merlin sighed

"It's unbelievably hard to love you" Turning back to me knowing the line from the song would cheer me up, he smiled softly

"But I love you anyways" I laughed softly as my hand reached for his face

"It's so incredibly hard to love you

But I love you anyways" Arthur cut in as Merlin was about to say the next line of the song

"Before you two literally burst into song, we have work to do. Oh and just so we're clear it's not Adira who should be saying their delirious, it should be you Merlin" Merlin and I turned to Arthur in shock… he actually knows the song? I'm impressed.

That evening finally feeling a little less locked up in myself, Gaius and Merlin discussed the shrine and how Merlin was right to be weary of the place. Whenever a place like this pops up Gaius would give Merlin a history lesson and me a 're-cap' on what I've already read. The flags and cloth that hung around the shrine is meant to keep people away as the magic that locks to spirit away can easily be undone. I sighed

"I just hope no one touched anything that would release the spirit" Gaius nodded in agreement and we all agreed beyond all doubt we would never return to the shrine. We went to bed ready for sleep that night… but it would seem my ability to sleep would be interrupted by destiny again… stupid visions.

I was leaning against the table, watching the training and noticed Arthur had stew in his hair, the knights asked and Merlin merely aggravated the situation. Finally taking note of Arthur, something was really getting to him at the moment. Merlin pushed Arthur too far and now Merlin was forced to hold up a shield while the knights each took turns hitting the shield at full strength.

Arthur pushed Merlin to the floor like he usually did and realised that was as far as venting his anger could go. As Elyan walked up to Merlin I squeeze the handle to my sword a little tighter. Something was upsetting Elyan more so than what was getting to Arthur.

I came and stood beside Merlin ready to stop Elyan if he got too violent. Merlin fell the floor after a good few hits and Elyan still continued to hit the shield. I jumped in and clashed my sword with Elyan's. Elyan still went to attack me so I used the only thing I could and slipped the sword out of his hand and into mine. Elyan staggered back.

"Elyan what the hell?" He bowed his head

"My lady I'm so sorry" I shook my head

"My safety is not what I'm concerned about you hit a man while he was down… what's going on in that head of yours?" He tried to smile but he looked too tried. Slipping my sword back into my sleeve and stabbing Elyan's into the floor I finally help Merlin up

"Th-thank you Adira" I smile

"No problem…you okay?" He nodded

"No more bruised than I'm use to" I sighed

"It's not over yet" Merlin nodded knowing full well that it wasn't over yet. I stood by Merlin's side as Elyan sat out and the other knights went easy on Merlin, so I was half paying attention to their training and half starring at a distracted Elyan in concern. Gwen's leaving had been hard on him. His King being the reason behind it must be even worse… If I were him I'd want to punch the person who made my family leave their home.

Back in the knights usual changing room, I sat with the usual 6 men, it always amazes me just how many loyal men I have in my life. Arthur had left pretty much as soon as he was dressed which was weird for him, Merlin soon after, extremely worried about Arthur as he was being continuously quiet. It was Elyan I was more concerned about at the moment. I stood in the doorway like I usually did, waiting for them leave so I speak with Elyan privately.

"No, no" I felt a shiver of magic and barged into the room as Elyan kept stepping backwards right into Gwaine who was hanging a spear on the holder.

"Leave me alone" Elyan shouted at what I can only assume was a haunting spirit. I grabbed my sword and hit Elyan over the head with the handle.

"Adira?" I sighed

"He's stressing out and he was so scared he was only going to hurt someone Leon, you know it was either that or Gwaine punched him when he kept bumping into him" Leon shrugged in understanding. Percival spoke then

"I'll go get Arthur" I scream

"NO, no no you won't, he's upset, stressed and exhausted. You really want to explain to Arthur that Elyan's loyalties are divided because of his sisters absence?" Percival shook his head

"Okay then, Gwaine, Leon take Elyan, Make sure he's comfortable okay? I'll get Gaius to check him over… I must go and see Merlin, he'll be worried about Elyan. Percival can you do me a massive favour?" Percival smiles

"Send word to Gwen?" I nodded, Leon looked shocked

"You're in contact with Gwen?" I sighed

"Now is not the time or place Leon" Leon grabbed my arm

"You could get trialled for treason" I scoffed

"I'd like to see Arthur try…and you know what's worse? My treason being found out isn't even my biggest secret right now. That's sad right isn't it?"

All the men stayed silent at the words, I could almost see bubbles coming from their heads 'what could be worse than treason?' Oh they will truly have no idea. Gwaine and Leon left with an unconscious Elyan. I took a deep breath and realised I'd been holding it in for so long breathing out made me weak in the head.

Percival surprisingly gentle hand went to my waist and arm to support me

"Wow Adira, this secret of yours must really be big" I sighed

"Too big to handle Percival, too big to comprehend" Percival smiled softly

"But Merlin knows about it right?" I nodded

"Of course, I can't keep anything from him" Percival kissed my forehead  
>"Then you'll get through it, as long as someone you trust knows and still loves you, you can survive anything" I smiled<p>

"Who knew Percival, the strongest of the all was also the biggest softy of them all?" Percival laughed

"Not me" I laughed

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me" I got up and walked away from Percival who when I turned back to look at when I stopped in the doorway, was giving me this smile. The one when the thought of someone you love and just how much they mean to you, makes you smile. Within the hour I was knocking on the council chambers door, pretend tears in my eyes

"Enter" Came Arthur's distracted voice. I opened the door and when all the people in the room saw me tearful Arthur finally noticed

"Adira? What heavens is wrong?" I shook my head my tears 'too much'

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to … I was just walking around the room while cooking, I was only moving it to saver place and it… it caught on fire and—" I pulled it out from my pouch and there was one of Merlin's neckscarfs with a large hole in it. Merlin jumped forward, Arthur rolled his eyes at my emotions over a scarf. Merlin took it from my hand

"Is this-" I nodded my head

"Oh Merlin I'm so sorry. I thought I'd bring you a snack because of how sleepless you've been… and I have something important to tell you. But then this happens" It was the generally truth, I had planned on bringing him food, but my overreacting to the scarf was all fake.

"Are you hurt? Did any of the flames get onto you?" Merlin was no looking at me in worry.

"Only a couple of skin burns" Merlin grabbed at the arm I tried to protect while remembering my pain. He pulled up the sleeve and saw most of the arm between my hand and wrist was burnt. A couple council men gasped. Arthur's eyes grew wide.

"Adira, you were trying to keep this from me weren't you?" I look down at the floor, completely aware Agravine was indeed in the room too.

"Adira, This scarf isn't nearly as important as your health… Sire" Turning to Arthur "permission to see to her wounds?" Arthur nodded

"But be quick and Adira take better care okay?" I nodded, knowing he was truly concerned. Once out of the room Merlin sighed

"Elyan? You did all this to tell me about Elyan?" I shrugged

"I wanted to cook you something, I started knitting to pass the time while it boiled, it over flowed I picked up the first cloth I could find and then when it set alight it landed on my arm in the heat of the moment I'm sorry I worried you. Honestly they are nothing more than what I'm use to" Merlin sighed

"So what is going on with Elyan so bad you didn't wait?" I rolled my eyes at his snide comment about my injury and then set to explaining all that had happened. Merlin and myself went to Elyan's room just as Gaius left. Gaius spent minutes explaining his health state and walked in slowly.

"Elyan can sit with you?" He just starred off but he pushed himself back to one side of the bed so I took that as permission.

"Oh Elyan you're seeing a spirit aren't you? Something so horrid it's playing tricks on your very mind. I wish I could help… I wish I could understand" His eyes met mine and the fear in them made me jump slightly… he was terrified for his life. I reached over and grabbed the hand and squeezed it.

"Adira did you want me to come back?" I shrugged

"Up to you" Merlin nodded

"I have to tend to Arthur, I'll come find you when I'm finished?" I smiled slightly

"Okay, Find out what's up with him? He's driving me crazy" He nodded and walked out of the room.

He glanced back, he spared Elyan a glance of sorrow and then me a glance of dread. An hour into my stay in the room I decided grabbing the blanket that was kept in every room in this kingdom. As I did so, walking past the foot of the bed I stepped onto something and upon seeing it my heart merely broke more for the man. The circle of salt was meant to ward of evil spirits at least that's what Gwaine spoke off when he threw that bag of salt at Merlin yesterday… feels so long ago now.

When Merlin returned he sighed in that familiar 'you're brother being an arse, but I'm secretly worried' I kissed the hand in which I held of Elyan.

"It's getting late… I'm to go have my supper. You call on me if anything happens okay?" He didn't so much as move but I continued to talk

"Just remember it can't hurt you Elyan. Nothing can hurt you, you are safe here" I had sent word to Gaius a while ago that the salt needed to be investigated and that Elyan believed a spirit was after him. I got no reply but then I knew Gaius would be so involved in trying to find out what it was he'd forget to let me know he'd received my message. Back home it took all but two minutes for Gaius to demand we tell Arthur that Elyan is possessed. I swallowed my emotions… this family really had no luck in the world.

"But hold on… why is it possessing Elyan? And according to what I've read evil spirit only cause one thing… havoc and they find peace by destroying whom or what brought upon their suffering… Who in Camelot could possibly have caused so much suffering?" Merlin answer was a half baked thought

"Well your father was the only one who had enemies who would seek revenge from the grave… but he's long since been dead so why would he—" I cut in

"Arthur… he's the king now, he's applying the kingdom by pretty much the same rules… that must be it" The alarm bells sounded at that point and much like every time before and probably after, myself and Merlin ran in sync towards Arthur's chambers. Merlin ran straight into Arthur room but I caught sight of Agravine giving a speech to the knights around and a few guards

"… I know some of you were Elyan's friend, that ended when he tried to kill the king" I cut right in, I received my usually bows and smiles

"I want you to bring him to me… Alive and in as much good health as you can bring him. I also want you to think before you strike. You all know what he has suffered and you all know, you would probably want to do the same as him when regards to someone you love… now go. Report straight to myself or Arthur of any news" Agravine was glaring at me but I just smiled and walked off following Gwaine, Percival and Leon. They were bickering on as I followed them more to just feel part of the search then actually searching. We found him after 10 minutes and cornered him.

"I had to do it" Elyan spoke so broken. I stepped closer to him

"I've understood the whole way Through Elyan, I've always understood" I stepped closer, Gwaine grabbed at me

"Gwaine stop it… if I get stabbed it's my decision and you tell Merlin I'm sorry, I'm always sorry" Thinking quick on my feet I grabbed at the blade in his hand pulled it out of his hands and whacked him over the head with the handle.

"What is it with you and knocking him out?" I smirked slightly

"It's always nice to know I'm capable of knocking anyone out, even the men who drive me crazy most days" I dropped the swird and noticed the amount of blood I had lost. Having sensed my distress

"Adira why?" I shrugged glancing at Merlin over the knights shoulders

"Because would you really trust any of these half wits to catch anything?" Merlin laughed

"Nothing I dare, with fear for my life" He grabbed at my uninjured arm with one hand and wrapped his arm safely around my waist in the other.

"Take him to the dungeons, make Arthur aware of his capture and of my injury" With that Merlin lead me home.

By morning I had gotten no sleep, Arthur had asked if myself and Merlin would come to the council chambers, for which I was happy to do, my hand in a freshly wrapped bandage and a little healing magic to make the pain at least bearable. I sat in my usual chair to Arthur's right, Merlin stood with one hand on my shoulder and the other holding the base of the chair. Agravine walked in

"What are you two doing in here?" my mood turned sour instantly

"Arthur called for us you nimwit" Agravine growled

"You really have been a thorn in my side for far too long" I smirked at him

"You're more than welcome to try and remove me but I promise the pain of that will be more than even you can bare" Agravine looked pissed

"Is that a threat?" I shrugged

"Merely one of many observations I've had of you in your time in my beloved Camelot" Arthur walked in

"I've called you to discuss Elyan's punishment" I sighed and I quoted Agravine in a micky taking voice

"Elyan must be trailed and punished in accordance's to our laws" Merlin smirked

"But that means sentencing him to death" I continued copying Agravine

"Then so be it, You must not show favouritism"

"What if Elyan wasn't acting of his own volition?" It was a question from Arthur, not a statement.

"What do you mean?" Agravine asked

"Merlin believes—" I cut in

"And Adira" Arthur looked at me as if he wanted me to stop being amusing.

"Merlin and Adira believe that Elyan has been possessed by some kind of spirit" I thought it but it came out

"When you say it like that it sounds crazy" Arthur smiled ever so slightly

"Oh is that so? I have no doubt he's just trying to protect his friend" Agravine's glance at Merlin both pissed me off and amused me. It was one of the few times that Merlin actually spoke up and even now he continued to do so…I'm so proud.

"Why else would Elyan attack Arthur?" Does anyone else notice that all 'sire's' and 'my lords' were almost always forgotten when Merlin spoke about Arthur or even to him or was it just me?

"isn't it obvious…" I couldn't help myself coping him again

"He seeks revenge, you banished his sister from Camelot" Agravine slams his fit on the table, I didn't so much as flinch but I wasn't paying attention to him I was paying attention the tears in Arthur's eyes.

"For heaven sakes child would you stop that" I shrugged

"I'm sorry I didn't realise me speaking was a problem for you?" Merlin squeezed my shoulder the slightly bit to tell me to back off and I sighed when Merlin spoke up

"I know Elyan, we all know Elyan… No matter WHAT he feels about his sister he would never attack Arthur" I put my hand up

"I second that notion… besides Elyan's had hundreds of better opportunities to kill Arthur and he hasn't taken a single one… instead he attacks him where he can defend himself, it doesn't seem logical to me" Agravine pretended neither of us were there. I glance at Merlin and rolled my eyes in frustration.

"All this talk of possession and spirits is just a rouse to save Elyan's neck" Arthur spoke up and surprised me even more

"But what if it is true? I'd be sentencing an innocent man to death, more so than that… a friend"

"You cannot be seen to allow someone to try and kill you and escape punishment, you will appear weak that puts the whole of Camelot in great peril," Arthur was looking at me as if trying to know what to do. I shrugged as he sat in throne

"I won't tell you what to do like Agravine… I merely trust Merlin's judgement in this situation as I would hope you trust mine. You haven't listened to me in the past and you know how that turned out… just heed my warning, you kill him the men in this kingdom will never be as loyal to you as they once were" I glanced over at Agravine in annoyance before turning back to my brother

"You would think that his situation would make them understanding, but in fact they will merely see it as you destroying all those who tried to hurt you, just like father and I don't need to tell you how that all turned out. But more importantly Gwen will never forgive you, heck I don't even think I could forgive you for it" Arthur's eyes snapped in shock

"I would understand and I would always be by your side, but I would not forgive you for killing a broken hearted man" Arthur shook his head

"Leave me" I stand to leave

"No Adira you stay, Merlin, Agravine… please" Agravine sighed and stormed off.

"I'll have your dinner ready when you get back home okay? Oh and I told the guards you'll be on your way down there sometime today" I laughed

"How did you—" Merlin shrugged

"He's your friend, I plan to go see him with you so" Arthur looked at if he might argue with visiting him, but I shook my head

"You may kill him, you may let him go… either way I want him to know the kind of man we think he is Arthur" He sighed. Merlin kissed my cheek and I watched him leave with a small smile. When I turned back to Arthur he looked at me in deep thought

"Did Merlin just speak up to Agravine?" I shrugged looked where they once stood

"I know I can hardly believe it myself" Arthur nodded

"Especially when you were pissing him off" I laughed

"Oh come on he's a broken record, just saying the same thing over and over again. It's exhausting and the fact you fall for it almost every time is getting tiring" Arthur looked confused

"Fall for it? He's only giving advice, his council" I scoffed

"He's only trying to make you to do what he thinks father always thought was expected of you. He's trying to drive a wedge between you and all the people you love. He's framed Merlin for magic, he's brought Lance back from the dead with Morgana's help. Hell he even tried to kill me once… but I'm not getting into that, it's nothing important. What I want to know is…what the hell is bothering you? You've been distracted all week… you're falling asleep in your dinner, wrong side of the table?" Arthur laughed

"Merlin said that to me" I nodded

"I know he told me about it. It was so lame I had to laugh at it. You've been like this since the shrine" thinking back to the landscape of the shrine without all the warning and I gasped

"Oh my god, no way!" Arthur looked at me confused

"Adira—" I cut him off

"I know whats been bothering you. You were following orders Arthur you couldn't have stopped what happened" Arthur looked down at the table, not even trying to deny what I'd just realised.

"But it was my fault"

"No It was fathers fault" I closed my eyes and sent word to Merlin

"I know of the reason that Arthur is so down and it's related to the shrine… do you think we can break Elyan out tonight?"

"It's what I planned… I must use my magic to get the spirit out of him, but he needs to be unconscious. I will do it as soon as night falls can you stay with Arthur till then?" I smiled

"Of course my love, anything you need" Arthur's hand reached my shoulder

"Adira?" I shook my head

"Huh? What?" Arthur smiled

"You zoned out like you were having some convocation with Merlin in your head" It was creepy how on the money the guesses could be sometimes.

I sat eating dinner with Arthur, who was enjoying my company but was still upset about what I had figured out earlier. It wasn't until I sensed Merlin's magic shortly followed by the alarm bells did I know that Merlin had succeeded in getting Elyan away from Camelot so that he would at least survive until he got unpossessed.

"What is it now?" There was a knock on the door, Gwaine stepped in

"Elyan has escaped from his cells and has avoided capture so far" Arthur stood up glancing at me.

"Adira I'm sorry, I must go" I shook my head

"It's okay, I understand… go" He kissed my forehead and then rushed off with Gwaine.

Being alone means I could take the time to pay attention to Merlin's emotions. So when I felt a dread within him and then blackness I knew what Elyan must have done. I ran straight out of the kingdom despite the guard's orders for me to come back. I found Merlin after half an hour searching the forest closest to Camelot. I put him on the horse back and walked back the short distance back to Camelot.

As we got close to the stables Merlin started stirring and when he finally shook away he groaned in pain

"Adira?" I sighed

"Really Merlin, it was him that was meant to be knocked out not you. Do you think you can walk?" Merlin slowly climbed off the horse. I tired the horse up quickly and rushed over to a staging Merlin. I grabbed his arm pulled it over my shoulder and slowly walked him home. I was surprised no one questioned that I'd come back with Merlin this late, but then again it wasn't all that uncommon with us.

The following Morning I was tried and irritated, not the best combination. Gaius and Merlin were talking about going back to the Shrine to figure out what the spirit wanted. I promised Arthur I would never speak about that day and after all I saw beside that shrine I couldn't bring myself to even comprehend the horrific events of that day. It was fathers doing, Gaius and Merlin would figure this out sooner rather than later, but I figures it's best for them to be sure so I let them leave to revisit the shrine while I stay with Arthur to protect him.

He sat in the main chambers most of the day going over paperwork I sat silently with him. Arthur ate his lunch calmly, myself being too wound up to eat or think straight. Merlin walked in at that moment and a little of my tension subsided. Arthur and Merlin shared their usual banter and Merlin took to removing his plate.

"Adira?" I barely concentrating on him as my eyes met his.

"Y-yeah?" Merlin looked at me worriedly

"Are you okay? You haven't eaten lunch and I know how upset you get about me not eating" I shook my head

"Just not hungry is all, Go and have some lunch… I'll be okay, promise" He nodded but I could sense his lingering eyes as he left the room. It took all of 5 minutes for me to sense a panic in Merlin that made me grab at my sword.

"Adira what is it?" I shook my head, not knowing what it is.

"Something is… off" That's when the knights set to guard Arthur fell one by one, I stood up and turned around to see Elyan aiming a crossbow at Arthur I jumped in front of it and it hit me in the shoulder blade. I scream in pain but despite that I still could see Elyan and Arthur fighting with swords.

Elyan spoke to Arthur in a child's voice while dripping water from nowhere… it was haunting in itself. Merlin's screaming my name met my ears and it was that that made me find strength to knock Elyan from behind just in time to save Arthur from his fatal blow. Having the upper hand Arthur went to kill Elyan but Merlin burst into the room…

"STOP HE'S NOT THE ELYAN YOU KNOW" Arthur stopped and with that Elyan took his chance of escaping. Running off and deeming Arthur safe once more I let my strength drain and the pain of my shoulder suffocated me.

"Arggh" The arrow was still embedded in the wound.

"Adira.. oh god" Arthur noticed me leaning against the table with an arrow in my shoulder.

"Why did you have to jump in the way you could have been killed" I let out a breath

"Better than you dying" Merlin pulled off his neck scarf and with my permission put it in my mouth

"Merlin what are you doing?" Merlin shrugged

"What I always seem to be doing…. Pulling arrows out of her shoulder" I would have spoken but my mouth was full of fabric.

"Arthur I'm going to need your help. I'm going to snap the head off and I want you to pull the back straight out of her, as quickly and as smoothly as you can" Arthur grabbed it gentle

"one, two, three" I could feel every movement of the arrow and it was piercing white searing pain. I screamed into the cloth and fell forward onto Arthur. Merlin then took the scarf out of my mouth and used it as a pressure pad to stop the bleeding on the back, then grabbed the frills to my dress and tore a large piece off.

"Favourite dress… you fix" Too weak to structure proper sentence. Merlin laughed

"I promise to make you 3 more dresses of your favourite style if you stop being so darn heroic" My head on Arthur shoulder, to which he seemed content for me to be while Merlin tended to my wound.

"no… Promises" Merlin laughed

"Adira I'm going to pick you up okay? I'm going to have to ask you to put your good arm around my neck and hold on okay? Once back at the chambers I can see if it's infected. You ready?" I nodded and did exactly what he said. To my surprise Arthur came with us, but not before finding a conscious guard to find Agravine.

When I opened my eyes I was laying on the medical bed, my shoulder throbbing and my arm in a tight sling.

"Oww" It was late, dark outside. How long had I been out? I closed my eyes and realised Gaius was sound asleep a few feet away and Merlin was nowhere to be seen so I concentrated on Merlin  
>"Where are you?"<p>

"Following a cloaked figure out of Camelot" His response didn't settle any worries I had.

"What? Where are you?"

"West tunnel exit, if you hurry you can meet me at the entrance to the woods, if you feel you are up to it. I can feel your physical pain too remember?" I nodded and grabbed my cloak and rushed out past a snoring Gaius. I found the hooded figure and Merlin a couple yards away and I sneakily came to stand at Merlin's side

"I'm behind you" Merlin only jumped an inch and grabbed my good hand as we continued to follow this figure. I knew Arthur would know we were following him as Merlin may be good at following someone, he perceived as a threat up someone who had done nothing but walk out of Camelot he merely followed with little discretion.

"Three, Two, One" And Arthur was standing in front of us

"How did you know—" Merlin asked me

"Because you have the discretion of an Elephant Merlin" Merlin smiled guilty.

"Fancy meeting you here" Arthur looked at us

"What are you doing creeping around in the woods? With Adira Injured?" Merlin sighed

"It's not like I can stop her and besides we were following you. Elyan could be out here… do you know how dangerous that is?"

"I have to face him… feel free to go back to Camelot anytime" I reached out for Arthur  
>"You don't have to do this, this isn't your fault" Arthur moved to leave<p>

"So you're not going back then?" He wasn't angry, which was a first.

"Thought I might tag along" Merlin said sounding serious "Don't want you getting lost and scared" I had to hold my amusement as we continued to follow him.

The closer to the shrine we got the more Merlin babbled, it meant this situation wasn't the worst he'd face. That he was scared but not terrified like he was when Morgana attacked or Kilgarrah all those years ago.

"Merlin I love you, but please shhh" He nodded as Arthur unsheathed his sword and stabbed it to the ground.

"You're going to do this aren't you? You're really going to appease this spirit?" Arthur sighed at me

"He died in pain, now he's undead and in pain. He deserves someone to relieve it and who more than the person who led the attack on the camp?" Merlin looked shocked

"What?" I sighed

"That's what he said I couldn't speak about. He was the one who lead to attack on this druid camp" Arthur face was tormented until Elyan appeared

"My blood is on your hands, I cannot rest because of what you did" Arthur didn't look angry, but broken

"I know" Arthur got down on his knees and I went to step forward

"Merlin… hold her back" Merlin grabbed my waist and for the time, I didn't fight him. Arthur's next words would haunt me forever

"I am responsible for what happened to you and for all the violence that happened here. When I lead the attack on your camp, I was young and inexperienced. I was desperate to prove myself to my men, to my father. I told the men to spare the women and children but I know some of them ignored the order and so much happened. I wanted to stop it… I froze. I didn't know what to do"

I started crying at his words

"I can still hear the screams, I cannot right this wrong… nothing I ever do will change the horrors that happened that day… But I can promise that now that I am king I will do EVERYTHING I can to prevent anything like this ever happening again… from this day forth the druid people will be treated with the respect they deserve"

Elyan who had moved closer to Arthur and drew his sword and Merlin clung to my tighter, steading me to use magic if the need deemed great enough.

"I am truly sorry for what happened to you" To my surprise just when Arthur thought his life was over, his head turned back to us and he looked so scared my sobs became screams. When Elyan dropped the sword and pulled Arthur to his feet I dare not believe it. He then did what I never expected him do… hug him. The boy whispered something into Arthur's ear and I could tell it had shocked him so much. Elyan then stepped back and the spirit left him and he collapsed. I closed my eyes and prayed

"I promise to always make sure he does as he promises, go now and rest ever lasting peace" I swear as I opened my eyes to see Elyan being laid on the floor by Arthur a boys voice whispered

"Thank you" I smiled as I tried to wipe the tears away. I rushed over to Elyan and checked the usual

"He's fine, just unconscious we should get him back to Camelot as soon as though" Merlin nodded

"Are you able to stay here? I'll rush back and get a horse to carry him" I nodded

"Go and hurry, this place should be safe now that the boy's spirit is where it belongs" Merlin nodded and run off. Arthur sat on the rock a couple feet away

"Why do you still love me after all I have done wrong?" I laughed at that and that shocked him

"You're serious? Why did you love father after all the questions in his judgement to kill people you knew were innocent? Why did I forgive Merlin for walking out on me? Why can I look at Gwaine despite all his arrogance and call him friend? Why do you not kill Morgana anytime you see her? Because I love you that's why. I can't help it. You're my family and if that makes It wrong or makes me a bad person then so be it" Arthur sighed

"But still after slaughtering innocent children" I took a deep breath  
>"I've seen babies being killed before their cycle of birth come around. I've seen pregnant women stabbed repeated until both were dead. I've seen a lot more than anyone my age should and most of it was caused by the man who brought us into the world. The fact that if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be around to resent him is something I still cannot wrap my head around. I've had crying mothers give me their children with fear for their lives. I had so much I can't even being to tell you how much guilt I felt for every single one of them" Arthur looked confused<p>

"Mother's gave you their children?" I nodded "Why?"  
>"Because they trusted me to find people father would never suspect to have a child born with or around magic. Even if the suspicions of the magic were false the parents did not want their children growing up being looked upon as an enemy and most of the time I was happy to help them. Merlin's even helped me with a couple cases over the years of father's rule" Arthur looked confused<p>

"Merlin risked getting killed by father?" I laughed as if it was some joke

"Merlin did more than just rescue babies, he's help whole families escape, would stop men killing children… then the drocker attacked, he saved a whole house of people by using a torch to scare the Droker away. Stupid idiot almost got killed himself. Let's see he also found out how father's last wife was turning into a human and swapped the potions so he wouldn't stay that way for long. He helped prove the Witch hunter was a magic user, he helped most of the knights through one or more emotions problems" Arthur asked once again

"Like what?" I shrugged

"Leon's depression on his daughter's birthday, Gwaine's confusion to his sister's upset when he ran off without a word. Elyan's upsets that Gwen is gone. Percival's worries about his sisters. We all do it. He's the one person who I fear if any enemy got to they could bring down the kingdom with one blow or less. It's amazing how honest he is yet so endearing. It why I fell in love with him"

"He really does all that? Put up with my screaming? Love you like it's the best job in the world and still have time to save people's lives and drink in the tavern? Never let it be said that he doesn't know how to live" I smirked

"Indeed never" Merlin came riding back, with 2 horses tided to his. He jumped off and smiled

"So what did you two talk about when I was gone?" I leaned forward and kissed him as he bent down beside me to pick up Elyan

"Just how amazing you are" Merlin sparred Arthur a glance.

"Sometimes I wonder whether I can truly tell when you're lying to me or not when you say something like that" Merlin smiled and picked Elyan up with my help.

By morning I had not slept a wink, Elyan was making a recovery although still unconscious. Arthur had locked himself in his room and Merlin left to go to work on time. When Merlin came back around lunch he had a bruise on his forehead and I laughed

"The things you do to make sure Arthur is okay flatters me" He smiled back and he rubbed his painful.

"At least someone appreciates it" I smiled

"You know I always will"


	49. A Hunters Heart

A Hunters Heart

There was something going on with Arthur… something more than just plain stress. I knew him stressed. He was handling the responsibilities as king as well as anyone would expect. But something was going on, something that is affecting him something he had a bittersweet view on. So when he called all the knights, councilmen and I into one room, it meant he was revealing something big. Something he knew I probably wasn't going to like

"This is sealed in a way that cannot be broken. My hand in marriage to Lady Mithean" Okay seriously? I know understand the whole 'Adira's not going to like this' attitude he'd been sending my way all week. Everyone started to clap but as Arthur met my eye, I just swore under my breath and rushed out. Merlin followed slowly behind me. Arthur ran out after us and caught up to us just as Merlin pulled me into a hug.

"Adira I—" I pushed Merlin away and ran.

"Why won't she hear me out?" Merlin sighed

"Because the one man she trusts probably more than me has been lying to her for weeks, I would be reacting the same if you weren't the king and the reason I have a job" Arthur sighed

"Can't she understand?" Merlin sighed once more

"She understands, she just doesn't care Arthur… if you'll excuse me my future wife needs some serious love" He ran off and found me 10 minutes later sobbing in the entrance to the battlements.

"Oh Adira" He bent down and hugged me. Just held me like he always did. When I finally stopped crying and the sun started to set, Merlin stood up

"Come on…You and Arthur need to talk and I need to eat" I laughed knowing his stomach had been rumbling for an hour. He helped me to my feet and walked me to Arthur's chambers. Arthur already had his dinner but he was playing with it, not eating it.

"Merlin, Adira I was about to send out a search party" It was meant to be a light hearted joke, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears. Merlin turned to me after a prolonged awkward silence

"You'll be okay?" I smiled slightly

"I always am, go find Gaius and have dinner, I'm fine" He nods and kissed my forehead

"I'll make sure there is a hot meal waiting for you too" Merlin went to leave

"Oh Merlin?" He glanced back "Can you check my messages? I should have received one from Gwen a few days ago and am yet to receive anything" He understood

"I'll look into it. Good luck" Glancing at Arthur and bowing his head in respect. Once alone Arthur moved to his feet

"Adira you must understand this is for the good of the kingdom" I sighed

"Did Agravine put you up to this?" Arthur sighed

"Why must everything I do come down to what Agravine persuades me to do?" I smirked

"You just answered your own question and yet you have not answered mine" It was a tone I used with people I mistrusted and right now Arthur was that person.

"No Agravine was just as in the dark as you were" I smiled ever so slightly

"I can take some pleasure in the fact he will find discomfort in it too" Arthur stepped back

"Adira, I don't mean to offend you but you're sounding a lot like Morgana right now" Oh was that right?

"Well it's my blood after all. Why did you not tell me of the engagement?" Arthur shrugged

"Because I feared you would have talked me out of it. The same for Merlin and my knights" I laughed unhumoured

"If so many in your life deem it wrong don't you think that's because it is?" Arthur shrugged

"Princess Mithean is a wondrous women and a beauty of no compare. I would be lucky to call her wife" I shook my head

"That all may be true. But you do not love her, not like your previous fiancée" Arthur snapped

"I asked you to never mention her name again" I laughed

"Which is why I did not mention it" Arthur sighed

"You think I don't know all this Adira? My heart wants Gwen but she made her decision and I must make mine to move on" I shrugged

"Do what you must, just don't expect me to be happy about it" Arthur slammed his fist on the table

"Why can't you accept my decision is my decision? I am the king I do what I want" I leaned over the table at him.

"You don't want my opinion that's fine, you shall never have it again. But the fact you see your power as a means to make people do what you want makes you just as bad as father, as Morgana" He threw his glass into the fire, it smashed as it made contact with the flames.

"Heaven sakes Adira, Gwen's gone get over it" I scoffed

"I'm not the one pretending to live without a heart and I'm not the one marrying to bury myself in the only thing that makes sense in my life. I'm the one who's to marry a man who's been nothing but loyal and committed and sometimes he does the wrong thing. He kissed Another girl too remember? She died in MY arms… And you know what I did? I forgave her and Merlin for all their wrong doings… I watched her die and told her I forgave her" I slumped into the chair.

"You did what? How can you forgive her for all the wrong doing she'd done?" My laugh that escaped was one of emotion not of humour

"Because she was a good person, despite the fact she saw through Merlin like I did, Despite the fact Merlin wanted to leave me to save her from what she felt she deserved, she told me that she never meant to harm me and asked if I would look after Merlin for my sake, not hers" Arthur sat down beside me

"And you still believe Merlin to be faithful to this day?" I nodded

"Wholeheartedly. There are something that No one can know about Merlin. Something's that I share with him that makes his very living in danger, every single day. He threatened to reveal himself to the world if I would forgive him. He almost did it too… stupid bugger. He was willing to risk every single friendship, every single loyal person in his life just to make sure I never left him. I wasn't about to let him get killed when I can save him by doing what I felt I wanted and needed to do. So I forgave him and I have not forgotten, I forgave but not forgotten" To my surprise Merlin spoke from the doorway.

"Neither have I and I will spend the rest of my life repaying you everything I can" He held his head low "If I had known –" I cut him off

"Merlin Don't give me the pity talk. We've both accepted what you've done. I've forgiven you. I've done the same we are even" Arthur looked shocked

"You cheated on Merlin?" Merlin sighed

"And here I was thinking I could forget such a thing" I shrugged

"It was more of a will of the moment type thing, you remember fathers old Servant Henry? My ex?" Arthur nodded

"Yeah, the one who seemed to disappear the moment father died" I smirked

"Let's just say he didn't so much as leave as threatened to be killed if he didn't leave" I glanced at Merlin, Arthur looked shocked

"You threatened some big servant to leave Camelot and Adira alone?" Merlin shrugged

"I wasn't without my reasons, slimmy bastard" I laughed

"True that. Basically I had once again gone running off crying about father needing to be alone. While running I heard a women cry for help, I investigated and found Henry forcing a girl to kiss him and he was scaring her so much she was crying. So I called out for him. He smirked at me and seemingly forgot about the girl, who ran the very second she realised she could. Alone in a room with him was nothing I ever wanted to be. So I did the only thing I could, I seduced him… made myself believe it was voluntary so that he would be convinced to not harm me. I had been so upset, that Merlin had come in search for me, as he always did. So when he saw me willingly kissing another man and Henry, of all of them. He just plain lost it. He pulled Henry off me punched him a few times for good measure" Arthur looked surprised

"Is that why your hands were wrapped up for a couple weeks?" Merlin nodded and I continued

"Henry obviously took the opportunity to gloat about how he'd finally gotten me and was half naked at the time. Merlin handed me his jacket and was about to do the unthinkable as he grabbed a sword. So I stepped in, telling Merlin, Henry was right and that I didn't want him anymore that I wanted Henry. They were going to kill each other" Merlin mumbled

"I almost followed him out and did. No one touches you like that Adira, especially not that Sleezy bastard" I smirked

"I know, I know dear" Arthur looked confused

"So how did he finally leave?"

"We left then and I left with Merlin saying that I needed to say goodbye to him before I ran off with Henry. I refused to talk about it with Merlin and that night when I went to bed, thinking I could just stay with Merlin and avoid Henry. But I woke to a nightmare in the middle of the night and found Merlin gone, it wasn't uncommon but there was no reason for him to be gone and he always told me where he went so I knew exactly where he'd be. I got there just as Merlin pushed his swords harder into Henry's throat. I grabbed Merlin and pulled him back and told Henry to leave, to never come back if he wanted to live and I stayed with Merlin to make sure he did just that" Arthur looked at Merlin shock

"You really intended to kill him?" Merlin shrugged

"Did you intend to kill Lance when you saw him kissing Gwen?" Arthur nodded, getting his point. It wasn't about the desire to kill someone it's about the rage you feel for theirtouching something that you think is yours. Arthur sighed

"So the moral of this story is? To just forgive Gwen, especially with this union mere days away?" I had to hold in my frustrations.

"No, not at all. We're merely saying it's not as easy as marrying for the kingdom when you're not marrying for yourself and yes this kingdom means a lot to you. But it's not who you are" Merlin nodded

"You proved that to me the minute you decided to go to that shrine a few weeks ago and many times before…we're merely saying don't go through with the wedding until you feel it's right, because the minute you are married is the moment myself and Adira start arranging ours properly"

The following Morning, having spent most of the night expressing my worries of what Morgana might do, the moment that Agravine told her of the shocking news, as he too was in the dark about the matter.

I stood there in the courtyard, The knights all nicely arranged. The councilmen and important servants standing in watch. As the Princess revealed her face her beauty was in complaisant to mine, or so I could hear Merlin whisper in my head. I knew he meant it light heartedly but my glancing smile at him spoke more of worry than of amusement.

Arthur approached her, I stayed where I was. Not deeming her worthy of my time, until Arthur could at least get to know her character. I had met Mithean only once, when I was about 8 years old… her father and mine had decided to try and sign peace treaties and they had worked to stop war, not disagreement and argument over land.

From what I can remember of her back then, her boldness and her charm compared only to the skill of Morgana. Everyone started to clap and I had to do my best to remember she wasn't my enemy even though everything about why she was here was making my skin itch. Arthur led her inside and made sure the serving girls made her very welcome.

She was shown her room until they were married, before they shared a bed. It was Morgana's old chambers, completely redecorated and moved around to barely resemble the room it once was. I had gone to my room for a mere few hours knowing Merlin was running a long winded, boring (even for me) errand and he told me I should spend some time in my room so the Lady next door doesn't get so suspicious. There was a knock at my door that knocked me out of my thoughts and my concentration on my painting. I called out for the person to come in.

"My lady Adira, I was hoping I could introduce myself" I stood from where I sat beside the painted canvas and moved over to her, placing a fake smile on my face

"My lady Mythian. You must forgive my rudeness these last few hours. I have many an important job here and this one could not be ignored" She nodded, taking a moment to admire the panting

"Of course, I understand. I do hope you have not made judgement on me before you have met me" I shook my head

"I have made no such judgement, but my emotions are biased and the last women my brother attempted to marry, betrayed him" She nodded in assuming understanding

"You think I'd do that same. I understand" I shake my head

"Partly that and partly the fact that she was my best friend and the love his life. Not to mention the brother of one of the knights here… it's very all dramatic, too much to explain. Just know people's attitudes are not personal, merely annoyance that she is not back" She nodded with a small smile

"It would explain some of the glares I got from the girls serving me and the knights wandering around. One was nice Sir… Percival?" I smiled

"Big boned but soft heart. Could not ask for a more kinder nor loyal a man" At that moment Merlin snug his head in.

"Adira you ready?" I looked at him confused

"Ready for—" He laughed

"For the training session? You said you'd teach me how to do Gwaine's signature move as he and the other knights refused to tell me" I laughed,

"Of course, just give me a moment with Mythian and I'll be right there okay? Have you eaten your lunch?" He looked guilty

"No, Adira you know what I'm like when I'm stressed" I nodded fighting the urge to roll my eyes.

"Okay fine, but you're eating dinner" Mythian laughed

"Don't let me keep you. Adira it was nice to see you. Merlin—" Merlin held out his hand and he did the usual and kissed her hand, she smiled at his manners. I shook my head

"You should meet the knights and besides what better way to get to know my sister in law than by her starring at sweaty men" Mythian laughed and glanced at Merlin

"Why do I feel like I'm being put to a test?" Merlin shrugged

"Because otherwise you're marriage with Arthur is over" his tone spoke something to Mythian as we walked out of my room that turned her smile into a slight frown.

The training session had been moved to around midday as the Princess arrived this morning. As I walked onto the field most knights greeting myself and Merlin with respectful hellos and smiles. Mythian looked shocked even more. Gwaine came running over

"So Adira I see you've brought a friend, does this mean we're going to finally have some fun?" I sighed and patted his cheek

"The only fun you'll see is me kicking you butt with a sword and show some respect she is your future Queen" Gwaine bowed his head

"My lady I am sorry if any offense was caused" I just burst out laughing at it as Mythian tried to speak.  
>"Sorry… sorry… it's just him being respectful is just so… not him" Gwaine looked mockingly upset<p>

"I'll have you know I'm a perfect gentlemen" I scoffed

"You're a perfect sleaze. But a very loveable one, which is why we keep you around" He turned to Merlin

"Help here buddy?" Merlin shrugged at him

"Sorry man I know not to get between a women and her option and besides what Adira wants she does" Mythian turned to me

"You let them all talk about you and around you in such a manner?" I smiled softly

"I'm not their Queen, I never shall be. I am merely the one who is entrusted to care for this kingdom when Arthur cannot. But most importantly I am their friends… most men in this kingdom either fear or respect me and those who do not are foolish to think they can control me. Most men here would rather die than see me hurt and if that loyalty has to be earned by some flirting and a listening ear I'm more than welcome to be that" Mythian nodded

"You do not feel they are beneath you?" It was a soft question, not an accusation, which surprised me.

"They are my equals or my rulers" Mythian looked confused

"Rulers?" I smiled

"You think I would have survived? Would have gone through half the stories I know you hear about this kingdom without men who are willing to put my safety above what I want or they need. They are my friends, my loves, my kingdom" I glanced at Gwaine and Merlin who were talking idly to themselves about stuff. Percival came rushing over at that moment with Elyan.

"Adira, Mythian what a pleasant surprise. I do hope you intend to fight" I nodded

"Of course" And we grabbed arms like we usually did.

"Any word from Maya yet?" Percival sighed

"I do not expect word soon, she said that the baby was taking longer than expected and she will probably forget to inform me while starring at the beauty" I smiled

"Well either way congratulations I know she said it was hard to conceive… let me know if you or her need any support for the baby I'm more than willing to help and it's my choice, for my people, my kingdom. Just let me know okay?" He smiled brightly

"Of course, thank you once again" Elyan pulled me into a hug

"Is that a new dress?" I smirked

"You like?" He smiled

"As radiant as ever…Who made it?" I laughed

"Merlin finally fulfilled his promise when you hit me with that arrow" Elyan smiled slightly

"How many times am I going to apologize?" I shrugged

"How many times am I going to be shot and hurt by the people I trust most?" Those words came out trurer than I meant and Elyan stroked my arm in support

"You okay?" I nodded and sigh

"I'm fine… just I sometimes forget just how much I've lost to get here" Elyan smiled sadly

"I know the feeling. Arthur's coming this way" I put on a smile and glanced up just as he came into hearing range

"Adira I thought you had some big project to finish?" I shrugged

"That can wait I thought I'd introduce the knights to Mythian if she's going to be here on a more permanent basis" Arthur nodded

"Okay fine, but you can only watch and Merlin if you're here you can sharpen the swords on the rack" Merlin nodded, as if expecting it. I just rolled my eyes and stood beside Merlin with Mythian.

"Why does he not let you fight if you are both able?" I laughed

"Because Merlin is a better swordsman than he is and me? Well… he just can't stand a women, let alone his sister showing him up in front of his men and now that you're here? I'm not going to be showing my true skill around here any time soon" I let out a deep sigh and Mythian looked confused

"Seems you always try to be a male in a male world… do you not keep female company?" My head sunk low and Merlin answered for me

"My lady Mythian, she did… Morgana, whom you now know is an enemy to the 5 kingdoms and Gwen, the women Arthur intended on marrying" Mythian nodded

"What about her servant's? Her noble friends?" Merlin actually smiled

"She doesn't have servants and the one she did have is now doing a job of full time single mother. She does not keep nobility as friends apart from those who are family to the knights who only see her in loving passing. She prefers isolation or time with men who give her friendship and none judgemental convocations" I had to smile as I glanced over at Merlin as the sound of training finally started.

"It would seem I have misjudged your strength Adira, I do not wish to offend, merely understand" I smiled

"You have my permission to ask any dear question you like, providing you are willing to be as open with your life as I am with mine" Mythian nodded

"That seems only fair, shall we discuss this over tea?" I turned to Merlin.

"Merlin you are most welcome to join us. It'll be an interesting experience to understand how one so royal can be so friendly with one of servant standing" She was saying it politely. Which was greatly appericated by me. Merlin sighed

"I would indeed love to hear those convocations and see your reactions my lady, but I have a job to do and I fear for my head if I leave the training ground while Arthur trains, do not fear. You go and have fun and I shall see you as soon as I am able. Adira is there anything you wish me to do while you are gone?" I smiled

"Could you make sure my needles are put away? I'd hate to have Gaius forget where I left them again" Merlin nodded

"Of course, then I bid you both a farewell" I smiled brightly and lead the lady Mythian away.

Once in my chambers and the pot of tea with biscuits had been brought up to my room via the usual servant who always deals with my kitchen requests. When she wandered in and placed the tea on the table she smiled at me

"Is there anything else Adira?" I shake my head

"No thank you Amy, How's Greg?" She lit up

"He's doing great thank you. No Merlin today?" I smiled

"He's busy tending to Arthur while he trains" Amy smiled

"That boy does the impossible" I raised an eyebrow in question

"Put up with Arthur's screaming, keep up with you… not easy things to do and then he does all those chores for Gaius… I know I would have collapsed a long time ago" I smiled

"And he has on many occasions. Amy I deem to not be rude, but I'm in the middle of a convocation" Amy bowed her head low

"Forgive the intrusion my ladies, I shall leave you at once, send for me if I am needed again… enjoy your tea" Mythian laughed loudly as she left.

"Seems you are more feared than I first realised. However back to our previous convocation…" I nodded speaking up

"No I have never considered not having children. Nor have I never considered not getting married. Not because it was deemed appropriate by father, but because a man has stolen my heart and I wish not to spent another minute away from his love. Does that make me sound crazy?" Mythian shook her head

"It makes you sound… Crazy in love, which is crazy by anyone standards. But nevertheless I'm glad one of the Pendragon's will marry for love at least. There are rumours around the kingdoms. Rumours and the will of you both. Arthur the fair and just king with fine blademenship and you with your courage and strength with a wicked tongue for speaking the plain truth and your opinion equally. Together I don't know how you haven't defeated every enemy you ever come across" I smiled

"Nice to sound so womanly. As for my enemies, it's not so simple as to the teamwork we have, it's the loyalty and trust of the court and there are members of this court I trust with my life and others I would rather see dead than relieve their true nature" I was talking about Agravine of course.

Our convocation continued until many hours later, close to tea time. She was a lovely women if a little too realistic about the world, she spoke of her brother, of her mother who gave the throne to her when her father died about 6 years ago. She spoke of her horses like they were her best friends, something from a young age I could always appreciate.

I was walking towards home when Arthur came walking down the hall towards his bedroom.

"Arthur what's wrong?" Something was troubling him.

"Gildra has been killed" okay what?

"What? How? Why?" Arthur stroked my arms.

"I know he was a friend Adira, but he was betraying Camelot, he was planning to give the Segage tunnels location to the person that forced him to go in and steal them. I can't believe he was ever disloyal without fearing his life or of those he loved. His Brother has been informed and is with Gaius and Merlin now" I nodded whipping around the few tears that fell

"Okay, did he manage to get ahold of anything?" Arthur shook his head

"I put Agravine in charge of checking chart by chart" It was already dark and I knew exactly where Agravine would be. Not in the volt with the charts and maps but in Morgana's hut planning an attack, which is why Merlin seemed so on edge. I thought it was just the fact that Arthur was being all 'manly' in front of everyone to impress his future bride. I nodded

"Okay, fine. I'm going to go see Gaius and pay my respects. You still going to bed?" He shook his head

"In fact I was coming to check on you. The banquet is tonight, you and Merlin promised to do your usual performance?" I slapped my head

"Of course, how could I have forgotten, forgive me I shall be dressed within the hour" He nodded

"See that you are… and that Merlin is ready to serve me" I nodded.

Sitting at the banquet felt odd, no father to sit beside, no someone I feared of their reaction if someone did or said something offense. Merlin wasn't helping though. He was bugging Arthur all night, interrupting every single convocation he had with Mythian who I thought could scrub up no better, seems I was wrong. I was having enough of Merlin's interrupts so I cliqued my cup as I wandered around the table

"Ladies and Gentlemen and honoured guests. This is a tradition for almost every banquet now as many of you are aware so here it is… the usual" and I nodded at the band. Mythian's excitement seem to reveal she knew the song. Merlin bowed his head and moved over to Where Mary stood and as Merlin bowed her and kissed her cheek. I started singing

"I think I'm crazy,

I think I'm going out of my mind,

You call I'm crazy

I thought I saw you touching my guy" Merlin had moved away from Mary now as I marched up to her and went all up in her face, she knew I was joking and she played along rather well keeping a 'so what' expression on her face with her arms crossed

"Are you crazy?

Maybe I should take you outside

I'll show you crazy" I stepped away from her and went towards the knights table.

"A little haze

Baby I'm just losing my mind

I think you're shady

I know that you've been calling my guy

Are you crazy?  
>Now I'm gonna take you outside<p>

And show you crazy

Ooo I got you crazy" I stepped into the middle of the floor where Merlin stood. He pulled me in and we did our usual tango

"Call my man again

I'm muck you up,

Muck you up x3

Touch my man again

I'll muck you up

Muck you up x3" I walked over to Mary and linked arms with her

"And then you call me your best friend x2" Both secretly hating on each other, which was rather amusing.

"Call me crazy

Everytime that I turn around

You're on my baby" I turned to be back to back with Mary as Merlin walked over and started pretending to flirt with her.

"Ooo But I'm his lady

Am I Possessive?

Just because I'm claiming whats mine?

And you're crossing the line" I spun around from where I was leaning again Mary to step in between them and slowly make her move back. The song continued to the end the whole room broke into applause.

By that evening I had no time to talk to Merlin, other than to express my worries about Agravine and that I really needed to start caring for my dresses as most of the others were torn, muddy (despite many washes) or fading.

By morning I was a little less able to stand still because my mind was once again viewing visions I did not want to see, the siege tunnels being entered and we are caught unawares many good and loyal men die. Not something I ever wanted to see happen, I will put a few magical protections on the tunnels, but my memory of the tunnels is limited by the few times I've used them and the fact that I fear that Morgana would get through any defensive spell myself or Merlin put in place.

By Morning not only was my worry for Gwen turning to sickening stomach pains, but the Picnic with the princess, Arthur and Merlin was proving more and more harder to concentration on. Merlin stuck close to me as I help him carry half the stuff. As the view of the waterfall most common a view to me, still breathtaking to say the least. We moved around once and that was okay, fine he wanted a better spot, the second time I was getting pissed and the third I grabbed the pillow I held and whacked Arthur over the head with it

"Just pick a goddamn spot… she's not fussy, all she cares about is that you've taken the effort and I swear to god, next time you bring a cart or at least 2 more servants" Arthur rubbed his head

"Okay fine, here it is then. Is this okay?" Mythian nodded

"Adira why did you even come?" I sighed

"Because you coming out here without your little band of merry men meant you might need my help, secondly I wasn't about to let Merlin suffer through carrying all this stuff on his own, your romantic ickyness nor still lonely and hungry while you don't share even a grape with him. It's sickening to think you are a fair and just king" I helped Merlin lay out the blanket and pillowed and the food.

"Still don't see why you came" I sighed

"Because your knowledge of women is Agravine's knowledge of being loyal. So you see how I worry?"

"Why must you condemn Agravine to such harsh measures?" I laughed hollowly

"Because that man does not have an honest bone in is bloody body. Now enjoy your picnic please" Mythian remained quiet as we argued but they started up a causal convocation as I sat besides Merlin leaning again a tree.

"I don't know whether we should be out here, with Agravine being alone, in charge of Camelot" Merlin smiled

"He wouldn't dare do anything too drastic while he's in charge as it would only put him in blames way. Besides it'll take time for them to build an army. Adira you need to relax" He started massaging my shoulders and I fell onto his chest

"So does Mythian actually know about us? She seems the only one that does not give me strange smirks whenever I see her" I smiled

"If I'm honest I think she thinks I'm in love with Gwaine" Merlin had to let out a laugh then

""Gwaine is a dear friend but you being in love with him? I'm sorry but he just isn't your type" I glanced back at him

"And you are?" He shrugged

"You seem to think so" I smiled

"Because you are my only type and besides his constant flirting is more of a friendly way of us both making sure the other is okay" I glanced at Arthur and Mythian who seemed to be having fun. I smiled

"She's like a female version of Arthur more than me. She expects no loyalty yet would do anything for her people, she loves hunting and…" I flashed my eyes to make Arthur burp which he did, loudly with made me call out eww, but then Mythian did the same thing and I cringed. Merlin smiled

"If it wasn't that Arthur's heart belonged to Gwen he would have fallen in love with Mythian the day they met" The rest of the afternoon was spent just talking like we usually do and it felt nice to be in the fresh air, just having fun with Merlin and I knew these moments where rare… if not impossible to get nowadays.

The following Morning I was in search of Merlin before we left for the hunting trip.  
>"Honey?" Merlin swirled on his heel and lit up when he saw me.<p>

"Adira hi, I thought you said you weren't coming hunting?" I shrugged

"Can hardly leave you alone with all those men and Mythian. You don't like her much do you?" I knew Mythian was standing behind Merlin

"It's not that I don't like her Adira, it's that she's replacing my best friend. Besides… it's not like I can just say I like her without getting to know her. Though she seems to have gotten through your barriers which means she must be something special" I smiled

"I'm not so tough" Merlin shook his head kissing my forehead

"Tough in other ways. But you've always been a good judge of character, which is why I still can't understand why you would choose me over—"

"Gwaine?" He caught my eye with a devilish look and we both laughed

"It's not that I don't expect you to make friend with her, especially after every other women in your life abandoning you one way or another… But surely you have reservations about her?" I sighed

"Not so much reservations as fears of how much like Arthur she is… honestly it's like she's his twin not me" Merlin nodded in complete agreement

"This is your long winded way of saying be nice or get screamed at, isn't it?" I shrugged

"You make it sound like a punishment Merlin. I'm merely asking you to give her a chance before you judge her. There were many other kingdoms and many other women Arthur could have chosen to marry, but he choose someone he felt would be his equal and his partner, which means there was something about her that made him think twice… doesn't that deserve some consideration?" Merlin nodded

"I guess you're right. Sorry, both of you" He turned to see Mythian standing behind him.  
>"You-You knew I was here?" Merlin smiled<p>

"My job is keeping Arthur safe and to do that I pay attention to footsteps. I knew Adira wouldn't be wearing heels today and I saw you wearing heeled boots this morning when discussing the route for the hunt and I've had to be sneaky around these halls for many years and you didn't do so well with the hide and seek" Mythian looked impressed

"You have a keen scene of hearing. Apology accepted and thank you for considering to get to know me" Merlin turned to me

"You can thank Adira, she always did have a way of seeing to my better nature" Leon came rushing down the hall  
>"My ladies, the king grows impatient" I roll my eyes<p>

"Of course he does he's worried what truth I'm telling Mythian, tell him we shall be right there" He nodded. Mythian looked at us as we started towards the stairs.

"Everyone in this kingdom know of you and Merlin are… and they accept it?" I nodded

"Everyone apart from my uncle who can never have his suspicions confirmed" Mythian understood.

"The person within the courts you do not trust" I smiled

"You're catching on fast, good I like it" I said that just at the time that Arthur came into view and hearing range.

"What do you mean catching on fast?" I smiled

"Nothing you don't already know and nothing you'd ever believe anyway" I jumped on my horse back at the same time as Merlin and joined the last group as Merlin tied to crossbow he carried onto his horse.

The hunt was boring, loud and boring. Merlin grabbed the reins of my horse and pulled me further and further away from the noise.

"Oh thank you dear, my heart couldn't take much more" He squeezed my hand and spared me a smile, moments alone were rare, moments horseback alone was almost impossible. We rode for no more than 10 minutes before the sounds of the hunt started heading our way and a dear, a beauty dear stood a few feet away as we stopped our horses. Something was different about this deer, something… magical? And then I saw Gwen's crying face in my minds eye… so scared and alone. How can it be?

She ran off then, scared by the noise of the hunt and that's when all the knights, Arthur and Mythian came riding past. Merlin and I glanced at each other briefly before riding to keep up with them. Arthur went to take the shot, but Merlin used his magic to stop his arrow hitting her, but that didn't stop Mythian arrow as it hit her. Oh Gwen.

We searched for the trail for 10 minutes, abandoning the horses. That's when I noticed something shiny on the floor and when I realised what it was my heart broke. My large intake of air brought both Arthur's and Merlin's attention to my distress. Merlin pulled me to my feet asking what was wrong. I held out the ring to Arthur who at the sight of the ring seemed to stop the hunt, glanced at Merlin and I as if we needed to find her. Merlin was already glancing around using his magic eye to find her… but nothing seemed to pan out.

There was a lot of silent communication between Merlin and Arthur, so much brotherly understanding as Mythian called for Arthur's attention, I shook my head at her as if to tell her he wasn't going to listen.

"There will be no more sport today" Arthur hurried away even as Mythian tried to remain playful. Mythian walked off after him and Merlin sighed

"Be Careful okay? Leave the usual trackers so I can sense you. I'll be here as soon as I can okay?" I nodded, knowing he wouldn't be mad at me for trying to protect a friend.

I found her a couple hours into my search as the sun started to set. The arrow in the top of her leg. I pulled it out and used my healing magic to heal it. I grabbed a blanket from my horse and covered her with it after using my magic to set her at ease. She seemed to relax instantly. There was nothing to do but wait… I grabbed my book from my bag along with the other blanket and laid waiting for her to awake or Merlin to arrive. Merlin arrived just as the last of my light that was natural disappeared.

"Having fun?" He muttered. I smiled

"Until I know Gwen is well, no I'm not. Did you get away okay?" He nodded

"Arthur was pretty zoned out all day. Mythian is completely confused, Gwaine tried to explain but she couldn't understand so I left as soon as they let me physically change him" my expression grew worried

"He hates it when you decide when to dress him, he must really be upset. What about the gate guards?" He shrugged

"I think they've come accustom to my midnight rides by now" I smiles as he sat down beside me pulling the blanket over his leg. He then used his magic to make a ball of light float easily in the air. He then reached into the bag around his shoulder and handed me some sheets of cloth with a quill and ink pot.

"When she wakes up I'm going to try and convince her that she should come to Camelot" I shook my head

"You know she won't" Merlin smiled sadly

"I know, which is why I'm sending her to Ealdor, to my Mother which is why I brought 2 horses, I have her one of your ones… that I know the stables don't allow anyone else to ride, so she should be okay and no one will notice her missing. I wrote her a letter before packing the bags on the horses about my request to give her work and a safe place to call home. Ive brought the paper along because I know you'll hate me if I don't let you write a letter of your own… and while your at it. Your message from her from last week finally got through so here" He handed it to me. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek and I opened the letter

"Dearest Daughter,

Your days have been long and your heart through many trials, just remember to rest and enjoy life and if possible take care of my son. I won't burden you with a hasty warnings I'll merely trust you have another adventure to tell me about when you reply.

Don't feel like these letters are a burden, you both are the only people I receive them from and I always look forward to them and it means I've got something other than food and day to day living to look forward to and as old a heart I am for adventure… I do love to hear about yours and my son's important part in them.

As for your distrust in Agravine, I won't tell you to give him the benefit of the doubt as you usually would never express such dislike unless there was something more than just instinct in play. Do your best to remember you can't control the actions of others and that his presents nor his actions towards Camelot's and Arthur's demise is not a burden you should bare. You've stop most of his plans for a while now and you've expressed your dislike to Arthur… nothing more can be done and if I can help you with this or any other issue you have please let me know, even if just a listening ear.

I must go now dear as Andrew's came for lunch, he's so sweet… I'll tell you all about it next letter. Please be well

All my love

Hunrith" I smiled brightly at the letter and Merlin's hand started stroking gently through my hair

"You know you light up like Christmas tree every letter you read. Mother still does not understand why so much" I Sighed contently, almost forgetting all my worries, only that Merlin was there and I was happy. But despite that I grabbed the Quill and started scribbling on the page.

"My dearest Mother

My adventures are many and my hardships are a burden but I welcome them all as they have brought Merlin into my life and would rather life with them with him than without them and without him, but you know this full well. I shall continue to write long winded messages then… you are pre-warned. I shall keep your advice at heart, though I fear despite your words I will feel some responsibility for whatever his future succeeded plans for my kingdom.

That favour you suggested? May I collect? this letter will not arrive to you by the usual carrier, but by a young women, dark in skin but light in heart. She has met you before many a year ago. Gwenieve (Gwen)? Her Exclusion from Camelot, whomever enchanted her to become a dear and then hit by Arthur's future wife Mythian is not how I saw the events turning. Mythian did not know it to be Gwen and neither could I until I found her unconscious many an hour later bleeding, I used my skills to heal her and she will survive but she now has no place to call home.

I would not ask if I had anywhere else she could turn. I would owe you a great debt and it would mean that I can put my mind at rest about one issue that I've been keeping at the back of my mind,. If you can send me a simple response to this and then a detailed letter fully later on I'd greatly appreciate it. You are the only mother I wish to have. Thank you.

Love your daughter

Adira" I signed with the Camelot official crest like I usually did, which meant my letters were sent first class, or Gwen class this time around. Merlin took the letter and the ink with the quill and put it back where he got it.

"You okay love?" I smiled sadly

"Yeah I'm just fed up with being the only one in Camelot who can truly see these peoples true nature" Merlin sighed

"It's because most see what they want, we see what is really there and sometimes those wants become fact for most people because they'd rather believe the lie than see the hurtful truth" I cuddled closer to him.

"Sometimes I wish we could see what they did" Merlin kissed my forehead

"So do I love, so do I… get some sleep I'll wake you when Gwen awakes" I did not respond but he knew I got the message.

The sun was high in the sky when Gwen's scream woke me from my sleep, I shook awake

"Adira? Merlin?" She hugged us both in quick succession.

"How are you?" I asked without thinking, oh god what a horrible thing to say, of course I know how she's been

"I've been alright thank you, at least I think and you both?" I glanced at Merlin and nodded

"As getting by as ever" She smiled

"What are you doing here?" I glanced at her leg

"You were hurt" She seemed to remember her danger.

"Oh yes I remember now, Where's Morgana?" I almost swore at the mention of her name.

"She was here?" My tone was tight and frustrated.

"She enchanted me, she, the solvency and Hellious, they are planning to attack Camelot" Merlin shook his head

"They know they would never succeed" Gwen shook her head, disagreeing

"They have help, Agravine gave them plans to the Siege tunnels under that citadel" I screwed up my fists.

"I'll kill him, I'll actually kill him" Merlin remained calm

"Agravine? We must tell Arthur" Gwen shook her head. There was the sound of horses, I didn't even have to look I knew the routines and times of the patrols well enough as Arthur

"Camelot patrol, but you won't come will you?" She shook her head

"No I can never see him again"

"Even if he wants to see you?" She shook her head

"I won't be able to look at him rightly knowing I betrayed him" I so wanted to tell her that the bracelet she wore from Lance was enchanted but I dare not for all the question she might ask.

"You go, tell him of the danger" Merlin almost laughed

"I always knew it would come to this, love I'll take your horse back, as he's tired, I brought Isabella too for the ride to Eledor" I looked at him shocked

"You mean you—" Merlin smiled

"Knew you wouldn't leave an unarmed friend in the woods alone? Of course I knew, I shall try and tell Arthur of the danger, though I doubt with your opinion of him that hes going to see it as nothing more than trying to get in your good books or something" I sighed

"I fear you are right, but we must try. You are okay to be at the wrath end of his anger?" Merlin laughed

"Whenever haven't I been? All he does is scream at me, if he doesn't shout I fear for what he'll do. Go be quick…I fear their plans are already underway" I nodded and helped Gwen to her feet and support her weight with my arm around her waist

"Have I got any such say?" I smirked

"No, none whatsoever… come on"

We arrived in Eledor much to Hunrith surprised, I stayed for a quick cup of tea and to feed and water my horse and myself.

"What brings you this way?" Hunrith asked she as passes me the warm cup

"My fear of her being in a war path if nothing else. My uncle gave the Siege tunnel plans to Morgana who already has an army ready to attack Camelot, I could not leave her in harm's way if I could avoid it and of course to see my future mother in law" She squeezed my hand

"You cannot stay?" I looked down at the cup

"I am sorry Hunrith, if I could stay I would but my place is Camelot, by Merlin's side protecting Arthur from yet another war Morgana threatens to bring upon this kingdom" She smiled, not so sad as disappointed

"I understand of course and Merlin could not accompany you?" I smiled sadly at her knowing her upset for the absences of her son.

"His letter is all he could give and if I'm sure when you read it you understand why he sent me and went back home himself. He does wish to be here, but he has to protect Arthur first… I'm sorry it has to be that way" Hunrith shook her head at me

"They are but two sides of the same coin, they must be with each other to make themselves strong enough to survive this such war. Though I fear that without their ladies they are little use" I laughed

"True that.. I really am going to have to go Home, Merlin has this 'a threat is looming' sense within him and it's setting even me on edge" I sipped my tea as her expression grew confused

"You can sense his emotions even so far away?" I smiled

"Of course, I've gone so far as the furthest kingdoms while he has been home and I've still felt it and it seems when I'm worried enough about him my magic will take me from wherever I am to wherever he is" She looked surprised at that

"Your magic is as brilliant as it is unnerving, but honestly child at least wait 10 minutes for the set of cookies, if for no other reason than to give some to my dear boy" I sighed and her pleading face convinced me

"Okay that fine. How is Gwen?" She smiled

"I laid her in Merlin's old bed, redid her bandage and put some antibiotic cream on It and then I put some sleeping draft in her tea and she's now sleeping. She should be asleep for 24 hours which should give her wound and her pride plenty a time to heal and I could do with some help with my washing service anyway so I'll pay her what I can and she can stay here" I hugged her quickly

"Thank you Hunrith…She think she deserves all she got and more but it was in fact Morgana's Complicated plans that led to her exile" There was an aroma coming from the other side of the room.

She wandered over as I slide on my cloak which I had been wearing from the hunt. I put my gloves on just as she came over with a closed basket with a few extra things inside and I laughed

"You've been building these up for months haven't you?" She nodded with a motherly smile "Thank you Hunrith. I must rush… I love you and take care okay?" She nodded and walked arm in arm with out into the cold where my horse stood looking a lot stronger. I tied my basket to the horse and untied her reins and continued to walk with Hunrith

"Promise me you'll be careful and send word when the war has ended and that you are both okay?" I smile  
>"It's promise as long as you send word that your apples are ripe, so I can come visit" Hunrith burst out laughing as the sky grew dark<p>

"You can make it through the night riding?" I smiled

"It's actually relaxing to know I'm running home to stop danger, not running towards it for a change" I climbed onto my horse and patted her main

"I'm sorry Izzy but you're gonna have to run fast today. Merlin and Arthur are in danger and you know how much we like them safe" She nawed at me enthusiastically and Hunrith smiled up at me

"Take care dear girl and remember one loyal man is stronger that a thousand following men" I smiled

"A quote you will surely live and die by Hunrith. Keep well" She nodded and patted Izzy into gear. I glanced back and blew her a kiss before tugging on the reins to make her gallop. I knew getting home in time would not be the issue, whether staying at home would be the issue.


	50. The Sword in the Stone Part 1

The sword in the stone part 1

I got home safely and managed to get a couple weeks of sleep without fearing Morgana's attack, but I was on edge as was Merlin every time Agravine walked past having practically made Merlin look a disbelieve able fool and would now have this snug grin that made my urge to put the medal on my waist through his chest all the more compelling.

When arriving at the feast Merlin made the joke about Arthur's belt, myself and Percival almost choked on our drinks. My laughter was short lived as Agravine was not to be seen. Arthur was being depressed as more time with Agravine absent went on. I seemed to be the only one concerned but Merlin was glancing around for any signs of distress. Merlin was trying to cheer Arthur up as my fear of Morgana hearing my words in her head loudly.

Elyan, Leon and a few knights were on ride tonight and as I looked out the window I saw a blazes coming from the lower town and men, hundred of torches with men inbetween running, charging through the lower town. I shouted

"Percival sound the alarm, every knight do your tasks. The lower town has been breached" No one moved.

"GO" Everybody in the room rushed into action. Arthur came to my side

"You've been on edge all night like you were expecting some danger to come this night?" I smiled sadly  
>"Let's just say my hunches about theses things are hardly ever wrong, now go do what you must" He nodded<p>

"Gwaine secure the Armoury, Adira, Merlin get everyone to the forest now" We nodded and Merlin shouted

"EVERYONE WITH US, QUICKLY" Many nobles too scared to argued followed us, we ran into a few men along the way. Many people were scattered around the castle, we got all the unable men, women and children into the locked room. Merlin made sure they were comfortable with spare supplies but basically told them to run, I'm pretty sure there was at least 2 other large groups of people that had survived by the foot prints heading towards a different direction than the army came from. Merlin grabbed my arm as I tried to leave

"You can't leave them, they need to know they are safe" I nodded

"And they are no safe with me around, unless I'm fighting people inside the castle, defending my city" He kissed me so patiently and passionately then I melted in his arms, the children ewwed and some parents smiled some looked surprised others disgusted, none of my concern. I ran off then. I had barely made it towards the corridor in the lower castle when I came across an unconscious Elyan. I lifted his arm over my shoulder and practically dragging him to the banquet room where I knew that Gaius would be tending to those injured.

"Adira are you okay?" I nodded, a million different things running through my head. It's amazing how long we had to prepare for this and yet some things I was only thinking about now, in the moment.

"I'm fine, Merlin's fine he's with the women and children saving as many lives as he can" Merlin came running in with a cut on his cheek and a half conscious man on his arms. He shrugged and spoke in whispered tones about Agravine's plans.

"Merlin" He nodded

"Sorry Gaius we've got to find Arthur" He nodded. We ran towards the nearest place we could assume he would be. We found him just as he was hit. He tried to balance on his sword but Merlin grabbed his arm and swung him around until he was sandwiched between us both.

"Not hiding in the broom cupboard like usual Merlin?" Merlin wasted no time with antics  
>"We have to get out of here" I grabbed Arthur's arm and pulled him quickly toward Gaius in the Banquet hall. We stopped half way there and Arthur assessed he had a couple broken rips, more than a couple but my humour ran dry as I saw Morgana with Hellious (I assumed) and Agravine. Arthur's face looked broken and I'd seen that expression far too much in my life so far.<p>

"Agravine" I saw the rage slowly building within Arthur but Merlin grabbed him telling him to see sense and then helped him to continue to move quickly. This was a disaster how did things get so messed up? I swallowed my tears and ran after Merlin and Arthur.

We finally managed to get Arthur to Gaius, who checked him over as Percival and Gwaine came inside. I hugged them both tightly and quickly as he gave word of the situation that we would could not hold out much longer. Minutes at best. I put my hand to my head and nodded making the decision

"Barricade the doors, give us as much time as you can without getting yourself in harms way you understand?" They both nodded.

"Have you heard from Leon?" They both gave me a look that spoke gravity to me.

"Have you seen Elyan?" I nodded.

"He awoke and left with some of the fighting nobles earlier he's fine, if a little dizzy" The relief on their face was great and brought at least a little hope to their cause.

"How are we to get Arthur out of here? He won't leave willingly" I smirked slightly at Merlin

"The will losing spell there is nothing here than can be strong enough to knock him out, but if he was compliant then we'd be able to get to safety" He sighed and nodded, understanding we had no time to waste. Gaius hit his wound so hard that his sense would be dulled enough so Merlin could use his magic.

"Arthur we must go" He nodded, no hesitation in his response. It was a sign the spell had worked.

"Of course" Percival and Gwaine walked over and Percival supported Arthur out the door. Gwaine did that brotherly arm thing with Percival and I knew he was not coming. I hugged him and kissed his cheek  
>"You take care you hear? I swear to god I'll haunt you in the afterlife not the other way around" Merlin grabbed my hand and we went to leave expecting Gaius to come… No… no he couldn't stay. Gwaine pushed us both in the direction of the exit<p>

"Look after our king and princess Merlin" He nodded and pulled me if only slightly unwillingly towards Percival and Arthur. The hardest part about this wasn't leaving behind the kingdom, it was leaving behind those that helped made the kingdom my home.

We made it to the forest when Elyan jumped out at us. Although Arthur was still in pain the spell must have stopped his emotional turmoil and eased the pain to the wound. The five of us rushed, if only to spare a painful look back at our home. We were now running

"We must hurry they know that Arthur is still alive, we must find refuge any place we can" Merlin nodded

"I know of a place, Eledor it's beyond the white mounts the people there know Arthur, myself and Adira and will happily offer us a safe resting place"

That seemed to set the destination in mind, when I came to a halting stop. Merlin close by my side. We could hear the sound of hooves getting closer and closer. We started to run just as Morgana and Agravine came into view. Morgana managed to knock us all off our feet and we lost Percival and as we found a cave, Elyan stayed behind and so it was just the three of us. Next invasion I am putting tracking magic on every single knight who I would cry if died.

We decided that Arthur and myself getting changed was a good idea, luckily for me all I needed was a jumper to tie over my usual undergarments of walking trousers and a long thick turtle neck. It had come to Morning by the time we found clothes outside and dry for us to commandeer. Arthur struggled into his as I slipped of my dress making sure my money, sword and few other items around my waist were retied and then I pulled the grey woolly jumper over me and tightened my belt round that. Merlin smiles

"Seems fitting and you look beautiful as ever, but maybe redo your hair? It's a little like you've had too much time to do it" I smile and pulled It out and Merlin quickly pulled it over my right shoulder and plated it, until he tied the end up and then clipped back the curls of my hair too short to go in the plate. That was when Arthur came out from his place of changing to be wearing clothes far far far too small for him, which set myself and Merlin in a fit of giggles.

A compliant Arthur was not only fun but also a little unnerving. But still we continued on with Merlin keeping hold of Arthur's sword and gold. We found a caravan of people that I recognised easily as smugglers. I had stayed where Merlin had instructed but then I grabbed Arthur's arm and found a women sneaking up on Merlin. She put her blade to Merlin's back as I put my to her throat

"Make one wrong move and I dig deeper. I don't care who you are, or why you're in Camelot all I care about is that I wish to get North beyond the border and you and your little band of men are going to help me" She smirked as she turned around slowly

"What makes you think you can just hitch a ride?" I smiled

"Because you've glanced down that hill 4 times in the last 5 minutes and it's always to find that man in the blue and brown. Blonde hair? Cute in the kind of rough and tumble way? So what? husband I'm guessing. You just threatened mine so now I'm threating you for your husband's consent to travel. I don't care what story you spin or even if you say you capture us just get us on that cart" I lowered my blade slowly and she nodded

"You spare my life I do you this favour, no promises to his consent he's a tricky man" I shrugged

"I'd expect nothing else in your line of work" We walked down and the unnamed girl, quiet pretty now that I actually look. We had to explain our story to him and that Arthur was a simpleton and that we both look after him. The man said we could be on our way but I wouldn't allow it.

"We can pay you, with gold to let us come with you" The main smile that 'now I've got something gain' smirk.

"Well why didn't you say so before" Merlin helped Arthur and got him to sit still. When he'd finished that he bowed his head low and spoke

"My beautiful wife can I offer you a hand?" I smiled

"Indeed dear thank you" The couple smiled at us knowingly. I sat beside Merlin and let my strength deplete knowing he wouldn't sleep because I wanted to. As we ride through the afternoon, the people amongst us remaining quiet and suspicious of us. I had didn't even realise I'd fallen asleep until Merlin shaking me awake

"Love come on we've stopped to camp for the night and you need to get some proper rest" I shook awake a little

"5 more minutes" Merlin laughed

"As beautiful as you are sleeping we have work to do" That shook my memory into play and I woke with a sniff neck.

"Ow" Merlin smiled

"This is what you get for sleep on my shoulder" Merlin jumped off the cart and gave me my usual waist grabbing help. I kissed his cheek in thanks and then he helped Arthur up as I started grabbing at the bedrolls and supplies and handing them out. I moved to the back of the cart and when we pulled the bedroll off. I smelt frankincense. I opened the crate in which the smell originated and got a huge sniff along with a large crate pull of the stuff.

"That doesn't concern you" I shut the lid and smiled at the blade at my throat

"Hey what you do in your spare time doesn't concern me. The fact that I spare your life and you still aim a blade at me, I'm insulted" The women still unnamed smiled

"And you insult me to think that you are just plain travellers" I sighed

"Okay fine, the simpleton? He's my brother.. yes I know hard to believe I got all the brains. But my husband and I have been protecting him from some people he upset by just being himself and these people attack our home, drove us and a few important people to me out of their homes. Now we have nothing but the clothes on our bag and each other… I swore to my parents I'd keep him safe" the women smiled

"Seems you are just trying to survive and yet you have so much gold to offer" I smirked

"Lets just say I have the gold I deserve" She smirked

"We could become very fast friends" I laughed

"And the second you realise what you can get out of me you'll run me dry. I've been through a few circle, everyone has a price of betrayal, everyone" She looked at me oddly as if trying to sum me up.

That evening Merlin got the best out of a bad situation with Arthur, got him to clean the bowls and the pot after we'd all eaten a well needed meal and also cleaning the cart horses. I couldn't help the small smile, Arthur deserved this… Merlin was being kind to only give him those jobs and know he'd comply with every request.

That Morning I was woken my Merlin who was muttering hatred towards Arthur. I burst out laughing the second I caught Arthur's face

"Oh god too funny" Arthur pulled me into a hug

"You got out safe?" I smiled

"Only just, Gwaine and Gaius stayed behind and Percival Eylan Merlin and I carried you after you past out.. we lost both of them along the way, they should be fine though and can meet us in Eledor" The women came over to me as Merlin and Arthur made his way to the cart.

"He doesn't seem so simpleton to me" I smiled sadly

"He has a few days of Clarity… where he is all there, though those days are few and far between" I knew she'd probably heard a lot more than that but I couldn't worry about her suspicions nor her motives when these two were so close to the tip of a blade.

We had barely started to pack our stuff when arrows started to hit and bodies started to drop. I drew my sword and we made our way around the back of the cart. Arthur and Merlin grabbed the two crossbows and I handed them arrows and continued to do so as they argued about who was going to cover them.

We hid in a bush where that couple hid.

"They haven't found the cargo yet" The man shook his head

"They weren't after the cargo they were after you 3, who the hell are you?" Arthur remained calm

"My name… is Arthur Pendragon" The man looked outraged

"The king of Camelot" I sighed

"Or so he was" Arthur gave me a pointed looked "Oh come on Camelot as yours as Gwen is" The man looked outraged.

"You mean I lost everything I worked for, for some good for nothing king?" They started arguing when I whistled at them  
>"For heavens sakes" I rushed to attack the first man and they all joined the battle soon enough.<p>

When my men were defeated I saw the women behind struck down and her attacker going for the final blow. I rushed over and put my sword through his back and I rushed over checking her.

"We have to get her some medical care but providing she doesn't push herself too much she should be okay" The man who Summer called out to be Triston.

"Come with us to Eledor"

"I'm choosy about the company I keep" I sighed

"And I'm choosy about keeping my friends alive, Tristan I know you blame us for all this damage but at least let us save the one thing I know you'd rather die yourself than lose" He nods

"Okay, but I do this for her and not for you" I nodded

"Of course, if you'll allow I'll help you support her as we need to move quickly" She nodded at him which I used as permission to help her up. With myself and Tristan helping her we managed to move as If we were pretty able, Merlin did his best to cover tracks.

We stopped at the border between Camelot land, I made sure Summer was comfortable and Tristan laid with her as Merlin set the fire

"She's lucky to have you" Tristan smiled

"And your husband is lucky to have to" I laughed

"Not my husband, long term partner and love of my life yes, husband no" He smiled

"You'll appreciate marriage it makes everything else seem boring in comparison" I smiled

"I'm happy where we are right now. I do want to marry but in my kingdom, it is tradition that Arthur marry first as he's king… and his first fiancée left and the second was pushed away due to hurt from the first" Tristan glanced over at Merlin and Arthur

"It's puts a new spin on everything I know about Camelot and the Pendragon twins" I sighed

"We're not so bad. Anyway keep this cloth on her forehead I'm going to help Merlin cook dinner" We finished eating and Tristan once again went to sit with Summer. I sat with Merlin and Arthur around the fire and Arthur's attitude was much like Morgana's betrayal

"You knew" He whispered and we both instantly knew who he was referring to and I sighed loudly

"You knew Agravine was betraying me" I shook my head

"I couldn't be sure, but we did have our suspicions" Of the details of his betrayal, I never doubted he would but he didn't need to know that. Arthur shook his head

"I feel like such a fool I put so much trust in him, you both tried to warn me, all this time I was blind to his tracery as I was to Morgana's and yet you both seemed to see the true nature of them" I grabbed Arthur's hand

"You were deceived and had a kingdom to run, It could happen to anyone" Arthur snapped

"Yet it keeps happening to me… I cared about these people I dont understand, what have I done wrong why do they hate me?" Merlin cut him off.

"Arthur they don't hate you, they just want your power for themselves" Arthur was a self-hatred spiral

"Would they still want my power if I was the king my people deserved. Maybe Tristan was right" Merlin cut in off again

"Tristan was angry and—" Glancing over at the couple sleeping, "Afraid, he needed to blame someone but it's not you that is to blame"

"You seem very sure of this" It wasn't a statement more of a question.

"All I know" Merlin started "Out of your many faults, you are honest and brave and true hearted and one day you will be the greatest king this land has ever known" Arthur seemed happier

"It's nice to know I have the support of you both at least" I jumped forward from where I sat

"We're not alone, every knight, councilmen and most servants will say the same along with a large variety of people through all the 5 kingdoms"

By morning we made it Eledor and upon entering the village we saw Hunrith carrying a basket for fruit. She looked up and caught sight of myself and Merlin. Merlin's happiness was all over his face when he lifted her up from the floor and spun her around. Even Arthur smiled at the sight of Merlin with the only other person who knew him as well as me. When Hunrith let go of her son she hugged me close

"2 visits in a month? I'm starting to feel special" I laughed

"Of course you're special Hunrith" She smiled

"Not as special as you love, tell me did your worst fears come to play?" I nodded my emotions barely in check

"My kingdom, my home is lost" Hunrith stroked my cheek

"Dear girl a home is not the place in which you sleep it is the place you are loved" I smiled

"As true as that may be so are the memories of Camelot I hold so dear" Hunrith caught sight of the couple accompanying us.

"Merlin love get her inside and see to her wounds, Dear lad let Merlin take her, she will be safe. For now can you accompany Harry here to get some more bread and water for you all to feast" He nodded

"Of course, thank you for letting us use your home" Hunrith nodded and the moment alone with myself and Arthur she instantly spoke up

"The burdens you both deal with on a daily basis is horrible.. Come rest, recover…Arthur let me see to that injury you're trying so hard to confide from everyone" He sighed like her knowing was no big surprise

"Hunrith how I've missed your motherly touch" as we wondered inside.

"And how I've missed your boyish charm…how are the knights? Gaius?" I sighed

"Elyan was probably capture and is with Gaius and Gwaine. Percival was lost in the forest and I haven't seen Leon since the attack. Though they all know how to defend themselves it's Mary and her little boy I'm worried about" Hunrith nodded in understanding as she directed Arthur to the chair where she could bandage his wounds.

"Honestly how do you survive" Merlin, who had moved his mothers bed to sit by the table so that summer and her beloved would never be too far apart. Which only made me smile at him. He gave me an odd look as he laid Summer down.

"Adira why are you giving me that look?" my smile only got brighter

"Because I love you, is that reason enough?" Merlin smiled

"Yes, but I still want to know" He leaned over and kissed my cheek as he went to the cupboard for the blankets as Tristan came in with a bowl of hot soup, apparently Hunrith's friend saw visitors coming and cooked ahead. We shared the pot out and started eating. Merlin spoke to Tristan

"We've cleaned her wounds and there seems to be no infection, she should be okay" Tristan looked so relieved

"Thank you, Merlin, Adira for all you have done for her" I smiled

"Nothing we wouldn't do for anyone else is it dear?" Merlin nodded and kissed my hair

"Dear you should eat, I'm going to go feed the horses and check on my friend" I knew what that was code for  
>"I'll come with you" We spoke to Gwen, are super with her and it was then that I realised the changes in her… her hair was miles too long, her face and body had grew slimmer to worrying lengths.<p>

That night Merlin wanted some alone time with his mother and I wanted to see Gwen and Arthur's reunion so I sat by the window sneaking a peek in expecting no one to be the wiser as I watched them hug it out. They were going to be okay of that I always knew, of that I believed it. As the screams reached my ear and I heard Merlin's voice echo in my head

"Agravine, he's found us" Merlin and Hunrith came running in and I sighed in relief, paying little mind to the moment I'd ruined as Arthur pulled on his armour and grabbed his sword.

"Hunrith no you can't stay here" I pleaded with her.

"If they see you escape they'll forget about the rest of us. Go find the knights, save your home. Come visit when things have died down okay?" I kissed her forehead and ran with Summer being supported by myself and Triston. Merlin set a distraction by running a little behind us. How did things get so messed up?


	51. The Sword in the Stone Part 2

Sword in the stone part 2

There were many things in life that I assume are easy even though many may find it hard, but this? My home? My throne? My family? All split up and under attack from my sister and uncle? The usual guilt was settling in and I was trying to keep focused as we are on the run from Hellious's men

"You go on ahead, I'll cover your tracks" I shook my head

"Gwen help him carry her… Merlin I'm not leaving, no way in hell" They wasted no time in running off and Merlin did something very unexpected he called upon kilgharrah. Who came fast and quick and defended us from Agravine's men. When enough men were dead we ran towards the caves, we had sent Arthur and the others toward.

"Did you lose them?" I nodded, still glancing around to be sure.

"For now it's safe, some of them will still come though… we must be quick" I grabbed a torch and we marched on, we found Arthur and the others a little way in. Arthur complained about Merlin's sense of direction while I took a sip of water from my skin.

We carried on for a good half an hour, Tristan trying to understand why Gwen was suddenly with us. When I heard something, Merlin handed Arthur the touch

"I know these tunnels, Agravine doesn't" Arthur looked hesitant

"Don't do anything stupid" The others started to walk on when Merlin shook his head at me

"Adira you know better than anyone if I spot Agravine—" I wiped my tears.

"You do what you must to survive you hear me? I don't care what you do to the bastard" Merlin laughed

"Trust me I may want him out of our lives but I would only ever resort to that if he hurt me, or you" I smiled. He rushed off after pecking my forehead. Arthur grabbed my arm and we'd barely walked 5 minutes and me glancing back 10 times before Arthur let go of my arm

"Go" I looked at Arthur confused

"You are no use to me distracted and I hate to think what trouble he'd get into alone… go! Be careful" I hugged him tight, he groaned as I squeezed his wound. I ran off and I followed my usual magical tracker to find him. A small gap that can't been seen from the other side of the wall. When I sneaked a peek, Merlin looked cornered and I heard Merlin say as Agravine's threaten to kill him

"I don't think so" My heart almost broke at his lower emotional tone and then I saw all the men being knocked over without so much as a muttered spell. Agravine was the only one who stood up again and he looked shocked

"You have magic" Well done genius, rolling my eyes.

"I was born with it" I smiled at that.

"So it's you, you're Emrys" Merlin tone was heart broken

"That is what the Druid's call me" Argravine was being a smug bastard

"And you've been at court all this time. At Arthur's side, Adira's side, How you've managed to deceive them" Merlin smiled slightly

"Adira knows more than you ever will" Agravine looked surprised again

"You mean that thorn in my side knows and didn't report your magic?" My laughter echoed the chamber and Merlin cursed realising I was within their presence.

"I would say every rose has a thorn, but you just ain't that Rosie dear uncle" Agravine laughed, obviously shocked.

"I am impressed, maybe we're more alike than you think" He was talking to Merlin, who was still the only person visible in the cave chamber.

"If there is one thing you bring out in people, it's their worse side dear uncle" I stepped out of the cove and smiled at him

"Which is why I'm so sorry to have to do this to you, but you know too much… plain and simple, you cannot live" Agravine laughed

"You're more like your sister than you dream, twisted in your beliefs of what is rightfully yours… doing whatever you can to get it" I shook my head

"I won't deny the many similarities but unlike Morgana I feel remorse, I feel pain. She does not unless it's physical" Agravine laughed

"You really believe she is so heartless?" I shook my head

"And you think she has a kind heart? She kills any enemy she faces and then sending her supposed most trusted ally to face Arthur and Emrys?" Agravine, went to swing his word at me, presuming I as defenceless as Merlin had appeared. But with one flicker of my hand he was shoved against the cave wall again

"Y-you have magic too?" I smiled evilly at him

"How does it feel to know that I could have killed you at any moment I wished?" his face remained calm but his eyes reflected fear.

"Why keep me alive when you could have killed me at any time?" Merlin answered that

"Because Arthur would feel the pain like he'd lost his uncle, not someone who's betrayed him. Now Arthur knows who you are…We have no reason to keep you alive" Agravine went to desperate length to distract our attention  
>"So you've been at Arthur's side all this time? I am impressed" I sighed<p>

"We hide because we must and keeping Arthur safe, it is a job. I did before magic and I will do so long after" I turned to Merlin  
>"Would you like to do the honours?" He shook his head<p>

"I would rather not kill anyone, but we must and I must never let you carry a burden alone so—" He grabbed my hand and pushed our magic together to break Agravine's neck. I cringed and clung to Merlin when he finally fell to the floor

"I never thought I'd kill someone and despite all my guilt I can only imagine the relief in our lives now he's gone"

Merlin kissed my forehead and squeezed my hand before he pulled me through the cave to continue on. I knew that had been difficult for him because it goes against everything Merlin ever believed his power should be used for.

The guilt, remorse and confused happiness were all muddled up and the further we got into the tunnels the deeper Merlin's thought's got. We came to a corner where Arthur looked worried out of his skin. I hugged him and told him not to worry about me and that I was fine, him and Merlin shared a bonding Moment where Arthur said he was the only friend he had and that he couldn't bare to lost him.

We decided the forest of Asatier would be a good place to look for any survivors and Arthur seemed down, as if he doubted his own leadership. Merlin lead the way not him, I stayed at the back with Gwen… glad to be in her constant company while swapping with her to help carry Summer who seemed to enjoy some female company.

We decided to rest up as both Arthur's wounds and Summer's needed bandaging up again and Merlin's troubles had been playing far too much on his mind to make him any use to anyone. Tristan and Arthur offered to go get wood and I stayed by the fire freshly made by Merlin.

"Love honestly if you don't get that glum look of your face I may just have to reconsider the marriage" Despite his emotions he still glanced at me and smiled, aware Summer was sitting beside her trying to sharper her knife.

"If you wanted to say no you could have said it four years ago when I proposed… now? You have no choice" I pretended to pout.

"Fine…can't believe it's been six years" He smiled and pecked my lips

"Best six years of my life…Though it felt more like 60" I slapped his arm as he and Summer's face grew bright with smiles. Tristian came back and from the way he looked smug and Arthur looked broken, I turned to him

"What did you say to him?" Tristian set down the wood

"Nothing but the truth" I stood up

"Tell me what you said to him" He sighed

"That he isn't king anymore, that he's just common" Merlin grabbed my arms before I could make move to slap him.

"He just lost his kingdom to his sister and his uncle, two people he once trusted with his life. So maybr cut him some slack for once. Besides what's honourable about smuggling?" Tristan stepped closer to me in threat.

"I don't care who you are. You don't insult my trade" I took a deep breath

"Fine, then don't insult Arthurs! He's a damn good king and a damn good man and if you look past your childish views of kings you'd see that" I slumped back down on the floor to see that Gwen had left the space where the fire was being built to talk to Arthur.

Evening rolled around and I knew Arthur was in a slump. I had tried many times to cheer him up, but he was convinced what Tristan said was right, even Merlin tried and he was the person who would always get through to him if I couldn't but even he failed to make Arthur see his worth to his kingdom. By the time darkness settled upon us, Merlin and I were running to an open field to meet Kilgarrah.

"Well thank you. You saved us all" I said, remembering the sight of all the bodies he left in his wake.

"The future we have all fought for was in peril" I sighed

"What is troubling you young wizards?" Merlin shrugged

"It's Arthur, He's lost the will to fight, he feels he's failed his people, he believes he no long deserves to be king" Kilgarrah wasted no time on 'feelings'

"The fate of Camelot rests in your hands, Mr and Mrs. Emry. For you and you alone can restore the king's faith" Merlin looked up at him in question  
>"How?" A plan was already forming in my head<p>

"You must make him believe he can be king once more" There was a silence

"I wish I could be of more help Adira, Merlin" I shook my head and smiled up at him  
>"No, I know how. The people who left Camelot do you know where they are hiding?"<p>

"I am a dragon, I can cover many leagues in the blink of an eye, they shouldn't be too hard to find" I smiled and turned to Merlin  
>"There is something I need you to do Merlin, if you're so willing?" He nodded<p>

"Anything I can do to help" I smiled

"Do you know the story of Bruiter?" He nodded

"Of course, but what does this have to do with your plan?" I smiled

"Well I need you to think back to hearing the story and familiarise yourself with all the details because it is key to my plan. Also I need you to make sure the Gwen, Summer and Tristian stay asleep until you have brought Arthur to the location I have planned. But I also want them to see this, so if you could wake them, tell them the new revised version I'm going to give you and then get them to take a different routine from you and Arthur?" Merlin nodded

"Okay I'm following you. But what revised version?" I smiled

"The version where the sword we placed in solid stone belonged to Bruiter and that only a true heir of Camelot came pull it out" Merlin caught on

"That's brilliant" I shrugged

"It's nothing. Do you feel you could tell them this story while I go with Kilgarrah and gather all the survivors of the attack?" He kissed my forehead

"Of course, be safe okay?" With that I jumped onto Kilgarrah's back and Merlin wandered off back in the direction of the camp.

"Can you remember where the sword is?" Kilgarrah asked

"Yes, I'm not likely to forget where we left the most valuable sword in the world" Kilgarrah's laughter made me vibrate. He set us down a few meters away

"They are in the cave north west of here. There is a perimeter of knight hiding around the cave so be careful" I smiled as I slide down his neck to the floor

"I'm not likely to be anything but careful. Thank you Kilgarrah, for all your help" He smiled

"It is my duty and my honour" With that he flapped his wings and he was gone.

I took a deep breath and wandered over towards the camp. I saw Gwaine and Percival arguing about Mary, who thankfully from what I could hear had survived along with Henry.

"—He's been married before, why does Leon want to marry her all of a sudden?" Percival shrugged, talking to one of the knights I didn't particularly like

"It's his choice Connor, let him make it" I jump into the convocation

"Well said" Percival shrugged

"No biggy" Percival glanced at me 4 times before he had to belief in his eyes and hug me

"Adira, thank god you're okay. After we got separated I thought we'd never see you again. Where's Arthur? Merlin?" I patted his arms

"They're both fine. Though I do have a favour to ask" He nodded

"Anything… just name it" I smiled

"Okay, first of have you seen Leon and all the other knights?" He nodded

"We've split into 3 small groups figuring it was best to branch out. Mary's been worrying sick about you" I smiled at his comment

"I shall see her as soon as I can, but can you do me a favour and gather everyone from the 3 groups together as soon as you can?" With that he and Connor rushed off to do just that. I couldn't help but smile, they seemed very happy to know I was alive.

A couple of hours later I had Henry clinging to me as all the groups gathered in front of me. I kissed Henry's forehead and then stood up to speak to the people.

"People of Camelot. I have a story to tell you. Please do not interrupt, nor judge my reasons for telling you such a story for my reasons are great and so here it is…" And with that I set to tell the Story of Bruiter, the new revised one... With enough hope mine and Merlin's tales weren't that different in content.

My tale lasted 15 minutes and with a few relevant questions to hint to where the sword was now and that Arthur was intent on pulling out the sword from solid stone. My energy had be so focused on the tale and the plan, I hadn't sleep in three days, I was barely eating. Of course I collapsed… Thankfully Leon was standing just to my right and caught me before I passed out completely.

"—collaspes a lot" Percival sighed

"She goes through a lot, she deals with magic coming at her from every angle, she deals with politics, war, love, hate all while finding the time to eat and sleep… there are going to come days when she will collapse and besides Merlin told me about her medical condition, where she collapses or has these raw headache that make her eyes burn like they're going to fall out… She deals with it well considering everything else" I couldn't help but smile. Percival has always had the sense of no nonsense when it came to defending me. He always fought for me tooth and claw, no matter who it is putting me down.

"She has a medical condition?" At that point I became more aware of my body, I could feel a hand that would only be Percival's holding me hand. That's when I heard

"ADIRA TALK TO ME" screaming in my head

"Gez Merlin, I'm fine… just over worked" I could feel his relief

"Don't do that to me" I squeezed Percival's hand enough to bring his attention to my consciousness

"M-Merlin?" I spoke aloud.

"No it's Percival, Merlin with Arthur remember?" I put my hand to my head

"My head is killing me.. Did I collapse again?" Leon nodded

"You knew it might happen?" I shrugged

"It's been happening a lot since Agravine came to Camelot… stressing over his plots to kill us all… guess they were justified after all" Percival sighed

"How did you know?" I shrugged

"He came into Camelot just as Arthur was too heartbroken to do or say anything… he started telling Arthur how to rule his kingdom without actually telling him to do anything and then there were those mysterious ride's he'd take in the middle of the night. I know suspicious behaviour when I see it"

Glancing around I realise I was laying on a bed roll in the middle of the forest with a whole group of Knight's surrounding me, I must have been unconscious for a couple of hours because the first breaks of the sun rising were beginning to show in the sky.

"What's with all the security?" Leon laughed

"Adira you're a wanted Women and I'll be damned if I let Morgana have you before we get Camelot back" I smiled

"That's so sweet, but shouldn't you guys be getting some rest?" Percival turned to Leon and laughed

"Come pay up" He handed Percival two gold coins…what the hell?  
>"I bet him it would take you less than five minutes to worry about our need for sleep, but she is right, Leon you and the other knight's sleep. I'll stay awake it's my night to keep watch anyway" Leon sighed<p>

"Okay but you call if you need anything okay?" He nodded

"I will" Before leaving he turns to me

"Good to see you, alive, well and yourself" I smiled up at him

"Nice to see you alive, well and engaged" Taking note of the ring on his finger. He winks at me before walks away and I sigh. Percival smiled at me

"He's happy right? I can never tell" I smiled at Percival

"He's… starting to realise that even if Camelot is lost he still has what made his home so great, his friends and loved ones. A lesson I learnt a long time ago… besides you should concentrate more on your sleeping, We all have to be at the sword in the stone " I patted his arm and fell back onto the bed roll, my side of the mission was complete… now to see If Merlin could uphold his own.

Upon arrive at the stone, many of the knights admiring it's beauty, others believe the story was a load of rubbish and others believed it like they'd know it as a bed time tale all their lives. Upon hearing Merlin's voice in my head telling me to be prepared I stood just out of view of everyone who could come to witness this moment.

Kilgarrah upon dropping me at the large camp had told me of a few smaller ones, which I would mention to Leon later. Merlin spoke to Arthur then as his advisor, as his friend, as the one man who believed in him when no one else would. I also knew many of the knights were jealous of that relationship… the fact that Merlin could push past all Arthur's defences and arrogance to help him in ways many of them wished to. Some wanted to help him because they wanted to be friends with their king. Other's wanted to help because they felt it was their duty… Merlin did it because… well he cared and that's all he did, he cared and he listened and Arthur knew this.

Everyone came into view and I quickly moved over to Merlin's side.

"Have faith" I whispered to him and with a graceful pull and a flash of Merlin's eyes the sword came from the stone. It was then I realised just how right this was. Kilgarrah had said this was for Arthur's use only and now he believed it to be some family heirloom, he would take good care of it.

"LONG LIVE THE KING" I shouted, Merlin laughed as Arthur turned to me in a great smile, glad to see he had self-belief again. It took less than an hour for Arthur to be talking 'tactics'. Myself, Merlin, Summer, Tristain and Gwen follow Arthur, Leon and Percival we walked the surprisingly short distance to the camp.

"-Even if we can get inside, she still has an army" I smirked and replied

"Yeah, but only three to one" Arthur shook his head and I just gave him a look

"Do you think they'll fight?" Summer asked joining the convocation, Leon nodded

"They'll fight for Arthur" I smiled and I knew Arthur would have a reply

"It's not me they need to fight for, it Is Camelot" Leon shook his head

"No Arthur, it is you that people love and you that they will lay down their lives for. Know that I would ride into the mouth of hell for you" I smiled at Merlin as Percival nodded

"And I" He spoke with conviction. Summer glanced At Tristian who was leaning against a tree close by, looking shocked.

"And I" Arthur gave me one of those 'content smiles' that I love. But my answer was not what Tristian was most shocked at. It was the one that came from Merlin

"And I" No one seemed surprised by this apart from Summer and Tristian as everyone else knew some of the things he'd done for Arthur, he'd defied him, defended him, saved him and served him with all his life and Will. I however knew this was more than anyone else could. Arthur drew his sword

"To the mouth of Hell it is then" Arthur and the knights walked off with Gwen, I was about to follow them when Merlin grabbed my hand. We stood just within hearing range of the new couple.

"Well done" for what? He laughed at my expression

"For telling that story so well and getting everyone here. No one else is going to say it so… well done you did a good job, though please tell me when you collapse" I looked at the fall guilty.

"Did Percival tell you?" Merlin shook his head

"No, Leon. You can't over work yourself like that… you know you mean as much to these people as Arthur does" I scoffed

"And if you mean nothing to them, then you mean absolutely everything to me" He kissed my forehead and fell into the touch

"And you mean the moon and stars to me. I am sorry, just with you having to get Arthur to the sword, which you did an excellent job at by the way I figured my typical fainting could be left out for a few hours" He smiled sadly at me

"What have I told you about considering my stress when it comes to you?" I smirk

"I shouldn't as you'll only stress more knowing you didn't know about the issue soon" He pecked my lips

"Now as long as I would love to stand here with my beautiful wife to be. I must go see that your brother's head does not grow oversized again" I burst out laughing giving him a long hug

"Okay, but come and find me when you get a spare few hours okay?" He kissed my half a dozen times

"Like I would rather be anywhere else" He ran off and Summer came to stand at my side as we watched him go

"You are a lucky women" I glanced at her

"How so?" She smiled knowingly at me

"To have a man who still has time to express his worries about your safety in the midst of war" I smirk

"He's fighting 2 wars then it would seem. But then so am I for his safety" Summer glanced over at Tristian

"It's refreshing to see someone who has the same outlook on love as I do, an endless battle" Summer flinched at her wound

"Did you want me to redress that?" She nodded

"I'm surprised you know so much about medical care" I smirked at her as she set herself down on a tree stump and I grabbed a bandage from the bag I had made in Eledor.

"Well Merlin lives with Gaius, our court physician and I've spent many a night in their company and after a year or two Gaius started noticing my interest in the subject and taught me some of what he knows. I'm not as depth in my knowledge as he is, but I am a keen reader and an eager learner" I undressed her wound and noticed the infection I had tried to fight off, had started to set

"Oh dear, this cut isn't being cooperative. I'm going to have to put a special herbal mixture on it. It's going to sting and it will make you sleep so try and get some rest. When you wake, take the bandage off and let it breath for an hour and then get someone to wrap it up again for you but make sure the infection has not spread" I did as I had told her I would and Tristian took her to the outskirts of our camp to let her rest in his arms.

That evening, as the camp was lively with evening tales and drinks being passed around I sat down for what felt like the first time in hours. I had spent the afternoon giving those wounded proper care… Gaius really needed to make sure the knights were trained in these kinds of situations to medically care for someone. I caught sight of Merlin talking to Arthur, I could hear what they were saying and Merlin's words were touching. I then caught sight of Summer undressing her arm and Gwen looking at Arthur in that thoughtful 'I love you' way.

Merlin came and sat beside me knowing his job was done for the day.

"You alright love?" Many of the knights who weren't in our usual circle of friends glanced at him in completely disgust. I smiled at up him

"Now that I'm sitting down, and you my love?" Many of those knights glanced away in sadness or anger. The only knights who smiled at our words were Percival, Leon and a few others.

"Now that Arthur's head is as big as his waist again, yes I am" I burst out laughing as he sat beside me leaning against the log.

"Nothing truer has been spoken, did you get to eat?" He nodded

"Percival was kind enough to clean up so I could eat" I glanced at Percival who I knew was listening, he smirked at me in that 'I know you appreciate it' kind of way. I gave him a small smile in return

"Well I'm glad you're finally learning to eat. You got anything else you need to do or are you free for the evening?" He glanced at Arthur over in the distance

"He's so busy pretending not to stare at Gwen while she pretends not to stare at him I don't think he'll notice my absence" I smirked and cuddled into his side

"Good, because I'm tired and I can't do without my favourite pillow" He laughs wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Your favourite pillow is not going anywhere and if I do I'll make sure you're sound asleep" I glanced up at him

"Where would you need to go?" He tapped my nose

"To check on Arthur, to get you some flowers to wake up to. I'm sure I can think of a number of reasons to leave the most beautiful sleeping beauty I know to sleep" I pecked his lips

"And I here by give you permission to stare at me while I sleep" He smirked

"Why thank you my love, I do that anyway. But having your permission is all the reason to do it more. Good night my love" He closed my eyes

"Good night my dear" This was a usual convocation for us around sleep time

"Sleep well till mornings here"

"Don't fear the night, nor the day ahead" Merlin kissed my forehead

"For we have each other to greet the morning with" I gave a small smile before finally calming down enough to sleep.

Morning came and I woke up in Merlin's arms, but I knew he'd done something… I could almost smell magic on him. I could smell a plan. I still snuggled into him.. that was until Arthur tapped my shoulder

"Adira as much as I'd love for you to spend all day comfortable and I know it's early but could you take a walk with me?" I nodded and got up.

"Of course, what is it?" He linked arms with me

"Gwen… I forgave her a long time ago… But I learnt I could not forget but after this war I want her by my side. I do not care what she has done, only what she promises to be. Do I still have your blessing to marry her?" I squeaked quietly, knowing we were still around sleeping knights as we made our way to the outskirts of the camp.

"You have my complete Blessing Arthur. I'm so happy" he smiles

"Do not get your hopes up we still need to take back Camelot, defeat Morgana and Agravine" Should I tell him?

"That's not strictly true" Arthur gave me a funny look

"Agravine… when I was in the caves between finding Merlin and leaving you… he found me. He cornered me…. Merlin had heard my cries and just as he was about the thrust his sword into me laughing about it, Merlin grabbed the sword of the man I had defeated only seconds before and stabbed him in back" Arthur glanced back at Merlin's sleeping form.

"He… killed Agravine?" I nodded

"To protect me" He nodded

"As any future husband would I'm sure… but why did you not tell me sooner?" I shrugged

"Maybe you were too busy having a misery party for one, to notice his guilt" Arthur glanced back again at Merlin.

"He does more than any of us give him credit for and for absolutely nothing in return… I could not do it" I smile

"One day, when you rule over Albion.. When you become the greatest king this land has ever known. Maybe then you'll understand he does so much more than what you've seen him do these last few days. As frustrating as it gets he sometimes puts you before even me or himself. He truly would give anything to see you safe"

"Or you. Which is when 'if' we return to Camelot. I'm going to have my wedding and then I'm arrange yours for 2 weeks later. As it's a week celebration for the wedding and I want you to be prepared" I stood their shocked

'What what is it?' Merlin was screaming in my head, startled awake by my inner screams. I clung to Arthur

"Yay, yay, yay" Jumping up and down on the spot. Merlin rubbed his eyes and smiled when he realised my screams were ones of joy.

"What's got you in such a chipper mood?" I turned to see Merlin had joined us.

"Arthur just asked if he could have my blessing to marry Gwen" Merlin grinned.

"Did he?"

"Yup told you, ask my permission to marry Gwen again" Arthur looked like we'd grown a second head.

"And that's not even the best part. He said our wedding is set 2 weeks after his" Merlin glanced at Arthur  
>"You want our wedding in front of everyone in Camelot? Seriously?" Arthur nodded<p>

"Merlin, everyone in the kingdom knows and most of the people who want to see you together are going to want to see Adira in a big fancy dress and you in something other than your usual attire" Merlin looked mockily offended. But then it dawned on him

"Our wedding?" His tone excited "Our wedding?" More questionably than excited and then the panic set in

"Our wedding" I laughed grabbing his hands

"Yes dear, the wedding I've been planning for 4 years… the wedding you picked a suit out 2 years ago for… all we need to do is book the arrangements and turn up Merlin. We shall be fine" He took a deep breath and Arthur patted his back

"You'll be fine Merlin. It does mean you will be required to sit at almost every royal event, but you will still be my servant" Merlin nodded

"I would have it no other way sire. Though does this mean I will get at least some time off?"

Arthur scoffed and Merlin just laughed. It was nice to see such normal behaviour amongst them. At that moment other people within the camp started waking and I took to starting to make breakfast as the knights seemed in high spirits for a war. Maybe now that they didn't have to grieve the loss of their king they could finally start concentrating on getting the kingdom back with Arthur to lead them.

Arthur within the times I was serving breakfast started talking strategies with the knights, he then started teasing Merlin. I knew he was heading towards me when he found Tristian and Summer, he was about to say goodbye when they said that they wanted to join our battle… it warned my heart that to the outsiders we looked like we were doing the right thing, especially those with predigest towards nobles and royals.

It was while I was watching Arthur accept their offer to fight in our battle did Merlin grab my hand and pull me behind a tree, it wasn't completely private but it was enough for him to be able to tell me what he had done last night

"I went back to Camelot" I scream

"YOU DID WHAT?" He kept his voice low

"Just to put one of those potous things under her bed to plague her dreams… we know she fears the old Emry's so I merely encourage that fear to surface with the help of magic" I sighed

"If I wasn't so mad at you right now I might think that's impressive. You told me to tell you every time I do something dangerous you go back our enemies lair and you don't even tell me" He strokes my face

"I'm sorry my love, I had the thought and could not bare the thought of waking you or you talking me out of it" I hug him quick and quietly and that's when I noticed just how far in the packing up everyone has been. It almost time to leave for Camelot.

Upon leaving for Camelot Merlin handed me my blade, a blade I had not seen passing out yesterday.

"I got Kilgarrah to bless it. According to him due to your gifts it will link to your magic and work alongside that for some serious juice" I smirked, feeling the familiar glow of magic on the blade. I pecked his lips and set off with to join Arthur as we gathered to march upon Camelot.

Marching upon Camelot, despite the fact that Arthur stayed with Merlin and I with Gwen. I decided fighting alongside our new found friends would not only earn their respect but hopefully their trust too. The alarm bells sounded and the further towards the throne room we got the more anxious I became… something felt off, something felt wrong.

We were almost there where suddenly I feel someone pushing against my back. He moved with only the familiarity Merlin had with me body

"I guess a thank you is in order?" I asked him as I attacked yet another man, Tristian and Summer a little down the hall

"Not needed" I smiled as yet another man fell. Arthur and Gwen came running around the corner

"How did you—" Gwen laughed

"You think after all this time you're ever going to understand how in sync they are? I've given up trying" We all gathered together the hall now clear of enemy men.

"You okay Adira?" I smiled at Arthur's question

"Thanks to Merlin yes I'm fine, you?" He smiled

"Like I said only 3 to one" I smirked at him and with that we once again set our swords at the ready and move towards the throne room. We cleared outside the throne room rather quickly but my worry was starting to get to sickening levels. I leaned over to Merlin and whispered in his ear

"Protect Tristian and Summer, I've got an odd feeling" He nodded knowing to trust my 'odd' feelings rather well.

"My dear brother and sister" Morgana spoke in a calm voice, her sitting in Arthur's throne. I sigh, standing to Arthur's right with Merlin close at my side.

"I apologize if you had a difficult reception, it's hard to know who to trust these days" I smiled

"Agravine?" A flash of guilt, ever so small appeared on her face

"You know how he died?" I smirked

"I'm the one who drove the sword through his heart with a smile on my face" No one on this side of the room believed that to be true, but it didn't stop Morgana shocked expression.

"From what was explained to me, Emrys killed him" I laughed

"He killed every other man but my uncle, seems he was more stubborn and loyal to you than even you gave him credit for" I sighed, as Arthur put his sword in his sleeve, I on the other hand did not trust her nor her ability to turn on you unexpectedly.

"What happened to you Morgana? I thought we were friends?" Arthur asked her coming to stand at my sides in the middle of the room.

"As did I, but allas we were both wrong" I shook my head

"Allas it is you that is wrong. Do you realise your hatred for magic has shunned the only family you ever had" Morgana looked at me as if I'd gone mad

"Hatred for magic? I love my magic" I nodded

"No you love the power of the magic, deep inside you feel like it drove you to become the darkest form of yourself and you loath it. I remember when you were so scared of using it you cried yourself to sleep… I remember you always wanted to believe in those who were innocent not in those with or without magic. That's the sister I could love, could grow old with" Arthur nodded

"You cannot blame us for our father's sins" Morgana shook her head

"It's too late for that… you've make it perfectly clear how you feel about me and my kind" I wanted so much to bring up the fact that Emry's too had magic, the most powerful of them all but yet still defended Arthur… but I feared for the consequences of angering Morgana further.

"You're not as different from Uther as you'd like to think" I scoffed

"Nor are you dear sister" That was when the atmosphere changed, Morgana stepped back and we all took defence positions. Morgana almost laughed

"Your blades cannot stop me?" She started chanted but nothing happened. I glanced at Merlin who was trying his best not to look smug and I couldn't help the tight smile on my face.

"Not so powerful now my lady" Still Arthur's eyes welled in tears, I never considered him still loving her… even after all she'd done, after all Agravine had done. I had time while seeing them every day in Camelot to accept their disloyalty and deal with me anger, my betrayal all while still having them around to 'love' even if it was just an act.

Morgana's like a child, ran away as the unnamed Ally took to defending her.

"After Her" Arthur shouted, which one quick squeeze of my arm Merlin left rushing after Gwen who was in chase of Morgana. Just as Tristian, Summer and I stood to defend Arthur more men came rushing through the door. I spun on the spot to be back to back with Arthur

"Good luck dear brother" He nodded and with that the battle begun. We fought bravely and had barely got a dent in us when we realised that Arthur was losing his fight, Summer went to attack him when I grabbed her arm and stabbed the man just in time to save Arthur. His skill was impressive, but I caught the blade as it twisted around. It did still cut my skin and turned my blue dress red with an alarming rate, but I knew this was nothing compared to what it could have been if it had been summer who had attacked him.

I fell to my knee's starring at Arthur, who looked so lost even I started crying. He rushed to grab me as I fell forward

"No, No way on this earth are you dying Adira, No!" Summer clung to Tristian, she too was crying

"For me? Why would you risk your life for me?" I clung to my side, too weak to care. I'd only had a few moments when I was this close to death, this weak. It would not defeat me, but I knew it would take at least a few months to feel myself again.

"M-Merlin…If I don't…tell him I—" That's what I heard Merlin scream in my head

"NOOOOO" his anger and pain was so much, that much like Morgana the walls around him began to fall which pushed Morgana away from Gwen. I could swear I was seeing through his eyes especially as he grabbed Gwen's arm and pulled her away from the falling rocks. Gwen had no idea why Merlin was rushing back here.

"Merlin's what's the rush?" His voice, Oh my his voice cut me up inside

"Adira… she's been hurt I—" With that they entered the room. Merlin's eyes already in tears he took me from Arthur's arms.

"Merlin—" He stroked my face.

"Adira love, You knew this would happen didn't you?" I could feel my tiredness drawing at my every will

"I knew I had to… do what was right" He kissed my forehead, his tears touching my cheeks

"You're going to survive this… I don't care if I have to call upon god himself I am not letting you go. Not now not after EVERYTHING we've been through. Not after our wedding day was set" I smiled at that thought as more tears streamed my face.

"I was going to be all dressed in white… you in armour and a cape. You always looked handsome in a cape" He kissed my forehead his emotions still running high. I remember his goodbye to Freya, his goodbye to his father… but this was different, he was sobbing right this second, just not just crying at yet another life lost.

"You love me? You truly love me?" Merlin took a deep breath

"Not enough words in the human languages to express that Adira" I felt unconsciousness take over me then. Knowing he loved me was enough to either pass onto the other side without anything left behind or I'd wake up knowing what I already subconsciously knew.

Being so close to death I could almost feel everything Merlin did. From his working endlessly during the day to tidy Arthur's room, to the jealous glances at Gwen's and Arthur's finally budding again relationship to his holding my hand and sleeping beside me almost every night and the emotions that came with that. I was almost happy to continue to live life through Merlin's eyes if it wasn't for how broken he felt all the time.

It felt like weeks before I was hearing things happening around my own body. Gaius tending to me, weakly with his fatigue from the week in the cell still baring on his soul and his body. Many of the wounds had been healed that even I would be worried would kill many of the knights without proper treatment, much like Arthurs… who was still walking around with a slight creep in his step.

"—It's been two weeks Gwen, now much longer can she stay asleep?" I heard the rustlings of a cape, which meant Gwen was probably being hugged by Arthur.

"She'll wake up when her body deems it safe, besides according to Merlin she's getting back… he doesn't feel like her spirit is following him anymore… that she's back in her own body" I could imagine Arthur's face

"He's been so… down and depressed no matter what I do to try and cheer him up. He either snaps at me and storms of, stares of into space or pretends to not hear me or he silently cries while he thinks I'm not looking. How can he be so lost without her when she's not even dead" I could sense Merlin's presence in the room then

"Because without her smile in the morning and kiss throughout the day she might as well be dead. A body in a comb is just like being dead. It's a shell… some that get filled and awaken and others would rather escape into whatever fantasy they're playing out in their heads… I just hope I'm not the reason she decided to stay an empty shell" I could imagine Gwen grabbed his hand

"She will wake up Merlin, where is Gaius?" Merlin sighed

"getting some rare herbs, seems he deems me too emotional to do it myself… like sitting here and doing nothing is—" I tried calling out to him

"Mer-Lin?" I could feel Merlin's eyes pass the couple and onto me. The couple were confused, so I must have reached him with my mind. He ran and grabbed my head

"Adira sweetheart… if you can hear me try and squeeze my hand" I concentrated and I felt it take all my strength to make my muscles move but I did. Gwen and Arthur let out sighs of relief. Once I heard Arthur ask

"How do you know when she was awake?" I mumbled in my head

"Cuz I just have that effect on people" Merlin laughed

"She says 'Cuz she just has that effect on people'" Arthur laughed and then after a few seconds seemed to realise just how much like me that sounded, but Merlin was too busy talking to me for me to care about that.

"Adira… Can you open your eyes?" That was when my body screamed in pain and a vision flushed through my mind, I saw Arthur's and Gwen's wedding, I saw my own wedding with Merlin, I saw Leon's wedding, I saw me… Pregnant?!, I saw Morgana screaming in pain, all alone, I saw one face that haunted me as my body fell flat… Mordrid.

"Adira" Merlin's voice always being the first thing I heard, I could feel my happiness spread through me. Giving me the strength to move all my limps.

"Merlin" I mumbled with a dry throat. Gwen had already thought ahead and without saying a word past the water to Merlin, who helped me sit up and drink something.

"Thanks Gwen" I said with a much clearer voice.

"How did you know I was standing here?" I smiled, although my eyes remained closed due to the magic burn

"Same way I know that Arthur's been trying to cheer Merlin up with completely inappropriate jokes about how when I'm gone at least he won't have to sew any more dresses" Merlin laughed about it now, seeing my reaction at the time he was a complete ghost about it.

"I would ask about you knew about a convocation at 11 o'clock at night in my room alone with Merlin" I smiled as I slowly opened my eyes

"It was 10, 36 actually and you weren't alone for that long because by 11 you were being called by Gwaine to grab a celebratory drink, one which you took till 3 in the morning where Merlin had to once again carry you to bed" He held up his hands

"It's his job" I sighed

"Not while heartbroken" Merlin smiled and grabbed my hands.

"It was fine Adira, I was doing it for you… I can only imagine your reaction if I let him drink himself into oblivion or even death" I smiled at him softly and took him in. He looked thinner than before… he hadn't shaved properly either, if it wasn't for the throbbing pain in my side I might have mention my lack of appreciation for him not caring about his health or appearance.

I fell back onto the pillow a sigh of relief.

"Adira, I'm going to get Gaius so he can check over you. I'm also going to get Summer and Tristian" I glanced at my family and looked confused  
>"Wait their still in Camelot?" Gwen nodded<p>

"After you put yourself between Dangers and Summer, they both vowed that they would see you back to your good health… they've been here two weeks and they are helping greatly with the rebuild of Camelot" Arthur agreed

"They know more about construction and rebuilding than I gave them credit for, they've helps in ways that even the knights are coming to respect their judgement... and their love for one another" I sighed, knowing there was little I could do…they thought I needed repaying, but much like Merlin every time he protected Arthur… he didn't do it for the reward, he did it because it is the right thing to do and that's all it should ever be.

Arthur squeezed my hand upon Gwaine walked through the door

"Sire we—" He saw me awake and smiled

"Adira ,thank god. I thought I'd have no one to flirt with" I smirked at him

"Oh I'm sure you'll have found someone Gwaine" He kissed my forehead before turning to Arthur

"We have a problem with the defences on the west Gates sire" Arthur nodded.

"That's my cue to leave… I will come and find you before the banquet" I nodded, realising this was 2 nights before their wedding date. Once Gwaine, Gwen and Arthur left I was alone with Merlin who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Adira I—" I cut off any apologize he wanted to say

"You stopped Morgana and saved Gwen, that's apology enough" He kissed me then, it wasn't passionate it was gentle, like he was scared I was going to break at any second but still it expressed all the love I needed to feel from him.

I had my head resting against Merlin's chest, reading a book feeling weak and in pain but surprisingly well considering how long I was unconscious, after a good lot of water and a nicely cooked meal I was reading and chatting to Merlin while he stroked my hair.

"My lady" summer said opening the door to the chambers. I tried to sit up but she rushed over and pushed me back against Merlin chest

"No don't move, don't fuss" I smiled at her

"Honestly I'm fine. How are you?" Merlin just shrugged at summer's questionable face.

"You're asking how I am? You've just been stabbed in the stomach and you're asking how I am?" I shrugged

"It's just a bruise, nothing serious…" Tristan grabbed summer and pulled her close

"She's fine Summer, she looks healthy, she's reading and she's healing, stop worrying" Summer shook her head

"She saved my life how can I not worry that she won't make it through this?" I shook my head, standing up despite her protests, Merlin was behind me to steady me silently if anything went wrong.

"Summer honestly I'm fine… I've always been a 'heal unconsciously' wake up and then be mostly fine and if not, Arthur, Gwen, the knights, Gaius and Merlin are around to make sure I'm caring for my health" I sat down on t2he bed with her and talked. Tristian expressed his gratitude with a large bunch of flowers and a bright smile… that was reward enough. Merlin was kind enough to pull Tristian aside to ask him if he had any plans for the future.

"—you're planning on going back to smuggling?" I asked her shocked

"What else can we do? Arthur's a good man and could probably get us jobs, but the city life isn't for us.. we need to be in the open air… doing hard labour work. It's what we know" I smiled and Merlin glanced at me at that moment

"You're thinking what I'm thinking?" Merlin smirked at me

"Eledor?" I nodded in agreement.

"Why don't you both go to Eledor, Hunrith could always do with some company and someone to help her start that business she wants to start. Besides it's the most open aired, hard labour village that will accept you with Welcome arms round about now" Summer seemed to think about but I could tell Tristan was sold already.

"It sounds like a plan, we will have to discuss it.. We shall be staying for the King's wedding and your own if that's permitted?" I smiled

"It's welcomed and appreciated" Summer nodded

"Well Gaius asked if I could help him get something for Arthur so I'd better get going" She hugged me gently but firmly and with that they left leaving me with the 5th bunch of flowers I'd received since my stabbing.

Throughout the following two days, knights visited me especially after I turned up at the banquet that evening on Merlin's arm with a smile. I received a further 6 bunches of flowers. Upon the Morning of Arthur's wedding I had gotten up especially early and dressed myself. Merlin had not even gone to bed that night because he was so busy with Helping Arthur. Gwen upon wearing her royal dress and being followed around by 2 servants, one of them being Mary she burst into my bedroom just as I put my final touches on.

"I've spent years dreaming of this day and now it's here and I'm freaking out Adira, I'm freaking out" I grabbed her flying arms and pinned them to her front

"Gwen, Gwen? Breath. Come on breath… deep breath in deep breath out. Now remember why you're marrying him… remember all the reasons you want to spend the rest of your life with him, all the things you want to prove to him, whether it be how much you think he's worth it or how much you love him!" Her face seemed to grow into a bright smile the more she thought about it.

"Thank you Adira, we've been trying to convince her of this for hours, she just wouldn't settle" I smiled at Mary who looked stunning in her best dress

"You look beautiful… I can't wait till yours and Leon's wedding" She smiled brightly

"Neither can I" Gwen seemed to calm down until the bells chimed in Arthur's arrival at the great hall. Gwen grabbed my arm in a panic. I laughed, linked her arm with mine and lead her slowly up to the hall.

"You're Dad would be proud" I said as I let go of her arms as we came to the doors to the hall, that brought a tear to her eye

"Thank you, for everything" I smiled

"Anything for Family now get in there and make it official and legal. I love you" She hugged me and whispered

"I love you too" She let me go and I rushed inside, nodded at the music plays to start the music.

Upon linking arms with Merlin and sparring a smile to the knights around me, Gwen walked in Gracefully I finally took in her beauty. Her absolutely stunning long hair, her beautiful royal purple dress. She was an angel and as she grabbed Arthur's hand I saw the purest form of love there was and a tear escaped, but unlike so many tears before these were happy tears. That's when I noticed even Merlin had dressed up in a royal red jacket, his scarf poking out, he looked breath-taking I could tell he'd noticed my starring so he tighten his grip on my hand and concentrated on Arthur Crowding Gwen as Queen.

"LONG LIVE THE QUEEN" Shouted Arthur and we all followed in suit. Everyone burst into applauds as the ceremony came to an end. Camelot now had a king and Queen and nothing has made me happier.

That was until the Banquet that night, the day was spent mostly smothering Arthur and Gwen in congratulations. But at the banquet, a dance floor was set up… which was rare even for a wedding. But Arthur had deemed to necessary. As the first songs played he pulled Gwen close to him and danced.

It was well into the evening when Merlin banged his spoon upon a chalice to get everyone attention, the music still played but as a soft noise not a deifying sound.

"First I would like to say congrualations to the King and Queen. Speaking as Arthur's long time servant and both of their friends, I can say with ease we are all secretly thinking 'It's about time'" That sent laughter through the room.

"A love so pure has never been in this kingdom since my arrival" Gwaine scoffed

"Apart from you and Adira" he glanced over at me

"You make a point, but my love does not have to stand the test of ruling this kingdom, nor the test of his royal pratness" despite his best efforts even Arthur was smiling.

"I've never been one for speeches, but I have had a tradition every single banquet I've attended and that is to sing with my beautiful Adira, so without further Adue…" The song started playing, I was still standing on the edge of the dancefloor completely unaware we were even singing today and when the tune started playing my heart leapt to my throat

"People say we shouldn't be together,

Too young to know about forever,

But I say they don't know

what they're tal-tal-talking about" He bowed and grabbed me hand

"Cuz this love is only getting stronger

So I don't wanna wait any longer

I just wanna tell the world

That you're mine girl" Summer and Tristan were mouthing along and I saw the bright smile on Gwen's face and Arthur's glint of pride in his eye as we both sung the chorus

"Oh, they don't know About the things we do

They don't know about the I love you's

But I bet you if they only knew

They would just be jealous of us" this song always spoke to me about the knights and the people of Camelot,

"They don't know about the up all nights

They don't know I've waited all my life

Just to fall in love it feels this right

Baby they don't know about us

They don't know about us" I spun in Merlin's arms until I stood in front of Arthur with his bride beside him. I grabbed his hands and started dancing as I sung the next verse

"Just one touch and I was believer,

Every kiss gets a little sweeter

It's getting better, it keep gets better all the time boy" Arthur joined in for the chorus much to everyone's surprise I couldn't help but enjoy it. Merlin started dancing with Gwen who laughed. When the bridge came Merlin tapped my shoulder and we swapped partners. The music stopped all dancing stopped as Merlin sung directly to me

"They don't know what we do best

That's between me and you

Our little secret

But I wanna tell 'em

Tell em' that you're mine" The song finished and I everyone stood and cheered. Merlin kissed my cheek

"You may not be the bride, but you're most beautiful person here" I smiled softly at him

"And you are as handsome as ever, especially in your new outfit" Another instrumental song played and we continued to dance and I was happy for once. I was finally starting to feel better, Merlin looked handsome and My brother was finally married.

Standing outside the doors to the grand hall, with Arthur beside me I was shaking with excitement and fear. It wasn't that I was having second thoughts, it's just the reaction of the people. Arthur and Gwen had addressed the people from the balcony above the town square, had a few feasts and Gwen was given a new makeover with new dresses and servants of her own. Of course for Gwen this prospect had caused a few disagreements with Arthur, especially when it was Merlin who was being forced to do whatever task he was asking to be done.

"Adira you look like you're about to run to Cenrid's lands and never look back" I shrugged

"The thought is crossing my mind" Arthur grabbed my hands

"Adira, I've been looking forward to this day probably more than I was my own wedding. The man who has defended, honoured, loved, cherished, supported and almost died for you is about the marry you Adira, you have nothing to be scared off"

I couldn't help but smile as he listened all things Merlin had done for me since we'd been together and he's right… it's Merlin, it's just Merlin. It's no one else. Gwen walked over, who I was surprised wasn't standing in the hall waiting for it to begin.

"I just had to come and wish you luck. You deserve today" She hugged me quickly and then rushed off in a tight (uncomfortable I know) blue dress into the hall.

Arthur grabbed my arm and linked it with him. I knew Gwen had told them to start and as I took a deep breath I looked down at my dress, a long flowing white dress, one that cut right across my cleavage and around my arms to put beautiful thin sleeves on my arms, a pattern of butterflies weaved into it. Across my waist was a cream coloured belt, one in which I knew Merlin would recognise.

The doors opened and inside the hall I saw everyone, Council men who were judging the event with false happiness, knights some who had their arms crossed and were either starring at me in awe or at Merlin in jealousy. The other knights, the ones who were in Arthur's merry band of knights were grinning at me, nodding in approval or so blown away by my dress they weren't even trying to hide their shock. My hair half up in a complicated plate and hugged my right shoulder and fell wavy to just beyond my hip.

But that was when I saw Merlin and everyone else, including Gaius, Gwen, Summer, Tristain who I smiled to in acknowledgement. I was hardly aware of my struggle to balance in my heels or Arthur leading me down the great length of the hall. I came to stand in front of Merlin who was smiling softly at me, he was so overwhelmed not even his cheeky grin could express it. Arthur let go of my arm and kissed my cheek then hugged me. He then to almost everyone's surprise he shook Merlin's hand and spoke loud

"Take good care of her Merlin" Merlin smiled

"It's a promise" Arthur smiled and then joined Gwen who grabbed his hand in eager excitement. I had asked that Merlin not be given a title, nor a crown. But of course Arthur had seen it fit to give him one.

"We are gathered here today to join Princess Adira Pendragon and Royal adviser Merlin" Merlin looked at the vicar in surprise and turned to Arthur in surprise, he knew he could not make a scene, but Arthur's smile spoke a thousand words and it was the best title he could be given.

"In holy matrimony. Before we begin is there anyone here who object to these two to be wed?" I knew there were but no one with the courage to speak up and I smiled in Thanks to Percival for stopping Gwaine playing a prank at my wedding.

"I've come to understand you wish to make your own vows?" I nodded and so he stepped back to let us have the floor. Ladies first so I looked at Merlin and spoke only to him.

"You have been my best friend since the day you arrived at Camelot, all romance aside you were a rock in my life, you were there for me when no one else was, I needed a normal shoulder to cry on. Arthur spoke a list of things you have done for me since the day we met, I shall put them back to you. Merlin I promise to love, hold, cherish, defend, honour, support and give my life for you. Marriage may tell everyone else I love you, but I'll be telling you I love you with every day for the rest of our lives together"

Merlin squeezed my hands that held his and wiped a quick tear. I let go of his hand and pulled at his collar, to anyone who didn't know we had the rings this would look odd, but as I pulled the necklace over his head and showed the rings, something even Arthur was confused about at first and slide it onto his finger

"Whether you're defending those you love or screaming at me about something stupid" This caused a few laughs amongst the crowd "I will always find a reason to smile. I will always do all those things you just listed. You're the most strong headed, beautiful, heart wrenching, frustrating, lovable women I've ever had the pleasure of meeting, Though the money does help" This sent another way of laughter through the guests at our wedding.

"The money helps but it does not matter, you could be the Queen of Camelot, No offence my lady" Bowing his head at Gwen "Or a servant in the kitchens… again sorry my lady" Gwen was crying of laughter, that's when I saw it. Everyone I loved was happy… to see me so happy. Some were crying, some were grinning from ear to ear and nothing settled my stomach more

"It's your heart that I love… you're ability to defend those who would scream abuse at you, you're ability to look at someone and know their heart. But it's your ability to love that impresses me the most. When you love you love unconditionally and I shall spent the rest of my life cherishing that ability and show you, you are just as loved by me"

My eyes were filled with tears as I smiled at him, he has hold me a thousand times that he loves me, but to hear him it in front of so many after all we've been through it truly warmed my heart. That's when merlin reached for the necklace with my ring on it and tugged at it softly knowing I'd loosened it enough not to hurt, he pulled the ring off the ring and tying the string softly on his wrist before putting the ring on my finger.

"I now pronounce you man and Wife, you may kiss the bride" Merlin leaned in and whispered in my head

"I've been waiting for this kiss in public for 6 years" I smiled at him and spoke aloud

"What you waiting for?" He smirked with his cheeky grin before pulled him close and kissing my softly. We pulled apart after a few moments and still he grabbed my hand, slowly intertwining our now married hands and raised it above our heads which set the crowd into a frenzy of applauds. Upon the sound of Arthur's call many of the guest took this as their excuse to leave.

Arthur was the first one hugging me.

"I know I said it before but you look breath taking" I smiled

"Thanks Arthur… we are both married" Arthur squeezed me

"I know… it's the happiest Camelot's been in years" When Gwen turned away from Merlin and flung me into a hug I laughed hugging her tightly back.

"beautiful, so very beautiful" She whispered to me.

"Thank you.. were the vows too much?" She shook her head

"Merlin managed to get the audience laughing of joy and happiness and you just warmed our hearts. Incredible" Gwen pulled away and I caught an ear of Merlin's and Arthur's convocation  
>"—I get why you had to but did you have to make it so public? Now I have to give you advice cuz it's my job. Do you know how hard it is to give you advice?" Arthur shrugged<p>

"About as hard as it is for you to turn up on time in the mornings" Gwen and I who were arm in arm giggled.

"Fine whatever, but I still want that day off" It was then that I noticed the convosations going on around me. The hall was empty now, oddly hollow apart from the people I knew would stick by me. My family. Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, Leon, Gaius, Summer, Tristan, Mary and Henry all stood talking amongst themselves. Upon catching Gwaine's eye I smirked and he held out his arms. I squeezed Gwen quickly before letting her go and I rushed over to him. Once in his arms he lifted my high and I giggled as he spun me around.

"Beautiful" He whispered. Then to even my surprise Percival grabbed one of my arms and spun me around. He lifted me up and started carrying me bridal style.

"congratulations" I smiled at him, Leon took me from Percival's arms but did not let my feet touch the floor

"It's like the ground is sacred, the way you lift me up" Leon laughed

"Everything about you is sacred Adira" I smiled softly at him kissing his cheek. Without even looking at Merlin I knew he was coming towards us.

"You're next Leon, you're next" He smiled at me

"As long as you don't pick me up I'll be fine" I laughed at that as Merlin's hand landed on my back, I neither jumped nor fought his touch. Leon smiled as he slowly passed me into Merlin's arm. I knew every time Merlin held me people were surprised at his strength, so to carry me in his arms with one of the heaviest dresses I've ever worn.

"Why does it surprise you that I can carry my beautiful wife?" Just hearing those words

"It's not that you can carry me my dear husband" I notice the smile grow on his face "But because this dress is like double my weight" Merlin laughed

"Well then, lets get you into something you can breathe in. I know how much you hate these clingy dresses" As I was set on my feet, Elyan pulled me into a hug

"Congratulations, I won't pick you up but every happiness" I smiled softly at him in thanks and kissed his cheek. To my surprise Gaius pulled me into a hug and lead me out the room, the rest of my family talking idoly as Gaius just hugged me. If Father was here this is how I would hope he would have accepted Merlin, but knowing he was gone I could imagine him and Mother standing side by side. Mother smiling of acceptance holding her heart and Father curses which caused Mother to scream at him.

During the evening, Arthur and Gwen sat at the head table along with Merlin and myself, I could tell Merlin felt uncomfortable sitting instead of serving despite his complaints about his feet hurting after each feast. What I hadn't expected was for Gwaine to stand up and tab his cup to get everyone's attention.

"I know you're probably thinking 'Oh god what drunken thing can he say now?'" which did sent a few nods and shrugs of approval.

"But myself and the knights have a little surprise for you. We all said we'd stand up and say our favourite things about this couple, including our favourite 'Merdira' Moment as we're calling them. So my favourite things about this couple? In all seriousness their friendship… despite their commitment to each other and this kingdom they still find time to be supportive as I'm sure many of you are aware. But also their humour in the worst of situations, although I've never mentioned this to them before and despite my own 'act' of 'ignorance' in near death experience I would not have made it through half of them if not for these 2 right here" Merlin grabbed my hand and squeezed it

"My Best memory of these 2 is the first day I came to Camelot as nothing more than a common man who was injured in a pub fight. Laying on the bed talking aimlessly to Merlin when Adira comes in and defends Merlin's ability to be a servant to Arthur, But it's was when Merlin complained of back pains and Adira gave him a shoulder rub to ease the pain. The way they touched one another, the way they smile softly everytime they are with each other. That's what I love about you two, may many happy years and many children befall you" He raised his glass and everyone clapped and cheered. Leon stood and spoke then

"Adira Pendragon, a girl I've known since she was young. Even She had the ability to see the good in the worst situations, also an ability to be so blindingly loyal to people who didn't seem to deserve it. But her ability to listen is what spoke to me most. I've been through some tough times and although I cared for her as a young girl she always listened, at age 7 she saw me one morning and without so much of a reason she just hugged my waist and said "It's okay'" I smirked as I wiped away the tears.

"I'll admit it took me a while to become used to Merlin, not only because he insisted on going almost everywhere Arthur does but because he seemed to protect Arthur better than we did, It was infuriating. But I remember having woken early to hear him and Lancelot talking

"—Arthur comes first" Lancelot said to Merlin, obviously talking about the mission we were about to undertake. But that's when Merlin said

"He may be king Lance, but his life is no more important than any of yours and if I decided it was and only protected him, his respect for me would decrease a great deal" Arthur glanced at Merlin, surprised as Merlin always spoke as if his life was more important than anyone else's because he was king.

"But that isn't what I respected most about him… it was the fact that when Lance argued with him about him needing to put Arthur first, merlin shook his head at Lance and said

"Every single one of you is my family Lancelot, you know I could not live without your friendship, Percival's kind words, Leon's kind smiles and silent understandings, Gwaine's humour, even if it if drive us all a little mad. Elyan, just being himself. Arthur's bickering and friendship. He may never know this but he is one of few people I would not only give my life but my soul for" Arthur wasn't looking at Merlin now, he was trying to remain composed but Leon's story continued so not much attention was paid to Arthur's reaction

"And Adira?' Lance asked Merlin after a moment of silence to process those words

"I would say a thousand words Lance, I could use every word in the world's languages and my heart could not even to begin to express what she means to me' When I heard Merlin say that I knew that they were not only head over heels in love with each other, but they had indeed formed a family. Merlin had become what most knights in this kingdom wished to be, the love of her life" I blew him a kiss and he grinned

"But my favourite memory of the couple has to be one of their more silly moments. We were by a streaming river. We'd set up Camp on the way home, Arthur was injured and resting, most of us so worn out we should be doing the same thing. Merlin most of all, having been locked in a cell for weeks and a deep scratch on his arm. The sun was bright as the stream was rushing like a beautiful beginning to a story.

Adira who had been deeply affected by the adventure before that she stood staring at the stream deep in thought. I was about to walk over when I noticed Merlin walking over to her. As soon as his hand took hers I could see her whole body change, she relaxed and rested against him. Although I could not hear what was being said she suddenly burst into a fit of giggles… a sound that is a delight to everybody's ears. That's when Merlin grabbed her legs and swung her causally over his shoulder. She squealed and screamed

"LET ME GO" She screamed in protest.

"Not until you stop mopping around" Adira sighed then

"Fine but you'd better be ready for angry Adira" Merlin grinned wickedly at her as he set her back on the ground. I do not know what else was said as tone of voice was too low but Adira grinned and they shared a brief kiss' The reason I told this story is because that's the sort of thing we all want isn't it? Someone who can come up to us after a horrible day, take our hand, make us laugh and show us we are loved. All my best to the happy couple" I couldn't believe these stories, to think that they were more observant than they should have been unnerved me.

Elyan stood next

"Congratulations to you both, The knight and I are having running bet on you guys on all sorts of things, our favourite is the one with the tally as to how many life threating situations you can get into. So far Merlin's on 43 and Adira on 39 and the 'together' one is at '78'" This was a surprise to me, but not as much as it should have been. It was the fact that they were actually keeping count and that was only the situations they knew about…

"Merlin is a good man, in fact one of the best I know and one of the only servants who would lay down his life for knights and the only servant I know who has the respect of the knights for them to actually risk their lives to save his. Adira is the kindest women and the best of friends I could ask for in a women and more importantly a princess. My favourite moments of them over the years has to be the moments they come together after being separated after a long period of time.

Moments when one has left Camelot and the other has stayed behind, the moments when one is endangered and the other is going in rescue or my favourite the moments after a battle they go in search of each other. The hugs and kisses are beautiful but what always caught my eye was the body language… it was like relaxing after coming home after a long day… that stress that's been affect your whole body since you left in the morning slips away into the comfort of what you know.

The way they communicate in silence and it's not just the comfort with each other but tactical moves side by side in battle, moments when silences is key but messages need to be relayed… it truly is a beautiful thing" For the third time everyone clapped… I don't think I could take much more of this and so Percival stood.

"Adira, not only the most beautiful, enchanting, friendly princess the world will ever know but also the most understanding, I could never tell any other women what I have told her and know that the secrets I tell will not be revealed. That same thing goes to Merlin… I could tell him anything, especially those things I fear the other knights might judge me for and he will give the best advice I've ever known. He makes my issues seem so small yet so significant too. Together they are perfect, magical" I glanced at Merlin who was bright in a smile at his choice of words

"Although I see them everyday, it's the moments they don't see me and think they are alone in the world that I love. The moments when Merlin will sneak up and wrap his arms around her, the moments when she will tap his shoulder and as he turned around kissed his cheek. Their anger at each other for not considering their health and safety during the most domestic situations. But my favourite thing about them as a couple is when they are dancing and singing, when they're so caught up in each other in a crowd that they are alone in this world… it's beautiful something I wish I could one day have. Congratulations guys anything you need you let us know" I nodded as Merlin raised his glass. With another round of applause and some more music the evening continued in perfect theme. It was half an hour later when Gaius tapped everyone to quiet

"The knight's speeches were beautiful, but I wanted to share my own thoughts, if I may?" All four of us at the head table nodded for him to continued

"Adira Pendragon, a girl of many talents… none so much as to drive an old man to his death and Merlin so close behind her in that respect" Merlin waited until Gaius had finished before excusing himself to the toilet, I was just happy idly chatting when the soft background music stopped and a tune I love started playing.

I clung to my heart as Merlin came out dressed in yet another handsome jacket

"Look's like we've made it,

Look how far we've come my baby" We truly had come far, further than any couple should have to go.

"We' might have took the long way

We knew we'd get there someday" 6 years count as long? Arthur who was sat on my right grabbed my hand gently, even he was touched by this performance. This was the song that was sung at our parent's wedding. I had told Merlin this in passing and upon rehearing the song I fell in love with it and linked it directly to Merlin and I and our relationship.

"They said 'I bet they'll never make it'

But look at us holding on

We're still together, still going strong" To my even bigger surprise the knights all stood and sung the harmony.

"You're still the one I run to,

The one that I belong to

You're still the one I want for life" Merlin came over to the table and grabbed my hand

"You're still the one that I love

The only one I dream of

You're still the one I kiss goodnight" Merlin pulled my arm gently making me stand up and he lead me onto the dance floor as the second verse started

"Ain't nothing better

We beat the odds together

I'm glad we didn't listen

Look at what we would be missing

They said 'I bet they'll never make it'

But just look at us holding on

We're still together still going strong" The chorus repeated itself and despite the depth of my love for Merlin, just when I thought the hole within my soul had been filled so completely with his love, he suddenly punches a hole through the wall and makes me love him twice as much.

Merlin continued to spin my around even as the crowd cheered, I felt so head over heels I felt dizzy. Then suddenly my magic pushed at the back of my mind, Merlin knew it was coming and swung me up so I was in his arms. To everyone else it just looked like a romantic gesture as I closed my eyes and waited for the vision to push. The images of war, bloodshed and heartache I saw dampened my mood extremely. Tears began to flow before I could control them. Arthur was the only one who noticed this but the party had only been going on for a couple hours.

"Ladies and Gentlemen it would appear the bride is so tired she has fallen asleep in her husband's arm… although this banquet will continue I suggest we clap them out and let them get some sleep" There was a quick around of applause and I heard Merlin say to everything

"Thank you sire, Thank you all for coming and have a couple rounds on Arthur" There was a round laughter when I felt Merlin weave his way through the crowd and out into the open air. I could hear the music and the wedding still a muffled sound in the background.

"Adira love…" He didn't need to say anything I just clung to him.

"I thought it was over, I thought we could rest… be happily married" Merlin laughed whispering in my ear

"It doesn't take a life of peace to be happy Adira, we know that. You know that better than anyone else. It's not about how long you can keep the normal days it's about making every normal day special and count" I shook my head

"I understand that… but seeing the future, knowing how much bloodshed—" Merlin cut me off

"There is always going to be bloodshed, until we know Morgana is completely dead… we will always have some form of bloodshed waiting at the door of every new dawn… but learning to accept that she won't change and you can't save every single life then you'll be okay, we'll be fine, this kingdom Adira, despite all it's faults and flaws… We. Will. Be. Fine" He smiled up at him

"Fine" It was meant to be taken as a strop but a glance at Merlin and I was giggling. He still held me in his arms but now he sat on the warm summers evening on the steps out towards the courtyard.

The following Morning was meant to be spent cuddling up with my new husband, but instead I found myself in one of the most luxurious items this kingdom owned, in one of the most uncomfortable, barely sit-in-able dresses waving my hand at the people of the kingdom, we travelled all through the kingdom's lands in this golden Carriage with Merlin sitting beside me waving at people, Gwen and Arthur opposite us waving at the people and looking as royal as the possibly could.

We ate while we rode with half of Camelot's Knights and guards with us. Gwaine sat beside the driver Leon, who was busy trying to block out Gwaine's continuous babblings. There were a few moment when we had to stop and it wasn't until well into the afternoon that we had gone way out of the way as the tour had said. Merlin had gone strangely silent and then I realised just where we were.

"Merlin—"

"Ha, come on Sire pay up" Arthur sighed

"You couldn't have remained oblivious for a few more minutes?" I shrugged

"Not in my nature… you bet against me?" He shrugged

"I was hoping you'd be so over the moon happy you'd be unobservant" I shook my head

"Missed details get me, you and this whole kingdom killed" Gwen smiled and nodded

"She's been trained to see deception and enemies from miles away and you're surprised she found out about your little surprise mere minute before? I'm surprised she didn't know at the wedding" I swung around to Merlin

"How long have you been planning this Merlin?" He shrugged

"Ever since I realised that it was required of all 'Royal' to take this carriage out" Eledor came into view just at the end of our sight, my grin grew wider

"Surely this should be your surprise not mine?" Merlin shook his head

"She's your mother now too remember Adira, get ready for the Grandkid's talk" I raised my eyebrow at him

"She'd really ask so soon after—" He laughed

"She's going to make some subtle hint the second I hug her, then talk to you about the weather and be beautifully oblivious to the topic when you're concerned then it'll be dropped until she's left alone with you and she'll ask your opinions on it. It's been her way since every single couple in this town has Wed. She's like the mother hen of Eledor" Gwen responded

"She's only looking out for those around her, don't see what's so bad about that?" I shook my head

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with that Gwen, what I have a problem with Camelot was taken from us, we've seen a beautiful wedding, killed someone and married all in 2 weeks and my mother adding another stress isn't what I need right now… besides As much as our Mother deserves Grandchildren it should be up to us whether we wish to conceive" Eledor was now close

"Lucky for us" Arthur said "We don't have to worry about that" I laughed

"You obviously don't know Hunrith well, if she thinks just because you're not her biological son she won't treat you like it" We rode into town to meet a hearty cheer.

Much has changed in Eledor the town although the same size was beaming with life, crops, laughter and protection… a promise Arthur fulfilled to Merlin privately years ago, one he has not let Merlin down on yet.

Scanning the familiar faces I came across Hunrith Arm in arm with a strongly build man, a guard from Camelot it would seem. He seemed nice enough… a little protective of her, I could tell that they'd been seeing each other a while, but what surprised me most was her glow, she looked almost… Pregnant.

Percival was right at the door to the carriage to help me out

"Thank you Percival" I smiled as my feet touched solid grown, my hand still gripping his strong one.

"Anything for such beauty" I winked at him, I knew this was a royal moment but I was always aware of Merlin's hand on the small of my back. I didn't like the way the people were starring at Merlin, like he'd betrayed his own town.


End file.
